Grupo de Rescate Fénix
by VMCG93
Summary: Este es un spin off del fanfic ACM: Enemigo Desconocido, y se centra en las aventuras de una ex pirata que junto con una peculiar tripulación, con apoyo de equipo de avanzada proveída por un grupo ultra secreto Equestre, intentarán traer paz a las demás naciones que una reina pirata destruyo, y lo harán con violencia o por medios pacíficos, lo que ocurra primero.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas a todos nuevos lectores y viejos lectores, este como debieron leer en la descripción, este es un spin off del fanfic "ACM: Enemigo Desconocido", y esto de hacer un spin off mientras aun continuo el del origen, va a ser un reto, pero por mi no me importa, porque si lo hago al final, no será lo mismo, porque seré sincero, se me habrá olvidado un poco como seguirla y lo haré mal, mejor hacerla ahora mientras este fresca en mi mente.**

 **Y si son de los nuevos lectores, no se preocupen, esta será como una historia original, y lo que sería técnicamente un gigantesco prologo, es el fanfic del que proviene, "ACM: Enemigo Desconocido", hasta el capitulo 37 del mismo, donde parte el spin off, y oficialmente ambas historias continúan en paralelo, y si quieres saber más de como llegaron hasta allí o más trasfondo de estos personajes, pues lea la historia de donde proviene, jeje.**

 **Pero sin necesidad de que dependen de una de la otra.**

 **Y por cierto, esta en una línea del tiempo en la que falta algunos años para que empiecen los eventos que conocemos de la serie y no hay antropomórficos ni nada de eso, son ponys como en la serie.**

 **En fin, comencemos….**

 _ **Capitulo 1. Inicia la aventura**_ **(Que nombre más original para un capitulo no, jaja?)**

 **Vista en primera persona de Torment Sky**

 **A 13 años de que regresa la princesa Luna. (Y comience la serie como la conocemos)**

 **1 de noviembre**

 **6:13 am**

 **Puerto de Baltimare, Equestria.**

*se ve a nuestra protagonista, Torment Sky, una unicornio hembra, de pelaje violeta oscuro y ojos verdes, de melena y cola gris con una línea amarilla en forma de rayo y peinado elegante pese a todo, tiene unos hermosos ojos verdes, y su cutie mark es una nube de tormenta con gotas de agua y un rayo llegando al puerto en un grupo pequeño de 5 ponys*

*se ve que a su lado estaba un grifo de plumajes marrones y pelaje negro, medio flacucho para ser un grifo, pero aun así era solo un poco más grande que la unicornio que le acompañaba*

*atrás de ellos 2, se encuentra una pegaso de pelaje rosa y cabello verde lacio y largo con una cutie mark de un corazón cruzado con 2 espadas por delante, mientras tiene cargando en su espalda a un potrillo pegaso de solo 2 años de pelaje más crema, el pelo era lacio y verde como la de la pegaso, luego al lado de la pegaso a su derecha se encuentra una pony tierra de pelaje azul eléctrico, y melena amarilla con rayas blancas, y su cutie mark era la de un escudo con una flor en ella, se veía que tenía algo de músculo, pero se movía con cierta timidez y preocupación, y al lado de la pegaso, a su izquierda, se encuentra una joven cebra de pelo lacio de colores blanco y negro, se ve joven, como de apenas 13 años, que a comparación del grifo y de las otras ponys, ella es la más pequeña*

-"Bien…ya se habían tardado", decía medio estresado y todo impaciente Comet, (Un unicornio de pelaje amarillo y cabello rojo fuego con cutie mark con una imagen de una gorra de comandante) (De los que tenían los romanos)

-"Es bien temprano….(bostezo)", decía yo toda cansada, como dio un fuerte bostezo al terminar lo que dijo.

-"Si…más bien en la mansión nos dejaban levantarnos a las 7 por lo menos, lo que nos pedias ya era demasiado temprano"; decía igual de cansada, pero fastidiada Flower (La pegaso con su hijo). Como su hijo estaba durmiendo tranquilo en su espalda.

-"Excusas, excusas, es lo único que escucho aquí"; decía todo irritado Comet.

Pero antes de seguir con su irritación, el suspira para calmarse un poco.

-"Pero bueno, están aquí no obstante…las otras 7 hembras están a bordo con algunos de sus hijos, ya tu novio Hack sabrá quienes son", decía el apuntando a Hack (El grifo).

-"Y todo lo que nos ibas a dar…esta subida a la nave", decía yo apuntando al Galeón atracado en el puerto, que por su falta de cañones en los lados y en cubierta.

Se nota que nos han dado un simple navío mercante.

Al menos esta en buen estado.

-"Si, armaduras, armas, y suministros suficientes para todos ustedes para 1 mes están subidas y aseguradas, y no se preocupen, esas armaduras nuevas pueden verse pesadas, pero las aleaciones alienigenas son ligeras, y no pesa más que un cañón de cubierta, aunque solo les hemos entregado 7 armaduras, aunque si un rifle para cada uno de los adultos que iran en esta nave con al menos 5 revistas de munición para cada arma", decía Comet seriamente.

-"Si vamos a ser 12, sin contar a nuestros hijos, porque no tenemos armaduras para todos"; me quejaba yo.

-"Porque de los 12, 4 no son ponys y aquí Zecora esta aun en crecimiento y esas armaduras se hacen a medida"; decía el señalando a Zecora, "Y nuestras armaduras no están diseñadas para ellos como para darles un modelo parecido, porque estas armaduras hasta están adaptadas a las habilidades magicas pasivas de la raza de pony que lo usa", decía el todo serio como señalaba a mi Hack.

-"Es comprensible, además, yo no quiero luchar, yo solo seré el doctor de la tripulación y se acabo"; decía mi esposo Hack todo serio.

Desde que escapamos de la mansión de la isla donde trabajaba desde niño.

Nunca quiso matar de verdad a alguien, y solo quería quería vivir en paz.

Y yo respeto eso de el.

-"No hay problema, Zecora nos habló al respecto sobre ello, y hay material medico disponible para cualquier tipo de dolencia a bordo, incluso los que requerirían una cirugía de emergencia, además de un mini laboratorio para crear pócimas abordo, y como el barco es enorme y hay muy pocos tripulantes, si había espacio para colocar eso", decía el todo tranquilo.

-"Incluido una guardería?", pregunto Flower, que pese a que todos hablábamos en voz alta, su hijo dormía profundamente en su espalda.

-"Si, incluido un pequeño espacio para sus amigas esclavas, que solo trajeron a sus hijos más pequeños, mientras los que tienen más de 8 años se quedan aquí en tierra", decía Comet todo serio.

-"Traen a sus hijos menores…y no a los mayores que talvez puedan aportar en algo?"; pregunto sorprendida Flower.

-"Lo hacen porque los mayores ya tienen más decidido que hacer con sus vidas, y no quieren ser piratas, quieren ser granjeros, vendedores, o cualquier cosa que les aleje de las armas, presenciar una carnicería como lo hicieron hace un mes, trauma a cualquiera", decía Comet todo serio.

Claro…..

Esos niños que rescatamos junto a sus madres vieron los sádicos que podían ser los extremistas seguidores de Bloody Mary en primera persona.

Viendo morir a sus amigos en el fuego cruzado entre guardias rebeldes que intentaban defenderlos de esos monstruos.

-"Así que…..no más preguntas?"; pregunto Comet.

-"Cumplirás tu promesa cuando regresemos triunfantes?", pregunto yo con una sonrisa animada y más despierta.

El suspiro.

-"Si…cuando tengan éxito de estabilizar las cosas en el mundo, hasta cuando nosotros vayamos con nuestro ejercito dentro de 5 años, podrán regresar y serán condecorados por la propia princesa Celestia y les dirá que están orgullos de ustedes mientras les da besos en la frente"; decía Comet todo fastidiado por recordar eso.

Lo que hizo que me animará verlo así al imbécil este.

Verlo enojado por mis victorias, hace que me anime.

Y que lentamente me pague por haberme disparado en mis patas cuando nos conocimos.

No importa que yo estaba colándome a su base, estaba desarmada, ese disparo fue jodidamente innecesario.

-"Me alegra que aun lo recuerdes", decía yo sonriente como ya lo dejábamos atrás y nos subíamos por la rampa para subir al galeón.

-"Nos vemos señor Comet"; decía Hack solo por ser respetuoso.

Y sonaba convincente.

Pero yo sabía que aún le desagradaba la idea de partir tan pronto a otra aventura.

Y el porque sonaba convincente era porque trabajar en una mansión de locos durante años, te hace tener una cara de poker tremenda para evitar castigos.

Y mi intención es comprar un juego de cartas para por fin enseñarle a jugar cartas a mi esposo.

Porque con ese tipo de cara, ganaría sin problemas todas sus partidas, jeje.

-"Igualmente"; decía Zecora como paso de largo a Comet y nos logramos subir al barco, mientras las otras 2, ni le dijeron nada a el, pero a el ni le importo, solo se empezó a marchar.

Como al ser la única de los 5 aquí que ha estado en un barco desde que era adolescente.

Me encargue de quitar los amarres y subía el tablón que servía como rampa a la nave.

-"Oh Hack…que bien que estas bien….."; decía una voz femenina muy conocido para mí.

Al voltear después de terminar de hacer esas cosas.

Veo a una minotauro, a otra cebra, 3 hembras grifos y 2 yeguas unicornios abrazando a Hack en un enorme abrazo grupal que parecía que lo iban a asfixiar, en especial la minotauro de piel marrón claro y pelaje marrón más oscuro de su cintura para abajo, que desde que le rescatamos, parece que hizo ejercicio porque se veía bien fuerte, y un poco encogido sus pechos por haber ganado masa muscular en otras áreas, pero solo una talla, aun siendo tan grandes como una sandía apunto de madurar.

Y la única que reconocí del grupo de esclavas rescatadas que ahora forman parte de nuestra tripulación.

Era Kary, aunque ya no se veía embarazada, aunque la conocimos ya ella teniendo 8 meses de embarazo hace un mes, así que debe ya haber dado a luz después de todo.

-"Ya, ya, déjenlo en paz, que no ven que se esta poniendo azul", decía más que enojada, celosa esta Flower como se acercaba al grupo para separarlos.

Se que acostarse con el solo una vez no te fue suficiente Flower, pero acéptalo.

Esta conmigo y ya no quiere con nadie más.

Lo que me halaga mucho la verdad… *pensó ella como sonrió de forma inconsciente*

*jadeos largos y profundos* -"Gracias….Flower….."; decía Hack como por fin volvía a poder respirar de nuevo.

-"Así que…Kary…..realmente no me sorprende que hayas querido acompañarnos"; decía yo a Kary, que se veía bien, aunque algo gordita después todo, quien sabe hace cuanto acaba de dar a luz.

Esta unicornio tenía su pelaje rojo bien cuidado ahora y su melena rubia era larga llegándole hasta los hombros, y ahora que lo veo, o me interesa verlo más que nada, tiene una cutie mark de dos lanzas cruzadas.

-"Si….y al parecer ya diste a luz, cuando fue eso, como fue, tu bebe esta bien?"; pregunto preocupado Hack, como siempre, el siempre preocupándose por los demás, y más si son estas hembras, porque después de todo, ellas las cuido desde que llegaron a ser esclavas sexuales de por vida en donde trabajaba.

-"Si…..fue una potranca, y fue natural, sin complicaciones, hace solo 5 días, nada mal para que sea mi noveno parto", decía ella intentando bromear, pero el contexto de la broma no era para reírse después de todo.

-"Eso es excelente…y donde está?", pregunto Hack con curiosidad y alegre por la noticia.

-"Esta abajo en la "guardería", que es el cuarto privado del capitán modificada para que sea una guardería"; decía ella señalando hacia la puerta de madera en la parte trasera del barco.

-"Y donde dormirá el capitán?"; pregunto yo extrañada por esa modificación.

-"Donde dormiremos todas, debajo de cubierta, y ya una se quedará en la guardería como niñera"; decía Kary no importándole tanto eso.

-"Y el cuarto del capitán es especial de alguna manera?", pregunto con curiosidad Hack.

Porque después de todo, no conoce nada más fuera de la mansión donde trabajo obligado desde niño.

-"Si, es la habitación más grande y obviamente privada dentro de la nave, además que tiene un gran ventanal con vista al mar donde ver y regodearte o maldecir cuando ves el amanecer"; decía yo con leve nostalgia.

Mis tiempos como capitana pirata a pesar de que terminaron hace solo 5 meses atrás, aun son muy preciados para mi, después de todo, si navegabas con tus amigos de toda la vida, la vida en el mar era perfecta.

Lamentablemente….*pensó con gran pesar*….cuando los aliens atacaron nuestra flota…fui la única sobreviviente.

Perdí a todos mis amigos ese día.

Y aún me da rabia no haber podido hacer más por intentar salvarlos.

-"Y quien es el capitán?", pregunto inocentemente Armory (La pony tierra que los acompañaba).

Yo iba a contestar que yo.

Pero entonces las 7 ex esclavas señalaron y dijeron al unisono, "Hack"

-"Yo?"; pregunto bien confundido Hack.

-"Claro, después de todo tu eres la razón de que estemos libres en primer lugar, el que planeo el escape de esa maldita isla y nuestra deuda eterna siempre estará contigo y que saldaremos a partir de ahora acompañante en estos peligros viajes que planeas hacer salvando el mundo"; decía Kary como era la que hablaba por todos, totalmente en serio.

-"Yo…yo no tengo madera de líder, además, yo si quiero ayudar a todos por igual, pero es porque soy un doctor, es mi trabajo, pero luchar para otorgarles su libertad eso es lo que quiere Sky, y por ella es que estoy aquí, acompañándola como un buen esposo haría"; decía Hack todo serio.

-"O sea….ella va a ser la que manda?"; pregunto la otra unicornio, que tenía un acento de Eastland bien marcado **(La versión de Asia para nosotros)** , tenía un pelaje celeste, y una melena corta y toda despeinada de color blanco, con una cutie mark que parecen ser como explosiones de fuegos artificiales.

-"Si"; dijo Hack seriamente.

Muchas suspiraron en decepción.

-"Bueno….si tu vas a participar en este viaje, aun así nos quedaremos"; decía Kary toda seria.

-"La verdad es que no importa si estoy segura en este país, yo quiero saldar mi deuda hasta con mi vida si es necesario, porque después de todo, eso me diste, otra oportunidad de vivir y la viviré protegiendo al que me la regreso de nuevo", decía la otra unicornio igual de seria.

Todas asentían con ese comentario que dijo.

-"Ok, ahora definamos roles en primer lugar antes de partir, quien hará que y viceversa"; decía yo.

-"Por mi me parece bien", decía Kary como el resto asintió.

-"Ok, Hack ya saben, será el doctor de la nave, aquí le asistirá Zecora, con la creación de pociones curativas si es necesario", decía yo señalando a la joven Zecora.

Que las ex esclavas miraban algo desconfiadas de ella.

Porque después de todo, es la hija de las que las encarcelo en primer lugar.

-"No se preocupen, está con nosotros ahora"; decía Hack al notar eso, como Zecora solo tenía un rostro neutro, sabiendo de primeras que esta era una reacción esperable.

-"Si, como todas mis hermanas y hermanos, siempre estuvimos en contra de nuestra madre, pero a diferencia de muchos de ellos que solo querían ocupar su puesto, yo solo quería ser libre para explorar el mundo y ayudar al que lo necesite, y ahora puedo hacerlo"; decía Zecora toda seria.

-"Si….pero aun así….no hagas nada extraño ok"; decía Kary toda seria como la miraba con algo de odio en sus ojos.

-"No hay problema, es comprensible", dijo Zecora toda seria, tomándoselo esto muy bien.

Lo que a mi igual me perturba un poco.

Se lo esta tomando demasiado bien.

O talvez la cara de poker es hereditario y ella es muy buena.

-"Además, yo la conozco desde que era ella una recién nacida y ella es totalmente confiable, además, ustedes saben que yo también soy hijo de Bloody Mary, y que por echos de la vida, tenemos el mismo padre los 2, así que eso nos hace hermanos, y si ella hace algo extraño, yo responder por ella vale"; decía Hack como para aliviar las miradas sobre Zecora.

Lo que lo hace un poco.

Como le vi a Zecora sonreír un poco.

-"Bien….confiaremos en ti Hack"; decía Kary al ver a los ojos decididos de Hack.

Como las demás ya no miran a Zecora.

-"De acuerdo, sigamos ok"; dije yo con calma como el resto asintió, "Mi amiga aquí, va a ser la niñera, y no se preocupen, aprendió a como cuidar bebes, y este pequeño la adora, así que de seguro sus hijos igual la van a adorar", decía yo señalando a Armory.

No esta echa para el combate, nunca lo estuvo.

Ni aun cuando fue obligada a ser parte de la milicia de la isla.

Pero su instinto de querer proteger a los demás es fuerte, y su sentido maternal mucho más.

Y aun quiere saber que hacer en este mundo después que tuvo la revelación de que todo ese lavado de cerebro que tuvo desde pequeña en la isla fue sacudido por mi, desde que la rescate cuando los alienigenas atacaron la isla.

Las ex esclavas miraban a Hack por confirmación y el solo asintió.

Aceptando esto.

Pero me molestaba un poco que pasarán de largo lo que digo.

-"Luego mi otra compañera, va a ser la vigía", decía yo como señalaba a Flower y señalaba al mástil más alto del barco, donde estaba el puesto para el vigía.

Esta vez ni miraron a Hack para confirmación, todas aceptaron sin más.

Todas aceptando que una loca obsesiva con Hack, este lo más lejos posible de Hack.

"Se que me estas alejando de Hack a propósito, pero a cambio de que no me queje, quiere dormir en la misma cama con ustedes a cambio de aceptar esto"; me murmuro directamente en mi oreja Flower, notándose mucho odio en su voz.

Yo solo asentí.

Y ella se alejo de mí un poco.

Ya se lo diré a Hack luego.

En fin.

-"Ahora….ustedes, tu, la que parece ser la líder de todo este grupo, que sabes hacer?", pregunto yo al señalar a Kary.

Kary entonces su cuerno brilla y 2 lanzas de energía aparecen flotando alrededor de ella formando una cruz, "Soy muy buena usando estas bellezas y en combate soy la mejor"; decía ella con orgullo como apago su cuerno y sus lanzas magicas desaparecieron.

-"Y como es que terminaste prisionera?"; pregunto con curiosidad Armory.

Ella suspiro, "Fue hace 12 años…cuando comandaba un grupo de mercenarios cuando estábamos en guerra con la armada grifo, cuando ellos aun tenían una armada fuerte….y mis ordenes eran aniquilar toda resistencia de los mayores puertos que tenían en el país, que era de la armada grifo, así que tenía un bastión de al menos 700 soldados grifos con hasta artillería para alejar a cualquiera que intentara tomar el puerto y nosotros eramos los encomendados para hacer esa imposible tarea, tomarlo para Bloody Mary, mi grupo era de solo 20 mercenarios, muy buenos luchadores, de los mejores que se conocía en el momento, y a pesar de que les causamos enormes bajas como unos 300 grifos, destruimos sus defensas, y entramos al puerto…..….perdimos, nos capturaron….al menos, los pocos de mis chicos que sobrevivieron, y los soldados grifos sobrevivientes nos estaban ejecutando…uno a uno, degollándonos con sus garra, me pusieron frente a mis chicos sobrevivientes para que lo viera, el comandante grifo obligándome a que mirara, y para cuando mato al último de mis chicos siendo ahora mi turno, una explosión sucedió cerca de donde estábamos, el comandante grito que se preparan para el ataque…y solo me noqueo dándome un fuerte golpe en la cabeza…..no me mato, seguro esperaba poder volver conmigo para después, pero nunca lo hizo…desperté poco tiempo después, con la misma Bloody Mary estando allí…bebiendo la sangre directamente del cráneo cercenado del comandante grifo, mirándome decepcionada"; decía ella como en todo este relato, se sentía que estaba muy dolida por recordarlo.

Se lo que se sienta amiga.

Se lo que se siente.

-"Nunca olvidare lo que me dijo cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron…"; dijo ella como su tristeza pasaba al odio, "Dijo….. _"Que decepción, creí que ustedes lograban lo imposible…..bueno, al menos nos sirvieron como distracción para que mi flota llegará a tomar el lugar con mayor facilidad""",_ dijo Kary repitiendo esas palabras sintiendo un odio tremendo.

-"Le quería gritar, le quería maldecir y decirle de hasta lo que se iba a morir…..pero fui noqueada de nuevo por alguien más por un golpe más brutal….y luego desperté en un sótano oscuro y con olor a sexo, encadenada con mi trasero al aire y mi cola levantada…..con la cabeza doliéndome más que un día después de una borrachera, y rodeada de otras hembras en la misma posición que yo…"; decía ella con odio y dolor de nuevo, como se sentó, esforzándose por no llorar

Por recordar de nuevo eso.

-"Creí que ella era la más vieja de todas ustedes aquí", decía Armory toda triste.

-"La más vieja…que sobrevivió…"; decía Hack con mucho pesar, "Y mejor dejemos esto de recordar el porque acabaron allí y sigamos con lo que son buenas nada más…ok", decía Hack todo serio como fue a darle un abrazo a Kary.

Yo vi morir a mis amigos siendo asesinados por alienigenas…..pero al menos yo pude matar a la mayoría de esos bastardos antes de que el barco en que estaba fuera destruido por los demás alienigenas desde otros barcos de mi antigua flota.

Pero ella….ella vio como mataban a sus amigos sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

Algo que no lo desearía a nadie.

-"Bien….ok…..eh….tu, cual es tu nombre y di que es en lo que eres buena?"; pregunto yo a la otra cebra.

-"Mi nombre es Chanti, yo era cocinera cuando andaba con los piratas extremistas de Bloody, era una muy buena, y pelear….no se me da mucho, pero, no me importa matar si es en defensa propia…..y más si es contra los piratas restantes de Bloody Mary"; decía ella con determinación.

Era la cebra que cuando la vi por primera vez cuando la rescatamos, tenía el cabello tan largo que le llegaba hasta el suelo y le tapaba los ojos y si no tenía cuidado tropezaría.

Tenía la melena ahora recortada…pero solo hasta sus rodillas de las patas delanteras…y peinada para que pueda ver sin ningún problema.

Como que a esta le encanta tener la melena larga no más.

-"Ok, serás la cocinera obviamente"; decía yo.

Ella lo acepto sin problemas.

Como aun Hack seguía consolando a Hack.

Puede que sea un grifo pero tiene un corazón de pollo.

Y es una de las cosas que amo de el.

Además que compartimos una meta en común, queremos ayudar a los inocentes.

Aunque si, de diferentes formas, pero aun así, compartimos esa meta.

-"Y tu señorita minotauro, como te llamas y dime que sabes hacer?", pregunto yo

-"Yo soy Ema era artillera en la armada del General Tormenta, cargando un cañón portátil, más pequeño pero igual de efectivo con mis propias manos y un artillero cargando el cañón por mí, era muy buena en lo que hacía, pero aunque no tengamos cañones, creo que disparar esas armas llamadas ametralladoras en mis 2 manos no será mucho problema"; decía ella con orgullo.

-"Perfecto, una luchadora más, además de Flower y yo obviamente, pero como eres las más fuerte aquí, talvez hasta puedas ayudar con las velas no?", pregunto yo.

-"Por mi no hay problema, ese tipo de trabajo físico ayudará que siga manteniéndome en forma"; decía ella toda animada, como haciendo fuerza con sus brazos. Y que ahora me doy cuenta, que lo único que le tapa su pecho, es como si fuera una venda rodeando su pecho, pero una delgada, que aun deja ver algo sus pezones. Luego abajo esta demasiado peluda para que se le vea sus labios vaginales.

Haciendo que si, esta tan desnuda como el resto de nosotras, pero a diferencia de el resto que esta en 4 patas, a ella se le puede ver todo, y esa tela que eligió no tapa mucho que digamos.

-"Ok, sigamos, tu señorita unicornio con voz oriental, quien es y que sabe hacer?"; pregunto yo.

-"Yo soy Mig, y era al igual que la señorita Ema, una artillera, pero con un hechizo que ha sido nuestro sello característico de los piratas de Eastland"; dijo ella toda seria.

Lo conozco, lo vi muy de cerca cuando invadieron la isla, más precisamente la ciudad de Hopetown estos alienigenas.

Vi a los piratas de Eastland hacer como burbujas pequeñas pero poderosas de magia concentrada y hacerlas flotar como un disco encima del que la casteo, y lanzarlas hacia el enemigo, pegándose esas pequeñas bolas a los objetivos, y una vez que el que la casteo vea necesario, las hace explotar con una fuerza tremenda, yo lo vi, y un solo unicornio dejo una cuadra entera llena de alienigenas, como un cráter humeante.

-"Ok, otra atacante, ok", decía yo como miraba a las 3 grifos que miraban mucho a Hack, pero de la misma celosa que hace Flower con el cuando el me abraza….…..y que esta haciendo ella ahora mismo…..*pienso eso como ve a Flower*

Aunque si me parece algo lindo Hack para mí.

Para hembras de su especie debe serlo mucho de verdad.

Y con el cariño y respeto que tienen todas con Hack, por ser el que les haya cuidado durante años.

Caen más fácil flechadas por el.

-"Ahora tu, la de pelaje blanco y plumas grises, tu nombre y que haces bien?", pregunto yo con voz más seria para que me ponga atención.

-"Soy Geminis y soy buena con la espada, pero no diría que me da mal disparar una de esas armas nuevas haya abajo"; decía ella sonando algo ególatra, como le dio un codazo a su compañera.

Ok, otra luchadora, nada mal.

-"Soy Gertrudis, y soy buena con la ballesta, y con estas versione super actualizadas de estas haya abajo, seré aun mejor"; decía su compañera grifo de pelaje blanco y plumas blancas como la nieve, como también le dio un codazo a su otra compañera, sin dejar de parar de ver a Hack.

-"Y yo soy Gimmy e igual era algo buena con la espada, pero no me importa usar esas otras armas, y pues eso", decía esa otra grifo de pelaje azul oscuro y plumas negras, sin perder de vista a Hack.

Ok. Luchadoras y obsesionadas con mi Hack.

Además que obsesión tienen los grifos de nombras a sus hijos con la letra G, aun si a veces no tenga sentido…..

Pero ahora

Me toca a mí, donde ponerme además de ser la capitana.

-"Ok, tenemos varias luchadoras, pero de todas aquí presentes, hay alguien que sepa navegar además de mi?"; pregunto yo.

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

-"Yo fui artillera y nada más"; decía Mig.

-"Nosotras sabemos guiarnos desde el aire, no desde el mar"; decía Gemmy.

-"Ok, sere la navegante y la capitana"; decía yo realmente no molesta por ello.

Porque yo si como capitana aprendí desde abajo, desde ayudando a levantar las velas, hasta aprender como navegar y ubicarnos en el mar.

-"Ok, pues ahora, basta de rodeos, prepárense todas que vamos a partir pero ya, preparen las velas para partir, que el tiempo apremia", decía yo como daba una sonrisa.

Porque realmente un buen tiempo paso desde que dije esas palabras.

Como Ema fue con gusto a hacer lo que dije, mientras las otras estaban aun aquí en cubierta sin hacer nada.

Ok…

Empezamos más o menos bien.

Lo que es de esperarse, viendo como es mi nueva tripulación ahora.

.-…-..-.-..-.-.-..-.

 **1 hora después….**

 **Ya en curso directo hacia el reino cebra**

-"Ok todas, es hora de discutir cual será el plan para cumplir esta primer tarea"; decía yo como había terminado de fijar rumbo hacia el reino cebra y había llamado a todas para reunirse en la cubierta principal, en medio del barco.

-"Espero que sea uno más complejo a comparación del plan que propusiste cuando teníamos que escaparnos", menciono Hack esperanzado y medio burlón.

Si…..realmente no soy de planes tan complejos la verdad.

Pero esta vez, esta vez si lo medite por mucho tiempo.

-"Si, esta vez si Hack"; decía yo como le sacaba la lengua toda juguetona y seguía ya con lo serio, "Como ya saben, esta comida a bordo no durara para siempre, y ya no podemos regresar a Equestria hasta que terminemos de estabilizar al mundo, así que nuestra primera tarea es conseguir fondos y recursos de la sacerdotisa Alba del reino cebra, apelando a la lógica"; decía yo seriamente como señalaba a Hack, "A la culpa"; señalando a Zecora, "A sus sentimientos", decía yo como señalaba a Armory, "Y si las 3 fallan y tenemos que salir huyendo….con pura violencia", decía yo como señalaba a Flower, "Y el equipo que ira, son obviamente los 4 que acabo de señalar, a mí obviamente, a ti Chanti por ser otra cebra y poder mezclarse más fácilmente en el país junto a Zecora y a ti Mig, que será nuestra carta de salida en caso de que nos intente bloquear el camino de regreso al barco, si es que no sale bien del modo pacifista", decía yo seriamente.

-"Donde atracaremos el barco sin que se den cuenta?", pregunto Hack con curiosidad.

-"En el único lugar que espero aun no hayan intentado repoblar de nuevo….Hopetown"; decía yo seriamente.

-"Pero si hace un mes que acabamos de escapar de allí, porque tenemos que volver haya?"; pregunto sorprendida y levemente enojada Kary.

-"Porque es el único territorio dentro del reino Cebra, que posiblemente no tenga patrullas de guardias cebras por la zona, además que el puente que lleva a la costa, nos daría un fácil punto de acceso al continente, donde no hay ni un pueblo o ciudad cercano, haciendo fácil que no haya testigos en la zona que esperen que alguien venga de la isla", decía yo toda confiada.

-"Pero recuerda que los civiles de la ciudad se habían ido antes cuando sucedió la invasión, y de seguro volvieron a ver si podían rescatar algo cuando todo acabo"; mencionaba Hack.

-"Dejamos Hopetown como un desierto lleno de cráteres humeantes, sus fabricas y sus edificios que construyo en las colinas igual, más bien lo único rescatable en la isla sería la mansión, que le dejamos sin nada de valor cuando pudimos huir de allí", decía Kary toda sonriente, como todas les animo escuchar eso.

-"No olviden que dejamos la cabeza de Bloody en una pica en la entrada para causar temor a los pocos que aun creían en ella"; decía con una gran sonrisa Mig.

-"Si, eso fue genial", decía toda contenta Kary.

-"Ok, creo que cualquier posibilidad de que se hayan vuelto a asentar en Hopetown queda descartada?"; pregunto Hack.

-"Es más que claro Hack"; decía yo con orgullo, de que mi primer plan serio va bien y sin fallas, "Si, este es el plan más detallado, cuando nos bajemos, iremos en una carretilla, que debe seguir al menos una intacta en el puente después de lo que paso, Armory, Mig y yo iremos en la carreta ocultos debajo de una manta, que de seguro hay en el barco y llevaremos con nosotras, donde iremos sin armaduras los que van en tierra, porque dudo que cualquier carreta que hallemos aguante el peso de varias armaduras, la comida y agua para el viaje a la capital, la única que llevara armadura sería Flower, pero es porque ella y Hack van a volar encima de nosotros, Flower vigilando el frente y Hack vigilando la retaguardia y que nos avisarán por las radios si es que ven alguna cebra acercarse y así Mig y yo nos ocultamos dentro de la carretilla porque como todos saben, el reino cebra no acepta a extranjeros, y más desde lo que paso con Bloody, mientras Chanti y Zecora jalan de la carreta", decía yo, con gran orgullo sobre mi plan que es aprueba de fallos.

-"Ok…es un buen plan, y de allí como vamos a ver a la sacerdotisa líder?", pregunto Hack.

-"Pues entran Zecora y Chanti, convenciendo o drogando a los guardias en donde viva la sacerdotisa, y entramos todos a verla cara a cara, en modo sigilo, en plena noche", decía yo aun con orgullo y satisfacción como miraba a Hack.

Haber Hack, arruíname este plan.

Te reto.

-"No funcionará…..", decía Chanti toda pensativa.

-"Espera…porque?", pregunte yo queriendo de verdad que no hubiera dicho eso.

-"Porque donde vive es más bien como un enorme jardín al aire libre de al menos 10 hectáreas, conformado por plantas de todas partes del mundo, como un oasis en medio de toda la sabana, con pequeños lagos que riegan esas plantas y cabañas donde sacerdotisas menores viven para cuidar y adorar a nuestra creadora por concederle el regalo tan preciado que es la vida misma, en rituales que cada mes en rituales pequeños que son solo con ella y las sacerdotisas menores que cuidan el jardín y los chamanes y sacerdotisas lideres de los pueblos vengan a la ceremonia y así, hablar de como van las cosas en sus respectivos asentamientos, y que cada año en cada un ritual tan grande que deja que los campesinos puedan ver el evento en el solsticio de verano el centro del enorme jardín en un gigantesco altar de piedra caliza cubierta de enredaderas, de al menos 50 metros de circunferencia y 10 metros de alto, se llenan de poder y juventud las sacerdotisas, como también trae cosechas en abundancia y paz con el reino animal, y aunque suena a inmortalidad, mueren de ancianos…..a los 150 años, pero sin ni una sola arruga en sus rostros, viéndose tan bien como si tuvieran 20 años y la misma líder sacerdotisa vive en una cabaña, que el único lujo que tiene es que es una casa de madera de 2 pisos como si fuera el de cualquier civil en cualquier parte del mundo, y lo es, solo para preservar en su interior un registro de libros sobre cuidados de las plantas y todos sus beneficios, además de la historia de toda la nación, sin guardias ni nada", nos explicaba Chanti.

-"Pero eso lo hace genuinamente más fácil entrar"; decía yo.

Sin guardias ni nada, esto será pan comido.

-"No, porque tener en su posesión magia antigua es al parecer cosa de familia, porque al entrar allí, al jardín de la paz eterna, hace exactamente eso, porque el enorme jardín tiene un aura que no te deja cometer actos violentos que dañen el jardín sagrado y se expande por lo menos 1km fuera de los jardines esa aura, puedes mentir, puedes maldecir, puedes hasta levantarle la voz a la misma sacerdotisa, pero algo te impide levantar el casco para intentar golpear a alguien o si quiera sacar tu arma o en tu caso hacer cualquier tipo de hechizo", decía Chanti como me señalaba.

-"Lo que en realidad, sigue siendo bueno y mejor a nuestro favor, así realmente demuestra que todo puede ir por un rumbo pacífico", dijo Hack realmente animado.

Y yo igual me anime la verdad.

Porque sigo sin verle lo negativo a esto.

-"Pues esa es la cosa, todo extraño que entre, menos las sacerdotisas pueden hacer uso de violencia, así que pueden apuñalarnos con una daga en nuestro pecho y ni siquiera podríamos levantar una pata en si quiera defensa propia, huir si, pero no sería fácil porque ellas también tienen un control completo sobre las plantas más místicas y misteriosas del jardín a su favor y si nos capturan es más que probable que terminemos como alimento para sus plantas carnívoras", dijo Chanti algo preocupada.

…..

-"Nunca puedo tener un buen plan"; dije yo enojada como me senté y me cruce mis patas delanteras.

-"No te pongas así Sky, en realidad tu plan sigue siendo bueno, y aun lo haremos"; dijo Hack medio optimista.

-"En serio?", como yo pregunte sorprendida y Chanti pregunto confundida.

-"Si, porque el chiste de todo esto, es ser pacíficos, la violencia como una opción, y que esto solo demuestra que si, se debe mantener como solo una opción y nada más", decía Hack todo serio.

-"Si, si, lo que el dijo", dije yo animada como mi plan aun es valido.

-"Mas bien, Chanti, a cuantos días de camino esta el jardín de la paz desde el puente que conecta Hopetown?"; pregunto Hack.

-"Esta a unos 2 días de camino, muy en medio del país"; decía Chanti.

-"Perfecto"; decía yo emocionada, no tomará mucho tiempo.

-"Chanti, una pregunta, se que desde Bloody Mary ha estado cerrado el país, pero el trato a extranjeros a sido igual, solo que menos severa antes…porque?", pregunto Zecora con genuina curiosidad.

-"Es algo que no es de conocimiento de extranjeros, pero….la verdad es que todo el reino…..era parecido a Hopetown hace 2 milenios atrás, lleno de violencia, drogas, sexo sin control y desenfrenado, y más por el porque son conocidos nuestros sementales y nosotras mismas"; decía ella como se tocaba una de sus muslos de sus amplias caderas, algo que toda cebra tiene, pero el de Bloody era más voluminoso que el de Cinthia, "El atractivo y la satisfacción sexual era garantizada, y más las decenas de plantas afrodisiacas que había, ufff…era una fiesta de no parar, llego el punto de que la población era tal, que en todo nuestro territorio que es solo un cuarto de la mitad de grande que toda Equestria, había 40 millones de cebras, copulando, festejando y mucho más, y todo el país era una selva, no una sabana como se conoce hoy en día, y se convirtió así por la deforestación masiva para hacer campos de cultivo y casas para la gran cantidad de cebras que nacían cada año, pero una pequeña parte de la población, unas cebras que veían que este camino solo nos llevaría a la autodestrucción, encontró el jardín de la paz, y empezó a hacer rituales para honrar a la creadora de todas las cosas, y pedir que les ayude para detener la autodestrucción de su gente, y les hizo caso de que manera….según las leyendas les otorgo los poderes para cambiar las naturalezas de las plantas, y hacer que las plantas afrodisiacas ya no tuvieran efecto alguno, y plantas acuáticas que soltaran esposas que apaciguaran el deseo sexual de todos, y así lentamente en un proceso de cientos de años, la población se estabilizo a solo 12 millones, y al notar el gran poder que los primeros en rendir tributo verdadera a la creadora, decidieron hacer los lideres de toda la nación a esas sacerdotisas y chamanes que realizaron el ritual y a sus posteriores descendientes por habernos salvados de nosotros mismos, pero estos descendientes se dieron cuenta de lo poco natural que era usar una planta para sus propios fines, y hace 1000 años, regresaron el estado de las plantas afrodisiacas en el país a la normalidad al igual que el agua, esperando que las cebras tuvieran algo de auto control….pero no la tuvimos….y casi empieza un descenso a la anarquía nuevamente, pero esta vez había lideres y cebras que estaban bajo sus ordenes incondicionales, así que, en vez de cambiar las plantas, decidió cambiar a las cebras por la fuerza, al esterilizar de forma forzada a las hembras y yeguas que ya tuvieran máximo 2 hijos, que tener hijos fuera del matrimonio se castigaban con la muerte, si eras macho o hembra, estabas prohibido tener citas que terminaran en sexo, y solo se llegaría a ese acto después de casarse, el que no lo obedeciera, sería castrado, pero castrado a la antigua, ya saben, adios testículos, y las yeguas era con puras plantas naturales…"; y con solo decir eso de los testículos Hack lo vi poner sus garras haya abajo, pobre Hack, sintió el dolor de muchos machos, jeje, "En fin, desde ese momento se formo el ejercito cebra, que funcionaba más como un ejercito de pacificación dentro del territorio que controlaba que se cumpliera las normas como sea, y las cosas volvieran a estar como antes….más o menos", decía ella toda seria, "Pero lo malo, es que los extranjeros no estaban sujetos a estas normas y ellos si se encargaban de hacer de forma indirecta, muchas yeguas y machos terminaran esterilizados por hacerlo con extranjeros, así que poco a poco se fue restringiendo el acceso a extranjeros dentro del país….luego en los pueblos costeros, hasta finalmente, solo estar en el puerto para comerciar e irse de forma inmediata, hasta lo que paso lo de Bloody Mary, la vergüenza de la hija de la sacerdotisa Terraria en ese momento hace más de 20 años atrás, que se cerró para siempre las fronteras de los extranjeros, y si se ve algún extranjero, se le pedirá a los civiles avisar a los soldados pacificadores de las sacerdotisas para su posterior deportación", decía ella finalizando su largo relato.

-"Diablos….ese país es bien extraño", decía yo realmente sorprendida.

Como varias en todo el grupo estuvieron de acuerdo.

-"Controlada para tener sexo y que solo haya entre parejas….que horror", decía Flower nada ok con la idea.

-"Nada de experimentación y si o si tienes que hallar a tu pareja ideal…..que horrible presión", decía Armory algo triste por las cebras.

-"No por nada desde que empezó a oírse rumores de que Bloody Mary, la recién nombrada reina pirata quería derrocar a su madre, y dominar el mundo, bajo la propaganda de que todos debían ser libres sin gobiernos autoritarios que los molesten, ganara fuerza entre muchos en el reino cebra, aunque fueron aplacadas rápidamente bajo los soldados pacificadores de los chamanes y sacerdotisas, aunque los que no fueron capturados por ellos, formaron grupos secretos que querían ir con Bloody, y pues…yo pertenecía a uno de ellos, quería experimentar más cosas, y la oportunidad de hasta tener aventuras por el mundo me gano, y por eso fui a esas reuniones que si estabas 100% dispuesta, te llevaban ante unas cebras piratas pro Bloody, y si veían que tenías madera para ser pirata, te tomaban, y yo pase por poco", decía Cinthia.

-"Y crees que esos grupos sigan vigentes a pesar de que talvez Bloody este muerta?", pregunto yo.

-"Más que nunca, no me sorprendería si para este punto la adoren como toda una martir", dijo Cinthia.

-"Ok…..y como son esos soldados pacificadores, como lucen, que armas portan?"; pregunto yo con real curiosidad.

-"No usan armas como tal, van siempre con grandes sacos llenos de pociones de todo tipo, incluida venenosas de alta mortandad, y su único distintivo es que están peinados con rastas, y siempre van en grupos de 3, de vez en cuando patrullando los caminos, buscando parejas que quieran hacer el amor antes del matrimonio", decía Cinthia toda seria

-"Ok ahora por el camino ya sabemos que por simples civiles no debemos tener tanto cuidado, ahora debemos tener cuidado de los soldados pacificadores"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Bien, algún pedazo de información más que nos quieras dar?", pregunto yo a Cinthia.

-"No…..nada más", decía ella en calma ahora.

-"Ok, ahora ya con el plan hecho, algo más que quieran discutir hoy?"; pregunto yo seriamente.

Como todas, menos Zecora y Hack levantaron las garras, las pezuñas y las manos.

-"Que no sea sobre dormir con Zack en la misma cama, porque yo siempre estaré durmiendo a su lado", decía yo seriamente.

Solo Kary y Cinthia bajaron sus patas.

El resto aun seguía con las patas levantadas.

-"Si quieren preguntar de como es en la cama, esto será para después"; decía yo ya empezando a irritarme.

Como ya el trio de grifos y Ema bajaron sus patas.

-"Si es sobre que ustedes 2 en especifico pueden dormir con nosotros en la misma cama, esta en un veremos"; decía yo ahora irritada como miraba a Flower y Armory, como ahora ellas fueron las que bajaron las patas.

Dejando a la única con una pregunta a Mig.

-"Ahora….tu pregunta gira alrededor de Hack?"; pregunto yo viéndole a ella directamente, sonando irritada, porque lo estaba.

-"No, yo respeto su unión"; decía ella con mucho respeto, "Y aunque me parece que pudo elegir a alguien mejor….", decía ella toda seria.

No empieces….*pensó enojada*

-"Lo que quiero preguntar, que es lo que somos exactamente, porque piratas ni mercenarios somos, y no pertenecemos a ningún país ahora", decía ella seriamente.

-"Bueno, es una buena pregunta, la verdad es que podríamos decir que…somos más un grupo de rescate", decía Zecora ganándome alguna de las palabras.

-"Si, un grupo que puede usar la violencia", decía yo emocionada por eso.

-"O el dialogo", decía Hack algo criticón por mi entusiasmo por la violencia.

-"Pera la meta estará siempre en ayudar y restaurar el orden mundial, sin que nadie nos diga como hacerlo"; decía yo con una sonrisa, y con eso si concordamos Hack y yo.

-"Y como nos llamaremos?", pregunto Armory con curiosidad.

-"Tiene que ser un nombre que nos represente perfectamente….."; decía yo toda pensativa.

-"Que tal los dragones durmientes pero vigilantes", sugirió Flower.

-"No estuvimos durmientes, estuvimos apresadas, es diferente, además que no tiene mucho sentido", decía Kary seriamente.

-"Los Rescatadores?", sugirió Armory.

-"No, muy simple", dije yo.

-"Los halcones acechadores?", dijo Geminis con algo de entusiasmo.

-"Me gusta", decía Flower sonriendo ante la idea.

-"No, eso es más nombre de mercenarios", decía Kary.

Y le haré caso, después de todo, ella fue mercenaria.

-"Mmm…..que tal el grupo Fenix?", sugirió Mig, como todos dejamos de pensar en otro nombre y le miramos.

-"Me gusta…..", decía yo.

-"Si, porque al igual que un ave Fenix, renacemos de las cenizas, en nuestro caso, del sucio agujero donde fuimos tiradas, y volvemos al acción más fuertes y sanas que nunca"; decía Mig toda inspirada la yegua.

Y con su acento le hace ver como si fuera todo mistico.

-"Me gusta si…..pero falta algo….."; decía yo.

-"Grupo de…..Rescatadores Fenix?", sugirió de nuevo Armory.

-"Si…ahora si va mejor con la idea", dijo Hack.

Fue solo decir que le llamaba la atención el nombre Hack, como todas empezaron a decir lo bien que se escucha, que debería ser el nombre, y hasta dar sugerencias de como se vería la bandera.

Con Fenix solo estaba bien.

Pero con todas diciendo lo bien que era la idea por intentar ganarse puntos con mi Hack, ya tuve que aceptar el nombre.

-"Ok, nos llamaremos Grupo de Rescatadores Fenix", dije yo ya rindiéndome ante la presión popular.

-"Y la bandera será un fondo amarillo, con un ave Fenix volando, con letras blancas que digan el nombre del grupo en mayúsculas, y en minúsculas debajo de la bandera diciendo, del modo pacifico no esta garantizado", decía Flower toda emocionada, siendo la que encabezaba este raro y recién formado grupo de seguidores de Hack, "Todas de acuerdo?", preguntaba ella.

-"Si!"; todas gritaron.

Menos yo y Zecora que solo asentimos, y Hack que solo dijo un si pero en voz baja.

Esto si que será una larga y extraña aventura la verdad.

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **(Relleno)**

 **Ok, espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo, que fue 100% introductorio a la idea y lo que seguirá de ahora en adelante.**

 **Un grupo de ex piratas enfrentándose a un mundo en ruinas y llenos de peligros.**

 **Sobreviviendo a ellos, y a ellas mismas en el camino.**

 **Mayormente Hack, al ser el único macho adulto en un barco lleno de yeguas.**

 **El sueño para muchos, un tormento para el pobre que solo quiere a una.**

 **Y su esposa, que a pesar de ser ella misma algo libertina, empezara a sentir los primeros síntomas de los celos, jejej.**

 **En fin, comenten que tal les pareció.**

 **Este fanfic quiero publicarlo cada miércoles, pero surgió algo los primeros 3 días de la semana que no me lo permitió para nada, y por eso se publica hoy.**

 **Y sois nuevo, quiero que sepas que los retrasos son tan pocos comunes en mis historias como le caiga un rayo a alguien más de 2 veces en toda su vida.**

 **Ahora espero verlos para el siguiente capitulo del miércoles.**

 **Y a los que leen la historia de origen, nos vemos como siempre el domingo.**

 **Ese si o si se presenta el domingo como por fin estoy 100% libre ahora.**

 **Ahora si, nos vemos para el siguiente nuevos lectores y de milagro lectoras…**

 **Y si hay alguien que me quiera dibujar la bandera para ponerla de portada, sería muy amable de su parte y se lo agradecería mucho, jeje.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2: Llegando a tierra**_

 **Torment Sky**

 **1 de noviembre**

 **12:00 pm**

 **En camino a Hopetown**

 **Comedor del barco**

-"Mmmm…..debo de admitir que huele y se ve delicioso"; decía yo al entrar al comedor del barco, que es una larga mesa de madera para que puedan comer tranquilamente 15 ponys.

Donde hay un buffet de verduras al vapor, y carnes a la parrilla para las grifos.

-"Si…..la verdad que sí"; decía Hack como se le hacía agua su pico.

Mientras el resto llegaba ya para comer.

Como Chanti había llamado a comer, como relojito tenía el almuerzo para el medio día.

El resto de la mañana estuve revisando el barco, junto con Mig, que parece ser de la única a bordo que conoce de barcos al igual que yo.

La nave es nueva la verdad, esta echa de buena y resistente madera, se nota recién salida del astillero.

Las velas son de calidad igual, básicamente todo es perfecto en esta nave.

Parece que Comet nos dio todos los recursos que tenían para ya no vernos más no más.

Para no sentir ningún tipo de culpa después.

En fin, nos vamos sentando todos en los cojines alrededor de la mesa, y Ema aun sentada flexionando sus piernas, es tan alta que creo que va a tener que coger su plato para comer tranquilamente, o comer agachada, ya ella verá.

-"Y donde esta nuestra cocinera?", pregunto yo como no la veía en la mesa, como yo obviamente, me senté al lado de Hack, y al otro lado se sentó Flower.

Ya el resto sentada y sirviéndose la comida.

Las verduras hervidas o marinadas con ricas salsas.

Puré de papa y arroz como acompañantes.

Y para beber, varias jarras de jugo de naranja recién exprimida.

Y varios filetes deshuesados de pescado frito para los grifos.

-"Aquí estoy….", decía emocionada Chanti como traía otra bandeja más, tapada para que no se vea que se trae.

Y va caminando hacia donde esta Hack, que ya se estaba sirviendo algo de arroz.

-"Y querido Hack, esa comida es para las demás, a ti te traigo tu platillo personal", decía emocionada Chanti como dejaba al frente de el, el plato tapado con una olla para ese propósito de tapar los platos para evitar que se enfríen.

Pero antes que el dijera algo.

Ella destapo el platillo.

Y revelo que el pescado era de color rojo con marcas de rayas negras en ella, y que era 4 veces más grande que cualquiera de los filetes que trajo para las otras grifos, y este le acompañaba papas fritas y arroz graneado con verduras, y una salsa roja sobre el arroz.

-"Salmón a la parrilla, con arroz tostado con las mejores verduras, y salsa barbacoa, para las papas fritas y el salmón si gustas", decía ella con una sonrisa.

-"Oye….y porque a el le sirves todo eso, y nosotros solo tenemos filetes de pescado de mar común, y puré de papa?"; pregunto molesta Geminis, que se comporta más como la líder de las 3 hembras grifos.

-"Si!", secundaron las otras 2, algo molestas.

-"Si una de ustedes supiera cocinar…no le darían siempre lo mejor a Hack?"; pregunto Chanti toda tranquila, como abrazaba por detrás a Hack.

Con eso le cayó el pico a ella.

Pero yo usando mi magia, la aleje de Hack y la coloque en el único cojín que quedaba libre.

-"Me siento halagado por esto Chanti…..créeme, pero no se si podría aceptarlo, sabiendo que ellas", decía Hack señalando al trío de hembras grifos, "No comerán algo de esto", dijo el señalando su platillo.

Sintiéndose claramente culpable por tener un platillo tan bonito, que hasta su olor me da curiosidad de probarlo.

Y eso que soy una pony.

-"En los suministros para el viaje no hay salmón Hack, es un pescado de río de la zona Noroeste de Equestria, muy difícil de capturar, porque no hay nadie en si que pesque, y yo fui el que traje un salmón entero solo para el viaje Hack, me costó algo de dinero y algunos favores extras que conseguí en el trabajo provisional que obtuve en Equestria durante el anterior mes", dijo Chanti toda seria, "Por favor, no desperdicies algo que me costo traer solo para ti, por favor", suplico Chanti.

-"Ok…si realmente te costo mucho traerlo….."; decía el como le dio su primer bocado a su trozo de salmón, y puso una cara de disgusto, pequeña, pero aun así se nota, "Como que te salió crudo por dentro…..", decía el como se lo pasaba el trozo de salmón por respeto a Chanti.

-"Estuve aprendiendo a cocinar para carnivoros todo este mes también Hack, lo siento si te quedo mal", pidió disculpas sintiéndose toda arrepentida Chanti.

-"No te preocupes…..es pasable…", decía el como siguió comiendo pese a que se notaba que no le gustaba mucho.

-"Pensé que los grifos comían hasta carne cruda de vez en cuando"; decía Mae sorprendida por el disgusto de Hack hacia lo crudo.

-"Si te crías en el reino grifo, donde hay pocos arboles para hacer leña y cocinar, y la escasez del carbón es tal, que es solo para la clase privilegiada desde que Bloody empezó sus ataques a la nación hace 13 años atrás", decía Geminis toda seria, "Allí aprendes a comer cosas crudas desde que saliste del nido, desarrollando así estomago de acero, porque si, nuestro organismo aguanta las cosas crudas, pero aun sigue sin llenar tanto como una carne bien cocida"; decía ella media pensativa.

-"Y yo no eh comido nada crudo en mi vida"; mencionaba Hack, "El cocinero de la mansión preparaba la carne a la perfección, bien cocida como me gusta", decía el haciendo memoria.

-"Oh….es bueno saber eso", decía Chanti emocionada.

-"En fin, solo podemos comer y dejar de hablar de Hack por una vez…..", decía yo media harta ya de esto.

Ya por fin todas se callaron….

Por 5 minutos.

Pero el que rompió el silencio fue Hack.

-"Y revise la enfermería de la nave…los archivos médicos de todas están aquí, incluso de sus hijos, que por cierto…sin contar al hijo de Flower, solo hay otros 4 hijos e hijas en el barco, y menores de 1 año por cierto, y yo se que entre todas ustedes juntas tienen alrededor de 37 hijos e hijas"; dijo Hack todo serio, "Donde están los restantes 33?"; pregunto preocupado Hack.

-"Yo se que arriesgamos aquí…..así que no iba a arriesgar el futuro de mis hijos al traerlos….."; decía Mig toda seria, "Aunque como madre se que sería pésima, así que por eso los deje en pezuñas Equestres".

-"Lo mismo"; dijo Mae algo pensativa, "Aunque si me gusto abrazarlos y jugar con ellos mientras duro nuestro momento junto"; decía ella medía nostálgica.

-"Mis hijos me recuerdan mucho a sus malditos padres…y no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo con ellos porque me hace recordar los viejos y oscuros tiempos"; decía Chanti no muy a gusta con recordarlo.

-"Yo solo tuve uno…..y gracias a una complicación durante mi segundo embarazo la cual me salvaste la vida Hack", decía Geminis como le sonreía agradecido, "Y que aprovecho para esterilizarme…lo cual estaré profundamente agradecida, porque sinceramente, un parto fue suficiente para mí…"; decía ella realmente sonando agradecida a Hack, "No traje al mío, porque ya esta con la cabeza lavada con toda la propaganda de apoyo a Bloody, y lo deje para que le quiten esa basura de la cabeza", decía ella toda seria.

-"Yo igual deje a los míos por eso último", decía Gertrudis toda seria, "Pero mis hijos menores los deje en Equestria, que como Mig, no sentiría que fuera una buena madre…", decía ella con pesar.

-"Yo nunca quise hijos en primer lugar….más me encantaba el proceso de como hacerlos, que tenerlos en realidad, y solo aproveche que Geminis me hablo sobre que tenían que quitarle toda esa basura sobre Bloody de la cabeza, para dejarlos en Equestria igual"; decía Gimmy.

La excusa más egoísta hasta ahora.

-"Espera…..eso hace que los 3 hijos y 1 hija son tuyos Kary?", pregunte yo.

-"Si, unos trillizos pegasos de 2 años de edad, y 1 hija unicornio de solo unos días de nacido", decía Comet en su lugar de Kary.

-"Y ya los mayores, como las demás, dejadas para que se les haga olvidar toda esa maldita mierda que le enseñaron en esa academia pro Bloody", decía ella aun con odio al mencionar ese nombre.

-"Y es algo que no pregunte…en donde los dejaron…..es un buen lugar?"; pregunto Hack preocupado.

-"Si, por lo que parece ser, si son buenos lugares Comet, nos ocupamos de ver que fueran así en primer lugar"; dijo seriamente Kary.

-"Eso es un buen augurio para el futuro de esos chicos y chicas…"; decía Hack más tranquilo.

-"Y me cuentan más cosas sobre que hicieron durante todo el mes, ya para cambiar a otro tema más tranquilo", preguntaba Hack con tranquilidad.

Y allí se fueron los minutos diciendo que la mayoría consiguió trabajo para recoger escombros alienigenas de la invasión a Canterlot, y llevarlas lejos al desierto por un pueblo llamado Appelosa.

Que Chanti es la única que se salvó, por tener la única que tenga experiencia en algo que no sea matar y pudo cocinar en un restaurante prestigioso, al decir que se conocía varias recetas exóticas, que eso si ella no ha mentido.

-…-…-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.

 **Varias horas más tarde…**

 **5:39 pm**

Yo al terminar de comer, me largue de allí y me regrese al timón, porque ya me había cansado de escucharlas quejarse de que durante todo 1 mes trabajaban moviendo escombros.

Bueno, Ema no se quejo ni una vez sobre eso, ella fue algo positiva y lo vio como un programa de ejercicios para recuperar así su figura.

En fin, que me fui dejando a Hack solo allí…..pero confió en el de que no se acostará con ninguna de ellas.

Que el si le interesaba escuchar como les fue, y si había alguna lesión o sobreesfuerzo que ellas hubieran echo allí para que el estuviera al tanto, como el grifo sobre protector que es, jeje.

Aunque luego me preocupe de que algunas de ellas intentara drogarlo y así aprovecharse de el.

Pero luego lo pensé muy bien y yo creo que no llegarían a eso, si no, se convertirían en los mismos desgraciados que las violaban cada día de vuelta en ese sótano húmedo de la mansión.

Y que ahora intentaran seducirlo nada más.

Pero que serán algunas de ellas super persistentes, eso si es un echo.

-"Hey…capitana….", decía Kary, sonando media seria, no tan acostumbrada a ser ella un subordinado de nuevo, como subía al nivel donde estaba yo, con su magia encendida, haciendo flotar a su lado un juego de cartas.

-"Hace tiempo que no escuchaba a alguien decirme capitana", decía yo en un tono nostálgico.

Solo me lo decían con un tono nada serio mis tripulantes cuando lideraba mi flota pirata…..

Porque estábamos entre amigos después de todo, amigos que casi eran una familia para mí….

Y que me resulta ahora extraño escuchar a alguien decirme "capitana", seriamente.

-"Si…Hack nos conto de eso….unica sobreviviente de un ataque alienigena en medio del mar…con todos los barcos destruidos…..fue un milagro que hayas sobrevivido a eso", decía ella como llegaba a acercarse hacia mí.

-"Si…..pero por ese tiempo no lo veía así…..no me sentía bien que haya sido la única que sobrevivió a eso…no por nada las botellas de ron fueron mi nueva familia por todo un mes", decía yo algo deprimida.

-"Se lo que se siente…..aunque yo no tuve el beneficio de tener alcohol durante mis momentos de luto….."; decía ella con leve tristeza como se sentó a mi lado, "Por eso…tampoco quería dejar a mis hijos atrás…..quería traerlos a todos, sin importar el peligro…pero, tenían que desprogramar toda esa maldita propaganda de Bloody de sus mentes primero a los más mayores", decía ella sonando frustrada por eso último.

-"Pense que si habían aceptado acompañarnos, era porque ya no creían en Bloody?", pregunto yo confundida, recordando los eventos del puente donde los rescatamos.

-"No….los acompañaron porque no querían quedarse solos y solo pensaban que esas cebras extremistas se habían ido en contra de lo que quería en realidad Bloody"; decía ella con un gran pesar.

-"Mierda….no me sorprende la verdad…Armory necesito una crisis existencial por casi morir para darse cuenta que lo que le enseñaron en la academia de Bloody, es una mierda", decía yo con pesar igual.

-"Al menos en Equestria lo verán psiquiatras y no necesitarán pasar por una experiencia cercana a la muerte para curarse"; decía Kary con algo de optimismo.

-"Oye…..hay algo que me tienen en duda….si has estado solo 12 años siendo esclava…..y has dado a luz 9 veces…..eso no significa que….solo tenías menos de 3 meses de descanso entre parto y otro comienzo de embarazos?"; pregunto yo con curiosidad.

-"No…..peor…solo 2 meses…..a lo mucho….y el tiempo más largo que tuve sin embarazarme, fue antes de mi última embarazo, todo 1 año sin agobios, sin comer carne si iba a tener grifos…que, si, mis primeros embarazos fueron de grifos, y que a la larga, me hizo acostumbrarme a comer carne…..y creo que deberías tu también hacerlo si vas a tener grifos", decía ella realmente no sabiendo como sentirse con ello

Mmmmm….comer carne….no lo se…..

Hasta que me lo diga Hack en mi cara, no lo haré.

Porque hasta donde yo se, talvez es algo que le dijeron los primeros doctores que vio antes de Hack.

-"Y sabes….tuve tanta mala suerte que al parecer, mi cuerpo fue echo para tener bebes al parecer…..embarazos naturales sin complicaciones para tener una excusa para tener una esterilización quirúrgica, sin problemas hormonales durante y después de dar a luz, para tener una excusa para esterilización por químicos…nada, ni siquiera me enferme ni una vez allí en ese sótano, realmente la suerte no estaba de mi lado para ayudarme un poco más para soportar eso", decía ella toda enojada al recordar eso.

-"Al menos eso ya quedó en el pasado"; decía yo para intentar animarla.

-"Si…pero sabes porque yo no buscó el miembro de Hack como todas las demás?", pregunto ella sin mirarme directamente.

-"No…..pero me alegra saber que no vas a eso"; decía yo media extrañada por ese cambio de tema tan radical que me puso.

-"Porque si…yo lo apreció y la verdad…..amo mucho a Hack por hacernos sentir vivas en ese horrible sotano y alimentar nuestra esperanza sobre el mañana ….y aunque internamente ya no quiero más hijos, estaría dispuesta a embarazarme una decima vez de su hijo, así de mucho lo amo"; decía ella sintiendo con algo de tristeza.

Ok…

Eh….

-"No te sigo….decías que no querías a Hack, y ahora dices que sí….."; decía yo demasiado confundida.

-"A eso llego…la cosa es que si…..además de tener el cuerpo perfecto para los embarazos…..el 9noveno fue el último de verdad, y eso porque yo ya tengo 43 años", decía ella con pesar.

-"Espera….tienes 43 años?", pregunto yo super confundida.

Porque la verdad, es que no se nota.

-"Haz las cuentas chica, una adolescente no se hace líder de una banda de mercenarios, lo hace alguien con años de experiencia en el grupo, demostrando mi valía cada vez que podía", decía ella toda seria.

Ok…..

No se di decirle que yo apenas tengo 26.

Y me convertí en capitana de una flota pirata a los 19 años.

Aunque bueno, también desde los 13 ya peleaba contra el gobierno corrupto de Aztecolt, así que algo de experiencia ya había acumulado.

-"Pero…..ahora lo del hijo ya no se puede, pero, acabas de decir que lo amas"; decía yo seriamente ahora.

-"Si….pero como no puedo darle un hijo para demostrar mi verdadero aprecio hacia el, lo haré luchando por el, hasta mi último aliento", dijo ella toda seria como suspiro antes de continuar, y mostrando las cartas que aún las tenía flotando a su lado, "Pero basta de estas cosas, jugamos poker con las demás chicas allá abajo?"; pregunto ella con más calma mostrando las cartas.

-"No puedes decirme todo eso y luego preguntarme si quiero jugar Poker", decía yo sorprendida.

-"Ya dije mi punto, no voy a tocar a Hack, pero demostrare amor por el luchando sus batallas, se acabó, puedes estar tranquila conmigo", decía ella con calma.

-"Pero…..pero….porque no quieres tener sexo con él…..eso no me lo has dicho"; decía yo semi impaciente.

-"Ahh…eso….como te dije, ya no quiero más hijos internamente, y eso también significa, nada de sexo por un largoooo tiempo, quiero que mi interior deje de estar tan abierto como un maldito túnel y poder sentarme con tranquilidad, porque además, di a luz hace unos días, aun estoy ultra sensible haya abajo y mis glándulas mamarias bien hinchadas que casi parezco una vaca, así que lo menos pienso ahora mismo es en sexo", decía ella toda seria como se paraba y me lo enseñaba.

-"Demasiada información….."; decía yo algo sonrojada como ella me enseñaba su posterior, "Te creo ahora….", decía yo aun sonrojada

-"Ahora, vienes a jugar poker o no, estamos apostando quien tendrá un platillo personalizado con su comida favorita para mañana además de Hack", decía ella ya más tranquila.

-"Ya…..ire….pero…como es que puedes tener esos cambios de humor tan bruscos aún?", pregunto yo, porque pasa de seria a triste, de triste a calmada muy rápido.

-"Porque tuve un desajuste hormonal por primera vez en 12 años después del parto que se normalizara recién en 2 días más…..vaya suerte que tengo no?", dijo ella media enfadada ahora.

-"Ok….ya, no pregunto más, vamos allá", decía yo como veía el cielo para ver donde estaba ocultándose el sol.

Y así ver si seguíamos en ruta.

Y si, seguíamos en ruta, así que puse el seguro para mantener fijo el timón y me fui con ella.

Porque la verdad, es un alivio tener una yegua menos en el deseo de querer acostarse con mi Hack.

Y con Zecora.

Eso hacen 2.

2 de 10 hembras aun en el barco.

Si…el numero aun no esta a mi favor.

Pero espero disminuirlo de alguna forma como pase el tiempo.

-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-

 **2 semanas después…**

 **Acercándose a Hopetown (Territorio Cebra)**

 **14 de noviembre**

 **3:33 pm**

*Se la ve a Sky en el timón del barco, con la mirada perdida toda pensativa*

El viaje fue tranquilo, con el cielo despejado todo el camino sin manipulación nuestra para ello.

Porque apenas se viera una tormenta en el camino, solo con mandar a pegasos y grifos para eliminarla sería la solución.

Pero esta vez fue tranquilo de forma natural.

Aunque los vientos eran cambiantes.

No era nada que yo no pudiera manejar.

Hack recibió durante una semana salmón, y luego pavo esta semana para almorzar y cenar.

Se gano unos cuantos kilos de más, pero no es nada que una próxima travesía a pie, bueno, en su caso volando, no solucione.

Y en ese tiempo pregunte si de verdad tengo que comer carne.

Y me dijo que si, pero no necesariamente carne roja de res o vaca.

Con pescado sería suficiente.

Que sería más fácil digerir para un pony iniciante en el mundo de la carne.

Y me explico que aunque parezca extraño, los ponys si somos omnívoros, pero es por la vivencia en las épocas de las heladas que asolaron el mundo gracias a los windigos que azolaban el mundo hace más de 1000 años, que para sobrevivir las hambrunas algunos ponys comían carne de los animales más pequeños y pescados.

Y cuando termino después de que se descubriera como alejarlos, con algo tan cursi como la amistad.

Y los cultivos volvieron a crecer.

Y haber comida de nuevo, algunos ponys se acostumbraron a comer carne y lo siguieron haciendo después de ello, y pasarlos a sus hijos de sus hijos, y entre comunidades y hasta pequeñas naciones de esa epoca.

Pero la moda duro menos de una década como se lo empezó a ver como un tabú practicado por muy pocos.

Por rumores horribles sobre que comer carne te volvía un Batpony, que en esa epoca significa volverse secuaz de Nightmare moon.

Un cuento aunque Equestre, pasó fronteras por lo grave que fue.

Y desde que Nightmare Moon intento asesinar a Celestia y hacerse con el poder.

Todos veían a los batponys como sinónimo de maldad.

No por nada durante siglos hubo linchamientos a batponys en otros países que no eran Equestria.

Y el porque de ello, fue porque Celestia intentaba desmentir ese mito, e instauro leyes para proteger a los batponys.

Pero ya el daño estaba echo.

El consumo de carne se volvió un tabú.

Y los batponys no se arriesgarían a viajar fuera de Equestria, al menos que algo realmente los haga abandonar el único país que los tratan relativamente bien.

Toda esa larga historia me lo dijo Zecora, la parte sobre que esos mitos que creía cierto eran mentira.

Porque si, yo las creía.

Y durante mi niñez, yo quería ser una batpony por lo cool que se escuchaba.

Que nunca dormías, y tenías visión nocturna.

Y cuando intente atrapar un pescado y comérmelo, el asco me gano y no lo hice.

Aunque también enterarme que el echo de que el nunca dormir es falso.

Eso si me quito un poco del misterio de los batponys.

En fin.

El echo es que cuando termine esta misión, empezare mi dieta de pescado.

Ahora.

El viaje fue tranquilo, nadie toco a mi Hack.

Y todas eran perdiendo el tiempo en la nave, o dormir mucho.

Incluida Flower.

Que pese a que era la vigía.

Más paraba quedándose dormida allá arriba.

Armory estaba feliz cuando cuidaba a los hijos de Kary y al hijo de Flower.

Que a la vez ella, igual lo estaba cuando la acompañaba a Armory a jugar con sus propios hijos.

Pero eso sí, cada día allí, le da más y más ganas de tener uno.

Y mi frase cada vez que me dice eso es la misma, "Piensalo con quien y cuando, porque es una decisión muy importante, y aun tienes ese tiempo para pensarlo".

Se que es algo obvio, pero ella…..no nota mucho lo obvio.

No es tonta, solo se tarda en entender algunas cosas obvias.

Oh, y la bandera que propusieron ya la hicieron y ondea en el mástil más grande, solo un metro más arriba del puesto de vigía de Flower jeje.

-"Jooooder, que milagro, por fin veo tierra a la vista!"; gritaba Flower desde su puesto de vigía.

-"Ya era hora"; me dije a mi misma como me concentraba en mirar hacia adelante y pude ver tierra adelante, calculo que como a solo 10 minutos, porque podía ver hasta de lejos la mansión de Bloody que descansa sobre la colina más alta de Hopetown, sobre la aniquilada Hopetown.

Como Flower bajo.

Para estirar algo las alas y las patas.

-"Oye, estamos bien cerca de tierra, porque no avisaste antes?"; pregunto yo regañándola a Flower.

Que estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos, que pudimos haber encallado si esta Flower hubiera tenido el sueño pesado.

-"Me quede dormida, y solo por el sonido de una maldita gaviota que se paro en mi cesta haya arriba, me despertó", decía ella sonando somnolienta y enojada a la vez.

-"Escucha, voy a empezar a parar la nave, tu dile a las que van a acompañarnos que ve vayan preparando abajo para salir", decía yo seriamente.

-"Ok…."; decía ella como se estiraba un momento antes de ir por las escaleras debajo de cubierta.

Como también Ema subía a donde estaba yo en el timón.

-"Escuche bien…ya estamos cerca?", preguntaba Ema que al parecer también estaba media somnolienta por acabar de despertar de una siesta.

-"Si, ve subiendo las velas para amenorar la velocidad"; decía yo seriamente.

Como ella asintió e hizo lo que le pedí.

Al acercarnos lentamente, podía ver la destrucción del pueblo de primera mano.

Restos encallados de naves alienigenas formando obstáculos filosos en el camino.

Que tuve que esquivar para llegar a la costa.

Pero llego a un punto que había tantos escombros filosos sobresaliendo del agua, que no quería seguir corriendo riesgos pese a que solo íbamos con el impulso anterior de las velas, que ya estaban ya amarradas en lo alto de los mástiles ya.

Entonces le pedí a Ema que bajará el ancla de una vez para detenernos.

Y cumplió.

Haciendo que la nave se detuviera a 50 metros de los destruidos muelles de Hopetown.

Que la ciudad estaba como la dejamos.

Llena de crateres por el bombardeo masivo, que dejo la tierra negra y quemada, y solo habiendo algunas paredes de ladrillo no más altos que un potrillo, como únicos trozos que demuestran que alguna vez aquí hubo una ciudad.

Además de restos retorcidos de las naves alienigenas derribadas que había alrededor de la isla.

Aunque la mansión de Bloody, seguía viéndose igual de imponente desde lejos, encima de su colina.

Y la única razón de porque la dejaron intacta cuando abandonamos la mansión.

Es porque querían preservarla las esclavas como la lapida de Bloody Mary sobre la ciudad que ella corrompió.

-"Estas armaduras si que son geniales…son tan comodas que es como si no tuviera nada puesto"; decía Flower al salir de los interiores del barco, y se quedo flotando sobre cubierta, ya con la armadura donada por Comet.

Que la verdad.

Es sorprendente.

Una armadura de color blanco, echa de aleaciones alienigenas de alta resistencia, de cuerpo completo, pero con algo de libertad en las alas, que dejan libres las plumas, pero tiene protección en la parte no emplumada de las alas, para evitar que el usuario pierda las alas, y solo plumas en el peor de los casos.

Lo que sería la cabeza de la armadura, donde cualquiera pondría 2 aberturas para los ojos, esta armadura tiene 2 paneles de vidrio blindando anti reflectantes blindado para los ojos para que el usuario pueda ver al enemigo con facilidad, y para el hocico, había un filtro de aire, que dejaba hablar con normalidad y que el resto escuchará.

Que dejan unas aperturas mínimas para que pueda salir la melena y la cola por ellas.

Y que tienen unos cristales de arcanita que ayudan a que el que los use se mueve con tranquilidad, y hasta refrigerar el ambiente dentro de la armadura, gracias a otro cristal alienigena que estos Equestres han llamado Elerio.

Y ambos cristales son recargables con magia.

Y claro, un rifle en su espalda. (Un rifle semiautomatico, parecido al AK47)

 **(Si quieren saber de donde salió exactamente esta tecnología, lean el fanfic anterior, jeje)**

-"Están acolchaditos por dentro"; decía toda animada Armory como estaba también en su armadura, llevando consigo solo unas alforjas, y sin ningún arma a la vista, caminando algo rara, pero creo que era por sentir lo acolchado de su armadura.

-"Es una lastima que a nosotras no nos toca por ser las que estarán más visibles"; decía Zecora como llevaba consigo unas alforjas, sin armas.

-"Si…..se notan cómodas con como ella esta disfrutando"; decía Chanti algo celosa al señalar a Armory que se echo en el suelo y giraba como un tronco como si fuera un perro.

Por mientras Chanti llevaba solo unas alforjas.

-"Dormiría dentro de ella si pudiera…..", decía Armory en serio disfrutándolo.

Pero entonces subía Kary sin armadura, pero si con un rifle en su espalda, y un par de alforjas con suministros.

-"Hey, porque no llevas armadura?", pregunto yo toda seria a Kary.

-"Porque aunque están echas para tener algo de espacio por si tienes un culo más grande, o estas un poco subida de peso, no esta echo…..para ya sabes, una pony que acaba de dar a luz y está lactante", decía ella media enojada por ese echo.

-"Bueno….eso ya descarta también a las que tienen ya 4 meses de embarazo"; decía yo con pesar.

Porque bueno, aun mi panza aun no se nota, pero ya están hinchándose mis glándulas mamarias y no quiero pasarla incomoda dentro de una armadura cerrada.

-"Pero la armadura es ensamblable y es funcional aun si una de las partes falta, puedes ir sin la parte trasera de la armadura si quieres", dijo Zecora.

-"No….así que chiste, prefiero usarla como se debe ser, en vez de como podría usarse"; decía Kary toda seria.

-"Bueno, ya se te explico, y si no quieres, no quieres"; dijo Zecora con calma.

-"Ok…estoy listo….."; decía Hack como subía con solo unas alforjas, sin ningún arma.

-"Ok, ahora solo espérenme un momento mientras consigo mis cosas"; dije yo seriamente como mire a Flower y a Armory, "Ustedes, ya que están listas y protegidas, vayan a tierra, y fíjense si no hay peligro"; decía yo seriamente.

Pese a que de verdad, la ciudad era ahora un llano lleno de crateres que difícilmente algo se ocultaría.

Pero no quería correr riesgos.

Y más con los escombros alienigenas que fueron lo que soportaron mejor el bombardeo y sus restos son más grandes y donde fácilmente alguien se podría ocultar y hacer una emboscada.

-"Esta bien…..vamos chica con mentalidad de perrito"; decía Flower como recogía a Armory que estaba aun echada en el suelo y se la llevo con ella.

-"Y el resto, ya saben que hacer, proteger la nave como de lugar, esta claro", decía yo en tono serio a Ema, que era la única de los que no iban a ir que estaba allí.

-"No te preocupes, esta nave no será tomada por nadie"; decía ella toda decidida y seria.

-"Ok…ahora en serio, voy por mis cosas, no hay tiempo que perder de verdad"; decía yo toda seria como ahora yo era la que bajaba al interior de la nave.

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.

 **5 minutos después…..**

Ok.

Yo llevo mis alforjas, con las municiones para el arma que también llevo.

Comida y agua extra para el camino que nos espera.

-"Cuídate mucho Hack…..", decía Geminis, la más seria de las grifos toda preocupada por el, como le abrazaba.

Parece que el resto de la tripulación se dio cuenta de que partíamos.

-"Sky!", llamaba Flower algo alarmada como estaba regresando al barco.

-"Que pasa?", pregunto preocupada cuando la veo volar de vuelta junto con Armory.

-"Es la mansión de Bloody, alguien estuvo allí"; decía Flower alarmada.

-"Partidarios sobrevivientes de Bloody?", pregunto yo toda seria.

Como estaba a punto de llamar a las armas.

-"No…esta es la cosa, la mansión fue quemada pero como es de piedra caliza no resulto muy dañada, y los restos con la cabeza de Bloody empalada en una lanza que dejamos en la entrada, no están", decía Flower algo alarmada.

-"Eso no es obra de un pro Bloody Mary, uno de esos locos hubiera preservado la mansión"; decía toda seria Kary.

-"Y eso que no te cuento lo peor, tampoco hay ningún resto de los guardias y sirvientes que mataron ustedes"; decía Armory toda nerviosa.

-"Eso si es malo, porque un predador al menos hubiera dejado los huesos", decía Zecora toda pensativa.

-"Y la cerecita sobre el pastel, encontramos un circulo todo ennegrecido por ceniza, donde hay restos de los troncos que usaron para hacer al parecer una supuesta enorme fogata, y claro…..restos de huesos de ponys y grifos en los restos, pero eso si, parece que como si hubiera pasado hace varias semanas atrás", decía Flower toda seria.

-"Esta más claro que el agua ahora, alguien quería deshacerse de toda evidencia sobre la existencia de Bloody Mary"; decía Kary bien seria.

-"Yo no veo nada de malo en eso", decía Geminis.

Como las otras 2 grifos dijeron algo parecido.

-"Si, yo también opino que esta bien eso…"; decía Mig toda pensativa.

-"No hay duda ahora, esto debería alegrarnos", decía Ema antes que Mig terminara de hablar.

-"Pero la cosa es, que en estos momentos a la única que beneficiaría en estos momentos que se borrará de los libros de historia a Bloody Mary, es a la misma al que nosotros vamos a pedir dinero para que repare por los males que hizo Bloody…su hija desheredada", dijo Mig toda seria.

-"Porque no puede ocultarse al mundo lo que se sabe de Bloody, pero si a su pueblo, y sin que el pueblo lo sepa, la presión social para pedir justicia para las victimas de Bloody no existiría y por tanto, la sacerdotisa no haría nada para ayudar a los damnificados por las acciones de Bloody, incluso hasta negaría toda tranquila su existencia", decía Kary toda seria.

-"Y sin naciones del mundo que le hagan presión pidiéndole ayuda…."; decía yo con algo de enojo.

-"Ella no moverá ni un dedo o un bit para ayudar al mundo"; decía realmente disgustado Hack.

-"Parece que ser unos dictadores controladores es de familia…..", dijo disgustada Zecora.

-"Bien, esto no cambia nada el plan, es solo un acelerante para ir más rápido a hablar con ella y evitar que se salga con la suya", decía yo toda seria.

-"Y si hay que luchar?", pregunto Geminis.

-"No es la mejor opción….pero si hay que hacerlo, algo se nos ocurrirá antes de tener que pelear en el jardín de la paz eterna"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Y si por desgracia hay que pelear…."; dijo algo decaído Hack, "Tienen mi permiso de asesinar a la sacerdotisa líder…..", dijo el ahora serio, "Lo que menos necesita este mundo es ese lado de nuestra familia", decía el seriamente.

Yo y Kary asentimos.

El plan era luchar para escapar si salía todo mal, no asesinar a otro gobernante.

Pero si hay que hacerse…..

A la luz de estos hechos.

No me temblará el arma antes de apretar el gatillo cuando tengamos que hacerlo.

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Es miércoles…aun en Mexico.**

 **Pero cumplí….**

 **Apenas.**

 **Pero lo hice.**

 **Lo siento por la tardanza.**

 **Pero aquí esta un nuevo capitulo, uno semi tranquilo con más transfondo de un personaje y lo que es un día en el barco para Sky.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten y no se olviden de comentar que les pareció.**

 **Hasta la próxima semana mis queridos lectores.**

 **Donde ahora el camino a la capital será a pata…..con más riesgos que nunca antes.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3: Un perturbador camino al Eden**_

 **Torment Sky**

 **14 de noviembre**

 **Zona oeste de Hopetown (Llegando al puente que une la isla con el continente)**

 **4:30 pm**

*se lo ve a nuestro grupo conformado por Zecora, Chanti, Kary, Torment y Armory estar caminando por un sendero de la parte selvática de la isla, mientras que Hack y Flower están sobrevolando encima de ellos*

El camino del pequeño trozo de selva que había en la isla y que conectaba con el único medio para ir a pie al continente estaba intacto.

Y también, sin ninguna huella de otro pony o cebra.

Lo que eso también nos perturbaba un poco.

Y nos hizo mantener en alerta este camino de entre los últimos crateres que conformaban el borde de Hopetown, hasta el puente.

Porque siempre había una posibilidad de que talvez haya algunos soldados de la sacerdotisa en la isla, talvez esperando a piratas de Bloody Mary para poder silenciarlos.

Nadie hablo en este tiempo.

-"Hey Sky…esto no te va a gustar…", decía Flower como bajaba hacia nosotras junto con Hack.

-"Que pasa, algún soldado de la sacerdotisa?"; pregunte preocupada.

-"No…..el puente esta despejado….no hay restos, no hay carrozas, no hay nada"; decía Flower toda seria.

-"Mierda…", dije con enojo.

-"Ahora como ocultamos a 2 unicornios y a una pony tierra de la vista de todos?", pregunto Flower.

-"No te conoces algún hechizo de invisibilidad verdad?"; me pregunto Kary.

-"No…..yo los pocos hechizos que se, son los básicos y lo que me sale natural, lo de lanzar rayos y uno que aprendí que es sobre formar una burbuja enorme en la cual no se escuche las conversaciones"; decía yo algo frustrada.

-"Ni yo, puedo tener hechizos para evitar hacer ruido con los cascos, pero eso es el único hechizo para sigilo que se", decía Kary.

-"Creo que ahora tendrán que cargarnos a las 3 que no son cebras todo el camino"; decía yo al mirar a Flower.

-"Puede que yo tengo una armadura y que me alivie el tener que llevar a alguien, pero recuerda que Armory también tiene una armadura, y cargar a ella sola a la larga será pesado, ni veas como será con 2 a la vez"; decía Flower algo seria.

-"Y ya sabes….que no estoy en forma para llevar a más de uno…..jejeje"; decía todo apenado Hack.

-"Mmmm…..esto no es bueno…"; decía yo algo frustrada.

-"Puede Armory acompañarnos en tierra", decía Zecora con calma como dejaba su pesada bolsa a un lado que traía consigo.

-"Pero ella no es una cebra…..además esta usando una armadura blindada de cuerpo completo de color blanco, es algo demasiado notorio", decía yo media irritada ya.

-"Pero con solo unas pócimas para decolorar su melena y cola…."; decía ella como rebuscaba algo entre sus cosas de la bolsa, "Y una manta que le cubra toda"; decía ella como solo hallaba un recipiente pequeño con una tapa y nos la mostraba.

-"Mmm….es simple….pero podría funcionar"; dijo Kary toda interesada por la idea.

-"Si…no perdemos nada"; dije yo con una leve sonrisa.

Porque al menos aun, aun…

Mi plan sigue en pie.

-"Estas de acuerdo con esto Armory?", pregunto Zecora como destapaba ese recipiente y de el se olía un olor muy fuerte y agrio.

-"Mmmm….si así seguimos sin pelear con nadie…..entonces si…."; decía Armory como aceptaba algo nerviosa y se acercaba a Zecora.

Que Zecora muy a gusto empezó a aplicarle a la melena que le sobresalía de la armadura.

-"Y…..como cuanto dura el efecto?"; pregunto algo nerviosa Armory como Zecora aplicaba ese ungüento raro en su melena.

Y veía como su melena azulada, lentamente se oscurecía.

-"Depende…", decía Zecora bien tranquila como seguía aplicando el ungüento.

Y su melena se había oscurecido a algo parecido a un azul muy oscuro, que desde cerca se nota apenas el color azul, pero desde lejos si podría pasar por negro.

-"Depende de que?", pregunto nerviosa Armory como ahora Zecora pasaba a echarle ese ungüento para su cola.

-"De cuanto te tarda en crecerte la melena"; dijo Zecora levemente apenada ahora.

Como estaba comenzando con la cola de Armory.

-"Que, porque?!;"; pregunto asustada Armory.

-"Tiene que notarse que es natural, y por eso estoy técnicamente quitándole todo el color posible a tu melena con este ungüento, y es irreversible, y si quieres tener tu melena azul de vuelta, tendrás que raparte tu melena y cola y esperar a que crezca de nuevo"; decía Zecora como tranquilamente terminaba con la cola de Armory.

-"Y esto me hará daño si no me lo cortó?", pregunto Armory preocupada como tocaba su melena.

-"No, es benigno…..pero…eh…te recomiendo que no lamas tu cabello hasta que bañes, porque si lo ingieres vas a tener una horrible y dolorosa diarrea de 3 días"; decía Zecora toda seria.

-"Mmmm…", murmuro asustada Armory como se sentó y se empezó a tocar su cola y melena.

-"No te preocupes Armory…encontraremos una ducha, o incluso, puedes sumergirte en el agua del mar para lavarla"; decía yo con algo de optimismo.

Joder, pensaba que era solo algo que teñia el pelo, no un quimico agresivo.

-"Aunque Zecora…..para la próxima avisa a la hora de darnos algún ungüento tuyo si tiene algún elemento negativo"; decía yo toda seria a Zecora.

-"Lo siento, mayormente dejaba notas en mis ungüentos cuando me hacían venderlas, y así me ahorraba las explicaciones…"; decía algo apenada Zecora, "Aunque….no te recomiendo bañarte en agua salada, podrías ingerirlo por error y así causarte ese efecto secundario, mejor báñate en un baño normal para menor riesgo", sugería ella.

-"Mmmmmmm….", murmuro aun más asustada Armory como sentaba se tocaba bien nerviosa su melena.

-"Y tiene cura si lo ingiere por accidente?", pregunto Hack ya todo serio.

-"No, porque si es ingerido, el cuerpo rápidamente lo expulsa, la secuelas que causa al hacerlo es la diarrea, así que lo único que podía darle es un antidiarreico", decía Zecora como guardaba su ungüento y sacaba una larga túnica para Armory.

-"Mmmm…ok….."; decía Hack algo frustrado por no tener nada con que curar a Armory por si claro está, ella ingiriera su propio cabello.

-"Pero volvamos ahora a un asunto también importante"; dijo Flower seriamente, "Quien llevara a quien?"; pregunto con curiosidad como veía a Kary y a mí, y luego a Hack.

-"Yo ire contigo, deja que Hack vaya con su esposa"; decía Kary toda tranquila.

-"Si, pero como nos espera solo un camino largo por el puente….podemos ir caminando y ahorrar fuerza en vez de volar cargando a alguien todo el rato", decía Hack algo apenado.

-"Aunque…..espera, no conocen un hechizo para hacer que no pegasos o grifos puedan caminar sobre las nubes?"; pregunto Zecora.

Yo y Kary negamos con la cabeza.

-"Pues creo que tendremos que caminar todo el camino, excepto Flower, que como su traje tiene la radio y Armory en tierra aquí nos pueden dar aviso si viene alguien para que Flower regrese a tierra y ella y Hack se llevan hacia arriba a mi y a Kary"; decía yo.

-"A mi me parece bien"; decía Kary.

Como Zecora asintió.

-"Vamos Armory….mientras tengas la armadura no te va a pasar nada…", decía Hack como se acercaba a Armory para consolarla, pero ni se atrevía a abrazarla, pero Zecora le pasaba la túnica marrón que Zecora tenía consigo.

-"Mmmm…..esta bien", decía aún algo nerviosa Armory, como se puso la túnica, que le cubría de la cabeza a la cola sin problemas.

Y así pudimos continuar.

Por el puente más largo del mundo…..

20km después de todo es un largo trecho…..

..-…-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-

 **2 horas después…..**

 **Llegando al final del puente…..**

Todo el puente estaba tan limpio, que los rastros de quemaduras y agujeros de balas fueron reparados, y el puente esta como si estuviera nuevo….

Han limpiado un puente lleno de cadáveres, restos carbonizados de carretas y reparado los daños…

Esto de ocultar lo que paso ha llegado a niveles extremos.

En fin…

Dolían las pezuñas un poco por el largo caminar, la noche nos había ganado, pero no había señales algunas de una cebra o alguien viendo si alguien llegaba por el puente.

Lo que si era muy extraño.

Pero si Flower no dice que hay algo adelante.

Pues esta despejado.

Pero aún así….no voy a confiarme.

Las historias de que la madre de Bloody Mary, más bien, su familia sea una larga dinastía de dictadores con una pantalla de buenos lideres para el exterior es lo que no me hará quedarme tranquila ni un segundo en esta tierra.

En fin.

Llegamos a tocar por fin tierra.

Aun con la poca visibilidad de la noche.

Se podía ver un poco, y ver que era toda una sabana, con 3 caminos de tierra que partían del puente, uno siguiendo recto hacia el este, uno que va a la izquierda o sea el norte, y el otro por la derecha, o sea el sur.

-"Ok, es solo recto por este camino por unos 2 días…..creo que hay un pueblo antes en el camino….pero no lo recuerdo muy bien"; decía Cinthia intentando hacer memoria cuando llegamos al cruce y señalaba hacia el frente.

-"Mmmm….la noche nos gano…pero aun no es muy tarde, avancemos por una hora y luego salgamos del camino para acampar, fácil y sencillo", decía yo con optimismo.

-"Hay alguna serpiente venenosa o algún insecto mortal por lo que debamos preocuparnos?", pregunto Hack antes de seguir avanzando.

-"Mmmm…..no realmente, gracias a la sobrepoblación que hubo hace cientos de años aca, devastaron tanto la flora, y por tanto la fauna, que la mayoría de los animales e insectos se extinguieron, aunque queda una que otra serpiente por allí, pero solo las constrictoras, porque se extermino todas las venenosas cuando hubo la sobrepoblación…y claro está….ratones y ratas…muchas ratas", comentaba Chanti.

-"Mmm….eso me hace preocuparme menos ahora…"; decía aliviado Hack.

-"Vamos, no hay que pararse para hablar…continuemos"; decía yo seriamente como nos habíamos parado todos.

E hice una seña para seguir.

Y su respuesta fue solo seguirme por el camino elegido.

-"Y…..ya estamos en el continente….tienes un plan de contingencia en caso de que se pongan violentos las sacerdotisas?", pregunto Kary preocupada como seguíamos caminando.

-"Si…y es muy simple en verdad…..", decía yo toda confiada….a pesar de que me tarde un día entero en no ocurrirme nada…..y solo cuando me mire mi cutie mark mientras me estaba dando un chequeo medico Hack.

Lo de los rayos.

Me llegó al instante.

-"Flower podría hallar unas nubes, y provocarlas para que se vuelvan tormentosas y que lancen rayos encima de nosotros en el jardín, porque saltar en una nube…..no es nada violento que pueda ser detenido por el jardín después de todo….", decía yo toda confiada sobre esta idea.

-"Pero por lo que entendí la cosa es que el aura funciona como si te leyera la menta sobre que planeas hacer de verdad, y por eso te neutraliza….no será así lo mismo con la nube…que aunque tus movimientos no perjudiquen técnicamente a las plantas…lo que hará la nube a raíz de esos movimientos se podría clasificar como pensamientos violentos….haciendo algo no violento", decía Hack todo pensativo.

-"Mmmm…..es una posibilidad…"; decía yo media decepcionada por lo que dijo.

-"Mmm…..aunque no hemos probado si funcionaría, así que es mejor arriesgarnos a intentarnos, a no intentar nada", decía Kary con la verdad.

Porque es cierto.

No se me ocurre nada más.

Y las armas que tenemos no tienen tanto alcance….

Es una mierda. *pensó con frustración*

Después de esas palabras casi nada alentadoras, no se habló.

Hasta que después de una hora de viaje, estábamos lo suficientemente alejados de la calle, en medio de una sabana que en todo el trayecto…..

No escucho si quiera algún grillo u otro bicho o animal que haga ruido.

Dando un silencio algo perturbador en la noche….

-"Allí hay un árbol...", dijo Kary hablando por fin después de tanto silencio como después de habernos adentrado en la sabana lejos del camino, señalando hacia el frente de nosotros, encontramos lo único que se podría usar como un lugar de descanso en esta plana sabana.

-"Vamos pues…", dije yo como solo seguimos avanzando y al llegar pudimos ver que este árbol grande que debajo de el no había pasto creciendo y se podía echar uno tranquilo allí.

Aunque la cosa es esta….

Se veía huellas, y algunas cascaras de frutas tiradas por allí de un árbol no frutal, pero lo bueno es que parece que ya tienen su tiempo por aquí…

-"Mmm….parece que no somos los únicos que piensan que este es un buen lugar para acampar…."; comentaba Kary, como Flower aterrizaba cerca de nosotros como ya todos estábamos alrededor del árbol.

-"Si, pero nada de hacer una fogata, directamente a dormir", decía yo seriamente.

Una maldita fogata en medio de una sabana sería como un maldito faro.

-"Al menos no hace frío para encender una….", comentaba Kary.

-"En la sabana no baja tanto la temperatura en la noche, así que es tranquilo"; decía Chanti como se sentaba y abría su propia bolsa buscando algo, talvez una almohada un refrigerio antes de dormir.

-"Bien….entonces, yo haré la primera guardia…de 4 horas…..quien hará la siguiente?", pregunto yo seriamente.

-"Yo seré la segunda"; decía Kary sin pensarlo 2 veces.

-"Pues esta bien…ahora si quieren coman un pequeño refrigerio si quieren antes de dormir, pero no se queden despierto por mucho tiempo porque necesitamos empezar a caminar apenas amanezca, así que necesitamos que todos ustedes estén bien descansados para que nada nos pillé por sorpresa, esta claro?"; pregunte yo a todos.

Y todos asintieron.

Como a su modo se prepararon a dormir, claro, después de comer o una manzana o una simple tira de carne seca en el caso de Hack antes de echarse a dormir.

Armory y Flower ni se quitaron las armaduras, por lo cómodas que eran, pero yo se que lo que regula la temperatura dentro de la armadura para que no se mueran de calor se tiene que recargar…pero cuanto tiempo dura antes de descargarse no se yo.

Pero bueno, el resto usaban sus alforjas como almohadas, o en el caso de Zecora y Chanti, sus bolsas como almohadas grandes donde apoyarse para dormir.

Y yo, bueno, me trepe al árbol para ver mejor sobre todo el pasto de medio metro de la sabana.

No había luna llena, así que la oscuridad era total.

Y apenas se podía ver unos cuantos metros a nuestro alrededor.

Pero el ruido a parte de los murmullos y de la respiración de los demás, la sabana estaba en total silencio.

Lo cual es muy perturbador…y que no te deja bajar la guardia.

Creo que hasta haría turno toda la noche por que creo que no voy a poder dormir cuando acabe mi turno por esa razón.

Bueno…..solo espero que nada pase esta noche….

.-.-.-.-.-…-.-….-.-.-.-..-.-..-

 **A la mañana siguiente…**

 **6:02 am…(Amanecer)**

*se la ve a ella echada usando el cuerpo de Hack como almohada*

-"Ok gente"; decía Kary como la sentí caminar cerca de mí, "Es hora de despertar ya amaneció", decía ella casi gritando para así despertarnos.

Y en mi caso funciono.

Me empecé a estirar y a levantar, al igual que el resto.

Fue una noche tranquila.

Y si, el silencio de la sabana puede ser perturbadora….pero también aburridísima.

Ya estaba quedándome dormida al final de mi turno cuando por fin Kary me relevó.

-"A desayunar chicos…..que aun tenemos mucho que recorrer…"; decía yo como me levantaba por fin.

Hubo algunos quejidos, pero nada más.

-"Mmmm…..alguna ayudita aquí….", decía Flower aun algo zombi por recién despertar y que no se movía…..

-"Si….a mi también…", decía Armory pero con algo de pánico como tampoco se movían.

-"Las baterías de sus armaduras se terminaron no?"; pregunto yo.

Ambas dijeron que "si".

-"Ok…déjenme recargarlos…", decía yo como iba primero hacia Armory, donde abrí el pequeño compartimiento en la parte de la nuca de la armadura y podía ver el cristal del tamaño de un casco, todo oscuro y apagado.

Así que como cualquier cristal de energía de una lampara.

Solo es necesaria recargarla con magia pura, pero despacio.

Porque si se lo hace con rapidez, explota.

Pero esta es la cosa…..como sabré cuando esta listo?

En fin, no más empecé a recargar su traje.

Ya había pasado más de un minuto y no había señal de agrietamiento en el cristal, ni nada parecido.

Pero de repente…

 ***PINNNN***

El traje emitio un pequeño sonidito.

-"Ja…..hasta te avisa cuando has recargado totalmente…este traje lo tiene todo", decía yo algo sorprendida por eso.

-"Mmmm….mucho mejor…..gracias Sky"; decía agradecida Armory como se volvía a poner de pie.

 ***PINNNN***

-"Que…te estabas demorando demasiado?"; pregunto Kary como vi de donde vino ese sonido, y era que Kary estaba recargando la armadura de Flower.

Yo solo le sonreí.

Me agrada que lo hicieras sin que te lo hubiera pedido, jeje.

-"Bien…ya si no hay otro problema…a desayunar", decía yo con calma y una sonrisa.

Como todas aceptaron y empezamos a desayunar y prepararnos para caminar de nuevo.

….-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-

 **5 horas después…**

Regresar al camino fue fácil, después de todo teníamos a Flower que desde el aire nos indico como volver al camino sin muchos problemas.

Hacia calor, y más en esta parte del hemisferio, que ya esta comenzando el verano, pero no era nada que ninguno de nosotros no estuviera acostumbrado al haber nacido y crecido en zonas tan calurosas, excepto Kary, que al parecer no era de las ponys que le agradara el calor.

Porque como ya no estaba la brisa marina para refrescarnos, a ella se la veía sudar mucho más que el resto. Sin contar a Flower y Armory claro está.

-"Como me gustaría usar uno de esos trajes refrigerados ahora mismo….."; decía Kary algo acalorada como se estaba empezando a quedar atrás.

Como yo no más le pase una cantimplora para que pudiera refrescarse un poco.

Y ella lo acepto y lo bebió con gusto.

-"No eres de zonas calientes verdad?"; pregunto yo con curiosidad, para hacerla pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el calor, como me ponía al lado de ella.

-"No…nací en Eastland….pero de padres Equestres…..y viví mayormente en zonas frías o templadas casi toda mi vida"; decía ella como bebía de la cantimplora para estar siempre refrescada.

-"Así que en zonas heladas te desenvuelves bien?"; pregunto yo con curiosidad.

-"Claro que si, en especial si es una zona montañosa, donde me muevo tan fácilmente como las cabras que las habitan, jeje"; decía ella algo animada, "Pero hasta que no me bajen estas bellezas…mi agilidad se ve reducida", decía ella como meneaba su trasero, exponiendo sus glándulas mamarias, aunque ella estaba hasta atrás y no tenía nadie quien lo viera.

Ok.

Entendemos.

Tienes tanta leche allí como una vaca….

Pero no lo muestres cada rato. *pensó ella como se sonrojaba*

-"Además que tengo que bajar muchos kilos….."; decía ella como mientras caminaba se tocaba su vientre todo fofo, "Se necesita un cuerpo más delgado para maniobrar en las montañas después de todo".

-"Me imagino…"; es lo único que podía decir.

Porque yo nunca eh ido a las montañas.

Eh estado mayormente en solo zonas costeras, incluida en el reino grifo.

Nunca eh ido a las montañas porque la verdad nunca me llamaba la atención.

-"Y….tu viajaste por todo el mundo siendo mercenaria?"; pregunto yo con curiosidad.

-"Uff….chica, te digo que el único lugar donde no eh ido es al reino de los hipogrifos y pues claro, este país"; decía ella algo animada, "Y tu?"; pregunto ella.

-"Yo solo conozco Aztecolt y todas las ciudades costeras del reino grifo, y nada más"; dije yo toda tranquila, porque la verdad no me importaba viajar por el mundo la verdad, me importaba más ayudar a mi gente solamente.

-"Mmmm…..pues sabes que, me eh dado cuenta que creo que yo podría ser una buena guía en cada uno de los países, después de todo eh hablado con las demás chicas, y no todas conocen el mundo como yo, porque solo conocen sus países y partes de otros países por las campañas militares para conquistarlas para Bloody y nada más, pero esta es la cosa…..como ha cambiado la cosa después de tantos años y después de los múltiples golpes de estado…espero que no las haya hecho irreconocibles", decía ella toda pensativa como seguíamos caminando tranquilamente.

-"Y tu tenías contactos fuera de tu grupo de mercenarios que talvez nos podrían dar apoyo extra por el camino?", pregunto yo por curiosidad.

-"Mmm…esos que conozco son informantes para poder hallar y cumplir nuestros objetivos o comandantes del ejercito que nos daban trabajo para cazar sus peores criminales y nos daban de recompensa además del dinero, equipo nuevo, pero de seguro a estas alturas muchos de los informante que conozco habrán huido o habrán muerto o se habrán pasado al bando de Bloody, y los comandantes militares….pues….ya ambas sabemos que ninguno quedo vivo después de lo que hizo Bloody", decía ella con pesar.

-"Y no tienes a nadie haya afuera…..de confianza?"; pregunto yo.

-"Chica, esos son los únicos contactos que más o menos podrían habernos ayudados, porque con civiles yo no me relacionaba mucho, máximo les hablaba a los dueños de un bar o pasada por comida y bebida, pero nada más, es el único contacto visual y verbal que tenía con un civil"; decía ella toda seria.

-"Y porque no?"; pregunto yo.

-"Ser criada por una familia que pertenecía a una banda de mercenarios como base en Eastland, cerca de un pueblo montañoso, tiene que ver con ello, me divertía tanto de potrilla con ellos, practicando luchas, o con muñecos de prueba, además de que como no se moderaban la boca al hablar, también hablaba groserías desde muy pequeña, cuando era la hora de socializar con otras potrillas cuando entrabamos a una ciudad, me aburría como no tenía idea, además de maldecir por lo aburrido que eran algunos juegos como jugar con muñecas….eso me aburría la verdad, además me enojaba con ellas que me paraban delatando con sus padres por hablar malas palabras frente a ellas"; decía ella no tan a gusto al recordar eso.

-"Y…minimo no intentaste jugar con chicos?"; pregunto yo por curiosidad.

-"Lo curioso es que con los chicos de mi edad me llevaba excelente, les divertía que hablará según ellos como un adulto, y que no me importará jugar brusco", decía ella con una sonrisa al recordarlo.

-"Pero…..eso suena a que te llevabas bien con chicos comunes….."; dije yo extrañada.

-"Bueno….es que no llegue a la parte en que ya en mi adolescencia, ya con mi cuerpo más marcado y algo musculado por el entrenamiento y por los viajes constantes, en especial una temporada larga en que nos habíamos quedado en Saddle Arabia, se me pego un poco el acento, y cuando regresamos a Eastland a descansar, quise ir de vuelta con los mismos chicos con los que jugaba de niño, que ya tendrían mi edad, y cuando me vieron al principio se ponían como tontos cuando quería hablarles y pasar el rato, y cuando les dije que era yo, se sorprendieron un montón"; decía ella como se reía un poco al recordar eso.

-"Pero la cosa es que después de esa sorpresa inicial, quería jugar y divertirme con ellos como cuando eramos niños…..y eso es haciendo peleas pequeñas o jugando deportes de contacto…aunque cuando hacíamos los de las luchas…..bueno, sucedían muchas cosas incomodas…y bueno, experimentar ya sabes que con que…..", decía ella sonrojada al recordarlo.

-"Oh…", decía yo media sonrojada.

No necesita decirlo.

Es obvio que son cosas que terminaron en resultados sexuales.

-"Pero después de esa primera vez…..que se convirtieron en primeras veces…..me veían más como una yegua más, y me querían consentir, quería conquistarme como si fuera otra yegua cursi más cuando ya cerre mis piernas al aprender más sobre sexualidad…..y que no quería hijos tan joven, y ya no era de cualquiera, incluso uno de los que creí mi amigo que tenía de padre de un criminal local pensó que sería buena idea intentar secuestrarme para convertirme en su chica para siempre, pero le salió muy mal, porque ya te digo yo, desde ese día deje de ser virgen como asesina al acabar con un par de matones que querían secuestrarme, y ese chico se quedó huérfano cuando se los dije a mis padres y ellos ya cobraron venganza contra su padre, y ese infeliz que creía mi amigo, quedo como una yegua gracias a que mi madre no le hizo nada de gracia eso"

-"Se lo tiene merecido"; dije yo con una leve sonrisa.

Ella asintió.

-"Desde ese día me di cuenta que ya no podía confiar en muchos ponys…aunque….cuando les empalas a 2 matones en plena plaza del pueblo en plena luz del día…y no sentir ningún remordimiento al día siguiente, pues…..los civiles ya te tachan de desalmada….de sin corazón…y los otros chicos con que me juntaba…..ni se quería acercar conmigo, bueno…..excepto 2….pero, sus padres eran militares, así que entendían más o menos lo que hice…y desde allí me di cuenta que…solo los mercenarios y militares conocemos como es esta vida…y no comprenden que….a veces hay que tomar la vida de alguien en defensa propia"; decía ella toda reflexiva como bajo la cabeza un rato.

Si hubiera crecido en Aztecolt la cosa hubiera sido diferente.

Aunque las cosas allí eran un caos antes del golpe de estado.

Así que la justicia por pezuña propia se celebraba más que castigaba.

-"Y…..no se metieron en problemas por ello?", pregunto yo preocupada un poco.

-"No…..los mercenarios al que pertenecían mis padres tenían buenas relaciones con el alcalde del pueblo, así que no hubo ningún cargo contra mí, pero ya estaba echo….ya nadie del pueblo me miraba directamente a la cara, me miraban con miedo siempre"; decía yo con pesar.

-"Es lo que pasa cuando vives en un país más o menos tranquilo….si hubieras estado en Aztecolt en tu adolescencia…..creeme, hubiera sido muy distinto la cosa", decía yo con pesar igual.

-"Si, visite Atecolt cuando tenía 17…..contrato la familia real a la banda de mercenarios a que oficialmente ya pertenecía al ser ya algo mayor, a eliminar una banda de según ellos….."radicales", que amenazaban su reinado y que habían tomado de rehén a un VIP en un pueblo cerca del mar….valga decir que esa misión super importante que lo pintaban, era en rescatar al hijo del rey, que había tomado de más y que la cosa es que el desgraciado había bebido de más, se había aprovechado de la hija del que atendía del bar teniendo sexo con ella, diciendo que así se ganarían un favor de la realeza, y todavía con esas se negó a pagarle todo lo que el, y sus guardaespaldas habían bebido que era su obligación darle todo ese gratis por ser el miembro de la realeza…eso hizo que el dueño del bar se hartará, reuniera a sus amigos y aprovecharan que sus guardias estaban con tremenda resaca, y los mataron a todos, con excepción del hijo del rey, que a ese si que lo iban a hacer sufrir", decía ella toda seria.

-"Si…conozco esa historia…..y lo peor es que si no fuera por que uno de sus amigos del cantinero dejo vivir a uno de los guardias del infeliz ese, porque era el más pequeño del grupo y pedía perdón por todo lo que ha hecho y que ya no apoyaría al rey, pero el hijo de puta guardaespaldas que sobrevivió era el más lambiscón y real a la realeza que cuando aprovecho que el amigo del cantinero dudo….para darle tremendo cabezazo y salir corriendo y hacerle de chismoso", decía yo con enojo, "Valga decir que ese desgraciado no duro vivo 2 semanas después de eso, como fue encontrado tirado en una zanja con la palabra "TRAIDOR", cortado en su piel y degollado", decía yo haciendo memoria.

-"Bueno…..eso me hace sentir bien…..un poco, porque en solo un día alrededor de 1000 guardias del rey rodearon el pueblo, y exigieron que entregaran al hijo del rey, pero se negaban obviamente, porque era lo único que los mantenía con vida…..al cantinero y sus amigos, y solo nos llamaron a nosotros porque nos especializábamos en asesinatos en sigilo…y solo te diré que…no sufrieron…..fue una muerte rápida…para rescatar al hijo de puta del hijo del rey", decía Kary con pesar.

-"No puede ser que hayan aceptado hacer eso"; dije yo sorprendida.

Porque se que los mataron…..y que hubo muchas bajas militares.

Pero…..no creía que su grupo haya sido el que haya matado a esos pobres civiles.

Pero….si ellos fueron lo que cumplieron sin tener ninguna baja…..

De donde sale que hubo bajas militares cuando lo rescataron?-

-"Éramos mercenarios Sky…nos mueve el dinero, no lo que es correcto, aunque, como ese mal nacido rey era a parte un maldito tacaño…..nos la quería jugar….con todo su ejercito allí el fue personalmente a las afueras del pueblo para entregarnos el dinero…..se confió el desgraciado y hasta nos iba a pagar solo 1000 bits por el trabajo, cuando el pago real eran 10 mil, y fue allí cuando nuestro líder, furioso lo amenazo con una espada, tocándole directo a su cuello…..sin importarle quien era o por cuantos soldados estábamos rodeados"; decía ella toda seria.

Mmm…..ya me huelo que paso después.

Y talvez explicaría sobre las bajas militares.

-"Su líder tenía un par bien grande"; dije yo sorprendida.

-"Si…..y a pesar de que nosotros eramos solo unos 30…contra 1000 guardias…todos nos pusimos en guardia, y los soldados del rey igual cuando paso eso", decía ella.

-"Y que pasó?"; pregunto yo fascinada.

-"Tu que crees, el rey al ver que hablábamos en serio nos dio el dinero…los soldados no se relajaron ni un poco, ni nosotros igual, y cuando el mal nacido se había alejado junto con su hijo, y sus soldados se habían empezado a relajar….grito, "Soldados, acaben con estos mal educados que se atrevieron a amenazarme", y pues…..la batalla sucedió…lanzas, flechas….espadazos…rayos mágicos empezaron a ser lanzados…..fue una carnicería…..en contra de ellos, porque ellos habían sido tan estúpidos como para tener a sus capitanes cara a cara con nosotros, siendo los primeros en morir, gracias a ello no podían organizarse bien y en plena batalla pudimos lograr un brecha para escapar…..lastimosamente perdimos a 10 de los nuestros y salimos la mayoría herido….incluyéndome", decía ella con pesar como me mostró que tenía en sus costillas una cicatriz…..que era por la herida de una flecha.

-"Pero te aseguro que matamos a al menos 150 ese día y nos llevamos el dinero, así que un buen trabajo después de todo resulto ser….pero desde ese día, ya ni pensábamos volver a trabajar en Aztecolt…quitando aparte que eramos enemigos públicos de manera oficial haya", decía ella toda seria.

-"E incluso nadie supo de ustedes…..porque al parecer si hicieron un buen trabajo yendo en modo sigiloso para hacer el trabajo", dije yo sorprendida.

-"Así es….lastimosamente desde ese día mis padres se retiraron por haber resultado muy gravemente heridos durante la batalla, y se quedaron viviendo en Eastland desde ese día, aunque yo también fui herida….fue una herida superficial y pude continuar con el trabajo familiar", decía ella con mucha nostalgia.

-"Y por eso también no te importa traer a tus hijos a esta aventura no?", pregunto yo.

-"Si…porque yo tuve una buena infancia…..bueno, ya lo considero buena…y no me importa que mis hijos vivan esta vida…..porque te lo puedo asegurar…..es 1000 veces más interesante que quedarse en un solo lugar toda tu vida", decía ella muy seriamente.

-"Yo creo que solo depende del lugar…..", decía Hack desde más adelante del grupo.

-"Me gusta lo de viajar nada más…..", decía Armory.

-"Yo opino igual que Hack, solo depende del lugar", decía Zecora.

-"Meh, a mi me da igual la verdad"; decía Chanti toda tranquila.

-"Espera….escucharon todo?"; pregunto yo sorprendida.

-"Pues claro, si estas solo a 2 pasos detrás de nosotros nada más, y precisamente en voz baja no hablaban", decía Chanti.

-"Y porque no opinaban nada?", pregunto Kary.

-"Porque respetaba que era una conversación propia de ustedes 2", decía Hack.

-"A mi me gusta mucho más escuchar…"; decía Armory.

-"Yo más o menos conocía esa historia por como lo escuchaba de otros piratas"; decía Chanti.

Zecora no respondió nada.

-"Pero si decías que no tienes a nadie importante en quien nos pueda ayudar haya afuera…..que hay de tus padres…no crees que ellos podrían hacerlo?", pregunto Armory.

Kary por un momento bajo la mirada antes de responder.

-"Mis padres ya deben tener sus 65, 70 años para estos momentos…yo creo que para estas alturas o murieron de viejos…..o simplemente se volvieron unos civiles más en Eastland"; dijo con pesar Kary.

-"Cuando viajemos a Eastland, podemos intentar buscarlos…si tu quieres"; dije yo toda seria.

-"Si….eso sería de agradecer…."; dijo ella como me sonrió un poco.

-"Chicas…..no quiero interrumpir este momento…..pero Flower esta diciendo que nos estamos acercando a un pueblo….", decía Armory como se tocaba su cabeza, donde estaba puesta la radio de manera interna dentro del casco.

-"Uff….esa historia fue tan larga que hizo pasar muy rápido el tiempo"; decía sorprendida Chanti

-"Así alivias un poco el ambiente en un viaje largo", decía yo con una leve sonrisa.

-"Bueno….es hora de elevarnos", decía Flower como llegaba hacia nosotras.

Yo y Sky nos preparamos y nos hicieron montarnos encima de ellos.

Yo con cuidado para acomodarme algo de lado en su espalda de Hack, por mi vientre por si acaso para no incomodar a las mellizas…..y a mí.

Y nos elevamos en el cielo como Chanti, Zecora y Armory siguieron a pie.

Y mientras nos elevábamos pude ver el pueblo que avisaba Flower…era uno pequeño…muy pequeño a 3 km aún de donde estabamos, apenas veía unas 30 o 40 chozas de paja creo yo, desde pequeñas como para pequeñas familias, hasta unas donde podrían caber hasta 20 dentro sin problemas y algunas casas echas de arcilla que las de esta clase ya medían 2 pisos de alto, con pequeñas granjas alrededor del pueblo y un lago pequeño en medio de todo el pueblo, con un río que viene del oeste y que terminaba en el lago.

Se veía que había muchas cebras caminando alrededor del pueblo, muchas de echo.

Y que por la posición del sol…ya debe ser más del medio día incluso

Y ya como a 500 metros en el aire Flower guío a Hack sobre una nube lo suficientemente grande para cubrirnos a los 4 y que no nos vea nadie desde abajo.

Ella insto a Hack a meterse dentro de la nube y así ambos aletear sus alas sobre las nubes para así moverla y no deshacerla tan fácilmente al hacerlo lentamente, mientras Kary y yo estábamos sobre la nube.

Esto va a ser un poco tardado hasta llegar al otro lado

..-.-…-.-.-…-.-..-…-..-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Punto de vista de Armory.**

 **En esos momentos**

Me cubría mejor con la túnica que Zecora me dio y ella me bajo la cabeza para que no se me viera directamente a la cabeza y ellas se pusieron en medio, para así más o menos guiarme y no me pierda así.

-"Ahora…..no hables Armory…porque apenas sientan la falta de acento cebrica en tu voz, sospecharán…..así que no importa que pase…..no hables"; decía Zecora toda seria como seguíamos caminando.

Cuando me dijeron eso me puse algo nerviosa.

Y más cuando aun estábamos algo lejos del pueblo aún.

Fue unos minutos largos hasta llegar al pueblo.

Donde escuchaba a los que vivían en el pueblo con claros y notorios acentos exóticos saludarnos.

Y Zecora y Chanti respondían sin problemas.

Como seguíamos caminando por el pueblo.

Sin ningún problema, como solo hubo saludos de por medio de más civiles.

Escuchaba sonidos de niños jugando…..incluso hasta oía chapoteos…

Estábamos cerca de agua a caso?

Pasaron más tensos minutos a pie…..

Sin muchos problemas aún por suerte.

-"No te preocupes Armory…..ya estamos cerca del otro extremo del pueblo…."; decía con calma Zecora.

-"Hey, ustedes 3"; decía en una voz muy imponente como Zecora y Chanti se detuvieron y me levantaron las patas para que me detuviera.

Esa voz me puso bien nerviosa….

Acaso nos han descubierto?! *pregunto en su mente toda asustada*

-"Si….que sucede?"; pregunto Chanti con tranquilidad como la que hablo primero.

Como vi unas 3 sombras muy grandes delante de mí….

Espera…..3…..?

Los solados de la sacerdotisa no paran de a 3?! *se pregunto mentalmente en absoluto y completo pánico como se ponía a sudar frío de los nervios*

Y se ven…muy….pero muy fuertes…*pensó asustada*

(Y con mucha razón, el que esta en medio, la cebra con rastas y mayor, tiene la corpulencia de un pony tierra bien musculoso, que parece que ni usando la mitad de su fuerza, te podría romper el cráneo, luego uno más normal que esta a su derecha, llevaba una mascara que le tapaba la cara completamente pero aun tenías las rastas que los caracterizan a los soldados de la sacerdotisa, pero el aura que se sentía de el, era más que siniestro, y el tercero a la izquierda del líder, era otro con una corpulencia normal, que llevaba una lanza y que era el menos intimidante de los 3, por ser algo bien parecido que temible)

-"Ustedes no son de por aquí…..a que vienen o a donde se dirigen?", pregunto serio el de voz bien imponente.

-"Solo nos dirigimos hacia Karas que esta más en la costa este, donde está la granja de mis padres después de visitar a mis tíos en Jurum, que decían que tenían para presentarme a un futuro esposo y aquí mis hermanas solo me acompañaban por si había también esposos para ellos"; decía Chanti con la mayor tranquilidad posible como nos señalaba a las 2.

-"Esta bien…..las dejamos proseguir"; decía esa voz intimidante algo más calmada como vi como esas sombras se alejaban y de allí pudimos seguir caminando.

(Como los 3 soldados le pasaban de largo, el que le cubría la mascara, los observaba caminar de reojo como seguía con sus compañeros, sospechando enormemente de las 3)

A mi hasta casi me tuvieron que arrastrar, como mis piernas se habían quedado congelada por los nervios.

Pero después de varios minutos en que no escuchamos a nadie….

Zecora me habló…..como ya nos habíamos alejado mucho del pueblo.

-"Ya puedes volver a ver hacia el frente…..", decía Zecora como yo aun estaba mirando hacia abajo aun algo paralizada por el miedo.

Y al ver que yo no lo hacía por mi cuenta, ella lo hizo por mí y me hizo levantar la cabeza para volver a tener la vista hacia el frente.

-"Vamos…..estas bien…responde?"; pregunto Zecora algo preocupada como yo me mantuve rigida en mi lugar.

-"Acaso esos 3 que nos detuvieron…..eran soldados de la sacerdotisa?", pregunto yo aún nerviosa.

Es que el de esa voz bien fuerte me asusto de verdad.

-"Si…y estos se veían duros para ser de un pueblo pequeño"; decía Chanti media nerviosa igual, por fin.

-"Este pueblo esta antes del jardín del Eden de la sacerdotisa líder…..eso no tendría que sorprender que haya mejor seguridad en los pueblos cercanos"; decía Zecora.

-"No…..cuando estaba el problema de Bloody Mary controlando los mares, los mejores soldados más paraban en los pueblos y ciudades costeras, que en el interior del país….que haya un grupo de soldados notablemente tan intimidante tan en el interior es de miedo", decía Chanti.

-"Si…..el líder parecía ser más de fuerza bruta…..pero el de la máscara….."; decía preocupada Zecora, "Ese….ese si me empezaba a dar miedo su presencia"

-"Debe ser un chaman de alto rango….porque yo también lo sentí"; decía preocupada Chanti.

-"Y si hay un grupo así aquí….no quiero imaginar que tipo de soldados hay más adelante….o incluso el porque están tan adentro", decía preocupada Chanti.

-"Sin Bloody…..de seguro vuelven a priorizar la seguridad del jardín más que las costas"; sugería Zecora.

-"No…ellos saben que las sacerdotisas se pueden cuidar fácilmente…", decía Chanti toda seria, "Mas bien…..hasta no creerías que…..ellos ya saben sobre los aliens gracias a los refugiados de Hopetown?"; pregunto ella preocupada.

-"Eso…eso explicaría porque sus mejores soldados estarían vigilando más las cercanías del jardín del Eden….", decía Zecora toda seria.

-"Pero no vimos a ningún civil de Hopetown…..o algo que demostrará que volvieron"; decía yo asustada por esta conversación que se hizo muy siniestra.

-"Esos civiles….dalos por muertos…..no importa si apoyaban a Bloody o solo la toleraban….nadie de Hopetown era permitido aquí…y es más que seguro…que fueron masacrados", decía sin ninguna emoción por los civiles de Hopetown muertos, "Pero creo que por desgracia les sacaron algo de información antes de hacerlo"; decía preocupada Chanti.

-"Y eso es lo que más me temo…si sabe de los aliens se cerrara más al mundo, y se protegerá a si misma…"; decía Zecora con enojo.

-"Esto no le gustará a Sky….."; dije yo preocupada por esa noticia, como ya Hack y Flower bajaban con Sky y Kary.

Si…..esto no le va a gustar nada de nada…..

.-..-.-.-.-…-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.

 **Uff…..cada vez se complica más no?**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Comenten que les pareció.**

 **Y viva yo….lo publique realmente un miércoles y no tan tarde….**

 **Yay.**

 **A disfrutar mis queridos lectores, y nos vemos el siguiente miércoles con más.**

 **Jejeje.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo 4: La ruta pacifista es difícil**_

 **Torment Sky**

 **15 de noviembre**

 **2:23 pm**

 **En las afueras del pueblo. (Aun en camino al jardín del Eden)**

-"Mierda…..eso es preocupante"; decía yo algo preocupada después de que Zecora y Chanti nos contaron lo que vieron en el pueblo.

No me esperaba eso del aumento de patrullas en la zona interior del país.

Y que talvez la sacerdotisa este enterada sobre la amenaza alienigena.

Pero por que las 2 me dijeron, nadie se ve preocupado o cuenta algo al respecto.

Así que parece que hasta la sacerdotisa se lo oculta hacia su propio pueblo, como la princesa Celestia lo hace con su pueblo.

Pero creo que sus razones para hacerlo serían radicalmente diferentes.

-"Bueno….hasta aquí duro el pacifismo entonces….", decía Flower toda seria y decidida como desenfundo el rifle de su espalda.

-"No, aun podemos hacer esto con pacifismo, y no tener a toda una nación entera buscándonos en medio de su país antes de siquiera llegar ante la sacerdotisa"; dije yo toda seria.

No queremos darle excusas a la sacerdotisa para eliminarnos sin dejarnos oportunidad de hablar, si se entera de que dejamos una hilera de sus soldados, muertos por el camino hacia aca.

-"Pero no son unicornios, ni tienen alas, no hay forma de que se comuniquen más rápido de lo que nosotros avanzamos", decía Flower media irritada por la idea de seguir moviéndonos sigilosamente.

-"Lo se…..pero no quiero arriesgarme, pero…si no nos dejan opción una patrulla de soldados cebra…..tendríamos que matar en defensa propia"; decía yo algo amargada por ese dilema.

-"Y los soldados de la sacerdotisa son en extremo misteriosos, no sabes si te tocarán unos comprensivos, o unos que por solo tener la voz demasiado elevada cuando le respondas, te va a dar la paliza de tu vida", decía Chanti bien preocupada.

-"Más bien tuvimos suerte que te creyeran esos nombres de pueblos que les dijiste"; decía Armory algo nerviosa aún por lo que paso.

-"Eh, es obvio que lo creyeran, porque son nombres reales, y Kara es el pueblo donde vivía", decía Chanti algo confundida por lo que dijo Armory, mirándole algo confundida de que dijera eso.

Es obvio que sabrá el nombre de algunos pueblos de este país querida Armory.

Ella vivió aquí.

-"En fin…..no es prudente seguir charlando tan cerca de un pueblo…"; decía Kary algo inquieta como miraba hacia al pueblo.

-"Si…..tiene razón y avanzaremos hasta que se haga de noche…..sin almorzar en el camino", decía yo toda seria, "Nos esperamos a la noche para comer, porque no me sentiré segura hasta que literalmente ni Flower desde el aire pueda ver el pueblo".

No hay que tomar riesgo alguno después de todo.

Kary asintió.

Como Chanti se quejo un poco.

Zecora no dijo nada.

Flower no dijo nada tampoco, pero su mirada de fastidio decía que no le agradaba mucho la idea.

Hack apoyo mi plan y Armory…ella no dijo nada tampoco, aunque más miraba hacia atrás, al pueblo con mucho nerviosismo.

Entonces solo empezamos a seguir el camino del este hacia al jardín de la sacerdotisa algo nerviosos de lo que nos encontraríamos por delante…..

(Y tendrían razones de estarlo….como los 3 soldados cebras del pueblo, empezaban a salir en su búsqueda)

.-….-…-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **7:30 pm…**

En el camino nos encontramos con una patrulla de soldados cebra que se dirigían hacia el pueblo del cual habíamos dejado atrás, pero hicimos lo mismo a la hora de pasar el pueblo, con Chanti, Zecora y Armory en tierra, y el resto en el aire.

Y Chanti dijo que solo les pasaron de largo, al verlas de reojo a las 3.

Sin decir ni una palabra.

Por si acaso después de eso no bajamos la guardia, parando solo para orinar…..pero aun flotando en el aire…..y eso fue realmente incomodo como no se tiene idea…..y hasta que se hizo de noche, sin ver a nadie en kilómetros….…..recién pudimos bajar junto a Flower y Hack al suelo y reunirnos con las demás en tierra…..pero más precisamente en un árbol algo lejos del camino de tierra, en medio también de la hierba bien alta.

Para poder por fin descansar un poco.

Y pisar el suelo por fin.

-"Mmm…me comería hasta un balde lleno de frutas en estos momentos", decía Flower al dejar a Kary en el suelo, mientras ella sonaba toda hambrienta como buscaba en sus alforjas sus suministros.

-"Yo realmente me siento más cansado que hambriento….", decía Hack como solo se echaba en el suelo después de dejarme justo al lado, sin siquiera querer sacar su propia comida.

-"No te preocupes Hack….yo te ayudo"; decía yo toda tranquila como iba a sus alforjas y sacaba carne seca de las alforjas y le daba su cantimplora.

-"Gracias….", decía el agradecido como aun tirado en el suelo, comía su carne seca, y yo le daba un beso en la mejilla solo para recompensar su esfuerzo.

Después de todo yo se que el no es para nada alguien que haga mucho trabajo físico.

Y hoy se esforzó de verdad.

Le haría algo más….sexual, pero estamos en un grupo y como digo siempre.

No haré cosas tan locas en la cama al menos que este bien ebria.

En fin, el resto solo sin ningún otro comentario sacamos nuestros suministros para poder comer en paz…..una ración extra para llenar más la barriga por no haber almorzado en la tarde.

En especial yo….que debo ahora comer por 3…..….y también carne seca….….

Que ya para este punto es como comer heno bien duro y salado.

Y me estoy acostumbrando a su sabor la verdad.

Pero no como todos los días carne….solo un día si, y un día no…aunque con lo que me esta empezando a gustar…..creo que lo voy a comer diario.

En fin, estábamos comiendo tranquilos en la oscuridad, formando un circulo alrededor de los restos de una fogata, iluminada parcialmente por la luz de la luna.

Como entonces…...

Kary, Flower, Hack, Zecora y yo empezamos a sentir que algo estaba cerca….muy cerca.

Como los 5 volteamos a nuestras espaldas para ver que era.

Kary y yo preparando nuestros cuernos.

Como Flower trayendo su arma al frente.

Y Zecora y Hack solo estaban en alerta sobre que hacer a continuación.

Sentíamos que había algo allí afuera, yo y Kary por nuestro tiempo combatiendo…..podíamos sentir que alguien estaba rodeándonos….casi por instinto.

Hack, Flower y Zecora me imagino por haber vivido en la mansión, donde si no cuidabas tus espaldas…..te iba a ir mal.

Y antes de que Armory y Chanti se preguntaran que estaba pasando

Algo cayo en medio de la fogata extinta.

Una jarra que se rompió al impacto, liberando un vapor violeta.

Kary y yo nos protegimos por instinto al crear con rapidez burbujas de magia

Como Flower Zecora y Hack, saltaron lejos de la fogata.

Como el vapor envolvió sin ninguna oposición a Armory y Chanti convirtiéndolas en piedra y evaporándose el vapor con la misma rapidez con la que las envolvió.

-"Malditos cobardes…!"; gritaba Flower con el arma lista como disparaba a la hierba que nos rodeaba.

Como Kary y yo tomábamos nuestros rifles que estaban cerca de nosotros con nuestros cascos, sin dejar de tener los escudos cubriéndonos.

No veíamos a nadie, pero sabíamos que estaban allí.

Zecora no se que hacía buscando en su propia bolsa.

Y Hack…solo no sabía que hacer, estaba al lado de Flower, porque en si, no había ninguna arma que pueda usar.

Solo trajimos 3 rifles y se acabó.

Pero mientras Flower disparaba a lo loca al norte de nuestra posición a la hierba alta.

Kary y yo veíamos si alguien se acercaba por el sur y el oeste respectivamente.

Como el este de nuestra posición el enorme árbol donde habíamos decidido pasar la noche nos cubría ese lado un poco.

Pero como tomábamos nuestros rifles y nos poníamos los arneses para disparlos manualmente sin usar nuestra magia, Kary y yo estábamos a punto de apagar nuestros escudos paras prepararnos a unirnos a Flower y disparar casi a lo loco a nuestras posiciones.

Como 2 cebras muy corpulentas salieron de entre la hierba alta, uno hacia Kary y otro hacia mí.

No estaban armadas, pero con una fuerza extraña y un brillo extraño en sus patas delanteras, golpearon nuestros escudos….reventándolos sin mucho esfuerzo como si no fueran nada.

Aturdiéndonos a las 2 por un momento, como el rompimiento repentino del escudo y la fuerza que dieron el golpe los hizo retroceder a esos 2 corpulentas cebras.

Como entonces también entre los arbustos, dando un salto enorme en el aire y con una gran agilidad con sus lanzas en alto nos atacaron a las Kary y a mí 2 cebras, más pequeñas y delgadas.

Las 2 les vimos a tiempo y dimos un brinco hacia atrás, chocando nuestros traseros en el proceso.

Dejando nuestras armas

Algo lejos de nosotras.

Las 2 agiles cebras con lanzas clavaron sus lanzas en el suelo en donde estábamos antes y se prepararon para usarlas en nuestra contra como las sacaron rápidamente del suelo.

Como nosotras 2 ya no estábamos aturdidas y nuestros cuernos brillaban con fuerza como los otras 2 cebras enormes también dejaron de estar aturdidos y así las 4 cebras nos rodearon a las 2.

(Y como Sky estaba demasiado ocupada con su pelea, no vio como Flower, cuando vació todo un cargador disparando hacia la maleza, sin surtir ningún efecto alguno, y cuando se disponía a recargar, como entonces una cebra chaman cayo desde el árbol cayendo encima de Flower y le puso un trapo empapado con alguna sustancia rara en el hocico de Flower, pero la armadura no se inmuto ante el peso extra, pero tampoco dejándole espacio para desplegar sus alas y darle el paseo de su vida al polisón y Flower se empezó a agitar intentando quitarse de encima al chaman, dejando caer en el proceso su arma, aunque el chaman sabía que eso iba a pasar, como solo se sujeto al cuello de flower con una pata, como con la otra intentaba mantener el trapo en su hocico de Flower)

-"Miren….no queremos matarlos….asi que solo váyanse….y olvidaremos que nos atacaron"; decía yo como Kary y yo teníamos nuestros cuernos iluminados, ya preparando nuestros propios hechizos.

Pero las cebras no dijeron nada, solo se pararon a pocos metros de nosotras.

-"Bien….es un inicio"; decía yo sin apagar mi cuerno…..

Nunca sin bajar la guardia.

Como Kary tampoco lo hizo.

(Pero el trapo que el chaman estaba forzando a que Flower la inhalara, empezó a hacer efecto con rapidez, y Flower toda mareada cayo al suelo y el Chaman se estaba levantando con calma, pero el Chaman no pudo disfrutar la victoria como Hack ya dejando de ser solo un espectador, por fin viendo una oportunidad para ayudar, hace algo, y solo lo golpea en la cara con todas sus fuerzas a la cebra chaman que incapacito a Flower, pero se rompió su pata a darle con fuerza a una mascara echa de madera extremadamente dura, que aunque se haya rota al punto de romperla casi toda…..eso no dejo inconsciente al chaman, solo hizo que se enfadara y se quitara su mascara rota mirando ahora a Hack como una presa más)

-"Ahora, solo váyanse ahora….que esperan", decía yo toda seria a esas cebras que nos rodeaban y nos miraban fijamente, sin dejar de estar con mi cuerno preparado para freírlos en cadena con un rayo.

Como entonces vi que por desgracia una cebra chaman cayo desde el árbol en dirección a Kary, y la tumbo, como también se escucho un crujido de hueso rompiéndose…

Eso paso en cámara lenta….para mí….

Y sin ningún tipo de misericordia…..

Ya no iba a lanzarles un rayo de electricidad solo para aturdir….lo cambie a matar.

Pero en ese pequeño lapso en que su compañero había caido sobre Kary y me distraje por un momento al dar un vistazo ante ese suceso.

Uno de los grandes estaba apunto de darme un golpe con su casco delantero izquierdo.

No podía dejar de lanzar el hechizo ni aunque quisiera…..

Le logre dar a los delgaduchos y al otro fortachon.

Pero el fortachon que se acerco de más, el rayo eléctrico paso por un lado de su cabeza, como intentaba alejar mi cabeza para evitar que me diera…..pero creo que hacer eso solo le ayudo a evitar el rayo…y aun así, el me conecto un buen golpe en mi hocico desde debajo de mi hocico.

Sintiendo como ese poderoso golpe me rompía mi mandíbula y algunos dientes….y me lanzaba hacia atrás con ese golpe….sobre su compañero chaman que acababa de tumbar a mi amiga.

(Por mientras Hack estaba agarrándose su garra fracturada como el chamán, todo enojado se acercaba hacia el de forma siniestra y Hack no sabía que hacer a continuación, pero no avanzo mucho más como un frasco cayo en su costado y se rompió también formando una nube de polvo violeta, pero más concentrada, solo para afectarlo a la cebra, que rápidamente lo convirtió en piedra, Hack volteo para ver quien había sido, y había sido Zecora que al parecer tuvo que sacar un montón de cosas de su bolsa antes de encontrar esa pócima en concreto, y Hack al ver eso le sonrió agradecido como soltaba una lagrima por el dolor de tener una garra rota)

El maldito chaman que cayo sobre Kary amortiguo mi caída.

Pero mi cabeza me dolía peor que una de mis más fuertes resacas.

Y sentía como se formaba mucha sangre en mi boca y lo único que podía saborear era mi propia sangre.

Pero aun así, intente ponerme de pie….o al menos sentarme….

Y lo pude ver…caminando hacia mí con calma como estaba a punto de darme el golpe final.

 **bang bang bang**

Pero cayo muerto como una andanada de balas le destrozaron la cabeza, cayendo así muerto, como entonces vi uno de nuestros rifles, flotando atrás del fortachón…flotando con el aura mágica de Kary.

-"Eso es por mi costilla rota…..", decía Kary bien adolorida….

Como por desgracia, me di cuenta que eramos yo y el otro chaman que estábamos encima de Kary.

Como entonces me quite de encima…cayendo de frente al suelo…estaba demasiado aturdida para hacer algo bien.

Como el chaman intentaba ponerse de pie igual.

Pero fue recibido por un par de disparos más del arma en control de Kary.

-"Al menos…invítame a comer antes de querer montarte…..infeliz…"; decía de forma sarcástica como la sangre del chaman encima de ella le salpico toda la cara.

Entonces vi a mi alrededor…..y no vi a ninguno enemigo más, como también esa sensación de peligro había amenorado

Teníamos a 3 soldados de la sacerdotisa bien fritos…2 muertos por disparos y uno convertido en piedra.

-"El…pppaccccifismo….nnoo es nuestro…..fffuerte"; es lo único que pude decir sin mover mucho la mandíbula….como al estar todo tranquilo…ya mi cuerpo decidio que era momento de colapsar….

Como entonces todo paso a negro como me desmaye.

.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **La mañana siguiente…..**

Empecé a volver en sí como sentía como la luz me daba en toda la cara.

Y con la cabeza aun dándome vueltas…..pero ya no con el mismo dolor de antes.

Me levanté, dándome cuenta que estaba echada de espaldas sobre algo suave…..

Pero no era Hack…era una bolsa de tela doblada sobre si misma para hacer una almohada improvisada.

-"Bien…despertaste…", decía Zecora con una leve sonrisa, animada un poco por haber despertado yo, como la veía comer una banana como su desayuno.

Quería responderle…..pero siento como al intentar forzarlo, mucho dolor, y cuando me toco mi hocico….me doy cuenta que mi hocico esta envuelto en vendas, al igual que la mitad de mi cabeza, debajo de los ojos, hasta mis hombros.

-"Si….no hablaría si fuera tu…Hack dice que te fracturaron por completo la mandíbula, como pediste 4 dientes, y algunos músculos de tu cuello se desgarraron por ese fuerte golpe"; decía Zecora como no me miraba a mi, miraba a mi izquierda.

Yo volteo y veo a Hack despierto, pero con grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos, como si no hubiera podido dormir mucho, comiendo algo de carne seca con su pata derecha, como veo que su pata izquierda esta como inmovilizada por unos pequeños palos que ato con unas vendas.

Pero el parece que recién noto que me acabo de levantar.

Como dejo su desayuno a un lado y me vino a abrazar.

-"Oh gracias al cielo Sky…creíamos que el golpe te habría causado algo más grave que una contusión…."; decía el sonando realmente feliz y agradecido por verme despierta, con cuidado de no apoyarse demasiado en mi o agarrar mi cuello demasiado como me daba el abrazo.

Yo lo único que puedo hacer es darle unas palmaditas en la espalda como agradecimiento.

Como ni podía ni darle un beso en mi estado.

-"Fuiste la primera al que el ayudo…..aun el teniendo su garra rota"; decía Zecora como terminaba su desayuno.

-"Ella termino inconsciente gracias a un fuerte golpe….algo visible que puedo tratar y que es más importante que una garra rota", decía Hack todo serio.

-"Si….y como explicas a Flower…"; decía Zecora igual de seria que Hack, "Lo que le hizo inhalar a Flower ese chaman era un fuerte veneno que le cerraría la garganta y la ahogaría, ella si casi se nos va, pero si no fuera porque me vine equipada con todos los tipos de antídotos inimaginables en mi bolsa, ella ya estaría muerta", decía Zecora al señalar a Flower que le habían quitado la armadura.

Y estaba echada durmiendo cerca de los restos de la fogata.

Donde Armory y Chanti estaban empezando a despertarse.

-"Yo no lo sabía en ese momento, y lo sabes muy bien, los casos de envenenamiento no son mi fuerte", decía Hack con pesar.

-"Pero vivirá…estará débil aunque despierte, pero se recuperara"; decía Zecora para no hacer que se sienta tan mal Hack por no saber eso.

-"Aunque al menos me alegra que fui la segunda al que curaron", decía Kary algo positiva y diciéndolo con algo rapidez como estaba saliendo de entre la hierba alta, como llevaba con su magia un frasco vació consigo con su magia.

Se le veía como su torso estaba vendado.

-"3 costillas rotas…..sin perforación en algún órgano… pero aún así no quiere hacerme caso de que debe descansar por el momento", decía Hack todo serio como la miraba a Kary.

-"Lo siento pero alguien tenía que quedarse haciendo guardia toda la noche además, gracias por el energizante ese siento como si pudiera quedarme 3 días sin dormir sin problemas", decía Kary hablando rápido como le pasaba el frasco vació a Zecora.

-"Además de tener calmantes naturales en la mezcla para evitar que sienta el dolor"; decía Zecora con una leve sonrisa.

-"Sigo diciendo que era mejor que se quedara a descansar….."; se quejaba Hack.

-"Pero con nuestras otras 2 luchadoras incapacitadas yo era la única capaz de hacerlo"; decía Kary con rapidez, toda seria.

Hack no habló…..porque en si, era porque ella tenía razón.

Chanti podía defenderse, pero no tenía tanta experiencia luchando y más como ella le cayó por sorpresa ese gas.

Como que para guardia no era la mejor opción.

-"Oh Sky….estas bien!"; casi gritaba de la alegría Armory como iba a abrazarme como acababa de despertar, pero Hack usando su pata buena la detuvo.

-"No Armory….sin abrazos por ahora….", decía Hack todo serio.

Como ella vio mejor, y a mis vendajes y ella asintió.

-"Mmm….ok, ya están despiertos todos o al menos la mayoría….pero tenemos a nuestras 3 maestras en combate semi incapacitadas…"; decía Chanti como también se levantaba y nos veía a todos, "Volvemos al barco e intentarlo esto otro día…o seguimos?"; pregunto ella, "Porfavor que sea lo primero"

-"Me temo que no podemos hacer eso"; decía Zecora toda seria.

-"Si…", decía Kary aun sonando bien energética.

-"Además….esta misión es de hablar…y yo quiero creer que la sacerdotisa tendrá algo de sentido común…..o moral y nos dejara hablar y no nos matará y como mínimo si no nos da el dinero…al menos nos deje volver al barco"; decía Hack intentando sonar optimista.

-"Bien….pero todavía esta el tema de los soldados de Bloody que es más que seguro que nos intentarán atacar al vernos"; decía Chanti toda seria, "Y como que ir en sigilo con nuestros 2 voladores incapacitados…queda descartado"

-"Eso ya no importa para este punto, estuvimos aquí toda una noche…..y con estos 6 soldados que asesinamos, que de seguro tendrían que reportarse al final de su turno y no lo hicieron, hará que sospechen y manden soldados de reconocimiento aquí…o quien sabe, hasta el escuadrón de 3 soldados de ese pueblo que pasamos haya dado el aviso y de seguro decenas o cientos de soldados cebricans se acercan a esta posición, haciendo que lo único que nos quede es luchar"; decía Kary toda seria como con su magia agarraba uno de los rifles y le quitaba el seguro, "Y no sobreviví 12 años en un calabozo como esclava sexual para que unos fanáticos de la decencia y xenófobos me maten, así que para mí, al demonio el sigilo….matemos a unas cebras", decía ella toda decidida.

Como entonces miro a Chanti y Zecora.

-"Sin ofenderlas"; decía Kary algo apenada al verlas a ellas 2.

-"No…..yo te sigo…..matemos a unos putos soldaditos que atacan a traición", decía Chanti igual de decidida como tomaba uno de los rifles también ella, "Pero me ayudan a ponerme un arnés".

Yo quería suspirar de frustración, pero no podía hacerlo bien, me salió un silbido extraño de mi hocico.

Pero, ellas tienen razón, ya no se puede seguir en sigilo ahora.

No sobrevivimos a una puta invasión para morir por unos que aun usan lanzas y trucos mágicos para romper barreras magicas con sus pezuñas.

Así que para demostrar que estoy con ellas.

Yo tomo el rifle restante y lo levanto en alto.

Lo cual hace que Kary y Chanti sonrían.

-"Pero para sacarnos de dudas….."; decía Zecora como se levantaba y de su lado tomaba un frasco con un contenido blanco, e iba hacia el árbol…que por lo que pude ver, estaba una de las cebras, convertida en piedra, toda intacta aún, "Podemos preguntarle si de verdad van a venir soldados a nuestra posición"; decía Zecora como le vaciaba ese liquido blanco del frasco sobre el, y el liquido al instante agrieto la piedra, y como si solo fueran escamas de una serpiente, se cayo de encima de la cebra, como esta volvió a la normalidad.

*el chaman jadeo sorprendido por volver a la normalidad, pero fue recibido por el cañón del rifle que sostenía Kary con su magia, directamente apoyada en su frente*

-"Haber basura…..ustedes fueron lo suficientemente idiotas como para venir a atacarnos sin avisar a algún superior o ya alertaron al país entero sobre nosotras", decía Kary toda seria como apoyaba más el cañón del arma en la frente de esa cebra.

Que no dijo nada, solo se mantuvo con la mirada seria, pero no se movió para nada.

-"No van a hablar…..estos son los más radicalmente leales a la sacerdotisa, ellos preferirían morir antes que decirnos lo que sabe"; decía Chanti con enojo.

Como esa cebra ni se inmutaba ante nosotras.

-"Algo que aprendí Chanti….es que todos hablan…..pero depende del método…."; decía Zecora como volvía a su bolsa y empezaba a buscar algo de el.

-"Unos hablan por dinero….por chantaje…por tortura….por miedo a la muerte….por intimidación..…o después de una buena noche de sexo…..pero al final, todos hablan", decía Zecora como encontró lo que buscaba, un frasco con un contenido de color rojo.

-"Y Bloody Mary hacía todos esos métodos...pero existe uno….que no le gustaba usar…..por ser aburrido para ella"; decía Zecora con calma como se acercaba a la cebra, y la cebra esa solo se la quedo viendo a ella.

Más precisamente su frasco, como si supiera lo que fuera su contenido.

-"El elixir de la verdad…..con unas gotas en su lengua…el nos contara hasta sus más oscuros secretos"; decía ella como me miraba esta vez a mí, que no estaba usando mi magia en estos momentos para algo más.

Entonces sostuve el frasco con mi magia y se lo acerque a el, obviamente el intentando alejar su cabeza de la pócima.

Y Kary al ver esa resistencia, hizo lo único que se le pudo ocurrir…..

 **Bang**

Le disparo en su pezuña delantera izquierda de ese chaman.

-"Ahhh…"; dijo adolorido, el maldito resistiendo si quiera a gritar de verdad.

Pero abrió suficiente el hocico para lanzar un poco de la pócima a su cara y algo le pudo caer dentro de su boca.

-"Maldita perra extranjera…."; maldijo ese chaman con una voz algo grave y un poco ronca.

Y el no era viejo para tener esa voz ronca.

Se veía como de 30 años nada más.

 **Bang**

Y allí va la otra pezuña del lado izquierdo, como cayo de costado al suelo.

-"Mierda…..como me hubiera gustado que mi compañero te hubiera apuntado a la maldita cabeza y te la hubiera quebrado", decía con puro odio hacia Kary este chamán.

-"Pues no lo hizo basura, ahora dinos, vendrán refuerzos o no?"; pregunto Kary sin haberse intimidado nada por este chaman.

-"Jajaj, si, vienen refuerzos…...pero si se van por donde vienen no los alcanzarán y podrán huir….pero si siguen adelante…..si los podremos atrapar"; decía el con dolor, intentando no decir eso, pero ese suero de la verdad realmente le obliga a decirlo.

-"Como cuantos vienen?"; pregunto una vez más Kary como se acercó a el.

Como la cebra aprovecho eso y solo le escupió en la cara.

-"Vienen los suficientes…para matarlos…."; decía el realmente intentando no decir nada, pero sin éxito.

 **Bang**

Aquí va la otra pata.

-"Maldita puta!"; grito de dolor esta vez el chaman, como ahora Kary ponía presión sobre su pata delantera izquierda, justo en la herida, haciéndolo gemir de dolor a ese chaman.

-"Cuantos exactamente maldito…dinos cuantos, desde donde exactamente van viniendo, y que tan letales son…, pero bonito esta vez, sin escupir o maldecir o te juro, que el próximo disparo a lo que muchos dirían su quinta pierna"; decía ella como paso el cañon caliente del arma por esos 3 disparos, justo en el miembro del chaman.

Lo que le hizo gritar y hasta llorar un poco.

-"Ahhh….shhhhhhaaaaahh…..ya….vienen…unos…..300…de los mejores….son incluso mejores que nosotros…sshhhaaahhh…..y vienen desde todos lados…..menos desde el oeste….por eso que se podrían regresar y no los podríamos atrapar a tiempo…."; decía el chaman en completa agonía.

-"Muchas gracias…..fue mucho pedir eso", decía Kary con una sonrisa como le quito el arma de encima.

-"Y lo vamos a dejar así?"; pregunto Armory con su típica inocencia, sintiendo algo de piedad por este chaman, "Y se que nos quiso matar…pero al menos no podemos darle una muerte rápida?"; pregunto ella.

-"Chica….iban a matar a tu amiga…preñada…sin dudarlo si quiera un poquito…..yo digo que así esta bien, una muerte lenta sea su verdadero castigo", decía Kary toda seria como lentamente se formaba un charco de sangre por las heridas de bala de las patas del chaman, a su alrededor de el.

Armory no dijo nada.

-"Exacto…y tampoco nos importo matar a todos esos mal nacidos….de Hopetown…sin importar que venían niños con ellos….esas sangres sucias no eran permitidas aquí….."; decía el chaman, ya agonizante.

 **Bang**

-"Rrggggggg"; es lo único que pudo decir la cebra como con un disparo del rifle de Kary, directo en el hocico, se la destrozo.

Incapacitándolo para hablar.

-"Ya nos vamos o que?"; pregunto Kary toda fría y seria, sin mirar al chamán tirado en el suelo.

Yo solo asentí.

Como el resto no dijo nada como empezó a recoger sus cosas.

.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-…-.

 **3 hora después…..**

 **De vuelta en el camino**

 **10:21 am**

Pudimos como mínimo todos desayunar un poco antes de partir.

Y Hack me pudo hacer una papilla de frutas para desayunar, muy amable de su parte la verdad.

En fin.

Estábamos todos en tierra, Hack se encargo de llevar a una inconsciente Flower en su espalda, sin su armadura.

Que en estos momentos la estaba usando Chanti, con el rifle bien puesto en el arnes de la armadura, para disparar a cualquiera que se pusiera delante de nosotras.

Kary estaba con un arnes para sujetar el arma igualmente, lista para disparar manualmente, y dejar libre su cuerno para hacer magia para hacer otras cosas.

Igual que yo, aunque tenía del cuello para arriba algo adolorida.

La papilla de frutas con algunos calmantes naturales de Zecora hace que no lo sienta mucho ahora.

En fin, nosotras 3 estábamos al frente del grupo.

Zecora y Hack detrás de nosotros en medio.

Y Armory atrás de ellos, como se encargaba de vigilar nuestra retaguardia.

Por si acaso.

El ambiente era de silencio absoluto por obvias razones.

La hierba crecida de la sabana hacía casi imposible ver a alguien detrás de ellas.

Y solo podías ver a lo lejos el camino, nada más.

Y Hack no quería volar con Flower en su espalda, porque el no estaba precisamente acostumbrado a ello.

Además, que no descanso casi nada en toda la noche y solo esta andando por haber bebido mucho café solo para mantenerse despierto.

Y no bebió del energizante de Zecora, porque ya Kary se lo había bebido todo.

Así que se conformó con café.

Aunque, la cosa es esta.

Chanti, cuando llegamos al camino, nos dijo que si manteníamos caminando a prisa por el camino, llegaríamos al jardín del Eden al medio día a lo mucho.

Y creo que es verdad.

Porque ya la sabana esta lentamente dando paso a una llanura más verde, con muchos más arboles entre medio.

Aunque de solo ver uno cada kilómetro, ahora veíamo árboles.

La hierba ahora no era del tamaño de un pony, ahora solo llegaba a las rodillas.

Así que cualquier ataque sorpresa ya no es posible para estos soldaditos.

-"Mmm…que…que sucedió?"; Flower empezó a preguntarse eso, al parecer por fin despertando, se escuchaba muy ronca.

-"Oh Flower…..me alegro que estes bien"; decía Hack sonando aliviado y finalizando con una sonrisa como miraba a Flower.

Como el se detenía, y todos lo hicimos.

Flower le sonrió de vuelta.

-"Mmm…ya me sorprendía estar en algo tan suavecito…."; decía Flower con una sonrisa boba como ahora abrazaba a Hack.

-"Ten señorita Flower, bebe mucha agua, que la toxina que le hicieron inhalar te deshidrata a niveles peligrosos y cierra tu garganta…aunque no te preocupes, ya lo segundo yo ya me encargue de curarlo….ahora te toca lo primero"; decía Zecora como le daba una cantimplora llena de agua.

Que Flower se la bebio como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Porque así lo era.

-"Ahhh…necesitaba eso"; decía ella toda aliviada igual, como volvía a seguir recostada sobre Hack y abrazarle.

Ay esta Flower…más desesperada por estar con mi Hack, no podría estar.

-"Eh…..sientes que puedes caminar Flower?", pregunto el algo incomodo Hack

-"No…..talvez un poco de tiempo más siendo cargada hasta que sienta que pueda caminar de nuevo"; decía Flower toda tranquila.

-"Flower….el tiene una de sus garras fracturadas…como que puedes ayudarle ahora a el, caminando por tu cuenta"; decía Kary algo enojada.

-"Mmm….ok"; decía Flower sintiéndose algo mal, como se bajo torpemente de Hack.

-"Ahora…puedes caminar o no?", pregunto Kary ya menos enojada.

-"Si….creo que sí…pero aun me siento algo débil para volar"; decía Flower como se estiraba.

Y antes que Kary dijera algo más.

Armory nos señalo hacia el frente.

-"Chicos…..alli vienen!"; grito Armory toda alarmada.

Como vimos a al menos 70 cebras soldados, de los 3 tipos, fortachones, lanceros y chamanes viniendo de frente hacia nosotras por el camino que nos queda por recorrer.

Y estaban a al menos 200 metros de nosotras.

-"Bueno…..vamos a demostrarles lo que estás armas pueden hacer"; decía Kary con gusto como le quito el seguro a su rifle, al igual que yo y Chanti como apuntamos hacia ellos.

Y estas cebras ni se inmutaron por ello.

 **Están a 150 metros.**

Como si ninguna pizca de piedad….

Disparamos.

 **Bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang**

Disparamos y disparamos, viendo como caían uno por uno estas cebras, donde hasta algunos de los chamanes llevaban pócimas que al ser reventadas por las balas, explotaban en llamas incinerando a los chamanes en el proceso y quemar a los que tenía cerca de ellos u hasta otros que tenían las pociones para convertir en piedra a alguien, que cuando impactaban y se rompían también envolvía al chaman y los que tenía alrededor en piedra, y así más fácilmente los matábamos destrozando la piedra con los disparos, y cuando cayó el último de ellos, y fue Kary que vació su cargador, disparándole a los que aún se retorcían.

Dejando el camino lleno de cadáveres y restos de cebras convertidos en piedra echas añicos.

-"Siiiii, que bien se sintió eso…"; gritaba animada Chanti.

-"Sus mejores soldados no….parece que solo son buenos contra ponys indefensos", comentaba Kary toda seria, "Ahora sigamos", decía Kary como con su magia cambiaba de cargador.

Al igual que yo y Chanti hacía lo mismo.

-"Ok…definitivamente me perdí de algo….", decía Flower.

Como el resto no comentaba nada más

..-..-..-..-…-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

 **2:30 pm**

Desde que masacramos a esos soldados, no vimos a nadie más.

De seguro el ruido los ahuyento al resto, o solo esta era la primera oleada.

O seguro notaron desde lejos la masacre y retrocedieron planeando una mejor emboscada para después.

En fin, las llanuras se transformaron en pequeñas colinas y estábamos en estos momentos estábamos subiendo una.

Y mientras subíamos

La verdad.

Me empezaba a sentir….….tranquila.

Es como si estuviera en el mar otra vez…me sentía tranquila y extrañamente segura.

Y vi entonces a Chanti detenerse.

-"Ya estamos cerca, lo empiezo a sentir…..…..del otro lado de la colina"; decía Chanti algo preocupada.

-"Si….ya estoy sintiendo esa pasividad de la que hablabas…se siente muy raro la verdad….", decía Kary

-"Es el aura de pacificadora del jardín….."; decía Chanti.

-"Y…..aun seguimos con el plan de volar y crear una tormenta por si acaso todo sale mal?", pregunto ella como me miro a mí.

Y yo, solo mire a Flower y Hack.

-"Yo aunque haya bebido 2 litros de agua, me siento aun con la boca seca y mi respiración es pesada…..mi cuerpo aun no se ha recuperado lo suficiente para volar la verdad"; decía Flower.

-"Y yo no se como no eh colapsado del sueño y del cansancio en estos momentos", decía Hack con pesas, sonando cansando también.

-"Parece que…tendremos que esperar a que todo salga bien", decía Kary algo nerviosa.

-"Si voy a morir aquí…tengo algo que hacer antes de ello, al menos por última vez"; decía Flower como fue y le dio un beso directamente en el pico, pero uno profundo y con lengua.

Yo quería apartarla con brusquedad de el.

Pero….algo no me dejaba hacerlo.

Ni siquiera podía si quiera apartarla de el, como solo podía estar cerca de ellos haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

Maldita aura pacifista que nos rodea *pensó con enojo*

Y al parecer Hack tampoco podía apartarla de el.

Como solo Flower se dedico a darle el beso más largo y profundo de su vida a Hack.

-"*jadeaba algo excitada*…..mmmmmm…delicioso….."; decía Flower toda contenta como por fin dejo de besar a mi Hack, "Talvez esta aura de pacifismo nos deje seguir esto", decía Flower ya más coqueta.

Pero aproveche para ponerme entre medio.

-"Flower….ten por seguro que si salimos vivos de esta, Sky te dará un buen golpe en la nuca"; decía Kary toda seria.

Como yo solo asentí.

-"Que…..yo solo quería aprovechar, que si muriéramos hoy, al menos podemos disfrutar nuestros últimos momentos teniendo un revolcón final", decía Flower con una risita al final.

-"Flower…yo quiero creer que va a salir bien la cosa…quiero creerlo, por favor, no vengas con estas cosas pesimistas ahora mismo, que suficiente tenemos con el echo de estar siendo perseguidos por los soldados de la sacerdotisa"; decía Hack enojado.

-"Bien, bien, yo solo quería ser realista", decía Flower como ya se alejo un poco de mi Hack.

-"Ahora….ya podemos seguir en paz?", pregunto Kary con leve enfado, como miraba de reojo a Flower.

-"Si, si…..vamos a probar nuestra suerte", decía Flower toda resignada.

Como por fin pudimos seguir avanzando.

Y al llegar a la cima de la colina.

Lo pudimos ver.

El jardín estaba rodeado por grandes colinas.

Como si fuera un cráter.

Pero con ríos atravesándolo.

Donde se veía plantas de todo tipo, plantas que pensabas que solo encontrarías en zonas frías del reino Grifo, o de zonas tropicales como de mi tierra natal.

Además, había arboles de todos los tamaños, incluso uno que llega a los 100 metros de alto, en uno de los bordes del jardín, para que no cubra con su sombra a todo el jardín.

Más bien, todos los arboles de todos los ambientes bordean el jardín, para así no quitarle la sombra a las plantas más pequeñas.

El jardín era enorme, abarcaba lo que sería el tamaño de un pueblo promedio.

Se veía algunas cabañas pequeñas esparcidas por todo el lugar.

Y la casa de 2 pisos que sería donde vive la sacerdotisa, a solo unos metros del centro del jardín, del enorme altar de piedra que ahí en medio.

-"Ok…..es la hora de la verdad", decía Kary suspirando con algo de nervios.

Como empezó nuestro descenso al jardín.

Donde no había nadie vigilando el camino de entrada al jardín, que era entre 2 arboles que solo se encuentran en zonas templadas.

Y al entrar oficialmente al jardín, el clima extrañamente cambio a uno más fresco, del clima montañoso del reino grifo.

Como lograron aclimatar toda una zona sin magia….

Esto me supera totalmente.

Pero, a pesar de que estábamos caminando potencialmente a nuestras tumbas.

No sentíamos tanto miedo como deberíamos.

Sentíamos una calma que nos abrumaba…

El jardín mismo nos relajaba aún más de lo que nos calmaba afuera de está.

El camino dentro del jardín eran un camino de tierra, pero no tierra seca de sabana, tierra de bosque, más marrón y fértil.

Que si no fuera porque talvez caminaban siempre por aquí, hace tiempo hubiera crecido pasto.

Nuestro camino era directamente a la casa de la sacerdotisa.

Ignoramos a las pocas cebras, tanto machos como hembras, con rastas que estaban cuidando las plantas del jardín.

Y estás….se nos quedaban observando, fascinados o incluso hasta molestos como íbamos pasando.

Y algunas de ellas, hasta nos empezaron a seguir.

Y aun con esas…no sentíamos peligro, nos seguíamos sintiendo seguros aquí.

Fue entonces, cuando llegamos al centro.

Donde había un par de cebras meditando en medio del altar rocoso.

Pero solo se nos quedaron mirando como les pasábamos de largo.

Yendo directamente al frente de la casa de la sacerdotisa.

Que era como una humilde cabaña de madera.

Con ventanas, pero sin puerta en su entrada principal, dando alusión a que cualquiera es bienvenido.

Además la cabaña esta cubiertas con lianas y enredaderas.

-"Sacerdotisa Lider Terraria….somos extranjeros que hemos venido a hablar con usted en paz!"; grito Kary como también lentamente una pequeña multitud de al menos 30 sacerdotisas y chamanes de menor rango se ponían detrás de nosotras.

Cortándonos por completo el paso.

No me gusta esto….

A pesar de que ninguno de estos hacían ningún ruido.

Entonces, de la puerta principal.

Y sin mucho esperar.

Salió una cebra de esa entrada, solo un poco más alta que incluso los soldados fortachones, pero a diferencia de ellos.

Esta cebra.

Era una yegua.

Que su melena era tan larga y lisa que le llegaba casi al suelo solo por unos centímetros, decorada con flores tan frescas y sanas que casi es como si hubieran crecido en su propio cabello de forma natural.

Con unos ojos de color azul marino.

Como también tenía un collar de oro y anillos de oro en sus patas delanteras.

Y se veía precisamente no muy feliz de vernos.

-"No se porque están aquí y como llegaron aquí extranjeros…..", decía la sacerdotisa con su notorio acento tribal bien marcado como veía que alguien venía detrás de ella.

Esta ya era una yegua de tamaño normal.

Con caderas anchas como todas las yeguas cebras.

Pero esta también tenía el cabello liso casi hasta el suelo, peinada en forma de hongo, tapándole así los ojos, haciendo que lo único que se viera de su cara, sea su hocico.

Además que se la veía con sus 4 patas cubiertas por enredadores.

Pero al caminar, al parecer era que las enredaderas la ayudaran a caminar, como debajo de ella, el suelo conformado por las raíces de las enredaderas se movía como ella caminaba.

Haciendo que ella nunca tocara el suelo en realidad.

Era bien extraño.

-"Pero….si llegaron hasta aquí….heridos…es porque pudieron pasar a mis guardias….y siento la sangre de ellos manchando sus cascos…..así que, o realmente son estúpidos al venir aquí después de hacer eso, o lo que me vienen a decir es realmente importante a pesar de que su destino esta sellado", decía ella toda seria después de olfatear el aire por un momento.

-"Es lo segundo sacerdotisa Terraria, y lo que vinimos a hablar….es que queremos que nos de suministros mientras nosotros salvamos al mundo de los males que causo Bloody Mary"; decía Kary siendo la que hablaba.

-"No se de quien hablan…."; dijo la sacerdotisa Terraria con algo de enojo.

-"Bueno, es que talvez no la conozca con ese nombre en concreto, creo que la conoce más bien como…Zarati Guanimi", decía ahora Hack, como esto si le toco una venita sensible a la sacerdotisa, como sus ojos brillaron de color azul.

Como con un movimiento de sus patas guio las enredaderas que había en su casa, y las uso para ahorcarnos con esas enredaderas a todos.

Pero solo apretó nuestros cuellos para que no nos moviéramos, porque aún podíamos respirar…..

Apenas….pero podíamos hacerlo.

-"Como saben ese nombre!"; grito con enorme rabia la sacerdotisa Terraria.

Era el nombre real de Bloody después de todo.

Es lo ultimo que nos dio Bloody antes de que la asesináramos.

Además del echo de decirnos que Hack…..era su primogenito y que Zecora era su hermana.

No hermanastra.

Hermana, porque a pesar de que Bloody era una cualquiera técnicamente, las casualidades de la vida dieron lugar a que ellos tuvieran el mismo padre.

-"Porque…yo soy tu nieto…..y ella tu nieta….somos los hijos de Zarati", decía Hack entre cortado como señalaba a Zecora.

Ella entonces sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, y las enredaderas nos dejaron libres con la misma rapidez con la que nos envolvieron en primer lugar.

-"Solo…..váyanse de aquí por favor, y no vuelvan nunca"; decía la sacerdotisa, ya no enojada, más bien, con la voz más apagada y mirando al suelo, dejando hasta los chamanes y otras sacerdotisas menores sorprendidos.

-"No podemos hacer eso Terraria….necesitamos realmente dinero y alimentos para nuestra campaña para salvar al mundo de las cosas que ya saben quien hizo, porque todas las demás naciones, han pagado caro lo que hizo, y nosotros somos los únicos que podemos hacer algo para ayudar, y como sabemos que ustedes no ayudaran…al menos…queremos que apoyen a los que si van a hacerlo", decía Zecora toda seria como se sobaba el cuello.

-"No es nuestro problema….y por favor….les estoy perdonando la vida….solo váyanse"; decía hasta casi suplicando…..la misma sacerdotisa.

-"Pero miles de inocentes están muriendo señora sacerdotisa…necesitamos su ayuda para hacer que el mundo vuelva a estar en paz"; rogaba Armory,

-"Pero porque no entienden que la respuesta es no?!"; grito la sacerdotisa, "Por favor solo váyanse antes de que…."; decía casi implorando, como alguien la interrumpió.

-"Como siempre tengo que hacer esto de nuevo por ti…hija mía….", decía una voz sonando decepcionada, con el casi mismo tono que la sacerdotisa, detrás de la misma sacerdotisa.

Ella solo se aparto de la puerta, hasta al punto de quedarse inclinada ante la presencia que se acercaba.

Dejando pasar a otra cebra.

Esta solo levemente más alta incluso que Terraria, y su melena igual de larga, pero tantas flores en su melena, que casi parece un arbusto floral.

-"Pero esta vez…..ya no será dejaré al destino encargarse esta vez de esto", decía esa cebra como sus ojos brillaron de verde y las lianas nuevamente nos enredaron….pero esta vez desde las patas traseras y nos elevaron unos cuantos metros en el aire, como ahora más enredaderas nos agarraban desde las patas delanteras a todas, "Esta vez, me encargare personalmente de esto….", decía ella con brusquedad como entonces sentí….y creo que los demás igual, como las lianas nos jalaban las extremidades con intención de arrancarlas.

Haciendo que todos gritáramos de dolor, y las armaduras en el área de las extremidades se aplastaran gracias a la fuerza de aplastamiento de las enredaderas e hicieran más daño a Armory y a Chanti.

-"No madre…..recuerda que no puedes manchar de sangre este lugar sagrado", decía suplicando la sacerdotisa Terraria a esa otra cebra, como ya dejo de jalarnos las extremidades, pero aun nos mantenía sujetos con los lianas.

-"Tienes razón…solo les romperé las piernas y dejare que nuestros soldados se encarguen de darle lo que se merecen estas alimañas"; decía con odio hacia nosotras.

Como ahora en vez de jalar con intensión de arrancarnos las patas.

Enredo completamente nuestras patas y empezó a aplastar tan fuerte como una serpiente a su presa.

Haciendonos gritar nuevamente.

Y la sacerdotisa Terraria no dijo nada esta vez.

Ahora es más que obvio quien esta de verdad a cargo aquí….

-"Y no por nada su país será destruido por los piratas de Bloody….", decía Zecora completamente en agonía como todos nosotros.

Entonces…..de repente dejo de apretarnos nuestras extremidades y trajo a Zecora más cerca de la madre de Terraria.

-"Que cosa dijiste?"; pregunto ella toda seria.

-"Dije…que los piratas de Bloody…..no han muerto…..siguen haya afuera…..con armas como ves que tenemos nosotros….…que pueden diezmar…..a tu ejercito como lo hemos hecho nosotros al venir aquí…sin ningún problema…y tomar a tus ciudadanos y corromperlos y que este jardín…sea lo único que no puedan tomar, y sea lo único que quede de su país….", decía Zecora respirando lentamente como de seguro le dolían las patas.

A mi igual.

No se rompieron, pero creo que estuvieron a punto de hacerlo…..

Por lo menos las mías…

-"Y yo creía que esos seres espaciales eran lo único a lo que debíamos preocuparnos…..", decía esa señora toda pensativa.

Así que lo sabía!?

Lo sabía…..

-"Ustedes no pueden defenderse….de esos seres…no tienen idea de lo que se enfrentan…y si no nos ayudan a estabilizar el mundo…..esos seres lo conquistaran todo, al no haber resistencia alguna, al estar todos luchando entre sí", decía Zecora.

-"Y los eh visto señora…matan a distancia, destruyen todo a su paso y no les importa incinerar todo a su paso si es necesario…..", decía Armory, llorando, por el dolor que debe sentir más que nada, creo.

-"Y los equipos que tenemos…..son de los Equestres…..los únicos que han podido defenderse de ellos…además de los piratas de Bloody…pero, necesitan la ayuda de todo el mundo para poder planear una verdadera defensa…..y no podrá hacerlo si todo el mundo está en guerra entre sí….."; decía Hack ahora.

Entonces…la madre de Terraria se puso a estar de pensativa.

-"Holy, puedes sentir si lo que dicen de nuestros soldados es cierto?", pregunto esa señora como miraba a la otra yegua, a la más pequeña de las 3.

Como ella solo asintió.

Y se arrodillo en el suelo.

Y las plantas a su alrededor brillaron de verde y tal cual como una onda se esparció por todas las plantas hasta alejarse del mismo jardín.

Como ni un minuto después de eso, regreso esas ondas de color verde hasta llegar a esa tal Holy, como sus lianas en sus patas brillaron.

Y entonces ella se levanto y solo asintió.

Cuando paso eso, solo nos bajaron de las lianas.

Soltándonos por completo.

Mis patas me ardían como nunca.

Y las patas de las armaduras que usaban Armory y Chanti, estaban dobladas hacia adentro, haciendo que apenas ellas estuvieran libres se las quitaran con rapidez jalándolas con fuerza para sacárselas.

-"Mmm…..y ustedes dicen que van a salvar este mundo….?"; pregunto casi incrédula esa señora.

-"Lo vamos a hacer señora, por la fuerza o con palabras, pero vamos a regresar la paz a este mundo, y los Equestres lo único que nos dieron es el equipo y un barco para hacer esto, y como ellos están teniendo problemas de abastecimiento porque los alienigenas destruyeron sus cultivos, los únicos que pueden proporcionarnos alimentos y dinero para seguir con esta operación de salvar al mundo sin ningún problema"; decía Zecora toda seria.

-"Si ustedes salvan al mundo, los equestres defienden al mundo de los alienigenas sin problemas gracias a eso, y así mi pueblo no es afectado?", pregunto la madre de Terraria.

-"Exactamente"; es lo único que pudo decir Zecora.

Maldita perra, quiere escaparse de las responsabilidades reales….

Pero joder, me conformo con el echo de que no nos matara hoy una perra loca.

-"Mmmm…bien….pero no les daré los suministros y luego solo esperare por respuestas a lo que pase….quiero que alguien de confianza me diga que todo lo que hacen se cumpla, y den buena imagen de mi país"; decía esa señora toda seria.

Entonces a Terraria la veo ahora más animada, como sonríe y entonces ella es la que le responde a su madre.

-"Podemos a enviar a Holy, así demostramos que con los nuestros no se pueden meter fácilmente al ser ella tan habilidosa y bendecida por la madre naturaleza, y ella decirnos cada vez que vengan a puerto, sobre los avances que tengan ellos", decía Terraria a su madre.

-"Si….Holy demostró tener la conexión y el control más grande sobre la naturaleza que cualquiera cebra que haya existido….y sería un gran ejemplo de pureza cebrica y que ella es un ejemplo de lo que una cebra sin contaminar por sucios genes de extranjeros, puede llegar a convertirse"; decía su madre de Terraria con una sonrisa.

-"Holy…..se que te estaría dejando partir antes de los 30 fuera del jardín, pero esta es la oportunidad de demostrarle al mundo lo que una cebra pura es capaz de hacer…así que, ve con estos extranjeros a ayudarles a salvar al mundo…porque se nota que de milagro no más pudieron llegar aquí", decía esa señora como decía con desprecio hacia nosotras.

Claro.

Si no hubiera esta maldita aura que no nos permite hacer algo violento.

Juro que hace rato te hubiera electrocutado hasta la muerte maldita bruja.

Holy no más asintió.

Como entonces la madre de Terraria se acerco para susurrarle algo.

(-"Si regresas aquí…sin tu preciosa flor intacta y virgen…ten por seguro que dejas de ser bienvenida aquí, siendo borrada de nuestro arbol genealógico….y de alguna manera hare que tu madre tenga otra hija para reemplazarte, no importa si ella tiene ya 70 años", es lo que le susurro ella a Holy, sin que nadie más que Holy lo escuchara)

Holy solo asintió a lo que sea que le haya dicho esa señora.

Como camino hacia nosotras.

Aun con las raíces de las lianas funcionando como suelo debajo de ellas, como caminaba al parecer con la ayuda de las lianas en sus piernas.

Lo que me parecía bien raro.

-"Y ella…..es una sacerdotisa de confianza acaso?"; pregunto Zecora con algo de curiosidad.

-"No…..es mi hija"; decía la sacerdotisa Terraria.

-"Su _**única**_ hija"; decía su madre de Terraria resaltando la palabra "única". "Y si algún macho no cebra se atreve a profanarla…..juro que los castrare a todos ustedes"; decía ella toda amenazante.

Al parecer….Terraria no es la mala aquí…

Más parece que quiere dejarnos a su hija no para vigilarnos, si no para salvar a su hija actual de la influencia de esta perra que tiene como madre.

-"No se preocupe…..el único macho en nuestra tripulación, soy yo, y estoy ya felizmente casado con mí esposa"; decía Hack como iba hacia mí y me tomaba con su pata buena, como veía que por desgracia había destruido el arreglo que se hizo en su pata fracturada, y se lo habría roto más.

Pero se aguantaba el dolor, por ahora.

-"Bien….ahora ya váyanse, han contaminando ya por mucho tiempo este lugar, ya enviaremos un comunicado a nuestras ciudades y pueblos costeros para que los dejen atracar y obtener suministros"; decía irritada la madre de Terraria.

-"Sus soldados nos buscan para matarnos…..puede darles un aviso para que dejen de hacerlo?"; pregunto Zecora.

-"Ellos verán a mi nieta verdadera con ustedes, y retrocederán de inmediato", decía ella toda seria.

-"Y…nos podría dar algo de comida y agua para el camino….más por su hija, que ella no estaba planeada para cuando volviéramos al barco, y no tendríamos suficiente para llegar a nuestro barco", decía Hack todo serio.

Pero antes que alguien pudiera decir algo más.

Varias frutas empezaron a ser arrastradas por unas raíces hacia Holy, y a subir a su espalda de ella, formando una especie de mochila.

….

-"Ok, veo que ella ya lo había pensando", decía sorprendido Hack.

-"Claro que si, ella es lista después de todo, ahora ya pueden largarse de este lugar"; decía ella seriamente.

Como todos asentimos.

Y a pesar de que nos dolían nuestras patas.

Tuvimos que salir caminando, casi cojeando fuera de aquí.

Con Armory y Chanti llevando dentro de sus bolsas las patas dañadas de las armaduras.

…

Estábamos heridos, cansados y teníamos técnicamente a la hermanastra de Bloody Mary con nosotros y que debemos llevar con nosotros.

….

Debo decir que esto salió mejor de lo que creí.

Solo esperar a que esta yegua no sea como Bloody, ni tampoco como su abuela.

Y que sea más o menos como su madre.

Pero, ya al llegar fuera del perímetro ya podremos regresar a estar armados y vigilarla por si intenta algo…..

Pero me conformo con el echo de que podamos regresar vivos y sin ser enemigos públicos numero 1 a nivel mundial.

.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-

 **Yay, por fin capitulo largo**

 **Por fin ya estoy administrando bien mi tiempo, jeje.**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y nos vemos para el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Y no se olviden de comentar queridos lectores**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capitulo 5: Descansar o seguir….?**_

 **Torment Sky**

 **16 de noviembre**

 **El camino de vuelta al barco**

 **4:30 pm**

Fue solo subir la colina que bloquea la vista al jardín, como lo vimos.

Al menos 300 cebras soldados bloqueando el camino, con sus lanzas listas para atacarnos.

Esperándonos en el borde del campo de pacificación.

Esos malditos oficialmente nos habían atrapado.

No podíamos ni desenfundar nuestras armas para intentar si quiera defendernos.

Nos detuvimos en la cima de la colina al ver eso.

Pero antes que alguien dijera nada.

La tal Holy seguía caminando en el camino.

Los soldados se veían sorprendidos de verla, bajando las armas.

Y Holy solo seguía caminando, como si no los hubiera visto, o le interesará.

-"Esa señora dijo después de todo….que con ella cerca, no nos haría nada….."; dijo Hack algo nervioso.

Como en un acto instintivo completamente de supervivencia.

Todo nos pusimos al día detrás de ella.

Los soldados estaban a punto de abalanzarse hacia nosotros cuando nos acercamos hacia Holy.

Pero sin que Holy se detuviera o hiciera algo, el pasto en los bordes del camino, se elevo varios metros en el aire y se volvieron tan gruesos como los troncos de un árbol, haciendo que los soldados retrocedieran.

Formando un pasillo, donde los soldados no nos harían nada.

Bueno si.

Porque al menos que haya transformado ese pasto en metal…aun seriamos atacados.

Pero….nada.

Pasamos por el pasillo de 20 metros de pasto crecido y mutado.

A solo 1 metro de Holy.

Bien apegados los 6 entre si.

Dejando a los soldados atrás….yo mire de reojo hacia atrás para ver que hacían esos soldados

Pero no estaban confundidos.

Solo se empezaron a dispersar.

Como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Y el pasillo de pasto mutado….lentamente volvía a la normalidad.

…

Definitivamente ser casi divinas esta en la sangre de la familia Bloody.

Además, el nivel de respeto que le tienen a esta chica es tal…..que no veo a ningún soldado quejarse ni nada ante lo que hizo Holy.

…..

Caminamos por varios minutos en silencio, con ella a la cabeza, siguiendo el camino de regreso.

Por los nervios de tener a alguien que nos podría crujir desde abajo…..y sin si quiera mostrar señales de que lo haría…

Pero Hack….fue el que se atrevió a hablar después de tanto tenso silencio.

-"Eh…nos deja estar adelante…como para enseñarle el camino?"; pregunto con cortesía Hack como se estaba poniendo al día con ella.

No sonando asustado.

Pero años de trabajar con Bloody…..alguien con poderes diabólicos que sabrías que podía matarte sin ningún esfuerzo si le contestabas mal….

Le dio a el una cara de Poker perfecta para tratar con ponys así.

Pero su respuesta…fue hacer que saliera unas raíces del suelo y tomaran la pata quebrada de Hack y lo apretara y mantuviera quieto un rato.

-"MMMM…..lo tomaré…..como un no…."; decía el adolorido, como al decir solo esas palabras, las raíces lo dejaron en paz y ella siguió adelante.

Y ella, ni siquiera volteo ni nada.

Solo seguía caminando cuando paso eso.

…

Como predices a alguien que te puede atacar con la mente?! *pensó algo asustada y nerviosa*

-"Acaso las plantas te dijeron de donde venimos?"; pregunto Hack con un tono aún tranquilo.

Nada escéptico.

Porque realmente, hemos visto de todo, como para no creer en algo así.

Y lo dijo tan tranquilo a pesar de que estaba lagrimeando porque la raíz si le apretó bien fuerte su garra.

Ella….por fin demostrando que era un ser vivo.

Solo asintió.

Sin si quiera vernos de reojo, aún con la cabeza hacia el frente.

….

Después de eso….nadie dijo nada.

El humor no estaba para eso.

Porque es más que seguro que todas pensarían en quejarse de que tenemos a alguien así en nuestro barco, y maldecir a la madre de la actual sacerdotisa como un marinero podría, con todos los insultos conocidos en todos los mares.

Pero, quejarse de la que te puede matar al controlar a las plantas solo con sus pensamientos, es estupido.

Además….parece que habla con las plantas…y ellas le dijeron de donde venimos…..

Ni susurrar esas cosas podemos hacer porque las plantas lo sabrían.

Así que un voto de silencio tuvimos que hacer para evitar decir algo estupido o irrespetuoso.

…

Joooder, ahora como extraño ser perseguida por los soldados de la sacerdotisa, que estar con esta chica nueva. *pensó con enojo*

.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-

 **18 de noviembre….**

 **Acercándonos al puente de regreso a Hopetown**

 **10:32 am**

Fue un viaje muy largo, y en silencio total.

Cuando nos toco acampar, ella de la nada formaba un colchón echa del mismo pasto un poco apartada de nosotros cuando lo hacía.

Que modifico para que sean suave y no pique al tacto.

Y cuando pasamos por el pueblo.

Fue más como si un criminal peligroso apareciera.

Porque las cebras del pueblo se metieron a sus casas apenas nos vieron.

Y los únicos que mostraron alguna forma de respeto hacia ella.

Fueron unos soldados que se arrodillaron ante ella como pasaba ella por su lado.

Oh.

Y otra prueba de que tenemos a lo que creemos todos.

La reencarnación pura de la madre naturaleza…

Es que ella puede caminar sobre el agua….

Si.

Caminar sobre la maldita agua, más precisamente, sobre el lago que estaba en el centro del pueblo.

Aunque no porque sea tan divina….

Hace trampa, porque además que es poco profundo ese lago, vi que aun las lianas, desde debajo del agua la seguían haciendo caminar sobre la superficie de está.

Pero aún así…..

Ella ni se detuvo cuando se acercaba al lago.

Fue caminando atravesando el lago, como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Más razones para temer lo que ella podría hacer cuando estuviera de mal humor, en medio del mar.

Porque si saca plantas de debajo del agua…

Que le detendría de atravesar nuestro barco con un árbol desde el fondo marino.

O que incluso si tiene el poder de devolver a la vida las plantas, o sea, convertir de regreso la madera del barco en troncos de arboles.

Y hacernos hundir.

Las posibilidades de lo que esta chica podría hacer eran muchas.

Y simplemente es lo único que eh estado pensando en todo el trayecto faltante.

Y aunque por fin llegamos al puente, aun falta atravesarlo..…..

Que por todos los cielos, son una horas más de caminata.

Pero al menos llegaremos antes del anochecer, y podré dormir en una cama acolchada esta noche.

Pero ahora…después de todo este trayecto….

Ella se detuvo antes de siquiera tocar la piedra caliza del puente.

Y eso…si que nos asustó…

Es la primera vez que se detiene en plena caminata….…..

Porque si…..asquerosamente como suena.

Ella no se detenía ni para cuando tenía que hacer sus necesidades…

Lo que era asqueroso.

En fin, ninguno quería acercase a ella para ver que pasaba.

Así que nos dedicamos a ver que hacía.

Y ella solo estaba medio arañado el suelo con ayuda de las lianas que le rodean las patas, pero muy poco, no con intención…..es como si solo estuviera pensando mientras se distrae haciendo eso.

Pero pensando que, esa sería la pregunta?

Entonces ella se elevo un poco gracias a las lianas que estaban debajo de ella y que le permitia moverse.

Y las lianas empezaron a arrastrarse como serpientes atraves del puente, como ella se sentó en esas lianas, como las lianas hacían el trabajo de moverla, pero claro está, las raíces están en el borde que conecta al puente, en la tierra.

Pero como avanzaba ella sobre el puente, siendo llevada por las lianas bien rápido, como un pony corriendo, las raíces se hacían cada vez más gruesas, al igual que las lianas, para que puedan tolerar estar tan largas sin perder fortaleza.

No nos dejaba pasar como lentamente las raíces empezaron a abarcar todo el borde del puente, se oía la piedra crujir bajo el peso de las lianas que se hicieron para este punto tan gruesas como troncos.

Y solo avanzo que…..unos 100 metros antes que el puente colapsara….no por el peso en sí…si no, porque las raíces habían destruido las conexiones que tenía el puente con la tierra, y esta colapso toda la entrada del puente.

Haciendo que las raíces cayeran al agua de mar

Y cuando paso eso….las raíces y todas las lianas se empezaron a marchitar y encoger con la misma rapidez con que la hizo crecer esta cebra.

Hasta el punto en que las raíces ahora eran lianas marrones y secas tiradas en el puente, y dejando una brecha de 9 metros de entre el puente y la tierra.

Y al final de las lianas

Donde estaría ella.

Ella estaba tirada en el suelo, sin moverse.

Ok…

Eso fue extraño….

Hack y Flower nos ayudaron a llegar al resto de nosotras al puente.

Como decidimos caminar con mucho cuidado hacia ella, por si solo se le había acabado su poder por un momento, y solo estaba recuperando energías para seguir….

….

Aunque Hack estaba delante de nosotros.

Más preocupado, que asustado de ella esta vez.

Y al llegar cerca de ella.

Pues….

Seguía respirando, así que viva obviamente estaba.

Pero, estaba con todas sus patas extendidas.

Pero no intentaba siquiera levantarse.

…..

Fatiga de semi diosa talvez?

Hack como el medico dedicado que es.

Se aproximo hacia ella todo preocupado y le toco el cuello para medir sus latidos.

Lo que hizo que Holy tuviera un escalofrío.

Pero solo uno.

-"Esta normal…..y no respira pesadamente en señal de haber echo algún esfuerzo…."; decía extrañado Hack como esta vez ahora tocaba su pata delantera derecha para ver si estaba herida.

Y el. Extrañado solo lo vi apretarlo y sacudir un poco su pata, que parecía de fideo con como se movía.

Se notaba en su rostro lo confundido que estaba.

-"Esto…no es normal…..", decía el confundido como seguía con sus demás patas, y hasta les daba pequeños peñiscos para ver si reaccionaba, pero nada.

Que todas hacían lo mismo, no parecían si quiera ser de alguien con vida, pese a que Holy seguía respirando.

-"Sus músculos no parecen estar para nada desarrollados….": decía el con preocupación como seguía toqueteando su cuerpo de Holy.

Nada sexual, solo palpar.

-"Pero….el resto de su cuerpo si esta tonificado…."; decía el como llego ya a sus partes íntimas de Holy, "Y…..eh…los esfínteres están normal…", decía el como tuvo que meter dedo, "Solo digo…porque pensaba que como hacía sus necesidades de pie mientras caminaba…..era porque no tenía control de ellos….."; explicaba Hack.

Haciendo que Holy gimiera un poquito cuando metio su garra en ambos orificios.

Ok….

Ahora sabemos que solo es una cerda desubicada.

-"Las plantas me ayudan a deshacerme de mis desechos…por eso no me importa donde tenga que hacer mis necesidades…", decía por primera vez Holy, tenía un acento tribal bien marcado, y sonaba bien incomoda.

Aunque eso último debió ser por lo que le acaba de hacer Hack.

-"Puedes hablar?"; pregunto confundido Hack.

Y la verdad, a todos nos tomo por sorpresa igualmente.

-"Si, lo hago"; decía ella ya más calmada.

-"Y porque no hablaste en todo el camino?", pregunto Hack.

-"Porque no confió mucho en ustedes"; decía ella con seriedad.

-"Y porque nos hablas ahora….?"; pregunto Hack.

-"Porque no puedo moverme, y lo menos que necesitaba era que alguien me tocará todo mi cuerpo de manera suave…..y gentil como un masaje, y me metiera las garras en mi delicada y sensible flor….", decía ella, intentando sonar enojada, pero era más como…..que le gusto y no lo quiere admitir.

-"Lo siento por eso, pero, debes saber que no fue nada sexual lo que estaba haciendo, verás, soy el doctor de esta tripulación, y me preocupo de verdad porque alguien que se veía sano hace unos momentos, colapso de repente y sus patas parecen no responder a nada"; se disculpaba Hack con calma.

-"Doctor…..es igual a un chaman no?", pregunto Holy, ya más calmada.

-"Si, y como estás despierta….me puedes decir que exactamente es lo que tienes…y como podemos ayudarte?"; pregunto Hack con calma.

-"No puedes…..solo las plantas lo pueden hacer…..", decía ella con pesar.

-"Corres riesgo de morir si no estás en tierra?"; pregunto preocupado Hack.

-"No…al menos ya no…."; decía ella no tan a gusto de comentar eso.

-"Escucha, necesito saber que te pasa para poder ayudarte, manteniéndome esas cosas en secreto al único que podría ayudarte solo hará que tu viaje sea más difícil", decía Hack todo serio.

Zecora no dijo nada, pese a que también es buena con las pócimas de curación.

Pero, todo lo que sabe, viene de conocimientos robados de este país.

Así que si aquí no pudieron ayudarla.

Solo la medicina moderna talvez pueda hacer algo por ella.

-"Mmm…esta bien…..yo….yo nací a los 7 meses, de forma prematura…..y azul…..o al menos eso es lo que dijo mi madre, así que desde que nací…..creo que nunca estuve sana"; decía Holy con pesar.

-"Pulmones nada desarrollados y exceso de dióxido de carbono en la sangre al nacer…..eso nunca es bueno…."; decía Hack muy preocupado.

-"Si…..las plantas me ayudaron a suplir muchas de las funciones que mi cuerpo no podía hacer por su cuenta,…pero las únicas que no pudieron arreglar a largo plazo..…..fueron mis patas…no las siento ni las puedo usar…..y…algo más grave incluso que ya no importa que tantas plantas mutadas consuma….es algo que ya esta en mi y no se puede tratar..."; decía ella con pesar.

-"Que es?"; pregunto preocupado Hack.

-"Mira mis ojos y lo verás por tu cuenta…."; decía ella no tan a gusto de hablar sobre eso.

Como Hack lo hizo.

Y bueno, la curiosidad media morbosa me invadió y yo también quise dar un vistazo.

Y cuando Hack apartó el pelo de la cara de Holy, lo vimos.

Sus ojos estaban completamente blancos.

-"Estas ciega…"; decía Hack sintiéndose muy triste por Holy.

-"Si….pero, las plantas me han ayudado a ver incluso más allá de lo que unos ojos podrían…..podría ver incluso lo que pasaba a más de 50km a la redonda, porque con los años, la naturaleza y yo nos hicimos uno…y me volví parte de ella, pero aquí…..en esta roca solida sin ninguna conexión a las plantas….…es la primera vez que realmente….no puedo ver…..y me siento super indefensa…..", decía ella con pesar.

-"Mmm….y que edad tenía tu madre cuando te dio a luz?"; pregunto Hack todo serio.

-"Y eso que tiene que ver con mi condición?"; pregunto confundida Holy.

-"Créeme, tiene mucho que ver"; decía el todo serio.

-"Ella…..tendría unos…..51 años….."; decía ella toda pensativa.

-"Por todos los cielos…..eso es un total milagro…."; dijo Hack sorprendido, "Dime…tu madre….aun seguía como cada mes, estando en celo?"; pregunto el todo serio.

-"No….mi abuela dijo que tuvo que modificar muchas plantas y frutos para crear la pócima para devolverle la fertilidad a mi madre…..y que su interior vuelva a ser apto para tener hijos", dijo ella.

-"Eso…..eso ya no es nada bueno….y es más, es un milagro que siquiera estes con vida ahora"; decía Hack todo serio.

-"Porque, eso es más bien, un milagro"; decía Zecora.

-"No…cuando una yegua ya no tiene más ciclos de calor, no solo significa que ya no puede tener hijos porque si, es porque ya sus ovarios ya no tienen óvulos para ser fertilizados, y forzar a que los ovarios creen de la nada…..es algo muy arriesgado porque corre con el riesgo de que los óvulos sean imperfectos o incluso salgan dañados…..y eso pueda resultar en hijos que nazcan con genes…..defectuosos, y en este caso de ella, talvez podrían ser que los nervios que le permiten controlar sus patas no se hayan desarrollado, y el nervio óptico tampoco….., aunque lo de hacer que el cuerpo cree un óvulo de la nada…eso si ni los mejores médicos unicornios han podido hacer, y solo se mantiene como teoría de lo que podría pasar si algún día pasará"; decía Hack.

-"Porque….no paso en realidad…..", decía Zecora medio pensativa.

-"Que quieres decir con eso?"; pregunto Hack confundido.

-"Holy….sabes quien es tu padre?"; pregunto Zecora, ignorando a Hack.

-"No…..en realidad, mi abuela dice que mi madre es mi padre al mismo tiempo…..lo que siempre considere raro"; decía Holy muy confundida al recordar eso.

-"Pero su cuerpo luce muy femenina para ser alguien que tenga ambos sexos…."; decía Hack todo pensativo.

-"Porque si es una yegua completa, y el padre, es la misma naturaleza de alguna forma…que como dices, es casi imposible devolverle la fertilidad a una yegua de avanzada edad que termino ya con su ciclo reproductivo…..y las plantas no llegan al nivel para modificar el ADN de un mamifero…..por lo que sabemos, así que en teoría, las plantas solo tomaron ADN de Terraria como base…..y de allí crearon un nuevo ser que podría ser hibrido de una planta y mamifero, o incluso, ella podría ser la primera planta pensante de la historia"; dijo Zecora.

-"Eso…..eso la verdad…tiene sentido….."; decía todo sorprendido Hack.

-"Eso es una locura"; comento Kary.

-"Todos vimos el control que tiene sobre la naturaleza….su control supera a la de su madre, su abuela, o incluso a la de cualquier unicornio…como hace creer pasto y los transforma en arboles, y crea frutas de la nada…yo digo que si es posible", decía Zecora.

-"Además, estamos en una epoca en que vivimos una maldita invasión alienigena y que Bloody Mary tenía a un leviatán que con solo delegar su poder a 5 piratas normales, logro tumbar las más grandes potencias del mundo, y arrasar ejércitos completos y dragones…así que yo digo que esto…esto es posible", decía Hack igual de serio.

Si…..no me gusta recordar eso….

Y más porque yo fui una de esas cinco piratas….*pensó con mucho pesar eso*

Fueron tiempos oscuros….

-"No entendí ni la mitad de lo que dijeron….."; comentó Holy.

-"Bueno, la cosa es que, solo podremos confirmarlo si un unicornio experto en genética la analiza"; decía Hack.

-"Yo conozco una, pero tendríamos que regresar a Equestria"; decía Zecora.

-"Pero no que no podríamos volver a Equestria?"; pregunto Flower.

-"No podríamos volver a por recursos y si todo salía mal a la hora de obtener recursos"; decía Hack.

-"No, no quiero ir a que comprueben si esas cosas locas que dijeron sobre mí son ciertas, yo vine para ver si era cierto que el mundo esta tan mal como comentan, y demostrar que nuestra raza es fuerte a pesar de estar aislada"; decía Holy toda seria.

-"Sabes que si esta loca teoría es cierta…técnicamente demostraría que solo tu eres poderosa….y no tu raza…que precisamente, no fueron rivales para estas armas"; decía Kary como solo quitaba el seguro de su rifle.

-"Son armas muy fuertes….tantos valientes soldados muertos bajo su poder es muy triste…pero por eso es que quiero demostrar que nosotros no somos tan fáciles de vencer", decía ella con determinación.

-"Sabes que muchos de los enemigos a que nos enfrentaremos, muchos son grifos o pegasos, e incluso, hasta podríamos tener enfrentamientos en medio del mar, donde técnicamente tus poderes rayarían en la total inutilidad"; comentó Kary.

-"Pero el es un grifo…..y tienen ustedes a una pegaso en el grupo…y no estaban volando cuando vinieron a mi hogar"; comentaba Holy.

-"Porque no estábamos en condiciones para hacerlo, pero no necesariamente ellos estarán pisando tierra firme como nosotros todo el rato, y si lo están, es porque estarían descansado, o durmiendo", decía Hack.

-"Y no estarías demostrando que eres poderosa si los atacas cuando ellos no pueden defenderse cuando duermen, solo que sabes atacar en sigilo y a traición", comentaba Kary.

-"Pero eso hacen ustedes los de su clase, atacan siempre a traición, se aprovechan de todos y los usan para su beneficio"; comentaba Holy con desprecio.

-"Yo seré la primera en decir….que no estás tan equivocada en lo que dices sobre nosotras….bueno, con excepción de Hack, y Armory, ellos no han tomado nunca una vida, pero, ahora mismo, usaremos eso en contra de los que arruinaron este mundo, y así salvar vidas inocentes, porque a veces….para vencer a tipos tan despreciables….tienes que haber sido uno antes para entender como atacarlos"; decía Kary toda seria.

Es cierto.

Muy cierto. *pensaba eso como ella asentía*

-"Y para hacer eso, es que han cambiado, y ya son buenos ponys que quieren usar lo aprendido en su pasado para ayudar a otros", comentó Hack.

-"Y si hay oportunidad de usar las palabras…para no tomar más vidas…..se hará", comentaba Armory.

-"Así que no estás con una panda de maniacos, estas con verdaderos libertadores que van a salvar el mundo, cueste lo que cueste"; decía Kary con determinación.

-"Ahora, que piensas de nosotros ahora?"; pregunto Hack.

-"Mmm….que lo creere cuando lo vea…..", decía Holy algo seria, "Ahora…..me pueden llevar y ya dejar este maldito puente…?"; pregunto ella.

-"Claro…..no hay problema", decía Hack ya más animado como el la iba a cargar.

-"Hey, y porque tu lo vas a cargar, no lo podríamos hacer nosotros….?", pregunto Kary, toda preocupada por Hack, porque el aun sigue con su pata mala.

-"Claro…..aunque Chanti y Zecora están aun cargando muchas cosas, Armory y Flower usan unas armaduras metálicas que no serán muy cómodas al tacto, y ustedes 2 no pueden cargar cosas pesadas por sus heridas"; decía el al señalarme a mi y a Kary.

-"Allí tiene un buen punto"; decía Zecora.

-"Y aun puedo caminar…..cojeando, pero puedo caminar"; decía el como cargaba con cuidado a Holy, y la ponía en su espalda.

De manera que este recta sobre el, con su cabeza recostada sobre los hombros de Hack.

-"Ahora vamonos de una vez, que perdemos luz solar", decía Kary con prisas.

Como solo continuamos.

Me gustaría haber dicho algo.

Pero Kary ya lo dijo por mí….

.-…-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.

 **7 horas después…..**

 **5:52 pm**

 **Hopetown**

Atravesamos el puente sin problemas.

No le dijimos que ya estábamos en tierra firme otra vez cuando llegamos a la isla.

No porque seamos malos.

Si no, porque lo tendría que dejar sus raíces de nuevo cuando tengamos que subir al barco.

-"Este puente…..tiene muchos desniveles…", comento Holy cuando llegamos a los cráteres que se había convertido la ciudad de Hopetown.

-"La verdad…es que hace 2 horas llegamos a la isla de Hopetown, y estamos a punto de llegar ya a nuestro barco", comentaba Hack algo nervioso por no haberle dicho nada.

-"Pero…podrían haber dicho algo, quiero al menos caminar por última vez antes de subirme a su barco"; se quejó medio enojada Holy.

-"No creo que puedas hallar plantas en esta tierra…"; decía Zecora con pesar, como veíamos este paramo lleno de cenizas causadas por los disparos de plasma contra la ciudad, que formaron los cráteres.

-"Tonterías, el único sitio donde no encontrar vida vegetal, es sobre arena o roca", decía ella como se intentaba bajar de Hack, moviéndose como un gusano.

-"Bien…..veamos si encuentras algo"; decía Hack no con muchos animos como la bajo de el.

Estuvo en el suelo tirada, sin que nada pasará por varios segundos.

Hasta que hablo de nuevo.

-"Esto…no es tierra…es ceniza…..y arena cristalizada….."; decía Holy con pesar, "Y lo es…..casi todo en este lugar….", decía ella con pesar.

-"Lo ves todo?", pregunto Hack.

-"Si…aunque no sienta vida debajo de mí o alrededor mío…puedo sentir que hay vida en el resto de la isla, hermosos arboles selváticos…..…pero…..esta demasiado lejos como para que sus raíces puedan llegar hasta mí para ayudarme…..", decía ella desanimada.

-"Quieres que te cargue de nuevo?"; pregunto Hack.

-"Si….por favor", decía ella con pesar como Hack la volvió a penar sobre su espalda.

-"Que pasó aquí exactamente…como para dañar tanta buena tierra fértil?"; pregunto Holy.

-"La amenaza extraterrestre, eso pasó…..", decía Kary toda seria.

Mintiendo muy bien.

Porque la verdad era que nosotros habíamos sido.

Al secuestrar una nave alienigena y destruir toda la ciudad llena de piratas de Bloody.

Aunque como esa nave fue nuestro pagó para comprar nuestra libertad a los Equestres.

Es la única razón de porque no estamos viajando en una nave alienigena gigantesca en estos momentos.

-"Esto es mucho peor que cualquier incendio…"; dijo con gran tristeza Holy, hasta la vi lagrimear.

-"No te preocupes…..los que murieron aquí fueron piratas despreciables cuando paso todo esto"; decía Hack como para reconfortarla.

-"Y…..lo que me importa es que lo que sea que usaron esos seres, hicieron infértil una parte de la isla…..y la naturaleza tardara en restaurarla varios años"; decía ella con pesar.

Ok…..ahora vemos que te importa más la naturaleza que la vida de otros no cebras…

Ya captamos eso.

Entonces solo seguimos avanzando por la zona llena de cráteres.

Hasta por fin, por fin, llegar a lo que queda de nuestros muelles.

Y a nuestro barco.

-"Ya era hora de que llegaran chicas"; decía Ema que nos saludaba desde el frente del barco.

-"Y….tenemos la patrocinadora para nuestra aventura, o no?"; pregunto Mig, como estaba en la parte central del barco y empezó a bajarnos un tablón para ayudarnos a subir a la nave.

-"Si, pero con una condición…traer a la hija de la sacerdotisa con nosotros"; decía Kary.

-"Otra yegua más….?", pregunto Geminis toda sorprendida.

-"Que mal…..más competencia"; decía la grifo Gimmy, quejándose al respecto.

Como ambas salían desde debajo de cubierta.

-"No lo digas en voz alta tonta"; decía Gertrudis como vino por detrás, y le dio una palmada en la nuca a Gimmy.

-"Que competencia?", pregunto Holy como estábamos subiendo al barco.

-"Ninguna, solo si crees que tener alguna oportunidad con Hack, ya estando casado, es una competencia"; decía medio irritada Zecora.

Lo mismo digo.

-"Son como se dice…las putas de la tripulación?"; pregunto Holy.

-"A quien le dices puta"; decía con enfado Gertrudis como vino volando hacia nosotros.

Pero Hack levanto una pata para detenerla.

La pata lastimada.

-"No empiecen una pelea….y más con ella…es la hija de la sacerdotisa, y no le debemos tocar ni un pelo", decía Hack todo serio.

-"Una hija de una maldita noble…..que horror", se quejaba Geminis como se cruzaba de brazos.

-"Lo que menos necesitábamos es alguien de la nobleza en este barco"; decía Mig toda seria.

-"Si, miren como ni sube por su cuenta al barco"; decía con algo de desprecio Ema hacia Holy.

-"Escuchen, ella es muy poderosa…en tierra, y nos ayudara…en tierra, pero la única razón de porque no sube al barco y talvez les haga algo por hablarle así, es porque ella es una discapacitada, es ciega y no puede caminar en cualquier superficie que no sea tierra"; decía Kary al señalarla.

*resoplido*

-"Lo creeré cuando lo vea"; decía Ema no muy convencida.

-"Yo lo creo…y eso solo me hace gustarme mucho menos su presencia", comentaba Mig.

Las 3 grifos no contestaron de vuelta.

-"Esta bien….mientras no toque a Hack, por mi esta bien"; decía Gimmy, la que si, era la más puta de las 3 grifos.

Entonces Geminis le volvió a dar una palmada en la nuca a Gimmy.

-"Que parte que no se puede mover por su cuenta no entendiste", decía ella con fastidio.

-"Ya….ahora si entendí…..", decía Gimmy algo adolorida como se sobaba la cabeza.

-"Muy bien chicas, tuvimos una enorme odisea, y como ven, no estamos precisamente bien, así que, nos vamos a descansar, y ya mañana hablamos"; decía Kary como hacia señas para que se dispersen, como nos habían rodeados ellas.

-"Esta bien…..pero, que Chanti cocine, comer comida caliente durante tanto tiempo lo extrañe en todo el tiempo que te fuiste"; dijo Geminis como miraba a Chanti.

-"Si, fue comer pescado crudo el tiempo en que estuviste fuera", se quejo Gertrudis.

-"Ok…..supongo que podría hacer algo…", decía Chanti con una sonrisa, "Me alegro que aprecien por fin mi comida", como ahora ella iba a bajar abajo a la cocina.

-"Tu comida era rica…..nos quejábamos de que le dabas mejores cosas a Hack", decía Geminis como las 3 grifos la seguían.

-"Y bien, nos quedamos aquí, o empezamos nuestro viaje a algún lado?"; pregunto Ema a mí.

Mmmmm.

Yo di un pisotón suave en el suelo.

Indicando que mejor nos quedábamos.

-"Nos quedamos entonces"; decía Ema, como se iba a recoger el tablón que usamos para abordar.

Porque la verdad, necesitamos un merecido descanso.

-"Espera….no van a ir a por suministros?"; pregunto Holy sorprendida.

-"Holy, estamos mal heridos y cansados, déjanos descansar esta noche, y ya mañana en la mañana seguimos", decía Hack como bostezaba para reafirmar lo que dijo.

Y cuando hizo me dio ganas de bostezar.

Pero con mi hocico con un tipo de bozal para no mover mi mandíbula rota, no me dejo.

-"Bien…pero alguien tiene que llevarme a hacer mis necesidades cuando tenga que, ya que no hay plantas que me limpien por mí"; decía Holy.

-"Ok…..", dijo Hack.

-"Como ahorita….me eh estado aguantando toda la tarde y siento que mi vejiga va a explotar", decía ella toda seria.

-"Ok….ya voy, ya voy", decía Hack como fue hacia abajo a los baños.

-"Yo me voy a ver a mis pequeños…."; decía Kary con calma como se fue a la guardería.

-"O, yo me voy rápido a dejar esto en almacén para ir con los bebes"; decía emocionada Armory como se fue adentrando en la nave.

-"Yo…..como que quiero ver a mi hijo un ratito antes de cambiarme"; decía Flower como fue a la guardería con Kary.

Dejándome a mí, sola con Mig, como Ema estaba dejando a un lado el tablón de madera.

-"Esa cebra…..su aura es muy extraña….estás segura que es de confianza?"; pregunto Mig, como siempre en su acento mistico extraño.

Yo solo asentí.

-"Esta bien….pero aún así no apartare mi vista de ella"; decía Mig no confiando mucho la verdad como se retiraba.

Y yo….

Yo solo suspire…lo que en mi caso es dar un resoplido como si fuera un silbido.

Entonces me fui al lado del barco que da al mar.

Y me lo quede viendo, como el sol bajaba en el horizonte.

Eso me calma y me relaja.

Para superar todo el estrés que fue este viaje….

El mar después de todo….

Es mi lugar feliz…..*pienso eso como sonrié levemente pese al bozal de vendas en su hocico*

.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-

 **La mañana siguiente.**

 **7:20 am**

 **En la zona central del barco.**

Les indique a todas para que subieran arriba para tener una reunión sobre que hacer ahora.

Como ya había conseguido una pequeña pizarra y unas tizas…que era de la guardería, para poder comunicarme lo que haremos ahora.

-"Es muy temprano, no se supone que podríamos descansar una vez llegados al barco…?"; pregunto Flower notándose con legañas aun en sus ojos y se los frotaba para quitárselos.

Yo solo asentí como empecé a escribir en la pizarra mi respuesta.

" _Descansaremos después de recoger los suministros de las cebras el día de hoy, por al menos 1 mes, antes de ir al reino grifo y ver que pasa en los muelles controlados por los piratas de Bloody"_

-"No, claro que no…se supone que apenas les demos los suministros, ustedes van a ir a salvar al mundo, ese fue el trato"; se quejaba Holy, que estaba encima de Hack.

Pero no sonaba media gruñona y desconfiada como ayer.

Sonaba más bien.

Como si estuviera algo distraída.

-"Chica, nuestra capitana y nuestro medico están heridos, al menos espera a que sanen"; se quejaba Kary.

-"Lo siento, pero ese fue el trato, además, tienen a más gente bajo su mando, que vayan ellos a hacer la misión esa de ver esos muelles del reino grifo", decía ella, aun sonando como si estuviera media nerviosa.

-"No puedes mentirle a tu abuela sobre lo que haremos…..solo esta vez", suplicaba Chanti.

-"No, no lo haré, y no hay nada que me digan que me hagan cambiar la idea"; decía ella como quería cruzar los brazos, pero no podía obviamente.

Yo la mire con enfado nada más.

-"Mmmm…entonces…..que haremos Sky?", pregunto Kary a mí.

Yo entonces solo me puse a pensar un poco.

Como los miraba a todas.

Esperando que iba a pasar a continuación.

Pero mi mirada entonces se fijo en el trio de grifos.

Gemmy estaba igual que Flower, toda somnolienta como se frotaba los ojos, Gertrudis estaba a su lado con cara de aburrida y Geminis estaba al lado de ella, pero mirando con disgusto a Holy.

…..

Talvez si podemos hacer algo, y descansar…..

Bueno…yo, Hack y Kary podamos descansar al menos…...

Entonces borro lo que tenía escrito y me pongo a escribir en la pizarra nuevamente.

" _Podemos mandar a Gemmy, Geminis y Gertrudis al reino grifo a que nos hagan trabajo de espionaje, mientras nosotros estamos a una distancia segura de los puertos grifos",_

-"Esa si es una buena idea Sky…ellas no resaltarían nada en esa región"; decía Kary.

-"Si, pero es una zona controlada por los piratas de Bloody toda la costa, seguro no dejarán que 3 grifos desconocidas paseen libremente por esos puertos"; decía Hack todo preocupado.

-"No te preocupes por ello, nosotras si podemos con eso", decía toda tranquila Geminis.

-"Si, antes de ser capturadas y enviadas a los calabozos, nosotros sacábamos la información de 3 maneras diferentes….."; decía Geminis toda sonriente como apretaba los nudillos de sus garras.

-"Yo seducía a los chicos….", decía Gemmy con una sonrisa.

-"Yo les rompía los dientes si no hablaban"; decía Geminis igual sonriente.

-"Y yo les robaba sin que se dieran cuenta las cosas con estas garras magicas…."; decía Gertrudis mostrando sus garras y las movía con gracia.

-"Y si eran tan buenas….porque las atraparon?", pregunto Holy, toda dudosa de sus habilidades.

-"Por ella"; decía Gertrudis toda seria como señalaba a Gemmy.

-"Me emocione de más en la cama con un comandante del ahora extinto ejercito grifo, y medio que confesé que era una espía, fui capturada….y aunque me rescataron tiempo después….y aunque no confesé nada de lo que sabía a pesar de que me golpearon para intentar sacarme información, ese error fue suficiente para Bloody para castigarme con mandarme al calabozo", decía ella con tristeza al recordar eso.

-"Y ustedes porque fueron castigadas?", pregunto Holy confundida.

-"Porque nos opusimos a eso, y quisimos rescatar a nuestra hermana de ese castigo, pero, nos descubrieron y fuimos encarceladas con ella", decía Geminis no tan a gusto de recordar eso.

Mientras decía eso, yo borre y escribí en la pizarra.

" _Ustedes son hermanas?"_

Bien sorprendida de eso.

-"Si, yo soy la mayor, Gertrudis es la del medio y Gemmy es la menor"; decía Geminis.

-"Y como es que ustedes terminaron trabajando para ese monstruo que fue Bloody Mary?", pregunto Holy.

-"Fue de trabajar estafando ricachones en la ciudad costera de Halax, que unos piratas leales a Bloody nos descubrieron y nos convencieron de trabajar para ella, ya sabes, con la recompensa de ser pagadas por el triple de dinero que lográbamos por una estafa o chantaje normal, y claro está, no ser parte de los que estuvieran en contra de una potencia dictadora, era también algo que tomábamos en cuenta"; decía Gertrudis toda seria.

-"Debió ser un gran amante ese comandante grifo si te hizo confesar", decía Ema toda pensativa.

-"Mmm….el mejor…"; decía Gemmy levemente excitada, como hasta babeaba al recordar eso

-"Pero si, podemos ser las espías, no habrá problema en eso"; decía Geminis toda tranquila.

Yo sonreí.

Como escribí en la pizarra mi respuesta

 _-"Ok, partiremos ahora mismo al puerto más cercando de las cebras para obtener los suministros, luego de allí nos acercaremos lo más posible a las costas del reino grifo, y las esperaremos allí",_

-"Ahora….eso es todo?", pregunto Flower toda somnolienta.

Yo solo asentí.

-"Bien…."; decía ella como bosteza y se iba caminando de regreso a los camarotes.

Como el resto se dispersaba.

-"Es aceptable el plan la verdad", decía Holy toda satisfecha.

Chica…..no tienes idea como tengo pena por ti y te odio al mismo tiempo…..*pensó ella media enojada*

.-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-

 **21 de noviembre**

 **En camino a las costas del reino grifo**

 **10:23 pm**

*se la ve a ella como mantenía en curso la nave, con su magia el timon de la nave*

Fue interesante cuando nos dieron los suministros.

Holy les aviso desde las ventanas de la guardería a los guardias locales que nosotros éramos a los que deberían entregarnos los suministros

No queriendo que le vieran en su estado.

Suerte que los soldados del reino cebra no nos dijeron nada y solo se resignaron a entregarnos suficiente agua y comida para 2 meses más.

Y de allí ya empezó nuestro viaje a la costa oeste del reino grifo, que era corto.

Ya para la mañana siguiente ya estaríamos en sus proximidades.

Pero ahora lo que me preocupa es Holy que se esta comportando de una manera muy extraña.

Más cariñosa con Hack…

Y todavía, Hack me cuenta que con solo ayudarle a ir al baño y limpiarla, ella se excita con facilidad, teniendo hasta orgasmos con solo tocarle allí abajo.

Lo que el me dice que no es para nada sexual.

Lo jura por su vida.

Y yo le creo.

Y lo más raro de todo esto es…..que ni siquiera ella está en celo como para explicar su hiper sensibilidad.

Parece que las frutas que consumía mantenía sus hormonas bajo control.

Y como no sabemos que tanto están cambiantes sus hormonas.

Zecora y Hack no saben que darle para mantenerla estable.

Y como no corre riesgo su vida, volviéndose esto más que solo una molestia, no se le hará mucho caso.

Por mi bien, porque después de todo, que hay que temer de una yegua que no se puede mover, jeje.

Peor son todas las demás después de todo.

-"Ya están subidas las velas y ya el ancla toco fondo", decía Ema como venía a avisarme.

Yo asentí agradecida como soltaba el timón y me iba de regreso a los camarotes a dormir.

Ya se hacía tarde después de todo.

Y quiero descansar, no navegar toda la noche.

Aun estando tan cerca del reino grifo juzgando las estrellas. *pensaba eso como miraba al cielo nocturno sin una nube en el cielo*

*Suspiro*

Solo una semana más y ya me quitan las vendas para poder hablar y dejar de tomar jugo de carne…*piensa eso como empieza a bajar las escaleras para ir a los camarotes*

Que estaba 2 pisos por debajo de la nave.

Era una gran habitación repleta de camas, con taquillas al frente de ellas, donde se guarda los objetos personales de cada una.

Solo las 3 hermanas grifos están durmiendo temprano.

Al resto las vi estando aún en la guardería, o en la cocina conversando.

Pero no estaba señal de Hack en la cama de tamaño matrimonial.

La única cama así en todo este lugar.

Mmmm…..

Que raro.

El mayormente se acuesta temprano.

….

De seguro ha llevado a Holy al baño antes de dormir.

Mm…..bueno, ya vendrá el…..*piensa eso como bosteza y se acuesta en la cama*

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Esa misma noche más tarde…**

Estoy escuchando unos pocos gemidos apagados.

Muy cerca de mí.

Eso si es común aquí, muchas aquí lo hacen mientras ven a Hack dormir.

Pero…..la yegua que lo hacía,…lo hacía muy cerca de nosotros.

Tan cerca que fastidiaba moviendo la cama, y me hizo despertarme.

Yo estaba durmiendo en un lado de la cama, como Hack dormía y me daba un pequeño abrazo con una de sus garras, como dormía de lado.

Aunque últimamente se sumo un polizón, que era Holy.

….

Yo aparto el brazo de Hack a un lado y me siento en la cama para ver que justo al lado de Hack, Holy estaba frotándose contra Hack, y de alguna manera, lograba excitarse con ello.

Yo no podía gritar, aun con el hocico vendado.

Así que hice lo más lógico que podía hacer en un momento así.

La moví con mi magia y la puse en el suelo.

Con ella quejándose en el proceso, pero la ignore.

Joder.

Ya tenemos suficientes putas calentonas en este puto barco….*pensó con enojo como volvió a dormir*

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-..-.

 **Y…..este capitulo fue más tranquilito.**

 **Contenido científico algo pesado**

 **Lo se.**

 **Pero hubo algo de desarrollo de personajes.**

 **Aprendieron algo nuevo sobre la vida, ustedes mis lectores.**

 **Pero se espera más cosas interesantes para la siguiente.**

 **Un poco más de acción.**

 **Porque ahora vamos al reino grifo!**

 **Yay.**

 **No se olviden de comentar, jeje.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capitulo 6: Ahora toca los grifos...**_

 **Capitana Torment Sky**

 **22 de Noviembre**

 **8:34 am**

-"Sigo diciendo que le debes regañar, después de todo, ella me dejo durmiendo en el suelo toda la noche", se quejaba Holy como Hack y yo subíamos al comedor.

Se veía toda despeinada, y sonaba muy, pero muy frustrada.

-"Ella me dijo que te dedicaste a frotarte en mí toda la noche...y si no fuera porque tenía el sueño pesado, te lo hubiera advertido que no lo hicieras porque algo así podría pasar"; decía Hack todo serio.

-"Pero es que lo necesitaba...mi flor se siente demasiado caliente últimamente...además de que tu olor masculino...*le olfatea ella pero muy fuerte*…...me hace mojarme...y no se porque...", decía ella intentando seguir enojada, toda sonrojada, y entre cortando su voz, toda apenada.

-"Significa que realmente necesitamos llevarte a tierra para que se regularicen tus hormonas...", decía todo serio Hack...como gotas, de fluidos femeninos caen por el costado de Hack, viniendo exactamente de Holy, "Pero ya..."; decía el algo sonrojado.

Maldita loca...

-"Miren pues...la yegua más cachonda de todas apareció...y esta vez no estamos hablando de Gimmy"; decía toda burlona Geminis cuando los 3 llegamos al comedor, donde varios ya estaban allí sentados desayunando.

-"Y mira que es dificil quitarme el puesto..."; decía Gimmy tomandolo bien, como se río un poco igual al final.

-"Silencio!", grito Holy toda avergonzada, y puedo adivinar que sonrojada, pero su pelo le tapa la cara, "Ya me siento lo suficiente avergonzada por tener estos sentimientos antes de los 30 años y sin estar casada", decía ella aun con vergüenza y muy irritada.

Como Gimmy y Gertrudis sonrieron ante su obvio malestar.

-"Ya, ya, respeten chicas, ella no puede controlarlo"; decía Hack todo serio como me miro a mí, para empezar a ayudarle a darle de comer a Holy.

Ya no era necesario decirmelo.

Como solo con mi magia, yo agarraba y servía un poco del desayuno de hoy.

Una ensalada de frutas locales cebrican.

Y se lo daba con una cuchara.

-"Sabes Hack...lo eh pensado bien en los problemas hormonales de Holy...y como se está comportando como si estuviera en celo, pero a niveles extremos, pese a que no se huele que lo esté...además, de que aparte de eso, no tiene ningún otro problema de los que ya tiene, me hace pensar que ella si es un hibrido cebra/planta"; decía Zecora como se estaba comiendo un mango como desayuno.

-"Y que te hace pensarlo?", pregunto Hack todo curioso.

Como Holy nos ignoraba mientras yo le estaba dando de comer.

-"Porque las plantas, son seres vivos básicos que se rigen solo por nacer, crecer, reproducirse tantas veces como sea posible y morir, no tienen limite alguno en las intenciones de cuantas veces reproducirse, y si Holy es parte planta, heredo esa naturaleza, que solo era controlada por la fruta modificada que consumía y suprimía ese instinto, pero ahora su parte planta esta sumiendo el control, haciendo que ahora, sus deseos de reproducirse y esparcirse como cual planta, ganen cada día"; decía Zecora.

-"Eso...podría ser posible...", decía Hack todo pensativo.

-"Por eso el miedo de ser desheredada esta perdiendo frente a mis deseos carnales?", pregunto Holy sorprendida.

-"Si...básicamente"; decía Zecora, "Por eso es que estoy insistiendo en regresar a Equestria a por la Dra. Clansy, ella nos dirá exactamente que te sucede"

-"Ya dije, que nada de investigaciones raras en mí"; se quejó Holy, "Solo aceptare, cuando mi mente este tan nublada, al punto que llegue el día en que quiera que Hack me haga suya, mandando al tártaro todo mi futuro", decía ella intentando ser seria, mientras la veía sonrojarse.

-"Sabes que el técnicamente es tu sobrino...verdad?"; pregunto sorprendida Zecora.

Como yo solo pude fruncir el ceño ante lo que dijo Holy.

-"Yo soy hija única...así que no tengo sobrinos"; decía ella intentando excusarse.

Espero que por efecto de tus ganas de sexo Holy...*penso con enfado*

-"Cambiemos de tema mejor"; dijo Kary en voz alta para que le prestemos atención, "Y, cuando se van a ir?"; preguntaba Kary como miraba a Geminis, para cambiar de enfoque en la conversación.

-"Por el mediodía, cuando el sol este en lo alto, nos infiltraremos en una nube, y viajaremos lentamente al territorio grifo, y cuando se haga de noche, recién descenderemos para infiltrarnos", decía Geminis toda seria.

-"Se que debemos esperar a que vengan a informarnos lo que obtengan...pero, cuanto tiempo estarán haya...para suponer lo peor en caso de que no vengan?"; pregunto Zecora.

-"Siempre pesimista no señorita cebra?"; pregunto Geminis toda seria como se cruzaba de brazos.

-"Solo soy precavida, además, mi hermano hubiera dicho lo mismo", decía Zecora como me señalaba a mí.

-"Pues es cierto", dijo Hack.

-"Mmm, ok, no lo sabemos con exactitud, primero tendríamos que ver si aun tenemos caras conocidas de donde conseguir información, y recolectar esa información...lo que sería...una semana o 2 de investigación a lo mucho"; decía Geminis toda pensativa.

-"No me agrada...mucho tiempo de margen para que algo les pase, y nosotros no sepamos nada"; decía Zecora preocupada.

-"Cebra de poca fe...no iremos desarmadas...iremos con las nuevas armas, por si hay que salir abriendo fuego...porque esta vez, no estaremos desarmadas cuando hagamos este trabajo de infiltración...al menos, no otra vez"; decía Geminis toda seria como bajaba la cabeza, al recordar algo.

Su captura no es cierto?.

Pobres.

-"Y esta vez si veo a un grifo bien dotado, nada de sexo...porque se que hablaré...", decía Gimmy intentando sonar seria y determinada a cumplirlo, como solo se sobaba la cabeza con una garra, toda apenada.

-"Bien...entonces coman bien, que les espera una larga misión", decía Kary toda seria.

-"Podemos llevarnos algunas de tus tiras de pescado para la misión?", pregunto Gimmy a Chanti como tomaba uno de un bol en la mesa y se lo comía con mucho gusto.

-"Claro, no hay problema"; decía Chanti.

Como de allí en adelante fue un "tranquilo" desayuno.

Si tranquilo consideras escuchar conversaciones sobre como todo estaba tan tranquilo últimamente y ver a muchas de las chicas con miradas de envidia y odio hacia Holy por su posición privilegiada.

Pero no hay porque preocuparse.

Ella es totalmente inutil y no es para nada una amenaza en el barco.

Por ahora, solo es una molestia que se excita y moja por cualquier cosa.

.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-

 **11:00 am**

Llegamos con el barco a por lo menos 10km de la costa del reino grifo, viéndose apenas la costa desde donde estábamos, y Hack y yo estábamos allí para despedirnos de las 3 hermanas, como ya iban a partir.

Hack dejo abajo en los dormitorios a Holy, porque después de todo, paso casi toda la madrugada frotándose contra Hack...y estaba cansada.

-"Ok chicas...solo les pido que sean cuidadosas y que vuelvan sanas y salvas"; decía Hack con preocupación.

Como solo yo asentía, estando de acuerdo con el.

-"No te preocupes Hack, estaremos bien"; decía Geminis toda confiada como le daba un fuerte abrazo a Hack.

-"Si, pero aun así nos agrada que te preocupes por nosotras"; decía Gimmy toda contenta como lo abrazaba también, acariciándolo un poco, después de Geminis.

-"Pero no te preocupes, con estas armas, no nos tocarán, si las cosas no salen como deberían"; decía Gertrudis toda confiada como ponía una bolsa con los rifles para las 3 en su espalda, como solo le dio un rapido abrazo a Hack.

Parece ella no estar muy acostumbrada a demostrar tanto cariño.

-"Ya nos despedimos de los demás más antes, así que adios capitana, suerte en tu recuperación"; decía Geminis como solo se despedía agitando su garra y salía volando.

-"Sip, adios..."; decía Gimmy toda tranquila como le seguía a Geminis.

-"Nos vemos"; decía Gertrudis más seriamente hacia mí como era la última en despegar y marcharse.

Mmm...ni un abrazo eh?

Bueno.

Me conformo que por lo menos se despidan con respeto de mí.

-"Y, ya estamos libres...ahora, que quieres hacer hoy Sky?", pregunto Hack.

Yo solo señale hacia uno de las barandillas de madera del barco.

Y me recosté de espaldas y apoyé mi cabeza en la barandilla para estar de perezosa al aire libre.

-"Jejej...esta bien, supongo que te puedo acompañar a ti también"; decía Hack con una sonrisa como se echaba a mi lado.

Por fin, a descansar un poco más, eh estado frente al timón todos los días, desde que amanece, hasta que anoche y un poco más, es hora de un bien y merecido descanso.

Entonces solo Hack me levanta, arruinandome el momento.

-"No Sky, no puedes estar forzando tu cuello en tu estado, sobre madera dura, mejor vamos a una suave cama", decía Hack todo preocupado como siempre.

-"Mmmmmm", me queje un poco, porque quería estar afuera...

Pero al final solo asentí resignada como el me llevo a la enfermería casi a rastras.

Bueno.

Descansar es descansar.

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-

 **Geminis**

 **1:20 pm**

 **200 metros sobre el nivel del mar**

 **Sobrevolando las costas del reino grifo**

-"Y ves algo, ves algo?"; pregunto algo ansiosa Gimmy como yo era la que veía abajo para guiarlas, mientras las otras 2 eran las que llevaban la nube a ciegas.

-"Veo tierra...más precisamente los acantilados que recorren la costa sur...ya saben, los acantilados de la neblina de Hax", decía yo para que hagan memoria.

-"Oh si...de día es bueno volar por allí, pero de noche la neblina es más densa que una nube", decía Gimmy haciendo memoria.

-"Y esta a solo unos kilometros del puerto de Halax..."; menciono Gertrudis.

-"Oh siii...estamos cerca de Halax...me pregunto si aun estara ese nido secreto que construí al lado del acantilado para tener sexo con otros grifos en secreto, jeje"; decía Gimmy toda risueña.

-"Debe de seguir seguro...pero usado por esos infieles con otras amantes de seguro..."; decía yo no tan contenta por ello.

Es más que seguro que todas nuestras trampas y lugares secretos ya hayan sido descubiertos, y siendo usados o destruidos por los grifos que engañamos...

-"No importa, hice ese nido secreto para ello precisamente, jeje"; decía Gimmy toda risueña.

-"Ja...no puedo olvidar cuando subían de vuelta al borde y yo estaba esperandolos con una foto de ti y el infiel para chantajearles"; decía Gertrudis sonando algo alegre.

-"Y le rompías el pico si no querían pagar para que rompieramos la foto y olvidaramos el asunto", decía Gimmy toda burlona.

-"Ja, no olvidare nunca eso"; decía Gertrudis toda a gusto.

Si...fueron buenos tiempos...lo reconozco.

-"Chicas...no veo a nadie abajo...o por la zona, creo que podemos bajar"; decía yo como en nuestro viaje lento, no vi a nadie por la zona de los acantilados.

Que era un acantilado rocoso que recién tiene algo de bosque 300 metros antes de los bordes, así que es mucho campo abierto para estar expuesta.

Y no vi a nadie en toda esa zona

-"Ok..."; decía Gimmy.

Como ni decirle nada a Gertrudis, las 3 bajamos al borde de ese bosque.

Como en la bajada, no vimos a nadie.

Más que las montañas, al norte de nosotros, a al menos 1km de nuestra posicicón actual, inicia la subida, las cadenas montañosas que separan la zona norte y sur del país en 2.

Se extiende de la costa oeste a la frontera con Eastland, y eso que nuestro país es más largo que Equestria, y abarca el 60% del país.

La costa sur es la zona más comercial donde se construyen todo lo relacionado a barcos hasta donde recordamos, o al menos deberían seguir haciendo.

Donde el clima es más templado.

Mientras que en las costas del norte que es un duro y frío invierno al menos 9 meses al año, con hielo cubriendo sus aguas, no es muy común haber barcos navegando sus aguas.

Y el clima de montaña.

Pues es eso.

Es clima de montaña.

*entonces las 3 aterrizan frente al bosque que está al borde de la montaña*

-"Y por donde Geminis?", pregunto Gertrudis toda seria.

Yo vi antes de bajar también que estábamos a solo unos 5 km al este de Halax así que...

-"Vamos a Halax...no aterrizamos tan lejos"; decía yo como indica a las chicas que me siguieran como íbamos hacia Halax, por el borde del bosque.

-"Uyyy...podemos ver si mi nido de amor sigue en las paredes del acantilado?", pregunto Gimmy toda ansiosa.

-"No", dije yo seriamente.

Lo que hizo que ella gimiera en decepción.

-"Si la situación lo amerita mientras investigamos la ciudad, lo haremos"; decía yo seriamente.

-"Yay"; decía ella como aplaudía toda contenta.

-"Creo que pasaste mucho tiempo con los ponys"; se quejaba Gertrudis.

-"Si, y no me importo"; decía Gimmy como no lo veía eso nada de malo.

Si, son buenos tipos, pero...los civiles son muy cursis, adorables y melosos a veces.

Y eso me repele.

Aunque parece ser eso lo que atrae a Hack de Sky...

Lo adorable que se ve porque es una pony...aunque es tan mal hablada como todos aquí...

…...

Mmmm...no me extraña que Gimmy este actuando así entonces...

Creo que así piensa que podría atraer a Hack.

Porque la Gimmy que conocemos, es tan mal hablada como nosotras.

Pero bueno, todo por conseguir el corazón de Hack.

Que si...el puede ser el grifo perfecto...

Pero ya esta con alguien...y aunque me duela que este con alguien más...

Yo debo respetar eso.

Porque yo siempre quise tener una relación leal con alguien especial...

Pero, tantos años haciendo que grifos fueran infieles a sus parejas para chantajearles.

Me a echo pensar que tener una relación así con alguien es cosa de ficción.

Pero ver a Hack...que voy a ser franca, si nos dijera a todas dentro del barco, que nos pusiéramos en 4 sobre la cama y levantáramos nuestros traseros al aire, revelando nuestras partes intimas a el...lo haríamos sin pensar, no necesita decir mucho para llevarnos a la cama precisamente.

Pero el, a pesar que vive el sueño de cualquier macho.

De tener el poder y la libertada para acostarse con tantas yeguas...

Decide ser fiel a la suya...sin importar que pase.

Y yo...respeto eso.

Que logren lo que yo haya pensado por tantos años...que era imposible.

Y debo resignarse a masturbarme en secreto pensando en el.

Como las demás.

Todas lo hacen.

Sin falta todos los días.

Pero a diferencia de muchas de ellas, yo ya no quiero acostarme con el.

Por respeto a su relación tan fuerte con su pareja.

No puedo decir lo mismo de mis hermanas.

Pero al menos, yo ya tome la decisión de no forzar para nada un intento de apareamiento con Hack.

-"Guao...si que ha cambiado un poco la ciudad..."; decía Gimmy toda sorprendida.

Como habíamos llegado a una bajada para llegar al valle donde está la ciudad de Halax.

Solo estuvimos presas por 5 años...y las cosas han cambiado mucho.

El astillero del puerto se la ve con más maquina y equipo que antes.

Y había al menos 4 barcos enormes en construcción ocupando el astillero, mientras el puerto estaba ocupado con al menos 4 galeones con la bandera de los piratas de la Garra Negra.

Según explico Sky y Hack, los piratas que ahora le pertenecen todo este país ahora.

Pero su líder formaba parte de las tropas de defensa de Hopetown.

Como todo líder de todas las bandas piratas más grandes del mundo.

Haciendo que ahora sus segundos al mando sean los lideres de lo que quedan de sus respectivas bandas.

Seguirán en contacto entre sí las bandas piratas después de todo este tiempo?.

Se mantendrán unidos los piratas de la Garra Negra pese a que no tienen a su lider original?.

Pues, es nuestra labor averiguarlo.

Además, esos 4 barcos enormes en los que se ve a varios grifos trabajando y a otros grifos armados con rifles patrullando, sin ningún tipo de uniforme.

Y la bandera de los piratas de la Garra Negra ondeando en los muelles, es clara señal de que se mantienen aún organizados.

Trabajando en barcos de acero tres veces más grandes que un galeón, donde se ve que va a tener un montón de cañones de distintos tamaños...incluido hay algunos tan largos como un poste...

Las naves que se estén construyendo aquí realmente son de avanzada...

Además se ve que hay 13 fabricas cercanas a la costa, 5 más de los que había antes, soltando mucho humo al aire, mostrando que todas están operativas.

Por lo demás, el pequeño valle y el resto de la ciudad no ha cambiado mucho.

Hay edificios más grandes de ladrillo aquí y haya, se ha expandido un poco la ciudad, habiendo más casas...

Y por desgracia, se ve en el ayuntamiento de marmol y ladrillo que hay en el centro **(Como esos ayuntamientos antiguos de USA)** , en su asta ondea la bandera de la Garra Negra. Lo que ya hace que no quepa duda que la ciudad entera y no solo el puerto esta siendo controlados por ellos.

Pero por lo demás parece seguir siendo la misma aburrida y sucia ciudad que era cuando nos fuimos.

-"Si..."; decía yo toda pensativa después de un largo silencio, "Así que vamos abajo a investigarlo", decía yo toda seria como bajaba la colina levemente empinada para bajar a la ciudad.

-"Y a donde vamos a ir primero?", pregunto Gertrudis igual de seria.

-"Vamos a ver si podemos conseguir algo de beber"; decía yo toda nostálgica como daba una leve sonrisa.

Ellas sonrieron igualmente, dándose cuenta de que hablaba.

Como nos adentramos a la ciudad...

..-.-..-.-..-.-..-

 **30 minutos después**

La ciudad sigue siendo igual de sucias sus calles como antes.

Aunque al menos las farolas de las calles ahora están más limpias y al parecer, funcionales.

No como antes.

Que muchas paraban desatendidas, haciendo que salir a la calle sea bajo tu propio riesgo en muchas zonas.

Los grifos del lugar ni nos hacían caso, solo seguían con sus vidas.

Trabajando en sus puestos de venta o paseando con sus hijos.

Aunque vimos volar por arriba de nosotros una patrulla de 2 grifos armados con rifles.

Pero en vez de causar temor o preocupación en los grifos.

Algunos que si los veían como nosotros, les ignoraban.

Y nadie hacía ningún escandalo al respecto.

Como si ya se hubieran acostumbrado ya a que esto sea normal, de todos los días...

Cuando en el pasado, si se veía tanto patrullas del ejército grifo o de los piratas de la Garra Negra.

Los civiles se metían dentro de sus casas o negocios para no acabar de rehenes o muertos en la pelea.

Ahora, como se nota que el ejército grifo ha perdido y no hay más guerra de que preocuparse para los civiles.

Por ahora...

Aunque algo si eh notado durante nuestra visita a la ciudad, además de que nadie parece recordarnos...aunque claro, más reconocería a un grifo macho, porque ellos eran a los que estafábamos...

La cosa es que no eh visto casi ningún macho, y solo eh visto mayormente hembras y niños en la ciudad nada más.

Sin contar a los piratas de Garra Negra, que las patrullas parecen no reconocernos tampoco.

Y todas las grifos jóvenes se notan con sus barrigas crecidas...o sea, embarazadas.

Solo las viejas se han salvado de no estar así obviamente, y las niñas.

Hasta donde sabemos...

Después de todo, no todos los piratas tienen un minimo de respeto por las menores de edad.

Malditos mal nacidos... *pensó con enfado por un momento*

-"Geminis espera...", decía Gimmy como me paro agarrandome de la cola.

-"Ya, me detengo...pero no vuelvas a hacer eso...", dije con enfado, porque si fastidia que me agarren de la cola, como aparto mi cola lejos de Gimmy.

-"Es que te ibas a saltar nuestro destino", decía ella toda tranquila como señalaba un bar.

Pero no cualquier bar.

El Bar del Tuerto Gars.

Nuestro bar donde hacíamos nuestras tretas.

Un edificio de madera de 2 pisos, con un par de puertas de madera normales para más privacidad, y ventanas que eran más vitrinas de color verde y toda borrosas para evitar ver lo que hay adentro con exactitud.

Y el letrero colgando en un palo en un trozo de madera el nombre del bar, y un grifo con un parche en el ojo levantando una jarra de cerveza.

Al ver el viejo y empolvado letrero.

Solo pude sonreír...

-"Entremos de una vez...", decía yo como estaba animada, mientras ibamos entrando al bar, como un pequeño letrero en la puerta decía que estaba abierto.

Y al entrar, solo pude sonreír al ver que este lugar seguía como antes.

Con sus mesas de madera vieja, sus cojines desgastados de color rojo donde sentarse.

Velas iluminando cada mesa, y 2 farolas a gas en cada lado de la barra del bar.

Donde había 3 cojines para tomar más directamente de los grandes barriles de cerveza y vino detrás de la barra.

Y una ventanilla donde se veía la cocina, de donde aún se puede oler el pescado frito recién preparado.

Haciendo que este lugar este poco iluminado.

En el bar había un grifo macho, comiendo pescado frito y bebiendo una jarra de espumosa cidra en una de las mesas.

Siendo el único cliente en este momento, no se veía peligroso pese a que tenía una cicatriz de una vieja cortada que le recorría el lugar donde estaba su ojo izquierdo, que parece que aun conservaba ambos ojos, no se veía muy intimidante, pero la poca luz no dejaba bien verlo, así que solo le decidimos ignorar como se veía que no llevaba arma alguna.

Mientras el que atendía la barra.

Era un grifo macho viejo.

De pelaje blanco y plumas grises, y calvo en su cabeza, mientras usaba un parche en su ojo izquierdo, que estaba limpiando con un trapo blanco todo desgastado la barra.

-"Serví el último pedazo de pescado hace un momento, y no habrá más hasta la noche...así que si no vienen a beber, eso significa que se perdieron el almuerzo"; decía el viejo con su voz toda ronca, como solo nos vio de reojo como entramos, mientras el seguía con lo suyo.

-"Viejo Gars, como no nos puedes reconocer..."; decía Gimmy toda sorprendida como fue hacia la barra con rapidez, para estar frente a el.

-"Te conozco?", pregunto el viejo bien confundido como entre cerró los ojos para ver a Gimmy.

-"Tuerto Gars...eramos tus 3 clientes favoritas...como no nos puedes reconocer..."; decía Gertrudis sorprendida de que el viejo no nos recordara como nos acercamos ahora las 3 a la barra.

-"Recordaría a 3 bellas grifos, de eso estoy seguro", decía el todo seguro de lo que hablaba.

-"Mmm...talvez esto te refresque tu memoria"; decía yo como tocía un poco para despejar mi garganta, "Nosotras somos mayores de edad y enanas...por favor, déjenos ordenar..."; decía yo haciendo una voz más infantil.

-"No jodas...Giminis...eres tú?"; dijo sorprendido el viejo Gars al verme a mí ahora.

Fue hace 15 años

Ese día apenas teníamos 8 años, Gertrudis 7 y Gimmy 6, y como eramos huérfanas, pero muy manitas, nunca nos faltaba la comida y el dinero, pero justo llego invierno, y ese día, en este bar estaban sirviendo comida y cidra 3, por el precio de 1, una ganga total.

Y queríamos entrar, y yo hice la actuación de mi vida, y convencí al viejo Gars de que nos dejara comer aquí, aunque creo que fue más lastima que por otra cosa, porque nos ensuciamos las 3 e hicimos ojos de cachorrito para poder entrar.

Y como le hicimos tanto drama durante los días que duro la promoción, tanta charla y juegos después, ya eramos amigos y desde ese día nos dejaba comer siempre 3 platos de pescado por el precio de 1.

Ya más bebidas, ya sería aparte, jeje.

Y gracias a eso, desde aquí es donde empezamos a establecernos para buscar victimas para nuestras estafas, como este bar esta en la zona más o menos limpia y de grifos con más dinero de la ciudad.

-"Pues claro...algo crecida, pero soy yo"; decía yo con una sonrisa.

-"Te recordaba más flaca..."; decía el sorprendido

-"Es que tuve muchos hijos...y no perdí tanto peso como querría"; decía yo algo apenada.

Estaba bien...peso normal para un grifo, pero la cosa que antes estaba muy flaca, para así poder volar con más rapidez en caso de que la guardia local nos descubriera y nos quisiera encarcelar.

Jeje.

Buenos tiempos...

-"Y que te paso Gertrudis...antes te veías tan fuerte y voluminosa que parecías casi un soldado grifo, ahora, hasta pareces una grifo cualquiera"; decía el viejo al ver ahora a Gertrudis.

-"Falta de ejercicio viejo Gars...mucha falta de ejercicio..."; decía el medio desanimada como se miraba sus patas delanteras.

Que se ven fuertes para ser la de una hembra grifo.

Pero antes, no por nada ella te podía dejar noqueado con un solo golpe, por la tremenda fuerza que tenía en sus gruesas patas.

-"Oh...y tu, tu sigues viéndote tan hermosa como siempre Gimmy..."; decía el viejo al ver a Gimmy.

-"Lo se, jejeje"; es lo único que dijo ella como le sonrió.

-"Y que les paso chicas...hace más de 5 años que no las veo"; decía el viejo Gar.

-"No te lo dijeron?", pregunto yo sorprendida.

Conociendo como era técnicamente nuestro más confiable y conocido amigo en la isla por los piratas.

A tal punto, que el viejo se había convertido en intermediario para las misiones que nos daban.

Y aun con esas le queremos hablar a el.

Porque el no estaba en ningún bando.

Mientras no jodan su bar.

El es tu aliado.

-"No, solo me dijeron que se fueron del país a hacer algo importante"; decía el algo decaído, "Y sin despedirse de este viejo...", decía el desanimado ahora.

MMMM...

Que siga así entonces.

-"Si, eso hicimos, y ya regresamos...pero ya para trabajar por nuestra cuenta, siendo nosotras las únicas jefas, de forma más tranquila de nuevo"; decía yo con tranquilidad, esa perfecta mentira.

-"Mmmm...pues, dudo que puedan hacerlo...como ahora los piratas de Barba Negra son dueños del país, ellos controlan la mayoría del dinero, y robarles a ellos de cualquier tipo de forma es un suicidio, más por esas armas locas de ciencia ficción que tienen"; decía el todo serio.

(Y sin que ellas supiesen, lo que acaba de decir el viejo Gars, hizo que ahora el grifo que estaba almorzando, ahora pusiera atención a lo que dijeran, todo interesado, pero aun manteniendo su enfoque en su comida, para no atraer atención de las chicas y el viejo)

-"Mmm...es una lástima, y no queremos involucrarnos con los piratas de la Garra Negra de nuevo...mucho riesgo cada misión que nos daban, ya era hora de algo más local y tranquilo..."; decía yo, aun mintiendo descaradamente, con la cara toda tranquila.

-"Pues, si quieren dinero facil de una forma más tranquila ahora...y ya, más honesto para variar, pueden ir a ser de granjeras, o trabajar en las fabricas o el astillero en los muelles, allí siempre hay puestos libres, y aunque no es mucho lo que ganas, da para que vivas dignamente"; decía el viejo.

-"Ja, viejo, sabes que el trabajo honesto no es precisamente lo nuestro", decía Gertrudis toda burlona.

-"Lo se...solo esperaba que como querían estar más tranquilas, eso significaría que por fin ya se habían calmado y pensando en asentarse"; decía el viejo.

Pero el viejo tenía corazón, más bien sigue teniendo.

Y el intentaba cada día convencernos de que ya abandonáramos esta vida.

Que nos tranquilizáramos a pesar de que era nuestro complicé...

Lo era, para intentar enderezarnos a pesar de que el sabía que no era correcto.

Creo que aunque fingía que le daba igual...creo que en el fondo odiaba que le incluyéramos, a pesar de que se llevaba los bits extras.

Si solo le hubiéramos hecho caso viejo…...si solo le hubiéramos hecho caso en su momento... *penso algo decaída*

No hubiéramos sufrido y perdido tanto tiempo...

-"Pero...lo de los trabajos en los astilleros no suena tan mal...", decía yo como tenía que apartar esos recuerdos dolorosos de mi cabeza, para seguir mintiendo.

Bueno, mintiendo no esta vez.

Interesando.

-"Que bien"; dijo el más animado, "Conozco a alguien que podría incluso ahora mismo, llevarlas a conocer el lugar y talvez consiguiéndole algún trabajillo por allí", decía Gars todo contento.

-"Que bien, y quien es?"; pregunto yo con una sonrisa.

-"Geralt, trabajas en los puertos no...sabes si hay puestos para ellas?", preguntaba el viejo como no nos miraba a nosotras, si no, al grifo sentado en solitario en la mesa del bar a un par de metros de nosotras.

Volteamos a ver al grifo, como parece haber terminado su comida.

-"Si hay siempre necesidad de nuevos trabajadores para terminar los nuevos barcos viejo Gars", decía el en un tono medio grave, todo serio.

Su voz realmente te hacía sentir que lo que sea que salga de su boca, sea serio.

Y su mirada se veía como si el no fuera de muchos amigos.

-"Pero la cosa es...que saben hacer ustedes?", pregunto el seriamente como nos veía a las 3.

-"Yo soy buena con las garras, no de manera sexual, para aclarar"; decía yo seriamente.

-"Yo soy bueno cargando cosas pesadas y peleando si es necesario"; decía Gertrudis como me seguían mi plan.

Porque ellas saben cuando seguirme el juego.

En este caso, el truco.

-"Yo...sere honesta...no tengo ninguna habilidad que no sea en la cama con alguien"; decía Gimmy algo apenada como se sonrojaba un poco.

-"Eres hábil con las garras?"; pregunto el tal Geralt todo serio, como señalaba a Gimmy.

-"Como no tienes idea..."; decía en un tono más confiada y risueña Gimmy.

-"Entonces puedes usar herramientas sin problemas, y si aprenden rapido, es lo único que importa"; decía el seriamente.

-"Y...nos ayudaras a entrar?", pregunto yo.

-"Si"; decía el todo serio, "Ahora, si ya terminaron de hablar con el viejo, pueden seguirme al puerto"; decía el seriamente como de una bolsa que tenía atado en su espalda, saca unos cuantos bits y lo deja sobre la mesa, "Como siempre delicioso viejo Gars...no por nada este es mi bar favorito pese a que esta tan lejos del puerto"; decía el como se lo veía salir.

-"Gracias, siempre es un placer servir a los que les gusta mi comida"; decía el todo a gusto.

Como este viejo nos quiere intentar dar lecciones sobre moral.

Cuando es lo suficiente tacaño como para no contratar un cocinero, haciendo que el solo cocinara un numero limitado del plato del día antes de abrir, para no desatender la barra y el limpia de manera muy vaga el bar, por eso que tampoco ni quiere contratar un barrendero.

Haciendo el todo el trabajo.

Esta más alla de mi conocimiento.

Pero bueno.

Cosa de obsesión de tener todo controlado, supongo.

-"Nos vemos más tarde viejo Gars"; decía yo como me despedía agitando mi garra.

-"Si, nos vemos viejo"; decía Gertrudis.

-"Nos vemos más tarde!"; decía Gimmy toda risueña, como le dio un beso en la mejila al viejo.

Haciendo que se sonrojara un poco.

-"Hasta luego chicas...fue un gusto verlas de nuevo"; decía el como lo veía sonreír.

Como ya salimos junto con este tal Geralt.

Que al verlo ya afuera, con toda la luz de la tarde.

El no estaba nada mal...

Era guapo a pesar de la cicatriz.

Tenía unos ojos amarillos y se veía algo fuerte.

Su pelaje era negra, incluso más grueso, y sus plumas en su cabeza eran blancas como la nieve.

Y llevaba un cinturón, donde tenía colgado una pequeña bolsa con sus bits.

Y se notaba que imponía con su presencia este grifo.

-"Y...Geralt...tu preguntaste sobre mis garras por otra razón verdad...", decía Gimmy toda coqueta, parece que se dio cuenta mejor de su aspecto bien cuidado, como se acerco a el.

-"No...por ahora", dijo el medio pensativo como le dio un mejor vistazo a Gimmy.

-"Geralt...antes de seguir...dinos, que haces exactamente en las fabricas como para que sepas como conseguirnos trabajo?"; pregunto yo por curiosidad.

-"Soy un sargento, encargado de la patrullas en la zona de los astilleros de la Garra Negra, y conozco a los capataces que siempre están pidiendo nuevo personal", decía el todo serio.

Eso hizo que ahora sintiera la necesidad de solo pedir perdón, y que nos fueramos de allí corriendo.

Si el tipo era un oficial...significaba que de seguro estuvo tanto tiempo con los piratas de Garra Negra, que de seguro sabe de nosotras.

Pero...tengo que saber una cosa más antes de huir...

-"Y...eres de por aquí?"; pregunto yo al notar su pelaje que se veía más abultado y grueso en su cuerpo.

-"No...me críe, crecí, y me encontraron los piratas de la garra negra en el norte..., y me mandaron aquí hace solo unos 3 años..."; decía el todo serio.

Ok...aun podemos seguir con esto.

Pero no hay que confiarnos demasiado con este tipo...

-"Ahora, si no van a preguntar nada más, podemos seguir hacia el puerto"; decía el todo serio.

Como yo asentí, y mis hermanas igual.

Como el salio volando, como nosotras le seguimos.

No dijimos ni pio en el trayecto.

Pero en el camino pude ver a más hembras jovenes preñadas.

Esto ya era muy sospechoso.

Y era algo que ya tenía que preguntar.

-"Oye...eh notado que hay muchas hembras preñadas...más de lo usual...que paso aquí?", pregunto yo sonando curiosa.

Porque lo estaba.

-"Realmente estuvieran fuera por mucho tiempo no?", pregunto el.

Mierda.

Escucho toda la conversación...eso hace que confió menos en el.

-"Pues si..."; es lo único que pude decir.

-"Ok nuevas...saben sobre los alienigenas que atacaron y destruyeron Hopetown?"; pregunto el seriamente.

Mierda.

Lo saben...

-"Si, lo sabemos"; dije yo seriamente, a pesar de que internamente saber que lo saben, me pone nerviosa.

-"Bueno, antes de la destrucción, cuando sucedió la primera invasión a Hopetown, y empezó la construcción de la nueva clase de barcos bajo su comando de Bloody Mary, ella dio una orden que todos los machos no les importo hacer...incluyendome...", decía el seriamente.

-"Y cual es esa orden?", pregunto yo.

-"La de embarazar a todas las hembras, para tener muchos soldados y constructores para una futura guerra contra los aliens, y eso hicimos...pero al principio sin que supieran el porque, pero ahora como les dijimos que era por que había alienigenas que querían invadir, y mostrarle los cuerpos que pudimos recuperar cuando llegaron a estas costas arrastrados por las aguas desde Hopetown, y que queríamos tener más soldados para defendernos, los civiles aceptaron sin pensarlo, más porque teníamos armas nuevas que se veían, y que sabemos que son capaces de matar alienigenas, decidieron confiar su seguridad en nosotros y ceder tranquilamente el país a nosotros"; decía el seriamente.

-"Eso es cierto...lo de todas aceptando embarazarse y sobre ceder el país a ustedes?"; pregunto yo sorprendida de forma genuina.

-"Lo de embarazarse no todas al principio, y la mayoría fue obligada a ello, pero al final lo aceptaron cuando les dijimos el porque, y lo de ceder el país a nosotros...era más porque no había nadie en el poder ya recuerdan...solo porque nosotros teníamos un ejército capaz de defenderlos, es porque nos aceptaron al final"; decía el todo serio.

-"Ejercito?", pregunto yo confundida, ocultando mi preocupación.

-"Pues claro, ahora la Garra Negra es tan numeroso como un ejército, lleno de desertores del ejercito grifo, de jóvenes entusiastas y claro, los miembros originales"; decía el todo serio.

Mierda...eso ya lo hacen muy peligrosos...

Y más si todos llevan armados con rifles, como nosotras.

-"Y...que precisamente están construyendo en los astilleros?"; pregunto yo con curiosidad como ya estábamos llegando a los astilleros, y veíamos como toda la base de esos nuevos barcos estaban listos, y solo faltaba todo lo que hubiera encima de la cubierta.

Donde se podía ver cientos de grifos trabajando en el barco.

Donde se ve piezas de artillería y cañones alargados sueltos dispersados por todo el astillero.

Como grúas levantando algunas de las piezas más pesadas.

-"Algo que nuestros ingenieros llaman, Acorazados **(Acorazados de la 2n guerra mundial más precisamente, porque si, había acorazados desde mucho antes)** , naves gigantes de metal que pueden recorrer los mares con más rapidez gracias a los nuevos y revolucionarios motores que nuestros ingenieros diseñaron, y con demasiados y poderosos cañones que cualquier otro cañon, que solo necesitarías un acorazado de estos para arrasar cualquier ciudad costera en solo 30 minutos, y ni me hagas hablar de otros barcos, que serían papel frente a su poder destructivo", decía el seriamente.

Mierda...

-"Pero me sorprende que en tan poco tiempo ya tenga la mitad del barco completo, y ni hablar, los equipos para construir algo así"; decía yo sorprendida.

-"Los militares del antiguó reino grifo tenían en construcción modelos más pequeños de los barcos que ves ahora mismo, pero nunca los terminaron esos barcos cuando se los arrebatamos estos astilleros, así que los equipos y los astilleros preparados para la construcción de grandes barcos, pero sin personal clasificada para operarlos, se quedaron juntando polvo hasta hace unos meses, donde los barcos de metal del reino grifo fueron desguazados y sus bases fueron usadas para las bases de los barcos cuando por fin tuvimos personal que sabía que demonios hacer", decía el como ya estabamos aterrizando en medio del astillero.

Que todos se movían con rapidez moviendo los equipos y materiales al barco.

Se veía soldando el metal al casco del barco.

Y los cañones puestos en piramide sin haber sido armados, de cerca se ven aún más grandes.

-"Espera...esos inginieros no serán los que influyo Bloody Mary no?"; pregunto yo con curiosidad.

-"Si, lo son"; decía el como nos señalo hacia donde sería la proa del barco.

Donde vimos a 3 unicornios con cascos amarillos gritando ordenes y levantando los materiales más delicados al barco.

-"Tenemos unos cuantos ingenieros que fueron puestos aquí para trabajar en los barcos y los motores para estos nuevos barcos, y bien que fue así, porque por lo que nos enteramos, ellos son los únicos que quedan con el conocimiento sobre esas tecnologías alienigenas que el leviatán les proveyó a ellos"; decía el.

Cientos de ingenieros y cientificos secuestrados por Bloody, que les convenció de trabajar para ella.

Cuando el leviatán de enorme magia oscura que tenía como mascota, había robado conocimiento cientifico de los alienigenas.

Y se los compartió a todos esos ingenieros y cientificos.

Haciendo que todos cooperaran en diseñar equipo de avanzada para hacer que el ejercito de Bloody sea el más avanzado del mundo y que nadie le pueda hacer frente.

Bajo la mentira de que era para contrarrestar a los alienigenas fue por que los cientificos trabajaron con ella sin quejarse.

Sin saber que los conocimientos que traduzcan en diseñar y crear nuevos armamentos.

Sería para que esa loca conquistara el mundo.

Que bueno que la detuvimos...

Lastimosamente no pudimos rescatar a los cientificos que estaban en la isla cuando nos toco escapar...gracias a las cebras extremistas que adoraban a Bloody como una diosa.

Que decidieron matarlos a todos los cientificos, que permitir que huyan.

Pensamos que los mataron a todos.

Pero ahora...ahora talvez podamos rescatarlos a todos esta vez.

Para una causa más noble.

Porque dudo que estos barcos sean realmente para defenderlos solamente de los alienigenas.

-"Si...es realmente sorprendente no...gracias a estos ingenieros es que pudimos avanzar con increíble rapidez en la construcción de estos barcos"; decía el interpretando como otra cosa mi silencio.

-"Pero, esos aliens vienen desde naves desde el espacio...dudo que unos barcos anclados en el mar puedan hacer algo contra ellos"; decía yo.

-"Lo sabemos, son para atacar a tierra para cuando realmente invadan...pero hasta que pase eso, van a cumplir otro propósito"; decía el seriamente.

-"Cual?"; pregunto yo seriamente también.

-"Vamos a conquistar el reino cebrica, como se debió hacer desde un inicio"; dijo el seriamente.

-"Que...porque?"; pregunto yo sorprendida.

Aunque, por lo que nos contaron sobre como es el país.

Como que esto sería algo bueno para ellos.

Como que mejor una tiranía pirata que una que literalmente te manden a ejecutar por tener sexo de más...

O sea...

No jodas.

Eso ya es extremo.

-"Porque ellos masacraron civiles de Hopetown aún leales a Bloody Mary, sin piedad alguna, y solo los que podían volar pudieron salvarse de la masacre y llegar a informarnos sobre ello, y por eso, vamos a hacer que paguen por ello"; dijo el seriamente.

…...

No se si eso es algo bueno...o algo malo...

-"Eh...y le harán algo a los civiles?", pregunto yo.

-"No, porque el acto fue perpetrado por las fuerzas militares cebricans, ellos morirán por ese acto tan cobarde y su emperatriz por de seguro haber dado esa orden, porque ni nosotros ibamos en contra de los civiles, y si matábamos civiles, era porque se hacían los valientes", decía el sonando muy enojado por ello.

…...

Eh...como que...

Creo que no tenemos nada que hacer aquí...

-"Y...realmente el país esta tan tranquilo como se ve Halax?", pregunto yo con curiosidad.

-"Si, después de todo, como ahora controlamos todo, y los civiles bajo nuestro control solo tienen que vivir su día a día y le damos lo justo para que no pasen hambre, y no jodan en nuestros asuntos, hace que no haya conflicto alguno"; decía el todo serio.

Mmmmmm...

Creo que con esas nos quedaremos un poco más por aca...

Por si acaso.

Porque por ahora...como que realmente, no me importa que estos grifos se queden en el poder la verdad.

-"Y fue el segundo al mando el que proclamo eso?"; pregunto yo.

-"Si, lo hizo el, después de todo, bajo la filosofía de Bloody Mary, es de darles suficiente libertades y placeres para que te sigan incondicionalmente, y eso es lo que damos aquí, no les hacemos nada, mientras hagan su trabajo, y solo castigamos al que comete un error, nada de castigar a un grupo o ciudad por el error de uno...", decía el seriamente.

Ok...

Ok...

Eh...

Ahora si no se si quedarnos y averiguar más

O irnos y decir que los dejemos en paz a estos.

Y mejor dejo de preguntar más cosas, antes que se ponga a sospechar más.

Porque su mirada seria hacia mi todo el tiempo me pone de los nervios.

Y fue demasiado dificil mantener mi cara dura todo el rato.

-"Y podemos ya ver si podemos trabajar aquí?", pregunto yo ya para finalizar.

-"Claro, yo voy a hablar con los capataces a las ordenes de los ingenieros, esperen un momento ok", decía el seriamente como se apartaba para hablar con un grifo con casco azul.

Pero nosotros no podíamos hablar sobre lo que el dijo.

Porque joder.

Estamos rodeadas de cientos de grifos.

No es para hablar tan libremente.

-"Ok, dice que tiene vacantes libres para el turno nocturno, empezando desde hoy de 6 pm a 6am...les interesa?", pregunto el como regreso ante nosotras menos de un minuto después.

Gimmy gimio en desacuerdo y Gertrudis frunció el ceño.

-"Si...porque no...", decía yo igual no queriendo ese horario.

Pero si eso significara estar de cerca con otros grifos para obtener más información.

Pues...

Que así sea.

-"Esta bien, ahora, vayan a descansar un poco antes que comience su turno, creanme, este trabajo es muy pesado y necesitarán estara todas descansadas, yo ya tendré para cuando vengan sus tarjetas de ingreso para que puedan venir a trabajar"; decía el seriamente

-"Esta bien...no hay problema, pero...no te dijimos nuestros nombres"; decía yo aun no gustandome para nada este horario, y más exactamente el.

-"Escuche sus nombres en el bar, y yo, nunca olvido el rostro y el nombre de las chicas que veo"; dijo el haciéndose el galán con su voz seria.

Que a la única que hizo que sintiera algo, fuera Gimmy, pero Gimmy...es Gimmy.

Ella es adicta al sexo después de todo.

Pero joooder, no tanto como esta ahora Holy.

Y al menos esta vez, en vez de darle la satisfacción de hacer un suspiro de una damisela conquistada, ella solo le sonríe.

Porque si hasta ella nota que hay algo extraño con este tipo, es por que no soy la única que lo siento.

-"Chicas, ya vamonos a descansar"; decía yo como le indique a las 3 para salir volando de allí, como solo nos despedimos agitando las garras como nos ibamos de nuevo.

Pero no vamos a la posada.

Vamos al bosque.

No quiero pedirle asilo como siempre hacíamos al viejo Gars e involucrarlo de alguna manera en todo esto y que lo lastimen si es que estos piratas no son tan buenos como se están pintando.

Buenos en nuestros terminos.

Porque para los Equestres, estos serían unos villanos.

.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-...-.-...-.-..-.

 **Sargento Geralt**

 **30 minutos después**

 **En su despacho en uno de los edificios de oficina del astillero**

" _Gone, nuevo rey del reino grifo, te informo que esta misma tarde me encontre con 3 hermosas grifos, una es notablemente una cualquiera...pero eso no es lo único que note en ellas, es que las 3 vienen del exterior...y no tenemos a nadie del exterior ya, todos los grifos volvieron a su patria para estas fechas, todas excepto las que fueron a Equestria, aunque lo raro, es que en realidad, ellas vienen de las tierras controladas por Bloody Mary, porque saben de la invasión...y han desaparecido por 5 años...no saben lo que paso en todo ese tiempo...pero trabajaban para nosotras, y ahora no...te lo informo por si sabes de 3 grifos que trabajaran como externas para nosotros y sus nombres son Geminis, Gertrudis y Gimmy y su apariencia de las 3 es..._ **(Una descripción a detalle de como lucen después)**

" _Hasta que obtenga tu respuesta, no aparte mis ojos de ellas por si hacen algo más sospechoso"_

" _Te ha informado tu leal sargento Geralt"_

*escribía esa carta en su escritorio el sargento Geralt y doblaba el pergamino y lo amarraba para enviarlo de inmediato a su lider*

_-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Ohhhh, ya se infiltraron.**

 **Pero no sin sospechas.**

 **Ejejejej.**

 **Además de más desarrollo de personajes.**

 **Yay.**

 **Seguiran pasando desapercibidas?**

 **Lograrán escapar si es así?**

 **Que cosas turbias habrá o si quiera habrá?**

 **Realmente todo esta tan bien como se pinta?**

 **Gimmy se acostará con medio mundo en los astilleros?**

 **Windows 10 es una mierda que arruino por completo mi laptop y que me desinstalo world en el proceso, y que me esta obligando a que escriba en el world gratuito de internet porque no me deja si quiera instalar world pirata?**

 **Esa última se la respondo.**

 **es un SÍ bien gordo.**

 **Las demás, averiguelo en el proximo capitulo.**

 **Así que no se olviden de comentar, y seguir vivos para leer el siguiente capitulo, jejeje.**

 **Ahora vayan a disfrutar de lo que queda de semana, jeje.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capitulo 7: El trio de hermanas ha vuelto a casa.**_

 **Geminis**

 **22 de noviembre**

 **6:10 pm**

 **Astilleros de Halax**

Tuvimos que ocultar nuestro maletín con nuestras armas en el nido de amor de Gimmy que estaba a solo 2km de la ciudad, nada muy lejos.

Que aún estaba intacto, que era una pequeña cueva que no se ve de lado, ni desde arriba, así que si es un buen escondite.

Pero muyyy abandonado, lleno de telarañas, restos de comida y excremento de aves sin señal de que alguien hubiera esta allí en todo este tiempo.

Así que si era un buen escondite para nuestras armas.

Luego fue tomar una siesta en el bosque un rato.

Antes de venir.

Claro, después de discutir que hacer, que era simple, solo ser nosotros mismas y averiguar sin causar sospechas lo que pasa en la ciudad.

Al estar llegando a por las entradas custodiadas del astillero, donde era una reja, donde había un par de grifos bien robustos armados con ametralladoras, y una casa al lado de la entrada al astillero, que parecían ser las oficinas.

Estaba allí afuera de la reja, esperando Geralt con un rifle en su espalda y unas tarjetas en sus patas.

Aterrizamos cerca de el, y el no se veía muy contento.

-" Llegan 10 minutos tarde"; decía el todo serio, pero con una expresión de enojo, manteniendo su porte.

-"Lo siento, nosotras no tenemos reloj"; decía yo excusándome, porque es la verdad.

Solo nos basamos en que tan bajo estaba el sol para venir.

-"Bien...solo por hoy se las va a perdonar, por ser su primer día y que recién tuvieron tiempo para prepararse, y se podrán ir a las 6am como los demás, pero si llegan tarde de nuevo, se quedaran aquí, por cada minuto tarde, 10 minutos"; decía el seriamente.

Mierda, por eso no me gusta estos trabajos "honestos", te explotan demasiado.

-"Esta bien...entendemos"; decía yo nada a gusto con ello.

Como mis hermanas hacían igualmente muecas de disgusto ante esa regla.

-"De acuerdo, sin perder más tiempo, aquí tengo sus tarjetas, todas con acceso solo al barco numero 1..."; decía el seriamente como nos mostraba 3 tarjetas alargadas con marcas en toda la zona superior, con nuestros nombres debajo de ellas.

-"Tu señorita que dice que es buena con las garras de un modo no sexual...presentante en la zona interior del barco, en su parte trasera donde solicitan personal para operar herramientas con delicadeza, y como te noto como alguien más precisa y perfeccionista...creo que no te será ningún problema esas tareas"; decía el como me entrega a mi la tarjeta con mi nombre.

Yo asentí.

-"Usted señorita Gertrudis, ve a la zona este del puerto, al área de carga, para ya sabes, cargar materiales, algo sencillo viendo que eres al parecer muy fuerte como para ser una hembra grifo"; decía el seriamente.

Ella asintió como tomo la tarjeta.

-"Y usted...como dijo que no sabe hacer nada, y que es una...buena amante..."; decía el como se tardo en decir una palabra no insultante, "Será puesta con otros como tu en las áreas menos vitales de la construcción de los barcos, como en la construcción de los barandales y de los pisos de los barcos", decía el como le daba la última tarjeta a ella.

-"Duro pero justo"; decía Gimmy toda tranquila.

-"Ahora que esperan, vayan a trabajar, que ya han perdido mucho tiempo aquí"; decía el seriamente.

Como nosotras asentimos, y nos fuimos a trabajar.

Sera pesado...pero...es algo que tenemos que hacer para obtener información...

..-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **23 de noviembre**

 **6:00 am**

Si que fue un trabajo duro...pero creo que valió la pena por todo lo que averigüe hoy...ya charlare con las chicas sobre que averiguaron ellas.

*pensaba ella como estaba en una cola con otros grifos para dejar su tarjeta en las oficinas, pero fue rapido, como todos ya querían irse ya a sus casas*

Estaba ya saliendo de las oficinas cuando me encontré con Gimmy.

-"Geminis, adivina que...conseguí un lugar para que las 3 podamos dormir", decía ella emocionada como venía hacia mí.

Yo le sonreí.

Bien, mientras menos involucremos al viejo Gars, mejor.

-"Bien, y donde?", pregunto yo, porque nos pagaran al final de mes, y yo pensaba que nos pagaban al terminar el día...aunque claro, no completo, como comenzamos casi a final de mes.

-"Con Getro, a cambio de ya sabes que, nos permite quedarnos en su casa el día de hoy"; decía ella con una sonrisa como señalaba a un grifo de plumaje café y pelo blanco que estaba charlando con otros grifos.

-"Solo contigo verdad?"; pregunto yo con curiosidad.

-"Solo yo, no se preocupen"; decía ella con una sonrisa.

-"Bien, mejor así"; decía yo.

Tenemos que discutir lo que averiguamos, y dormir después de todo.

-"Gimmy...ella es tu hermana?", pregunto el tal Getro como termino de hablar con los grifos con quien hablaba y se puso al lado de Gimmy.

-"Si lo soy, aunque me da algo de curiosidad, porque aceptaste a 3 extrañas quedarse en tu casa?"; pregunto yo con genuina curiosidad.

-"Bueno...es que Gimmy fue muy persuasiva..."; decía el con una sonrisa boba.

Como Gimmy solo hacía un movimiento con su pata, como para decirme que fue un trabajito manual que le hizo al chico.

Que se nota joven como de nuestra edad, bueno de Gimmy o incluso menor.

-"Y...vives solo?", pregunto yo.

-"No...pero mi madre y mi hermana trabajan en este horario diurno así que tengo la casa para mi solo en el día"; decía el algo más tranquilo.

Ok...

-"Oh Gertrudis...hola, estamos aquí"; decía Gimmy como levanto la pata en el aire para atraer la atención de ella.

Que ya estaba saliendo.

Saliendo acompañada por un grupo de otros grifos, tanto machos como hembras.

Muchos se notaban fuertes.

Como ella y se notaban que estaban conversando entre sí.

Ella nos vio.

Y les hablo a su grupo un momento y se despidió de ellos.

-"Ohhh...parece que alguien hizo muchos amigos"; decía Gimmy toda contenta.

Como yo estuve algo escéptica.

-"Algo así...muchos de ellos saben sobre nosotras, pero en el buen sentido, más a mí la verdad por las peleas callejeras en las que me metía antes"; decía Gertrudis con calma, "Soy casi como una leyenda para ellos"

Si...ella no se hizo fuerte estando en un gimnasio después de todo.

Y era conocida por noquearte de un golpe si no estabas preparado.

Aunque no me sorprende que esos chicos todo fuertes no sepan de ella.

Parece que entre los fortachones conocen a otros fortachones.

-"Y ella es tu otra hermana no es cierto?"; pregunto el chico más distraído con Gimmy que le estaba susurrando algunas cosas al oído cuando Gertrudis nos habló, al parecer cosas pervertidas sobre cosas que harían más tarde, como estaba bien contento.

Buen momento para hacerlo Gimmy. *pienso yo como esbozaba una sonrisa*

-"Si lo es, así que ya podemos partir a tu casa cierto?"; pregunto yo.

-"Si, si, no hay problema"; decía el todo tranquilo.

-"Eh...y quien es el?"; pregunto Gertrudis señalándolo.

-"El es Getro, Gimmy lo convenció a su manera para que podamos quedarnos en su casa el día de hoy"; decía yo toda tranquila.

-"Ok"; decía Gertrudis, entendiendo a que me refería.

-"Entonces guíanos Getro, mientras más antes lleguemos, más antes podemos hacer las cosas que te dije..."; decía Gimmy toda coqueta con Getro.

-"De acuerdo, síganme"; decía el todo entusiasmado como despegó a toda prisa.

Y nosotros le seguimos.

(Sin que ellas supieran que Geralt estaba observándolos desde el segundo piso de las oficinas)

(-"Puede que Gone me haya respondido diciendo que si les suena conocida sus nombres, pero no recuerda él porque no sabe nada de ustedes desde hace 5 años, pero yo lo averiguare...créanme que lo haré", decía Geralt todo serio en voz alta como las miraba por la ventana como con una garra tenía la carta de respuesta de Gone.)

-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **7 minutos después...**

Llegamos a una casa de madera mal echa llena de huecos de 2 pisos, con ventanas torcidas y una puerta más vieja y desgastada que el viejo Gars.

O sea una casa típica de las afueras...

-"Bienvenidos a mi casa señoritas"; decía el haciéndose el importante como abría con mucho esfuerzo la puerta que rechinaba cuando lo abrió.

Nosotras pasamos, y el interior era de esperarse, solo había un sofa viejo en la sala, una mesa donde comer, la cocina, con solo un refrigerador y un horno viejo con chimenea para los inviernos que se acercan.

Una trampilla encima de la sala, que al abrirla es para ir arriba, porque, quien necesita escaleras cuando puedes volar.

Y claro, un solo baño para toda la casa cerca de la puerta principal, que se conforma con solo un agujero en el suelo, y la ducha...y si.

La ducha y donde hacer tus desechos es en el mismo sitio.

Si...

No ha cambiado mucho la zona pobre de la ciudad.

-"Y...que les parece?", pregunto el todo tranquilo y confiando, pensando que nos mostraba todo un palacio.

-"Meh, eh visto peores"; decía yo sin ninguna emoción.

Porque es cierto.

Este al menos se ve limpio, otros que hemos visto olía a excremento y orina.

-"Lo mismo"; decía Gertrudis también sin emoción.

-"Me conformo que tengas un colchón donde hacerlo"; decía Gimmy intentando sonar positiva.

-"Suficiente para mí"; decía el todo emocionado como iba volando a la trampilla y la abría, "Sígueme"; decía el todo emocionado.

Como ella le siguió.

-"Le doy 1 minuto", decía Gertrudis como entramos a la casa.

Yo solo me reí y me entre también, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí lentamente, viendo que no había nadie mirando, y una vez me percate que de echo, no había nadie sospechoso, me metí.

Ella fue de frente a la refri.

Donde estaba curiosamente lleno de comida.

Bueno.

Eso si es una sorpresa.

-"Anda...puede que vivan en una pocilga, pero al menos tienen comida"; decía Gertrudis cuando tomo de entre las tiras de pescado, verduras y algunas bebidas.

Varias tiras de carne seca y una botella de limonada, bueno, es una botella con la imagen de un limon en ella y el color medio amarrillo de la limonada, así que yo digo que es limonada.

Yo por mientras me siento en el sofá.

Como ella trae esas cosas, y me comparte la carne seca.

Que no estaba nada mal, era de alce.

Nada mal.

Hace tiempo que no comía carne de alce.

-"Y...que averiguaste?"; pregunto Gertrudis como se dio un trago de la botella de limonada, como le dio a mí para que igual tomará.

-"No hablemos ahora, después de que Gimmy termine con el chico"; decía yo toda tranquila como ella asintió.

Y pues allí nos quedamos algunos minutos comiendo y terminando de beber la limonada.

Que era bien acida, pero bebible.

Como solo escuchamos muchos gemidos...pero joder, eran gemidos masculinos.

Como después de 10 minutos al parecer.

Gimmy bajo, con el ceño fruncido con la cara manchada de semén.

-"Precoz?"; pregunto Gertrudis.

-"Precoz..."; decía Gimmy algo desilusionada como se sentó en el sofá con nosotras, "Y yo lo sabía, después de todo, me duro 10 segundos cuando le hice un oral en el astillero, y tenía un tamaño decente, así que por eso le di un chance...", decía ella desilusionada.

-"Y...esta inconsciente?"; pregunto yo.

-"Esta noqueado...después de todo, tuvo 27 eyaculaciones antes de caer rendido"; decía ella realmente triste.

-"Mierda Gimmy, espero que siga respirando"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Si, sigue respirando, apenas, pero respira"; decía ella algo triste por no hacerlo hoy.

-"En fin, dejando eso de lado...que averiguaron"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Que Geralt desde las oficinas no paraba de mirarme mientras buscaba un punto ciego donde hacerle el oral a Getro"; decía Gimmy.

-"Como lo sabes?"; pregunto yo.

-"Le veía de reojo como fijaba su mirada en mí, y mientras se lo hacía al chico", decía Gimmy.

-"Y no te dijo nada después a pesar de eso?"; pregunto yo.

-"No, nada de nada"; decía ella.

Ok, Geralt realmente sospecha de nosotros.

Pero dudo que por ausentarse unos segundos del trabajo sea suficiente para arrestar como mínimo a Gimmy.

-"Pero, como que no hallaste un punto ciego, como Geralt aun te seguía con la mirada"; dijo Gertrudis.

-"Bueno, el estaba en un segundo piso y la entrada a ese punto ciego daba a las oficinas, pero los demás que estaban al nivel del suelo, no nos veían para nada y podía estar allí gimiendo en voz alta, y el ruido de las sierras cortando el metal y la madera taparían todo el ruido", decía ella.

Ella siempre encuentra los mejores lugares donde esconderse después de todo.

-"Y...que más aprendiste?", pregunto yo.

-"Que su padre era militar, pero deserto y se unio a los piratas, por eso es que tienen un buen salario y viven más decentemente que la mayoría"; decía Gimmy.

-"Eh...solo hay comida extra en la refri, y esta todo limpio por lo demás, sigue siendo una casucha vieja"; decía yo.

-"Bueno, tiene un colchón todo nuevo y sabanas finas, que no haya gastado aquí abajo es otra cosa"; decía Gimmy.

-"Ok, pero la gente, como vive la gente normal por aquí?"; preguntaba yo.

-"Dicen que lo unico que ha cambiado, es que ya no hay más crimen, y pues eso"; decía Gimmy.

-"Si, y es porque ya muchas más cosas ahora son legales, como pelearse en plena calle, haciendo que las peleas callejeras clandestinas ya no tengan chiste"; decía Gertrudis sonando desilusionada por ello.

-"Pero por lo demás, aún hay escuela, el hospital funciona como antes, o sea, de pena, pero funciona, y claro, la mayoría son jóvenes, recién chicos que cumplen los 15 años en su mayoría son los que trabajan aquí, los mayores y o veteranos los pusieron a cosas más importantes y complejas, como en las zonas de los motores, los que operan las grúas, en las fabricas, y como capataces"; decía Gertrudis.

-"Espera...entonces cuantos años tiene el chico?", pregunto yo.

-"Eh, tiene apenas 16"; decía Gimmy haciendo memoria.

…..

Ok...

Digamos que una hembra acostándose con un menor no es problema.

Incluso el chico talvez lo verá como un puto logro.

-"Ok, tienen a todos ocupados, como para que causen problemas"; decía yo toda pensativa.

-"Y...tu que averiguaste?"; pregunto Gertrudis a mí.

-"Que de echo, estaba entre algunos veteranos del astillero trabajando, que me cuentan que aquí el salario para ellos son muy buenos, mejor que durante la epoca de guerra, y que quieren ya ver estos barcos terminados, porque como se los pintaron, suenan impresionantes"; decía yo.

-"Y peligrosos"; decía Gertrudis.

-"Exacto, pero dudo que les interese esa parte, aunque también, pude estar cerca de uno de los ingenieros del turno nocturno, un unicornio llamado Cruise, está encargado del diseño del motor y como se esta ajustando en estos momentos dentro del barco en que estábamos, suelta un montón de jerga especializada sobre los motores que lo hacen sonar super complejo, a pesar de que el motor es un tuvo brillante de 2 metros de largo anclado a un mecanismo extraño"; decía yo.

-"Y...le has podido preguntar algo a el?", pregunto Gertrudis.

-"No...el trabajo que tenía me hacía estar soldando piezas diminutas en consolas extrañas en las paredes en la zona de los motores...pero por lo menos escuchaba esas conversaciones complejas que tenía con los capataces, que si son otros grifos", decía yo.

-"Oh...nosotros solo era mover láminas de acero pesadas con cadenas", decía Gertrudis.

-"Y la mía solo atornillar y martillar cosas"; decía Gimmy.

-"Si, pero, no estamos viendo quien tiene el trabajo más complejo en estos momentos, estamos obteniendo información, como por ejemplo, alguien pregunto algo sobre Hopetown?", pregunte yo seriamente.

Las 2 se callaron.

-"Yo al menos pregunte a los otros obreros que me rodeaban...y me dicen que mandaron barcos a la isla en busca de supervivientes cuando los primeros grifos civiles de la isla llegaron y les contaron lo que paso, dicen que no encontraron a nadie, pero si mucho equipo alienigena de las naves caídas y encalladas alrededor de la isla, sacaron lo que los ingenieros vieron eran los más valiosos, y lo trajeron aquí"; decía yo seriamente.

-"Y no vieron la mansión acaso?", pregunto Gertrudis.

-"Pues...de eso no hablan, pero si fueron a la isla antes de la llegada de los soldados cebricans, es posible que si...pero ninguno de ellos saben del tema"; decía yo.

-"Mmmm...no me gusta eso"; decía Gertrudis.

-"Igual"; decía yo.

-"Quien dice que no se llevaron los restos de Bloody y la preparan para resucitarla con magia negra?", pregunto Gertrudis toda seria.

-"Si...eso yo también estoy temiendo"; decía yo igual de seria.

-"Pero Geralt no dijo nada sobre si Bloody seguía viva, que solo seguían con sus ordenes anteriores", decía Gimmy.

-"Geralt por ahora no es de confianza, y dudo que nos haya dicho toda la verdad..."; decía yo toda seria.

-"Y entonces que...vamos a secuestrarlo y obligarlo a que nos cuente todo?"; pregunto Gertrudis golpeando sus nudillos.

-"No...por ahora ya hemos averiguado unas pocas cosas, y sobre los civiles, ahora debemos averiguar más sobre la garra negra, como esta distribuido en el país, que tan poderoso y numero son en realidad, y yo me encargaré de conseguir que Cruise se nos una"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Espera...nos vamos a llevar a uno...sin la necesidad de obligarlo o en contra de su voluntad?"; pregunto Gertrudis sorprendida.

-"Si"; dije yo toda seria.

-"Quien eres y que hiciste con Geminis?", pregunto Gimmy toda confundida como me señalo con una garra toda dramática.

-"Soy yo tarada"; decía yo como le apartaba su garra de Gimmy, "La cosa es que necesitamos que venga de buenas, para llevarlo ante los Equestres como un favor especial y como excusa para ir allá, y ya aprovechamos en hacer que esa doctora de confianza de Zecora nos analicen a la cachonda loca de Holy y vean como hacer que sea alguien normal y deje de prestarle atención Hack"; decía yo toda seria.

Porque ya se esta aprovechando mucho esa loca.

-"Oye...es un buen plan"; decía Gimmy toda tranquila.

-"Claro que sí, además, sabes lo complicado que es secuestrar a un unicornio sin ningún anillo para su cuerno y que apague su magia", decía yo toda seria.

-"Oh...", es lo unico que dijo ella.

-"Aunque...que hay de los barcos...porque una vez armados, serán indetenibles", decía Gertrudis.

-"Escucha, ya averiguamos que la gente no sufre a mano de los piratas, y que por ahora solo tienen como enemigos a esas cebras de mierda, así que yo digo que solo nos llevamos a Cruise de buena manera, y nos vamos y decimos a Sky que aquí no hay nada que hacer y que estos piratas sigan con su plan"; decía yo.

-"Dejar que conquisten y asesinen a esa bruja que casi mata a nuestro Hack..."; decía Gertrudis

-"Sip"; dije yo.

-"Por mi esta bien", decía Gimmy toda tranquila.

-"Igual", decía Gertrudis igual de tranquila.

-"Ahora, vamos a vaciar su refri y luego a arrojar a Getro fuera de su suave cama y a dormir en ella"; decía Gimmy como se levantaba para ir a la cocina.

-"Te sigo"; decía Gertrudis.

-"Y yo"; decía yo toda tranquila.

..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.

 **5:23 pm**

Estabamos las 3 comiendo la cena después de dormir en una buena cama para variar.

No que las del barco eran malas, si no que eran normales.

La que tenía este chico en su cuarto si que era realmente comoda.

Y ahora solo estabamos comiendo antes de irnos.

Fue allí cuando el al parecer por fin despertó y bajo.

-"Mmmm...cuanto tiempo estuve fuera...", decía el sonando mareado, y con la boca seca, como se masejeaba la espalda, por haber dormido en el suelo.

-"Todo el día, jeje", decía Gimmy toda tranquila.

-"Eh, escucha, fue mi primera vez ayer y realmente lo intente, pero no pude, si me das otra oportunidad e intentarlo de nuevo, no me importa que tus hermanas se queden de nuevo"; decía el todo avergonzado.

-"Mmm...ya...pero creo que mejor tomate un día más, porque creo que te deje seco allí abajo", decía Gimmy toda traviesa.

-"Si...creo que sí..."; decía el todo avergonzado como iba a la refri.

Que lo veía algo vació.

"Mierda...mi madre va a matarme...", decía en voz baja como tomaba una botella con agua y la bebía con rapidez.

-"Acaso suponemos mucho problema para ti...talvez mejor será que nos vayamos a otro sitio"; decía Gimmy haciendo unos ojitos tiernos.

-"No, no, no , no lo hacen...solo soy yo que no medí bien que 3 hermosas grifos comían mucho"; decía el todo nervioso.

-"Ok"; decía Gimmy toda risueña como seguimos comiendo, como Gertrudis y yo sonreimos mutuamente.

Oh...Gimmy, tu ti sabes usar a los machos. *pensó ella como sonreía toda a gusta*

("Tendré que ir de compras cada día para reemplazar todo lo que tragan antes de que mi madre se de cuenta", pensaba Getro algo molesto)

..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-…-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **8 días después...**

 **30 de noviembre**

 **6:00 am.**

-"Si que el barco esta tomando forma no?"; pregunto yo a Gertrudis como nos reunimos de nuevo en las rejas al frente de las oficinas.

-"Si...y eso que solo estuvimos unos pocos días"; decía ella, que para este tiempo se había puesto más en forma con tanto trabajo duro.

Mientras que conmigo mis garras están con callos.

Por estar apretando y agarrando equipo especializado en zonas delicadas en la sala de maquinas.

Pero de echo el barco ya toda la base estaba lista, incluido el piso, y estaban empezando a colocar todo lo que debería estar encima de la cubierta, y los cañones.

Que son como 3 cañones unidos en 1 los más grandes.

-"Aunque talvez hoy por fin pueda penetrarme Getro...jeje, ya que dura lo minimo como para dejarlo entrar"; decía Gimmy toda burlona como se veía a Getro presumiendo con sus amigos algo lejos de nosotras.

-"3 minutos consideras minimo?"; pregunto Gertrudis toda burlona.

-"Para un precoz que eyaculaba al contacto, pues es una mejora", decía Gimmy toda positiva.

Como yo veía de reojo la ventana del segundo piso de las oficinas.

Donde veía a Geralt observándonos fijamente.

Como siempre hace desde que aparecimos a trabajar aquí.

-"Pues...a mi me da igual"; decía yo como volvía a ponerles atención a mis hermanas.

-"Y...listos para irnos chicas?", preguntaba Getro como volvía de presumir con sus amigos.

-"Yo no ire hoy chicas"; decía yo.

-"Eh, porque?"; preguntaron ambas sorprendidas a la vez.

("Bien, menos bocas que alimentar..."; pensaba con alivio Getro)

-"Porque Cruise va a recompensar a los que trabajamos en los motores por terminarlo antes de fin de mes y nos llevara a todos a desayunar"; decía yo.

-"Oh...suerte entonces, ya sabes donde estamos entonces"; decía Gertrudis.

-"Si, te esperamos en casa de Getro"; decía Gimmy toda tranquila.

"Si...te esperamos..."; decía en voz baja Getro no tan animado por ello.

("Bueno, al menos es un pico menos que alimentar para el desayuno"; pensaba el algo aliviado)

Yo asentí como vi que el grupo de especialistas y Cruise ya se estaba llendo.

Así que yo los seguí como mis hermanas habían partido.

.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-..

 **15 minutos después**

Eramos un grupo grande de unos 30.

Conformados por tanto machos y hembras.

Y como era la última en integrarme al grupo yo iba de ultimo, lejos de Cruise.

Pero cuando llegamos al comedor donde nos invito a comer.

Descubrí que era un restaurante de 2 plantas, que parecía una jaula de aves pero de paredes y grandes ventanas en vez de barrotes, y que tenía el nombre de "La Jaula dorada".

Era un restaurante de los más populares y caros de la ciudad.

Creo que aun debe seguir siendolo si nos traen aquí.

Y que el interior era de que estaba la cocina y la caja en el medio en un circulo, mientras en los bordes tanto en el segundo piso y el primero estaban las mesas con 4 cojines notablemente comodos donde sentarse a comer a gusto.

Estaba vació, parece que reservado exclusivamente para nosotros.

Todos los trabajadores invitados se esparcían por el restaurante.

Incluido Cruise, pero solo en la planta baja.

Yo me apresure en ir hacia la mesa donde se iba a sentar.

Antes que se llenaran los otros 3 cojines me fui a sentar a su lado justo a tiempo antes de que otro grifo se sentará.

-"Hey...que crees que haces?"; pregunto el grifo mayor, todo serio que se iba a sentar al lado de Cruise.

-"Que, no puedo sentarme aquí acaso?"; pregunto yo manteniendo la calma.

-"Solo los capataces se pueden sentar a su lado...así que vete ahora", decía ese grifo intentando intimidarme.

-"Talvez en un día normal, pero no es que hoy es un día para celebrar, no podemos solo sentarnos donde queremos?"; pregunto yo toda tranquila importándome una mierda su intento de intimidación.

Una vez que vez a la cara a Bloody cuando esta poseída.

Son pocas cosas que realmente te intimidan ya.

Antes que respondiera ese grifo, notablemente molesto.

Cruise hablo.

-"Ella tiene razón Get, por hoy una novata puede sentarse aquí, y más si es una que se ha esforzado tanto y cumplido con sus deberes sin quejarse como ella"; decía Cruise apoyándome todo buena gente este unicornio.

-"Mmmm...esta bien..."; decía el tal Get como se iba a buscar otro lugar donde sentarse, nada contento por la decisión de Cruice.

(Un unicornio de pelaje blanco, cabello azul marino, bien peinado, y con una cutie mark de un velero y se notaba viejo, como de unos 35 a 40 años)

Donde los otros capacetes al frente de Cruice y de mí no me miraban con buena cara tampoco.

Pero a mi no me importa.

Lo que quiero hacer es por fin hablar cara a cara con Cruice.

Ganármelo de verdad.

Si es necesario ser Gimmy 2.0.

Pero joder, tengo que convencerlo de que se una a nosotros.

-"Y chica, se que eres nueva y que haces un buen trabajo, pero no se tu nombre, cual es?"; pregunto el de forma más cortés y amable.

-"Me llamo Geminis señor, y yo ya se su nombre, después de todo, es mi jefe", decía yo toda tranquila como le medio sonreía.

-"Jeje, es cierto"; decía el con una sonrisa igual todo tranquilo.

-"Y que te motivo a sentarte aquí con nosotros, o solo fue algo impulsivo?"; pregunto el con curiosidad.

-"Vine porque quería saber más sobre esos motores, y como creo algo que solo vi de los restos de esas naves alienigenas de Hopetown"; decía yo de forma directa.

Sin rodeos ni nada.

-"Mmm...una sobreviviente de esa masacre no?"; pregunto el con una cara ya más seria.

Como los otros 2 capataces dejaron de verme molestos.

Yo asentí en respuesta.

-"Quiero saber, como alguien entendio tan rapido la tecnología alienigena y porque esta construyendo barcos en vez de naves espaciales"; decía yo sonando curiosa, como Gimmy cuando se interesa en algún macho. (O sea, muyyy interesada)

-"Bueno...eso es algo secreto el como lo se...pero el porque los barcos, es porque es lo más basico que podemos hacer por ahora, porque tengo planes para construir barcos que sean 100% para ataques mar-aire, pero primero tenemos que tener buques que puedan hacer graves daños en contra de los aliens que lleguen a tierra como sabes"; decía el con calma explicando eso.

-"Mmmmm...ok...", decía yo toda tranquila.

Parece que no tiene idea el uso que estos piratas planean para los barcos...

-"Aquí esta su comida caballeros...y dama"; decía una mesera grifo como nos traía la comida.

Que como sería nuestra cena.

Nos trajo trucha a la parrilla con papas y arroz, y varias tazas de cidra, para pasar la comida, y una gran botella de whiskey con sus vasos tipicos para tomarlos, para celebrar.

Como veía que en el mostrador ponía el letrero de "Barra libre", dando alución de bebidas alcoholicas gratis.

-"Mmmm...huele delicioso"; decía Cruise como recibía su platillo con gusto.

Que era el mismo que el nuestro.

-"Eh...usted come carne...por lo que se, los ponys no comen carne", decía yo sorprendida.

-"Eh vivido aquí muchos años señorita, y aquí no crecen flores ni heno y más en la epoca de guerra y los vegetales por si solo no te dan todos los nutrientes necesarios como también estuvieron escasos durante esa epoca, así que me tuve que acostumbrar a la fuerza en comer carne, si o si"; decía el todo tranquilo como usaba sus cubiertos para comer tranquilamente su pescado.

-"Espera...desde hace varios años vive aquí?", pregunte yo muy intrigada por ello.

Como comía mis papas primero.

Que estaban ricas.

Tan bien como los hacía Chanti.

-"Si...porque yo soy Equestre, y cuando propuse crear barcos de batalla, porque en Equestria no había barcos de batalla, y como vivía en Manehattan hace unos 10 años, estaba enterado de como todo el mundo estaba en crisis, armados con armadas de barcos completas, y pues quería ayudar a mi país para contrarrestar estas cosas en caso de que nos invadieran, pero...me rechazaron todos los inversionistas con quien hable, intentaba por todos los medios ir ante Celestia y proponer mis ideas para crear barcos de batalla, pero cuando fui...me dijo que no le interesaba, que no veía el porque construir esos barcos, y que esas guerras que sucedían eran solo exageraciones, que no había razón de preocuparnos"; decía el no tan feliz al recordar eso.

Pues si...por lo que nos dijo Zecora, averigo que mantenían a la princesa ignorante de estos asuntos para mantener la paz en su país, si no, hubiera aceptado su propuesta de seguro.

-"Exageraciones mi trasero, yo trabajaba en el puerto construyendo yates y me encontraba con refugiados que venían de otros paises, yo sabía la verdad, pero ella no me creía, y harto de que nadie de Equestria hiciera algo, me vine aquí, porque yo sabía que el reino grifo era el que estaba dando batalla, y quise venir a ayudar, y eso hice, estaban a punto de salir mis primeros barcos de batalla para ayudar al ejercito grifo, unos barcos de metal con cañones moviles, versiones inferiores de los barcos que estamos construyendo, pero, nunca lograron salir del puerto como atacaron los astilleros los piratas y todo se fue a pique, el ejercito fue atrapado dentro del país, y yo también, pase varios años...solo siendo un mecanio cualquiera, lejos de poder contribuir en algo", decía el no tan a gusto de verdad por recordar eso como comía lentamente su comida.

Y yo también.

-"Pero entonces, llego el día en que supimos sobre los aliens...y donde obtuve el conocimiento necesario para mejorar mi diseño y así poder defendernos de una verdadera amenaza, los piratas realmente resultaron ser mejor que el ejercito manteniendo el orden y tener recursos ilimitados para mi proyecto, y deje pasar por alto lo que hicieron, porque al final tengo un proposito más grande, defender este mundo de los aliens construyendo naves capaces de defendernos con otros como yo, que puede ser que no vinieran en primer lugar aquí, y que sean otros extranjeros que fueron asignados aquí, pero no importa, todos tenemos el mismo objetivo, y es lo que importa"; decía el como termino con una sonrisa como bebió su cidra.

-"Yo vivía casi toda mi vida, y nunca vi a un unicornio pasear por la ciudad"; decía yo sorprendida.

-"Es que por seguridad el ejercito grifo me mantenía oculto en el puerto trabajando, casi me sentía como un prisionero...y cuando el puerto cayó, me llevaron a ocultarme en la capital"; dijo el.

Mmmm...

-"Pero ya basta de cosas tristes, celebremos por que el barco N°1 esta a solo 1 mes de finalizar su construcción", decía el todo positivo como tomaba su jarra de cidra para chocar con las nuestras para celebrar.

Como entonces los 4 así chocamos nuestras jarras.

Y lo bebimos al unisono.

Ufff...

Si que es fuerte esta bebida.

Como comiamos y bebiamos más, incluyendo el Whiskey mientras hablaba palabras más tecnicas sobre como fue el proceso de construcción, y que yo no tengo ni idea, solo asentía si me preguntaban algo.

Para así alivianar el ambiente.

Yo no bebía mucho, para mantener la mayor lucidez posible, pero si tuve que terminar el vaso de whiskey que me dieron y la cidra para que no sospecharán.

Dejando el resto del alcohol para el resto.

Y cuando note que ya estaban pasados de trago, decidí hacer mi siguiente movimiento...

-"Oye...y estas casado?", pregunte yo toda tranquila, como no estaba muy ebria, aun estaba algo lucida.

-"No me interesa las hembras grifos...muchas gracias..."; decía el con una sonrisa boba de ebrio como bebía otro vaso de whiskey.

-"Si te estas ofreciendo, tranquilamente me la puedes chupar a los 2, y así faltar al día siguiente, jejeje"; decía uno de los capataces claramente ebrios como sonreían ambos.

Yo negué no más y seguí con Cruise.

No es que me quiera acostar con el necesariamente.

Es que quiero saber si tiene una casa, y si vive solo, para poder hablar con el en privado.

-"Pero estas casado o no?"; pregunto yo.

-"Estoy...casado con mi trabajo"; decía el todo mareado como se apoyo contra mí, claramente en las últimas.

-"Dejalo ya, si te dejas meter, te daremos la semana libre"; decía uno de los capataces todo insistente.

Yo les seguí ignorando.

Mmmmm...

Creo que si tendré que acostarme con el para ir a su casa .

-"Mmmm...y no sientes que necesitas llenar algo en ese matrimonio o estar con alguien en tu casa vacía"; decía yo como le intentaba coquetear y me salia muy torpemente.

Es que yo no soy Gimmy.

-"Mmmm...debo de admitir que no eh estado con ninguna yegua en que...15 años..."; decía el muy mareado aun apoyandose en mí como me miraba fijamente.

-"Ufff...te la dejamos mejor Cruise...", decía uno de los capataces como se levantaba, aunque solo termino cayéndose al suelo

-"Si...tenemos a nuestras esposas en casa que lo harán con gusto...tu lo necesitas más urgentemente que nosotros...", decía el otro como se tropezo...

Con su compañero, cayendo el igual al suelo.

Pues claro, se tomaron los 3 solos toda una botella de whiskey.

-"Oye...te mereces algo más que bebidas y una buena comida...que tal por fin anotar con una hembra después de tanto tiempo..."; decía yo torpemente.

-"Mmmm...tienes razón...pero soy muy timido como para hacerlo en publico como el resto...", decía el todo mareado como me señalaba otra mesa.

Donde una camarera le estaba haciendo tranquilamente un oral a un grifo.

-"Pues vamos a tu casa..."; decía yo.

-"Si...tienes razón...pero creo que me tienes que llevar...yo te indico donde...", decía el genuinamente no pudiendo pararse.

-"Bien...", decía yo con calma como me paraba, y lo colocaba en mi espalda.

-"Tus plumas son tan mullida como mi almohada...", decía el torpemente.

-"Gracias...supongo"; decía yo toda tranquila.

Como inicio nuestro viaje a su casa.

..-.-.-…-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

 **1 hora después...**

 **Casa de Cruise**

Pues...

Eh tenido mejores...

*pensaba ella como estaban ambos tapados en unas sabanas rojas y ella estaba mirando al techo, y Cruise roncando a su lado, todo a gusto durmiendo y con las sabanas empapadas en las partes más bajas de esta*

Le deje terminar dentro...

De todas formas ya estoy esteril.

Aunque duro más que el precoz ese de Greto, jaja.

Aunque la tenía pequeña...pero en fin.

Y su casa de Cruise no esta nada mal.

Es una casa de ladrillos bien echa, bien decorada, y una sala llena de libros, una cocina bien equipada, un comedor todo fino, y este cuarto y cama bien elegante.

Debo de admitir que le tratan bien para ser un simple ingeniero.

No se como puedo convencer a alguien que tiene todo esto y que no le agrada Equestria, vuelva a Equestria.

Mmmm...

Y al ver que tan bien los pasan todos, y escuchar que realmente no hay problemas aquí.

Más que castigos brutales ante los que asesinan a alguna hembra o niño.

Su ejercito es grande el de estos piratas.

De al menos 30 mil miembros.

Distribuidos en todo el país, y en los mares en una flota de 30 galeones.

Pero como las unicas reglas son, pagar a tiempo los impuestos, no matar y no robar.

Pues, apenas hay crimenes.

Es de verdad casi una versión más grande de Hopetown, solo que aun, no tan degenerada.

Pero ver como estaban tan abiertamente tranquila las hembras en hacer favores sexuales en un lugar así...

Me demuestra que el reino grifo esta por convertirse en Hopetown.

…...

Y creo que eso...

Eso es lo unico que me evita dejar que estos piratas sigan aquí en el poder.

Aunque, seriamos solo que, 15 hembras contra un ejercito de 30 mil grifos armados con las mismas armas que nosotros.

Sería suicida si quiera intentar algo.

Mmmm...

Ya creo que no hay nada más que ver.

Mejor regresamos al barco y les decimos lo que sabemos.

Y ya que Sky decida que hacer.

Y con respecto a traer con nosotras a Cruice...*pensaba ella como miraba a Cruice dormir*

Ya no lo se de verdad.

Mmmm...

Creo mejor lo discutiré luego de dormir.

A ver si se me ocurre algo entre sueños.

..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-…-.-..-..-.

 **4:30 pm.**

*sniff* *sniff*…..que huele tan bien...

*pensaba ella como empezaba a abrir los ojos*

Mmmm...huele a tocino...*pensaba ella como se sentaba en la cama y se estiraba*

-"Oh...ya despertaste"; decía Cruice con una sonrisa todo animado, como amablemente me traía una bandeja para comer en la cama.

-"Oh...para mí...pero si nos acabamos de conocer y tener sexo borrachos?", pregunto yo sorprendida.

-"Lo se...y esta es una forma de pagártelo"; decía el todo amable como ponía en la cama la bandeja y abría la charola para mostrarme que era tocino con huevo frito y una jarra con jugo de papaya.

Mmmm...realmente es alguien muy amable...

-"Realmente eres muy amable conmigo", decía yo sintiéndome de verdad, muy halagada.

-"Bueno, también es para disculparme, como note...que termine dentro tuyo al parecer sin querer"; decía el algo nervioso como aun sonreía.

Mmmmm...eso te quita puntos por pervertido...pero no tantos la verdad.

-"No te preocupes...soy esteril de todas formas"; decía yo con pesar.

-"Oh...lo lamento...", decía el con pesar.

-"No te preocupes...yo ya tengo una hija al menos..."; decía yo intentando animarme.

-"Oh...que bien"; decía el todo animado de nuevo, pero luego fruncio el ceño, "Mmmmmm...eres casada?"; pregunto el.

-"No...nunca me case, y ni se quien es el padre, pero antes que digas algo...tu conoces sobre lo que había en el sotano de la mansión de Bloody Mary?", pregunto yo seriamente.

El bajo la mirada.

-"Escuche rumores que era un lugar donde acostarse con hermosas chicas sin que ellas protestarán"; decía el haciendo memoria.

-"Pues...yo vengo de allí, y es más como un calabozo donde estabamos encadenadas las 24 horas y obligadas a tener sexo con cualquiera...y hace poco que escape..."; decía yo seriamente.

-"Oh...eh...no se que decir...", decía el con la cabeza mirando abajo, con la voz apagada.

-"No digas nada...pero quiero que sepas, que son los mismos piratas con quien estas trabajando los que me hicieron eso...y yo trabajaba con ellos, y solo por intentar rescatar a mi hermana de ese horrible lugar...es que me metieron alli con ella...y aun embarazadas, seguíamos encadenadas de pie"; decía yo seriamente.

-"Y porque me estas diciendo esto?"; pregunto el.

-"Porque puede que veas que todo esta más tranquilo y más bonito todo...pero, así era Hopetown, y los piratas estos conviertan lentamente este país en Hopetown, donde los machos que se opongan a este regimen son asesinados brutalmente, y las hembras que luchan, no mueren, de seguro son enviadas a lugares parecidas a el calabozo de la mansión de Hopetown en este país...y tienen planeado que todo el mundo sea así..."; decía yo seriamente.

El bajo la mirada.

Creo que sabe que es verdad.

-"Pero que se puede hacer, hay una amenaza alienigena y estos por desgracia, son los unicos que pueden hacer algo", decía el todo serio.

-"No es cierto...aunque no lo creas, la princesa Celestia aprendió de golpe que el mundo esta echo mierda, y los alienigenas no son los únicos por quien preocuparse, y en estos momentos, ellos también se están armando para un posible regreso de esos aliens, pero no para una guerra mundial...y creo que tus conocimientos son valiosos...pero están en el bando incorrecto"; decía yo seriamente.

-"Espera, ellos tambien fueron invadidos?"; pregunto el sorprendido.

-"Si, y ellos destruyeron la nave madre, salvándonos a todos, y no estoy mintiendo, no gano nada en mentirte ahora mismo"; decía yo seriamente.

-"Cierto...", decía el, "Porque, para que te inventarías algo tan loco después del sexo", decía el todo pensativo.

-"Si, porque más bien, yo me iré, con mi gente de la resistencia que intentara evitar una guerra mundial, y aunque tu eres alguien valioso, esa nave que están construyendo lo es más, y como es la primera que va a ser terminada...supongo que será la primera en ponerse a la mar?", pregunto yo.

El asintió.

-"Entonces creo que ahora se que vamos a ser mi gente y yo...vamos a tomar ese barco y usarlo en contra de esos piratas...que aprendan que Bloody murió y su legado tiene que si o si morir con el"; decía yo toda seria y decidida.

-"Me sorprende que no planees destruirlos desde ahora"; decía el sorprendido.

-"Porque entiendo que es el trabajo de tu vida, y que tu estas en buen camino, así que no te voy a quitar por lo que has trabajado por tanto tiempo, al menos un barco, el primero de todos, uno que podrás navegar con orgullo junto a nosotros, regresar a Equestria y restregarle a Celestia..."esto es mi sueño, y lo eh cumplido sin su ayuda, perra", decía yo con seriedad.

El se rio mucho de eso ultimo.

-"Si, sería grandioso presumirle este barco...pero, robarlo cuando este plenamente operativo me parece suicida"; decía el preocupado.

-"Mmmm...escapamos mis amigas prisioneras de esa mansión de una isla en guerra contra alienigenas, creo que ya demostramos que hemos hecho lo imposible"; decía yo con una sonrisa confiada, "Además, creo que con un poco de ayuda interna de tu parte se nos será facil robar el barco"; decía yo toda sonriente.

-"Mmmm...pero, como coordinar todo esto?"; pregunto el.

-"Simple, ven a los acantilados de Hax a 2 km de la ciudad, y nos dices cuando estarán listo para zarpar su viaje de prueba y la ruta que seguira y nosotros haremos el resto"; dije yo toda tranquila.

-"Esto es muy arriesgado, estaría arriesgando hasta mi vida si sale mal"; decía el todo nervioso.

-"Escucha, como bono si ganamos estarías en un barco yendo de hembras, y tenemos en nuestra tripulacion una cebra ultra cachonda, y una pony tierra muy bonita que si le hablas bonito, es tuya, así de facil es ella"; decía yo toda tranquila.

-"No soy como los demás, el sexo no me atrae tanto y el porque acepte hacerlo, era porque estaba muy ebrio"; decía el seriamente.

Con lo que tienes con que trabajar no me sorprende...*pensaba eso como fruncía el ceño*

Mmmmm...haber otra cosa

-"Los Equestres tienen en su poder una nave alienigena intacta que apenas vuela, que si te esmeras en esto y no nos traicionas podrás ir a verlo y a trabajar en el sin problemas"; decía yo.

-"Eso si me interesa"; decía el sonriendo más seguro.

-"Bien, pero tendrás que decirle a Geralt que renunciamos y que nos iremos a otro lugar porque no nos pagan aquí, porque ese tipo no me da nada de confianza"; decía yo seriamente.

-"Ok...puedo hacerlo"; decía el algo inseguro.

-"Tu también le tienes miedo verdad?"; pregunto yo como fruncía el ceño.

-"Si...es que el es intimidante"; decía el algo nervioso.

-"Quieres hacerlo nuevamente, para darte algo más de confianza?"; pregunto yo.

-"Eh..."; decía el algo nervioso.

-"Solo di si o no"; decía yo ya algo irritada.

-"Si"; decía el por fin.

Como ponía mi desayuno a un lado.

Como lo haciamos nuevamente, para darle algo de confianza.

Y como esta consciente.

Creo que tendré que fingir muchooooo tener orgasmos.

.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.

 **1 hora después**

 **Casa de Getro**

Justo llego después de asearme y desayunar en la casa de Cruice.

El esta vez se esforzo...y estuvo a punto de hacerme sentir un orgasmo.

Pero...nada.

Bueno, al menos mis gemidos falsos fueron lo suficiente convincente para darle confianza en este plan loco que salio de la nada.

Joooder que realmente salio de la nada.

Y eso que tenía una leve jaqueca por beber tan temprano en el día.

En fin, llego a la puerta de la casa y antes de tocar, ya las chicas y Getro estan saliendo.

-"Oh...parece que alguien se divirtió todo el día"; decía Gimmy con una sonrisa como me vio.

-"Si...más o menos podría decirse", decía yo toda tranquila, "Pero, ya se todo lo que necesitamos, así que ya saben lo que significan"; decía yo seriamente.

-"Oh siiiii, el trabajo ese era el más aburrido de toda la historia"; decía Gimmy saltando de alegría como una pony.

-"Mmmmm...era un gimnacio gratuito para mí..."; decía no tan alegre Gertrudis.

-"Espera...de que están hablando?"; pregunto Getro confundido.

-"Que nos vamos maldito precoz, te corriste apenas te deje penetrarme ayer, y luego ya ni se te paraba, ya me canse de dormir toda excitada sin recibir nada a cambio", decía Gimmy por fin dejando salir su disconformidad como era la primera que se iba volando de vuelta al barco.

-"Vivieron en mi casa y comiendo toda mi comida de a gratis maldita perra ingrata!", grito enojado Getro.

Como Gertrudis le dio un golpe en el pecho con tanta fuerza, que lo dejo sin poder respirar por un buen rato y que se retorciera en el suelo.

-"Nadie le dice perra a mi perra hermana", decía Gertrudis toda seria como iba volando siguiendo a Gimmy, como yo sonreí como nos ibamos las 3 de vuelta al barco.

Y mejor no despedirnos del viejo Gars.

No tenemos el valor de decirle que nos vamos de nuevo y dejar el trabajo honesto.

.-….-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **Cruice**

 **En esos momentos en las oficinas de los astilleros**

-"Asi que...ella era una de las prisioneras de la mansión de Bloody Mary?"; pregunto el sargento Geralt a mí.

No fue mi intención hablar con Geralt, el ya lo sabía cuando averiguo que Geminis me llevo a mi casa.

-"Si, es lo que me dijo"; decía yo algo nervioso.

Y no puedo ocultar mucho...le dije quien era ella, pero solo le dije que solo había vuelto a casa a visitar a un viejo amigo.

No se si sea cierto, pero me creyo cuando dije eso.

-"Algo más?", pregunto el seriamente.

-"No, no, solo me dejo con la duda de que si aquí también hay una versión de la mansión de Bloody Mary"; decía yo algo nervioso.

No le voy a revelar todo lo que me dijo, porque si me planto muy buenas dudas en contra de estos piratas nuevamente.

Además, quiero saber si es verdad lo que dijo.

-"Sabes...no te voy a mentir Cruice...has sido alguien tan valioso en todo este tiempo para nosotros, que mereces la verdad...", decía el seriamente.

-"En serio?"; pregunto yo menos nervioso.

-"Si, hay una versión de la mansión de Bloody Mary...pero minimo, no estan encadenadas y tienen camas"; decía el tranquilamente (con su expresión toda seria)

-"Bueno...eso no suena tan mal..."; decía yo ya menos nervioso.

SI suena mal, están atrapadas en contra de su voluntad y siendo usadas como solo objetos!.

Creo que ahora solo seguire con su plan.

-"Si...ahora gracias por la información, ahora en vez de ser solo buscadas por traición, será al menos la tal Geminis por violación"; decía el seriamente.

-"Si...quien te fuerza a tener sexo así..."; decía yo todo nervioso.

Es que joder, si se nota que no le gusto cuando lo hicimos.

Y no por nada no lo hago tan seguido con alguna yegua en tanto tiempo.

Todas son unas putas con las vaginas tan amplias como zorras en celo por haber tenido tantas parejas sexuales.

Aunque creo que Geminis tiene excusa...creo.

-"Ahora puede irse Cruice, se le dará un aumento gracias a ser aun leal a los garras negras"; decía el seriamente.

-"No hay problema"; decía yo todo nervioso como me retiraba.

Joder...que si estoy en problemas.

(-"Bueno, Cruice, esas chicas no están en cadenas, porque en primer lugar necesitan tener los miembros enteros para ello"; decía Geralt todo tranquilo como miraba marcharse por la ventana a Cruice, "No se va a repetir otra fuga que mate a nuestro lider de nuevo"; dijo el seriamente)

..-.-…-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

 **Ohhhhhh.**

 **Saben de la revuelta y quienes son exactamente las 3 hermanas!**

 **Se viene la persecución**

 **Y el primer robo de un acorazado de la historia!**

 **Se viene lo bueno señores.**

 **Jejej.**

 **Esperen al siguiente capitulo para saber si funciona perfectamente o si funciona pero hay bajas en el grupo de Sky.**

 **Jejeje.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capitulo 8: El precio por la verdad es alto**_

 **Torment Sky**

 **30 de Noviembre**

 **En el mar al sur del reino Grifo**

 **8:54 pm**

*se la veía a Sky echada sobre el piso de madera de la parte de atrás de cubierta, por el timón, como veía las estrellas*

En serio no me puedo imaginar lejos del agua...*pensaba ella toda reflexiva como esbozaba una sonrisa*

-"Oye...que te dije sobre ponerte de espaldas en tu condición?", preguntaba algo gruñón Hack como me tapaba la vista.

-"Que esta muy mal...y que al menos debería traerme una almohada"; decía yo sin mucha emoción, "Pero es que me gusta estar así, y mirar las estrellas y sentir el balanceo de las olas..."; decía yo algo respondona.

Aunque ya puedo hablar, me duele un poco al hacerlo como aun mis músculos en la zona del cuello y la quijada siguen magullados.

-"*suspiro*…...porque no me haces caso...si lo que te digo es por tu bien"; decía algo frustrado Hack como el rendido se echó al lado mío.

-"Lo se"; decía yo toda comprensiva como le tocaba su hombro con una pata, "Pero joder, quiero estar relajada como yo quiera, porque con Holy jodiendo todo el día no es posible", decía yo algo gruñona.

Todos los días es la misma rutina.

Ella jode y no deja dormir porque se masturba como una maldita enferma todas las noches.

Le damos la comida, le llevamos al baño, le tenemos que limpiar cuando se ensucia.

Joder, es casi como si fuera una bebe sobre desarrollada.

Pero al menos los bebes tienen horarios para dormir.

Esta loca no.

Oh.

Y una cosa curiosa.

A esa maldita ya todo hartos de ella se le quiso dar somníferos, tanto en forma de píldoras de parte de Hack y un tónico por parte de Zecora.

Los más fuertes que tenían.

Más que solo semi adormecerla.

No la durmieron para nada.

Lo que hace que viva cada día la teoría de que ella es una maldita mitad planta.

-"*suspiro*…...lo entiendo, pero ella no quiere que la analicen y el único lugar a donde podemos volver es Hopetown para que se estabilice estando en tierra, y en estos momentos no podemos ir, estamos esperando a las 3 hermanas"; decía Hack algo cansado.

-"Si, pero no se cuanto tiempo pueda aguantarla...además, lo que hace en el inodoro no puede ser sano...lo tenemos que destapar cada vez que lo usa"; decía yo muy frustrada.

-"Es comida que no es la que produce ella, y eso es solo su cuerpo rechazándolo"; decía Hack.

-"Rechazo mi trasero, si te cae mal la comida, te postra en cama y te debilita, no dejas el inodoro tan lleno como si un minotauro de 2 metros de alto todo musculo que se comío todo un festín el día anterior lo hubiera usado, y luego estás como si nada hubiera pasado"; decía yo con enfado.

-"Recuerda que ella come por 2, en un intento vano de tener los nutrientes que tenía con la comida que creaba ella..."; decía Hack intentando excusarla.

-"Y no engorda nada la perra..."; decía yo con enfado.

-"Y si, a pesar de todo no engorda...ni siquiera siento su estomago hincharse tanto cuando lo hace demostrando un metabolismo muy veloz...pero, su condición me preocupa...realmente creo que necesitamos enviarla a que la examine esa doctora que recomendó Zecora"; decía Hack todo serio.

-"Pero esa zorra no quiere, ese es el asunto"; yo me queje.

-"Bueno...yo aprendí, que cuando el paciente pierde por completo el uso de facultades mentales...y necesita autorizar una operación sobre si mismo, alguien más puede autorizarlo por el paciente"; decía el todo pensativo.

-"Ella solo esta cachonda, pero aun puede pensar por desgracia"; decía yo toda frustrada.

-"Pero...que tal si...de manera hipotética...se la diagnosticara de locura...y ahora su opinión no contará, así si podríamos regresar a Equestria para que la examinen"; decía el todo pensativo.

-"Ohhh...Hack...no te veía capaz de ese tipo de planes"; decía yo toda sorprendida como le golpeaba con el codo de forma juguetona

-"Es que cuando una paciente se niega a recibir verdadera ayuda y su condición medica solo no más empeora, se la puede clasificar como locura y así el doctor tiene total libertad de decidir sobre el paciente"; decía el todo serio, "Está en el manual del doctor", decía el intentanto excusarse.

-"No me hagas excusa, también estas harto de atenderla", decía yo más juguetona como sonreía.

-"Un doctor no puede admitir eso de un paciente"; decía el tocandosé con una de las garras al pecho, de la forma más honorable posible, "No importa cuán harto este de sus insinuaciones"; decía el algo apenado.

-"Aja..."; decía yo toda triunfante, "Sabía que llegarías a un límite", decía yo toda sonriente.

-"Si si..."; decía el no tan a gusto por admitirlo como miro el al cielo nocturno...

-"No te enojes Hack...aprovechando que estamos solos te la puedo..."; estaba yo hablando aun algo animada como me sentaba.

Pero antes de terminar de hablar.

El habló.

-"Hey...esas no son las chicas"; dijo el señalando hacia arriba.

Y de hecho, allí venían las 3, apunto de aterrizar al frente de nosotros.

-"Ohhh...ya se habían tardado"; decía yo en un tono animado cuando ellas aterrizaron frente a nosotros.

-"Lo se, pero lo que averiguamos es algo grande"; decía Geminis toda seria.

-"Necesitas que traigamos a las demás, o solo a nosotros?"; pregunto yo ya más o menos seria, viendo que realmente estaban hablando en serio.

-"No...nos basta con decírselo a ustedes 2 para que decidan después que hacer"; decía Geminis seriamente.

-"Eso no me parece correcto, las demás también merecen opinar"; decía Hack.

-"Pero ella es la capitana, y ella es al final la que decide"; decía Geminis al señalarme.

-"Lo que es cierto, pero siempre lo hacía después de hablar con mis amigos/colegas si era algo muy pero muy importante"; decía yo toda seria, aunque recordar eso me causa mucha nostalgia, "Y si esto es de vida o muerte, merecen saberlo todas y así discutir al final que hacer"; decía yo muy seria.

-"Bien, bien, esperaremos"; decía Geminis no tan a gusto por la idea.

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-.

 **40 minutos después de traer a todas y dar explicaciones...**

-"Mierda...le prometiste que robaríamos un barco de guerra de avanzada, en serio?"; pregunto yo totalmente incrédula.

-"Si, pero eso sería dentro de un mes, pero por mientras nos mantendríamos cerca de la ciudad, en el punto que le dijimos esperando su respuesta", decía Geminis toda seria.

-"Sabes que es un riesgo todo eso no...que tal si las traiciono?"; pregunto Zecora algo preocupada.

-"No lo creo, él hasta tenía dudas sobre los piratas trabajando con ellos pero lo dejaba pasar, decirle lo que de verdad hacen creo que evitaría que hablará de más"; decía Geminis.

-"Pero porque no dejamos que estos grifos invadan el reino cebrican e intenten matar a la sacerdotisa, y luego dejamos que los equestres se encarguen de ese ejercito?"; pregunto Flower.

-"Eso pensamos igual...pero yo vi en persona como lentamente la moral se esta yendo por el desagüe, los grifos aceptando que los piratas hagan lo que quieran a las hembras solo por tener dinero en sus bolsas, poco a poco volviéndose Hopetown, y todas estamos de acuerdo de que no debe volver a existir un Hopetown"; decía Geminis toda seria.

Es cierto.

-"Pero, a pesar de que suene cruel, yo estoy apoyando a Flower en esto, pero no por las mismas razones, podamos usar la distracción de los grifos invadiendo y masacrando a los soldados cebricans que serían nuestro cebo, aprovechar y robar uno de esos barcos de alta tecnología y usarla en su contra, aniquilando a su fuerza completa, salvando el pellejo a esa sacerdotisa y que se de cuenta que su creencia de que son superiores vale para pura mierda, hacer que su pueblo se de cuenta de que ella no los puede proteger, y al ser todos los soldados de la sacerdotisa aniquilados, los civiles puedan alzarse en contra de ella, mientras nosotros solo terminamos de destruir los muelles de Halax para evitar la construcción de más barcos de guerra y dejemos el reino cebra arder solito"; decía Mig toda seria.

Todas nos las quedamos mirando...

-"Me gusta la idea"; decía Flower, siendo la única de verdad que esta apoyando eso.

-"Eh, se olvidan de que tardaríamos en averiguar como usar las armas del barco que robemos y para cuando lo hagamos, ya seríamos completamente aniquilados por los otros barcos y es más, te olvidas de que no le pasará nada a la sacerdotisa en caso de que haya una revolución, por su campo de pacificación que rodea su jardín, verdad", decía Hack.

-"No pueden ser tan complejas esas nuevas armas, si lo van a manejar muchos piratas analfabetas grifos", decía Mig toda seria, como miro a las 3 hermanas, "Sin ofender", decía ella aun sonando seria.

-"No te preocupes...de las 3, Geminis es la que sabe leer", decía Gimmy toda tranquila.

-"Pero igual, es un riesgo robar un barco cuando esta toda la armada presente, creo que es mejor el plan original que dijo Geminis, de robar la primera nave cuando salga y punto"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Espera, aceptas el plan de robar el barco?"; pregunto sorprendida Geminis.

-"Este barco es bonito y todo lo que quieras, pero estamos totalmente indefensos en mar abierto gracias a que esta puta nave no tiene armas, y la verdad, así podríamos dar un golpe poderoso en contra de los remanentes piratas de Bloody"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Así que...como lo haríamos?"; pregunto Hack algo curioso.

-"Simple, Hack, mejor te pones a practicar tu vuelo"; decía yo algo burlona como le tocaba su barriga fofa...que ya había ganado peso aquí apenas haciendo algo.

Y llevar todo el día a una quejosa cebra casi todo el día no es mucho ejercicio.

Aunque no me importa que este algo rellenito, jeje.

-"Porque vamos a llegar la nave desde el aire", decía yo toda confiada.

-"Te olvidas que los que estén en la nave serán todos grifos y que posiblemente también tengan armas antiareas de corto alcance?"; pregunto Geminis.

-"Eh...bueno...y que tal...si fuera desde...mmmmm...debajo del agua?"; pregunto yo.

-"Podría ser, pero tendríamos que saber por donde pasarán para esperarlos sumergidos y que alguna de nosotras conozca un hechizo para respirar bajo el agua"; decía Mig toda seria como me miraba a mí.

-"Yo no se ninguno..."; decía yo algo frustrada.

-"Pero yo tengo unas pociones que te ayudan a respirar y ver bajo el agua, pero solo por unas 2 horas, pero aun tendríamos que saber con antelación por donde pasarán y desde que hora y a que velocidad van"; decía Zecora

-"Y porque la hora es tan importante?", pregunto yo algo curiosa y temerosa de la respuesta.

-"Porque...en esas 2 horas en las que puedes respirar por debajo del agua...te ahogas si vuelves a tierra", decía Zecora algo apenada.

-"Ok...así que nuestra coordinación tiene que ser perfecta"; decía yo toda irritada por ello.

Como siempre sus pociones de Zecora tienen un maldito efecto secundario.

-"Están todas de acuerdo en hacer esto?", pregunto yo a todas.

Muchas se ven algo preocupadas, pero al final aceptan todas

Con excepción de Armory y Hack que se niega a participar en el ataque, como siempre, pero nos desearán suerte.

-"Bueno allí esta el plan, esperamos, robamos el barco, destruimos las fabricas, el astillero y la flota pirata y listo, fin de la amenaza pirata, y ya que se encargue el resto las tropas equestres, todo claro no?"; decía yo en resumen.

Todas asintieron.

Aunque Hack se notaba preocupado por los civiles expuestos en el inevitable fuego cruzado que surgiría después de arruinarles las cosas a las tropas de la Garra Negra.

Los civiles ya vivieron una guerra.

Sabrán como moverse en está.

-"Ahora, van a irse las 3 de vuelta a tierra, o solo una va a ir?", pregunto yo a las 3 hermanas.

-"Holy sigue siendo una molestia?"; pregunto Gertrudis.

Aprovechando de que no trajimos a Holy, que al estar sola abajo en los cuartos estaba durmiendo le dijimos la verdad.

Después de todo, ella es una maldita carga nada más.

-"Como no tienes idea", decía yo sin ningún problema.

-"Entonces nos vamos las 3"; decía Geminis, como sus 2 hermanas asintieron.

-"Oh, pero no sin algo rico de comer"; decía Gimmy mirando a Chanti.

-"Puedo preparar algo rápido..."; decía Chanti toda tranquila con todo esto.

Pero si...va a ser algo pesado cuando llegue ese día.

Aunque...no se si participar o no.

Después de todo, aun estoy preñada, y no quiero que la poción afecte a mis hijos a largo plazo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

 **11:23 pm**

 **Nido del amor de Gimmy en los acantilados de Hal, a 2 km al oeste de Halax**

-"Yo digo que sea Gertrudis la que vaya por la comida todos los días"; decía Gimmy como llegamos al "nido".

Donde no había nadie cerca.

-"No te hará nada de daño usar las alas en vez del trasero todos los días"; decía Gertrudis toda burlona fastidiando a Gimmy.

-"Ya quisiera haberlo usado estos días..."; decía Gimmy toda decepcionada.

-"Chicas, chicas, acéptenlo, yo iré a recoger el desayuno, tu el almuerzo, y tu la cena"; decía yo como señalaba a Gertrudis y al final a Gimmy.

Como aterrizábamos en la pequeña abertura para entrar al "nido"

Que lo limpiamos un poco para poner la maleta con las armas.

Y que era lo suficiente grande para las 3.

La piedra era lisa y no sería mucho problema dormir aquí.

Y así hasta que llegue el día en que Cruice nos avise cuando el barco este listo.

-"Ok, ahora quien va a ser la que se quede vigilando toda la noche?", pregunte yo como levante la mano y dije rápidamente..."Yo no!".

-"Yo no!"; grito Gertrudis haciendo lo mismo que yo después de mí.

-"Yo no!"; grito Gimmy de último, aunque no tan entusiasmada al notar que era la última, "Oh vamos...no podemos repartir el tiempo como lo hicimos como con la comida?"; pregunto ella toda frustrada.

-"Sabes que cuando hacemos esto, la que pierda tiene que cumplir", decía yo toda sonriente.

-"Pero cuando lo hacemos yo siempre pierde el juego de "yo no""; decía Gimmy toda frustrada.

-"Lo sabemos, por eso lo hicimos por hoy", decía Gertrudis sonriendo en complicidad.

Eso te pasa por no querer hacer tu parte para cuando te tocara ir por la comida, jeje.

-"Mmmmm...bien, pero mañana ya elegimos quien se queda cada noche no?", pregunto ella algo enojada.

-"Si si, no te preocupes por ello"; decía yo como ya me echaba y daba un fuerte bostezo, "Además...ya tengo un sueño"; decía yo como cerraba los ojos.

*Bostezo igual de fuerte*, "Yo igual..."; la escuche decir a Gertrudis.

*bostezo aun más fuerte, "Ok...ahora se que solo bostezaron para fastidiarme"; decía Gimmy enojada.

 **( A que no te hice bostezar también?, jaja)**

Yo solo sonreí antes de caer dormida.

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

 **1 de diciembre**

 **Por las 7:30 am**

"Hola...Geminis...estas por allí...?", escuchaba una voz sonando muy débil a la distancia, como más se escuchaba las olas del mar chocando contra la base del acantilado que esa voz.

Que reconocí como la voz de Cruice.

-"Cruice?"; pregunte en voz alta muy sorprendida como levante la cabeza .

Acaso ya sabe cuando va a ser el viaje, antes de siquiera haber terminado el barco? *se pregunto sorprendida*

Al levantarme me pude dar cuenta que Gertrudis seguía durmiendo toda tranquila, y que Gimmy...

Estaba durmiendo en el borde de la entrada al nido.

-"Gimmy!", le grite con enojo.

-"AAHHHH!", grito asustada Gimmy como se levantó de golpe, y se tropezó y cayó más adentro del nido, chocando conmigo.

-"Maldita sea Gimmy, no aguantaste nada", decía yo enojada como la hacía a un lado, cayendo ya sobre Gertrudis, que eso si la desperto.

-"Mmmm...pero por que tanto alboroto"; decía Gertrudis como apartaba a Gimmy de encima.

-"No soy una pelota saben..."; decía ella sonando cansada y enfadada.

-"Ya silencio las 2...que creí haber escuchado a alguien antes!"; les grite con enojo a ambas como me levanté y me salí del nido volando, sin asomarme por el borde del acantilado para ver quien esta arriba.

"Geminis...soy yo Cruice...donde estás?"; preguntaba la voz de Cruice, escuchándose cada vez más cerca

No veo a nadie arriba de nosotros o barco cerca.

Así que...

Yo me asomo por el borde para ver donde está.

Y lo veo a solo unos 50 metros del borde, cerca del bosque en los pies de la montaña.

Donde no veo a ningún grifo como miro a ambos lados y por encima de los arboles..

Así que por ahora todo se ve seguro

-"Oye...quien es, ese es el tal Cruice que describiste?"; pregunto Gertrudis desde la entrada del nido.

-"Si, si lo es...y parece estar solo gritando en pleno campo abierto"; decía yo como no lo dejaba de mirar y como el no miraba si quiera a los acantilados.

Parece de verdad estar solo.

-"Voy hacia el, ustedes manténganse atrás, con las armas preparadas por si acaso"; decía yo toda seria

-"Entendido"; decía Gertrudis toda seria como yo decidí ya subir al acantilado y estar igual en pleno campo abierto como el, a solo 10 metros del borde del acantilado.

-"Aquí estoy Cruice!"; grite yo como alzaba mi garra y la sacudía para que me viera.

Y el de echo si, me escuchó y me vio y vino corriendo hacia mí.

Se veía en su cara que estaba muy nervioso.

En primeras.

Eso ya es una mala señal.

-"Oh cielos santo, pensaba que te irías y no volverías hasta el proximo mes", decía el todo nervioso.

-"No, dijiste que eso era un aproximado, así que me quede aquí esperando si tenías algún dato más que darnos hasta que ese día llegue"; decía yo toda tranquila.

Aunque mirando de reojo el bosque, aun no muy confiada.

-"Pues debiste hacerlo, Get todo enojado por haberte sentado al lado mío en el restaurante le dio el chisme a Geralt sobre que tu me llevabas a mi casa personalmente, me vino a interrogar, y no pude evitar decirle quien eras tu"; decía el todo nervioso.

-"Le dijiste algo más?"; pregunte yo, esperando que diga el sí para romperle la nariz.

-"No, eso es todo, y parece que eso no más le basto, y es lo que te quería contar, para que tomarás más precauciones"; decía el todo nervioso.

-"Bien...pero porque estás tan nervioso...?"; pregunto yo toda seria.

-"Porque tengo miedo de que me hayan seguido como esa sensación nunca me ha abandonado, pero no via a nadie...y más que eh estado gritando tu nombre por 20 minutos y no eh notado a nadie a mis espaldas"; decía el aun algo nervioso.

-"Maldita sea Cruice, es más que probable que sí te hayan seguido o ya esten aquí, por eso uno siempre debe confiar en su puto instinto"; decía yo toda alarmada, como entonces vi ahora desde el bosque, salir de entre las ramas de los arboles piratas de la garra negra armados con sus rifles y ametralladoras apuntándome, al menos vi salir a 2 docenas.

-"Maldita sea Cruice", dije yo enojada como lo tome del cuello a el con mis garras y tenía uno de los dedos de mis garras presionando contra el cuello de Cruice, como ahora lo levantaba un poco del suelo, y lo usaba de escudo como volabamos a medio metro del suelo.

-"Pero que haces?"; pregunto el todo asustado.

-"Te uso como seguro, tu que crees"; decía yo con enojo.

Como de entre esa docena de grifos armados acercándose, estaba Geralt, sin ningún arma a la vista, mientras yo retrocedía lentamente.

Yo llegue casi al borde como Geralt se puso a 2 metros de mí y esas 2 docenas de soldados de la garra negra me rodearon encima del acantilado.

-"Deja a nuestro ingeniero ir señorita Geminis y no te mataremos"; decía Geralt todo serio.

-"Yo estoy seguro que cumplirás eso...pero yo se cual es el castigo, y prefiero la muerte"; decía yo toda seria como presionaba mi afilada garra en el cuello de Cruice, tanto, que le salió un pequeño chorro de sangre, aun no había perforado por completo.

-"Por favor, déjenla ir...no quiero morir aquí!"; gritaba Cruice todo asustado.

-"Ya recibirás tu castigo luego Cruice por no decir que la apoyabas", decía Geralt.

-"No la apoyo...solo es que es la única hembra que quiso acostarse conmigo en años a pesar de todo, y no quería que le pasará nada...solo me preocupa por ella, no la ayudaba!"; gritaba el como sus palabras me hizo aflojar su agarre un poco.

("Eso no es cierto...solo quiero que no me castiguen tan severamente...yo creo que ella es solo una maldita zorra que me uso, una zorra que tiene razón con lo que estos piratas quieren"; pensaba Cruice)

-"Ya lo veremos luego..."; decía Geralt todo serio a Cruice.

-"Ahora vamos, suéltalo, no puedes ganar, estás rodeada"; decía Geralt todo serio como veía que todos los soldados estaban concentrándose solamente en nosotros 2.

-"Bien lo se...pero yo cumplo con lo que dije"; dije yo sonriéndole, "Prefiero morir a volver a un calabozo tipo Bloody Mary", decía yo como le arroje a Cruice a el como me lance por el acantilado.

-"Que no escape!"; grito enojado Geralt como sus soldados obedecieron con intención de seguirme.

Pero solo fueron recibidos por una lluvia de balas por parte de mis hermanas desde el nido.

Cayeron al mar unos 7 abatidos antes de darse cuenta que era suicida y el resto regresaron para estar encima del acantilado, sin siquiera asomarse.

Como Geralt apartaba a Cruice de encima de este y era Cruice atrapado por un par de soldados de la garra negra grifo.

-" Aunque trajeras unos pocos refuerzos, estás atrapada, y yo tengo el lujo de poder llamar incluso a nuestra flota entera, así que ríndete antes que esto empeore más para ti y los que te acompañan"; decía Geralt aun sin alterarse y mantener su voz seria y serena.

-" Cuantos son?", me susurro Gertrudis como ahora con un rifle en mano estaba apuntando hacia arriba, como estábamos las 3 agazapadas en la entrada del nido con las miras apuntando hacia arriba.

-"Más de una docena..."; le susurre.

-"Mierda...", decía frustrada ella.

-"Y que vamos a hacer ahora?"; pregunto preocupada Gimmy.

* **bang***

Un curioso que intento ver donde estábamos menos.

Que antes de caer, era arrastrado fuera del borde por sus compañeros.

-"No se, pero a este ritmo creo que los mataremos a todos antes de que vengan tus refuerzos!"; grite yo toda presumida.

-"Bien...que tal esto"; decía el todo serio.

-"Espera que hace..."; decía Cruice todo asustado como se escuchaba que forcejeaba.

-"Tu y talvez la que te acompañan están preparadas para morir!"; grito Geralt todo seguro y serio.

Como entonces vimos la cabeza de Cruice sobresalir del acantilado, y les moví a mis hermanas para que fallaran los tiros como le iban a dar apenas apareció su cuerno a la vista.

Y el resto de su cabeza.

-"Pero el no"; decía Geralt como se veía a Cruice, sobresalir desde el borde del acantilado, mirandonos, mientras tenía la boquilla de un rifle presionando contra su nuca.

Mierda.

-"Ahora, cuantos refuerzos son, y que equipo llevan"; dijo todo serio Geralt como se le veía forcejear a Cruice.

Y se le veía la cara de total terror en su rostro.

-"Maldita sea Cruice, teletransportate o algo!"; grito yo.

-"No todos los unicornios saben hacerlo maldita sea!", grito el con una mezcla de enojo y terror.

 ***Bang***

-"Arggg...mi pata"; grito Cruice de dolor como se escuchó el disparo, y la rotura de un hueso.

-"Cuantos son y que equipo llevan Cruice...no hagas que te disparemos en otra pata", decía Geralt con una seriedad y serenidad típicas de un psicópata.

-"Son 10 y todas están con ametralladoras", decía el gruñendo del dolor.

* **bang***

-"Mierda...maldito bastardo!"; grito de dolor Cruice como se escucho otro crujido.

Como de la herida anterior, goteaba sangre desde donde estaba Cruice.

-"Escuche los disparos...fueron de fusiles en modo automatico, nada más"; decía el todo serio y sereno, "Ahora...di la verdad...o la siguiente ira a tu columna"; decía ahora de una forma más siniestra como vimos a Cruice retorcerse de dolor.

Y ya estaba empezando a lagrimear.

-"Son...son...3...solo son 3...y están abajo mía...las 3"; decía el en completa agonía.

Maldito malnacido de Geralt.

(Entonces Geralt hace señas para separar a su grupo de asalto, en 2 grupos de 5 para que ataquen desde los lados)

-"Ves...no era difícil verdad"; decía Geralt todo sereno y tranquilo como retiraba a Cruice del acantilado, "Ahora llévenselo...desde ahora seguirás cumpliendo tu trabajo en el astillero, pero cada privilegio que tenías se acabo y serás vigilado hasta para ir al baño"; decía Geralt todo serio.

-"Púdrete..."; es lo único que dijo Cruice, como escuchamos un golpe seco, un hueso crujir.

-"Es una pena...era uno de los más leales..."; decía Geralt algo decepcionado.

Y luego nada.

Ese mal nacido...*pensó con enojo Geminis*

-"Por los lados!", grito Gertrudis como vio que nos venían desde unos 200 metros de la izquierda.

Y al parecer también desde la derecha ambas empezaron a disparar hacia los lados del acantilado.

Y yo hacia arriba como veía que uno que otro quería atacar desde arriba.

Llego al punto que nos habían saturado de disparos, y nos hicieron meternos dentro del nido.

Aunque al menos, solo se podía meter desde arriba al nido.

Así que, aunque nos hubieran rodeado, no nos podrían matar facilmente.

Y aun nosotros tenemos la última palabra.

-"Con cuantos acabaste?"; pregunto yo a Gertrudis como cargo mi rifle con otra ronda.

-"Acabe con 4...pero el que quedaba estaba muy cerca como para arriesgarme"; decía ella como recargaba también su arma.

-"Yo solo con 2..."; decía frustrada Gimmy como igual recargaba.

Yo solo termine matando a otros 3 nada más.

Ya acabamos con 17 de sus soldados.

De los 24 que tenia.

Y contando también a los que de seguro asigno para llevarse a Cruice.

Le deben quedar al menos 5 soldados en pie.

-"Si que dieron una buena lucha para ser solo 3...pero es cierto lo que dicen, un animal acorralado luchará hasta el último aliento con tal de escapar, y ustedes lo demostraron aquí"; decía el algo fascinado por nosotras, como se escuchaba no más, afuera del nido.

-"Ahora que están en un lugar cerrado...déjenme enseñarles el último invento de nuestros colegas piratas de Eastland, diseñada para precisamente enemigos a cubierto...le llaman...granada de gas pimienta"; decía el todo tranquilo como escuchamos como un click metalico.

Y algo redondo simplemente cayó dentro de la cueva.

Era como un pequeño tubo de metal.

Que hizo una pequeña explosión como un petardo, y apenas hizo eso, lleno de humo todo el "nido"

Las 3 tosimos y nos ardía los ojos, porque esta mierda.

No era un puto gas normal.

Me hacía picar la garganta y los ojos con fuerza en los pocos segundos que nos mantuvimos allí expuestos.

Las 3 no tuvimos más opción de salir fuera de allí, porque si nos quedábamos allí nos íbamos a ahogar.

Una puta muerte lenta que las 3 no íbamos a sufrir.

Enseguida las 3 fuimos agarradas en el aire, aprovechándose de que apenas podíamos ver algo como teníamos los ojos muy irritados.

Las 3 habíamos dejado nuestros rifles por las prisas.

Yo estaba luchando contra nuestros captores.

Me tenían entre 2 sujetándome, y a Gimmy solo uno

Pero en el proceso apenas pude ver a Gertrudis, que tenían a 2 intentando sujetarla, pero esta torció las patas de las garras a sus captores, rompiéndolas, agarro el rifle de uno de ellos y le disparó a quemarropa a ambos.

Como Gimmy aprovecho que la habían subestimado porque se veía pequeña a comparación de nosotras 2, y ella siendo tan flexible como es, ella agarro la cabeza de su captor, y se la quebró con una girada de cuello, dejándola a ella libre como el cuerpo del soldado caía muerto.

Puede que no se vea tan fuerte como Gertrudis o hábil como yo con las garras.

Pero ella puede aplicar siempre la misma fuerza, no importa en que angulo tenga sus patas delanteras al ser ella tan flexible.

Mis hermanas entonces iban en mi ayuda al mismo tiempo...

Gertrudis disparándole a uno de mis captores, estaba apunto de ser liberada

Pero...

 **Bang bang bang bang bang bang**

Se habían olvidado de Geralt.

Que estaba allí, sobrevolando a unos metros más arriba de nosotras.

Con una arma que no había visto antes.

Era como un rifle en miniatura.

Tenía una forma de L y era del tamaño de su garra extendida.

Y que por desgracia...

Había usado para disparar varios tiros a Gertrudis.

Todas impactando a su pecho.

Haciendo que ella cayera, sin vida al mar.

-"Gertrudis!"; Gimmy y yo gritamos cuando vimos eso, estando ambas tan cerca entre si.

Pero yo vi entonces de reojo al hijo de puta de Geralt apuntar su arma a Gimmy.

El tiempo para mi se había ralentizado, y yo dando un codazo rapido al soldado que se había distraido el tiempo suficiente al perder a su compañero.

Me logro soltar y yo me moví hacia Gimmy...apartándola de la mira del maldito.

 **Bang**

Dándome al parecer su última bala en el pecho, sabiendo que era su última bala porque su arma hizo click.

Gimmy entonces antes de que el soldado restante me tomará de nuevo.

Ella desde atrás, le rajo el cuello con sus afiladas garras, sin tener tiempo de tomar su arma

Pero al parecer Geralt iba a los bordes del acantilado como al parecer no trajo un cargador extra para su pistola, al parecer muy confiado, pero aun queriendo luchar, iba a por el arma del soldado que mate y que retiraron del borde.

Gimmy fue lo suficientemente rápida como para alcanzarlo, al ser tan delgada y aerodinámica, y hacerlo rodar sobre el acantilado y yo le seguí a duras penas, como sentía que me faltaba el aire.

El proyectil había atravesado en mis pulmones, más precisamente, en el derecho.

Pero Gimmy no era grande, y no tan fuerte como Geralt, que termino encima de ella.

Ella sosteniendo las garras de el en una lucha de fuerza, ella con sus dedos de sus garras tan fuertes por tantos trabajos orales que hizo en su vida.

No dejaba libre las garras de Geralt, y el luchaba para que le dejará al menos una garra libre para terminar el trabajo.

Pero yo había alcanzado el arma del soldado muerto que quedaba.

Y con mucho dolor en el lado derecho de mi pecho, y no me dejaba sostener bien el arma.

Así que solo dispare al aire para que se detuviera el pendejo.

Porque en mi condición, podría darle a mi hermana.

-"Detente...bastardo"; decía yo con la voz entrecortada.

El se detuvo.

Aceptando su derrota.

Pero aun no dejaba de sujetar las garras de Gimmy.

Fue entonces que Gimmy le dio una patada con todas sus fuerzas en el miembro de Geralt.

Haciendo que este ya, por el dolor dejara a Gimmy, la soltara, y cayendo a un lado adolorido.

-"Mierda...quien iba a decir que este hijo de puta estaba bien dotado"; decía toda enojada Gimmy como se levantaba y ponía a mi lado, y ahora ella agarraba el arma.

Dejandome para agarrar mi comprimir mi herida con una pata.

-"Ahora pedazo de mierda...dime como diablos supiste de este lugar"; decía yo con enojo con la voz aun entre cortada.

Ya nuestra vista había mejorado como ya las lagrimas de dolor por mi herida y por perder a Gertrudis nos habían limpiado los ojos.

-"Solo fue preguntar por allí a los habitantes más viejos de la ciudad, y algunos de los machos estuvieron muy a gusto de delatarles este escondite suyo, luego de interrogarle el porque estuviste en casa de Cruice claro está, luego facil llegar y escondernos"; decía Geralt todo adolorido tratando de mantener su porte serio, como tenía sus manos sujetando sus partes.

-"Bien pedazo de mierda...y, a donde nos iban a llevar si nos capturaban con vida?;" pregunte con enojo.

-"A donde más que a una prisión donde hembras como tu merecen estar...solo con el añadido de que sin extremidades para que no escapen y suceda otra revuelta"; decía el todo sonriente.

-"Maldito monstruo, y donde está esa prisión?"; pregunto yo con enojo, pese a que me duele mucho el pecho.

Aunque la presión que hago en el evita que sangre de más.

-"Lejos, en la capital, bien resguardada esta vez perras..."; decía el con enojo como ya dejo de sujetarse sus partes.

-"Y una última pregunta bastardo...ustedes se llevaron los restos de Bloody Mary?", pregunto yo toda seria.

-"Si, y por eso vamos a conquistar el mundo por ella...porque ella regresara...tenemos un laboratorio de uno de nuestros aliados piratas en un lugar secreto de este mundo que esta trabajando en ello"; decía el todo sonriente como se levantaba, "Y cuando vuelva, vera con alegría que hemos cumplido su propósito"; decía el todo sonriente de forma siniestra.

-"Y ustedes no podrán hacer nada al respecto y más, que ya le informe a nuestro lider sobre ustedes traidoras", decía el acercándose lentamente hacia nosotros..

 **Bang**

Pero Gimmy le disparo justo entre las malditas cejas cayendo muerto.

Pero no paro allí...

Ella la puso en modo automatico y le descargo todas las balas del arma al desgraciado.

Destrozándole el cráneo por completo.

Haciendo imposible que pueda sobrevivir a ello.

-"Eso es por Gertrudis, maldita basura superdotado"; decía Gimmy entre lágrimas.

Si...

-"Gimmy...tenemos que irnos...*empieza a toser sangre*…...no creo que pueda aguantar ya estando consciente más rato"; decía yo adolorida como la rabia me mantenía firme y consciente, pero ya estaba sintiendo más dolor y cansancio.

-"Si, si..."; decía ella aun deprimida como entonces me acomodo en su espalda.

-"Y luego volvemos a por Gertrudis verdad?"; pregunto ella intentando tener esperanzas.

Pero...

No podía mentirle.

-"No...de seguro si no reciben noticias de ese desgraciado pronto, vendrán muchos más refuerzos...y no podemos arriesgar a las demás solo para recuperar el cuerpo de ella"; decía yo con frustración y mucho dolor...dolor tanto fisico como emocional.

Aunque ya para este punto ya se habrá hundido en el mar.

-"Mierda..."; decía Gimmy entre lágrimas.

-"Pero...enfocate en salvarme a mí por lo menos...*tose mucho más sangre*", decía yo adolorida.

-"Eso si puedo hacerlo"; decía ella un poco más determinada como me llevo volando de regreso al barco.

.-..-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.

 **30 minutos después...**

Llegamos a cubierta, donde Sky y Hack estaban allí presentes conversando tranquilamente, Flower estaba durmiendo en el puesto de vigía, pero Gimmy aterrizó frente a Hack sin avisar.

-"Pero que paso?"; pregunto preocupado como me vio y Sky me alzaba como su magia.

-"El tal Geralt halló nuestro escondite...se nos presentó con un puto comité de bienvenida, y es más que seguro que ya le dio aviso a sus superiores...apenas pudimos escapar con vida"; decía yo adolorida.

-"Y Gertrudis?", pregunto Hack preocupado.

-"Es obvio que ella no lo logró Hack, ahora ocupate de Geminis, que se nota palida"; decía toda seria Sky como me miraba y señalaba, como me ponía lentamente encima de Hack.

-"Entiendo"; decía Hack un poco más serio como me llevaba a la enfermería, como ya el sueño me invadía.

-"Atención todas nos vamos de aquí...el reino grifo es oficialmente nuestro enemigo jurado, nos tenemos que retirar pero ya...Ema, trae tus poderos brazos para aca, que necesito que bajes las velas!"; gritaba Sky como lentamente me quedaba dormida, como vi a Ema correr hacia cubierta.

Y el resto de las chicas cuestionarse sobre que estaba pasando y viendome a mi herida.

Pero antes de que pudieran preguntarme algo.

Me desmayé...

(-"Donde vamos ahora?"; pregunto Gimmy aun devastada por lo que paso)

(-"Al otro territorio no tan alejado de estos desgraciados, después de todo, aun esta en pie robarles el barco dentro de un mes...y ese territorio será Saddle Arabia"; decía Sky como ya Ema llegaba ante ella para iniciar los preparativos para volver a navegar)

.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Uff...se vino la confrontación.**

 **Muchos murieron en su mayoría enemigos, y perdimos a una valiente y fuerte grifo.**

 **Pero ahora, nuestras protagonistas podrán confrontar los desafios que les vendrán Saddle Arabia?**

 **Robar el acorazado será un éxito?**

 **Podrán vengarse de los piratas de Garra Negra como se debe?**

 **Averigue esto y mucho más en el proximo capitulo queridos lectores.**

 **Y no se olviden de comentar.**

 **Jeje.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capitulo 9: Llegamos tarde a la fiesta**_

 **Geminis**

 **2 de diciembre**

 **Enfermería del barco**

 **1:05 pm**

-"Mmm...tengo sed..."; murmuraba yo como abría los ojos y me veía yo en una habitación cerrada de madera, en una camilla, con una bolsa de un liquido colgando de un palo y que esta conectada a mi brazo, había varios estantes con muchos artículos médicos dispersos por allí, y una vitrina con medicamentos cerca de la puerta para entrar aquí y estaba sola al parecer.

Me sentía aún adolorida.

Pero no a los niveles que me encontraba antes.

Supongo que lo que sea que me dieron para apaciguar el dolor esta haciendo su trabajo.

*entonces alguien abre la puerta*

Oh...parece que Hack acaba de entrar.

-"Hola Hack...tienes algo de agua?"; pregunto yo toda sedienta como aún me duele el pecho un poco.

-"Oh Geminis...despertaste"; decía el todo aliviado y muy contento como sonreía y venía rápidamente a mi lado.

-"Estas bien...sientes algún dolor extra, te sientes mareada u otra sensación extraña?"; pregunto el todo preocupado como se puso a mi lado.

-"Me duele aún el pecho...es normal?"; pregunto yo aun echada.

-"Mmmmm...la anestesia ya habrá pasado su efecto...déjame buscar unos analgésicos para que te sientes mejor"; decía el como se iba a la vitrina.

-"Y no sientes nada más?", preguntaba el como buscaba en la vitrina el medicamento correcto.

-"No...además de sed...y ese dolor en el pecho...no siento nada más", decía yo toda pensativa como me tocaba la zona donde me dispararon en mi pecho, que estaba completamente vendada.

-"Ok...eso es normal, habías perdido algo de sangre, es normal que tengas sed, pero ahora te traigo agua para que puedas pasar las pastillas"; decía el como tomo un frasco de la vitrina.

-"Y cuanto tiempo estuve fuera?"; pregunto yo.

-"Solo un día...pero, te recomiendo que te quedes en cama por unos días, la herida que sufriste fue cosa seria"; decía el todo serio, "Pero traeré a Gimy para que puedas pasar los días más rapido", decía el intento animarme.

-"Oye...y como esta Gimmy?"; pregunto yo con pesar como pensaba en lo que paso ayer, y muy preocupada por Gimmy.

-"Esta...deprimida, después de todo vio a su hermana morir ante sus ojos"; decía Hack con pesar.

Si...

Como me hubiera gustado hacer algo más para haber evitado eso... *pensó toda frustrada*

-"En fin, vuelvo en unos minutos, y nada de comida solida por hoy, aun no quiero que comas solidos, por si acaso"; decía el como se iba de nuevo.

-"Ok..."; es lo único que dije.

Oh Gertrudis...

Te juro que cuando volvamos, vamos a aniquilar por completo a la Garra Negra como de lugar y te vengaremos.

Es una promesa.

Y no me importara hacerme responsable de tus hijas.

Creo que...Gilda y Greta se llamaban...

.-..-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

 **13 minutos después...**

-"Geminis!"; gritaba Gimmy como entro a la enfermería con la velocidad de un rayo y se puso a mi lado, que por poco me da un abrazo, pero yo levante mi pata derecha en la cara.

-"No ahora...aun sensible"; decía yo aun sintiéndome adolorida.

-"Lo siento"; decía ella apenada como se quedaba sentada a mi lado no más.

-"Ok...aquí tienes tu agua"; decía Hack todo tranquilo al lado de Gimmy como me traía una jarra de agua y un vaso y el me daba el agua lentamente para poder beberlo recostada.

-"Mmm...gracias...mucho mejor"; decía yo agradecida como ya no sentía la garganta rasposa y seca.

-"No hay problema y como metí las pastillas para el dolor dentro del vaso, tomaste la medicina como bono extra"; decía el con una sonrisa.

-"Gracias, jeje"; decía yo como le sonreía igual.

-"Oh hermana, me alegra en serio que estes bien"; decía Gimmy lagrimeando de alegría aguantándose las ganas de abrazarme.

-"Yo igual Gimmy...yo igual"; decía yo como le sonreía ahora a ella.

-"Ok...ya que estás consciente, en la noche te traere un batido de carne para que puedas entre comillas, comer, jeje"; decía Hack todo tranquilo como me desconectaba la intravenosa con cuidado.

-"Suena delicioso"; decía yo con una sonrisa igualmente.

Pero algo me vino a la cabeza como veía a Hack.

Como faltaba alguien.

-"Oye...y que paso con la carga que siempre llevas encima?"; pregunto yo.

-"Oh, Holy, eh, Kary se está encargando de ella para así estar tiempo completo al tanto de ti"; decía el con honestidad.

-"Que bien, no me hubiera gustado despertar y escuchar su voz de princesa molesta"; decía yo con odio en mi voz, pero para Holy.

-"Si...pero no esta aquí y eso es lo que cuenta"; decía el todo tranquilo increíblemente apoyándome en esto sobre Holy en vez de defenderla.

Como hacía al principio.

Parece que hasta los bonachones tienen sus límites.

-"Aunque al menos estarás de nuevo en pie de seguro para cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino"; comentaba Gimmy

-"Y pues, donde es eso...de nuevo a Hopetown?"; pregunto yo toda intrigada.

-"No, nos dirigimos a Saddle Arabia a detener a los piratas del aire, esta vez sin rodeos, tenemos armas de largo alcance y un artillera de los piratas de Eastland con nosotros, sus barcos aereos se harán ceniza antes de que lleguen siquiera a nuestro barco"; decía toda segura Gimmy.

-"Recuerda que ellos también tienen nuestro tipo de arma Gimmy"; decía Hack como lo veía ordenar sus equipos medicos y los metía en los cajones que correspondían

-"Si, pero era conocido que eran los piratas menos numerosos de entre todos los grupos, y que la mayoría ocupada la nave alienigena que les róbanos en Hopetown hace unos meses, jeje, quien sabe cuantos quedarían en Saddle Arabia después de la invasión", decía toda confiada Gimmy.

No importandole querer matar a piratas.

Y eso que ella normalmente no desea sangre, si hay que defenderse, lo hace, eso sí.

Era la más tranquila de todas después de todo.

Me jode que ahora este así...pero, es putas entendible joder.

Yo también quiero matar a todos los piratas que pueda.

Y vengar a Gertrudis.

-"Puede que eso sea cierto, pero tampoco hay que confiarse demasiado"; decía Hack todo precavido.

-"Si...porque después de todo, ser precavidas nos salvó a las 2 por lo menos el día de ayer"; decía yo apoyando a Hack.

-"Si..."; decía Gimmy deprimiéndose al hacerle recordar lo que pasó

-"Pero de eso ya se encarga Sky de planear que hacer, por mientras aun faltan otros 5 días para llegar a Saddle Arabia", decía Hack todo confiado.

Si...

Mejor que planee Sky, yo por el momento, solo quiero descansar.

.-.-…-.-..-…-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-

 **Torment Sky**

 **Diciembre 7**

 **A solo 10km de la costa de Saddle Arabia y acercándose.**

 **12:04 pm**

-"De acuerdo chicas, esta es la situación, ninguna conoce Saddle Arabia, no tenemos mapa del país, no tenemos idea de como esta la situación allí y estamos solo a 20 minutos de arribar a la costa, así que, vamos tan a ciegas que no se me ocurre alguna referencia para comparar que tan mal estamos"; decía yo toda seria frente a todos aquí reunidos en la cubierta principal de la nave.

Tampoco quería arriesgarme a mandar a alguien a investigar, sabiendo que el enemigo podría tener naves voladoras de madera en el aire.

-"Eso si nos da confianza", decía Flower para joderme un poco con su sarcasmo.

-"Pero, tampoco hemos visto ninguna nave enemiga estando tan cerca de la costa, lo que nos da una breve esperanza de que talvez, y solo talvez tengamos la suerte de que el enemigo no posea ninguna nave con ellos, lo malo, el enemigo son pegasos"; decía yo aun seriamente.

-"En serio ahora si no estaba segura de esta misión, ahora lo estoy más"; decía Flower sarcásticamente para joderme.

Pero la seguí ignorando.

-"Y como no tenemos el lujo de esperar y mandar a alguien a explorar, por el riesgo de que aun haya naves de los piratas del cielo dentro del país y es más, estar aquí al descubierto con posibles galeones de la Garra Negra buscándonos, no nos deja con más opciones que hacer un ataque de frente contra el primer pueblo que pudimos divisar y desembarcar allí, así que, todas prepárense para atacar, Armory, tu ya sabes que hacer, ponte tu armadura y a proteger a los niños y a Hack"; decía yo toda seria.

Como muchas aceptaron el plan.

-"Y que ahí de mí?"; pregunto Holy algo irritada por pasarle de largo como estaba tirada en el suelo como el resto estaba bajando a por las armas.

-"Pues si llegamos a tierra y no hay disparos, te bajaremos para que ayudes si hay enemigos más adelante"; decía yo manteniendo la seriedad diciendo parcialmente la verdad.

-"Y a mi me agrada la idea de por fin bajarme de este ataud de madera"; decía ella despreciando el barco.

Con respecto a bajarla si la costa es segura.

Porque la tiraríamos a tierra sin importar que estemos en plena balacera.

Y si una bala le da entre las cejas, pues...sería el destino después de todo

Porque ya me hartó tanto que para este punto aprovecharía cualquier cosa para deshacernos de ella.

Sin importar que nos volviéramos enemigos de los cebricans.

Me vale una mierda.

Ya no la aguanto, tan quejosa, tan sucia, y joder, tan cachonda que hasta todas, que también lo son, ni la aguantan a Holy por ser la reina de las cachondas.

Quien tiene un puto orgasmo mientras le cepillas los dientes!.

Esta ya esta mal y no lo quiere admitir.

Aun se cree que esta bien la loca esta.

En fin, la dejo aquí en cubierta mientras me voy a buscar mi rifle.

-"Y que, me voy a quedar aquí en cubierta mientras todo pasa!?"; se quejo Holy.

-"Tu que crees!"; grito yo como soy la última en bajar a buscar mis cosas mientras Holy maldice en un idioma que no conozco.

-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-

 **15 minutos después...**

Todas estábamos en cubierta, excepto Hack y Armory que los vi que se dirigián a la sala de los niños, mientras el resto estabamos con nuestros rifles, y en el caso de Ema (La minotauro) su ametralladora.

Y claro, Flower con su armadura, la otra armadura que había para Mig igual, y por fin Kary usaba la armadura diseñada para ella.

-"Esta armadura es en serio perturbadoramente comoda", decía Kary toda incomoda con la armadura puesta.

-"Te lo dije"; decía Flower sonando relajada, contestando a Kary

-"Solo espero que me permita hacer mis hechizos sin problemas"; decía toda seria Mig.

Yo estaba en el frente del barco, ya habíamos subido las velas y solo íbamos con el impulso restante hacia la costa, que estaba a solo medio kilómetro y acercándonos rápido.

El pueblo que teníamos de frente tenía solo un muelle, y extrañamente, había una yegua pony tierra de Saddle Arabia, que lo único que se, es que son todos pony tierra de Saddle Arabia y que son tan altos como la princesa Celestia, lo que es muy raro.

Pero en fin, teniamos a una yegua al final del muelle, sabía que era una yegua por la forma de su cadera y por como se paraba.

Aunque esta además de tener un pelaje casi blanco como arena y una melena rubia flotando con el viento, se veía toda seria viéndonos llegar.

Aunque claro, ella solo esta viendo el frente del barco, no la parte donde estan todas las chicas armadas y listas para la batalla.

Aunque lo que más me perturba es que no veo a nadie en el pueblo, y todas las ventanas de madera y cortinas de ese poblado están cerradas. (Son casas como se ve en los desiertos, esas de arcilla de colores blanco)

Esto grita a emboscada por donde se mire.

Al llegar a los muelles, yo me mantenía en el frente de la nave.

Yo con mi magia solté el ancla para parar ya.

Bien calculado paramos al lado en el muelle para "Atracar".

Esa yegua ni se movió.

Todas las chicas estaban tensas al verla.

Pero antes de dar la orden para bajar.

La desconocida en el muelle habló.

-"Son aliados de los piratas?"; pregunto ella sonando muy seria y sin inmutarse por ver a las chicas completamente armadas, en un acento local muy marcado.

-"Nos vemos como si fuéramos sus aliados?"; soy yo la que habló antes de que las chicas hicieran o respondieran algo.

-"No...no lo parecen...son todas yeguas después de todo"; decía la desconocida, hasta sonriendo al decirlo.

Ok...*pensé confundida por ello*

-"Y tu lo estás?"; pregunto yo aun manteniéndome seria.

-"Ser parte de esos monstruos, nunca"; decía ella medio enojada por la pregunta.

-"Ok...pero, me puedes decir que está pasando aquí?"; pregunto yo algo tensa ya porque aun todo esta muy silencioso.

-"Solo si tu me dices que significa su bandera", decía ella aun dándome largas como señalaba nuestra bandera con el ave fénix.

-"Somos el grupo Fenix, es nuevo, recién fundado para luchar contra los remanentes de la armada pirata de Bloody Mary"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Oh...", decía ella ya sonando más o menos tranquila como su cara seria se relajaba.

-"Ahora tu nos dices que está pasando aquí?"; pregunto yo nuevamente.

-"Que al parecer no somos los únicos que hacen eso"; decía ella como sonreía, como se llevo su pata a su hocico para silbar.

Me volví a ver hacia el frente, hacia el poblado, y ver salir a varias otras yeguas fuera de sus casas, y desde las ventanas dejar ser vistas.

Armadas con rifles y los arneses correspondientes para usar esas armas.

Me tensé al verlas, pero luego vi a potrillos y potrancas salir con ellas, y ya eso me hizo relajarme un poco.

-"Parece que dice la verdad"; decía yo como terminaba de ver el pueblo.

Ya el resto ya pudo bajar sus armas.

Excepto Kary y Mig, que esas si no confían mucho en desconocidos, y las entiendo.

-"Podemos bajar y echar un vistazo a ver si es cierto...?"; pregunto Kary aun sin creérselo.

-"Claro, no hay problema"; decía ella más tranquila.

Como empezamos a bajar hacia los muelles.

-"Oye...no escuche una balacera...que pasó?"; pregunto Hack abriendo la puerta que da a la guardería como yo iba a ser la última en bajar.

-"Es ese un grifo macho"; decía toda seria la desconocida como pudo ver a Hack.

-"Si, es nuestro médico, y muy de confiar"; decía Kary primero toda seria ante la desconocida.

-"Que tanto?"; pregunto aun sin mucha confianza a Hack como seguía viéndolo.

-"Que moriría por el sin dudar"; decía Mig igual de seria, como varias de las chicas asintieron en eso.

-"Bien...pero que no baje del barco"; decía ella toda seria y con total desprecio aún por Hack.

-"Y porque?"; pregunto yo toda seria y molesta porque aun con como se dirige a mi Hack.

-"Es notorio que son nuevas aquí...porque si supieran por lo que hemos pasado, hasta estarían de acuerdo con nosotras y no tuvieran a un macho grifo con ustedes", decía ella aun seria y con un tono insultante cuando dice la palabra "macho".

-"Tienes algo en contra de los grifos a caso?", pregunto Geminis toda seria.

-"Formaban muchos parte de los piratas de los cielos, así que no te sorprendas que muchas incluyéndome odiemos a los de tu clase"; decía la desconocida toda seria.

-"No te culpamos por eso"; decía yo sonando seria, sabiendo que estas yeguas debieron haber pasado por muchas cosas igual.

-"Pero, porque están diciendo "nosotras", en vez de "nosotros"?", pregunto Mig toda pensativa.

-"Porque solo tenemos yeguas adultas aquí y unos muy contados potrillos y muchas potrancas", decía la desconocida manteniéndose aun seria.

-"Y que hay de los machos, los piratas los mataron?"; pregunto Kary.

-"Si y no...es una larga historia, pero, que tendrá sentido una vez vean el pueblo"; decía ella sin responder exactamente a mi pregunta, aún sonando toda seria.

-"Que ahí en el pueblo que nos quieres allí?"; pregunto Mig sospechando mucho de la desconocida.

-"Nada más que el recordatorio perpetuo de que este pueblo jamás volverá a como era antes"; decía ella toda seria como camino de regreso hacia el pueblo, avanzando por el muelle.

Nadie le siguió.

Como yo baje para estar con las chicas.

-"No me agrada"; me lo decía Kary en voz baja como la desconocida se alejó lo suficiente para que no le escuchará decir eso.

-"A mi tampoco...", decía yo en voz baja, "Pero, veo muchos menores allí en el pueblo"; decía yo intentando sonar positiva.

-"Puede que los tengan como escudos humanos"; decía en voz baja Mig.

Como siempre diciendo cosas sombrías.

-"Se veían tranquilos"; decía yo como miraba de reojo hacia el pueblo, como veía a los pequeños correr por allí jugando de nuevo, como el pueblo volvía a tener actividad, "Y siguen viéndose muy tranquilos para ser un pueblo controlado por piratas", decía aun en voz baja.

Como las otras también alzaron la mirada para ver el pueblo.

-"Mmm...aun así no me gusta"; decía Kary toda seria.

-"Ni a mí"; decía Mig igual.

-"Parece que dicen la verdad", decía Ema como dejaba en su espalda colgando su ametralladora.

-"A mi igual, y yo se identificar a un mentiroso, denle gracias al echo de vivir junto a Bloody y crecer entre piratas"; decía Zecora.

-"Yo le creo, se nota que dice la verdad, aun en la parte racista"; decía Geminis no gustándole mucho eso.

Como su hermana Gimmy le secundo.

-"Para mi parece un pueblo tranquilo, casi como de vuelta en casa"; decía Chanti.

-"Yo solo se que este pueblo es raro y nada más"; decía Flower.

-"En fin, no importa si dicen la verdad o no, de algo estoy segura"; decía yo como empezaba a escuchar un crujido.

-"Que cosa?"; pregunto Kary primero.

-"Estar varias yeguas paradas en un mismo punto, y 3 con una armadura blindada que debe pesar sus buenos kilos, parece mucho para este viejo muelle"; decía yo como solo me ponía a caminar hacia el pueblo.

-"Si...hay que arriesgarse no más al parecer"; decía toda intranquila Kary como me seguía.

-"Aun mantendré el arma en frente por si acaso"; decía Mig toda seria como el resto que no estaba en contra, nos seguía sin decir nada más.

-"Hey, escuche todo eso, y no importa si dicen la verdad o no, yo ya quiero bajar y tocar tierra!"; gritaba Holy desde el barco.

-"Arggg...", yo me queje como solo encendí mi magia y la traje flotando hacia nosotras como no habíamos avanzando mucho en el muelle.

-"Nosotros cuidamos el barco y a los bebes, no te preocupes por ello", dijo Hack desde el barco.

-"Gracias", le dije como las chicas y yo ibamos al pueblo.

Al llegar al pueblo y pasar las primeras casas.

Vimos que en serio solo había yeguas y sus hijos e hijas nada más.

Y nos sentíamos algo pequeñas como las casas, y las puertas eran bien grandes para ser solo de uno o 2 pisos.

Pero supongo que era de esperarse de todos estos ponys sobre desarrollados.

Entonces vimos una intersección, donde se veía a la desconocida que nos recibió en los muelles parada esperándonos.

Al llegar a ellas, señalo hacia su izquierda.

-"Alli tienen la respuesta"; decía ella toda calmada y tranquila.

Como nosotras al voltear lo vimos.

Puede que parezca un pueblo tranquilo.

Pero su plaza es la más mórbida que haya visto.

La base de una estatua en el centro de está, esta destrozada y ni idea de lo que representaba antes.

Y estaba rodeada de varios cuerpos quemados que ya están en los huesos.

Y rodeando la estatua, se ve a varios ponys e incluso unos pocos grifos encadenados al suelo sus patas traseras, mientras sus cabezas y patas delanteras están restringidas por cepos. **(Esa estructura de madera que le ponían a la gente para castigarlos)**

Muchos de ellos se ven severamente golpeados, ensangrentados, rapados, y creo que hasta hay unos cuantos que ya están muertos.

-"Durante siglos en nuestra cultura las yeguas en este país que era la mayoría, solo servíamos a los sementales en enormes manadas, no teníamos derecho alguno, ni poder de voto, ni siquiera de decidir por el futuro de nuestros hijos...pero, nos trataban bien y vivíamos lo suficientemente bien para no quejarnos...o al menos es lo que me decía mi madre"; decía ella como avanzaba hacia el centro del pueblo.

Nosotras nos quedamos en esa esquina no más viendo la plaza.

Donde además de la pila de cuerpos quemados, y los ponys y grifos amordazados.

Se veía a una que otra yegua pasar por allí, que les escupía a los prisioneros.

E incluso veía a una que le daba un pisotón en su pata delantera a uno, que lo hizo gritar un poco de dolor, solo un poco, porque se escuchaba demasiado ronco como para poder gritar decentemente si quiera.

Para ese momento mi sorpresa fue tal que deje de llevar a Holy con mi magia, dejándola caer al suelo de arenisca de este pueblo.

-"Hasta que llego esta escoria"; decía ella apuntando a un pegaso atado, al más cercano que había.

Como el morbo nos hizo acercarnos, dejando a Holy atrás.

Pero si ella se quejo por eso, no la escuchamos, más estaba intrigada por saber que carajo paso acá.

El olor a carne quemada y fluidos varios era muy notorio ahora.

Que se notaba sangre seca debajo de el, en la zona de la entrepierna, a parte de notarse muy apaleado al estar lleno de moretones.

-"Venían con intenciones de robarnos al principio hace 40 años, robos de joyas preciosas o nuestros preciosos tejidos que esos si eran la envidia de todos los países...la guardia que era muy poco numerosa por la poca cantidad de sementales que había en ella, no podían contrarrestarlos, pero nunca esos enfrentamientos terminaban en muerte...hasta hace unos 15 años"; decía ella como pateo al pegaso en el pecho con mucha fuerza.

Pero este no respondió ni nada, aun cuando se escuchó el crujido de un hueso romperse.

Como se veía que ni respiraba si quiera estando ya más cerca de el.

-"Que venían ahora con unas intenciones más pasivas...pero no lo eran, ahora lo que querían de nuestro país era a nosotras, como esclavas sexuales, abriendo locales por toda la costa, donde vendrían piratas de todos lados para descansar y pasar el rato, donde solo éramos usadas para el sexo"; decía ella como señalaba una casa quemada y en ruinas del otro lado de la plaza.

-"Nuestros lideres aceptaron porque ellos recibirían una parte mientras nos dejaran"; decía ella como hizo una seña a una yegua que estaba escupiendo a los prisioneros.

Ella le vio y vino corriendo hacia la desconocida, mientras esta le señalaba al pegaso muerto.

-"Y aceptaron acaso?"; pregunto yo, siendo la única que estuvo dispuesta a preguntar.

-"No todos...los que lo rechazaron, simplemente ahora eran asesinados, ya no más robos y escapes, se había convertido en una toma lenta del país, donde los que se oponían eran asesinados, haciendo que la disminución de machos sea enorme, dejándonos a todas indefensas, haciendo que poco a poco cada pueblo o ciudad se convirtiera en enormes burdeles, haciendo que los pocos sementales que quedaron vivos se corrompieran gracias al dinero en exceso, el acceso a mejores alambiques de alcohol y las drogas exoticas de diferentes partes del mundo, y los pocos que quedaron sin corromper se acuartelaron en la capital amurallada de Abudai, las tormentas de arena que hay alrededor de la ciudad la hacen casi imposible de atacar por aire o tierra", decía ella como la otra yegua que llamo, desencadenaba al pegaso muerto y lo arrojaba el cuerpo a la pila de cuerpos calcinados del centro de la plaza, como si fuera un simple saco de papa.

-"Nos abusaban todos los días sexualmente, aun preñadas, éramos golpeadas si no les hacíamos caso, y todo mientras teniamos que suplir las tareas que los sementales hacían antes de ser masacrados, apenas nos dejaban descansar o críar a nuestros niños...", decía ella como veía alejarse a la yegua de antes.

-"Una vida de total esclavitud...que solo empeoro cuando tomaron la capital, masacrando a todos los sementales no corruptos que quedaban vivos...haciendo que los pocos potrillos que vieron, sean los únicos machos que quedan de nuestra raza", decía ella sonando entre una mezcla de odio y tristeza.

Las chicas no dijeron nada.

La historia y lo que veían hicieron que por fin Mig y Kary bajaran las armas.

Después de todo, aquí todas ellas menos Zecora y Flower, entienden lo que es esa vida.

-"Pero...como se libraron de todo?"; pregunto yo sintiendo mucha pena por ellas.

-"Fue casi un milagro...la mayoría se había ido un día, dejando a pocos miembros de los piratas del aire vigilando el país, junto con los ingenieros ponys que los habían trasladado a la capital a hacer cosas para ellos unos días después desde que cayó el país, pero, nunca volvieron, pasaron los días y ni siquiera piratas de otras naciones venían, ponían cada día más nerviosos a los pocos que quedaban con esas armas nuevas que traían, aunque el mes pasado se confirmó e hizo realidad nuestras más grandes esperanzas"; decía ella como nos sonreía.

-"El imperio de Bloody Mary, el que destruyo lentamente nuestra nación había caído, y lo que quedaban eran remanentes de su imperio, y aun cuando vinieron a reforzarlos al menos 3 centenares de grifos...ya no tenían una flota que los respaldara, o refuerzos, así que podíamos por fin intentar defendernos del único modo que podíamos hacerlo"; decía ella toda seria.

-"Y eso es?"; pregunto yo.

-"Aprovechar mientras estaban dormidos o teniendo sexo con alguna de nosotras y robarles sus armas, y así volverse ellos nuestros esclavos, para así, lentamente ser nosotras la que le hagamos prisioneros y hacerles sufrir hasta la muerte como castigo", decía ella con gusto como la yegua de hace rato estaba volviendo arrastrando con unas cadenas esta vez a una yegua como las demás, toda golpeada y maltratada, con un bozal en le hocico para que no pueda hablar.

-"Aunque hubo entre nosotras algunas traidoras que se habían vuelto tan adictas al sexo que estaban dispuestas a proteger a los que nos hacían la vida imposible al resto"; decía ella con repudio hacia la yegua que era arrastrada a la posición donde estaba el pegaso antes, donde le dieron una patada en el pecho, haciendo que la yegua gimiera adolorida.

-"Y ustedes fueron las únicas en hacer esto?"; pregunto yo.

-"No...al parecer no fuimos las primeras en pensar hacer esto, y fuimos las últimas, en otras ciudades y pueblos más grandes que este lo intentaron desde antes, incluida la capital, hace tiempo que este país es libre, pero, no tenemos ningún lider, ninguna sabe gobernar o dirigir un país, nadie sabe que hacer después ahora, la economía no existe, y solo nos repartimos la comida que sobra entre los pueblos y ciudades que ahí, como literalmente, todos nuestros sementales adultos que sabían hacer cosas fueron exterminados", decía ella con pesar.

-"Saben leer o escribir por lo menos?"; pregunto yo.

-"No...eso era un lujo que las yeguas de la clase alta tenían antes de la toma, pero este es un pueblo granjero y pastor, ninguna sabe leer o escribir, o cocer y algunas que apenas saben cocinar"; decía la desconocida con pesar.

Mierda.

Aunque espera...ni cocinar saben?.

Acaso estos sementales las tenían de adornos bonitos nada más?.

-"Pero, que las hacen tan especiales a ustedes para que su país se convierta en un burdel gigante?"; pregunto yo muy confundida.

-"Nuestros cuerpos delgados y caderas angostas a comparación de las ponys normales y otras hembras...por eso"; decía ella con pesar como de echo si, tenían caderas muy angostas, aunque se veía que si tenían trasero carnoso y suave como cualquier yegua, pero eran traseros tan pequeños como el de una adolescente, "Era por siglos de apareamiento con nuestros sementales, que todos genéticamente la tenían más pequeño que la media de los ponys normales, haciendo que después del embarazo ninguna tuviera placer haciendo el amor, y si alguna yegua se embarazaba por segunda vez era un milagro", decía ella toda pensativa.

-"Entonces no me sorprende entonces que los piratas hicieran este su lugar favorito donde tener sexo", comentaba yo.

-"Y que hubiera tantas traidoras, que si, si te tocaba uno que no era golpeador, tenías el mejor sexo de toda tu vida siempre"; decía ella algo irritada al recordarlo.

-"Y vinieron minotauros y cebras aquí?"; pregunto yo por algo de curiosidad.

-"Por desgracia sí...pero no importa que tanto lo intentarán, eramos demasiado angostas para ellos, al menos las que aun no habían dado a luz, las que si, ellas si eran las que recibían, pero siempre con un riesgos de desgarro con hemorragias severas causado por el sexo con los muy dotados"; decía ella no sonando nada a gusta por recordarlo.

-"Pero ya dejando todo eso del sexo de lado, en resumen, ya están libres, pero no tienen idea de que hacer después ni como organizarse, correcto?"; pregunto yo.

-"Si...por el momento solo esperamos que no vuelvan con refuerzos de los grifos, porque nosotras apenas podemos y sabemos usarlas, solo las tenemos para intimidar"; decía ella con pesar.

Están jodidos.

-"Y que me dices de los ingenieros que trajeron aquí...aún siguen en la capital?"; pregunto yo.

Porque ellos son inocentes traídos en contra de su voluntad después de todo.

Además, también como bono, es que buscamos a los que posiblemente investiguen como traer a Bloody de entre los muertos y detenerlos.

-"Si, son prisioneros, pero no como ellos", decía ella apuntando a los encadenados, "Ellos son tratados mejor porque son los que están diseñando aparatos para comunicarse a distancia, usando los minerales almacenados en la capital y los que trajeron con ellos, aunque como dije, somos el último pueblo que se liberó de la esclavitud, así que aun no nos ha llegado esos limitados aparatos", decía ella.

Ok...

Mientras no intenten revivir a Bloody, me bastá.

-"Ok...fue informativo y todo, pero, aun no sabemos tu nombre", decía yo.

-"Oh...me llamo Sitra"; decía ella como le tomo de sorpresa eso.

-"Ok, gracias por las explicaciones...pero queremos hablar en privado sobre que hacer ahora, como ahora prácticamente no necesitan ayuda porque no queda enemigo que combatir", decía yo toda tranquila.

-"Muy bien, traeré el aceite para quemar el cuerpo de este mal nacido por mientras"; decía ella toda tranquila como se marchaba.

Como le hice señas a las chicas para ponernos en circulo y discutir que hacer a continuación.

-"Y, que vamos a hacer ahora jefa?", pregunto Ema.

-"Tenemos que ir a por esos ingenieros y rescatarlos, no pueden perder su talento aquí, se los necesita en Equestria"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Pero, no podemos dejarlos así a estas yeguas, se nota que no saben hacer nada de verdad"; decía Kary como señalaba a una yegua en una casa "reparando" una ventana que esta medio salida de sus juntas.

E intentaba repararlo con un martillo y un clavo, pero cuando hace el movimiento con la pata para martillar, se martilla la pata con que sostenía el clavo.

Haciendo que esta gritara de dolor.

-"Ok, están de pena eso te lo admito"; decía yo.

-"Y más que si de verdad vienen de regreso las tropas de la garra negra para saber por que diablos los refuerzos que enviaron no responden, realmente estas chicas van a morir, si es que tienen algo tan obvio que las delate de que aquí los piratas fueron masacrados"; decía Mig toda seria apuntando a la plaza.

-"Ok, nos quedaremos un tiempo para ayudarles, lo entiendo, pero, aun así debemos ir a por los ingenieros y ver que hacen o si al menos los tratan dignamente"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Si...aunque también deben aceptar que Hack venga, porque hay cosas que si o si un doctor de verdad debe atender..."; decía Zecora apuntando a la calle por donde veníamos a una yegua que tenía un bebe jugando en la arena, y que se notaba que aun tenía gran parte del cordón umbilical con el, y que la misma madre se encontraba sentada cerca recostada contra la pared de una casa, se notaba muy pálida y estaba cabeceando mucho.

-"Ok, entonces quienes se quedan a ayudar y quienes van a ir a la capital conmigo?"; pregunto yo.

-"Si es cierto que ni cocinar saben hacer, puedo enseñarles", decía Chanti.

-"Yo puedo curar a las yeguas que tengan algún padecimiento que les moleste", decía Zecora.

-"Puedo enseñarles a reparar objetos, después de todo yo tenía que hacer mantenimiento en mi barco de regreso en casa y se una cosa o dos sobre como usar herramientas"; decía Ema.

-"Y si es cierto que realmente no saben usar esas armas, nosotras podemos enseñarles"; decía Kary como señalaba a Mig.

-"Si...a mi no importaría hacerlo"; decía Mig toda tranquila con la idea.

-"Yo no más me quedare aquí en apoyar a las demás, mi pelaje y plumaje no es para andar en desiertos"; decía Geminis.

Como Gimmy igual asintió en eso.

-"Ok, eso me deja a mi...y Flower"; decía yo no tan a gusto por ello.

-"Si, después de todo no soy la de enseñar cosas a los demás", decía Flower con honestidad, sin importar que sonó muy egoísta.

Entonces escuchamos a Sitra gritar.

-"Mierda...no de nuevo!1"; gritaba ella como lanzaba hacia un lado un trapo que tenía en llamas alrededor de su pata, después de prender en llamas al pegaso muerto.

Si, de verdad se nota que apenas pueden hacer cosas por si mismas.

-"Oye Sitra, puedes venir, tenemos algo que decirte"; decía yo como agitaba mi pata para que me prestara atención.

Ella nos miro entonces y vino hacia nosotros.

-"Si, que pasa?"; pregunto ella.

-"Bueno, la mayoría de mis chicas quieren quedarse a ayudarles a pues, ser autonomas, porque en serio parece que necesitan la ayuda"; decía yo.

-"Si, porque que diablos hacían antes que no saben hacer nada?"; pregunto Flower.

-"Bueno...solo limpiábamos las casas...nos dejaban jugar y charlar con otras yeguas, y las que tenían esposos granjeros, ayudaban en llevar la carga y cosechar, mientras que los sementales, eran los que plantaban la comida, los medicos, los vendedores, los albañiles, los artesanos, los estilistas, los cocineros, los guardias, los...", decía ella como yo levante la pata para que se de cuenta.

-"Entiendo, ellos hacían prácticamente todo, y ustedes solo se encargaban de limpiar y lucir siempre bonitas"; decía yo.

-"Como no se aburrían..."; decía sorprendida Flower.

-"Bueno, jugar a la pelota o nadar nos entretenía siempre, y claro está, los chismes que nos contaban nuestros esposos", decía ella haciendo memoria como sonreía un poco.

-"Estabas casada?"; pregunto yo.

Porque esta yegua se ve muy joven, como de apenas 20 años.

-"Si, en una manada con otras 12 yeguas", decía ella con mucha nostalgia.

Ok, se nota que estamos tocando mucho tema personal...

-"Ok, pero para cambiar de tema, el echo de que si, queremos ayudar, y eso incluye que dejes que sean atendidas las heridas o enfermas por mi esposo, el es doctor, especializado en yeguas, y no en el sentido que te imaginas"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Mmm...creo que muchas odiarian si quiera aceptar su ayuda, pero, tenemos a muchas enfermas, e incluso bebes recién nacidos que solo les cortamos el cordón, pero que se les queda colgando 30 cm del cordón, y no lo hacemos al nivel de sus pancitas, porque apenas podíamos usar tijeras bien, y no queríamos cortarle los miembros a los potrillos recién nacidos"; decía ella con pesar.

-"Tendrán que aceptar su ayuda si o sí"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Si...lo se", sonaba ella no tan segura tampoco.

-"Tu eres al parecer más o menos su líder, de seguro si les explicas bien que mi esposo puede ayudarles, no pasará nada más que solo tener muecas de desconfianza pero aún así dejarse atender por el"; decía yo.

-"Que, no soy su líder, solo soy la yegua que sacó la pajilla más corta para ir al muelle a ver si eran de fiar", decía ella sorprendida de que le dijéramos que era la líder del pueblo.

-"Pero, le ordenaste a la yegua de antes para quitar al pegaso muerto de allí"; decía yo sorprendida apuntando a la yegua de antes, que ahora estaba picando a los prisioneros con un palo.

-"Porque es lo usual que debemos hacer cuando uno de los prisioneros muere, ella es la que tiene las llaves para liberarlos después de todo, además, yo soy solo la que carga a los prisioneros de donde los tenemos amordazados"; decía ella.

…...

Realmente era cierto de que no tenían líder de algún tipo.

-"Ok...realmente necesitan ayuda aquí, pero, eso ya se encargan mis chicas, lo que yo quiero es un mapa o un guía para llevarnos a la capital a ver a esos ingenieros"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Yo puedo llevarte, después de todo yo era la esposa de un vendedor ambulante que recorría el desierto que es este país", decía ella sonando muy amable.

-"Espera...como que eran ambulantes si el tenía 12 esposas?"; pregunto yo confundida.

-"Éramos una caravana más que nada llevando las cosas que vendía, pero al menos recuerdo las rutas que seguíamos y este es el último pueblo donde terminamos a parar cuando todo se fue a pique"; decía ella con mucha nostalgia.

-"Ok, esto es algo que todas se están preguntando y nadie lo hace...como cuantos años tienes que recuerdas esas cosas como buenas cosas?", pregunto Flower siendo como siempre nada sutil.

-"Tengo solo 33 años nada más, así que no estoy tan vieja"; decía ella algo enojada por decirle vieja.

Bueno, al menos con Flower.

Aunque si, no puedo mentir, yo también tenía curiosidad.

-"Ya, dejando eso de lado, nos ayudas, si o no?"; pregunto yo algo impaciente.

-"Si, no hay problema, es lo menos que puedo hacer si es que van a ayudar a este pueblo, dejen que deje a mis 5 hijas con una amiga para acompañarles y a alguien que me cubra mi puesto y nos vemos en este mismo punto para ya emprender nuestro viaje", decía ella ya más relajada.

-"Si, una de mi esposo original, y 4...de ya se imaginan de donde..."; decía ella algo decaída por recordarlo, "Pero igual las quiero mucho, son mis hijas después de todo"; decía ella intentando sonar más positiva como entonces ya se iba por otra calle.

-"Ok, ahora déjenme que le aviso a Hack sobre a donde iremos Flower y yo, como también ver si Armory gusta en acompañarnos, y ya ustedes se quedan para ayudar ok"; decía yo a todas.

Como todas asintieron.

-"Vamos Flower", decía yo como todas se separaron e íbamos por la calle de regreso al barco.

Pero entonces tropecé con algo al voltear la esquina que casi me hizo caer y por poco no lo hago.

Y cuando volteo para patear lo que sea que casi me hacía caer.

Me doy cuenta que ese algo.

Es Holy, con las patas extendidas, mientras tiene la cara en el suelo.

Oh mierda.

Nos olvidamos de ella.

-"Holy...estas viva...", decía yo como le daba un punta pie en su pata.

-"Si...por desgracia, pero este lugar no..."; decía ella toda mal humorada como se puso mejor su cara mirando hacia el frente en vez del al suelo para poder hablar.

-"Espera, si estas en el suelo porque no usas tus poderes tipo planta?"; pregunto Flower.

-"Porque este es arenisca con 0 nutrientes que pueda usar para que las pocas plantas que ahí por aquí me ayuden", decía ella toda gruñona, "Y no ayuda que estemos rodeado de un enorme desierto..."; decía ella aun más gruñona, "Porque me torturan así, diciéndome que llegamos a tierra, ¡cuando llegamos a un lugar lleno de solo arena y pocos nutrientes y plantas que pueda usar!"; grito de rabia haciéndose la dramática.

Yo rodé los ojos.

Que puta hipócrita.

-"Bueno, de regreso al barco entonces"; decía yo sin mucha emoción como la cargaba usando mi magia.

-"Si, al menos ese lugar tiene sombra..."; decía ella aun sonando gruñona.

Como solo nos dirigíamos al barco.

Como había algunas yeguas todas chismosas que salieron cuando escucharon a Holy gritar.

En fin al llegar al barco, mande a Flower que se la llevara a Holy a los camarotes, mientras yo le explicaba todo a Hack y a Armory.

-"Espero realmente poder ayudar a todas"; decía con pesar Hack.

-"Yo se que lo harás Hack, después de todo eres el mejor doctor que conozco"; decía yo con una sonrisa.

Aunque eso era una verdad a medias.

El es un buen doctor.

Pero el mejor fue esa doctora Clansy, ella me salvo de una muerte segura después de que me dejaron a morir en Aztecolt hace varios meses atrás.

-"Gracias, pero la verdad es que espero tener suficientes medicamentos y equipo para poder atenderlas a todas"; decía el algo inseguro.

-"Eres listo, te las ingenieras para que alcance para todas"; decía yo con una sonrisa.

-"Si si...pero tu solo cuídate mucho Sky, después de todo caminar por un desierto es una cosa totalmente diferente", decía el.

-"No te preocupes, yo soporto el calor, esto no será mucho problema para mi"; decía yo toda confiada.

-"Ok, pero aun así, mantente bien hidrata...por el bien de ya sabes quienes"; decía el como me ponía la mano en mi abdomen cada vez más grande.

Cada día crece más y más.

Hack dice que estoy ya en el último trimestre donde ahora solo crecen con rapidez como terminan de desarrollarse.

-"No te preocupes...lo haré"; decía yo dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Después de eso charle con Armory que estaba más que deseosa de ayudar en el pueblo como pudiera.

No nos iba a acompañar, sentía que debía ser la enfermera de Hack en este entorno de desconfianza hacia los grifos y protegerle como pueda.

Yo le deje hacerlo, después de todo, el país como lo hizo sonar Sitra, parece seguro.

Pero aún así llevare mi arma por si acaso.

Entonces Flower y yo llegamos al punto pactado, y se veía a Sitra con una gran bolsa en su espalda.

Se notaba animada.

Al parecer una vez que vio que eramos de confianza ya se abrió un poco más y dejo esa pantalla de seriedad cuando la conocimos.

-"Listos para partir?"; pregunto ella toda tranquila.

-"Guianos pues", decía yo con calma como entonces empezamos a caminar y salir por el camino del oeste del pueblo.

Donde había un oasis bien grande con cultivos rodeándolo.

Había arenisca y se podía caminar sin problemas al menos 1km fuera del pueblo.

Luego ya era pura arena y muchas dunas hasta donde alcanzará la vista en este país desértico.

Y el sol y el calor se sentían más fuertes como avanzábamos por las dunas.

Este calor era definitivamente más fuerte que en casa.

El viaje será corto, como de solo 1 día de viaje, como el país en si es algo pequeño a comparación del reino cebra.

Al menos la mitad de su extensión, era una peninsula que lo separaba una muy alta cadena montañosa del resto del enorme continente que comparte con el reino grifo e Eastland.

Aunque más está limitado con el reino de Eastland que con el reino grifo como nos iba contando Citra por el camino.

Y por lo que ha escuchado, tampoco hay noticias de los de Eastland desde hace meses.

Aunque ha escuchado rumores de que hacen tratos con los grifos invasores.

Lo que eso solo confirma que los piratas del Sol Rojo de Eastland han tomado el país.

Aunque escucho de lo que decían las yeguas que venían a pedir comida de otros pueblos es que ningún pirata desde que vinieron los refuerzos grifos han venido desde entonces.

Pero que en todos los pueblos viven asustadas con la idea de que vengan de nuevo.

Que ese sentimiento no es exclusivo del pueblo de donde venimos.

Pero esta es la cosa...porque no han regresado si es más que obvio que no han obtenido respuestas de los que vinieron aquí?.

Hay algo que no me esta contando o que no sabe con seguridad lo que esta pasando en realidad afuera de ese pueblo.

Y viendo como están las cosas, veo que es más lo segundo.

Dándome cuenta que si quería información de verdad.

Debía hablar con los ingenieros y no con una yegua que se nota que recién esta aprendiendo a vivir por su cuenta.

Cuando por fin anocheció ella dijo que era mejor moverse hasta que luna este bien alta en el cielo o sea a la media noche, aprovechando así moverse cuando estuviera más fresco.

Aunque dormiríamos pocas horas, como tendríamos que volver a caminar al amanecer.

Mientras anochecía pudimos conversar mucho más, como ahora nuestras bocas no se secaban tan rápido que durante el día, que todo lo que conseguí hasta que empezó a anochecer fue poco.

Ya pudimos charlar mucho más para pasar el tiempo.

Le contamos quienes éramos, por lo que vivimos y porque se fundó nuestro grupo, y por qué hacíamos lo que hacíamos, de porque arriesgar nuestras vidas para salvar el mundo.

Claro, evitando contarlo sobre los aliens, porque no quiero asustarla más de lo que ya está del exterior.

Ya que eso se encargue Comet y los Equestres cuando lleguen aquí de contarles toda la verdad.

Al llegar la media noche terminando de contarle eso ella estaba maravillada e inspirada por lo que le contamos.

Y que hasta quisiera acompañarnos.

Aun con los peligros que le dijimos que nos enfrentaríamos.

Y a ella, a ella no le importa.

Porque de verdad ella siente que la venganza en contra de los piratas aun no ha terminado, que no es suficiente solo quedarse y torturar a los que tienen de prisioneros, que se les esta acabando ya.

Y la verdad es esta, no me importa que se nos una

Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible para salvar el mundo.

Y si alguien esta dispuesto a seguirnos sabiendo lo que se viene para nosotras.

Bienvenido sea.

Mientras estén alli las ganas para hacer este trabajo, sera bienvenida con gusto.

-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Nos levantamos temprano, desayunamos ligero, le recargue la armadura a Flower y volvimos en nuestro caminar por el desierto lleno de dunas.

Ya hablando casi nada como el calor subía cada vez más.

Prácticamente no hablamos nada hasta que el sol empezó a bajar de nuevo.

Pasamos toda una mañana caminando y en la tarde atravesando una tormenta de arena casi perpetua.

Señal de que estábamos cerca de la capital.

Una tormenta de arena creada por medio de magia antigua para proteger la capital de los invasores.

Y que solo paraba para al medio día y a la media noche por solo una hora para poder atravesarlo sin problemas.

Pero no fuimos lo suficientemente rápidos y la tormenta nos cacho en medio del camino hacia la capital.

Tuve que formar una burbuja protectora a nuestro alrededor para poder seguir caminando en medio de la tormenta.

Pero fue por corto tiempo porque solo estábamos a unos minutos del borde de los limites de la tormenta.

Que al salir de ella, pudimos ver la enorme ciudad que no pudimos ver entre las enormes dunas que causaba la tormenta de arena en el camino.

Era una enorme ciudad, tan grande o más que Canterlot al parecer.

En el centro de esta ciudad se veía un enorme palacio muy alto que su techo de color dorado era redondeado y terminaba en una enorme punta con grandes torres con techos redondeados que terminaban en punta.

Además de varios edificios un poco más grandes, de sol pisos por todo el lugar, tanto fuera como dentro de la muralla.

Que por cierto la muralla de color blanco arenoso como el desierto era enorme, de al menos 30 metros de alto, con torres de vigilancia de 40 metros de alto separadas entre si cada 200 metros.

Pero lo curioso es que estás torres tenían como muy largos pararrayos.

Lo que me resulta muy curioso que tengan algo así en pleno desierto.

Oh, y la simple razón de porque podíamos ver el palacio real y algunas casas del interior.

Era por el enorme agujero que había volado 100 metros de la muralla, y las casas por debajo de está.

Que se notaban casas destrozadas cerca de la muralla destrozada, aunque hubieran limpiado los restos de la muralla de ellas.

Una señal clara del pirata poseído por el leviatán que vino a asesinar al sultán, maximo gobernante de Saddle Arabia.

Y su familia.

-"Oye, y si el gobierno cayó...como es que aun funciona la tormenta de arena?"; pregunto yo.

-"Esa tormenta casi perpetua y como funcionaba se lo llevo a la tumba nuestro sultán y su familia"; dijo ella con pesar.

Como siempre los piratas de Bloody haciendo de las suyas. *pensó con enojo*

-"Y donde están los ingenieros?"; pregunto yo.

-"Están en el palacio"; dijo ella señalando al palacio en si.

Como tampoco se veía a nadie por las casas en el enorme agujero en la muralla y tampoco se veía a nadie vigilando encima de las murallas.

Lo que era raro.

-"Esta bien, vamos a ello"; decía yo como les daba la señal para avanzar.

Y mientras llegábamos a las primeras casas se escuchaba a las yeguas adentro conversando sobre las cosas que pasaron en el día, pocos potrillos y potrancas afuera jugando a la pelota a estas horas cuando faltaba poco para que anocheciera.

Mientras más nos adentrábamos en la ciudad, solo veíamos a los niños jugar por la calle.

Como de las casas se escuchaban las conversaciones de las yeguas e incluso algo de música se escuchaba de fondo.

La misma música por donde pasábamos.

Lo que era extraño.

Y cuando ya el sol ya estaba desapareciendo en el horizonte y caía la noche.

Llegamos a lo que quedaba de las puertas del palacio, que al parecer eran un par de rejas de metal, al menos es lo que puedo deducir por las juntas que quedaron en los bordes y como se ve las rejas apartadas a un lado.

Supongo que arrancadas por el asesino del sultán.

Pero, nadie vigilando las entradas lo que era muy curioso.

Pasamos el enorme y vivo jardín que era la zona frontal del palacio.

Aun algo mantenido.

Como por fin encontramos una yegua pony tierra (grandes como ya saben) en frente de las enormes puertas de madera para entrar al palacio.

Estaba armada con un simple rifle y se notaba muy aburrida de estar allí.

-"Oh...visitantes..."; decía ella sorprendida de vernos.

-"Hola, venimos del pueblo de Dupil, y queremos ver a los ingenieros"; decía Sitra toda tranquila.

-"Oh...ok, pero no pueden ir armadas tus invitadas contigo, es la regla"; decía la yegua que custodiaba la puerta.

-"Bien...por mi vale, sin armas"; decía yo toda tranquila como dejaba mi rifle a un lado cerca de ella.

Como Flower también lo hizo, también notando lo raro de esta situación.

Sin cuestionar la mala seguridad de este lugar.

O sea, ves a una de los tuyos junto a una pegaso con una armadura futurista y un unicornio armadas.

Y...no te lo cuestionas?

Chica, o eres muy confiada, o muy tonta.

Aunque creo que es lo primero.

En fin, al final ella nos abrió la puerta, chirriando mucho la puerta como lo abría y nos dejo pasar.

Al entrar pudimos ver que el palacio tenía un suelo de marmol de alta calidad, y pintada las paredes de color dorado y el techo lo suficientemente grande como para que un dragón entre sin problemas.

Aunque algunas partes del piso estaban marcados con quemaduras y las paredes con algunos agujeros en ellos.

Obvias señales de que hubo lucha aquí adentro.

En fin solo seguimos avanzando en el interior del palacio.

Que estaba vació.

No se veía a nadie.

Solo letreros en las paredes que indicaban donde estaban los prisioneros

…...

No cuestionamos lo mal que tienen a los prisioneros aquí.

Pero bueno.

Solo las seguimos.

Yendo por varios pasillos hasta llegar al ala oeste del palacio.

A unas grandes puertas que nadie custodiaba con un letrero que decía en letras grandes.

"Los prisioneros"

Y que de el se escuchaba la música que se escucha por toda la ciudad.

Ok...

Esto es solo muy triste la seguridad que tienen aquí...

En fin, solo abrimos las puertas.

Y nos encontramos con algo que no se ve todos los días.

Un salón que parece que era de banquetes, por la gran mesa con varios cojines donde sentarse que ocupa el centro de la habitación.

Había muchos equipos electrónicos de avanzada dispersos por todo el lugar, y muchos cables recorriendo el lugar conectándose en cada máquina del lugar, incluso un cable muy largo y grueso saliendo por la ventana hacia afuera.

En el lugar había unos 4 ponys, conformados por 2 yeguas unicornios y un semental pegaso atado sus alas con una cuerda una yegua grande de Saddle Arabia trabajando junto a los otros, e incluso un grifo macho, pero este último tenía las alas atadas con cadenas, pero por lo demás no se veía restringido de ninguna otra manera, porque por todos los cielos, este lugar tiene las ventanas afuera y no hay nadie vigilándolos.

Además de notarse bien cuidados y alimentados, e incluso recién bañados.

Los 5 estaban tranquilamente manipulando las maquinas, o construyendo algo parecido a las radios para comunicarse que teníamos halla en Hopetown.

Y que se lo quedaron los Equestres cuando se los entregamos los que teniamos.

-"Ok...me pueden decir ahora que diablos esta pasando aquí?"; pregunte sorprendida.

Sin poder creer lo que veía.

Como los 5 dejaron lo que hacían para vernos.

-"Seguir con nuestro trabajo"; decía la yegua pony tierra toda tranquila como volvían a lo que hacían.

…...

Ok.

Definitivamente esto no es lo que me esperaba...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Ok...un país salvado...pero porque se salvaron ellos solitos.**

 **Ahora, que rayos esta pasando en la capital de Saddle Arabia, y porque ningún pirata viene desde hace tiempo?**

 **Averigue esto en el proximo capitulo amigos lectores.**

 **Y lamento que esto haya llegado un día tarde.**

 **Solo puedo decir 2 cosas.**

 **Mi casa es una mierda de forma literal y esta en reparaciones, y Windows 10 lanzando actualización sorpresa que me jodio la maquina por 2 días no ayudo en nada.**

 **En fin, espero verlos el miercoles esta vez.**

 **Sin falta.**

 **Hasta lueguito amigos lectores.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capitulo 10: Solo son partes de un todo**_

 **Torment Sky**

 **Abudai (Capital de Saddle Arabia)**

 **Diciembre 8**

 **6:53 pm**

-"Pero que mierda...!"; grite yo totalmente incrédula por lo que me contestaron, y traje con mi magia al que tenía más de cerca, a una yegua unicornio con mi telequinesis, "Tienen a una unicornio, a una local y una pegaso en una armadura de batalla futurista frente a ustedes, y ni se inmutan!"; le grite casi a la cara a esa unicornio como le sacudo un poco antes de soltarla, haciendo que cayera de cara al suelo y chillará de dolor por ese golpe, "Que diablos les pasa?", pregunto yo con enfado y frustración en mi voz a todos en general.

-"Ya, ya, solo que no le vimos bien, estábamos más ocupados viendo nuestras cosas que prestándoles atención a ustedes", decía el grifo de pelaje azul oscuro y plumas blancas, ya más atento y serio por mi arrebato.

-"Si, es que aquí vienen a cada rato trayéndonos el almuerzo que apenas tomamos en cuenta lo que pasa por esa puerta"; decía una de las yeguas unicornios de pelaje amarillo y melena verde al señalar la puerta detrás de nosotras.

-"Pero si son las piratas del Sol Rojo...por favor, nosotros no los traicionamos, no nos maten, soy demasiado bonita para vivir", decía la otra unicornio de pelaje rojo y melena azul como se arrodilla e imploraba por su vida.

-"Si, si, por favor, apenas me salve de que me castren las revolucionarias...por favor, perdónenos la vida"; decía el pegaso de pelaje marrón y melena negra como también se echaba a implorar piedad.

-"Habla por ti..."; decía el grifo sonando todo serio como se acercaba a mí, "En plena revolución, antes de que me pudieran defender, llego una turba furiosa por sangre masculina, me castraron a la antigua y como lo hicieron tan mal, también mi miembro, y me hubieran quemado vivo si no me hubieran "Salvado", pero desde entonces eh estado que estar a punta de suplementos hormonales, y una pajilla para orinar desde entonces...esto no es vida, es una tortura"; decía el como se paraba frente a mí y se inclinaba.

-"Vamos, que sea rápido"; decía el todo resignado como solo quería morir.

-"No Gus, aun tienes mucho porque vivir..."; decía la unicornio toda desesperada que moleste hace poco apartandolo de mi camino al grifo suicida, como lo mantenía en el suelo con su magia.

Pero que carajo...

-"Dejame Casse, yo quiero esto"; decía el tal Gus luchando con la magia de la tal Casse.

-"Grifo tonto...sigue con vida un poco más, talvez estas piratas te ayuden o te lleven a un verdadero doctor para hacer algo contigo"; decía entre lagrimas la tal Casse.

-"No hay cura para esto Casse...!"; grito Gus luchando un poco más.

-"Por todos los cielos ya cállense!", grito toda enojada y aburrida Flower.

Por una vez estamos de acuerdo Flower, ganándome las palabras de la boca.

-"No somos piratas, soy la capitana del grupo Fenix, un grupo creado para destruir el legado de Bloody Mary y salvar el mundo, y hemos venido aquí para averiguar porque carajos es que no han regresado los grifos aquí y ahora, de porque creen que ahora son los piratas del Sol Rojo de Eastland son los que vendrán", decía yo toda seria, ocultando muy bien mi enojo por el drama sin sentido que paso aquí.

-"Ohh..."; decía sorprendida la pony tierra grande, que era la única que se quedo sin habla del grupo de estos ingenieros.

-"Pero aun quiero que acaben con mi vida"; decía el tal Gus aun sonando decidido, como aún la tal Casse lo mantenía con telequinesis al suelo.

-"Pero eres nuestro amigo, hemos pasado por las malas todos estos meses, no queremos que mueras así como así"; decía la tal Casse aun llorando.

-"Ok, lo mato, solo para acabar con esta maldita novela"; decía Flower con enojo como se acercaba a Gus.

Yo le deje, porque...creo que esto sería una muerte consentida por el que va a morir y que afirma que esta sufriendo.

Por una condición que nadie podría arreglar.

Creo que sería digno dejar que pase eso.

-"No te dejare que lo..."; decía Casse como se puso toda decidida y valiente frente a una Flower con armadura.

Como esta con un cabezazo le rompió el hocico antes de que terminará de hablar.

-"Mierda Flower", decía yo como fui ante la tal Casse, que el golpe le había destrozado la boca, y no podía hablar.

Pero aun estaba consciente.

Maldita sea Casse...ves a alguien con una armadura de batalla y te pones frente a ella...parece ser un grupo de genios no son muy listos.

Con la cabeza de lado, viendo hacia Gus.

Ella estaba llorando y mucho, pero creo que no solo por la fractura.

-"Espera...no quería que ella resultará herida"; decía Gus preocupado queriéndose levantar para ver a Casse.

-"Muy tarde"; decía Flower como ella puso una pata en el pecho de Gus, como con la otra estuvo a punto de aplastarle la cabeza a Gus.

Veía a Casse llorar y gemir como podía como mantenía una pata levantada en dirección a Gus, y su cuerno intentaba brillar para hacer algo, aun cuando su hocico y nariz sangraba mucho.

Los otros estaban allí mirando impotentes, o solo en shock sin mover ni un musculo.

…...

Pero antes de que Flower le aplastara la cabeza a Gus como un huevo.

Yo esta vez le levante a ella como mi telequinesis.

-"Pero que carajo...creía que estábamos de acuerdo en terminar con su sufrimiento"; decía media enojada y sorprendida Flower.

Como entonces Gus gateo hacia Casse, que seguía llorando en el suelo.

-"Si...pero...no todos lo estábamos..."; decía yo como miraba a Casse y a Gus.

Y Casse con las pocas fuerzas que tenía le abrazo y Gus le abrazo igual.

-"Porque lo hiciste Casse...si sabes que sufro todos los días"; decía Gus que ahora sonaba devastado.

Ella no respondía, porque no podía.

Pero yo sabía que era.

Yo le puse una pata en el hombro a el.

-"Porque ella sufriría todos los días sin ti...", decía yo con pesar, como Casse solo asintió.

Por que mierda no me di cuenta de esto antes de que le hirieran.

No era estupida...

El amor le cegaba.

Que puede llegar a ser lo mismo...

-"Puedo llevarla a la enfermería...?", pregunto el sin siquiera mirarme.

-"Si..."; decía yo con pesar como el la cargo y la puso en su espalda como salió fuera del cuarto, y yo ya deje libre a Flower

-"Mierda, siempre terminando al final como la mala"; decía Flower como se cruzaba de brazos bien gruñona.

-"Pense que no les harían nada, que solo venían a hablar con ellos"; dijo Sitra sonando sorprendida y levemente molesta.

-"Si...ese era el plan, pero, siempre surge cosas", dije yo con pesar.

-"Como que yo quede como la mala"; dijo Flower aún gruñona sentada en el suelo con los brazos cruzados.

-"En fin...ya nos pueden responder a nuestra pregunta?"; pregunto yo con la voz seria.

-"Si, si...podemos hacerlo"; decía el pegaso macho todo nervioso.

-"Es muy simple..., les dijimos a las yeguas de los pueblos del norte que se maquillaran para lucir enfermas, y decir que aquí se había propagado una enfermedad causada por los restos alienigenas, y que explicaría el porque la quema de cuerpos al aire libre"; decía la yegua unicornio de pelaje amarillo.

-"Y si funciono, hace 2 semanas un grupo de grifos vinieron a ver que pasaba en un pueblo a pie de las montañas al norte, y consiguieron hacer que salieran corriendo por no querer enfermarse y tomar riesgos"; decía la otra yegua de pelaje amarillo.

-"Pero...tenemos miedo de que vengan los piratas del Sol Rojo porque son unicornios y ellos pueden crear burbujas para protegerse de todo o incluso tener sanadores y venir aquí para ver si pueden hacer algo, y por eso estamos nerviosos de que ellos vengan", decía el pegaso.

-"Creo que si los grifos y los piratas del sol rojo se hablan entre si, yo creo que ya saben sobre la "enfermedad", y si no vienen, es porque no les interesa", decía Flower.

-"Oh solo están buscando otros medios más seguros para entrar, porque una burbuja protectora no te dura días, no importa que tan buen hechicero seas"; decía yo.

-"También lo pensamos y por eso solo nos quedamos aquí construyendo las radios y dispositivos de comunicaciones sin parar por que si llegan, por lo menos nosotros seguimos haciendo el trabajo que querían, y solo las rebolucionarias nos perdonaron la vida porque les gusta nuestro trabajo, no nos interesa mucho que les pase después, solo le dimos una pequeña esperanza para el futuro, para que se preparen ellas solas"; decía el pegaso aun nervioso.

-"Si que son muy pesimistas"; decía yo con amargura hacia estos cobardes.

-"Si supieras lo que nosotros también estarías así"; decía la yegua pony tierra.

-"Y que saben, ilumínenme?"; pregunto yo toda seria aún.

-"Que este trabajo, de construir radios es solo la parte de un todo, estos ya no son piratas es un ejercito mundial que ha conquistado casi todo el mundo, que tiene todo tremendamente organizado, los grifos se encargan de construir los buques de batalla y armas para la infantería, nosotros las comunicaciones para todos los grupos, en Eastland están fabricando armas de destrucción masiva tan pequeñas que pueden destruir ciudades enteras, con solo un proyectil, y del tamaño de un proyectil de esos cañones de esos nuevos barcos grifos, en el reino minotauro se encargan de construir vehiculos acorazados y blindaje para su infantería y finalmente en Aztecolt están jugando a ser dioses al intentar crear al soldado perfecto para que use las armas y armaduras que están en producción...incluso rumores sobre que intentan crear un ejercito de alicornios...y los grifos son la clave de todo, el que tiene la armada más grande, porque ellos construirán los barcos donde irán cargados todo lo que el resto esta construyendo y diseñando"; decía el pegaso sonando muy nervioso aún.

Mierda...

Esto es demasiado gordo.

-"Eso hace que no haya lugar a donde ir, no habrá país seguro...por eso solo nos quedamos aquí haciendo lo que nos dijeron sin protestar", decía la yegua pony tierra toda decaída.

Como los otros bajaron la cabeza, deprimidos.

Incluida Sitra por escuchar esa noticia.

Pero Flower y yo no.

-"Si hay país seguro, es Equestria", decía yo toda seria.

-"Ese país que se negaba a creer que el mundo se iba al traste?"; pregunto en un tono burlón y de enfado la unicornio que quedaba.

-"Y con un ejercito atrasado que usa lanzas...no me hagas reír"; decía el pegaso riendo pero aun sonaba muy estresado.

-"Pues ese país...fue el lugar donde diseñaron y crearon está armadura"; decía yo señalando a Flower, "Y es el que nos dio equipo y armas de avanzada para combatir a los piratas de Bloody hasta que estas armas y armaduras no solo sean la excepción, sean lo normal en el ejercito equestre, que es dentro de unos 5 años, fecha donde se desplegaran al resto del mundo trayendo por fin la paz mundial, claro, mientras nosotras hacemos la parte dificil en el camino, que es desbaratar la maquinaria belica restante de Bloody Mary"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Pero como es eso posible?", se pregunto sorprendida la unicornio.

-"Porque ellos también fueron invadidos y obligados a evolucionar su armamento y equipo"; decía yo seriamente.

Los 3 ingenieros que quedaban en la sala nos miraban sorprendidos.

-"Si, aún hay esperanza, pero esta es la cosa, sabiendo lo que nos han dicho, se nota que nos supera esto y por mucho, y toda la ayuda que nos puedan dar, como sus radios, eso ya sería mucho"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Las radios no le servirán solamente..."; decía la unicornio.

-"Necesitan una antena que reciba y transmita esas comunicaciones y un ingeniero para monitorear esa antena"; decía la yegua pony tierra.

-"Y equipo que controle esa antena y las mismas comunicaciones, es todo un proceso complejo", decía el pegaso menos nervioso ahora.

-"Ok...entonces, vengan los 3, incluso los otros 2...talvez así si tengamos oportunidad de derrotar al ejercito grifo de la garra negra"; decía yo toda decidida y animada.

-"No somos luchadores...solo somos ingenieros"; decía la unicornio.

-"Si, yo hasta me desmayo si veo sangre"; decía la yegua pony tierra como ponía cara de estar con nauseas.

-"Y con lo que paso hoy, dudo que Casse y Gus quieran ir con ustedes"; decía el pegaso todo pensativo.

-"Pero, ahora que saben que Equestria es segura...pueden solo venir los 5 y que uno en el camino se quede y los demás les llevamos a Equestria y se quedan allá"; decía yo toda decidida a llevarlos a los 5.

Les llevare a los cientificos que tanto necesitan los Equestres.

-"No, preferimos quedarnos aquí, seguros hasta que como dicen, venga el ejercito Equestre y no querer correr riesgos en caso de que los grifos les ataquen en mar abierto"; decía la unicornio.

-"Yo...a mi me da nauseas con mucha facilidad, y creo que en un barco que se menea a cada rato...yo...yo..."; decía la yegua pony tierra como se ponía algo verde y vomitaba a un lado.

-"Y ya saben, los otros 2 dudo que quieran si quiera estar con ustedes después de hoy"; decía el pegaso.

-"Pero que hay de ti chico, sigues hablando por los otros 2, pero tu no nos ha dicho si quieres ir o no"; decía Flower toda impaciente y aun de mal humor.

Antes que yo dijera eso.

-"Eh...yo...si...quiero ayudarles, pero si voy, dudo que pueda pelear si los atacan, yo huiré apenas las cosas se pongan feas, se los aseguro"; decía el pegaso sonando asustado.

-"Ok, me conformo con eso"; decía yo más tranquila.

De que al menos no nos iremos de aquí con las patas vacías.

-"Aunque si lo que planeamos hacer dentro de 1 mes funciona, dudo que si quiera nos ataquen en el mar alguna vez"; decía yo toda confiada sobre mi plan del robo del acorazado.

-"Y ese plan sería?"; pregunto el pegaso.

Yo iba a decir que era secreto.

Pero...

-"Van a robar un acorazado grifo cuando salga del astillero"; decía Sitra.

Joder.

Porque se lo dijimos.

Se que la ibamos a incluir..

Pero joder, porque se lo dijimos.

El pegaso se puso palido, pero palido.

-"Yo...creo...que...mejor...no..."; decía el todo asustado como le temblaba la voz queriendo retroceder.

-"No, ya dijiste que quieres venir, así que..."; decía yo media irritada como lo tomaba con mi magia, "Vendrás con nosotros, no es secuestro si ya dijiste que si"; decía yo justificando lo que estoy haciendo.

Como el ni se esforzaba por luchar.

-"No vas a participar bebe grande, pero si funciona tendremos un barco blindado donde estarás seguro"; decía yo toda irritada ya por todo lo que esta pasando.

-"Pero..."; se quejó el pegaso.

-"Pero nada, ya dijiste que venías, y te aguantas"; decía yo toda seria y con voz firme, lo que le hizo callar, "Ahora, las radios y el que equipo que debemos llevar y ya saben, la antena", decía yo toda seria como miraba a las otras 2 ingenieras.

-"Son muchos equipos, y aunque tenemos una antena desmontada y lista para los pueblos del norte que te puedas llevar, tendrás que conseguir a un grupo grande de yeguas que las lleve por ti"; decía la yegua pony tierra algo nerviosa por como se puso las cosas de nuevo.

-"Ok, nos llevaremos eso, a su amigo, que lo cuidaremos, no se preocupen, y eso sería todo, ahora, hay un lugar donde podamos dormir esta noche mientras se prepara todo para llevarlo al pueblo de donde venimos?", pregunto yo toda seria.

-"En el palacio hay muchas habitaciones libres, elijan cualquiera", decía la unicornio igual de nerviosa.

-"Ok...espero que lo cumplan...el tiempo no es algo que tengamos de sobra"; decía yo toda seria como ya nos empezamos a retirar.

-"Y en serio ustedes son de los buenos?"; pregunto la yegua pony tierra.

-"Quédense que no somos los piratas y ya"; decía Flower como se retiraba conmigo.

Como nos llevábamos al chico con nosotros.

-"Me aseguran de que por lo menos no me va a pasar nada cuando hagan esa cosa suicida de robar el acorazado?"; pregunto el chico aun sonando muy asustado.

-"Te aseguramos de que a ti no te pasará nada si todo sale mal...pero si sale mal, espero que tu sepas el camino de regreso a casa o navegar un barco a vela"; decía yo en un tono algo sombrío.

Lo que hizo que se quedara en silencio.

-"Eso fue muy brusco de su parte..."; decía Sitra después de un minuto en silencio buscando un cuarto en este enorme palacio.

-"No somos yeguas de palabras...somos yeguas de acción, mi esposo es el de las palabras"; decía yo.

-"Y por lo que me has contado, tu esposo si que es alguien muy bueno, no me extraña que tenga una manada tan variada"; decía Sitra.

-"No tiene una manada...yo soy solo su única esposa, y nada más, el resto son solo yeguas o hembras de otras razas que nos acompañan"; decía yo media irritada.

-"Oh...y...como es que funciona en un barco lleno de hembras?"; pregunto ella toda curiosa.

-"Funciona, porque el barco es grande y podemos encontrar momentos donde estar a solas para pasar el rato", decía yo.

-"Espera...solo tienen mayoritariamente hembras en su tripulación?", pregunto el pegaso todo sorprendido.

-"Si, algún problema con ello bebe grande?"; pregunto Flower

-"No, no, solo espero que si sepan hacer sus tareas y no sean como las yeguas de Saddle Arabia"; decía el aun algo nervioso, "Sin ofender"; decía el mirando a Sitra.

-"Nah, tiene razón en ello, pero ellas si se notan muy capaces"; decía Sitra.

-"Ok, ok, ya basta de chácharas, creo que por fin encontramos los cuartos"; decía yo como llegabamos a un pasillo lleno de puertas.

Y nos paramos frente a la primera que había a nuestra derecha.

Al abrirla descubrimos que era una habitación grande, con una cama matrimonial enorme.

Como para que quepan tranquilamente 6 ponys de Saddle Arabia sin problema.

Como se nota que este lugar fue echo pensando solamente en manadas.

Aparte de eso había una ventana enorme que daba al jardín trasero, donde se nota la enorme pila de cuerpos quemados de los grifos y pegasos invasores.

Ya me hacía raro no ver algo así por el camino al palacio.

El resto del cuarto había roperos cubiertos de polvo y una puerta que llevaba a un baño o un ropero más grande, quien sabe.

-"Ok, la cama es lo suficientemente grande para compartirla"; decía yo.

-"Compartirla?"; pregunto muy nervioso y algo sonrojado el pegaso.

-"Ohhh...dejame adivinar...un virgen?"; pregunto Flower toda molestosa.

El pegaso se sonrojo.

-"Ok Flower, señalaste el elefante en la habitación, ahora tu te encargas de hacer que no tenga una situación incomoda en la mañana cuando le pase ya sabes que"; decía yo.

-"Oh...pues...ya que lo pones así...no eh tenido que hacerle eso a alguien en mucho tiempo, y más a un virgen..."; decía Flower sonando toda lujuriosa, como se quito el casco.

-"Yo, yo puedo controlarme, de verás, aun quiero esperar a mi chica especial para perder mi virginidad..."; decía el todo nervioso y muy timido como intentaba cubrirse la entrepierna, pero yo lo evitaba con mi magia.

-"Escuchaste Flower, solo un oral y se acabo"; decía yo como lo bajaba al suelo al pegaso, pero yo abría la puerta del que creía era el baño.

Para descubrir que si era el baño, uno muy elegante, que pese a no haberse usado en semanas, brillaba de un blanco limpio muy fuerte cuando prendí la luz del baño.

-"Suerte, la necesitarás"; decía yo con una pequeña sonrisa como lo arrojaba al chico al baño.

-"No prometo nada", decía Flower como se había quitado la armadura y se lanzó a por el como un perro a una pelota

Y yo cerré la puerta detrás de ellos, con llave.

-"Eh...estás segura de eso?"; pregunto Sitra.

-"Si...ya muchas situaciones incomodas tenemos de vuelta en el barco, y quiero dormir como alguien normal por una vez, y si para ello tengo que dejar encerrados a un joven inexperto y a una tremenda lujuriosa para poder dormir tranquila, que así sea"; decía yo como se empezó a escuchar golpes a la puerta.

-"Por favor, en serio me comportare...diganle a las chicas, yo se comportarme!"; gritaba el chico desde el baño.

-"Eh...y porque el chico tiene que pagar por la chica lujuriosa?"; pregunto Sitra.

-"Porque quiero que lo llevemos tan tranquilo como sea posible, sin que lloriquee, y no hay nada que calme más a un macho, que un oral bien echo"; decía yo como le daba una sonrisa.

-"Por favor yo...yo...mmm...yo..."; decía por última vez el chico como dejo de haber intentos de forcejo en contra de la puerta.

-"Y así todos ganamos"; decía yo como me estiraba.

-"Ahora a dormir", decía yo con una sonrisa como me echaba en la cama, que era bien suavecita.

-"Yo creo que mejor voy a ver que todo se haga como dijeron..."; decía Sitra no tan segura de como tomar todo esto.

-"Bien, haya tu...yo estoy cansada, estresada y tener tanto peso extra me cansa mucho"; decía yo como me echaba bien en la cama.

Que era muy comoda.

Tan comoda...

Que cai dormida segundos después...

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-

 **A la mañana siguiente...**

-"Mmm..."; murmuraba yo como me despertaba y me estiraba en la cama como el sol ya había salido.

Fue como dormir en una nube y muy fresca las sabanas.

No sude ni un poco, aunque sentí que las sabanas eran magicas, supongo que encantadas para que sean frescas siempre en este clima desertico.

Mmm...no les importara si me las llevo no? *se pregunto ella con un poquito de malicia*

*ronquido fuerte*

-"Pero que..."; decía yo ya en voz alta como veía que a mi lado estaba Sitra durmiendo.

*ronquido fuerte*

Y roncaba tan fuerte como un minotauro de voz ronca enfermo de tos.

Yo no soy de sueño pesado, solo me pasa cuando estoy muy cansada o estresada y mi cuerpo solo quiere descansar.

Pero esta yegua si que ronca.

-"Hey...hey, ya es de mañana"; decía yo como le tocaba el hombro.

-"Mmmm...bien..."; es lo único que contesto como ella solo se levantó, y como cual sonámbula fue hacia la puerta, que intento abrir, pero como estaba con llave.

No lo consiguió, pero en su estado ella solo se estrelló contra la puerta golpeándose la cabeza.

-"Ay..."; decía ella adolorida como se sentó y se sobaba la cabeza.

Porque no me puedo rodear de ponys normales eh?.

-"Oye...que fue eso, pensé que te habías despertado?"; pregunto yo confundida.

-"Mmm...es que cuando me despiertan a mi con suavidad...actuó por inercia hasta que me pase algo que me cause dolor o me griten con fuerza en mi oído"; decía ella como se sobaba la cabeza.

-"Ok, creo que tendremos que vigilarte mucho entonces"; decía yo toda tranquila pero me di cuenta como me llamaba la vejiga, una vez la extrañesa del día pasó.

Odio esta parte de estar preñada, me da ganas de orinar cada rato.

-"Pero, por ahora necesito ir al baño"; decía yo como cruzaba un poco las patas traseras al caminar, y usaba mi magia para apartarla con cuidado a Sitra de la puerta, abrir la puerta.

Donde estaba recostado del lado del baño el pegaso ingeniero y Flower, que estaba recostado sobre su abdomen de el.

Que cuando abrí la puerta el se cayó de espaldas.

-"Auuu...pero que...?"; se preguntaba el chico medio confundido y aun somnoliento como yo solo les aparte de la entrada del baño.

-"Preguntas luego, baño primero"; decía yo como les sacaba del baño a los 2, el pegaso estaba muy confundido al respecto, y Flower estaba durmiendo pero del tipo sueño pesado que ni sintió que la cargue y la puse a un lado.

Como yo me metí al baño y cerre la puerta detrás de mí.

Y mientras yo iba a mi asunto.

Sitra me hablo desde afuera.

-"Oye, hable con las chicas ingenieras sobre quienes eran y lo que habían hecho antes para que confiarán más en ustedes, para que así nos ayudarán de verdad"; decía Sitra.

-"Oh...eso es un alivio"; decía yo agradecida...(de 2 formas diferentes)

Porque bueno, el miedo les haría hacerlo, pero me alegro que les haya apaciguado Sitra.

Después de todo yo no soy alguien que haga diplomacia con tacto y clase.

-"Y lo tendrán todo listo para el medio día"; decía Sitra.

-"Bien...bien", dije en voz alta como para que me escucharán, toda animada por la noticia.

-"Y chico, ya no estás tenso o asustado por lo que vendrá?", pregunto yo.

-"Aún estoy asustado...pero tenso...creo que ya no"; decía el creo que sonando algo avergonzado (mirando a Flower aun dormida) como yo ya terminaba con mi asunto y me salía del baño.

-"Era de esperarse, ella era una zorra, zorra antes...bueno sigue siendolo, pero más controlada"; decía yo toda tranquila, "De seguro te dio una noche muy buena eh?", pregunto yo jugando un poco con el.

El se sonrojo.

-"Sentí que me dejo seco...aunque me gusto mucho..."; decía el todo sonrojado.

-"Y, no continuo a más?"; pregunto yo.

-"No, ella te hizo caso, no fue a más nunca"; decía el todo avergonzado y sonrojado.

Bien, al menos me hizo caso con eso.

-"Pero chico, ya creo que como vas a venir con nosotros, es justo que sepamos cual es tu nombre y que es lo que haces específicamente en comunicaciones", decía yo con más calma porque ya le había fastidiado demasiado.

-"Oh, eh, soy Ground Wire...y me especializo en el mantenimiento de la antena de comunicaciones, pero, se más o menos reparar las radios por si se les malogra o lo rompen"; decía el.

-"Oh, ok, esperemos no romperlas las radios entonces"; decía yo medio bromeando un poco.

El solo dio una leve sonrisa no más.

-"Y chico, por lo que pasaste anoche, es lo minimo que vas a tener que aguantar, y no, no me refiero a la parte en que nos introducimos, me refiero a lo que paso aquí, si crees que Flower es buena en lo que te hizo, tenemos a otra que creo que hasta le podría ganar en habilidad pero que si solo dices simplemente, quieres tener sexo, ella no le importa, y tenemos una cebra llamada Holy, que ella si que es perra, perra, que si tu quieres hacerlo con ella, no será problema alguno, si la embarazas en el proceso, no importa, que se va a ser"; decía yo como sonreía con algo de malicia.

A ver si ser exiliada por quedar embarazada se te quita lo pesado.

-"Ohh...eh...también me ofrecieron chicas aquí cuando los piratas estaban en el poder, pero yo más me enfocaba en mi trabajo que en las chicas...creo que por eso me salve de que me castraran..."; decía el con algo de pesar.

-"Eso quería saber...porque querían matar a los ingenieros las que se revelaron?"; pregunto yo.

-"No, solo a los machos, y Gus ya había tenido sexo con un par de yeguas pony tierra y me lo restregaba mucho eso...y creo que por eso ni se esperaron, fue una yegua con la que se acostó en un burdel en la ciudad por última vez que le cortó, pero como yo estaba en el dormitorio con las otras chicas ingenieras, solo cuando una turba de yeguas pony tierra entraron al dormitorio las chicas pudieron defenderme, y apenas pudimos salvar a Gus de que también le quisieran quemar en la hoguera", decía Ground Wire con pesar.

-"No tomaron prisioneros?", pregunto yo.

-"Si...pero, solo por unos días porque se les consideraba muy peligrosos mantenerlos con vida por mucho tiempo, y mucha tentación para las yeguas que habían caído tentadas a la lujuria"; decía el todo triste, y espero que por las yeguas.

-"Y de ellos le sacaron toda la información que nos contaron?"; pregunto yo.

-"No, lo sacamos de escucharles hablar cuando estaban al mando, luego solo los mantenían prisioneros para castrarlos y que sufrieran por ello"; decía el como temblaba un poco al recordarlo.

-"O sea que...nunca pudieron escuchar donde está el laboratorio donde quieren revivir a Bloody Mary?"; pregunto yo.

-"Noooo, más bien no sabiamos que estaban haciendo eso"; dijo totalmente sorprendido.

-"No crees que en Aztecolt donde están jugando a ser dioses pueden estar haciendo eso?"; pregunto yo.

-"Puede ser"; decía el.

Creo que aunque sea una parada más tentadora.

Pararemos a los grifos y los piratas de Eastland primero.

Como que barcos de guerra y armas de destrucción masiva es más importante de detener que a los vanos intentos de científicos de traer a alguien de la muerte.

-"Ok, ahora llevemos a la dormilona a comer mientras te cuento todo lo que necesitas saber sobre nosotros y la tripulación"; decía yo como cargaba en mi espalda a Flower para ir a comer.

Dudo que nadie tome nuestra armadura, y si lo hacen.

Sangre va a ser derramada aquí.

-"Créeme, te va a fascinar y te va a entrar más en confianza para unirse a ellas"; decía Sitra con una sonrisa como saliamos del cuarto..

-"Espera, ella no está con ustedes?"; pregunto Ground al señalarla a Sitra.

-"No, pero, quiero ir con ellas, siento que mi venganza de esos desgraciados que mataron a mi marido no ha acabado", decía Sitra toda determinada.

-"Oh...eh...lo siento por tu perdida"; decía el medio nervioso.

-"No te preocupes, fue ya hace 10 años...tiempo suficiente para que no me afecte tanto"; decía Sitra algo decaída.

-"Tu lo querías?"; pregunto yo.

-"Más que nada en el mundo, además de todas las demás esposas, yo era la que llevaba menos peso encima cuando transportabamos sus cosas, así que yo creo que me quería un poco más que al resto"; decía ella con mucha nostalgia y una sonrisa al final.

O talvez solo casualmente ella era la última al que le cargaban las cosas.

Pero bueno, que viva su ilusión sobre su matrimonio "perfecto".

Si le hace feliz recordarlo, seríamos egoístas si se lo prohibiéramos.

-"Oye y por cierto Ground, sabes porque en la ciudad no había yeguas en las calles a la hora cuando llegamos ayer?"; pregunto yo.

-"Si, pasan a sus casas a escuchar la radio musical, es como las radios portatiles, pero no puedes responder, solo escuchar lo que emita, y todas las tardes pasamos por unas 3 horas las canciones de los discos de vinilo que tenía el sultán en su propiedad de canciones de todo el mundo, es nuestro invento para mantener a las yeguas alegres en la ciudad, y solo funciona en el anochecer, porque no tenemos materiales y equipo de verdad para mantener frescos los equipos que se sobrecalentarían en el fuerte sol del desierto, así que solo los activamos por las noches"; decía Ground.

-"Y no se cansan de mover la manivela del gramofono por horas?"; pregunto curiosa Sitra.

-"No, porque una de las chicas logro hacer que se moviera de forma automática usando electricidad, electricidad suministrada por paneles solares, una forma de recolectar energía del sol, y que fue creado también por una de las chicas"; decía Ground.

-"Me parece que son inventos que son de uso civil más que nada, y de seguro los Equestres le aprovecharán bien cuando vengan"; decía yo como aun seguia buscando donde demonios esta la cocina.

-"Pero en serio crees que los Equestres podrán llegar antes de que los piratas se den cuenta de que han perdido este país?"; pregunto Ground medio nervioso nuevamente.

-"No te preocupes, nosotros ya habremos destruido a los piratas para entonces, y ya los Equestres se encargaran de estabilizar y controlar lo que dejemos atrás", decía yo.

-"Que, acaso ustedes no traerán estabilidad a los países?", pregunto el.

-"No, si mi tripulación ni llega a 20 miembros, como vamos a ayudar a un país así...solo podemos destruir todo lo que construyo Bloody, si por desgracia los piratas habían traído algo de estabilidad y la destruimos en el proceso, por desgracia, no tenemos mucho que hacer al respecto"; decía yo con pesar.

-"Mmm..."; eso no le animo mucho a Ground.

 **.-.-.-..-…-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Al día siguiente...**

 **En el amanecer.**

 **Regresando a Budil (la ciudad donde llegaron)**

Pasamos el resto de la mañana almorzando ,y cuando llego la hora de partir, no había problema alguno, cogimos nuestras armas y la armadura de Flower y partimos mientras que Sitra contaba nuestra historia el resto del día de ayer, en conversaciones cortas, ahorrando energías en el abrazante calor del desierto.

En una caravana de al menos 15 yeguas.

Llevando mochilas repletas del tamaño de ellas de las piezas de una antena desarmada dividida entre todas.

Además del equipo para manejar la antena.

Y Flower y yo solo llevando las radios.

Que eran como las conocemos.

Rectangulares con una antena larga y que funciona con elerio, la batería alienigena, y con un interruptor para cambiar a 6 frecuencias de radio.

Basicamente no cambio nada de las versiones que nos dieron en Hopetown, en mis tiempos en que me obligan a trabajar en el puerto con un horrible uniforme de la marina.

*tiembla un poco*

Siempre me da un no se que al recordar usar esos horribles uniformes blancos de marinerita.

Fueron los peores meses de mi vida.

En fin, ya estamos llegando por fin al pueblo después de un pesado viaje por el desierto.

Y Ground al enterarse sobre nuestro pasado e historias.

En vez de entrarle más seguridad, le entro más miedo, porque se dio cuenta que talvez robar un barco de guerra completamente operacional no sea lo más suicida que hagamos, quien sabe, aun este ese el inicio de nuestra aventura.

Pero bueno, no a todos les atrae las misiones suicidadas después de todo.

Por el tema de que quieren seguir viviendo y todo eso.

-"Ok, ahora que sabemos que el país es seguro por el momento, tenemos a nuestro cerebrito y su equipo, ahora que haremos, esperar?"; pregunto Flower como avanzábamos hacia el pueblo con la columna de yeguas pony tierra llevando nuestras cosas detrás de nosotras.

-"Si, después de todo, tenemos casi un mes antes de que llegue el día del asalto al barco", decía yo.

-"Ok...aunque si tengo al chico timido para distraerme...no será muy larga la espera"; decía Flower haciendole ojitos.

Lo que hacía que Ground apartara la vista todo apenado.

-"Y Sitra...aun con lo que sabes de nosotros y lo que haremos, aun te quieres unir a nosotras?"; pregunto yo seriamente.

-"Claro que si, aunque, antes de que me metieran a la acción, me gustaría que me enseñaran a pelear de verdad"; decía Sitra.

-"No te preocupes, creo que eso ya esta cubierto desde ya"; decía yo como al pasar la colina que nos tapaba al pueblo, podíamos ver claramente el pueblo y ver.

Donde se veía en el borde del pueblo en un terreno abierto como Kary y Mig estaban en frente de un montón de yeguas pony tierra ordenadas en filas y columnas como si fueran militares.

Y estaban atentas a lo que Mig y Kary dijeran.

Era de esperarse de Kary con su entrenamiento casi militar por mercenarios.

-"Creo que el servicio militar acaba de comenzar"; decía yo con una sonrisa como seguimos avanzando hacia el pueblo.

Como los demás me seguían.

Y Ground miraba algo fascinado.

Y hasta sonrió un poco, sintiéndose por primera vez en mucho tiempo, un poco más seguro.

-….-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **Ohhhh si, se viene, el capitulo siguiente es el asalto al barco, y esta vez sin hacer falsos spoilers como los trailers del marvel, si va a pasar en el siguiente capitulo lo que digo jeje.**

 **Y como va a resultar todo?**

 **Eso si no spoileo y tendrán que averiguarlo en el proximo capitulo.**

 **Hasta la proxima semana amigos lectores.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capitulo 11: Se acabo la hora de esconderse...**_

 **Hack Sparrow**

 **Budil, Saddle Arabia**

 **En el barco**

*se lo ve en la enfermería en plena noche, en un pequeño escritorio al lado de la camilla, mientras escribe algo en un libro, como tiene una lampara que ilumina el cuarto*

" _Registro Médico del día 9 de diciembre del 987"_

" _Es el segundo día desde que por fin me dejaron tratar a las ponys locales después de largas explicaciones sobre lo confiable que era yo y que no era una amenaza para ellas, al final lo permitieron, pero con muchos peros de por medio, pero aparte del enorme resentimiento que hay hacía mi clase, se tragan sus resentimientos cuando están agonizando y me dejan tratarlas, pero claramente bajo la vigilancia de las ponys que desean aprender de mis métodos médicos, y claro está, vigilándome en caso de que crean que estoy haciéndole algo malo a mis pacientes, pero Armory esta a mi lado, como mi enfermera...y guardaespaldas, salvándome de 2 intentos de apuñalamiento cuando estaba con mis garras ocupadas atendiendo un parto, y en otra, en una cirugía abdominal porque a una yegua le había dado apendicitis, y los gritos de dolor que hacían las yeguas, hicieron pensar a las atacantes que era por mi culpa"_

*suspiraba con pesar cuando escribía esto*

" _No serán juzgadas por lo que hicieron, fue después de todo equivocaciones que ponys sin experiencia pueden cometer...pero aun así, tuve que tratarlas por moretones y uno que otro hueso roto, cuando Armory las tuvo que taclear, y pues, que te envista una pequeña pony tierra, con una armadura tan dura y pesada como la que tiene, tiene esos resultados*_

" _En fin...por el momento, eh terminado de analizar a las pacientes del pueblo, y hacer inventario de lo que tengo, y por desgracia, de los 730 habitantes del pueblo, del cual 400 son menores de 13 años, solo quedan 30 yeguas mayores de 40 años, y el restante siendo ya adultas...350 estaban enfermos por el ambiente tan insalubre que es la plaza pública donde tienen a los prisioneros pudriendose al sol, que es un pozo completo de infecciones,, todos los recién nacidos sin vacunas, con fracturas mal tratadas, infecciones por heridas sin limpiar o en el caso de muchas yeguas, aun estaban con secuelas post parto mal tratadas y las estaba matando, y por desgracia, me enteré de que ya habían muerto 5 yeguas de eso antes de que llegara, 3 en parto y 2 por secuelas resultantes de un parto mal realizado"_

" _En resumen...si no pasa nada malo, tendré suficientes recursos para curarlas a todas y más con Zecora apoyándome, creo que hasta me sobraran recursos"_

" _E intentaré que acaban con esto de los prisioneros por simple misericordia, tienen alrededor de 30 que están en situación de moribundos, y eso que no estoy hablando de los que están en la plaza pública, y que están encerrados en un solo lugar cerrado, un lugar donde brotes de infecciones virales pueden surgir y son un peligro para la salud pública, esos prisioneros, se que muchos fueron piratas y causaron mucho daño...pero, en estos momentos, ya creo que se merecen una muerte rápida para terminar con este desastre y claro, que limpien la plaza, que es un milagro que no han aparecido las ratas para esparcir sus enfermedades y empeorar aun más las cosas"_

" _Si la situación esta así aquí, no me quiero imaginar como está el resto del país..."_

" _Aunque por lo que me contó Sky cuando volvió, es posible que en algunas hayan acabado con sus prisioneros desde antes y evitar este desastre bacteriológico esperando a ocurrir, pero aún así, como me gustaría que los Equestres vengan ya, una cebra y un grifo no pueden tratar ellos solos a un país lleno de enfermos"_

*tuvo que parar un rato, como recordar eso solo le causaba mucha frustración*

" _Oh, y el pegaso nuevo que trajeron, Ground Wise, le tuve que hacer su chequeo médico para tener registro de él, debo decir que realmente se sorprendió de que haya alguien aquí, tan culto en las ciencias como él, y dejando de lado que tiene miedo del futuro, el quiere ayudarnos a hacerlo más brillante, aun cuando tiene miedo y le tiembla las piernas al pensar en ello, en fin, este no es un diario personal, es uno médico, y el chico es saludable, su estatura es normal, y su peso esta en el promedio para su clase, aunque sus alas no se notan muy musculadas, lo que hace notar que el chico no es de usar sus alas tanto, pero al verlo trabajar en el armado de la antena en el barco de forma temporal, según dice Sky, solo hasta que obtengamos el acorazado para nosotros, en fin el chico usa sus alas como si fueran otra pata más para usar sus herramientas, notándose una gran flexibilidad en el uso de sus alas, es fascinante, pero esperable, muchos pegasos usan sus alas para agarrar objetos, pero el usa las alas y sus patas al mismo tiempo para usar sus herramientas con precisión, lo que eso si, es nuevo"_

" _Bueno, y el avance de la gestación de mi esposa sigue siendo buena, no ha notado ningún cambio cuando hable con ella y la examine, y tampoco parece haber enfermado o haberse deshidratado de más en el desierto y si nada cambia, ella tendrá un parto natural en marzo"_

*Se ve que es lo último que escribe, como cierra el libro*

Solo si el asalto al acorazado funciona bien...*pensó el preocupado*

.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-

 **Un tiempo después...**

*Ahora se lo ve a Hack algo cansado, de noche de nuevo en la enfermería como una lampará ilumina el lugar, el estante de las medicinas casi vació y una mesita con instrumentos quirúrgicos aun empapados en sangre al lado de la camilla, que tiene a una yegua pony tierra de las altas, que esta con un poste con una bolsa de sangre en ella, y una intravenosa directamente en su brazo, como el suelo alrededor de ella esta cubierta con sangre seca, y Hack se lo ve en su escritorio, escribiendo de nuevo en su diario*

" _Registro médico del 15 de diciembre del 987_

" _Ha pasado 1 semana desde que me dejaron atender a las yeguas, y ya cada vez las 7 yeguas que me vigilan y tienen un mínimo de interés en la medicina, ya agarraro más confianza conmigo y dandose cuenta de que no soy un peligro para nadie, y ya me vigilan menos a mi y ya están notando real interés en aprender la medicina, pero lo malo, es que no saben leer ni escribir, así que dejarles notas o prestarles libros para que los ojeen queda fuera de la cuestión, así que decidí enseñarles de una de las maneras bizarras en las que me enseñaban a mí, yendo a la práctica, casi sin preparación alguna, pero a diferencia de mis mentores, yo no sería brusco y contundente y no les haría hacer una cirugía en una fractura expuesta de rodilla de un pirata borracho, yo les deje que ellas con el tiempo que tienen viéndome a mí ateniendo a los pacientes, ellas intenten averiguar que tienen los pacientes, y si pueden, que los traten ellas, pero eso será para después, porque aun quedan pacientes muy graves que atender, y eso ocupa la mayoría de mi tiempo"_

*suspira como voltea a ver la camilla*

 _*Como la paciente de hoy...era una de las chicas que se había ofrecido como voluntaria en la defensa del pueblo y entrenar con Kary, Sky y Mig, que en el entrenamiento de tiro, no ajusto el árnes para sujetar su rifle, y cuando disparo, el retroceso del arma hizo que esta cayera al suelo, y como esta aun estaba media sujeta al arnes, y por desgracia, al mango para accionar al gatillo, esta se disparo y aunque no se disparó a ella misma de milagro, si le dio a una de sus compañeras, directamente en el hígado, tuvo una hemorragia masiva y aunque le salve la vida, perdió mucha sangre, y es posible que no pase a mañana"_

*para de escribir un momento como mira a la joven pony tierra que respira lentamente*

" _Y quisiera creer que esto es solo el primer accidente desde que les empezaron a enseñar a defenderse a las voluntarias, que de 100, bajaron a solo 30, el porque, es muy simple, son yeguas que nunca en sus vidas tuvieron que hacer algo en sus vidas, que tienen una condición fisica muy mala, y que Kary, Sky y Mig las estaban presionando como si entrenaran a ponys con un minimo de condición fisica, pero estamos en pleno desierto y hablamos de yeguas que apenas tienen condición fisica, los primeros días de entrenamiento estuvieron plagados de yeguas sucumbiendo a la deshidratación por estar entrenando en pleno medio día en el desierto, agotamiento, fracturados al hacer malos movimientos de defensa cuerpo a cuerpo, dislocamientos, dientes rotos, y lo que paso el día de hoy"_

*suspira con pesar*

" _Debo decir que aunque se han reducido el nivel de enfermos desde que se enterraron en una fosa común los cadáveres de los prisioneros muertos, y de los que terminaron de matar, que los accidentes a la hora de construir o incluso accidentes a la hora de cocinar se vieron reducidos gracias a Ema y Chanti, no cambió los números, gracias a esas brutales sesiones de entrenamiento, que ya las chicas me prometieron que le bajarían la dificultad, y que el entrenamiento solo sería de 5 a 8am, y de 5 a 7pm, en los momentos con luz y menos calurosos del día y que estarían como padres supervisando niños pequeños a cada una de las voluntarias con sus arneses, para evitar que pase un accidente como los de hoy de nuevo*_

 _*Y claro, aun con los accidentes, la nueva integrante combatiente de nuestra tripulación, Sitra, sigue entrenando y le pone todas sus ganas y esfuerzos"_

 _*Pero, ya con esta cantidad inesperada de accidentes me hace pensar que talvez no dure todo mi equipo y material médico hasta finales de mes, pero, solo espero que las cosas mejoren, antes de empeorar"_

*escribía eso último como cerraba el libro y se iba a revisar a su paciente*

.-..-.-..-..-.-…-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Otro tiempo después...**

*Ya a Hack ya no se lo ve en el barco, aunque sea de noche en estos momentos, ahora esta en un cuarto del pueblo, uno que al parecer era la oficina del médico original del lugar, donde solo había algunos estantes con unos pocos libros en ellos y una maseta con una planta ya muerta por la falta de cuidados, en un edificio de 2 pisos que solía ser la enfermería del pueblo, donde esta en un escritorio escribiendo de nuevo, como de fondo se escucha sollozos, quejidos y lamentos de dolor*

*Mientras que el tiene un gorro blanco y tiene una bata de doctor, que ha visto días mejores, y que esta manchada de diferentes fluidos, incluido sangre, pero parece no importarle*

" _Diario del médico, 25 de dic..."_

" _Tengo poco tiempo de escribir, y las formalidades, las cosas se salieron de nuestras patas aquí...las yeguas pony tierra que trajeron el equipo de Ground al pueblo, se dieron con el chisme de lo que estábamos haciendo aquí y desde hace una semana, empezaron a llegar en enormes caravanas de yeguas de todas partes del país, cientos y cientos de yeguas con sus hijos enfermos en busca de atención médica, Zecora y yo nos terminamos nuestros medicamentos y ella sus pociones medicinales para atender a tantos pacientes desde el tercer día en que empezaron a llegar, durante todo este tiempo hemos estado improvisando, y atendiendo a los más graves, y atendiéndolos en esta enfermería, para evitar que hagan una fila para ir al barco en el fuerte sol"_

" _Las 7 yeguas que eran como mis alumnas, y no pude enseñarles de verdad algo, ahora están haciendo lo que mi profesor hizo conmigo, hacerme atender casos gravisimos con casi nula preparación, y por ahora, lo están haciendo bien, pero aún con la ayuda extra, esto no has sobrecargado, a nosotros y al pueblo, que aunque al menos las enfermas han sido lo suficiente listas para traer mucha comida y suministros para el viaje y estar una estancia prolongada, lugares para dormir o descansar se agotaron desde el segundo día, y las pobres yeguas con sus hijos duermen afuera en las calles..."_

" _Esto nos ha sobrepasado, apenas eh podido dormir, no eh tocado este libro desde que los refugiados empezaron a llegar, y solo en estos momentos me eh dado un pequeño descanso para hacer esto, y atrasar lo inevitable"_

" _Un pequeño descanso antes de decirle a las yeguas con sus hijos enfermos que acaban de llegar...que en estos momentos, si no traen equipo médico con ellos, o medicinas, lamentablemente, debo decir que si no es una emergencia de vida o muerte, tendrán que volver de donde vienen"_

" _Se que va a enojarlas y a hacerlas llorar, pero para este punto se han tenido que romper los marcos de las ventanas de las casas para hacer tablillas para miembros fracturados, hacer cirugías sin anestesia, como desde antes de ayer se acabaron, y tener solamente agua para limpiar las heridas, como todo desinfectante se agoto desde hace 3 días, al igual que cualquier tipo de medicamento"_

" _En estos momentos es solo cruel hacerlos esperar por tratamientos que ya no es posible darles, como tampoco nuestras 3 unicornios no tienen conocimiento alguno de curación mágica, bueno, un poco Kary por tanto tiempo sirviendo como mercenaria, pero su magia se agota, y solo logra ayudarnos a curar huesos rotos o quemaduras de las pacientes, pero heridas leves, porque curar sus heridas más graves, necesita que las pacientes estén bien nutridas y alimentadas, y con los alimentos estando con las justas en estos momentos, eso no es una opción",_

" _En serio este país necesita la ayuda equestre urgentemente...solo espero que las yeguas que no atendamos sigan vivas para cuando llegue el momento"_

*Escribió eso al final con gran pesar y frustración como respiro hondo, se paro y salió a un pasillo concurrido, con muchas yeguas enfermas esperando que saliera de allí para empezar a suplicarle por ayuda, donde Armory cerca de la puerta, en su armadura estaba siendo lo único que evitaba que se abalanzaran casi contra él*

-"Señoras...tengo unas malas noticias que decirles..."; decía yo con enorme pesar.

-..-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

 **Torment Sky**

 **31 de diciembre del 987 Después del Destierro de Nightmare Moon (DDNM)**

 **En la cubierta del barco**

 **8:23am**

-"De acuerdo chicas...sabemos que fue un mes muy...complicado, pero, ya paso un mes, así que saben lo que significa"; decía yo con pesar.

-"Y que hay de Chanti, Zecora o Hack...no se supone que esto es una reunión importante?", pregunto Holy, desde el suelo, como siempre, ya estaba con un tono de urgida desde hace semanas y ya para nosotros se nos hizo su voz normal nada más.

Aunque más frustrante de que en serio Ground realmente sea tan...pero tan...bueno y no preño a Holy para que se le quite lo insufrible.

O sea, realmente quiere llegar el virgen cuando se case, a pesar de que cuenta lo molesto que es estar con Holy y que siempre ella se la este insinuando a el.

Oh, y un poco Flower.

Pero es más porque ella ya conoce un poco más íntimamente a Ground.

-"Parece que no estás al tanto de que ellos están aún ocupados en el pueblo atendiendo a los enfermos que quedan en el pueblo y si pueden atender, y Chanti siendo algo parecido a la cocinera maestra enseñando a las yeguas que gustan, a cocinar, en este caso, el desayuno, aunque, ellos 3 no van a ir en la misión de todas formas", decía yo seriamente.

-"Pero me dijeron que yo no voy a ir en el asalto al barco..."; dijo Ground todo asustado.

-"No Ground, no entiendes, es esto solo una reunión informativa, tu no vas a ir, y supongo que...Armory, quieres venir?", pregunto yo como señalaba a Armory.

-"Si, puedo ir, pero, no para matar, máximo sería yo un escudo andante y un ariete para abrir puertas gracias a mi armadura"; decía ella algo asustada.

-"Bueno, y que te motivo a querer participar...?"; pregunto yo algo sorprendida.

-"Yo te dije Sky, que haría de todo para ayudarte a ti y a Hack en su misión en la vida, y en especial en algo que las necesita a todas para participar", decía ella algo asustada pero motivada.

-"Pero se te escucha asustada"; menciono Ground algo confundido, "Como es que aun así quieres participar?"

-"Estoy asustada si, pero me sentiría mal quedarme aquí sin hacer nada cuando todas están arriesgando sus vidas, además, Hack esta en este pueblo donde lo admiran por su dedicación en ayudarlas a todas...yo creo que es el lugar más seguro donde puede estar ahora, y no necesita que me quede a protegerlo esta vez"; decía ella más motivada y segura con lo que dijo.

Si, en especial cuando salvó a esa yegua que hirieron en el campo de tiro hace unas semanas.

Sobrevivió de milagro la pobre.

Y aun cuando hace unos días dijo que hasta aquí se acababa la atención médica.

Nadie le odio, porque el aun ayudaría a los que se notaban que iban a morir.

Y no a las chicas que simplemente no sabían como sacarse una astilla de una pata, o si no sabían que hacer porque su hija o hijo comía tierra, o curarle un moretón a su hijo o hija por jugar brusco con alguien, o simplemente saber si esta embarazada o solo comio algo en mal estado.

Cosas tan simples con que le querían hacer perder su tiempo, que aceptaron que era eso, cosas mundanas que no eran nada a lo que otras sufrían y se regresaron a sus pueblos o ciudades de donde vinieron...las que quisieron, las que les interesaba aprender medicina o a cocinar se han quedado, porque eso sí, no todas las que vinieron en caravanas vinieron por ayuda médica, vinieron a aprender medicina y a cocinar.

En estos momentos Hack tiene a al menos 35 yeguas que quieren aprender medicina.

Y el con gusto lo va a hacer, y yo lo voy a dejar.

Se que no me va a engañar, porque bueno, aunque ya no odien a los grifos estas yeguas gracias a Hack, no van a pasar la línea de amor/ odio tan rápido.

-"Pero bueno, ya con Armory de nuestro lado, tenemos una armadura más en el campo de batalla que usar a nuestra favor, y eso es bueno"; decía yo intentando ser positiva.

-"Pero lo malo cual es...además de que ya no tenemos formas de saber cuando exactamente zarparan con el barco para poder emboscarlos desde el fondo del mar"; decía Kary.

-"Esa es la cosa...Zecora se termino por completo cada pócima en su repertorio, así que no podremos atacarlos desde debajo del agua"; decía yo con pesar.

Porque ya la frustración ya la sentí cuando me dijo eso hace unos días.

-"Pero como...como se le puede acabar una poción para respirar bajo el agua?"; pregunto toda incredula Flower primero.

-" Transformándola en una para forzar a los pulmones a respirar nuevamente, para las pacientes asmáticas"; decía yo.

-"Y las que tiñen las melenas?"; pregunto Armory sorprendida.

-"Lo uso para curar el estreñimiento, como su efecto secundario causaba eso", decía yo.

-"Incluso las que usaba para transformar a los ponys en piedra?"; pregunto Mig toda sorprendida igualmente, y eso que ella pocas veces se sorprende .

-"Las usaba para paralizar a los pacientes fuera de los quirófanos que estaban a punto de morir, y que para cuando les tocara su turno les salvaban la vida al descongelarlos en la sala del quirófano listo para salvarles la vida", decía yo.

-"Incluso las que sirven para a menor los efectos de calor en nuestros cuerpos cuando estamos en celo?"; pregunto Geminis, toda preocupada.

-"Ese fue el primero en acabarse...", decía yo algo preocupada por que alguien lo haya recordado.

Lo que inicio entre las chicas a discutir sobre ello.

Al parecer, no solo la fuerza de voluntad evitaba que se abalanzaran en contra de mi Hack todo este tiempo...*pensó ella toda irritada*

-"Ok, ya es suficiente!", grite yo para apagar estas discusiones.

-"Pero ahora tenemos a Ground aquí...y esta soltero..."; dijo Flower toda traviesa cuando todas se callaron.

Lo que hizo que Ground se encogiera un poco ante algunas de las chicas que le empezaron a mirar, y tragar saliva todo nervioso.

-"Ya maldita sea, que tenemos que ver que hacer, porque atacar desde abajo del agua no es una opción, lo que hace que si o si tengamos que atacar desde el aire"; decía yo seriamente.

-"Nos verán venir a kilómetros, y más si el cielo está despejado"; dijo Kary.

-"Están en invierno técnicamente, así que habrá algo de nubes sobre el mar", comentaba Geminis.

-"Pero que tal si tienen grifos despejando el cielo por precaución mientras vaya pasando el barco?", pregunto Mig.

-"Serán detalles cuando lleguemos por la zona y nos instalemos allí"; decía yo seriamente.

Como todas me miraron como si estuviera loca.

-"Espera...estás diciendo que vayamos a acampar en una nube mientras esperemos a que pase el barco?", pregunto Kary sorprendida.

-"Si, es lo único que nos queda, y así no atraemos sospechas en caso de que haya barcos explorando la zona"; decía yo seriamente.

-"Eh, y te has dado cuenta de que solo tenemos a 2 pegasos y 2 grifos entre nosotras verdad?"; pregunto Mig seriamente igual.

-"Y en primer lugar, sabes al menos un hechizo para poder caminar entre las nubes?", pregunto Mig Kary.

-"Eh...no...para eso quería saber si una de ustedes 2 lo sabe", decía yo algo apenada.

-"Para tu suerte, yo si lo se...incluso uno de invisibilidad, pero, como no era la experta en sigilo en mi grupo de mercenarios, solo lo aprendí porque era como un requerimiento saberlo, para así poder entrar y salir de cualquier sitio, no importa en que lugar este", decía Kary algo frustrada.

-"Y porque no dijiste nada antes?"; pregunto yo media enojada.

Así nos hubiéramos ahorrado el ofrecimiento de esa pócima rara de Zecora.

-"Porque era algo que apenas practicaba, y como dije, yo no era la experta en eso, lo era otro unicornio en mi grupo, que podía hacer invisible a todo un grupo por minimo 2 minutos, que eso si ya es un hechizo muy avanzado y para tantos ponys a la vez, eso si que ya era difícil para el, y yo...yo creo que lo podría hacer porque son cosas que no olvidas facilmente, un hechizo que te obligan a aprendértelo para emergencias durante mucho tiempo, pero como no es mi especialización, apenas nos duraría que, 10...15 segundos si lo aplico ahora mismo sobre todas nosotras", decía Kary toda frustrada, "Y yo se que un descenso seguro a tierra desde las nubes no dura ese tiempo"; decía ella seriamente.

-"Pero para eso está la armadura yegua, puedes usar las baterías para aumentar la duración de esos hechizos"; decía yo enojada.

-"Ohh...supongo que no pensé en eso"; decía ella.

-"Ok, supongo que ahora tenemos un nuevo plan, que es lo siguiente, hacer un descenso en casi caída libre desde las nubes hacia el barco siendo invisibles gracias a Kary, asesinar a todo bastardo que estuviera en cubierta, y simplemente tomar el barco, habitación por habitación si hace falta"; decía yo seriamente.

-"Vas a ir en tu estado?"; pregunto Kary algo preocupada señalandome.

-"Aun puedo moverme y ser útil por todos los cielos, además, necesitamos a todas las que puedan aportar en la toma del barco, y yo aún puedo luchar, al menos en distancia"; decía yo seriamente a pesar de que si, ya no puedo moverme tan ágil como antes, y tengo ganas de ir al baño muy constantemente.

-"Y nos vamos ahora, ahora?"; pregunto Flower.

-"Si, vayan a preparase, ir al baño, obtener comida y agua para unos 3 días como minimo y Ema, ve a por algo de ropa para abrigarte, vamos a irnos muy arriba en pleno invierno, así que va a estar helando"; decía yo seriamente como miraba a Ema (La minotauro).

Todas asintieron como parece que aceptan esto y no preguntan nada más y solo se empezaron a dispersar.

-"Realmente no me va a gustar esta misión..."; decía media molesta Ema.

Supongo que por el echo de que va a tener que usar ropa de verdad que no consista en solo unos trapos que tapen solo sus pezones y su entrepierna.

-"Y yo...me quedaré aquí...como siempre..."; decía Holy toda irritada y aburrda como siempre.

-"Bueno, al menos tendrás a Ground haciéndote compañía como siempre"; decía yo media burlona para animarme un poco, como ya nos dispersábamos todas para prepararnos para salir.

-"Eh, yo les ayudo a llevar a una de ustedes, porque 3 chicas voladoras no podrán llevar en un solo viaje a las que no pueden volar"; decía el algo nervioso sin querer ofender de alguna manera a Holy.

-"Y no tienes miedo de lo que nos podríamos encontrar?"; pregunto yo.

-"Si lo tengo..."; decía el todo nervioso como se me acerco a mí con intenciones de contarme algo, "Pero más nervioso me pone Holy..."; me susurro el en el oído.

Yo le sonreí.

Y Holy solo frunció el ceño con enojo

-"Ok...pero cuando lleguemos al lugar, tu té regresas al barco, ok"; decía yo seriamente.

-"Pero...es que estaré en medio del mar...no tendré forma de orientarme en medio del mar por mi cuenta..."; decía el medio nervioso.

…...

-"Sabes que quedándote en la nube con nosotras...si o si, tendrías que ayudar en el asalto, porque ni locas te dejaremos esperando sin supervisión en una nube en medio del mar"; decía yo seriamente.

-"Ehh...supongo que sí..."; decía el bien nervioso, pero aun razonable.

-"Bien, prepárate entonces, que tenemos un largo viaje que hacer..."; decía yo seriamente como ya me iba para debajo de cubierta a por mis cosas.

Ya Hack sabe que si o si ya nos teníamos que ir para hacer esto, así que...no me voy a despedir, esto no será un viaje de ida, volveré con el resto de chicas, además, no quiero verle a la cara y decirle que yo voy con ellas, porque se que intentaría por todos los medios convencerme de que no lo haga.

-"Ok..."; decía el nada seguro de hacer esto.

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **30 minutos después...**

Ya todas están armadas y listas para esto.

Y como bono extra, las radios atadas a nuestros cuellos para poder comunicarnos.

Sin antena solo tienen un rango de 50 metros a la redonda

Con antena, de 10km a la redonda.

Kary, Mig, Flower y Armory están con sus armaduras y sus respectivas armas, y mochilas con suministros.

Aunque ahora al verlas reunidas y con todo su equipo con ellas.

Me doy cuenta de que, 2 pegasos y 2 grifos no serán suficiente para llevarnos a todas, porque sería demasiada carga para ellos.

-"Que bien, llego a tiempo...", decía Sitra como llegaba de último.

Y llega de último porque se fue a despedirse de sus hijas.

-"Ok...ahora me doy cuenta de que aun con 4 voladoras...no será suficiente para llevarnos volando tantos kilometros hacia el mar al sur del reino grifo"; decía yo toda pensativa como miraba al cielo, sobre unas pocas nubes que había en el cielo.

-"Y...como lo hacemos entonces?"; pregunto Kary.

-"Como cuando subimos a la nave alienigena, de uno en uno, pero en vez de una nave alienigena, sería una nube y ya Geminis, Gimmy, Flower y Ground se encargarían de empujarla hasta nuestro destino"; decía yo señalando a una de las pocas nubes que había en el cielo.

-"Ok...eso si suena mejor"; decía Kary.

-"Y más porque nos pides que las llevemos a todas volando hasta haya...nos alagas que nos creas bien fuertes, pero por favor, no somos minotauros voladores..."; decía Flower casi quejándose.

Geminis y Gimmy apoyandola.

-"Si tuviera alas llevaría a 3 sin dudarlo ni un minuto"; decía Ema algo positiva.

-"En fin, ya sabemos quien será la primera en subir"; dije yo mirando a Kary.

-"Ok...vamos a ello entonces"; decía Kary como Flower y Geminis se la llevaron volando hacia esa nube que les señale.

Iban volando bien alto, al punto que creo que solo se les veía como pequeñas siluetas.

Joder, de verdad esa nube que vi estaba bien alta...

Pero cuando llegaron, vi un leve brillo venir desde esa nube.

Y fue en ese momento en que Geminis y Flower empezaron a descender, sin Kary.

-"Ok, quien sigue?"; pregunto yo como al parecer todo va bien.

-"Yo, terminemos con esto, que me estoy cocinando", decía Ema que se veía nada a gusta, que por primera vez la veía con ropa de verdad, más exactamente un sweater de color rojo con cuello que se nota bien lanudo, y unos pantalones azules igual de lanudos que le llegaban hasta los tobillos, y ya ella llevaba una mochila grande para sus víveres, y claro esta, su ametralladora.

Entonces cuando llegaron Geminis y Flower, que llegaron sin sus cosas, que al parecer las dejaron en la nube.

Apenas podían mantener a flote a Ema del suelo.

-"Porque estas tan pesada, si así no estabas cuando té alzamos cuando escapamos de Hopetown..."; decía Geminis esforzándose mucho, como también Flower se esforzaban por si quiera mantenerla a unos centímetros del suelo.

-"Comer bien nuevamente, mucho ejercicio para hacer músculo de verdad nuevamente y haber tenido muchos hijos aumentando así la talla de mis pechos tiene mucho que ver"; decía ella con orgullo más que nada.

Como al parecer hizo un poco más de ejercicio aquí, como sus brazos se veía muy musculados y apretados por las mangas del sweater, que se supone que se lo trajo con ella en el viaje. **(chompa/abrigo, o como se diga en su país)**

-"Ground...Gimmy, ayúdenlos", decía yo seriamente como ahora con la apoyo de ellos 2.

Como ellos se pusieron a apoyarlos y ahora si lograron levantar a Ema del suelo y llevarla hacia arriba.

Aunque Geminis se haya curado relativamente un poco de su herida en el pecho.

No quiero que haga tanto esfuerzo, así que le haré que se quede allá arriba descansando ahora.

Bueno, pasaron los minutos y solo Ground y Gimmy volvieron, al parecer el hacer todo ese esfuerzo extra los había agotado mucho a Geminis y a Flower, en especial a Geminis.

Pero Flower volverá al rato para seguir ayudando.

Luego el resto fue más sencillo.

Uno por uno.

Y al parecer la nube era lo suficientemente grande para todas.

En fin.

Yo decidí ser la última, para ver que ninguna se acobardara, jeje.

Entonces, fue el turno de Sitra.

-"Eh...creo que es un buen momento para decir esto..."; decía ella algo nerviosa como Flower y Gimmy le agarraban desde las axilas de las patas delanteras.

-"Primera vez volando?", pregunto yo.

Ella asintió como me miraba toda nerviosa.

-"Tranquila, solo no mires hacia abajo mientras te están llevando"; decía yo con una sonrisa como les hice una señal a las chicas para que se la lleven, y Flower creo que sonreía con malicia, y Gimmy asentía por ignorancia.

-"Okkkkkk..."; decía ella como le agarro de sorpresa que la empezaran a elevar tan de repente.

3...2...1...*Pensaba ella como se formaba un escudo con su magia, y un liquido amarillo caía desde el cielo y empapaba el escudo*

-"Me lo imaginaba..."; decía yo como aun mantenía el escudo.

Lo siento señora, pero ese consejo me lo dieron cuando fue mi primera vez en que un viejo amigo me convenció para volar con él.

Y voy a ser honesta...yo hice lo mismo...*pensó ella como se sonrojaba*

Pero después del susto inicial porque me lo hicieran así tan de repente y hasta tan arriba en el cielo, que creo que también me hizo desmayarme por unos segundos..., pero el asunto es que, luego vi que era asombroso estar allá arriba.

Me sentía imponente al estar tan arriba en el cielo.

claro...

Fue una de las vez en que pude ver la majestuosidad del oceano, tan infinito, como los sueños...que se veía que no tenía fin no importa que tan alto mi amigo me llevaba hacia arriba.

Realmente...fue una de las cosas que más había disfrutado en toda mi vida...

Y espero que lo que experimente yo, no haya sido tán único, que talvez, solo talvez, le haya despertado a alguien lo maravilloso que es el océano.

-"Hey...ahora es tu turno chica burbuja"; decía Flower como tocaba mi burbuja protectora.

-"Oh...ok"; decía yo algo apenada por aun mantener la burbuja encendida, como la apago de una vez, "Y, como le fue a ella?", pregunto yo.

-"Bueno...después de dar su buen grito..."; decía Flower como me tomaba de mi pata delantera derecha.

-"Y de orinarse encima la pobre..."; decía Gimmy como me tomaba de la izquierda.

-"Miro hacia el horizonte...hacia el desierto y se calmó"; decía Flower como una vez me habían tomado bien, empezamos a subir.

Mmmm...quería que mirara hacia el mar...*pensó algo decepcionada*

Bueno, mientras se haya calmado.

-"Y dijo algo?"; pregunto yo.

-"Bueno...ya se lo preguntaras cuando lleguemos haya"; decía Flower como veía como nos acercábamos a la nube, que era grande no más, creo que del tamaño de la zona de la cubierta.

Aunque al mirar hacia abajo...

Si que de verdad estaba esta nube muy arriba.

Estabámos como a 1200 metros sobre el nivel del mar al parecer, como veía como si fuera un pequeño barco de remos nuestro barco desde aquí...

-"Y...llegamos..."; decía Gimmy como llegábamos a la nube, que al pisarla, se sentía como si solo pisará una gigantesca almohada fría, pero curiosamente seca.

Creo que a ese extremo llega el hechizo que permite que los no pegasos y grifos puedan caminar en las nubes.

Las chicas o se veían asustadas, ya vivieron el infierno, para ellas casi no existe el temor, excepto Armory, que estaba en el centro de la nube, sin dejar de mirar al suelo/la nube.

Curiosamente, estaba Ground alado con ella.

Pero lo que me llamo la atención, fue Sitra.

Que estaba en uno de los lados de la nube, mirando donde era su hogar, Saddle Arabia.

Yo entonces camine hacia ella como Gimmy y Flower se sentaron en la nube para descansar.

-"Pensaba que habías echo esto antes...", decía Ground a Armory.

-"Si...pero, es que donde nos parábamos era en algo de metal, no sobre algo que se puede deshacer facilmente..."; decía algo nerviosa y asustada Flower.

-"Pero aun si pasa algo, estoy yo para atraparte...", decía Ground.

-"En serio?", pregunto Armory levantado la mirada y mirandolo a el directamente a los ojos.

-"En serio", decía Ground...sonando esta vez nada asustado y sincero.

Oh ou...

Armory es facil de dejarse llevar, y espero que solo con esa frase no la hayas enganchado Ground...

En fin.

Al llegar y ponerme al lado de Sitra.

La veo algo decaída y toda melancólica mirando su país.

-"Sitra...que sucede...estas bien?", pregunto yo preocupada.

-"A parte de que me orine del tremendo susto que me dieron al elevarme tan rápido...", decía Sitra sin mirarme, "Supongo que si"; decía ella como suspiraba.

Bueno, supongo que merezco esa respuesta...

-"Y...porque estás decaída?"; pregunto yo aún preocupada.

-"Bueno...eh escuchado sus historias, donde hablan de lugares con hermosos bosques, selvas, o incluso el mar y las montañas y además de querer venganza en contra de los piratas...quería ver lo que había fuera de mi país, quería ver esos lugares que suenan tan hermosos", decía ella como la vi sonreír un poco.

-"Pero al subir, me di cuenta de como es mi país...y me doy cuenta de que...no quiero volver a este mar de dunas...quiero ver...y sentir algo que no sea calor perpetuo ahora, y quiero que mis hijas tampoco tengan que quedarse en este país toda su vida, que...ahora que lo veo en toda su magnificencia, es muy triste y desolado...lo que me hace preguntarme...porque vivimos en esta tierra tan fea desde hace milenios..."; decía ella con melancolía.

-"No te contaron si quiera el porque, o preguntártelo antes?"; pregunto yo.

-"No...solo vivíamos el día a día, sin preguntarnos muchas cosas, solo que ahora que se del mundo exterior, y saber ahora que nuestro país no es como los demás como siempre creí...veo mi país como un lugar feo donde vivir, y no lo digo por como esta recientemente", decía ella desanimada, "Y sabes que es lo peor?", preguntaba ella.

Yo negué con la cabeza.

-"Que realmente nunca tuve un hogar de verdad...nunca creo que vivi por más de un mes en un solo pueblo...una vez en toda mi vida...así que, técnicamente, no puedo decir que extrañare este lugar si alguna vez me tenga que ir, pero aun así, es frustrante no saber el porque, porque vivimos en una tierra así"; decía ella desanimada.

-"Ni yo...pero, no podemos solucionar eso ahora...por desgracia"; decía yo muy apenada por no poder darle respuestas.

-"Pero, tu mismo lo dijiste, que nunca tuviste un hogar, pero eso no significa que esa búsqueda por uno propio no sea posible"; decía yo para intentar animarla.

-"Es posible?"; pregunto ella confundida.

-"Si, y al terminar de salvar el mundo, créeme, que los Equestres nos recompensarán como es debido y podrás pedir lo que quieras"; decía yo para animar.

-"Además de una casa...recuperar la sensibilidad en mis partes intimas?"; pregunto ella como sonreía un poco.

Ehh...

-"Si, lo que sea que te haga feliz"; decía yo para animarla.

-"Y que tal si hacen este lugar como otro país más, verde y hermoso como los demás, así talvez las demás no tengan que dejar sus hogares para ver lugares bonitos"; decía ella como sonreía.

-"Si...porque no, son Equestres, ellos hacen armas de fuego de avanzada cuando apenas el año pasado solo sabían hacer lanzas, así que supongo que todo es posible"; decía yo para animarla.

No se si podrán hacer eso.

Pero bueno, ya solo le confirmo lo que quiera a Sitra para animarla.

No me gusta ver a mi tripulación tan decaída.

Y más una admiradora que admira mis hazañas.

-"Ya estamos descansados Sky...nos vamos ahora?", pregunto Geminis.

-"Si, vamos"; decía yo con calma como miraba al cielo para ver donde estaba el sol.

-"Para haya", decía yo señalando al noroeste, basándome en donde esta el sol a estas horas de la mañana.

Como Gimmy, Geminis y Ground, empezaron a empujar la nube del lado contrario al que señale, para empezar nuestro viaje de vuelta a los mares del reino grifo.

-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-

 **11:23 pm**

La nube, combinado con el viento que hay a estas alturas y que manipule un poco con mi magia para que apareciera... fluyeron en nuestro favor en dirección al oeste, hicieron fluir la nube con rapidez y no dándole una carga enorme a nuestros volantes a la hora de empujar la nube.

Y como volar es 10 más rápido que ir en barco, ya estamos llegando a la posición en que estábamos antes por el imperio grifo, al sur de Halax, lo se gracias a las posiciones de las estrellas en el firmamento en estos momentos.

Años navegando en los mares, más usando el firmamento para guiarme es una de las cosas que hago bien, no por nada era la que manejaba mi flota a la hora de navegar.

-"Ya pueden detenerse"; decía yo como estaba de turno empujando la nube Flower, como los otros estaban tendidos en la nube agotados.

-"Por todos los cielos...ya era hora..."; decía Flower sonando muy cansada como saltó a la nube y se echo, durmiéndose prácticamente en el acto.

Como la nube ahora avanzaba lentamente, y yo ya detenía ese pequeño empuje en la nube.

Que debo de admitir que también me dejo muy cansada, un poco de manipulación en el clima es algo que hago para zafarme de problemas, después de todo, de un lugar tuve que comenzar para aprender a lanzar rayos de mi cuerno, la naturaleza es una buena maestra después de todo.

Y aunque hacer este truco de los vientos poderosos es sencillo, hacerlo por horas es muy cansador.

El cielo arriba de nosotras estaba despejado obviamente, y por debajo de nosotras se encontraba una capa entera de nubes cubriendo casi todo el horizonte a nuestro alrededor, como el debil resplandor de la luna iluminaba todo.

Se veía tan extraño estar en la oscuridad tan arriba en el cielo, y debo de admitir, que algo aterrador.

Y bueno, talvez solo hay una neblina cubriendo todo el oceano, y lo que vemos, es neblina y no nubes...

….

O, talvez gracias a la velocidad a que ibamos ibamos ascendiendo de a poco, pero aun hay oxigeno a esta altura, así que supongo que no hemos subido tan alto.

Pero como no se ve el suelo, no estoy muy segura al respecto.

Pero lo que si estoy segura es una cosa...

-"Diablos que aquí se que hace frío..."; decía Sitra como se la veía temblar, como sacaba algo de su mochila.

Por estar tan concentrada al hacer ese pequeño hechizo para apoyar nuestro viaje, recién empiezo a sentir el frío y como estoy empezando a temblar...

-"Uff...es cierto"; decía yo como sacaba de mi mochila una manta gruesa.

Sitra hacía lo mismo, aunque lo que sacaba más parecía un tapete que una cobija.

-"Eh...y eso que es?"; pregunto yo a Sitra como me envolvía en mi manta.

-"Es un tapete...sirve para decorar, pero si te echas en ella en un día caluroso, te quema mucho"; decía ella como se envolvía con ella y sonría, "Como me alegra de que sea así..."; decía ella como se envolvía como si fuera una tortilla.

-"Ja, novatas"; decía Gimmy como solo sonreía, como de su mochila sacaba una simple bufanda, pero muy mullida, que envolvía alrededor de su cuello.

-"Invierno del 979, 20 grados bajo 0, esto no es nada"; decía Geminis como ella también se envolvía con una simple bufanda.

-"Mmmm...no es suficiente abrigo"; decía Ema como se veía los pezones de sus pechos, todo erectos a traves de su abrigo, como ella saco de su mochila, una manta tan grande como para 3 ponys y se envolvío con ella, "Mucho mejor..."; decía ella más a gusto.

Ya las que tienen armadura no dicen nada.

Las armaduras les protegen de las altas y bajas temperaturas.

Pero extrañamente, Ground parece estar extrañamente tranquilo.

Como todas le miramos extraño.

-"Que...estoy acostumbrado a esta temperatura, mis padres estudiaban el clima, y por tanto vivía en una casa en las nubes junto con ellos a estas grandes alturas, puede que no vuele mucho, pero estoy acostumbrado a vivir en muy altas altitudes"; decía el increíblemente tranquilo.

-"De Equestria o Eastland?", pregunto yo.

-"De Aztecolt en realidad"; decía el.

-"No molestes, en serio, yo soy de haya"; decía yo sorprendida.

-"No se porque te sorprende, en Aztecolt es donde más abundaban los pegasos, más porque no había montañas donde chocarse y el cielo era completamente libre para volar con el gusto de que había tierra donde aterrizar después"; decía el todo tranquilo.

-"Si...es cierto", decía yo con mucha nostalgia, después de todo muchos de mis viejos amigos que conocí en mi tierra de origen eran pegasos.

-"Pero...ahora que tenemos que esperar y tenemos tiempo libre, me puedes contar que hacías tu antes de que te secuestraran?", pregunto yo.

-"Si, yo también tengo curiosidad, como un chico de padres meteorólogos resulto trabajar en construir artículos eléctricos", decía Kary.

-"Bueno, mis padres también eran de investigar el clima con equipos para medir el clima comprados de Equestria, y yo...más de interesarme en las nubes, más me interesaba esa maquina que media esos cambios, y empece a interesarme en ellos, al punto de que en vez de castigarme cuando desarme y volví a armar sin permiso su máquina para medir el clima cuando apenas tenía 8 años, se enorgullecieron cuando descubrieron que mi talento especial era la de manipular objetos"; decía el cómo mostraba uno de sus costados, su cutie mark de un destornillador con unos rayos como saliéndose de las puntas de este.

-"Se dieron cuenta que mi campo no era el clima, y ellos fueron muy comprensivos con ello y me decidieron pagar las clases de mecanica en una escuela tecnica en Manehattan en Equestria donde apenas termine, pese a que me encantaba vivir en Equestria, tenía que volver con mis padres y volver al trabajo familiar, en seguir con su investigación de como funciona el clima en una zona no controlada por pegasos del clima, donde yo reparaba sus equipos y ellos pues, investigaban, una vida tranquila hasta cuando empezó la guerra con los piratas y con toda la corrupción que había en el país, nosotros no molestábamos a nadie con lo que hacíamos, pero, como pago para que nos dejaran en paz el alcalde corrupto que veía como ya no ganaba dinero como menos civiles había en la zona gracias a la guerra, que era una zona cercana a la costa, que buscaba formas para obtener más dinero, tenía que prestar mis servicios como mecanico como forma de pago en el pueblo cercano a la zona que teníamos de investigación como mis padres solo ganaban dinero vendiendo sus estudios a Clausdale en Equestria, y no era mucho que digamos, solo lo suficiente para vivir"; contaba el como suspiro un poco con pesar.

-"Ahora veo el porque solo fui educado en casa hasta que me fui a estudiar a Equestria"; decía el con pesar, "Tantos ponys corruptos había allí abajo"

-"Pero entonces, llegó el día en que el país cayó, era justo el día en que me tocaba asistir en el mantenimiento de la torre del reloj del pueblo con el alcalde que me señalaba lo que estaba mal con el mecanismo del reloj"; decía el con fastidio al recordar a ese alcalde.

-"Y entonces salimos de la torre cuando unos pegasos armados entraron al pueblo buscando ingenieros o científicos de todo tipo para que asistan a la gran Bloody Mary en su campaña por el dominio mundial, que si sabían de alguno, serían recompensados, yo obviamente no quería involucrarme, e iba a dar aviso a mis padres de esto, pero como no, el alcalde no desaprovecho la oportunidad, y antes de que pudiera huir, pude ver el casco del alcalde yendo directamente a mi cara, antes de caer inconsciente, y despertar luego atado y amordazado en una carreta con dirección a la costa"; decía el con pesar.

-"Y, tus padres...ellos también fueron tomados al ser también ellos científicos?"; pregunto yo preocupada y con un enorme sentimiento de culpa presionándome el pecho.

Porque si sus padres estaban entre los científicos que no pude salvar en el puente ese día de la fuga de Hopetown.

Realmente me hará sentirme fatal.

-"No, al parecer para ellos la meteorología no era una ciencia que le interesará a Bloody y pues, nunca los vi entre los cientos de científicos e ingenieros que se trajeron a la isla y eso me hizo sentir algo mejor", decía el con un poco de alivio.

-"Y crees que ellos sabrán lo que te pasó?"; pregunto yo algo triste por el.

-"De seguro que si, incluso no es de sorprenderse que lo que hizo el alcalde fuera el colmo para ellos y regresaran a Equestria en busca de ayuda"; decía el intentando sonar positivo.

Mmm...

Mejor no le digo que cuando paso eso, todos los que huyeron a Equestria cuando Bloody acabo con los gobiernos alredor del mundo, les borraron la memoria para olvidar lo que pasó a esos civiles y hacerles creer que llegaron por otra cosa.

Que mentira le habrán hecho creer a sus padres...estos Equestres. *pensó con enojo*

Espero que al menos conserven la memoria de que tienen un hijo por lo menos, y no les hayan borrado tanta memoria.

Saber como los nobles egoístas de Equetria, por mantener a la princesa desinformada de todo lo que pasaba en el mundo para que no se meta en asuntos de los que ellos consideraban no merecedores de la atención de Celestia, me hace enojar de sobre manera.

Como me gustaría que Zecora no me haya contado eso

Porque al recordar esas cosas, me dan ganas de que el deseo que me conceda la princesa cuando terminemos con esto de eliminar el resto del ejercito de Bloody.

Es que yo misma pueda degollar a cada uno de esos nobles.

Por dejar que Aztecolt sucumbiera ante la corrupción durante siglos, el reino Grifo fuera conquistado por piratas en una guerra cruenta y que duro años, la poligamia desmedida de Saddle Arabia y dejar que casi exterminen a su raza al eliminar a casi todos los machos, el control del pensamiento y natalidad de las cebras, los intentos de golpe de estado del reino minotauro en estás decadas, y más que nada, el surgimiento de Bloody Mary y su ascenso al poder.

No me basta que solo les hayan quitado el poder de decidir que es lo que se le debe informar a la princesa y lo que no.

Esos desgraciados merecen ser torturados y asesinados.

Después de todo, la sangre de cientos de miles de inocentes está en sus patas, y esos desgraciados no han recibido un castigo digno de lo que han hecho.

-"Chico, cuando esto termine, podrás regresar a Equestria y buscar a tus padres, pero ahora, tenemos que descansar, ha sido un largo día y un largo viaje, y nos espera un día importante cuando llegue el momento"; decía yo toda seria como estaba temblando, pero de la rabia que me había echo dar solita.

Recordar eso, solo me arruina el día.

-"Ok...entiendo"; decía el como estaba un poco desanimado, de seguro por recordar eso.

Pero algo curioso, es que Armory fue hacía el para darle un abrazo, lo que el respondió igual con uno.

…...

Bueno, me alegra que otros también puedan dar animos, después de todo, no soy perfecta...*pensaba ella como ver eso, hizo calmar su ira que sentía en estos momentos*

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-..-.-..-.-.

 **Lo siento chicos...este capitulo ya ha llegado a su fin, y será el siguiente en el que veremos la acción.**

 **Pero no es mi culpa, veía este capitulo más corto en mi cabeza.**

 **Pero es que tenía que justificar un montón de cosas de donde esta quién, dar detalles curiosos y necesarios, que a la vez justifique más cosas a futuro y que serán un curioso detalle en el fanfic de origen.**

 **Más desarrollo de personajes de los 2 nuevos, que no pude dar en los 2 capitulos anteriores.**

 **Pero les juro, les juro esta vez, por mi laptop de segunda mano pirata que tengo que cuido más que a mi mismo, que el proximo capitulo tendrá el asalto al barco.**

… **.**

 **Por favor no me odien...**

 **No se olviden de comentar.**

 **Y pues eso, nos vemos hasta el otro miercoles...**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capitulo 12: El comienzo del fin para...**_

 **Torment Sky**

 **1 de enero del 988 DDNM**

 **Sobre el mar al sur de Halax (Reino Grifo).**

 **5:45am**

Lo que dormí fue muy poco, como el maldito sol que me daba en toda la cara me despertó.

Es la parte mala de estar literalmente flotando en el cielo después de todo.

En fin, parecía ser yo la primera en despertar.

Estaba en vuelta como una oruga con mi manta, y me arrastre al borde de la nube como una oruga, para ver si las nubes o la niebla que había por debajo se habían ido.

Y mi sorpresa fue enorme.

Lo que me encontré es que si habíamos subidos un montón, como se veía nubes flotando por debajo de nosotras y dispersas hasta por nuestra altura, como el mar se veía más abajo, semi congelado como también sentía que el frío, no había bajado pese a que esta iniciando el sol, más bien, incluso parece que se mantiene el frío de antes.

Pero esta el echo de que estamos a creo que al doble de la altura a la que partimos, a más de 2500 metros por lo menos.

-"Uff...como se nota que es invierno no"; dijo casualmente Geminis como parece que al parecer despertó y se puso a mi lado mirando hacia abajo.

-"Es normal que el mar se congele en esta época del año?", pregunto yo señalando hacia abajo al mar que se nota casi como si estuviera congelado.

-"La verdad es que no, hace frío si, pero el mar aun se mantiene aun normal, o con hielo delgado encima, pero no a como lo veo ahora, que parece hielo más grueso y más tan lejos de la costa", decía Geminis toda sorprendida igualmente,

-"Tu crees que esto fue a propósito, a caso los grifos también controlan el clima?", pregunto yo.

-"Si lo creo, además, si nosotros también controlamos el clima, pero solo cuando el clima se pone muy feo, no lo controlamos al 100%, porque eso ya sería mucho trabajo innecesario", decía ella.

-"Pero no es que han estado en su tierra y todo parecía tan calmado el clima y sin nieve pese a que era invierno?", pregunto yo.

-"En invierno no nieva todo el tiempo"; dijo ella toda tranquila, "O acaso en tu tierra calurosa y selvática hacen llover todos los días?"; pregunto ella.

-"Pues no"; decía yo sorprendida por esa aclaración.

-"Allí lo ves, puede haber un buen clima por al menos una semana por lo menos", decía ella toda tranquila.

-"Ok, pero estás segura que lo de aquí abajo es completamente artificial?"; pregunto yo ya más centrada como señalaba hacia abajo.

-"Si, completamente"; decía ella.

-"Y el tal llamado acorazado...crees que podría atravesar ese tipo de hielo grueso?", pregunto yo.

Porque estoy seguro, que al menos que el casco de madera de nuestro barco estuviera encantado, no podría atravesar para nada ese hielo.

-"Sin problemas la verdad, es 100% acero de la más alta calidad todo el casco, e incluso note que en sus partes más críticas donde escuche que irían las municiones y el motor, eran colocadas aleaciones alienigenas, reemplazando al acero, para protección extra", decía Geminis.

-"Entonces ya sabemos que están por probar el barco, si deciden causar este caos ambiental para alejar a los curiosos"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Es lo más probable"; decía Geminis.

-"Pero, no es demasiado riesgo dejar las nubes aún dispersas por acá?", pregunto yo.

-"Si, pero para este punto las nubes se están dispersando mucho o solo se están evaporando al estar ya subiendo tan alto las nubes, si no fuera porque esta esta encantada, hace tiempo que nos hubiéramos caído al evaporarse la nube de forma natural"; decía Geminis.

Interesante...

-"Sabes mucho del clima Geminis, donde aprendiste todo eso?", pregunto yo.

-"Lo escuchas en las calles entre conversaciones o simplemente era cuando Gimmy me contaba de sus decenas de amantes, y algunas de esas cosas que decían si eran útiles y curiosas de recordar"; decía ella.

-"Ohh...", decía yo un poco sorprendida.

-"Pero regresando a las nubes, seguro no quieren perder el tiempo de sus tropas en despejar las nubes, sabiendo lo dificultoso que habrá sido causar un congelamiento de una gran porción del mar en primer lugar", decía ella.

-"Ok, entonces, creo que es hora de que todas despierten y se preparen un poco, porque si dices que es posible que hayamos llegado justo a tiempo para ver al barco navegar, creeme, que me hace eso muy feliz"; decía yo toda animada.

-"Cruice me dijo que en un mes podría estar listo...y el pony era alguien muy serio, dedicado y apasionado en su trabajo, no es de sorprenderse que de verdad lo haya medido con exactitud"; decía Geminis con pesar al recordarlo.

-"Estás preocupada por él no?"; pregunto yo al darme cuenta de ello.

-"Si, el se nota como alguien que no merece lo que le paso, ser amenazado de muerte y casi asesinado en un solo día por solo intentar ayudarnos"; decía ella ahora algo desanimada, "Solo espero que este bien", decía ella con pesar.

-"No te preocupes, si todo sale bien hoy, volveremos para rescatarlo, después de todo, ahora tendremos un buque de batalla de avanzada a nuestra disposición"; decía yo para intentar animarla.

-"Jjeej, si"; decía yo con una pequeña risa.

-"Ahora en serio, vamos a desayunar y a estirarnos un poco, que se viene el momento de la verdad"; decía yo un poquito más seria.

-"De acuerdo", decía ella toda tranquila aun con su bufanda puesta.

Joder, aun no puedo creer que solo se haya dormido con una bufanda puesta y este tan tranquila...

-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

 **2 horas después...**

-"Ok...ya todas están descansadas y alimentadas?"; pregunto yo como ya las veía a todas terminando de comer, excepto Ema que aun estaba comiéndose un gran tazón lleno de una pasta que parece pure de papa.

-"Sii!", decían casi todas al unisono.

Excepto Ema que levantaba un pulgar arriba mientras terminaba de comer.

-"Ok, ahora, este es el plan", decía yo toda seria.

Un plan que había planeado sobre la marcha, y que cambió al saber como esta allí abajo.

Aunque, ahora me alegra que no hubiéramos atacado desde debajo del agua con este frío...

-"Es muy simple, pero aquí va una pregunta...ustedes 2, saben levitarse ustedes mismas?"; pregunto yo señalando a Kary y a Mig.

-"Sería una vergüenza si no lo supiera hacer"; decía Kary toda confiada.

-"Lamentablemente no, solo conozco 20 hechizos de ataque explosivo, y la telekinesis básica", decía Mig medio avergonzada.

Aunque joder, te sabes 20 formas de hacer explotar cosas, eso te hace aún hábil ante mis ojos.

-"Yo lo sé por lo menos, así evitamos que alguien se quede aquí esperando a que vuelvan para bajarlo, haciendo que el resto tenga un volador para bajarlo de forma segura al suelo y hacerlo de una vez, que por cierto, Mig, entre esa variedad de hechizos explosivos, está uno de mini explosiones múltiples en objetivos diferentes?"; pregunto yo.

Como yo vi durante una de las primeras invasiones a Hopetown por parte de los alienigenas, como una hechicera de los piratas del sol rojo creo mini esferas de magia que los lanzo a diferentes enemigos y estos explotaron al impactar causando enormes cráteres.

Pero esta vez, no quiero dañar el barco en el proceso.

-"Ahh...para hacer explotar a los que estén en cubierta sin dañar el barco ehh?", pregunto Mig toda curiosa, lo cual yo asentí, "Si, conozco uno, la duración para castear el hechizo depende de la cantidad de enemigos que haya, así que, tendría que saberlo antes de descender", decía ella como lo estaba recordando.

-"No puedes crearlo así sin saberlo?", pregunto yo.

-"Tengo que si o si saber el numero de enemigos para no hacer de más o hacer más en caso de que falten, porque es un hechizo que no se puede modificar una vez lo hayas iniciado"; decía Mig toda seria.

-"Porque no solo lo creas para 15 enemigos minimo, ya si sobra les impactas en otras partes del cuerpo a varios enemigos a la vez, y si falta, ya el resto nos encargaríamos de abatirlos a tiros mientras estuvieramos en pleno descenso"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Mmmmmm...muy bien, 15 será"; decía ella toda seria.

-"Ok, entonces así será, Flower se encargarán de bajar con cuidado a Ema"; decía yo seriamente como les miraba a ellas, y ellas asintieron, "Geminis, tu a Mig", decía yo como les miraba a ellas y ellas igualmente asistieron, "Gimmy tu con Sitra", y ellas asintieron, "Y Ground, crees que tu podrás solo con Armory?"; pregunto yo como lo miraba a él.

-"Lo intentaré..."; decía el algo nervioso.

Yo también lo estaba.

Pero expresarlo no ayudaría a nada este abordaje tan arriesgado.

-"Pero, ojo, no bajaremos lentamente, nos lanzaremos de la nube en caída libre, directamente sobre el barco, completamente en vertical, manteniéndonos bien cerca entre sí para no complicarle las cosas a Kary, mientras que Kary nos vuelve invisible, usando el poco tiempo que nos compra con su hechizo de invisibilidad lo máximo posible, dejando nuestras cosas que no sean nuestras armas en esta nube para no hacer bulto innecesario, y una vez vean que llega a un punto de no retorno, ustedes nuestros voladores empiezan a controlar el descenso de sus compañeras, que, al ya estar tranquilas como ya sus compañeros voladores les están descendiendo con cuidado, empiezan a abrir fuego sobre cualquiera que estuviera en cubierta y los que Mig no haya eliminado con su hechizo, y al llegar a cubierta, ir barriendo el interior del barco, de arriba hacia abajo sin problemas"; decía yo seriamente.

-"El barco es enorme Sky, no podremos cubrir todo el barco solo nosotras"; decía Geminis seriamente.

-"Para eso dejaremos a ustedes Geminis y Gimmy sobrevolando el barco vigilando las salidas y evitar que salgan chismosos, mientras el resto rastrillamos el barco, desde adelante hacia atrás, y nos mantendremos comunicadas con esto"; decía yo como señalaba a la radio que hacía flotar con mi magia al lado mío, "Con esto ya diremos a los demás donde ya han registrado, y donde no y así no buscar 3 veces en un mismo sitio", decía yo seriamente.

-"Suena bien..."; decía Kary.

-"Y...será lo suficientemente alto para que yo pueda pasar?"; pregunto Ema.

-"Eh estado en el interior del barco trabajando en los motores, y si, los pasillos son lo suficientemente anchos para que 2 grifos puedan pasar sin volar, y minimo 2 metros de alto, excepto las entradas, que son un poco más pequeñas", decía Geminis.

-"Mmm...a lo justo conmigo..."; decía Ema media preocupada.

-"Y yo que hago mientras hacen lo suyo, donde me voy a quedar?", pregunto Ground todo preocupado.

-"Mmm...veremos eso cuando veamos el barco terminado quieres"; decía yo como no sabía donde ponerlo de verdad.

Lo que hizo que se viera un poco nervioso.

-"Por el momento, solo esperemos ahora, estírense, vacían sus vejigas, coman un poco más si quieren, pero los quiero relajados para esto, que esto si será la prueba de nuestras vidas"; decía yo seriamente.

Las chicas me miraban todas serias y decididas.

Como solo Ground se veía todo nervioso e inseguro.

Y Sitra tenía una mezcla entre seriedad y nerviosismo.

-…-..-.-..-..-.-..-..-.-.-…-..-

 **12:45 pm...**

El sol estaba en su punto más alto en el cielo, había muy contadas nubes en el cielo ya, tan pocas que podrías contarlas con las garras de una mano de minotauro.

Aún hacía frío, pero no tanto como antes, al menos ahora podía estar sin mi manta, pero Ema parecía que aun tenía frío como aun se mantenía tapada por su colcha y abrigada por su abrigo.

El hielo en el mar se notaba agrietado, pero aun se mantenían unidos.

Yo traje como extra unos binoculares que venía como equipo de apoyo dentro del barco, un articulo muy curioso creado por los Equestres la verdad.

Que son incluso más potentes que un catalejo, llegando a verse incluso más lejos. (Eso se usaba en la antigüedad)

Veía hacia el norte en busca de cualquier signo de un barco.

Descansando la vista cada 20 minutos.

Mientras me tomaba un jugo, como era ya la hora del almuerzo.

Y lo del tema del ir al baño, bueno, estamos en el cielo, y casi todas somos hembras y que ya el sentido de la vergüenza ya no existe para nosotras.

Pero el que si parece totalmente incomodo es Ground, que se tiene que ir a una nube lejana solo para tener algo de espacio.

Aunque Flower, siendo la yegua traviesa y maliciosa del grupo, lo sigue para molestarlo y darle indirectas sobre si quiere relajarse un poco más antes del asalto.

Y el se sigue negando.

Aunque estas distracciones si animan y ayudan al relajar al grupo como se rién de esas escenas entre esos 2.

…..

Pero...(se pone a mirar algo que le captó la atención en el horizonte norte)

….

(Ve algo brillante acercarse por el mar...)

…...

Creo que es ya momento de trabajar.

-"Chicas...veo algo acercarse por el norte, así que prepárense"; decía yo como ponía los binoculares a un lado y tomaba mi arma, y como cada radio tenía una cuerda para poder amarrarla en una pata, hice eso, además del arnés para usar el arma de forma manual para ponerse en mi pecho y piernas delanteras, que tiene unos bolsillos para poner minimo 2 revistas de munició.

El resto ya preparaba sus armas, la radio casi de la misma manera que yo, y sus arneses en el caso de nosotras las ponys, para disparar los rifles de forma manual, y estos arneses tienen unos bolsillos donde poner las municiones también.

Preparé y le di una mirada rápida a mi rifle para ver si no tenía nada raro como tome los binoculares para ver donde estaba el barco.

Y debo decir, que parece que el barco aun esta lejos al parecer, como a varios kilometros como puedo ver su silueta.

Parece grande...pero tampoco para hacer mucho escandalo al respecto.

Y yo creía que sus cañones eran grandes...pero no lo parecen...

Aunque...necesito saberlo de Geminis, que ella si sabe más del barco que Gimmy.

-"Hey Geminis, no se ve tan grande como describiste"; decía yo como le llamaba y le pasaba los binoculares con mi magia.

-"No puede ser..."; decía ella toda sorprendida como agarró los binoculares.

Y lo vio por su cuenta.

-"Mierda...el desgraciado si que avanza rápido, está como a solo 2 km, incluso menos"; decía ella toda preocupada.

-"Espera...tan rápido, si hace menos de 1 minuto estaba solo a la vista en el horizonte"; decía yo como tomaba ahora los binoculares.

Y lo pude ver...

Cada vez se hacía más grande ante mis ojos, y aunque no iba a pasar debajo de nosotros, lo que cual hubiera sido de buena suerte, se nota que pasaría cerca por como avanza, bien rápido rompiendo el hielo como si no fuera nada.

Y sus cañones se veían cada vez más grandes y no solo eso, parecía tener muchos más cañones distribuidos por el barco...

-"Pero recuerdas si el tal Cruice menciono que tan rápido podría ir ese barco?"; pregunto yo sorprendida al verlo rompiendo el hielo que estaba más delgado ya, como navega rápidamente por el como si nada.

-"No, pero escuche que instalo un sistema de parrayos para alimentar la batería del barco cuando este se descargara, y eso sería hasta dentro de unos 10 a 15 años"; decía Geminis haciendo recuerdo.

-"10 a 15 años?!"; pregunto sorprendida.

-"Si, después de todo es una batería alienigena usada para alimentar naves espaciales de gran envergadura el triple de tamaño que ese barco y que usa más energía, y esos solo tienen que alimentar los motores y por el momento nada más, aunque si instalo cableado por si había que alimentar de poder otras cosas...además de las luces dentro del barco"; decía ella.

Mierda...

Ok.

Dejando eso de lado, el barco realmente se veía enorme, y parecía no haber nadie detrás de él.

El barco tenía tantos cañones y mini cañones que era sorprendente que esto lo hubieran terminado de instalar en solo un mes.

Cuando hay ganas para trabajar se puede de todo supongo, pero el barco se acerca y pasará por nuestra posición en cualquier momento, así que es ahora o nunca.

Aunque por ahora se lo ve haciendo zig zageo como para probar el barco.

Debe ser una prueba para ver como se maneja el barco al parecer.

-"Chicas...espero que estén listas ya, porque ya tenemos que saltar!", les grite como les mire de reojo.

Todas se pusieron detrás de mí, con Mig y Kary encendiendo sus cuernos, preparando sus hechizos y con sus armaduras puestas.

Le hice una seña para que se preparen a saltar, que a mi señal lo hacemos

Yo vi el barco avanzar en zigzag...medio alejándose de nuestra posición, pero una vez vi que el barco llego al menos a como minimo 1km de nuestra posición.

Llego la hora.

-"Ahora, caigan directo al barco!", grite yo esa obviedad como todas fuimos envueltas en una luz, y saltamos

Y ahora éramos transparentes, podía ver el cielo cuando miraba detrás de mi a la nube, pero podía ver la silueta de todas.

Porque después de todo no eramos invisibles al 100%.

Pero eso sí, podía ver el cuerno de Mig brillar, su aura, no su cuerno en sí.

El brillo no sería visto como la luz del sol estaba encima de nosotros

Pero ya ver como hace el hechizo quedará para después.

Miraba hacia abajo para ver por donde iba el barco y caía en dirección hacia el al estirar mis patas hacia adelante y hacia donde se supone que es.

Me sentía muy extraña y sentía que iba lento.

Aunque era más porque no era aerodinámica...ya tenía una panza de embarazada de 7 meses y unas glándulas mamarias muy hinchadas que precisamente más me frenan que aceleran.

Sabía que era esa palabra gracias a Hack, pero esta cosa, esta cosa yo lo hacia con mis viejos amigos de vuelta en Aztecolt.

Caída libre hacia el mar.

Era adrenalina pura hacer eso.

Y esto, esto no era nada diferente.

Veía al barco cada más cerca.

Y pude ver cada detalle de él.

Tenía tantos cañones de tantos tamaños que era una completamente locura contarlos todos ahora.

Pero debo decir una cosa, el centro del barco, donde estaba el puente de control, que era al menos 3 pisos de alto y era como un edificio alargado construido como encima del barco.

Que es raro, nunca vi algo así antes.

Estaba rodeado de cañones y mini cañones, pero al menos contaba 14 puestos rodeando ese edificio/gran puesto de control, en esos puestos es donde en cada uno se encontraba al menos un grifo que controlaba al parecer un mini cañón que parecía rotar por donde el grifo apuntará.

En el resto del barco había más puestos con esas mismas armas, pero sin nadie para operarlas.

Pero claro está, estos se veían pequeño frente a los enormes rectangulos que sostenían los enormes cañones. Cada rectangulo, sostenía 3 enormes y largos y tubos.

Había 3 de esas estructuras grandes, 2 adelante y 1 atrás.

Y otras versiones más pequeñas adelante y atrás antes del edificio central.

Y muchos más cañones más pequeños alrededor.

Y la nave si que era grande como ya estábamos muyyyyy cerca.

Como de 250 metros o un poco más de largo incluso.

Y casi unos 20 metros de ancho, la nave era más larga que ancha.

Pero la gran cantidad de cañones que tiene lo hace totalmente amenazante.

Gracias al cielo que solo las 14 que vi parecen ocupadas, aunque no se como dispararan esos cañones más grandes, supongo que desde el interior del barco.

En fin, estábamos casi encima del barco.

A punto de caer en la zona trasera del barco

Pero cuando estábamos ya a 100 metros de chocar.

(Por mientras Mig su hechizo está en la fase final, como tiene un disco de un total de 15 orbes del tamaño de un puño flotando alrededor de su cuerno girando muy rapido y formando así algo parecido a un disco de luz, como estos a la vez aumentan su calor, al llegar ya a su fase de lanzamiento)

Vi los mini orbes de color rojo ir disparados hacia el barco, creo que eran de Mig, supongo que a sus blancos, porque yo, yo me encargue de detener mi caída con mi magia, como empecé a notar que ya éramos visibles.

Y espero, que los demás estén bajando la velocidad, como yo llegue con suavidad a la cubierta trasera del barco, donde había 2 mini cañones del barco sin vigilar.

El frío suelo de puro metal, pero bueno, apenas levante mi vista para ver al imponente barco.

Vi de los puestos que observe al caer, como los grifos explotaban en un lío de sangre viscosa, sin dañar los mini cañones que estaban operando.

Como las demás iban aterrizando detrás de mí y a mi alrededor.

Ema con una pisada más fuerte como era la más grande del grupo.

Aun con la armadura que le aumentaba un poco la fuerza, Flower si que la pudo bajar sin muchos problemas.

Pero ahora, habíamos llegado.

Pero ahora, estábamos en un barco enorme, frente justamente a uno de esos rectángulos de 3 enormes y largos cañones, que era una torreta, que al verlo más de cerca, parece que pudieran meter allí a Ema y caber perfectamente, así de grande y grueso es cada cañón.

Además, el centro del barco, que era parecido a un mini edificio alargado de puro acero y más cañones.

Aunque este era de 5 pisos de alto con respecto a nuestra posición, se ve que los 3 primeros solo sirven como base para todos los cañones que lo rodean, porque los 2 pisos más altos que quedan se ve que hay barandillas en esos pisos y algunas ventanas en forma de circulo, escaleras para llevar a los puestos que Mig se ha encargado de despachar a sus ocupantes y la bandera de la garra negra ondeando en un poste encima de está, además de unas bocinas.

Y entonces paso...

 ***sirena de alarma***

Ya saben que estamos aquí...

Explotar a esos grifos no fue precisamente sigiloso, y más en la forma tan bizarra de hacerlo.

Y el barco parecer haber empezando a amenorar la velocidad.

 **(Por cierto, si quieren saber como se ve el barco, solo busquen: "Acorazado Yamato en Google, y sabrán lo intimidante que es el barco, que esta un poco modificado para mi historia, no tiene chimenea porque este barco funciona con baterías y no tiene lanzadera de aviones como el barco en que me estoy basando, porque obviamente aun no existe aviones en Equestria)**

-"Vamos, vamos, vamos, todos sin excepción!", grite yo como les dije a todas para avanzar hacia ese edificio.

Porque estar aquí al descubierto sería condenar a Ground.

Así que avanzamos hacia la torreta.

Y fui al llegar que parecía ser hora de dividirnos e ir en 2 grupos por cada lado.

-"Armory, Flower, Gimmy, Ground, conmigo, vamos a tomar esa torre, que parece ser el centro de mando, el resto, con Kary y despejen el interior de esta estructura"; decía yo como pedía me siguieran a la izquierda.

No tuvieron objeción y nos dividimos.

-"Armory ponte delante de Ground en todo momento, serás su escudo"; decía yo seriamente como avanzábamos por el costado izquierdo del barco.

Con Flower y Gimmy flotando encima de nosotros y evitar cualquier sorpresa.

Y yo mirando hacia el frente.

Avanzando por ese costado, pasamos cerca de varias de esos mini cañones donde Mig hizo explotar a un grifo.

El puesto estaba cubierto de sangre y vísceras.

Y el arma nueva también, que era mucho más grande que un rifle, demasiado, era como del tamaño de un grifo valga la redundancia, y sus cañones eran muchos más alargados que las de un rifle normal, y digo cañones, porque esta arma tenía como 4 cañones unidas al aparato donde parecía haber un asiento, y poder usarlo cómodamente, y cuando lo toque, parecía que podía rotar sobre si mismo para mayor movilidad

Esto definitivamente era un arma antiaérea.

En fin, le indique a Flower y Gimmy que nos alzaran a mi y a Flower, como yo sostenía mi rifle con mi magia, para ir de una vez al puente.

Ellas aceptaron y nos alzaron como Ground no se alejo de nosotras ni por un segundo.

De esos 2 pisos por encima de todas estas bases de los cañones.

Vi como un par de grifos salían a revisar uno de los 2 puestos en el cuarto nivel donde al parecer también había grifos que Mig mato.

Yo dispare a uno dándole en la cabeza, y el otro antes de que pudiera apuntarme, también le mate. *yo sonreí*

Mejor te hubieras puesto a cubierto apenas viste a tu compañero morir imbécil.

Estas armas cuando lo uso con mi magia, soy buenísima la verdad, porque puedo de verdad sentir donde le estoy apuntando.

La alarma seguía sonando, y venía de las sirenas encima del puente de la nave.

Así que hice lo más lógico, les disparé, silenciándolo definitivamente porque esa sirena si que sonaba bien fuerte.

Al llegar a esos puestos y ser recibidas por otro par de grifos que salían por la puerta trasera y querían saber que fue lo que les paso a sus compañeros grifos.

Fueron abatidos por mi y por Flower.

Desde este puesto, pude ver el costado izquierdo de este puente de la nave.

Y vi que en el quinto piso había un ventanal y una pasarela con barandillas para poder estar allí a gusto.

Esto es demasiado fácil...

-"Armory, Ground, quédense aquí, Gimmy, cúbrelos, mientras nosotras vamos a revisar el puente"; decía en voz baja a las chicas como señalaba a Flower.

Como yo me ponía mi rifle en mi arnés para uso manual. Como escuchaba disparos venir de abajo, parece que las demás acaban de encontrar al comité de bienvenida.

-"Ve primero, yo te sigo"; decía yo a Flower como usaba mi magia para envolverme a mi misma y levitar.

Como entonces vi a Flower elevarse.

Y apenas llego al nivel de las ventanas.

Ella abrió fuego.

Como subía lentamente ella solo disparo en automatico el arma rociando de balas al parecer ese lugar que parecía ser el centro de control de la nave.

Supongo.

Porque es él unico lugar por donde veo donde alguien pudiera comandar una nave tan grande.

Al llegar, a ella se le acabo las balas y empezaba a recargar su rifle.

Y yo me pare en la barandilla, cerca de donde parecía ser una puerta de metal con una pequeña ventana redonda en ella.

Era alta, así que me tuve que parar sobre 2 patas para ver adentro, y ver que no haya ninguna sorpresa de frente a la puerta.

Lo que vi cuando me asome por esa ventana era un cuarto rectangular, con tableros formando un arco en la pared con los ventanales que daban también un arco para tener una visión de 180 grados fuera de este lugar hacia el frente del barco.

Además, del clasico timon en el centro del tablero.

Pero en la habitación, veía a 4 grifos, y un unicornio dentro.

3 grifos no se movían, como se veía al restante grifo que creo haber visto antes tirado en el suelo, sosteniendo del cuello al unicornio con una de sus garras, clavándoselas en el cuello como para ahogarlo, como a la vez con la otra garra esta sosteniendo una de esas mini armas en forma de "L" que describió Geminis y que tenía el tal Gerald, y esta arma, la tenía apuntando directamente a la cabeza del unicornio, que estaba llorando del miedo.

-"Putas revolucionarias...sabía que vendrían después de matar a Gerald...pero si creen que van a ganar esta, se equivocan"; decía el grifo todo furioso.

Espera...esa voz.

-"Gone, maldito segundón hijo de puta...no se supone que eras el líder del reino grifo ahora, que haces aquí?", pregunto sorprendida desde detrás de la puerta

Como Flower esta flotando por los ventanales, creo que en busca de un ángulo para acabar con el hijo puta.

El uniconio que debe ser un ingeniero, tiene Gone apretándole el cuello ahogándolo no puede ni implorar por ayuda, pero como escucho silbidos venir de el, supongo que aun puede respirar aunque sea un poco.

Pero es Gone el que quiero escuchar lo que tiene que decir.

-"Así que tu estás al mando de las revolucionarias Sky...perra traidora..., solo tengo que decir que yo quería venir en su viaje inaugural de la nave insignia de nuestra armada, el barco que con su poderoso armamento convertiría el reino Cebra y Equestria en cenizas, no me culpes por ver tantos meses de trabajo en acción", decía el todo serio y aun sonando enfadado

-"Pues déjame decirte, que esto acaba ahora, yo destruiré todo el legado de Bloody Mary, y si hizo me hace matar al segundo de la armada grifo, pues, que así sea", decía yo burlándome de el, para que cometiera un error.

Porque si, lo medio conozco, el siempre cumplía con las ordenes del capitán de la armada pirata de la garra negra.

Era tan sanguinario y habil en la batalla como su lider, pero joder, también era un lame botas, con tal de ser el siguiente en liderar su armada.

-"Dime...y lo hacer por venganza...o porque ahora eres la marioneta de los Equestres...porque de un lugar debiste conseguir equipo y una tripulación para esta campaña...?", preguntaba el como respuesta.

-"No es de tu incumbencia de donde lo saque, lo que importa, es que voy a matar hasta el último de ustedes leales a Bloody, por todo los crimines que han cometido contra el mundo"; decía yo muy seriamente.

Como Flower se la veía frustrada por no encontrar una posición donde disparar sin matar al rehén.

-"No seas estúpida Sky, el mundo nos necesita para defenderlos de los alienigenas, nosotros somos la única esperanza de este mundo al tener en nuestro poder tecnología más alla de la imaginación Equestre, que seguro que aun creen que las lanzas siguen siendo útiles"; decía el en tono de burla hacia Equestria.

-"No es cierto, los Equestres son la última esperanza, y no puedo dejar al mundo bajo unos malditos tiranos que quieren convertir al mundo entero en una versión retorcida de Hopetown"; decía yo con enojo ahora.

-"Bueno, ya veo que no puedo convencerte de que dejes las armas y te vayas no?"; pregunto el.

-"Que, te rindes tan pronto?"; pregunto yo ahora toda confiada.

-"Si este barco estuviera la tripulación que se supone que debería tener, tu y quien sea que hayas traído contigo, hubieran muerto ya, pero joder, me confíe demasiado y solo hay en el barco unos 30 soldados, y el restante, ingenieros y todos los científicos que tenemos bajo nuestro control"; decía el como se escuchaba con un dramatismo fingido.

-"Y porque no lo hiciste, si sabías que intentaría atacarlos?"; pregunto yo confundida.

-"Porque me confíe, y porque creía que congelar todo el mar del sur sería suficiente para alejar a cualquiera, debo de admitirlo, y si encontrábamos alguno, las armas antiaéreas de 25 mm podrían ser más que suficiente para acabar con cualquiera que intentara abordarnos, las probamos en disidentes y solo una rafaga de esa arma te hace pupa"; decía el todo frustrado.

-"Que milagro reconoces tu error?"; pregunto yo con curiosidad.

Y lo que lo usaran en inocentes, pues, no me sorprende, me enoja, pero no me sorprende de estos bastardos.

-"Porque ya veo mejor a tu amiga...la que usa esa armadura que parece que mi arma ni le hará cosquillas y la puerta esta igual de blindada, así que tampoco te podría hacer algo...y ella intenta apuntarme para disparar sin herir al rehén...y por los ecos que escucho venir de abajo, es más que seguro que nadie vendrá a ayudarme como seguro están combatiendo con tu tripulación", decía el todo frustrado, "Y se reconocer que no hay salida de está"; decía el con mucha aún frustración.

-"Si, ríndete, y deja ir al rehén"; decía yo

-"No soy estúpido Sky...se que si la suelto me matan, o peor, me hacen prisionero para poder sacarme información...y si tienes en tu tripulación a las perras del sotano como creo, se que me torturaran aun cuando les haya dicho todo, y no soy un soplón, así que Sky...un pequeño detalle que quiero que sepas antes de que haga lo que creo que ya imaginas que voy a hacer, es este...tengo a todos los cientificos e ingenieros de alto valor...y mis soldados que esten a su lado...sabrán que hacer lo mismo que yo cuando no hay salida, lo se, yo mismo los elegí por si pasaba algo así, porque si quieres eliminar el reinado de Bloody...es con todo y las tecnologías que hemos inventado perra"; decía el con frustración aun como...

 **BANG BANG**

-"Hijo de puta...", escuche decir a Flower como se metio adentro por las ventanas.

Y yo abrí la puerta usando mi magia.

Viendo lo que hizo el muy mierdas.

Mato al rehén...y se suicido con un disparo en la frente.

-"Maldito mal nacido"; decía yo toda enojada.

No había como salvar al rehén, tiene un agujero del lado del craneo que le atraviesa hasta del otro lado.

Con pequeños pedacitos de cerebro esparcidos por allí.

Entonces yo tome la radio, quería saber como les iba a las demás.

Que tampoco habían dicho nada.

 _-"Chicas, chicas, nos enteramos que solo hay 30 soldados y todos los cientificos están a bordo, y el resto son cientificos, pero si se ven acorralados matarán a los científicos y luego se suicidarán",_ dije por la radio.

" _Entendido...",_ escuche decir a Kary toda seria, como se escuchaba los ecos de una balacera viniendo desde abajo en efecto.

Y nada más dijo ella.

 _-"Gimmy, Ground, vengan aquí, ya es seguro";_ decía yo seriamente por la radio entonces.

 _-"Haya vamos",_ escuche como respuesta la voz de Gimmy.

 _-"Y esta atenta por si uno escapa por el frente ok",_ decía yo.

 _-"Estaré atenta, no te preocupes"_ , decía ella toda confiada.

-"Ahora vamos Flower, intentemos salvar más vidas"; decía yo toda seria como escupía en el cuerpo de Gone.

-"Muy bien"; decía ella con ganas de hacerlo como dio una patada a la cabeza de Gone, que fue lo suficientemente fuerte para abollarla y romperle el cuello.

Ahora, si no estaba muerto, ahora si lo estaba.

Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo la verdad.

-"Puto cobarde"; decía Flower después de haber pateado a Gone y yo abría la puerta para meterme al interior de la nave.

Al entrar eran directamente unas escaleras muy angostas para ir hacia abajo.

Le di señas a Flower para que fuera la primera en bajar, como decidí estar con el cuerno encendido por si acaso, pero con el rifle en mi arnés.

Y ella asintió como yo bajaba lentamente.

Y bien que ella fue primera

Porque apenas bajo ella escuche unos disparos, y el rebote de las balas sobre el metal, que hizo que yo hiciera un escudo para evitar que me dieran con las esquirlas.

-"Maldito hijo puta..."; maldijo Flower con enojo como yo me asome por la barandilla y la vi golpear y abollar una puerta de acero con una rueda en ella.

-"Que paso?", pregunto yo seriamente.

-"Un maldito nos estaba esperando y abrio fuego apenas me vio y antes de que pudiera responderle el muy mierdas cerró la puerta"; dijo Flower toda enojada como golpeaba la puerta y la abollaba.

 **BANG BANG BANG**

-"Oh mierda...", decía yo toda ansiosa como escuche esos disparos tan cerca, que me hacen pensar que es del otro lado de la puerta, como intentaba jalar la puerta con magia, pero, como jalas algo que no tiene picaporte, y solo una rueda de acero gigante?, pero no se que tipo de mecanismos tenía la puerta, pero no se abría como una puerta normal, "Esta bloqueada", dije yo con enojo.

-"Oh...yo te la abro"; decía Flower toda ansiosa igual por entrar como se giro y se preparó para dar una patada con sus patas traseras.

Y le dio una fuerte patada a la rueda, que se quebró con el golpe y la puerta se abollo un poco más, como yo ya baje para estar con ella.

Ella entonces con otra buena patada trasera, la doblo lo suficiente.

Para que yo pueda manipularla, y abrirla al sacarla de sus anclajes la puerta del demonio.

Y al sacarla, pudimos ver la habitación en la que el grifo agresor se había encerrado.

Había unos focos iluminándola ya que no había ventanas.

Y estaba con las mismas maquinas eléctricas que vimos en el palacio de Saddle Arabia, pero chisporroteando por varios agujeros en ellos, al parecer el desgraciado les disparo para arruinar los equipos.

Pero aparte de eso, estaban tirados en el suelo el cuerpo tirado de un grifo con un rifle tirado a su lado, que bueno, estaba bien muerto.

Se nota como las balas del rifle semi automatico le reventaron la cabeza.

Como había 1 unicornio y un pony tierra, muertos con heridas en sus pechos y en su cabeza, pero al ver el charco de sangre más extenso alrededor de ellos con respecto al grifo, el muy hijo de puta puede que los haya matado antes, de seguro cuando escucho las balaceras o temer lo peor cuando sus compañeros no regresaban.

-"Putos cobardes", murmuraba Flower.

-"Que esperabas de los que no se quedaron a morir por Bloody en Hopetown"; decía yo con desprecio como apartaba la vista del lugar y le hacía señas para seguir bajando y encontrar al menos un superviviente, con Flower adelante como su armadura resistió los disparos.

Como los disparos en el fondo se habían silenciado.

Temí lo peor.

-" _Aquí Kary, por fin hemos tomado por fin el primer nivel que eran solo pasillos y compuertas para los pisos superiores y estamos bloqueando la salida que hay para entrar debajo de cubierta";_ decía Kary por radio, como detuve mi descenso, al igual que Flower.

 _-"Al menos una buena noticia Kary...sería mucho mejor si me dijeras que no hubo cientificos muertos"_ , decía yo algo esperanzada como seguimos bajando.

 _-"No encontramos ninguno, aunque, solo 3 malditos hijos de puta nos hacían toda la pelea, como este lugar es un puto laberinto, no nos han herido por lo menos, y hemos matado a 2, pero uno ha logrado huir hacia abajo de seguro a darle el aviso a los demás";_ decía Kary por la radio. __

" _Kary, y los piso sabes si están libres?";_ pregunto yo como llegamos al piso 3 donde había una puerta abierta, pero esta solo revelaba una habitación con una mesa de acero, donde en el centro de esta estaba el mapa del mundo pegada, pero por lo demás, no tenía ninguna decoración, y era la más amplia que las anteriores 2, que eran tan grandes como 8 metros cuadrados.

Está es más rectangular, y se nota que caben allí como 20 ponys sin problemas.

 _-"Si, porque estos nos tenían jugando el juego del gato y el ratón en esos pisos que como dije eran más que pasillos y escaleras para llegar a las torretas, y claro una oficina vacía en el tercero"_ , decía Kary por radio.

 _-"Muy bien, espérenme allí, revisaremos el resto del barco"_ , decía yo toda seria como le di señas para apurar el paso a Flower como bajabamos por las escaleras.

Y claro, escuchar el "si", de Kary.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras, era justamente para llegar al primer nivel donde estaban las chicas, que solo por caminar y salir por una puerta de metal ya abierta, pudimos ver que estábamos prácticamente al lado de Mig, que estaba al frente de a una puerta doble de metal cerrada, custodiándola.

-"Mig...es esa una de las entradas?", pregunto yo como yo las veo

-"Si, Ema y Sitra vigilan la otra, son solamente 2 por lo que sabemos"; decía Mig toda seria.

-"Pues bien, vamos a entrar ya, que por cierto, donde está Kary?", pregunto yo como no la veo por ningún lado

-"Entro junto con Geminis primero, van directamente a la zona de los motores, por si está el tal Cruice abordo, aprovechando que ella conoce el camino hacia esa parte"; decía ella seriamente.

-"Bueno...se me adelanto no más...", dije yo conteniendome el enojo por eso.

Pero ok, al menos van a intentar conseguir a un alto activo, aunque no se porque no me lo dijo. me lo dijo...

Quizás porque ya estaba adentro y no quería que lo supiera...

Es muy posible.

-"Ok, nosotras iremos y buscaremos donde tienen las municiones y evitaremos que se maten y vuelen el barco"; decía yo seriamente.

-"De acuerdo"; decía Mig como nos hacía el favor de abrirnos la puerta y así bajar por unas escaleras al interior de esta enorme nave.

.-..-.-.-.-..-..-

 **Cruice**

 **En esos momentos**

 **Sala de máquinas**

Esto es malo...

Pero muy malo.

Se que el tiroteo arriba indica que hay una posibilidad de que por fin vienen a rescatarme.

Pero esta es la cosa, el grifo que nos tiene vigilándonos esta muy nervioso y temo que haga alguna estupidez que nos mate a todos con equipo tan delicado rodeandonos, porque hace unos minutos envió a sus compañeros a ver que sucede y hace rato que no vienen, solo el sonido de más disparos.

Y si, estoy con otros compañeros ingenieros e incluso Get.

Mi "confiable" capataz...que le ascendieron a ingeniero por delatarme, y desde entonces me ha ignorado y me ha tratado como si fuera inferior que él, cuando yo fui quien le enseñe todo lo que se el muy desgraciado. *pensó con enojo*

Solo porque deje que Geminis se sentara en nuestra mesa en lugar de el.

Aunque me alegra que este barco funcione y sin problemas.

No he podido disfrutarlo el verlo desde arriba, como técnicamente soy un prisionero y me obligaron a hacer el trabajo siempre vigilado como me han mantenido vigilado las 24horas desde que me sorprendieron hace un mes con Geminis y me han traído aquí encadenado y con un supresor en mi cuerno.

Y aun con esas, no puedo decir el porque estoy así frente a mis compañeros ingenieros, porque es puro secreto, y si lo digo me matan.

Pero me trajeron con un pequeño premio de consolación, para que vea que mi invento funciona.

Bueno, el premio aumenta, porque por fin podré salir de aquí...y si le dan un tiro a Get de mi parte, mejor.

Solo porque no te deje sentar en la mesa conmigo en un restaurante?

En serio, que nivel de envidia debes de tener como para joderme así la vida.

Bueno, por el momento todos se están manteniendo expectantes a lo que pueda pasar, nerviosos y asustados por lo que esta pasando afuera, haciendose preguntas de lo que podría estar pasando afuera.

Lo que pone cada vez más nervioso al guardia.

Que abre y cierra la puerta blindada cada rato.

Una puerta de aleación alienigena muy gruesa, que se necesitaría a 3 unicornios disparando sus rayos de energía para derribarla.

 **Bang BANG Bang**

-"Oh mierda...", decía el guardia totalmente asustado como cerró la puerta como unos tiros casi le dan cuando miro hacia afuera.

Cerró y aseguro la puerta girando la rueda en ella y con una palanca que se encarga de aplicar más seguros para evitar que se habrá la puerta.

Todos los demás se preguntaban quienes eran o si habría que entrar en pánico ya como lo empezaron a rodear, excepto yo, que me mantenía lejos de ellos.

Pero el guardia sin titubear, descargo su rifle en modo automática en todos los que le rodeaban, como me agachaba por temor a que una de esas balas me diera.

La habitación donde se podía caminar y no estaba ocupado por el equipo y las baterías, era en forma de U, y yo en la punta derecha de está.

Temiendo por mi vida.

Había 4 de mis compañeros y Get.

Los 5 estaban en el suelo bien muertos.

Como algunos de los disparos habían dado en algunos equipos haciendo que dieran chispazos.

Entonces lo vi cargar otro cargador al arma, mientras yo pensaba que era mi fin, que esas rondas era solo para mí

Pero el cargo el arma, y empezó a disparar en contra de las computadoras, al parecer pensando que nos había matado a todos.

El trabajo más importante de mi carrera, y un puto asesino me lo iba a destruir.

Tenía que hacer algo.

Así que empecé a arrastrarme para que no me viera en el suelo como se había ido a disparar en el otro lado del cuarto.

Quería sorprenderlo y minimo noquearlo, o algo, porque joder, no quiero que un pendejo que no sabe ni leer me destruya mis cosas.

Pero cuando llegue a la parte delantera al voltear justo en la esquina, justo el regresaba de destruir los equipos en esa parte, y fue cuando me vio.

-"Mira pues...falto uno..."; decía el como me sonrío con malicia.

Como empezó a quitar y poner otro cargador en su arma y yo...solo baje mi cabeza...

Aquí iba a morir?

En que pensaba?

No era un guerrero?

Debí solo esconderme entre los cuerpos...*pensaba con tristeza y miedo*

-"No es nada personal Cruice...solo son ordenes...", decía el como le escuche quitar el seguro del arma como termino de recargar y se puso bien cerca de mí, a quemarropa.

Yo solo cerré los ojos.

(Sin que ambos supieran, del otro lado Kary había retrocedido lo más que podía en el largo pasillo antes de llegar a la sala de máquinas, se había envuelto en magia, y ella misma se impulsó con su magia lo más rápido que pudo como mantenía las patas hacia adelante, como si fuera una flecha pony)

 **PUMMMMM**

Pero entonces la puerta se dobló en su centro, como cayó al suelo sobre donde estaba.

Yo y el guardia miramos sorprendidos eso...pero fue lo único que él hizo...

Como unos disparos desde el pasillo le atravesaron su craneo.

Cayendo muerto donde estaba.

Entonces la vi...

Como mi ángel salvador.

Geminis con el cañón de su rifle humeante, pasaba por la puerta caída y entraba aquí.

-"Mierda...no lo logramos..."; decía ella toda frustrada al ver a mis colegas muertos.

Como de la puerta doblada, creo que veía una cola y unas patas traseras intentando salir del sandwich de metal que ella misma causo sobre si misma.

-"Pero el motor esta a salvo no...eso lo que importa"; escuche a otra hablar, pero creo que era la chica que no se como lo hizo, pero doblo una puerta blindada con su cuerpo.

-"No todos los equipos...", decía yo con pesar, como me levantaba, ya más animado como veía a mi salvadora aquí.

-"Cruice...estás vivo!"; grito de la emoción Geminis como me abrazó con fuerza.

-"No pensé que lograrían asaltar este barco...pero como me alegra esta ves ser yo el que me trague esas palabras"; decía yo todo alegre, aunque quería abrazarla, mis grilletes en mis patas me impedían hacerlo.

-"No solo entramos, lo hemos tomado"; decía ella con una sonrisa toda animada.

Yo solo sonreí.

-"Aunque creo que por ahora este barco se quedará inmovil...", decía Geminis con pesar al ver el varios de los equipos destrozados.

-"Si me liberas y me das 2 horas, tendré este barco operativo de nuevo y los ayudare como pueda de ahora en adelante"; decía yo con una sonrisa.

-"Conociéndote, creo que lo harás con menos, si te doy una garra"; decía ella con una sonrisa toda confiada.

-"Muy bien, entonces busca las llaves, el guardia tenía las llaves", decía yo como le señalaba.

-"Ok, que bien que tenemos a al menos un científico y todo", decía ella con alegría algo fingida, "Pero me pueden ayudar a salir de aquí!"; gritaba la yegua atrapada en la puerta.

-"Llamare a Sky para ver si te puede ayudar, porque después de todo, no soy tan fuerte como para doblar acero", decía Geminis como usaba una de esas cosas que llamaban radio.

Los vi solo cuando Bloody Mary en persona vino al astillero al ver la construcción de los barcos.

Sabía que hacían, y me resultaban de los más ingenioso que se haya inventado antes.

Comunicarse con cualquiera desde cientos de metros de distancia sin la ayuda de magia.

Algo realmente increíble.

 _-"Sky...soy Geminis, los motores han sido asegurados y por lo menos tenemos a un ingeniero, es Cruice, y esta vivo";_ decía Geminis toda alegre por ello.

 _-"Ustedes tuvieron suerte, en los cuartos aquí abajo para disparar esas torretas enormes nos encontramos resistencia, una resistencia que involucraba rehenes, al menos 2 soldados de la garra negra nos jodieron el avance, los muy jodidos iban retrocediendo y disparando dentro de las salas para destruir los equipos que al parecer disparan los cañones mientras huían de nosotros cuandos no vieron, y mataron a los ingenieros que tenían con ellos antes de hacer esa escena, pero los matamos"_ , decía Sky sonando muy frustrada.

 _-"Y nosotros acabamos con al menos 3 soldados por el camino antes de rescatar a Cruice...crees que son todos?"_ , pregunto ella.

 _-"Si, si suman los 30..."_ , decía Sky como estuvo un rato sin responder como mientras esperaba su respuesta yo buscaba en el cuerpo del guardia muerto en busca de las llaves.

 _-"Espera...eso significa que...hemos tomado el barco ya?"_ pregunto Geminis como encontraba las llaves y empezaba a desencadenar mis cadenas y el seguro que había en mi cuerno.

 _-"Si...hemos tomado un barco super avanzado y dañado...por segunda vez...",_ decía Sky sonando toda alegre.

-"Como que por segunda vez?", pregunto yo confundido.

-"Chico...tenemos mucho que contarte...pero minimo, sientes que puedes ayudar a salir de aquí a Kary?", pregunto ella como señalaba la puerta.

-"Si...que me empieza a picar la punta de mi nariz, y no me puedo rascar, y use la magia que me quedaba al hacer esta locura, y no me puedo teletransportar"; decía Kary.

Ahh...una unicornio, con razón pudo romper una pared blindada.

Aunque...si que debe ser una habil como para haber logrado eso.

 _-"Pero ahora que sigue?",_ pregunto otra voz (Sitra) por la radio.

-" _Muy simple...nos vamos a Saddle Arabia para hacer las reparaciones en las armas haber si el tal Cruice o Ground pueden repararlas, recoger a los demás, y asaltamos el reino Grifo arrasando con la flota y el astillero de una vez por todas"_ decía la tal Sky por la radio.

 _-"Pero tendrás que esperar Sky, el motor fue dañado, pero aquí Cruice lo reparara en menos de 2 horas",_ decía Geminis por la radio.

 _-"Ohh...ok, por el momento, todos vamos a recoger los cuerpos y a arrojarlos al mar, pero claro, después de investigar el barco y ver que más tiene en más profundidad"_ , decía Sky por la radio

-"Y que alguien me saque de aquí joder!", gritaba la tal Kary como la veía patalear como no podía zafarse de donde estaba.

 _-"Oh...y que vengan tu y Mig...Kary necesita ayuda de un par de unicornios, que el metodo que uso para que entraramos a la sala de maquinas la dejo...atrapada"_ , decía Geminis.

 _-"Ok, vamos para allá",_ respondía Sky.

-"Ahora...a arreglar el trabajo de tu vida?"; pregunto Geminis con una sonrisa.

-"A arreglar el trabajo de mi vida"; decía yo con una sonrisa como no me importaba estar ahora pisando la cabeza de Get.

Como buscamos las herramientas para reparar el barco.

No me importaba en que me metía al ahora ser parte del grupo de Geminis.

Todo es mejor que estar con los piratas, y menos con los Equestres, no importa si han cambiado o no.

.-…-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Yay, un capitulo largoooo, y si prometí la escena del barco.**

 **Y lo cumpli!.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Ahora tienen un barco nuevo y un miembro nuevo de la tripulación**

Y nadie murió...de su banda

Yay.

 **Ahora sin alargarlo mucho, espero verlos en el proximo capitulooo.**

 **No se olviden de comentar, y hasta el proximo miercoles.**

 **Ahora veremos como llueve artillería explosiva sobre el reino grifo, jeje.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Capitulo 13: ...para la Garra Negra.**_ para la Garra Negra

 **Torment Sky**

 **1 de enero del 988 DDNM**

 **Sala de reuniones del acorazado (La sala con la gran mesa en el tercer nivel)**

 **A 54 km de la costa sur del reino Grifo**

 **2:34 pm**

-"Ok chicas, denme buenas noticias"; decía yo toda animada como estaba en el extremo de la mesa que da a la puerta.

Porque estaba animada porque después de todo, robamos un jodido barco de guerra de avanzada...

De nuevo.

Y sin bajas de nuestro lado, que es lo mejor.

-"Bueno, los equipos de la sala de máquinas están reparadas, haciendo que el barco pueda estar de nuevo en funcionamiento"; decía Cruice, que por fin lo puedo conocer en persona.

-"Bien, y yo vi que aparte de unas palancas que te marcan si quieres avanzar o retroceder, y que el timón es igual a la de un barco normal, manejarlo con dirección a Saddle Arabia no será ningún problema"; decía yo con una sonrisa confiada.

Lo hicieron simple estos ingenieros para que cualquiera lo pueda manejar.

Aunque hay más paneles con más botones, pequeños focos y palancas que ya yo no se para que funcionan, aunque, esas estaban apagadas desde antes que dañaran los motores, así que supongo que no funcionaban desde antes.

-"Y porque no a Halax...después de todo, este barco esta vació por lo que escuche", decía Cruice.

-"Espera...como que vació?"; pregunto yo.

-"Bueno, hay muchas salas vacías, y aunque algunas son habitaciones con literas atornilladas al piso, y otros estantes donde poner cosas, las zonas de carga están totalmente vacías"; decía Geminis con pesar.

-"Pero no que habían terminado el barco?"; pregunto yo sorprendida.

-"Si, pero llenarlo de municiones, suministros, equipo médico, pulir detalles como poner letreros para guiarse dentro de este lugar y proveerlo de repuestos toma su tiempo, aparte, esta salida era para probar como se maneja, y hacer unos tiros de prueba después, nada más", decía Cruice.

-"Eso explica porque solo uno de los cañones más grandes, y uno del mediano nada más tienen municiones, y claro, la de los 14 puestos de artilleros antiaéreos", decía Mig.

-"A parte, las salas para operar esas torretas con enormes cañones están sus equipos y lanzaderas dañadas, haciendo que aunque tengamos las municiones, sea solo decorativo tener las municiones para esos calibres"; decía con pesar Mig.

-"Joder, entonces tendremos que ir como estamos a robar esas municiones", decía yo con enojo.

Ya decía yo que esto fue demasiado fácil.

-"Pero, solo dañaron las armas grandes de adelante, las armas traseras estaban intactas, sin municiones, pero intactas"; decía Geminis.

-"Bien, podríamos pasar esas municiones a esas armas", decía yo toda optimista.

-"Sky, hemos visto esas municiones que disparan esos cañones grandes, y cada uno parece pesar media tonelada y son del tamaño de ponys adultos...y que al parecer los meten por grúa a las zonas de las torretas", decía Ema.

-"Somos 3 unicornios y una fuerte Minotauro especializada en artillería, seguro que podremos cargar un proyectil por lo menos", decía yo toda optimista.

-"Cargar una carga así de pesada por 60 metros, de la torreta de adelante a la trasera..."; decía Ema no muy segura de ello, "Soy fuerte, y puedo cargar 150 kg como si fuera lo normal para mí, pero aun con ayuda, arrastrar ese peso por tanto tiempo no será facíl", decía ella algo insegura.

-"Pero, podemos intentarlo?", pregunto yo.

-"Si, pero solo uno, por lo menos", decía Ema.

Ok, mínimo para hacer un destrozo mayúsculo a cualquier arma sorpresa que tuvieran en el puerto y que Geminis y sus hermanas no supieran.

-"Y escuchamos que esas armas antiaéreas si que destrozan infantería desde lejos, así que no estaríamos tan indefensas la verdad"; decía Flower recordando lo que nos dijo Gone antes de que se matará.

Si, algo es algo.

-"Pero esta es la cosa, Cruice, ha cambiado algo en el puerto desde lo que paso el mes pasado?"; pregunto yo seriamente como le miraba a Cruice.

-"Solo una cosa, Gone trajo a toda la flota para que vieran a este barco lucirse"; decía Cruice no tan animado por recordar eso.

-"Toda la flota de la Garra Negra en Halax...", dije yo extremadamente sorprendida por la noticia.

-"Y la mayor parte del ejército, para ver el viaje inaugural del barco por lo que escuche"; decía Cruice.

…...

Yo estaba en shock, y no era la única, el resto de las chicas estaban así y Ground se veía visiblemente nervioso.

-"Tenemos a 40 galeones de guerra, y a posiblemente las casi 30 mil tropas del ejercito de la Garra Negra...en Halax?"; pregunto yo atónita.

-"Y que en estos momentos esperan que vuelva dentro de poco el barco", decía Cruice para rematar.

…...

…...

(Un corto silencio inundo la sala)

-"Pero espera, si reparaste la sala de maquinas, puedes reparar los mecanismos de disparo de los cañones"; decía yo intentando tener algunas esperanzas.

Pero el solo negó con la cabeza.

-"Use los pocos repuestos que había para reparar los equipos, necesito si o sí los materiales correctos que solo se construyeron en Halax para hacer una reparación decente", decía Cruice con pesar.

…...

….

-"Ok, chicas..."; decía yo como me temblaba una pata de los nervios por primera vez en mucho tiempo, "En estos momentos, necesitamos todos los equipos que faltan al barco, somos un solo barco...contra, 40 galeones y casi 30 mil soldados grifos...con municiones limitadas...y si no vamos ahora, antes de que noten que algo va mal y ven que el barco no regresa a puerto...más que seguro que nos intentarán encontrar, si o sí, así que...huir, no es una opción", decía yo por primera vez en buen tiempo nerviosa.

-"Así que...lo único que tenemos a nuestro favor son las armas antiaéreas y un proyectil de un cañón más grande...pero son armas potentes, y espero, que con el factor sorpresa de ir ahora, tengamos la oportunidad de disparar primero y acabar con tantos grifos como sea posible", decía yo aun con los nervios, intentar inspirar confianza, pero mi voz semi temblorosa no ayuda.

-"Una misión suicida prácticamente", decía Flower, la segunda en querer opinar algo.

-"Como todas las que tenemos, pero esta es la que suena a más suicida, con todo más en contra que nunca"; decía Kary sonando algo nerviosa.

-"Pero esperen, quizás esto no sea tan suicida"; decía Geminis, alzando la voz, sobresaltando a todas, siendo la voz de la esperanza esta vez.

-"Dinos, porque ir a una batalla en las que no superan 1 a 300 o más no suena tan suicida?"; pregunto curiosa con su sarcasmo, pero algo nerviosa esta Flower.

-"Porque si algo se de mi gente...es que cuando completamos un trabajo bien hecho, hay fiesta...y en grande, como cuando solo completamos los motores el barco, los ingenieros en esa área tuvimos una fiesta solo para nosotros"; decía Geminis recordando eso, como entonces miraba a Cruice, "Dime, podías ver que solo estaban viendo el barco zarpar, o estaban celebrando cuando partieron?", pregunto ella toda seria.

Cruice bajo la mirada un momento todo pensativo.

-"La verdad...es que si había muchos vitoreando por el trabajo bien echo, e incluso veía a algunos grifos ya con botellas de chapangane celebrando en el puerto": decía el haciendo recuerdo.

-"Así que, tendríamos la esperanza de que al menos la gran mayoría de estos soldados estén ebrios para cuando vayamos, y así tener como minimo, una pequeña oportunidad para salir vivos de esta"; decía Geminis como sonreía más animada.

-"Bueno...que tan segura estás de ello?", pregunto yo.

-"No solo estoy segura, es un hecho, o acaso, cuando estaban en sus respectivas tripulaciones, no celebraban por que una tarea tan importante se haya completado?"; pregunto Geminis como nos miraba a todos

Como todas empezaron a afirmar eso.

Incluida yo.

Porque las orgías y las borracheras que nos montábamos cuando cumplíamos una tarea de Bloody eran tremendas.

Más bien, si Cruice no decía nada, hubiera dicho que nos esperaba una fiesta al volver a Saddle Arabia.

-"Ok, con eso saldado, podremos ir directo a Halax, a toda maquina"; decía yo toda seria y más segura con esa...revelación, jeje.

-"Pero espera...hay algo más", decía Kary.

-"Ahora que?"; pregunto yo con el ceño fruncido.

Porque siempre hay algo más? *pregunto Sky internamente fastidiada*

-"Que pasa si hay pendejos suicidas que estarían dispuestos a destruir años de trabajo para no agarrar sus cosas, también en donde guardan las municiones y suministros"; decía Kary toda pensativa.

Siempre hay algo malo verdad?.

-"Bueno, tendremos que avanzar, sin detenernos para llegar a puerto y asegurar donde sea que este esa bodega"; decía yo seriamente.

-"Pero, que pasa si lo destruyen apenas ven que pasa algo malo...?", pregunto Kary.

-"Mierda...entonces, que propones hacer con nulo tiempo a nuestro favor?"; pregunto yo toda irritada.

-"Ir adelantados solo 3, misión de infiltración para asegurar esa bodega", decía Kary toda seria.

-"Mmmm...eso sería muy arriesgado", decía yo toda preocupada.

Además, somos ya pocas de por sí, y necesitamos a todas las que puedan para usar las armas antiaéreas.

-"No si siguen mis ordenes, porque le hablan a la yegua que se infiltro antes allí, y no cometeré otro error en ese puerto, no de nuevo"; decía ella toda decidida.

-"Y quienes quieren ir con ella?", pregunto yo a las chicas.

-"Yo ire, después de todo conozco cada punto ciego en ese puerto, después de todo, alguien como yo necesita su privacidad para relajarse", decía Gimmy toda confianza y con una sonrisa traviesa al final.

Ya creo que porque conoce esos lugares...

-"Y yo...el sigilo no se me da tan mal la verdad"; decía Flower toda confiada con el ego subido ahora.

-"Bien, pero para que funcione, tenemos que salir ahora, elevarnos lo más alto que puedan, al punto que sea dificil respirar para ustedes, para cuando estemos encima de la ciudad, caer en caída libre, mientras nos camuflo las 3 en un hechizo de invisibilidad, que al ser nosotras 3, durara más tiempo"; decía Kary toda confiada.

-"Y como recargaste tu batería de reserva, no que la tenías agotada?", pregunto yo toda curiosa.

-"Cruice me explico haya abajo como obtener la energía del núcleo de la nave, y ahora estoy al 100% con mi magia de nuevo"; decía Kary.

-"Ok, entonces vayan saliendo ya, nosotras nos prepararemos para zarpar, distribuiremos las municiones en los puestos que se van a usar, y vamos a llevar la munición de los cañones medianos mejor, que de seguro esos son más livianos de transportar"; decía yo como miraba a Ema.

Que ella asintió.

Al igual que Kary.

-"Vamos chicas"; decía Kary toda seria, como salía de la sala, nunca se había quitado su armadura o su arma.

-"Volveré pronto, lo prometo"; decía Gimmy al abrazar a Geminis.

-"Lo se, de las 3, eres las más escurridiza después de todo"; decía Geminis bromeando un poco para aliviar la tensión.

-"Sip, jeje", decía Gimmy en una pequeña risa como soltaba el abrazo y se marchaba.

Mientras que Flower solo se despedía del resto de forma casual, y se vio como ella le guio un ojo a Ground, mientras decía, "Volveré"

-"Bien...ahora que esperan todos, a trabajar, así que Cruice, Ground, apoyenos en esta, y talvez podamos llegar a ver el amanecer"; decía yo toda seria.

-"No hay problema"; decía Cruice todo serio.

-"Como que no tenemos opciones que digamos"; decía todo nervioso Ground.

Este día aunque no estaba planeado.

Le daremos un duro golpe a los planes de conquista mundial de los remanentes de Bloody.

O moriremos en el intento.

Llegaremos allí justo al atardecer, esperemos que Kary tenga protegida el almacén para entonces.

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-.

 **Kary.**

 **30 min después.**

 **A 6000 metros de altura, sobrevolando ya la costa sur del reino grifo.**

La batería de mi armadura siento que se desgasta más rápido como al parecer, no solo regula la temperatura y me mantiene fresca no importa en donde este, también me mantiene con oxigeno suficiente para seguir funcionando normalmente a esta altura, en la que Flower y Gimmy parecen estar bien, por ahora.

Y como recién habíamos llegado a esta altura, solo tendríamos que ir ahora hacia el norte de una vez, como el barco desde aquí arriba se ve como una pequeña manchita gris en medio del océano.

-"Ufff...nunca eh llegado a esta altura antes..."; decía Gimmy escuchándose cansada por el ascenso.

-"Pero estás bien?", pregunto yo.

-"Si, si, no te preocupes, por lo que escuche, hay ciudades en el interior del país que están a esta altura", decía Gimmy.

Bien, bien.

-"Habla por ti...nunca vole tan alto en toda mi vida...", decía Flower, sin sarcasmo o haciéndose la creída, más bien, por primera vez...nerviosa.

-"En serio?", pregunto yo.

-"Si, yo era de vuelos bajos, nada de volar a grandes alturas..."; decía ella como solo miraba hacia el frente...casi como si...

No...sería muy irónico.

-"Acaso, nuestra pony más ruda...le tiene miedo a las alturas", decía yo sorprendida y para fastidiarla un poco, no todo el tiempo tienes algo con que molestarla.

-"No deberías preguntar esas cosas de la pony que te esta llevando sabes...", decía ella intentando sonar ruda de nuevo, como ella intencionalmente me dejo de agarrar con una pata, y solo me estaba sosteniendo una pata, y me dejaba colgando.

Haciendo que lo único que me salva de una muerte segura, sea una de sus patas.

-"Ya, ya...joder, nosotras no podemos joderte, pero tu si a nosotras...como que no es muy justa la cosa..."; decía yo media irritada por lo que acaba de hacer.

-"Hay un virgen en nuestro grupo que es muy lindo y no importa que tanto lo intente, el no quiere nada conmigo cuando se la dejo en bandeja mi plata, así que, de joder, ya el destino lo hace por ustedes Kary"; decía Flower toda irritada como me volvía a agarrar bien.

-"Pues creo que Armory es la que se llevará el premio"; decía Gimmy.

-"Si, es lo que me frustra, que tiene ella que no tenga yo...?", pregunto Flower frustrada.

-"Que ella es tierna, maternal, y no le gusta la violencia?", pregunto yo, como solo íbamos avanzando hacia al norte, como yo era la única al parecer que miraba hacia abajo.

-"Pero yo puedo ser tierna a veces...y maternal..."; decía Flower toda irritada.

-"Si, pero ella lo es más, además, ella tiene algo que atrae a muchos sementales"; decía Gimmy.

-"Un trasero firme y tonificado...?", pregunto Flower, "Porque si es eso, yo también lo tengo"

-"Bueno...2 cosas, jeje"; decía Gimmy toda sonriente, "Eso, y que es sumisa a no más poder, y Armory es bien sumisa, bien protectora con los que quiere, pero sumisa, más de lo que tu podrías llegar a ser Flower, y mucho más de lo que yo puedo actuar..."; decía Gimmy.

Mmm...buen punto.

-"Que mierda..."; decía Flower sonando molesta.

-"Pues si, y que ahora noto...te atrae los machos tranquilos eh Flower...?", pregunto Gimmy.

Flower no dijo nada.

-"Pues ahora todo tiene sentido, nosotras tenemos nuestras razones de porque queremos a Hack, pero tu..., a ti te gustaba desde antes, y el era alguien tranquilo..., pero que no se dejaba con cualquiera, como Ground", decía Gimmy toda emocionada, como si hubiera descubierto algo emocionante, "Acaso, te atrae los que son 100% contrarios a ti eh?"; pregunto Gimmy como le sonreía.

-"Puede ser...es que ya estuve con tantos como yo, que me aburrió..."; decía Flower por fin, pero ya más tranquila.

-"Descuida, ya encontraremos al pony tranquilo que este dispuesto a ser tu pareja"; decía Gimmy toda positiva.

-"Me conformaría con que Armory me compartiera a Ground", decía Flower algo decaída.

-"Oh si todo sale bien, pide como premio a Sky una noche con Hack...y punto"; decía yo.

-"Eso también me funcionaría hasta que halle a uno"; decía Flower escuchándose más contenta,

-"Y yo talvez pueda hallar a uno que no sea un pendejito precoz...", decía Gimmy sonando gruñona.

Jeje.

*se empiezan entonces a ver tierra*

-"Bueno, la charla fue muy bonita y todo, pero ya veo la costa"; decía yo como señalaba hacia abajo.

Como estábamos a 1 minuto de sobrevolar tierra.

Estábamos tan alto que apenas podía ver lo que hubiera en el mar alrededor de la costa, y la ciudad de Halax se veía desde tan arriba, pero obviamente, todo demasiado pequeño para ver que allí abajo con exactitud en realidad.

Aparte, estaba despejado el cielo, pero como éramos 3 puntos diminutos tan alto en el cielo, dudo que si quiera nos puedan ver.

-"Ok...entonces es hora de que hagas tu magia Kary"; decía Gimmy.

-"Muy bien, pero dime donde será nuestro punto de reunión donde aterrizar, ya que tu conoces los alrededores de la ciudad", decía yo como ya estábamos flotando en el aire.

El viaje fue corto, porque volando es más rápido, a parte no estábamos tan lejos de la costa.

-"En el bosque al oeste de la ciudad"; decía Gimmy como señalaba a donde creo que esos puntos verdes era el bosque.

-"Ok...entonces, a la cuenta de 3 caemos en picada"; decía yo toda seria como preparaba el hechizo de invisibilidad.

-"Bien"; decía Flower sin mucha emoción.

-"De acuerdo", decía Gimmy algo nerviosa.

-"Ok...a la 1...a las 2...y a las 3", decía yo como al decir el último número las 2 dejaron de aletear y empezó nuestro rápido descenso a tierra.

Bajábamos bien, pero bien rápido.

Pero yo aún no había lanzado el hechizo, quiero ver por lo menos los barcos en la costa como referencia visual, a que ya talvez nos podrían ver, porque no quiero usar gran parte de mi magia de nuevo, quiero tener algo para la lucha que seguirá, o entrarle al hechizo de invisibilidad de nuevo en tierra.

Caíamos bien, pero bien rápido, y una vez empecé a ver las manchas cafés en el agua que representaría los barcos.

Lancé el hechizo y nos volvimos invisibles los 3.

Mientras bajábamos en dirección al bosque.

Pude ver que no había patrullas de grifos volando, y que la flota entera que menciono Cruice, era real, estaban todos los barcos cerca de la costa, aunque no se veía ningún movimiento por el astillero, como el suelo se acercaba rápidamente y empezaba a ver todo con más claridad.

Pero todo paso muy rápido como sentí el tirón que pasa cuando empiezas a frenar después de andar a tan alta velocidad, de nuevo.

Como cuando fue nuestro descenso al barco.

Y llegamos al bosque atravesando las copas de los árboles, y sentí como solo Flower me soltaba estando ya al ras del suelo.

En ese momento fue cuando desactive el hechizo.

Fue un descenso de 2 minutos...

Aun me queda un poco de magia pese a que use mucha.

Estábamos en el bosque, las 3 juntas, no nos separamos por suerte, este bosque no era muy denso y no había arbustos como para cubrirse en ellos.

Pero aparte de ello, no había ningún grifo curioso a la vista.

-"Bien...y ahora, por donde Gimmy?"; pregunto yo.

-"Vamos al borde y allí se los diré..."; decía Gimmy como la seguíamos caminando hacia el borde del bosque.

Al llegar, pude notar que este bosque está en una gran colina donde se puede apreciar toda la ciudad.

-"Ok...estamos cerca de las zonas residenciales"; decía ella como señalaba hacia el frente de nosotras, donde se veía un montón de casas y locales, donde apenas había grifos afuera, "Y las fábricas están prácticamente al lado del astillero que está solo un poquito más al sur...no más unos 200 metros"; decía Gimmy señalando más al sur, hacia las fábricas que sus grandes chimeneas parecen apagadas, "Y la bodega donde tenían todas las piezas para los barcos esta entre las fabricas y el mismo astillero, no tiene pierde"; decía ella toda tranquila.

-"Crees que puedas volvernos invisibles de nuevo para poder llegar a las fábricas por lo menos?", pregunto Flower.

-"Nop"; dije yo con pesar.

-"Bien, entonces será a la vieja usanza eh...", decía Flower que sonaba contenta por ella, "Vamos a ello", decía Flower como era la primera en avanzar y salir de la cobertura, como no se veía a ningún grifo por los alrededores, nosotras solo la seguimos, estando bien atentas ante cualquier grifo curioso que hubiera cerca.

Corrimos hacia la primera fábrica.

Pasando de largo la zona residencial como corríamos por el borde de la colina que da a los bosques.

Los pocos grifos que se veía en las calles residenciales eran mayormente menores de edad, parece que sin sus padres a la vista.

Pero mientras no miren hacia nosotras, no me importa.

La fabrica a donde nos aproximábamos era de ladrillo de 4 pisos de alto, sin ventanas para evitar chismosos, pero con vidrios solo en el techo para que entre la luz por lo menos.

Pero al llegar a la fabrica que al parecer estaba apagada como no se escuchaba nada de ruido.

-"Que extraño...no hay ruido de las maquinas, y estas fábricas paran funcionando las 24 horas...al menos por la semana de cuando estuvimos aquí", decía Gimmy toda extrañada.

-"Además...se escucha música de fondo a lo lejos...", decía Flower, que cuando dijo eso, yo también me puse atenta a escuchar algo.

Y si, se escuchaba música a lo lejos, pero venía de las zonas residenciales más al fondo, totalmente lejos de las fábricas.

-"Bueno, eso solo significa que si están de fiesta...algo bueno para nosotras"; decía yo como caminaba hacia el borde de la fábrica, y me ponía a ver si la calle donde estaba la entrada de la fábrica estaba despejada, y de echo si.

Estaba despejada.

Para poder cruzar sin problemas al otro lado de la calle, que lo conformaban enormes hangares donde se podría guardar dirigibles, pero dudo que sea para eso.

Como la calle al sur, donde estaba la entrada a los astilleros estaba cerrada y no había nadie vigilando.

Pero si se veía los galeones de la armada de la garra negra patrullando la costa.

Al parecer fueron los únicos que no se fueron a la fiesta.

Supongo que tuvieron que sacar la pajilla más corta y les toco ser los responsables, jeje.

Había uno que estaba justo pasando muy cerca.

-"La vía esta libre...avancemos", decía yo como veía al galeón que pasaba por la costa y que estaba observando la calle, ya había pasado.

Entonces las 3 empezamos a avanzar, y cruzar al otro lado de la calle, a los enormes hangares, a la primera de ella antes de los muelles y el astillero, uno de ellos que a parte que tenía una puerta enorme como para que pase un tren, y vías de ferrocarril que afirman que por esa puerta pasa un tren, no tenía ninguna ventana y la puerta era de acero sólido.

Ya era más que obvio que estos no eran hangares ordinarios.

-"Ahora como vamos a entrar sin hacer ruido?"; pregunto Gimmy como nos pusimos bien apegados a la puerta, "Geminis era la de abrir puertas cerradas...yo no"; decía ella algo triste.

-"No te preocupes", decía yo toda tranquila como me acercaba a la cerradura que estaba bien alta como para que un minotauro la alcanzará, así que me pare sobre mis patas traseras como para que mi cuerno de directamente a la abertura, "No por nada dije que en temas de infiltración, nuestro grupo era el mejor"; decía yo toda confiada como mi cuerno brillo.

Era un hechizo también básico que nos enseñaron en el grupo.

De formar una llave falsa con tu magia, al llenar de magia la cerradura, y poder sentir que haces presión sobre los puntos clave y volver solida esa magia para girarla como si estuvieras usando una llave real.

Y es eso lo que acabo de hacer.

2 vueltas y se escucha el click satisfactorio de que esta abierto.

-"Abierto...ahora pujen"; decía yo en voz baja a las 2 como señalaba a las 2 aperturas en cada lado de la puerta donde sujetarla.

Al parecer esta puerta era corrediza.

Ellas asintieron como empujaron a cada lado la puerta.

Y pudimos ver el interior de este hangar.

Que en realidad, era un enorme deposito.

Puede que no de municiones para el barco.

Pero eran estantes de 3 pisos con hileras donde había rifles y ametralladoras de distintos modelos, incluso esas armas nuevas en forma de "L", y decenas y decenas de cajas repletas de lo que podrían ser sus municiones.

Y el hangar era enorme, como dije, como para guardar un dirigible, y esta repleto de armas y municiones.

A parte de un área de carga y descarga con una pequeña grua con varias cajas para llevar.

Aparte, las vías llevan al astillero, así que es más que obvio que las llevan todas estas cajas con facilidad hacia allá para meterlo luego a los barcos.

-"Maldita sea, con esto pueden armar a todo un ejército tranquilamente"; decía yo sorprendida y abrumada por lo que veía.

-"Acaso nunca entraste a uno de estos para ver que tenían?", pregunto Flower.

-"En realidad, si entraba o preguntaba de esos lugares sospecharían de mí, por eso solo supe que en ellos se guardan las municiones, los equipos pre fabricados para los barcos, los módulos pre ensamblados de los barcos, armas, los cañones listos para ser ensamblados, pero no se cual pertenece a cual"; decía Gimmy.

-"Bueno, son 5, y aunque este es realmente interesante, el que nos interesa mayormente es el de las municiones, así que, sigamos buscando"; decía yo seriamente, "Así que cierren la puerta y vamos al que sigue."; decía yo toda seria.

Como ellas asintieron y cerraron la puerta como pasamos al siguiente.

Porque si, el barco que tenemos es enorme, y si podemos llevar todas estas armas para las yeguas de Saddle Arabia, si tendrán una forma digna de defenderse.

Y de municiones, ufff, nosotras estaríamos bien surtidas.

Pasamos al siguiente, hizo lo mismo que antes.

Y al abrirla, por desgracia eran solo las maquinas y equipo para el interior del barco, ya completados y que solo tienen que instalarse.

Aunque si, podía haber repuestos que Ground y Cruice podrían usar.

Pasamos entonces a la tercera.

Siempre atentos ante cualquier testigo.

Pero nada de nada.

El tercer hangar eran como los cuartos pre fabricados para los barcos, que faltan para instalar.

Entonces llegamos al cuarto hangar.

Aquí si estaban las torretas y cajas con de seguro repuestos para los disparadores de estos cañones.

Y no eran municiones, porque esas cajas de madera eran demasiado pequeñas para ser donde se pudieran guardar esos proyectiles.

Algo que también podría sernos útil.

Y al llegar al quinto hangar.

En donde aun me sorprendía que ni vigilada estaba por dentro ni uno de ellos.

Lo abrimos, y allí, fue nuestra gran ganancia.

Los proyectiles, los más grandes en los estantes de abajo, y los más pequeños en los otros estantes.

-"Lotería"; decía yo con una sonrisa.

-"4 de 5 hangares con harto equipo valioso, pero solo podremos cuidar 3 si nos separamos..."; decía yo.

-"Separadas no, esos hangares son grandes y nos podrían llegar del otro lado por sorpresa", decía Gimmy.

-"Mmm...bien, nos quedaremos en este que esta tan alejado del astillero, y como el primer hangar son de las armas y es la primera que se ve desde el puerto, ya las chicas lo podrán proteger cuando lleguen, ahora, entremos, que no tentemos nuestra suerte estando aquí afuera", decía yo como les indicaba para que entrarán.

Ellas me siguieron y cerramos la puerta detrás de nosotras.

Haciendo que este lugar este completamente oscuro, como no se nota ni una ventana.

En absoluto.

Solo unos conductos en el techo que ventilan el lugar nada más.

-"Prendemos las luces...o nos quedamos a oscuras no más?", pregunto Gimmy.

-"La oscuridad es mejor, así aun podemos atacar por sorpresa a cualquiera que quiera entrar aquí"; decía yo.

-"Ok...esto fue fácil y aburrido..."; decía Flower algo molesta.

-"Oye, en estos momentos, esto es lo mejor que nos pudo ocurrir, pero el momento de la verdad nos espera cuando suceda el ataque, en ese momento nos tocará defender el lugar", decía yo toda seria.

-"Ok...entonces, si me disculpas...voy a echarme una siesta...", decía Flower como escuchaba como algo metalico caía al suelo.

Supongo que ella cayendo al suelo en donde estaba parada, porque realmente no se ve nada aquí adentro como esta en la completa y absoluta oscuridad.

-"Yo me iré un poquito más lejos de la entrada a descansar, me duelen las alas de tanto volar"; decía Gimmy como le escuchaba alejarse.

-"Yo vigilare entonces...supongo, así si se me recarga la magia", decía yo como ahora solo nos tocaba esperar...

.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Torment Sky**

 **Aproximándose a Halax**

 **5:20 pm**

Aun había luz, así que debíamos aprovecharlo mientras pudiéramos.

-"Atención chicas...ya veo Halax y nuestro comité de bienvenida...así que vayan a sus puestos ahora mismo, Ground, Cruice vayan a la sala maquina, Armory, quedate con ellos por si acaso...no los quiero expuestos cuando comience esto", decía yo por los parlantes que tiene el barco también como miraba la ciudad con mis binoculares.

Que es genial estos parlantes, cada cosa nueva que descubro que tiene el barco.

Y Ground y Cruice si que son ingenieros natos.

Pudieron reemplazar a tiempo los disparadores de la torreta principal N°1 por lo menos, pero claro, desmantelando los disparadores de la torreta N° 3 que estaba en la parte trasera del barco, y ahora podemos usar esos enormes cañones también.

Aunque solo tienen suficientes municiones como para disparar 5 veces, los 3 cañones de esa torreta, o sea, 15 proyectiles, listos para ser disparados.

Nada más.

Y mejor así, la pobre Ema se estaba herniando por cargar tantas cargas pesadas.

Que aunque pesaban 250kg los proyectiles medianos, aún con ayuda de Mig.

Solo pudieron llevar 10 proyectiles medianos a la torreta mediana N°2 de la parte trasera del barco, porque nuestros 2 únicos ingenieros solo pudieron hacer operativa la principal.

Así que por lo menos tenemos 2 torretas totalmente funcionales por lo menos.

Y claro, las armas antiaéreas, que pueden que sean lo suficientemente voluminosas para cubrir el cuerpo del que las opera, tu cara esta expuesta, porque obvio, debes ver a que disparas.

Pero espero que estas armas causen suficientes destrozos para poder acabar con la flota pirata.

-"Oh, y Ema, te recuerdo que solo vamos a usar las cargas más grandes para destrozar el astillero, y nada más", decía yo por los parlantes.

 _-"Esta bien...",_ me contestaba Ema por la radio.

-"Y Mig, tu si, dispara a esos malditos cuando les tengas a tiro", decía yo por los parlantes.

 _-"Enterado",_ decía Mig, que era la que operaba la torreta mediana N°2.

Y las que quedan, Sitra y Geminis, operando las antiaéreas alrededor de este puesto de mando, con las municiones de todos los puestos de artillería con ellas.

Solo hicimos unos tiros de práctica durante el viaje para que supieran como usarlas, para que no haya ninguna sorpresa luego

En fin, este barco avanza bien rápido, como a 55 km por hora, definitivamente mucho más rápido que un simple galeón.

Y de forma constante, sin depender del viento que es lo mejor.

Nos acercábamos bien rápido.

 _-"Según estos equipos, tengo tiro seguro con los barcos más cercanos...disparo ahora?";_ preguntaba Mig por la radio.

-"No, disparara a los más lejanos, que aún no sospechen los que tenemos cerca, después de todo, aun estamos a 2km del barco enemigo más cercano...", decía yo por la radio.

Joder, que alcance tenían estos cañones..., si estamos aún a 4 km del puerto...

 _-"De acuerdo...";_ decía Mig por la radio.

Como seguíamos acercándonos, y los galeones no parecían cambiar de curso para nada, seguían con su ruta normal.

Aunque algunos estaban parados, siendo estos un blanco demasiado fácil.

Aunque si, contaba unos 40 barcos, realmente se trajeron toda la armada aquí estos desgraciados.

Avanzábamos más y más, hasta que un galeón con la bandera de la garra negra ondeando orgullosa en su mástil se acercaba de costado, a 500 metros y se acercaba desde el noroeste de nuestra posición para intentar ponerse de costado a nosotras.

De seguro solo para saludarnos...pensando que aun tenía a su tripulación original, jeje.

Y fue entonces, cuando ese barco se posiciono para pasar a nuestro lado.

-"Sitra...Geminis...saluden a nuestros invitados quieren..., y Mig, empieza a disparar"; decía yo por la radio, para más discreción.

 _-"Será todo un placer..."_ , Geminis fue la única que me contesto, como veía la lluvia de proyectiles que llovía sobre esa nave.

Los grifos a bordo no lo vieron venir, lo pude ver claramente, los proyectiles desgarrando la madera como si fuera papel y los grifos abordo haciéndoles huecos tan grandes como una maldita bala de cañón.

La nave entera fue rociada de proyectiles, como Mig disparo un proyectil, que ese disparo hizo un fuerte estruendo, como el proyectil le dio a un barco más lejano, haciéndolo explotar en una enorme explosión.

Porque no hay que olvidar, que estos barcos llevan pólvora para sus cañones después de todo, son bombas flotantes si le das en el lugar correcto o los explotas con una carga de 250kg, jejeje.

Y el barco en que Sitra y Geminis desataron una tormenta de balas, se estaba hundiendo, como posiblemente su tripulación habría muerto de forma horrible.

-"Ema...ves a alguien en los muelles y los astilleros?"; pregunto por la radio como Mig dispara otra ronda a otro barco, dándole en el blanco y haciéndolo explotar.

Las torretas tienen una forma de binoculares integrados que les permite ver a los artilleros también donde apuntan, lo que lo hace genial.

-" _No veo a nadie...esta desierto, con excepción de unos pocos galeones estacionados allí"_ , contestaba ella

-"Bueno, ya sabes que hacer...desaparece esos muelles y destruye las naves en el astillero"; decía yo por la radio.

 _-"A la orden capitana"_ , contestaba Ema como veía la torreta frontal girar un poco para apuntar mejor a los muelles.

Y si creía que la torreta mediana sonaba bien fuerte.

El frontal...

Ufff.

Era una explosión enorme bien controlada.

Así de fuerte.

Pero los 3 cañones de esa torreta a la vez varios disparos.

Que cuando los proyectiles llegaron a los muelles.

Causaron unas enormes explosiones que destruyeron a los 8 barcos que había anclados en los muelles y en los astilleros, los barcos que estaban construyéndose, esos si explotaron con enormes bolas de energía, desintegrando más de 200 metros a la redonda alrededor de ellos.

-"Joder...Ema...no dispares...más bien, ven aquí arriba y apoya a Sitra y Geminis en los antiaéreos, tu trabajo esta completo", decía yo por la radio.

 _-"De acuerdo..."_ , respondió ella.

Como solo veía una enorme columna de humo que ocupaba todo el muelle y los astilleros.

Las baterías de esos barcos debieron haber estallado gracias a la andanada de disparos que recibieron, porque como llovio proyectiles hacia los muelles.

Mig seguía disparando a las naves que había en los alrededores.

Como ya pude ver que intentaba voltear para venir hacia nosotras.

Pero solo eran recibidas, por los disparos de la torreta de Mig.

Además había algunos grifos que querían llegar hacia nosotras volando aparte.

Pero eran aniquilados por los proyectiles perforantes de las armas antiaéreas.

En fin, espero que Kary y las demás esten bien, ya estamos a punto de llegar.

 _.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _ **Kary**_

 _ **En esos momentos**_

El hangar tembló con fuerza como habían empezado a escucharse fuertes explosiones a la distancia y luego bien cerca de nuestra posición.

-"Parece que ya llegaron..."; decía yo toda seria como era la única despierta.

Y Gimmy y Flower se pudieron despertar recién con la explosión más fuerte resonando y haciendo temblar el hangar.

-"Bien...ya era hora"; decía Flower toda somnolienta.

-"Mmm...si...la verdad que sí", decía Gimmy como le escuchaba crujir algo.

De seguro solo se estaba estirando.

A parte, las explosiones se escuchaban resonando muy fuerte a la distancia, como una alarma empezó a sonar desde afuera.

La alarma de emergencia.

Ya toda la ciudad y los que la habitarán sabrían que, de hecho, están bajo ataque.

-"Comenzó la hora de la acción?", pregunto Flower como escuchaba cargar su rifle.

-"Creo que sí"; conteste, como yo iba a la puerta y la abría un poco para ver que pasaba afuera.

Y lo que vi, fue a varios grifos llegar y pasar de largo el hangar, hablando algo de ir a por las armas, que atacan el puerto y cosas así...

Espera...no quieres decir...

Que todos guardaron sus armas en ese primer hangar para ir a festejar a gusto?

…...

Esto ya es demasiado fácil.

-"Chicas...abran la puerta...ya verán porque me llamaban la empaladora del oriente"; decía yo en voz baja toda confiada como encendía mi cuerno.

-"Ok...", dijeron ellas como fueron y abrieron la puerta.

Como en mi cuerno, creaba 2 lanzas de energía pura de color rojo.

Y cuando abrieron las puertas.

Lance hacia adelante mis 2 lanzas, atravesándole en los torsos a un par de grifos.

Que hizo que la oleada de al menos un centenar de grifos que ahora me rodean, y que se dirigía al primer hangar se detuvieran y me miraran.

Bajo otras circunstancias...estaría asustada.

Pero ahora...con mi magia llena de nuevo, descansada y con arma de fuego en reserva con un montón de grifos desarmados...

Esto solo me hace sonreír.

-"Soy Kary, ex líder de los mercenarios del Sol Naciente y traigo venganza!", grito yo como empiezo a guiar las lanzas para que atraviesen a los grifos, que no solo se quedaron quietos allí, se me querían abalanzar.

Pero Geminis y Flower desde atrás empezaron a disparar sin ninguna piedad a los que se me acercaban, desde detrás de las puertas del hangar como cobertura.

Los grifos que había no eran estúpidos y decidieron intentar llegar al primer hangar, donde veía a un par que ya había llegado y donde habían abierto la puerta para ya entrar y conseguir sus armas, como más grifos venían llegando sin saber exactamente que estaba pasando.

Lo que significaba más presas para ser empaladas con mis lanzas, por el cuello, por el pecho, por el cráneo.

No importa por donde les de, eran atravesados como si fueran papel, a alta velocidad, casi como una bala.

-"Por mis hermanos y hermanas de armas caídos en estos muelles...ustedes también van a morir!", gritaba yo como la rabia era lo que me permitía estar de pie, rodeada por completo por el enemigo.

Y empalar a cuanto grifo viera.

Sin piedad.

Pero para cuando ya llevaba 50 empalados en menos de 2 minutos y los grifos se habían alejado en busca de cobertura ya.

Fue cuando empecé a sentir como algo impactaba contra mi armadura.

Pude ver que eran algunos grifos que habían conseguidos sus armas y empezaron a abrir fuego contra mí.

Fue allí, donde se me ocurrió una idea...

-"Quedense aquí...yo en un momento regreso", dije yo toda seria como apagaba mi magia y me iba corriendo hacia el hangar con las armas, como ya unos 12 grifos habrían fuego con sus rifles contra mí, pero la armadura era lo suficientemente resistente para soportar los disparos.

Así que yo tuve que usar mi rifle para matarlos sin ningún problema

-"Acaso tenemos de otra?!", oí gritar a Flower como ellas solo seguían disparando contra algún curioso que pensaba que ya había acabado.

Yo corrí hacia el primer hangar, matando a los grifos que había allí, y al llegar allí.

Sonreí.

Como me voltee para disparar de forma manual con la ayuda del arnes integrado a la armadura a cualquier grifo aventurero que quisiera llegar allí, solo alejarlo, porque en el modo manual no disparo muy bien.

Como yo agarraba con mi magia, 5 de las ametralladoras con sus respectivas municiones.

Y cuando las tenía cargas y listas para disparar, salí afuera del hangar.

Y solo sonreí.

Como como cual plaga de langostas, estaban otro centenar de grifos alborotados intentando aproximarse a mis compañeras en el hangar número 5.

* **silbido***

Silbe con fuerza para que me escucharán esos grifos.

Que al verme...

Pude ver sus caras del terror al verme con 5 ametralladoras siendo sujetadas con mi magia.

-"No volveré a caer en HALAX!", grite yo como dispare las 5 ametralladoras hacia esos grifos y a los que se aproximaban.

Masacrando a todos los grifos que hubiera allí o se aproximarán.

Dispare y dispare hasta que las 5 ametralladoras se les agotaron las municiones.

Pero al final, la calle de los hangares estaba desierta, solo quedaban los cientos de cadáveres que dejo mi carnicería.

Pero entonces algunos grifos me abordaron como se subían a mi espalda intentando taclearme, al parecer llegaron rodeando los hangares.

Pero eran recibidos por disparos de tan grueso calibre que los hacían papilla, porque los veía estallar en líos sanguinolentos cerca de mí, y el que estaba encima de mí, solo se retiro y se fue volando, solo para ser cocido a tiros por Flower y Gimmy desde el hangar 5..

Y fue allí, donde lo vi quien fue el que me salvo el pellejo.

El barco que robamos allí, atrás de mí calle abajo, muy cerca de la costa.

 _-"Que te parece si les doy una ayudita!",_ escuche la voz de Sky toda alegre venir desde mi radio en mi pata que de milagro no le había dado..

Yo solté las ametralladoras.

Como mire hacia el otro, para ver que los grifos que antes venían volando, solo salían huyendo.

-"Hangares conquistados capitana...tenemos un buen botín, armas, repuestos y municiones para 1000 vidas...", decía yo por la radio como sonreía.

 _-"Y estamos viendo a cualquiera que no haya intentado llegar a los muelles huir como cobardes...así que no tendremos represalias por el momento"_ , decía toda contenta Sky.

-"Y nuestra misión suicida...resulto no ser tan suicida de nuevo..."; dije yo toda aliviada porque esto parecía acabar.

 _-"Si, ya enviaré a Mig y a Armory que pongan a ayudar a recoger las cosas junto a ustedes, tomaremos todo lo que podamos y luego destruiremos el lugar, pero no sin antes dejar un pequeño regalito",_ decía ella por la radio.

-"Esta bien", conteste.

Como yo iba caminando hacia donde eran los astilleros, y lo único intacto...

Era la calle para llegar a la entrada de los astilleros.

El resto era un enorme cráter humeante e irreconocible.

Entonces mire al cielo.

"Por fin los vengue muchachos...ya pueden descansar en paz", decía en voz baja.

Como por fin tuve éxito en la toma de este muelle y honrar la muerte de mis camaradas caídos.

Y acabar con gran una gran parte de los piratas de Bloody Mary.

Ahora si, estoy en paz...y mis camaradas que en estos momentos están en el paraíso, se que están ahora igual en paz también. *pensaba ella como sonreía*

-..-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Al amanecer de un nuevo día, los hangares y las fábricas donde se construían las armas eran destruidas por la artillería del barco de las chicas como disparaba desde lejos, como también se veía el mar cubierto de restos de barcos de los galeones destruidos, como ya habían saqueado toda la noche y sin ningún contratiempo, todo lo que podían de esos hangares, pero en el extremo sur del camino que llegaban a los muelles, un tubo de metal, clavado sobre el cemento, estaba empalado como si fuera un cerdo, Gone, el último gran líder de la Garra Negra, con una nota clavada con un tuvo más pequeño en el pecho de Gone)

" _El que lea esto, civil o miembro de la Garra Negra, queremos que esparzan la noticia, la era de Bloody Mary murió con ella, y nosotras, el grupo Fenix, un grupo que solo quiere verlos caer y destruir los remanentes de Bloody Mary, sin ninguna piedad, y lo que hicimos aquí, sea una muestra de lo que podemos hacer, y damos este aviso, para que disfruten los últimos días de sus asquerosas vidas miembros de Bloody Mary, y si es un civil que lee esto, darle esperanzas a los civiles, que la guerra por la verdadera justicia no ha acabado, solo ha comenzado, y no pararemos hasta extirpar esta organización de la faz del planeta"._

" _POSDATA: Y si por puro milagro nos derrotan, no importa, un grupo más grande y poderoso nos vengará, pero el punto es este, no durarán ni 5 años putos"_

*es lo que decía la nota, como el barco con las chicas se alejaba por el horizonte, como todas estaban cansadas, pero contentas por un trabajo bien echo*

-…-..-.-..-…-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-

 **Ufff...una enorme victoria para nuestras heroínas, y un duro golpe para los remanentes de Bloody Mary.**

 **Ahora, que próximas cosas les espera a nuestras protagonistas?.**

 **Espérenlo en los próximos cápitulos que esto sigue para un rato más, jeje.**

 **Porque si creen que esto fue lo más duro con lo que nuestras chicas se han enfrentado.**

 **Uffff.**

 **Pues no lo es, jeje.**

 **En fin, nos vemos para otro capitulo el miercoles.**

 **Jejeje.**

 **No se olviden de comentar.**

.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Capitulo 14: El Fenix se revela al mundo.**_

 **Torment Sky**

 **3 de enero del 988 DDNM**

 **Sala de reuniones del Acorazado en el tercer nivel superior del barco.**

 **9:10 am**

-"Ok chicas...se que talvez quisieran dormir un poco más, y un día de descanso no fue suficiente, pero, debemos discutir nuestro siguiente paso a seguir, como este barco esta haciendo el triple de rápido nuestro avance por el mar, y posiblemente lleguemos a Saddle Arabia mañana"; decía yo seriamente.

-"Que discutir...hemos ganado una gran batalla...no podemos solo parar a celebrarlo al menos un día"; decía Flower quejándose de que había que hacer algo más.

-"No, solo hemos logrado tener suerte como ellos no estaban nada preparados para un ataque, confiados de que tenían la superioridad total, pero, su derrota, servirá como aviso a los demás remanentes de todo el mundo de que hay un grupo cazándolos, y aunque nuestro aviso les infundirá temor para que cometan errores, también los volverá más precavidos", decía yo seriamente.

-"Pero yo creo que esto nos causa más problemas...porque ellos sabrán que ahora son vulnerables por mar...pero en tierra adentro, ellos tendrían la absoluta ventaja...creo que no lo pensamos bien esto"; reflexionaba Mig.

-"Fácil criticar, cuando hasta tu apoyabas el colocarle el mensaje allí en el cuerpo para ser más claros"; decía Kary.

-"Como dije...no lo pensamos bien..."; decía Mig más disgustada, "Y en eso me incluye a mí"; decía Mig con disgusto.

-"Bien, bien, dejando eso de lado, al menos en eso estamos seguro, de que ahora si, estamos a salvo en el agua por lo menos"; decía yo intentando ser la positiva.

-"Hasta que nos ataquen como nosotros les atacamos...porque esas armas antiaéreas no pueden disparar en vertical total", decía Geminis.

-"El trabajo de vigía entonces sería más importante ahora"; decía yo seriamente como miraba a Flower.

-"Ohh vamos...preferiría no tener sexo por 10 años a quedarme una semana entera en solitario vigilando desde arriba"; se quejaba Flower como veía a Ground todo pensativo.

-"Mmm...talvéz...no tengamos que recurrir a arcaicos metodos de vigilancia"; sugirió Ground.

-"Como así?"; pregunto yo con curiosidad.

-"Bueno, al parecer los ingenieros que trabajaban en la sala de comunicaciones...tenían otra cosa allí, un prototipo que llamaban "Radar", que por lo que escuche, era una forma de detectar objetos en el aire a largas distancias usando ondas electromagnéticas...como lo hace una radio de comunicación...excepto que en vez de recibir y escuchar palabras entre 2 aparatos iguales, el barco que sería el emisor manda unas ondas...que si rebota en un objeto solido, esta regresa...y con unos procesos que si los explico aquí creo que me alargaría demasiado...nos diría donde está ese objeto en tiempo real en otro dispositivo que es muy complejo de explicar"; decía Ground intento explicarse con palabras simples.

Que si.

Son simples.

Pero...

No las entiendo como funcionan.

-"Esta es la cosa, puedes construir una maquina para detectar enemigos voladores a distancia...eso es lo que quisiste decir?"; pregunto Kary.

-"Si, es un buen resumen de lo que eh dicho, pero me tomará días, puede que en teoría compartamos estos conocimientos de como funcionan las ondas electromagnéticas, pero el uso que le dimos a ellas son totalmente diferentes, y si me costará lo mío entenderlas, pero no imposible"; decía Ground.

-"No entendí casi nada, solo entendí que ya no seré una vigía, y eso esta bien para mí"; decía Flower toda animada por la noticia.

-"Ok, pero, eso significa que tendremos que darle tiempo para trabajar, y eso es algo que apenas tenemos, porque si nos detenemos ahora, les dará a los remanentes de Bloody en todo el mundo para armarse y fortalecerse", decía yo como no me gustaba eso.

-"Si, pero acaso tenemos otra opción...después de todo aun hay varios equipos destruidos y tenemos que pasar nuestras cosas del barco de madera a este, y no hay que olvidar de que Hack aun parece no querer irse de Saddle Arabia"; decía Geminis.

-"Mmm...cierto..."; decía yo toda pensativa.

-"Por eso digo, un descanso no nos caería mal, después de esta gran victoria, además, no importa cuanto se fortalezcan estos remanentes, nosotras ya pasamos por el infierno y sobrevivimos después de todo"; decía Flower toda confiada.

Mmmmm.

Y yo también quisiera conocer más a fondo de este barco.

Porque yo se navegar tan bien porque conozco de barcos.

Conozco como se maneja en las corrientes más fuertes y débiles, puedo virar las naves con extrema precisión y calcular cuando soltar anclas y cuando no en un lugar.

Pero esta nave es tan diferente...que si no fuera porque esta increible maquina tiene la marcha atrás...

Nos hubiéramos estrellado en el astillero, porque no pude calcular bien cuando detener los motores para que nos detengamos antes de tocar tierra.

-"Sabes...aunque me duela, ella tiene razón"; decía yo como le señalaba a Flower que me miro sorprendida, "Pero no en lo que se refiere a descanso...yo tengo que aprender a como manejar este barco con la misma precisión que tenía con un barco de vela, además, este es un barco de guerra...y yo se que los barcos de guerra tienen que tener mantenimiento periódicamente para funcionar como se debe, así que, nuestra misión en este mes que vamos a tener de descanso, es a como demonios mantener solo nosotras un barco tan grande al 100% de su funcionamiento, principalmente las armas"; decía yo seriamente.

Como Ema parecía asentir de acuerdo conmigo.

-"Este barco tiene demasiados cañones para poder usar alguna vez...incluso ya es exagerada su cantidad, yo digo que además de las armas de infantería que traemos a las yeguas de Saddle Arabia, les donemos la mayoría de estos cañones", decía Mig.

-"Pero eso significa que nos tendríamos que quedar más tiempo y enseñar a más yeguas a usarlas, más yeguas que las que tiene el pueblo..."; decía Kary.

-"Pero también, no hay suministros médicos, ni pociones para tratar a los enfermos que aún hay"; decía Sitra toda triste.

-"Ok, entonces haremos esto, descargaremos todas las armas extras, partiremos al reino cebra con Holy en busca de más pociones curativas y comida extra para los enfermos"; decía yo.

-"Pero Holy ya no puede fingir estar normal, tiene la cara en su mayoría del tiempo sonrojada, y no deja de hablar como una urgida y lujuriosa gruñona, su gente sabrá que algo esta mal con ella apenas la vean, y eso solo significaría un adios a nuestros suministros gratuitos"; decía Geminis toda preocupada.

-"Y por eso tenemos a 2 machos en el grupo para cumplir con una tarea de vital importancia"; decía yo como miraba a Ground Y Cruice, que me miraban confundidos.

-"No...yo no me acercare a esa señorita, esta tan mal, que no se como puede llegar a desearme, halagarme y luego ser totalmente racista y ególatra al mismo tiempo"; decía Ground totalmente en contra de lo que ya se olía lo que yo iba a proponer.

-"Así es ella, pero este es el tema, su abuela, que parece que desde ese lado de la familia saco lo loca Bloody, quiere que su hija se mantenga virgen porque nos considera a todos seres inferiores y solo quiere que su hija pierda la virginidad por uno de su misma especie, pero esta es la cosa, es dificil de mantenerla, cuando su mismo cuerpo que es un misterio médico en si mismo pide a gritos reproducirse y le ha alterado totalmente la mente y la personalidad estar fuera de la tierra por tanto tiempo y volverla completamente insoportable y que no podemos matarla por que si no la abuela nos deja sin financiamiento, así que sí, necesitamos ver si el sexo la calma para que todo vuelva a la normalidad y no nos obligue a hacer algo que hará que nos arrepintamos después, y si no...bueno, la dejaremos en la isla de Hopetown, a que disfrute con la tierra y ver si eso la calma"; decía toda seria.

-"Aún así no quiero hacerlo, se que es insoportable, pero yo no sacrificaré mi pureza por calmar a esa yegua"; decía Ground como se cruzaba de brazos haciéndose el ofendido.

Que curioso, eso mayormente lo dice una yegua, jejeje.

Pero aunque lo que dijo Ground causo algunas risillas en el grupo.

Cruice habló.

-"Esto en serio no es una broma de mal gusto?"; pregunto seriamente Cruice.

-"No, realmente no, ella en serio esta muy mal de la cabeza"; decía Geminis.

-"Mmm...tendré que ver para creer", decía él.

-"Porque...acaso tu si planeas ser el voluntario para calmarla?"; pregunto yo esperanzada.

-"Si, porque se nota que van a seguir con el tema hasta que alguien acepte, así que yo no tengo mucho que perder al ofrecerme la verdad"; decía él todo serio.

-"Es muy cierto íbamos a estar tan insistente como yo al intentar conseguir más de Ground todos los días", decía Flower como le hacía ojitos a Ground, que el solo rodaba los ojos harto ya del acoso de Flower.

-"Que tanto es?", pregunto Cruice.

-"Mucho...creeme"; decía Ground algo irritado.

-"Ok, entonces será un mes tranquilo, lleno de entrenamiento y aprendizaje...esperemos que eso sea lo único que veamos en el transcurso del mes", decía yo intentando ser positiva.

-"Estoy más que de acuerdo con eso"; decía Sitra como sonreía.

.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-

 **Hack**

 **Al día siguiente**

 **9:34 am**

 **En la enfermería del pueblo.**

*se lo ve a Hack atendiendo un parto, en un cuarto, apenas ventilado, que sería solo un cuarto cerrado sin ventanas, como tiene él a sus aprendices rodeándolo*

-"Vamos señorita Yirita...puje...puje...solo un poco más"; decía yo dando animos como estaba siendo yo el que veía si ya estaba por salir el bebé...o en este caso, mellizos.

Esto aun me sorprende que de una cadera tan angosta pueda salir un bebé...pero mientras le hacía una cirugía en una pierna fracturada de una yegua, pude notar que sus músculos y ligamentos en esa zona son tan flexibles como la mandíbula de una serpiente.

Haciendo que estás yeguas siempre tengan partos naturales.

No por nada en los ya 45 partos que eh asistido, solo 1 vez tuve que hacer cesárea, y fue cuando una yegua iba a dar a luz a una cría de minotauro, que eso ya sería llevar mucho al límite ese estrecho, pero extremadamente flexible canal...

Aparte, sus músculos de sus piernas traseras en teoría también serían capaces de dar patadas incluso más fuertes que las de una pony tierra normal, aunque parezcan más delgadas y débiles que la de una pony normal.

Pero por el momento no eh tenido tiempo de probar esa teoría, muy poco tiempo libre, y solo lo uso para dormir, comer o ir al baño...

-"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", grito Yirita como empezó a salir el primero, como ese grito me hizo volver a la realidad y estar atento al parto.

* **Pum***

-"Hack, hemos vuelto!", gritaba Flower sin importarle nada que estabamos en un lugar donde debía haber silencio y paz, porque había pateado la puerta para entrar.

-"Por todos los cielos Flower, estoy en medio de algo importante", decía yo algo enojado, mientras estaba más atento en como iba a Yirita.

-"Bien...pero termina rápido, que el barco que fuimos a robar ya esta por llegar"; decía Flower como no le importo que la echará de aquí como se retiro dejando la puerta abierta, como yo recibía a la primera recién nacida, y se la entregaba a una de mis aprendices para que le limpiaran.

-"No se que se cree Flower...entrando así para anunciar que robaron un barco..."; decía yo todo irritado por esa interrupción como esperaba por su segundo bebe.

Como en esos segundos de espera ya pensé mejor lo que dijo.

-"Espera...como que salieron a robar el barco...cuando...?"; pregunto yo extremadamente confundido como levanto la vista para ver a la puerta, pero ya se había ido Flower hace mucho.

-"Jefe Médico Hack...el parto"; me pidió una de las enfermeras para que volviera a estar atento.

-"Ustedes encárguense, en un rato vuelvo"; decía yo como me iba corriendo para intentar alcanzar a Flower.

-"Pero Doctor..."; rogaba una de mis aprendices como yo me fui hasta volando para intentar alcanzarla.

Porque si fueron a robar un barco...quiero saber si mi esposa esta bien.

Porque es más que seguro que fue con ellas.

Al salir afuera a la calle, veía a Flower recostada contra una de las paredes de la clinica.

-"Guao...eso fue rápido"; decía Flower sorprendida.

-"Flower...en que momento ustedes se fueron a robar un barco?"; pregunto yo realmente confundido y preocupado como la agarró de los hombros.

-"Guao...cálmate...fue solo hace unos 5 días que nos fuimos...pensé que ya ye habías dado cuenta de ello", decía ella sorprendida de mi arrebato.

-"No, si te das cuenta, aunque solo se hayan quedado las que están entre la vida y la muerte, aun son muchas que tratar, y el poco tiempo que eh tenido, yo eh dormido, eh ido al baño y comido en la clínica, y si no me buscaban, pensé que ya se habían dado cuenta de que no necesito interrupciones cuando estoy haciendo una cirugía, como tu acabas de hacer, y más bien, hoy es primer día en semanas que eh salido para que me da la luz del sol"; decía yo todo estresado.

-"Deberías darte un descanso y que tus seguidoras se encarguen entonces"; decía Flower.

-"Es que no lo entiendes...ninguna sabe dibujar, o escribir, y dejarles notas no va a servir para nada, y necesitan que yo les este enseñando en vivo como hacer las cosas, y son muchas cosas que aprender"; decía yo realmente estresado.

-"Y que me dices de esa yegua...se la ve escribiendo..."; decía Flower toda tranquila como señalaba a una de mis aprendices como sostenía una tablilla y escribía en ella, usando su boca para escribir, y solo para eso, para charlar con los pacientes que esperaban afuera.

Yo solo la solté por fin a Flower.

-"Hey...tu...no eres de las aprendices locales...quien eres tu?"; pregunto yo todo serio como me acerco a esa yegua de pelaje café claro y melena roja bien larga, y que usa una gorrita de enfermera.

Como ya las batas se agotaron.

Aunque solo había 6 batas para doctor aquí, así que, era fácil no más de agotarse.

-"Cierto, porque vengo de Abudai, y me llamo Erretra, y vine aquí para aprender medicina como muchas de las que te siguen, pero como la sala del parto estaba llena, me quede afuera para ser útil y ver que tienen los pacientes"; decía ella algo tímida como me pasaba la tablilla.

-"Nunca me diste una tablilla verdad...porque nunca nadie lo hizo en todo este tiempo"; decía yo sorprendido de ver a alguien que no solo escribía, que tenía buena letra también, y mejor que la mía para variar.

-"Llegue hace una semana...pero solo fue preguntarte si podía ser tu aprendiz, y solo aceptaste como una manada de otras aprendices te seguían por donde sea...y yo apenas pude captar algunas cosas de lo que decías como yo solo intentaba mantener el ritmo"; decía ella algo triste.

-"Y quien te enseño a escribir si me permites preguntarte?"; pregunto yo algo curioso.

Porque por lo que se, muy pocos sementales le enseñaron a escribir a sus esposas en este país.

-"Mi esposo...el me enseño", decía ella con mucha tristeza al recordar a su difunto esposo.

-"Mmm...ok, entonces, desde ahora señorita, la quiero a mi lado todo el rato, necesito a alguien que tome apuntes de verdad, y luego funcione de segunda al mando de verdad...porque después de todo, con lo que me cuenta mi compañera, creo que nos iremos pronto"; decía yo como señalaba a Flower.

-"No tan deprisa genio, que robamos un barco, no significa que es hora de partir, Sky dice que nos quedaremos un tiempo más, porque nuestros cerebritos quieren reparar el barco que se daño durante la toma, y Sky quiere practicar como manejar ese enorme barco, así que nos quedaremos minimo un mes, ya luego habla con ella si quieres quedarte hasta 2 meses"; decía Flower

-"Oh bueno, entonces señorita Erretra...cree estar lista para ser la jefe médica para cuando me vaya?"; pregunto yo.

-"Ppppp pero si solo hace un momento acaba de conocerme...y yo no creo estar lista para ello, para nada"; decía ella totalmente nerviosa.

-"Escucha, por el momento eres la única que sabe escribir, y tendrás notas que te ayuden...e incluso libros, traje libros de medicina que te serán de utilidad, además, no te pido ser la que mande a todas, te pido que como ahora tendrás mis conocimientos escritos en papel, puedes ser la que junto a ellas puedan aprender juntas, para que luego solo se basen en su instinto para curar y tratar a los pacientes, sin necesidad de libros, porque habrás echo esto tantas veces, que ya te lo habrás aprendido de memoria y solo necesitaras los libros si es que la enfermedad que tienen es un caso de 1 en un millón", decía yo seriamente.

-"Pero yo no sé...", decía ella aun toda insegura.

-"Escucha...aun estaré aquí como mínimo un mes...ya veremos como hacerlo funcionar luego..."; decía yo intentando ser positivo.

 ***un claxon muy fuerte!***

-"Pero por el momento debo ir a ver a mi esposa..."; decía yo como veía un enorme barco de metal con cañones enormes llegar al puerto.

Ella tiene muchas explicaciones que dar...*pensaba el todo serio como iba volando hacia el barco*

-"Bonito ehh...?", pregunto Flower como me seguía como iba volando hacia la nave, que es solo un vuelo de unos segundos.

Como en los muelles hace ver enano a nuestro barco original como se estaciona justo ha lado.

Entonces solo aterrice en la parte frontal del barco.

-"Sky...tienes mucho que explicarme!", grite yo algo enojado.

Le dije que si hacía esto que le dejara a los demás, que en solo 2 meses más nacen nuestros hijos por todos los cielos.

.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Cruice**

 **2 horas después.**

 **En el viejo barco de madera**

 **Su consultorio privado del Dr. Hack Sparrow**

-"Ok...señor Cruice...parece que todo está en orden...esta tan saludable como cabe esperar de alguien que lo ha mantenido esclavizado trabajando..."; decía el Dr. Sparrow como estaba anotando y archivando unos nuevos documentos, con mi nombre en ellos.

Es realmente alguien muy educado y serio cuando tiene que serlo, además se nota alguien bien listo con quien tener una conversación civilizada, además del joven Ground.

Realmente contrasta con su esposa y el resto de estas chicas.

Pero como se dice el dicho, a veces los opuestos se atraen.

-"Oh, y Dr. Sparrow, tengo una pregunta que hacerle"; decía yo seriamente.

-"Puede decirme Hack, ya eh escuchado tantas veces "Dr. Sparrow" en el pueblo que ya me empieza a estresar...es que realmente nunca me acostumbre a que fueran tan formales y respetuosos conmigo, mayormente siempre era, "Hey chico, aquí este imbécil se rompió un ala en una pelea, cúralo ahora"; decía el todo serio, como al final acabo haciendo una imitación muy mala de un hombre rudo.

-"Ok...Hack...la cosa es que, las chicas me contarán sobre la princesa Holy...y que necesita si o sí...reproducirse, y no se si eso es de vital importancia para ustedes...o solo están jugando conmigo y con Ground, y esperaba que de su opinión médica seria de lo que realmente le pasa a esta Holy y lo que de verdad necesita"; decía yo.

El solo suspiro.

-"La verdad es que Holy fue el resultado de jugar a ser un dios por parte de la sacerdotisa maestra del reino cebra, porque Holy no es una cebra...es algo más, algo más parecido a un híbrido entre una planta y una cebra...en apariencia parece una cebra, pero al parecer internamente es una planta como literalmente necesita estar en tierra fértil para caminar, y puede hacer crecer plantas nuevas y usando su mente...pero, ella no se deja analizar más a profundidad y eso nos deja con muchas dudas de lo que en realidad es, y al estar tanto tiempo fuera de la tierra fértil, hizo que al parecer su metabolismo se alterara, y sus hormonas estén fuera de control, y la opción que hay es desviarnos de nuestro curso y buscar un lugar con tierra fértil pero segura, o satisfacer esas necesidades de reproducción para que ella pueda volver a ser normal...una chica seria, pero ególatra y racista, en vez de la maniática racista y sexual que ahora es", decía el seriamente.

…...

-"Y Sky ya me contó que no nos podemos deshacer de ella...y al escuchar lo que usted dijo...creo que no me deja más opción de ser yo el que se lo haga a esa tal Holy", decía yo todo serio.

-"Mmm...espero que no te estén amenazando para hacer esto"; decía Hack todo preocupado.

-"No, no, lo estoy haciendo por mera voluntad, porque se nota que todas van a estar quejándose de esa tal Holy hasta que se mejore, y no se tu, pero prefiero que las que están luchando por la vida de todos aquí, estén más concentradas en luchar, que en una princesa extraña"; decía yo todo serio.

-"Bueno punto..., entonces, si quieres terminar con esto ya, Holy esta en los cuartos...tenemos a civiles que le atienden sus caprichos, y a esta hora debe estar echada sola aburriéndose en la cama"; decía Hack todo serio.

-"Ok..."; decía yo como me estaba yendo.

-"Y si sientes algo extraño cuando lo hagas...grita...grita pero muy fuerte, después de todo no queremos perder a uno de los pocos ingenieros que tenemos"; decía el todo preocupado por mí.

-"Entiendo..."; decía yo como solo marchaba a mi destino...

-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

 **4 horas después...**

 **En el galeón.**

-"Espero que sea cierto de que esta ahora más calmada..."; decía Sky como me seguían, ella y Hack.

-"Si...porque si así es, creo que no tendremos que estar perdiendo el tiempo para dejarla en la isla de Hopetown, hasta que se calme"; decía Hack

-"Bueno, cuando me fui ella parecía más abierta al dialogo y menos a los insultos raciales a mi ser"; decía yo.

Cuantos sinonimos se sabía esta señorita solo para insultar a mi nuestra especie, por todos los cielos...

-"Lo veré cuando lo crea"; decía Sky como por fin habíamos llegado a los camarotes.

La cama que usamos para el acto estaba manchada, pero al menos la mude a otra cama más limpia, y estaba allí descansando la señorita Holy, como estaba sonriendo.

-"Y...estas bien princesita?", pregunto Sky.

-"Bueno, aparte de que si pudiera, me daría azotes por haber disfrutado como una cerda el acto sexual con un no cebra, me siento mejor realmente..."; decía ella realmente sonando calmada, pero sin querer mirarnos.

-"Pero estas mejor, y justo a tiempo, porque te necesitamos para pedir más suministros a tu gente, en especial pociones médicas, ya sabrás el porque"; decía Hack todo animado.

-"Si, si...todo un país lleno de yeguas que no saben hacer nada de nada...si, mi gente le dará gusto saber que con nuestra ayuda podrán vivir un día más estas ponys de clase tan baja"; decía ella con mucha soberbia.

Yo iba a responderle bien feo a esta yegua, porque por lo que me contaron estas yeguas han sufrido mucho y no merecen que las critiquen así.

Pero Sky habló primero.

-"Ya, ya, pero lo que cuenta que estás con la mente centrada para poder hablar en público por lo menos"; decía Sky, sin emociones, yendo al punto, como se le veía la frente arrugarse al contener su enojo.

Se nota que realmente se esta controlando con esta yegua.

-"Si, pero quiero algo a cambio, ya estoy harta de estar en un barco, ya quiero sentir la tierra de nuevo, y comer mi comida echa por mí, así que, o me llevan a una tierra fértil después de que les de sus suministros, oh no tendrán suministro alguno mientras viva"; decía ella toda seria.

Entonces Sky encendió su cuerno y la agarró del cuello a Holy como si fuera una soga su magia.

-"Escucha Holy...tenemos un barco con tantas armas que tu pueblo sería arrasado por completo antes de siquiera poner una pezuña en el barco que conseguimos, y una nación entera agradecida que nos pueda dar los suministros ahora en adelante, y ahora, la única razón de porque sigues viva, es porque sentía pena por ti, pero ahora, con esa amenaza de mierda que quieres hacer, ya tocaste limite con tu arrogancia, ahora, o te pones flojita, cooperas, y dejas de despreciar a medio mundo y creerte la especial, cuando tu eres una maldita paralitica que necesita ayuda para limpiarse el culo, y que solo sirves en un terreno fertíl, o juro que te dejaremos en este desierto con las yeguas que menosprecias sin haberlas conocido, mientras nosotros nos vamos, haciendo así que no toques suelo fértil en toda tu vida"; decía Sky con una enorme rabia, como su cuerno salía pequeños rayos pese a que aun estaba sosteniendo con un aura mágica alrededor del cuello de Holy.

-"No te atreverías..."; decía Holy intentando aun sonar superior, como le faltaba un poco el aire.

Parece que no le apretaba lo suficientemente el cuello como para ahogarla, pero si para dejarle ronca la voz.

-"Pruébame..."; decía Sky toda desafiante como al parecer ahora infundía de electricidad su aura mágica, como se veía ver esos pequeños rayos en su cuerno, pasar al aura, y electrocutar a Holy.

-"Bien...cooperaré..."; decía Holy adolorida y con la voz muy ronca.

Entonces Sky le soltó y Holy solo empezó a toser buscando aire.

-"Ok, aun así te mandaremos a la isla de Hopetown por 1 mes, para que estés a gusto en esa selva que hay en la zona este de la isla, porque lo que menos queremos es a alguien que estorbe mientras estamos con lo nuestro, no importa si ya estás mejor, además, necesito estar una temporada lejos de ti, al menos 1 mes, y la única razón de porque seguirás viniendo con nosotros, es porque talvez, solo talvez encontraremos la manera de matar a tu puta abuela tiranica, y queremos que nos habrás el paso cuando el momento llegue"; decía Sky toda seria.

Ella no dijo nada.

Yo no dije nada.

Y Hack tampoco.

-"Vámonos...igual necesitamos seguir descargando el barco, para partir lo antes posible al reino Cebra"; decía Sky seriamente.

Como solo nosotros le acompañábamos en silencio.

Si así se comporta esta cebra, ahora ya me imagino como es la abuela...

.-._-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **Torment Sky**

 **10 de enero**

 **Hopetown, zona este**

Ya el barco, en las zonas de almacenamiento donde antes ocupaban las armas para la infantería y los repuestos para el barco, ahora tenemos 2 toneladas de pócimas curativas.

Cuando llegamos a ese puerto con el acorazado en el reino cebra fue todo un espectáculo.

Al principio tenían miedo, pero cuando vieron a Holy, en la cima del barco, en el puente, saludando, y anunciando que el barco era un botín de guerra que les habían quitado a los sucios grifos.

Y que los grifos no fueron ningún rival para ella...y pues, muchas cosas que le ayudaron a inflar su ego de nuevo.

En fin, que la resibieron como una heroína, y que esta vez pedía las medicinas.

Para un pueblo necesitado...y que al menos no dijo que era un pueblo de "sucias ponys tierra".

Solo dijo que era una nación en crisis que necesita la ayuda del reino cebra para ser rescatado de la miseria, con más palabras elegantes...que mientras más lo pienso, más sonaba que seguía despreciando a las pobres yeguas de Saddle Arabia y se quería salir de la suya con ello.

Pero bueno...al menos no abrió la boca de más y dijo algo sobre mis intenciones con su abuela.

Porque, estamos aquí afuera luchando, para tumbar todos los remanentes de Bloody Mary, y eso incluye, a la mal parida de mierda, que creo al monstruo.

*Justo esta ella y Holy, en el lado derecho del barco, en cubierta, como van pasando por la isla lentamente a solo 10 metros de la orilla*

-"Holy, un gusto...nos vemos en un mes"; decía yo como sonreía enormemente y con gran alegría mientras sostenía a Holy con mi magia y la lanzaba a tierra firme.

-"AAhhhh!"; grito un poco ella como cayó a tierra con las piernas abiertas y de panzazo.

-"Disfruta estar sola durante todo un mes, jajaja!", gritaba yo como le saludaba desde el barco, toda a gusta y contenta.

Como la vi pararse como unas lianas salieron desde tierra para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

-"Al menos será un mes sin tentaciones en un grupo lleno de guapos sementales!"; grito Holy desde la isla como solo caminaba

Y yo sonreía a gusto.

Este será un buen mes jejeje.

Y fue una semana curiosa.

Fue la primera vez que tarde más tiempo subiendo carga, que el viaje en sí...

Después de todo, el barco es grande y tiene mucho espacio que llenar...

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.

 **(Vista en 3era persona)**

 **12 de enero**

 **Griffonstone, (Capital del Reino Grifo)**

 **Palacio aun destruido del antiguo rey.**

*Se ve a un grupo de grifos armados en una mesa redonda, hablando entre sí, como en un agujero en el techo destruido del palacio la bandera de la Garra Negra ondea en el viento*

-"Perdimos toda la flota, casi todas las armas y a unos 400 soldados...y sin los científicos, y con los equipos destruidos, ya no vale la pena quedarse aquí..."; decía un grifo muy musculado sonando molesto y que tenía una ametralladora colgando en su espalda.

-"Y esa pérdida, más el puto mensajito que dejaron en el cuerpo de nuestro líder, solo causo un amotinamiento masivo en nuestro ejercito, como los soldados del antiguo ejercito del rey grifo volvieron a estar en contra nuestra, y solo nos queda 10000 mil soldados y muy pocas armas..."; decía otro grifo todo serio completamente blanco como lleva un rifle también tintado de blanco en su espalda.

-"Fue putas esperanza...quien sea que sea este grupo Fénix saben jugar también la guerra psicológica", decía frustrado otro grifo, que ante la vista de los demás sea el más pequeño de todos, y parece que no lleva armas, pero tiene unas pistoleras bien ocultas debajo de sus alas.

-"Pero por ahora no vamos a perder el tiempo intentando recuperar el control y perder a más muchachos, con tan poco equipo en estos momentos...lo único que nos queda es retroceder, y dar aviso a nuestros colegas en Eastland"; decía el que se veía más viejo, y con una cicatriz que parecía el arañazo por 3 filosas garras en el lado derecho de su cara, justo sobre su ojo izquierdo y con ese ojo completamente blanco.

Todos asintieron en la mesa, aceptando la idea, como se iban del lugar.

.-…-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

 **(Seguimos en 3era persona)**

 **15 de enero**

 **Honk Pink, (Capital de Eastland, actualmente ocupada por los piratas del Sol Rojo)**

 **Palacio Real. (Como la gran ciudad prohibida de China)**

*se ve al mismo grupo de grifos, en una gran sala del trono, como la que ocupa el trono es un unicornio de avanzada edad, y con los ojos opacos, al parecer ciega, de color rojo, y una melena tri color de color blanco que son las canas, como aun se ve mechones de su color original, como naranja y amarillo, mientras se la ve usando simplemente un kimono del color de su cuerpo, como a su lado están 2 unicornios armados con rifles a su lado, y una yegua unicornio joven, de pelaje negro, y con la misma melena que el que esta en el trono, pero ella lleva una funda con una espada en su espalda, al lado de él también*

-"Así que, un grupo guerrillero ha logrado acabar con su flota, al robarle uno de los barcos más nuevos de nuestra flota, y huyen con las colas entre las patas al ver que todo estaba perdido, eh..."; decía él unicornio todo soberbio y algo rasposa por ser ya mayor de edad.

-"Si emperador Red Sun", decía el más viejo con respeto.

Aunque el resto de los grifos se veían molestos por el desprecio en su tono de voz.

-"Y bueno, y que van a hacer a continuación?", pregunto Red Sun con curiosidad.

-"Ya no vale la pena perder más hombres...y venimos a ver si podemos apoyarle a sus fuerzas, como es más que posible que el grupo Fenix venga aquí..."; decía el viejo aún con el mayor respeto posible, que era el único que hablaba del grupo.

-"Porque debería dejar que ustedes se unan a mi ejército, unas ratas voladoras que fracasaron en repeler a un grupo de mercenarias cuando tenían todo a su favor"; decía Red todo molesto por la proposición.

Como el grifo más fuerte habló.

-"Escucha viejo de mierda, no nos puedes faltar así...!", estaba gritando enojado el grifo más fuerte como estaba a punto de desenfundar su ametralladora, como Red Sun ilumino por un momento su cuerno, solo un segundo, formo una bola de energía tan pequeña como una canica con una increíble rapidez, y la lanzó hacia el fortachón, que al impactar en el pecho del grifo fortachón.

Al instante este exploto en un una explosión concentrada y ahora solo era un lío de sangre y vísceras, manchando a sus compañeros.

-"A mi, nadie me falta el respeto...y más, unos fracasados como ustedes, nosotros seremos pocos, pero lo compensamos con calidad...y no cantidad, ahora váyanse, ya no son bienvenidos aquí...ustedes son una vergüenza para el ejército de Bloody Mary"; decía Red Sun con la voz más imponente y enojada.

-"Lo siento emperador...nos vamos enseguida...verdad chicos..."; decía el más viejo algo nervioso pese a que estaba cubierto con la sangre de su colega.

-"Si, si...podemos probar suerte no más yendo a Aztecolt...escuche que a ellos si les interesaría unos refuerzos..."; decía el grifo más pequeño, también nervioso.

Como los 3 grifos representantes de lo que quedaba de la garra negra, se retiraban a toda prisa del lugar.

Y una vez los 3 abandonaron el lugar, la yegua que estaba al lado del emperador habló.

-"Hija, comunícate con nuestra flota, que vuelvan a la costa, destruyan los barcos para que no caiga en las pezuñas de los rebeldes y que se retiren tierra adentro, que los mejores se pongan a custodiar los laboratorios de investigación, nosotros somos buenos, pero ese barco que robaron ese grupo Fénix es demasiado peligroso y ataca a una distancia superior de lo que nuestro mejores unicornios pueden lograr contra atacar", decía el emperador Red Sun todo serio.

-"Entendido padre..."; decía ella como se ponía frente a él y se inclinaba ante él.

-"Le mostraremos a ese grupo Fénix de que los piratas del Sol Rojo son superiores a esas ratas con alas analfabetas"; decía el emperador todo orgulloso.

-"No te preocupes padre...no llegaran ni poner un paso aquí adentro conmigo aquí"; decía ella toda orgullosa como sonreía.

-"Yo se que ti hija mía..."; decía el emperador también orgulloso, pero de su hija, como le tocaba suavemente su mandibula y la levantaba para que se pudieran ver a los ojos entre los 2, "Ahora ve"; decía él como señalaba a la puerta.

Y la hija solo se iba corriendo, ella solo hizo brillar su cuerno, pero en vez de abrir la puerta con su magia, ella atravesó la puerta como si ella misma fuera un fantasma.

.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-…-.-.-.

 **Un capitulo tranquilito...**

 **Hasta que se demuestra un próximo enemigo a vencer...**

 **Se nota duro, al igual que su hija...**

 **Las chicas podrán derrotar a esta facción del ejército de Bloody Mary?**

 **Holy logrará darse cuenta que ha sido una perra mientras este sola en la isla?**

 **Averígüelo en los próximos capítulos a seguir en esta mágico/ violenta/ sexosa/ aventura.**

 **Jeje.**

 **Hasta el siguiente miercoles, y no se olviden de comentar mis queridos lectores.**


	15. Chapter 15

**(Capitulo con mucho suspenso...creo)**

 _ **Capitulo 15: Hora de llevarse "bien" a la mala...**_

 **Hack Sparrow**

 **18 de febrero del 988 DDNM**

 **En la zona este de Hopetown.**

 **11:23 am**

*Se lo ve a Sky y Hack en lado derecho del barco hablando*

-"Estás seguro de que quieres ir solo Hack...?"; pregunto Sky preocupada.

-"Estoy muy seguro, después de todo, quien sabe si Holy aun te tenga resentimientos porque casi la ahogas...y no quiero que te haga daño a ti, ni a nuestros bebes", decía yo como le señalaba su mucho más prominente barriga.

-"Y claro, una yegua con ganas de reproducirse con cualquier macho que vea y con poderes de planta no te causa ningún temor a ti?"; pregunto ella preocupada.

-"Un poco...pero después de todo, para eso existen estás radios no?"; pregunto yo como agarro la radio que tengo atada a mi pata derecha, "Por si pasa algo, solo tengo que gritar"; decía yo sonriendo todo nervioso, realmente deseando que no tuviera que llegar a ello.

-"Y entonces todas nosotras estaremos listas para incendiar esta selva si hace falta para poder rescatarte"; decía Sky toda seria y confiada.

-"Si...pero esperemos no llegar a ello, como dijiste, hay que mantenerse positivo en todas las situaciones...o no?"; pregunto yo.

-"Si...es verdad...yo dije eso"; decía ella, lamentándose de haber dicho eso y que lo use a mi favor ahora yo.

-"Bueno...entonces...creo que es hora de irme entonces..."; decía yo como extendía mis alas y aleteaba un poco para estirarlas y calentar.

-"Si...pero solo ten cuidado...después de todo, tu tienes que recordarme cuando es seguro poder beber cerveza", decía ella como me abrazaba.

-"Ya te dije que unas semanas después del parto, hasta que tu organismo se normalice", decía yo como le sonreía y le devolvía el abrazo

-"Pero quiero que tu me digas, cuando este lista..."; decía ella como me dejaba de abrazar, "Ahora ve y trae a nuestro lastre", decía ella intentando bromear.

Yo solo asentí como salí volando unos pocos metros hacía la orilla.

Y empecé a caminar por la selva, atravesando los arbustos que hubiera en el camino.

Volar no, porque la copa de los árboles era bien tupida y no podría verla desde arriba.

Aunque esperaba encontrarla antes del almuerzo, y en poco tiempo.

Puede que por fin ayer pude dormir más de 2 horas y dormí por fin más de 13 horas seguidas.

Pero aún me siento física y mentalmente agotado de mi tiempo trabajando en Saddle Arabia.

Que por todos los cielos, me alegro ver que una semana antes de mi partida, el ritmo de pacientes que llegaban ante mí había disminuido de 30 pacientes por día, a solo 2.

Donde por fin pude hacer algo que nunca antes había hecho de una forma más directa.

Y era...

Enseñar.

Enseñar lo básico como técnicas de costura de heridas.

Técnicas de resucitación.

Como saber si alineaste correctamente bien una pata fracturada en su sitio.

Como atender un parto y que la madre salga bien después.

Cirugías de carácter menor que no involucren manipular los órganos.

Y saber comó identificar un resfriado común, a un caso de tuberculosis.

Casos abundantes que tuve que atender.

Ya luego se encargará Erretra de traducir lo que dicen mis libros sobre como operar las heridas echas en el pecho y en el abdomen y sobre enfermedades más raras.

Casos que yo me involucre al 100% y que eran muy difíciles de enseñar, porque más me preocupaba salvarle la vida al paciente que decirles a las chicas como hacer la operación.

Zecora hizo lo suyo también en explicarles a las chicas sobre para que sirve cada pócima medicinal que trajimos, como aplicarlas, como conservarlas y lo más importante, sus efectos secundarios en el caso de las pócimas más fuertes.

Haciendo que así, sea menos difícil dejar el país, porque ya me marche sabiendo de que lo deje en buenas pezuñas y que Kary, la única que siguió entrenando a las yeguas a defenderse, no causo más heridas en las yeguas, y que Mig practicaba usando la artillería y Sky el como manejar el barco como si fuera una extensión de ella, tampoco causaban algún daño a las yeguas.

-"Hola Hack"; decía la voz tranquila de Cruice viniendo de mi izquierda como salí de entre unos arbustos, y que me hizo abandonar por completo mis pensamientos.

-"Cruice...pero...como, que haces aquí?"; pregunto yo todo incrédulo al ver a Cruice a la cara, parado a unos metros a mi izquierda todo tranquilo.

Se supone que sigue en el barco.

-"Buscándote", decía el como sonreía como entonces sentí unas lianas envolviéndome por sorpresa todas mis patas, me estiraban y me anclaban al suelo, me habían sujetado bien y no podía mover mis patas, no importa cuanto luchara.

Y cuando estuve al nivel de sus patas de Cruice.

Pude verlo...

Sus patas estaban envueltas en lianas...como lo hace Holy al caminar.

-"Pero q..."; estaba hablando cuando solo sentí la pata de "Cruice", golpeándome en la cabeza.

Dejándome noqueado...

*como se ve de entre los arbustos salir a Holy, toda sonriente como mira la radio en una de las patas de Hack*

.-.-.-.-..-…-…-.-.-.-.-.

 **Torment Sky**

 **Ese mismo día**

 **5:20 pm.**

 **En la cubierta del barco.**

Decir que estaba preocupada es decir poco.

Hack se había ido por alrededor de medio día y no había recibido ninguna llamada de él.

Y eso que Ground instalo el amplificador de señal en el barco y ahora la radio tiene un alcance de 50km.

Así que es imposible que se haya alejado tanto, si la parte selvática de la isla solo mide unos 30 a 20 kilómetros cuadrados.

 _-"Sky...soy yo Hack...necesito apoyo"_ , decía Hack por la radio, sonando muy cansado.

-"Cual es tu situación Hack?"; pregunto yo toda preocupada.

 _-"Que han sido horas de búsqueda sin mucho éxito, y es muy posible que Holy me este evitando como la selva solo tiene arbustos tan altos como un minotauro que hace este lugar un laberinto completo, las necesito a todas para cubrir más terreno"_ , decía él aun sonando cansado.

-"Pero porque no te comunicaste antes para decirlo?", pregunto yo.

 _-"Porque cada vez que planeo llamarles, Holy o algo hace un ruido cuando voy a agarrar la radio, y empiezo a seguir el origen del ruido esperando que sea Holy...hasta ahora, sin éxito"_ , decía el todo frustrado.

Maldita Holy...usa sus putas habilidades para jodernos ahora.

-"Y ella sabe que ya debemos irnos, que no tenemos tiempo para jugar"; decía yo con enojo.

 _-"Eso mismo le dije, pero no parece importarle",_ decía él sonando frustrado.

-"Escucha, vuelve mejor al barco, al demonio traerla con nosotros, ya se nos ocurrirá una manera de matar a la abuela de esta trastornada de mierda"; decía yo con enojo.

 _-"Esta bie...ahhhhhh!*se escucha una rama romperse, como luego solo estatica*"_ ,

-"Hack, Hack, que paso?", pregunto yo como escuche como grito.

Pero no obtenía respuestas.

Joooder...*pensaba ella con enojo como toqueteaba su radio*

-"Atención chicas, vayan a la isla, Hack está en problemas, Holy lo capturo"; decía yo toda seria por la frecuencia más privada de la radio.

Yo no voy, Hack no querría que pusiera en riesgo a nuestros bebes a solo unas semanas de que pudiera parir.

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Kary**

 **30 minutos después.**

Nos habíamos desplegado todas, incluido Zecora y Chanti, pese a que no eran tan guerreras, pero estaban lo suficientemente preocupadas por Hack como para participar en su búsqueda, divididas en grupos de 2.

Y a mi me toco estar con Zecora.

Y yo no tenía ningún temor de lo que estuviera planeando Holy.

Tengo una armadura de alta tecnología y magia en mi poder, unas simples plantas no serán rival para mí.

-"Esta selva se siente mucho más extraña de lo normal..."; decía Zecora como recorríamos el bosque como yo estaba con mi cuerno bien cargado por si acaso, como rompía en pedazos los arbustos que atravesábamos para que Zecora no tuviera ningún problema en pasar.

-"Define extraña?", pregunto yo, la unicornio en un traje futurista...

Como que lo extraño ya no es extraño para mí.

-"Yo eh parado en estos bosques cuando crecía...se siente muy diferentes, como si algo estuviera fuera de lugar y lo hubiera destabilizado todo...pero no se el que"; decía Zecora toda precavida como me seguía despacio.

-"Yo lo único que se, es que hay muchos arbustos en nuestro camino, y puede que Holy este con Hack ahora mismo, mientras puede estar siendo violado por Holy mientras hablamos"; decía yo toda seria como tener esos pensamientos en mi cabeza me hizo acelerar el paso.

-"Pero ambas conocemos el poder que tiene Holy...porque hasta estos momentos no usa sus poderes para atraparnos?"; pregunto Zecora como habíamos llegado a una fila de varios árboles gruesos bloqueando el camino.

Yo solo uso mi magia y con una pequeña pero concentrada explosión mágica destruyo 2 árboles para poder pasar, como creaba una pequeña burbuja alrededor de ambas para pasar mientras llueven astillas y ramas de esos árboles que destruí.

-"No se...porque quizas solo son plantas y tenemos en nuestro grupo una artillera mágica que podría incinerar este bosque fácilmente en menos de un minuto?"; pregunto yo con leve sarcasmo.

-"Pero aún así..."; estaba diciendo algo.

Cuando entonces al atravesar unos arbustos, en un pequeño espacio antes del siguiente arbusto.

Estaba Hack.

Tirado de costado en el suelo, al parecer inconsciente.

-"Hack!"; grite yo de alegría al verlo, haciendo que Zecora no continuará con lo que decía y estar a mi lado como yo me quitaba el casco a toda prisa para poder presionar mi oreja contra su pecho para ver si hay latidos.

Y suspire de gran alivio cuando me di cuenta de que aún respiraba.

-"Kary..."; decía Hack con voz débil como levanto un poco la cabeza.

-"No digas nada...estamos aquí...estas bien, puedes levantarte?"; pregunto yo aún preocupada por ese tono de voz que tiene.

-"Acércate...Kary...me duele mucho la garganta para hablar muy alto...", decía Hack sin mover más que su cabeza.

Yo le hice caso.

Y cuando estaba a solo unos centímetros de su rostro

El me beso.

Ni en mis sueños húmedos había imaginado esto.

Se que decía que dejaba a Hack de lado y que se quedará con Sky...y que el nunca podría engañarla.

Pero...en vez de alejarme y respetar su relación...

No me importo seguir siendo besada por él...y más que era de lenguita por varios segundos...una deliciosa, y muy ágil lengua que me hace desear que este haciendo su magia en mis partes íntimas...

Doy asco...lo sé...y me avergüenzo completamente de mi misma...

-"Hack...pero que rayos...", decía Zecora queriendo ponerse en medio para separarnos como entonces unas lianas salieron del suelo, sujetaron sus patas, las estiraron hacia los lados, haciéndola caer e inmovilizándola en el suelo, mientras unas lianas envuelven su hocico para evitar que grite.

Yo iba a dejar el beso como Hack me sujeto de mis hombros con sus garras como continuo el beso, pero además de que tuviera la fuerza para evitar que me apartara….

El seguía en el suelo de costado, sus brazos se habían estirado como si fuera de goma para poder sujetarme bien...

Pero entonces lo vi...el cuerpo de Hack empezó a volverse verde y marrón, y solo ser una pila de lianas apiladas en un lugar, y al ver a Hack directamente, no vi nada más...que una liana...que estaba formando el pico de un grifo en mi boca

Como lo que haya sido esa "lengua", sigue moviéndose dentro de mi boca.

Me quise apartar, quería usar mi magia.

Pero, me sentía adormecida...demasiado adormecida...

…...

El beso...

La saliva...la "saliva" debió ser una especie de toxina de rápida acción...

Maldita Holy...si salgo de está...créeme que te haré sufrir por haber usado mis sentimientos más profundos por Hack en mi contra...es una promesa...*es lo último que pensaba como ella caía inconsciente*

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.

 **Flower**

Me toco estar con la nueva, en este plan de dividirse en 2...

Y aunque quería volar un poco para evitar pasar por los arbustos, no serviría de nada, estos arbustos miden 3 metros de alto y los árboles de entre 5 a 6.

Y no quiero volar entre las ramas de los árboles como un circuito de obstáculos.

Aunque podría romperlos gracias a la armadura sin ningún problema, no quiero hacer mucho ruido, para así poder agarrar a Holy por sorpresa y meterle una rama tan profundo en su culo que parecerá como si la hubiera empalado.

Nadie toma a nuestro Hack sin recibir un doloroso y agonizante castigo. *pensó ella con enojo como atravesaba un arbusto con la gracia de un gato sin romper muchas ramas y hacer el menor ruido posible*

*sonido de varias ramas rompiéndose detrás de ella*

-"Me gusta lo verde de este lugar...pero hay muchos obstáculos que evitar"; decía toda enojada y frustrada Sitra como precisamente hacia todo lo contrario a lo que es sigilo.

Me hubiera gustado quedarme con Gimmy, ella me cae bien, y creo que podría ser más ágil que una yegua de casi 2 metros de altura con la gracia de un toro en una cristalería a la hora de andar en sigilo.

Pero bueno, es lo que pasa cuando nos hacen separarnos, una guerrera con una novata/no guerrera.

-"Te dije que tuvieras más cuidado..."; decía yo con enojo como me volteaba a verla.

-"Lo siento...no estoy acostumbrada a moverme con tantas cosas de por medio en mi camino", decía Sitra toda apenada por ello.

-"Vamos, no tenemos tiempo que..."; estaba a punto de terminar mi frase cuando...

-"Flower...eres tu?"; preguntaba Hack sonando muy cansado y que su cabeza sobresalía de entre unos arbustos a mi derecha.

Se veía agotado, y muy sucio.

Parece que paso por toda una odisea el pobre.

En serio, si esa Holy le hizo algo más...juro que le haré desear estar en cama postrada como una maldita carga.

-"Oh que bien señor Sparrow...esta usted bien"; decía Sitra sonriendo toda animada por ello.

-"Esa zorra te hizo algo?"; pregunto yo como me acerque a él.

-"Si...", decía el como se ponía algo rojo de la vergüenza, "Ella le hizo algo a mis partes nobles...puedes ver si están bien..."; decía el todo avergonzado y cansado como no quería salir de esos arbustos y estar más expuesto.

Si esa perra le hizo algo a su pene, juro que la mato, juro que la fucking mato!. ¨pensaba ella con mucho enojo en su ser*

Me quito el casco para poder ver...y hacer algo si aun se ve rescatable...

Y si hay veneno que chupar...bueno...yo puedo hacerlo sin problemas, jeje.

Solo en serio espero que no haya habido corte o laceración...

Al meter mi cabeza entre los arbustos, yo...

No veo absolutamente nada, solo más ramitas y extrañas flores blancas floreciendo dentro de ella.

No soy botánica, pero hasta yo se que así no funciona la naturaleza...

-"Pero que rayos", es lo único que dije como esas flores de repente soltaron mucho polen a mi cara, lo que me hizo salir de los arbustos como yo tosía.

-"Putos arbustos raros...", decía yo como tosía un poco por el polen y volteaba para ver a Sitra...

Que estaba amordazada y atada como un becerro en un rodeo, y con el hocico atado.

-"Ok...esto definitivamente no esta bien"; decía yo apenas pronunciando bien esas palabras en voz alta como volteaba para ver a Hack...pero el no estaba allí...como entonces me empecé a sentir muy mareada y a tambalearse.

Como la noche en que bebí tanto hasta quedar...inconsciente

*como pensaba ello, se desmayaba en el acto*

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.

 **Mig**

Este bosque se siente muy mal por donde se mire, simplemente no podía haber arbustos con ramas tan frágiles y haber crecido tan alto como lo hicieron.

Simplemente no era posible.

Esto era un truco de Holy, pero aun no podía sacarme de la cabeza...

El para que?.

Que ganaba haciendo estos arbustos?

Confundirnos?

Hacernos girar en círculos como si fuera un laberinto?

Es posible.

Pero, aún estaba esa pregunta principal.

Con que fin?

-"Este bosque me da una malas vibras que ni te imaginas..."; decía Chanti como era mi compañera en esta búsqueda y me seguía a pesar de que andaba a paso veloz.

-"Lo se...y Hack esta metida dentro...", decía yo toda seria como destruía los arbustos por los que pasaba, pero cuando le respondí eso, y volteé por unos momentos a ver a Chanti, solo vi el arbusto formándose de nuevo detrás de nosotros...

Excelente...

Parece que si es un puto laberinto.

-"Oye...mira, es un hongo de las tierras bajas del reino cebra..."; decía Chanti toda fascinada como vio un hongo anaranjado con blanco de 10 cm sobresalir de entre la corteza de un árbol al frente nuestro y se acercaba a él, "No sabía que crecieran fuera de ese país"

-"Holy conoce de plantas, de seguro solo hizo crecer algunas para recordarle a casa...solo continuemos con la búsqueda quieres", decía yo toda seria y frustrada por que se distrajera con algo tan trivial.

-"Pero...son bien escasas y solo los sacerdotes pueden cosecharlas y usarlas...y escuche que con ellas puedes hacer una de las sopas más deliciosas que tu paladar haya experimentado nunca"; decía Chanti como toco el hongo, y este solo exploto al tacto en una nube anaranjada que fue dirigida al rostro de Chanti.

-"Mierda...eso se supone que pasé?", pregunto yo preocupada como cargó mi magia, por si esto es una trampa.

-"No lo sé...*tos*...talvez hizo algo mal...*tos*..."; decía Chanti como su voz se entrecortaba por la tos, como su respiración se volvío algo irregular.

Mientras yo miraba por todos lados en busca de cualquier movimiento extraño.

-"No...*jadea*…...puedo...*jadea*…...respirar...", decía Chanti como se arrodillo como lo que sea que haya sido ese polvo la ahogaba.

-"Mierda...", es lo único que dije como me puse a su lado como ella dio un fuerte respiro después de que tosió con mucha fuerza y entonces, solo me abrazo...

-"Vamos a llevarte al barco mejor...", decía yo como estaba haciéndole levitar para ponerla en mi espalda para llevarla.

Cuando ella me había quitado el casco como la alzaba, haciendo que esta cayera al suelo.

La solté sorprendida por lo que me hizo.

-"Mierda"; fue lo único que dije como yo iba a ponerme el casco de nuevo, como esta Chanti, de repente se levantó para darme un beso en los labios.

La aparte con fuerza, tirándola a los arbustos.

-"Maldita sea Chanti...que diablos haces", decía yo toda confundida e irritada como me quedo un sabor agrio y con textura a tierra en mi boca, aunque al verle directamente a sus ojos, sus ojos estaban en blanco...

Me puse el casco unos segundos después como Chanti se la veia aun respirar, tirada en el arbusto donde la deje.

Pero fue allí donde experimente el ataque de tos que ella tuvo, como la garganta me empezó a picar.

Mucho.

Demasiado.

Me hacía toser incontrolablemente.

Y no solo eso...

Sentía como con cada tosida, me daba cada vez más sueño...

Era extraño, porque mis piernas ni tambaleaban ni nada.

Hasta que di una fuerte tos que fue como si me hubiera desgarrado la garganta.

Que perdí oficialmente el conocimiento.

.-..-..-.-..-..-.-…-..-.-.

 **Armory**

 **Minutos después...**

Yo estaba siendo cargada por Ema para que pudiera ver sobre los arbustos e intentar ver algún rastro de Holy, o incluso a los demás, pero no veía a nadie.

Solo árboles crecer de la nada a la distancia, e incluso otros encogerse.

Todo bien raro.

-"Ves algo pequeña pony?"; pregunto Ema.

-"No, no veo nada"; decía yo como ella atravesaba los arbustos con total facilidad.

Tampoco vi al resto de mis amigas.

Lo que me preocupa mucho.

Entonces llegamos a un pequeño claro, tan pequeño que solo era 4 x4, y cubierto con arbustos con flores blancas.

-"Ok...esto es nuevo"; decía Ema como habíamos parado justo en medio del mini claro.

-"Si...", decía yo como entonces de entre los arbustos se la veía salir a Mig con su cuerno encendido mirando hacia el frente, pero sin casco, pero si el resto de su armadura puesta.

-"Mig...que haces aquí...y Chanti?", pregunto Ema extrañada al verla a Mig pararse al frente de nosotras como Ema solo me bajo para que pudiera estar entre sus brazos como si fuera un gato.

Pero ella al levantar la mirada, vimos sus ojos completamente blancos...

Eso no puede ser bueno.

Y Ema pensó lo mismo como retrocedió un poco al verle los ojos también.

Y fue cuando pense eso que mi casco brillo, y fue arrancado de sus anclajes.

Pero antes de que preguntáramos porque lo hizo.

Las flores blancas a nuestro alrededor liberaron polen, que nos hizo toser apenas tuvimos la desgracia de inhalarlo, pero extrañamente Mig se veía inmune como no tosía nada.

Mientras nosotras 2 estábamos tosiendo, como yo al menos sentía mucho sueño.

y creo que Ema también como se arrodillo, dejándome caer al suelo.

Como rápidamente caía en la inconsciencia.

No hubo palabras que decir.

Esta escena simplemente nos había dejado sin palabras.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.

(Geminis y Gymmi no tenían armaduras, simplemente acabaron en un claro como Ema y Armory y sin armaduras que las protegieran del polen, ellas no tuvieron ninguna oportunidad)

.-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **Sky**

 **7:30 PM**

-"Chicas...en serio, respondan..."; decía yo toda nerviosa y asustada como estaba sujetando la radio con mi magia a mi lado.

Esto no me gusta absolutamente nada.

-"Chicas...vamos, han pasado varias horas, donde están!"; grite yo por la radio.

…...

Desde que se fueron no recibí ninguna respuesta.

 _-"Hola...Sky, ha pasado ya un mes?",_ preguntaba con una voz haciéndose la dramática, " _.Que rápido ha pasado la verdad";_ decía la voz de Holy toda petulante por la radio.

-"Holy...que le hiciste a mi tripulación!"; grito yo con enojo ahora.

 _-"Ellos están a salvo conmigo...y no te preocupes, no les haré daño, pero tampoco los dejare ir";_ decía ella toda tranquila.

-"Como se que no mientes?"; pregunto yo con enojo.

 _-"Porque es verdad querida...",_ decía la voz de Hack por la radio.

-"Hack...Hack, estás bien, esta perra te hizo algún daño?"; pregunto yo muy preocupada.

 _-"No, no le hice daño, están a salvo, conmigo, y solo los liberaré a cambio de una cosa";_ decía Holy toda tranquila.

-"Que cosa zorra?"; pregunto yo bien enojada.

 _-"Que me empieces a respetar, soy una princesa por todos los cielos, soy la que esta apoyando el envió de medicinas a Saddle Arabia después de todo";_ decía Holy toda seria.

-"El día que te respete, a ti, una chica que nunca vio el mundo y se cree mucho porque puede hacer truquitos con las plantitas, será el día en que la princesa Celestia y yo nos acostemos y tengamos un hijo juntos", decía yo con enojo, "Y si captaste que ambas somos hembras, te darás cuenta lo imposible que suena todo esto"

 _-"Bueno, yo no me voy, y no dejaré libre a las demás hasta que aceptes que yo soy una parte vital de tu grupo y no un saco de papas inservible como siempre me has llamado en secreto, tendrás máximo un mes para reflexionar lo que te dije, adiós",_ decía ella toda seria como me corto.

MMMMM...*murmuraba eso como hacía una mueca de enojo*

-"HOOOOLYYYYYYY!", grite de enojo con todas mis fuerzas como casi me quedaba afónica.

.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-

 **Hack**

 **Un tiempo indefinido después...**

*thump*

Mmmm...

*thump* *thump*

Mmmmmmmmmm...

*THUMP* *THUMP* *THUMP*

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...

Que es ese ruido?...*piensa eso como empieza a despertarse y abrir los ojos*

Pero donde estoy? *piensa en absoluto pánico como se da cuenta donde está*

*Está en una especie de capullo verde, flotando en un liquido verde en la total oscuridad, como no ve que tiene lianas delgadas, metidas en su boca, por su miembro y por su trasero*

*y se empieza a intentar mover, pero el liquido en donde está es tan espeso, que es como si se estuviera atrapado en gelatina*

*THUMP* *THUMP*

Esos golpes resuenan mucho en esta cosa...*piensa eso todo adolorido como intenta llevarse las garras a su cabeza para taparse sus oídos, mientras cierra los ojos*

-"Hasta que despertaste Hack...que bien", decía una voz...la voz de Holy, extrañamente, podía escucharla con tanta claridad como si estuviera al lado mío.

…...

Como es posible...si no la puedo ver..., y este liquido es lo suficientemente denso para que los sonidos no me lleguen...

Y es más...

Como no me eh ahogado?

*entonces palpa con sus garras las lianas que salen de su boca*

Un respirador artificial?

-"Bueno, creo que supongo que es hora de liberarte un poquito"; decía la voz de Holy como una fuerte luz empezó a brillar arriba de mí, y me cegó completamente, ni sabía que tenía los ojos abiertos...

Y cerré los ojos con fuerza, de nuevo, y sentía como algo salía de mi boca...esas eran las lianas...

Y cuando pude por fin abrir los ojos de nuevo...sentí el aire fresco sobre mis plumas de mi cabeza...

Pero esa es la cosa, solo lo sentía de mis hombros para arriba.

Empecé a parpadear y ajustarme a la luz de nuevo.

Era horrible, me dolían los ojos mucho por el intenso brillo.

Y también en el proceso se me destaparon los oídos, y pude escuchar el sonido de los pájaros cantando y muchos murmullos de otros ponys de fondo.

Y cuando por fin empecé a por lo menos ver figuras al frente mío y no solo un sólido brillo blanco.

Empecé a notar que había muchos ponys al frente de mí...y algunos minotauros, como podía ver las siluetas muy marcas de hembras minotauros.

Pero no quien era.

Acaso...

Me capturaron otros piratas?

Había una resistencia pirata en Hopetown y nosotros ni enterados?.

Pero una vez mis ojos en un último parpadeo pude ver con claridad lo que tenía frente a mí.

Pude ver muchos ponys, grifos, cebras y minotauros al frente mía.

Lo extraño...es que muchos de ellos se me hacían familiares...

Sus caras, sus cuerpos, sus combinaciones de colores, parecían como si fueran familiares de las chicas, reunidos aquí...eso solo me resulta muy extraño

Y más al ver, que todos tienen sus patas ancladas al suelo con lianas...que eso solo me hace plantearme más preguntas

Pero al frente de todo ese enorme grupo de más de 50 seres reunido mirándome, estaba Holy, separados por 4 metros de ella, de nuevo ella de pie con la ayuda de sus lianas, con su melena bien cuidada y limpia, a solo medio metro de mí.

Y mi cuerpo...aun atrapado en este liquido viscoso extraño que no puedo escapar, como el capullo era de color verde en donde estaba...

Se había pelado como si fuera una banana gigante, para dejarme al descubierto.

Además, había otros capullos de color verde a mis lados...

Otros capturados por Holy quizas?

-"Hack...dime, dormiste bien?", pregunto Holy toda tranquila.

-"Si...no...que está pasando aquí?"; pregunto yo muy confundido con todo esto y en donde estaba.

-"Oh nada, solo fuiste capturado por mi primera creación"; decía Holy como detrás de ella, del grupo de ponys reunidos, de entre ellos se ponía al frente Cruice.

Que también se movía con ayuda de las lianas que salían del suelo.

-"Lo siento Hack, tu me agradas...y no fue nada personal...pero lo que diga nuestra diosa, se debe de cumplir", decía Cruice...como si no fuera esto la gran cosa como señalaba a Holy.

-"Cruice...nos traiciono...y solo porque tuviste una noche de sexo con él?"; pregunto confundido.

Holy no dijo nada, más bien, otro respondio por él

-"No"; decía una hembra...era Zecora y salía de entre la multitud y se ponía al frente del grupo enorme de seres, "Solo que el poder de Holy es más grande de lo que creían"; decía ella toda tranquila y con respeto hacía Holy.

Ella también caminaba con ayuda de lianas...

-"No lo entiendo, que esta pasando aquí...?"; pregunto yo muy, pero muy confundido.

-"No lo entiende porque no le hablan con terminologías que un doctor pueda entender..."; decía una voz, una voz demasiado conocida... que salía de entre la multitud, "...y quien más que yo mismo para explicarle a mi mismo", decía un grifo.

Totalmente igual a mí.

Sería mi clon exacto.

Si no fuera porque también camina con ayuda de las lianas que salen de la tierra.

Estaba en shock...

Esto...

Esto no debería ser posible...

No debía ser...

-"Holy...que diablos hiciste!"; pregunto yo totalmente incrédulo por lo que veía.

-"Ella hizo clones de nosotros Hack Original...sacados de las semillas de las chicas y de ti..."; decía mi clon, como de entre la multitud salían en efecto, las demás, Mig, Kary, Sitra, Chanti, Armory, Flower, Citra, Gimmy, Geminis y Ema.

-"Clones exactos, en físico, personalidad y en recuerdos, extrayendo ADN directamente de ustedes, los originales"; decía el como se señalaba a él y a las demás clones.

-"Y los demás aquí, bueno, son solo experimentos de nuestra diosa Holy, al mezclar las semillas de ustedes, los espermatozoides y los óvulos de ustedes dentro de ella, para crear nueva vida original y acelerar su crecimiento como si fueran sus otras creaciones de menor complejidad, como las frutas y los arbustos"; decía mi clon como señalaba al final al resto de los ponys, grifos y minotauros reunidos.

Esto...

Esto era sorprendente...

Y tenebroso a la vez.

-"Y al ser creados así de repente, no envejecemos, somos más fuertes y las armas convencionales nos hacen daño, pero no nos matan...pero, una gran debilidad es que no podemos abandonar tierra...o moriremos, haciendo de los que hayan nacido con alas, no puedan volar realmente a pesar de que son plenamente funcionales"; decía mi clon con pesar, todo serio como agitaba sus alas.

…...

-"Y otra cosa más...entre nosotros incluso nos podemos reproducir...pero no nacen en el acto...tardan lo que un proceso normal tarda...lo se, porque todas las hembras que ves...están preñadas y yo las monitoreo todo el rato"; decía mi clon todo serio.

…...

…..

….

-"Pero eso si, podemos hacer magia, una magia tan poderosa como nuestras originales"; decía la Kary clon como su cuerno se encendía y así flotar ramas y hojas por todas las direcciones.

-"Y ella en teoría, podría crear a 10 mil de nosotros en 1 hora si solo se usa el esperma de un semental que libera millones de espermatozoides en una corrida y Holy produce tantos ovulos que le de la gana, pero para crear esa cantidad se necesita 14 meses, contigo y las otras chicas, siendo que una hembra normal libera solo un ovulo o 2 cada mes, para que haya más variedad"; decía mi clon.

-"Y porque no me cuentas todo esto directamente...?", pregunto yo mirando a Holy.

-"Que se que sonaría loco si te lo explicara yo, pero contigo mismo explicándotelo, creo que te lo podrías creer más facilmente"; decía Holy por fin.

-"Con solo ver a mi clon parado aquí te creería cualquier explicación que me des Holy", decía yo realmente sobrecargado con todo esto.

-"Es que yo te conozco muy bien...me se todos tus secretos, toda tu vida y todo lo que recuerdas y que no lo tengas bloqueado por traumas...por eso es que decidí explicártelo de esta manera", decía Holy.

-"Acaso con tomar mi ADN has averiguado todo eso?"; pregunto yo.

-"No...lo hice porque ellas y ellos me contaron todos sus secretos y fueron como un libro abierto para mi, por fin pude conocerlos mejor, y ya no creer que solo son ustedes una panda de perras en celo, analfabetas, violentas y sanguinarias piratas...y darme cuenta de 3 cosas...", decía ella como entonces se volteaba para que le viera completa.

-"1, que siempre eh estado cachonda...pero tenía mis lianas metidas adentro de mí por mis agujeros íntimos para expulsar mis desechos, y que nunca lo note, porque ya estaban llenados", decía ella apuntando a ellos.

-"2, que gracias a Hack el clon lo entendí, que siempre eh estado creando óvulos, pero al no ser fertilizados por un mamífero, eran fertilizados por la misma naturaleza, y las convertía en las frutas que me comía, así creo nueva vida de todo tipo, en todo momento, y cuando me desconecte bruscamente de la tierra cuando intente cruzar el puente esa vez, con aún óvulos que había creado sin pensar y que las iba a usar para hacer mi comida más tarde ese día, se quedaron dentro de mí, y sin las lianas que llenaran mis agujeros íntimos y donde las semillas provistas por la tierra podrían fertilizar mis óvulos para crear mis frutos, mi organismo me obligaba a querer fertilizar esos óvulos, como el procedimiento para conservar los óvulos que tenía, era lo que me volvía más cachonda y es por eso que Cruice logró aliviarme y volverme a la normalidad porque ya tenía mis óvulos fertilizados y listos para depositar en alguna parte, así que, mientras me avisen con antelación que ya vamos a dejar la tierra, podré evitar tener óvulos en mi interior que desear fertilizar en todo momento", decía ella.

-"Y número 3, ya entiendo porque me odian, es una mierda, pero lo comprendo ahora, y que cuando vuelva, al menos les entenderé el porque me odian, el cambiar no lo haré, se lo que soy ahora, soy un ser completamente diferente, una semidiosa creadora de vida...no soy para nada inútil, y aunque...esto me haya desmoralizado en parte, y me haya echo ver que realmente la raza de las cebras no somos para nada superiores al resto, nos defendemos bien, pero a comparación de los unicornios no somos nada, yo tengo que aceptar que no soy una cebra...soy algo más, y soy poderosa, capaz de hacer casi lo que sea, así que no se sorprendan porque tengo el ego hasta las nubes, y después de probar el sexo, reflexione por mucho tiempo mientras estaba aquí, experimentando con mi cuerpo y crear a mi primer clon que era uno de Cruice, que use para satisfacerme sexualmente todos los días y no me arrepiento de nada, se sentía delicioso, pero esta es la cosa, puedo decidir cuando quedar embarazada con un hijo independiente de la misma tierra...así que, podré desobedecer la orden de mi abuela, sin temor a tener un hijo no cebra", decía ella como me sonreía.

-"Y eso significa que las vas a dejar libres?"; pregunto yo.

-"Si...después de todo tenemos muchos inocentes que ayudar...por que aprendí además que las yeguas en Saddle Arabia no tienen la culpa de ser inútiles...fueron sus esposos y sus tradiciones absurdas, así que ya no voy a despreciar a su gente"; decía Holy.

-"A pesar de todo...aun quieres ayudar?"; pregunto yo.

-"Claro, porque estos piratas destruyen toda clase de vida, y prefiero ayudar a los que al menos no le hacen tanto daño a esta", decía Holy.

Ok...

-"Sabes que te van a odiar y querer matar por haberles echo esto..."; decía yo.

-"Si...pero aún con esas...yo dejaré un regalito mío cuando las libere...un regalito que hará que ninguna de ellas si quiera me levante la pata en mi contra alguna vez, si es que desean seguir con vida, aún, fuera de tierra firme, además eb estos momentos tengo a mis hijos que me pueden defender hasta que les haga entender que es mejor que no me vuelvan a tratar como basura nunca más, si saben lo que les conviene"; decía ella seriamente y toda tranquila como señalaba a toda la multitud detrás de ella.

…..

-"Pero porque me cuentas todo esto?", pregunto yo.

-"Se lo contaré a todas...tu solo eres el primero al que se lo cuento porque eres el que me caes mejor de todas"; decía ella como me sonreía.

-"Pero, esto has estado planeando durante 1 mes aquí en la isla?"; pregunto yo.

-"No, fue pura improvisación el solo capturarlas, durante 2 semanas estuve experimentando con mi cuerpo y traje a la vida al clon de Cruice, luego de eso solo hice que me montará todos los días, porque era lo único que me entretenía estando en esta isla"; decía ella como levantaba sus hombros.

-"Pero porque nos capturaste?", pregunto yo.

-"Por querer joder a Sky por supuesto, después de todo, cuando me ahorco eso si me dolío..."; decía ella como se sobaba su cuello como hacia una mueca de disgusto por ese amargo recuerdo.

Solo por esa cosa...me captura a mi y a las chicas para hacer que Sky, que estaba preocupada sufrá el peor momento de su vida?

Perder de nuevo a su tripulación.

En serio?

Ese castigo si que esta totalmente sobre proporcionado.

"Luego fue volver a experimentar...y charlar con mis clones mientras experimentaba todo este mes hasta llegar a la conclusión que te acabo de decir"; decía ella.

-"Pero sabes como este debe hacer sentir a Sky en estos momentos...?"; pregunte molesto.

-"No lo se, ella no esta aquí"; dijo ella totalmente indiferente.

-"Ella perdio a su tripulación, a los que consideraba sus amigos una vez...no crees que perder de nuevo a otra tripulación no le haya dolido pero en el alma nuevamente?", pregunto yo todo serio

-"Supongo que si..."; decía ella sin notarse arrepentida en lo más minimo como se rascaba la cabeza, "Bueno, supongo que es demasiado castigo por un tiempo, te voy a liberar primero para que vayas a verla y luego a las demás", decía ella.

Como entonces el capullo en donde estaba se abría más y más y la gelatina liquida que me mantenía casi inmovil dentro de ella, por fin se derrite y me deja libre...y las mini lianas metidas en mi ano y en la uretra, salieron...con suavidad gracias al cielo.

Dejandome por fin libre.

-"Ahora ve, ahora yo me encargo de darle la noticia a las demás"; decía ella toda tranquila como se alejaba un poco de cada capullo.

Definitivamente.

Lo psicopata...

Se hereda...

Ahora no cabe duda

Su abuela esta igual, se salto la madre, y su tía Bloody lo medio heredo.

Y Holy definitivamente la tiene.

Lastima que no lo heredo alguien que de verdad merece estos poderes...

Y si algo le pasa a Holy, y le hieren fuera de la tierra...

No importa que este incumpliendo mi juramento médico que te obliga a tratar con todo el que necesite ayuda...

No moveré una garra en ayudarla si es herida de muerte alguna vez...

*piensa eso como se estira y se sacude para salir volando e ir a buscar a Sky*

.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-..

 **5 minutos después...**

 **De regreso en el Acorazado.**

El barco no se había ido de su posición en ningún momento, suerte la mía.

Y a pesar de que técnicamente eh estado en una especie de coma inducido por quien sabe cuánto, mis músculos no sienten fatiga ni nada, más bien, hasta me siento incluso con más energía.

Y más importante, Sky esta al frente de la nave, en la punta de está.

Se nota muy deprimida, como está con la cabeza baja.

Aún se nota que aún esta embarazada, pero el vientre incluso más grande.

Debemos ya estar en el noveno mes, nuestros bebés pueden llegar en cualquier momento.

Aunque como son gemelos es una sorpresa que no hayan llegado antes.

Entonces aterrizó atrás de ella.

Y ella se voltea apenas sintió que aterrizaba.

Y sonrío.

Y con sus ojos envueltos en lágrimas, ella me abrazo, me abrazo con mucha fuerza.

-"Te dije que no tenías que haber ido solo"; decía ella entre lágrimas

-"Lo se..."; decía yo muy feliz de que este bien, como le devolvía el abrazo.

Estuvimos así un buen rato, varios minutos abrazándonos, ella hasta enterrando su cabeza en mi pecho como no dejaba de llorar.

Le debí haber echo caso...

Pero...eso hubiera echo alguna diferencia?.

Viendo lo que es capaz de hacer Holy, creo que no hubiera servido para nada...

Aunque, quiero saber una cosa.

-"Cuanto tiempo estuvimos fuera?", pregunto yo

-"Casi un mes...es el 5 de marzo", decía ella como ya se dejo de apoyarse contra mí, aunque sus ojos estaban rojos, y se estaba limpiando con una pata las lagrimas.

…...

-"Y donde están los demás...que les hizo Holy a ustedes?"; pregunto ella alterándose un poco, a pesar de que aún estaba con los ojos rojos por tanto llorar.

-"Nos atrapo para según sus palabras, "Joderte a ti", por hablar siempre mal de ella, y solo nos mantuvo en capullos mientras jugaba a ser una diosa, las va a liberar también, yo solo fui el primero, y les va a contar lo que te acabo de decir"; decía yo todo serio.

-"La van a matar, esas chicas han sido atrapadas por técnicamente su hermana Bloody Mary, por años, y no van a aceptar que ella les haya echo lo mismo, no importa si fue por un mes y no les haya echo nada malo...más que dejarlos con el pelo pegajoso..."; decía Sky como se quitaba líquido verde con disgusto de su pelaje y la melena que tuvo contacto conmigo.

-"Pero ella dice que les puso... y talvez a mi...y no me lo dijo, algo que las matarán si es que ella muere", decía yo.

-"Ellas preferirían morir antes de que esto quede atrás como una anécdota más..."; decía Sky toda seria.

Lo sé...

Las conozco a todas.

Vivir esclavas es una cosa.

Pero ahora vivir con las que las ha esclavizado de nuevo, aunque sea por poco tiempo y que fue por un simple capricho de esa pony.

Ellas realmente no lo toleraran.

-"Y...has estado aquí esperando desde entonces?"; pregunto yo como solo podíamos esperar.

-"Si, hasta durmiendo aquí...comiendo aquí, y yendo al baño por aquí...", decía ella media apenada, "Pero es que realmente, realmente no podía hacerme a la idea de que perdí a los que me importaban...de nuevo...simplemente no podía"; decía ella de nuevo poniéndose triste.

-"También se eso...", decía yo como le puse mi garra en una de sus mejillas y le mire directamente a los ojos, "Porque es lo mismo que sentí cuando ustedes se fueron sin avisarme..."

-"Creo que...desde ahora en adelante...no nos despeguemos de nuevo...así evitaremos caer en depresión si pasa de nuevo, trato", decía ella como me sonreía como ella ahora ponía una pata en mi mejilla.

-"Trato", decía yo como le besaba.

Aunque fue un beso corto.

Como ella dejo el beso de forma inmediata.

-"Aggg...no es tan lavado los dientes en semanas...y tu boca sabe a tierra combinada con savia de árbol"; decía ella como escupía a un lado.

Creo que más debe ser alrededor de mi pico, porque yo no siento ese sabor que describe. *para probarlo, pasa su lengua alrededor de su pico*

-"Argg...ese otro sabor es la cosa con la que estaba cubierto", decía yo como hacía una mueca de disgusto igual.

Esto si que arruino el momento...

-"Chicos...que bien que están aquí..."; decía Flower toda tranquila y relajada como siempre, en su armadura como arrojaba a Holy a cubierta, pero solo desde 1 metro de altura, "La encontramos a la zorra está por fin...al rato vengo, tengo que ir trayendo a las demás"; decía ella como se volvía al bosque.

-"Bueno...creo que extrañaba ser lanzada a una cubierta de madera...que de metal...esas al menos no duelen tanto como chocar contra el metal"; decía Holy adolorida como no podía mover más que su cabeza, de nuevo.

-"Holy...porque Flower esta normal...y no te han traído en trocitos o con la cabeza clavada en una pica?"; pregunto Sky toda confundida.

-"Porque no funciono el decir la verdad...aún con la amenaza de muerte...y estar rodeadas por mis hijos e hijas, ellas querían matarme, así que solo les tuve que lavar el cerebro, y ellas solo piensan que recién acaban de llegar e ir a buscarme, y que las hice buscarme a mí y a Hack para joderlos, como yo ya había devuelto a Hack y que acabas de llamarles diciendo que Hack ya esta aquí", decía ella como si esto no fuera la gran cosa.

-"Como que sus hijos?"; pregunto Sky confundida.

-"Te lo explicare luego eso Sky..."; decía yo como le decía eso mirando a Sky, "Que ahí de esa cosa que las podría matar...aún las tienen ellas?"; pregunto yo todo serio mirando a Holy, haciendo la verdadera pregunta.

-"Pues si y no, y esa cosa que les inserte es lo que les borro la memoria, una semilla de una planta puesta directamente en sus cerebros...con una cascara sin ningún tipo de bacteria encima y modificada para que pase desapercibida por el sistema inmunológico, y que con solo un brote de esa semilla, una pequeña ramita de medio centímetro saliendo de está las matarían de una hemorragia cerebral, pero, como no les importo tener eso encima, y que estaban queriendo matarme si o sí...tuve que hacer que la semilla solo expulsara enzimas para hacer que olvidarán todo y poder jugar con sus recuerdos"; decía ella toda tranquila, "Aunque si, me lo advirtieron sus clones que pasaría eso...pero bueno, yo quise pensar que serían más razonables..."; decía ella.

-"Te lo dijo sus clones Holy, es lo más cercano que tendrías a una respuesta directa de ellas!", dije yo con enfado.

-"Bueno, es que esos clones me adoraban sin dudar y creía que su juicio estaba cegado", decía Holy.

…..

No puedes perder...verdad Holy? *se pregunto eso Hack como se frotaba el pico todo estresado*

-"No importa lo que este pasando aquí, se lo diremos a ellas para que luego te maten"; decía Kary toda seria.

-"Ellas aun tienen la semilla dentro, nunca se los quite, y sin mi que las nutra cuando estemos en tierra cada 4 meses como minimo, esas semillas se pudrirán y las matarán de una forma lenta y agónica, y están en zonas del cerebro totalmente inoperables, y tampoco, si no las quieres muertas y explicarles a sus hijos e hijas porque quedaron huérfanos..., mejor que no les digas la verdad"; decía Holy.

…...

-"No te imaginas cuanto, cuanto de odio"; decía Sky como fruncía el ceño.

-"No tanto como Kary si recordara lo que le hice para capturarla"; decía Holy toda tranquila como si esto fuera una competencia.

No quiero saber eso...porque se que me enojará más cuando me lo diga.

-"Así que...me trataras mejor y me incluirán en al menos todos sus planes de ahora en adelante?", pregunto Holy.

-"Acaso tengo otra opción?", pregunto Sky con enojo.

-"Nop"; decía Holy como sonreía.

-"Ahora vamos a decirles a Ground y Cruice que no digan nada sobre esto..."; decía yo como suspiraba con pesar y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, enojo y frustración combinados.

-"Si..."; decía Sky como me seguía como dejamos a Holy allí tirada al frente de la nave.

Que a ella no le importaba, seguía sonriendo toda triunfante como nos alejábamos y Flower, Gymmy y Geminis iban trayendo de poco a poco a las demás.

Bueno, al menos está loca de mierda estará de nuestro lado por ahora...

A Eastland de una vez entonces...*pensó con casi nulo entusiasmo*

.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.

 **Capitulo curioso no?**

 **De película de terror jeje.**

 **Holy demuestra ser de temer en tierra firme y fértil.**

 **Pero al menos está de su lado...aunque no les g**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Capitulo 16: Bienvenida explosiva...**_

 **Torment Sky.**

 **12:34 am**

 **8 de marzo del 988 DDNM**

 **En camino a Eastland**

*se los ve a Cruice, Ground, Sky y Hack juntos en la sala de maquinas del acorazado*

-"Están seguros de que dice la verdad con respecto a esas semillas en sus cerebros?"; preguntaba Cruice todo preocupado después de que le hayamos contado todo a ellos 2.

Aunque más antes les pedimos que les siguieran la corriente a las chicas hasta que podamos contarle lo que de verdad esta pasando a media noche en privado aquí, cuando todas ya están dormidas.

O deberían.

Por si acaso puse alrededor una burbuja anti ruido.

Curioso, no creía que la volvería a usar desde que lo aprendí en Hopetown.

En fin, al final ellos nos hicieron caso y no dijeron ni una palabra de más, como que estuvieron 3 semanas atrapadas en la selva dentro de capullos con lianas metidas dentro de cada una de ellas por todos sus orificios.

-"El equipo moderno actual no podría detectar un objeto no metálico dentro de alguien, y necesitaríamos a un unicornio con maestría en análisis tomográficos en ponys para que realmente pueda decirnos si hay o no un objeto extraño dentro de ellas"; decía Hack seriamente.

-"Y Holy obviamente, no lo permitiría..."; decía yo con gran frustración.

-"También eso..."; decía Hack con pesar.

-"Entonces que...tendremos a una semi diosa que hace estos actos inmorales en nuestro barco y hacer como si esto no hubiera pasado?", pregunto Cruice algo molesto.

Y no lo culpo.

Yo también lo esto.

Y mis bebes tampoco, como no me han dejado de dar pataditas toda la tarde...

-"Por desgracia...si, si queremos mantener a nuestras amigas con vida..."; decía Hack con gran pesar y frustración.

-"Y aunque no nos guste...la necesitamos, ella puede ser nuestro ejercito de un solo pony, y nos estamos enfrentando a todo un ejercito, la necesitamos a ella en nuestro favor por ahora, y una vez hayamos terminado de salvar el mundo, le meteremos un tiro en la sien, quemaremos su cuerpo y arrojaremos sus cenizas en el mar...e iremos a toda velocidad a Equestria en busca de la famosa Dra. Clansy, Zecora dice que ella es la mejor doctora que haya conocido, y una maestra en hacer análisis médicos, si ella puede confirmar que hay algo en el cerebro de las chicas y sacarlo, es ella"; decía yo seriamente.

Ninguno puso objeción a ello.

Aunque Hack se mostró nada convencido.

-"Yo...solo creo que la deberíamos mandar a casa...nada más..., si muere en el campo de batalla, muere haciendo algo, no quiero que nadie muera por una puñalada en la espalda"; decía Hack todo serio y preocupado.

-"Hack, tu has visto lo que hizo...sentiste lo que te hizo, hasta tu eres una de las posibles victimas...además, tu también lo viste, su abuela es igual, su madre solo parece ser una sumiza de mierda y una pesima madre, y las 2 hijas que le salieron resultaron ser demonios encarnados, ese linaje merece desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, pero ya; decía yo toda seria y con enojo.

El solo bajo la mirada...

-"Pero eso no significa que nos rebajemos a su nivel, si es herida de muerte en el campo de batalla, yo puedo mirar hacia otro lado...pero si no y sobrevive...acaso matarla mientras esta tan indefensa como un recién nacido nos hará mejor que ella?"; pregunto Hack todo serio como me alzó la voz.

-"Pero es la única forma de matarla"; dije yo seriamente igual.

-"Pero aun así, no es correcto, no quiero rebajarme al nivel de los métodos de Bloody Mary...y tu sabes porque"; decía el como bajo la mirada.

Lo se...

El después de todo...es el hijo de Bloody, y el quiere olvidarse de que salió del útero de esa yegua tan horrible.

Y lo único que no quiere es hacer algo que le recuerde a lo que Bloody haría.

-"Muy bien...no la mataremos a traición...las mandaremos para hacer supuestas defensas imposibles, si muere bien, si no, ya pasara en la siguiente"; decía yo un poco más serena y concentrada.

-"Es lo único que pido...", decía Hack como me sonreía.

-"Esto solo acabará mal"; decía Ground todo nervioso.

-"Y pensaba que tu eras negativo"; decía yo como le sonreía a Hack.

-"Solo soy realista ok..."; decía Ground como se quejó, aunque aun estaba nervioso.

-"Si, nosotros igual al respecto, y la verdad es que, mientras ella no nos joda a nosotras de nuevo, ella aún no merece un cañonazo en la boca"; decía yo toda seria.

Uno de los 3 quería decir algo.

Pero entonces sucedió...

*liquido cayendo al suelo metalico y goteando*

-"Oh, ou..."; decía yo algo nerviosa, ignorando cualquier cosa que ellos dijeron, "Creo que rompí la fuente", decía yo bien nerviosa como ya empezaron a venir los dolores a mí...

-"Mierda, mierda, mierda...Cruice cargala con telekinesis, vamos a la enfermería ahora", decía Hack todo nervioso, intentando ser el serio, pero no podía.

Como Ground, sin que se le ordenara, nos abrío la puerta y solo fuimos corriendo a la enfermería.

Discutir sobre que hacer con Holy después puede esperar...

No como si fuera de vida o muerte...

Solo digo...*pensaba ella con sarcasmo*

.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Un doloroso y laborioso proceso de parto después...**

-"Lo lograste querida, lo lograste"; decía Hack como estaba limpiando a una de nuestras hijas con una manta.

Como yo ya sostenía a nuestro hijo...

Bueno, estaba encima de mí en mi pecho...

La Dra. Clansy nos dijo cuando me analizo que iba a tener ambos grifos.

Uno si resulto ser uno, el que era macho el que estoy abrazando con cuidado, tiene curiosamente un plumaje marrón, pero su pelaje que cubre su cabeza es gris y con el pico amarillo más dorado en vez de amarillo claro como el de su padre...haciendo alusión a mi melena esos colores.

-"No que ambos iban a ser grifos?", pregunto yo sintiéndome muy débil y cansada.

-"Bueno...talvez solo lo dedujo, porque aunque no lo creas, los genes grifos son más dominantes que la de los ponys...después de todo, y se debió haber basado en esa característica básica, y solo tenías 3 meses de embarazo cuando te reviso, aun no había nada claro como sería"; decía Hack como me daba ahora a mi hija.

Una potrilla pegaso con el pelaje marrón igual que el padre, pero con mi melena y sus alas notablemente más grandes que las de un pegaso normal, pero calzan con la de un grifo...ambos eran gemelos, pero como me explico Hack, de lo que dijo la Dra. Clansy cuando me analizó mi estado.

Me dijo que como ambos crecían en sacos diferentes dentro de mi útero, pudieron desarrollarse a parte y tener ciertas características diferentes, como unas pocas compartidas y no ser gemelos per se.

Es algo que no entiendo...pero que si Hack dice que es normal y a veces pasa, le creo.

Yo los vi a mis 2 hijos descansando en mi pecho, aunque habían llorado al salir de mí, al volver a sentir mis latidos al echarse en mi pecho se calmaron.

Yo simplemente sonreía.

Eran super tiernos.

Y me alegra un montón que no les haya pasado nada durante las veces que estuve yo en riesgo...

Ahora ellas estarán a salvo en este buque blindado.

Que puede ser que no sea un lugar normal para unos recién nacidos.

Pero, en este mundo tan inseguro...

Creo que un barco de acero de varios milimetros de grosor y suficientes armas para alejar a los curiosos es el mejor hogar para ellos en estos momentos...

A parte, los pisos de las barracas están cubiertas por completo por las finas y suaves alfombras que nos trajimos de Saddle Arabia.

Ellas ya no necesitan tenerlas y nos la regalaron.

Como su precio cayó a nada como nadie los compra ya...

Nuestras hijas podrán gatear y jugar en suaves alfombras de forma segura y dormirse en ellas si quieren...

Aunque también esta pregunta a rondado en mi cabeza y de seguro en la de Hack también.

Seremos buenos padres?

Podremos o queremos tener más hijos?

Bueno...

Yo si estoy segura de una.

Y no quiero más hijos...

No quiero poner más vidas inocentes en peligro.

Y lo de que seremos buenos padres...?

Bueno...el tiempo lo dirá...

-"Son preciosos..."; decía Hack como se ponía a mi lado.

-"Si..."; decía yo con una sonrisa.

-"Como para tener más no?", pregunto Hack.

-"Pues de mi no van a salir...te lo aseguro ya"; decía yo toda cansada, intentando ser seria.

Toda la noche la pase en proceso de parto...

Y más las noches en que apenas podía dormir mientras esperaba que esta Holy liberara a mi gente, estoy increiblemente sorprendida de que pueda aún estaba despierta...

-"Vale...vale"; decía él como bostezaba...

-"Aunque...por fin podré volver a beber cerveza?", pregunto yo como sonreía como ya sentía los parpados pesados por fin.

-"Si...pero tampoco te emociones..."; decía el con una sonrisa.

-"Hey...si tenemos otra victoria en Eastland...quiero celebrarlo bebiendo hasta perder la conciencia...como en los viejos tiempos..."; decía yo como ya cerraba los ojos.

-"Como en los buenos viejos tiempos..."; murmuraba yo como ya me quedaba oficialmente dormida.

(-"Ya veremos preciosa...ya veremos..."; decía Hack como la cabeza suavemente y le tapaba como el mismo se iba a dormir a una de las varias camillas de la enfermería después de quitarse los guantes y desechar todo los desechos posparto, la enfermería era enorme como para atender a 5 ponys sin problemas, y no simplemente un pequeño cuarto con espacio solo para 3 ponys como en la enfermería del barco de madera)

-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-.

 **13 de marzo**

 **A 30km de la costa de Eastland.**

 **11:23 am**

-"Ok todas y todos, nos acercamos a Eastland, más precisamente, al puerto de Hinoi, creo, me base en las cartas de navegación de esta zona que nos prestaron yeguas de Saddle Arabia, como nunca había llegado a navegar por estas aguas...haber Ema...puedes ver por esas poderosas miras de las torretas de artillería si puedes ver tierra...creo que hasta podríamos estar cerca ya"; decía yo como me comunicaba por los altavoces del bote.

Esas cartas fueron un gran regalo de muchas de las pacientes de Hack que regresaron de sus ciudades y trajeron como forma de pago por esos servicios, muchos regalos como ese y más, como las alfombras que ahora decoran nuestras barracas, las camas mullidas que eran de los nobles, las sabanas más finas que ya no tienen mucho valor en este mundo desconectado y con el comercio más que muerto.

Y esa ciudad es la más cercana a la frontera con Saddle Arabia y el reino Grifo, sería un buen lugar donde empezar a contra atacar a los piratas del Sol Rojo, porque es la ciudad más cercana a la capital que esta tierra adentro.

Estoy ahora yo y Hack en la cabina de mando.

Y mis hijos tomando su leche matutina de mi, mientras estoy de pie manejando el timón del barco.

A mi hijo grifo le llamamos Grunch, como el nombre que tenía uno de mis mejores amigos de vuelta en casa y que murió en los barcos que fueron atacados por los alienigenas.

Y a mi hija como Grace.

Para combinar sus nombres con G, como realmente no se me ocurría un nombre para ella.

Que ahora recién noto que todos los grifos siempre tienen un nombre que inicia con la legra G...muy curioso la verdad.

Hack me dice que era mejor que me lo tomará con calma estos días.

Pero aquí nadie sabe navegar, así que no puedo darme ese lujo, ya cuando toque ir a tierra, bueno, ya me tomare un descanso y dejare a las demás hacer lo suyo.

*la torreta principal N°1 se mueve un poco hacia arriba, para intentar tener un buen ángulo de visión de tierra como el barco se mueve entre las olas en este día soleado*

 _-"Veo tierra...si, veo tierra...apenas, pero la veo..."_ , decía Ema por la radio.

Ok...

-"Escuchen todos entonces, preparen sus armaduras y armas las que lo tengan y manejen los cañones pequeños, mientras las que no tengan armaduras se encargan de manejar las torretas medianas y grandes, Ground y Cruice vayan a la sala de comunicaciones y quédense allí, Ground, obviamente te necesito que me comuniques si hay algo acercandose en el aire con tu radar, Armory, quédate con los niños en la sala especial, Hack te llevará a mis hijos en breve"; decía yo por la radio.

Como luego todos respondieron por la radio en positivo.

Todos sabíamos que todo este tiempo que nos quedamos Saddle Arabia fue tiempo que le regalamos al enemigo, de seguro se prepararon y nos esperaran con algo.

El que.

No lo se.

Pero hay que estar listo para todo.

-"Sabes que debes traerme mi armadura Hack...por seguridad"; decía yo seriamente como sujetaba en sus patas delanteras a nuestros hijos que se pusieron algo inquietos por dejar de tomar su leche tan de repente.

-"Lo haré, no te preocupes", decía Hack seriamente como me acercaba a mis hijos a la cara y yo les besaba sus frentes para calmarlos.

Algo muy cursi, pero que funcionaba.

Y los calmaba un poco.

-"Ya, ya, dentro de un rato volverán a tomar la leche de mami", decía Hack a nuestros hijos como se los llevaba.

Como fue cuando pude sacar de una caja con candado, abrirlo y sacar mi rifle.

La armadura era por seguridad, el rifle era para no estar indefensa.

Y puede que no pueda usar completamente mi armadura, porque aun estoy algo hinchada y mis glandulas mamarias casi me llegan al piso por estar super hinchadas de leche y hacer que camine raro.

Pero aun así puedo usar la armadura de la cintura para arriba.

Como mínimo.

Por fin sabré como es usar una de esas geniales armaduras que tanto presumen las chicas de lo cómodo que son.

Pasaban entonces los minutos.

Como seguía de frente, sin cambiar nada el rumbo, de frente al peligro y a una posible trampa.

Pero que importa, teníamos un barco que era una fortaleza flotante con municiones cargado a tope, cualquier cosa que ellos tuvieran en la costa sería convertida en un cráter humeante.

A los 15 minutos ya podía ver la costa por mi misma en el horizonte al frente nuestra.

Y por fin Hack había traído parte de mi traje.

-"Ya está Sky...ahora que"; preguntaba Hack.

-"Ve con Armory y quédate con nuestros hijos", decía yo seriamente.

-"De acuerdo...cuídate"; decía el confiando en mí, pero aún preocupado como me daba un beso en la mejilla y se iba rápido.

Y yo empecé a ponerme la mitad de la armadura.

Que si que era suave el recubrimiento por dentro.

Y no incomodaba para nada.

Y era rápido y fácil de ponerse, en solo 1 minuto ya me lo tenía puesto.

-"Ema, a nuestra velocidad estamos a 14 minutos de la costa, dime si ves una ciudad?", preguntaba yo por la radio más directamente.

 _-"Dejame ver..."_ , decía Ema por la radio como movía la torreta buscando en el horizonte.

Y con la torreta mirando a unos 20 grados a la izquierda.

Ella habló de nuevo por la radio.

 _-"Veo una ciudad en la costa...se ve que ha sido atacado como veo columnas de humo elevándose de la misma ciudad...gira el barco hasta estar recta con mi torreta"_ , decía Ema.

Como hice lo que pidió para estar así yendo en línea recta hacia la ciudad.

Debe ser la ciudad de Hinoi.

Eso espero...

Como se ve ya en el cielo las delgadas líneas de humo, que desde esta distancia...creo que no deben ser nada delgadas en tierra.

-"Ves algo más?", pregunto yo como ni por un minuto desacelero.

 _-"No, aun estamos muy lejos como para ver ponys, pero si veo explosiones";_ decía Ema por la radio.

Mierda, debe haber una batalla en la ciudad.

Porque por lo que me conto Mig.

Ellos no atacan por diversión, debe haber una especie de resistencia aún en Eastland, y con razón.

El líder de los piratas del sol rojo, Red Sun solo es el hermano bastardo de la emperatriz...que fue asesinada recientemente.

Y que posiblemente ahora ocupe el cargo y los que no quieran seguirlo esten intentando enfrentarlo.

Aunque lo curioso es esto.

Mig cuenta de que él realmente merecía ese trono, el se esforzó desde pequeño para intentar destacar, ser alguien de provecho para su madre que lo ignoraba por haber nacido de un amorío que tuvo con un plebeyo fuera del matrimonio, el se la pasó estudiando a pesar de que no recibía ningún apoyo, aprendiendo todo lo que necesita saber un buen emperador en secreto como no le dejaban hacerlo, economía, política, estrategia militar, algo de oratoria, hasta las más ancestrales y poderosos tipos de magia hasta poder defenderse solo de su hermana, que recibía esos entrenamientos con todos los privilegios que solo alguien de la realeza podía obtener y que no dejaba de ser molestado por ella y discriminándolo.

Y cuando llego el momento de la coronación para la nueva emperatriz.

Su hermana que había técnicamente reprobado todos los cursos para ser una digna emperatriz, y no le importo a su madre, dando la excusa de que sus concejales se encargarían de ayudarla, y así fue como se quedo como próxima emperatriz, y el no pudo reclamar nada como su propia hermana mando a expulsarlo del palacio real y de la mismisima capital.

Sin dinero, sin familia y con el rencor por las nubes formo a los Piratas del Sol Rojo con ayuda de varios ponys que no compartían a la nueva emperatriz que era según lo que contaban, una niña mimada que vivía en su mundo de fantasía.

Logró reclutar soldados, capitanes que odiaban a la nueva emperatriz y formar su mini guerrilla.

Una mini guerrilla que asolaba las costas de Eastland.

Pero el era un brillante estratega y antes de que si quiera pudieran capturarlo el ejercito, el ya se habría marchado de la zona.

Así fue durante años, su grupo de guerrilleros fue creciendo, consiguiendo más cosas, pero aun sin lograr un resultado real, al ser el país tan grande y la capital, realmente muy protegida.

Y cuando llegó la ayuda de Bloody las cosas cambiaron.

Bloody le dio barcos, y más recursos para hacer que los ataques en Eastland sean más devastadores.

Que bajaran más la moral a los que apoyan a la emperatriz y sus generales le mentían diciendo que todo estaba bien, cuando no era así, estaban teniendo en el tiempo en que Mig estaba dentro de los piratas, el ejercito de Eastland, el más grande del mundo, estaba teniendo muchas bajas en estos ataques guerrilleros, desertores y hasta empezando una escasez de armamentos y barcos que ya les empezaba a afectar.

Y más bien, los pocos que desertaban no se iban con los piratas, solo se retiraban porque no querían morir, o formaban parte de organizaciones de mercenarios, como la que pertenecía Kary, pero ese grupo estaba desde hace décadas y muy al norte y en el interior del país, muy lejos de donde Red Sun operaba.

Y que el ejercito del mismo país era demasiado orgulloso como para pedirles ayuda, y estaba tan jodida la cosa el resentimiento, que el éjercito amenazo al grupo de mercenarios en que estaba Kary, si intervenían o ayudaban a Red Sun.

No querían que una panda de mercenarios hiciera mejor su trabajo y hacerlos quedar mal.

Pero eso fue hace 9 años, ninguna sabe como esta el país desde entonces.

Y aún con todo el mundo en la mierda.

La emperatriz no le importaba nada lo que pasara en el exterior, a pesar de que si hubiera querido, hubiera podido apoyar a los grifos, o hacer algo en Saddle Arabia, pero a ella le importo una mierda.

Consideraba que mientras no le afectará directamente, no tenía porque involucrarse.

A parte de que consideraba que las suaves telas de seda que el imperio producida era mejor de la que hacía Saddle Arabia, y hasta se alegraba que no hayan tenido noticias de ellos en años.

…...

Cuando me conto todo eso.

Solo me alegre de que esa bruja haya muerto.

Tantos gobernantes que merecían morir y ahora lo están.

Pero aún quedan 2 en este mundo que merecen morir por dejar que el mundo se pudriera así...

Una esta protegida por ese campo pacificador en el reino cebra...

Y la otra...

En Canterlot.

Oh si...

Con cada cosa nueva que me entero de como estaba el mundo.

Más y más estoy odiandola por ignorar lo que pasaba en el mundo.

No solo a sus nobles que le ocultaron todo y que ellos también merecen morir, a ella por si quiera ni pensar que algo sospechoso estaba pasando.

De que el mundo estaba viviendo en paz y armonía por los últimos siglos?

Por favor.

Eso es mucho pedir en este mundo lleno de magia y poderes locos que cualquiera puede usar para su beneficio...

 _-"Por fin veo algo!",_ gritaba Ema por la radio, como me hacía salirme de mi tren de pensamientos.

Uno bien largo.

Porque la ciudad la tengo a plena vista, bueno, puedo ver la ciudad, pero no ver detalles.

Y si, como temía, hay columnas de humo gruesas elevándose desde varias zonas de la ciudad.

-"Que ves?", pregunto yo seriamente.

 _-"Están en una lucha por la ciudad al parecer...veo varios ponys luchando...unos con magia, otros con armas...pero ambos grupos de combatientes son así, así que no se quien es quien..."_ , decía Ema por la radio.

-"Puedes ver donde es el epicentro de la lucha?", pregunto yo como saco mi telescopio para ver algo también, como estamos a solo 8km de la ciudad.

Muy pero muy cerca ya, considerando a la velocidad a que vamos.

 _-"Si...son un grupo de ponys rodeando una torre de agua en un parque casi en el centro de la ciudad...pero esta es extraña, es redonda y parece suspendida en medio de las vigas que deberían sostenerla...aunque, están rodeados, ese grupo que esta defendiendo esa cosa están rodeados, por al menos 20 otros ponys...o quizas más, hay muchas explosiones sucediendo de manera consecutiva en el lugar como para saberlo con exactitud..."_ , decía ella.

Como ya enfocaba mi telescopio al centro de la ciudad.

Donde había una calle recta desde la costa que nos dejaba ver lo que pasaba en el centro de está...

Apenas.

Y pues es verdad, había solo unas 2...

No, 1 pony, acaban de hacerla explotarle la cabeza a una.

Rodeando una torre extraña de 3 pisos, con una enorme bola de metal en la cima, como si estuviera suspendida entre las vigas.

Era extraña...

Pero como sea, mientras nos acercabamos, podíamos ver como la que quedaba viva, y tenía un arma, unos ponys la lograron someter.

Parecían alegres...

Pero esta es la cosa...

Fueron los malos o los buenos que...

*un fuerte flash sucede...*

Pero no me dejo terminar mi pensamiento, como un enorme y poderoso flash me enceguece.

Seguido segundos después por la explosión más fuerte que escuche en toda mi vida...

Una tan fuerte que hizo vibrar todo el barco y agrieto los vidrios blindados de la cabina.

Sentí como el barco mismo fue empujado de su curso, lo que sea que haya sido ese brillo nos cambio de curso con fuerza.

Pero es lo último que escuche, porque esa explosión me dejo sorda...

Me dolían los oídos, y el ojo izquierdo que usaba para ver por el telescopio...no podía ver nada por él, me ardía mucho.

Y a pesar de que sentía mucho dolor...abrí el otro ojo que estaba bien...

Aun existía el brillo, era intenso pero el casco ayudaba a ajustar el brillo, pero supongo que el brillo tan repentino no ayudo a salvar al otro, pero en fin, con el ojo no afectado podía ver lo que paso...

Las ventanas de echo estaban muy agrietadas y cuando las toque, se sentían muy calientes...demasiado calientes, hasta en estos momentos siento que estoy en un mini horno...

Y al ver afuera, pude ver que el barco se había salido mucho de curso, al punto de que ahora la punta del barco se dirigía fuera de la ciudad.

Pero eso no es lo que más me sorprendió...

La ciudad.

Donde estaba la ciudad...

Solo se veía una gigantesca nube de hongo emerger.

No se veía nada más, el radio completo del hongo era toda la ciudad...

…...

Como se veía a sus alrededores...enormes incendios por los bosques cercanos.

…...

…...

No importa si los que estaban allí eran buenos...eran malos...

Nada pudo sobrevivir a lo que sea haya sido eso...

Un arma de lo más temible...capaz de desaparecer un ciudad en un segundo...

Hace que este barco solo sea un juguete en comparación...

Agarre la radio...quería hablar con alguien...pero no sabre si me escuchan o no...

Como no escucho absolutamente nada.

Solo un zumbido perpetuo...

Mejor no perder saliva...y cambio el curso fuera de aquí sin avisar realmente...siguiendo la costa en paralelo como nos alejamos oficialmente de esa ciudad.

…...

Parece que robar este barco habrá sido un relajo a comparación de lo que nos espera...

.-…-..-..-.-.-..-

 **Hack Sparrow**

 **En esos momentos.**

-"Pero que rayos habrá sido eso..."; decía yo muy preocupado como sentí un poderoso golpe que sacudió el barco y que me lanzó al suelo.

Si no fuera porque tenemos las cunas de nuestras bebes ancladas al suelo, hubiera sido muy feo.

Pero los hijos de Kary empezaron a llorar porque ellos si se golpearon muy feo.

Y aunque también debería ver si ellos estan bien...

Me preocupa que rayos paso halla arriba como las luces hasta parpadearon.

-"Cuida a los niños Armory..."; decía yo como me apresure a la puerta de acero para abrirla.

-"Ok..."; decía Armory toda nerviosa y algo asustada como abrí la puerta y fui corriendo fuera de las barracas especiales que eran para los oficiales, pero que transformamos para que sean para los niños.

Pero al salir por los pasillos escuche un grito...

Era de Ema...

Habrán alcanzado la torreta N°1? *se pregunto el todo preocupado como fue corriendo por los pasillos para llegar a esa zona del barco*

 _-"Hack, Hack, Ema acaba de salir del puesto de su torreta gritando de dolor mientras se frota los ojos, dice que esta ciega doc...",_ decía por la radio Geminis toda preocupada como se escuchaba algunos quejidos de fondo..

Claro, la radio...había olvidado que las teníamos.

-"Voy para allá...por mientras, alguien me puede decir que rayos ha sido esa sacudida?", pregunto yo como sigo corriendo a donde esta el puesto de Ema.

 _-"Sucedió una poderosa explosión Hack, no escuchamos la explosión como tal porque más fue el ruido del metal crujiendo al ser impactado por una poderosa onda de choque, la más fuerte que haya sentido nunca";_ decía Geminis por la radio, como aún se escuchaba algunos quejidos y alaridos de dolor de fondo en la radio.

Como ya escuchaba ya los quejidos sin la necesidad de la radio.

-"Esta bien...pero Flower, Sky, Mig, Kary...ustedes estaban haya arriba...que es lo que vieron?", pregunto por la radio como llego al pasillo donde se conecta a los puestos de las torretas.

Y veo a Geminis intentando ver que le pasa a Ema que esta sentada en el suelo gimiendo de dolor como se tapaba los ojos.

 _-"Yo solo veo que nos alejamos de nuestro destino..., y que de la ciudad a donde íbamos se ve una gran nube en forma de hongo elevarse en el cielo..."_ , decía Gimmy por la radio.

Joder...si fue una explosión, y una muy potente entonces...

Al llegar con Geminis y Ema, vie que por lo demás, Ema no tenía ninguna herida visible, más de lo obvio que le pasa en los ojos.

-"Ema...Ema...soy Hack...relaja tus manos y dejame ver lo que tienes, por mientras dime que paso?"; pregunto yo como estoy frente a ella, y le aparto las manos de su cara.

-"Estaba viendo la ciudad a donde nos acercábamos a travéz de los binoculares de la torreta..."; decía ella como gruño de dolor cuando le abrí los parpados de su ojo derecho, que estaban rojísimos, como si le hubieran metido salsa picante directamente al ojo, "Y entonces una fuerte luz sucedió tan de repente y fue tan brillante que sentía que me quemaba con solo su brillo", decía ella sonando muy adolorida como le revisaba el otro y gruñía igualmente.

-"Están rojos si, pero no veo daño retinal...así que Geminis, llevala a la enfermería, Zecora le buscara un liquido para aliviar el ardor en los ojos", decía yo seriamente, "Tengo que ir a ver porque no me responden Sky", dije todo preocupado como no recibí ninguna respuesta de ella por la radio y me iba corriendo en busca de las escaleras para subir al puente de la nave.

-"Ok Hack..."; decía Geminis toda seria, "Ahora Ema...solo tienes que seguir el sonido de mi voz"; decía Geminis...

-"Será sencillo...hablas muy fuerte", decía Ema intentando animarse pese al dolor.

Como por último solo escuche una risa pequeña de Geminis como yo ya había llegado a las escaleras.

Mientras subía, para ver si alguien estaba bien.

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 **Mig**

 **Durante la explosión**

Estaba en el antiaéreo del tercer piso cuando una luz brillante ilumino todo el horizonte en tierra.

Como no lo estaba viendo directamente, solo se me hizo una luz brillante...

Pero esa luz fue seguida por una tremenda onda de choque que a pesar de que estaba bien sentada en el asiento para operar el antiaéreo.

Me lanzó como si fuera una muñeca de trapo a la pared de atrás, causando más una abolladura en la pared de acero que lastimándome realmente como la armadura que tenía puesta absorbió todo el impacto...

Y sentí como mi cola y mi melena que estaban fuera de la armadura estaban tan calientes, que las puntas se prendían en llamas y esa onda de choque fue el sonido de una enorme explosión que me ensordeció por completo, haciendome zumbar los oídos.

Las apagaba con los cascos las pequeñas llamas que brotaban de las puntas, pero estás seguían encendiéndose.

La armadura me protegía del calor real que había al parecer.

Porque mi cola la siento como si estuviera en un horno.

No me extraña que se este queriendo prender fuego mi pelo.

Me levante y aleje mi cola del suelo de metal ardiente.

Y allí lo pude ver, en la ciudad al que íbamos, una nube en forma de un enorme hongo elevándose desde la ciudad...como se ve que todo a su alrededor esta en llamas.

El sol ocultándose rápidamente gracias a esa nube en forma de hongo.

Esa fue definitivamente una explosión...

Una de las más poderosas que haya visto en toda mi vida, y vi muchas e incluso ayude a hacerlas, pero esas que hice son solo como reventar petardos a comparación a la que borró del mapa esa ciudad.

Creo que es hora de avisar a los demás...

*intenta comunicarse con la radio, solo para notar que no funciona*

-"Mierda...mejor solo entro y ya, es obvio que nada nos vendrá de la costa...", decía yo en voz alta, y apenas me escuchaba eso, como el zumbido era casi lo único que escuchaba, años de asistir como artillera me dieron un oído más fuerte, y aún conservaba algo de audición pese a la enorme explosión, entonces, como ya estaba cerca de una puerta al interior del barco, la abría y entraba en ella, cerrando con rapidez para evitar que se entre el calor.

Al entrar justo a las escaleras.

Solo me quitó el casco, para sentir que esta fresco aca dentro.

Y me acerco el casco a mi frente para saber que tan caliente esta, y al tocarlo si que esta bien caliente, como tocar un horno con la hornilla encendida.

Mierda, que bien que estamos las que tenían armaduras allí afuera, o la cosa hubiera sido muy diferente...

Realmente muy diferente...

En fin, estuve allí buen rato bostezando para aliviarme el zumbido en mis oídos, pero nada.

Era mejor creo bajar a ver a Hack y que me diga que me pasa

-"Oh cielos santo, Kary...estas bien?", pregunto Hack que no lo escuche llegar y apenas le escuche lo que dijo y que estaba subiendo las escaleras volando y me vio a mí y solo se detuvo a ponerse al lado mío.

-"La explosión de afuera me dejo sorda..."; decía yo casi gritando, creo..

-"Joooder...se te debieron dañar los timpanos...la armadura por lo que se no te protege al 100% del ruido, para que así los soldados sientan que no llevan nada puesto y no se pierdan de nada...lastimosamente, esoo resulto en tu contra al parecer"; decía con pesar el, con la voz sonando muy alta, para que me escuche como veía mi oído derecho.

-"Ve abajo a la enfermería, que tengo que ver a Sky que no responde!"; dijo el lo suficientemente alto para que le escuchara y señalaba hacia arriba.

Yo solo asentí mientras él se iba subiendo las escaleras.

Mierda...espero que Sky este bien...

-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **Torment Sky**

 **En esos momentos.**

El barco respondía bien a pesar de que el mar se hizo algo más agitado.

Y tuvimos suerte que la onda expansiva nos agarro de frente y no de lado.

Porque con ese empuje que nos dio, más que seguro hubiera volcado el barco.

Como sea, el barco estaba a toda maquina como seguíamos en paralelo la costa.

Quería alejarme lo más posible de esa ciudad, por si tenían más de esas cosas explosivas en la zona.

Un golpe más de cerca no la contará de nuevo el barco.

Que por cierto, sigo aun sorda, pero el dolor en mi ojo enceguecido por la explosión ha bajado, sigue doliéndome, pero no tanto como antes.

El cuarto aquí adentro estaba como un horno.

Pese a que los sistemas del barco también tienen ventilas para mantener fresco todo el barco.

Y si no funciona aquí, es que entra mucho más calor por las rajaduras de las ventanas, de lo que la ventilación puede refrescar el cuarto.

Entonces siento a alguien tocar mi hombro.

Era Hack que me volteo para que le pudiera ver a la cara.

Me veía preocupado y me estaba hablando, pero no le escuchaba nada.

Entonces el me quitó el casco.

Y me seguía hablando, lo se, porque mueve el pico, pero no le escucho nada.

"NO TE ESCUCHO...ESTOY SORDA!", grito eso, pero solo pienso que lo hice...porque no lo escuche, solo sentí vibrar mi garganta, así que creo que si, lo dije.

El me miró preocupado, como entonces hizo señas, se señalaba a él, luego a mí, y luego señalaba a la puerta para bajar por las escaleras.

"NO PUEDO IRME...TENGO QUE ALEJAR EL BARCO DE ESA EXPLOSIÓN...SI QUIERES ATENDERME, TRAE TUS COSAS, QUE DE AQUÍ NO ME MUEVO!", grito de nuevo eso y como la anterior vez, solo siento mi garganta arder por gritar así.

El me miro notandose disgustado, como solo se retiraba.

Bien...primero ponemos nuestros culos a salvo, luego nos curamos...

Ya va entendiendo por fin...

.-..-..-.-.-…-.-.-..-.

 **Nuevo Emperador, Red Sun**

 **En las montañas, a 100km al norte de Hinoi**

 **Un minuto después de la explosión**

*se encuentra el emperador, junto a su hija y otros ponys en bata de laboratorio, sobre un puesto de observación, que da una vista completa a donde antes estaba Hinoi*

-"Emperador Red Sun...la primera bomba termonuclear de la historia, con un poder de 15 megatones, fue detonada con éxito..."; decía uno de nuestros leales científicos todo serio como observaba con unos prismáticos donde ante era Hinoi, mientras el resto celebraba ese logro.

Yo sonreí.

-"Señores..."; decía yo seriamente y en seguida todos guardaron silencio, "Cuando me dijeron que ustedes sabían de un arma capaz de emular el poder del sol...dude...pero lo acaban de demostrar..."; decía yo con una sonrisa como apuntaba a Hinoi, y la imponente nube en forma de hongo que se formaba sobre la ya extinta ciudad.

-"Un arma que no solo destruirá a los alienigenas en el acto si es que vuelven...si no que podríamos acabar con la sacerdotisa maestra del reino cebra y la princesa Celestia de un solo y poderoso golpe...y sin perder ni un soldado en el proceso, un arma que por si recuerdan...me prometieron que se podría lanzar a largas distancias"; decía yo muy seriamente.

Como uno de los científicos hablo con temor en respuesta a lo que dije.

-"Eso tomara un poco de tiempo mi señor...después de todo, nos saltamos muchos pasos a seguir para saltar de la fusión nuclear que era lo más básico, hasta lo más complicado que era la fisión nuclear..."; decía él todo nervioso.

-"Pero se podrá...el tiempo no será mucho problema"; decía yo seriamente.

Después de todo, apresurar las cosas solo traen a desastres.

-"Si...si...", decía el todo nervioso.

-"Y ahora digame...es cierto su efecto secundario de esas bombas...?", pregunto yo como oficialmente la nube de humo empezó a tapar el sol y causar una gran sombra sobre nosotros.

-"Si señor...la radiación matará o enfermara gravemente a cualquiera que se acerque o tome de las aguas cercanas a la zona durante los siguientes años, y como esa ciudad subsistía del río que cruzaba a su lado, no hay temor de que contamine acuíferos cercanos"; decía uno de los científicos.

-"Y esa nube...tiene ese veneno que llaman radiación no...no debemos preocuparnos de él?", preguntaba mi hija con curiosidad.

-"No, el viento que baja de las montañas lo empuja para que la nube solo flote sobre la ciudad y sobre su costa y el mar a su alrededor, así que nosotros estaremos a salvo aquí, se lo aseguro", decía uno de los cientificos más calmado.

-"Así me gusta...preparar hasta el más minimo detalle para evitar cualquier percanse..."; decía yo sonriente.

No me importa haber perdido a 30 soldados con la bomba para activarla en una cuenta regresiva.

Sabía que atraería a la resistencia al lugar, todos confiados desde que abandonamos las costas.

Pensaron que talvez intentábamos retomarlas.

Mandarían a tantos rebeldes como sea posible.

Mande a buenos soldados, unos tan buenos que sabía que durarían exactamente 30 minutos sobrecargados de ataques de rebeldes.

Les hice dije que probaríamos una nueva arma, una que aniquilaría a toda la resistencia de golpe, que debían aguantar ese tiempo, 30 minutos, pero claro está, protegiendo a toda costa la torre que sostenía al prototipo.

No fue ninguna mentira.

Solo que nunca les dije que nunca saldrían vivos de ella.

Pero que son 30 simples soldados.

Contra quien sabe cuantos cientos o miles de rebeldes y civiles pro rebeldes habré eliminado de golpe...

Su sacrificio no fue en vano después de todo.

Y si aún se atreven a venir este grupo Fenix...bueno, los recibiremos con un gran BOOM.

Nadie me va a quitar el puesto que me fue arrebatado por una niñata malcriada por más de 50 años...*pensaba el seriamente como solo se retiraba del lugar una vez la prueba había oficialmente terminado*

.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-

 **UFFFF...esto se puso muy fallout.**

 **Nuestros protagonistas lograran detener al líder de los piratas del sol Rojo antes de que convierta Canterlot y el jardín sagrado del reino cebra en enormes crateres humeantes?**

 **Lograran por lo menos salvar Eastland?**

 **Averiguelo en el proximo capitulo amigos lectores.**

 **No se olviden de comentar.**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Capitulo 17: Holy haciendo algo "bueno"?**_

 **Torment Sky**

 **13 de marzo del 988 DDNM**

 **3:11 PM**

 **Ya muy alejados de lo que fue la ciudad de Hinoi.**

 **Sala de reuniones del barco**

Todos estan aquí, incluida Holy.

Porque lo que paso hace unos momentos, si o sí se tiene que discutir.

Aunque con la audición solo parcialmente recuperada gracias a unas gotas especiales que tenía Zecora.

Aun podre escuchar lo que hablemos aquí y ahora.

-"Ok, ahora sabemos que los científicos que tienen los piratas del Sol Rojo son expertos en explosivos...unos muy potentes"; decía yo toda seria como me sobaba el parche en mi ojo con la que usaba el telescopio, es que realmente me pica.

Se que dijo Hack que mi ojo aún podría estar muy sensible, así que no debía quitarmelo por lo menos hasta mañana.

-"Yo diría unos realmente potentes", decía Flower que estaba tocando los vidrios parcialmente agrietados de la sala.

-"Red Sun creía en ataques a distancias pero certeros y que no causara bajas nuestras, una bomba de tales magnitudes capaces de aniquilar ciudades en un segundo sin arriesgar a muchos soldados es algo que el querría en su poder"; decía Mig toda seria.

-"Pero no estamos hablando de bombas simples aquí señoritas...estamos hablando de bombas atómicas"; decía Cruice seriamente, alzando la voz para que le escucháramos.

Porque Mig y Kary están igual que yo.

-"Espera...como lo sabes?"; pregunto yo confundido.

-"En realidad, ambos lo sabemos, pero solo sabemos que es peligroso y muy mortal"; decía Ground algo nervioso, y hablaba normal, o sea bajo, y apenas le pude escuchar lo que dijo.

-"Lo sabemos porque cuando el leviatán nos dio todo el conocimiento que robo de uno de los más altos cargos alienigenas, estaba cargado de todo tipo de conocimiento, solo se nos quedo los que se vinculaban a lo que más o menos conocíamos, en mi caso, diseño de barcos y mantenimiento de los motores de los barcos de a vapor, se convirtió en un experto en motores alienigenas"; decía Cruice seriamente.

-"Y de solo ser un mecanico en aparatos electricos muy bueno, me convertí en un técnico muy bueno en varios mecanismos alienigenas, aunque más me gusto la tecnología de las comunicaciones y más me enfoque en eso"; decía Ground.

-"El tema es, que tenemos vagos recuerdos de muchas tecnologías, pero el diseño de armas atomicas se relaciona con la nuestra solo un poco, porque involucra saber de física avanzada, y al menos yo se mucho de eso, para así poder diseñar el motor que ahora mueve, y mantiene fresco este barco"; decía Cruice.

-"O sea...conocen que es...pero no saben como construir una?"; pregunto Hack todo intrigado.

-"Exacto", decía Cruice.

-"Sip, pero, usarlas solo traería algo peor que una simple explosión"; decía Ground algo triste.

-"Si, no se como explicarles con palabras sencillas...pero, creo que Hack sí, así que..."; decía Cruice como miraba a Hack, "Esas bombas, son muy, pero muy radiactivas, contamina el aire, el agua y la tierra durante años"; decía el.

Como la cara de Hack cambiaba a una de extrema preocupación.

-"Cuanta radiación?"; pregunto Hack todo preocupado

-"Depende de la distancia en que estabamos con relación al epicentro de la explosión, pero si la onda de choque fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para mover todo un barco fuera de rumbo, es que estabamos muy cerca, y por tanto, cualquier pony sin protección sufrir por envenenamiento por radiación"; decía Cruice seriamente.

-"Y tan peligrosa es la radiación Hack?", pregunto yo preocupada porque no ha cambiado su cara de preocupación en esta conversación.

-"Mucha, aunque es muy escaso ver casos así de forma natural, pero es letal si no se trata a tiempo, y escuchar que tienen un arma que tiene como efecto secundario causar eso...es muy perturbador, más bien, me preocupa que este barco ya haya sido contaminado por la radiación"; decía el todo preocupado.

-"No te preocupes por eso Hack, este barco tiene como capa de protección en su fuselaje, aluminio, aunque no es tan efectivo contra la radiación que el plomo, es ligero y protege al menos de los casos menos graves, el material alienigena que esta recubierto muchas áreas protegen de la radiación, aunque eso si, debemos cambiar los vidrios, todos los que fueron dañados y tirarlos al mar, luego bombear agua a presión, combinado con yodo para eliminar la radiación de todo el exterior y que no nos afecte a largo plazo"; decía Cruice más relajado.

-"Tenemos muy pocas soluciones que tengan Yodo...así que las usaremos en las partes centrales del barco, el resto solo sera con agua a presión, crees que eso servirá?"; pregunto Hack.

-"Si...servirá, pero sería mucho mejor tener a uno de esos físicos que diseño una bomba atomica, porque si saben diseñar bombas, ellos talvez sepan como saber cuando un lugar deja de ser radiactivo, y cuando no"; decía Cruice.

-"Ok...eso suena como un objetivo prioritario, porque acabo de dar a luz, y no quiero que mis hijos se enfermen con esta enfermedad rara"; decía yo seriamente.

-"Pero esta es la cosa, que haremos ahora?", pregunto Flower.

-"Bueno, primero tendríamos que parar algo lejos del siguiente pueblo o ciudad en la costa, por si sucede otra explosión similar"; decía yo toda pensativa.

-"La siguiente ciudad a Hinoi es Kioshi, es más pequeña y humilde, y no es conocida por ser comercial, así que no debe ser un objetivo prioritario"; decía toda pensativa Mig.

-"Como que tan lejos estamos de ella?"; pregunto yo.

-"No sé, como eh estado siendo atendida por Hack y no eh visto afuera no sabría decirlo, pero no estaba tan lejos de Hinoi, solo los separan 100km aproximadamente, después de todo"; decía Mig toda seria.

-"Entonces tendré que volver rápido al puesto de mando, puede que haya detenido el barco, pero no me fije que había en tierra, y estamos a solo 10 km de la costa y no tenemos a nadie vigilando..."; decía yo seriamente como me levante para salir.

Como un frasco rodo por la entrada hacia adentro del cuarto.

-"Pero que..."; es lo único que alcance a decir como esta se partió al chocar con mi pezuña y libero un vapor naranja.

Yo lo inhalé de primeras y caí inmediatamente al suelo inconsciente...

(Al igual que las demás, que no duraron mucho despiertas cuando intentaron saber que rayos había pasado o hacer cualquier hechizo...solo duraron unos pocos segundos conscientes)

.-….-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

 **Un tiempo indefinido después...**

*splash*

*inhala con fuerza como siente como le lanzan agua fría directamente en la cara*

-"Que carajos..."; decía yo sorprendida intentando moverme o hacer magia, pero no podía, estaba encadenada en una silla y mi cuerno con un anillo bloqueador, mientras estaba sentada en una habitación de madera con una ventana que da luz al lugar y con un escritorio al frente mío y un unicornio al frente de él.

Uno de pelaje celeste y melena azul más oscura, que tenía un muñón en su pata derecha.

Y estaba sonriendo.

Creo que por verme empapada en agua fría, porque le veo el balde vació flotando a su lado del maldito.

-"Bien, estás despierta...ahora podemos empezar a hablar"; decía el todo calmado.

-"Hablaré cuando los cerdos vuelen sin ayuda de magia amigo, porque no le dire nada a ningún partidario de los piratas del Sol Rojo"; decía yo toda agresiva, pero solo lo tomo por sorpresa lo que le dije.

Si creen que me doblegarán.

Están muy equivocados.

Por una puta vez que no dejamos a nadie vigilando, por una puta vez!:

Y nos abordan.

Hay que joderse!.

-"Que curioso...pensaba que tu eras parte de esos piratas, por esa nave de alta tecnología que tienen...una nave que casualmente viene de Hinoi, la que ahora es un cráter humeante en el suelo", decía él con algo de sarcasmo como reía falsamente antes un rato antes de continuar, "Por favor, no mientas y di la verdad...donde está esa arma que usaron para destruirla y no las materemos"; decía el seriamente.

Espera...

No es de los piratas del sol rojo él?.

Y peor.

Piensa que nosotros no lo somos?!

-"No fuimos nosotros pedazo de animal, acabamos de llegar a estas costas, no tenemos la menor puta idea de lo que está pasando, a parte, acaso un puto barco pirata tendría a niños dentro de su barco"; decía yo casi gritándole al imbécil.

-"Puede que los hayan traído como esclavos o escudos humanos, típicas de los piratas"; decía el todo serio intentando justificarse.

-"Oye, retrasado, si no te has dado cuenta...hay 2 recién nacidos en ese barco que tienen mi color de melena en sus melenas...y tengo mis mamarias tan hinchadas y llenas de leche que me hacen caminar gracioso, lo que significa que yo soy la madre de esas criaturitas, que si te las has llevado a algún lado...juro que te electrocutarte las pelotas hasta hacerlas explotar, porque no eh pasado por el mismismo infierno y pasado por un millón de cosas como para perderlos ahora"; decía yo tan decidida y seria, que mi mirada lo podría decir todo.

-"Eso solo refuerza que eres una pirata con esa amenaza tuya"; decía el serio, pero algo nervioso por lo que le dije, "Y bien, si tu no quieres hablar a la buena, veremos las demás, las demás lo harán en estos momentos por mis compañeros...en especial esas cebras"; decía el seriamente.

…...

…...

-"Puto infeliz, has traído a todas aquí?"; pregunto yo toda enojada.

-"Si...acaso ellas saben de esas armas más que ustedes?"; pregunta el sonriendo pensando que ha ganado.

-"Nop...pero has traído a una puta semi diosa que se ofende por lo que sea y te guarda un rencor que no veas, así que, ve preparando todos tus orificios..."; decía yo como me relajaba un poco, pese a que en mi interior había una ira y miedo tremendo por lo que haría Holy y por estos subnormales.

Si así de listos son la resistencia.

No me sorprendería si en estos momentos están perdiendo.

-"Ves, y por esas razones no puedo confiar en ti...así que, vamos a hacer por la fuerza de una vez, para que hables lo que quiero saber..."; decía el como hacía brillar algo del suelo, era un latigo.

Me tense al ver ese latigo.

Pero entonces la tierra empezó a temblar por un momento.

El miro por los lados algo nervioso por lo que estaba pasando.

Como entonces varias lianas salieron de entre los tablones del piso para inmovilizarlo, y claro está...una liana más pequeña insertándose por su miembro para seguramente sacar la semilla masculina por la fuerza...

Y sin estar dentro de unos sacos inconsciente y hacerlo al aire libre...

Eso debe de doler.

Y de hecho así parece como el gritaba de dolor.

Yo sonreía como veía esto.

Como entonces unas lianas salieron a mis costados y tomaron forma de llave, abriendo las cadenas y el anillo bloqueador.

-"Ok...parece que sirve tenerte de nuestro lado Holy..."; decía yo como sonreía y me ponía de pie.

-"Era una trampa...malditos piratas tenían que ser..."; decía el unicornio agonizando en el piso.

-"Que nosotros no somos los piratas infeliz, déjame demostrártelo"; decía yo con enojo como solo fui hacia él

Y antes que pudiera decir algo más.

Le di una patada en la cabeza, dejándole así noqueado.

-"Un pirata habría dejado que sufrieras pendejo"; decía yo como sacudía mi pezuña un momento.

Entonces escuche varios gritos, explosiones y más gritos viniendo desde afuera de la ventana, como me asome por ella y pude ver donde estábamos.

Era un pueblo con casas de madera típicas de esta región. (De estilo japones antiguo)

Con un bosque rodeandolo.

Pero aparte de eso, había lianas verdes cubriéndolo todo, ponys corriendo por todas partes siendo apresados por las lianas, algunos unicornios intentando incinerar tantas lianas como sea posible con su magia, pero inútilmente porque al final los atrapan desde abajo.

Tantos atrapados e inmovilizados con las lianas y con lianas dentro de ellos...

Pero estaban tan distraída con lo que pasaba que...

-"Hola", decía Holy apareciendo de sorpresa por un costado fuera de la ventana.

Haciendo que casi se me parara el corazón solo ese hola.

-"Holy...hola", decía yo como retrocedía algo asustada por su presencia.

Después de todo, ahora estamos en su terreno.

-"Que bien se siente entrar en la acción por una vez", decía ella toda animada como los gritos aún venían desde fuera.

-"Aja..."; es lo único que respondí como hubo una pequeña explosión muy cerca de donde estábamos.

Tan cerca que se vio la llamarada detrás de Holy, pero ella como si nada.

…...

-"Dime que no los has matado"; decía yo un poco preocupada.

Son idiotas, pero son rebeldes, no son nuestros enemigos.

-"No, fueron muy comprensivos cuando vieron que era discapacitada, y me dejaron en el suelo...un suelo de madera viejo y con aberturas, donde pude sentir a la naturaleza muy cerca de mí, y llamarla para que me ayudara"; decía ella toda tranquila.

-"No se que me dijeron, mientras estaba en el suelo, pero lo averiguare en unos minutos cuando procese las semillas de todos", decía ella como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-"Y sabes de las demás...?"; pregunto yo preocupada.

-"Si, todos están aquí en el pueblo, incluido sus hijos de ustedes, no te preocupes, todos están bien...tan asustados o confundidos como tu en estos momentos"; decía ella toda tranquila.

-"Como puedes saberlo?"; pregunto yo.

-"Yo te dije, que en tierra además de controlar a las plantas, ellas son mis ojos, me permiten ver todo lo que hay a al menos 100km a la redonda, y controlar todo lo que haya a 1 km alrededor de mí...y en mi hogar con la magia que abundaba en el jardín, podía ver todo el país, podía ver a todos trabajar, podía ver a todos conversar...podía verlos tener relaciones..."; decía ella algo sonrojada al recordarlo, "Podía verlo todo", decía ella con una sonrisa al final, "Es un poder increible Sky...por eso me molestaba ser una carga y que me trataran como tal, yo quería realmente mostrarme en acción...que mejor momento que este para hacerlo"; decía ella como señalaba al pueblo completamente en vuelto en lianas como si se lo hubiera comido una jungla.

Ya no se escuchaba si quiera gritos...

…...

-"Y porque me dices esto ahora?"; pregunto yo.

-"Porque es justo decirselo a una de las pocas que saben la verdad...y sabrán la verdad"; decía ella con una sonrisa.

-"Espera...vas a borrarle la memoria a todos aquí?", pregunto yo sorprendida.

-"Si, después de todo, no queremos que sepan tan pronto el enemigo sobre mi poder no...hay que tener siempre tus mejores jugadas en reserva siempre después de todo"; decía ella toda sonriente.

-"Eso si que no pudiste haberlo aprendido en casa"; decía yo como se me hacía conocido esa frase.

-"Lo se...es de Mig...incluso se su mayor secreto", decía ella toda sonriente.

Sigue así Holy, y mi odio superara el miedo hacia ti...

-"Pero en serio, porque yo solo sabre esto?"; pregunto yo.

-"Porque a pesar de todo lo que está pasando, aun con todo lo que te hice, sigues fuerte de voluntad, y por eso te respeto, tu preocupación por las chicas es genuina y eso es de un buen líder...y por eso aunque empezamos con el pie izquierdo...te voy a dejar en paz ya, después de todo, mi madre dice que si alguien es así no merece ser tratado mal", decía como parecía sonreír genuinamente, "Ahora, me voy a ver quien es el semental más dotado, jeje...en eso si te doy las gracias, de que pudiera descubrir que técnicamente puedo tener sexo sin protección y no embarazarme de verdad"; decía ella como se iba por allí..."Voy a lavarle el cerebro a los ponys de este pueblo y averiguar todo lo que saben...por mientras descansa"

Y yo me quedaba sentada allí.

Mirandola caminar por el pueblo toda tranquila.

…...

Ok...su madre parece ser la inocente aquí si le enseño eso...

Pero por otro lado...

Esta tomando todo un pueblo usando plantas mutadas...

…...

…...

Realmente, realmente creo que agradezco que ella este de nuestro lado esta vez...

Oh.

Y que dejare a alguien de guardia, siempre, si o sí.

No quiero que nos aborden de sorpresa de nuevo.

-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-

 **1 hora después...**

*Se la ve en la misma habitación sin salir, como solo esta jugando con la melena del unicornio que le iba a interrogar y que esta inconsciente en el suelo*

No es que no quiera ver a mis hijos y ver con mis propios ojos si esta bien.

Quiero hacerlo, de veras.

Pero, realmente, realmente no confío en Holy lo suficiente para salir de este lugar.

Que no está precisamente a salvo que digamos.

Pero...mientras no este tocando el suelo, me siento a salvo.

Parece que, el infundir miedo a los demás, es de familia...

No importa si estás de su lado o no.

Al menos ella tiene un poquito de moral.

Un poquitito.

-"Mmmm...fue una buena tarde..."; decía Holy sonando toda relajada y bien animada como la escuche hablar desde la ventana.

-"Si...debo decir que no me importa haber perdido mi pureza...tantos años viendo a todos en este país hacerlo te calienta como no tienes idea"; decía ella toda tranquila como se apoyaba en la ventana.

-"O sea...eras cachonda de fábrica no más?", pregunto yo.

-"Podría decirse...", decía ella toda tranquila, "Pero no quería que me vieran menos por eso...al final, sin mis frutas que regulaban las hormonas...no podía mantener las apariencias".

-"Y veo que estás de buen humor, como me estás contando esto"; decía yo.

-"Si...porque la verdad, es que no se que soy yo...pero, hasta puedo controlar que tan estrecha soy yo haya atrás...y cada vez que tengo sexo, se siente como la primera vez...y me encanta..."; decía ella toda sonriente.

-"Ok...solo sabemos que eres un ser nacido de la naturaleza y por posible magia negra...no importa si naciste en un jardín sagrado"; decía yo.

-"Si...pero, aun así mi madre es una cebra, y eso me hace una parte cebra, así que no soy un ser tan desconocido...", decía ella toda pensativa, "Pero basta de hablar de mí, ya averigüe todo lo que podía, así que es hora de liberar a todos y cambiarles la memoria"

-"Ok...", dije yo sin mucha emoción, "Haz lo que tengas que hacer"

-"Pero no tan rápido, tengo que decirte lo que va a pasar a continuación para que seas parte del espectáculo"; decía Holy.

-"Ok...", decía yo como rodaba los ojos.

Como me gustaría realmente no tener que recordar esta experiencia.

….

Pero bueno, a mal paso a darle fin...

-"Ok, primero, ustedes estuvieron toda la tarde limpiando el barco, mientras avanzaban lentamente por el mar..."

-"Pero notarán que no fue así"; decía yo.

-"No, no lo harán...", decía ella como se alejo de la ventana y señalo hacia su izquierda.

Yo tome eso como que debía acercarme a ver.

Y al ver hacia donde señala, veo enormes lianas del grosor de unos árboles expulsando un liquido azul sobre nuestro acorazado que esta hasta anclado cerca de la orilla.

…...

…...

-"Sip...y que no reemplazaron los vidrios porque vieron el pueblo, decidieron parar, acercarse y venir en son de paz y ver si allí habitaban gente inocente o miembros del Sol Rojo", decía ella toda tranquila.

-"Ya...".

-"Y bueno, tuvimos un encuentro levemente hostil por confundirnos con los piratas, y que involucro algunos disparos...y que explicaría los pocos daños que hay en el pueblo por lo que hice, pero cuando por fin se dispusieron a hablar cuando vieron que estaban en inferioridad...hubo paz y recién pudimos intercambiar datos, decirles que somos los buenos, nos perdonaron cuando les dijimos de quien habíamos robado este barco y quienes éramos, y como no hubo muertos, fue fácil el que nos perdonaran, y luego ya nos contaron todo lo que paso en el país, desde que Mig y Kary no estaban acá, ayudamos con la limpieza después de la pequeña batalla para disculparnos por los percances, y pues, no fuimos a dormir porque ya era de noche, y listo, despertamos todos mañana empezando un buen día", decía ella toda tranquila.

-"Y sin control mental"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Y sin control mental, porque acaso crees que esto es sencillo...no es nada fácil manipular recuerdos solo con hormonas y semillas...es realmente complicado hacerlo a un pueblo de más de 700 habitantes y por eso, esta será la última vez que sea esto secreto, ya si descubren mis poderes y en el caso de ustedes mis poderes al completo, ya que se va a hacer", decía ella como se encogía de hombros.

Ok...

Algo bueno supongo.

-"Y me vas a decir que paso aquí o que?"; pregunto yo toda seria, "como al parecer tengo que saberlo porque creo que no lo repetirían 2 veces".

-"Vale, vale, al parecer, el líder del Red Sun no fue a Hopetown cuando sucedió la invasión, mando a su general más confiable y a solo un escuadrón de sus mejores ponys, y nada más, la mayoría de su gente se quedó aquí, que cuando el mismo ataco la capital, mato a su hermana, y a casi toda su descendencia de ella, solo una logro escapar a la masacre porque se oculto después de un intento de asesinato anterior, que...involucra a Mig, por cierto"; decía ella toda pensativa.

-"No me digas que Mig es esa hija de la emperatriz..."; decía yo sorprendida.

-"No...no...no...es la hija de Red Sun, su primogénita", decía ella como si esta noticia no fuera la gran cosa.

-"Que ella QUE!", grite sorprendida.

-"Sip...o en serio solo se quedaron con, " _Me castigaron por no cumplir una orden de asesinato cuando era pirata y por eso estoy aquí"_ , que les dijo ella, sin especificar mucho"; decía ella, haciendo una perturbadora buena imitación de la voz de Mig con esa frase que dijo.

-"No creíamos que era importante, a parte ella tampoco le gusta hablar de su pasado, pero al menos nos apoya y nos es 100% leal"; decía yo.

Algo fría en comportamiento y con otros, pero aún así, leal.

A parte, que importa que hiciste para terminar en el sotano para ser violada toda tu vida...

Es imposible que te quede lealtad por los que te dejaron pudrirte allí abajo, encadenada con el culo al aire toda tu vida.

-"Si, entiendo eso ya...pero chica, eso si es un secreto muy jugoso, que no te preocupes, se los va a decir, estamos en su tierra natal, y tarde o temprano va a salir, o alguien la reconocera, por suerte nadie aquí sabe quien es ella, además es mejor que lo sepas de ella, que lo sepas de mí, por eso no te hablaré más detalles al respecto"; decía Holy.

-"Ok...sigue entonces...que más ha pasado?", preguntaba yo.

-"Bueno, después de la caída de la capital en las pezuñas de Red Sun, y de la masacre de 5000 soldados ese día, la mitad del ejército se unió a él, jurándole lealtad al nuevo emperador, más porque le tenían miedo, que por real respeto, algunos si, otros realmente no querían seguir luchando contra ellos, así que se unieron no más, pero la otra mitad, formo la resistencia, una resistencia que fue casi diezmada las primeras semanas después de la toma de Red Sun al ser rápidamente traicionados por los que se unieron a Red Sun por como dije, por miedo que le hicieran algo a sus familias si no cooperaban"; decía ella con pesar al final y con algo de molestia por eso.

Al menos en eso estamos igual.

-"Pero de cuantos estamos hablando...que tan grande era el ejercito de Eastland?", pregunto yo.

-"Bueno...según lo que me acaban de decir, en esta larga guerra de 50 años en forma de guerra de guerrillas, al final quedo aproximadamente...70 mil soldados", decía ella toda pensativa haciendo memoria.

-"Y me dices que la mitad de esos 70 mil se unieron a Red Sun"; decía yo sorprendida.

-"Sip...y no olvides que ya Red Sun tenía bajo su mando a 1000 unidades", decía ella.

-"Que!?", pregunto yo sorprendida.

-"Si yo era líder revolucionaria/pirata y solo tenía bajo mi mando a 290", decía yo realmente sorprendida.

-"El era un verdadero líder por lo que dicen, además de que se gano a muchos soldados durante sus tiempos de estudio y por eso se agendo a tantos además que es un estratega nato y nunca perdía a muchos durante sus incursiones y siempre se encargaba de no perjudicar las actividades civiles, para que así los civiles los apoyen en secreto y ganar más fácilmente reclutas nuevos", decía ella.

….

Bueno, en eso si me gano.

Era siempre la estrategia de lanzarse casi directamente al enemigo la mayoría de los casos.

Y aunque perdíamos pocos.

Si lo hacíamos en una ciudad esas batallas.

Digamos que no quedaban muy contentos luego de como destrozamos el lugar.

No ganábamos aliados, pero tampoco enemigos.

Y con eso nos conformábamos la verdad...

-"Aunque espera un segundo...hay civiles que apoyan lo que hace el?"; pregunto yo sorprendida.

-"Si, había pueblos y algunas ciudades olvidadas que odiaban a la emperatriz igualmente por recibir muy poco apoyo o seguridad y que Red recompensaba con recursos que robaba del ejercito en los tiempos de guerrilla a cambio de su apoyo incondicional y protección de bandidos, y tenemos suerte, este aunque es un pueblo pequeño, también recibía de vez en cuando mucho transito de viajeros que querían parar en un pueblo pequeño que en una bulliciosa ciudad costera lleno de cargueros", decía ella.

-"Así que si era importante y era más pro emperatriz que pro Red Sun"; decía ella mostrando un asta con una bandera.

Era una de color amarillo y con un escudo amarillo con un cuerno de unicornio en medio.

-"Una nación conformada en un 90% de unicornios, un 9,9 % de ponys tierra y ve tu donde hayas un pegaso en esta tierra que era de las más elitistas del mundo, una tierra donde el dinero e influencias mandaba más que la inteligencia o la moralidad"; decía ella.

-"Como en Aztecolt?", pregunto yo.

-"No, aquí si se hacía todo de forma legal, y había más racismo hacia otras razas, en lugar de ser abiertos a otros", decía ella.

-"Como, nivel tu de racismo o menos?", pregunto yo para tener un punto de comparación.

-"Si...algo así parecido al mío..."; decía ella como si lo que le dije no hubiera sido un insulto.

Cuando la verdad, esa fue mi intención.

-"En fin, pero después que demostró su poder al casi destruir la capital y hacer esa masacre de soldados, el apoyo de civiles incluso subió, aunque ahora más por miedo a estar en contra de él que otra cosa"; decía ella.

-"Ok, y como esta distribuido todo, como quedo la resistencia después de casi ser exterminada, que zonas tienen bajo control?", preguntaba yo.

-"Bueno, quedaron al menos 10 mil soldados de la resistencia, pero cada día hay más bajas porque ellos apenas pudieron robarles a los piratas armas de fuego, y eso es lo que les tiene en desventaja, por lo demás, actualmente controlan toda la franja costera desde que extrañamente Red Sun ordeno la retirada de sus tropas de las costas, y luego una parte del norte del país que nunca han podido controlar los piratas por la fuerte presencia de mercenarios en el lugar, en total, solo controlan ¼ del país solamente", decía ella.

-"Eso no es de extrañarse, sabían que no eran rivales para este acorazado, ya sabían que veníamos...y eso si que me preocupa", decía yo toda seria.

-"Oh, y que ese 10 mil bájalo a 9 mil, porque dicen que había 1000 soldados de la resistencia en Hinoi cuando un pelotón del ejercito de Red Sun volvío a intentar retomarla y pues claro, ambas sabemos lo que paso con ellos", decía ella.

-"Y civiles?"; pregunto yo.

-"Mmmm...no estamos tan lejos de Hinoi...y las pocas plantas que se esfuerzan por sobrevivir al feroz incendió que asola la zona alrededor de la ciudad...me dicen que no hay sobrevivientes...", decía ella con pesar, "Pobres plantas...esa arma nueva realmente es horrible", decía ella con enojo.

-"Pero cuantos civiles había allí?", pregunto yo seriamente.

-"No muchos, la mayoría de los civiles se fueron de allí cuando Red Sun ordeno la retirada, y los que se quedaron eran los más obstinados en querer abandonar la ciudad, sin importar si creían en Red o no, y no, no saben cuantos exactamente, pero espera que hayan sido pocos"; decía ella seriamente.

-"Y...esta arma es reciente...jamás había sido detonada antes?"; pregunto yo.

-"No, es completamente nueva, y por eso nos tenían un odio tremendo cuando nos vieron , porque después de todo, tenían amigos de la resistencia apostadas halla, y saber que sus amigos o familia fueron incineradas en un instante, y que luego venga de esa zona un barco desconocido, bueno...te hace saltar a la minima"; decía ella seriamente.

-"Entiendo..."; dije yo más comprensiva.

No perdono su estupidez.

Pero, si comprendo porque reaccionaron así con nosotras.

-"Pero, en serio fue tan fácil abordarnos?"; pregunto yo.

-"Sip, solo vinieron un grupo de 3 a explorar en un barquito y con un quimico muy volátil los dejaron noqueados a ustedes cuando vieron donde estaban reunidos", decía ella.

-"Y porque no los escuchamos...son ninjas o que?"; pregunto yo.

-"Te hago recuerdo que ustedes, nuestras mejores luchadoras, estaban sordas", decía ella como me miraba mal.

…..

Cierto...

-"En fin, si eso es todo lo que quieres saber...empezamos con esto?"; pregunto ella.

-"Espera...que planeamos para el día siguiente, después de todo no creo que nos hayamos ido a dormir sin un plan?"; pregunto yo.

-"Ohh...si...bueno, haremos lo que dices, buscar a un cientifico de esa cosa de lo nuclear, pero iremos al norte, donde está el núcleo de la resistencia, talvez ellos sepan donde esta la ubicación de esos cientificos", decía ella.

-"Ok...eso si suena como un plan mío"; decía yo.

-"Sip...ahora, quieres que yo te deje inconsciente o te lleve a dormir a la nave, o tu me harías el favor de hacerlo por tu cuenta?"; pregunto ella.

-"Yo...yo lo haré, y me llevare a mis hijos conmigo"; decía yo.

-"Ok, te dejaré el camino libre al barco, para estos momentos el barco debe estar libre de radiación y ser seguro para los niños"; decía ella toda tranquila.

-"Gracias...supongo"; decía yo.

Aun viendo todo esto como todo muy surreal.

-"Ni lo menciones...en serio, no lo menciones, aún no por lo menos"; decía ella como se marchaba.

…...

Creo que si tengo que viajar con ella de nuevo a partir de ahora, prefiero llevarla en una jaula suspendida y que evite el contacto con el suelo a toda costa.

Solo para sentirme a salvo.

-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-..-

 **Ok, espero que les haya entretenido este capitulo. Se Que no hubo mucha acción, pero se viene un capitulo de más revelaciones y luego uno de una guerra total.**

 **Espero.**

 **Así que no se olviden de comentar queridos lectores.**

 **Y nos vemos el proximo miercoles con más aventuras y desventuras locas de nuestras ex piratas, jeje.**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Capitulo 18: Todas las familias tienen sus complicaciones**_

 **Hack Sparrow**

 **14 de marzo del 988 DDNM**

 **Aldea de Kioshi, Eastland**

 **8:34 am**

-"En serio tengo que estar aquí...puedo caminar saben...?", preguntaba Holy media disgustada como andaba suspendida 20 metros en el aire en una tabla de madera cubierta con una manta para su comodidad, mientras Flower y Gimmy la sujetaban con unas cuerdas.

-"Sip, y tu sabes porque..."; decía yo como caminaba con el resto de las chicas.

Sky me lo conto todo, absolutamente todo...

Y ella aunque quería venir, le dije que no, porque ella aun tiene que cuidar a nuestros hijos que están muy pequeños aún como para que beban de un biberón.

Y no vamos a traer a nuestros hijos a una zona en conflicto.

Bueno, lo estamos ya, pero al menos ella estará ella en un barco blindado para protegerse sin problemas, y no tan al descubierto, que si, hay árboles alrededor del camino de tierra por donde estamos caminando.

Pero ya se comprende de que habló.

-"Se que es una loca con las plantas, pero ella ya puede caminar aquí sabes..."; decía Flower algo aburrida y fastidiada por hacer esto.

Pobre, no tiene idea de verdad de lo que pasó.

-"Créeme, es mejor así", decía yo seriamente.

A parte, Sky no estará sola, estará junto con Ground, Armory, Chanti y Cruice que estarán efectuando las reparaciones y cuiden a los hijos de Flower y Kary, mientras el resto estamos yendo a ver a la resistencia

Además, ya era hora que tenga un justo y merecido descanso.

Aunque Flower, Mig y Kary aun estaban algo heridas, no están tan indefensas y decidieron venir igualmente, todos con sus respectivas armas, radios y suministros.

Ema estaba emocionada de participar por fin, y como sabía que iriamos de nuevo a las montañas se trajo su abrigo, pero eso esta en sus alforjas, como estamos en una zona aún algo calida solo viste con sus taparrabos que apenas le tapan los pezones y su entrepierna.

Y estoy aquí, por si algo pasa, el único no peleador del grupo y que puede más o menos intentar mantenerlas en orden por si algo pasa.

Creo que eso me haría el segundo al mando...

Pese a que solo soy el médico del grupo.

Aunque creo que en caso de iniciar combate, el que se pone segundo al mando es Kary o Mig...por obvias razones

-"Yo creo que esta bien, una yegua tan bonita y que sea de la realeza merece ser tratada así"; decía Jen alagando a Holy, un unicornio de melena blanca y pelaje azul, nuestro guía.

-"Si lo pones así Jen, por mi esta bien entonces..."; decía Holy como se relajaba en su lugar.

Como suspiraba frustrada Flower y con un gruñido Gimmy.

Un guía que se "ofreció" para venir con nosotros.

Que de ofrecer es decir mucho.

Más bien Holy lo eligió, no porque fuera el mejor combatiente, o se supiera la ruta, o fuera inteligente, o siquiera un líder.

Lo eligió, porque estaba dotado, y por nada más.

…..

Ahora todo tiene sentido.

Si hubiera estado enferma con desequilibrio hormonal desde que nació, hubiera muerto.

Pensaba que su abuela y su madre ocultaron ese echo y de que la estuvieron cuidando al 100%.

Pero...

No.

Ese cachondeo...es 100% natural de ella, las frutas eran para mantenerse "normal" bajo las normas sociales.

Todo este tiempo me hizo pensar que ella estaba mal...

Pero esta perfecta.

Puede que naciera ciega...pero a comparación de todos nosotros, ella ve más que todos nosotros juntos...si es que esta en tierra, porque es natural, estar volando o en el agua no lo es para ella.

Puede que sea una yegua cachonda y discapacitada fuera de la tierra.

Pero en tierra ella es un ser tan superior que rivalizaría a un alicornio o incluso más fuerte que una.

Una que tiene el poder de matarnos si quiere, y que en estos momentos tiene la vida de mis amigas en sus pezuñas...*piensa eso como las ve a todas charlando entre sí, murmurando, observando el entorno mientras siguen el camino*

…...

Que si no nos mostrarnos dignos ante su presencia, o solo para su placer...nos puede desechar si quiere como si fuéramos las mismas creaciones que dejo morir en Hopetown.

Seres que tenían vidas...y que ella no le importo arrebatarles...

El poder de un dios...no lo merece alguien así...no importa que este de nuestro lado.

Ella no le importo hacer eso...mientras teníamos a nuestros hijos allí...mirando, mirando como los otros ponys gritaban por sus vidas...pensando que iban a morir.

…...

Si terminamos esto...si todos salimos con vida todos.

Yo me encargare de darle una inyección letal...sin importar que ponga en riesgo a las demás...pero no importa.

Holy cometió un error al decirnos que ellas intentaron luchar contra ella en Hopetown, aún cuando sabían que significaría su muerte.

Eso...técnicamente me daría el consentimiento de ellas que...puedo matar a Holy a pesar de que eso signifique sus posibles muertes...cuando sea el momento en que ella llegue demasiado lejos...

No podemos dejar que viva o se reproduzco seriamente alguien como ella...

Ella no es un regalo al mundo como su abuela de mierda nos lo pintaba.

Es un virus que si logra ampliar la magnitud de sus poderes, o llega a poder infectar superficies no naturales...será un peligro para todo este mundo...

Y si tomo que ella es un virus para el mundo...no estaría cometiendo asesinato...solo estaría...salvando millones de vidas al salvar al mundo de ese virus...

Y yo...no soy un asesino, yo salvó vidas...solo eso, y nada más...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **8:23 pm**

El viaje fue tranquilo...turnándonos cada 4 horas para poder llevar a Holy

-"Ok, campamento listo, así que es hora de comer"; decía Jen todo emocionado como sacaba de sus bolsas un saco lleno de avena, como nos reuníamos todos alrededor de una pequeña y modesta fogata al lado del camino en un pequeño claro.

-"Si Hack no nos hubiera sido muy insistentes en traer una gran roca para poner a Holy, talvez hubiéramos terminado más antes...", se quejaba Flower.

-"Es para evitar que ella haga algo extraño, nada más por precaución"; decía yo seriamente como sacaba de mis bolsas carne seca.

-"Acaso no confías en mí Hack?"; preguntaba Holy algo alejada del grupo como estaba encima de una roca con una superficie más o menos plana y de 2 metros de altura.

Espero que lo suficiente lejos como para evitar que toque suelo.

-"No queremos otro Hopetown...solo eso"; decía yo manteniéndome serio.

-"Si, no queremos que juegues con nosotros a los escondites de nuevo...eso fue muy molesto"; decía Flower sonando cansada como sacaba de su bolsa algo de fruta para comer.

No tienen ni idea...

-"Oh...no te preocupes, no habrá otro Hopetown...después de todo, ese solo fue un simple experimento, jeje", decía ella sonriendo.

….

No me gusta nada eso.

-"Dejando a Holy por un momento..."; decía Mig toda seria, "Jen...estás seguro de que tomaría solo 3 días en llegar a las provincias del norte por este camino, aún sabiendo que hay 4 pueblos que atravesar, y que son posibles pueblos pro Red Sun?", pregunto Mig toda seria.

-"Si...pero no con los atajos que yo me sé, creo que hasta sería en menos tiempo", decía Jen sonando tranquilo.

-"Si...eso suena bien, llegar en menos tiempo, pero, no sería más seguro solo seguir la línea costera...donde esta después de todo la resistencia, y cuando lleguemos a las costas del norte, llegar a núcleo de la resistencia operando en las montañas?", pregunto Kary.

-"Ohh...supongo que no pensé en eso..."; decía el algo apenado.

-"Pero recuerden, el tiempo es vital para detener esta amenaza nuclear, o más tierras fértiles y hermosas se destruirán", decía Holy toda seria desde lejos, aún en la piedra, sin señal de que este rodeada de raíces ni nada.

-"Y las vidas de ponys inocentes...", comentaba Sitra.

-"Si...esos también"; decía Holy sin muchas ganas.

-"Pero aún así el riesgo es enorme, conozco estos caminos y todos los secundarios como mi propia pezuña...si hubiera un camino no vigilado a las provincias del norte, yo lo sabría"; decía Mig seriamente, haciendo que Jen se notara algo nervioso

-"Pasó más de 8 años desde que estuviste aquí, supongo que aquí pudieron hallar otro camino la gente de Jen", decía Holy.

-"Si, eso paso exactamente"; decía el todo alegre de que alguien le ayudara con la respuesta.

Eso suena a recuerdos implantados, o que el chico es muy manipulable y no muy listo para recordar detalles.

-"Supongo...", murmuraba Mig toda pensativa. Como ya todos aceptaron esa "verdad", como solo se quejaban de como estaban las cosas.

Lo mismo que Holy le dijo a Sky sobre la situación del país.

Como solo seguimos comiendo nuestra comida, yo siempre con un ojo en Holy por si parece usar sus poderes...

-"Ok...entonces quien toma la primera guardia?"; pregunto Jen con curiosidad como ya había pasado varios minutos.

-"Yo lo haré", decía yo antes de que alguna de las chicas se ofrecieran.

-"Pero tu ayudaste a mover a Holy, haciendo así más esfuerzo físico...yo creo que mejor tu descansa y yo tomo la primera guardia...", decía Sitra toda amable.

-"No...no se preocupen, yo puedo hacerlo, además, si sucede algo, puedo gritar"; decía yo confiando en que todo estará bien.

-"Ok...pero gritas apenas sientas que ves algo moverse, no importa si es solo una sombra...grita", decía Mig seriamente.

Yo asentí como el resto me desearon suerte y empezaron a prepararse para dormir.

Y yo...con un ojo puesto en Holy más que nada.

Y cuando llegó la hora de dormir, todas lo hicieron, dejándonos despiertos a Holy y a mí solamente.

Ella no dijo nada, solo se mantuvo sonriendo aún.

Yo...yo solo mantenía ambos ojos en ella como pasaba las horas.

Y mis ojos se hacían cada vez más pesados.

El bosque que nos rodeaba se escuchaban los animales vivir sus vidas nocturnas, nada que silenciara su paz.

Nada que hiciera que quitara mi vista de ella.

Nada...*bosteza*

Nada...*bosteza como va empezando a perder la batalla y cerrar los ojos por más tiempo con cada parpadeo*

Nada...*como oficialmente cierra los ojos y no las abre...*

-"Hola Hack...dormiste bien?"; pregunto Holy toda tranquila al frente mío casi cara a cara casi haciéndo que me diera un infarto...como después de dar ese largo parpadeo.

Todo cambio.

Sentía más frío, y apenas había bosque rodeándonos, solo unos pocos árboles, estabamos en un sendero montañoso, eh incluso el suelo por debajo de mí se sentía más duro, como si pisara gravilla.

Además...estaba amaneciendo.

Mierda...caí dormido por el cansancio verdad?:

-"Pero...como?"; pregunto yo sorprendido y algo asustado.

-"Estaba en una roca Hack...solo rode hacía abajo cuando te vi dormirte...", decía ella toda tranquila

…...

-"Donde...donde estamos?", pregunto yo sorprendido al ver el lugar.

Que son contados los árboles que hay.

De seguro al límite de sus poderes...

-"Estamos a solo 6 horas de camino al pueblo de la resistencia más cercano en estas provincias norteñas todas montañosas...siendo así 1 semana de viaje sin que si quiera lo hubieran notado", decía ella tranquila como me sonreía.

-"En serio nadie te ha notado?"; pregunto todo escéptico.

-"Hack...controlo a la naturaleza misma y mi rango de visión es superior a la de cualquier mamífero existente...nadie ha estado si quiera cerca de vernos"; decía ella toda confiada.

…...

-"Holy...agradezco que nos hayas ahorrado el viaje y los peligros...pero esto de hacerlo sin nuestro consentimiento o si quiera preguntarnos, es ya abusar"; decía yo con enojo al final.

-"Es más rápido así...a parte, no se perdieron de nada...y como ustedes más o menos ya se conocen, que había que hablar...además, en este tiempo si pude usar a gusto a Jen sin que les incomodará, jeje"; decía ella toda tranquila y con una sonrisa al final como caminaba hacia Jen que estaba durmiendo en el suelo con su bolsa como almohada.

…...

-"Ese no es el punto, no tienes derecho de usarnos como tus plantas"; decía yo con enojo.

Yo soy tranquilo de forma natural, pero esto...esto me saca de mis casillas.

Ella solo le dio un beso a Jen en la mejilla lo que le hizo sonreír como seguía durmiendo.

-"Es lo justo...después de todo ustedes planean destruir mi antiguo hogar...un hermoso lugar lleno de plantas tan únicas que solo se pueden encontrar allí...matar a mi abuela, a mi madre y a todos los que estén allí"; decía ella con pesar como suspiraba, y no me miraba, "Hack...que quieres que haga para que no me mates...", decía ella sin mirarme.

…...

-"Simplemente tu me puedes a matar a mí apenas sospeches de ello"; decía yo bruscamente.

Por esa hipocresía, haciéndose la victima.

-"Hack...se que me odias...hable con tu clon...todas me odian...y fácilmente los hubiera podido matar a todos ustedes...pero, en ese tiempo también aprendí a conocerlas, comprenderlas...y lo que sufrieron...y porque odian a mi familia...y yo...ya, no puedo cambiar...me gusta como soy, y tienen suerte que al menos mi madre me enseño a tener misericordia y a perdonar...pero mi abuela ella si que me enseño de que no todos lo merecen, y ustedes merecen seguir viviendo...y se que haré cosas que talvez no les guste...pero ya no les haré daño...pero, esta es la cosa...respeto a mi abuela...pero ella es una basura de ser vivo...ya lo entiendo, así que, si me dejas vivir...yo misma la mataré"; decía ella seriamente como me volvía a mirar.

…...

…...

-"Porque me dices esto ahora?", pregunto yo, ya bajando mi tono de enojado a serio.

-"Porque podía sentir el odio que sentías hacía mi cuando hablabas sobre mí...y creía que era tiempo de dejarlo todo claro, antes de entrar a este territorio en que estaré completamente indefensa"; decía ella toda seria.

…...

-"Pero debe haber un motivo más...no creo que ese sea suficiente"; decía yo aun escéptico.

-"Ya, hay otra razón, y es menos seria y más vulgar, acaso quieres arruinar este momento?", pregunto ella.

-"Te conocemos...además, ya me imagino cual será, y me involucra a mí no?", pregunto yo como fruncía el seño.

-"No todo gira alrededor de ti...porque no soy 100% hetero...soy bi...y me gustan todos ustedes...y el odio que tienen hacía mi, no se...como me excita un poco...creo que hasta soy un poco sadista en eso..., como se que todos en casa me aman", decía ella como me sonreía, "Ahora, estas feliz de que el otro motivo que tengo para no matarlos es que me gustan todos ustedes?"

…...

-"Ok...no es lo que esperaba...pero estoy satisfecho con la respuesta...aunque sea un poco", decía yo sin realmente haberme gustado saber eso...

Es una yegua muy rara.

-"Ahora...te parece que si despertamos a todos para seguir con el viaje, o seguimos con este silencio incomodo?"; preguntaba ella como me miraba a la cara.

-"Si...y más si dejamos a un lado estas charlas filosoficas de un lado...que me hacen estresarme como no tienes idea"; decía yo seriamente como suspiraba agotado mentalmente.

-"No hay problema, ahora todos tienen que despertar...ahora"; decía ella como entonces empecé a escuchar gemidos y quejidos de todas que estaban alrededor echadas y que se estaban levantando.

…...

Incluido Jen.

-"Alguien tiene algo que comer o beber...me siento sediento y hambriento como no tienen una idea"; decía Jen como se levantaba.

Yo mire entonces a Holy.

-"Que...una yegua tiene sus necesidades...", decía ella como me sonreía haciéndose la inocente.

-"Mmm...doc...me puede revisar...es que no se porque apenas siento mis patas traseras...las siento muy entumidas..."; decía Jen como solo se paro usando sus patas delanteras.

Yo mire de nuevo a Holy.

-"Digamos que me emocione de más..."; decía ella como sonreía aún más.

Yo rode los ojos.

-"Solo sigue estirándote...si no te duele, es que no tienes nada roto"; decía yo todo serio.

-"Ok...si tu lo dices doc...", decía el como medio caminaba arrastrando las patas traseras.

….

…

No se como aguanta estas cosas Sky sin explotar...

-..-.-.-…..-.-..-.-..-.-..-

 **3 horas después**

 **(21 de marzo)**

Y tal como dijo Holy, estábamos cerca de un pueblo ya.

Que aunque no es tan rocoso el terreno, si tuvimos que cargarla en este camino de tierra que va a una meseta donde esta ese pueblo entre las montañas.

El pueblo estaba a la vista, como a otros 5 minutos más de caminata, pero Jen nos hizo pararnos en seguida.

-"Espérense aquí, voy a dar el aviso de que ustedes no son de los malos..."; decía Jen un poco serio, como el se adelanto.

Ahora si que esta demostrando algo de utilidad.

-"Si, no queremos estar en otra balacera", decía Mig seriamente como el ya estaba corriendo.

Nos pusimos a esperar en ese punto del camino.

También vigilando por si había alguien observándonos, esperando atacarnos.

Ya el clima era aún algo cálido como estamos en verano y estas montañas no son tan altas como en el reino Grifo.

-"Si que el viaje fue muy aburrido no?", pregunto Flower.

-"Si...como ir en pleno bosque sin nada más que esquivar árboles no es nada entretenido"; decía Gimmy quejándose un poquito.

-"A mi si me gusto...muchos olores nuevos que experimentar y muchos paisajes que ver", decía Sitra intentando ser positiva.

Realmente no tienen ni idea de lo que paso verdad...

Y así pasaron unos minutos como solo discutían de lo tranquilo que fue el viaje.

Como después de buen rato Jen volvió...

-"Listo...pueden venir, no dispararan al vernos", decía Jen como regreso corriendo a avisarnos.

-"Ya era hora..."; se quejaba Flower como comenzamos de nuevo a marchar hacía el pueblo, yo hacía el frente, siendo yo el que cargaba a Holy...porque no dejaría que cualquier otra se arriesgará a hacerlo...

El pueblo era de casas de madera y piedra, casi como del pueblo de donde veníamos, pero aquí apenas había árboles y se veía que solo tenían plantaciones en forma de escalones alrededor del pueblo.

Pero se veía que había algunos ponys vigilando desde las pocas casas que eran d pisos en el pueblo, en caso de que alguien se acercará.

Y los veía como nos observaban algo nerviosos por nuestra presencia, que como esta conformado nuestro peculiar grupo, es de esperarse.

En la entrada del pueblo se veía a un grupo de 7 unicornios esperándonos.

5 de ellos llevaban hoces y trinches, o sea, herramientas de granja, se veían tan fuertes como ponys tierra, pero nada más eso, 1 tenía un rifle y tenía la cara completamente vendada, y parte del pecho se veía una cicatriz de quemadura de 2nd grado, por desgracia, se ve algo reciente, y el otro tenía una espada enfundada en su funda atada a su espalda, y se veía el mismo todo imponente con como esta parado, debe ser el único que es militar de por aquí.

-"Así que...ustedes son un grupo especial que quiere acabar con los remanentes de Bloody Mary eh...no estoy muy impresionado"; decía el unicornio con dureza, el de la espada, que al estar ya más cerca de él, puedo decir que es un poco más alto que los otros unicornios que lo acompañan, de pelaje amarillo y melena marrón bien cortada, con un bigote bien cuidado del mismo color, y que tiene una gran cicatriz en forma de corte que le recorre el costado de su cuerpo, que va desde su hombro hasta la última costilla del lado derecho.

Esa herida se ve que debió haber sido profunda y letal...

Realmente tienen muy buenos médicos aquí si le pudieron salvar de una herida así.

-"Dices que no estás impresionado con estas super armaduras blindadas?", decía sorprendida Flower como se venía al frente de nosotros.

-"Tenemos armaduras completas que cubren casi lo mismo, así que eso no nos impresiona", decía ese unicornio seriamente.

-"Pues nosotros hemos robado un barco super blindado destructor de ciudades con la ayuda de estas bellezas"; decía Flower aun intentando hacerse la importante como se golpeaba el pecho...de la armadura claro está.

-"Algo que si fuera cierto, realmente no nos es muy útil, como el enemigo esta en las montañas", decía el unicornio todo serio.

Antes de que respondiera Flower yo le toque su hombro y le indique con la mirada que parara...

Ella me hizo caso y se paro solo al lado mío.

-"Bueno, que nos crea que somos la gran cosa no es nuestro asunto, lo que queremos de verdad es saber donde están los científicos de Red Sun, y destruir su maquinaria bélica, para que así pierdan ellos su ventaja"; decía Kary seriamente como se ponía hacia el frente, también al lado mío.

-"Espera...esa voz...", decía el del rifle y la cara vendada, como se ponía al lado del unicornio más grande, "Kary...eres tú...?"; preguntaba el unicornio que era macho al parecer.

-"Quien quiere saber...?", pregunto Kary como parecía ella enfocarse en él intentarlo reconocerlo.

Que creo que yo también tendría problemas en identificar a alguien si tiene todo el frente de su cuerpo quemado y su cara vendada.

-"Soy yo, Afit...", decía el emocionado.

-"Lo siento...pero, no conozco a ningún Afit..."; decía Kary.

-"Antes de que sigas hablando Afit...porque te interesa si se llama Kary esa unicornio?"; pregunto el unicornio imponente todo serio y algo enojado por la interrupción.

-"Capitán...Kary era la líder de los legendarios mercenarios del zorro siniestro hace 12 años...e hija única de los líderes de la resistencia", decía Afit todo serio.

-"Es imposible...sus padres dicen que ella murió hace 12 años", decía el capitán unicornio todo incredulo y sorprendido por esta revelación.

-"No...estoy más viva que nunca"; decía Kary toda seria como entonces se saco el casco de su armadura para que le vean la cara, "Y como que mis padres dicen que estoy muerta?", pregunto ella algo enojada.

-"Ohhh...si eres tu...", decía Afit todo emocionado como si viera a una celebridad cara a cara.

-"Si eres de verdad Kary...ellos dijeron de que la única razón de porque su hija no volviera de su última misión hace 12 años, es porque estuviera muerta, porque nadie del grupo de los Zorros Siniestros desaparece sin avisar", decía el capitán unicornio seriamente.

-"Bueno...Bloody Mary nos jodio en la última misión, nos traiciono y me capturo solo a mí para ser su prisionera/puta de por vida, y solo hace unos meses que escape con otras prisioneras para acabar con lo que queda de sus fuerzas"; decía ella seriamente y escuchándose enojada al recordar eso.

-"Ohhhhhh...mira ese fuego en sus ojos...es realmente ella", decía Afit muy emocionado.

-"Mmmmm...si esa es la verdad...siento por lo que hayas tenido que pasar", decía muy comprensivo y calmado el capitán.

-"No se preocupe...no busco dar lastima, busco venganza contra las fuerzas de Bloody Mary, al igual que todas aquí, todas aquí Bloody Mary les quito todo lo que tenían...y morirán por la causa si es necesario", decía Kary seriamente, como muchas asentían al respecto, excepto Holy, Zecora y yo.

-"Bien, entonces creo que si podemos ayudarles...por cierto, soy el capitán Bishop, del ya extinto tercer regimiento de la guardia de la emperatriz..."; decía el capitán Bishop todo serio y formal.

-"Perfecto", decía Kary como miraba al capitán, "Pero como me conoces...eso si ya no se"; decía Kary al mirar a Afit.

-"No me sorprende...solo tenía 5 años cuando me vistes por última vez hace 12 años...yo era hijo de Kabil y Tiba", decía él todo pensativo.

-"Mmm...si...buenos ponys...y muy buenos luchadores"; decía Kary con pesar como al parecer parecía recordar esos nombres.

-"Murieron rápido por lo menos...es lo único que quiero saber...porque dices que...fuiste la única que sobrevivio"; decía Afit sonando algo más deprimido.

-"Si...pero no de una manera honorable...amordazados y apuñalados por detrás...mientras yo observaba impotente..."; decía Kary con pesar al principio y con mucho odio en sus palabras al final

-"Bueno...me conformo que por lo menos no sufrieron...", decía Afit algo aliviado, solo un poco.

-"En fin, regresando a su pregunta original...sabemos que Red Sun movió todo lo que le interesaba a la capital, y seguro a esos cientificos que le están produciendo esas armas de fuego"; decía el capitán Bishop todo serio al señalar el rifle de Afit.

-"Y la capital esta tan defendida a pesar de que violaron sus defensas la primera vez?", pregunto yo seriamente.

-"Demasiado, incluso más, con cañones de mayor alcance y potencia en sus imponentes muros, y tiene a los mejores soldados que Red Sun encontró"; decía el algo enojado por ello.

-"La ciudad...tiene un río que pasa por su lado...y como va de bajada a la costa y es algo inclinada hace que casi ningún barco pueda pasar por allí, pero es el más grande del país, así que...usted sabe que tan profundo es el río?", pregunto Kary.

-"Porque preguntas eso...acaso piensas entra por debajo de agua...?", pregunto el capitán algo curioso en su voz seria.

-"Es imposible, esos unicornios sentirán cualquier hechizo que uses para pasar bajo el agua"; decía Afit.

-"Digamos que el super barco que robamos es tan grande y poderoso que talvez...solo talvez pueda andar sobre esas aguas"; decía Kary algo pensativa.

-"Pero no tenemos a tantos para operar todas las armas que tiene el barco"; decía yo.

-"Como cuantas armas tiene su barco y que tan grande es?"; pregunto con algo de curiosidad el capitán.

-"Muy grande...como para que todo el pueblo pueda entrar tranquilamente y habitarlo sin estar nada apretados"; decía Kary.

-"Y más armas de lo que pudieras imaginar...aun con todas nosotras usando las armas principales, aún quedan 2 docenas de armas secundarias que usar, y esas armas secundarias, aún son poderosas", decía Flower.

-"Mmm...si su barco puede atravesar esos rápidos e ir a la capital, podríamos dar un duro golpe contra Red Sun y sus fuerzas, y más si no les importaría llevar a al menos 5 docenas de soldados de la resistencia con ustedes para ayudarles con el asalto", decía el capitán algo emocionado por esta noticia.

-"Alto, alto, se que están emocionados con esta idea, pero les recuerdo que estaríamos atravesando un río y a baja velocidad si es que el barco aguanta estar contra corriente, lo que nos dejaría abierto a ataques y a que se preparen en la capital nuestra llegada si es que esta muy lejos de la costa"; decía yo seriamente siendo un poco el aguafiestas.

-"Hack, el barco esta blindado y repleto de armas de grueso calibre, y si están todas las armas ocupadas, nosotros masacraríamos a cualquiera que si quiera se quisiera acercar"; decía Flower toda confiada.

-"No, no, el tiene razón, estaríamos a merced de los artilleros en las orillas, ya saben...los que tienen mi habilidad explosiva...", decía Mig toda seria, y no queriendo mencionar eso último como se noto su desagrado por mencionarlo.

Si, y esos más bien nos harían explotar el barco si fueran 2 docenas de artilleros unicornios.

-"Como que "mi habilidad explosiva"...?", pregunto algo intrigado el capitán.

Creo que ya se huele que ella perteneció al lado de Red Sun

Pero antes de que pudiera responder...

 ***boom***

 ***boom***

2 grandes explosiones convirtiendo en astillas las casas donde estaban los vigías en el lado izquierdo del pueblo sucedieron casi al mismo tiempo.

-"Dejemos eso para después y ayudarnos en la defensa, yo di el aviso antes de que ustedes son de fiar...", decía el capitán todo serio, "NOS ATACAN, TODOS PREPARENSE!"; grito el como su cuerno brillo para hacerse un escudo y desenfundo su espada, como los aldeanos sujetaron con sus cascos sus herramientas y formaban escudos con su magia para protegerse como seguían al capitán que se dirigía hacia el lado donde empezó el ataque como sonaba unas campanas para alertar a todos en este poblado.

-"Oh si...es hora de probar por fin a estos bebes..."; decía Ema toda emocionada como desenfundaba el par de ametralladoras pesadas que tenía en la espalda.

-"Bien, Flower ponte en el cielo y avísanos por radio por donde vienen los ataques, este pueblo parece que tiene 2 puntos desde donde ser atacado, por las plantaciones escalonadas a nuestra izquierda, y por donde venimos, da pasadas rápidas y mantente siempre volando en patrones raros para evitar que los artilleros te tengan bien fijada", decía Mig toda seria, al parecer ser ella tomando el liderazgo esta vez.

-"Muy bien, ya era de poder luchar de verdad"; decía Flower toda emocionada como se elevó en el aire.

-"Las que no tengan armaduras, vayan entre las casas y úsenlas como cobertura, Zecora, Holy y Hack quédense atrás y apoyen a los doctores de la aldea, esas explosiones pudieron haber causado muchos heridos Kary, nosotras 2 avanzaremos hacia el frente", decía Mig toda seria.

Todas asentimos ante lo que dijo.

 _-"Se acercan 4 docenas de unicornios armados con rifles y con espadas, cubiertos con armaduras completas...pero no como las nuestras, pero joder, si que se ven super cools, avanzando por las plantaciones";_ decía Flower por la radio como los disparos no se hicieron esperar.

-"Cuídense todas..."; es lo unico que dije como nos separamos a hacer lo nuestro, y ellas asintieron igualmente

Como por fin participamos en una pelea importante de verdad. Y no una misión en cubierto o de sigilo y contra el verdadero enemigo.

Porque contra las cebras no creo que cuente.

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

 **Mig**

 **En esos momentos.**

Kary se puse el casco nuevamente

Como Fuimos Kary y yo corriendo por el borde sur del pueblo, como el enemigo se aproxima por el oeste, por las plantaciones.

Al llegar al borde pudimos ver a los enemigos entrantes

Llevan las armaduras samuráis pesadas de su majestad.

Lo que significa que no son principiantes y que deben ser soldados que confió Red Sun en poder usarlas.

Los que van escalando rápidamente las plantaciones que son de medio metro a 1 metro de alto los 12 pisos de plantaciones, con las katanas en alto, al menos 2 docenas va por el 4to escalón, mientras las otras 2 docenas están en el segundo escalonado usando sus rifles haciendo fuego de supresión para mantener a raya a los aldeanos y a los pocos en la aldea que tienen armas de fuego, las 2 docenas usando su magia para crear escudos de magia para protejerse, mientras que en el borde del bosque más al oeste y abajo, a 100 metros del borde del pueblo, veo a al menos 10 unicornios sin armadura, separados en 2 grupos con sus cuernos brillando, 4 formando escudo tras escudo por seguridad, mientras que el que es el atillero lo veo formar orbes de magia explosiva.

Esos son la máxima prioridad.

-"Kary...los del bosque..."; decía yo al señalar hacia el borde del bosque.

-"Nuestras armas no harán nada, hay demasiados escudos levantados en nuestro camino...", decía Kary con enojo como nos agachamos al escuchar las balas rozándonos.

-"Pero mira sus escudos...son más paredes que burbujas magicas...están confiados de que no les atacaremos por detrás..."; decía yo al señalarle.

-"Pero ya nos tienen fijado...apenas desaparezcamos ellos se darán cuenta..."; decía yo como me agachaba la cabeza como unas balas estuvieron a punto de darme.

-"Entonces vamos a por nuestro apoyo aéreo..."; decía Kary toda confiada, "Atención Flower...me escuchas, te necesitamos que ataques el borde del bosque desde atrás...tenemos artilleros unicornios a punto de lanzar una rafaga de artillería que de seguro no dejará a nadie vivo en el pueblo"; decía ella por la radio.

 _-"Muy bien..."_ , respondía Flower.

-"Entonces hagamos lo mismo que ellos...tu cúbreme con una burbuja protectora y haz fuego de supresión...", decía yo seriamente como empezaba a concentrarme en un hechizo de bombardeo múltiple de una docena, suficiente para dañar fuertemente los escudos de magia de la primera ola y dejarlos indefensos ante las balas.

-"Muy bien...", decía Kary como comenzaba a disparar de forma manual y cubrirnos a ambas con una burbuja magica.

Que por cierto para este punto se escucha más disparos, y muchos de los unicornios de la primera ola empiezan a andar más despacio como sus escudos tienen que aguantar la rafaga completamente en automatica de las ametralladoras de Ema.

Veo a los 2 artilleros preparar solo una gran burbuja concentrada de color blanca.

Mierda.

Es del tipo incendiaria tipo brea...se te pega a la piel y como es mágica no se apaga con agua tan fácilmente.

Vamos Flower...donde estás...esas burbujas están a punto de completarse...*pensaba algo preocupada*

Y antes de que dispararan los artilleros.

Una andanada de balas atravesaron las copas de los arboles, matando al primer artillero, era Flower disparando viniendo casi en picada hacia ellos.

Y su orbe al estar a punto de ser lanzado...exploto en el lugar, incinerando a los otros unicornos que lo acompañaban, y a al otro artillero cerca de él que también exploto.

Formando así una enorme llamarada de fuego que arraso 100 metros del borde de ese bosque y parte de las plantaciones.

Flower paso rozando esas bolas de fuego como se tuvo que nivelar para evitar estrellarse contra el suelo al haber ido en picada.

Los soldados que tenían rifles que habían avanzado por desgracia hacia nosotros y no les alcanzo las llamaradas.

Los que tenían las catanas habían llegado a los pisos 8 y 9.

y los de los rifles a los 6 y 7.

Mientras reunía toda la magia posible, vi que por lo menos las andanadas de balas continuas de nuestras compañeras los habían frenado en la 9.

Como los unicornios de la aldea protegían con escudos a ellas.

Ah, y por desgracia Flower ya se convirtió en blanco como hizo una pasada disparándoles desde un lado, y como esos unicornios estaban más concentrados manteniendo su burbuja protectora más hacia adelante.

Algunas balas lograron atravesar las burbujas de muchos de ellos desde los costados, y alcanzo Flower a matar a al menos 2 tiradores y herir a otros 3.

Las armaduras son de acero puro, pero no le ganan a unas balas echas de aleaciones alienigenas.

Y se nota, como los de las primeras oleadas son casi diezmadas cuando los disparos de las ametralladoras de Ema por fin penetran sus escudos.

Matando a 5 unicornios con katanas e hiriendo a varios más en el proceso.

Ya los tenían paralizados en el noveno y octavo escalón de las plantaciones.

No se podían mover con los constantes disparos de las chicas.

Y cuando llego el momento en que ellas pararon para recargar.

Había terminado mi hechizo explosivo destroza escudos.

Que no causa onda de choque como un explosivo normal.

Pero si eres un unicornio y uno de mis orbes choca contra tu escudo mágico, yu cuerno se apagara de golpe, te dolera la cabeza como si te hubieran dado un golpe en la nuca, y sentirás como si a tu escudo hubiera soportado una explosión normal pero poderosa.

Perfecto para debilitar las filas enemigas si es que están demasiado cerca de nuestras unidades.

La lanzó una vez esos infelices piensan que les han dado un respiro e intentan subir al décimo escalón...

Les explota en los escudos de al menos una docena.

Que aullaron de un dolor intenso...por unos segundos antes de ser silenciados por los disparos de mis compañeras.

Que masacraron a la docena que quedo indefensa y a otra media docena más e hiriendo a otra media docena que las explosiones les sorprendieron.

Los pocos que quedaban se dieron cuenta que iban a perder.

Como solo los vi agacharse y cubrirse de los disparos...usando las pocas reservas magicas en sus cuerpos por soportar tanto castigo tanto desde el pueblo como desde Flower que seguía siendo su castigadora desde el aire.

Como se teletransportaron.

Creo que detrás del enorme incendio que asolaba el borde del bosque más abajo.

La gente del pueblo y los pocos defensores que tienen apagaran los escudos mágicos y empezaron a gritar victoriosos.

-"Algún muerto o herido?"; pregunto Kary por la radio como se la oía animada al escuchar como todos celebraban.

Como ambas nos levantábamos e íbamos dentro del pueblo, ya para reunirnos con las demás

 _-"A parte de los que estaban en las casas que fueron destruidas...no, no hubo más..."_ s, contestaba Hack sonando todo aliviado.

Como veíamos a las aldeanos celebrar, y a los pocos que si parecen ser miembros de la resistencia, alzando ballestas y espadas igualmente celebrar como caminabamos por sus calles, aún no veíamos al capitán por ningún lado.

 _-"Pero esto no ha terminado chicos...veo a alguien más llegar...y es desde las llamas del borde del bosque"_ , decía Flower por radio.

-"Debe ser retrasado...acabamos de eliminar a casi todo su escuadrón...", decía Ema como era la primera a la que veíamos salir de una casa.

Se la veía animada aún por el furor de la corta batalla, pero las ametralladoras, las puntas por donde salían las balas, se veían al rojo vivo.

Supongo que por disparar sin darle casi descanso alguno.

Pero en fin, mejor voy al borde y veo quien viene, que esta siendo muy vaga Flower al describirla.

 _-"No lo se...atravesó esas intensas llamas sin que le brille el cuerno...y eso que no tiene armadura y solo tiene una espada como arma...voy a darle yo el saludo que se merece aunque esa entrada haya sido genial",_ contestaba Flower toda animada por seguir luchando.

Cuando lo dijo, yo llego al borde del pueblo por donde tuvimos la batalla hace un minuto prácticamente.

Y la vi...

-"Flower fuera de allí!"; grite yo por la radio como salte hacia abajo y empezar a bajar las plantaciones.

Antes de que alguien me preguntara porque grite eso.

La recién llegada...

*mientras la describe, la recién llegada esta subiendo tranquilamente cada piso de las plantaciones, como tiene su espada desenvainada y la sostiene con un pata y la esta mirando tranquilamente y con una sonrisa*

Una unicornio de pelaje negro como la noche, y una melena larga con los colores de una explosión, naranja y amarilla siendo llevada tranquilamente por el viento...

*ella va en el 4rto escalón y Mig en el noveno, avanzando lentamente gracias a los cuerpos sin vida de los soldados en ese piso*

Conocida como la demonio fantasma...

Empieza Flower a bajar y disparar viniéndole por su izquierda.

Pero las balas la atraviesan, pero como si nada...como si no estuviera allí...como un fantasma...

Haciendo fiel a su apodo...

Pero yo le llamo de otra manera...

*la demonio fantasma entonces se detiene y mira en la dirección de donde le viene los disparos y no deja de sonreír como su espada empieza a brillar, como su cuerno brilla igualmente...y aún así, las balas siguen sin hacerle efecto*

Yo tomo en el proceso una katana de uno de los samuráis caídos y empiezo a fundir su filo con magia.

-"Mi padre le gustara tu armadura...", decía esa yegua en un tono muy sombrío como su katana brilla con fuerza, como si fuera una llama y le apunta a Flower, que no desiste de su asalto.

-"Hey...hermana!", grite yo en voz alta toda agresiva como estábamos a solo 2 metros de distancia entre sí.

Lo que hizo que ella toda sorprendida me mira de vuelta como solo desvía un poco su espada, como está dispara lo que sería un rayo de energía para los que ven de lejos.

Pero en realidad...

Lo que dispara...es el aura de la misma espada.

Una técnica prohibida y que solo los mejores guardianes de su majestad conocían...

Que dependerá de la calidad de la espada y la habilidad del unicornio que dependerá la letalidad de ese hechizo.

-"Ahhhhhh!", grita Flower como es alcanzada por esa aura en forma de espada, cortándole de forma limpia la pata derecha, desde la altura del hombro...

Haciéndola caer a tierra de inmediato algo lejos de nosotras y su pata cayendo entre yo y mi hermana.

La espada...ese filo para cortar un material tan duro como mantequilla...

-"Veo que estás viva...Mig...como esta mi hermana mayor...", decía ella bien tranquila como si nada y aún sonriente como me ponía atención y ponía su katana en posición de bloqueo frente a mí.

-"Bien...y no gracias a ustedes...que por cierto, veo que tienes la espada del legendario emperador Mao Tao..."; decía yo aún agresiva como hacía lo mismo.

-"Tu misma elegiste tu destino hermana..."; decía ella toda tranquila como buscaba ella cualquier debilidad en mi postura, "Y esta lindura...es lo que ganas cuando logras quitárselas de las frías pezuñas de una pura emperatriz que ni sabía usarla"; decía ella con orgullo.

Una espada que la leyenda dice que puede cortar montañas como si fueran papel.

Y supongo que también las aleaciones alienigenas super resistentes.

-"Que milagro papa te manda a atacar un pueblo cualquiera en las montañas...acaso ya no te considera digna de algo más también..."; decía yo para fastidiarle y ver si se altera un poco para aprovechar alguna ventaja.

Necesito toda la que pueda, como hace tiempo que no uso una katana, además que no es mi especialidad.

-"Jjajaa...mira quien lo dice..."; decía ella como se burlaba sin bajar ni por un momento la guardia.

Y todo mientras Flower gritaba de dolor como se sujetaba el muñon donde ya no tiene su pata.

-"Además de cobarde...traidora...como disfrutare llevarte ante nuestro padre y que haga lo que debio hacerte cuando fallaste en tu última misión"; decía ella en modo agresivo...uno que cualquiera diría siniestro y asustaría a cualquiera.

Pero yo ya vi al demonio mismo de Bloody Mary a la cara cuando se enojo cuando le escupí en su cara cuando me llevaron ante ella.

Esto no me asusta nada.

Entonces de un Flash aparecen a mi lado el capitán Bishop y Kary.

-"Demonio Fantasma, prepárate para morir"; decía en modo agresivo el capitán Bishop como el tenía su katana ya brillando y en alto con su aura magica y decidió aprovechar y dar el primer golpe, con una primera estocada por su derecha de mi hermana.

Pero ella lo bloqueo rápidamente, como se escuchó el crujir de esa espada pese a que estaba protegida también con su aura mágica del capitán, notandose que el capitán estaba usando una katana de menor calidad.

Y yo intente apuñarla por la izquierda pero nada, lo bloqueo con rapidez, mi espada no crujió, pero tampoco logre interrumpir su postura y así empezó un duelo de katanas, 2 contra 1.

Ella bloqueando cada estocada y golpe que el capitán Bishop y yo hacíamos.

Era de agradecer que al menos uno sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y era él.

Pero mi hermana se defendía con una facilidad tal que no mostraba preocupación.

La maestría en el uso de la katana era después de todo, legendaria.

Izquierda, derecha, por debajo, por los lados, por arriba, los bloqueaba por todos lados con una agilidad increíble, y eso que lo hacía con su pata, y no con su magia que solo usaba para infundirla con su poder.

Fue entonces que después de una danza de katanas de un minuto, la katana del capitán se rompió, y estaba mi hermana a punto de darle una estocada fatal.

Cuando una lanza de magia pura le bloqueo el golpe.

Era Kary que recién se había unido a la confrontación.

-"Disculpa la demora...hace tiempo que no formaba una de estás...", decía Kary fingiendo modestia, como de forma más agresiva empezó a empujar con cada estocada y golpe con su lanza mágica de color rojo rubí.

Y yo participaba, pero a pesar de que Kary era buena con la lanza...y la hacía estar medio a la defensiva a mi hermana.

No perdía ni por un momento su postura.

El capitán aprovecho esto para buscar una espada de un soldado caído y participar en la batalla.

Los heridos no hacían nada como estaban más enfocados en no morir más que nada por sus heridas casi fatales.

-"Esto ya duro demasiado...", decía mi hermana muy irritada como su espada brillo con más fuerza que antes, ahora brillando de un color azul flameante.

Yo sabía lo que se venía...

-"Bloqueaaa!", grito yo como pongo mi espada frente a mí y la saturo con toda mi magia.

Y Kary hacía lo mismo con su lanza.

Como blandió su katana en horizontal hacia nuestras cabezas, dando un corte en el aire hacia nosotras, haciendo una onda expansiva super cortante fuera hacia nosotras.

Un corte que destruyo mi katana y la lanza de energía de Kary, partiendo casi en 2 nuestros cascos, pero esos si que soportaron el golpe...dejando un gran corte al frente de estos

Pero el capitán que estaba detrás de nosotros...

No tuvo ninguna oportunidad como le corto por la mitad el craneo...cayendo muerto como la onda expansiva cortaba la tierra detrás de nosotros, y se escuchaba como hasta llegaba a las montañas detrás de nosotros y se oía el suelo crujir y terminando de acabar con los pocos heridos que agonizaban atrás de nosotras en nuestro nivel.

Ese golpe es tan fuerte que tuvimos que usar casi toda nuestra magia para pararlo.

Pero antes de que dijera ella algo o hiciera algo...

 ***bang***

Un tiro le pudo dar en el estomago de mi hermana y de lado, atravesando su cadera izquierda y saliendo por su espalda, atravesando muchos organos.

Espero que no sobreviva...

-"Eso es por mi pata perra!"; grito Flower caída más debajo de nosotras como levantaba el rifle con su otra pata, que al parecer estaba esperando el momento oportuno para disparar y ayudarnos.

-"Mierda...", decía ella adolorida como apago su espada de inmediato y se agacho gimiendo adolorida...

Flower siguió disparando, pero ya las balas le pasaban de largo.

-"Un tiro de suerte...", decía mi hermana adolorida como su cuerno brillo de nuevo, y aunque siguiera disparando Flower no pasaba nada, le pasaban de largo.

Ella se había teletransportado lejos de aquí.

-"Pero como...si las balas no le hacían nada?", pregunto Kary sorprendida como se quito el casco, que tenía un gran corte que apenas atravesó el frente de este y que casi llega a nuestra piel.

-"Cuando hace ese ataque, es que se deja de concentrarse en mantenerse eterea y es el único momento en que es vulnerable, pero por unos pocos segundos...Flower lo hizo en el momento exacto..."; decía yo muy cansada.

-"Y como demonios sabes eso?", pregunto Kary.

-"Ella es Widow...mi hermana menor...y de seguro segunda al mando de las fuerzas de Red Sun"; decía yo, con la verdad, ya no se podía ocultar.

-"Y creíamos que la familia de Bloody Mary estaba loca!"; grito Flower como lo escucho y se escuchaba ella muy adolorida...

-"Como no tienes ni idea...", dije yo como me sente a descansar.

Como al no haber peligro las demás empezaron a bajar y ver como estabamos.

-"Tienes mucho que explicar Mig...", decía Kary seriamente como se sentaba a mi lado.

-"Lo se...lo se...

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Ufff...primero empezamos con drama, luego problemas filosoficos y terminanos con una escena de acción con espadas mágicas, explosiones y disparos de ametralladoras.**

 **Jejeje.**

 **Se va a venir más batallas y momentos épicos gente.**

 **Porque este barril de polvora, solo acaba de encenderse, jejeje.**

 **Que secreto tiene Mig a parte de ser hija de Red Sun?**

 **Porque atacaron ese pequeño pueblo con soldados experimentados y una general de alto rango?**

 **Holy seguira haciendo de las suyas...solo usando sus palabras?**

 **Todas estas preguntas y muchas más talvez sean respondidas, jeje.**

 **Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo amigos lectores.**

 **Que ya les debía acción y ya basta de escenarios tipo Silent Hil protagonizadas por Holy, jaja.**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Capitulo 19: El pasado siempre regresa...**_

 **Kary**

 **21 de marzo del 988 DDNM**

 **10:38am**

 **Pueblo de la resistencia**

-"Vamos, si su pata no ha sido dañada aun podría cocerle la pata nuevamente...", decía Hack muy preocupado y algo ansioso desde el borde del pueblo como ya Mig y yo llegamos a la cima, por fin al pueblo.

Y yo era la que cargaba a Flower, que perdía mucha sangre, y Mig cargaba su pata.

Gimmy y Geminis me la sacaron de encima y se lo llevaron hacia donde Hack estaba señalando, como Mig se la daba la pata cercenada de Flower.

-"Hack...espero que la cures rápido, porque tenemos mucho de que hablar", decía yo seriamente.

-"Estamos hablando de cocerle de vuelta la pata a alguien...son cosas que no se pueden demorar"; decía el todo serio como se iba a un lugar seguro donde atender a Flower.

-"Creeme...es algo que si o si te querrás enterar luego..."; decía Flower algo mareada por la perdida de sangre, pero consciente por lo menos.

Y cuando ellos ya se retiraron, los milicianos, que eran simples granjeros vinieron a felicitarnos por nuestra victoria.

Y en frente de ellos, estaba Afit.

-"Eso fue asombroso...nunca creí ver nuevamente el manejo de lanza de la maestra empaladora", decía Afit todo alegre como los demás nos agradecían por nuestro valiente esfuerzo.

-"No es asombroso...perdimos a tu capitán...", decía Mig seriamente.

Lo que apago la celebración de muchos allí.

-"Pero lograron herir a la demonio fantasma...algo que nadie nunca había hecho nunca...", decía Afit, siguiendo sonriendo como un idiota, hallando un lado positivo a todo esto.

Creo que su sonrisa boba...de eso si me acuerdo...

Pero en fin, eso si animo a todos allí nuevamente.

-"Pero no de muerte por desgracia...sobrevivirá a esa...después de todo, su pelaje oscuro, oculta todas las cicatrices donde recibió heridas que debieron matarla antes...esto...esto no es diferente a esas veces"; decía Mig toda seria y con un poco de enojo.

Lo que apago los animos de todos allí nuevamente.

-"Pero no es momento de lamentos, ni celebraciones, quiero saber porque una escuadra de los mejores guerreros de Red Sun quiso atacar este pueblo"; decía yo seriamente.

-"Es que este es el único lugar por donde entrar al valle del White Fox...sin acercarse a la costa"; decía Afit un poco más centrado.

-"Pero la entrada al valle tiene muchas entradas..."; decía yo toda sorprendida.

-"No desde que las destruimos casi todas, túneles, puentes y caminos...ahora el valle esta 100% rodeado de montañas tan altas y con vientos tan poderosos que apenas los grifos pueden volar por ellas y con solo 2 salidas, una por aquí, y otra por el este, haciéndolo fácil de defender"; decía Afit.

-"Si esta es la única entrada...porque hay tan pocas defensas?", pregunto yo sorprendida.

-"Porque teníamos una posada en el camino que habíamos transformado en un fuerte provisional, a unas pocas horas por el camino por donde llegaron y que era nuestro verdadero punto de defensa...yo...yo soy uno de los pocos que sobrevivió cuando atacaron el lugar hace unos 2 días...y aunque mandamos un mensajero de vuelta al valle en busca de refuerzos, dudáramos que llegarían a tiempo para reforzar este pueblo", decía Afit con pesar, "Aun cuando Bishop fue muy optimista al respecto, nunca perdiendo la fe de que vendrían a tiempo, y que si no era así, al menos luchar con honor hasta el final"; decía Afit como sonreía un poco al final.

-"Pero no comprendo, porque una cabaña y no aquí...el pueblo básicamente es una colina rodeada de plantaciones, además...tienen el terreno alto por donde defenderse, es la posición defensiva perfecta"; decía yo muy confundida al respecto.

-"Con las pocas armas de fuego que tenemos y pocos artilleros, luchar en terreno abierto es un suicidio...y como notaste..."; decía Afit como señalaba las ruinas y escombros quemados de las casas destruidas al inicio de la batalla, "Somos más una gran diana que un buen punto de defensa, a parte, puede que estás montañas sean ricos en toda clase de metales preciosos...pero de hierro para fabricar paredes de acero...nop, eso solo lo cuentan las montañas cerca de la capital...esos suertudos...", decía Afit con enojo.

-"Y el bosque alrededor de esa posada les daba la posibilidad de tener al menos una minima oportunidad de luchar no?", pregunto Mig.

-"Si...pero no importo...de 30 soldados...solo sobrevivimos 5 contando conmigo...y aunque no lo creas...soy el que tiene mejor pinta...", decía el con tristeza ahora.

Joooder...

-"Pero por ahora están a salvo...cuando lleguen sus refuerzos, nos iremos al valle, queremos planear más a detalle con mis padres como vamos a unir fuerzas para finalizar esta lucha de una vez por todas"; decía yo seriamente.

-"Mandaremos a otro mensajero que les informe a todos en el valle sobre su llegada de ustedes, para que no haya ningún problema...porque dudo que puedan viajar con su amiga estando tan mal herida"; decía el.

-"Lo sabemos...a parte, todas tenemos que discutir unas cosas antes de continuar igual..."; decía yo como miraba a Mig, que ella asentía comprendiendo a que me refería.

-"Ok...nos vemos más tarde entonces y...no se preocupen, pueden andar con seguridad dentro del pueblo, tomenlo como estar en su segundo hogar..., es lo minimo que la gente de por aquí puede hacer por ustedes"; decía Afit como los granjeros asentían y afirmaban eso.

-"Estamos agradecidos por ello", decía Mig como agachaba la cabeza con respeto.

-"Si...gracias, realmente lo necesitamos...", decía yo con una sonrisa.

.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.

 **2 horas después...**

 **En el borde norte del pueblo, en una modesta casa de madera.**

-"Ya llegue...espero que no haya empezado sin mí...", decía Flower intentando sonar relajada como siempre, pero lo hacía mientras hacía una mueca que demostraba que estaba adolorida, como Hack la traía con ayuda de Afit en una camilla improvisada, sin su armadura y con su brazo reinsertado en su cuerpo.

-"Podríamos habértelo dicho luego de tú cirugía..."; decía Zecora preocupada por su bienestar.

-"Están locos...quiero escucharlo de ella y no resumido...porque lo que tiene que decir es una bomba chicos, una bomba de noticia", decía Flower intentando sonar emocionada, pero aún sonaba como sufría, pese a que tenía al lado de ella una bolsa de morfina que tenía para el dolor, conectada a su pata.

-"Ok...si tu lo dices..."; decía Zecora toda seria...

-"No la pude convencer de lo contrario, lo siento..."; decía yo con pesar.

-"Ok...ahora si, ahora nos quieres contar por fin sobre quien era esa yegua fantasma?", pregunto yo seriamente a Mig.

Todas queríamos saber.

Con excepción de Holy, que ni le importaba...como siempre, con su cara de aburrida todo el rato.

Pero Mig como insistía que quería contárselo a nosotras de una vez, y sin repetirse...

Bueno, talvez tenga que decírselo a Sky...pero creo que Hack lo hará por el.

-"Esa yegua como dije...es mi hermana...y ella...ella es la hija de Red Sun...y yo...soy la hermana mayor...", decía Mig toda seria, nada contenta de recordarlo.

-"No bromees...tienen a la Dragona Artillera de su lado...?", preguntaba Afit muy fascinado.

-"Eres una unicornio que dispara bolas de magia concentrada...no un dragón..."; decía confundida Ema.

-"Dejen ese detalle de lado, es la hija del pendejo que tomo el país..."; decía yo toda seria, "Como rayos terminaste en prisión con nosotras?", preguntaba yo seriamente haciendo la verdadera pregunta.

A mi me interesaba saber eso primero, porque yo conozco las leyendas sobre la Dragona Artillera...nunca supimos como lucía en realidad...porque eran pocos lo que lograban verle siquiera su cara y lograr huir antes de morir calcinados.

Se decía que era fría como el hielo y precisa como un cirujano...

Pero me capturaron antes que ella, así que no se que hizo para que ella terminara en esa prisión con nosotras...

-"Si...como alguien así, termino con nosotras...?"; pregunto Flower algo curiosa.

Ella entonces bajaba la cabeza antes de comenzar a hablar...

-"Fue hace 10 años en Hanoi...mi hermana y a mi se nos encomendó matar a la nieta de 5 años y la hija de la emperatriz que estaban celebrando su cumpleaños con otros nobles del imperio...", decía ella.

-"Aceptaste matar a una niña sin cuestionarlo?", pregunto horrorizada Sitra.

-"En ese tiempo aceptábamos hacer lo que sea por ayudar a su padre en librar al pueblo de Eastland de la tiranía de la emperatriz, sin preguntar...aunque yo...yo no quería hacerlo de la manera tradicional...esperaba hacer uno de mis poderes el que me dio mi apodo para no verla a los ojos...porque en esos momentos ya empezaba a dudar de mi padre sobre si matar a una menor era necesario...pero no lo suficiente para negarme a hacerlo", decía Mig toda deprimida.

-"Ya, ya...es lo que dicen todos los esbirros de los tiranos...que no tenían las agallas de decir no...ya di que es lo que paso"; decía yo toda seria y levemente enojada.

Y ella lo sintió, porque bajo más su cabeza en vergüenza.

-"Fue un trabajo rápido, redujimos a los guardias, encerramos a los invitados que no sabían hacer magia en la cabaña donde era la fiesta y yo solo...use mi habilidad especial parar incinerar el lugar..."; decía ella toda avergonzada por ello.

Como Sitra fue y le dio un golpe en su hocico, mientras Sitra tenía todos los ojos llorosos pero se veía enojada, y yo la detuve para evitar que siguiera golpeandola.

-"Quemaste vivos a niños y sus padres...realmente eres una demonio como tu hermana"; decía Sitra con enojo

-"Si...lo sé...", decía Mig sonando como si tuviera su nariz tapada...pero era porque le había roto el hocico con el golpe, "Pero al menos con la fuerza de mi hechizo para hacer mi orbe incinerador...al menos no sufrieron...fue rápido...", intentaba excusarse Mig...

Pero ella se escuchaba igual de devastada que antes.

-"Pero no fue así...no fue un trabajo impecable...hubo un sobreviviente...no es así"; preguntaba Holy...manteniendo la seriedad

-"Así es...y esa era la hija de la emperatriz...la encontramos entre las cenizas antes de irnos al escucharla llorar...su pelaje estaba quemado...pero su melena y su cola se habían incinerado a tal grado que le habían hecho un daño irreparable en esas zonas, haciendo que se quede calva en esas áreas toda su vida...la saque yo de entre las cenizas...y cuando fue que me vio...ella detuvo su llanto y me miro con absoluto terror...como si hubiera visto..."; decía Mig con gran tristeza pero se travo allí.

-"A un demonio", completo Holy.

Mig solo asintió.

-"Eso me rompió...no me importaba que los soldados que suplicaban por sus vidas me miraran así...pero lo que vi fue...un ser inocente...apunto de morir por mi culpa...cuando nos habían dicho todos estos años que nosotros protegíamos a los inocentes...", decía ella toda seria de nuevo, pero aún triste, "Me di cuenta que no podía continuar con esto...y la deje en paz..."

-"Y que pensó tu hermana?", pregunto Holy siendo realmente la única con la voz de hacer esto.

-"Ella me llamo debil por no cumplir con lo que quería nuestro padre...que me había ablandado...y cuando ella intento asesinar a la niña...fue allí cuando fue nuestra primera pelea en serio...y no de práctica...una...mortal...luche como pude con mi magia...pero yo estaba cansada por hacer mi hechizo de incineración pesada...pero aún así...no necesitaba ganarle...solo hacer tiempo hasta que los soldados de la emperatriz llegarán...y lo hicieron...ella se retiro cuando un pelotón de 20 guardias venían a por nosotros...habían visto la bola de fuego que se había convertido la cabaña a kilómetros, yo me quede allí...levantando las patas para rendirme...no me importaba la verdad...en mi interior sabía que merecía el castigo por hacer algo así..."; decía Mig de nuevo toda triste y avergonzada por ello.

-"Y a la niña que le paso?", pregunto Sitra preocupada...por esa niña, no por Mig.

-"Fue llevada a las montañas...por esos soldados, en contra de las ordenes de la emperatriz de llevarla a su hogar en la capital...porque ya se olían que esa niña no estaría a salvo allí en casa, y se quedaron allí porque sabían que si regresaban serían arrestados y si, ella esta viva...es calva...y aunque tiene terrores nocturnos mojando la cama contigo...y tu hermana...ella ha entrado a las filas de la resistencia, porque quiere ser fuerte y evitar que algo así le pase de nuevo a alguien o a ella misma de nuevo"; decía Afit seriamente como fue el quien contesto.

-"Bien por ella...la verdad..."; decía Sitra como sonreía aliviada.

Como yo igual honestamente.

-"Pero...no estamos hablando de esa niña...estamos hablando de porque no te estabas pudriendo en una celda o en una fosa común en Eastland y terminaste en Hopetown", decía Holy aun siendo seria a pesar de todo.

-"Iban a colgarme en la plaza de Hinoi por todos mis crímenes, pero antes de que si quiera jalarán la manivela para hacerme caer en la trampilla y caer a mi muerte...mi padre y prácticamente todo el ejercito revolucionario de mi padre vino a rescatarme en una batalla campal que termino con 500 soldados de la emperatriz muertos y 50 de los revolucionarios de mi padre muertos en una lucha totalmente improvisada para él...pero no me rescataron porque son mi familia y me amaban a pesar de todo...no...ellos me rescataron para ser ellos los que me castigarán...y ese castigo...fue enviarme ante Bloody Mary...pero claro...toda magullada y malherida...después que la golpiza que dejo que mi hermana me diera...mientras estaba encadenada en el suelo y con mi cuerno bloqueado, pero aún así...tuve las fuerzas de escupirle a la cara a Bloody Mary cuando me llevaron ante ella...una mezcla de saliva y sangre...que cuando lo hizo...me hizo sentir el mayor terror que sentí en toda mi vida...tanto así que fue la primera vez que me hacía encima del terror...después de que hice eso...ella solo se río, se acerco a mi oído y me dijo..."; decía ella como había cerrado los ojos y estaba con los ojos llorosos.

 _-"Bienvenida señorita Mig...el lugar perfecto para las yeguas como usted que dudan del bien universal que estamos haciendo a este mundo y donde la muerte es un sueño inalcanzable para usted..."..._ decía ella como me sonreía de manera siniestra como aún era poseída por ese demonio", decía Mig como cerraba los ojos con fuerza, nada a gusto por recordar eso.

Si...*piensa eso como le da escalofríos*

Esa frase...se los dice a todas...

-"Por eso es que no les dije sobre mi pasado a detalle...yo sabía que no les iba a agradar lo que les dijera"; decía Mig con gran tristeza.

Nadie dijo nada...por varios minutos.

Ni siquiera Afit...

-"Pero...esta es la pregunta que importa ahora Mig...es real tus sentimientos que compartes con todas...estás dispuesta a acabar con las sombras de tu pasado...de una vez por todas, cueste lo que cueste?", pregunta yo seriamente.

Me enojaba más la parte de que no nos dijera la verdad...

Porque todas aquí hicimos cosas horribles en el pasado...

Sería hipócrita que la juzgáramos por ello.

Excepto Sitra...ella fue una victima casi toda su vida...tiene todo el derecho de juzgarla...y criticarla por ello

-"Si...realmente quiero hacerlo Kary...quiero hacer lo que es de verdad correcto por una vez en mi vida...", decía Mig toda decidida, aunque sonando aún algo triste por lo que contaba.

(Nadie lo notaba...pero Holy sonreía como ella dijo esas palabras)

-"Y todos van a aceptarla aun con lo que hizo?", pregunto Sitra incrédula.

-"Nos molesto que nos haya mentido sobre su verdadero pasado...", decía yo seriamente.

-"Pero tu sabes que todas nosotras hicimos cosas horribles en el pasado...pero estamos más que dispuestas a usar nuestras habilidades para el bien esta vez...y morir en el intento si es necesario", decía Ema toda seria y orgullosa de ello.

-"Lo se...pero no creo que me vuelva a sentir comoda por mucho tiempo cerca de ella...", decía Sitra como señalaba a Mig.

-"Lo entiendo...tampoco voy a presionar para que esto se olvide...", decía Mig.

-"No...hay que aceptar nuestros pasados Mig...si lo hacemos, talvez podamos redimirnos realmente en el futuro"; decía yo seriamente.

-"No la olvidaba...solo no me gustaba compartirlo", decía Mig algo seria.

-"Entonces...ahora que?"; preguntaba Hack.

Como el ya quería acabar el tema, como siempre evitando que sigan las luchas internas.

Y si...yo creo que ya es suficiente de Mig por hoy...

-"Pero espera...si tu eres la hermana de esa demonio...tu debes saber si tiene alguna debilidad...", decía Afit todo emocionado.

-"Ella ya no parece tener las que tenía, como enfadarse fácilmente por tener celos de mí o su tendencia a intentar lucirse que le hace cometer equivocaciones...tantos años siendo la N°1 de papa la han hecho tan segura de si misma que ya no se enfada facilmente y toda la práctica que tuvo por años ya no la hace tan osada a la hora de atacar...ahora la veo más paciente y dispuesta a observar nuestros atacantes antes de rematar...con estocadas precisas...aunque no tan perfecto, como tuvo ese desliz de haberse olvidado que Flower seguía con vida cerca de nosotras"; decía Mig toda pensativa.

-"Creo que esos celos siguen allí, solo que ahora en vez de distraerse y perder concentración cambió a concentrarse en ti en combate...ignorando todo a su alrededor...", decía Zecora toda pensativa como por fin regresaba a la conversación.

-"Eso es bueno...solo debemos repetir ese escenario y tener a alguien listo a lo lejos que dispare cuando haga su movimiento"; decía yo toda positiva.

-"Ella no es un perro de un solo truco...ya no caerá en el mismo truco y de seguro matará hasta sus propios soldados con constar que no hay nadie detrás de ella fuera de su rango de visión", decía Mig seriamente.

-"Y no ha forma de herirla aun siendo ella intangible?"; pregunto Ema toda curiosa.

-"Con lanzas o espadas hechas de magia o infundidas con magia pura son las únicas que pueden hacerle daño en ese estado...pero como vieron, no eramos rivales para siquiera tocarla...", decía Mig levemente frustrada.

-"Entonces...como esperamos matarla a futuro?", preguntaba Geminis.

-"Saturarla con ataques mágicos, porque la energía puede dañarla aun siendo intangible, pero lo material no...ni siquiera las balas fundidas con escamas de dragón"; decía Mig.

-"Bien...ahora podemos dejar de lado a la hermana de Mig y saber cuando partimos?", preguntaba el.

-"Podemos partir mañana por la mañana, y descansar por el momento en el pueblo...así como excusa Flower tiene algo de tiempo para descansar"; decía yo.

-"Si...aparte, Jen tardará un tiempo en esparcir la noticia sobre ustedes", decía Afit.

-"Que...mandaron a Jen?!"; pregunto sorprendida Holy.

-"Si, el parece tener mucha resistencia, se nota rápido, así que fue perfecto para que el sea el mensajero"; decía Afit.

("Resistencia, de echo lo tiene y mucha...pero rápido en acabar no..."; pensaba de forma pervertida Holy)

-"Bien...entonces vamos a descansar entonces...busquen solo algo de comer, una cama y salimos al amanecer"; decía Hack todo tranquilo.

-"Señorita Kary...no le importa que los acompañe al centro de la resistencia verdad...mi unidad a muerto y quiero saber donde me asignarán...", decía Afit como me lo preguntaba eso algo nervioso.

-"No te lo podrá decir alguien de los refuerzos?", preguntaba yo.

-"Si...pero..."; decía Afit algo nervioso.

-"Se nota que quiere unirse, solo dile que sí y si no muere en todo esto, que se venga con nosotros"; decía Zecora interrumpiéndolo.

-"Si...es cierto...se que mi deber esta con la resistencia...pero si lo que cuentan de ustedes es cierto...yo quiero estar al lado de una leyenda viviente como usted...y librar al mundo de todo este mal"; decía Afit todo nervioso como me hablaba directamente.

-"Bien...pero no se si mis padres quieran que un miembro de los mercenarios se vaya así como así...", decía yo seriamente.

-"No estaría desertando...si voy con una de las antiguas líderes...", decía el algo nervioso, pero lo que decía era algo inteligente.

-"Sigo diciendo...hablamos con mis padres y veremos si quieren...yo al menos tengo mucho que hablar con ellos...", decía yo toda seria.

-"Ok...entiendo", decía Afit aún nervioso.

(-"Estas yeguas me sorprenden...como no nota que Afit no solo la admira como una celebridad...la ama...bueno...talvez lo note ella cuando todo se calme...o al chico le crezca bolas para no estar nervioso frente a ella...", pensaba Holy como miraba al grupo relajarse y hacer sus cosas)

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

 **Este capitulo es cortito por problemas técnicos de mi pc...y un poco de flojera de mi parte...y que tuve que rehacerla porque no me gusto como quedaba, muy violenta y gráfica para mi gusto...porque describia como fue ese día en Hanoi, y es demasiado fuerte para sus corazoncitos...**

 **Pero prometo que para la proxima será de al menos 10 mil palabras para compensar...**

 **Lo juro.**

 **Ya no más flojera...y si se malogra mi laptop, no se que tratos oscuros hare con el mas allá para terminar un capitulo de 10 mil palabras a tiempo...**

 **Pero lo cumplire...**

 **Ahora, espero que al menos no les haya aburrido este capitulo de dialogo.**

 **Y recuerden, spoilear Infinity End Game, es de malvados, nos vemos el siguiente miercoles con un capitulo más emocionante y largo mis queridos lectores.**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Capitulo 20: Acorralados.**_

 **Kary**

 **24 de marzo del 988 DDNM**

 **8:34 am**

 **Valle del zorro blanco (Norte de Eastland)**

Fue un día de camino aburrido por las montañas en un sendero de lo más aburrido,, como pasamos a un grupo de 50 miembros de la resistencia pasar y dirigirse a la aldea.

Pero por fin llegamos...

-"Bienvenidos todos al valle del zorro blanco..."; decía yo como dejamos atrás las montañas, como el sendero ahora bajaba a un gran valle que se extendía por kilometros, rodeados por enormes montañas que rasgaban el cielo.

No había ciudades importantes en el lugar, solo unos 3 pueblos dispersos en todo este lugar.

2 dedicados a la minería y uno a la agricultura para alimentar a los otros 2.

-"Es muy bonito", decía Sitra maravillada.

-"Y deberías verlo en primavera...donde los arboles florecen haciendo muy bien a su nombre, el blanco cubre todo el valle, sin ser nieve", decía yo sonando toda nostalgica.

Es mi hogar después de todo...porque no estaría feliz de verlo de nuevo?

-"Puedo bajar al menos si es que estamos por pasar por terreno fertil?", preguntaba Holy como estaba siendo cargada por Hack.

-"Nop..."; decía Hack muy seriamente.

-"Mmmm...no eres divertido...", se quejaba Holy, "Puedes al menos cargarme para que pueda estar mi cabeza al lado de tu oído para susurrarte?", pregunto ella.

-"Si hago eso, no te vas a quejar?", pregunto Hack.

-"Claro que si, jeje"; decía Holy más tranquila.

Lo que me alegra y me emputa a la vez.

De que ya no este tan molestosa, pero se sigue aprovechando de la bondad de Hack...

y que como me gustaría que me cargará a mí...*piensa eso con enojo, pero aún así se sonroja*

Suerte que la armadura me cubre mi cara.

-"Vamos, de todas maneras la base de la resistencia esta solo a unas horas por el camino", decía Afit emocionado como se adeltaba al grupo.

-"Oye, oye...deberías bajarle un poco...después de todo aun tienes muchas quemaduras de segundo y primer grado cubriendo todo tu cuerpo...", decía Hack preocupado como trotaba un poco para alcanzarle.

-"Lo siento...es que con las medicinas que me están dando, no siento dolor alguno"; decía Afit algo apenado como amenoraba el ritmo.

-"Puede que no sientas dolor...pero eso no te hace invulnerable, y por eso debes mantener el paso ligero"; decía Zecora toda seria.

El asintió y ya volvió a caminar más lento que todos nosotros.

Es una lastima por sus heridas la verdad...

Pero me alegra de que eso no lo tumbe, aunque, creo que es algo de nuestro grupo.

No nos derrumbamos fácilmente.

Nos apoyamos todos como una enorme familia.

Y así es como podíamos dar nuestros ataques con la máxima eficiencia, nos conocíamos a tal medida, que solo era explicarnos en pocas palabras el plan, y todos entendían.

Porque todos conocían las habilidades del otro y que haría para cada situación...

Aunque, cuando los perdí a todo mi escuadrón...fue como perder uno a uno un miembro de mi familia...

Fue horrible...y es algo que no quiero que vuelva a pasar.

Por eso tampoco me relaciona tanto con las chicas.

Porque se que todas vamos por el mismo camino suicida...mejor no encariñarme mucho con ellas, o solo será otra daga en mi corazón cuando pase lo inevitable.

Afit creo que lo entiende, lo vi ponerse triste cuando conto cuando casi todos sus amigos murieron en el ataque a la posada.

Y que ser el que tiene menos heridas, el que tiene vendado no solo el frente, si no, todo el cuerpo.

Es muy triste.

Aunque al menos espero que esos refuerzos basten para proteger ese pueblito...

Pero en caso de que no lo hagan...*voltea para ver a su izquierda en el bosque*

Para el ojo no entrenado, el bosque parecería tranquilo y con solo animales habitandolos.

Pero yo veo muy bien, a un unicornio muy bien oculto entre el follaje.

Este paso no es del todo desatendido después de todo, y nadie parece que podría entrar sin ser atacado antes...

Ya me imaginaba que mis padres tendrían una segunda línea de defensa, nunca dejar todo a la primera opción.

…...

Aunque ahora que lo pienso...

Como me recibirán mis padres...ahora que saben que no morí?

Se que suena raro.

Cualquier padre estaría contento de que su hijo viviera.

Pero...

Mis padres tienen razon, un mercenario nunca huye sin ser pagado antes.

O le pagan, o muere en el intento.

…...

Espero que vean que mi paga, fue haber sido una de las que apuñalo varias veces a Bloody en el torso cuando escapamos de prisión...

Porque, es lo único de valor que creo que les podría interesar de mi parte.

Para que al menos vean...que no regrese con las patas vacías...y cumpli el deber de un mercenario, y en especial, vengar a mis camaradas caídos en combate, en donde murieron.

Si...

Creo que con esas, mis padres si estarán felices de verme de nuevo...

.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-..-.-.

 **3 horas después...**

 **Base de la resistencia. (Pueblo de Hinomi)**

Si que todo cambia después de 10 años...

Apenas puedes ver a algún civil feliz y contento de la vida andando por las amplias calles de este pueblo agricola.

Ahora se ven preocupados y nerviosos, aun cuando el pueblo en su mayoría van ponys que llevan algún arma, desde katanas y ballestas, hasta rifles y lanzas.

Hay casas nuevas, como de ladrillo y de ellas se les ve salir humo, señal de que han puesto forjas para armas en el pueblo.

Al vernos los civiles, nos miran preocupados o solo se apartan de nuestro camino.

Pero los que están armados se ponen a murmurar...

(-"Ha regresado...)

(-"Donde habrá conseguido esa armadura...)

(-"Donde habrá conseguida esas armas...)

(-"Porque los acompañan grifos?...)

Lamentablemente, mis oídos aun no se han curado del todo, así que no escucho lo que dicen, pero si les veo hablar.

-"Y...donde están mis padres Afit?", pregunto yo.

-"En el lugar de siempre Seras...eso es lo único que no ha cambiado aquí"; decía Afit un poco inquieto, por como todos nos miran.

*yo sonrío*

-"Entonces no les hagamos esperar...", decía yo como le sonreía.

-"Vamos...no les hagamos perder el tiempo a mis padres"; decía yo con calma como me adelante al grupo.

De la calle principal, se voltea a la izquierda, y solo a 2 cuadras de distancia esta nuestro destino...

(Estilo japonesa feudal) Era una casa de 2 pisos, muy grande, algo descuidada, pero con respecta a la suciedad, porque la madera y la piedra con que está construida la casa, esa si que esta bien mantenida.

Y tenía un arco de madera, que representaba la entrada antes de llegar a la puerta principal, encima de este estaba pintada en su cima, la cara de un zorro blanco.

Yo pase tranquilamente por el arco, pero cuando las demás iban a pasar.

Una pony unicornio salto desde el techo de la casa, dando una pirueta sobre si misma, antes de caer sobre 4 patas como si fuera un gato al frente de mí.

-"Kary Fox...solo usted es bienvenida aquí...0 invitados son permitidos aquí", decía la unicornio, toda seria, a pesar de que es una simple yegua de unos 17 a 18 años por su complexión y su voz aun que falta madurar un poco, aunque no podría saberlo con exactitud, tenía una katana atada a su espalda, estaba cubierta de pies a la cola de un traje de color blanco...(como una ninja)…..y que ahora veo, que ni tiene melena que le sobresalga, o cola...

-"Lena...mírame bien, soy Afit, yo si puedo entrar aquí", decía Afit como se ponía a mi lado, pero no antes de que la yegua desenfundara su katana con rapidez y la clavará en el suelo delante de Afit, antes de que diera más de un paso dentro.

-"Sin excepciones Afit...esto es muy personal para ellos", decía ella toda seria

-"Ok...entiendo..."; decía Afit como bajaba la cabeza y retrocedía.

-"Pero tenemos muchas cosas que discutir...", estaba hablando Hack siendo como siempre neutral, pero sin acercarse.

-"Lo saben...el mensajero que enviaron fue muy claro en lo que quieren, por eso solo quieren hablar con su antigua capitana"; decía la tal Lena, toda seria.

-"Y nosotros que...solo esperar a lo que podrían ser horas ellos hablando?", pregunto Flower, toda irritada, aunque adormecida un poco por los medicamentos que toma para que su pierna no sufra alguna infección.

-"Si", decía con firmeza esa yegua con su traje blanco.

-"No se preocupen chicos...vayan al bar que hay calle abajo, digan que vienen conmigo y será gratis la bebida, me reunire con ustedes cuando termine aquí", decía yo toda seria.

-"No será necesario que digan que vienen de tu parte, los guerreros beben gratis, y más si vienen con usted ex capitana Sky", decía esa yegua como se reverenciaba hacia mí.

-"Eso último no era necesario...", decía yo sintiéndome algo incomoda al respecto.

-"Lo siento...viejas costumbres...", decía ella con algo de pena, pero sin perder la seriedad, porque nadie en mi familia se hace reverencias entre sí, todos nos respetamos entre si y todos merecen el mismo nivel de respeto.

Haciendo que, esas costumbres sean de un solo lugar...

En definitiva...es la nieta de la emperatriz...

-"Genial, bebidas gratis", decía emocionada Flower.

-"No con los medicamentos que estás tomando...", decía Hack todo serio.

-"Awww...", se quejaba Flower.

Yo les mire como ya se empezaban a retirar.

Con excepción de Mig.

Que se quedaba mirando a Lena unos segundos de más, antes de retirarse con los demás.

Parece ser que ella también se dio cuenta de quien es Lena...

-"Ya, no hagamos esperar a tus padres...", decía ella toda seria como ponía una pata en mi armadura, en la zona del hombro.

Yo asentí.

Como ambas caminamos hacia la puerta principal, una puerta corrediza de madera.

Al abrirla, y ver el interior, fue como regresar a mi infancia de golpe.

No había cambiado nada la sala principal.

Con una pared mostrando las fotos donde se mostraban los miembros actuales y los que fueron parte de la organización.

Posando en grupos siempre, una foto nueva, apenas entre un nuevo miembro después de que se murió o se retiro por vejez o heridas un miembro.

Y entre las fotos más nuevas estaba una con mi viejo grupo...

Era de nosotros frente a esta casa, sonriendo.

Sin saber lo que el futuro nos esperaba...

Pero lo que había en el centro, era una piel del mitico demonio zorro blanco, más grande que un oso, un ser de magia oscura que atormento al valle con un invierno perpetuo, hasta que nuestros ancestros lo vencieron hace 7 siglos atrás...

Aunque nuestra organización se fundo solo hace 2 siglos atrás.

Pero eso es una historia para luego.

Lo que de verdad me interesa esta en el centro, ambos sentados en la piel del zorro.

Eran 2 unicornios, estoicos e inmutables mirandome fijamente.

…...

-"Buenos días...comandantes...lamento la demora...pero por fin logre cobrarle a Bloody por nuestro trabajo...con su vida, y por fin eh vuelto"; decía yo seriamente como me quitaba el casco de mi armadura para que me vieran mejor.

-"Te tomaste tu tiempo"; decía mi padre seriamente, como mi madre no decía nada.

-"Hubo muchos muertos...perdí a todo mi grupo y fui traicionada por Bloody, sometida y encarcelada...y solo hace poco logre liberarme para cobrar por el trabajo", decía yo seriamente.

Entonces mi padre lo vi esbozar una sonrisa.

-"Luchar hasta el final, cobrando lo que se debe, morir luchando siempre", decía mi padre como aún esbozaba una sonrisa.

-"Hasta que me salga arrugas y muera de vieja, no morire sin darle pelea hasta la mismisima muerte", decía yo como esbozaba igual una sonrisa como le seguía la frase de nuestro clan.

Entonces mi madre encendio su cuerno y sentí como me arrastraban ante ellos.

Y me abrazaban los 2.

-"Sabíamos que ni un leviatán semidios de la era oscura podría matarte querida"; decía mi madre sonando toda contenta.

-"Ni una yegua loca con todo un ejercito a su mando lograría frenarte de cobrar"; decía mi padre sonando igual de contento.

-"Casi lo hace...pero eme aquí...dispuesta a seguir luchando"; decía yo como seguíamos abrazándonos.

Sin llorar...

Los buenos guerreros no lloran...pero si tienen los ojos medio llorosos...

-"Pero al parecer, no por tu gente...si no por el mundo ahora"; decía mi padre como soltamos el abrazo.

-"Si...se lo debe al que me ayudo a liberarnos, además, es una cruzada personal, una venganza por lo que Bloody Mary me hizo, ella me quito a mi grupo, yo le quitare su victoria", decía yo toda decidida.

-"Y confías en tu nuevo grupo Kary?", pregunto mi madre seriamente.

-"Todas estamos dispuestas a llegar hasta el final, así que sí, confío en ellas"; decía yo seriamente.

-"Incluso en...la Dragona Artillera?"; pregunto mi padre muy seriamente.

Y como Lena aun estaba cerca y nos escucho, eso le hizo tener un fuerte escalofrío con la mención de ese apodo.

-"Si, todas pasamos por el tartaro y sobrevivimos por tantos años juntas en prisión, eso crea confianza"; decía yo seriamente.

-"Bien...entonces, no te importaría explicarnos a detalle todo sobre tus compañeros, y tu regreso hacia aquí no?", pregunto mi madre.

-"No comandante, lo haré con gusto, y créanme, que vengo con los recursos necesarios para terminar esta guerra de un solo golpe", decía yo muy confiada.

-"Eso me alegra oír"; decía mi padre como sonreía y yo empecé a contarles todo...iniciando desde mi captura, hasta como llegamos aquí...

-..-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-

 **7 horas después...**

 **6:12 pm**

 **En el bar que recomendó Kary...**

Se que me demore mucho...espero que no hayan echo alguna tontería mientras no estaba...

Al entrar al bar, veo que las cosas están...bien.

Veo a Hack, Zecora, Holy y Flower sin su casco puesto, sentados en una mesa bien tranquilos, Flower esta apoyando su cabeza en la mesa, notandose muy triste mientras ve a las demás en el bar.

Gemmi esta saliendo de los baños con una sonrisa, mientras con un papel se limpia el pico, seguido por 2 sementales jovenes que se nota que ya iban por su tercer tarro de cerveza como se tambaleaban al salir.

Se la ve a Geminis discutiendo algo con Mig, que al parecer, no se ha quitado el casco, mientras Geminis esta bebiendo un tarro de cerveza.

Ema esta con un grupo de la resistencia, que le están animando a hacer pesas con una mesa con 5 ponys en ella, para probar su fuerza, como lo hace completamente desnuda, pero se la ve empapada en sudor, y su cara roja, como también en la mesa se ve varios tarros vacios de cerveza, y entre el grupo de ponys animandola estaba Afit y Sitra, Sitra notandose sonrojada, como esta sosteniendo una jarra de cerveza con un casco.

Mientras no estén peleándose con alguien, por mí, todo esta bien.

Así que mejor voy con Hack que se ve que el esta sobrio.

-"Me alegra ver que estén tranquilos", decía yo como llegaba ante Hack.

-"Y divirtiéndose..."; decía Flower toda triste.

-"A mi igual me gusta...y más que ellas por fin tienen su primer trago decente en semanas, según las palabras de ellas"; decía Hack todo tranquilo señalando a las otras chicas.

-"Y tu buen humor, demuestra que las cosas fueron bien contigo no?", pregunto Zecora seriamente.

-"Si, la verdad que sí, y mis padres están dispuestos a apoyar el ataque a la capital, y estarán dispuestos a prestarnos a al menos 50 soldados de la resistencia para apoyarnos"; decía yo seriamente.

-"Y eso que el barco tiene capacidad para llevar a 200"; decía Holy.

-"Como sabes eso?", pregunto yo intrigada.

Ni yo me acuerdo.

-"Yo al menos hablé con Cruice antes de tener sexo con él, el ayudo a construir el barco después de todo"; decía ella toda tranquila. (Mintiendo, obviamente, lo sabe de la forma que solo Hack y Sky conocen)

-"Ok, da igual, esta bien solo 50, para no hacer el barco más pesado, tampoco queremos forzar su motor", decía yo seriamente.

-"Y yo iré con ustedes", decía Lena, que estaba atrás mío.

-"Como parte de la fuerza de ataque o...para ir con nosotros de ahora en adelante?"; pregunto Holy, toda curiosa. (Y algo emocionada por más yeguas con quien tener sexo también...)

-"Solo como parte de la fuerza de ataque, después de todo, no puedo abandonar a mi pueblo", decía ella seriamente.

Holy solo hizo una mueca de disgusto al saber eso.

-"No hay problema, entendemos"; decía Hack todo tranquilo, fingiendo entenderlo.

Pero ninguna de las chicas lo entiende.

Aquí nadie tiene ese fervor por su nación de origen.

Bueno, Sky si, a su manera.

-"Y cuando partimos de regreso al barco?", pregunto Zecora.

-"Para pasado mañana tendremos a nuestros mejores soldados listos para partir a la costa, pero tendrán que ir primero por los puertos que tenemos bajo control al este para bajar al sur, ir con una fuerza tan grande por territorios controlados por el ejercito de Red Sun para llegar a su barco es muy arriesgado y llamaría mucho la atención", decía Lena.

-"No hay problema, de todas formas nos hace falta viajar sin que nos intenten matar por el camino para variar", decía Hack con una sonrisa.

-"Y veo que a las demás no les importaría descansar de verdad aquí", decía yo igual de animada.

Como veía a Gimmy hablar con otros 2 ponys para que le sigan al baño, como Ema estaba levantando ahora la mesa con 8 ponys en ella, esa mesa si que aguanta ehh...

-"Y dormir en camas tampoco nos vendría mal..."; decía Zecora.

-"Aunque yo quisiera beber...", decía Flower toda quejosa como suspiraba toda molesta.

(-"O tener una orgía con todos aquí..."; pensaba Holy como hacía una mueca de disgusto)

-"Si...así que, cantinero, deme una bien fría...por favor", decía yo como sonreía al que atendía la barra.

Que por desgracia, era otro, y no el que había antes y conocía muy bien.

Pero me sonrío igualmente y me empezó a servir mi bebida.

Como solo Lena salía del bar y nos dejaba a nosotros disfrutar del momento en el bar.

.-…-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.

 **Torment Sky**

 **En esos momentos**

 **Sala de comunicaciones del acorazado.**

-"Y...listo, ya todos los sistemas están al 100%", decía bien contento Ground, que estaba cubierto de grasa y sudado por tanto trabajo duro reparando los equipos.

-"Bien, bien, ya era hora que hubiera una buena noticia"; decía yo con una sonrisa.

Había pasado más de una semana y hasta ahora no tenía noticias del grupo.

Me preocupaba sí...

Pero es normal, mi esposo fue junto a una semi diosa de la cual no confío nada.

No importa que se haga la buena y compasiva.

-"Los vidrios igual, fueron finalmente reemplazados...terminando con todas nuestras refacciones que se refieren a los vidrios del barco..."; decía yo, no tan alegre por eso.

-"Si, pero, al menos el barco esta 100% operativo por lo menos"; decía Ground intentando estar animado.

-"Si...tienes razón...", decía yo con calma, como entonces Armory me habló por la radio.

-"Sky...Sky...oigo y veo disparos venir del pueblo..."; decía Armory toda preocupada y asustada.

-"Mierda...y no somos lo suficientes para manejar el puto barco...", decía yo toda frustrada, "Chanti, ve a los controles de la torreta media N°1 y dispara a cualquier mal nacido que se acerque"; decía yo por la radio, "Tu, cierra todas las entradas al barco junto con Cruice"; decía yo toda seria mirando a Ground, que se puso nervioso con lo que dijo Armory.

-"Bien, bien...", decía el todo nervioso como yo iba corriendo al puesto de control.

Estábamos muy cerca del pueblo...si nos llegan a abordar una fuerza considerable, podríamos considerar perdido al barco.

 _-"Joooder...y estaba haciendo un asadito de primera..."_ , le escuche responder a Chanti como me logro contestar.

La puerta al puesto de control estaba abierta, donde estaba Armory mirando al pueblo, con todos nuestros niños aquí con ella.

Y no podía escuchar los disparos, solo ver los puntos luminosos que hacían los disparos en el pueblo, como ya se esta haciendo de noche.

Aun mi puto oído no se ha curado del todo.

-"Armory, me temo que el enemigo esta muy cerca, y tengo que apoyar en la maldita defensa del barco, así que te quiero en los controles"; decía yo toda seria y con rapidez como me ponía en los controles, "Y quiero que presiones el botón al lado de la manija para prender el barco, y subirlo hasta el fondo...", decía yo como señalaba una manija en una ranura, donde se mostraba que se podía poner el barco, en stop, en velocidad baja, media y a toda maquina, "Y que luego con el timón nos alejes de la costa esta claro"; decía yo con rapidez y la mayor claridad posible.

Y como el barco estaba encendido ya, para probar si las reparaciones habían sido completadas, no había mucho que explicarle a Armory.

-"Pero que hay de la gente del pueblo...necesitarán nuestra ayuda", decía preocupada Armory.

-"Y solo estamos nosotras para defender el barco, y solo 2 que pueden luchar, así que, o nos alejamos para luchar otro día, o perdemos el barco y le damos a Red Sun una herramienta más para vencer a los rebeldes"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Bien...pero no me gusta la idea de abandonarlos..."; decía ella como hacía una mueca de disgusto.

-"Y a mi igual, pero no hay opción"; decía yo como salía por la puerta que da al balcón de la sala de mando.

A mi tampoco me gusta, y más que no se merecen sufrir más, ya con lo que les hizo Holy es suficiente...

Entonces a toda velocidad salto hacia el piso de abajo, donde están los antiaéreos y me dirigo al antiaéreo más cercano.

Y apunto hacia el pueblo.

Que por lo visto veo a muchos civiles viniendo hacia el barco.

Junto con las pocas cosas que pueden cargar.

Pero por desgracia, también muy cerca de ellos, veo a 5 ponys unicornios con solo ropas de color rojo como tienen armas de fuego flotando con sus auras, viniendo hacia el barco también.

Y disparándoles...matando e hiriendo a varios de esos pobres ponys.

No hay que ser adivinos para saber quienes son los malos...

* **clack***

Quito el seguro del arma antiaérea y empiezo a disparar hacia ellos.

Que aunque se dan cuenta de mí y se cubren con sus escudos.

Las gruesas y poderosas balas de alto calibre no son rivales para ellos, y con solo 2 segundos de disparo continuo hacia ellos, sus escudos se rompen y simplemente son pulverizados por esas balas y asesinados al instante.

Como el barco empieza a moverse por fin.

-"No oigo disparar tu arma Chanti, que pasa?", pregunto yo por la radio como tengo mi mirada fija por las cercanías de la orilla.

Como nuestro barco se aleja de la costa.

 _-"Hay civiles de por medio, no puedo disparar"_ , decía Chanti sonando frustrada.

Como del pueblo empezaba a haber pequeñas explosiones, que empezaban pequeños incendios como nos alejabamos.

Y para cuando nos alejamos un buen trecho, y cuando estaba abandonando el arma, como estabamos ya lejos de la costa en muy poco tiempo, como al menos 50 metros y alejandonos cada vez más rapido.

Chanti me agarro con la guardia baja, cuando disparo una vez, un tiro dirigido a la orilla.

 _-"Unos soldados curiosos no más pude darles..."_ , decía frustrada por la radio Chanti.

Lo entiendo muy bien eso...

 _-"Ahora a donde vamos?"_ , pregunto Armory preocupada.

-"Nos acercaremos al siguiente puerto, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para que no nos vean, pero para que al menos se logren comunicar por radio con nosotras"; decía yo seriamente.

No voy a tomar riesgos, no se si ha corrido la voz sobre nosotras, y mejor prevenir que lamentar.

.-..-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-..-..-

 **(Vista en 3era persona)**

 **Honk Pink**

 **Enfermería del Palacio Real**

 **En esos momentos.**

Se lo ve a varios doctores unicornios atendiendo a Widow, que estaba consciente y gruñendo como le manipulaban la herida y como le van terminando de vendar su vientre y su pata trasera izquierda, sobre una cama muy fina.

Como de repente entra al lugar, el mismísimo Red Sun, que no se le nota muy feliz al respecto.

-"Ya terminaron aquí?"; pregunto todo serio e imponente con su voz pese a su edad a los doctores.

-"Si...si"; decía uno de ellos todo nervioso.

-"Entonces retírense...que tengo que hablar con mi segunda al mando...a solas"; decía el seriamente

Y todos los doctores huyeron de allí despavoridos.

Cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

-"Me puedes explicar como unos simples granjeros lograron detener a nuestras mejores soldados y a ti"; decía Red Sun, visiblemente enojado.

-"Tuvieron unos refuerzos inesperados...un grupo fuertemente armado liderados por Mig...", decía Widow toda adolorida como se medio sentaba, pero seguía intentando sonar seria en todo caso.

Eso le hizo quedarse mudo por un momento a Red Sun.

-"Asi que... _ **ella...**_ volvió..."; decía él con desprecio.

-"Si...pero no te preocupes padre...para la proxima vez, no tendrá ninguna oportunidad"; decía Widow toda adolorida, pero escuchándose decidida y con ganas de venganza.

-"Yo se eso hija...no conte con su aparición tan adentro sin ser detectada si quiera, así que, tienes esta segunda oportunidad hija, no la pierdas, tienes suerte que tu fracaso al tomar ese pueblo no suponga ningún retraso para destruir a la resistencia de una vez por todas...", decía Red Sun seriamente.

Fue un error táctico no suponerlo si quiera...*pensaba Red Sun todo frustrado*

-"Gracias padre...no regresare sin su cabeza, es una promesa"; decía Widow toda decidida.

-"Así se habla hija...ahora, solo concéntrate en recuperarte...no vas a cazar a tu hermana aun herida, sería una estupidez hacerlo"; decía Red Sun seriamente.

-"Muy bien padre...", decía ella seriamente igual.

Como el inclinaba la cabeza y se marchaba.

Dejando a Widow descansar mientras piensa 1000 formas de como apuñalar a su hermana por la espalda...y el emperador pensando en nuevas variables para su plan al saber que Mig esta con vida.

.-.-..-…-.-..-.-..-.

 **Kary**

 **4 días después...**

 **28 de marzo del 988 DDNM**

 **Puerto de Echi-no, al este de Eastland.**

 **(El nombre es porque se me acabo la imaginación con nombres que sonarán orientales, y nada más...)**

Fue extraño viajar con un grupo enorme de aliados para variar.

Siguiendo a medio batallón de la resistencia por un camino bajando las montañas, para por fin llegar a la costa.

Un viaje tranquilo.

Gemmy fue la que más disfruto del viaje.

Que para cuando parábamos para almorzar y dormir, ella iba con los ponys que la miraran con buenos ojos pese a que ella era una grifo.

Pero lo más extraño de todo...es que Hack me pidio mi armadura sin baterías para colocársela a Holy.

Y aun así, que Mig la cargará porque aun con la armadura puesta.

Y como la armadura fue echa a mi medida, cuando estaba aun medio rellena después de dar a luz el año pasado, tantos meses haciendo ejercicio me hizo bajar de peso y como que me queda medio suelto haya atrás.

Le queda perfecto al trasero grande que tiene Holy.

-"Tengo que ir al baño...", se quejaba Holy...

-"Bien...pero hazlo rápido...", decía Mig toda fastidiada como se detenía, y Hack iba con rapidez con ella.

Hack realmente está tomando todas las precauciones que puede para evitar que ella toque tierra.

Se que es para que no nos joda con sus poderes sobre naturales, pero, creo que no me importaría, si eso significa que dejemos de ser sus sirvientas.

-"Al menos ya llegamos a la costa...a la ciudad de Echi-no", decía Lena como no dejaba de caminar con el grupo.

-"Pero parece que hay muchos más rebeldes patrullando la zona..."; comentaba Afit.

-"Esto no me gusta...", comentaba Geminis.

-"Ni a mí..."; decía yo seriamente, como el grupo se detuvo.

-"Ahora vuelvo..."; decía Lena como su cuerno brillo y desapareció en un flash.

-"Si me hubieran dejado libre, lo sabríamos..."; murmuraba Holy.

-"No en esta vida Holy...aun no"; decía Hack todo serio.

-"Si es hora de la acción, al menos aun puedo usar una pata para sujetar el rifle"; decía toda confiada Flower, que estaba más animada, como ya se sentía mucho mejor.

-"Bien...pero la munición que nos queda es limitada...no estamos para una pelea prolongada"; comentaba Ema, que ella si que uso casi todas sus balas en la batalla del pueblo.

-"Habla por ti", decía Geminis como todas preparaban sus armas para lo peor.

Fue entonces como Lena regreso con otro flash ante nosotras.

-"El pueblo donde atracaron y los puertos que le seguían antes de llegar a él fueron atacados y diezmados, sin sobrevivientes de la resistencia, pero si algunos civiles que pudieron escapar para avisarnos de ello"; decía ella toda seria.

-"Mierda...y no dicen nada de nuestro barco?", pregunto yo toda preocupada.

Mis hijos están a bordo de ese barco después de todo.

-"No...del pueblo ese, no se tienen respuestas...pero es más que obvio que Red Sun esta retomando lo que perdió...", decía ella toda seria.

-"Con razón se ve que reforzaron la seguridad...", decía yo como observaba como estaban empezando a levantar un muro de ladrillos alrededor de la ciudad portuaria.

Pero apenas van por la base.

-"Pero avanzan muy rápido, es obvio que son ataques planificados desde antes..."; decía Lena.

-"Mi padre no solo hizo retroceder sus fuerzas de la costa por temor a nosotras, lo hizo también para que ustedes avanzarán y tomarán esas ciudades, mientras ellos tomaban posiciones dentro del territorio, rodeando esas ciudades y tomándolas más facilmente cuando sus fuerzas se dispersaron mucho"; decía Mig toda pensativa y muy seria.

-"Maldito infeliz..."; decía con enojo Afit.

-"No te enojes Afit...los padres de Kary sabían muy bien que algo así podría pasar, no por nada por eso que destruimos la mayoría de los puntos de entrada al valle, para defender con más facilidad el valle y proporcionar refuerzos sin problemas", decía Lena toda seria, "Pero no contábamos con la destrucción de Hinoi...allí teníamos a la mayoría de nuestras fuerzas y muchos buenos soldados", decía Lena algo desanimada.

-"Pero aún así, si los hacen retroceder de nuevo al valle, ellos solo tendrán esas 2 entradas al valle donde pasar, intentar cruzarlo solo significara una masacre para ambas partes", decía yo.

-"Y aun así, no nos rendiríamos, seguiríamos luchando hasta el final"; decía toda decidida Lena.

-"Mi padre lo sabe...lo sabe muy bien...y el tampoco quiere perder a tantos soldados de golpe..."; decía Mig toda pensativa, "Oh no...", decía preocupada subitamente Mig.

-"Que, que sabes?", pregunto yo algo ansiosa.

-"Si usan esa nueva arma, aniquilarán de un solo golpe a la resistencia, sin perder muchas tropas, y la nube radiactiva solo contaminara el valle, como las nubes contaminadas no podrán viajar más lejos de esta gracias a las altísimas montañas, dejando al resto del país libre de contaminación...", decía ella toda preocupada.

-"Pero por lo que sabemos, su arma es fija y por detonación remota, les será imposible ponerla en medio del valle para detonarla"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Pero...y si ese solo era un prototipo...quien sabe si no tienen un cañon para dispararlo y que atraviese las montañas...y lo único que tiene que hacer Red Sun es terminar de acorralarlos allí"; decía Zecora toda pensativa.

-"Eso es mucho más preocupante, eso significa que debemos atacar si o si la capital, pero ya"; decía Afit algo alterado.

-"Pero no sabemos donde fue Sky..."; decía Flower.

-"Esperen...las radios...si Ground reparó su torre de transmisión, tendremos señal de él..."; decía Mig como interrumpió a Flower.

-"Cierto, todas comiencen a llamar al acorazado, ahora"; decía yo seriamente como empecé a jugar con mi radio, intentando captar alguna señal.

Igual que todas.

Lo hicimos por alrededor de un minuto.

Hasta que Hack por fin logro obtener algo de señal.

 _-"Chicas, aquí Ground repitiendo este mensaje de emergencia de forma automatica por la frecuencia N°9, si nos escuchan, comuniquense de forma inmediata por frecuencia N°2...chicas, aquí Ground..._

-"Aja...aquí está...", decía Hack emocionado como escuchábamos el mensaje que se repetía solo, y eso hizo que todas nos juntaramos alrededor para escuchar cuando hablará Hack y si respondía Ground.

Hack entonces hizo lo que decía Ground y habló.

-"Ground, aquí Hack, me recibes?", pregunto Hack aun emocionado por esta buena noticia.

…..

Esperamos todo un minuto.

Como por fin recibimos respuesta

 _-"Cielos santo...Hack, me alegra saber que están bien...tu y las chicas están bien?"_ , preguntaba Ground, sonando muy aliviado por la radio.

-"Si, si, estamos bien, tenemos muchas cosas que contarte, y un plan muy loco que esperemos que funcione para terminar con el reinado de Red Sun", decía yo seriamente.

 _-"Bien, bien...tu esposa estaba toda preocupada, y enojada, con los ataques sucediendo en toda la costa, le preocupaba que te hubiera pasado algo"_ _, decía Ground por la radio._

 _-"No, no, estoy bien, de verás, pero mejor dime donde están, que el tiempo que nos queda es minimo"; decía Hack seriamente._

 _-"Estamos a 40km al este de una ciudad portuaria...que imagino que es donde ustedes están, como están en rango para hablar"; decía Ground._

-"Ok, les avisaremos aquí de que ustedes son de los nuestros y que no disparen, para que nos recojan", decía Hack.

 _-"Muy bien...ya se lo cuento a Sky...nos vemos en 5, 10 minutos a lo mucho"_ , decía Ground.

-"Ok...", decía Hack como se cortaba la radio.

-"Ya sabes que hacer Lena...diles que viene nuestra capitana"; decía yo seriamente como le miraba a ella.

Ella solo asintio como se teletransporto.

-"Como crees que tome en serio este plan Sky?"; pregunto yo.

-"Ella hace planes más locos, creo que hasta lo aceptará sin dudar"; decía Flower.

-"Eso espero...el futuro de este país depende de ello", decía Mig.

.-..-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.

 **1 hora después...**

 **Sala de conferencias del acorazado.**

-"Están, putos, chiflados", decía Sky lentamente, haciendo enfasis en cada palabra, después de que le contamos el plan, y le hicimos un resumen de lo que nos paso.

-"Tu haces planes totalmente enfermos...este plan que tenemos se ajusta a tu estilo"; decía Flower sorprendida de que no lo acepte Sky.

-"Es que esta vez, controlo algo que yo se muy bien, y eso es, navegar, y navegar por un río en contra corriente es lo más complicado del mundo, y más, si ese río es de bajada y nosotros estamos navegando en subida"; decía ella toda seria.

-"Sabes navegar si...pero, barcos de madera y vela, pero que ahí, de uno de acero y propulsado por baterias alienigenas..."; le contestaba Zecora toda seria.

-"Estoy aprendiendo ya...pero no hay que ser un genio para saber que es peligroso", decía Sky enojada por dudar de sus habilidades.

-"Pero puede navegar o no?", pregunto yo mirando esta vez a Cruice.

-"Mmm...forzaríamos el motor demasiado...empujar un barco de tantas toneladas contra corriente no es ninguna broma"; decía el todo serio, "Esas aguas, que tan profundas son y como son?", pregunto el con curiosidad a Lena, que la trajimos a que se reuniera con Sky para discutir el plan y como representante de esos 50 miembros de la resisencia.

-"Como que como son...es agua, no tiene pierde"; decía Flower muy confundida.

-"Al menos 50 en su parte más profunda, y como minima unos 20 en algunas zonas, y de ancha es de 120 la maxima, 80 en la minima, y son rápidos por tierras montañosas y rocosas pese a que pasa por bosques, así que no tiene tanto sedimentos haciendo que el agua no sea espesa, aunque cuando llueve si", decía ella como si fuera algo normal saberlo.

Flower le miraba raro por eso.

-"Teníamos que aprenderlo de pequeñas, después de todo, cruzaba por la capital"; decía Lena cuando noto a Flower hacer eso.

-"Mmmmm...pasaríamos apenas en la minima de anchura del río, por lo demás suena favorable, aunque apenas andaríamos a 30km por hora, la mitad de nuestra velocidad, si la fuerza del río no es tan fuerte", decía Cruice todo pensativo.

-"Eso suena bien para mí, es la velocidad máxima de un velero en mar abierto"; decía Ema.

-"Mmm...ok, lo haremos, pero aun dire que es muy arriesgado hacerlo", decía yo seriamente.

-"Eso nunca te había detenido"; decía Flower.

-"Si...pero recuerden que esta vez, estaríamos llevando a nuestros hijos con nosotros, dejarlos en tierra es demasiado arriesgado"; decía yo seriamente.

Es cierto...*penso ella algo frustrada*

-"Si...y regresar a Saddle Arabia para dejar a nuestros hijos, serían com días de viaje de ida y otro de vuelta, y en ese tiempo quien sabe que avances hubiera echo Red Sun", decía yo toda seria.

-"Y si no iniciamos el ataque ahora...Red Sun ganará...y decenas de miles de inocentes morirán", decía Lena.

-"Bien, lo haremos, ya que..."; decía Sky algo alterada, "Que suban sus chicos a bordo, con comida y agua suficiente para los días que nos tomen llegar...que por cierto, donde queda exactamente el río para llegar a la capital?", pregunto Sky.

-"Está pasando el pueblo donde atracaron inicialmente, y tendríamos que navegar 200km tierra adentro...", decía Lena haciendo memoria.

-"Es solo un día de viaje...así que, como dije, que vayan subiendo las cosas, que con lo que dijo Cruice, creo que podríamos llegar al amanecer del dia siguiente si esa velocidad es constante"; decía Sky.

-"Bien...va a ser el día más largo que tengan...atacar la capital no es ninguna broma, tendrá a al menos 5000 soldados defendiéndola, murallas de 3 pisos protegiendo la ciudad, y con artillería como esas que tienen cubriendo casi todo el barco"; decía Lena.

-"Las que están protegidas detrás de bolsa de arena y que tienen asientos?", pregunto yo.

Ella asintió.

-"Son antiaereas, pero funcionan muy bien contra infantería..."; decía Sky.

-"Pero podremos destruirlas con nuestros cañones antes de que tengan oportunidad de dispararlas...en el camino las chicas enseñaran a tus chicos en como manejarlas y así ser nosotras las que hagamos picadillo a sus tropas"; decía Sky seriamente como sonreía igualmente.

-"Así que chicas...espero que hayan dormido bien, porque nos espera realmente la noche y el día más largos de nuestra vida"; decía Sky toda seria, pero sin sonreír.

Eso ya significa que realmente va en serio.

-"Y si todo sale bien...para esta hora, habremos salvado otro país, y allí podremos celebrar de verdad", decía yo para animar las cosas.

-"Y beber...beber de verdad"; decía Sky.

-"Si...", decía Flower como salivaba un poco.

Todas se rieron cuando hizo eso Flower, como ese fue el punto, en que dejamos la sala, y nos preparamos para otra gran batalla por venir...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

 **Bueno, no son 10 mil palabras.**

 **Pero al menos le llega a la media regular por capitulo...**

 **Algo es algo...**

 **Ahora si, la culpa la tengo yo, soy un flojonazo de miercoles.**

 **Pero al menos, la cosa para el siguiente episodio será una batalla épica.**

 **En serio.**

 **Ahora, comenten que tal les pareció, y nos vemos para el siguiente capitulo mis queridos y pocos lectores que quedan.**

 **:"v.**

 **Hasta el otro miercoles, jeje.**


	21. Chapter 21

_**(Capitulo extra largo para compensar mi tardanza)**_

 _ **Capitulo 21: Problemas familiares a gran escala**_

 **Torment Sky**

 **29 de marzo del 988 DDNM**

 **Sala de conferencias del acorazado**

 **Entrando al delta del río para llegar a la capital**

 **1:03 am**

-"Y que es esta reunión sorpresa...aun falta unas 5 horas para llegar a la capital?", pregunto Mig como entraba a la sala, donde solo estoy yo, Kary y la tal Lena.

-"Porque no planeamos lo más importante...como actuar, o sea, no vamos a solo llegar allí y disparar a todo el que tenga el uniforme de soldado de Red Sun"; decía yo seriamente.

Eso era la antigua yo, me tomo un tiempo pensar que algo faltaba.

Y como todos estaban ocupados enseñando a los de la resistencia a operar todas las armas, como que nadie más se ocupo de pensarlo más que yo...y Hack aunque estaba más desocupado que el resto, el no es un estratega militar que digamos y nos tiene más confianza a nosotras de que nos ideemos algo más.

-"Cierto es...", decía Lena toda apenada.

-"Pero es muy obvio...matar a Red Sun y a mi hermana, y sin ellos, los que lo apoyaban por miedo a el se retirarán, y ya no tendrán ninguna superioridad"; decía Mig seriamente.

-"Es lo mismo que me dijeron mis padres..."; decía Kary.

-"Y a mí...pero acaso no ves eso como suficiente?"; pregunto Lena con algo de curiosidad.

-"No, porque recuerden chicas que buscamos también cientificos...eso significa que tendremos que separar nuestras fuerzas en 3 grupos, los que ataquen el palacio, los que recuperen a los cientificos, y los que se queden a defender nuestro único medio de escape"; decía yo seriamente.

-"Ok, si sumamos a 10 de tus unidades que pueden luchar, más los 50 de los míos, incluyéndome, suman 60, así que nos podríamos dividir en 3 grupos de 20"; decía Lena toda pensativa.

-"Que es muy fácil la verdad, 20 de esos soldados se quedan en la nave, y 5 de mis chicas acompañan a tus 15 soldados a por Red Sun, mientras el resto va a por los científicos, que en primer lugar, tendremos que averiguar donde más o menos podrían estar para no estar corriendo en circulos por toda la capital"; decía yo seriamente como me acomodaba en mi asiento, "Alguna idea señorita Lena?", pregunto yo como le miro a ella directamente.

-"Mmm...me contaba mi madre que había una sección en la capital, muy lejos del río, básicamente al otro borde de la capital, para que así no contaminen el agua, una llena de artesanos en la pirotecnia, que no era para ir allí según me contaba ella, porque según ella, los químicos ensuciarían nuestros lujosos vestidos...", decía ella toda pensativa.

-"Mmm...algo es algo..."; decía yo no muy contenta con ello.

En caso de que la lucha por el palacio se vuelva pesado y necesitamos retirarnos, ellas estarían muy lejos para esperar a los que vayan allá en caso de que algo salga mal...

Esperemos que las cosas no se compliquen, y que incluso, su campaña de asalto a las ciudades haya dejado más indefensa a la ciudad...

Pero...

-"Mig...tu crees que tu padre ya sabrá que estamos aquí?", pregunto yo.

-"Si...pero seguro no por el río, así que talvez esperemos más defensas dentro de la ciudad que de fuera", decía Mig muy segura de lo que habla.

Mierda.

-"Y hablaríamos de una defensa con miles de ponys, simplemente nos superaran aunque llevemos el barco", decía Mig toda seria, "Y la única manera de responder, es con nuestra arma secreta...una que estoy segura que no quieres que vaya..."; decía ella toda seria.

-"No, no...ella no puede participar, es demasiado arriesgado"; decía yo negándome rotundamente.

-"Sky, no seas irracional, esta vez no son grifos borrachos que les atrapamos con la cola levantaba, esta vez nos están esperando, y necesitamos nuestra arma secreta para tener una oportunidad si quiera"; decía Kary toda seria.

-"Se refieren a la tal Holy no...de esos poderes tipo planta?"; pregunto Lela.

Supongo que le contaron lo que ellas saben...

Si piensan que con lo que saben de Holy, puede ser impresionante.

No tienen ni idea de que ni han visto si quiera el verdadero potencial de Holy.

-"Si, pero ella es un peligro enorme de usar...y no es muy confiable que digamos"; decía yo intentando dar excusas...

-"Es eso, o morir allí, junto con nuestras hijas e hijos...tu decides", decía Kary como se cruzaba sus patas delanteras.

Mmmmmm...

No me va a gustar...

-"Ya que...lo haremos, pero solo para ayudarles a buscar a los cientificos gracias a esos poderes de visión, solo esperemos que la capital no este tan desprovista de naturaleza para que ella pueda actuar"; decía yo seriamente y con un mal presentimiento al respecto.

Y espero no arrepentirme.

-"Hay parques sí...pero los caminos son adoquinados, y muy pocas casas tienen jardines...y el contorno del río si hay hierva y plantas, pero no muchas..."; decía Lela toda pensativa.

Ok...

Serán sus poderes limitados...

Eso es bueno.

-"Ok, puede ir, pero no digan que no se los advertí"; decía yo seriamente, ya más a gusto al respecto.

-"Ok, entonces, quien de nosotras ira con quien?", pregunto Kary.

-"Yo ire en el grupo de búsqueda de científicos, junto con Gimmy, Geminis, Chanti y Sintra"; decía yo seriamente, "Y ustedes se llevan al resto", decía yo seriamente como la señalaba a ambas.

-"Ok si eso es todo, vayan a dar la noticia, y creo que tu ve a hablar con tus chicos y ver quien se queda en donde"; decía yo como miraba a Lena.

Como todos asintieron, como la reunión había finalizado.

Deje dormir al resto y por eso no las llame a esta reunión...

Que descansen la mayoría al menos, porque dentro de unas horas nos espera una enorme batalla...

-.-..-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-

 **5 horas después...**

 **5:55 am (Está amaneciendo)**

 **Puente del barco...**

 **A solo 3 km de la capital...**

*Ella esta con su armadura puesta, lista para cuando comience la acción*

El río al comienzo era plano, pero se empezó a inclinar...poco a poco hice solo unas 2 horas, pero cada vez al punto de estar casi tan inclinado como una pequeña rampa, que reduce drásticamente la velocidad a 20km por hora, y el trayecto ya está en la minima de ancho y la velocidad del río es alta por la inclinación, lo que nos hizo estar chocando contra los arboles alrededor del río y con algunas piedras por la estrechez y porque la corriente empuja el barco a los lados con un riesgo constante para acallarse y volcarse, aunque creo que es mejor que sea todo plano, plano, plano gran parte del trayecto y luego pum, una cascada bloquea el camino.

El barco aún con todo ese castigo, aun aguanta. Aunque me ha mantenido en el timón más tensa que un resorte para mantenerlo así de bien...

Los primeros kilometros si que pudimos avanzar sin mucho problema que digamos.

Había un pueblo por el camino.

Pero como aun teniamos a la anchura del río, y que aun era plano el trayecto, los cañones pudieron ver si había vigías en el pueblo.

Que si los hubo, pero un par de cañonazos fueron suficiente para hacerlos desaparecer y alejar a cualquier soldado de Red Sun del área.

Y como el barco avanzaba más rápido de lo que un pony puede correr, y teletransportarse cerca o en el barco con los artilleros atentos lo dejaría vendido.

No hubo represalias.

Luego había solo granjas por el camino.

Pero solo granjeros ordinarios, que por la hora, ni se dieron cuenta que pasábamos.

Con solo la luna llena para iluminar el camino.

Porque prender una sola luz exterior nos hubiera echo como un gran faro para todo soldado de Red Sun que quisiera un ascenso rápido.

Y el último pueblo donde pasamos fue hace solo 1 hora, cuando nuestro barco apenas da cabida en el río.

No había ningún soldado de Red Sun.

0.

Ni siquiera nadie vigilando el pueblo ese.

Aunque si, ya algunos ponys que son madrugadores nos vieron pasar, y las caras de sorprendidos que tenían al ver semejante barco de acero pasar tan cerca de sus hogares.

Raspando las casas que mañosamente habían construido en las orillas de ese río tan turbulento.

Pero ahora mismo el sol empieza a salir, los amplios bosques ahora se notan más alejados del río, reemplazándola con una orilla con piedra alrededor, como se nota que nos acercamos a nuestra meta como se nota las montañas que delinean el borde de la capital cada vez más cerca.

A lo lejos se empieza a notar una muralla alrededor del río, esta tan lejos que no puedo ver si esta vigilada o no, pero si lo veo desde tan lejos, es que es enorme, el único punto que la montaña no cubre, pero que no tiene ninguna protección en el río que nos bloquee.

Eso solo dibuja una sonrisa en mi rostro

Los 24 antiaéreos, las 9 torretas terciarias, las 2 torretas medianas y las 3 principales, con sus respectivos ponys ocupándolas. (38 ponys)

Y se que suman más de 20 los que la van a ocupar todas, pero eso es solo al entrar, solo 20 se quedarán, y los que se irán de sus puestos son algunos de los antiaéreos, los puestos más expuestos que tiene el barco después de todo.

Así que...estoy cansada por evitar que el barco se encalle por 3 horas...

Así que terminemos con esta mierda.

 _-"Señoras y señores, estamos a punto de llegar a la capital, así que quédense cerca de las salidas, y artilleros, disparen cuando crean conveniente..."_ , decía yo por la radio.

Como nos acercábamos lentamente.

Pero ya estábamos cerca para que dispararan los cañones sin fallar.

El barco aun luchaba contra la corriente, avanzando como podía.

Y fue cuando nos acercamos a 2km de esas murallas...

Que vi como alineaban los cañones principales del frente hacia las murallas y unos pocos segundos después...

 ***PUM* *PUM* *PUM***

Las murallas alrededor de la muralla, destruidas, echas completo polvo.

Como los cañones principales siguieron disparando contra la muralla, que se extendía hasta las bases de ambas montañas que daba esta brecha.

Haciéndolas pedazos, y los cañones se movieron a los lados para disparar, en caso de que ya nos estuvieran esperando y disparar de inmediato.

Y cuando llegamos a donde estaban las murallas que humeaban y no dejaban ver que había más allá, al menos el río dejo por un rato estar tan inclinado y estar más nivelado.

Pero la corriente aun era fuerte.

Pero al menos ahora más facil de controlar como la puta gravedad ahora no me hacía doble trabajo a la hora de mantener estable el barco.

Al pasar las colapsadas murallas había medio batallón de soldados con sus rifles en alto esperándonos, y algunos cargando para disparar su magia explosiva.

Dispararon en vano contra nuestro barco, perdiéndose muchas balas porque la inclinación inicial del barco antes de que se nivelara, protegió a muchos, y antes de que sus artilleros lanzaran sus hechizos, todas nuestras malditas armas abrieron fuego.

Sin importar si había civiles o casas de por medio.

Todos los cañones estaban en posición y dispararon, convirtiendo a ese regimiento que nos aguardaba en pura papilla. Como las pocas casas finas que había alrededor del río solo se convirtieron en astillas, estallaron en llamas o las gruesas balas de pesado calibre de las antiaéreas les hacían trizas...como el barco seguía avanzando por el río.

Destruyendo todo lo que hubiera en las orillas del río.

Sin ninguna o absoluta piedad.

Todos los cañones disparando hacían vibrar el barco y como los cañones disparaban a los lados, sus poderosos retrocesos de los cañones principales hacían mover el barco haciendo más difícil algo que ya lo era en primer lugar.

Pero había un puente de piedra más adelante que bloqueaba nuestro camino.

Que aunque la destruyéramos, los pilares debajo del agua rasparían o dañarían el casco que estoy muy segura que ya esta sufriendo demasiado por pasar por aguas muy poco profundas y sentir como choca contra las rocas.

Aunque al menos avanzamos 1 km dentro de la ciudad...

-"Ok...ya no podemos avanzar más..., es hora de salir"; decía yo por la radio como apretaba los botones en el panel de control para bajar las anclas y bajaba lentamente la velocidad para no terminar chocando con el puente de más adelante

Gracias al cielo por ese sistema automático y nada fastidioso….*pensaba ella agradecida*

Pero no voy a bajar completamente la velocidad...no voy a dejar el trabajo de mantenernos en el lugar a unas simples anclas hagan ese trabajo en unos rápidos.

Solo voy a bajar la velocidad a una igual a la velocidad del río para mantener el barco equilibrado, y las anclas al menos evitarán que el barco se incline hacia los lados y lo mantienen fijo en un lugar.

Pero dejaré a Zecora aquí por si acaso.

Ella no es una luchadora como tal, pero si se puede defender, y ella tendrá un rifle y unos binoculares para vigilar el puente, a parte de estar en contacto con nosotros con radio y el resto de la resistencia para informarnos de cualquier sorpresa.

Mientras Ground, Armory, Cruice y nuestros hijos se quedaran en la sala de maquinas, la sala más blindada de todo el jodido barco hasta que todo termine.

 _-"Todo despejado para desembarcar, el enemigo cercano a sido eliminado, pero aun se nota que están viniendo por las calles más lejanas con intención de detenernos..."_ , decía uno de los artilleros.

-"Bien todos, vamos haya, que hoy será un día muy largo"; decía yo por radio como iba bajando para reunirme con el resto.

.-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.

 **2 minutos después...**

 **Saliendo del acorazado**

Salimos Gimmy, Geminis, Chanti y Sintra, las novatas en lo que respecta a peleas, Gimmy y Geminis no tanto, pero es que tampoco quiero en mi grupo a luchadoras con poca experiencia, no más por eso les deje a las mejores peleadoras a Mig y Kary.

Porque con quien se van a enfrentar es contra el maldito jefe de toda esta mierda.

Pero aunque nosotros tenemos que atravesar más terreno.

Tenemos nuestra arma secreta...

*que bajaba con cuidado con su magia del barco y la ponía en la orilla cerca de ellas*

-"Ok Holy, danos la ubicación de todos los enemigos", decía yo seriamente.

-"Espera...que aunque haya pasto creciendo cerca de la orilla, no lo hace precisamente 100% fértil"; decía Holy como le veía levantarse como el pasto lentamente crecía entre sus patas.

Como el resto de nuestras tropas estaba bajando.

Y la artillería de nuestro barco seguía bombardeando a objetivos lejanos.

Ella entonces se puso completamente de pie, y vimos sus ojos brillar de color blanco como el mismo pasto que se entrelazo y crecio entre sus piernas brillaba igual.

-"Veo muy poco...la gran mayoría de la tierra esta tapada por las casas y los caminos...pero por los pocos parques y jardines veo...movimiento, pero pasajero...de ponys armados corriendo hacia nosotros...desde ponys con ropas rojas, hasta con armaduras negras y azules", decía ella como estaba super concentrada.

-"Desde donde exactamente?"; pregunto yo.

-"Dije desde todos lados...y solo van de pasada...", decía Holy algo enojada como sus ojos brillaban aún en blanco.

-"Desde donde vienen los que tienen armaduras por lo menos?", pregunto yo.

-"Desde esa dirección..."; decía Holy levantando una pata hacia el noroeste...

Que apunta hacia las murallas interiores del palacio que se ven desde aquí.

-"Vale, y sientes o ves algo más relevante?", pregunto yo.

-"Si...siento...siento el suelo siendo envenenado de tantas maneras...", decía ella algo enojada como apretaba los dientes del coraje..., "En especial del tipo de veneno que asola Hinoi...la cual llaman radiación...pero apenas se siente...como si solo fueran residuos filtrándose en la tierra lentamente...", decía ella como apuntaba con su pata...aún hacia el palacio.

-"Es en el palacio, o pasando el palacio?", pregunto yo.

-"Pasandolo...por mucho...", decía Holy como lentamente dejaron de brillar sus ojos y volver a la "normalidad".

-"Ok, definitivamente es en esa zona de artesanos...", decía yo seriamente.

-"Ahora vamos todos, avancemos juntos, aprovechemos que ambos estaremos cerca de nuestros objetivos!", grite yo como ya todos los que se iban a venir con nosotros habían bajado ya.

Y solo empezó nuestra carrera hacia el palacio...

-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..

 **Widow (Alias: La demonio Fantasma)**

 **En esos momentos.**

 ***BOOOM***

-"Que demm!", grito sorprendida cuando una explosión me despierta.

Una que sucedió algo cerca de mi posición como la enfermería temblo.

Me levantó pese a que mis heridas no sanaron por completo, y al ver que me dejaron mi espada al lado de la cama, la agarró con mi magia y voy caminando lentamente hacia la ventana de la enfermería que estaba cerrada.

Y al abrirla...

 ***BOOOM***

Una gran explosión sucede muy cerca de la enfermería.

Cayendo en el patio delante de esta haciendo así un gran cráter.

La explosión me llena de polvo mi cara y toso todo ese polvo y me limpio la cara cuando entonces veo a mi padre parado en medio del patio.

En sus ropajes rojos bien finos, recién levantado, como escucho un leve silbido venir desde el aire.

Yo y al parecer mi papa también lo escucha como ambos miramos hacia el cielo, pero mi padre solo le brilla el cuerno unos instantes para hacer su ataque rápido, destruyendo en el aire lo que sea que estaba a punto de impactarnos.

-"Veo que estas despierta hija mía...al parecer tu hermana vino más pronto de lo esperado"; decía el todo tranquilo como sintió como le miraba y me miraba de regreso.

Yo solo sonreí.

-"Bien...puedo no estar en condiciones de correr...pero si de luchar"; decía yo con una sonrisa como sacaba mi katana de su funda.

Como otro silbido en el aire pasó y mi padre volvió a destruirlo.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-…-...

 **Mig**

 **5 minutos después...**

Avanzábamos corriendo mi grupo por delante, mientras el grupo de Sky se había quedado más atrás.

Nuestro barco seguía disparando, pero ya cada vez menos veces.

Y eso no es señal de que hayamos eliminado a todos los enemigos, solo es señal de que ya dejaron de estar en el rango visual del barco.

Pero al menos la calle principal por donde ibamos había sido despejada, y las murallas de 15 metros para entrar al palacio habían sido destruidas.

Haciendo que los únicos lugares de donde nos tendríamos que preocupar sean las calles de los lados.

No por nada yo y Kary ibamos al frente con las armas en modo manual para disparar y nuestra magia reservada para mi padre, que si la batalla contra mi hermana había sido dura, mi padre es definitivamente otro nivel...

Un nivel que yo hasta podría manejar...

Porque después de todo, el me enseño todo lo que se sobre magia explosiva.

*aparece un enemigo en una calle a la izquierda, pero ella no se detiene y solo levanta una pezuña hacia esa dirección, como algunos soldados de la resistencia se detienen para acribillar al pobre desgraciado que quiso emboscarlos*

Y en estos momentos toda mi magia debo preservarla para mi enfrentamiento contra él.

Por eso no puedo entretenerme en luchas menores.

Estábamos a 10 largas calles del castillo, pero podía ver lo que nuestra artillería había echo.

El gran patio del castillo se veía algunos cráteres, y algunos que por los bordes de las destruidas murallas estaban espiándonos.

-"Aquí Mig..."; decía yo por la radio como por la calle a mi izquierda venía un grupo grande de soldados, uno de al menos 12 ponys que me empezaron a disparar con sus rifles...un grupo muy grande como para que el resto pudiera combatirlos, así que me pare de golpe y empecé a disparar en modo manual por solo unos pocos segundos sin apuntar realmente.

Hiriendo a unos 3 mientras el resto se ponía a cubierto y yo seguía mi camino, como los que estaban detrás de mi se quedaban para terminar el trabajo.

-"A este paso estaremos nosotras 2 solas al frente..."; decía Kary como en efecto, todo nuestro grupo incluso Lena se había quedado para acabar con ese grupito de soldados como me hizo detenerme en la siguiente calle, por el cual no venía nadie.

-"Eso creo que es lo mejor Kary...menos victimas para mi padre y mi hermana"; decía yo seriamente.

-"Realmente tan malo ehh?"; pregunto ella.

-"El palacio solo tiene la muralla destruida y el patio con algunos crateres, pero el palacio en sí se ve intacto...así que dejame hacer una pregunta por la radio a los artilleros para que te diga que tan malo es..."; decía yo seriamente.

Ella asintió.

-"Aqui Mig, a los artilleros, han disparado al palacio últimamente?", pregunto yo seriamente.

 _-"Si, pero ninguno llego al objetivo...todas las cargas explotan en el aire antes del impacto"_ , me contestaban por la radio.

-"Si que es malo", decía yo seriamente.

-"En serio tu padre puede darles a esos proyectiles que viajan tan rápido desde mucho antes de impactar?"; preguntaba incrédula Kary.

-"Eso hacía cuando nos intentaban doblegar con cañones y balas de cañón el ejercito de su majestad...y al parecer no ha perdido su toque"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Ok...entonces, cual es tu plan?", pregunto Kary, "O es solo entrar allí con nuestros escudos mágicos en frente?"; pregunto yo.

-"Sobrecargarlo, que todas las torretas apunten y disparen al palacio hasta que diga basta, mientras lo estamos abrumando nosotras"; decía yo.

-"Mierda...esa es una táctica suicida sabes...si el decide solo enfocarnos en nosotras y dejar que el cielo caiga sobre él...un proyectil de la torreta principal nos hará papillas si nos alcanza directamente"; decía Kary toda preocupada.

-"Es un riesgo que solo nosotras debemos tener", decía yo toda seria y decidida como veíamos como aun seguían disparando contra ese grupo de soldados de la calle anterior.

 ***bang* *Bang* *bang***

-"Pero que haces?", pregunto a Kary totalmente sorprendida, como dispara su arma estando ella a mi lado y su arma casi a la altura de mi cabeza, justo a mi lado.

-"Un idiota que venía de la calle anterior que creía que podía flanquearnos"; decía ella como veía en la dirección donde disparo, para ver a un pony tirado en el suelo como había salpicaduras de sangre en la pared por el pasillo por donde vino.

-"Vamos y terminemos con esto de una vez"; decía yo seriamente.

-"Ok..."; decía ella como solo seguimos avanzando, como nos habíamos puesto unas 2 calles de distancia del grupo principal.

-"Escuchen todos los artilleros, una vez entremos yo y mi amiga Kary al palacio, apunten todos al palacio, y solo al palacio, y disparen cuando diga, y lo hacen de forma continua hasta que diga basta"; decía yo seriamente por la radio.

 _-"Eso dejará expuestos a los demás...que ya están luchando fuertemente contra varias unidades enemigas por el camino"_ , decía uno de los artilleros por la radio.

-"Hagan lo que les digo o Red Sun nos matará a todos"; decía yo con enojo.

 _-"Pero es una locura!";_ grito un artillero en respuesta.

-"Esta hablando su maldita hija por todos los cielos, si alguien sabe como matarlo es ella", decía Kary por la radio.

 _-"Ok, ok, lo haremos...pero aun creemos que es muy arriesgado",_ respondía el artillero.

-"Gracias por la ayuda"; decía yo.

-"No hay problema...amiga"; decía ella como sentía que ella decía muy animada esa última palabra.

Pero para mi...era una palabra que apenas conozco...

Y que ahora que lo pienso bien...realmente nunca tuve ningún amigo...solo mi hermana y yo, junto a mi padre estabamos siempre juntos...

*se sacude la cabeza un rato*

Pero hoy no es momento de tener esos recuerdos.

Necesito estar concentrada en lo que vendrá...

El camino entonces se nos hizo más facil como cualquier grupo de enemigo que apareciera al frente nuestra, solo era barrida por la artillería, haciendo que las casas que hubiera bloqueando los disparos en la calle principal fueran convertidas en astillas y escombros antes de llegar a sus verdaderos blancos.

Pero al mirar de reojo atrás nuestra, solo veía que nuestros compañeros se quedaban cada vez más atrás, como a 5 calles detrás de nosotras.

Como venían a atacarle de las calles laterales a la principal.

Y cuando recién nos dimos cuenta, estabamos llegando a las colapsadas murallas del palacio y algunos crateres en el patio con decenas de cuerpos despedazados de ponys que tuvieron la mala fortuna de haber estado cerca.

(que es como el de la ciudad prohibida de china, o el palacio de Bang Zin Ze de Avatar, pero de color rojo pintada las paredes y decoraciones de oro)

No había absolutamente nadie.

Y las escaleras que llevan al palacio, están totalmente intactas.

Un palacio de 3 pisos, sobre 2 pisos de escalones, tiene grandes pilares dorados al frente de este, una puerta doble de oro solido como para que pase un dragón por el, y su techo es de las más finas ceramicas y con el mismo estilo que cualquier otra casa en el país.

Se veía tan brillante y cuidada como me contaba mi padre que estaban...

Aunque, cualquier intento de resistencia había sido rápidamente aniquilada.

Así que...no era ninguna sorpresa.

Ninguna sorpresa...

Porque sabía quien se había quedado aquí...

*ella enciende su cuerno preparandose para la batalla, y al notar eso Kary, hace lo mismo*

-"Veo que mi gran decepción regreso ante mí...que pena que lo hizo para morir..."; decía mi padre, que se estaba ocultando atrás de unos pilares y salía para enfrentarme como ambas levantamos nuestras burbujas mágicas, justo a tiempo para evitar el ataque especial de papa.

Como pequeños puntos explosivos empezaron a chocar contra este.

Decenas y decenas de pequeñas explosiones cada segundo sucedían sobre nuestros escudos.

Mi padre era básicamente como una ametralladora que disparaba explosivos.

Es lo curioso de la magia, puede que un unicornio su cuerpo envejezca...pero la magia seguirá siendo igual o más fuerte como si siguiera teniendo 20 años si es que ha seguido practicandola.

Y mi padre no ha parado ni un solo día en practicar...

-"Disparen ahora!"; grite yo por la radio como mi padre nos sobrecargaba a mi y a Kary con sus mini explosiones consecutivas, nublando nuestra visión por las micro explosiones que llenaban nuestra visión y no nos dejaba saber donde dispararle y con la enorme presión que nos hacía contra nosotras, nos hizo bajar la cabeza, cuando la presión de su ataque nos estaba empezando a superar.

Un segundo después nuestras barreras colapsaron y micro explosiones nos empezaron a explotar por todo el cuerpo, haciendo crujir nuestra armadura, sin ninguna piedad.

Pero el castigo solo duro unos pocos segundos, como de repente paro.

Y solo se empezaron a escuchar varias explosiones en el aire al mismo tiempo.

Mi casco estaba su visor agrietado y todo quemado así que no tuve más opción que quitármelo para poder ver.

Pero no había tiempo para ver si estaba bien.

Mi padre estaba mirando hacia arriba, viendose enojado y a la vez concentrado en todos los proyectiles que le llovía a mi padre, como el cielo se teñía de color naranja por tantas explosiones.

Le apunte para poder disparar manualmente.

Pero mi arma estaba toda destrozada, el cañon destrozado, la recamara doblada, el cuerpo agrietado, y lo único intacto era el cargador.

Así que lo lance al suelo como empece a reunir de nuevo magia a mi cuerno, de la batería de respaldo de la armadura como internamente estaba agotada magicamente.

Le iba a dar la cucharada de su propia medicina.

Cuando entonces Kary se abalanzó contra mí y ambas rodamos unos metros por el suelo.

Como escuchaba el suelo crujir y romperse...

Pero no era por nosotras...

Cuando levante la vista, y vi que Kary estaba sin casco igual que yo.

Ella tenía la vista en otra parte...

Mi hermana estaba en medio del patio, a nuestra izquierda, con su katana brillando en energía pura de color azul, cubriendo su rostro al frente de ella.

Ella no estaba allí antes, así que seguro solo se teletransporto allí.

Pero veo el lugar donde estabamos, y veo un enorme corte que cortar por completo el suelo cientos de metros hasta llegar al otro lado de la muralla, destruyéndola, junto con las casas aledañas.

-"Es la revancha hermana mayor..."; decía ella con una sonrisa endemoniadamente grande, como cargaba hacia nosotros.

Con Kary hacia el frente para cubrirnos con una lanza mágica de color rojo para cubrir de sus espadazos mágicos que cortaban el aire.

Y yo solo con un escudo mágico frente a mí para bloquear los cortes.

Cada espadazo lo hacía con mucha fuerza, apenas ambas pudiendo las 2 soportarlo, dando todas sus energías en ella.

Como los espadazos que nos pasaban de largo a las 2, rompían el suelo y las murallas que no habían colapsado.

No lográbamos hacerla retroceder, ni nosotras avanzar.

Nos mantenía en la misma posición, no importa cuanto queríamos que cuando desviaramos sus golpes, esos cortes que hacía en el aire que cortaba todo a su paso, uno alcanzara a nuestro padre.

Ella se daba cuenta y paraba de dar cortes solo unos segundos para ponerse a la defensiva un momento, y luego a la ofensiva nuevamente.

Nos tenía jugando con ella con todas sus fuerzas, que veo que aunque no se mueve de su sitio, su pata trasera por donde recibió el tiro que Flower le hizo se ve aún débil y ella no esta apoyando su peso en ella, a parte que se nota que esa herida no ha sanado, como el vendaje que le cubre el abdomen, esta sangrando mucho.

…..

Ella no tiene que ganar está...solo tiene que mantenernos ocupados lo suficiente para cuando ya no haya más disparos de artillería y el nos remate...

Yo entonces me arriesgue y cuando fue momento de que estaba ella a la defensiva nuevamente, deje de usar mi escudo mágico, y recogí mi cargador que no había quedado lejos y lo sujete con mi magia y lo lance cerca de ella, como enseguida ella volvío a la ofensiva y yo tuve que levantar mi escudo nuevamente para evitar los cortes.

Y para cuando volvío a la defensiva...

-"Adiós hermanita...", es lo único que dije como usando mi magia calente el cargador para que se pusiera al rojo vivo para que...

 ***bang* *Bang* *bang* *Bang* *Bang* *bang* *bang* *Bang* *bang* *bang***

El cargador literalmente exploto en una lluvia de balas, que unas cuantas le dieron a Kary en su armadura que la aguantaron apenas, y una le volo una oreja como ella estaba más cerca de mi hermana.

Que ella...volvío a ser un fantasma...

Haciendo que ninguna bala le diera a ella.

Al hacer eso nos dejo vendidas a las 2, por no tener mi escudo activo y a Kary por la sorpresa de los disparos.

Como mi hermana dio un espadazo horizontal que Kary no pudo aguantar y la lanzó unos metros junto conmigo, que ese espadazo horizontal vino con un corte en el aire muy fuerte.

Que partio por completo su armadura de Kary y a mí, con un corte profundo en nuestra carne...

Como la fuerza del golpe nos tumbo a las 2.

La maldita si vio cual era mi plan...*penso toda frustrada y adolorida en el suelo*

-"Gracias por avisar...y adios hermanita..."; decía ella toda sonriente aunque escuchándose muy cansada como se puso al frente de mí, y estaba lista para bajar su katana y atravesar mi cráneo.

(Y todo, como una agotada Lena, que a pesar de que aun está a 3 calles de distancias, y los refuerzos de Red Sun salen desde todos lados abrumandolos por completo, aún por tantas luchas en las calles ve a Kary y a Mig a la merced de la Demonio Fantasma, y Red Sun ocupado explotando el cielo, como hace algo arriesgado, con su magia se teletransporta cerca de Red Sun y...)

Se escucho el leve ruido de alguien teletransportanse cerca de nosotras pese al ruido constante de las explosiones.

Como una cabeza cercenada vino rodando desde arriba de nosotras...

Más precisamente...desde la cima de las escaleras...

Era Lena...con su katana le había cortado la cabeza a Red Sun.

Fue en ese momento...que todo exploto a nuestro alrededor...

Como algunos proyectiles llegaron a impactar...pero no cerca de nosotras como fuimos sacadas de allí en un solo flash.

Estabamos las 4...de regreso en plena calle principal, en plena balacera.

Como el palacio era completamente destrozado al frente de nosotras.

Estabamos literalmente en medio de la calle, entre los soldados de Red Sun y los soldados de la resistencia.

Que se habían cubierto entre los edificios para no morir.

Pero detuvieron el fuego apenas nos vieron.

Los soldados de Red Sun al ver a Widow.

Y los nuestros al vernos a nosotras.

-"Rindete Demonio Fantasma...de aquí no sales viva..."; decía intentando ser agresiva Lena con su propia katana sujeta en una pata apuntando hacia ella, pero el miedo que le tenía desde niña a ella le abrumaba igualmente.

Aun con sus heridas abiertas, y su magia visiblemente disminuida.

Ella solo sonrío a pesar de que gotas de sangre caían al suelo filtradas por las vendas en su abdomen...

Kary y yo estabamos demasiado heridas, sangrando mucho por el corte y cansadas como para seguir la lucha...

-"En eso estamos de acuerdo..."; decía mi hermana aun sonriendo toda confiada, con su katana aun brillando de azul frente a ella, pero ese brillo estaba atenuandose cada vez más, notandose que ya estaba ella en las últimas.

-"SOLDADOS DE RED SUN...!", grito mi hermana toda seria e imponente, y apenas notandose cansada su voz a pesar de que su cuerpo entero grita lo contrario, "NO SE PORQUE SE HAN DETENIDO, SIGAN DISPARANDO AL ENEMIGO, COMO SI NO ESTUVIERAMOS AQUÍ, ES UNA MALDITA ORDEN!", grito ella toda confiada e imponente.

Como levantaron sus armas para iniciar la balacera de nuevo, como los nuestros lo hicieron igual.

Ninguno queriendo de verdad hacerlo...

Como Widow inicio con su embestida llena de cortes por los lados a una preocupada y nerviosa Lena que solo pudo defenderse con su katana, como con su magia se creo una pared de magia a su lado para protegerse de las balas.

-"AHORA O SERÁN LOS PROXIMOS EN MORIR!", grito de rabia mi hermana como atacaba sin piedad a Lena, que estaba igual de cansada al parecer por tanto combate por las calles.

Pero mi hermana a pesar de que estaba en las últimas y no usaba toda su magia en su katana...seguía siendo de cuidado

Pero en fin, cuando grito eso la balacera comenzó, y lo único que pudimos hacer Kary y yo fue cubrirnos con las patas nuestras cabezas como las balas empezaron a zumbar a nuestro alrededor de ambos bandos nuevamente.

Mi radio estaba destruida.

No había forma de que pudiera dar aviso al barco sobre nuestro problema...

Solo espero que nuestras compañeras den ese aviso, de que ya no es necesario de que esten volando del mapa el maldito palacio.

(-"Porque siguen destruyendo el palacio...tenemos el maldito enemigo al frente en plena calle!"; gritaba enojada Flower por la radio como estaba a cubierto en una casa)

(-"Mig nos ordeno mantener el fuego hasta que diga basta para detener a Red Sun", respondía un artillero)

(-"Mig esta incapacitada como para contestar, pero estoy segura que les diría que dejen de desperdiciar disparos y comiencen a arrasar con el verdadero enemigo que tenemos adelante!"; gritaba ella de enojo)

(-"Muy bien...pero las municiones se han casi agotado por el fuego continuo contra el palacio...tendremos que reservar las pocas que nos quedan para la huida", decía el artillero)

(-"Joder..."; es lo único que respondia Flower toda frustrada y enojada como volvía a abrir fuego contra los soldados de Red Sun desde su cobertura desde el segundo piso de una casa)

Las balas zumbaban por todos lados.

La pobre de Lena apenas soportaba los golpes con su katana de mi hermana.

Más preocupada manteniendo el escudo del lado de los soldados de Red Sun para evitar morir cocida a balazos que intentar pasar a la ofensiva con mi hermana.

Entonces la descarga de artillería se detuvo por unos momentos, pero a todos no les importaba nada como la lucha continuaba y más soldados de Red Sun seguían llegando.

Que a pesar que por cada 5 soldados que morían, había 10 reemplazandolos.

Y quien sabe cuantas bajas tenemos ya de nuestro lado.

Pero...por fin nuestra suerte nos sonríe...cuando toda la descarga de artillería arrolladora, solo una andanada, que fue suficiente para hacer caer las líneas enemigas que para este punto abarcaban 3 cuadras, aniquilando por completo a las fuerzas de Red Sun en la zona.

Y aun cuando el polvo, roca y humo nos rodeaba a las 4, Lena y Widow seguían luchando.

Lena apenas pudiendo mantener su posición por como el humo y el polvo la hacía toser e irritar los ojos.

Y aunque cada estocada que hacía en contra de Lena era contundente y aun con fuerza.

Veía como poco a poco el polvo y humo que había a nuestro alrededor poco a poco se pegaba contra ella, y sufría lo mismo que Lena.

Y a pesar de que estaba debil...y tosiendo yo también por el polvo que nos rodeaba por estar tan cerca de los disparos de artillería.

Grite...

-"ES VULNERABLE!", grite con todas las fuerzas que podía.

(cuando se escucho ese grito, Flower sonrío y fue volando hacia ellas con todas sus fuerzas)

Pero nadie disparo...

No podían arriesgarse a darle a Lena por error .

Pero sentí en mi cara una corriente de aire algo fuerte, pero no lo suficiente para quitar todo el polvo que aun flotaba en el aire.

Como la lucha entre mi hermana y Lena continuaba.

Mi hermana, creo que no le gusto esa corriente de aire extraña, como decidió dar un todo o nada, y con un leve resplandor de magia infundio su espada y dio una estocada en diagonal, que corto el aire, y con ello parte de las ropas de Lena y su piel de su pecho y cara, haciendo que se casi soltará su katana por el dolor.

Y ese casi sería suficiente para Widow para dar su golpe de gracia.

Pero no lo hizo como algo desde el aire vino...

Lo vi como si pasará lentamente.

Era Flower, cayendo en vertical completa hacia ella, con sus patas traseras golpeando primero...

Directamente sobre su espalda.

Se escucho como su columna y costillas se trituraba por el impacto a gran velocidad como un gran proyectil de metal sobre mi hermana.

Y solo Flower por el impacto la mando al suelo a Widow, como si fuera una pelota ella brinco como si mi hermana fuera un trampolín e hizo una pirueta antes de caer detrás de una cansada y sorprendida Lena.

Que por la velocidad que se vino propulsada desde arriba, el viento que arrastro ella limpio por completo el campo de batalla, por completo dejando a la vista la masacre que había ante nosotros.

Lena estaba aun sosteniendo su katana en alto, pese a los cortes que recibió...las prendas que cubrían su rostro y parte del pecho cayeron al suelo, revelando su "piel"...que era más que nada piel sin pelo y arrugada casi como si fuera una anciana.

Pero no, era solo una pobre adolescente marcada de por vida por haber sido casi quemada viva...

Mi hermana estaba en el suelo.

No se movía, pero salía sangre de su boca y mucha más sangre de sus vendas.

…...aunque también, yo y Kary perdiamos mucha sangre también...por desgracia.

-"Eso es por mi puta pata desgraciada...", decía Flower muy animada y volando hacia nosotras para ver si estábamos bien.

Lena no respondió, aun cuando el corte que sufrió en su piel sangraba muy profusamente.

Ella levanto su katana y puso la punta mirando al suelo...hacia la cabeza de mi hermana.

*clack*

La katana se hundió en la cabeza de mi hermana, que si no murió por el golpe contundente que le dio Flower, eso definitivamente la habrá matado.

-"Ahora si...las almas de mi familia pueden descansar en paz..."; decía Lena como estaba llorando y apoyándose en la katana.

-"Kary, Kary...estás bien?", preguntaba Afit todo preocupado como ya nuestros aliados llegaban ante nosotros.

Kary solo asintió con la cabeza aun apoyada en el suelo.

-"Ustedes, llevenselos al barco ahora...los escoltaremos", decía Ema toda seria a un par de soldados de la resistencia.

Que al ver cuanto quedo de nuestro grupito de 20 de la resistencia...

Solo habían quedado 10.

Como veo que por el camino los cuerpos de varios de ellos esparcidos por el lugar.

-"Puedes caminar princesa ninja?", pregunto Flower a Lena.

-"Si...", decía ella como dejaba su katana clavada en la cabeza de Widow, y agarraba...

La katana legendaria de Widow.

-"Vamonos..."; decía ella intentando sonar seria, pero se escuchaba cansada y a la vez aliviada de que los que le quitaron a su familia, estén muertos.

-"Sky...nosotras ya acabamos con nuestra misión...que tal ustedes?", preguntaba Ema por la radio como ya los soldados de la resistencia nos cargaban en sus espaldas.

 _-"Nos aliviaron el camino dando tremendo espectaculo, pero aun estamos en un predicamento aquí...";_ decía Sky como de fondo se escuchaban disparos.

-"Como así?", preguntaba Ema.

.-.-..-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Torment Sky**

 **En esos momentos**

 ***se la ve a ellas y a las chicas atrapadas en un local como no deja de haber una lluvia de disparos a su posición, como todos los soldados de la resistencia que le acompañaron han muerto***

-"Ustedes terminen con lo suyo, nosotras lo solucionaremos en breve si nuestra arma secreta hace lo que se supone que debe hacer!"; grite yo por la radio, apagandola de inmediato como una bala me roza por mi cabeza, como estoy disparando con mi arma flotando por la ventana.

Un puto pelotón de 50 soldados nos tienen atrapadas y rodeadas en un puto restaurante...

Muy cerca de las fábricas de artesanos.

A solo una maldita cuadra.

Al principio no fue ningún problema pero cuando nos negaron el uso de artillería porque la ocupaban para algo supuestamente más importante.

Los enemigos se nos empezaban a acumular, y acumular, pese a que nosotras también matábamos, más bien, hasta llegamos a matar al triple de soldados de los que ahora nos rodean.

Así que tampoco se los hicimos sencillo a esos malditos.

-"Vamos Holy...no quiero morir irónicamente en una puta cocina!", gritaba Chanti enojada, refugiada en la cocina, como le protegía las cocinas de metal y acero del restaurante, y disparaba ella de vuelta a los que querían ingresar por las puertas traseras.

-"Yo tampoco...", decía Santri algo asustada, como apoyaba a Chanti con la protección de la parte trasera.

-"Holy...es mejor que tengas algo ahora o moriremos aquí!"; grite yo con enojo como nuestra arma secreta estaba echada en el suelo, pero con las raices envolviendo sus patas, y la madera que cubría el suelo del restaurante, alrededor de ella estaba rota.

-"Es muy dificil...apenas hay plantas por la zona...y...", decía Holy toda frustrada como...varias balas le dieron...

En la cabeza volandosela..

Salpicando sangre por todos lados.

-"Mierda...perdimos a Holy!"; grite yo como devolvía los disparos a ciegas, escuchándose uno que otro lamento y a alguien maldiciendo de fondo.

-"Lo que nos faltaba..."; decía toda enojada Geminis como también disparaba a ciegas apoyando su rifle en la madera de la ventana para disparar.

-"AAAHHHHH...duele...mucho...", la escuche lamentarse...a Holy.

Me volteo toda asustada como "la sangre" donde debería haber estado lo que quedaba de su craneo, se volvía verde y se veía como el resto de su cabeza se regeneraba como si fueran lianas envolviéndose entre sí y en segundos, cuando su cabeza estuvo entera de nuevo, le crecio pelo y su cabello, volviendo al mismo tono que tenía antes de que le dispararan.

-"Te acaban de volar el puto cráneo, como diablos estas viva!", grite yo muy nerviosa y asustada en estos momentos.

-"No ahora...cabeza...doler...mucho"; decía ella toda adolorida como se agachaba y usando sus patas delanteras se sobaba la cabeza.

Como si solo hubiera tenido una simple migraña.

-"Mucho ruido...hace doler mi cabeza mucho más!"; grito ella como entonces el suelo tembló con fuerza, casi haciendo colapsar el ya debilitado y agujereado local en donde nos cubríamos, y se escuchaban gritos de dolor que duraron solo unos segundos y algo de sombra caía sobre nosotros.

Haciendo que la balacera acabará por fin.

Levante mi cabeza para ver una de las cosas más perturbadoras que vi en mi vida.

Troncos delgados de color verde y con ojos pequeñas habían roto el suelo y atravesado a todos los soldados, esos troncos creciendo hasta unos 10 metros.

Como los cuerpos de los ponys que atravesaron, se deslizaban lentamente por esos pequeños troncos verdes que no deberían soportar el cuerpo de un pony...pero lo hacen, tiñendo esos troncos de rojo mientras caen lentamente al suelo.

Aun cuando se ayudan entr ramas muy juntas para hacerlo.

No debería hacerlo por lo delgada que son.

-"Campo de bambú...zona era campo de bambú...viejas raíces...muy profundo quedaron en el suelo...dificil sacarlas...dificil revivirlas...", decía Holy hablando lentamente como se seguía frotaba su cabeza.

Creo que ella ni entiende porque o como sigue con viva.

En fin.

-"Y...hay más enemigos?", pregunto yo.

-"Ponys hay muchos...se acercan rápido...yo encargarme...", decía ella aun hablando raro

-"Pero en las fabricas, ves a alguien en las fábricas?", pregunto yo toda seria.

-"No se...semillas y raices viejas muy enfermas...no poder revivir...no se que hay", decía ella aun hablando raro.

-"Ok, no pensemos en lo que carajo acaba de pasar...", decía yo viendo a Holy y...los trozos de cerebro y cráneo que están detrás de ella..."Tenemos que llevarnos a todos los cientificos que podamos", decía yo seriamente.

-"Le han volado la maldita cabeza, como sabemos que si quiera sabe quienes somos y que nos cubrira?", pregunto Geminis señalando a Holy como solo esta aún tirada en el suelo sobandose la cabeza, como las patas traseras las tiene hundidas en la tierra.

-"Yo recuerdo...a garra larga..."; decía Holy señalando a Geminis, "...culo sociable"; decía ella señalando a Gimmy, "Líder"; decía ella señalandome a mí, "cocinera", decía ella señalando a Chanti que venía hacia nosotros junto a Sintra, "Y a coño estirado", decía ella señalando a Sintra.

-"Si...nos conoce"; decía Geminis mirando mal a Holy, como Sintra igual me miro feo.

Excepto Gimmy, que ella aceptaba que era eso.

-"Pero aun así la dejamos aquí...?", pregunto Gimmy.

-"Mirenla...si apenas puede hablar, creo que ni caminar podrá", decía yo al señalar a Holy.

-"Tiempo...denme tiempo...tiempo necesito pa estar bien", decía ella aun hablando raro.

-"Ok, ahora ella ya nos alivió el camino, vamos a por los cientificos"; decía yo como les daba señas para salir ya.

Al salir recogimos por el camino las municiones de los soldados que fueron a atacarnos, como ya a nosotras se nos estaba a punto de acabar.

Las 5 entonces llegamos al distrito lleno de fábricas, echas de ladrillo y metal, con chimeneas expulsando mucho humo negro, como diciendo que aun estan en funcionamiento.

Hay demasiadas.

Todas muy grandes y sin ventanas.

-"Comencemos con la primera...", decía yo señalando a la primera fábrica, que tenía 2 enormes puertas de metal para abrir.

En esta era una linea de ensamblaje de municiones...y muchas cajas de estás por todos lados.

Si no estuviéramos abrumados por tantos enemigos que se aproximan a nuestra posición, tomaríamos todo lo que hay aquí.

Así que pasamos a la siguiente fábrica.

Había unos soldados que se aproximaban por un pasillo entre esas 2 fábricas, y como estaban en un pasillo sin ninguna cobertura, los acribillamos sin ninguna clase de piedad como nos protegíamos por las paredes de las fábricas.

Y cuando acabamos con esos, pasamos ya a la segunda fábrica, que al abrir sus puertas, era una que fabricaba las armas, los rifles.

Rifles recién echos y de buena calidad de manera masiva en una gigantesca planta.

Pero no había nadie, al parecer se habían llevado a los trabajadores.

Como la anterior.

Seguimos a la tercera, que contenía armas antiareas y municiones, llenas a montón de equipo recién ello en masa, pero sin nadie aquí.

Y entonces llegamos a la cuarta que era un edificio más grande que todos los demás, era de 6 de alto y casi medio kilometro de largo.

Esta tenía proyectiles de mayor calibre, como los que usaríamos en nuestro barco.

Pero había algo en el centro, un orbe enorme de acero suspendido por poleas.

De 10 metros de diametro, y que había sufrido aldo de daño como tenía muchos agujeros de bala en ella.

Y detrás de el, había algo en forma de una torre de castillo y tan grande como uno en una plataforma rara, esta cosa su punta era como la de una bala, y la base tenía 3 alas triangulas fijas de acero que le permitían ponerse de pie, y era lo suficientemente grande y ancha la parte del medio, como para que pueda entrar el orbe de acero suspendido .

(un cohete V2 que le quieren poner un arma termonuclear)

-"Lo encontramos...", dije yo algo temerosa al ver el arma que borró del mapa toda una ciudad en un segundo.

-"Al parecer...no fuimos los únicos...", decía Geminis al señalar a un segundo piso de la fábrica, alrededor de un cuarto están los cuerpos de varios soldados de Red Sun, y en el piso de la fabrica se ve los cuerpos de más soldados y algunos ponys que no llevaban uniforme, solo batas blancas.

-"Aquí Torment, pudimos pasar y encontramos donde se fabrica el arma especial, pero hay algunas tropas de Red Sun muertas aquí y nosotros no fuimos responsables...acaso alguien se nos adelanto?", pregunte yo por radio como nos adentramos a la enorme fábrica y el sonido de un reloj sonaba muy fuerte, absurdamente fuerte como para ser solo un reljo ordinario.

 _-"No, es imposible, ninguno de los nuestros se pudo adelantar si quiera_ "; decía por radio Ema

Entonces escuchamos el suave sonido de una puerta de metal abrirse.

Venía del cuarto rodeado de cadaveres de soldados de Red Sun.

Las 5 apuntamos nuestras armas hacia quien sea que este allí.

-"No disparen...no soy el enemigo..."; decía el que salía por la muerta un pegaso algo nervioso de melena verde oscuro toda alborotada y pelaje verde claro, mientras traía una bata de doctor.

Y levantaba ambas patas delanteras en señal de rendición.

-"Quien eres tu?", pregunto yo toda seria.

-"Mi nombre es Poison Arrow...experto en proyectiles de todo tipo...y creo que una nueva profesión llamada Físico Nuclear..."; decía el algo nervioso por vernos como estaba flotando con ambas patas delanteras levantadas en señal de rendición, "Ustedes son de la resistencia?", pregunto el algo nervioso

Yo baje el arma enseguida, como sonreí internamente.

-"Si chico, somos de la resistencia...nos puedes decir que ha pasado aquí?"; pregunto yo como las demás chicas bajaban sus armas.

-"Desde hace unos días nos tienen encarcelados aquí para hacer el arma más grande jamás creada tenga un alcance jamás antes imaginado, que atravesará los cielos y las más altas montañas para llegar a sus objetivos con la ayuda de eso..."; decía el como apuntaba a esa torre rara, "Esta basado en algo llamado cohete V2 alemán...que quien sabe que significa ese nombre, pero eso se nos quedo en nuestros cerebros cuando se nos inundo de conocimiento cientifico a nuestras cabezas, y este cohete iba a ser usado para aniquilar toda vida en el valle del zorro blanco y como nos negamos a hacerlo, nos obligaron a quedarnos aquí contra nuestra voluntad"; decía el con enojo.

-"Espera, construyeron el arma por voluntad propia primero...porque?", pregunto Sitra incredula.

Ganandonos a todas a la hora de preguntar eso exactamente.

-"Porque los alienigenas nos vendrán con todo en cualquier momento, así que porque no tener un arma de último recurso en caso de que todo fallé...que es algo extraño, también está en nuestras mentes eso, que es un arma de último recurso..."; decía el como se sacudía un rato la cabeza.

-"Y mira como termino...usandose contra inocentes"; decía Geminis con enojo.

-"Lo se...no me lo recuerde"; decía el todo frustrado, "Pero cuando empezó todo el caos que venía de afuera, nos revelamos...pero no somos soldados...y muchos de los nuestros murieron...y nos encerramos aquí cuando terminamos con los que había aquí, para que en caso de que vinieran refuerzos enemigos, pensarán que ya huimos..."; decía el con pesar, "Salgan muchachos...es seguro aquí...", decía el como volteaba para ver ese cuarto de donde salió.

Donde varios ponys en batas de laboratorio salían, aunque algunos tenían sus patas vendadas o con vendajes alrededor de su cabeza.

Un total de 6 ponys cientificos había allí.

Eso me hizo sonreír un montón.

-"Y son todos ustedes...o saben si los soldados se llevaron a alguno de ustedes?", pregunto yo como sonreía internamente.

Por fin podremos rescatar a más de un científico.

-"Escuchamos que se llevaron a los que fabricaban las municiones para la infantería para protegerlos de la lucha...pero no a nosotros, que querían que terminaramos el cohete antes de que llegaran y lanzarlo inmediatamente, sin ninguna prueba previa"; decía el pegaso conocido como Poison Arrow.

-"Mierda...por desgracia no podemos perseguirlos para rescatarlos, aunque tenemos municiones, nos estaremos adentrando en territorio enemigo alejándonos de nuestro único punto de salida, así que por desgracia, esos quedarán para rescatarlos otro día, por ahora, si pueden caminar, síganos, que tenemos un medio para salir de esta ciudad e ir a una zona segura"; decía yo toda seria pero animada.

Por tener a 6 cientificos rescatados.

Ellos sonrieron cuando escucharon que podrían ser libres.

Como empezaron a bajar y acercarse a nosotros, pero Poison Arrow una vez llego ante mí, que estaba casi en la base donde se suspendía el orbe enorme.

El miro asustado el orbe.

-"Que pasa...?"; pregunte preocupada.

-"El orbe...desde hace cuanto que esta sonando así?"; pregunto preocupado como lo señalaba.

Ahhh...

De allí se escuchaba ese tick tack de reloj.

-"Desde que llegamos...porque, es algo malo?", pregunto yo algo preocupada.

Como el solo voló hasta un lado del orbe, y abrío un panel, que tenía un agujero de bala al costado.

-"Tenemos que irnos ya!", grito el en completo pavor como bajo hacía mí.

-"Que paso?", pregunto yo preocupada como las chicas se pusieron en alerta.

-"El temporizador ha sido dañado durante la pelea, y solo tenemos 10 minutos para salir minimo de su rango de vaporización", decía el completo pánico.

-"No lo puedes detener?!"; pregunto yo asustada.

-"Es un arma delicada, desarmarla con cuidado nos tomará más de 20 minutos como minimo", decía el todo nervioso y asustado.

-"Mierda...que tanto tenemos que correr?", pregunto yo.

-"Es la bomba más poderosa de la historia conocida...es de 35 Megatones...capaz de vaporizar toda esta ciudad...tenemos que al menos llegar al río para evitar como minimo no ser vaporizados!"; grito el como salio corriendo, como el resto de los cientificos igual lo hicieron pese a sus heridas.

-"Joooder...", decía yo con enojo como todas las chicas igual corrimos detrás de él.

-"Quedate detrás de mí joder...nosotros sabemos la ruta segura por donde ir...", decía yo como lo alcanzaba, como solo corría.

No volaba creo que por simple miedo a que le podrían disparar.

-"No hay ruta segura...tenemos que ir directo al río o si no moriremos"; decía el todo asustado como corría a toda velocidad...por desgracia, nosotros vinimos casi bordeando la ciudad.

Así que...por desgracia no pasaremos de nuevo por donde Holy.

Mierda...de seguro ser vaporizada la mata...

Pero espera...los del barco...

-"Chicas, chicas, ya han llegado al barco?!", pregunto yo toda nerviosa y con mucho miedo por la radio como corría a todo galope junto a Poison que el miedo que tenía no más lo hacía correr tan rápido como yo.

- _"No...aun estamos a unas 4 cuadras...encontramos un poco de resistencia por el camino, pero los del barco nos han apoyado con fuego de cobertura"_ , decía Ema por la radio, " _Porque, que pasó ahora?"_

-"Esa arma especial se activo durante la batalla...tenemos menos de 10 minutos para llegar al barco y salir!", dije yo casi gritando.

 _-"Mierda...",_ es lo único que respondió Ema como yo cambié de frecuencia...

-"Zecora...me escuchas?"; pregunto yo por la radio.

 _-"Si, te escucho, al parecer lo que cuenta Ema es que todo va mejor de lo esperado";_ , decía ella toda animada como se escucha de fondo los disparos de los cañones.

-"Si, hasta que descubrimos que la misma bomba que destruyo Hinoi esta activa, no se puede desactivar y tenemos menos de 10 minutos para dejar este lugar!"; grite yo como el miedo ya me estaba abrumando a mi también, repetirlo me hacía pensar en ello, y pensar en ello me asustaba.

Zecora no me respondió enseguida...

Paso casi un minuto antes de que respondió de vuelta.

-"Moriremos sin ti Sky...si tu no llegas y tenemos que irnos sin ti...soltar este barco y que las fuertes corrientes guíen este barco, hará que no lleguemos muy lejos...", decía ella sin mucha emoción, su animo de antes muerto totalmente.

-"MIerda...dejame darle la noticia a Holy...después de todo, la dejamos atrás..."; decía yo por la radio como cambiaba de frecuencia nuevamente.

Como de milagro no nos encontramos con unidades enemigas en el camino.

-"Holy...encontramos el arma nuclear...estaba en la fábrica más grande, pero lamentablemente, se activo de alguna forma...y creo que para este punto solo tenemos 5 minutos antes de que explote y nos mate a todos..., así que, si puedes hacer algo, avisanos...o si no...bueno...piensa que hacer en los últimos 5 minutos que tenemos de vida posiblemente..."; decía yo como seguí corriendo, sin mirar atrás ya.

Y ella no respondio.

Y no podía teletransportarme, había usado mucha magia en la defensa del restaurante, hasta había usado las reservas de mi armadura.

Odio esto, no quiero morir así...

No quiero...aun no eh tenido la oportunidad de volver a ver mi pais de origen...*pensaba ella como corría por inercia como empezaba a llorar*

..-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-

 **Holy**

-"... _piensa que hacer en los últimos 5 minutos que tenemos de vida posiblemente..."_ , decía Sky como se escuchaba aterrada por la radio.

Ya había recobrado gran parte de mis memorias...

Parece que las plantas que controlo conservan mis memorias...conservan mi ADN...

Haciendo que si mi cuerpo físico es destruido...pueda renacer...

Creo que ahora se que soy inmortal...al menos en tierra...*penso ella como al menos sonreía animada*

-"Pero no morire sabiendo que soy una inmortal..."; dije en voz alta como me levante y empece a caminar a paso veloz hacia donde fueron ellos agrietando la calle en el proceso.

Los vi correr gracias a mis bambús, así que se donde buscar...

Las plantas las sentía enfermarse como las hacía crecer sobre la tierra de la zona industrial, y me dolía hacer eso.

Pero no me importo.

Fui hacía las puertas de la fábrica.

Se que el tiempo era corto, así que reuniendo todo el poder que podía de las plantas en la ciudad...les empece a chupar la vida...para inundar de vida esta zona...

Volvía rápidamente fértil el suelo a mi alrededor, como cada planta en la ciudad se marchitaba...

Me dolía hacer esto a mis plantas, pero no tenía opción...las necesito para mi plan...

Las viejas raíces de vueltas a la vida en la tierra empezaron a hincharse y recorrer todo el suelo, a expandirse como grandes troncos de arbol agrietando el suelo haciendo temblar la fábrica como el suelo estaba siendo inestable.

Y entonces lo hice, moví las raíces que hice crecer por debajo de la fábrica, y las hice brotar por los costados de la fábrica destruyendo sus cimientos.

Haciéndola colapsar por completo la fábrica, como obligaba a esas raíces a cavar en la tierra para enterrar la fábrica, lo más hondo que se puede, como si fueran arenas movedizas,

Marchitando esas raíces para llenar la tierra de agua y hacerla liquida y que se hundiera más rápido, tragándose a la fábrica lo más rápido que podía...porque así talvez el daño en la superficie sea menor...quiero creer eso...

Y en menos de 5 minutos...la imponente fábrica de 6 pisos...estaba a 6 pisos bajo tierra y contando como hice que las raíces colapsaran sobre ella, y más raíces las endurecía para cubrir los restos de la fábrica...para que varias capas nos protejan lo más posible de la explosión y así talvez...

-.-.-..-..-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Torment Sky**

 **En esos momentos**

Habíamos llegado a las murallas de la parte trasera de lo que queda del maldito palacio, estaba por hacerlo explotar con mi magia gran parte de la muralla para evitar rodear apenas a solo que, 10 km de la fábrica por galopar a tanta velocidad, nos duelen las piernas y apenas podemos continuar pero no perdemos la esperanza de seguir corriendo...

Cuando pasó...todo paso en camará lenta

El suelo se agrieto y rompio debajo de nosotros, y nos lanzó en el aire a varios metros sobre la tierra con fuerza.

Todo edificio, la muralla y casa alrededor de nosotros se destruyó al instante como la tierra las lanzó hacia arriba...

Como hubo un leve brillo atrás de nosotros como si fuera un volcán explotando en el suelo.

Uno con una onda expansiva que nos termino de lanzar a nosotros y a los que nos acompañaban hacia el río...en una lluvia de restos de casas y edificios...

Varias decenas de metros...

Cayendo yo en una mezcla de suelo y tierra de lo que quedaba del patio delantero del palacio real, sin sufrir mucho daño como piedras y restos de madera chocaban contra mí armadura.

…...

Me quede allí, en silencio sin moverme...por creo que un minuto...

No porque estuviera herida

Si no...porque no podía creer lo que viví...

La enorme fuerza que fue capaz de hacer eso...

Y sobrevivir.

Así que, me levante...

Y lo vi...

La ciudad...no existía...toda casa o edificio había colapsado...

Y a mis espaldas...

Solo una nube de humo enorme se elevaba desde donde antes era la fábrica.

…..

La bomba exploto...

Pero...

No estoy muerta...

Como diablos es que sigo viva?

-"PERO QUE DIABLOS ACABA DE PASAR?!", pregunto al aire ante el escenario tan surreal en que estoy metida...

Sin saber si los que me acompañaban...siguen vivos o no...

-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-..-..-.-

 **Un final explosivo verdad gente?**

 **El grupo de Sky habrá sobrevivido?**

 **Cuantos cientificos habrán sobrevivido?**

 **Será el final de Holy?**

 **El barco no se habrá soltado verdad?**

 **Averiguelo en el proximo capitulo gente bonita, que ya este es un capitulo bien largo.**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Capitulo 22: Fallout**_ **(Lo que significa en Ingles, no relacionado al juego Fallout)**

 **Torment Sky**

 **Lo que queda de la capital Honk Pink.**

 **29 de marzo del 998 DDNM**

 **8:20 am**

-"PERO QUE DIABLOS ACABA DE PASAR?!", grito con una gran variedad de emociones mezcladas, pero la mayoría se relaciona con el miedo y la confusión, sin siquiera notar si alguien más ha sobrevivido además de mí.

Entonces escucho como alguien se tropieza entre los escombros a unos metros de mí, a mi izquierda.

Y solo veo a Poison Arrow, con la bata echa jirones, con una pata trasera notablemente rota, y sus alas no tenían buen aspecto para nada, parecían dislocados, además su cuerpo estaba lleno con varios cortes, lo veo intentar caminar entre la tierra agrietada, levantada y llena de escombros en dirección contraria a la de la explosión a toda prisa, aun si eso significa tropezarse y gruñir adolorido con cada paso.

-"Arrow espera, que tenemos que buscar a los demás, no podemos dejarlos simplemente aquí..."; decía yo como caminaba hacia él como solo me enfocaba en lo único de color que aun había en este escenario tan...tan...apocaliptico...

Y más que ahora ha oscurecido como donde sucedió la explosión se eleva una densa nube de humo tapando el sol por completo.

La armadura realmente me protegió de la lluvia de escombros y la onda expansiva, dejándome ilesa y por eso es que lo alcance sin mucho esfuerzo.

-"No...no...debo seguir...no estamos a salvo..."; decía el aun notándose el miedo y la preocupación en su voz como seguía avanzando como podía.

-"Pero la bomba al parecer no funciono tan bien si es que no nos ha matado...eso significa que estamos biien"; decía yo como me ponía al frente para detenerlo.

-"No...funciono bien, a la perfección, solo que...alguien...o algo lo puso bajo tierra...pero no tan profundo como para que no se sienta la onda de choque de calor y solo la de sonido, pero no tan en la superficie como agrieto y partió el suelo como el peor de los terremotos..., por eso es que aun estamos vivos...alguien o algo nos salvo la vida...pero ahora en vez de morir calcinados, los efectos de la radioactividad nos matarán al menos que salgamos de aquí..."; decía el todo nervioso y asustado como intento rodearme, pero tropezó y lo agarre a tiempo para que no se cayera.

-"Que tan seguro estás de que alguien lo tuvo que enterrar?"; pregunto yo seriamente.

-"La bomba la hicimos antes de saber que era para bombardear a la resistencia...así que fue echa de la formas más precisa y cuidadosa posible...no tenía fallas...si hubiera explotando en la superficie, la ciudad hubiera sido incinerada en una enorme bola de fuego tan caliente como el sol...y no estaríamos hablando los 2 precisamente...", decía el como se le veía que sufría mucho dolor.

Yo lo deje entonces continuar como dirigí mi mirada hacia donde la columna de humo se elevaba.

Holy lo hizo...

Es la única explicación que queda...

Al menos...

Me alegra saber que su poder sobre natural nos haya salvado el culo y darnos más tiempo en esta tierra...*pensó ella como sonreía*

Si salimos de está, la ronda de bebidas para cuando celebremos esta victoria, será en tu honor...

Entonces mientras dejaba a Poison alejarse, pude ver que detrás de nosotros se estaban levantando entre tierra y escombro mis compañeras.

Yo fui enseguida a intentar ayudarles.

Primero fui a la que estaba más cerca...Gimmy.

Tenía las alas dislocadas, pero a parte de algunos cortes aquí y haya por todo su cuerpo, ella esta completa.

-"Que...que pasó?"; pregunto Gimmy como se levantaba y yo le ayudaba en el proceso, se escuchaba muy adolorida y aun asustada.

-"Sobrevivimos, es lo que pasó...así que ayuda a los demás y busca a los cientificos si es que han sobrevivido...porque aun no estamos a salvo si nos quedamos aquí"; decía yo seriamente.

Ella asintió como me miro con algo de miedo.

Su hermana estaba en un peor estado, se le había fracturado una pata delantera pero muy mal, y las alas también.

Ya su hermana le ayudo a levantarse.

-"Mmmm...no sabía que estar viva doliera tanto...", decía Sitra como se levantaba, pero a parte de varios cortes en su cuerpo, se la veía que estaba sin ninguna fractura aparente.

-"Habla por ti..."; decía Chanti toda adolorida como se arrastraba entre los escombros usando sus patas delanteras, "Creo que tengo ambas patas traseras rotas...", decía ella muy adolorida pero lúcida por lo menos.

-"Sitra, ya que estás bien lleva a Chanti y ve siguiendo a Arrow que se nos esta adelantando, y tu Gemmy, haz lo mismo con Geminis"; decía yo seriamente como buscaba a los otros 7 cientificos que nos acompañaban.

-"Pero...no necesitarás ayuda para llevarlos si es que los encuentras?"; pregunto Sitra como ayudaba a Chanti a acomodarla en su espalda para llevarla.

-"Si ustedes apenas pueden caminar, y muchos de esos cientificos estaban heridos de gravedad al encontrarlos, dudo que todos hubieran sobrevivido"; decía yo algo pesimista.

Porque al ver como quedo uno de ellos, pues, no me da muchas esperanzas con el resto.

-"Y no llevamos las armas por si acaso?", pregunto Gemmy preocupada como buscaba de seguro las armas que se nos cayeron a todas.

-"Si ves como quedo todo, creo que es más que obvio que el enemigo también estara intentando escapar para salvar la vida...", decía yo seriamente, "Ahora, dejen de mirarme así...yo estaré bien..."; decía yo como empezaba a buscar a los cientificos.

-"De acuerdo...si estás segura de ello..."; decía Geminis muy insegura al respecto.

Pero yo la ignore, como seguí buscando y ellas empezaron a seguir a Poison, que al menos seguir la contraria a la explosión lleva aún al río.

Mi victoria de haber rescatado a 8 científicos y haber sobrevivido a la mayor arma jamás creada va a ser manchada por haber perdido a 7 científicos.

Busque y busque por varios minutos...entre algunos escombros encontre a uno...pero era el que tenía el vendaje en la cabeza...pero no respiraba.

Joder...

Solo quedan 6...*pensó frustrada*

Seguí buscando hasta encontrar a una, estaba inconsciente, pero viva como veía su pecho subir y bajar entre el polvo y escombro que la cubría, pero...la clara ausencia de una pata debajo de una gran roca de la cual sale un montón de sangre, es claro indicativo que la perdió.

Así que la saco de allí y con mi magia le cauterizo el muñon de lo que quedaba de su pata derecha, y la pongo en mi espalda.

1 encontrada.

Faltan 5...

*tos* *tos*

Escucho a uno toser entre varias rocas de gran tamaño y vigas de madera.

Estaba el en un delicado equilibro sobre una viga de madera que estaba siendo sostenida por más escombros mientras el esta justo en la parte en que un solo movimiento lo hará caer en una fisura entre los escombros, de una profundidad que parecía no verse el fondo.

Así que con magia lo saco de allí y lo pongo en terreno más seguro.

Se nota que se rompió la mandibula y que le falta algunos dientes, pero por lo demás esta bien.

2 encontrados.

Faltan 4...

Encuentro a otra aplastada bajo una montaña de tierra entre más escombros.

Solo su torso para arriba esta visible pero cuando la toco para ver si tiene pulso...

Lamentablemente...

No lo tiene...ni siquiera respira

Así que ni me esfuerzo en mover la tierra.

Faltan 3...

Pero cuando me alejaba de esa pila de tierra suelta.

De entre la tierra un pony sale de entre la tierra como si fuera un zombi, dando una enorme bocanada de aire.

-"Libertad...", decía como respiraba pesadamente con fuerza, era uno de los cientificos.

3 encontrados vivos.

Faltan 2...

Lo deje allí mientras estaba recuperandose de lo que habría sido ser casi enterrada viva.

Cerca del mismo hueco donde estaba me asome en el otro que era una fisura, pero en un pequeño pedazo de roca que les evitaba caer más profundo..

Los encontre a los 2 que faltaban, eran 2 pegasos, y estaban muy mal heridos, ambos con las alas rotas, y uno con lo que parecía ser que no se podía levantar, a 6 metros de la superficie.

Pero se la veía respirar...pero lentamente.

-"Ella esta bien?"; pregunto yo al verlo desde arriba de la fisura.

-"Oh gracias al cielo...si, de milagro yo estoy bien, pero mi compañera no...creo que se fracturo varias costillas y apenas puede respirar..."; dijo el pegaso que estaba consciente a tu lado.

-"Y porque no gritaste por ayuda si estabas consciente?", pregunte yo.

-"Como creer si hay sobrevivientes después de una explosión como esa?"; me respondió el con otra pregunta.

-"Buen punto...ahora dejame sacarlos de allí..."; decía yo como usaba mi magia para hacerlos flotar hasta aquí arriba, y dejar a su amiga cientifica más mal herida con suavidad cerca de mí

5 vivos...algo es algo...

-"Ahora vamos a ver si nuestro único medio de escape sigue en pie..."; decía yo seriamente como hacía flotar a su amiga con mi magia.

Como el asintió y me siguio, y el resto de los cientificos que estaban bien, me siguieron igualmente.

Solo espero que realmente haya barco donde regresar.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.

 **Zecora**

 **En esos momentos**

*se la ve a Zecora en el puente de la nave, viendo a traves de unos binoculares si sus amigas están vivas o no*

Gracias al cielo, Mig y compañía llegaron antes de la explosión y pudieron meterse a bordo, como el resto de los artilleros que estaban afuera.

La onda de choca movió solo un poquito la nave, no fue tan fuerte como la que nos toco cerca de Hinoi...pero si el suelo se agrieto mucho y se veía como la montaña a nuestro alrededor hubo derrumbes.

Uno peligrosamente cerca de nosotros.

Pero ninguno cubriendo nuestra única vía de escape por suerte.

Y eso que todos nos preparamos para lo peor...

Yo estoy agradecida de seguir con vida...pero...

 _-"Viste como quedo la ciudad...vamonos ya, que es imposible que sigan con vida, aparte, no quiero arriesgarme a enfermarme por esa cosa que llaman radiación, no importa que tan protegida que esta la nave como dicen ustedes..."_ , decía Lena por los intercomunicadores la nave.

Que si servían adentro de la nave porque estaba más protegida los sistemas electricos que afuera de está.

 _-"No, ellas están afuera, Sky no muerte fácilmente después de todo...";_ decía Hack todo insistente.

-"Solo unos minutos más...si no veo señales de ellas...nos arriesgamos a partir". Decía yo seriamente.

Que esa también era mi preocupación.

Era andar marcha atrás, pero siguiendo los rápidos...algo estúpidamente arriesgado que solo un marinero experimentado lograría hacer...

En este caso, Sky.

Buscaba en el horizonte lleno de escombros alguna señal de ellas.

Pero lo único que veía era grandes fisuras en la tierra, casas colapsadas, escombros tirados por todas partes.

Pero sin señal de ellas...

Aunque espera...que es eso...*piensa eso como ve con sus binoculares a la dirección donde se ve el lugar de la explosión, pero más de cerca ve algo que realmente le interesa*

-"Las veo, veo a las chicas acercarse...estan con vida"; dije yo por el intercomunicador con gran alegría y alivio al verlas asomándose por unos escombros a al menos 4 calles de distancia.

- _"Voy a ayudarles...después de todo soy la única que tiene el traje intacto en esta nave";_ decía Flower por la radio.

Es verdad, la armadura de Flower estaba solo soldado la pata de la armadura que se le cortó, no la hace precisamente 100% aprueba de todo.

-"Esta bien...ve con cuidado...", decía yo por la radio.

Por fin, buenas noticias de verdad...

.-..-.-….-.-..-..-.-.-.-.

 **Torment Sky**

 **25 minutos después...**

 **Puesto de mando de la nave.**

Entre solo para rápidamente ir al puente de la nave, sin dar una clara explicación a nadie.

Más que el obvio de pedirle que vean a los que me acompañaban primero, que yo estaba bien, en especial a Armory que estaba ayudando junto a unos 2 unicornios a subir a todos a bordo.

Pero claro, fui al puente de la nave, dejando mi armadura posiblemente irradiada en el primer nivel.

-"Hola Zecora...veo que controlaste la situación correctamente en mi ausencia..."; decía yo como entraba a la sala de control con ella toda sonriente al verme.

-"Si, si lo hice...pero eso no importa, me alegra que estes viva en serio"; decía ella como me abrazaba.

Pero la apartaba a lospocos segundos como apenas el abrazó que devolví fue una palmada en su espalda.

-"Gracias pero...creo que es hora de salir de aquí...", decía yo toda apurada como veía como estaban los sistemas de la nave.

-"Pero tienen que ver como están los heridos que trajiste, a parte, aún esta cociendo las heridas a Mig, Kary, Lena y a varios heridos más"; decía ella seriamente.

-"Lo siento, pero no quiero arriesgarme con la radiación, así que es irnos ahora o nunca..."; decía yo seriamente como veía como estaban los sistemas

Que estaban bien, no parecía haber sufrido ningún daño los timones ni las helices, que funcionaban al parecer sin ninguna anomalía.

-"Si tu lo dices..."; decía Zecora, no confiando mucho en lo que digo.

-"Hable con uno de ellos antes de venir, dijo que a pesar de que la explosión fue aparentemente contenida, aun libero una dosis muy alta de radiación y el aire puede estar lleno de eso ahora, así que por eso necesitamos irnos de aquí pero ya"; decía yo seriamente.

-"Como que fue contenido?", pregunto ella confundida.

-"Si, como lo escuchas, alguien lo contuvo...y yo solo conozco a alguien tan loca o con tanto poder como para intentar algo así..."; decía yo seriamente.

-"Holy?!"; pregunto ella sorprendida.

-"Si...pero no discutamos con fue posible, solo sabemos que se sacrifico por nosotras y eso es lo que importa"; decía yo como preparaba a hacer algo loco.

-"Y no han intentando buscarla por lo menos?", pregunto ella algo preocupada.

Que si...

Joder.

Las semillas dentro de sus cabezas...?!

Mierda.

Joder.

Murió antes que ella les quitara eso de sus cabezas.

-"No...a parte, buscarla mientras estamos todas mal trechas y agotadas es una pesima idea"; decía yo seriamente como iba al comunicador.

Ella solo bajo la cabeza, aceptando lo que dije, pero que no le gustaba mucho la idea de abandonarla.

Creo que una forma de implatación de recuerdo que Holy les hizo, porque dudo realmente que la extrañe de verdad...

 _-"Atención a todos y a todas, preparense, que voy a soltar las amarras, que el viaje será muy movido",_ decía yo seriamente como detenía los motores mientras lentamente las anclas ahora soportaban toda la carga que era mantener la nave en un solo sitio.

-"Pero como vas a ver por donde vas, si aquí no es posible ver algo por detrás?", pregunto Zecora con algo de miedo.

.-"Oh mi pequeña Zecora mantener un puto barco estable en las aguas más dificiles en las que eh navegado alguna vez me ha hecho que guarde en mi memoria cada puto obstaculo, cada piedra, cada pequeña curva, cada rama que había en nuestro camino, ya lo tengo gravada en mi cabeza por lo retador que fue toda esa mierda..."; decía yo toda confiada como solte las anclas.

Y el barco en un fuerte empuje empezó a ser arrastrado por el agua...

Y Zecora se fue a la puerta para apoyarse.

Como llegamos al punto de no retorno.

La inclinación pronunciada antes de llegar a nivelarnos...

Y como si fuera el Kayack más grande del mundo, fueron a una velocidad endemoniadamente alta cuesta arriba y sin posibilidad de frenarse.

Como todos en el barco gritaban de miedo, o de incluso emoción por la sensación de velocidad.

Haciendo que un viaje que duro 4 horas...se acortará a 1...

(Pero mientras el barco caía por la inclinada corriente del río, la lluvia radiactiva no se hizo esperar en la ciudad devastada de Honk Pink, y que puede que todo este gris y marrón sin plantas a la vista...pero en el centro de la ciudad, entre varios escombros, una pequeña flor empezó a crecer...una con unos colores anormales para una planta...de tallo verde normal, pero de petalos blancos y negros por igual...y que crece y crece y no deja de crecer, como la lluvia radioactiva le empieza a caer encima, haciendo que esta poco a poco parpadee en color verde)

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

 **1 hora después...**

Después que el barco no dejo de temblar y hasta brincar por algunas zonas en el camino, y yendo a la mayor velocidad que eh andado en un barco gracias a los rápidos y la gravedad al estar tan inclinada el caudal...que creo que era más de 80km por hora aproximadamente.

No lo se, el medidor de velocidad no lo mide en reversa.

Por fin...termino...

-"Uffff...que viaje no...mis patas no me dejan de temblar..."; decía yo como dejaba un rato el timón que realmente el barco se me quería ir muchas veces, porque se nota que el barco no fue construido para andar así...o si quiera hacerlo en un río.

Pero con lo que crujía de vez en cuando el barco por andar en las partes más angostas...

Mejor no lo vuelvo a hacer.

Pero ahora el caudal esta normal como para que cualquier barco lo curse, y como aun estamos con el impulso...aprovecho y le pongo para que ande marcha atrás el barco, como aunque ya estamos en la parte del caudal más ancho, no es lo suficientemente ancho como para que de la maldita vuelta.

Y como la velocidad en reversa es la minima velocidad...

Bueno, todo lo que nos ahorramos en viaje por la parte más difícil, nos llevará ese tiempo y más por la parte que falta hasta llegar al océano.

-"Y como lo llevas...?"; pregunto yo a Zecora que creo que sigue así, una vez que ya dejo el barco en reversa y el timón fijado para que vaya como si se manejara solo...solo para adelante.

Ya cuando vea que hay una curva subo aquí y ya lo arreglo.

-"No muy bien..."; decía Zecora algo nerviosa y como aun no quería despegarse de la pared, como la vi que estaba en la pared de la sala de mando a mis espaldas, bien apoyada en ella, se la nota sudada, y el olor a orina es fuerte en el aire.

-"Ya esta chicos, el resto del viaje será extremadamente tranquilo y aburrido, y estamos ya a una distancia considerable de la capital...así que, ya pueden andar a gusto por el barco...menos afuera por ahora", decía yo toda seria por la radio.

..-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-..-.-

 **Hack**

 **Enfermería del acorazado.**

 _-"...así que, ya pueden andar a gusto por el barco, menos afuera por ahora"_ , decía Sky por la radio.

-"Por fin..."; decía un agotado Afit como varios soldados unicornios apagaron sus cuernos y todas las cosas que podían salirse de su sitio en ese bamboleo dejaron de brillar.

Si no hubiera sido por su ayuda, todo el instrumental médico y las pacientes hubiera salido volando por todos lados.

-"Ahora, los que toleren la sangre pueden quedarse aquí para apoyarme, el resto vaya a la bahía de carga y traiga varias soluciones salinas, yodo y gaza ahora"; decía yo seriamente, como varios de los soldados se empezaron a poner de acuerdo quien hacía quien.

Como trataba a Kary, que aun ella me faltaba por terminar de suturarla, cuando Sky nos dijo que nos preparamos para este paseo turbulento.

- _"Y solo descansen...que dentro de unas horas empezaremos a limpiar el barco de radiación para poder ya salir tranquilamente afuera...",_ decía Sky por la radio.

-"Acaso tienen algo para limpiar la radiación...?", pregunto sorprendido uno de los recién llegados, un pegaso que se llama Poison Arrow que estaba esperando a ser atendido...

Sus heridas no eran mortales, pero tampoco era para que una simple siesta lo haga sanarse.

-"Si, nuestra compañera Holy lo fabrico y nos dejo unos barriles con ese liquido para poder usarlo después...", decía yo como atendía a Kary, que les di unos calmantes para que estuviera tranquila, y una anestesia local para que no sintiera como le coso el costado de su torso, que por poco estuvo por cortar sus costillas por la profundidad del corte que le hizo esa tal Widow..

-"Esa tal Holy...es una científica acaso?", pregunto él para buscar charla como estaba esperando en una camilla.

No hablamos en la caída porque todos estábamos más preocupados por si había un choque y nos volcábamos y tendríamos que estar preparados para ello.

Gracias al cielo, eso no pasó...y que también hubo unicornios en las zonas criticas, como en la bahía de carga y en donde están los niños.

Que de seguro ellos lo vieron como algo divertido estar rebotando por todos lados como estabamos en una especie de caída libre.

-"No...no, solo digamos que ella tiene habilidades que le permiten hacer esas cosas..."; decía yo sin decirle que tenemos a una semi diosa que si quisiera te podría matar con solo "verte".

Y el asintió murmurando "ok", sin querer profundizar más cosas

Y que no se porque no dijo que dejo barriles de esos en la zona de carga lleno de ese liquido que esa planta que uso para lavar el barco en ese pueblo...

Acaso ya sabía lo que se avecinaba?

O solo era precavida?

Aunque eso ya será una pregunta que jamás se responderá...

Porque después de todo, al parecer de la única de los nuestros que murió…fue ella.

…...

Una semi diosa que según conto Geminis y Gymmi cuando pregunte por ella fue: "No murió cuando le dispararon en la puta cabeza, dudo que hubiera muerto tan facilmente*

Pero...escapar de la muerte con una bomba tan poderosa estallando tan cerca de ti es tentar al destino...

Acaso de verdad alguien así puede sobrevivir a algo así?

.-.-..-.-….-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **(VISTA EN 3ERA PERSONA) (Y ESCENA DE POSIBLE TERROR)**

 **En el pueblo al lado del río antes de llegar a la capital**

 **12:39 pm**

Se ve el pueblo lleno de soldados de Red Sun que viene de la costa al enterarse de la caída de la capital y de los pocos que lograron escapar de allí.

Se ve a un general de alto rango, se le nota por el uniforme bien adornado que tiene, de color rojo como el resto, pero con medallas y distinciones de oro y una gorra muy adornada también de oro hablando con otros oficiales, todos unicornios.

Están nerviosos, los cuentos de los pobladores hablan de una enorme nave de acero cruzar por el río para llegar a la capital y salir de está después que el suelo tembló con violencia como si de un terremoto se tratará y se viera como ciertas partes de la montaña se derrumbaban.

Están enojados esos oficiales.

Perdieron a 3000 de los suyos en un ataque que solo duro casi 2 horas.

2000 sobrevivieron a duras penas, que aunque pudieron sacar de allí a los ingenieros en armas para evitar que su conocimiento cayera en pezuñas enemigas cuando comenzó el ataque, sus principales fábricas eran ahora un gran cráter radioactivo en el suelo.

Y sin su líder y su segunda al mando, lo único que pensaban en hacer era un ataque total contra la resistencia, un todo o nada, pero mientras esos oficiales discutían sobre como hacer ese ataque.

Alguien se aproximaba al pueblo...

Alguien que viene por el camino que llega de la capital.

-"Se aproxima alguien por el camino a la capital!"; grito un soldado que vio a la figura acercarse por el camino y fue directamente a hablarle al general..

-"Es imposible, se supone que ya retiramos a todos de allí", decía el general algo enojado por esa noticia como sacaba de su vista al soldado para ir a ver en persona a ese alguien.

Enojado porque piensa que alguien se quiso pasar de listo y dar un último vistazo a la capital y desobedecer una clara orden suya.

La capital estaba perdida y todo el que fuera se enfermería por esa nueva enfermedad que causa esa arma que apenas el puede comprender pero entiende lo peligrosa que es.

El general hizo una seña para que varios soldados apostados en el camino, armados con sus rifles le siguieran para ponerse frente a frente al que se aproximaba.

Y cuando ese alguien se acerco para ser visto claramente por el general.

No lo podía creer cuando lo vio.

Era una cebra, pero esta se veía rara, su pelaje de rayas blanco y negro ahora era blanco y verde fosforescente, su melena una larga y lacia eran de esos mismos colores, y sus ojos, sus iris tenían ese mismo color verde fosforescente, pero su mirada...

Su mirada se notaba como si mirara a la nada pese a que estaba mirando hacia el frente.

Casi como si solo estuviera caminando siguiendo el camino de forma muy torpe casi como si estuviera borracha.

El general solo la miro con enojo.

Los sobrevivientes reportaron ver que había cebras entre los atacantes.

No le importará lo rara que se veía y su raro andar.

El solo sabía que era una cebra y que era posiblemente del enemigo.

-"Soldados, capturar a esa cebra para ser interrogada!", grito el general con enojo como apuntaba a esa cebra.

Todos enfocaban su mirada en ella.

Pero no veían que con cada pisada, dejaba una huella de herradura de color verde viscosa y fosforescente...que si esos ponys tuvieran un medidor de radiación con ellos, notarían que cada pisada suelta niveles peligrosos de radiación...

2 soldados fueron a interceptarla.

Pero la cebra no dijo ni hizo nada, solo siguió su camino torpemente por el camino.

-"Alto", gritaron los 2 mientras apuntaban con sus rifles a la cebra.

Pero nada...

Entonces uno de los soldados manipulando con cuidado su rifle, fue con la intención de darle un culatazo con su arma para noquearla.

Pero...el arma no encontró nada solido...fue como golpear a una gelatina.

La culata solo se hundió en su cráneo, eso hizo que la cebra se detuviera, pero no grito de dolor ni nada, le miro y con desganas, la cebra le puso su pata delantera derecha en su pecho para intentar apartarlo.

-"AAAAAAAAAA!..."; el unicornio se aparto de ella aullando de dolor como el arma simplemente cayo al lado de la cebra como esta siguio caminando.

Pero ella no lo aparto con fuerza, la huella bien marcada de baba verde viscosa se impregno en la piel del unicornio, quemándolo, pasando como si nada por su uniforme rojo.

Su compañero enojado por lo que le hizo a su amigo, intento envolver a la cebra con magia, la envolvió con éxito y la sometió tirandola con fuerza al suelo, como para intentar fracturarle algo, mientras su amigo aun sufriendo cerca de el se retorcía en el suelo como estaba sufriendo un horrible dolor, pero ahora, las venas y las arterias cerca de donde le toco la cebra se estaban haciendo notables por la piel, y tornandose de un color verdoso rápidamente.

Y la cebra, aun sin inmutarse por eso, más bien, seguía con la misma mirada perdida.

-"Vayan a ayudar a su compañero..."; dijo el general a un par de soldados como el soldado que capturo a la cebra con éxito la levanto con su magia y la empezó a llevar hacia el general, mientras la baba verde de sus patas no dejaba de excretar su contenido.

El soldado que recibió la marca de la cebra ya no gritaba, solo se retorcía como le salía espuma por la boca, las arterias y venas ahora parecían verse por la piel más notablemente y empezaban ahora a brillar de color verde...como la marca se volvía una cicatriz de quemadura en su cuerpo.

Y para cuando sus compañeros llegaron muy preocupados a ayudarle y el soldado trajo a la cebra ante el general.

Este soldado se levantó, estaba palido y sus ojos estaban verdes y sus iris brillaban de verde sin importar que color de iris tuviera antes.

Y cuando sus compañeros que fueron a auxiliarle se sorprendieron por su aspecto.

Pero ese soldado, les ignoro.

Levanto su rifle aun pudiendo hacer magia.

Apunto a quien antes fue su amigo.

Y cuando estaba apunto de entregarle a la cebra.

Su amigo le disparo a su amigo, dandole entre los ojos.

Su amigo cayendo muerto, y provocando que los que habían ido a ayudarle lo taclearan para que no siguiera disparando.

Pero esa acción dejo libre a la cebra.

El general era listo, y se dio cuenta de que la cebra claramente era una amenaza.

Y la iba a incinerar con su magia.

Pero la cebra, no mostraba señales de que era una amenaza, solo seguía caminando una vez fue liberada.

Acercándose al general, que se alejaba de ella como hacía el hechizo correspondiente para incinerarla.

Mientras que 3 soldados estaban forcejeando con el soldado infectado.

El no parecía para nada perturbado, y tenía aun el pleno control de su magia pese a que estaban encima de él intentarlo ahorcarlo.

El le disparo a sus compañeros, levantandose como si nada luego de este.

Pero antes de que alguien más hiciera algo.

El general lanzó su hechizo explosivo a la cebra directamente a la cabeza.

Y está exploto...

Pero no en un lío de sangre y vísceras...si no, en un lio viscoso verde que lleno a los soldados más cercanos y al mismismo general y oficial...mientras que la cebra, aun seguía de pie pese a que ya no tenía cabeza.

Y ese liquido verdoso que cubrió a los oficiales y los soldados alrededor sufrieron el mismo destino que el primer soldado infectado.

Los soldados más lejos de ellos asustados por lo que veían, y sin saber que hacer, veían incredulos como sus oficiales y varios de sus compañeros eran infectados.

Y claro, más asustados por como la cebra...se le regeneraba la cabeza de nuevo.

Los soldados que había abrieron fuego contra ellos.

Las balas les hacían sangrar...sangre verde a todos ahora.

Y a la cebra le entraba y salían las balas, y se regeneraban rápidamente sus heridas.

Pero...a pesar de que sus compañeros deberían estar muertos por haber recibido tantos disparos...

Se pusieron de pie, con la misma mirada muerta y rasgos que tenía el primer infectado...pese a que estaban llenos de agujeros y sangrando...y también regenerándose, pero más lento que la cebra.

Levantaron sus armas y empezaron a disparar en contra de los suyos, en una balacera mientras la cebra seguía avanzando.

Los civiles que vieron esto, solo huyeron.

Mientras dejaron a los soldados restantes de Red Sun lucharan contra los suyos.

Los oficiales y el general usando hechizos explosivos para destruir las coberturas de los que antes eran vuestros soldados.

Y todos bajo a un solo y único pensamiento que todos compartían...

"Debo proteger a mi ama"

Ellos solo avanzaban a la misma par que la cebra.

Los soldados que eran heridos en el camino se arrastraban fuera de su camino soltando sus armas, dejados por sus compañeros que estaban en retirada de este grupo de infectados inmortales.

Y al ver que al hacer eso, ya no eran atacados, respiraban aliviados como solo se cubrían y se trataban las heridas y veía pasar a los infectados.

Que al pasar por los cuerpos de los soldados que mataron, las heridas sangrantes de los infectados caían en esos cuerpos.

Estos se convulsionaban y sufrían el mismo destino que los infectados, levantandose de la muerte, sumándose así a la fila de los infectados los soldados que habían muerto en el camino de los que antes podrían haber llamado sus compañeros, que en vez de reducir su numero...este solo aumentaba.

Ese día...

De 1000 soldados que habían llegado al pueblo

Solo lograrían huir con vida unos 200...

Siendo ignorados por completo los civiles

Y una horda de más de 500 infectados siguiendo a su ama a un destino desconocido...

 **-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.**

 **La victoria vino con un costo alto...**

 **Nunca es buena idea aplicar radiación a una semi diosa.**

 **Y más si esta tenía la capacidad de modificar la naturaleza a su gusto.**

 **En que nueva aberración se ha convertido Holy?**

 **Aun ella sigue siendo Holy siquiera?**

 **Averiguelo en el proximo capitulo donde lo sabremos, jejeje.**

 **Hasta el otro miercoles amigos lectores y no se olviden de comentar.**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Capitulo 23: Un brillo de esperanza**_

 **Torment Sky**

 **Sala de conferencias del acorazado, Fuera del río y ya en camino de regreso al puerto de Echi-No**

 **30 de marzo del 988 DEL DDNM**

 **8:23 am.**

-"Ok, el barco esta limpio, los heridos estabilizados y en camino al puerto de Echi-No sin mayor percance...yo diría que ayer fue un buen día"; decía yo bien animada a todos los presentes el día de hoy después de por fin dormir toda una noche entera, "Ahora, todos se preguntarán que sigue?"; pregunto yo a los pocos presentes.

Zecora, Armory, Ema, Sitra, Lena, Cruice, Ground y Poison Arrow.

El resto aun tienen que descansar en la enfermería, Afit no está porque quiere quedarse al lado de Kary en todo momento, y en el caso de Hack, esta muy cansado después de haber tratado a los heridos por un día entero.

-"Sinceramente, esperaba estar mal herida o casi la mayoría de nosotros muertos y el barco dañado...pero, no esperaba este nivel de éxito...", mencionaba Lena.

-"Se nota el nivel de confianza que nos tenías..."; decía Flower levemente enojada, pero como es de mañana y se nota sus ojos pesados y con sueño, ella no está tan al 100% en estos momentos.

-"El suficiente para creer que ganaríamos...pero no el suficiente para pensar que la mayoría de nosotros saldríamos de esto con vida..."; decía ella toda seria.

-"Pero en fin, el éxito vino después de un alto costo...con respecto a municiones, la de los cañones de largo alcance, ni sumándolas todas llegan a 30 proyectiles, pero las de corto alcance, como las armas antiaéreas, esas si están con muchas municiones aún", comentaba yo.

-"O sea...no estamos para intentar retomar las otras ciudades y otros pueblos costeros por nuestra cuenta?", pregunto Lena.

-"Hemos perdido a la mitad de tus soldados y la mita de los míos están heridos...no estamos para entrar a otra lucha"; decía yo seriamente mirando directamente a Lena, "Lo mejor que podemos hacer es descansar en el puerto unas semanas, reaprovisionarnos y volver a Saddle Arabia por el resto de municiones y equipo que dejamos allá"; decía yo seriamente.

-"Pero la mayoría de ese equipo extra son solo material electronico y repuestos...apenas dejamos 40 proyectiles de reserva con ellas", comentaba Ema, que le creo totalmente.

Después de todo ella es experta en artillería y la convertí en nuestra jefa artillera, debe estar obviamente al tanto de nuestros gastos.

-"Yo podría ayudar...", comentaba Poison Arrow.

Que le deje venir porque era el líder de su grupo de cientificos y lo quería como representante de ellos en esta charla.

-"Como?", pregunto yo toda curiosa.

-"Y en todo caso...porque, si no te importa responder eso también?"; pregunto Zecora sorprendida.

-"El como, bueno, ya nos contaron haya abajo quienes son ustedes y lo que hacen, y les dije que soy experto en fabricar municiones de todo tipo...y podría ayudarles con su problema de suministros, a ustedes y a la resistencia junto con mi equipo, que hable con ellos antes de presentarme aquí, y están más que dispuestos a apoyarlos en la causa y el porque...cualquier cosa es mejor que ayudar a un loco que convertiría esta nación en cenizas si es que eso significaba ganar"; decía el con un poco de odio al final.

-"Y le agradeceríamos bastante su ayuda"; decía Lena con una pequeña sonrisa como sonaba algo más contenta.

-"Así que...te quedarías en Eastland a fabricar municiones para nosotros?", pregunto yo toda curiosa.

-"Mi equipo lo hará...yo...yo quisiera acompañarlos chicos", decía Poison algo nervioso.

-"En serio...?", pregunte confundida e intrigada, "Sabemos que ayudaste a defender a tus compañeros en la rebelión de la fábrica...pero, en serio estás dispuestos a apoyarnos en zonas de guerra activas?", pregunto yo toda curiosa.

-"No tanto así...no soy un guerrero, puedo defenderme un poco, pero no me estoy ofreciendo como guerrero, eh notado sus armas de fuego, que están muy maltratadas, y mal mantenidas...y sus armaduras han sufrido graves daños que solo soldandolas no se van reparar totalmente, y la rázon por lo que quiero ir con ustedes, es porque creo que es obvio que necesitan un armero que entienda estás nuevas armas para ayudar a que sigan manteniéndose operativas y que en el proceso, pueda ayudarles creando accesorios para mejorar sus armas para aumentar su alcance, precisión, cadencia de tiro o incluso su estabilidad a la hora de disparar"; decía el seriamente.

-"Pero las limpiamos como lo hacíamos con los cañones...con un trapo y un palillo para limpiar de porquerías el cañón de nuestras armas y por ahora ha funcionado"; decía yo seriamente.

-"No, las armas actuales son más complejas que un cañon de hierro, estás tienen diferentes partes más pequeñas que necesitan ser limpiadas cada cierto tiempo y solo se hace al desarmar el arma"; decía el seriamente.

-"A poco se desarman?", pregunto muy confundida y aburrida Flower como bostezaba un poco, aun con sueño ella.

-"Y ustedes no sabían nada al respecto?", pregunto yo al mirar a Ground y Cruice.

-"Yo solo se de motores, no de armas...", decía Cruice todo serio.

Ground solo nego con la cabeza.

-"Y escuche que necesitan un detector de radiación...que podría ayudarles a construir uno con gusto"; decía el seriamente.

-"Esta bien...no se diga más, bienvenido a este loco grupo"; decía yo con una sonrisa.

-"Al final...vamos a descansar...o vamos a la batalla de nuevo?", pregunto Sitra sonando algo preocupada.

-"No, a descansar, al menos 1 mes para recuperarnos de todas nuestras heridas y luego partir de regreso a Saddle Arabia por el resto de nuestras cosas, apoyarles si es que aun es posible y los de Eastland no se han rendido ya para entonces y si es así, ir al reino Minotauro"; decía yo toda pensativa a Sitra, "Que por cierto, sabes algo de ellos?", pregunto yo con curiosidad a Poison.

-"No mucho...solo se que ellos son autosustentables a lo que se refiere a materiales para fabricar sus nuevas armas y municiones, pero de una calidad menor...y que por lo que escuche tienen hasta naves voladoras de combate de diseño propio, no se que tal son, pero escuche que usan municiones de calibre 50 sus naves voladoras, luego ya no se más"; decía el haciendo memoria.

-"Y sabes si tienen algo equiparable a un arma nuclear, o incluso...un complejo donde tengan el cuerpo de Bloody Mary?", pregunto yo seriamente.

-"No, eramos los únicos con los materiales para hacer un arma nuclear, gracias a las montañas ricas en minerales", dijo el seriamente, "Pero, que yo sepa no, y hasta no sabía que había un complejo donde tenían a Bloody guardada", decía el muy sorprendido por la noticia.

-"Bueno...entonces sin nada más que discutir, podemos regresar a descansar y yo manejar el barco"; decía yo algo tranquila.

Como los lugares donde podría estar el cuerpo de Bloody Mary para traerla a la vida se agotaban.

Y no quería creer que hayan sido lo suficientemente desgraciados como para ocultarla en mi propio país...

Eso ya sería una broma enfermiza.

Aunque tampoco nadie trajo a colación a Holy...

Mejor así.

Aunque, Hack no solo esta cansado de atender a los pacientes...está buscando una forma de retirar esas semillas controladoras de Holy dentro de la cabeza de las chicas.

Así que...si al menos no logra hacer su cometido...

Bueno, al menos las chicas habrán disfrutado un mes gratis celebrando una gran victoria...*pensó ella algo deprimida*

.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-….-.

 **Vista en 3era persona.**

 **8 de mayo**

 **En algún lugar al sur de Eastland...**

 **2:45 pm**

Se ve a Holy, aun andando por un camino en pleno bosque, rodeada por completo por las 2 centenas de soldados zombis que se unieron a ella para protegerla.

Aunque ahora Holy se mueve como alguien normal y no como si estuviera ebria.

Aun tiene la mirada perdida y hacia el frente siguiendo el camino que, ella no lo sabe, pero se dirige directamente a la ciudad destruida de Hinoi.

Sus zombis la siguen pero a diferencia de ella, miran hacia todos lados, como centinelas buscando por peligros que amenacen a la que consideran su creadora toda poderosa.

Muchos se ven que han sufrido heridas de bala y hasta de empalamiento, pero sus heridas fueron "sanadas" formando cicatrices brillantes de color verde, al solo cubrirse con la baba verde que ahora abunda en sus cuerpos.

Algunos hasta ya brillan por completo en verde y lo poco que quedaban de su antiguo ser ya casi no existe.

Pero no están solos.

Su ritmo lento y despreocupado ha dado lugar a que los que huyeron de su encuentro inicial con Holy dieran alarma a otros regimientos y corrieran para darle caza.

Y aunque no lo saben, Holy aun necesita dormir y duerme por las noches, así que por eso la alcanzaron con tanta facilidad.

Al menos un regimiento de 500 ponys, todos artilleros, listos para borrar del mapa esa sección del bosque si es necesario...

Los empiezan a rodear, con cuidado, evitando que los centinelas zombis no los detecten.

El grupo de atacantes se divide en 2 grupos, uno que esta preparando orbes mágicos explosivos y otros con su magia lista para levantar escudos mágicos.

Pero los centinelas zombis logran ver los brillos de los cuernos de sus atacantes y empiezan a disparar con sus armas de fuego, los pocos que aun tienen una , y otros que son unicornios empiezan a lanzar rayos de energía a los que antes podría decirse que eran sus colegas.

El segundo grupo de unicornios levanta los escudos cuando fueron descubiertos.

Se mantuvieron aguantando los ataques, como el primer grupo preparaba el bombardeo mágico.

250 unicornios artilleros empezaron a tener orbes brillando arriba de ellos y girando como se hacían más grandes y concentrados de energía mágica.

Pero lamentablemente, el grupo de centinelas zombi también tenía a sus propios artilleros y hasta ellos preparaban un ataque similar.

Y todo mientras Holy seguía avanzando...y los centinelas, aunque en el interior aún tenía sus conocimientos sobre sus vidas pasadas, y en especial sobre como librar una batalla, basicamente un instinto de supervivencia básico, y sabía que lo que hacía Holy era un suicidio, ellos avanzaron junto a ella sin quejarse o negarse.

Al igual que los atacantes, y en el caso de los atacantes que estaban al frente de ellos, ellos retrocedían.

Pero casi un minuto después, en la que aun los atacantes no parecían retroceder, al final, aunque los centinelas los descubrieron antes, los atacantes habían preparado sus hechizos de bombardeo mágico antes.

Y en un segundo, 250 unicornios concentraron sus orbes explosivos a los zombis haciendo que el bosque estallará en una enorme bola de fuego, los árboles se volvieran pedazos de astillas y las hojas se incinerarán.

Y la baba verde de los zombis y Holy se esparciera por todos lados.

Los escudos de todos los unicornios no soportaron esa explosión después de haber recibido tanto castigo previo y fueron todos cubiertos por esa baba verde.

Sufriendo el mismo destino que a los que intentaban matar.

Como sus uniformes no eran rival para la baba verde altamente radiactiva que empezó a quemar y fusionarse con sus cuerpos.

Y mientras todo ese regimiento gritaba de agonía y se empezaron a retorcer por el dolor.

En el centro del cráter que quedo después del ataque y pocos rastros de baba verde que caía del cielo gracias a la explosión.

Holy se empezó a regenerar, como si nada hubiera pasado, pero se quedo quieta echandose en el suelo allí por un momento, cansada por haberse regenerado completamente de nuevo.

Pero sin su ejercito previo regenerarse a su lado.

La explosión concentrada pudo destruir a todos, pero no desintegrarlos por completo.

Pero solo la combinación de todo lo que quedaba de su ejercito fue suficiente para regenerarla completamente.

Pero eso no importa ahora, su nuevo ejercito de zombis se levanto alrededor del cráter, y al igual que los anteriores, tenían solo una cosa en mente...

Proteger a su "ama".

Y eso hicieron al rodear el cráter, dandole la espalda y vigilando que nadie se acercará, mientras su "ama" pudiera levantarse de nuevo...

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Torment Sky.**

 **El mismo día.**

 **5:34pm**

 **Cabina de mando del acorazado**

-"Me estás diciendo que ninguna tiene una semilla en sus cabezas?"; pregunto yo sorprendida, y muy enojada internamente, como tenía una discusíon en privado con Hack.

-"Si, los unicornios doctores expertos en escanear los cuerpos me dijeron que por lo menos Armory no tiene nada en ningún lado, aunque me dicen que nada de sexo anal, porque esta tan sensible que uno más le puede hacer que le colapse recto...creo que por esos días que tuvo su crisis existencial en Hopetown"; decía Hack todo serio.

En esos días ella hizo y dejo que le hiciesen tantas cosas a la pobre...

-"Bueno...me alegra que por lo menos ninguna va a morir en menos de un mes..."; decía yo con una mezcla de alivio y enojo, "Aun no se porque lo de las semillas resulto ser una mentira cuando vimos que ella era tan poderosa, porque mentirnos con esto esta vez?", me preguntaba yo muy irritada ahora.

-"Si lo piensas bien...ella es poderosa...pero en tierra...nada más que en tierra...y las semillas esas que nos conto están fuera de la tierra, y minimo necesita ella estar cerca de la tierra para tener control de las plantas"; decía Hack todo pensativo.

-"Si...hasta nos dijo eso...como no nos dimos cuenta que lo de las semillas pudo ser una mentira?", pregunto yo con una mezcla de confusión y enojo.

-"Puede que no tuviera control perpetuo de nosotros...pero si cuando nos dejaba inconscientes...quien sabe con cuantas drogas nos inundo para hacernos tan crédulos y que le creyera ese cuento en primer lugar"; decía Hack seriamente.

-"Y como lo escuche de ti ese cuento de las semillas...pensé que era verdad...nunca me lo cuestione", decía yo.

-"Holy se aprovecho de que no sabíamos el alcance completo de sus poderes y limitaciones para evitar que la mataramos por lo que nos hizo..."; dijo con disgusto Hack, "Odio decirlo...pero esa perra lujuriosa nos la jugo pero bien", decía todo irritado Hack.

*ella suspiro*

-"Bueno...al menos ahora tenemos a Eastland como un punto de suministros de alimento como opción y ya no tendremos que depender del Reino Cebra ahora"; decía yo con algo de positivismo.

-"Si...pero, aun queda el echo, si su abuela no ve a su nieta y no recibe un reporte de los guardias de que la vieron con vida con nosotros en un mes...es posible que olbigue a la madre de Holy a tener una hija nuevamente, viendo lo loca que es intentando tener una descendencia decente", decía Hack todo serio.

-"Y quien sabe como resultará otra abominación de la naturaleza en el mundo, y críada talvez con aún más resentimiento hacia los extranjeros"; decía yo toda enojada, "Crees que podamos convencer a Poison de que nos haga otra bomba nuclear?"; pregunto yo.

-"No...el ya esta en contra de fabricar esa arma nuevamente por dejar secuelas tan horribles en los seres vivos...pero, quien sabe, talvez tenga una idea para una nueva arma que pueda ser disparada a varios kilometros de distancia..."; decía Comet todo serio.

-"Si...talvez...", decía yo toda pensativa.

-"Por lo menos ahora se está llevando bien con todos y todas a bordo"; decía Hack con algo de optimismo y positivismo a esta conversación.

-"Si...es cierto", decía yo con una pequeña sonrisa, "Así que por ahora, solo concentremos en descansar, que nos lo hemos ganado, después de todo, no todos los días vamos a recibir una fiesta en nuestro honor por haberlos ayudado en grande"; decía yo con una sonrisa.

-"Muy bien, y si, tienes razon, a todos nos vendría muy bien un descanso después de una odisea así"

-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..

 **Poison Arrow**

 **Sala de comunicaciones/taller provisional**

 **En esos momentos.**

*se ve a Ground y Poison trabajando en un escritorio construyendo un detector de radiación con partes electrónicas, mientras que Cruice está en la sala comiéndose una manzana*

-"...y...estás disfrutando de tu tiempo en este barco de locas?", pregunto Ground para iniciar una conversación, como estabamos a punto de terminar el aparato.

Solo faltaba soldar algunas partes y ya.

-"Bueno...no estoy acostumbrado que una yegua...en este caso, una grifo me pida tan directamente si quiero tener relaciones sexuales con ella...pero, a parte de eso, este lugar es agradable"; decía yo todo tranquilo como terminaba lo mío.

-"Y las tuviste?", pregunto Cruice que había terminado su manzana.

-"No...aun estoy con el cuerpo adolorido por casi morir, es hasta increible que ella al estar igual de herida que yo, no estuviera igual"; decía yo sorprendido.

-"Ella es una ninfomana, ella hace esas cosas todo el tiempo"; decía Cruice todo tranquilo.

-"A ustedes también les hizo esas propuestas a ustedes?", pregunto yo.

-"A mi constantemente...pero le sigo diciendo que no me atrae las grifos y no para, hasta parece que espera que me harte y ya acepte...", decía Ground medio irritado, pero con su voz tranquila y nerviosa que tiene apenas se nota.

-"A mi no, aunque no desde que paro con su hermana"; decía Cruice todo tranquilo.

-"Ohh...no sabía que a ti te daba las grifos?", pregunto yo algo sorprendida.

Yo creía que los unicornios erán más elitistas y ni siquiera pensaban en ir con alguien no unicornio porque era mal visto.

-"No como creen...a pesar de que si, nos acostamos una vez...pero, es más porque ella quiere aprender a ser más útil en el barco y ayudarme en el mantenimiento de este", decía el todo tranquilo.

-"Mmmm...y tu pediste ayuda o ella se ofreció?", pregunto yo con curiosidad.

-"Ella se ofreció"; dijo el.

-"Y realmente necesitabas la ayuda?"; pregunto yo.

-"No realmente, el barco es nuevo y todo el barco es alimentado por energía inalámbrica de los motores, así que no hay mucho que mantener..."; decía el algo pensativo.

-"Y no es que ella quiere algo contigo?", pregunto yo con curiosidad.

-"No...ella quiere realmente solo usar sus garras para algo más que para robar y matar...ella es muy lista, sabe que no solo se gana con fuerza bruta, tenemos que estar al tanto de como usar nuestros recursos para superar a nuestro enemigo en común"; decía Cruice.

-"Yo creo que sí tiene algo contigo...después de todo Armory me contó que ella quiere que vayas con ella a la celebración por la muerte de Red Sun en el puerto y planea preguntártelo antes del anochecer", decía Ground todo tranquilo.

-"Ella dijo eso?", pregunto sorprendido Cruice.

-"Si, pero a su manera, solo preguntará si tu vas a ir, y si dices que si ella talvez va"; decía Ground.

-"Ella no es una hembra complicada...y muy lista...", decía el todo pensativo.

(-"Aparte es la única que no me critico o insulto por no tenerla tan grande como el macho promedio...", pensó Cruice como sonrío un poco)

-"Alguien parece que está emocionado por esta noche ahora eh?", pregunto yo a Cruice al verle como sonreía.

-"Un poco ahora sí...", decía el un poco nervioso, "Pero espera, y tu no vas a ir con Armory a la celebración?", pregunto el a Ground.

-"Eh...no, porque lo preguntas?", pregunto Ground algo nervioso.

-"Vamos, se nota que estás más nervioso de lo normal cuando estás con ella...algo que se que es una forma muy directa de decir que te gusta esa pony", decía Cruice.

-"Vamos, si no notas las indirectas de una grifo hacia ti, menos vas a notar del de los demás"; decía yo a Cruice.

-"Pero es cierto, dilo, te gusta ella o no"; decía Cruice todo seguro de ello como apuntaba a Ground.

-"Ya, me gusta ok...es que ella es tan dulce e inocente...es tan pura y hermosa que es increible como alguien así se mantuvo así después de haber sobrevivido en Hopetown"; decía Ground rendido ante la única acusación de Cruice.

Se nota que es alguien que se rompe muy fácilmente...

-"Yo igual note eso de ella...y por pura curiosidad hasta le pregunte directamente a Sky como alguien así se pudo mantener tan pura todo este tiempo...y temo decirlo Ground...pero no es tan pura como crees"; decía Cruice algo triste.

-"No, ella no, ella se ve que no ha matado ni una mosca en su vida"; decía Ground como se puso muy deprimido muy rápido.

-"No, ella nunca mato a nadie, me refiero, a que pura al 100% no es, ella, como que tuvo un colapso existencial cuando se entero de que todo lo que sabía era falso, que su destino lo podía escoger ella y no Bloody Mary y que no quería morir porque al ser esa ciudad donde vivía, una ciudad con constantes ataques alienigenas, y ella pensó que la única forma de disfrutar de la que creía poco tiempo de vida que le quedaba era la vida de fiesta sin control que todos vivían allí, así que ella durante una semana probo toda droga conocida, tomo tanto alcohol hasta vomitar o quedar inconsciente, y tuvo más sexo que una ninfomana en toda su vida...pero no lo disfrutaba, y cuando tuvo un momento de sobriedad después de todo eso, ella decidio apoyar a Sky y su causa y bueno, ya no vivir esa vida de exceso", decía el.

-"Pobre...", decía el como sentía mucha pena por ella.

Y la verdad, que yo también...

-"Pero como es que alguien pasa de eso a estar sobria por tanto tiempo?", pregunto yo con curiosidad.

-"Oh, el proceso de abstinencia fue un infierno para ella y recayó muchas veces, pero en pocas dosis, pero cuando se dio cuenta que lo que la llenaba era cuidar niños, ella tuvo algo en que enfocarse y así sobrellevar sus adicciones, porque el alcohol y las drogas son cosas muy adictivas y no son ninguna broma"; decía Cruice.

-"Eso es una buena noticia...", decía Ground aliviado y con una sonrisa.

-"Pero claro, no esperes a que vaya a la celebración...quien sabe si recaee de alguna forma"; decía Cruice.

-"No, tu mismo lo dijiste, ella ya pudo sobrellevarlo, y ella necesita venir con nosotros para celebrar esta victoria, al menos con alguien quien pueda cuidarla y evitar que le pase eso"; decía Ground todo decidido.

-"Oh...eso significa que tu la vas a invitar a la celebración?", pregunto yo.

-"Si...supongo que si, porque ella le agrada estar con todas, no es justo que se pierda divertirse con todas"; decía Ground todo serio y decidido.

-"Y que me dices tu...iras?", pregunto Cruice.

-"Si...supongo, aparte, no eh estado en una fiesta de verdad en mucho tiempo"; decía yo.

-"Eras un pegaso fiestero acaso?", pregunto Cruice con curiosidad el ahora.

-"No mucho, pero si me gustaba las fiestas, como a todos, la comida, la bebida, la música, las yeguas bonitas...*suspiro*…...días tranquilos en la que la pena más grande que tenía era la de no alcanzar a pagar la factura del agua para el proximo mes"; decía yo con nostalgia.

-"Esos días tranquilos quedaron muy atrás..."; decía Cruice con nostalgia también.

-"Pero...si las chicas tiene éxito, puede que regresen...", decía Ground intentando ser positivo.

-"Hay una amenaza alienigena latente Ground...dudo que los días tranquilos sean tan tranquilos aunque ganemos..."; decía yo siendo realista.

-"Si...tienes rázon...pero se puede soñar...", comentaba Ground.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-

 **Mig**

 **Cubierta del frente del barco.**

 **En esos momentos.**

A pesar de que aun me estoy recuperando de mis heridas, quise salir a tener algo de aire fresco, y me apoye en las barandillas de la cubierta del lado derecho del barco para curiosear como iban las cosas en el puerto.

Se ve como acomodan las calles cercanas al puerto para la celebración de esta noche.

Poniendo mesas y posicionándose los que iban a tocar la música en vivo para la celebración.

Pero yo estaba enfocada en la única pony además de yo que estaba mirando el puerto desde aquí a unos pocos metros de mí...*como ve a la princesa Lena sin sus ropas, y solo con el vendaje en su cara y pecho, notandose claramente la calvicee en todo su cuerpo y su cutie mark de una tiara de oro con un rubí en su centro, toda arrugada en su flanco gracias a esas viejas cicatrices de quemadura que cubren su cuerpo*

Estaba apoyada en la baranda, viendo con la cara algo decaída, como veía los preparativos para el festival.

Yo al verla así, me hacía doler en el corazón un montón...hice sufrir a alguien inocente de una manera tan atroz, y destruí su infancia e inocencia por completo...

Y la hice parte de una lucha que en su momento ni comprendía ella misma...

Y para este punto, ahora yo se que tampoco lo hacía...

Y no se si pueda alguna vez decir o hacer algo para reparar lo que le eh hecho

-"Se que estás allí mirandome..."; decía ella sin mucha emoción como no dejaba su vista del puerto.

-"Como lo supiste?", pregunto yo algo sorprendida como me acercaba lentamente a ella sorprendida también de porque lo que dijo no continuo con las palabras, "Y fuera de aquí, dejame sola tu".

-"Los padres de Kary tenían buenos guerreros como amigos que me enseñaron a mí todo lo que podían para defenderme y en especial...nunca dejar que me tomen por sorpresa de nuevo...a mí, y a los que me rodean"; decía ella toda seria.

…...

-"Pero...fue porque quisiste...o porque te obligaron?", pregunte yo...aún ya sabiendo la respuesta.

Pero un lado quería saber que era lo segundo, haciendo que su involucración en esta guerra ya no haya sido tanta culpa mía.

-"Porque quise...", dijo ella seriamente, "Después de todo, tenía un buen motivador...matarte a ti y a tu hermana por lo que me hicieron"; decía ella sin cambiar de emoción si quiera, como la vi iluminar su cuerno, y en un pequeño flash, ella tenía la katana que le quito a mi hermana, levitandola...justo a centimetros de mi cuello, lista para rebanarme la garganta de un tajo antes de que pudiera siquiera defenderme.

-"Me quitaron a mis sirvientes, a mis amigos, a mi familia...y mi hermosa y sedosa melena y pelaje nunca volverían a crecer gracias a lo que hiciste..."; dijo ella con enojo claro en su voz mientras tenía los ojos llorosos, aunque seguía manteniendo algo la compostura por lo menos.

-"Cada día me veía en el espejo y no podía reconocerme...no solo había sufrido quemaduras, mis parpados y orejas fueron tan dañadas que fueron extirpadas y tuve que vivir sin ellas hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente estable como para tener unas artificiales, veía a los que me rodeaban intentando ser respetuosos y comprensivos con mi aspecto pero yo les veía hacer muecas de asco cuando no creía que les veía..."; decía ella como no dejaba de llorar, pero aun mantenía la completa compostura, y no bajaba ni por un minuto la katana.

-"Era tan hermosa, que mis tías me decían que los chicos no dejarían de intentar parar conmigo para obtener mi atención...ahora creo que sería un milagro si al menos logro tener a un esposo antes de los 40 y perder la virginidad antes de los 50...", decía ella como la escuchaba resoplar con enojo.

-"Debería rajarte ahora la garganta, botar tu cuerpo al mar para que nadie tenga tu cuerpo y darle un entierro, terminar con la familia de la escoria que me quito todo...", decía ella como entonces cerró los ojos con fuerza y entonces, con un flash...

Ella hizo desaparecer la katana.

En ese momento, hasta había aceptado mi destino...no me importara morir, al menos había ayudado a destruir el legado de mi padre...aunque sea un poco.

Y la mire sorprendida al notar que ya no estaba el filo de la Katana cortando los pelos de mi pelaje en mi cuello.

-"Les di mi palabra a los padres de Kary cuando Kary misma insistía en que tu no debías morir de que habías cambiado, así que me hicieron prometer que aunque te tuviera a solas conmigo, de que no te tocaría ni un pelo...y voy a respetar mi palabra...porque a estas alturas...mi honor...es lo único que me queda...", decía ella como se iba caminando de regreso al barco.

-"Esta bien...emperadora Lena...", decía yo como me inclinaba ante ella.

Era lo único que podía decir...que podía hacer, para demostrar que...no era como mi padre o mi hermana.

Ella volteo solo su cabeza un poco...y hasta sonrío ante lo que hacía.

-"Gracias...pero, no eh sido educada para dirigir...solo luchar...y hasta quiero hablar con los padres de Kary sobre quien será ahora el gobernante de Eastland ahora...pero agradezco el gesto..."; decía ella como volvía a poner su mirada en frente como regresaba adentro.

Se que no perdonará con ese simple gesto que le hice.

Pero al menos le demostrara...que me queda algo de honor en mí...

.-….-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Flower**

 **En esos momentos**

 **Cocina del barco**

-"Mmmm...huele deliciosooo", decía yo salivando por lo delicioso que olía, como iba entrando a la cocina.

-"Es solo chicharrón de pescado y mariscos con salsa agridulce para Gimmy y Geminis, después de todo en el festival solo habrá comida para ponys", decía Chanti sin mirarme, más concentrada en lo que hacía como retiraba de la freidora una gran cantidad de mariscos y estaba yendo a dejar lo que cocino en una gran olla.

Y lo hace muy bien...pese a que tiene las patas traseras vendadas y la cadera igual, sufrío cortes graves y dislocaciones, pero nada de fracturas la afortunada, aunque, como todos aquí, no les hacen caso a Hack y no escuchan que deben descansar aún.

Pero bueno.

Ninguna aquí fue de hacer caso a alguna autoridad en todo caso.

-"ara mi uele feo...", se quejaba mi hijo que estaba todo contento encima de mí en mi espalda como se cubría su hocico.

-"Ohh...veo que trajiste a tu hijo a pasear por el barco...que milagro"; decía ella como le sonreía a mi hijo, Risk.

-"Fower dice que es para conocer a papa", decía el con una sonrisa, aun no puede decir algunas palabras bien, pero es porque aun es muy chico.

Apenas tiene 3 años después de todo.

-"Flower...", decía Chanti no muy contenta como me miraba con desaprobación.

-"Que, estoy probando ahora otras cosas para que me note"; decía yo toda tranquila sin ver que había de malo en ello.

Fue indirecta, fui directa...así que creo que usando algo tan empalagoso como un potrillo puedo hacer que me note y que vea que puedo tener más hijos...con él, que aunque no quiera más hijos...estoy dispuesta a que lo intente conmigo...*pensaba ella como siempre toda pervertida*.

(Y sin que ella se de cuenta de que su hijo se bajo de ella y se pone pasear en la cocina)

-"*Suspiro*, porque no me sorprende, no puedes ser como una madre soltera más e intentar cuidar a tu hijo sola y no usarlo para tu beneficio?", pregunto Chanti.

-"Lo intento...pero, es dificil, tengo suerte de que al menos Armory me ayude en ese sentido, porque sola no sabría como hacerlo"; decía yo algo frustrada.

-"Pero ella es solo su niñera, tu eres la madr...auuuuu..."; estaba hablando Chanti cuando casi salta cuando mi hijo al parecer le toco el trasero...vendado.

-"Mami tene un posterior más glande y blandito...", decía mi hijo todo tranquilo.

-"Lo se...gracias hijito..."; decía yo con una sonrisa como le acariciaba su melena.

El se río un poquito con lo que le hice.

-"Se nota que es digno hijo tuyo...", decía ella media enojada como se sobaba suavemente su trasero y no tocarse de más su sensible culo.

-"No...mami Amory...el de ella es blandita, uele rico y es calientita...tu eres suavecita pelo ueles laro"; decía mi hijito como me señalaba.

-"Ese es el olor a no bañarse en un mes hijito...algo que yo hago a menudo...", decía yo con orgullo.

-"Pero no es motivo de orgullo, niño, ella es solo muy floja para bañarse"; decía Chanti para fastidiarme.

Y mi hijo solo río un poquito al respecto.

Haciendo que frunciera el ceño.

-"Pero hey...porque no te dice mami y solo intenta pronunciar tu nombre?", pregunto ella.

-"Por nada...", decía yo no queriendo hablar al respecto, "Vamos Risk", decía yo un poco más seria.

-"Ok Fower...", decía el como se iba a subir en mí, pero yo lo detuve.

-"Sabes que también puedes decirme mami...", decía yo a él.

-"Fower..."

-"Mami..."

-"Fower..."

-"Mami...

-"Mmm...quiero ir al baño...", decía el como hizo una mueca como se le escapo un gas, como creía que por fin lo iba a decir.

Yo solo gruñí en respuesta con enojo.

-"Ya sube, que vamos rápido al baño..."; decía yo como solo me tragué mi enojo.

Después de todo, es parte de mí, y ese ambito de joder a otros está en su sangre.

Lo que me enoja y me enorgullece a la vez...

-"Creo que en vez de perder el tiempo en intentar conseguir la atención de Ground, creo que más deberías intentar conectar con tu propio hijo..."; decía Chanti.

-"Aja...consigue una pareja y luego ya me das consejos sobre como ligar..."; decía yo como me salía y me robaba un pedazo de chicharrón de pescado en el camino.

-"Es sentido común animal...", decía ella como gruñia enojada y seguía cocinando.

-..-.-.-…-…-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Kary**

 **3 minutos después.**

 **Enfermería del barco.**

-"Y aquí esta, agua pura y fresca para la mejor soldado de por aquí"; decía Afit con una sonrisa como me traía un vaso de agua a mi camilla.

Mis heridas estaban mejor y podía caminar un poco, pero Afit no dejaba de insistirme en traerme un vaso de agua cuando mencione que tenía sed.

-"Gracias, pero podía ir a buscarla por mi cuenta"; decía yo como me sentaba en la camilla y me ponía a beber el agua.

Era la única aquí que quedaba.

Los soldados que nos acompañaron se habían ido ya a descansar en la ciudad y buscar a las familias o compañeros de sus hermanos caídos para darles las noticias.

Los científicos fueron mudados al hospital en la ciudad para ser mejor atendidos y librarle algo de responsabilidad a Hack que ya era tiempo para que tuviera tiempo para descansar.

Geminis y Gimmy se habían ido a cenar antes del festival.

Y Mig y Lena se habían ido a caminar por allí.

Dejándome sola aquí.

-"Si...pero, es que no quería que te sobre esforzaras con lo herida que estás..."; decía Afit algo nervioso.

-"Estoy bien...de verás, además, tu no estabas combatiendo en el pueblo en las montañas cuando aún tenías que curarte tus quemaduras de 2nd y 3er grado?", pregunto yo al señalarlo, que ya para este tiempo su piel ya no esta al rojo vivo con carne expuesta, ahora solo está con la piel arrugada, y sin pelo...como Lena, pero a diferencia de ella, a el no le importa estar así ahora.

-"Bueno...si...pero es que era diferente, era luchar o morir, tu aquí tienes la opción de descansar"; decía el algo nervioso, pero con una buena excusa.

-"Si...pero no voy a faltar a la primera fiesta que eh tenido después de más de un década"; decía yo como me iba a bajar de la cama.

-"Insisto...por favor"; decía Afit todo nervioso como me toco el pecho, que al darse cuenta de que me toco siquiera..."Lo siento, no quería tocarte sin tu permiso, pero en serio, tienes que quedarte a descansar"; decía el todo nervioso hasta tal punto que sudaba.

-"Se que me quieres cuidar porque me admiras y eso...pero hoy me encuentro bien, y quiero pasarlo bien con mis compañeras...y amigas"; decía yo sintiendome raro por decir eso último después de mucho tiempo.

Porque después de luchar juntas contra mi hermana, considera a Mig como una gran amiga, y hasta una hermana en armas.

-"Además...se como me miras y cuando no andas a mi lado, siempre estás detrás de mí mirándome el trasero...se que sientes algo más por mí además de admiración", decía yo seriamente.

-"Yo..."; lo deje sin palabras.

-"Puedes decírmelo, lo que aprendí en este tiempo que guardarse algo es tonto, porque quien sabe si habrá un futuro para revelarlo, en especial si es algo importante"; decía yo seriamente y con sabiduría.

Porque no sabes si al día siguiente puedes morir horriblemente en una emboscada...*pensó con pesar al recordar los eventos del muelle en Halax hace más de una decada atrás*

-"Yo...yo, considero que eres una yegua muy hermosa pese a que ya tienes 42 años y te has conservado bien con los años y que eres fuerte, poderosa y muy genial, y debo de admitir que eh tenido muchos sueños húmedos contigo desde que te vi sin tu armadura...", decía el todo sonrojado y nervioso, "Pero es eso...tienes la edad como para que seas mi madre y eras muy cercana a mi familia y yo te veía como mi tía... y soñar con tener sexo contigo es muy raro..."; decía el muy nervioso y confundido

Ok, yo le dije que fuera abierto con lo que sentía...

Bueno, si es raro, pero, a comparación con lo que eh vivido, es bajo...

Pero comprensible.

-"Entiendo, y no te preocupes, es normal que estes tantas emociones dentro de ti que te nublan la cabeza, pero, así es cuando eres joven...ya encontrarás a alguien quien comparta tus sentimientos contigo y te corresponda"; decía yo con sabiduría como le tomaba una pata

-"Pero...no era bien parecido antes...ahora peor..."; decía el algo deprimido como se señalaba a el mismo como quedo su piel.

-"Eso no lo se...pero solo se que te has vuelto un joven valiente y dispuesto a proteger a los demás que te importan..."; decía yo como le miraba a los ojos, pero algo más presto mi atención, era Lena sin sus ropas que entraba a la enfermería, yo solo sonreí, "...y se de alguien que talvez te ayude a sobrellevar tu aspecto y talvez...ser algo más a futuro", decía yo con una sonrisa.

-"Quien?", pregunto el.

-"Ella...", decía en voz baja como Lena estaba yendo a su camilla como se echaba en ella.

Lena estaba al parecer hundida en sus propios pensamientos como ni nos hizo caso al entrar.

-"Pero ella es una princesa y la segunda al mando de la rebelión...no creo que alguien así quiera algo conmigo..."; decía el algo nervioso.

-"En eso te equivocas Afit...todos somos ponys con las mismas necesidades, no importa que rango o clase tengas...además, estoy segura que alguien como ella, necesita a alguien que la mire como una yegua normal y no como a una capitana o general más...", decía yo con sabiduría.

-"Bueno...lo podría intentar...", decía el algo nervioso.

-"Como ahora, aprovecha que va a haber el festival por la muerte de Red Sun para invitarla...es algo que una yegua normal quisiera, que su pony especial le invite a un evento importante"; decía yo solo por hablar.

De eso ya no se.

-"Ok..."; decia el todo nervioso como sus patas le temblaban y se iba caminando hacia ella, que estaba algo lejos de mí.

Al otro lado de la enfermería.

Ella solo se había puesto en posición fetal dandonos la espalda echada en la cama cuando le fue a hablar Afit.

Lo vi acercase todo nervioso y a empezar a conversar con ella.

Estaba muy lejos para saber lo que decían exactamente, pero si escuchaba más o menos que ambos hablaban, y que la conversación no era de una vía.

Lo vi acercarse a ella y a pasar su pata por su cara.

Se veía preocupado por ella y no solo por hablar con ella como ya no parecía temblar mucho de los nervios.

Entonces después de un minuto hablando ella se sentó en la camilla y le abrazó y empezó a llorar en su hombro de Afit.

Pero no era lágrimas de tristeza, si no de alegría como estaba sonriendo Lena.

Afit entonces me miró y me asintío como me sonreía.

Toda yegua necesita sentirse amada alguna vez después de todo...

,..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-

 **Torment Sky**

 **9:32 pm**

 **En el festival celebrando la caída de Red Sun**

La música de la orquesta tocaba para animar la fiesta con sus tonadas alegres y melodiosas, con banderines brillantes de colores entre los postes de luz y algunos edificios cercanos e incluso una gran fogata donde se hazan los vegetales a la parrilla, donde se está quemando un montón de paja con la forma de pony y una cara dibujada de Red Sun en ella, algunos ponys con pareja bailaban, otros no se alejaban de las mesas llenas de comida y bebida, y otros simplemente disfrutaban de la compañía de amigos y/o pareja.

En mi caso.

Yo intentando sacar a mi pareja a la pista de baile.

-"Vamos Hack...te vas a divertir...", decía yo insistiéndole para ir a la pista de baile improvisada frente a la banda.

-"Acepte venir...pero no bailar...", decía el algo nervioso...

-"Es bailar, o ir a beber..."; decía yo señalando al bar improvisado en la calle donde había un cantinero sirviendo tragos más fuertes y una Flower toda mareada caminando cerca de allí, bebiendo una botella entera de Ron como se mantenía con una sonrisa boba como le hacía ojitos a cualquier pony que le mirara.

-"Pero es que tengo 4 patas izquierda..."; decía el algo nervioso aún.

-"Esto no es un baile formal...es dejar que tu cuerpo se deje guiar por la buena música jeje"; decía yo como lo arrastraba con mi magia hacia la pista de baile conmigo para mover el esqueleto, jeje y empecé a bailar alrededor de él.

-"Bueno...puedo intentarlo...", decía el algo nervioso como solo movía sus patas de manera erradica y torpe.

Yo me reía un poco, pero no lo iba a molestar por ello.

Jeje.

Solo me deje guiar por la música al igual que el.

Disfrutando de una buena fiesta.

Como a mi alrededor podía ver que hacían los demás.

Veía a Cruice y Geminis hablando cerca de una de las mesas con bocadillos, como buenos amigos.

Veía a Armory hablando con Ground algo alejados de la fiesta y se veía que a pesar de eso, ese momento de soledad lo disfrutaban ambos como se veían muy felices.

Había una carpa de playa de color rojo que no pintaba nada en el festival, y que estaba cerca de nuestro barco.

Pero al ver que había una fila de ponys haciendo cola para entrar a esa pequeña carpa que deben caber 2 allí pero de forma muy apretada, y justo vi a un pony saliendo con una sonrisa boba de allí y otro entrando como una garra sale de la entrada y hace una seña para que entre el siguiente.

Esa Geminis...

Ema y Sitra hablaban con unos soldados ponys de la resistencia y hasta Ema al parecer para demostrar su fuerza, agarró un palo de una lanza y la rompió como si fuera una ramita.

Sitra y los soldados aplaudieron ante esa demostración de fuerza.

Kary la vi hablando con Mig cerca del cantinero, ambas abrazadas mientras caminaban, como ambas levitaban 2 grandes jarras de seguro repletas de cerveza, como se veían sonrojadas y tambaleándose un poco.

Como 2 buenas hermanas en armas ahora.

Riendo y bebiendo.

Y al nuevo de Poison, siguiendo a las 2, como también parece sonrojado por la bebida.

Los únicos que conozco que no veo disfrutar de esto es a Afit y a Lena.

No menciono a Zecora y a Chanti, porque ellas se ofrecieron en ser las niñeras esta vez.

Pero por lo demás, me alegra por fin que podamos disfrutar de una buena fiesta...nos lo merecemos después de todo.

(piensa eso ella sin ver como Afit y Lena están viendo todo desde la punta del barco, y se están besando una vez empieza los fuegos artificiales)

-..-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

 **(Vista en 3era persona)**

 **10 de mayo**

 **Centro de la explosión nuclear en Hinoi**

Se la ve a Holy llegar al epicentro de la explosión, pasando las bases de lo que antes eran hermosas casas de un centro turistico y financiero importante del país.

Ahora solo quedan las bases de las casas y edificios como todo esta calcinado, los árboles chamuscados y sin hojas y los que estaban cerca de la ciudad, tirados abajo

Solo se ve gris por donde se mire...muerte y más muerte, como hasta hay peces afectados por la radiación, son arrastrados hasta las negras arenas de la playa de Hinoi, moribundos por los niveles tóxicos de radiación en el aire, agua y tierra.

Y algunos charcos de color verde por la zona, señales de la lluvia radiactiva que siguio después de la explosión nuclear.

Holy solo baja al centro de este, al cráter de la bomba, sumergiéndose en un charco radiactivo, como sus centinelas zombis se quedan afuera y empiezan a rodear el cráter.

Con intención de protegerla.

Pero sin saber, que nadie se atrevería a pisar ese lugar hasta que la radiación se evapore y se nivele.

Eso será recién en varios años...

-"Vida...vida aun profundo..."; son las primeras palabras de Holy desde Honk Pink con una voz seca y algo demacrada.

Como absorbe como si fuera una esponja el charco donde estaba parada, y los charcos que rodean toda la zona del desastre empiezan a ser absorbidos por la tierra...incluido a sus zombis, que caen muertos al suelo, sin su brillo verde, y lo poco que no era baba verde, lo poco que quedaba de los ponys que poseyo...vuelve a la normalidad...pero como la baba verde, se había convertido en la sangre que los controlaba y hacía mover...murieron en el acto.

Los ojos de Holy ahora brillan como faros con un color blanco verdoso.

Como empieza un terremoto.

Uno que sacude a toda la zona de explosión, uno de categoría 8, tan fuerte que la tierra se empieza a agrietar...

El suelo empieza a brillar de forma antinatural por unos momentos, incluido Holy por completo, como entonces la tierra deja de brillar y de ella, árboles empiezan a surgir por todos lados, los árboles muertos empiezan a recuperar su color, sus ramas y sus hojas.

Empiezan a crecer arbustos, y hermosas flores por todos lados.

Pero...los nuevos árboles crecen con un solo tronco y se dividen en 2 grandes árboles...arbustos con colores raros de extraños colores, como violetas o rojos,, pero aún así la planta esta sana a pesar de tener esos colores extraños, bonsais, arboles que eran pequeños ahora tan grandes como cedros, árboles de cerezas tan pequeños que parecen que parecen como si dieran ciruelas.

Los hermosos árboles de hojas rosas tenían desde colores violetas, hasta de colores tan variados como de un arcoiris.

Flores de tamaños desproporcionados con tallos y pétalos exageradamente grandes en algunos, y exageradamente pequeños en algunos.

Y los árboles revividos presentaban hojas con colores que van desde el negro, hasta el blanco...y muchos colores más antinaturales más.

Estaba reviviendo el valle...pero todas las plantas nuevas que surgían eran mutantes de la naturaleza.

Pero...a pesar de todo...el aire, el agua que había en la tierra y la misma tierra...

Ya no tenía radiación...

Y como terminaba de crecer hasta la última hoja de todo el valle, y a pesar de sus rarezas, las plantas se sentían saludables.

Holy estuvo brillando a pesar de que la tierra dejo de brillar, pero cuando la última hoja dejo de crecer, ella dejo de brillar.

Y sus ojos igual.

Como jadeo de cansancio y se echo de nuevo en la tierra.

-"Sentirse...familiar...esencia mía...impregnada...cerca...cerca...", decía ella con la voz seca como se levantaba y sin que se diera cuenta, lianas saliendo de la tierra para solo ayudarle a escalar el cráter en donde estaba.

Y ahora solo caminaba hacia el noreste...hacia el pueblo donde atracaron originalmente las chicas.

Solo sabiendo que ella siente que estuve allí antes...como su cerebro lentamente se va activando de nuevo...

.-.-.-..-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.

 **Un capitulo tranquilito, con un poquito de desarrollo de personajes, y bueno, demostrando que Holy es peligrosa...solo para los mamiferos...no para las plantas.**

 **Así que sin nada más que decir.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, no se olviden de comentar, y pues eso.**

 **Nos vemos hasta el siguiente capitulo amigos y amigas lectores** **.**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Capitulo 24: La amenaza verde...**_

 **Gimmy**

 **9 de mayo del 988 DDNM**

 **7:23 am**

 **Duchas del acorazado.**

*son duchas sin separación y se la ve a ella entrando, pero había alguien más adentro*

-"Hola princesita", decía yo con una sonrisa como entraba a las duchas.

-"Oh...hola...eh...no pensaba que alguien entraría aquí tan temprano"; decía Lena algo nervioso como se estaba terminando de enjabonar su cuerpo sin pelo.

Que si da cositas...como si fuera una de esas clases de gato sin pelo.

Pero no me importa compartir duchas con nadie, sin importar como luzcan...

-"Si...es que quiero irme a dormir limpia y no toda pegajosa jeje"; decía yo con una sonrisa como me ponía en la ducha al lado de ella, a pesar de que había espacio y duchas de sobra.

Por fin, ya había pasado tiempo desde que tuve tanto sexo...como lo extrañe.

Definitivamente no soy para estar sin tener algo dentro por más de 2 meses.

-"No se como alguien puede hacerlo con tantos sementales sin sentir culpa o solo esperar minimo a encontrar al correcto"; decía ella sorprendida y medio criticona como se lavaba el jabón de su piel.

*ella solo gira sus ojos hacia un lado*

Otra más...

-"Oye, no es mi culpa que el sexo se sienta tan bien..."; decía yo como la veía a más detalle, y sin cola que la cubriese...pude notar algo muy interesante.

-"Que no tienes suficiente con sementales...?", pregunto ella como se alejo un poco de mí por como le miraba.

-"A veces, pero no me satisface por completo, pero yo no estaría criticando, viendo que tu, tu ya no eres virgen...y antes del matrimonio, fijate tu"; decía yo con una sonrisa.

La vi sonrojarse enseguida.

Ella no dijo nada, solo aparto la mirada de mí.

-"Sabes, es curioso, las que mayormente me critican o son A. Las envidiosas frigidas, o B. las envidiosas celosas de mi estilo de vida", decía yo como esperaba una respuesta, pero ella no decía nada, solo no quería mirarme.

-"Aunque al verte...creo que ya se que es la B...no, o me equivoco?"; pregunto yo con curiosidad.

-"Antes sería la B...pero ya no..."; decía ella toda apenada, "Ahora que ya se como se siente...", decía ella aun toda apenada, sin mirarme.

-"Pero porque la critica?"; pregunto yo.

-"Es que...estoy asustada y muy nerviosa de que haya podido quedar preñada...porque gracias a mi condición, y como lucía, no me importaba calcular cuando entraba en celo y cuando no...y creo que talvez...lo estaba...y que talvez...no más por eso deje que el primer semental que me hablará bonito tuviera mi primera vez..."; decía ella como se sentaba como le caía el agua de la ducha en la cabeza, "Y no se como tu, puedes hacerlo a gusto y sin pensar en las consecuencias", decía ella como por fin me miraba.

-"Esa es la cosa pequeña, no sabes cuando puedes morir...así que yo disfruto la vida al máximo, pero, ahora, sin arriesgar a mis hermanas de nuevo...ya no más..."; decía yo algo seria, "Y tu, creo que deberías hacer lo mismo, después de todo, eres joven, aún tienes un futuro por delante, y más, si un chico se le puso dura contigo...aun con tu estado, es que el siento aunque sea un poco por ti".

-"El si es muy cariñoso...y se preocupo mucho cuando lo hacíamos si es que estaba bien..."; decía ella algo sonrojada.

-"Y lo mejor, ambos estaban sobrios, y te toco el sensible, yo que tu, no lo dejaba ir"; decía yo con una sonrisa.

-"Esa es la cosa...es Afit...y el se va con ustedes..."; dijo con pesar ella.

-"Ohh...bueno, el se nota un buen chico si...y si a pesar de estar contigo, quiere apoyarnos en nuestra causa e ir con nosotros, yo haré todo lo que este en mi alcance para traerlo a casa sano y salvo...y más importante, con las bolas llenas para llenarte como pavo cuando regrese...", decía yo con una sonrisa picara, lo que la hizo sonrojarse mucho a ella.

-"Porque harías eso por mí...si apenas te conozco...?", pregunto ella sorprendida.

-"Porque otra promesa que tengo para mi misma, es que ya no quiero romper más matrimonios o relaciones y si es posible, ayudar a que se mantengan estables...todos merecen ser felices con sus parejas en lo que nos queda de vida", decía yo algo seria.

Después de todo, hay muchos solteros allí afuera, no veo porque quitarselos a sus esposas ahora...

-"Es una honorable de tu parte...para ser de una ninfomana"; decía ella toda sorprendida.

-"Estar en el abismo, donde al principio disfrutaba ser llenada como pavo por meses y semanas constantes...cambia a cualquiera, hasta una ninfomana tiene limites después de todo"; decía yo toda seria esta vez.

Me sentía horrible y odiaba cada segundo cuando tenía sexo estando embarazada.

Me sentía en extremo incomoda y los malestares prenatales no ayudaban.

-"Pero no se lo dirás a nadie verdad...no quiero que nadie sepa que en la primera cita me deje llevar...", decía ella como me miraba esperanzada.

-"No te preocupes, la mayoría de estos están borrachos o están con sus parejas en un lugar después de haber tenido sexo, en el caso de Hack y Sky, de seguro haciendo más hermanitos para sus hijos, jeje"; decía yo con una sonrisa nuevamente.

No me gusta ser la seria todo el rato después de todo.

-"Y oye...ya que tu eres una experta en esto del sexo...me puedes dar algunos consejos para cuando vuelva a estar con él?", pregunto ella algo nerviosa entrando un poco más en confianza.

Yo le sonreí.

-"Chica, tenemos mucho que discutir..."; decía yo como le daba un pequeño abrazo.

.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-

 **Poison Arrow**

 **9:23 am**

-"No...no...soy muy cosquilludo...", decía yo aún medio dormido como sentía como algo cálido me acariciaba el cuello.

Abro los ojos como esa sensación se hizo algo rara.

Y lo que veo, solo me hace sonreír.

Estoy en una cama grande, con 2 hermosas yeguas...que son Mig y Kary.

Descansando a mis costados, y es Mig la que estaba con su hocico respirandome muy cerca en mi cuello.

Pero la sonrisa acaba cuando intento levantarme, solo que lo hice muy rápido y me dio un dolor de cabeza tremendo...

Si...puede que anotará, pero no sin una resaca...

-"Mmm...parece que te despertaste primero...", decía Kary con una media sonrisa, como era la siguiente en despertarse y sentir también los efectos de la resaca, Mig aun seguía profundamente dormida.

-"Si...y no te molesta que haya ido a la cama con ustedes 2?", pregunto yo.

-"Para nada...es agradable por fin hacerlo con alguien cuando queremos y no porque nos obligan...lastimosamente campeón, puede que te haya dado valor la bebida para llevarnos a la cama, pero hasta allí, tu cuerpo y tus acciones gritaban sexo, pero tu cuerpo no..."; decía ella como se sentaba para estar junto a mí.

-"Bueno...aun no me eh curado del todo...además...creo que no debí beber alcohol cuando estoy tomando los medicamentos", decía yo sintiendome algo mal.

-"Es por eso que nosotras nos las tomamos los analgesicos ayer para que no nos haga un coctel extraño en el estomago, los antibioticos si...solo nos hacen más somnolientas de lo usual..."; decía ella como daba un gran bostezo.

-"Y no les importo sentir dolor?", pregunto yo sorprendido.

Entonces ella levanto su pata derecha y aparto un poco de pelo cerca de su casco, mostrando una vieja cicatriz...se veía como si algo allí, la hubiera sujeto con fuerza y le hubiera echo una marca permanente en ella.

-"En mi caso, pase 12 años encadenada como un pedazo de carne, abusada sin compasión todos los días, dar a luz en una posición ultra incomoda...y dolorosa, Poison...tuve 12 años para tolerarlo...que lo soporte de nuevo por 1 día no me matará...", decía ella toda seria.

-"Oh...entiendo..."; decía yo comprendiendo y algo apenado por preguntar algo tan obvio.

-"Pero, en fin, regresando a que no se te paro...al menos nos hiciste pasar un buen tiempo en la cama con tu lengua"; decía ella con una media sonrisa para animarme.

-"Gracias...supongo...", decía yo algo sorprendido, más por como están tan tranquilas con lo que me dijeron.

-"Y sabes que, si tienes intención de tener sexo alguna vez y sin compromiso, no necesitas que estemos ebrias Mig y yo, habla con Gimmy o Flower, aunque más con Gimmy, como Flower esta más interesado en Ground que en cualquier otro"; decía ella.

-"Y porque no solo, llegamos a conocernos mejor como ponys normales y que una cosa lleve a la otra?"; pregunte con curiosidad como le puse una pata en mi hombro.

Ella solo bajo la mirada mientras me apartaba mi pata.

-"Lo siento...pero, no quiero ningún compromiso hasta que salgamos de está con vida, ya luego veremos", decía ella toda seria.

-"Ahh...okk...ok"; decía yo entiendo completamente.

Es lógico...

Están en una campaña suicida alrededor del mundo, es obvio que no estén pensando a más allá de lo que pase la proxima semana.

-"Pero espera...Flower quiere con Ground?", pregunto yo algo curioso.

-"Si...desde que lo conoció, pero, te lo cuento luego, vamos a tomar agua y luego te cuento a detalle todo"; decía ella como se frotaba ahora los ojos algo somnolienta.

-"Si...creo que yo también necesito algo para pasar esta borrachera..."; decía yo

.-.-.-…-..-.-.-.-.-

 **(Vista en 3era persona)**

 **12 de mayo**

 **2:22 pm**

 **Cerca del pueblo donde atracaron la primera vez el grupo de Sky en Eastland.**

Se la ve a Holy llegando al pueblo, ya no hay civiles, los mataron a todos o huyeron, pero tampoco hay muchos soldados de Red Sun allí, ni llegan a 20, porque la mayoría fue a intentar acabar con ella al estar más cerca.

Esos soldados al verla venir junto a su escolta de zombis conformado por sus compañeros muertos, no se arriesgan y huyen despavoridos.

Holy ni se inmuta, y sus escoltas aunque los vean huir, como no la atacan, ni se molestan en hacer algo en contra de ellos.

Ella entonces se acerca al centro del pueblo, las banderas del ejercito de Red Sun ondeaban orgullosas sobre algunas cosas en postes improvisados.

Pero eso no le importo a Holy, ella solo miro al suelo cuando llego al centro del pueblo.

-"Mi esencia...", repitió sin mucha emoción como unas lianas salieron del suelo y se empezaron a entrelazar en sus patas.

Y fue allí como su cerebro vació con solo instintos de supervivencia se empezó a llenar de nuevo con sus recuerdos.

Guardados por las raíces que invadió, modifico y controlo a tal punto que dejo parte de su ser en ello.

Pero...muy poca.

Solo sabe unas pocas cosas.

Entre ellas, sus poderes, como crear nueva vida...basada en los genes que absorbió...ella intento recrear a un pony que sus recuerdos guardo.

Pero solo salían masas mal formadas de color verde.

Ni siquiera llegaban a completarse.

Aunque al menos sus plantas frutales si.

Pero apenas.

La radiación había corrompido sus poderes...

Pero al menos no los pocos recuerdos que guardaron las plantas...

Que son solo lo del tiempo que paso en el lugar, nada sobre como llego allí con exactitud.

De como protegió a un grupo de chicas que ella le atraía sexualmente de un grupo de ponys que no los mato, si no, solo los capturo y uso como juguetes sexuales, es lo único que pudo sacar de ese recuerdo.

Haciendo que algo dentro de Holy recordara...aunque recordar no es la palabra que se busca, más bien sentir, sentirse excitada y atraída por ponys...grifos, minotauros y otras cebras como ella...

Que eso también le hizo recordar...que ella era una cebra...una cebra con rayas verdes, pero una cebra.

A la vez que algunas palabras, pero no muy bien su significado de estás.

Y que ella venía con un grupo y se fue con ese grupo...después de una sesión de sexo que duro toda una noche con esos habitantes del pueblo...

Y eso...también le trajo otro recuerdo, una pony, más precisamente una unicornio que pertenecía al grupo que protegió...ella le respeta...pero las razones...no las comprende.

Sabe que hay algo ocurriendo en este lugar, algo malo...pero por una razón que ella no comprende...no tenía miedo...pero ella misma se dio cuenta que sobrevivió a algo grave cuando empezó a más o menos razonar, cuando desperto en un cráter.

Y que cualquier ataque que sería mortal para otros, ella lo sobrevive.

Dandose cuenta por fin...de que ella es posiblemente inmortal...entendiendo porque ella en el pasado no le importaba nada los peligros que había en este lugar.

Y que ella tenía que hacer algo...pero ya no recuerda

Pero...sus poderes le hacen recordar que pueda hacer algo que le puede ayudar a recordar...

Ella se voltea y se dirige hacia uno de sus escoltas zombis...

-"Ttuu...podes...explicarme cosas?", pregunto Holy, medio arrastrando las palabras, porque apenas esta recuperando su intelecto y recuerdos y eso involucra...hablar bien.

-"Si ama", dijo con la voz muy grave el pony zombi al que fue.

-"Hablar...enséñame a hablar...", decía ella a su zombi.

-"Como desee mi ama", dijo el.

Como Holy y su orda de zombis la rodearon para ayudar a su ama.

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-

 **(Vista en 3era persona)**

 **20 de mayo**

 **Aun en ese pueblo**

 **12:00 pm**

Se la veía a Holy comiendo fruta del árbol en que se esta recostando, como las mismas ramas le lanzan suavemente sus frutos como cerezas, directamente a la boca, como si se mecieran con el viento.

Pero estas cerezas tienen un color azulado...pero aún así, al parecer aún es comestible.

Ella esta tranquila en el centro del pueblo, sin importar que el árbol en donde está no tenga lugar dentro de este pueblo.

Pero a ella no le importa.

Ella entiende más cosas ahora.

Más palabras para poder hablar normalmente, y comprenderlas también...

Incluso números.

Entiende que hubo una guerra...toda la historia sobre Bloody y lo que hizo en el mundo ella ya lo conoce.

Del mal que ella desencadeno sobre los inocentes...

A Holy le da pena eso...

Quiere ayudar a los buenos...pero no sin un precio...

Que es tener relaciones sexuales con ella...porque también aprendio...que ella es adicta al sexo.

Y sabe que...gracias a los zombis...el sexo es más rico si es que es por las buenas, que por las malas...

Así que ella hará el bien...por las razones equivocadas...pero al menos hará el bien.

Pero ella no sabe quien es...los zombis no lo saben...ni de donde vino exactamente, ni el porque, ni con quien.

Y aunque sabe gracias a los pocos recuerdos que guardaron las plantas en la zona, que ella siguió a su grupo hacia las montañas.

Ella se quedo en el pueblo a desarrollar sus poderes y seguir aprendiendo palabras...

Por ahora ella sabe que puede hacer crecer plantas de todo tipo a su alrededor, y gracias al sexo que tiene con sus zombis, crear otros zombis ponys de la tierra...

Y combinarlos con su apariencia, o combinarlos con los demás.

Pero hay un poder que ella descubrió en pleno acto sexual grupal...

Que recordando como se ve una minotauro en sus recuerdos, que solo la conoce con el nombre de Ema.

Ella sintió curiosidad de como se vería o sentiría ser una minotauro.

Y ella de repente se empezó a moldear en un clon de Ema.

Sus patas alargándose un poco y convirtiéndose en pies y manos sus pezuñas al final, sus glandulas mamarias abajo, subieron a su pecho y se hicieron grandes...pero no enormes como las que recordaba de la tal Ema.

Para solo terminar como una versión en miniatura de Ema...ni fuerza...

Su cuerpo no tenía la suficiente grasa, hueso o músculo para transformarla en una versión exacta de esa minotauro.

Pero...si cualquier otro pony.

Incluso, podía hacer magia...al menos la básica, gracias a los unicornios zombis que tenía como zombis que le enseñaban como hacerla.

Su cuerpo era una masa de plastilina que podía cambiar a voluntad...y a ella le gustaba, aunque como siempre, por las razones erróneas, porque ella lo veía como nuevas formas de experimentar el sexo.

 ***Suena una trompeta de guerra a lo lejos***

Pero sus recuerdos y pensamientos sobre lo que experimento las últimas semanas se terminaron cuando escucho la trompeta.

Sus ponys zombis se acercaron a ella y la rodearon para protegerla.

-"Que está pasando?", pregunto Holy confundida.

-"Una trompeta que da aviso a que comience una invasión a cientos, e incluso miles de soldados a un solo lugar...en este caso, a nosotros..."; decía uno de ellos como apuntaba por la calle principal del pueblo que mira al norte.

Se ven soldados con los colores en rojo del difunto Red Sun llegando con sus escudos mágicos por delante y sus fusileros detrás disparándonos.

Pero los míos no se quedaron quietos, igual levantaron sus escudos mágicos mis unicornios y dispararon.

Pero...yo sentía que esos no son todos los atacantes...

Y fue allí cuando descubrió su otro poder...

La de la visión por medio de las plantas a su alrededor.

A al menos 100km a la redonda.

Podía verlos.

Un ejercito completo de 2 mil soldados rodearon el pueblo y se cerraba para poder destruirnos sin que tengan escapatoria.

-"Voy a intentar algo...", decía Holy queriendo ayudar, como se concentro todo lo que pudo y lianas salieron del suelo y se entrelazaron en sus patas, las lianas brillaron de color blanco y verde como sus ojos de Holy brillaban de color blanco puro, como 2 grandes reflectores.

Holy quería intentar sus nuevos poderes...y quien más que unos malos que la querían muerta por ser ella misma para probarlo.

Sabía gracias a sus soldados zombis las debilidades de sus antiguos colegas.

Y aunque triturarlos a todos con raices saliendo desde tierra e impalandolos en el proceso funcionaría muy bien.

Ella tampoco quería perjudicar de más a todas las plantas que había en el lugar.

Que eso también recuerda, su amor y apreció por la vida vegetal.

Así que ella se enfocó en un método más sutil...pero igual de letal.

Todos los árboles de la zona del campo de batalla le empezaron a salir flores blancas...flores blancas y hermosas con su centro de color amarillo radiante donde estaría el polem, tan grande como sandías, y los petalos tan grandes y largos como yucas y de color amarillo igualmente.

Esas flores de todo el bosque empezaron entonces a sacudirse para que el polem empezara a llover sobre los soldados que venían...

Los soldados se dieron cuenta muy tarde como empezaron a toser después de inhalar ese polem.

Empezaron a toser tanto que detuvieron su carga contra el pueblo...absolutamente todos.

Y al no haber ataque...sus soldados zombis de Holy dejaron de disparar.

Había pasado en solo 1 minuto...ninguno de los bandos rompio las filas del otro.

Aunque...en segundos...eso cambiará.

Porque lo que hizo crecer Holy fueron flores que su polem...si se inhalaba...les haría alucinar con sus peores temores...pero que también, no tuvieran miedo de ellos, si no, que les dieran el valor de atacarlos sin piedad alguna...

Y una vez que terminaron de toser los soldados, se miraron entre sí...ninguno reconociéndose entre sí, muchos gritando al verse entre sí, viendo sus peores temores.

Pero unos gritos que duraron segundos como disparaban sus armas entre si...gritando de rabia...o hasta incluso placer por acabar con el miedo que tuvieran viendo con sus mentes drogadas...

Todo el bosque estalló en una lluvia de disparos, hechizos, gritos y sangre.

Se disparaban, se apuñalaban, se golpeaban y hasta se mordían entre sí como perros salvajes...y como el alucinogeno afectaba tanto el cerebro, que disparaba los niveles de adrenalina de los usuarios...haciendo que muchos siguieran luchando a pesar de estar gravemente heridos...

Las visiones de pesadilla y su ira descontrolada los llevaba en un frenesí sangriento a esos soldados que ni en sus peores pesadillas pudieron haber imaginado...

Sus soldados zombis de Holy se quedaron en sus puestos...con el rostro neutro, a pesar de que veían esa escena frente a ellos, después de todo, solo eran una cascara de lo que antes fueron, con solo pocos recuerdos de ellos.

Holy solo sonrío...

Porque en el proceso...evitaban dañar los árboles...y eso para ella era algo bueno...y lo único que le importaba.

Pero...

Hasta más misericordioso hubiera sido solo empalarlos que hacerlos hacer eso...

Haciendo que en solo 5 minutos...viniera el silencio.

Los árboles del bosque teñidos en sangre...y el suelo con suficiente fertilizante para varios años en adelante.

Fue allí...cuando marchito esas flores y las elimino de los sistemas de esos árboles...

Entonces ella requiero a su visión una vez más...

Y ella sonrió al enterarse...

Solo un sobreviviente...y apenas se mueve...

Suficiente para ella...que necesita saber más cosas...y ese sobreviviente...le interesa un montón lo que sabe.

-"Vayan y recuperen todas las municiones que puedan...yo voy por el sobreviviente"; decía Holy a sus zombis.

Que sin cuestionarlo se dispersaron para cumplir sus ordenes.

Como Holy solo fue caminando al borde oeste del pueblo, donde estaba ese sobreviviente.

Camino y camino...hasta que llego a ese borde y fue allí, donde sus pezuñas empezaron a mancharse de la sangre que teñia el suelo del bosque.

En su confusión entre el miedo y rabia que sentían, olvidaron muchos que tenían sus armas y usaron sus propias pezuñas...y habilidades para atacar a lo que creían eran sus peores pesadillas haciendose realidad.

Holy no sintio asco o pena por caminar entre cadaveres.

Y al paso del tiempo, al parecer su cuerpo se estabilizo y ya sus patas ya no dejan rastros pegajosos de radiación.

Aunque si lo hace al ir al baño...

Por eso ningún cuerpo que toca ella en el camino se convierte en un esclavo más...

Que ella podría hacerlo a gusto, pero ella sabía que muchos muertos vivientes dan algo de asquito...y más los que están tan desfigurados por la forma en que murieron aquí, aparte, algo dentro de ella...sabe que a la larga mucho de ellos también son un problema...como siente que si no fuera por ella...muchos de los árboles alrededor de ella morirían...

Algo en ellos...mata a cualquier ser vivo quien se les acerque.

Y si quiere proteger a los buenos, hacer eso no esta bien.

Pero sus pensamientos sobre que hacer con su sequito de zombis termina cuando encuentra al sobreviviente.

Se encuentra aún golpeando el cuerpo de otro pony con una roca...como a el le sangra la cabeza y le sale de su oido izquierdo sangre, como tiene una pata trasera fracturada y con un agujero de bala, mientras sangra profusamente.

-"No...te...acercarás a mi hermana...de nuevo...nunca...más...ella...ya sufrío bastante", decía ese pony todo desesperado...que era unicornio, pero al verlo más de cerca, esa herida sangrante en la cabeza, es en realidad que le han partido el cuerno.

…...

Ella no entendía porque un pony que al parecer sonaba como alguien que sufrió mucho y debía ser de los buenos estaba en el bando de los malos.

Pero...ella entendía una cosa...

Podía detener su dolor...y salvar al menos a un inocente...

Entonces ella usando sus poderes hizo crecer de la tierra una rama que de ella creció una fruta...

Una fruta que parecía una manzana...pero esta brillaba de color verde brillante, como sus rayas y sus zombis.

Mientras el pony aún estaba golpeando al cadaver de otro pony...que ya era totalmente irreconocible para estas alturas.

Pero el seguía ignorando la planta y a ella...

-"Bueno..."; decía Holy como tomaba la manzana, "Al menos no es necesario que la comas..."; decía ella como la aplastaba entre sus cascos para formar una pasta con una facilidad absurda...

Al parecer la "manzana", no era tan dura como una normal, básicamente era tan suave como un platano, por eso fue tan fácil aplastarla.

En fin, con esa pasta verde en sus pezuñas, ella entonces aplico esa pasta sobre sus heridas de ese unicornio.

El unicornio entonces se retorció en su lugar al sentir eso.

Que no era nada bonito.

Era un ardor demasiado doloroso...pero estaba el casi sin energías, así que no grito...pero si sintió dolor en todo el proceso de transformación, como sus heridas se curaban, su cuerno crecía de nuevo pero ahora era de color verde y bueno, era otro zombi más del montón...

Que se levantó una vez que la transformación fue completa.

-"En que puedo servirle ama?"; pregunto el zombi con su voz desprovista de emociones.

-"Sabes quien soy...o del grupo que me trajo aquí en primer lugar?"; pregunto ella algo esperanzada

-"No...solo eres conocida como la Demonio Verde, y del grupo que te trajo a Eastland...solo se sabe que se fueron en su barco de acero, no se sabe a donde, aunque hay algunos reportes que vieron que se dirigían al norte...hacia territorio de la resistencia", decía el.

-"Tu crees que pueden seguir allí?", pregunto Holy algo con un poquito de esperanza.

-"No lo sabemos...nos estabamos enfocando en ti...y cuando los pocos regimientos que nos quedan se enteren de que perdimos aquí...puede que se rindan...y la guerra acabé...y más si se enteran de que eres parte de la resistencia", decía el.

-"Bien...porque lo que menos necesita la naturaleza, es más guerra que las dañe en el fuego cruzado"; decía ella con una sonrisa.

-"Si mi ama..."; decía el.

-"Y en que dirección voy para llegar a una ciudad costera de la resistencia?"; pregunto ella con curiosidad

-"Ese ama"; decía el señalando hacia donde creía ella era el norte.

-"Gracias y espero que todo lo que sufriste en vida, ya no lo recuerdes..."; decía ella como le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-"Solo sirvó para servirle ama...y nada más...", decía el zombi.

Ella asintió y le sonrió como empezó a dirigirse hacia el norte.

Y como avanzaba...escucho como todo su grupo de escoltas empezaron a alcanzarla.

Pero esta vez...

Ella ya sabía los posibles riesgos que sus escoltas podrían hacer al resto del medio ambiente, y no podía dejar que le siguieran más.

Ella se volteó entonces para hablarles...

-"Chicos, fue divertido y agradezco que me hayan ayudado...pero creo que nuestro brillo no es algo bueno para los mamiferos...como veía a pajaros caer muertos en el pueblo durante nuestra estancia en ella, y ningún animal tampoco se acerco al pueblo desde que llegamos, y se que las plantas son vida...pero los mamiferos son parte también del ecosistema, así que, para evitar que sigan dañando más ecosistemas, les pido que se queden en este pueblo, que ya las plantas son resistentes a lo que sea que provoca nuestro brillo verde"; decía yo.

-"Pero nuestro único propósito en la vida es servirle mi ama...", decían los zombis...todos al unisonó

Lo que irrito un poco a Holy.

-"Fue lindo, mágico y muy placentero...pero ya cumplieron en protegerme y ayudarme cuando estaba vulnerable...pero es hora de que siga mi camino por mi cuenta..."; decia ella en voz alta para que le escuchen todos, "...y talvez tener sexo con otras caras que no estén medio derretidas y con parches brillosos para variar sea más excitante...", pensaba ella, como en este tiempo también habían crecido sus estándares de lo que ella consideraba atractivo.

-"Pero que haremos sin usted ama"; decían al unisonó.

Ella se dio cuenta enseguida que tener un ejercito de zombis no era para nada entretenido como ella creía al principio, y ahora solo era molesto.

-"Solo...vivan una vida de pony normal...pero sin robar, matar o violar a otros en el proceso...pero quedándose en el pueblo..."; decía ella.

-"Ya no sabemos hacer eso ama..."; decían al unisonó de nuevo.

Ella solo rodo los ojos.

-"Bueno...entonces...lo siento por lo que voy a hacer...y una vez más, gracias por haberme servido todo este tiempo..."; decía ella como otra vez uso su poder y usando las lianas desde el suelo y atándose a ella, ella envolvió a todos sus zombis...

Y les absorbió toda la baba verde y que regresara a ella.

Y como esos zombis no comían ni bebían, y dependían de la baba verde para vivir.

Los zombis cayeron muertos como ponys normales al suelo...

Todos con excepción del recién incorporado.

Que sus heridas estaban cerradas y sanadas, pero estaba sin cuerno como esa parte no es regenera de ninguna forma y como no estaba en estado de descomposición como los demás y no tenía heridas fatales anteriores, es la única razón de porque el regreso a la vida, pero posiblemente, estéril de por vida.

Ella en fin, ahora brillaba completamente en un verde fosforescente, pero no se sentía para nada mal, incluso, hasta se sentía poderosa, y hasta la gustaba mucho sentirse así.

El único pony vivo la miro.

Se orino en donde estaba como la miraba como si viera a la muerte encarnada...

Que no estaba tan lejos de la verdad.

-"Chico...vete...y diles que estoy con la resistencia a los jefes que queden..."; decía ella como se volteaba para seguir su camino.

Y el chico solo volteo y se fue corriendo sin mirar atrás.

-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

 **Torment Sky**

 **26 de mayo.**

 **Ciudad Portuaria de Echi-No**

*Se veía a Torment viendo desde el costado derecho del barco como están subiendo cajas y cajas llenas de alimentos al barco, los soldados de la resistencia*

-"Aun tienes una idea de que le diremos a las cebras cuando vayamos a contarles porque no esta Holy entre nosotros?"; pregunto Hack como se acercó a mí.

-"No, porque Poison tiene una idea, una nueva arma llamada Misil de largo alcance, que es como un proyectil de estos cañones, pero que vuela de forma autonoma...por largas distancias, que hablo con sus compañeros para que empiecen a ver como construir uno como nosotros nos vamos a la mar, mientras el diseña un explosivo potente no nuclear que lleve esa cosa y listo, matamos a la perra de la abuela de Holy y lastimosamente a su madre...que sería un precio pequeño a pagar a comparación, porque salvaríamos al mundo de otra abominación como Holy"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Estás diciendo que le dejarás fabricar un explosivo potente...dentro de la nave?"; pregunto el sorprendido y medio enojado, "Acaso estás loca?".

-"Oye...obviamente no será mientras atravesamos una tormenta, que eso si sería irresponsable de su parte", decía yo seriamente, "No soy estupida...y tampoco una loca..."; decía yo como le fruncía el señó.

-"Pero son explosivos..."; decía el aun todo inseguro.

-"Pero el es un ingeniero experto en ello...ten más confianza en el talento de otros"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Mmmm...vale, solo porque se que es tranquilo como los otros cientificos que tenemos abordo"; decía el un poquito más seguro.

-"Y no le importa dejarse llevar por las ocurrencias que pasan abordo, hasta medio las disfruta"; decía yo con una sonrisa.

-"Esta rodeado de bonitas hembras de todas las especies, quien no lo disfrutaría?", pregunto el.

-"Oh...acaso tengo que preocuparme yo...porque ya estes notando eso?"; pregunto yo de forma juguetona para molestarlo.

-"Yo...eh...no quería decir eso..."; decía el todo nervioso.

Pero antes de seguir molestandolo, nos venían a interrumpir.

Una algo agitada princesa Lena vino corriendo hacia nosotros, con su traje ninja, pero sin cubrirle la cabeza esta vez, solo el cuerpo.

-"Torment Sky, tenemos un problema"; decía ella toda seria.

-"Que pasa?"; pregunto yo algo preocupada.

-"Nos vienen a atacar lo que queda del ejercito de Red Sun?"; pregunto preocupado Hack.

-"No...más bien es todo lo contrario, batallones enteros están marchando desarmados hacía aquí desde el sur, con la bandera blanca en señal en rendición"; decía ella toda seria.

-"Pero porque?"; pregunto yo confundida, "Acaso es una trampa o algo?".

-"No, todo lo contrario, dice uno de sus oficiales que no pueden luchar en contra de nosotros ya, que han perdido un montón de soldados por lo que hicimos en batallas horribles y sangrientas y la moral esta por los suelos", decía ella, "Ustedes no estuvieron atacando sin que lo sepamos verdad?"; pregunto ella toda seria.

-"No, nadie se fue, todas nos quedamos aquí a descansar"; decía yo sorprendida por la acusación.

-"Ni nosotros enviamos a nadie..."; decía ella toda pensativa.

-"Pero que certeza tenemos a que no nos están mintiendo?"; pregunto Hack muy intranquilo.

-"Están trayendo consigo a los ingenieros que tenían en sus fábricas de municiones en la capital como una ofrenda por la paz...y muchos de los amigos de Poison Arrow lo confirman, si son los ingenieros que tenían consigo en la capital"; decía ella.

-"Pero porque creen que fuimos nosotros?"; pregunto yo confundida.

-"Porque el atacante...les dijo que lo era"; decía ella.

…...

-"Te contaron como era?"; pregunto yo.

-"No, solo dijeron que era una hembra...y que no podía morir, no importa como la atacarán...que su sangre era venenosa...y que brillaba de color verde fosforescente..."; decía ella.

-"Como sabían que era una hembra?", pregunto yo algo temerosa...

Porque creo saber de quien se trata...

-"Decían que su trasero era grande y curvilíneo y que su melena era larga y casi le tapaba la cara como estaba peinada..."; decía ella.

-"Es imposible...no puede ser ella..."; decía yo con mucho temor.

-"No puede haber sobrevivido...", decía Hack tan nervioso como yo.

-"Quien...acaso la conocen?"; pregunto ella toda seria.

-"No la recuerdas porque apenas tuviste contacto con ella...pero, recuerda, es la que murio al salvarnos de la bomba nuclear en la capital"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Entonces es una aliada?"; pregunto ella un poco más aliviada.

-"Esa es la cosa...no lo sabemos..."; decía Hack todo serio.

-"Era más como ese primo molesto que soportas no más porque es de la familia...así era Holy"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Entonces debemos preocuparnos?", pregunto ella toda seria.

-"Como no tienes idea..."; decía yo como entonces un soldado de la resistencia venía corriendo hacia nosotros también.

-"Capitana, capitana!"; gritaba el soldado todo nervioso.

-"Que paso?", pregunto Lena toda seria manteniendo la compostura.

-"Los soldados de Red Sun que venían en señal de rendición iniciaron una estampida...intentando adentrarse de la ciudad, gritando de que allí se acercaba la Amenaza Verde...que es como llaman a lo que les ha estado atacando"; decía el soldado.

-"Mierda, movilicen a todos, que se preparen para lo peor..."; decía Lena toda seria a su soldado.

-"No...si los remanentes del ejercito de Red Sun pudieron detenerla...menos ustedes..."; decía yo seriamente.

-"Y que propones hacer entonces?", pregunto Lena toda seria.

-"Voy a ir a hablarle..."; decía yo toda seria.

-"Sky...es demasiado arriesgado!", dijo casi gritando Hack casi entrando en pánico.

-"No Hack...soy la única a la que Holy más o menos respetaba, así que, quien más para saber si es de fiar, que yo", decía yo toda seria.

-"Pero aún así, es muy arriesgado, quien sabe como la bomba nuclear la cambió..."; decía Hack todo preocupado, "Porque brillar de color verde fosforescente no es normal", decía el muy preocupado.

-"Y es por eso que ire con mi armadura, y el detector de radiación portatil de Poison"; decía yo seriamente.

-"Y que hacemos si ella es peligrosa...si te perdemos..."; decía Hack todo preocupado como me sujetaba de los hombros

-"Entonces evacuen esta ciudad, váyanse lejos y promentame que matarán a su abuela de Holy como de lugar"; decía yo seriamente como le movía sus brazos para que deje de sujetarme, "Pero espero no llegar a eso"; decía yo como le acariciaba con un casco su mejilla de Hack.

-"Y voy a por Flower...ella tiene que llevarme para evitar todo el caos de ese panico masivo..."; decía yo seriamente como me retiraba y me volvía adentro.

-"Y yo que diablos hago?", pregunto Lena.

-"Que controlen ese puto panico y dejanos a Holy a nosotros"; decía yo como me adentraba dentro del acorazado.

.-…-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

 **25 minutos después.**

 **Sobrevolando la ciudad portuaria de Echi-No**

Se ve desde abajo los ponys corriendo despavoridos por las calles, como los soldados de la resistencia intentan en vano poner algo de orden.

-"Mierda...Holy debe ser de temer si causa ese tipo de reacción en esos soldados..."; decía Flower como ibamos sobrevolando todo ese caos como nos dirigíamos al camino principal del sur.

-"Aunque ahora tiene sentido porque no nos contraatacaron en todo este tiempo...creo que estuvieron demasiado ocupados tratando con Holy"; decía yo como nos acercábamos al camino sur, donde eran unas simples casas que solo eran de 1 piso a cada lado.

-"Y...porque traes esa cosa que detecta...esa cosa radoactiva...radictiva...o como diablos se llame...?"; pregunto ella.

-"Dicen que ella brilla de color verde fosforescente...algo que definitivamente un ser vivo no hace...así que esto es para ver si la radiación es la causante de eso", decía yo.

-"Y que si ella es radi...algo?, preguntaba ella como ya no había ponys como estabamos a punto de llegar al borde sur de la ciudad.

-"No lo se...aunque me conformo que ella no venga en modo vengativo por haberla abandonado", decía yo.

-"Si...lo que menos necesitamos es que ella me haga un enema con una de sus putas lianas"; decía Flower con enojo.

-"Pero pronto lo averiguaremos..."; decía yo como apuntaba por el camino, como Holy estaba llegando al borde.

Como nosotros también habíamos llegado.

Y de echo si, Holy brillaba de color verde fosforescente, y apenas lograbas ver sus rayas de cebra por su brillo.

Pero apenas estaba a 100 metros de nosotros, el detector de radiación empezo a sonar con fuerza.

Yo me lo saque de mi espalda y lo apunte hacia ella.

Era un cuadrado, con una especie de manguera saliendo de está que terminaba con algo metalico al final de esta manguera, y un monitor que mostraba un palito que se movía y sonada muy fuerte en estos momentos

Donde tenía cifras dividida en 3 secciones, la primera sección que estaba pintada de color verde era de 0 a 100 y que en estos momentos estaba oscilando fuertemente en esa primera sección, esa sección me dijo Poison que eran niveles aceptables de radioactividad, la amarilla, entre 100 y 1000 era peligrosa, y la roja, de 1000 hasta 10 mil era muerte segura.

Holy por mientras no se inmutaba y solo seguía caminando hacia nosotras.

Y mientras caminaba, la aguja oscilaba como loca...y el ruido que hacía el aparato era cada vez mayor.

Y cuando se acerco a 50, la aguja ahora oscilaba en la zona amarilla, marcando las cifras de 400 a 600...pero cada vez crecía con cada paso que daba hacia nosotros Holy.

700.

800

900

1000

1500

2000

Mientras más cerca estaba ella el aparato sonaba de forma escandalosa y el marcador cada vez subía más y más...

Y solo me venía a la mente lo que me dijo Poison lo que esas dosis mortales le hacen a un pony...

3000

Una muerte lenta y horrible, que involucra quemaduras de 3era grado, muerte celular de cada parte de tu cuerpo hasta volverse una masa negra que solo pide ser asesinada por simple misericordia, tan agonica que sería indescriptible y si lo dice el que creo esa bomba, pues debe ser verdad. *como ella empezaba a respirar aceleradamente...*

4000...

-"Alto!", grite yo como Holy estaba a solo 30 metros de nosotras 2, y ella hizo caso sorprendentemente.

Nuestras armaduras solo aguantan 5000...según estudio Poison.

-"Flower alejate ahora...no es seguro...", decía yo al punto de estar con un claro miedo en mi voz.

Ella asintió como sintió mi miedo como se alejo...

Pueden que este protegida su cuerpo su armadura, pero no cubre sus alas

Para este punto la maquina no deja de sonar sin parar, y no ayudaba a mis nervios.

-"Hola...tu eres la lider de la resistencia...o del grupo al que pertenecía?"; preguntaba ella algo confundida en voz alta para que le escuchara con todo el ruido que hacía el aparato, que no lo apagaba, para saber si aumentaba de alguna forma o no.

-"No sabes mi nombre acaso?"; pregunto yo...aun toda nerviosa.

-"Eres Sky?", pregunto ella como me sonrío como entonces se quería acercar.

Pero solo unos pasos hizo que llegara el medidor a 4500...

Y yo retrocedí...

-"Por favor...no te acerques...lo que sea que tengas es mortal para los seres vivos...", decía yo toda nerviosa respirando aceleradamente como seguía retrociendo como ella venía hacia mí.

Como veía los árboles cercanos, que estaban cambiando de color a colores muy bizarros nada naturales por solo estar cerca de ella.

-"Oh...me lo imaginaba..."; decía ella como se detuvo y yo retrocedí hasta que llego a 4000 de nuevo el medidor.

-"Acaso no me recuerdas?"; pregunto yo.

-"No...mucho, solo se que te respeto porque eres una buena líder...pero no se porque eras una buena líder...y que iba con ustedes...que me tienen miedo por mi poder...y que mi misión en esta vida es...salvar el mundo de lo que hizo una tal Bloody Mary", decía ella

-"Nada más eso...?"; pregunto yo entre una mezcla de confundida y aún nerviosa.

-"Y que todas son sexys a su manera y quiero tener sexo con ustedes en una gran orgía...pero no será divertido si no es consensual...créeme...ya lo probé durante una semana en el pueblo en donde embarcamos"; decía ella.

…..

Ok, si es ella, una puta desubicada.

Pero es ella.

-"Y vienes en paz?"; pregunto yo aun nerviosa, pero un poco más tranquila como solo esta cachonda y no con ganas de vengarse.

-"Solo quiero saber sobre mi pasado...y talvez cumplir esa misión que tengo con ustedes me ayude a recordar"; decía ella.

…...

-"Sabes...eras una buena yegua, una rara, algo fastidiosa, pero buena yegua, y sabes, que si nos tratas bien y no nos intentas hacer algo raro con tus poderes, no se, talvez llegaríamos a quererte mucho más y llegar a cumplir lo que quieres, de tu orgía esa"; decía yo.

Porque creo que mejor tener una Holy manipulable, que una impredecible.

-"Esta bien...pero como lo haremos, si aparentemente no me puedo acercar a ti...o algún ser vivo"; preguntaba ella confundida y aceptando lo que dije al parecer.

-"Dejame preguntar a los chicos...un momento..."; decía yo como ella asentía y yo tomaba la radio y esta vez apagaba el medidor.

Por fin, habiendo silencio después de unos tensos minutos.

-"Aquí Sky...me reciben...?"; preguntaba por la radio.

 _-"Si Sky...te escuchamos...algo entrecortada, pero te escuchamos..."_ , decía Ground por la radio.

-"Esta Poison contigo?", pregunto yo.

 _-"Si Sky...estoy aquí...y casi viene Flower, pero la detuvimos y le dijimos que esperara a 100 metros detrás de ti...en especial cuando nos contó que tan alto estaba llegando el medidor tan cerca de Holy";_ decía Poison.

 _-"Que por cierto, me pudiste haber advertido que me alejara desde antes...no quiero perder las alas por culpa de esta radiación..."_ _, decía Flower enojada por la radio._

 _-"Lo siento...pero no sabía que iba a ser tan elevado...", decía yo._

-"Y en eso estoy de acuerdo Sky...ningún ser vivo debería expulsar tanta radiación y seguir con vida...más bien, lo que estamos viendo es un milagro de la naturaleza..." _, decía Poison._

 _O una abominación..._

 _-"Pero lo que importa, es que ella es buena...parece que tiene algo de amnesia y apenas nos recuerda, pero esta es la cosa, quiere venir con nosotros...es eso posible?", pregunto yo._

 _-"Solo si nos quieres a todos muertos en menos de un mes, aunque...acerca con tu magia el medidor a Holy...para saber que tanta radiación expulsa ella...";_ decía Poison.

-"Entendido..."; decía yo.

-"Holy...voy a acercar mi medidor a ti...no es ningún arma de alguna clase, así que no te preocupes ok..."; decía yo.

-"Ok"; decía Holy toda tranquila.

Como la encendía de nuevo y la hacía levitar hacia ella lentamente.

La aguja cada vez marcaba mayores cifras...

Hasta incluso mi control sobre el aparato usando mi magia empezó a volverse extraña apenas me acerque a Holy...parecía incontrolable... y la hacia moverse mucho de manera erradica.

Así que solo la solte.

Y la deje caer en el suelo.

A solo 5 metros de ella.

Aun podía ver el marcador...y la aguja...había llegado hasta el otro lado de la escala.

A 10 mil...y no parecía ni retroceder, solo quería avanzar, así que...la cantidad de radiación que emitia Holy era superior incluso a 10 mil.

-"Poison...marca 10 mil...o más incluso como tu detector acaba de morir"; decía yo sorprendida por la radio como la maquina solo hizo un pitido único, por unos segundos...hasta que solo se apago.

Hasta la magia cerca de Holy fluctua demasiado

No sabía que la radiación podría ser tan peligrosa.

 _-"Oh por todos los cielos...Holy es de alguna forma un núcleo de un reactor nuclear andante...y expuesto...debio haber absorbido toda la radiación de la bomba...y de alguna manera fusionado con su ADN..."_ , decía el todo preocupado por la radio.

-"Y eso que tan malo es?"; pregunto yo.

-" _Holy es completamente incompatible con la vida Sky, quien se acerque a ella moriría en cuestión de días o hasta horas, ni siquiera los blindajes del barco aguantarían tanta radiación...debemos...debemos acabar con ella, no hay otra opción..."_ , se escuchaba el temor y la preocupación de Poison.

-"Pero no hay alguna forma de drenarla o algo para que sea más o menos seguro estar con ella...después de todo...ella nos salvo la vida, se lo debemos"; decía yo.

A pesar de todo es cierto.

Se lo debemos.

A pesar de que las veces que nos salvo el culo cuando estuvimos aca no fueron éticas.

Nos salvo.

Al menos se merece una pequeña oportunidad.

En especial una que ni recuerda las mierdas que nos hizo en Hopetown.

Matarla sin que recuerde eso...sería una venganza sin sentido alguno.

 _-"No hay forma conocida de hacerlo...y más si no sabemos como rayos lo hizo en primer lugar, y matarla con un cañonazo sería lo más estupido del mundo, porque estarías explotando una bomba nuclear...de nuevo"_ , decía Poison por un momento a mí, como al parecer le respondía a alguien dentro de la sala de comunicaciones.

-"Entonces...soy así de peligrosa ehh?", pregunto Holy con tristeza.

-"Si...me temo que sí..."; decía yo algo nerviosa

-"Pero al menos...yo entiendo algo de mis poderes...y creo saber...como menorar este brillo...aunque sea un poco...", decía ella como entonces varias lianas salieron de la tierra y envolvieron sus patas.

Y ella empezó a brillar aún más.

 _-"Ella esta empezando a brillar, eso es algo malo?"_ , pregunto Flower por la radio

 _-"Ohhh mmierda...entro en modo fusión o algo así, corre Sky, corre por tu vida!";_ grito Poison con miedo.

Yo entonces hice lo que dijo...solo le di la espalda a Holy y empece a correr por mi vida...

Otra vez en menos de un mes.

Pero esta vez tenía magia y me teletransporte hacia donde estaba Flower y la sujete en el aire, haciendo que ella casi chillará de sorpresa como nos teletransportamos en el aire lo más lejos de Holy posible.

A 4km de ella en segundos, como ahora Flower me llevaba de nuevo.

Esperábamos que era suficiente.

Cuando pasó.

Todos los árboles del bosque que rodeaba la ciudad empezaron a teñirse de extraños colores.

Árboles extraños y doblados y malformados empezaron a surgir por las calles, rompiendo las piedras que formaban los caminos asfaltados y creciendo hasta ser árboles adultos.

Y al estar tan arriba, veíamos Flower y yo como lo que hacía se extendía por kilómetros.

-"Alto, alto...no exploto...solo empezó a mutar todo a su paso..."; decía yo a Flower, que se detuvo en el aire y veíamos el extraño espectáculo de colores que se volvía todo.

 _-"Quien sabe cuanta radioactividad haya esparcido por toda la ciudad..."_ decía Hack esta vez, todo preocupado __

 _-"Pero...los detectores de radiación que le instale al barco dicen que...no hay peligro alguno..."_ , decía Poison completamente sorprendido.

-"Espera, le instalaste detectores aparte en el barco?"; pregunto yo.

 _-"Si, porque con un solo medidor no bastaría, y estos son a larga distancia gracias a que usan la energía de la nave y con la ayuda de Ground, detectan radiación a a 2km alrededor de la nave"_ , decía Poison.

-" _Por si acaso, por seguridad...", decía Ground de fondo._

-"Bueno, que bueno que lo hayan hecho y sin avisar...porque vamos a acercarnos a Holy...y ver porque hizo eso..."; decía yo como le daba señas a Flower para que nos acercara al barco.

 _-"Eh...no tan rápido Sky, aun sus armduras están revelando cantidades peligrosas de radiación, pero bajas a comparación de lo que es estar cerca de Holy...así que mejor nos vemos cerca de ella en unos momentos ok..."_ , decía Poison.

-"Ok..."; decía yo.

-"Tu acercate...yo ni loca me acerco a ella"; decía Flower como me soltaba.

-"Joder avisa!"; grite con enojo como me teletransporte para aparecer en tierra.

Ok...

Entonces...a ver Holy...

Que carajo hiciste ahora?.

.-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Y...otro capitulo terminado, jeje.**

 **Holy regreso...tan radioactiva como una central nuclear...**

 **Pero al menos no es su enemiga...por ahora.**

 **Ahora que hará el grupo con Holy?**

 **Lena estará emputada con como le dejaron la ciudad de Echi-No?**

 **No se olviden de comentar y averiguen esas respuestas en el proximo capitulo amigos lectores :3**


	25. Chapter 25

_**(Contenido nerd y medio picante más adelante...)**_

 _ **Capitulo 25: La siguiente nación aguarda**_

 **Torment Sky**

 **26 de mayo del 988 DDNM**

 **Acercándose a donde estaba Holy, Zona sur de la ciudad portuaria de Echi-No**

 **10:23am**

Estuve esperando 30 minutos en tierra desde que Flower me dejo caer a la ciudad con los árboles y arbustos extraños que destruyeron los caminos y ahora enterró la ciudad bajo un arcoíris muy bizarro de colores.

La razón de la espera es simple, no me pienso acercar a Holy con al menos una de esas cosas para decirme si es peligrosa o no.

Así que por el momento estoy esperando a que Armory me alcanzará y me trajera un detector de radiación portatil extra.

Que en serio, gracias al cielo que estos nerds que tenemos son precavidos y siempre tienen uno por emergencias en caso de que el primero se rompa o algo.

-"Sky...estás por aquí no?", pregunto la voz de Armory con su armadura puesta como salía de entre unos arbustos en forma de corazón a mi izquierda...pero no del que dibuja un niño y tiene la forma de un durazno.

No.

Literal, es como un corazón real, es de color rojo...

Y la cosa más perturbadora...es que hasta parece "latir".

Una razón más para ser precavidas en este bosque bizarro que creo Holy.

-"Si, si estoy aquí..."; decía yo le hacía señas para que me viera.

-"Y...la cosa esta dice que es todo radioactivo o no?"; pregunto yo señalando al aparato que Armory tiene en la espalda.

-"No, esta apagado...", decía Armory.

-"Espera, estás diciendo que te confiaste y te viniste aquí sin esa cosa prendida?"; pregunto preocupada señalando al detector.

-"Es que Poison me aseguro que el bosque no desprende radiación peligrosa y que las armaduras me protegen de las emanaciones leves de está"; decía algo nerviosa por mi tono de voz

-"Solo dame eso...vamos a ver si es verdad..."; decía yo algo nerviosa ahora como lo agarre con mi magia el aparato y lo prendí.

El zumbido que daba era casi apagado, lo que significa que si, apenas hay radiación.

Incluso la manecilla ni pasa de los 10.

-"Ok...entonces es seguro el ambiente..."; decía yo como acercaba con precaución a ese arbusto en forma de corazón y que latía el detector, "...y las plantas por igual...", decía yo como el detector seguía sin subir más...

-"Ahora solo es cuestión de ir a por...", estaba hablando Armory cuando...

-"A por mí?", pregunto Holy saliendo de entre unos arbustos de color verde de 2 metros de alto, normal a simple, pero que daba unos frutos extraños, como colas de grifo en miniatura...

Y más extraño aún cuando el arbusto en sí se abrió en forma de túnel para que Holy pasará como si el arbusto no hubiera estado allí en primer lugar y se cerró de nuevo cuando Holy paso por allí, dejándonos a los 3 en el mismo pequeño claro entre arbustos y árboles bizarros.

Yo la mire con temor...esperando a que el detector zumbara hasta descomponerse de nuevo mientras controlo mis esfínteres para evitar cagarme o mearme del susto que es Holy apareciendo como una ninja a nuestro lado sin ser escuchada.

Armory no tuvo suerte, brinco cual gato asustadizo hacia atrás, cayendo en contra de ese arbusto en forma de corazón, rompiéndolo ahora, y extrañamente, su sabía era de color rojo, para ser más bizarra aún la cosa.

Pero extrañamente...

La manecilla se mantenía en verde...y seguía sin subir a más de 10 como todo a nuestro alrededor.

Incluso...

Hasta estaba descendiendo la manecill el pitido estaba en silencio, pero no porque se haya descompuesto, una pequeña lucecita en el borde derecho del detector que dice que esta encendida, sigue encendida.

-"Como nos encontraste?", pregunto sorprendida, como intento controlar mi voz para que no se me escuche tan nerviosa como lo estoy realmente.

-"Puedo verlos gracias a las plantas a kilómetros a distancia...aunque es raro...no se porque puedo hacerlo, cuando puedo ver bien con mis ojos"; decía ella toda pensativa.

Como de echo, ahora que la veo, ya no brilla, incluso, sus rayas volvieron a ser negras, al igual que su cabello, que era bien largo, tanto que me sorprende que no se tropecé con el, que lo tiene arrastrando.

Y sus ojos...ya no están opacos, ahora se ven sus iris...y son de color verde aún...pero al menos ya no brillan.

-"Ok...pero ahora esta es la pregunta...como diablos dejaste de ser lo que dijo Poison, un reactor nuclear expuesto?"; pregunto yo como ni me muevo para acercarme a ella.

-"No lo se...solo las plantas me hablaron y me diga que haga lo que siempre hago...pero en grande...y yo confié en ellas, después de todo, las plantas no me han mentido hasta ahora"; decía ella toda tranquila.

-"Ok..."; decía yo algo escéptica...

Pero al recordar sus poderes y lo que nos está rodeando...

Bueno, digamos que si es cierto lo que dice.

-"Pero de seguro que estás bien...aparte de bueno, apenas tener memoria?", pregunto yo, como escucho ramas crujir, y al ojear atrás de mí veo a Armory que se esta levantando del arbusto y entrando en medio panico como se da cuenta de la sabia roja que le rodea y a rodar por el suelo e intentar quitárselo.

-"Si...me siento bien...aunque, una cosita...es normal que tenga tantos deseos de tener sexo todo el tiempo?"; pregunto ella toda curiosa.

-"Para ti eso era normal..."; decía yo como fruncía el ceño, realmente ella sigue siendo en parte aún ella misma.

-"Y es normal que tenga una lista mental sobre quien de todas y todos ustedes es el más atractivo?"; pregunto ella como si fuera algo normal.

-"Ok...eso no nos has dicho...pero con lo poco que te conocemos...creo que podría ser hasta normal"; decía yo.

-"Y..."

-"Escucha, si es algo relacionado al sexo y que estás cachonda...dejame decirte que si, es normal en ti"; decía yo como fruncía el ceño, "Pero no la violación, eso si esta mal...", decía con prisas porque alguien tan manipulable y con poca memoria mal interpretaría mis palabras.

-"Ok...pero...ahora que soy menos radioactiva...puedo volver al barco con ustedes?"; pregunto ella algo ansiosa.

-"No lo se...nuestros científicos tendrían que examinarte...más bien...dejame llamarlos de nuevo"; decía yo como agarraba mi radio.

-"Ok...", decía ella toda tranquila como se sentó como una buena pony.

-"Chicos...aquí Sky, siguen allí"; decía yo por la radio.

 _-"Si Sky, ya llego Armory contigo?"_ , preguntaba Poison por la radio todo preocupado.

Yo volteo a ver a Armory que esta echada en el suelo, su armadura manchada en barro por la savia de color rojo que más bien pego trozos de pavimento y tierra a su armadura y no se le quito en nada.

Y se la escucha respirar con rapidez.

-"Si...pero no solo ella llego a mi posición, también Holy lo hizo como cual ninja, sin ser escuchada por nadie"; decía yo por la radio.

 _-"Es imposible, la hubiéramos detectado apenas ella hubiera pasado por nuestro alcance de..."_ , estaba hablando el todo sorprendido por ello, pero yo le interrumpí.

-"Dejame detenerte allí Poison, tu detector dice que no emite ella nada de radiación y eso que la tengo apuntado la punta de tu aparato directo a su cara...", decía yo como acercaba usando mi magia el detector a Holy, "Incluso hasta tu detector marca 0 y esta encendido"; decía yo al ver el marcador.

 _-"Sky...eso es imposible..."_ , decía el todo sorprendido.

-"Ya dime algo que no sepa..., con lo que hacías pintar que era imposible que ella se deshiciera de toda esa radiación de forma segura, esto hasta a mi me deja sorprendida"; decía yo interrumpiéndolo.

 _-"No Sky...el detector jamás puede marcar 0 en el exterior...el mismo sol emite radiación pero a niveles bajísimos y compatibles con la vida...y solo puede marcar 0 estando encendido en lugares aislados y blindados...lo que quiere decir solo una cosa...Holy no solo tenía acumulada la radiación de la bomba y desechos nucleares que teníamos en la capital, ella literalmente absorbe radiación del ambiente y la puede acumular dentro de ella a niveles peligrosos",_ decía el por la radio.

-"Pero como es posible que los haya liberado...sin contaminar todo el ambiente, más bien, como es que puede seguir con vida e incluso, más sana que antes?"; pregunto yo muy pero muy confundida.

 _-"Bueno, nos has contado que ella tenía el poder de manipular la naturaleza a voluntad y crear hasta seres vivos y mutarlos a voluntad en nuevas cosas no?"_ _, pregunto el por la radio._

 _-"Si...pero no a estos niveles Poison..."; decía yo como veía todas las plantas que nos rodeaban._

-"Bueno, cuando toda la información sobre los atomos y toda la física involucrada para crear armas nucleares...también nos vino a la cabeza los riesgos de está, y como la radiación destruye y modifica el ADN...y eso me hizo pensar...Holy hacía eso mismo...destruye y modifica el ADN a voluntad, pero cuando estaba sana los ensamblaba para que todo lo que creará fuera normal porque ya tenía un precedente previo, y los hacía compatible con la vida y que se pueda reproducir a futuro, de manera más controlada...pero casi morir, modifico en extremo su material genetico de Holy y ahora puede hacer lo mismo pero en extremo y con el exceso de radiación estás plantas han crecido sin control aparente, y al azar en cosas bizarras que ella ve como normales, pero no lo son, y eso es ya jugando con el ADN a voluntad, y no unos pequeños cambios, si no, unos enormes cambios, gigantescos, unos que hasta podrían crear no solo una nueva especie, si no, hasta nuevas ramas biologicas...como Flower nos has descrito las plantas que han crecido por la ciudad..." _, decía_ Poison por radio.

-"Eh...solo entendí que mando a Flower a ver plantas...y que la radiación destruye...", decía yo realmente muy pero muy confundida.

No soy estupida, pero tampoco soy una cerebrito.

Esto me supera por mucho.

 _-"Resumiendo...Holy ya hacía lo que estás viendo pero a niveles más controlados y a menor escala, casi morir y ser inundada de radiación a niveles que matarían a cualquiera, la modifico en extremo y ahora su poder actual...no tiene límite, pero la cosa es...que debe haber habido más cambios en su ser...romper los limites de su sistema no debió haber venido sin un precio a pagar en su cuerpo que puede que ella no sepa sin que le hagamos algunas pruebas"_ , decía Poison por la radio.

-"Escuchaste eso Holy?"; pregunto yo como me enfoco en Holy.

Para solo hallarla con la cabeza baja, como se había quedado dormida sentada.

-"Holy!", grite yo para despertarla.

-"Que, como, que?", pregunto ella algo asustada como levanto la mirada.

-"Te quedaste dormida"; decía yo enojada.

Que parece que sin quererlo me sigue haciendo enojar.

-"Lo siento...es que yo duermo casi 16 horas cada día...y ya se me paso la hora de dormir hace mucho...", decía ella como bostezaba.

 _-"Mmmm...ese debe ser un precio a pagar por haber roto sus límites...sus conexiones neuronales deben ser muy pocas, y poner tanta presión sobre las que quedan deben agotar su cerebro rápidamente, pero esta es la cosa, era normal en ella antes?";_ mencionaba Poison por la radio.

-"No, ella era como todos, dormía entr horas al día"; decía yo.

-"Y yo apenas dormía antes de llegar al pueblo, más bien, mientras más pensaba y más usaba mi cerebro...más sueño me daba...y...*ronquido adorable*", decía Holy como al final estaba cabeceado hasta quedarse dormida de nuevo.

 _-"Allí esta...su cerebro fue tan dañado que apenas su cerebro puede mantenerse activo por tanto tiempo...sabía que curarse de todos sus males era demasiado bueno para ser verdad";_ decía Poison por la radio, " _Pero ahora...cuanto come al día, con lo poco en que es activa, ella debe comer mucho...puedes despertarla y preguntarle eso?"_ , preguntaba Poison todo curioso.

-"De acuerdo..."; decía yo por la radio.

-"Holy, despierta!", grito yo para despertar a Holy.

Y ella otra vez levanto la vista algo asustada de nuevo.

-"Estoy despierta, estoy despierta...", decía ella algo somnolienta.

-"Cuanto comes al día?"; pregunto yo.

-"Bueno...tu sabes lo que come Ema en la cena para mantenerse toda fuerte...y con ese cuerpo tonificado...y sexy", decía ella sonando muy pervertida eso último.

Yo asentí.

-"Bueno...ahora imagínate que me trago esa cantidad...pero por 5 en esas 8 horas que tengo consciente...y que la montaña de excremento que dejo...uff...no es ni normal..."; decia ella cabeceando de nuevo como sonreía y yo le daba golpecitos para mantenerla despierta, que al parecer eso le hacía reírse.

Ya era una bestia para comer, y los inodoros en el viejo barco sufrían bajo su gran culo.

Que ni los desechos de Ema son tan brutalmente mal olientes o enormes...

 _-"Bueno, no soy doctor...pero es más que obvio que no es normal, su metabolismo es extremadamente alto...y nada saludable..."_ , decía el todo pensativo, " _Has probado pasar un día sin comer para ver que pasa o solo comes por gula?"_ , pregunto el como yo seguía dandole toquecitos.

Y ella riendose un poquito.

Al parecer que ahora es muy cosquilluda.

-"Si...eh probado solo un día sin comer porque quería seguir caminando sin contratiempos pero el dolor de estomago que sentí me demolió...y me sentía más debil que nunca y se me nublaba mis pensamientos así que bueno, me comí lo que pude hacer crecer y lo que tenía cerca y sobreviví a eso y me dije a mi mismo que no haría nada de eso nuevamente"; decía ella un poquito más despierta.

 _-"Ok...come por necesidad pura y..._

-"Y que cosas tenías cerca?"; pregunto por curiosidad.

-"Me comí 2 pajaros muertos...y estaban chiclosos, pero el hambre era tal que no me importo aunque...eso no evito que probara más tipos de carne cruda...y como que me gusto..." _,_ decía ella toda pensativa.

Voy a vomitar...*pensó ella como se tragaba su desayuno de nuevo*

 _-"Ok...es herbívora total y carnívora al nivel más primitivo...eso si que es un desbalance total en su organismo..."_ , decía Poison.

 _-"Definitivamente...y sin antes ella era una enigma para ciencia, ahora tardaremos décadas en siquiera saber como demonios funciona su organismo ahora..."_ , decía Hack también en la radio.

-"Pero ahora...la cosa es...como podemos saber si es seguro llevarla con nosotros?", pregunto yo como deje a Holy que se quedara dormida de nuevo allí sentada.

 _-"Bueno, por ahora parece seguro estar al lado de ella...pero saber si es seguro viajar con ella...bueno, o quieres esperar a que ella haga sus necesidades...o puedes meter la manguera con punta metalica del detector en los agujeros de Holy si tienes prisa..."_ , decía Poison.

-"Mmmm...yo creo que a ella le gustara lo segundo..."; decía yo como con mi magia primero se lo introduzco a la boca, lo que hace que Holy despierta toda sorprendida.

Y hasta se sonroje y empiece a lamer la punta del aparato.

-"No hay radiación de la boca doc...", decía yo.

 _-"Bien, puede hablarnos sin que estemos expuestos a radiación..."_ , decía Hack ahora y yo le retiro el aparato de la boca como Holy me mira algo desilucionada.

-"Mmm...es que esa fue una buena manera de despertar..."; decía ella algo sonrojada...

-"Aja...", decía yo con el ceño fruncido

Si, definitivamente es ella misma...

-"Solo volteate, que esto ira..."; decía yo como ella se levanto con una sonrisa ansiosa y se puso de espaldas y levanto la cola, "...a tu cola...".

-"Vamos...espere tanto por estas penetraciones sorpresa..."; decía ella toda ansiosa como me meneaba su trasero.

Si...

Definitivamente aun es ella misma...

La parte molesta por lo menos.

Así que yo solo introduzco esa parte metalica en el aparato.

Y la hace chillar de sorpresa y excitación cuando se la introduzco directo en el recto.

Y es allí cuando la manecilla empieza a elevarse y marcar 15 a 30 de radiación.

-"Hack, Poison, la aguja marca 25 a 30 de radiación viniendo de su culo...al parecer su excremento es radiactivo...", decía yo por la radio como Holy solo movía sus caderas para disfrutar más de algo que no debería ser siquiera placentero.

 _-"Ok...los sistemas de tratamiento de agua del barco podrán manejarlo..."_ , comentaba Cruice, que al parecer también estaba allí.

 _-"Pero que ella tenga su propio baño y que ella misma lo limpie...por seguridad"_ , decía Hack.

-"Ok..."; decía yo como le sacaba la manguera del detector del trasero y se lo incertaba así no más y sin limpiar a su vagina.

Que eso si causo que chillara toda excitada y moviera sus caderas más a prisa.

Pero esa es la cosa...mientras más lo introducía, más radiación había.

-"Eh chicos...parece que mientras más adentro de Holy este la manguera...más radiación tiene...incluso la manecilla marca hasta 200 cuando la tiene metida bien profunda la goloza está...pero en la entrada apenas marca 20"; decía yo a pesar de la situación tan incomoda en que estoy ahora mismo.

 _-"Sus desechos parecen que su cuerpo al menos intenta que sean lo menos radioactivos posibles al parecer...pero su interior aun parece tener radiación residual...lo que es de esperarse, no puede haberse desecho de más de 10 mil de radioactividad pura en unos segundos"_ , decía Hack todo pensativo.

-"Mmmmmmmm...", gemía en placer puro Holy como tuvo un orgasmo y lleno de sus fluidos el aparato, y el aparato medía alrededor de 500 de radioactividad ahora.

-"Al parecer...todo lo que no sea desecho...es radioactivo..."; decía yo con mucho disgusto como quitaba el aparato de su interior y ella estaba sonriendo como una boba.

-"Cielos...como lo necesitaba...", decía ella toda contenta.

 _-"Holy...no te va a gustar lo que tengamos que decirte pero...el que tenga sexo contigo...morira por envenenamiento por radiación...así que si, puedes venir con nosotros...pero, sin tener sexo con nadie...o siquiera masturbarte"_ , decía Hack por la radio.

-"Espera...sin sexo?!", preguntaba ella no muy feliz por ello.

 _-"Al menos hasta que averigüemos como evitar que absorbas radiación como una esponja y la acumules peligrosamente en tu interior"_ , decía Hack por la radio intentando darle esperanzas a la ninfomona está...

-"Mmmmm...no se si aguante tanto tiempo...", decía ella como se mordía su pata derecha.

-"Aguantaste todo el tiempo hasta aca no?", pregunto yo.

-"No, me detenía para darme placer cada día en una rama que tuviera la forma de un pene..."; decía ella sonrojada y medio frustrada.

 _-"Bueno...tendrás que aguantarte...al menos hasta que vayamos a otro lugar, donde puedas liberar radiación en forma de mutar todo el ambiente natural al punto de que seas un ser vivo normal y ya podrás tener todo el sexo que quieras..._ " _,_ decía Hack intentando ser positivo por ella

-"Uju..."; decía Holy toda desilusionada, "Bueno...esta bien..."; decía ella media enojada, pero solo hacía un puchero de niña chiquita y se sentaba con las patas delanteras cruzadas.

Jejej.

Veremos si se controla...

-"Entonces díganle a Lena que es seguro volver...y que es mejor irnos ya...no quedemos perjudicar a esta gente más tiempo de lo necesario" _;_ decía yo por la radio.

 _-"Esta bien, pero antes quiero que vengan uno de sus doctores unicornios para que le hagan un análisis completo a Holy..."_ , decía Hack algo desanimado.

-"Ok, hora de irnos Holy..."; decía yo como la miraba de nuevo.

Otra vez durmiendo...

…...

Tendré que llevarla en mi espalda verdad? *pensó ella ahora malhumorada*

.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.

 **3 horas después**

 **De nuevo en el acorazado, sala de reuniones**

 **Aun anclado el barco en el puerto**

-"Ok…Hack, que dicen los doctores sobre Holy?", pregunto yo seriamente a Hack, como todo nuestro grupo esta aquí, menos Holy, que esta en la sala de maquinas, el único sitio tan blindado como para que no absorba la radiación del exterior.

Y esta durmiendo, así que no molestara a nadie.

-"Los análisis preliminares que teníamos nos lo confirman, realmente su metabolismo es tan alto o mas que 3 minotauros juntos, y eso que hablamos de una pequeña cebra, su cerebro en términos simples, esta tan mal conectado, que pensar demasiado en algo lo estresa a tal punto que la apaga, huesos débiles, como la de una anciana o incluso un bebe recién nacido al notar que sus huesos mas parecen cartílago que otra cosa, y ya lo que sabíamos desde antes , sus hormonas más inestable que la de una adolescente, aparte, su sangre y sus órganos son altamente radioactivos", decía Hack que estaba leyendo una hoja con esos datos.

-"Ok….sus contras son evidentes a niveles extremos….pero que cosas tiene que no nos sean un problema?, pregunto yo.

-"Bueno….ella puede ver y caminar sin problemas, así que desde ahora podrá caminar y hacer cosas por su cuenta en el barco, oh, y aunque sus huesos son frágiles, sus músculos lo compensan con una gran resistencia y…por ahora eso o más", decía Hack después de no hallarle nada más a la lista.

-"Y sus locos poderes….no olvides sus locos poderes", decía Flower.

-"Si y esos no han cambiado mucho…..solo que ahora los tiene todo desatados y a niveles extremos y hasta tiene uno nuevo, la que es de cambiar ella misma de forma….pero a expensas de todos músculos, huesos y órganos de su cuerpo", decía él.

-"Pero es un peligro para todos o no?, pregunto Mig seriamente.

-"Mientras no salga afuera y le de la luz solar….si, no será ningún problema a largo plazo", decía Poison ahora.

-"Y nada de sexo….porque su interior y fluidos son altamente radioactivos, así que tengan cuidado", dijo Hack como miró a Gimmy

Y todos hicieron lo mismo.

-"Que?!", dijo sorprendida Gimmy, "Yo soy más de probar grandes y jugosas….."

-"Si…ya sabemos lo que te gusta, muchas gracias", decía Geminis como le cerraba el pico a su hermana como ella estaba levemente sonrojada.

-"En fin, ella vendrá con nosotros, primero al reino cebra para que sepan que ella continua con vida y luego al reino minotauro, sea lo que sea que le hizizo Holy a los soldados que quedaban leales a Red Sun hizo que se rindieran ya y lo que hizo Holy hoy solo los hizo aceptar su derrota ahora", decía yo algo seria, "Eso significa que ya salvamos otro país, faltan 2", decía yo con una sonrisa al final toda optimista.

-"Si….pero de seguro serán suficientes las municiones que tenemos dentro del barco y la que nos queda en Saddle Arabia para nuestra siguiente misión?, pregunto Ema.

-"Cierto, pararemos también haya de ida, pero si, debería bastar con ello, y lo que talvez nuestro nuevo compañero a bordo pueda fabricar", decia yo algo positiva como señalaba a Poison.

-"Hey, puedo hacer explosivos nuevos...pero no en masa...ya cuando los diseñe, podríamos regresar y entregarles mi prototipo a mis compañeros aquí para que lo fabriquen y listo, pero eso sí, puedo agregarle nuevas cosas a sus armas de fuego, incluso, crear hasta algunas nuevas si quieren", decía el todo pensativo.

-"Espera, como así, no que eres un físico nuclear como decías?", preguntaba Sitra algo confundida.

-"Si, soy físico nuclear e ingeniero experto en armas y municiones, y ustedes no tienen ni la menor idea de que clase de cosas tengo en mente para mejorar y ampliar su armamento ahora que tendré carta blanca para crearlos"; decía el emocionado.

-"Lo que lo hace perfecto para nosotras, ya tenemos el experto en comunicaciones, el ingeniero en el barco, el de armas y nuestro doctor, creo que no necesitamos a nadie más para nuestra cruzada", decía yo con una sonrisa.

Que en primer lugar no estaba planeado, pero estoy conforme con ello...

-"En realidad creo que si necesitan a uno más..."; decía Poison algo pensativo.

-"Como quien?", pregunto yo toda curiosa.

-"A su experto en vehiculos"; decía él.

-"Como trenes o dirigibles?", pregunto Hack medio confundido.

-"No se si te has dado cuenta Poison, pero aunque esta nave es grande, dudo que podamos tener un tren o un dirigible en cubierta...", decía Flower.

-"Pero que tal si el dirigible se queda flotando arriba de nosotros, atado como un globo al barco?"; pregunto Armory.

-"Claro, y atraer la atención de mala manera..."; decía Mig como fruncía el ceño.

-"Chicas...!"; decía Cruice mientras alzaba la voz un poco, "Se refiere a vehiculos más compactos, unos que serían llevados en el acorazado fácilmente, en las grandes exclusas de cubierta donde se mete las municiones, y suministros, vehiculos que nos permitirían viajar más rapido en tierra, pero no se cuales..."; decía Cruice explicándose un poco.

-"Yo solo se que los construyen los minotauros, y que uno de los cientificos jefes es un pegaso Equestre llamado Meca Master, y solo fue capturado, porque huyo a otros países a experimentar por su cuenta sus creaciones que eran demasiado peligrosas para los Equestres, o que solo, no comprendían, el tipo era un genio, pero con los datos que le dio el leviatán, eso fue solo una inspiración para él, el tipo solo decía que podía crear tantos tipos de naves y vehiculos que los aliens ni sabrían que les golpeo, y el general Tormenta de los minotauros fue el que se lo llevo para que le diera a su ejercito esas maquinas...", decía Poison.

-"Y las has visto o sabes como se llaman exactamente sus creaciones?", pregunto yo.

-"No, pero el se enfocaba más en querer crear máquinas voladoras propias, incluso hasta dejo un viejo prototipo de una en su vieja choza según decía de vuelta en Equestria, pero no se a que exactamente se refería..."; decía el.

-"Ok...entonces, crees que estará dispuesto a ayudarnos en nuestra causa?"; pregunto yo.

-"El solo le ayuda al que le este proveyendo las cosas...y claro, que sepa que es para el bien común, luego tus ideologías y el como eres ni le llega"; decía el.

-"Ok, ahora hablando de los minotauros...alguien sabe a que podríamos enfrentarnos...preferentemente alguien que ha estado con ellos hace poco tiempo y no hace 6 años..."; decía yo como veía a Ema levantar la mano, pero la bajo cuando dije eso último.

-"Y tu no lo sabes?", pregunto Poison todo curioso.

-"No, la verdad es que no más me importaba lo que pasaba en mí país y se acabo...nunca me intereso saber más de otros lugares, sus mares sí...esos países entre medias no..."; decía yo toda pensativa.

Luego de que dije eso nadie dijo nada.

Hasta que Ema hablo después de un minuto de puro silencio.

-"Se que el general Tormenta es un obsesionado con el poder, y que de seguro no cambio nada en todo el tiempo en que estuve encerrada, y también se, que el desgraciado solo aparece cuando una batalla esta ganada, así que la posibilidad de que haya muerto en Hopetown durante la invasión alienigena es nula, y uno de sus generales debio haber muerto en el proceso, pero aun de seguro tiene a muchos generales en su nomina que le harán el trabajo sucio y ese es tener controlado su país y de seguro intentar conquistar otras naciones, aunque eso último, era detenido por Bloody, y sin ella...bueno, solo hubiera sido cuestión de tiempo como la alianza pirata se rompía gracias a el primero", decía Ema toda pensativa.

-"Y como es su ejercito...a que nos podríamos enfrentar exactamente?", preguntaba Mig toda seria.

-"Numeroso, bien entrenado, y sobre todo, fuertes y especializados más en armas pesadas, como masas, espadas innecesariamente grandes y llevar y disparar cañones de barco usando las 2 manos, como yo hacía, pero quien sabe que armas tendrán en esta nueva era de armas de fuego", decía ella.

-"Ok, como siempre, vamos a ciegas...pero al menos ya sabemos que hacer, rescatar a los científicos y privar al líder malvado de turno de sus ingenieros de guerra, y asesinar al bastardo ese..."; decía yo.

-"Lo típico ya a estas alturas..."; mencionaba Kary.

-"Entonces si no hay nada más que discutir, podemos tomar rumbo a la mar...que nos tomará 2 meses viajar a todos los destinos que dijimos antes de tocar tierra en el reino minotauro", decía yo seriamente.

-"El suficiente para crear varias cosas..."; decía Poison todo tranquilo.

-"Podría hasta crear mochilas portátiles para la comunicación a larga distancia con el barco"; decía Ground todo pensativo.

-"Y podría ver si mejoro la potencia del barco también, y así acortar nuestros viajes a al menos 1 mes y medio"; meditava Cruice.

-"Y yo por fin podre descansar y hacer un buen inventario de los medicamentos a bordo..."; decía Hack más positivo y relajado.

-"Y yo hallaré la manera de tener sexo con todos ustedes!"; gritaba Holy como entro a la sala por sorpresa.

Lo que hizo que casi todas saltarán de sus cojines.

-"Por todos los cielos Holy, deja de hacer eso!"; grite con enojo.

-"Como demonios puede ser tan silenciosa?", pregunto enojada Mig.

-"Sus pezuñas...ya no son duras, ahora son tan suaves como la de una gatito...", decía Zecora como respiraba rápidamente para calmarse..

-"Lo siento, es que algo internamente me dice que lo haga..."; decía ella como hacía cara de niña arrepentida.

Algo me dice que es el lado controlador de está loca ninfomana no más.

Que mientras se quede en solo saltar para asustarnos, mejor..

-"Y que no que dormías 16 horas al día?", pregunto Sitra confundida.

-"Nunca dije que seguidas"; decía Holy como sonreía ahora.

Holy nunca cambiará verdad?...

-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.

 **Y listo, un capitulo mediano y tranquilito...en parte jeje. Y bizarro.**

 **Pero ahora la tripulación esta unida toda de nuevo...**

 **Jeje.**

 **Lograrán sobrevivir a lo que se ha convertido Holy?**

 **Que nuevas armas tendrán los minotauros para nuestros protagonistas?**

 **Averigue esto y mucho más en el proximo capitulo!:**

 **Hasta el siguiente miercoles gente bonita.**

 **No se olviden de comentar!.**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Capitulo 26: Se puede llegar en paz a un sitio nuevo?**_

 **Torment Sky**

 **20 de junio del 988 DDNM**

 **En ruta al reino cebra**

 **Comedor del acorazado**

 **5:30 pm**

Era un dia como cualquier otro en alta mar, todos comiendo aquí.

En distintas mesas, porque después de todo no son lo suficientemente grandes para que quepan todos en una.

Aunque eso si.

El comedor es bien amplio, caben 15 mesas, donde tranquilamente se pueden sentar en cada una 6.

Y como aun no estamos ni cerca de tierra, puedo poner el piloto automático y venir a comer con todos aquí.

Mis hijos, yo, Hack, Zecora, Armory, Flower con su hijo comemos en la misma mesa.

Hack como siempre pudiendo comer un platillo digno de un restaurante gourmet gracias a Chanti y comiendo con cubiertos tranquilamente su comida.

Zecora también come tranquilamente también, siendo la mas reservada de todas, incluso mas que Mig, más, porque Zecora no busca hacer amigos, busca terminar con el legado de Bloody Mary a toda costa y no le importa nada más que eso, incluso hasta ella ni salió a la celebración en el puerto esa noche, se quedo mas bien creando mas y mas pociones de reserva por si tendríamos que llegar a otro Saddle Arabia con miles de heridos.

Y aquí estoy yo, comiendo mi ensalada mientras estoy amamantando a mis hijos que si que tienen mucha hambre en las tardes y me dejan mis glándulas mamarias muy sensibles.

Y en todo este tiempo navegando pude charlar con todos, y enterarme de como les esta yendo en este viaje pacifico por ahora.

Armory es la que siempre come lentamente su comida, sin prisas como mira de reojo a Ground de vez en cuando y le sonríe y como el esta en la mesa de frente a ella, el igual le sonríe

Mientras que Flower come con 0 delicadeza con la cabeza metida en su plato como siempre, y su hijo, con gusto le imita.

Definitivamente el salió de ella la verdad.

Aun cuando la mitad del tiempo lo este cuidando Armory, no puede escapar de donde proviene después de todo.

Aparte como que Armory tampoco enseña modales a la hora de comer, solo les da de comer y ya.

Flower al ya estar sin oficio dentro del barco, en vez de mantener su fisico y entrenar como hacen Kary y Mig, ella duerme, come y espía a Ground en la ducha y se masturba, diciendo en voz alta su nombre.

Lo se.

Porque Ground me lo contó, que cuando ella llega al climax, no es precisamente la yegua más silenciosa del mundo.

Aunque agradece que ya ni intente ya querer con él.

Que ella ya me dijo que no se rinde técnicamente, que esperara pacientemente a que el la desee a ella.

O sea. Que el extrañe sus acosos.

Pero no funcionara su sigue acosándolo pero sin hablarle….

Pero creo que por eso no más no le importa que haga eso a sus espaldas este Ground.

Cree que mejor es eso a estar sufriendo sus acosos a cada rato.

Entonces veo donde estan comiendo tranquilamente el resto.

En la mesa donde está Ground se sienta Poison, Cruice, Geminis, Afit y Sitra.

Básicamente los recién llegados, con excepción de Geminis.

Que para más tiempo con Cruice gracias a que necesita la ayuda para aumentar la eficiencia del motor y lo pasan bien juntos.

Cruice me comenta que le agrada tener un aprendiz que realmente escuche porque quiere y no por obligación.

Y Geminis dice que es buen ejercicio para mantener sus manos hábiles aun agiles.

Ground ya no esta tan miedoso.

Aunque es más por estar en zonas ya seguras y tranquilas, aunque por lo que me cuenta Armory, el se esta tomando las cosas lentamente con ella.

Si.

Armory no es tonta, solo inocente aun con lo que le paso. Pero con lo que refiero es que ella ve en Ground como alguien con quien tener hijos por el tiempo que pasan juntos.

Y ella apenas le diga el que es tiempo de tener sexo.

Lo hará, sin pensar, porque realmente quiere hijos propios.

No necesariamente tener sexo.

Eso es secundario para ella.

Y con respecto a su proyecto de la radio a larga distancia, el ya tiene algunas versiones echas, y espera probarlas muy pronto y que por mientras esta trabajando en un proyecto con Poison que requiere sus conocimientos en electronica.

Poison dice que mañana tendrá listo sus primeros prototipos de armas y accesorios nuevos para las que ya tenemos.

Que eso me recuerda, también me conto que Flower no solo con frotársela sus partes se calma ella, que ella le pide hacer el amor donde sea que el este y ella quiera.

Que puede ser en el baño.

En la cocina, en su taller, en pleno pasillo y hasta en el comedor.

Y el admite que no le importa, que le agrada este tipo de sorpresas.

Aun cuando sabe que es solo usado por ella.

Afit es el mas joven de los que pueden luchar aquí, y siempre esta dispuesto a ayudar, porque se aburre por estar tanto tiempo sin hacer nada dentro del barco en estas largas travesías.

Por ahora me cae bien el chico, es como el novatillo del grupo que quiere impresionar a todos.

Espero que no la cagué al intentarlo por lo menos.

Y Sitra es la que también desea aprender de todo aquí, se entrena con Mig y Kary en como disparar y luchar, recibe lecciones de Shanti sobre como cocinar, y de vez en cuando le ayuda al hacer los desayunos, como ella siempre se levanta temprano.

Y hasta quería aprender primeros auxilios con Hack, y mi esposo esta feliz de enseñar, el siempre lo está.

Aun con el agobio que fue hacerlo en Saddel Arabia, el aun no ha bajado su animo a la hora de ayudar a los demás.

Y luego está la mesa donde se sienta Mig, Kary, Chanti, Ema y Gemmy.

Mig y Kary ya se llevan mejor desde lo que paso en la capital y están almorzando con sus hijos igual, bueno, los de Kary.

Y entrenan juntos, corriendo alrededor del barco, practicando lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y con magia para entretenerse.

Ema hace una cosa muy parecida, ella no entrena para ser rápida o ágil, se entrena para ser más fuerte, cargando las pesadas piezas de repuesto que le pide Posion para que el las desarme y vea que usa para sus creaciones.

Y aun cuando se ve fuerte y empieza a tener más músculo, sus pechos siguen igual de grandes, aunque cada vez más firmes y su trasero ya no esta fofo, esta todo tonificado, y aun cuando Cruice se interese un poco en Geminis y Ground quiera a Armory, ellos siempre le miran de reojo a Ema su culo cuando pasa cerca de ellos.

Y más que ella no lleva ropa que le cubra nada, y más cuando se pone a revisar los cañones para ver si están bien.

No deja nada a la imaginación

Y Poison es el único que le ha silbado por lo supuestamente atractiva que se veía al salir toda engrasada del cañon 2 de la torreta principal N°1 hace unos días.

Y como Flower estaba con él, en ese momento, ella toda celosa le golpeo en el estomago haciéndole asi que se retorciera en el suelo por el duro golpe y ese día no hubo nada de sexo para él.

Y Ema se sorprende la verdad, porque dice que ella en realidad tiene el cuerpo menos femenino de su raza y se sorprende que la vean atractiva.

Aunque no lo crean.

Esas nalgas grandes donde un pony podría de usar de almohadas y esos pechos enormes que también podrían pasar con grandes almohadas.

Son pequeños para lo que normalmente es en su tierra natal, porque una hembra minotauro normal sus pechos son el doble de grandes que la de ella y sus caderas son más grandes.

Creo que Poison caminaría gracioso cuando las vea, jejeh.

Chanti se dedica a solo aprender nuevas recetas y experimentar a la hora de cocinar, es que ella es tan reservada como Zecora, pero al menos a ella le interesa pasar más tiempo con las chicas.

Después de todo, todas pasaron por lo mismo durante buen tiempo.

Se conocen màs de lo que cualquiera podría alguna vez.

Y Gimmy; bueno, ella para igual que Flower, en lo que respecta a pasar la mitad de su tiempo masturbándose.

Pero al menos pasa un poco de tiempo aprendiendo a disparar y así no ser tan inutil y ya no perder así a otra hermana

Y finalmente, la que no deja de comer sola donde la mesa esta repleta de platos vacíos y otros aun con contenido para ser devorado

Esta Holy.

Haciendo ruidos grotescos al comer, y aun cuando se ha comido lo que todos comemos combinados, incluido carne.

Su estomago apenas esta levemente abultado a pesar de todo.

Los ruidos que hace apenas afectan a los demás...solo les afecta a nuestros cerebritos.

Porque nosotras nos acostumbramos a tener compañeros que comieran como puercos, joder, hasta incluso algunas de nosotras debió comer así alguna vez...

En fin, Hack tiene una teoría y dice que es posible que Holy tenga cáncer gracias a la radiación y que su cuerpo cree celulas en exceso y por eso necesita tantos nutrientes, …..como a la vez la radiación destruye las células en exceso evitando que salga tumores, y los virus y bacterias que habitan cualquier cuerpo no tengan ni la oportunidad de infectar a Holy, porque las celulas que quieren infectar se destruyen más rápido de lo que se crean.

Y eso también teme Hack, que la radiación interna dentro de Holy mute virus y bacterias, y que alguien con un resfrío le estornude, y así cree sin querer un super virus o una super bacteria de carácter extintivo que cause un 2nd apocalipsis.

Pero es solo una teoría que tiene sobre su condición, no lo puede confirmar aún.

Me hizo sentir miedo de que pasará y no pude dormir en 4 días cuando me lo dijo.

Estuve dando vueltas todos las noches preocupada, y hasta vigilando a Holy dormir...

Toda temerosa de que en algún momento un virus venga y salga de ella para matarnos a todos...

A pesar de que ella duerme como un bebe en la sala de maquinas, porque nadie quiere que salga y reciba más radiación del ambiente...

Y Hack al ver eso, me estuvo intentando tranquilizar, sobre que es solo una teoría de la peor cosa posible.

Pero joder, no hay que hacer eso cuando estamos hablando de Holy,, que es una bomba de tiempo andante, que me diga esas cosas cuando este confirmado, no cuando no joder...

En fin, al menos tenemos tanta comida para medio año aquí en el barco y ella tiene comida de sobra para hartarse hasta que lleguemos al reino minotauro.

Pero la cosa es...como diablos reaccionaran las cebras al ver a la nueva Holy...?

*un fuerte eructo resuena en todo el comedor*

*todos se detienen para ver a Holy, mientras los niños se ríen*

-"Estuvo delicioso..."; decía Holy como se sobaba su estomago, "Otra comida bien echa Chanti...realmente eres la ama de la cocina"; decía Holy toda alegre.

-"Con lo rápido que comes, me sorprende que siquiera lo saborees..."; decía Chanti rompiendo el silencio.

-"Hay postre?", pregunto Holy toda inocente.

-"No..."; decía Chanti toda seria como le miraba.

-"Oh, ok..."; decía ella toda tranquila como solo echo su cabeza encima de los platos llenos de comida y empezó a dormir.

…...

Bueno, es molesta, pero al menos es sumisa, cortés y amable...

Una gran mejoría con respecto a la Holy que conocíamos...

..-.-.-.-..-…-.-…-.-….

 **Torment Sky**

 **Reino Cebra**

 **22 de junio**

 **Ciudad portuaria de Blackline, al sureste del país.**

 **2:12 pm.**

Como las otras veces, cuando nos veían llegar nos esperaba unos cuantos soldados de la emperatriz para recibirnos.

Podría solamente hacer como las otras veces y que salude Holy desde una ventana.

Pero….

Quiero ver las caras de esos cretinos cuando la vean como es ahorita, jeje.

Así que cuando soltamos las amarras para que se amarren gracias a las cebras voluntarias que trajeron los soldados al puerto improvisado, que son solo grandes troncos clavados en la arena donde amarrar el barco aquí.

Y traen las tablas para poder crear una plataforma improvisada para ir subiendo los suministros.

Es lo que pasa cuando destruyes tus propios muelles para hacer enfasis en que el contacto con el exterior sigue prohibido.

Cuando requieres muelles, te jodes y pasas a improvisar.

En fin…

Hora del show.

*piensa ella con una sonrisa al final como se para en la barandilla al costado del barco donde están por subir los suministros*

-"Buenas tardes soldados, ya saben que hacer", decía yo con una sonrisa alegre.

-"Ya sabes el procedimiento, déjanos ver si ella sigue con ustedes antes de hacer nada más", decía el líder de esos soldados, un chaman que por su tono de voz, suena a que ya esta como apunto de retirarse.

Como el resto de cebras voluntarias veían expectantes por ver a su princesa.

-"Con gusto", dije yo con una sonrisa, "Holy, es tu señal, sal y saluda a tu gente!", grite yo.

Y entonces sale del barco Holy como se para como yo en la barandilla al lado mío y empieza a agitar una pata para saludar a su gente.

-"Hola ciudadanos, soy Holy….pueden subir la comida ahora", decía ella toda ansiosa.

Por más comida fresca más que nada.

Pero al ver como ella se muerde sus labios y esta viendo a su gente, yo creo que esta ansiosa por algo más.

Potenciales victimas para acostarse con ellas.

-"Es imposible que sea Holy…se comporta diferente a lo que ella hace", decía el chaman todo enojado.

-"Si, ademas ella no nos saluda así tan casual", decía enojado uno de los soldados cebra con lanza como se ponía en modo agresivo.

-"Ademas ella anuncia que logros hizo para mostrar al mundo que somos la raza superior", decía todo enojado el otro soldado con lanza, que es tan musculoso como un toro como los dos lanceros apuntaban sus lanzad hacia el frente.

Entonces solo Holy solo salta a la plataforma improvisada y se va caminando hacia esos soldados que siguen en la playa arenosa

Sin mover un músculo.

Saben que perderían apenas intentarán hacer algo agresivo

Porque después de todo

Un rifle le gana a una lanza.

Holy al llegar a la orilla con ese trío de soldados.

Ella sigue toda sonriente, pese a que le están apuntando con sus lanzas.

-"Yo soy Holy….solo sufrí un pequeño accidente al salvarlos a ellos y perdí algo de memoria, pero sigo siendo yo", decía Holy toda tranquila como me señalaba.

-"Pruébalo", decía el musculoso.

-"Estamos sobre arena…apenas siento nutrientes para usar para crecer algo", decía ella.

-"Si hay palmeras que crecen en desiertos y playas, así que un no puedo no debería existir para alguien como usted que conoce todas las especies de plantas en el planeta", decía el chaman todo serio.

-"Pero no recuerdo como es una palmera siquiera….", decía Holy algo desanimada.

-"Otra excusa para una impostora", decía agresivamente el músculoso.

-"Que no miento!", grito ella como piso fuerte en donde estaba y 3 raíces envolvieron a los soldados.

3 raices de colores bizarros valga recalcar….

Los levantaban y envolvían sus vientres en el proceso y los civiles retrocedieron un poco por el sobresalto de ella.

-"Ahora me creen", decía ella ahora seria.

Los 3 asintieron sin pensarlo 2 veces.

-"Y ahora que hago con ellos Sky?", pregunto ella como se volteo a verme.

-"Por faltarte el respeto, yo creo que les deberías, acostarte con los 3", decía yo como sonreía.

-"No que era…", decía Holy confundida.

-"Si lo eres, pero ellos no lo saben y no lo tienen que saber, como su castigo verdadero", decía yo con una sonrisa.

Holy solo me sonrío.

-"Vamos muchachos, tu princesa necesita llenada con sus semillas", decía Holy toda feliz como seguía cargando a esos soldados hasta una parte con mas tierra fértil

-"Pero no se ha casado princ….", estaba hablando el chaman pero Holy hizo que la liana que le sostenía y le cargaba, su punta se le metio en su boca para callarlo.

-"No me importa", decía ella como se las llevaba mientras saltaba toda ansiosa y alegre.

Como los civiles no sabían que hacer ante tan bizarra escena.

-"Eso significa que pueden iniciar a cargar las cosas adentro, no pierdan tiempo!", gritaba yo para que me pusieran atención.

Los civiles se miraron raro por un momento, antes de hacer lo que les dije

Ay Holy.

Al menos esos soldados de mierda no van a tener descendencia nunca más con la cantidad de radiación que recibirán.

Jejeje.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

 **20 de julio**

 **Sala de reuniones del acorazado.**

 **9:23pm**

 **A 12 horas de la isla de los minotauros.**

-"Ok chicos, estamos a medio día de llegar a la isla de los minotauros, todo un subcontinente para ellos solos y las cabras, pero que viven en una extraña armonía a pesar de todo"; decía yo toda pensativa, pero sacudía la cabeza para evitar distracciones, "Pero la cosa es está, nos estamos acercando directamente a su capital llamada Tenas, sin rodeos esta vez, un ataque directo para demostrar que vamos en serio"; decía yo como señalaba uno de los mapas que nos habían dado las yeguas de Saddle Arabia sobre los mares que rodean el reino de los minotauros y que había puesto en la mesa para que todas la vieran.

Y como llegábamos desde el este, del reino de Eastland después de recoger todos los equipos para el barco que sobraban, vinimos hacia acá, pero la capital se encuentra al oeste, y tuve que navegar por 5 días más para rodear todo el continente, que es enorme, casi tan grande como Equestria.

Pero sin ni una sola montaña.

Era una enorme llanura, con algunos cerros pequeños y formaciones rocosas en todo el país.

Casi como el reino cebra.

Pero a diferencia de ellos, aquí hay una enorme cantidad de ríos y lagos, y por tanto, más pueblos y ciudades que en todo el reino cebra.

Y gracias a las grandes cantidades de minerales que tienen bajo tierra, aunque no tengan montañas.

Eran casi tan avanzados como los grifos en lo que se refiere a industria y armas.

-"Un ataque directo me parece demasiado arriesgado Sky..."; decía Kary preocupada.

-"Que tan segura estás de esto?", pregunto Mig luego, toda seria.

-"Mucha, gracias a una de los nuevos inventos que ellos 2 han desarrollado", decía yo con una sonrisa como señalaba a Poison y a Ground.

-"Oh, y cual es ese?"; pregunto curiosa Kary como miraban a Poison y Ground las chicas.

-"Bueno, es solo un prototipo, pero la llamo, bomba de racimo..."; decía Poison como tenía con el unos dibujos como si un niño de 5 año los hubiera dibujado.

Que se muestra un proyectil normal que tenemos, vuela en el aire, y que extrañamente explota en el aire, pero a la vez parece dispersar proyectiles a tierra a pesar de ello.

-"Bueno...se que de dibujante me moriría de hambre...pero es para explicarles sin problemas mi invento, que la llamo bomba de racimo, una bomba que a distancia, cuando este cerca de un objetivo se abre y libera pequeños proyectiles para afectar un área incluso mayor a la de una bomba tradicional, pero claro, con daños muchos menores a las estructuras, pero si que serán mortales para la infantería"; decía Poison. como mostraba los dibujos.

-"Yo me encargué de instalar en el cañón número 4 mediano los sistemas y controles nuevos que necesitará ese proyectil para que funcione correctamente"; decía Ground todo rápido, porque medio que aun no se acostumbra ser el centro de atención.

-"Sí, con computadoras alienigenas para que calculen cuando el proyectil esta a una distancia optima para que den la señal para soltar su mortal carga y haga el mayor efecto posible"; decía Poison, "Y no solo eso, esa bomba de racimo de prototipo esta cargada con proyectiles de fósforo blanco, un quimico que quema con el contacto con el oxigeno, y los efectos sobre los seres vivos es de quemaduras mortales y respirarlo es muy toxico, lo que les ayudará a la intimidación del enemigo cuando lo quieran usar", decía el todo serio.

-"O sea...dispararlo en una ciudad poblada es mala idea?"; pregunto Kary.

-"Si...porque el área que abarcará esta bomba es enorme, al menos 500 metros cuadrados...y en una ciudad puede haber civiles de por medio", decía Poison todo serio.

-"Bueno, como ayuda en la capital no va a ser..."; decía nada a gusto Mig.

-"Pero esperen, no solo cree eso, también cree esto"; decía el como sacaba desde debajo de la mesa un arma.

Tan alargada como un rifle, solo que este era más como una L muy grande. *una escopeta que usaría cualquier guardia de seguridad actual, de las modernas*

-"La llamo, escopeta, perfecta para una guerra en zonas urbanas y cerradas, y funciona como una versión miniatura y más simple que la bomba de racimo, porque en vez dispara un proyectil, pero este al ser disparado se deshace y dispara decenas de más pequeños proyectiles que pueden destrozar a un ser vivo a corta distancia, pero no es muy versátil contra armaduras y a largas distancias y tiene pocos proyectiles por cargador normalmente, pero al menos la hice fácil de cargar para los que no tiene magia o garras"; decía el con una sonrisa, "Ahora, quien la quiere, solo pude hacer una, pero les aseguro que es totalmente segura"; decía el con una sonrisa.

-"Oh, yo, yo la quiero!", decía Flower toda emocionada, levantando una pezuña como una niña que ve un juguete nuevo con que jugar.

-"Tienes algo más?", pregunto Mig no muy impresionada que digamos.

Y yo ya estaba impresionada con lo que decía ya Poison.

Aunque yo quería la escopeta...*piensa eso como frunce el ceño mientras ve a Flower recoger la escopeta*

-"Bueno, no me olvide de los que tienen rifles, y las pocas pistolas a bordo, así que invente esto..."; decía el como ahora presentaba un cilindro negro muy grueso, "Lo llamo silenciador, disminuye a la mitad el sonido del disparo del arma, y al menos ahora en vez de escucharse como una mini explosión, sonará como si alguien pisara muy fuerte con su pezuña contra un piso de metal, así que si quieren entrar en un lugar en modo sigilo y matar a distancia, esto le será de gran ayuda"; decía él con una sonrisa

 ***(Algo curioso, los silenciadores no son tan súper efectivos como los videojuegos nos hacen creer por desgracia :""c)**

A Mig y a Kary ya las vi con rostros más interesados en lo que Poison estaba ofreciendo.

-"Y finalmente, la versión mejorada del rifle que tienen, con un rango de acción de hasta 2km"; decía el como quería alzar lo que sea que tenía en el suelo, pero no podía, como se le veía esforzarse y no lograr mover lo que sea que tenía allí abajo, "Ema...podrías levantarla por mí?"; pregunto el a Ema que estaba a 2 asientos de él, ella asintió y con una sola mano saco un pedazo de arma solo medio metro más larga que un pony, y si tenía la versión del medio de lo que conforma un rifle, pero más voluminoso, y el cañon es extra largo, creo que hasta compone la mitad del largo del arma.

-"La llamo rifle de francotirador Barret, que es un nombre que tenía el arma ese...pero no discutamos el nombre, si no lo que hace, y lo que hace es que dispara las mismas balas que las de los cañones antiaéreos, a una cadencia más lenta, pero más precisa gracias a todos los implementos que le puse, y extremadamente letal, porque las balas que dispara, las modifique para que puedan perforar cualquier blindaje, y que exploten al atravesar lo que toquen, así que, lo que sea que impacte, créanme que lo hará papilla, pero ojo, hice lo que pude pero, el retroceso que tiene el arma es enorme, si se lo dispara aun con la ayuda de un arnes en el hombro y de pie, ten por seguro que el retroceso te romperá el hombro en mil pedazos, y con magia, les aseguro que un solo disparo les drenara mucha de su magia y concentración para evitar que se les escape el arma de su control", decía el todo serio.

-"Y quien diablos la va a usar entonces?", pregunto Afit.

-"Bueno, puedo modificar rápidamente un arnés, para que el que lo use uno disparándolo desde el costado"; decía Poison todo pensativo.

-"Pero porque no la usa Ema...porque al parecer justo diseñaste el arma perfecta para ella"; decía yo al señalar el arma que aun sostiene Ema con una sola mano sin problemas.

-"Mmmm...podría intentarlo...un arma así podría reemplazar los cañones que antes usaba en la armada, porque las ametralladoras apenas cumplen esa función y esta arma si que se siente su poder y peso"; decía Ema con una sonrisa, "Pero no tienes 2 para que pueda usar a la vez...?"; pregunto ella.

-"Lo siento...pero solo hice una"; decía Poison, "Además yo tengo otra arma que se que te gustará, pero eso pasará hasta el proximo mes..."; decía el

-"De acuerdo..."; decía Ema como dejaba en la mesa de madera el rifle, y si que se escucho crujir la mesa ante el peso de esta arma.

-"Yo podría llevarla y usarla...si es que es para llevar usando mi espalda, yo soy muy fuerte en ese aspecto...después de todo cargaba cosas muy pesadas desde que era niña..."; sugería Sitra.

-"Si...podría ser ella...por lo que me dijo Hack, las pony tierra de Saddle Arabia son en resistencia tan resistentes como un minotauro normal", decía Poison.

-"Aparte...aun no domino muy bien el combate a larga distancia...y si me dices que mejora la puntería del usuario...creo que es mi arma entonces..."; decía Sitra.

-"Bueno...y esas son todas las armas que tengo inventadas hasta ahora..., ya no tengo más hasta dentro del proximo mes"; decía Poison como ahora se relajaba.

-"Y yo invente algo aparte de las radios a largas distancia en forma de mochila, qque aumenta el rango de alcance de una radio normal en 2km a la redonda, solo pude hacer 4 por cierto y aparte de eso cree algo que no es un arma...pero creo que como entretenimiento, será del agrado de todos"; decía Ground con una sonrisa como señala a una esquina del cuarto, donde hay un rectangulo negro atornillado a la esquina, con un circulo lleno de huecos pequeños en el. (Un parlante)

Entonces Ground saca de debajo de la mesa un rectangulo que tiene un gran botón rojo en ella y una perilla en ella.

Y el apreta el botón rojo.

Y una música extraña empieza a sonar.

Una música que no esta nada mal la verdad.

 **(Música electronica)**

-"Es un tipo de música que se crea en una computadora...una compañera en Saddle Arabia la estaba creando, y como me gustó y me enseño como crear mis propias melodías antes de que me sacarán de allí..."; decía el todo pensativo.

-"Y ese aparato...como transmite música de una computadora y más bien, como siquiera es posible.?"; pregunto sorprendido Afit, el que más se podría sorprender del grupo.

-"Es un parlante que lo hace de forma inalámbrica la transmisión de la música...y como lo hice...bueno, es muy dificil de explicar...pero con solo decir que se requiere usar bien una computadora para hacerla"; decía Ground.

-"Y se puede escuchar otro tipo de música de esas cosas?", pregunto Mig, que tenía una mueca de disgusto, parece que no le gusta mucho ese tipo de música.

-"Si, si me consiguen un disco de música, podre convertirlo en digital...no pregunten como, porque me tomaría 30 minutos en explicar el proceso y aun así solo Cruice y Poison me entenderían...y ya, también podría transmitir música de discos por los parlantes"; decía el.

Como Mig ahora se mostro interesada por el invento de Ground.

-"Ok...bueno, ya nadie tiene nada nuevo que decir?"; pregunto yo como la música de Ground sonaba de fondo.

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

-"Bien, este es el plan entonces a la hora de atacar, vamos de frente a donde este viviendo el General Tormenta, que de seguro ahora ocupa el lugar del emperador", decía yo seriamente.

-"Y es todo?", pregunto Mig como hubo un gran silencio por un buen rato.

-"Si, básicamente vamos ante el y lo matamos a el y todos sus comandantes, y pan comido, parte de la misión completada, la otra parte es rescatar a los cientificos que tengan, que por cierto, antes de matarlo al general Tormenta hay que sacarle la información de donde están los científicos", decía yo toda seria.

Entonces Mig y Kary se miraron entre sí con expresiones neutras.

-"No lo pensaste ni por un minuto un plan en todo este tiempo verdad?", decia Kary como tenía una ceja levantada.

-"No…estuve disfrutando de estar tranquila disfrutando de mis hijos, mi esposo y el mar como para pensar en uno", decía yo toda apenada.

-"En especial disfrutar del marido, hahah", decía Flower como se burlaba.

-"Bueno ya…..puede que recién lo haya planeado, pero aun es un buen plan", decía yo algo sonrojada.

-"Me suena más a una meta, que un plan", decía Mig toda pensativa.

-"Y no es eso lo mismo?", pregunto yo confundida.

-"No", decía Hack.

-"Bueno ya, ya, solo denme un minuto, funciono mejor bajo presión a la hora de idear planes de último minuto", decía yo como cerraba los ojos y me ponía a pensar muy fuerte.

-"En primer lugar, podemos preguntar en donde esta el palacio o lo más parecido a una donde viva el lider de tu país?", pregunta Mig directamente a Ema.

-"Bueno, ellos viven en una mansión en una de las zonas más ricas de la ciudad, junto con toda la nobleza, y el palacio de gobierno donde esta el senado está en el centro de la ciudad", decía Ema haciendo memoria.

-"Pero no sabes donde esta zona de nobles?", pregunto Kary mas curiosa.

-"No, yo vivía en otro pueblo costero antes de que pasara toda esta mierda, y se lo que todo minotauro le enseñan en la escuela sobre donde vive el emperador", decía ella toda pensativa.

-"Mierda, bueno, tenemos una posible ubicación y como los nobles se distinguen siempre con casas que compensan sus grandes egos, será fácil hallar esa zona de nobles", decía Kary intentando sonar positiva.

-"Oh ya se, nos dividimos en 2 grupos, los que tienen armadura que sera la fuerza de avanzada y los que no tienen se quedan en el barco a cubrirnos mientras el primer grupo entra a la ciudad, avanza matando s todos los enemigos que haya hasta llegar ante ese imbécil, obligarlo a que nos diga donde están los científicos, lo matamos a el y a todos sus allegados, vamos a rescatar a los científicos y listo, ganamos", decía yo toda seria de nuevo después de pensarla mucho.

-"Bueno, ese si es un plan….pero esta es la cosa, no sabemos que tan defendida está", decía Mig toda seria.

Y preguntarle a Ema sobre eso sería inutil después de todo, ella no ha estado en su país en años.

-"Como en todos los lugares donde hemos ido, tendrá que ser a la suerte", decía yo seriamente.

-"Si….espero que la suerte no se agote esta vez…", comentaba Flower.

-"No tientes a la suerte Flower, no la tientes…..", decia yo enojada por su comentario.

Realmente no queremos tentar al puto destino.

.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

 **Al día siguiente**

 **A unos minutos de la costa**

 **9:50am.**

*se la ve ella usando unos prismáticos para ver la ciudad*

El barco avanzaba ahora lentamente, a velocidad baja.

Estábamos a solo un kilómetro de tocar tierra.

La ciudad que teníamos al frente era enorme.

Se veia en su mayoría que eran casas de ladrillo y/o cemento pintada con colores de tonalidades de color crema.

Y los minotauros están mas curiosos de vernos que asustados.

Se nota que nadie les dijo nada sobre nosotros.

Muchos están vestidos con simples togas de distintos diseños y colores.

Como se siente el calor en el ambiente

Después de todo esta isla esta en el ecuador del planeta.

Pero lo mas raro de todo, no veo a ningún minotauro armado.

Lo que me preocupa mucho la verdad….

-"Armory, ya puedes detener el barco", decia yo por la radio

Que ademas de la armadura, y mi rifle, tengo de complemento la mochila para ampliar la señal de la radio de Ground.

 _-"Entendido",_ respondía Armory.

-"Esta bien chicas…prepárense para el teletransporte", decia yo seriamente a Mig, Flower, Kary y Holy.

Que aunque Holy no use armadura, ni lleva un arma

Ella es una jodida inmortal y un arma viviente.

Y no le pasara nada malo.

En fin, ellas asintieron, Flower tan ansiosa como siempre,, porque puede por fin probar esa nueva arma.

-"Ok, entonces a la 1…..", decía yo como encendía mi cuerno

-"A las 2…", decía yo como mi cuerno brillaba cada vez mas…..

-"Y a las 3", decía yo como nos teletransportamos las 5 en los muelles donde sorprendimos a una multitud de curiosos civiles.

Que a pesar de que éramos 5 ponys blindadas y armadas que aparecieron frente a ellos en un instante...

Ni se inmutaron.

Hasta los niños y niñas en la multitud nos miraban fascinados y hasta emocionados.

Y debo decir que Ema tenía razón, las togas que usan las hembras minotauros apenas les tapan sus enormes pechos, que son hasta del doble que Ema.

Y bueno...debo de admitir que...con la toga puesta los minotauros se les nota sus grandes paquetes...*piensa eso algo sonrojada como esta mirando a todos*

-"Gente del reino Minotauro, hemos venido a acabar con el general Tormenta de una vez por todas, así que apártense del camino para no quedar heridos si hay fuego cruzado"; decía yo toda seria en voz alta, como aun estoy sonrojada por pensar en lo dotado que deben estar los minotauros.

Que bien que no se me ve mi cara gracias a la armadura...

-"El general no esta aquí"; decía un minotauro entre la multitud.

-"Más bien, no se sabe nada de él desde el año pasado", decía otra.

Como nadie parecía si quiera intimidado.

-"Entonces eliminaremos a quien este a cargo de esta dictadura...", decía yo aun intentando sonar seria y que me tomen en serio.

Pero otro minotauro en la multitud respondío.

-"Si estamos en paz...",

-"Si...nada malo esta pasando aquí..."

-"Hasta podría decir que ha mejorado todo..."; decía otro entre la multitud.

…...

…...

-"Voy a creerlo cuando lo vea y hable con quien esta a cargo"; decía yo intentando sonar seria y me paraba en 2 patas para verme intimidante, pero nada.

No les causo nada de temor o asombro a estos minotauros.

Bueno, a los niños aún más, pero nadie más parece sorprendido de nosotros y los civiles discutían sobre nuestra presencia..

Y las chicas se veían desconcertadas también por esta situación tan extraña.

-"Entonces, alguien me puede decir que esta pasando aquí?"; pregunto yo toda seria y media irritada porque joder, no me esperaba otra Saddle Arabia, conociendo las ambiciones de poder del general Tormenta, esperaba que todo el país estuviera en un estado de sitio o algo así después de las guerras civiles que tuvieron antes.

Pero antes de que pudiera alguien responderme.

Sentí las vibraciones de que algo grande se acercaba.

Algo grande entre la multitud.

Me puse en alerta como todas las chicas hicieron lo mismo como no fui la única en sentirlo.

La multitud también se calló como entonces lo que escuche que eran pisadas se acercaban a nosotros.

-"Pero que rayos esta pasando aquí, de quien es el barco?", preguntaba un minotauro con la voz más grave y profunda que escuche alguna vez como varios civiles lo dejaban pasar y lo viéramos bien.

Y ahora se porque ni se inmutaban con nuestra armadura.

Este minotauro tenía una armadura como la nuestra, solo que más voluminosa, y su casco era alargado y con cuernos para que cubriera cómodamente su cabeza, tenía en la espalda una especie de mochila, mientras llevaba en sus brazos un arma enorme, tan grande que es básicamente del tamaño de un pony y tenía balas de grueso calibre que iban de la mochila a su arma.

 **(Está llevando una ametralladora Gatling y su armadura es como la de una servoarmadura de Fallout)**

Comparado con nosotros...el es putas intimidante...

-"Estás ponys dicen que quieren acabar con los que lideran la dictadura..."; decía uno de los minotauros como nos señalaba.

-"Y que no nos creen que no hay dictadura, y que quieren verificarlo por su cuenta"; decía otro civil.

El minotauro bajo su arma, y se llevo una mano a la barbilla, como si estuviera pensando en algo.

-"Entonces que me sigan...de seguro es lo que el primer ministro esta buscando..."; decía el bien serio como se daba la vuelta.

-"No nos moveremos de aquí, hasta al menos saber tu nombre y tus intenciones solo son de escoltarnos"; decía yo como pisaba el suelo con fuerza intentando hacerme la intimidante, pero debo admitir que su misma presencia y su propia voz me hacen ver como una bebe frente a él.

Aparte, no sabemos si es una puta trampa y toda esta gente esta acondicionada para creer una puta mentira.

-"Soy el cápitan Steel Kat, de la guardia nacional...y con lo segundo, supongo que solo tienen que confiar por ahora...aunque tienen ese buque con decenas de cañones con ustedes como comodín...sería estupido amenazarles con ese monstruoso barco con ustedes"; decía el todo serio, "Ahora siganme, que no tengo todo el día"; decía el todo serio como seguía su camino, y los civiles ni se molestaban en tapar el lugar de donde vino.

-"Acaso tenemos opción?", pregunto Kary.

-"Si quieren hacer esto pacificamente...entonces sí"; decía el tal cápitan todo serio.

Nos miramos las 5 por un momento.

-"Como que no tenemos otra opción la verdad...", decía yo.

-"Si...", decía Mig no muy segura de ello.

-"Pero es mejor así...después de todo, no sabemos nada de lo que pasa aquí, mejor algo de información antes de hacer algo drástico"; decía Kary todo seria.

-"Bien...vamos allá"; decía yo toda seria como yo fui la que lideraba el camino para seguirlo.

Y las demás me seguían.

 _-"Capitana, que pasó...y ese minotauro blindado que?",_ preguntaba por radio Ema.

-"Parece que se hará las cosas del modo pacífico Ema...pero aún así, no bajen la guardia...", decía yo por la radio como nos poníamos al día detrás de el cápitán ese.

Como veía que algunos minotauros civiles nos miraban ya más lejos de los muelles, pero los que ya estaban entre la multitud, parecían ya volver a su rutina diaria, y otros solo seguirnos y ver con curiosidad que es lo que pasa.

Porque todo esta tan tranquilo?

Todo tan limpio?

Porque tanta paz?

Y es más...como demonios los minotauros lograron conseguir trajes super blindados?!.

.-.-.-.-…-..-..-.-..-


	27. Chapter 27

_**Capitulo 27: Casi parece Saddle Arabia...pero aun la situación es jodida.**_

 **Torment Sky**

 **20 de julio de 988 DDNM**

 **Tenas, capital del reino minotauro**

 **10:20 am**

Mientras caminábamos por la ciudad detrás del capitán Steel.

Había civiles que se nos quedaban mirando un rato.

Otros les llegaba tremendamente y seguían con sus vidas.

Las casas se veían antiguas y de ladrillo, muchas recientemente pintadas y con ventanas nuevas.

Parece que mas que no paso nada aquí, ya repararon lo que haya pasado.

Pero eso si, se veían muy pocos machos, los pocos que había eran jovenes o adultos delgados y escuálidos para ser minotauros.

Y si las hembras adultas que había muchas tenian sus pechos hasta 2 veces más grandes que Ema y traseros grandes también algunas de ellas.

Y sus togas apenas pueden tapar sus atributos.

Prácticamente no veo a nadie con la descripción de Ema en ninguna parte.

Que a comparación de las hembras locales, Ema en serio parece tener pechos y trasero pequeños.

-"Oiga….eh notado que usted es el único macho fornido al parecer que ronda por aquí, sabe el porque?"; pregunto yo como habíamos ya avanzado varias calles en silencio.

-"Se lo explicara a detalle el primer ministro", es lo único que respondía el.

-"Yo tengo una mejor pregunta…acaso es normal que cada hembra tenga enormes y deliciosos pechos?", preguntaba Holy como se la veía babear mientras veía a las hembras minotauro pasar.

-"Si, pero sin han pertenecido al ejercito, se les encoje un poco, porque después de todo, en los pechos femeninos tienen grasa y estar con un riguroso entrenamiento militar quema mucha grasa y las hembras que estan en el ejercito tienen varias tallas menos de pecho", decía el todo serio como no dejaba de mirar hacia el frente.

Mmmmmm…..

Eso explica muchas cosas….

-"Y usted es un fuerte minotauro u otro escualido fideo como los que vemos pasar?", pregunta Holy como apunta a uno de esos que menciona.

-"Solo los más fuertes pueden usar esta armadura y arma especial", decía el todo serio.

Y cuando dijo eso solo Holy empezo a ver al capitán y por la sonrisa boba que mostraba, creo que solo se estaba imaginando que tan bien se veía sin la armadura.

Luego de esa pregunta….

Y Holy dejando un rastro de sus jugos por estar de calentona.

Paso unos minutos más de caminata hasta llegar al capitolio de la capital.

Una enorme estructura de marmol como una gran mansión y enormes pilares en el frente para sostener su techo.

Las puertas frontales de madera eran enormes.

Y lo sorprendentemente es que apenas entraba el capitán por ella cuando nos abrío la puerta.

La puerta aunque el abrio como si nada.

Eran de al menos 4cm de ancho….., o sea mucha madera que mover.

Y al entrar vimos que el corredor estaba bien iluminado por la luz natural, los pasillos y escaleras que llevaban al siguiente piso estaban limpios, pero no había nadie pasando por allí.

-"Vamos", dijo el como todas entramos y cerro la puerta detrás de nosotras.

Fue allí donde unas especies de chillidos empezaron

Como si varias teteras anunciaban que estaban listas para retirar de la hornilla.

Y esos ruidos vinieron de la armadura del capitán.

Donde vapor escapaba de varias partes de la armadura, como esta se abria por si sola.

Y el capitán salia de esta.

Y no estaba bromeando.

El tipo era super musculoso, hasta podría decirse que podría cargar 300kg sin sudar una gota…

Pero la cosa es que lo unico que tenía puesto, era una especie de short rojo como traje de baño… **(unos boxers),** (Y se veía lleno de cicatrices de todo tipo en todo su cuerpo, desde cortaduras, puñaladas y quemaduras, pero esta parte dejo de notarlo Sky, porque las 5 se quedaron viendo sus boxers, sin molestarse en saber como luce su cara)

….

Es enorme….como 4 veces el tamaño de Hack…..*pensaba ella como se sonrojada*

Kary y Mig intentaban no verle el tremendo paquete y se concentraron en ponerse en alerta.

Como el capitán saco de unos estuches metalicos de la armadura un cinturón con 2 fundas para 2 pistolas y se los colocaba.

-"Mi armadura es demasiado pesada y atravesaría el piso, ahora, vamos, no perdamos más tiempo", decía el todo serio como se volteaba para subir las escaleras.

(Y como si fuera una escena de anime, Holy le sangra la nariz a chorros, suerte que su sangre solo tiene 50 de radioactividad, y las alas de Flower están levantadas, firmes y palpitantes por la excitación que tiene)

-"Que destino tan cruel….sobrevivir y no poder tener sexo con ese adonis…", murmuraba Holy como también lloraba un poco.

Kary y Mig intentando ser profesionales fueron las primeras en seguirlo.

Flower y yo avanzamos…..como llevamos arrastrando a Holy que seguía lamentandose.

Y bueno

Digamos que Flower y yo tendremos que lavar la parte trasera de nuestras armaduras después de esto…..

En fin.

Seguimos avanzando, pero esta vez yo mirándole a sus pezuñas del capitán.

Hasta llegar a una puerta de madera.

Donde en letras doradas decía: **Primer Ministro Meyers.**

Y el entonces creo que dio unos golpes suaves a la puerta.

 _-"Quien es?",_ pregunto una voz masculina menos grave pero seria desde el otro lado.

-"Soy yo, el capitán Steel, y traje unas visitantes muy peculiares", decía el.

 _-"Si es otro mensajero del Rey Tormenta, sabes muy bien que ellos no necesitan escolta",_ decía esa otra voz algo irritada.

Espera, Rey Tormenta? *se pregunto confundida sky*

-"No, son unas ponys que dicen que quieren acabar con la tiranía del Rey Tormenta", decía el capitán todo serio.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que el ministro volviera a hablar.

- _"Que pasen",_ dijo de nuevo seriamente el primer ministro.

Como el capitán abrió la puerta para hacernos pasar.

El primer ministro al menos estaba vestido con un traje de los finos de color celeste con rayas blancas muy finas, con chaqueta y corbata de color rojo, no se veía tan fuerte como el capitán, pero tampoco era un flacucho, y su pelaje era de color blanco.

El lugar tenía un escritorio de madera fina, como había 2 estandartes atrás de él con banderas en ella de color negro y en el centro de está, como cuernos azules en el.

-"Buenos días, soy el primer ministro Meyers...y ustedes?"; pregunto el como se levanto de su escritorio para vernos mejor mientras pasa babamos a la habitación.

-"Mi nombre es Torment Sky...ella es Mig, Holy, Kary y Flower y conformamos el grupo de Rescate Fenix, y hemos venido a librar a su país del que ahora se proclama rey Tormenta"; decía yo toda seria como señalaba en orden a cada una de las chicas.

Mig y Kary estaban al lado mío.

Flower detrás de mí, mientras miraba a Steel, y es más que obvio que no es para ver si hace algo hostil a nuestras espaldas, y Holy...bueno, ella estaba hasta atrás, al lado del capitán Steel mientras lo mira fijamente, como un perro a un hueso que sobresale de la mesa.

-"Mucho gusto a todas...les ofrecería un café...pero en estos momentos estamos en una escasez de suministros, y estamos con la justa de alimentos..."; decía el seriamente y de forma educada curiosamente.

-"Escuche, esto es extraño, porque usted parece estar a cargo, si el general tormenta se ha coronado como el rey?", pregunto Kary primero, lo que supongo Mig y yo estuvimos pensando.

Flower y Holy de seguro ni están prestando atención.

-"Porque el ya no está en el país...el se ha ido a un lugar secreto para reunir poder y según el, el perfecto ejercito para terminar de conquistar el mundo, como Bloody ha caído y no tiene según sus palabras, tiempo para dirigir una nación, y me delego a mi el trabajo"; decía el todo serio.

-"Donde va a conseguir el perfecto ejercito si no es en su propio país?", pregunto confundida Mig.

-"No lo se...pero dice que requieren mucha, pero mucha comida para ello, y por eso no dejan de salir barcos en dirección a ese lugar secreto, y por eso apenas hay comida para los civiles"; decía el seriamente.

-"Como su segundo al mando, no se nota que te diga muchas cosas..."; decía yo algo desconfiada de él.

-"El no confía en otros que no sean sus propios soldados, no en civiles y el medio sabe que si ponía a un militar de confianza aquí, la gente, ya harta de tener militares molestando se iban a intentar levantar...a mi me eligió porque era un actor de teatro reconocido para que la gente estuviera contenta...pero yo no se nada de política...y cuando mato a todo el senado y los ministros...bueno, no tengo quien me ayude aquí, pero, solo eh mantenido las viejas leyes...no eh tocado nada, y las cosas han parecido fluir...y como ya no hay guerra por el poder...bueno, la gente esta contenta de salir a trabajar sin el temor de que haya un levantamiento o un asalto a algún lugar y sus vidas han mejorado desde entonces, al menos aquí en la capital...aunque, cada día se agotan los medicamentos extranjeros para las enfermedades más fuertes y que no se pueden fabricar en el país, informan los granjeros que la sobreexplotación de la tierra para intentar dar abasto a lo que quiere el rey está que se erosione cada vez más la tierra y si no se da descanso, hay riesgo de que perdamos al menos más de la mitad de todas las granjas del país antes de fin de año...hay riesgo de hay noticias de que algunos militares se están pasando de listos y han tomado pueblos y ciudades para gobernarlas por su cuenta...y que reclutan a los ladrones y asesinos para que estén en sus filas..."; decía el algo frustrado.

-"Básicamente, todo esta bien en esta ciudad...pero el resto del país es un caos como no lo respetan ni un poco los militares a el"; decía el capitán Steel seriamente como señalaba a Meyers.

-"Si...y como aun se sigue enviado comida a donde el rey...el rey ni le importa, mientras todo siga produciéndose, las fábricas de armas y vehiculos se mantengan operativas, no les importa que los militares hagan de la suya en el país"; decía Meyers sonando frustrado.

-"Y porque aquí todo esta bien?"; pregunto Kary confundida.

-"Porque muchos de los oficiales respetan a Mayers porque lo admiran por sus actuaciones en las obras de teatro...pero como es una estrella local, nadie más lo conoce en el país, solo por menciones de otros", decía Steel.

-"Si...porque en la epoca de guerra, nadie se arriesgaba a viajar entre pueblos y ciudades, y las noticias mayormente les importaba reportar los ataques más graves que sucedían en el país...el arte y la cultura estaba solo disponible para los que les interesará nada más"; decía Meyers algo molesto.

-"Y no se, no pueden esos oficiales que te respetan, imponerse ante los demás oficiales de otros estados?"; pregunto Kary.

-"La única regla que el rey tormenta les dejo es que si se pelean entre sí por el liderazgo en su zona o intentar ganar más poder de lo que ya tienen, el regresaba y los ejecutaba al oficial que quiso hacerse el importante, y a todo el batallón que dirigía"; decía Meyers seriamente.

-"Y desde como mató al senado y al rey anterior...bueno...nadie quiere desobedecerlo"; decía Steel algo enojado.

-"Pero...creo que no dijo nada sobre que externos pusieran un freno a las excentricidades del ejercito"; decía Meyers con una sonrisa.

-"Hey, hey...no vamos a ayudar a alguien que trabaja para el rey Tormenta"; decía yo con enojo como prendía mi magia para agarrar mi arma.

Pero entonces escuche el click de 2 armas que le quitaban el seguro.

Voltee y vi que era Steel apuntadole a Holy.

-"Intenta algo y ella muere"; decía el todo serio.

-"Ella no tiene armadura por una simple rázon...es inmortal y si le disparas...creeme, que los unicos perjudicados aquí será Meyers", decía yo toda seria como aun así ahora sostenía mi rifle en alto, al igual que Mig y Kary, y le apuntamos a Steel.

Flower solo agito su cabeza a los lados para salir de su trance, sin saber como pasamos a estar violentos en un segundo.

Y Holy solo miraba con una sonrisa a Steel, sin importarle para nada el peligro, perdida en su propia fantasía sexual de seguro como ni se había movido para nada.

-"Escuchen, por favor, se que parece una locura, y si, trabajo para el rey Tormenta...pero ahora es el mal menor aquí...su ejercito es el verdadero enemigo a derrotar aquí...el ahora mismo esta ocupado haciendo quien sabe que, quien sabe donde, pero al menos sin molestar a nadie más que a su propio pueblo", decía Steel aun intentando ser diplomatico, manteniendo algo la calma.

-"Y tu estás de acuerdo con esa idea fortachón?", pregunto Kary seriamente.

-"Yo entre al ejercito para servir a mi pueblo, y eso haré...y si hay que castigar a uno insubordinados...que así sea"; decía el todo serio como no bajaba las armas, y ni se mostraba asustado por nuestras armas.

-"Sabes...si nos dan el mapa de su país, las posiciones de sus bases y la cantidad de equipo y de que tipo de armas estamos hablando que tienen, cuantas tropas tienen y fabricas que tienen a su disposición...estaré más que feliz de ayudarte...por ahora", decía yo toda seria como miraba a Mayers, sin bajar mi arma que apuntaba a Steel.

-"Lo haré...así talvez podamos hacer este país seguro completamente otra vez..."; decía Meyers todo decidido.

-"Y tu fortachón?"; pregunto Kary de nuevo.

-"Si..."; dijo Steel todo serio como bajo sus pistolas.

Y entonces nosotras solo bajamos las armas.

Realmente solo estabamos esperando que nos den una excusa para dispararles.

Después de todo, ninguna de nosotras estaba en peligro de muerte real.

Pero...

Joder, trabajar de nuevo para alguien me da una rabia...

-"Pero más les vale que sean reales..."; decía yo toda seria a Meyers.

-"Lo serán, no se preocupen, todos ganamos, ustedes asesinan a sus comandantes más locos y leales del Rey Tormenta, y yo hago el reino minotauro grande otra vez"; decía el todo confiado, "Puedes llevarlos a la sala de archivos Steel...y que se lleven toda la información que solicitaron"; decía el todo serio

-"Muy bien...pueden seguirme..."; decía Steel todo serio a pesar de todo lo que acaba de pasar como abría la puerta para que le siguieramos.

Y nosotras lo hicimos.

Holy salío de última como se dio cuenta que ya no tenía a Steel a la vista.

-"Oh...y si quieres limpiar eso...que tu sirvienta use guantes de plomo y lo escurra el contenido en una caja de plomo y entierralo bajo toneladas de cemento...", decía Holy algo sonrojada mientras se levantaba para seguirnos como había dejado un charco en el piso de su oficina, porque se mojo toda pensando de seguro en hacerlo con Steel.

 **(Dejando unos ricos 150 de radiaoactividad en ese charco)**

-"Esta bien..."; decía Meyers medio confundido.

Como nosotros seguimos a Steel.

Yo pensaba que este Meyers tiene algo planeado...

Porque aunque sea un actor...ha conseguido un puesto de poder...y si te ha gustado el poder, aunque sea poco...te aferraras a el con todo lo que tienes...

Es más que seguro.

.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Primer Ministro Meyers**

 **30 minutos después**

 **Su oficina presidencial**

*Se lo ve a el viendo desde la ventana como Sky y sus amigas con cajas llena de planos y documentos se paran en plena calle principal, y las 3 unicornios encienden sus cuernos y se teletransportan, como el capitán Steel vuelve a su oficina*

-"No vas a dejarlas ir así con toda es información, verdad, después de todo, las otras facciones se van a enterar?"; pregunto el todo serio.

-"Si lo voy a hacer...pero la verdad es que...", decía yo seriamente como sacaba una pistola con silenciador de mi chaleco y le apuntaba y disparaba, "...no es que hayan venido aquí en paz...", dije como el caía ya muerto de un disparo entre sus cejas.

El castigo de ganar demasiado poder se aplica a mi también...pese a que es por el bien común.

Y yo no quiero morir...

Así que...que mejor forma de decir que yo también soy una victima de todo esto, que el que estás señoritas hayan entrado fingiendo hacerlo por las buenas, hayan matado a mi capitán de la guardia nacional local y hayan robado, incendiado el capitolio y dejandome con 2 heridas de bala en las piernas al intentar sacarme toda la información posible para darles caza.

Y claro...

No me voy a disparar ahora, tengo que irme más cerca de la puerta antes de dispararme, aunque, me sorprende que confiarán algo en mí cuando dije que era un actor...

Pobres e ilusas yeguas...

Nosotros no actuamos comedias o dramas cursis...

Actuamos historias de aventuras intrigantes que te hacen pensar, de misterio y de detectives...cosas que te hacen pensar y fascinar a la vez...expanden tu mende a nuevas ideas y conocimientos, al menos en mi caso y mejor que los que intentaban imitarme.

No por nada me eligieron, no por cosas tan burdas como la popularidad...

No, yo escribía y actua obras brillantes, tan brillantes que varias veces el rey me ofrecía un puesto en el senado para participar.

Pero yo me negaba...aunque quería ser parte de el.

Porque yo sabía que estaba destinado a algo más grande.

Pero entrar en plena guerra al senado...sería algo arriesgado, por que los senadores corrían riesgo de ser asesinados y no quería ser asesinado a solo días de entrar allí.

Y cuando el mismo general tormenta llego a mi teatro, y me ofreció ser el gobernante, porque había escuchado lo brillante que era y lo popular también.

Por eso es que me hizo gobernante.

Pero los incultos oficiales fuera de esta ciudad no reconocían mi grandeza y se rebelaron...

*Entonces el camina lentamente para estar frente a frente del cuerpo de Steel*

-"Es una pena...era mi más grande fan...aunque su muerte no será en vano mi fiel seguidor..."; decía yo como le daba suaves palmadas en su cabeza, "Yo voy a por fin dar a esta nación la oportunidad de que los lidere alguien brillante, y no solo una familia real que cometía incesto para según ellos no contaminarse con sangre extranjera y que tanto sexo entre hermanos, primos y madres, y el antiguo rey resulto el menos afectado por el desgaste genetico, aun no era digno de ocupar el cargo...y senadores que apenas podían hacer algo en esos tiempos de guerra...", decía yo con una sonrisa.

Es hora de que este país reconozca mi grandeza...y tengan al gobernante que se merece. *pensaba el con una sonrisa confiada como sacaba un encendedor de su bolsillo, lo encendía y lo tiraba a la alfombra que cubre el pasillo, y esta alfombra, de seda pura y extremadamente inflamable estalla en llamas una parte, como se va expandiendo rápido*

Es hora de dar la mejor actuación de mi vida...* pensaba el con una sonrisa, como mientras camina por el pasillo se va golpeando contra las paredes para hacerse heridas y que de verdad había estado bajo tortura, se rasga su traje en el proceso y hasta baja rodando las escaleras para hacerse más daño, pero aún con su cuerpo adolorido...camina hacia la puerta principal, pero antes de salir, agarra el pomo de la puerta para apoyarse, se dispara en una pierna, justo en el muslo, se muerde muy fuerte como gruñe de dolor, como casi suelta el arma en el proceso, pero se logra controlar y se dispara en la otra pierna, justo en la rodilla, gruñe aún más de dolor como arroja su arma lejos y cae hacia el frente abriendo levemente la puerta, donde algunos curiosos veían a su líder abrir las puertas todo herido y van a auxiliarlo, y justo ven fuego extenderse por el segundo piso*

Nadie más que yo trabaja allí, quería el poder para mi solo, y la sirvienta que limpia solo viene cada 2 días...

Así que ni se preocuparon los civiles en ver si había alguien más adentro y ni se arriesgaron a entrar como solo me sacaban y me llevaban a un hospital.

Como se preguntaban quien había hecho esto...

Podría decírselos ahora...

Pero quiero que se vayan sin problemas por ahora estas yeguas...

Para que no sospechen nada...por ahora, *pensaba el como sonreía a pesar de las heridas...como el fuego se extendía por el segundo piso*

(Y todo mientras el barco de Sky se alejaba de la costa, sin percatarse como el capitolio empieza a arder*

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-…-.-..

 **Torment Sky**

 **De nuevo en el acorazado, en medio del mar al norte de la capital del reino minotauro**

 **30 min después.**

-"Ok, aparte que todo fue muy sencillo, por lo menos ahora sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos", decía yo como nos reuníamos en la sala de conferencias, donde estaba en la mesa todo lo que nos dieron.

-"Si, y debo decir que es bastante", decía Kary como pasaba los mapas de las ubicaciones en todo el mapa de sus bases.

La cantidad de soldados y ladrones reclutados bajo su nombre.

-"Aparte, aquí estan imágenes de sus nuevas armas y equipo y en que zona se encuentra que", decía Mig como pasaba archivos con las fotos y los resúmenes sobre lo que hacen esas armas.

-"Eh…..es cierto lo que dice aquí….en serio dice que hay en total 100 mil soldados?", pregunto algo nerviosa Sitra al mostrar un mapa de la region noroeste del país.

-"Nuestra guerra civil fue mas bien de un alto al fuego muy largo en que ambos grupos nos quedamos estancados, asi que el numero de muertos es casi escaso…..más fueron como miniataques concentrados a la casa de gobernantes o politicos en los momentos mas violentos", decía Ema toda seria.

-"Asi que tenemos un ejercito casi intacto para enfrentar…..como que nuestra barra de dificultad cada vez aumenta màs", dijo Flower mas sorprendida que nerviosa.

-"Pero no estarán a pie esta vez como tienen estos", decía Poison todo serio tirando un archivo que se abría para mostrar una serie de artefactos extraños en ellos, como hasta uno de ellos era la misma armadura que tenía el capitán Steel.

Un aparato con ruedas parecido a una carreta, pero sin las barras donde atarse y tirar de el y una ametralladora como la que tenía Steel encima de el.

Luego otro aparato que tenía ruedas unidas en una correa extraña y una torreta.

Un aparato ovoide con cola y extrañas barras de acero delgadas encima de el.

Como también un extraño aparato con alas fija pero en V.

-"Armaduras de combate de 2cm de espesor movidas por baterías alienigenas, Humvees de asalto rapido, helicópteros de ataque apache y otros helicópteros que son de pasajeros pero con ametralladoras a los lados para defensa y un avión de combate Mig, de las primeras versiones que salieron….", decía Poison seriamente.

-"Ellos han modernizado a su ejercito por completo al no estar su país tan dividido y al no haber sufrido daños graves a su infraestructura", decía Cruice seriamente.

-"Y que tan peligrosos son esas cosas?", pregunto yo seriamente.

-"Bueno, las armaduras que tienen son solo de acero y titanio, pero aún así son resistentes...las balas de los rifles apenas tendrán efecto en ellos, y menos las balas de pistola y escopeta, y solo las armas de gruesos calibres podrán hacerle daño real...y por lo que dice su último reporte...tienen un total de 500 armaduras y aumentando...", decía Poison como leí el informe y Ema agarraba la fotografía de la armadura y como el que lo usaba sostenía esa arma.

-"Y esa arma...?"; pregunto Ema toda curiosa y fascinada.

-"Es una ametralladora Gatling tan grande como las puestas en las aeronaves...pero esas cosas pesan cientos de kilos...más la munición que debe de tener, así que la armadura debe ayudarles a compensar ese peso extra, parece que se fabrican al suroeste del país, al igual que la armadura, en la capital del estado"; decía Poison.

-"Que tan potente es?", pregunto Ema toda curiosa.

-"Es como llevar el poder de la ametralladora antiaeréa en tus propias manos, solo que dispara miles de balas por minuto...haciendo simplemente papilla al que dispares directamente"; decía Poison todo serio, "Y sabes...hasta es el arma que planeaba crear para ti"; decía el todo pensativo.

-"Se ve tan intimidante como un cañón de barco...me encanta", decía Ema con una sonrisa.

-"Si...pero apenas tienen 200 de esas armas para la infantería, la mayoría sigue teniendo armas explosivas...un montón de armas de tipo explosivo"; decía Poison como mostraba otros archivos con imágenes de más armas.

-"Lanzacohetes antitanque, RPGs, lanzamisiles 4 en 1...morteros atados en la espalda...y lanzagranadas con mochilas con municiones suficientes para que parezca una ametralladora"; decía el mostrando imágenes de minotauros con enormes aparatos largos en sus hombros o espaldas, "Esos al parecer son más sencillos de hacer, y todo el ejercito esta armado con esas, hay fabricas de esas en toda la nación", decía Poison.

-"Ok...parece que no solo a los de Eastland le gustaba jugar con explosivos...", decía Kary mirando a Mig.

-"Pero como hicieron tantas armas tan rápido?", pregunto Mig.

-"Con fabricas de líneas de montaje, más eficientes que una fabrica antigua...e incluso más simplificadas para que cualquiera que tenga coordinación pueda trabajar allí"; decía Poison.

-"Mierda...entonces, hablamos de esas demás armas...ahora que sabemos que no debemos tomar a la ligera a los minotauros"; decía yo toda seria

-"Bueno, lo que siguen son Humvees...nombre de un vehiculo de otro mundo por lo que parece...y son como carruajes de acero blindado que tienen un motor que les permite moverse de forma autónoma...y tienen una ametralladora M60 en su techo para defensa, se mueve a 100km, aun con los 5 soldados para los que fue diseñado que puedan entrar en él, y como allí entran minotauros, el vehiculo debe medir al menos 2 metros y medio de alto y 7 de largo, y si les han colocado buenos amortiguadores, pueden pasar por los caminos más traicioneros sin muchos problemas", decía Poison, como apenas le entendí eso último, pero suena a otro instrumento donde transportarse tropas rápidamente, y no me agrada.

-"Y como cuantos tienen de esos vehiculos?", pregunto yo.

-"Tienen 300 de esos vehiculos...y solo existe una fabrica...al noroeste del país, lejos de la capital del estado", decía Poison leyendo los informes, "Pero si esos te preocupa, debes saber que lo que han construido nos ponen en riesgo totalmente, helicopteros de combate apache, pero al parecer solo tienen una única arma, la ametralladora Gatling...al parecer tienen problemas para diseñar los misiles, que son más complejos y que son de gran alcance y potencia para ese tipo de aeronaves, y muchos de sus otros sistemas...al parecer, hasta solo tiene sistemas de comunicación básico, como las radios, que son de muy poco alcance para un vehiculo así"; decia el seriamente.

-"Espera...estás diciendo que está cosa puede volar?", pregunto Geminis toda incredula como tomaba la foto de esa cosa que estaba pintada de color mostaza para camuflarse con el fondo que es al parecer pura sabana.

-"Si...y tan rápido como un pegaso adulto, sano y medianamente atletico...300km por hora"; decía Poison todo serio, "Pero es el artefacto más nuevo que están construyendo, y apenas tienen 10 de esas unidades...pero de su otro modelo, ese si tienen alrededor de 100 por lo menos, y son helicopteros de asalto rápido UH-60 Black Hack, tan rápidos como los apaches, y que pueden llevar a un escuadrón entero a cualquier posición que quieran en tierra"; decía Poison leyendo el informe.

-"Y como solo tiene ametralladoras M60 para defensa en sus costados, no es un helicoptero echo para el ataque...pero esta diseñado para cargar minotauros...así que esperen que esas cosas sean muy grandes, y las fabrican al este, las 2 tipos, en toda una llanura donde hacen sus pruebas"; decía Poison todo serio.

-"Y de la siguiente unidad que hacen sonar que realmente es la peligrosa?", pregunto yo toda preocupada.

-"Y deberías...son aeronaves caza de ataque rápido, con capacidad de portar bombas y soltarlas sobre el enemigo, 4 ametralladoras de pesado calibre para ataque directo y lucha en el aire, aunque su maniobrabilidad no sea igual a la de un pegaso, estos tienen una velocidad que supera casi a los más atleticos de ellos, al menos mil kilometros por hora, y como cada vehiculo funciona por medio de baterías alienigenas...tienen una autonomía de días, e incluso semanas antes de ser recargados, lo que hace que sus vehiculos aereos tengan un alcance mundial...pero como no están muy armados por ahora, y que solo tienen 50 de estos apostados también en una base aerea en una isla al noreste, no ven ni oportuno hacer pruebas de combate reales por ahora"; decía el seriamente como leía algunas notas.

-"Ok...es más que obvio a cual vamos antes, al de la isla con eso que llaman cazas, destruimos la fábrica y todas esas aeronaves, y listo, menos armas para esos brutos"; decía yo toda tranquila.

-"Y claro está, menos armas que puedan usar contra nosotros"; decía Mig igual de seria.

-"Pero, espera, y que defensas tienen?", se preguntaba Kary antess de que acabemos la reunión.

-"Nosotros creemos que un buen ataque es una buena defensa, así que no hay ninguna clase de protección extra en las bases más que una alambrada que rodea el prrimetro en las bases", decía Ema.

-"Eso explica que ahora mismo, esos vehiculos con torretas, se hacen llamar tanques, modelos Panzer IV y al menos en cada base tienen 50 de esos vehiculos que son como artillería móvil, muy peligrosa y que dispara proyectiles del calibre de nuestras torretas pequeña, van casi a la misma velocidad que las Humvees y son muy maniobrables", decía Poison, "Tienen alrededor de 500 tanques distribuidos esta vez en todas las bases del país pero su fabrica esta en el centro del país, una fabrica gigante que las produce en masa y al menos tienen un tanque nuevo listo cada 3 dias', decía Poison todo serio.

Ok, eso es preocupante…..pero ya veremos como encargarnos de ellos cuando llegue el momento.

-"Bien entonces, si no tienen nada más que hablar, prepárense para atacar de nuevo, pero esta vez en serio"; decía yo seriamente.

Como todas asintieron y fue momento de prepararse de nuevo para una batalla...

Esta vez. De verdad.

-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-

 **4 horas después**

 **A 5km de las Islas de Navid, Norte del reino minotauro**

 **3:30 pm**

Estaba soleado, estábamos yendo a toda máquina y Ema decía que gracias al visor de las torretas principales tenía visión de la base.

Pero sin municiones suficientes para esta.

Prefiero dispararlas cuando tenga una visión perfecta de está.

Puede que ya estemos a rango de tiro, pero si el blanco apenas se ve aunque sea con el visor, bueno...

Que pena la verdad.

Yo estoy de nuevo con mi armadura con blindaje, al igual que las chicas, que irán conmigo y esperando haya en cubierta, las demás se quedaran en el barco operando las torretas y vendrán a apoyarnos si aseguramos la zona de desembarco...

 _-"Sky, Sky...el radar esta captando múltiples objetivos acercándose al sur de nuestra posición...al menos unos 10, y se acercan rápido...como en un minuto nos interceptan",_ contaba Ground todo nervioso por la radio.

Mierda...nos han descubierto tan pronto?! *pensó enojada*

O solo el bastardo nos engañó para que hiciéramos el trabajo sucio por él?

Sea como sea, nosotras vamos a ganar esta...no le daremos el gusto de vernos perder...*pensaba toda decidida*

-"Chicas, cambios de planes, pónganse en las torretas antiaéreas, que se viene compañía, al parecer 10 objetos en movimiento hacia nosotras, que caerán en cualquier momento"; digo yo por la radio.

Como sigo manejando sin cambiar de rumbo el barco.

.-.-..-..-.-.-.

 **Kary**

-"Entendido..."; yo respondo por la radio seriamente como yo, Mig, Holy y Flower nos vamos corriendo a las armas antiaéreas cercanas para poder usarlas.

Había al menos 6 pequeños puestos antiaéreos en el frente del barco, listos y cargados para usarse.

 _-"Deberían estar a la vista chicas..."_ , decía Ground todo nervioso por la radio.

Y si, se escuchaba un leve zumbido, combinado con las olas golpeando el frente del barco, como este iba a toda máquina.

Pero pude verlas en el cielo sin nubes...

Pequeños puntos en el cielo azul venir a gran velocidad muy alto en el cielo.

Flower era la primera en disparar, pese a que apenas le teníamos en rango.

Pero extrañamente esas maquinas aereas que deben ser los que llaman MIGs, pasan por encima, sin siquiera zambullirse como pegasos intentando atacar ni nada.

Pero iban tan rápido que no les lográbamos atinar.

Era nuestro primer reto con estas armas ahora.

Pero segundos después que nos pasaron de largo.

Múltiples explosiones sucedieron cerca del barco, cayendo la mayoría en el agua, o en la estela que dejaba el barco.

Sacudiendo un poco el barco y batanándonos a todas con agua de mar.

Esas debieron ser las bombas que dicen que llevaban...

Suerte que son tan nuevos luchando contra un barco de batalla, como nosotros luchando contra ellos...

Pero en fin, esas sacudidas y como el agua de mar nos empañaba los cascos por un momento hizo que perdiera de vista a esos aviones.

Pero lo logre ver, 2 de esas aeronaves volaban a baja altura, viniendo por el costado derecho del barco.

Estaban a solo unos metros sobre el nivel del mar.

Pero pude verlos….y venían casi en línea recta hacia el barco pese a que el barco no paraba.

Entonces yo apreté el gatillo y empecé a disparar el antiaéreo hacia ellos, las chicas me seguían como veía que de la torre principal del barco, los antiaéreos disparaban hacia ellos sin parar ahora.

Esos par de aviones intentaban maniobrar pese a que estaban tan cerca del agua...

Y debo de admitirlo, eran rápidos y sus naves aéreas muy ágiles, pero estábamos concentrando el fuego contra ellos, y no pudieron ni acercarse para dispararnos como las hicimos explotar a ese par en bolas de fuego incandescente que se estrellaban contra el agua y se terminaban de partir en pedazos.

Pero entonces se escucho como algo chocaba contra el metal muy cerca de nosotras.

Y fue cuando voltee y vi que estaban disparándonos cerca de nosotros desde arriba como las chispas y la metralla empezaba a salpicarme desde todas partes.

A mi al menos.

Como me teletransporte lejos de esa torreta, hacia el segundo piso de la estructura del acorazado.

Y pude ver como un par de esos aviones bajaban en picada hacia el barco, justo a donde estábamos antes.

Pude ver como rompían la torreta en donde estaba y causando grandes agujeros en el casco del barco y también justo le estaban dando a Holy...que era destrozada junto con la torreta, pero se que no le pasaría nada de todas formas..., pero al menos no hicieron mucho más daños como fueron derribados por mis compañeras al que no estaban afectándoles los disparos, antes de que pudieran elevarse de nuevo, cayendo a los costados del barco todos destrozados.

Pero en donde estaba tenía mejor visión y pude ver como los aviones restantes nos rodeaban en un circulo muy amplio, y yendo muy rápido como para atinarles, esperando una oportunidad para atacar.

Que fue justo unos segundos después, como las chicas pararon de disparar, como los antiaéreos necesitaban recargarse.

Fue allí donde los 6 aviones restantes, viniendo desde todas las direcciones, desde las 9, 6, 2, 4, 8 y 5 en punto.

Mala suerte para ellos que...

No perdemos tiempo en recargar, si tienes al menos 1 docena más de torretas para usar.

Así que todas y yo incluyéndome fuimos a las más cercanas y solo les quitamos el seguro antes de empezar a dispararles.

Como se escucho como hasta ellos disparaban sus pesadas armas, y nos disparaban igualmente, se escuchaba como las balas llegaban a impactar contra la cubierta y las paredes de la estructura central del barco.

No nos llegaban a atinar porque estaban demasiado ocupados intentando esquivarnos.

Y si le habían dado a alguien, ni podíamos escucharlos, el ruido que pasaba a nuestro alrededor era tremendo.

Pero los aviones que venían desde el frente los pudimos derribar...

Los vimos partirse en el agua en el acto.

Y antes de voltear para saber como iban atrás, escuche una explosión, y como se sacudía el barco.

Pero el zumbido de esos aviones no se escuchaban por lo menos, como tampoco los vi pasar por encima del barco en este ataque.

Así que decidí ir de una vez hacia el lado donde había escuchado que provenía la explosión...

Y cuando decidí correr hacia la parte trasera, escuche algunos gritos...

Gritos de dolor...

Y que venían desde el segundo nivel del barco, así que solo me teletransporte hacía ese piso, y pude ver lo que había pasado, la pared estaba con algunos huecos y abolladuras, pero eso no era lo que me interesaba.

Gimmy estaba en el piso al lado de su ametralladora, al frente de esa pared llena de agujeros, como se sujetaba su costado izquierdo, como veía un fierro atravesandole, por debajo de las costillas, como también tenía una gran cortada recorriendo su mejilla izquierda.

Y pude ver porque...

La ametralladora se había partido en algunas partes.

Pero viendo como los agujeros de bala en la pared, terminan justo en el arma de ella.

La ametralladora le funciono como escudo...

Porque Poison tenía razón, esas ametralladoras que tenían esas aeronaves si que trituran.

Y cuanto debio haber estado concentrado esos disparos, como para poder agujerear el metal de la pared.

En fin, yo me acerco a Gimmy que esta gimiendo toda adolorida y que esta sangrando mucho por allí...

-"Hack, Hack, ven rápido al segundo nivel, Gimmy esta herida...y si vieras como esta de dañada esta parte, es que no ha muerto de milagro"; decía yo como llegaba ante ella, que estaba en el suelo sujetando esa barra de acero.

 _-"Ya voy!",_ le escuche decir a Hack.

-"A ver Gimmy...aguanta, que Hack viene en camino..."; decía yo como solo estaba al lado de ella.

Porque intentar sacarle la barra, sin Hack aquí para ayudarme a parar el sangrado que vendrá, solo la mataría.

-"Lo se...te escuche..."; decía ella como respiraba pesadamente y con dolor, "Aunque mientras no me haya dado en mi culo o en mi cara...por mi no me importa..."; decía ella intentando sonar positiva como sonreía forzadamente, pero se veía que sentía mucho dolor.

-"Así es amiga...así es..."; decía yo para seguirle el juego para mantenerla tranquila como veía que sangraba mucho aún por donde le atravesaba el fierro.

Espero que no tarde mucho en venir...

.-.-.-..-.-.-.

 **Sky.**

 **En esos momentos**

La costa esta bien cerca...

Pero por lo que escuche, Gimmy esta herida, y hay un avión estrellado y que exploto contra la torreta media N°5.

La daño...pero no la hizo irreparable por lo que se ve.

Suerte todas se habían subido para operar los antiaereos y nadie más que Gimmy resulto herida...y si, veo como la pasta gelatinosa que había en el frente, y que al parecer era Holy se esta regenerando de nuevo...

Aunque, si, es una pena, pero joooder.

Que la costa esta a solo 2km...

Y nos acercamos muy rápido.

Pero...

Aun querrán continuar el asalto las demás?

Porque su amenaza principal fue derribada.

Lo dejaré a votación...

-"Chicas, chicas...se que están conmocionadas por lo que pasó...pero aun quieren continuar el asalto aunque parezca obvio que nos están esperando?", pregunto yo.

Porque por mi yo seguiría...de todas formas aun tenemos la mayoría de nuestras armas operativas, y los daños en el barco son minimos por como Cruice o Ground no me dan gritos de alarma.

 _-"Retroceder les dará tiempo a ellos para que planteen una nueva estrategia...así que yo recomiendo que avances...";,_ decía Kary por la radio.

 _-"Y no solo eso...que reciban refuerzos...así que, mejor ahora que nunca";_ decía Mig por la radio.

Como las demás apoyaban la idea.

Como cada vez estábamos más cerca de las playas de su base, que estaba del otro lado de la isla.

-"Entonces chicas...prepárense, porque se viene la hora de la acción..."; decía yo con una sonrisa confiada por la radio como ponía el freno al barco y empezaba a bajar las anclas...

Se viene la hora de la verdad...

.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

 **Y lo corto en el climax...porque ya quiero publicarlo jejej.**

 **Así que espero que les haya gustado gente bonita.**

 **No se olviden de comentar que tal les pareció que el reino minotauro tenga tanto equipo y armas, tanto rusas, como chinas y alemanas de distintas epocas.**

 **Y como se viene otro nuevo tirano a la mezcla...**

 **Todas las chicas lograran sobrevivir en esta nueva guerra?**

 **Averiguelo en el proximo capitulo gente bonita.**

 **Y no se olviden de comentar :3**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Capitulo 28: La guerra moderna empieza ahora...**_

 **Torment Sky**

 **20 de julio de 988 DDNM**

 **Islas de Navid, al este de la isla, Norte del reino minotauro**

 **3:45pm**

Habíamos llegado a la costa este de la isla, donde había una delgada línea de arboles antes de la base principal que ocupaba la mayoría de la isla, incluso se veía un camino asfaltado bien larga de casi 1km que empezaba desde la base principal llena de hangares y una torre y que llegaba hasta las líneas de arboles y nada más.

Porque termina aquí en ningún lugar?

Pero en fin.

Yo, Kary, Mig, Flower habíamos bajado, como Holy aun se esta regenerando.

Habían herido a Gimmy, pero eso no nos iba a detener, como ya estaba siendo auxiliada por Hack.

-"Regresen 2 a las torretas principales y preparen para disparar a sus unidades más blindadas, el resto, prepare las antiaéreas por si regresan", decía yo por la radio.

 _-"No necesitan refuerzos?"_ , pregunto todo ansioso Afit por ayudar.

-"No, necesitamos acabar con los blindados primero antes de dejarlos participar, pero talvez si Sitra quiere intentarlo, que salga y pruebe el francotirador en la pasarela de la cabina de mando, talvez desde alli tenga blancos", decía yo por radio.

 _-"Esta bien, lo hare de inmediato….",_ decía Sitra toda seria por radio.

Como entonces uno de los árboles cercanos a la carretera exploto.

Y luego otros.

Que venían desde la base.

Más precisamente desde unos 7 de esos llamados tanques Panzer IV que venían de la base y que avanzaban por la pista y desde los costados de los hangares.

-"A cubierto!", grite yo como los tanques disparaban en nuestra posición.

Las armaduras aguantarían el golpe en teoría, pero que no esperemos podernos mover después de ello.

Las 4 empezamos a correr para todas direcciones como Flower tenía la ventaja de poder volar.

Estábamos demasiado lejos para hacerles algo a esas cosas.

Pero mientras nos bombardeaban a nosotros y algunos proyectiles le daban al barco.

Pero nuestro robusto acorazado lo aguantaba y solo dejaba fuertes abolladuras en ella.

Por fin.

Nuestros cañones respondieron.

Nuestras torretas medianas aun operativas abrieron fuego.

Y lograron alcanzar a 4 al disparar, destruyendo por completo a 1 haciéndolo explotar, 2 se quedaron con sus torretas inutilizada, y una seguía operativa pero sus orugas habían sido destruidas, siendo así un blanco fácil para el barco

Haciendo que los 3 restantes empezaran a hacer maniobras evasivas.

Las 4 dejamos de correr en círculos cuando eso paso y vimos a los tanques intentando hacer maniobras evasivas mientras avanzaban para tener mejor vista de nosotras.

El tanque detenido fue destruido apenas empezaron a disparar su segunda rafaga nuestros cañones.

Y los demás fueron alcanzados, y destruidas con varios disparos más.

Al final, la línea de árboles fue borrada del mapa y teníamos una visión clara de la base.

Como había varios cráteres de impacto por donde habían pasado los tanques, como las chicas apenas pudieron atinarles cuando hacían sus maniobras evasivas.

 _-"Listo, parece que no hay más tanques, pero por desgracia, ya usamos todas municiones que sobraban para las torretas medianas…",_ decía Ema toda frustrada, _"Solo quedan 10 para las principales, la modificada de la torreta mediana de Ground y Poison y 60 para las torretas pequeñas"_ , decía ella toda seria.

 _-"Pero los tanques fueron diseñados para usar los mismos proyectiles echos para las torretas pequeñas del barco; asi que eviten acabar con el hangar que tenga sus municiones",_ decía Poison.

-"Eso si es una buena noticia", respondía yo.

-"Pero en fin, tenemos vía libre chicas, avancemos!", grite yo para que las chicas me hicieran caso.

Las chicas me miraron y asintieron

Como solo avanzamos con nuestras armas listas y cargadas hacia el frente.

Así que corrimos y en el caso de Flower volo hacia la base a baja altura.

Flower hacia el frente como siempre.

La base según los informes que teníamos, apenas tenía 500 soldados.

Y alrededor de 50 mecánicos.

Y que los que operan sus maquinas parece que esta combinado con los soldados.

Porque no lo especifica.

Aunque hay algo raro mientras avanzábamos.

Podíamos ver cerca de la base aun aviones caza estacionados.

-"Hey, si tienen aun aviones aquí, porque no los desplegaron todos?", se pregunto Flower como ella de seguro fue la primera en notarlo al estar tan adelantada como estuvimos apunto de llegar hacia el primer hangar.

-"Ni idea, no lo especifica en los informes", le conteste.

-"Ya lo averiguaremos de los minotauros que se quieran rendir", decía Mig.

-"Se nota que nunca has luchado contra minotauros, yo si, y yo se que ellos nunca se rinden, porque son guerreros por naturaleza", decía Kary toda seria como llegamos y nos recostamos sobre la pared del primer hangar, muy cerca de la enorme puerta de este.

Las 4 nos quedamos en silencio un rato en la puerta de este hangar que aunque de alto no era tan grande como la de los muelles de Halax, en anchura si, y ssin problemas podían entrar 8 de esos aviones dentro y aun sería espacioso para caminar entre los aviones.

Esperamos escuchar si había movimiento allí adentro

Y se escuchaba.

Leves murmullos y el sonido de armas que les quitan el seguro a estas como nos pusimos delante de la puerta del hangar, y parece que también nos escucharon como la puerta en nuestra zona exploto ese pedazo.

Solo un pequeño pedazo del portón del hangar fue destruida.

Pero a nosotras no nos hizo nada gracias a las armaduras y que Flower estaba en el piso con nosotras, así que sus alas no se quedaron tan expuestas.

Pero esa explosión solo fue el primero de muchos ataques explosivos como mas y más explosiones sucedían al frente de nosotros.

Kary y yo levantamos nuestros escudos para protegernos a todas de las explosiones y Mig preparaba su hechizo de orbes explosivos.

Porque después de todo no son ellos los unicos que saben jugar con las explosiones.

(Y mientras el fuego de los ataques explosivos les envuelven, no ven que de los 8 hangares restantes que había, sus puertas se empezaban a abrir, sin que ellas se dieran cuenta)

Pero de repente las explosiones dejaron de pasar, creando un gran desgaste en el escudo que compartían ambas, pero no pudieron ver como un minotauro blindado de 2.5 metros, con su ametralladora Gatling salía de entre las llamas y embestía la barrera con tal brutalidad que cedió ante ese golpe y como aun no paraba nos empujo hacia atrás a todas, y al caer Mig hacia atrás, sus orbes de energía salieron disparados para todos lados, menos al que nos acaba de embestir.

Y no iban lo suficientemente cargados como para hacer mucho daño en los lugares donde se estrellan, como apenas causan agujeros del tamaño de pelotas de tenis donde impactan.

Dejándonos expuestas y a el también

Pero antes de que puedan triturarnos a tiros.

Una bala de grueso calibre le atravesó su casco, salpicando sangre por el agujero de salida.

Como caía muerto al suelo agrietándolo por el peso de este.

Solo miramos desde la dirección de donde vino eso, y ven que el disparo fue desde el barco.

(Y sin que ellas lo vean, Sitra esta sonriendo toda a gusta como esta echada y con el rifle de francotirador montado, como ella se prepara para disparar a su proximo blanco)

Pero apenas tienen tiempo de sonreír y agradecer esa ayuda, como ven a varios enemigos salir de los hangares.

Armados con lanzagranadas, lanzacohetes de distintos diseños y ametralladoras pesadas, mientras apenas llevan ropa puesta, tanto machos como hembras.

Como también hay varios minotauros con armaduras pesadas entre ellos, y llevan gatlings, o versiones más grandes y robustas lanzagranadas con ellos.

Debe haber salido un total de 300 soldados minotauros desde todos esos hangares...

Las 4 se sorprenden y se aterran a la vez al ver todo lo que les viene, como las explosiones no se hicieron esperar y caer a su alrededor.

Y sin pensarlo 2 veces...las 4 empezamos a correr hacia el barco de nuevo.

Nuestras armaduras no soportarían un fuego concentrado de explosivos, aun con lo blindados que son, no son invulnerables al 100%.

Ninguna con energía suficiente para teletransportarse gracias a soportar tanto castigo anterior, pero aun tenemos magia suficiente las 3 como para sostener nuestras armas y disparar de espaldas como ibamos corriendo a toda velocidad de vuelta al barco.

Flower no perdío el tiempo y despego para volar más rápido que las 3, y no por cobarde, es que tiene sus alas expuestas, y de seguro una explosión que le de directamente a ella se las explota.

Los minotauros no les importaba que disparábamos de regreso, incluso aunque algunas balas nuestras les daba a alguno de ellos de milagro, aún así avanzaban como una horda enojada y nos seguían, disparando sin parar, ahuecando la pista y lanzando gravilla por todos lados las explosiones.

(Sitra esta sorprendida y asustada a la vez, pero eso no la detiene de disparar y ayudar a sus amigas, como cada bala que ella dispara, es una que desgarra y destroza donde impacté, a los que no llevan armaduras, y a tal punto que se anota 2, o hasta 3 por cada disparo por lo cerca que están entre sí)

Ibamos las 3 en zigzag entre los restos de los tanques, como Flower se había elevado para evitar las explosiones, aunque de seguro se haría blanco prioritario de los que si llevan armas de fuego.

Pero esta es la cosa, eran casi 300 disparándonos con explosivos a la vez, aun yendo entre tanques destrozados y en zigzag, alguno tendría que estar a punto de darnos..

Hasta escuchábamos como la armadura era raspada como hasta los proyectiles nos rozaban antes de pasar de largo y explotar más delante de nosotras.

Y cuando pasamos los tanques destrozados, sabía que ibamos a ser un blanco endemoniadamente fácil...

Pero apenas pasamos los tanques destrozados, una lluvia de artillería empezó a lloverles desde sus últimas unidades para así evitar que retrocedan, y avanzaba con ellos para así arrasar con los rezagados.

Por fin las chicas en el barco llegaron a las torretas pequeñas...*pensó ella como sonreía aliviada, pese a que aun corría por su vida*

(Sitra agoto su cargador de 10 balas para ese momento, pero había logrado matar a 24 con su arma, y le tomaría más tiempo en recargarla, como el rifle fue diseñado para Ema que tenía manos, y no para una pony con pezuñas)

Pero a pesar de que estaban a punto de llegar al final de la pista, y el esfuerzo conjunto de reducir sus números por parte de todas, apenas habían reducido a 200 a los soldados que los perseguían, aunque se reducían rápidamente gracias a la artillería

Pero no era suficiente. *pensaba ella toda frustrada como saltaron los troncos destrozados y las ramitas antes de llegar a la costa*.

(Y Poison lo sabía, porque estaba operando, la torreta modificada, y lo puso en posición de disparo y no lo pensó 2 veces como disparo)

Vi una de las torretas medianas moverse para disparar, y un solo cañón de las 3 disparo hacia el enemigo.

Pero ese proyectil que disparo no impacto en el suelo, solo exploto en el aire en forma de una nube blanca, como múltiples pequeñas luces caían sobre el enemigo, y explotaban con poca fuerza...pero con brillos enceguecedores.

Nuestra artillería del barco dejo de disparar ante esta escena, como la nube envolvía toda la parte final de la pista y no dejaba ver que pasaba en realidad, como veíamos desde la costa lo que pasaba.

Y lo que pasó fue extraño...

Las explosiones de parte de ellos cesaron de inmediato.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral...aunque creo que era por tantas explosiones sucediendo a nuestro alrededor nos había dejado sordas a todas.

Pero, dejamos pasar el tiempo, como la nube blanca envolvía la pista y parte del bosque.

Pero cuando esta nube encontró contacto con los troncos destrozados de los árboles, estos de inmediato se prendieron en llamas.

….

Espera...

Acaba de disparar Poison su munición nueva?

Pero no necesita confirmármelo.

Como vemos varias figuras salir de entre la nube blanca.

Se ve varios soldados minotauros sin armadura, totalmente en vuelto en llamas, como se les ve gritar, pero no escuchamos nada aún, como apenas dan unos cuantos pasos antes de caer al suelo...posiblemente muertos

4 soldados minotauros con armaduras blindadas en vueltas en llamas, se los ve corriendo hacia nosotras, con sus armas en alto, pero sin intención de disparar aún, solo corrían a toda prisa hacia nosotras.

Las 3 levantamos nuestras armas para disparar, pero ninguna disparaba...

Joder, no escuchamos cuando se nos acabaron las balas...

Así que mientras recargábamos.

Esos minotauros en armaduras fueron recibidos por los disparos que les perforaban el blindaje desde atrás nuestro.

Yo voltee y vi que era Flower desde una antiaérea en el tercer nivel del barco.

Claro, ella había llegado antes al barco...

Esos minotauros fueron abatidos por Flower y cayeron al suelo...

Definitivamente muertos.

Aun totalmente sorda...

Como lentamente la nube blanca se empezó a evaporar.

Para mostrarnos los efectos de esa nube blanca.

Y yo al menos, con suficiente curiosidad dentro de mí, camine hacia lo que quedo del ejercito que nos perseguía.

Se veía aún algunos cuerpos estando en llamas, otros, otros cuerpos solo su carne estaba al descubierto, algunos sin orbitas de los ojos, otros habían hasta cocinado sus cuerpos dejando su carne negra, o simplemente, les había quemado hasta llegar al hueso lo que sea que hizo el fosoforo blanco en sus cuerpos.

Pero se nota que todos murieron definitivamente, pero aun con el dolor que debieron haber sufrido.

Nunca dejaron sus armas...

Aunque un vistazo más de cerca, se ve porque...

Su piel se fundió en los mangos de sus armas, como se notaba como la carne estaba pegada a sus armas.

Muchos en poses en las que se retorcían de dolor, o simplemente collerón muertos al suelo...sin hacer pose alguna, casi como si su muerte hubiera sido inmediata, otros, otros solo fundidos a lo que quedaba de la pista en sus últimas poses como sus cuerpos estaban horriblemente desfigurados y quemados.

Lo que quedo...fue una masacre prácticamente.

Me quede allí...impresionada y a la vez asustada por esta nueva arma...

Y como espero...que nosotros seamos los únicos que tengamos este tipo de arma en nuestro poder...

*fue entonces que el no escuchar nada, fue poco a poco empezando a ser un zumbido, un zumbido donde podía escuchar voces de fondo*

 _-"Sky, sky...responde..."_ , apenas escuche a alguien hablar por la radio entre el zumbido que ahora escucho...

-"Que pasó...quien es?"; pregunto yo como solo escucho la voz pero apenas la escucho bien como para saber quien es.

 _-"Soy Poison...y acabo de salvarles la vida...yal parecer mi arma resulto mejor de lo esperado..."_ , escuche yo.

Como volteo a ver el cementerio de cuerpos retorcidos y quemados por todos lados.

Si que quedo todo siniestro la verdad...

-"Si...pero...si que es...mortal"; decía yo intentando encontrar una palabra adecuada para esto.

 _-"Lo se...pero al menos, por lo que veo, parece que son todos verdad, por lo menos yo no veo a nadie"_ , decía Poison.

-"Ok...entonces...los que quieran venir que vengan, vamos a explorar la base, mientras que si o si, 3 deben de quedarse en el barco por si llegan por aire el enemigo y así nos avisan"; decía yo toda seria.

 _-"Esta bien...si ya la mayoría parece haber caído...creo que iré con ustedes, a ver si encuentro algunas piezas o equipo interesante..."_ , decía Poison como apagaba la radio, y ya medio lo escuchaba un poco mejor, y apenas escuchaba el zumbido.

Entonces me voltee para ver donde estaban Mig y Kary, y me di cuenta que estaban paseando entre los restos de los minotauros calcinados.

-"Hey...están listas para intentar dar otra pasada..."; decía yo como cargaba mi rifle con otro cargador.

-"Si...porque no...creo que lo peor acaba de pasar..."; decía Kary.

-"Esta bien...pero con mayor cuidado esta vez..."; decía Mig toda seria como las 3 avanzabamos de vuelta por la ahora llena de crateres pista, como Flower nos alcanzaba como nos vio partir de regreso a la base.

-"Así que...probamos otra vez?"; pregunto ella.

-"Si...pero ya deberíamos haberlos diezmado..."; decía Kary toda pensativa.

-"Y se queda alguno debe ser solo mecánicos, u soldados que se quedaron en la retaguardia", decía Mig seriamente.

-"Y que haremos con los mecánicos si es que siguen aquí?", pregunto Flower.

-"Eso…si que sería una buena pregunta…..', dijo Kary como aun seguíamos avanzando hacia el frente.

-"Saben…..no importa si apoyan al rey tormenta o no…tienen conocimientos que nos son de utilidad, así que nos lo llevamos, pero a Eastland donde ayuden con sus conocimientos, pero bajo vigilancia si son fieles al rey tormenta", decía yo seriamente.

-"Y porque no nos quedamos con uno?," pregunto toda curiosa Flower

-"Porque queremos al que los inventa, no a sus seguidores…", decía yo seriamente, "Además, ya me imagino porque querrás a un minotauro en nuestro equipo", decía yo con tono burlón.

-"Para que te digo que no...", decía Flower sin enojarse.

El resto rodamos los ojos ante lo que dijo.

-"Por fin te diste cuenta que estar con Ground ya no es posible?", pregunto Kary como nos acercábamos al primer hangar, donde partes del borde del hueco que destrozaron del hangar esta en llamas.

-"No y si…., porque aun lo quiero, pero estaré esperando a que se de cuenta de ello, como nada de lo que intento funciona, asi que por el momento, no me importa estar con Poison, pero, sentir tan repleta el vientre por el miembro de un minitauro es algo que me gustaría también", decía Flower con 0 vergüenza

Como veíamos el hangar.

Había 6 aviones, con herramientas y partes distribuidas por todos lados.

Pero no había nadie….

Más que una puerta trasera abierta.

Quien sea hubiera estado allí, ya se fue.

-"Ten 2 dentro de ti partiéndote el ano y el coño a la vez, y luego me dices si te gusta o no", decía Mig con disgusto como veían también dentro del hangar

Flower no dijo nada.

-"Mig, Kary, ermina de investigar esta parte y cubre la entrada trasera", decía yo seriamente, para que no sigan escuchando las tonterías de Flower.

-"Esta bien", dijo Kary como entro.

Mig solo entro.

-"Vamos al edificio principal, a ver si hay alguien", decía yo como le hacia señas a Flower para seguirme.

Y no recibamos los otros hangares.

Porque se ven desde aquí.

Todos abiertos y sin señal de otros minotauros, pero eso si, había muchos aviones distribuidos por el comienzo de la pista y los hangares

Parecía que no tenían nada malo.

Entonces.

Porque no despegaron todos?.

Esa pregunta tendrá que esperar su respuesta como llegamos al edificio principal.

Un edificio de ladrillos con muchas ventanas, todas con las cortinas tapadas.

Y puede que para un minotauro le sea solo de 2 pisos.

Pero para nosotras

Ese edificio mide tanto como uno de 3 para un pony.

La puerta principal de madera normal era tan alta como un minotauro y la manija para abrirla estaba tan alto.

Que un pony normal se tendría que parar con sus patas traseras y estar en 2 patas para alcanzarla.

Pero yo solo la abri con lo que quedaba de mi magia.

Las 2 entramos a este con las armas en alto como caminábamos por el edificio.

Abriendo cada puerta que pasábamos en busca de un rezagado que capturar.

Pero solo eran las barracas, cocina y comedor, toda la primera planta, y sin señales de alguien.

Pero, cuando íbamos a subir al segundo piso.

Escuchamos a alguien romper una ventana desde arriba, fuimos a la parte donde lo escuchamos y vimos como alguien se lanzaba de este y se tiraba al suelo desde el lado derecho del edificio, como la mirabamos hacerlo desde el pasillo en la planta baja.

Era una hembra minotauro con un overol de color rojo cubriéndolo todo el cuerpo.

Y se notaba que no era soldado como cayó mal al suelo, como se escucho que un hueso se rompío.

Grito de dolor, como solo se arrodillo en el suelo por el dolor, y cuando se intentaba poner de pie para correr, ya habíamos llegado a donde ella..

*bombea la escopeta*

-"Un movimiento más, y te vuelo tu cabeza", decía Flower toda amenazante, como le puso el cañón de su escopeta en su nuca.

-"No puedo de todas formas...creo, creo que me fracture mi pierna..."; decía ella toda nerviosa y adolorida como ni se atrevía a levantar la mirada, ni a moverse.

Ella era de pelaje marrón claro por lo que veo de las pocas partes donde se le puede ver su pelaje y piel y su melena era de color negro, era largo, y estaba atado en forma de un nudo en su nuca.

Le vi de reojo la pierna que se agarraba, y creo que hasta el hueso sobresalía y levantaba el pantalón por debajo, y se ve que sangra demasiado.

Yo volteo y veo de donde saltó y bueno.

Desde una ventana del segundo piso, de la cual empieza a salir humo.

Y si, esta bien alto, como 4 metros antes de llegar al suelo de cemento.

-"A ver, no fuiste muy lista si decidiste saltar desde un segundo piso...", decía yo toda seria y algo burlón, "Ahora responde o eres carne de res para el almuerzo...porque esta saliendo humo de allí?", preguntaba yo señalando sin ver a la ventana.

Porque la verdad, si ella no voltea, para que ver yo también.

-"Me ordenaron quemar todos los documentos importantes antes de salir, como nuestros soldados de la base fallaron en acabar con ustedes..."; decía ella bien nerviosa y adolorida.

-"Y quienes te lo ordenaron, algún oficial de alto rango o un ingeniero?"; pregunto yo como Flower seguía presionando la escopeta en un lado de su cabeza.

-"No...ningún ingeniero importante esta aquí...solo somos mecanicos...y yo soy solo la novata del grupo...me obligaron a quedarme aquí para quemar todos los planos de los aviones y archivos de valor cuando vimos que aniquilaron a nuestros soldados"; decía ella entre lagrimas, aunque creo que más de dolor que de otra cosa.

-"Y donde están tus amigos mecanicos...?", pregunto yo seriamente.

-"Se fueron a los muelles a tomar el ferry para regresar al continente...se supone que me iban a esperar hasta que terminara aquí"; decía ella.

-"Donde están los ferrys?"; preguntaba yo seriamente.

-"Por allá..."; decía ella como levantaba la mano lentamente hacia el frente.

Donde había un camino de tierra, que iba por un pequeño bosque, unos 50 metros, y se veía un muelle pequeño al final de este en la arena, pero allí no había ningún barco.

-"Bueno...parece que te dejaron aquí mientras huían..."; decía yo seriamente, como ella por fin levanto la vista y miro hacia el frente.

Y vio los muelles vacíos.

-"O acaso...nunca hubo un ferry, y nos estás mintiendo?", pregunto Flower como presiono con más fuerza la escopeta en su cabeza, al punto que la hizo caer de lado a la minotauro.

La que le hizo gruñir de dolor.

-"No...les dije lo que querían saber porque no quiero morir!"; grito ella ya llorando, "No es mi culpa que me abandonarán a mi suerte..."; decía ella entre sollozos.

Al verle mejor su cuerpo, pudimos ver que definitivamente no era militar usando un uniforme de mecanico.

Sus pechos 2 veces más grandes de los de Ema la delatan.

Bueno...con tremendo peso delante de ella, no me sorprende que no pudiera saltar bien desde un segundo piso.

Y mientras ella lloraba, le hice una señal a Flower de que bajara el arma y ella lo hacía.

-"Así que...en serio no queda nadie en la isla más que tu...?", pregunto yo.

-"No...solo yo al parecer..."; dijo ella entre lagrimas.

Mmmmm...

-"Que tal si te curamos esa pierna, y luego nos cuentas a detalle...porque demonios no vemos una fabrica para estos aviones y aviones aparantemente completos en hangares y cerca de la pista..."; decía yo con tranquilidad como me acercaba a ella.

-"No me van a matar?", pregunto ella como me miro directamente, como aun estaba llorando.

-"Nop"; decía yo.

-"Pero tampoco me van a dejar libre aun si les cuento todo?"; pregunto ella como se mostraba algo palida...como creo que ya estaba perdiendo mucha sangre por su pierna rota con hueso expuesto.

-"Nop.."; decía Flower con una sonrisa.

-"Esta bien..."; decía ella como aun lloraba, y gemía de dolor.

-"Zecora, si estás viniendo, por favor espero que hayas traído tranquilizantes, vendas y analgésicos naturales...", decía yo por radio como le arrancaba la prenda que cubría su hueso salido, "Y Hack, espero que hayas terminado con Gimmy, porque necesito tu experiencia como doctor aquí...o mejor, más fácil, nosotros te llevamos a la paciente.

Y si...era hueso roto y que le atravesaba la piel.

 _-"Espera, quien fue herido...acaso había aún soldados en la isla?",_ pregunto Zecora por la radio, mientras yo hacía un torniquete arriba de la herida para evitar que siga sangrando mucho, y eso le hizo gruñir y llorar aún más de dolor.

Algo básico que hay que hacer a los heridos.

-"No, solo encontramos a una rezagada que se hirió sola, se fracturo la pierna izquierda de forma tan grave que el hueso le perforo la piel, y la queremos más viva que muerta"; decía yo por la radio.

 _-"Zack no puede ir, esta en plena cirugía con Gimmy, y yo le estoy asistiendo..."_ , decía Armory algo triste por la radio, por no poder ayudar.

 _-"Yo no se como curar heridas abiertas...solo enfermedades..."_ , decía Zecora con pesar..

 _-"Yo se algo de primeros auxilios, y si Hack me guía...talvez pueda ayudar al herido";_ decía Sitra por la radio toda optimista.

-"Entiendo...la vamos a llevar al barco, ustedes preparen una camilla en la enfermería para la cirugía, el resto, roben todo lo que vean de valor de la base y de los cuerpos esparcidos por la base, y eso incluye armas y municiones...", decía yo por la radio, como yo la envolvía en mi aura magica...con cuidado y la levante.

Y joder, que pesa...

No solo tiene enormes melones, es que ella mide 2 metros de alto.

 _-"Entonces eso significa que no hay más enemigos?"_ , pregunto Ema por la radio.

-"NO hay más...repito, solo queda la que tenemos bajo custodia...", decía yo por la radio como estaba andando con ella envuelta en mi magia como podía...

-"Bien...voy a ver si hay algo aquí de valor antes de que el fuego consuma el edificio"; decía Flower como saltaba y rompía una ventana del primer piso para entrar.

-"Porque no bajas una nube y haces llover dentro?", pregunto yo.

-"No a todas las pegasos les enseñaron a hacer eso Comet..."; decía ella algo molesta como se metía dentro, como yo tenía el deber, de cargar a una minotauro de 2 metros, y de seguro casi 100kg, yo sola y con mi magia debilitada...

Yo empece a caminar unos metros...pero me di cuenta que ya iba a fallar mi magia...

Así que hice lo único que podía hacer..., deje caer mi arma, la tumbé encima de mí, pero su trasero apoyado en mi nuca, como con una pata mantenía levantada su pierna herida y no tenerla arrastrando y ensuciando su herida..

Y joder...aún con la armadura, siento como pesa...

Ella solo gruño por el cambio de posición, y que una armadura no es el sitio más suave del mundo donde recostarte, pero si estar dentro de.

Como empece a caminar...

Caminar muy lentamente...durante unos minutos

…...

No...

*da un paso...*

Voy a llegar...

*da otro paso*

…...mañana...

*da otro paso*

...a este paso. *decía ella como veía como solo había llegado al primer hangar antes del edificio principal.

-"Sky...Kary...necesito ayuda por aquí..."; decía yo como mis piernas temblaban, me detuve, como solo por mi armadura es que no caía al suelo.

Si...tener solo sexo con mi esposo una vez al día no cuenta como verdadero ejercicio...

.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-

 **1 hora después...**

 **En medio de la pista repleta de cuerpos y tanques destrozados.**

Las únicas que quedan de vuelta en el barco, era Armory, Hack, Gimmy, Sitra, Geminis, Zecora y nuestros hijos, mientras que acerque el barco a los muelles de la base.

Chanti y Afit se quedaron en los antiaereos por si acaso.

Holy también.

Pero es porque se siente muy mareada y adolorida por ser desintegrada a balazos…..

Aun no puede ser que lo haya dicho eso como si hubiera sido un simple accidente.

Luego el resto habíamos salido a ver que hay de rescatable en la base.

Estaba viendo si podíamos recuperar algunas armas de los soldados que acabamos.

Pero la mayoría estaban muy dañadas o simplemente destruidas por la descarga de artillería y el proyectil de fosforo.

Los pocos salvables eran los pocos que cayeron antes de los cráteres donde cayó nuestra artillería.

Kary y Mig se pusieron a ver los hangares y el porque no veo algo parecido a una fabrica aquí.

Ema y Chanti se pusieron a ayudar a Flower, que pudo sacar algo de comida y sabanas de las barracas antes de que el edificio se consumiera todo en llamas.

Mientras que nuestros 3 nerds, Ground, Cruice y Poison les hice que vean si pueden reconstruir al menos uno de esos tanques para nosotros.

Y no decidi ir en busca de los colegas de la minotauro que tenemos bajo custodia y en cirugía.

Porque si tengo que elegir entre tomar rehenes y conseguir un botín de guerra muy jugoso.

Elijo el botín.

Y no pude haber echo los dos.

Si o si debiamos dejar a varios en el barco para vigilarlos y muy pocos podrían revisar la base y guardar las cosas en el barco lo suficientemente rapido antes de que le lleguen refuerzos.

Y con el barco dañado como esta.

Con decenas y decenas de agujeros de bala, metal doblado por las explosiones que le alcanzaron y torretas severamente dañadas y que aun hay un maldito caza estrellado en una de nuestras torretas.

Este barco necesita reparaciones urgentes y no esta para soportar otra oleada de enemigos.

Por ahora.

-"Y chicos, creen que alguno es rescatable?", pregunto yo como me acerco a los 3 que están parados frente al tanque con mejor estado que ahí.

-"Si consideras que se puede rescatar un tanque de ser una fogata enorme….pues debo de decir que nunca has tenido que reparar algo en tu vida", decía Poison medio frustrado, el que tenía mas bolas de los 3 en hablarme así.

Como señalaba al tanque, que estaba sin su torreta, con la parte trasera de este toda reventada, las orugas del lado derecho desechas y el agujero de donde se une la torreta con el resto del tanque sale fuego como una fogata, mientras aún se ven los cuerpos calcinados de los que estaban operando estas bestias de metal

Que creo que mas podría ser la casa de un pony que un carro de guerra por el espacio que tiene por dentro.

Cruice no dijo nada.

Y Ground tenía la cara de querer vomitar del asco.

Porque creo que el ambiente debe oler mucho a carne asada y quemada.

-"Y el de aca, es el mejor que quedo del resto", decía Poison como señalaba al campo de batalla que fue la pista.

Al menos este aun tenía algo que dijera que era un tanque.

El resto que estaba en donde llovió mas artillería.

Eran solo fierros retorcidos en el suelo

-"Pero de pasada al menos vi a 7 minotauros con armadura con su equipo lo suficientemente menos dañado como para por fin crear armaduras para el resto de ustedes y aun mas accesorios para las armas", decía Poison.

-"Claro, si quitamos los cuerpos de dentro de estos…."; decía Ground como sus mejillas se llenaron y vomito en seguida en el suelo todo su contenido.

-"Ok…..y ahora vamos a ver los aviones quieren, vamos a ver porque sigue habiendo 40 en la base aparente intactos", decía yo como le hacía una señal para que me siguieran.

Como dejaba pasar sus quejas.

Ellos me siguieron no más.

Ground asintiendo agradecido como nos alejábamos de ese campo de la muerte.

Y nos dirigíamos al 3er hangar, donde estaban Kary y Mig.

Estaban subidas en uno de esos Migs.

Que al ver uno entero.

Pude ver que lo pintaron de color blanco, y que en la cola estaban pintados los mismos cuernos azules que la bandera de esta nación.

-"Si que es maquina bien diseñada a la vista….", decía Cruice maravillado por el diseño como empezó a rodear ese caza donde estaba subidas Mig y Kary.

Kary en un ala y Mig en la cabina.

-"Si….ametralladoras Gatling….parecen perfectamente funcionales", decía Poison como se iba al frente de la nave y abría un panel que había al lado de este, donde mostraba esa arma y como estaba fija a la nave.

-"Y la nave parece estar totalmente intacta….", decía Cruice totalmente fascinado por el aparato.

-"Y porque no los hicieron despegar todos?", pregunte yo.

-"Ven aquí a la cabina y lo sabrás", decía Mig como me hacía una señal para subir y yo lo hice mientras que Ground algo curioso ahora aletea y se pone detrás de Mig.

Como yo subo al ala y veo la cabina de control.

Y que el asiento donde esta sentada Mig la hace ver como una niña sentada la silla de papi.

Y veo un montón de botones, pantallas, palancas y un gran mango con más botones en el.

-"Estamos hablando de una nave que puede romper la barrera del sonido, que esperabas?", pregunto Poison como revisaba el arma de la nave.

-"Pero si maneje una nave alienigena una vez…...como esto puede ser más dificil que eso?", pregunte sorprendida.

-"Porque la computadora alienigena era la que lo volaba, tu dabas las ordenes, mientras que la computadora hacía funcionar todo lo que hace volar a la nave y que no se sienta en lo mas minimo y como es obvio, no debe haber tantas computadoras alienígena para todos los cazas que quieren construir y es por eso que construyeron aviones con sistemas más básicos de vuelo, pero medio complejos de aprender, y al parecer, debieron tener mas cazas que pilotos entrenados a estas alturas", decía Poison.

-"Y….crees que puedan modificar estas para nosotras e intentar aprender a usarlas?", pregunto yo por curiosidad.

-"Nop, para nada, esta cabina esta hecha para acomodar a un minotauro sin problemas, y aunque lo lográramos hacer después de meses de trabajo, nosotros no sabemos como manejarlas", decía Poison.

-"Pero ustedes son unos genios o no?", pregunte sorprendida.

-"Solo en nuestros respectivos campos, y lo de tomar meses adaptar la cabina para un pony es una estimación porque sería a puro ensayo y error poder hacerlo", decía Cruice seriamente

-"Eso hace que sea Ema que lo haga fuera de discusión entonces...….", decía yo algo desanimada.

-"Pero entonces, que hacemos con los aviones?", pregunto Kary.

-"Los destruimos para que no los intenten usar?", pregunto Mig.

-"Destruir maquinas que realmente necesitamos para combatir alienigenas en un futuro sería algo estúpido si me preguntas a mí, lo que necesitamos es llevarlas y dejárselas a nuestros aliados y ellos vean como las manejan"; decía Poison todo serio.

-"Se que tenemos una nave grande Poison, pero no van a caber 40 aviones en el"; decía yo toda seria, "Unas 10 a lo mucho, como no vamos a usar las torretas principales"; decía yo algo pensativa.

-"Pero no podemos destruir los restantes, son de alto valor estratégico y militar a futuro..."; se quejaba Poison.

-"Si, pero no podemos dejar a varias chicas aquí y que lo vigilen, quien sabe cuantos refuerzos se traigan los minotauros para intentar recuperarla o rescatar los restos que crean que dejaremos atrás..."; decía yo toda seria.

-"Pero que hay de Holy...ella en tierra es un ejercito de un solo pony, que ella se quede aquí y defienda la base"; decía Kary.

-"Y dejar sola a una Holy con pocos conocimientos y con antecedentes de que podría volver a estar loca...en serio crees que es buena idea dejarla sin vigilancia?"; pregunto yo.

-"Si...pero quien va a querer quedarse en una isla con decenas de aviones y herramientas a su disposición...?", pregunto yo.

Poison iba a levantar su pata pero lo detuve.

-"No vamos a dejar a uno de nuestros cientificos de alto valor aquí...la que se tiene que quedar, es alguien que medio tolere a Holy, y que no le importe estar en esta isla con ella varias semanas hasta que volvamos"; decía yo seriamente.

-"Sabes...hasta tu podrías ir sola con los que te quieran acompañar, y el resto nos podríamos quedarnos, digo, el enemigo no tiene barcos, y sus radios son de muy corto alcance, dudo que te puedan rastrear en todo el oceano"; decía Kary.

-"No, es muy arriesgado, necesita a al menos a 5 de nosotras con ella, y claro, los cientificos no pueden quedarse"; decía Mig.

-"Porque aun así nosotros no nos podemos quedar?", se quejó Poison.

-"Porque necesitan a alguien que les explique sobre estas nuevas armas a nuestros aliados, por eso"; decía yo seriamente.

Como Poison pateaba el suelo un poco molesto.

Ground y a Cruice les daba igual.

-"Bueno, eso ya discutimos con las otras sobre quien se va conmigo y quien se queda, pero aun queda una cosa que no me puedo sacar de la cabeza"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Que cosa?", pregunto Kary.

-"Como supieron que veníamos...porque esa torre es muy pequeña para que nos vean desde tan lejos, aún con binoculares"; decía yo apuntando a la torre al lado del edificio principal que aún esta en llamas.

Que apenas son de 6 pisos de alto, solo un piso más para ver sobre los hangares.

-"Verdad...como supieron que veníamos..."; dijo Kary toda pensativa como también miraba a la torre.

-"Como venían hacia nosotros con tu radar Ground...?"; pregunto Mig toda seria y curiosa a su manera.

-"Bueno, venían formados en una gran V...porque?", pregunto él.

-"Eso no es una formación de ataque a la desesperada si es que nos vieron acercándonos, ellos se habían preparado y estaban esperándonos..."; decía Mig toda seria.

-"Pero como es así, Ground no vio a ningún avión en el radar antes, como para que le haya dado el aviso a la base"; decía yo sorprendida.

-"Cierto, no vi nada en el radar"; decía Ground igual de sorprendido.

-"Alguien les tuvo que haber dado el aviso...", dijo Kary como se sentaba en el ala del avión.

-"Pero si nadie más sabia que veníamos más que nosotras", decía yo aun sorprendida por esto.

-"Cierto...pero alguien sabía que ibamos a atacar cada base minotauro en el país..."; decía Mig seriamente.

Kary y yo nos miramos sorprendidas.

Porque ya con eso supimos quien más podría ser.

-"Ese bastardo de Meyers..."; decía con enojo yo.

-"Si...nos debió haber vendido...y ahora todo el país debe estar en alerta"; decía Mig toda seria.

-"Debímos haber dejado que Flower le volará la cara"; decía Kary algo enojada.

-"El tipo es un buen actor...porque ni yo pude ver bajo su fachada..."; decía con enojo Mig.

-"Si...pero ahora ya sabemos que hacer cuando lo volvamos a ver"; decía yo con enojo.

-"Si...pero ahora, volvamos al barco, tenemos que decirle nuestro plan a las demás"; decía yo toda seria.

Todas me afirmaban eso, como yo solo llamaba a las demás para reunirnos.

Esta será una campaña tediosa y molesta como no se tiene idea...

Aunque al menos los botines de guerra si que serán geniales.

.-.-..-…-..-.-…-.-.-.

 **Comienza la guerra contra los minotauros...**

 **A duras penas ganan jeje.**

 **Que tan cruenta y dura se pondrá esta guerra para nuestras chicas?**

 **La rehén que tienen sabrá algo más?**

 **Averiguelo en el proximo capitulo gente bonita.**

 **Y no se olviden de comentar**


	29. Chapter 29

_**Capitulo 29: Poniéndose serios**_

 **Torment Sky**

 **21 de julio del año 988 DDNM**

 **9:29 am**

 **Afuera de la enfermería del acorazado.**

Decidimos buscar que más había en la base hasta que se pusiera el sol.

Y fue decepcionante...la mayoría de las armas la habían llevado los soldados que matamos, y apenas Poison dice que puede rescatar unas 20 armas, y unas 3 armaduras minotauro...

Una lastima la verdad...

Y las municiones que dejaron en su almacén, fue deprimente, apenas dejaron algunas cajas, y las únicas que hay son de sus ametralladoras para los aviones, ni siquiera hayamos municiones extra de tanque.

Al parecer los que tenían ellos dentro de sus tanques, es lo único que había...

Aunque eso sí, la cantidad de herramientas especiales y de gran envergadura en algunos casos, mini grúas y monta cargas abundan en la base.

Y había por allí planos de los aviones en los hangares, e informes con tantas palabras que ni loca lo leería toda...

Porque al leer el primer parrafo de una de ellas, me di cuenta que eran todos informes tecnicos...y apenas entendía algunas de las palabras

Cosa que le di de tarea a Poison y a los otros nerds que leyeran y ya me dijeran si había algo de valor en ellos más tarde.

Luego...no encontramos nada más...

La mayoría que nos sería de utilidad inmediata se perdío en el combate...

Una lastima...

Así que solo queda conseguir información después de una buena noche de descanso...

-"Ella perdió mucha sangre, no necesita estar con mas estrés de la necesaria en estos momentos", se quejaba Hack.

-"Es que necesitamos más información antes de partir", decía yo toda seria.

La chica minotauro debe saber algo más, después de todo, todo la información importante lo quemo, así que debemos obtener la información de alguna parte antes de planear algo de verdad...

-"No importa, ella no es militar y esta muy delicada como para sufrir más estrés", decía Hack todo terco como se cruzaba de brazos frente a la puerta.

-"Y que tal si ella es militar, pero de las listas y solo se disfrazo como mecánico?", pregunto Mig.

Lo que es probable.

-"No, sus músculos no están tan tonificados como los de Ema, lo que muestra que apenas hace ejercicio", decía el todo serio.

Si...esos pechos son demasiados grandes como para una soldado las tenga.

O sea...te imaginas correr con tremendo peso delante de ti?.

-"Pero que tal si es otro minotauro que nos la quiere jugar y se hace la inocente…", decía yo toda seria Kary.

También es posible...

-"Vamos, nuestra suerte no puede ser tan mala como para encontrar a 2 en un mismo día", decía Hack todo incrédulo.

Las 3 le miramos como diciendo "En serio no crees eso?"

El iba a responder como abrió la boca

Pero no dijo nada como al parecer se dio cuenta que cualquier respuesta a eso sería estúpida.

-"Bien, tienen un buen punto, ya les dejare entrar y que le pregunten más cosas….", decía el todo rendido, "Pero sin torturarla o siquiera tocarle un pelo a esa minotauro, solo por si es inocente", decía el todo serio.

-"Pero si se hace la dificil como le hacemos, no podemos intimidarla con nuestra apariencia", me quejaba yo.

Que somos ponys...somos los menos atemorizantes de todas las especies...

Y podemos usar nuestra magia para hacerle temer, pero sin dañarla de verdad...no tiene sentido, solo le haríamos un espectaculo de luces, y no se intimidaría nada si es que es una doble cara maestra.

-"Solo con fuerza bruta e logrado intimidar a otros….no se como hacerlo sin tocar a nadie"; se quejaba Mig.

Lo mismo digo...

-"Asi que chiste tiene entonces", decía Kary.

-"No es mi problema, como dije, solo entraran si tienen una forma de intimidarla sin tocarla", decía Hack todo serio, sin apartarse aun de delante de la puerta.

Podríamos usar a Geminis...o a Ema, pero si son rudas, y un grifo es intimidante...pero queremos que solo la presencia de uno sea suficiente para hacerte confesar hasta si te mojabas en la cama cuando eras niña.

Las 3 nos quedamos alli entonces pensando en la forma de hacerlo.

Como después de unos minutos se me ocurrío una idea.

Era malevola...y muy arriesgada, pero podría funcionar...

-"Creo que tengo un plan, seguirme", decía yo toda seria como les hacía señas a las 2 para que me siguieran.

Ella se miraron raro por un segundo antes de mirarse extrañadas ambas

Como me siguieron.

-"Que se te ocurrió Sky?", pregunto curiosa Kary como nos habíamos alejado de la enfermería y empezábamos a subir a cubierta.

-"Una locura que solo una loca podría hacer…. .", dije yo toda seria como seguíamos avanzando.

En busca de….

.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Ahora en cubierta.**

-"Debes estar bromeando…..", decía incrédula Kary como veíamos a Holy….

Dormida en la cubierta del frente, enrollada como una pequeña rosquilla como si fuera un perrito.

Se vería tan tierna, si no estuviera enojada de haberla dejado afuera y en pleno sol para recargar su interior radioactivo.

Joder, porque no lo hice antes de hablar con Hack...*pensó ella enojada consigo misma*

-"Holy, necesitamos hablar...", decía yo como le tocaba.

Ella murmuraba unas cuantas cosas.

Pero no se despertaba.

Así que le seguí tocando.

Pero joder, que tenía el sueño pesado, como solo se reía y murmuraba cosas como seguía dormida.

Y con enojo entonces le di una patada en su pecho...

Pero que fue como golpear goma, y reboto mi pata hacia mi cara, y me golpee con mi codo, directo a mi hocico.

-"Sueño pesado, no, lo siguiente..."; comentó Mig con disgusto mientras yo me sobaba mi hocico.

-"Vamos, si ambas saben con que de verdad se va a levantar..."; comentaba Kary con una sonrisa como se acerco a Holy y le susurró algo en el oído.

Y sea lo que le dijo, ella se levanto en el acto.

-"Yo quiero!"; dijo en voz alta Holy mientras sonreía.

-"No, solo somos nosotras que queremos algo de ti..."; decía yo seriamente.

Holy se puso triste.

-"Auu...pensaba que me perdía una orgía..."; decía ella algo decepcionada.

Yo le mire a Kary que sonreía y me guiñaba el ojo.

Y yo le guiñe igual.

Esa es mi Kary, jeje.

-"Pero te queremos para algo importante Holy, algo que requiere el uso de tus nuevas habilidades"; decía yo seriamente.

-"Mmmm...que quieres que haga?", pregunto ella aún algo decaída por que no hay una orgía en curso.

-"Tu podrías imitar a ponys verdad...eso incluye la voz no?", pregunto yo.

-"Si...", decía ella como se la veía transformarse en una versión mía, pero sin cuerno, "Pero no recuerdos...eso si ya no sabría hacerlo..."; decía ella hablando como yo.

…..

-"Y es en serio mi voz algo aguda?", pregunto yo sorprendida.

-"Aja."; decía Mig.

-"Sip"; decía Kary.

-"Mmmm..."; murmuraba mientras hacía una mueca de disgusto.

-"Pero...puedes transformarte en algo diferente, en algo que jamas hayas visto?", pregunto yo.

-"Eso no tiene sentido, como puedo transformarme en algo que nunca eh visto?", pregunto Holy toda confundida como regresaba a ser ella misma, como su voz lentamente pasaba de mi voz a la suya.

-"No, me refiero a que si te describimos como luce la criatura que queremos que te parezcas...podrás replicarlo?"; pregunto yo.

-"Mmmmm...no se...mientras no sea más grande que un minotauro, por mí bien podría darle un intento"; decía ella toda pensativa.

-"Ok...entonces...que tal si probamos..."; decía yo toda curiosa, "A ver...quiero que te imagines a ti misma...como una serpiente, parecida a una cobra, con brazos y manos como de minotauro...pero delgados, y con pequeños senos al frente como un minotauro...pero aun sigue siendo escamosa...y que sea de color amarillo sus escamas, y todo eso, mientras sigues siendo aun de tu tamaño actual"; decía yo.

Quiero que se parezca a una de esas serpientes alienigenas que vimos y que se, que es algo que ella nunca había visto.

-"Ok...puedo intentarlo..."; decía ella como cerraba los ojos.

Y a diferencia de la vez que se transformo en mi, ella tardo solo unos segundos.

Esta vez podías ver como lentamente su pelo se retraía y se hundía en su piel...y su piel como se estaba pintando de amarillo...mientras que su piel misma se volvía escamosa...

Veía como sus patas traseras se unían...sus patas delanteras se adelgazaban y sus cascos se volvían manos.

Veía como lentamente sus glandulas mamarias se formaban en su pecho, y como su cabeza se formaba como una serpiente normal.

No como dije...

Creo que apenas recuerda como luce una serpiente...

O siquiera ella sabe como es una serpiente?

Eso si no me di cuenta...

Pero aun así iba bien el resto.

Y cuando pasó unos 2 minutos.

Su transformación se termino.

Era una serpiente alienigena del tamaño de un pony y no de 2 metros de alto.

Sus ojos, bueno, no le dije que cambiara eso, y siguen siendo como la de un pony, grandes y expresivos, y se ve raro en el cuerpo de una serpiente alienigena que tenía los ojos más pequeños, pero no podía mantenerse ella erguida, y solo cae al suelo y usa sus 2 manos para evitar golpear su cara contra el suelo.

Aparte de ese detalle...parece ser una serpiente alienigena...

-"Y como te sientes Holy?", pregunto yo como aun seguíamos cerca de ella.

Y como los sensores radioactivos del barco no han sonado, es que ella no ha desprendido cantidades peligrosas de radiación al hacer su transformación más compleja.

-"Es extraño como no tienen idea..."; decía ella, con su voz algo deformada, a una un poco más gruesa, "Pero...no duele...como no hice nada extra...y no alargue nada de más..."; decía ella.

-"Ok, funciono mejor de lo esperado"; dije yo siendo positiva al respecto.

-"Y esta forma crees que va a asustar a esa minotauro en caso de que sea una maestra del engaño?"; pregunto Mig.

-"A ustedes les asusta?", pregunto yo.

-"A mi solo me perturba un poco como los ojos no concuerdan con el resto..."; decía Kary.

-"Lo mismo, por lo demás, no me impresiona mucho al ser de mi tamaño..."; decía Mig toda seria.

Me lo imagine.

-"Ven, por eso esto es una prueba"; decía yo toda seria, "Puedes volver a tu forma normal por mientras Holy", decía yo toda tranquila.

-"Ok..."; decía ella sonando agradecida como volvía a la normalidad como acerque a Mig y a Kary a mí.

-"Por eso yo ya tenía en mente hacer el único ser, que no sea de un monstruo de decenas de metros alto para hacer que cualquiera se orine del miedo..."; les explicaba bien, mientras les murmuraba mi plan de cerca como nos alejabamos un poco de Holy, "Vamos a hacer nuestra versión de Bloody Mary, la que más nos dio miedo..."; decía yo toda seria.

Ellas me miraron sorprendidas cuando les dije eso.

-"Estás loca o que?"; pregunto Kary sorprendida.

-"Eso si que es riesgoso..."; decía Mig preocupada.

-"Escuchen es solo en apariencia, por el momento, al menos, ha que alguna de ustedes sepan de un monstruo que intimide y que sea del tamaño de un pony"; decía yo como señalaba a Holy que terminaba de volver a la normalidad.

Ambas se miraban preocupadas entre ellas, y luego a mí.

Es porque es verdad, no existe.

-"Que sea en la enfermería...nadie más necesita verla y revivir viejos y dolorosos recuerdos..."; decía Mig toda seria.

-"Es cierto...nadie necesita recordar lo que era ella..."; decía Kary como le veía tener un escalofrío.

Yo asentí.

-"Entonces...Holy..."; decía yo como me acercaba a ella, "Que tan buena eres para hacer brillar ciertas partes de tu cuerpo...?"

.-.-..-..-..-..-.-

 **15 minutos después...**

 **En la enfermería**

*se ve a la minotauro en una camilla como tiene aun puesto su overol pero la parte de su pierna dañada fue retirada para mayor facilidad a la horaa de operarla y que no estorbara, y ahora esta con la pierna toda entablillada, debajo de unos reflectores que sirven para el quirófano de la bahía médica, mientras que el resto de la sala esta a oscuras*

*mientras ella esta solamente con una intravenosa con analgesicos para que no sienta dolor y un monitor para medir su frecuencia cardiaca, pero nada mas eso, como lentamente se esta despertando*

-"Ya es hora….", les murmure a las chicas como yo me adelantaba y me ponía a su lado de la minotauro.

Como esta lentamente despertando.

Y cuando abrió completamente los ojos, los entrecerró de nuevo por la luz potente que daban esas lámparas, pero ella al voltear su cabeza para cubrirse de la luz, ella me vio.

-"Hola…ya que te salvamos de morir desangrada, es justo que ahora nos digas todo lo que sabes…", decía toda tranquila como sonreía.

Siendo la buena en este interrogatorio.

-"Pppero, que harán conmigo cuando les diga todo?", pregunto ella toda temerosa, y con la voz rasposa.

-"Eso dependerá de que nos digas todo lo que sabes", decía yo como traía una jarra de agua de un rincón y ella bebe aunque algo desconfiada como lo olfatea primero antes de beberla.

Kary sugirió usar la pócima de la verdad de Zecora, pero si, hace que sea imposible que mientas, pero lo malo es que aun puedes quedarte callado y no decir nada.

Como paso con ese soldado en el reino cebra.

Le dimos la pocima, pero a puntas de golpes y fierros ardientes le hicimos hablar.

Aquí no podemos hacer eso gracias a la petición de Hack.

Y cuando ella termino de beberse toda la jarra, le hable de nuevo.

-"Donde esta la fabrica de aviones?, se supone que aquí estaba marcado como fabrica de aviones aparte de base aerea", preguntaba yo manteniendo la compostura.

-"Aquí si es una base aérea si, pero este es solo el lugar final donde van a parar los aviones desde la mega fabrica en el centro del país, y cada vez que hay que añadirle algo traen el ese algo y nosotros los mecanicos le acoplamos la mejora, por eso es que esta marcada como fabrica este lugar, pero no lo es", decía ella.

-"Mmmm, esa es la verdad?", pregunto yo.

-"Si….es la verdad, la pura verdad"; decía ella algo nerviosa, como se veía en la maquina como se aceleraba un poco su corazón.

-"Ok, esta es algo que si o si quiero la verdad, o traemos a alguien especial; que créeme, te va a hacer cantar como canario", decía yo aun manteniendo la calma, "Ustedes sabían que veníamos?".

Ella asintió

-"Quién se lo dijo?", pregunto yo.

-"Fue el mismos ministro que se comunico a todas las bases, que le habían robado todos los datos militares importantes que tenía y asesinado al capitán de la guardia nacional de la ciudad, unas ponys que querían acabar con todo nuestro ejercito y el rey tormenta, y que nos pusieramos en alerta como eramos los que podríamos ser atacados en menos de 2 días", decía ella rápidamente, "Ustedes son esos ponys que hicieron eso cierto?", pregunto ella toda temerosa.

Si sera hijo de puta. *pensaba ella con enojo*

-"Chica, te diré que lo unico que no es mentira de todo eso es lo que le hicimos a ese infeliz, pero lo otro, lo de acabar con su ejercito tirano y el rey tormenta es totalmente cierto", decía yo toda seria ahora.

-"Pero porque, se supone que nuestro ejercito podrá acabar con los alienigenas cuando regresen, si lo hacen, quedaremos indefensos", decía ella algo enojada como su ritmo cardiaco aumentaba.

-"Eso es muy bonito, pero no a consta del sufrimiento de su población", decía yo seriamente.

-"No todos están sufriendo", se quejaba ella, "Solo porque algunos batallones anden de rebeldes no nos hacen a todos unos villanos", decía ella algo enojada, "Muchos nos unimos con solo la idea de servir a nuestra nación y proteger a nuestras familias, no de hacerles la vida imposible", decía ella aun molesta por lo que dije.

-"Entonces tu serías capaz de señalarme en un mapa donde están esos batallones rebeldes, y explicarme si los mapas e informes que tenemos de tu país son correctos?", pregunto yo toda seria.

-"Si, pero….quiero saber, me liberaran después de esto?", pregunto ella ya menos enojada y mas preocupada como su ritmo cardiaco se va normalizando.

-"Chica, claro que no lo harás, eres una prisionera ahora mismo, así que, flojita y cooperando ok, que cuando matemos al ministro Meyers y a los rebeldes, bueno, talvez consideremos soltarte, pero como eres una mecánica de aviones, eres alguien muy valioso que necesitamos urgentemente", decía yo toda seria

Ella hizo una mueca triste al enterarse de eso.

-"Aunque escucha, si cooperas te traeremos a tus familiares a una zona segura, donde puedas trabajar en los aviones en paz, pero es solo si cooperas, si no, serás tratada como una prisionera normal", decía yo toda seria.

-"No, no quiero unirme con ponys que estan arriesgando la seguridad de todo mi país y del mundo, simplemente no puedo", decía ella muy enojada.

-"Oye, todos los países estamos en esto de proteger al mundo y sabemos de los alienigenas, pero claro, nadie va a sacrificar a su población para ello, ninguno tiene que", decía yo toda seria.

Ella bajo la cabeza un momento

Como se veía ahora decaída.

-"Tengo a mi madre y mis hermanas, pero no voy a traerlas conmigo, porque aun con esas, ellas no merecen ser clasificadas como traidoras", decía ella con pesar.

-"Eso significa que vas a cooperar?"; pregunto yo.

-"No tengo opción realmente", dijo ella toda decaída.

-"Cierto, pero al menos será por una buena causa", decía yo toda seria

-"Lo dudo….", decía ella aun media decaída.

Mmmm.

Parece que dice la verdad…..

Pero por si acaso.

-"Si estás con esas, siempre te podremos disciplinar gracias a ella", decía señalando por donde vine.

Como en la oscuridad unos ojos blancos brillaron, y de la oscuridad, tentáculos negros con puntas blancas pequeñas que daban la impresión que brillaban gracias la luz.

Como se presento a mi lado.

Una versión muy convincente de Bloody Mary y que parecía brillar en un aura oscura.

Como parecía flotar, pero era por que Sky y Kary la sostenían con su magia y era el origen del brillo siniestro.

-"Hola pequeña…será un gusto ser yo la que te ponga en regla si te portas mal', decía en esa voz siniestra del leviatán.

Tan similar.

Que hasta a mi me daba escalofríos de solo escucharla.

Y más con el efecto brilloso de esos "tentaculos de magia negra"; solo le dan un efecto aún más atemorizante.

Y al solo escuchar como el monitor esta pitando cada vez más rápido, es que está haciendo el efecto deseado.

La minotauro solo se quedo quieta como sus pupilas se encogieron al verla..

Mientras Holy se acercaba.

Su corazón de la minotauro latía cada vez más rápido.

-"Así que...espero que nos hayas dicho la verdad...y te vayas a comportar, porque no quisiera que nuestra invitada...viva traumada de por vida..."; decía yo intentando mantener la calma, sin mirar a Holy, porque debo de admitirlo, me perturba su presencia.

Si que le hicimos igualita a Bloody.

Si no fuera porque sabemos que es Holy, estaría igual que la minotauro.

-"Les dije la verdad...", decía ella toda aterrada..."Y me voy a comportar lo juró..."; decía ella muy, pero muy asustada.

 _-"Porque si es mentira, te espera presenciar los horrores más impensables que puedas imaginar...una tortura mental que hará hasta el más fuerte minotauro llorar en una esquina como un bebe..."_ , decía Holy en ese tono super siniestro como acercaba ella uno de los "tentaculos" a la cara de la minotauro.

Ella abrío los ojos de puro terror...

Como antes de que pudiera intentar correr o saltar...

El monitor hizo un pitido continuo, como la minotauro solo bajo su cabeza y cerró los ojos...

Eso no puede ser bueno...

-"Mierda que hicieron...", decía Hack todo alterado como prendía las luces al entrar y pues veía a Holy convertida en Bloody, lo que hizo que se quedará paralizado unos momentos.

-"Es Holy...solo es Holy..."; decía yo toda seria, "Holy, regresa a tu forma ahora..."; le dije yo toda seria.

Holy solo asintío como lentamente empezó a retraer esos "tentaculos".

Que no queremos saber de que parte de su cuerpo son, y porque se ven gelatinosos ahora con buena luz.

-"Mierda..."; decía Hack muy enojado, "Como se les ocurrío hacer eso, a una paciente que perdío mucha sangre"; decía el muy, pero muy enojado como iba todo rápido hacia un carrito donde tenía 2 rectangulos encima

-"Te dije que necesitabamos ser bruscos para que nos dijera la verdad, no queríamos repetir otro primer ministro", decía yo toda seria.

-"Pero asustarla al punto de provocarle un infarto a alguien que perdío mucha sangre es demasiado"; decía Hack todo enojado y serio como usaba sus garras para romper el overol en la parte de su pecho, y sus pechos por fin eran libres de su prisión, pero eso no le importo a Hack como ponía su oreja en su pecho, "Mierda...es muy débil el latido, pero esta allí"; decía el todo enojado como movía esos extraños rectangulos en puntos especificos de su pecho, como el carrito hizo un pequeño ruido y su cuerpo de la minotauro como se movío hacia arriba cuando hizo eso.

Al hacer eso, el monitor dejo de hacer un pitido y volvía a la normalidad….pero a pitidos muy lentos y debiles.

-"Tienen suerte que sea sana y su corazón haya podido resistir el de esta pobre hembra, pero al hacer esa gracia le han reducido varios años de vida"; decía el muy, pero muy enojado conmigo, "Ahora...al menos, al menos diganme, creen que fue una hembra peligrosa, o casi la matan en vano?", pregunto el notablemente furioso.

Ninguna le quiso ver directamente de la vergüenza.

Ella de verdad era una inocente...

-"Si ya obtuvieron lo que querían, solo vayanse...por favor"; decía el suspirando al final para intentar calmarse un poco, pero aun viendose enojado.

Las chicas nos miramos y solo nos salimos

Como Hack atendía a la minotauro.

Me sentía fatal, realmente me deje llevar con que teníamos a otra manipuladora abordo.

Y un inocente casi muere por mi culpa...

Al salir y cerrar la puerta detrás de nosotros, la única que hablo fue Holy.

-"Realmente que ricas tetas tenía esa minotauro..."; decía Holy toda tranquila como si no hubiera pasada nada grave, como las 3 le golpeamos la cabeza a la vez.

Y como esta consciente y solida, estas si la siento.

-"Ayyyyy, que dije..."; decía ella como se sobaba su cabeza.

-"No es el puto momento Holy..."; decía yo seriamente como le miraba de mala manera.

Como nos quedamos en silencio una vez más fuera de la enfermería, mientras Holy se sobaba la cabeza.

-"Y entonces...cual es el plan jefa?"; pregunto Kary toda desanimada.

De seguro se siente igual de mal que yo sobre lo que pasó.

-"Reunan a todos a la sala de reuniones para dentro de 20 minutos...vamos a ver que vamos a hacer ahora..."; decía yo toda seria.

-"Esta bien..."; decía Mig manteniendo su compostura de siempre.

-"Yo ire a pensar en..."; decía Holy como las 3 le miramos feo.

Y ella no termino la frase.

-"Solo decía..."; decía Holy como se veía algo irritada como se sobaba la cabeza.

Como nos separamos mientras pienso en todo lo que nos contó la minotauro...

Que en el calor del momento, ni sabemos su nombre siquiera.

O la otra pregunta importante que no pude sacarle...

Cuantos pilotos de aviones ahí, o los matamos a todos?..

Bueno...

Eso lo sabremos más adelante.

.-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-

 **30 minutos después.**

 **Sala de reuniones.**

-"Ahora ya tienen la menor idea de que hacer...o seguiremos en la isla más tiempo?"; pregunto Flower, como ni yo había querido iniciar esto.

Aun me sentía mal por la mecánica.

-"Bueno, eh estado pensando que podíamos enviar de a poco los aviones a nuestros aliados en Eastland, que están a una semana y media de viaje, ida y vuelta...lo malo, es que tardaríamos 2 meses, 2 meses valiosos en que nuestros enemigos que, si, confirmamos, Meyers les aviso, ellos podrán plantearse mejores defensas contra nosotras..."; decía yo media frustrada.

-"Y como nos enfrentamos ahora a todo un país...?", pregunto Sitra media preocupada.

-"Esa es la cosa, no todo el país es corrupto al parecer, aún hay soldados honorables, que solo siguen ordenes, pero aun respetan a su población civil, Meyers nos la pinto mal para que atacáramos a cualquiera que viéramos conveniente, sin importar si eran de los revoltosos o no, para así tener todo el país centrado en un enemigo en común, nosotras, y los informes que tomamos de la capital no detallan precisamente los comportamientos de los batallones", decía Kary toda frustrada igual.

-"Y...este era de honorables, o de revoltosos?", pregunto Armory toda preocupada.

-"No lo sabemos..."; respondía Mig toda seria.

Ni queremos saberlo...

Esperemos que de revoltosos por como dejaron atrás a esa minotauro.

Pero...

Dudo que les dieran un equipo tan complejo a militares que se sepan que son revoltosos.

Y eso de abandonarla, fue solo por miedo a que les descubramos nosotras y por eso abandonaron a su amiga.

Pero lo sigo diciendo...

No quiero saberlo.

-"No importa eso..."; dijo Kary como nos habíamos quedado en silencio mucho tiempo.

-"Si, la verdad es que no importa, ambos bandos nos marcaron como enemigos, pero al menos, nuestra invitada nos mostrará en el mapa quienes son los aprovechados revoltosos, que a ellos si mataremos, y no atacaremos a los honorables, que aun tienen sentido de la justicia y honor, les dejaremos en paz...", decía yo toda seria.

-"Eso si me hace feliz..."; decía Ema en voz alta como se la veía sonreír.

-"Porque Ema?"; pregunto yo toda curiosa.

-"Porque todas las que compartimos nuestro cautiverio saben mi historia...yo, una artillera del ejercito, que exprese mi total desacuerdo con el mismo general tormenta, cuando se le permitía entrar al ejercito cualquier ladrón y asesino, solo para engrosar las filas de su ejercito y ser cada vez más poderosos, le di un golpe en la cara en vez de hablar por esa falta de respeto al ejercito y le escupí, por contaminar nuestra sagrada milicia, pero solo hice eso como sus guardaespaldas me capturaron y me contuvieron en el acto, pero en vez de morir ese día, el general aplaudío mi osadía y valentía por atreverme a oponerme ante él, y solo por eso, el me mandaría al único lugar donde sabía que podrían doblegarme...", decía ella toda seria como se la veía gruñir.

Con Bloody Mary...

-"Y cuando dijeron ustedes que todo el ejercito se había vuelto pecaminoso...yo no dije nada...porque, celebrar que tuve razón en algo así...de que sabía que nuestra milicia se corrompería, sería una victoria muy amarga"; decía ella algo decaída, "Pero saber, que no todos han sucumbido ante esa mala sangre...me alegra el corazón"; decía ella como sonreía y se veía toda animada.

-"Si, pero eso significa que aunque no lo crean, nuestras proximas misiones no van a ser ataques directos, por temor a que traigan refuerzos de tropas honorables y que mueran en el fuego cruzado, no, van a ser ataques sigilosos...y con esas nuevas adiciones a las pistolas que inventó Poison, creo que nos serán muy útiles"; decía yo toda seria, pero le sonreía a Poison.

-"No se preocupen...estoy trabajando también en versiones de silenciadores para rifles...pero no lo esperen tan pronto, porque tengo que adaptar las armaduras a las 3 afortunadas que quieran la suya propia", decía Poison todo tranquilo.

-"Si esas llamadas ametralladoras Gatling están disponibles; yo quiero participar", decía Ema primero

-"Yo y hablo por mi hermana, que ella si o si también querrá una", decía Geminis toda seria.

-"Muy buen, pero aun queda que haremos ahora con la base", decía Zecora toda seria para recordarnos el punto principal.

-"Cierto, alguna idea?", pregunto yo.

Nadie tenía una.

Pero claro.

Nos pusimos a pensar todas en una.

-"Oigan, porque no aprovechamos y tomamos esta isla para nosotros y que sea la isla del grupo Fenix y dejar la mayoría de nuestras cosas que son pesadas y no estar de un lado al otro por nuestras cosas?", pregunto Holy.

Todos le miramos sorprendidos.

Porque esta era la primera idea no relacionado al sexo que tuvo en mucho tiempo.

Y que era buena.

-"Saben…no es una mala idea…", decía Mig toda sorprendida.

-"Si, el reino minotauro esta a la distancia correcta de Saddle arabia, Eastland y Aztecolt como para que sea maximo 2 semanas de viaje a cualquiera de ellas", decía yo recordando los mapas que tenemos.

 **(Geograficamente, Equestria seria como norteamerica, Aztecolt como sudamerica pero cola forma de australia y sin centro america, la forma del continente que comparten El reino grifo, Estland y Saddle arabia, serìa como todo el continente de Asia, siendo el reino grifo La union sovietica, Estland sería China y si esta se hubiera expandido hasta el norte para bloquearle el paso a La union sovietica al atlantico, y Saddle Arabia tendría y estaria como dije, debajo de entre los limites de esas 2 naciones y sería como la India, pero con la forma y el clima de Arabia saudita, y el reino cebra sería africa, pero solo el tamaño de lo que ocupa el desierto del sahara en el contiente, y el reino minotauro estaría muy al sur como Australia de Asia y tendría la forma del mar mediterráneo, como si fuera tierra y las islas del mediterráneo serían como sus lagos)**

-"Aunque claro, seguiremos lejos del reino cebra, pero eso son detalles insignificantes", decía Kary.

Como todos concordábamos de que no importaba eso la verdad.

-"Además teniendo un territorio propio podríamos tener un lugar donde entrenar y un lugar donde dormir en tierra firme y descansar del bamboleo de las olas", decía Kary.

-"Eso si me gustaría mucho….", decía Sitra sonando animada.

-"Un lugar donde probar las nuevas armas también", decía Poison animado.

-"Y un lugar propio donde traer el botín de guerra", decía Flower igual de animada.

-"Y que jueguen los niños libremente", decía Armory toda alegre.

-"Y yo podría hacer crecer plantas medicinales, y toda clase de arboles frutales y vegetales en el poco terreno fértil fe la isla para que nunca pasemos hambre y tengamos que depender de los demás", decía Holy con una sonrisa.

-"Y tener mi jardincito propio solo para mí", decía Holy toda animada.

-"Es por eso que recomendaste eso verdad?", pregunto yo.

-"En parte", decía Holy como se sonrojaba

Sabia que esa idea vino antes por un deseo egoísta…..*pensaba eso como sonreía*

-"Así que…..todas apoyan esta idea?", pregunto yo

Como todas empezaron a apoyar la idea.

Además, en vez de estar aquí moviendo aviones durante 2 meses, ahora solo podríamos mover una vez en unas 2 semanas a suficiente personal y materiales para hacer de esta isla, una base de operaciones decente.

-"Ok, es oficial, esta isla ahora nos pertenece", decia yo con una sonrisa, "Pero aun así 3 de ustedes aparte de Hack y mis hijas, me tienen que acompañar para buscar a nuestros aliados y traer equipo y material para hacer de esta una base de verdad", decía yo toda decidida.

-"Eso significa que nos podremos quedar?", preguntaba todo emocionado Poison.

Casi como un niño en su fiesta de cumpleaños.

-"Si Poison, ya te puedes quedar….", decia yo como le sonreía.

Ya.

Se te cumplio tu deseo amigo.

-"Yo prefiero acompañarlos la verdad, no podría irme sin apoyar en las reparaciones del barco en el camino", decía Cruice todo serio.

-"Yo me quedare también, después de todo, el no podrá reparar el barco el solo", decía Geminis como miraba y le sonreía a Cruice y este le asentía agradecido.

-"Y crees que Gimmy querrá ir con nosotras?", pregunto yo.

Conociéndola de que ella tampoco se quiere separar de su hermana.

-"Yo espero que no le moleste nada más", decía Geminis.

-"Ok, son los 3 mas que suficientes, así que saquen sus cosas por mientras el resto, junto con algunas camas para ustedes y usen uno de los hangares para vivir por mientras, oh, y tambien a desmantelar algunas armas antiaéreas y llevarlas a la base por si vienen en helicópteros a recuperar la isla", decía yo toda seria como recordaba eso ultimo.

Dejaremos los aviones aca y nos iremos por materiales para reconstruir el edificio principal y la pista y por aliados que quieran apoyarnos en esto

Todos asentían y confirmaban que lo iban a hacer.

Espero que Hack también apoye este plan…..*pensaba ella con cierto pesar como miraba el asiento vacío donde debería estar Hack*

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.- - - -

 **Hack**

 **En esos momentos**

 **En la enfermería del barco.**

*se lo ve aun enojado mientras el está fregando el piso cerca de la camilla donde esta la minotauro, con un trapeador, mientras que la minotauro esta sin su overol*

Pobre hembra...además de sufrir sus infartos, ella evacuo casi todo lo que tenía y ensucio su única ropa...*pensaba el todo triste y a la vez aun enojado por lo que paso*

-"Uff...ahora solo falta moverla de nuevo a otra camilla y ya está..." decía yo en voz alta todo cansado como dejaba el trapeador en su cubeta.

Le di un lavado de esponja de emergencia en toda su entrepierna y donde se ensucio, y puse unas sabanas...que serán lavadas con mucho cuidado luego, donde mancho la camilla.

Y traje un sistema de poleas fijas que sirven para mantener las piernas fracturadas levantadas, para evitar que su pierna toque la cama y donde ensució, y también use las mismas poleas para su otra pierna, la sana para no manchar lo que ya limpie.

Así que traigo otra camilla a su lado...una que era para minotauros machos adultos militares.

Pero para ella le parecerá grande...

Empecé a desconectar sus cosas para que no estorben a la hora de cambiarla a otra camilla limpia.

Y lo haré solo de una vez.

No puedo esperar a que terminen su reunión, necesito cambiarla si o si a una limpia.

Así que con cuidado, la agarro desde los hombros y la alzó...unos pocos centimetros en el aire como la dejo caer en la cama.

Definitivamente no estoy echo para levantar tanto peso...*pensó el todo frustrado*

Talvez solo estoy algo cansado...

Talvez si estiro un poco...*Se pone a estirar por un ratito sus alas y sus brazos/garras*

Entonces vuelvo a intentarlo, pero esta vez, levantando y juntando sus brazos en el aire, como estoy encima de ella.

La alzó un poco más con toda la energía que tenía, lo suficiente para poder llevarla a la otra cama...

Y cuando pude dejarla en diagonal, con la otra cama...

Sentí como un musculo en mi espalda me da calambre, mis alas se detienen como siento un fuerte dolor...

Y solo caí encima de ella...

Sobre sus enormes pechos que amortiguaron mi caída, y como solo estaba a un centímetro de la cama.

Ella no sufrió nada de daños.

-"Mmmmm...mal momento para un calambre..."; decía yo todo adolorido como me sobaba mi espalda, mientras estaba mi cabeza entre los pechos de esta minotauro.

Ya las había visto desnuda a varias minotauros guerreras durante mi tiempo trabajando en la mansión de Bloody Mary.

Esta situación me parece toda indiferente y no me afecta en lo más minimo.

Emocionalmente.

Físicamente, me duele la espalda a tal nivel, que siento como si me hubiera provocado un esguince o desgarro por el esfuerzo...y mis brazos se sienten como gelatina ahora...como apenas tengo fuerzas para sobarme la espalda...

-"Mmmmm...que...que pasó?"; oí hablar a la minotauro como despertaba, se escuchaba toda débil.

-"No tienes que recordarlo, solo debes saber que sufriste un infarto, pero yo te salve la vida...2 veces..."; decía yo con calma, como intento salir de encima de ella...

Pero solo me muevo de forma incomoda para ella, como lo único que puedo mover bien son mis patas traseras

-"Gracias..."; es lo único que dijo ella aun sonando debil por el infarto, "Pero porque estoy desnuda...y tu estás encima de mí...y porque siento algo frotar en mis partes..."; decía ella toda un poco sonrojada.

*voltea*

-"Ahh...es solo mi cola...lo siento..."; decía yo todo apenado como muevo mi cola hacia otro lado que estaba acariciando su areá genital mientras mi intentaba safarme de entre sus pechos sin que se vea más raro de lo que ya es..., "Y estás desnuda, porque tuve que revivirte usando algo llamado desfibrilador, y no puedo aplicarlo cuando tienes ropa en tu pecho, y lo de tus piernas, bueno, el casi morir vino con que dejaste salir todo..."; dije yo de la forma más calmada posible.

-"Oh...ok..."; decía ella aun muy debil, "Pero...podrías quedarte encima un poco más...sin mi overol...tengo frío...y tu cuerpo es muy calientito"; decía ella toda sonrojada.

-"Ok, ok, todo por hacer que te sientas comoda..."; decía yo como no me movía, pero yo se que debe estar en una posición bastante incomoda entre las 2 camillas.

Así que...

-"Oye...se que esto es mucho para alguien que acaba de sufrir un infarto...pero podrías ayudarme a ponerte en una posición más comoda...?", pregunto yo

-"Que tengo que hacer?", pregunto ella.

-"Primero...me podrías ayudar y ponerme sobre tu estomago...pero esta vez, yo sentado sobre el y mirando a tus piernas...?"; pregunto yo con tranquilidad, para no hacerla sentir incomoda o nerviosa.

-"Esta bien..."; decía ella como levantaba sus manos y me ayudaba a sentarme sobre su vientre, de allí yo pude mantenerme sentado por mi cuenta.

-"Gracias..."; decía yo como ahora podía empezar a soltar las poleas, "Escucha, voy a soltar las poleas que mantienen tus piernas levantadas y atadas a la otra cama...así que cuando te avise, usa todas tus fuerzas para mantenerlas levantadas y acomodarte bien en la camilla en que estamos ahorita"; decía yo con calma.

-"Lo intentaré...", dijo ella.

-"Ok, entonces a la cuenta de 3...a la 1...a las 2...y a las 3..."; decía yo como cortaba los cables de las poleas, y ella se vio que hacía todo lo posible para que sus piernas no tocaran la cama.

Y yo, yo le ayudaba a mantener elevada su pierna mala.

Que ella hacía la mayoría del trabajo por suerte, y juntos pudimos traerla de vuelta a la camilla limpia.

-"Ok...está listo..., ahora dejame elevar tu pierna con otra polea, traerte unas sabanas y así podrás descansar en paz"; decía yo con calma como me estaba a punto de bajar...pero ella tomo mi cola con una mano.

-"No te vas a alejar cierto...no quiero quedarme sola..."; decía ella algo decaída...y asustada.

Maldita sea...

Si que la traumaron pero bien...

-"No te preocupes..."; decía yo como le tomaba su mano con mis garras, pero con cuidado, mientras se la sobaba, "No me alejare de ti hasta que te sientas mejor...lo prometo..."; decía yo con calma como le sonreía y ella se sonrojaba un poco..

Tenía que ser lo más amable que pueda con ella.

Después de todo, fue abandonada por sus compañeros y casi morir, secuestras por extraños y experimento lo que es ver a Bloody Mary enojada cara a cara...aunque sea una copia...

La pobre debe estar con mil y un cosas en la cabeza...

Y creo que se solo se está aferrando a lo único que no le trato de la mierda en las últimas horas.

-"Ahora...puedo bajarme y preparar tus cosas...no quiero agregar resfrío común a tus dolencias...", decía yo con calma.

-"Esta bien..."; decía ella con tranquilidad ahora.

Como hacía lo que le dije que tenía que hacer.

-..-..-.-.-…-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

 **Ahora las chicas tienen su base propia.**

 **Pero los minotauros estarán preparados para recibirlas cuando gusten.**

 **Aunque, las tienen dificil, como no todos son malos, y solo hay que eliminar a los revoltosos y al propio Meyers que les ha hecho ser el enemigo numero 1 de todo el país con su treta.**

 **Pero con atacar una base de minotauros honorables, como que las cosas no serán muy faciles para nuestras chicas.**

 **Jejeje.**

 **Se viene operaciones tipo Splinter Cell o Far Cry a la hora de despejar bases, jejee, y si salen mal, bueno, ya saben lo que pasa cuando el sigilo ya no es una opción en esos juegos, jeje.**

 **Hasta el proximo capitulo amigos lectores!.**

 **No se olviden de comentar y nos vemos con muchas más locuras en**


	30. Chapter 30

_**Capitulo 30: La respuesta está en tu corazón.**_

 **Hack Sparrow**

 **21 de julio del año 988 DDNM**

 **En la enfermería del barco.**

 **12:32 pm**

*le suena el estomago a el como se encuentra limpiando mejor su herida de la minotauro mecánica*

No hemos charlado casi nada desde hace buen rato, era yo solo limpiando todo lo que use para limpiar lo que le pasó, y ahora estaba solo dandole una limpiada extra a su pierna, por si acaso.

-"Mmmm…..ya es la hora del almuerzo al parecer", decía el como se sobaba su estomago….., "Tienes hambre?", le pregunto yo a ella

-"Si…..pero…..tampoco quiero quedarme sola", decía ella aun algo nerviosa.

-"Bien….supongo que será para comer aquí…", decía yo como dejaba de limpiar despacio con un trapo humedo y con cuidado su pierna, que está atornillada para enderezar de nuevo su hueso roto.

Si que se fracturo feo.

No podrá caminar durante meses, y eso que luego le seguiría semanas de ardua terapia física antes de volver a la normalidad.

-"Aquí Hack, no puedo irme de la enfermería, pueden traerme el almuerzo para mi y nuestra invitada, algo ligero para ella por favor", decía yo por la radio que había dejado en una mesa cercana.

 _-"Esta bien Hack….dame 10 minutos….."_ , contestaba Chanti por la radio.

-"Eres tan bueno por quedarte…..", decía la minotauro como me sonreía.

-"Es el deber de un buen doctor cuidar y tratar a su paciente para que vuelva a su visa de siempre", decía yo todo orgullo de ello.

-"Pareces alguien tan bueno como para ser un grifo", decía ella algo intrigada.

-"Malas experiencias con ellos señora….?", preguntaba yo algo apenado al final como me di cuenta que no se su nombre.

-"Me llamo Titiana, y no soy tan vieja y no estoy tan vieja como para que me llamen señora, apenas cumplí 18 años la semana pasada", decía ella toda apenada como se sonrojaba, "Y nunca tuve encuentros con grifos, solo rumores de lo que dicen de ellos, que son malos, codiciosos y egoistas", decía ella aun algo sonrojada.

-"Lo siento, solo pensé que tu busto ya se había terminando de desarrollar y que tenías minimo 23 o 24", decía yo algo apenado por mi error.

Y que pena que solo se quedaron con las cualidades malas d los grifos.

Porque tambien tenemos cualidades buenas.

-"No, mas bien mi overol ya me quedaba pequeño como habia terminado de crecer ya mis pechos y la otra semana me traían una de mi talla o mas por si crece aun mas", decía ella toda sonrojada, "Aunque…usted los ve desarrollados?", pregunto ella que estaba echada pero gracias a las almohadas que le traje ella podia estar con la cabeza levantada y poder verme por toda la enfermería, y podia verse algo avergonzada como se los apretaba para hacerlos ver mas grandes como se les resbalaba las sabanas y podía verlas en todo su esplendor y aunque ella con una mano suya podía sujetar mi cabeza, sus manos apenas podían agarrar sus enormes senos que hacían ver sus manos pequeñas a comparacion de ellos

-"Bueno, no trate con muchas minotauros, y yo solo pensé que sus senos enormes ya eran señal de que ya había terminado de crecer", decía yo con la mayor seriedad posible como hacía eso.

Lei en un libro que las minotauros tienen pechos tan grandes, aunque solo tenga hijos por parto, es porque un bebe minotauro toma en un día lo que un bebe pony normal toma en 2 semanas, aparte, las hembras minotauro siempre tienen leche en sus pechos, listas para lactar a las crias de sus compañeras que no producen mucha leche o han tenido más de 3 hijos a la vez.

Aparte que escuche que la lactancia aquí es hasta los 10 años.

Si

10 años y recién pueden soltar la teta de la madre.

Aparte que la hembra minotauro super maternal contrasta con la de los salvajes y en algunos casos violentos machis.

Haciendo que sean tal para cual.

-"Esta bien…...no sabías…", decía ella aun algo sonrojada como se me quedaba mirando, "Realmente eres un caballero…otros machos ya estuvieran excitados conmigo apretando las tetas así", decía ella como dejaba sus tetas en paz y se tapaba de nuevo con las sabanas.

-"Eh trabajado en un lugar donde el desnudo y la vista de todo organo genital era habitual...así que estoy acostumbrado"; decía yo lo más reservado y tranquilo posible.

No quiero decir que prácticamente trabajaba en un sitio de esclavistas y ponerla nerviosa.

-"Oh, pero, como alguien tan bueno y amable como tu, en serio está con esas ponys tan crueles?", pregunto ella timidamente.

-"No lo son si conoces sus pasados...y por lo que vivieron"; decía yo manteniendo la compostura.

Después de todo, ella no sabe por lo que pasaron.

-"Pero aún así les dije lo que me preguntaron y aún así me hicieron esa cosa horrible...eso si es crueldad..."; decía ella aun alterada por lo que vivío.

-"Lo se...y se que solo eran precavidas, porque ya nos la jugaron antes...pero, esta vez se pasaron..."; decía yo todo serio.

Que no se sienta que estoy de su lado, aun cuando no lo estoy en estos momentos.

Aun estoy enojado con Sky por haber echo algo tan radical.

-"Y eso que yo quería cooperar, porque no quería morir, aun soy joven, aun tengo muchas cosas porque vivir"; decía ella casi hiperventilando.

Yo entonces le agarraba su mano.

-"Y podrás hacer las cosas que quieres, así que no te preocupes, te prometo que saldrás de esta y estarás bien..."; decía yo como le sonreía y le tomaba de su mano.

Entonces ella me miro.

-"En serio?'", pregunto ella aun algo hiperventilada

-"Si...porque después de todo, en estos momentos todos tienen segundas oportunidades para hacer lo que quieran, así que dime...que quieres hacer, cual es tu meta más grande en estos momentos?", pregunto yo para hacerla pensar en algo más positivo.

-"Yo...yo quiero volar...", decía ella más calmada, "Que desde que vi los aviones, quiero volar en esos aviones y ver la tierra desde lo más alto en el cielo...quiero ver las estrellas tan cerca que parezca que puedo tocarlos, superar a los pegasos en vuelo y ver el horizonte desde lo alto...ese es mi sueño"; decía ella como me sonreía, más animada.

-"Y tu sabes volar esos aviones?", pregunto yo fascinado.

-"Yo...no...solo se armarlos y desarmarlos...y reparar cualquier cosa que les funcione mal...pero volarlos no...los muy pocos que han logrado cumplir mi sueño y talvéz podrían ayudarme a cumplirlo ya están muertos...y ahora, ya no se si yo lo podré hacer alguna vez...", decia ella algo desanimada.

-"Oye...nunca digas nunca Titiana, después de todo, en este viaje a sucedido cosas imposibles...así que hallar a alguien que te enseñe a volar en esas cosas talvez no sea imposible después de todo"; decía yo intentando ser positivo por ella.

-"Y porque harías eso por mí...si solo nos acabamos de conocer?", pregunto ella sorprendida.

-"Porque te debemos eso, después de todo, no eres más que una pobre victima de las circunstancias..."; decía yo con pesar como le tomaba su mano derecha.

Además, nos vendría bien otra aliada más en el lado de los nerds para que nos ayuden con las cosas.

Aparte, se lo debemos por haberle también acortado muchos años de vida a la pobre.

-"No se que decir..."; decía ella aun sorprendida.

-"Solo descansa, y espera ese gran día..."; decía yo como le sonreía y le palpaba la mano que le sostenía.

Ella me sonrío, y esta vez, parecía que se quedaría así...

*toc* *toc*

Cuando alguien empezó a tocar a la puerta.

-"Quien es?", pregunto yo alta como dejo de tomarle la mano a Titiana.

-"Soy Geminis doc...traigo a Gimmy, para que le den su comida por un tubo", decía Geminis, que le reconocí su voz de inmediato.

-"Ok...haya voy..."; decía yo en voz alta, "Ahora vuelvo esta bien..."; decía con voz calma a Titiana.

Ella asintió como yo fui a abrir la puerta, donde Geminis entró llevando a Gimmy aun en una camilla.

-"Hola Hack..."; decía Gimmy toda tranquila aun en cama, con su abdomen todo vendado y la parte donde la viga le atravesó aun estaba con sangre seca, pero era por que es su primer vendaje, después de que coma tendrá otro cambió de vendajes, tenía buen color, pero, con la herida que sufrío no la quiero super activa...

-"Hola Gimmy..."; yo decía todo tranquilo como le señalaba a Geminis que la dejara cerca de Titiana.

Para así no estar tan lejos de Titiana cuando tenga que tratar a Gimmy.

Después de todo sufrío una cirugía mayor de emergencia que la dejará en cama unas cuantas semanas antes de volver a estar de pie.

-"Aun no se porque no me dejas hacerle eso con la sonda yo misma..."; se quejaba Geminis cuando la pusimos en un espacio cerca de Titiana.

Que por suerte no se veía nerviosa.

-"Porque a la vez quiero ver como esta ella, si no sufre una infección ni nada por el estilo"; decía yo todo preocupado a Geminis, "Aunque no se porque no quieres quedarte aquí..."; decía yo a Gimmy.

-"Es que es muy aburrido aquí Hack...y el olor a hospital me molesta mucho..."; decía Gimmy algo disgustada como empezaba a olfatear el ambiente.

-"Lo siento...pero es lo que hay, una enfermería/hospital debe estar siempre desinfectada después de todo"; decía yo todo serio como iba a por la sonda y por la bolsa de nutrientes, "Y unas barracas que apenas se limpia y que tienen niños jugando por allí no es el lugar más seguro para alguien que se está recuperando de una cirugía mayor", decía yo.

-"Pero y que hay cuando me trataste las heridas de bala en mi pecho, allí me dejaste estar en las barracas cuando ya me había estabilizado?"; pregunto Geminis.

-"Era un barco de madera con poco espacio y con equipo limitado, aquí si tenemos todo lo que un hospital de verdad necesita, para que así pueda respetar las regulaciones médicas estandár, que por algo están"; decía yo como ya había encontrado la sonda y se la colocaba la sonda.

-"Pero yo salí bien"; dijo Geminis.

-"Si, pero es porque también no tenemos a una yegua nuclear paseando por el barco y prefiero que este Gimmy en un lugar especialmente diseñado para proteger a pacientes de ello"; decía yo seriamente.

-"Ok...no tengo forma de estar en contra de eso...", decía Geminis rindiendose con la discusión.

-"Pero al menos tendré a alguien con quien charlar si me tengo que quedar aquí con este olor de porquería..."; decía Gimmy como miraba a Titiana.

-"Te has acostado con tipos todo sudados y que no se lavaban bien sus partes, y te desagrada el olor a desinfectante?", pregunto Geminis.

-"Que puedo decir, el placer y la lujuria del momento le gana al sabor que pueda sentir..."; decía Gimmy sin ninguna vergüenza.

-"Y no por nada ella también no se baña mucho y por eso es que debo ahora ser responsable de darle baños de esponja por al menos 2 semanas, porque tu herida no es poca cosa"; decía yo seriamente.

-"Uy...baños de esponja y de tu parte...porque no lo dijiste antes..."; decía Gimmy toda ansiosa y se alegraba por ello.

-"Y porque yo solo recibí 2 baños de esponja cuando estaba herida?"; pregunto Geminis algo celosa.

-"Pocas raciones de agua que poder usar"; decía yo con pesar, "Y como este barco tiene hasta purificadores de agua que recoge del mar, como que podemos usar tanta agua como queramos"; decía yo todo tranquilo.

-"Joder Gimmy, tienes suerte...sus garras son suaves...no tiene cayos como nosotras..."; decía Geminis como tocaba y miraba a su hermana.

-"Uy...me puedes bañar después de comer...por favor?", rogó toda ansiosa Gimmy.

-"Si...pero después que yo coma y baña al baño...no eh ido en buen rato...y ya no se cuanto tiempo pueda aguantar...", decía yo como esta charla relajante me hizo acordarme y sentir como mi vejiga quiere explotar, y ya me retiraba.

Porque la verdad con ella aquí para acompañarla a Titiana, puedo salir al baño por fin.

-"Ok, yo espero"; decía Gimmy, con una sonrisa al final.

Y yo voy a ayudar a Armory a sacar los colchones...", decía Geminis como se retiraba junto conmigo.

-"Espera, porque están haciendo eso?", pregunto yo muy confundido como nos paramos un segundo.

-"Es que se tomo la decisión de que haremos de esta isla nuestra base y la mayoría se quedará aquí a defenderla, y que Sky y 3 de nosotras vamos a ir con ella a Eastland a buscar recursos y personal para atender la isla y defenderla"; decía Geminis.

-"Y porque no me aviso por radio que harían eso?"; pregunto confundido.

-"No lo se...más bien hasta a mi me sorprendía que no estuvieras en la reunión"; decía ella toda pensativa, "Espera...porque no estuviste en la reuníon?", pregunto ella toda curiosa.

-"Es que ella junto con Mig, Holy y Kary casi asustan de muerte a Titiana, a nuestra invitada...y les grite por ello", decía yo no muy a gusto por recordar eso.

-"Mmm...con razón se notaban algo decaídas..."; decía ella toda pensativa, "Supongo que solo te estaban dando tu espacio para calmarte y por eso no te avisaron de la reunión", decía ella.

-"Supongo...pero, bueno, supongo que la idea de tener un lugar estable donde vivir es un avance a lo que quiero con ella en el futuro"; decía intentando ser positivo.

-"Y un lugar donde tener a tus hijos en vez de traerlos siempre en esta nave que es una diana gigante"; decía Geminis.

-"Puede que sea una diana gigante, pero, quiero tener a mis hijos cerca, y no a 2 semanas de distancia en cualquier dirección..."; decía yo seriamente.

Quiero que tengan un padre y una madre con ellos y que crezcan como buenos ponys y estar con ellos cuando digan sus primeras palabras, puedan ir al baño solos...

-"Hack...todas dejamos a nuestras hijas atrás porque era lo mejor para ellas y que crezcan y tengan una vida que ninguna de nosotros tuvo...y se que duele...pero, es lo correcto de hacer, después de todo, solo recuerda como quedo el barco, ayer tuvimos suerte de que no dañarán el barco de gravedad...pero quien sabe si al día siguiente lo seguiremos teniendo", decía ella toda seria como me miraba a los ojos directamente.

…...

Si...

Esas bombas pudieron haber caído en cubierta y haber atravesado el piso de está y dar con el cuarto de ellas y...

No...

No quiero ni imaginarlo...ni si quiera quería pensar en esa posibilidad. *pensaba el todo aterrado como cerraba los ojos con fuerza*

Pero ahora que ella lo dijo...tiene razón, tuvimos suerte de que no nos hayan dado peor.

-"Bien...pero vendrán con nosotros en este viaje de regreso a nuestros aliados, después de todo, allí si estamos seguros"; decía yo seriamente.

-"Justo es lo que hará Sky, así que no te preocupes"; decía ella como me ponía su garra en mi hombro como me miraba toda tranquila y confiada para calmarme.

-"Bien...ahora, si no te importa...realmente quiero ir al baño..."; decía yo como le quitaba su pata por un minuto.

Ella asentía como nos salíamos fuera de la enfermería.

Me alegra saber que aun pensamos igual Sky y yo...

Al menos en lo que respecta a cuidar a nuestros niños...*pensaba el como sonreía como le alegraba esa noticia*

.-..-..-…-.-.-.-.

 **Gimmy**

 **En esos momentos**

 ***mientras Hack y Geminis hablaban***

-"Y...eres una prisionera, solo como dijo Hack, eres nuestra invitada?", pregunto yo como Hack estaba hablando casi en la salida de aquí con mi hermana.

-"Yo...bueno, parece que gracias a Hack, ahora soy invitada"; decía ella notablemente tranquila.

-"Entonces eres parte de nuestro grupo entonces?"; pregunto yo como la miraba de pies a cabeza.

Que si que tenía unos enormes pechos, y no parece muy musculosa que digamos, casi como mis garras, casi esqueléticas más bien...vamos, a comparación, los brazos de Ema, bien gruesos como mi pata, se nota que si te agarra la cabeza y te sujeta con su brazo bien fuerte y te lo aprieta, te parte el craneo como una nuez.

Si que se nota la diferencia entre una minotauro civil y una militar entonces...

Yo creía que estaba exagerando, pero si que se nota aquí.

-"No lo se...solo se que estaré aquí hasta que me recupere...y talvez, solo talvez, aprender a volar un avión"; decía ella como sonreía al final con lo último que dijo.

-"Mmm...y por lo que veo, no del tipo militar...más bien, parece del tipo nerd, como nuestro grupo de nerds que tenemos a bordo, dime, eres de la clase que el leviatán les infundio con el conocimiento que robo de los aliens, o solo una aprendiz de alguno de ellos?", pregunto yo bien curiosa.

Aunque con ese cuerpo que tiene, yo digo que para nada es militar.

Sus piernas, no estan tan tonificadas como las de Ema, que esas si son gruesas, gruesas, pero las que tiene esta chica, se ven solo lo suficientemente fuertes para soportar todo el peso de arriba, jeje.

-"Solo soy una aprendiz...me llevaron a aprender a la fábrica principal, y vieron que como me daba bien las maquinas aereas, me mandaron aquí", decía ella algo confundida por lo que le dije.

O quizas como lo dije?

No lo se.

Estamos viviendo tiempos raros, y lo que dije eso ya me parece lo más común del mundo.

-"O, osea eres de la clase manos habiles eh..."; decía yo con una sonrisa como levantaba mis garras, "Yo también tengo manos habiles...pero en la forma que le gusta a los machos de todas las especies, jeje"; decía yo sin vergüenza alguna.

Lo decía con orgullo como le sonreía.

Ella no dijo nada, y solo se quedo sonrojada un rato.

-"Parece que los grifos no son nada a lo que nos pintaron..."; decía ella toda tranquila.

-"Si, eso nos dicen todos...pero si, somos orgullosos y codiciosos muchas veces si, pero cuando hay que defender nuestro hogar, todos estamos dispuestos a unirnos para hacerlo, no por nada nuestro hogar soporto tantos años de guerra contra los piratas, años y años siendo tercos en una guerra perdida sin ayuda de nadie"; decía yo como sonreía.

Es lo que nos llevo a sobrevivir tanto a tiempo a nuestras hermanas y a mí, nosotras no nos rendíamos y queríamos vivir fuera de las calles, aun con todo en nuestra contra, a pesar de todo...nunca perdíamos la esperanza.

Aun cuando solo quedamos 2 de nosotras...*pensó ella con algo de tristeza*

-"Parece que los nuestros no son tan diferentes después de todo..."; decía ella como me sonreía.

-"Si, y conozco tantas historias de guerra de tantos soldados que conocí en mi vida que puedo contarte amiga que podríamos pasar meses aquí solo yo contando historias y no acabaría..."; decía yo con una sonrisa como no quería ponerme triste ahora...eso ya es en privado o con mi hermana, no frente a un extraña, no necesito que me sienta pena un extraño.

Nunca verse débil ante otros...o solo se aprovecharán de ti, es lo que nos dijo el viejo...

Y eso hicimos mis hermanas y yo.

Y no voy a empezar ahora.

-"Supongo que no porque fueras soldado tu de tu nación"; decía ella.

-"No, si no porque eh tenido tantos amantes como días hay en un año"; decía yo sin vergüenza.

Y nunca lo hará.

Porque eh disfrutado cada minuto de ello...de los que si podían satisfacerme, de los que no podían porque o la tenía chiquita o eran pesimos amantes, tenía mi mente más clara como no estaba abrumada por el placer y podia experimentar nuevas formas de hacerlo, y así llevar a la práctica con los que si lo pasaba bien.

-"Y antes del sexo, claro, tenía que escuchar sus historias y todo eso, y bueno, digamos que si eran interesante sus historias algunas veces, no importa si decían la verdad, o mentían para hacerse quedar bien, yo lo tomaba como entretenimiento antes de la acción verdadera"; decía yo con nostalgia como recordaba esos buenos tiempos.

-"Y alguien así...está con ponys tan extrañas y violentas?", pregunto ella sorprendida.

-"Si, pero es más por Hack, después de todo, todas las chicas aquí moriríamos antes de que le pasará algo a él, como él en el pasado nos cuido a todas y nos dio esperanzas para el futuro...y como el está con su esposa, la que esta llevando esta campaña loca alrededor del mundo, bueno, tenemos que hacer lo que su esposa quiere, como el quiere lo que su esposa quiere"; decía yo toda tranquila.

-"Y eso es?", pregunto ella.

-"Salvando el mundo, y ya hemos salvado 3 países, y quedan 2", decía yo toda tranquila.

-"Matando y destruyendo una base militar con buenos soldados?", pregunto ella no muy a gusto.

-"Oye, mi hermana me explico que no lo sabían, y que el primer ministro nos dijo que todos eran malos...aunque eso no importa ya, Sky quiere hacer lo correcto eliminando a los rebeldes que ustedes al parecer no quieren o pueden matar por temas burocráticos, y acabar con el Rey Tormenta, uno de los últimos generales de Bloody Mary, y una vez terminemos con eso, podemos ir a Aztecolt y terminar con todo remanente de su ejercito y ya está, nos vamos todos felices y contentos a estar con nuestras hijas"; decía yo algo seria.

*como para ese punto ya eran las 2 únicas que se quedaron adentro*

-"Pero si tienen a esa Bloody Mary con ustedes..."; decía ella algo temerosa por solo mencionar ese nombre.

-"Ahh...eso, estás loca chica, nosotras matamos a Bloody Mary, si viste a Bloody, debío ser una ilusión mágica de algun tipo"; decía yo.

-"Pero fue y se sintió tan real..."; decía ella aún sonando algo nerviosa al recordar eso.

-"Oye, créeme, ella está bien pero bien muerta, así que no tienes que temer por su regreso alguna vez"; decía yo toda seria esta vez.

Porque si se notaba muy nerviosa por eso.

Que rayos le habrán hecho estás 3 para sacarle la información?

-"Oye...quieres que te ayude a relajarte...no soy de hacerlo con hembras, pero si algo me enseño a satisfacerme solita, es que también se como hallar el punto G de una hembra..."; decía yo como levantaba mi brazo y movía mis garras de manera juguetona en el aire.

Nadie tiene que estar así de tenso aquí...

Y más estando postrados en una cama, que eso ya es lo suficientemente frustrante, voy a intentarlo, y más porque la chica se nota tensa después de todo.

-"No...no...yo no necesito ayuda con eso...además, no voy con hembras..."; decía ella como se sonrojaba.

-"Gracias al cielo, yo tampoco, se sentiría muy incomodo..."; decía yo aliviada, "Podría llamar a Poison, el es soltero, y por lo que se, también le va las hembras minotauros"; decía yo como sonreía al recordar cuando los vi a Flower y el haciendolo en cubierta y como Poison se babeaba ante la vista desnuda y engrasada de Ema al salir de limpiar de uno de los cañones de la torreta principal.

Y como dejo sin terminar al pobre de Poison, después de que Flower por celos le golpeará en el estomago con tanta fuerza que lo dejo en posición fetal y llorando en el suelo.

Yo con gusto termine el trabajo y no dejarlo sin terminar, y luego lo lleve a la enfermería, jejeje.

-"No...no, yo quiero esperar conocer a alguien, y casarme para darle mi virginidad, no a cualquier macho random de por allí..."; decía ella como se tapaba con ambas manos su entrepierna como se sonrojaba.

-"Oh...eres una de esas..."; decía algo desanimada por tener a una aguafiestas más aquí.

Bueno, al menos se que no me quitará la competencia.

-"Pero espera...como es que puede haber virgenes...con ese cuerpo tuyo?", pregunto yo confundida.

-"Esto es muy común por haya...así que los machos tienen mucho de donde elegir y bueno, hasta ahora no eh conocido al correcto..."; decía ella algo desanimada.

Mmm...parece que no más tengo que dejar a esta en paz...

Bueno.

-"Vale...vale, nada de sexo, lo entiendo, pero escucha, es algo normal en este barco, pero es opcional, así que nadie te dirá nada si no quieres, aunque eso sí, alejate de Holy a toda costa, ella es peligrosa como no tienes idea"; decía yo toda seria en eso último.

-"Porque...y quien es Holy?", pregunto ella algo confundida.

-"Es una cebra que tiene un poder raro que aun no entiendo del todo, solo se que el contacto con sus fluidos sexuales te puede matar lenta y dolorosamente, así que ten cuidado con ella, o si quieres acompáñame siempre, así te protegeré de cualquier intento de ella por cortejarte", decía yo seriamente.

-"Y porque la tienen con ustedes si es tan peligrosa?", pregunto ella confundida.

-"Es un arma viviente, por eso, y como solo somos 15 contra el mundo, como que no tenemos la opción de rechazar a alguien así"; decía yo como levantaba los hombros.

-"Pero porque quieres proteger mi virginidad si apenas me conoces?", pregunto ella confundida.

-"Hey, hemos pasado y charlado el suficiente tiempo como si fueras un cliente mío, y para este punto, si fueras un macho ya te la estaría chupando en estos momentos, pero con lo que me dijiste creo conocerte un poco más"; decía yo toda tranquila, "Y lo de proteger tu virginidad...bueno...durante tanto tiempo creí que el matrimonio era un chiste y que nadie puede tener una pareja y serle fiel siempre...pero, al ver como Hack y Sky lo intentan...y que ambos han pasado por tanto como nosotras...yo quiero que les funcione, y por tanto, quiero que el de otros, que se vean como buenos ponys o criatura funcione, porque se nota que debe ser lindo eso..."; decía yo como sonreía levemente.

Algún día hallaré uno?

Talvez?

Pero es que será dificil hayar a uno que aguante que aún quiera el pene de toda criatura en mi boca o en mi vagina, o en mi ano.

-"En serio, que lo que nos contaron de ustedes esta tan mal..."; decía ella como me sonreía y se veía animada.

-"Uff...realmente eso fue un gran alivio...", decía Hack como volvía por fin con nosotras.

-..-..-.-.-.-.-.

 **De nuevo con Hack.**

-"Hey...Hack...traje el almuerzo por Chanti..."; decía Sky, que entraba por la puerta de la enfermería, seguido solo segundos después de Hack.

Y se la veía llevar un carrito con varias bandejas de comida en ella.

-"Oh...gracias, supongo..."; decía yo no muy feliz de verla ahorita mismo, en especial aquí.

Aun no estoy de buen humor con ella después de todo.

Casi mata a una inocente que estaba a mi cargo después de todo, es algo que no se olvida o perdona fácilmente

-"Y...ya te enteraste de lo que planeo hacer?", pregunto Sky.

-"Si, ya lo hice"; decía yo en un tono muy apagado con ella.

-"Oh...ok...y no te importa?"; pregunto ella.

-"No, no me importa, más bien, es un paso en una buena dirección para variar..."; decía yo, como ahora veía a Titiana, que veía como estaba nerviosa con solo la presencia de Sky de nuevo.

-"Oh...que bueno que pienses así"; decía ella como me sonreía.

-"Pero...será mejor que te vayas...por el bien de la paciente"; decía yo seriamente como le volvía a ver a ella.

-"Oh...eh...esta bien...esta bien..."; decía ella como se retiraba, "Sabes que...me arrepiento de lo que le hice cierto...?", pregunto ella.

-"Si...al menos se ve que esto no fue un día más en el trabajo para tí"; decía yo como le sonreía levemente.

-"Entonces...hablame cuando estes más tranquilo, yo, tengo muchas que hacer con las chicas...y eso..."; decía ella algo decaída.

-"Eso haré...puedes irte ahora, la estás incomodando de más a la pobre"; decía yo seriamente.

-"Ya...ya...ya me iba.."; decía ella como se iba no más.

-"Lo siento..."; decía ella con mucha culpa por lo que hizo como cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

*suspiro*

Al menos va un paso en la dirección correcta.

-"Bueno, al menos trajo comida..."; decía yo como picaba del bol lleno de papas fritas que había en el carrito, mientras arrastraba el carrito hacia las chicas con la otra mano

-"Parece que es cierto, Sky parece que hizo algo muy malo para que no se den beso de despedida si quiera..."; decía Gimmy cuando puse el carrito entre ellas, y ella intento tomar una papa frita, pero yo se lo aparte el bol.

-"Si...y esto no es para ti, que aun no puedes comer solidos como tienes perforado parte del intestino y del páncreas, es para ella...y para mí"; decía yo como entonces movía el carrito y lo ponía al otro lado de Titiana, lejos de Gimmy.

-"Mmm...es que huele tan bien,…...", se quejo Gimmy.

-"Lo siento, pero nada de solidos por buen tiempo"; decía yo como lo ponía el carrito bien para Titiana.

-"A ver...dejame ayudarte a sentarte"; decía yo como ella coopero para que pueda estar sentada en la camilla, y le pudiera pasar su comida.

-"Espera...esa yegua cruel que me interrogo...es Sky...y tu esposa?"; pregunto ella confundida y algo nerviosa.

-"Si lo es, pero ella no es tan mala...tiene el corazón en el lugar correcto...solo que hemos pasado por muchas cosas horribles y tenemos que desconfiar de hasta nuestra propia sombra ahora...pero eso no justifica el método tan cruel que tomaron contigo a la hora de interrogarte"; decía yo todo serio.

-"Y tu aún así la amas?", pregunto ella.

-"Si...ella es una buena yegua, que si la llegas a conocer, puede que te llegue a agradar tu, pero es como dije, pesimas experiencia con los que conocemos la ha vuelto muy desconfiada"; decía yo todo serio.

-"No lo se..."; decía ella toda insegura.

-"Escucha, solo dale tiempo...y te haremos ver, con nuestras acciones, que somos los buenos, ya lo verás...", decía yo con calma.

-"Ok...después de todo, no puedo irme a ningún lado"; decía ella como volvío a sonreír.

-"Ese es el espiritu, jejeje"; decía Gimmy como levantaba los brazos para animarla.

Si...

Nunca falta la esperanza cuando estamos hundidos hasta el fondo...

-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

 **Al día siguiente.**

 **9:33 am**

 **En la enfermería.**

Habíamos zarpado mas temprano, y ya estábamos encamino a Eastland.

-"Ok…es hora del baño para las 2", decía yo con calma como traía una tina de metal del tamaño suficiente para un pony adulto.

Uno con ruedas y esta lleno de agua tibia solo hasta las rodillas si es que alguien se para alli.

-"Uy, uy, yo primero", decía Gimmy toda emocionada.

-"Ok….., vamos allá", decía yo como iba a su cama y con cuidado yo la alzaba y la llevaba a la tina. Y la colocaba suavemente dentro de ella.

-"Y por favor, esta vez evita hacer sonidos lascivos….", decía yo seriamente como tomaba la esponja que tenía dentro de una cubeta con jabón.

-"No puedo evitarlo si me tocas allí", decía Gimmy toda excitada y sonrojada.

-"Sabes que debo lavar todo tu cuerpo y eso incluye tocarte todo….", decía yo de la manera mas profesional posible, aunque me sonrojara yo también.

Yo no le respondí como yo inicie a lavarle con cuidado su cuerpo.

Sus patas, sus partes intimas, que cuando llegue allí, ella gimio de manera exagerada.

*(Y todo mientras Titiana observaba y no dejaba de ver como se sonrojaba y pensaba, -"Parece que lo esta disfrutando mucho….", pensaba eso como se mordia el labio como no dejaba de mirar)*

Luego fue la parte delicada, le saque las vendas del torso muy lentamente, y empecé a lavar con mucho cuidado los puntos donde había atravesado la barra de metal

Eso si le hizo dejar de estar excitada a solo gruñir por el dolor.

Y una vez hecho yo la seque con una toalla, le puse los nuevos vendajes y le lleve de nuevo a su camilla.

Y todo el baño sin hablar.

-"Listo, como nueva", decía yo como le sonreía.

-"Mmm…..como siempre un pequeño precio a pagar por tenerte sobando mis tetillas y mi coño", decía ella toda complacida y a gusto.

Yo solo le ignore y me enfoque a Titiana, que estaba roja, roja como un tomate.

-"Titiana, te sientes lo suficientemente mejor como para hacer fuerza por tu cuenta?", pregunto yo seriamente

-"Si….si, porque?", pregunto ella algo nerviosa como estaba roja como un tomate.

-"Es que necesito que me ayudes a la hora de moverte a la tina", decía yo todo serio

-"Esta bien…", dijo ella algo nerviosa como se quito las sabanas de encima, como empezó el complicado proceso de meterla a la tina

Que me tomo unos minutos, pero finalmente la puse en la tina, manteniendo sus pies afuera.

Como solo la mitad de ella estaba dentro de esta.

Como sus piernas y su cabeza sobresalían y por mucho.

-"Sabes, puedo lavarte solo las piernas que es lo sensible, el resto de tu cuerpo te lo puedes lavar por tu cuenta si quieres", decía yo todo respetuoso como le daba una esponja extra.

-"En realidad…me podrías ayudar con todo el cuerpo…es que aun estoy muy cansada…", decía ella algo nerviosa y apenada.

Ok….

Es comprensible.

-"De acuerdo", es lo unico que dije como primero fue de la cabeza, donde le lavaba su cabello con cuidado, luego su cara, su espalda y sus enormes pechos, que fue todo un lio lavar algo tan grande, y no ayudo que medio gimiera todo el rato Titiana y se disculpaba por hacer eso también.

Mas bien, me tarde mas en lavar sus pechos que a Gimmy, como son pesados y se resbalan con el jabón fácilmente.

Luego fue su abdomen, sus partes intimas, trasero y cola, que al hacerlo ella ya gimio con fuerza.

Joder.

Le había echo tener un orgasmo con dolo darle un baño.

Si que es muy sensible….*penso el todo sorprendido*

Debo tener mas cuidado para la proxima.

Pero debo terminar como finalmente sus piernas, lento y con cuidado.

En todo el proceso ella no dejo de estar sonrojada.

-"No fue raro verdad, me disculpo si fue esto muy raro", decía yo muy apenado.

-"Si lo fue...pero en el buen sentido...además, solo estabas haciendo tu trabajo"; decía ella toda sonrojada y algo nerviosa.

Ok...

Parece que tengo otra más que me quiere...*pensó algo molesto por ello*

Es una maldición o que al parecer?

Si solo hago lo que dice el libro, mostrarme siempre respetuoso y hacer sentir bien al paciente tanto física como emocionalmente.

No es mi culpa que se malinterprete como otra cosa. *pensó el algo irritado por ello*

Y pensar que tenía una hembra normal a bordo...y la corrompí yo, de todos los que están a bordo. *pensó el todo disgustado*

-"Volvamos a la cama entonces..."; decía yo como empezamos a hacer un montón de cosas incomodas que involucraba tocarle zonas erógenas mientras la ayudaba a llegar a la cama.

No.

Yo creo que el destino es el que me hace estas cosas...

Al final ella se nota agitada, sonrojada y jadea del cansancio o de la excitación, o quizás de las 2 cosas.

-"Sabes...como me gustaría ser tú..."; decía Gimmy para hacer más raro esto.

-"Yo...yo solo voy a poner la tina en su lugar ok...", decía yo como arrastraba la tina a su lugar.

Ok.

Puede que esto se vea mal.

Pero.

Talvez, pueda hacer lo que Sky y las chicas no pudieron.

Obtener todo y de buenas, sin intimidación, ni nada.

Solo siendo cortés, amable y dedicado a mi trabajo como yo eh sido con ella.

Y si, mejor hacerlo yo, que dejárselo a ellas de nuevo.

Tampoco quiero que torturen a la pobre más de lo necesario después.

-.-..-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

 **Torment Sky**

 **11 de agosto de ese año**

 **En medio del mar, en camino de regreso a la isla.**

 **12:31 am**

*se la ve a ella jugando con sus hijos en la cabina de mando haciéndolos flotar con su magia*

-"Jejej"

-"Jajaja"

-"Jeje"

Mis hijos reían como los hacía volar por toda la cabina.

Y pese a que les sonreía.

No estaba feliz por dentro.

Casi había pasado 1 mes y Hack apenas me dirige la palabra o duerme conmigo.

No se le ha pasado lo que le hice a su paciente.

Siendo esta nuestra peor pelea desde que somos pareja.

Porque mayormente es una discusión sobre algo soso, sobre usar el cepillo de dientes del otro, roncar de más, acaparar las sabanas.

Criticarme de que soy la peor cocinera del mundo y que soy a veces una cerda.

Y esas cosas pequeñas.

Discusiones de menos de 5 minutos que siempre terminaban en yo, igual a besarnos y que termine en yo dandole una mamada para ganarle la discusión.

Pero.

Esto si es más serio.

-"Sky, podemos hablar un segundo?", pregunto Hack que ya no estaba en modo serio conmigo desde la ventana afuera de la cabina.

-"Claro, claro, entra"; decía yo toda emocionada al verlo como le abrí la puerta del balcón para que entrara y deje a mis hijos en el suelo para que jugaron con sus juguetes.

-"Y...ya no estás enojado?", pregunto yo, toda esperanzada de que se le haya pasado el enojo.

-"Algo...pero, la razón de porque estoy aquí es que quiero hablar contigo sobre Titiana, la minotauro que aterrorizaste", decía yo toda seria.

-"Oh...ok...que pasa con ella?", pregunto yo.

-"Ella esta demasiado a gusto conmigo por como le eh cuidado y tratado, y al final me ha dado algunas respuestas que eh escuchado que no pudieron conseguir de ella", decía el no muy contento por ello.

Es que a el no le gusta usar a los inocentes después de todo.

-"Que tan a gusto?", pregunto yo toda curiosa.

-"Baños de esponja que siempre terminan con ella teniendo orgasmos...", decía el todo avergonzado.

…...

Así que decidío compartir sus garras mágicas con otra ehh...*pensó ella algo celosa*

-"Pero...no sentiste nada al hacerlo verdad?", pregunto yo como mis celos se notan.

-"No, fui lo más profesional posible..."; decía el todo sonrojado y apenado, "Quieres saber las cosas nuevas si o no?", pregunto yo.

-"Si...pero, al menos antes podemos abrazarnos, hace tiempo que no lo hacemos, y realmente te eh extrañado por las noches...", decía yo algo extraña y apenada.

-"Con gusto..."; decía el como me abrazaba y yo a él, si que extrañaba su compañía.

Su calor...*sniff*…..y su olor...*pensaba ella como le pico un poco la lujuria*

-"Estás en tus días no es así?", pregunto él como aun nos abrazábamos.

-"Oh, eso explica porque estaba sonando tan cursi..."; decía yo como me sonrojaba.

-"No, no...sabes que a mi me gusta que lo seas..."; decía el como dejaba un minuto el abrazo, "Así me recuerdas la buena pony que eres en el fondo de tu corazón", decía el como tocaba con su garrita mi pecho.

-"Awww...eres super cursi conmigo de nuevo..."; decía yo como le abrazaba de nuevo toda contenta.

-"Es que así me ganas Sky...siempre ganas", decía el como me abrazaba.

Y no lo quería dejar ir.

Es que en serio, estar en mis días fertiles me altera todo el organismo...

Aunque me alegra que volvamos a estar juntos de nuevo.

-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Un capitulo tranquilito señoras y señores, en un intento de hacer drama romantica.**

 **Que ya se...me sale de pena, pero es que la situación lo ameritaba.**

 **Y si esa última parte ven que hay más mala ortografía de lo usual, es que me corte el dedo pelando papaya mientras estaba discutiendo con alguien por hacer algo estúpido.**

 **Así que...nos vemos gente bonita en el proximo capitulo, donde se verá que paso en la base mientras Sky y las chicas se fueron.**

 **Porque como no, no pueden esperar que una base aérea sea abandonada, así como así...**

 **Siempre hay consecuencias :v**

 **Jejeje.**

 **Así que no se olviden de comentar y criticar mi pesimo intento de hacer drama jeje.**


	31. Chapter 31

_**Capitulo 31: Conservar el premio gordo es dificil, primera parte.**_

 **Flower**

 **24 de julio del año 988 DDNM**

 **Isla de Navid, Norte del territorio Minotauro y Ahora base del Grupo Fenix**

 **En la mañana**

*ella esta echada en un colchón para uno, junto a otro para dar la apariencia que es una cama de 2 plazas, en el Hangar, y cuando mueve una de sus patas como para abrazar algo a su lado, y no choca con nada, ella se empieza a despertar*

Mmmm…..*bosteza como de levanta y se sienta donde esta y mira a Poison que esta en el borde de la cama haciendo algo*

-"Oyee….y tan temprano te pones a trabajar?", pregunto yo con algo de curiosidad como yo aun sentada intento ver que hace.

-"Eh…..son mas de las 10…", decía Poison confundido como señalaba un reloj en la pared del hangar.

Y si.

Era la hora que el dijo.

-"Mmmmmm….sabes muy bien que no soy muy de mañanas", decía yo toda floja como me estiraba y me echaba boca arriba como me puse para estar a su lado y mi cabeza al lado de sus muslos.

-"Lo sabemos…..", decía el como aun estaba concentrado en el casco raro que encontramos en el edificio principal incendiado.

Que la estructura estaba de pie, pero la mayoría de las cosas dentro se calcinaron.

Pero este casco que encontro el; no era uno de ellos.

-"Pero porque estas obsesionado con este casco", decía yo como lo tomaba.

Solo cubría la cabeza y la nuca, mientras que al frente esta con un vidrio muy dañado por el fuego. ( **Un casco de piloto quemad)**

Quien crea un casco con vidrio en el? *se pregunto bien confundida*

-"Porque…..", decía el como me lo quito, "….mi cachonda amiga, este casco es hueco, y los cascos no son huecos al menos que hayan tenido algo sensible adentro y de vital importancia para el casco, o solo sea así y este vacío antes de agregar mas cosas en el futuro, como los cazas que tienen botones de mas el tablero y que no están conectados a nada", decía Poison, "Y la verdadera pregunta es….que función tendría este casco?", pregunto el asi mismo mas que nada.

-"No lo se, solo se que acertaste con lo de cachonda", decía yo como queria mi plátano mañanero como iba a empezar a masajearle su miembro

Pero el aparto mi pezuña.

-"Lo siento, pero ya me duele mucho ya, despues de todo tener sexo 12 veces al día me ha hecho doler la pelvis, y creo que de mis testiculos ya solo sale polvo", decía el disculpándose.

-"Pero si yo hacía la mayoría del trabajo….', le conteste molesta.

De las 12, 10 era la que yo movía mi trasero, el solo tenia que dejarse llevar mientras trabajaba.

-"Si, pero, como dije, me duele mucho ya; no estoy acostumbrado a este ritmo, después de todo pase de hacerlo una vez cad años, a 12 por día desde que nos dejaron aquí", decía el todo serio

-"Bueno….ya que….", decía yo como solo se mantenía echada a su lado mirandole directo a los ojos, como le hacía cosquillas con mis alas su axila.

Solo quería que me hiciera caso!.

Hasta que llego un momento en que el se sintío lo suficientemente incomodo como no podía ignorarme más y me hablo.

-"Ya, que quieres Flower?"; pregunto irritado él como dejo el casco a un lado.

-"Es que quiero hablarte de algo importante..."; decía yo algo nerviosa.

Y pocas cosas me ponen nerviosa, y lo que tengo que decirle es algo importante.

-"Que cosa es ahora...si es que quieres que yo ponga de mi parte a la hora del sexo, pues lo siento, pero tengo mucho que hacer por acá", decía él todo serio y aun irritado por lo de antes, "Fue divertido antes, pero ya estás abusando"

-"No es eso...esta vez, la cosa es que...tu sabes como intentaba conseguir el amor de Hack...y luego el de Ground no?"; pregunto yo como me sonrojaba.

-"Si...ya me lo contaron"; decía el todo serio, "Porque preguntas eso?".

-"Tu sabes que primero fue, contacto, luego preguntas directas, indirectas, acoso, y luego intentar ponerlo celoso con otro, ser maternal de alguna manera o responsable y luego volver a ponerlo celoso de nuevo y si no funciona, ya me busco otro?", pregunto yo.

-"Si...hasta que saltas a la siguiente..."; decía el como no continúo como lo pensó rápido y dijo, "Espera...yo soy el siguiente...?", pregunto el todo confundido.

-"Algo así...pero...ese último paso antes de que me rinda y elija al siguiente, tiene una trampa..."; decía yo como me sonrojaba.

-"Cual?", pregunto el muy confundido.

-"Bueno...sabes que tengo un hijo no?"; pregunto el como el asiente, "Esa es la cosa, esas grandes responsabilidades, involucra a mi hijo...pero en este cambio no..."; decía yo algo nerviosa.

-"Porque lo dices?", pregunto el muy confundido.

-"Porque crees que te exprimí como una naranja hasta dejarte vacío...y dejarte terminar siempre dentro?", pregunto yo como le sonreí.

El lo pensó por un momento, se toco la barbilla con una de sus patas, y entonces...el me miro, y entonces empecé a sobar mi estomago para hacerlo más obvio.

Al notar eso, bajo sus orejas y se puso palido.

-"Estas embarazada?!", grito él asustado como dio un brinco hacia adelante y se paró para ponerse frente a mí.

Y yo solo me senté en el colchón.

-"Si...pero es que, aun quería intentar que Ground me notará, y la única manera que se me ocurrío, fue volver a estar sobria, pasiva, y sin arriesgarme a lo loco, y eso...no puedo hacerlo a voluntad...pero el único momento de mi vida en que estuve normal...fue cuando estuve embarazada de mi primer hijo, y fue allí que pensé que si estaba embarazada de nuevo, y parecía una yegua normal, el me querría y me querría incluir con el y Armory...después de todo, no me importa compartir, y menos Armory"; decía yo como sonreía, porque lo veía como un buen plan.

El no me respondío en el acto, empezó a dar vueltas sobre si mismo un buen rato hasta que me miro de una manera muy dura.

-"Sabes...para ser una yegua tan hermosa...no se que tienes en la cabeza, que piensas que eso es una buena idea..."; decía el todo ansioso y nervioso, "Primero me usas a mí...que ya, te digo, no me importaba, era sexo gratis..."; decía el como estaba todo histerico, "Pero, estás diciendo que decides tener un hijo conmigo...solo con la intención de estar con otro semental, que no te quiere tener cerca porque eres una loca, celosa, ninfomana y asesina, que lo violo, y asustaron de muerte en su primera impresión, que salta a la minima y que apenas su hijo sabe quien eres..."; decía el sonando enojado, "No me extraña que el no quiera estar contigo...más bien, me sorprende que alguien que no tenga tu misma condición mental quiera estar contigo en su vida"; decía el muy enojado.

*empieza a lagrimear*

-"Eres un imbecil!", grito yo entre lagrimas como me abalanzo hacia el rapidamente y le doy un golpe con fuerza en la cabeza antes de que pudiera defenderse si quiera.

Que lo deja noqueado y con un ojo empezando a formarse un gran moretón y a hincharcele.

-"Es mucho pedir que yo también quiero tener a alguien especial en mi vida...", decía yo entre lagrimas como solo salgo volando de allí.

-..-..-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-..

 **Poison Arrow**

 **Un tiempo después...**

-"Poison...Poison, estás bien...puedes escucharme?"; escuchaba a alguien hablandome, una voz femenina, pero mi mente me estaba aun dando muchas vueltas como para darme cuenta quien era.

-"Mmmmm...si...creo que sí... .."; decía yo como empezaba a abrir un ojo...

Espera?

Porque solo un ojo? *pienso eso como empieza a entrar en panico, respirando rapidamente*

-"Calmate, calmate...solo te lo eh vendado..."; decía Zecora, que era la que estaba hablandome, y yo...estaba echada en un colchón, como ya sentía donde estaba, y sentía que estaba echado aún.

-"Mmm...me duele mucho la cabeza..."; decía yo como me tocaba la cabeza que aun me dolía mucho.

-"Y con razón, sea lo que sea con lo que te golpeo Flower, te había dejado el ojo bien hinchado"; decía ella preocupada.

Claro...

Flower?

-"Que paso con ella?"; pregunto yo como me siento, medio asustado de que talvez vuelva a terminar lo que empezó.

-"Ella se fue llorando a una nube encima de la base Flower...y no ha dejado de llorar desde que abondono este lugar"; decía Holy toda serena como la vi aproximarse desde la entrada del hangar.

-"Porque?", pregunto yo sorprendido.

-"No lo se...ustedes 2 eran los únicos aca, yo solo vine aquí porque Holy me aviso que había escuchado gritos y a Flower salir volando bien rápido del hangar"; decía Zecora.

-"Yo lo vi desde lejos, y use mis plantas para comunicarme con Zecora"; decía Holy toda tranquila.

-"Al final...que le hiciste a ella para que reaccionara así?", pregunto Zecora.

-"Yo...porque tendría que haber sido yo, ella es una hermosa yegua cachonda, pero estaba loca"; decía yo a la defensiva.

-"Porque de todas las yeguas aquí, Flower es una de las únicas que solo ha llorado de risa, y de nada más, así que algo debío ser"; decía Zecora toda seria.

-"Bueno...puede que le haya dicho lo que es ella de verdad, y que su plan de embarazarse con mi esperma para ser una yegua normal y encantar a Ground, que ni la ama a ella, fue una locura, y que era una estupida en pensar que funcionaría, y que solo alguien como ella la amaría y nadie más"; decía yo dando un resumen de lo que le dije, una rápido y sencillo.

Porque lo era.

Es estupido.

-"Si, es muy estupido su plan..."; decía Zecora toda pensativa y a favor al parecer.

-"Pero...creo que te excediste con eso último...", decía Holy toda pensativa.

-"Pero es verdad...todo lo que le dije es verdad"; decía yo a la defensiva de nuevo.

-"Oigan...que ha pasado aquí...vimos a Flowe volar fuera de este lugar, y luego a ustedes 2 llegar?"; pregunto Kary al entrar también al hangar.

-"Pero que diablos te pasó en la cara Poison?"; pregunto preocupada Mig como ambas vinieron apresuradas a mí.

-"Flower lo golpeo, después que le dijo el que ella nunca hallaría el verdadero amor nunca en su vida por como es ella"; decía Holy.

-"Oye...yo no dije es..."; decía yo, pero Holy me interrumpío.

-"Pero fue como si se lo dijeras...y eso a cualquiera le dolería, incluso a alguien como ella, que aunque sea loca, intenta estar con nosotros y ser lo más normal que puede ser, porque en su corazón, ella solo quiere ser apreciada por lo que es"; decía Holy sabiamente.

…...

Eso...

Eso es verdad.

Lo ha intentado de verdad.

Y cuando era de noche y yo me quedaba dormido después del sexo, ella me abrazaba de forma muy cariñosa...

Nada sexosa, solo un abrazo, incluso hoy, ella estaba abrazandome, y solo le retire su pata para seguir con lo mío.

Ella...

Realmente solo quería a alguien que la ame...nada más.

Creo que sin darse cuenta, ya se había rendido con Ground, y quería estar conmigo.

-"Eso...eso fue muy inteligente lo que dijiste allí"; comento Kary.

-"Parece que mi antiguo yo le interesaba las historias de amor...por eso es que más recuerdo sus historias romanticas de los que hice zombis, que como eran en vida..."; decía Holy sin vergüenza alguna.

-"Bueno, si lo que dice es cierto...tienes que hablar con ella de esto como se debe...que se, suena mal que se haya dejado embarazar por ti sin avisarte, pero ella no es alguien normal, nadie aquí lo es...y si talvez hablas con ella, talvez solo pueda dejar de ser tan fastidiosa y se calme contigo"; decía Zecora toda seria.

Tiene razón...

Después de todo, ella no es tan mala como Holy después de todo...

Ella de verdad lo intenta.

-"Espera es en serio?", pregunto sorprendida Mig.

-"Por eso fue que le dijo eso?", pregunto Kary igual de sorprendida.

-"Si lo hizo..."; decía yo como solo me paraba, y aunque aun me dolía la cabeza.

Tenía que ir a hablar con ella.

-"Deseenme suerte...", decía yo como me ponía a volar fuera del hangar.

(-"En serio Flower...de todas las yeguas...quiere tener otro bebe?", pregunto Kary sorprendida)

(-"Lo se...hasta a mi me parece extraño, pero es Flower, es casi tan impredecible como Holy"; decía Zecora)

(-"Meh, esta cerca..., pero no tanto"; decía Holy sin ofenderse, porque sabe que es verdad, pero no le importa a estas alturas)

Al salir del hangar mire hacia el cielo y vi una nube a baja altura, y de las pocas nubes que había estaban blancas.

Una estaba gris

Y era pequeña.

Así que vole hacia esa nube.

 **(Recuerden que es un pegaso el)**

Volé en vertical hacia la nube.

Y como estaba oxidado por no haber volado durante semanas.

Si que me sentía raro las alas, pero aun podía volar.

Con dificultad.

Pero aun así seguía subiendo, y cuanto mas me acercaba a la nube.

Empezaba a escuchar un llanto.

Que se hacía mas fuerte como seguía subiendo.

Y cuando llegue hasta la nube.

Que era lo suficientemente grande para que estemos los 2.

La vi a ella llorando, con el hocico metido en la nube intentando hacer que no se escuchara tanto su lloriqueo.

-"Flower…", dije en voz baja como genuinamente me dio pena verla así.

Entonces ella levanto la cabeza y me miro enojada pese a que seguían sus lagrimas fluyendo.

-"Que quieres?", pregunto ella intentando sonar enojada, pero los mocos que tenía por tanto llorar la hizo sonar rara.

-"Vengo…vengo a pedirte perdón por lo que te dije haya abajo….", decía yo con mucha culpa como la veo así.

Y no me muevo de mi lugar.

Porque no quiero quedar ciego si me golpea de nuevo.

-"No me interesa tus disculpas, solo quiero que me dejas sola, como lo hacen todos", decía ella con enojo como seguía llorando.

-"No...", dije yo bien serio ahora, "Yo debería estar enojado, no tu…tu, tu solo no piensas en los demas y te la pasas pensando en ti misma, y quieres que acepte asi de repente que te dejaste embarazar para ir con otro hombre, sin pensar en los sentimientos de los demás", dije yo todo serio.

-"No es mi culpa….yo…..yo solo soy así, y me gusta serlo, asi eh sido feliz toda mi vida", decía ella como le temblaba la voz, "Además no creciste en Hopetown, la ciudad en donde o eras el dueño o te convertías en esclavo; y no quería ser esclava de nadie", decía ella toda enojada como bajo la cabeza y empezaba a llorar se nuevo.

-"Por lo visto, ya no te esta haciendo feliz", decía yo todo serio como me acercaba a ella, "Y ya no estás en Hopetown…ya no tienes que fingir dureza", decía yo como me acercaba.

-"Lo se…pero, la vida normal me aburre y no puedo ser melosa como Armory, aun cuando disfrutaba cuando me abrazabas después de hacer el amor….o cuando dormía a tu lado, yo pueda que no me guste der femenina…pero si me gusta que me demuestren algo de afecto…..al menos un poco….", decía ella como se sentaba, sonreía pero no dejaba de llorar de nuevo.

-"Después de todo….hice de todo en mi vida, probe y use todas las drogas imaginables…..tuve que, mas o incluso tanto sexo en mi vida como Gimmy desde los 13 años…eh peleado y matado ya ni se cuantas veces ya en mi vida….fui respetaba, temida, odiada…y tenía amigos como yo, pero….no tenía a nadie que me amara", decía ella toda triste.

-"Y tus padres que?", pregunto yo.

-"Se que mi madre era una apostadora compulsiva y mi padre un alcoholico, y me vendieron a uno de los casinos de la ciudad cuando solo tenía 1 año de edad, con la intencion de saldar sus deudas", decía ella con pesar, "Así que realmente no tuve a nadie que me amara….aunque si alguien que me apreciara mucho y casi la sentí como una madre para mí", decía ella toda nostálgica.

-"Y esa quien era?", pregunte yo

Genuinamente interesado en su historia.

Después de todo talvez me ayude a ver como es realmente.

-"Era Bloody Mary"; dijo ella.

Yo me quede mudo...

Ahora las cosas tenían mucho sentido con ella.

-"Ya con tu silencio me dices que opinas de eso..."; decía ella toda deprimida como se volteaba para salir volando de nuevo como yo no le respondí en buen rato.

Porque después de todo, como tomas el hecho de que apreciabas a la yegua que destruyo medio mundo?.

-"Como...como es que eso si quiera es posible...?", pregunto yo seriamente para que no se vaya.

Que realmente mis alas parecen de adornos, porque ya me duelen por lo poco que eh volado en realidad.

-"Yo...trabajaba en el casino donde me vendieron mis padres como mesera a tan corta edad...y apenas me dejaban salir, y como no conocía otra vida...y eran tiempos antes de que Bloody tuviera tanto poder, los casinos los tenían, y si me veían escapar, me atraparían, pero eso si, el gerente me dijo que si reunía 20 mil bits, me liberaría para que pudiera ver que hiciera con mi vida por mi cuenta, y bueno, yo no lo quería hacer trabajando, quería hacerlo rápido, y esa forma fue robando, de allí es que me hice buena en ello, moviendome en sigilo todo el tiempo para robar...claro, después de mucha prueba y error que terminaban en mi de vuelta al casino, con la fianza pagada de mi dinero que había obtenido trabajando allí...y donde una paliza me esperaba por el gerente...pero igual no me rendía, a los 10 ya ni me pillaban"; decía ella con pesar.

-"Pero un día, cuando tenía 11, yo vi a un potro de un comerciante que tenia mucho dinero y que estaba comprando dulces, de los más caros, y solo porque el saco de bits del potro lo tenía todo desgastado y a rebosar de bits, se rompío cuando lo tome e hicieron mucho ruido cuando cayeron al suelo, y fue alli donde me pillaron, me empujaron y tiraron afuera, con intención de hacerme daño por intentar robarle a el, y a sus 4 amigos que lo acompañaban"; decía ella como se la escuchaba media enojada.

-"Para ese momento por fin había vuelto a tener todo mi dinero que había perdido aprendiendo a robar, y yo no quería que me atraparan esta vez, sabía lo que dolían las palizas que me daba el gerente, y el dolor de ver todo tu esfuerzo echado a la basura, eso me dio motivos para defenderme como una loba acorralada, y yo aunque no lo creas, una simple niña les metío la paliza de sus vidas...pero yo, yo quede tan golpeada y lastimada porque no sabía pelear, fue solo a lo bestia, mordiendo, pateandole sus testiculos y penes, golpeaba bajo y sin pensar, que aunque me levante triunfante encima de ellos, me desmaye por las fracturas y golpes que me hicieron esos potros"; decía ella con mucha nostalgia.

-"Ella vio todo cuando paseaba por Hopetown, se impresiono, y me llevo a la mansión, donde el doctor antes de Hack me trato las heridas, Bloody me hizo una visita sorpresa, y nunca olvidare las palabras que me dijo..."; decía ella como esbozaba una lagrima...

Pero a diferencia de las de antes.

Ella sonreía.

 _-"Que hace una potrilla hermosa y valiente como tu...entre la basura?"_ , "Es lo que me dijo ella...la única cosa bonita que me dijeron, y que no era una indirecta sexual de los pedofilos que iban al casino...y yo solo pensaba alegremente, que por fin mi vida iba a mejorar, una hermosa yegua cebra de la alta sociedad me estaba rescatando"; decía ella como sonreía.

Mierda...

Eso es horrible...*pensó con tristeza*

-"Yo le conte toda mi vida...que escucho atentamente, y me halago por ser una potrilla valiente, y que estaba dispuesta a hacer todo para poder ser libre...y me pregunto, si quería ser parte de su guardia personal...yo una simple niña...que n solo sería parte de eso, si no que me daría un hogar, comida, educación y entrenadores para perfeccionar mi combate...yo...yo lo tome sin pensar, porque era definitivamente mejor que vivir en el casino en una cama sucia y maloliente..."; decía ella como sonreía al recordar eso

Que truco debío tener eso...porque Bloody no regala nada.

-"Y cuando me recupere por completo, varios días después...ella vino a verme...pero no estaba sola...vino acompañada de el gerente del casino un pony tierra que era mi dueño y que estaba siendo escoltado por 2 cebras muy fuertes, mientras que el, estaba atado, y con un trapo en el hocico para que no pudiera hablar, yo estaba sorprendida...yo veía al gerente como alguien invencible y malvado...pero verlo allí...atado sin poder escapar...como el hacía conmigo cuando no cumplía con las reglas...me hacía sonreír..."; decía Flower como sonreía, de una forma un poco siniestra.

-"Y fue allí, que ella me dijo algo que cambiaría mi vida para siempre..." _Las cosas que te ofrecí, vienen con un precio, tu absoluta y total lealtad...por eso es que ahora, quiero que acabes con tu pasado, y solo pienses en una cosa, en servirme a mí, que te abrira las puertas hacia un brillante futuro, donde ya nunca más, sentiras miedo, hambre, y sobre todo, nadie se aprovecharía de ti nunca más";_ , decía ella toda tranquila mientras me sonreía, como sacaba de su pelo, una daga...y me lo dio a mí, una simple potrilla"; decía ella como levantaba su pata, como si estuviera recibiendo algo...

Casi como si lo estuviera recreando ahora mismo.

Yo no dije nada...

Era obvia la respuesta...

-"No dude, ni pregunte Poison..."; decía ella como me miraba y tenía la pata levantada como si estuviera agarrando algo, "Lo apuñale, lo apuñale tantas veces en el pecho que le había abierto el esternon, y me bañe en su sangre..."; decía ella como solo no dejaba de hacer como si apuñalara a alguien con su pata.

…...

Jooooder...*pensó el algo asustado en esos momentos*

-"Ella me sonrío y me dijo que estaba dentro con mucho orgullo, y de allí, solo paso eso, me educaron para ser una asesina de elite, pero a la vez podría disfrutar de los placeres que daba la mansión, comida a montón, camas super esponjas...y como pasaban los años, y había cumplido 14, mis hormonas estaban alborotadas, y todo fue de allí alcohol, droga y sexo, y hacer lo que quiera en la ciudad...más prácticas peleando casi a muerte entre los guardias, donde había entre cebras que seguían ciegamente a Bloody, y otros jovenes rescatados de la calle como yo, y para ese momento, no me importaba que hacía Bloody, solo sabía que le debía mi libertad y que haría todo para protegerla...", decía ella como sonreía como había dejado de llorar.

Bueno...ahora le tengo más miedo que pena...bueno, creo que están empatados, su vida fue una mierda practicamente...

-"Y fue cuando tenía 17, donde me había cortado feo mi pata delantera en una discusión en un bar, donde mate a los tipos que estaban hablando mal de Bloody...donde conocí a Hack...y fue lo que dirías...amor a primera vista...a mi gusto...porque, me encantaban los grifos, se veían todo cool y más fascinantes que los ponys...y me trato como nadie me había tratado antes...con atención, y con cuidado...incluso más que el doctor de antes, y todo mientras me sonreía y me preguntaba cada rato si estaba bien, mientras me cocía", decía ella como sonreía y a la vez empezaba a lagrimear de nuevo.

-"Eso me fascino...y me gustó...por eso es que desde allí entonces, solo empecé a perder a proposito en las prácticas, solo para verle...una y otra vez...así por 3 meses, donde el me cuidaba y atendía...y se veía genuinamente preocupado por mí...me hacía sentir tan bien...que durante ese tiempo hasta había dejado las drogas y el alcohol, solo con la intención de estar lucida para cuando este con el, aunque eso significara sentir el dolor...pero solo por verlo a el...hacía que todo valiera la pena, y fue allí donde me dije a mi misma...que no me llenaba hacer cualquier cosa...lo que me faltaba era a alguien con quien compartirlo, alguien que me amará...mis compañeros no, porque estaban cegados haciendo lo mismo, orgías sin fin, peleas y fiestas sin fin, y Bloody, yo la admiraba, pero sabía que estaba ocupada, y así fue, como me obsesione con Hack..."; decía ella como dejo de sonreír.

-"Y bueno, en el amor yo no tenía idea, y lo que escuche, es que eran cosas cursis, y yo odiaba lo cursi, y yo intente hacer que se enamorara de mí a mi modo...y aun intentando ser alguien "buena" para la sociedad, pero, como viste...nunca paso...ni con el, ni con Ground...y ahora ni contigo..."; decía ella como bajo la cabeza toda deprimida.

Ok...

Gana la lastima y la pena...

Así que me camine hacia ella y solo, la abrace.

-"Pero no te rendiste..."; decía yo como le abrace, lo que ella hizo que se sorprendiera muchisimo, "Y sabes...eso es algo que cualquiera apreciaría..."; decía yo.

-"De verdad?", pregunto ella como dejo el abrazo y nos miramos a los ojos, "Incluso...", seguro iba a decir cualquier de esos nombres, así que yo le puse un ala en su hocico para callarla.

-"No con ellos...ellos ya tienen a sus yeguas especiales...pero...conmigo un poco si, y sabes...si estás dispuesta a dejar atrás a Hack y a Ground...podríamos intentar no se...ser una pareja"; decía yo.

-"Dejar atrás...?", pregunto ella confundida como hacía un movimiento ritmico como si apuñara a alguien usando su pezuña.

Joder, es como un puto trance de control mental usar esa palabra, o que mierda? *se pregunto el algo nervioso y asustado*

-"No...no...es, me refiero a que solo estemos los 2...y se acabo, sin pensar en Hack o Ground como futuras parejas, esta bien?"; pregunto yo algo nervioso como le bajo su pata.

-"Podría intentarlo...mientras no me pida ser más femenina..."; decía ella como ya se secaba las lagrimas y esta vez se escuchaba más calmada.

-"No te preocupes, de todas formas no te podría imaginar siendo tan cursi..."; decía yo.

-"Oh, lo vas a ver de manera temporal, cuando estuve embarazada, yo actuaba como una pony normal...y comía cosas...simples, en vez de actuar como ya sabes, y comer cualquier cosa que me da Chanti"; decía ella.

Si...dicen que el embarazo hace que una pony sea más emocional.

Eso en serio significa que la hará a ella más una yegua normal?

Tendré que esperar para ver.

-"Y...con cuantos te has acostado antes...?", pregunto yo.

Por simple curiosidad.

Porque, la tengo decente, pero joder, su interior de ella la sentía más abierta que...no se.

No tengo idea con que compararlo.

-"Ohhh Poison, podría estar empatada con Gimmy, jeje"; decía ella como reía de nuevo.

…...

Ok...

Podría preguntar de porque no tiene más hijos entonces con todo el sexo que tuvo y sin saber que pasaba si un semental terminaba dentro.

Pero...con lo que me cuenta, talvez no tuvieron un final feliz...y está más traumada de lo que pensé.

Aparte...

Es joven no más...

Yo creía que tenía 30 con las cicatrices que tiene si le revisas bien su pelaje y ves su piel...pero no, apenas tiene 21 años...

Si que ha vivido por muchas cosas ella...

*pero mientras el piensa en eso y ella se reía un rato, mira hacia abajo ella como nota algo peculiar en el horizonte*

-"Oye...que es eso?", pregunto ella confundida como apuntaba al este, un poco más debajo de donde estabamos los 2.

Y eso hizo que mirara yo también después de salir de mi línea de pensamiento.

Apenas se veían por la lejanía, y depeniendo de lo grande que era, si eran simples aves, estaban a 1km de distancia a lo mucho, pegasos o grifos, estarán muy cerca, a menos de 10km, pero si son lo que imagino que son, deben estar a decenas de kilometros de lejos, pero avanzando a gran velocidad.

Había muchos, pero muchos puntos a la distancia que se logran ver gracias a otras nubes que hay a sus espaldas...como puntos negros en un gran lienzo blanco.

-"Sea lo que sea, viene hacia aca, y si es hostil, tenemos que avisar a los demás, no podemos tomar ningún riesgo"; decía yo todo serio, como ella asintío y ambos nos lanzamos de la nube para avisar a los demás.

Gracias al cielo que solo fue planear, porque me dolían mis alas.

En serio debería ejercitarlas más por si pasa algo en donde urgentemente tenga que usarlas.

Ella no tenía ese problema como bajo bien rápido y fue directo a hablar con Holy, Mig y Kary que estaban en la pista mirando hacia arriba, de seguro esperandonos.

Y cuando recién llegue donde estaban ellas, Holy se fue corriendo al bosque fuera de la base, Flower había volado de regreso al hangar N°1 donde estabamos durmiendo, y Mig y Kary se teletransportaron a quien sabe donde.

-"Bueno...supongo que ire a buscar una radio..."; decía yo algo cansado después de aterrizar con cuidado en el suelo de la pista una vez todas se habían ido.

Yo empecé a correr entonces al hangar.

Donde vi a Flower yendo a por su armadura que había dejado tirada algo lejos de la cama.

Yo solo me apresure a uno de los aviones, abrí el parabrisas para poder entrar dentro y me hice una bolita en el amplio espacio donde un minotauro pondría sus pezuñas.

Y cabía exactamente allí.

La razón de porque hice eso es simple.

Si es un ataque minotauro, si ven que los aviones están intactos, no serán idiotas y no usaran explosivos cerca de los activos que han venido a posiblemente recuperar.

Así que, estaré a salvo aquí...

Por ahora...*entonces coge la radio dentro del avión caza*

Y que tiene radio incorporado también...

Entonces prendó el avión, que es gracias a un simple botón en el costado del panel de controles, para darle energía a la radio, pero no activar los motores aún, que eso no se como, y halle ese botón por accidente cuando me subí en el, el primer día que llegamos.

Entonces agarre la radio, le puse en la frecuencia donde estarían todas hablando y solo me dedique a escuchar...

 _-"...ahora que ya saben la situación, Holy, lleva a Sitra al bosque y hazle una plataforma usando los arboles para que tenga la ventaja de altura, y oculta los antiaereos con grandes arbustos, Armory, ve al bosque también y con los niños, Holy usará las plantas para protegerte, pero por si acaso, Zecora, Chanti vayan con ellos..."_ , decía Kary como paro para esperar respuesta.

Como los que había mencionado le confirmaban que lo harán.

 _-"Mig, Afit, vayan al edificio principal, a su segundo piso y preparen un lanzamiento de orbes explosivos a los atacantes cuando les indique..."_ , decía Kary.

 _-"Enterado...";_ respondío solo Mig toda seria.

 _-"Ema...una armadura de batalla te queda?"_ , pregunto Kary.

 _-"Si...apenas, suerte que había una hembra en uno de esos trajes...aunque, debía ser muy plana, porque me apreta como no tienen ideas mis pechos...";_ decía Ema.

 _-"Pero puedes luchar al menos?",_ pregunto Kary.

 _-"Si, si...respirando poco, pero aun puedo...estaré detrás de los hangares del oeste esperando..."_ , decía Ema.

Recién les estaba analizando para ver como modificarlos.

No esperaba un contra ataque tan pronto...

Más bien, esperaba que ni siquiera lo intentarán.

 _-"Flower, quedate en el cielo, en la nube que estabas, tu vas a ser el primer ataque cuando vengan"_ , decía Kary.

 _-"Entendido y anotado"_ , decía Flower toda tranquila.

 _-"Ground, Poison, donde están?"_ pregunto Kary.

 _-"Yo me oculto en un avión en el hangar 5...al oeste de la pista"_ , decía Ground escuchándose todo nervioso.

-"Y yo en uno también, en el uno..."; decía yo ahora por fin por la radio.

 _-"Y yo a uno de los antiaereos bien camuflados por arbustos...en el este, seré la primera en ver a que nos enfrentamos..."_ , la escuchaba decir toda seria a Kary.

-"Y a que nos enfrentamos?", pregunte yo.

 _-"Un contraataque minotauro..._

.-..-.-…-.-..-..-..-

 **Kary**

 **En esos momentos.**

 ***Cerca de la playa, en un arbusto de color verde muy claro suficientemente grande para cubrirla a ella y al antiaéreo***

-"...en helicopteros..."; decía yo toda seria como los podía ver acercarse.

Estaban a 1km y acercandose.

Yo ya estaba metida en el cuando empece a dar las ordenes.

Porque, puntitos negros a lo lejos y acercandose, siempre significan problemas.

Y sabiendo como por desgracia dejamos ir a los mecanicos, me sorprendía porque no habían atacado incluso antes.

Talvez esperaban que nuestro acorazado se fuera?

Quien sabe.

Todo lo que se, es que al menos 2 docenas de helicópteros se acercan.

…..

4 de los conocidos como apaches, y 20 de transporte armados, todos con las colas pintadas con la bandera de este país.

Se acercaban rápido y a baja altura ahora.

Fue solo 2 minutos después, que habían llegado y pasaban encima de mí, movían el arbusto demasiado el viento que provocaban, y el ruido que provocaban eran mucho.

Pero el arbusto era algo denso y al parecer no me podían ver como me pasaban de largo e iban directo por encima de la base.

Sus 4 apache empezaron a sobrevolar alrededor de la pista, y del bosque colorido que ahora rodea la base.

Que en su intento de hacer árboles frutales, le salío arboles con hojas de los colores de las frutas...al menos parece que hizo los arboles bien tupidos y densos como para que no sean tan afectados por los vientos que provocaban las helices de estas maquinas.

Aunque es más que seguro que les parezca ultra sospechoso, y más si han venido a la isla antes..

Los 20 helicopteros restantes empezaron a sobrevolar la pista y se alinearon para poder bajar sin problemas, casi todos a la vez en un hazaña casi coordinada al suelo.

De una forma que solo lo haría un equipo bien entrenado.

Lo que me da una idea...

Porque no intentamos la diplomacia primero antes de convertir esto en un baño de sangre?

Y si con quien hablar para hacer ese trabajo...

 _-"Holy...hora de ser la heroína del día de hoy...", decía yo con una sonrisa..._

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Disculpen que tenga que cortarlo justo cuando se viene lo chido, pero es que en estos momentos, me invade el sueño por no haber dormido bien los últimos días y me pesan como plomo los parpados**

 **Y no quiero escribir con sueño, que eso luego desencadena errores gramaticales dignos de niño de primaria.**

 **Y de narrativa, y de muchas cosas más.**

 **Así que, lo parte en 2, antes de empezar a perder la lucidez por la falta de sueño.**

 **Y lamento que la primera parte haya sido en su mayoría un drama de telenovela...pero Flower merecía un poco de atención después de todo...y que cerrara su arco de personaje aunque sea un poquito.**

 **Así que, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo amigos lectores que aun espero esten leyendo esto.**

 **No se olviden de comentar.**

 **Que en el proximo capitulo se viene una batalla...o no?**

 **Depende de que si Holy logra salvar el día.**

 **Jejeje.**


	32. Chapter 32

_**Capitulo 32: Conseguir el premio gordo es dificil**_

 **(Vista en tercera persona)**

 **24 de julio del año 988 DDNM**

 **Isla de Navid, ahora base aerea del grupo Fénix.**

 **12:30 pm (medio día)**

El sol estaba en su punto más alto, los helicópteros hicieron 2 filas para las 2 pistas de despegue y aterrizaje de la base.

10 a la pista de la derecha (el este de la base) y otros 10 en la pista de la izquierda (el oeste de la base).

Como los helicopteros apaches rondaban como si fueran buitres los hangares a solo 50 metros de altura.

Vigilando, esperando que hubiera un enemigo por disparar.

Mientras las chicas seguían en sus puestos.

Afit y Mig ocultas en el edificio principal quemado, donde solo la estructura se ve intacta, y que está al noreste de la base.

Poison en el hangar 1 al este, oculto en un avión Mig.

Ground en el hangar 5 al oeste también dentro de un Mig.

Ema, en una armadura de combate minotauro, y que faltaba modificar para que pudiera caber sus pechos, ella esperaba también, detrás del hangar, esperando que los apaches no la vieran.

Mientras que el resto estaba en el bosque que cubría toda la parte oeste de la isla, que iba de norte a sur, donde el oeste es la zona más arbolada, y el norte y el sur apenas son unos metros de bosque que los separa de las playas, formando así una media luna, y Sitra esperaba en un arbol que Holy modifico para que pareciera que tuviera una plataforma, a 3 metros del suelo, al suroeste de la base, casi por el final de las pistas, donde ella ahora mismo tiene vista total del enemigo, y los arboles le tapaban desde arriba.

Holy, había hecho los árboles tan resistentes, que pese a que los helicopteros causaban mucho viento, estos no se movían mucho, haciendo imposible ver desde arriba quien si quiera este en el bosque, como Armory, Zecora y Chanti, que están bien profundo dentro del bosque, donde protegeran al hijo de Flower y a los 2 hijos que también trajo Kary...con sus vidas.

Flower, ella estaba en una nube vestida con su armadura, lista para la acción, esperando el momento para atacar.

Todas esperaban la orden.

Pero Holy... ….a ella se le dio una tarea muy especial.

Una que si se logra a cumplir...la pista no se mancharía de más sangre hoy.

Y para eso Holy tendría que hacer el papel de su carrera, así que al salir del bosque, desde el oeste, desarmada y sin nada encima.

Ella no se veía como ella misma...

No.

Se veía como la misma Bloody Mary.

Y mientras se acercaba a la pista.

Los helicopteros bajaron, y cuando llegaron al nivel del suelo, dejaron salir a sus tripulantes.

De cada helicopteros se bajaban 6 soldados minotauros, todos llevando Gatlings o lanzamisiles de todo tipo.

Haciendo que en total bajaran de todos los helicopteros un total de 120 soldados

Pero a diferencia de los soldados que habitaban está isla, que los atacaron, yendo sin camisas y solo llevando shorts.

Estos al menos llevaban chalecos verdes que apenas le cubrían, pero al menos era algo de ropa.

Y todos tenían boinas rojas.

Que al estar clavadas en sus cuernos, los vientos de las aspas no las volaban.

Ema se sorprendió al verlos...

Casi hasta retrocede al reconocerlos.

-"Son el batallón de las boinas rojas...nuestras fuerzas de elite..."; decía Ema por la radio con su voz normal, aprovechando que los helicopteros hacen tanto ruido que es más que seguro que ni la oigan, "No puedo creer que aun existan..."; decía ella toda sorprendida como los veía desplegarse con total rapidez, con sus armas al frente, listos para disparar a la orden de su capitán o superior al mando.

Y no eran para nada como a los que se habían enfrentado antes.

Los grifos los atacaron en hordas...los de Eastland intentaron seguir dando guerra con tecnicas de guerrilla.

Pero aquí...

No...

Lo hacían como debería comportarse una unidad del ejercito...

Y una...

De la guerra moderna.

Porque los minotauros con boinas rojas pero con estrellas en ellos, se dedicaban a hacer señas a sus soldados para que se movieran en perfecta sincronización para entrar a los hangares.

Como un grupo se quedaba en la pista para cubrirlos.

Y todo mientras los helicopteros despegaban

Pero una figura se imponía entre todo el grupo de elite.

Una en una armadura de batalla minotauro.

Pero sin casco.

Y llevando con orgullo su boina roja con 3 estrellas en ella.

Ema conocía al oficial.

Como cadete en sus tiempos en el ejercito, solo con pensar en estar a unos metros de el, sería suficiente para hacer que se le mojora su ropa interior...

Era el coronel Attom, el mismisimo líder del escuadrón en persona estaba allí.

Pero no llevaba un arma de fuego como todos.

Llevaba en su espalda su mitico maso de combate, casi tan grande como el, del más puro acero, y que podría triturarle los huesos a quien sea que fuera a ser golpeado por esta, sin importar que armadura llevara.

Aunque al ver que los soldados minotauros se metían a los hangares, y eso no exente a el de ella.

Ella se oculta detrás de la pared.

Pero Sitra si puede ver como los minotauros con las gatlings son las que registran los hangares.

Como los que llevan los lanzamisiles están afuera.

Y curiosamente,

Son minoría, apenas se ven a 20 soldados llevando lanzamisiles, el resto llevan gatlings.

Se nota que lo pensaron muy bien, y no querían traer tantos explosivos a un lugar con equipo sensible.

Y sus helicopteros de transporte, aun tiene 2 artilleros a los lados, con gatlings fijas, apuntando a la zona, y sobrevolando alrededor junto a los apaches.

Kary desde su posición, ve impresionada el comportamiento de estos soldados.

Había escuchado historias de esa unidad de elite, entrenada para la guerra, y que practicaban acabando bandas de criminales bien organizados y cualquier pirata de menor categoría que intentará tocar territorio minotauro en solo unas pocas horas con extrema brutalidad.

Pero nunca tuvo el placer de verles en persona.

Pero es allí...donde Holy hace su aparición.

Apareciendo detrás del último hangar de la pista.

Holy convertida en Bloody, camina tranquilamente, y su sola presencia, llama la atención de todos los soldados.

Los soldados pese a que son intimidantes y estan bien entrenados, miran asombrados a Bloody.

Pero no el coronel Attom, estaba inmutable, mientras veía a Holy acercarse hacia el.

Holy caminaba balanceando sus caderas con prepotencia, como haria Bloody para dar mas realismo.

El coronel entonces le hizo señas a sus oficiales que seguían cerca de el.

Para reagruparse.

Entonces el miro al cielo, hacia sus helicopteros y levanto la mano y dibujo un circulo en el aire y luego apunto a Holy.

Los helicopteros de transporte tal cual buitres empezaron a hacer eso, volar en circulos obviamente grandes para no chocas entre si, para que sus artilleros no pierdan de vista a Bloody.

Y los apaches se detienen en el aire,, encima de los hangares y con sus armas principales apuntando a Bloody.

Pero Holy, ni se inmutaba.

Como Holy se acercaba a sus oficiales y al mismo coronel.

Como los soldados ahora estaban haciendo un circulo enorme en toda la pista, tapando cada posible salida y donde pensaban que asi no tendría escape Holy.

Todos apuntandole con sus armas.

Listos para disparar.

Mientras unos pocos apuntaban a los hangares.

Evitando asi posibles ataques sorpresa por la espalda.

-"Siii….esta funcionando, tienen su completa atención", decía Sky toda emocionada por la radio como solo veía que dejaban de buscar en los hangares y nada más.

"Solo le dije a Holy que con palabras y si quiere, algo de intimidación para que esos soldados se rindan y se vayan a casa, porque si es una unidad de elite y estalla la batalla, ganaríamos si…pero quien sabe con cuantas de nosotras muertas en el proceso", pensaba Kary como estaba alli tensa, sosteniendo el gatillo del antiareo que estaba apuntando a donde sobrevuelan los otros helicópteros.

Y fue alli cuando el mismo coronel hablo.

-"Bloody Mary, la reina de los piratas…..creíamos que había muerto", decía el coronel, no sonando nada sorprendido o intimidado, más bien, hablaba tan tranquilamente como si saludara a una vieja amiga.

Pero con una voz gruesa y muy varonil.

-"Bueno, se nota que los que te contaron de mi muerte, lo exageraron a la grande", decía Holy toda tranquilla y algo juguetona.

-"Ahh si?", pregunto el todo tranquilo, "Y entonces de quien era el cuerpo mutilado que encontramos en tu mansión, cuando regresamos a ver si nuestros hermanos en armas lograron sobrevivir, el de una gemela que nunca conocimos o que?", pregunto el todo tranquilo.

Holy estaba sorprendida.

No esperaba que ellos hayan sido los que hubieran sacado el cuerpo de allí.

Asi que pese a que Holy no había cambiado de su expresión tranquila.

Tardo un poco en responder, mientras pensaba en su respuesta.

-"Y acaso...no le dieron esos restos a unos cientificos para que me revivieran acaso...acaso te olvidaste de eso?", pregunto Holy/Bloody, manteniendo la calma como se lo tuvo que pensar demasiado.

-"Si...pero esta es la cosa..."; decía el coronel todo tranquilo como levanto el puño, como cada soldado preparo sus gatlings para disparar.

Las gatlings de los helicopteros estaban listos y apuntando.

-"Que sin tu leviatán...tu eres una simple cebra...o en el mejor de los casos, un simbolo...pero, ya no el nuestro, ya no más", decía el coronel todo serio, "Saluda a mis hombres que envíamos a ayudarte saludos..."; decía el manteniendose todo sereno.

Holy no entendía a que se refería eso...

Así que no se movío...

Pero antes de que preguntara que quería decir con eso...o responder fingiendo enojo...

-"Fuego!"; grito el coronel como señalaba hacia Holy/Bloody todo serio como solo los helicópteros disparaban.

El unico pensamiento que corrío por la mente de Holy cuando escucho eso fue...

-"Esto dolera mañana..."; pensaba ella antes de que las ametralladoras de los helicopteros le hicieran añicos, y su sangre...salpicara por todos lados gracias a los vientos provocados por las hélices de los helicópteros.

-"Mierda, no funciono...ataquen ya, incapaciten a los que puedan, maten si no tienen opción!"; grito Kary por la radio toda frustrada, como ella abrio fuego hacia un helicoptero apache encima de ella.

Pero no le dio a la cabina, le apunto a la cola y esta fue destruida por los disparos de su antiaérea.

Y este, sin su cola, empezó a caer al suelo casi encima de ella, y por desgracia para el piloto, disparo unas rondas más durante su caída, por desgracia, dandole a algunos de sus compañeros en tierra antes de soltar el gatillo cuando se dio cuenta de que fue golpeado.

Kary al ver eso solo salto fuera del arbusto, y empezó a correr hacia el sur, para tener una imagen de la situación, como los pocos soldados que no miraban a Holy le vieron y apuntaron en su dirección.

Pero no tuvieron tiempo de seguirla.

Como Mig apenas escucho esa orden, también salto a la acción, pero ya estaba preparada, así que apuntando a los soldados...disparo todos los orbes explosivos que pudo hacer, un total de 25...

Pero de la potencia de pequeñas granadas a las posiciones enemigas, muy cerca de ellos, no a ellos directamente, a la distancia precisa para no matarlos, pero si aturdirlos.

Haciendolos volar un metr los soldados, que solo por ser tan grandes, no iban volando más lejos...

Llevandose así dejando aturdidos temporalmente a 40 soldados cerca de su posición.

Pero Afit tuvo una tarea menos delicada, derribar los helicopteros de transporte.

Y aunque no era un maestro apuntando...ni creando orbes explosivos.

Solo logro hacer unas 10...

Logro atinarles a 10 de esos.

En la cola o cerca de ellos, o en el mismo rotor principal, derribando los helicopteros.

Sitra, al mismo tiempo disparo al helicoptero apache que tenía al oeste, y la bala de grueso calibre de su francotirador, le dio directamente a las aspas del rotor de cola, destrozandolo, sin dañar mucho la cola, pero solo eso, solo ese pequeño daño es suficiente para destabilizar un helicoptero, y que hiciera perder el control, y también, en ese lapso antes de que el piloto soltara el gatillo, ese pequeño cambio de curso también hizo que le dieran a más soldados, ninguno de los que se había encargado Mig...por cierto.

Y fue allí donde Flower entro en acción, cayendo desde 1000 metros de altura, y veía los helicopteros cayendo...los soldados al norte de la pista saliendo disparados por todos lados por explosiones, ella se dirigio hacia el tercer apache que se encontraba al norte de la pista, extendiendo sus patas hacia adelante, apuntando a la cola, a lo único que ella veía como un punto débil, sin saber de verdad que ese era su punto débil, solo lo intuía...y en una proeza extrema de agilidad, y una puntería digna de un francotirador, ella evito las aspas del rotor y gracias a su armadura blindada de escamas de dragón de Flower, fue como si solo atravesara una pared de madera delgada...

Y eso no la freno, y solo rozo el suelo antes de volver al aire...

Lastimosamente el piloto de ese apache solto el gatillo cuando vio lo que pasaba.

Así que cuando le destrozaron la cola del suyo, el solo se esforzó por evitar que cayera sobre sus compañeras en la pista...

Lastimosamente...aunque evito caer sobre sus compañeros, si cayó sobre los pocos cazas que no habían sido movidos de vuelta a los hangares...y que estaban en la pista al norte, y al chocar contra ellos...explotaron...muriendo el en el acto.

El que derribo Kary cayó sobre su antiaereo sobrevivio...

El que derribo Sitra cayó sobre la franja que separa el bosque de los hangares, rozando estos y haciendoles poco daño mientras caía...

Muy cerca de Ema...

Que evito por poco que el apache le cayera encima, pero el piloto al final sobreviviría.

Y los pocos helicopteros sobrevivientes se elevaron de inmediato para evitar ser alcanzados por el enemigo que derribo a sus compañeros y ser alcanzados por los suyos que giraban sin control al no tener la cola de sus helicopteros para estabilizarlos.

En tierra, los soldados tuvieron que desplegarse para evitar que los helicopteros les cayeran encima...

Las rafagas que dispararon por error al ser derribados los apaches del este y oeste mataron a solo 3 en total.

Las explosiones no mataron a nadie...

Pero...los aturdidos por las explosiones conocerían su fin, cuando al menos 4 helicópteros derribados caerían sobre ellos...

Matando a al menos 30 como los helicópteros caían y se arrastraban por la pista, matando a sus compañeros aturdidos sin querer...hasta que por fin estos se detenían enterrándose en la pista.

Los otros helicopteros que no cayeron al norte de la pista, cayeron al oeste y al este, raspando los hangares, haciendo llover metralla sobre los soldados que intentaban evitar ser aplastados por los helicopteros, hiriendo a varios...

Matando a los pocos que habían tenido el des fortunio de haber sido aplastado por los helicopteros.

Matando a 10, e hiriendo a 15

Pero...

Hubo varios soldados al sur...no corrieron.

Solo empezaron a retorcerse de dolor en el suelo, como la sangre infectada de Holy les había alcanzado.

A al menos unos 25...

El coronel estaba incredulo por lo que veía, había perdido a casi todos sus hombres y equipo en solo unos segundos...

Pero, no era tiempo de lamentaciones...

Tenía un trabajo que hacer...

Había un enemigo en esa isla, y el iba a cumplir la orden de recuperarla como de lugar.

Por el imperio Minotauro del Rey Tormenta.

Así que como veía a sus hombres retirarse y ponerse a cubierto, y ayudar a los heridos...

El grito...

-"Tomen a los heridos y reagrúpense en los hangares, el enemigo no va a arriesgarse a perder lo que les ha costado tomar!"; grito el a todo pulmón, como corría hacia el hangar N°5 al oeste de la pista.

Por mientras, los helicópteros se enfocaron en el único enemigo que pudieron ver...

En Flower.

Que cuando apenas se estaba estabilizando a unos 300 metros de altura, los helicópteros se habían elevado también, y le tenían en la mira...

Así que ella decidió hacer lo que sabía hacer bien...

Volar tan ágilmente como se le era posible.

Yendo hacia abajo rápidamente mientras iba en zigzag...y pasando por los hangares, mientras le disparaban.

Pero al apache, fue el único que se atrevía a seguirla, a una distancia segura, como era la unica aeronave que podía ponerse a la alcance de una pegaso como Flower.

Haciendo que los helicópteros de transporte, empezaran a rastrillar el resto de la zona.

Solo para ser recibida por un disparo de Sitra a uno de ellos, justo en el rotor...dañandolo lo suficiente para hacerlo aterrizar.

Porque el daño no fue muy grave, pero si el suficiente para hacerlo bajar, justo encima de uno de los hangares, el N°6 del oeste para ser más precisos.

7 hangares, una torre de mando, y un edificio principal...los únicos edificios construidos en el área.

Pero, ese disparo que hizo Sitra...si hizo que los demás se dieran cuenta de donde venía esos potentes disparos, haciendo que los helicópteros de transporte artillados restantes fueran hacia ella, muy cerca entre sí y concentrados para barrer el areá a disparos si era necesario.

Pero por las prisas al disparar y ver que venían hacia ella, ella disparo a uno de los helicópteros del medio de la formación y le dio a la cabina...matando al piloto, y haciendo que este cayera sobre los controles, y como esos de transporte tienen hasta copiloto, su colega hizo lo posible para mover a su compañero fuera de los controles...

Pero, fue demasiado tarde, y aunque hubiera tomado un segundo quitar a su compañero de los controles, eso era más que suficiente...porque estaban volando en una formación muy cercana entre sí, y golpearon con el que tenían a la izquierda...y ese con el siguiente...,y así hasta golpear al siguiente...cayendo a tierra 3 helicopteros en espiral de fierros retorcidos y aspas destrozadas, rozando los techos de los hangares, y cayendo al bosque.

Como los 6 helicopteros de transporte restantes se elevaron para evitar más disparos...

Evitando el bosque por completo.

Haciendo que Sitra suspiraba de alivio.

Pero la batalla no había terminado.

Ema estaba nerviosa...tenía a quien sabe cuantos enemigos en el hangar detrás de ella.

Pero ella tenía que hacer su parte...

Así que con su ametralladora Gatling lista para disparar, se paro en la puerta trasera y la abrío de una patada, y aunque tenía el factor sorpresa, para así acabar con los que estuvieran allí..

Y encontro allí adentro del hangar, a 12 soldados y al mismisimo coronel Attom allí entre los aviones...

Y aunque sus años de entrenamiento le decía que disparara al enemigo siempre que tuviera la oportunidad...su profunda admiración y respeto hacia el coronel Attom le hizo incapaz de apretar el gatillo...

Mala suerte para ella...

Ellos no lo tenían con ella...

Así que aprovecharon que no disparo, y ellos la apuntaron a ella.

Eso si hizo que Ema saltara fuera de la puerta, como toda el área de la puerta era destrozada por las balas de alto calibre de las gatlings de esos soldados y ella se iba corriendo hacia el hangar N°4.

-"Vayan a buscar a esa traidora!", grito el coronel como 4 de sus hombres fueron corriendo hacia la puerta por donde Ema fue vista y sus hombres restantes dejaron de disparar.

Kary, había llegado al hangar 3 de la pista, al último del lado este, y cubriendose con el muro puder ver lo que pasaba.

Y vio de primera mano, la transformación en zombis de esos soldados que infecto la sangre de Bloody.

Vio como se habían levantado, y algunas de sus venas sobresalían de su piel en un tono verdoso brillante.

Sus compañeros que fueron a ayudarlos vieron sorprendidos ese echo, como hace solo unos segundos, se retorcían del absoluto y completo dolor.

Esos zombis se levantaron y se quedaron quietos...

Sin moverse.

Como Holy no estaba por ninguna parte...y solo veía un gran crater en la pista, y muchos trozos de carne sueltas por allí...

Y fue allí cuando Kary se dio cuenta de lo que pasó...

Los compañeros de esos soldados les hablaban, pero sus compañeros ahora vueltos zombis no les respondían.

Nos le hacían caso para nada.

Pero fue allí, cuando Kary tuvo una idea...

Holy les dijo que los zombis respondían a sus ordenes básicas y que la protegerían a toda costa, y si esta se encontraba en peligro, ellos atacarían.

Pero...Holy no fue y de seguro estaba pensando que estaba en peligro, por estos Zombis no hacen nada...*es lo que pensaba Kary*

Pero...responderían igual si les dijera que Holy desearía que vengarán su aparente muerte?...

Valdría la pena intentarlo...*pensaba Kary como no le importo salir al descubierto*

-"Holy fue asesinado por esos minotauros con boinas, venguen a su ama!"; grite yo a todo pulmón.

Los soldados no infectados me miraron confundidos, pero fue por pocos segundos como me apuntaron con sus Gatlings...

Pero antes de siquiera dispararme.

Sus compañeros infectados, agarraron sus cuchillos que al parecer tenían ocultos en sus chalecos, y se rebanaron sus propios cuellos para rociar de su sangre toxica a sus antiguos colegas.

Y así...apenas vi como las sangre les cayó encima, en su piel desnuda...estos cayeron de inmediato a retorcerse de dolor.

Como los primeros infectados solo se curaban sus cuellos y dejaban de sangrar.

Ahora había un total de 50 infectados...y los vi corriendo hacia los hangares...

Sin llevar sus armas, solo sus cuchillos en mano.

-"Joder Holy...no pensaba que eso de hacer zombis era tan grotesco..."; decía Kary en voz baja como iba corriendo a ver que pasaba en la pista

Mientras que en los hangares, los soldados restantes, sorprendidos por ver a sus compañeros corriendo hacia ellos, como estaban palidos y con venas sobresaliendo en su piel brillando en color verdoso.

No respondieron a tiempo, como solo iban hacia ellos, y hacían lo mismo que antes...

A ellos y a los cadaveres de sus compañeros aplastados, los rociaban en sangre para ampliar sus numeros.

Los soldados de los otros hangares al ver eso...

Además de maldecir en voz alta al enemigo por usar magia profana, o rezar a su dios por tener que hacer lo impensable para ellos...

Disparar a sus compañeros infectados con nula piedad.

Y desde el aire, los artilleros de los helicopteros veían esta escena dantesca, de sus compañeros que corrían por la pista, y se los veía ser abatidos antes de llegar a los hangares.

Lugares donde vieron previamente a sus compañeros ir.

Ellos no sabían si apoyarlos o no...

Pero cuando vieron como esos infectados levantaban los cuerpos de sus compañeros caídos de los helicopteros derribados y los veían retorcerse antes de convertirse en infectado.

Tomaron su decisión, y empezaron a disparar en contra de los infectados también.

Y aunque tuvieron que bajar para que los artilleros pudieran atinarles...

Eso también dio oportunidad a Sitra de dispararles.

Derribando uno apenas llegaron a un angulo de tiro optimo para ella, a solo 50 metros del suelo esos helicópteros.

Así que ahora de nuevo, ellos empezaron a hacer maniobras evasivas, como seguían apoyando en contra de los infectados que tenían como ex compañeros.

Y mientras eso pasaba.

El apache seguía persiguiendo a Flower por toda la base.

Y ella sabe que es cuestión de tiempo para que le de alcance...

Pero, Mig y Afit estaban viendo todo desde su ventajosa posición en el segundo piso del destruido edificio principal.

-"Afit, disparale a culquiera que mire hacia aca esta bien"; decía Mig toda seria como Mig se hacía flotar a si misma con magia y se iba al techo.

Los minotauros en tierra estaban suficientemente ocupados con sus compañeros infectados para darse cuenta de ello.

Pero Afit no respondío, solo afirmo con la cabeza todo decidido a ayudar como se puso al lado de una pared y se puso a mirar la pista en busca de algún enemigo.

Mig ahora, aprovechando que podía disparar varias cargas de orbes explosivos gracias a las reservas de energía de la armadura.

Ella volvío a cargar ese hechizo.

Pero uno básico, solo un orbe explosivo, pero muy potente.

Así que ella vio lo agil que era Flower, como se movía hasta dentro como fuera de los hangares y salía por las ventanas altas de estos o los agujeros causados por los helicopteros al caer.

El apache apenas pudiendo ponerse al día con ella para tener un buen tiro

Pero el helicoptero, estaba volando encima de la base, volando muy rapido para también evitar ser golpeado.

Y entonces... cuando vi aFlower dirigirse volando hacia mí, pero pasar abajo, por el primer piso del edificio principal...sabía que era ahora o nunca.

Vi el helicoptero empezar a disparar sobre la fachada, al parecer sin percartarse sobre mí, como yo dispare mi orbe hacia el, directamente a la cabina.

Y antes de que estuviera a poco de alcanzarme esos disparos, el orbe exploto, desintegrando el helicoptero por completo, y hacer que los pedazos lluevan detrás de mí.

No era necesario que otro helicóptero más cayerá sobre más soldados...aun si eso significa la vida de un piloto...*pensaba Mig*

Flower se paro en el aire, cuando escucho la explosión.

Así que ella celebro por un momento, sonriendo y gritando que era le mejor.

Aunque, ella sabía que si hubiera ido a cielo abierto, era más que seguro que era una pegaso muerta, pero al final, solo se alegraba de que hubiera hecho lo de pasar por los hangares en su lugar.

Por mientras Ema al llegar a la entrada del Hangar 4 que estaban cerradas las puertas del frente, ningún soldado entro, porque después de todo, en la zona norte de la base habían muerto la mayoría de esos soldados, ella entro justo a tiempo, como los 4 soldado que el coronel mando a atraparla la vieron y empezarona disparar, pero ya ella ya se había metido al hangar.

Pero cuando iban en su persecución, escucharon más disparos viniendo del sur.

Muchos, pero muchos disparos...

Pero aun así siguieron con la misión de atrapar a la atacante, pero atacar desde el frente, así que fueron cruzando el pasillo que ahí entre hangares para emboscarla

Pero antes de que fueran a atacarla cuando salieron del pasillo, ellos vieron a los infectados correr e infectar a sus compañeros, así que, ellos decidieron quedarse allí y cubrir a sus compañeros no infectados como pudieran.

Y Ema, sorprendida de que no venían a por ella, ni por delante, ni por detrás, decidio asomarse por la parte trasera del hangar, y no vio a nadie.

Así que ella decidío correr e intentar ser ella la que pudiera ser la atacante.

Y cuando se asomo por el pasillo por donde los soldados habían ido, ella vio como unos infectados se abalanzaba sobre ellos, cubiertos en sangre verde, y hasta con partes faltantes, como aun con heridas mortales, pudieron abalanzarse hacia ellos.

Ema...al ver eso, se sorprendío, y admitío que le había asustado.

Pero ver a esos soldados retorcerse de dolor, como los infectados se recuperaban de heridas fatales, no hizo más que casi hacer que ella vomitara del asco.

Así que ella, sin pensarlo 2 veces, decidío ayudar a los soldados...y darles una muerte digna por lo menos.

Y dispararles a los soldados con su gatling, antes de que terminaran de infectarse, y llenar de más balas al par de infectados que lograron acabar con esos 4 soldados, y así, ella fue hacia ellos, lentamente, para no ser descubierta ni por el enemigo restante, y ni por los infectados...porque tuvo que usar un montón de balas para hacerles la suficiente papilla para que pararan.

Por mientras, Kary veía como había quedado la pista, llena de helicopteros derribados, y recién derribados...

E infectados que ahora iban hacia el único lugar donde había aun soldados en pie.

El hangar N°5.

Así que ella se teletransporto cerca y se asomo al lado de la entrada del frente del hangar.

Donde ya no había disparos, como ahora los helicopteros restantes, eran derribados por Sitra, Flower y Mig al mismo tiempo...y caían detrás de ella.

Pero ella no se inmuto como veía algo que genuinamente se veía increible...

El coronel, ahora llevando un casco puesto.

Estaba aplastando sin ninguna misericordia a los infectados que se acercaban.

Y ahora sin el crepitar de las balas...y las aspas de los helicopteros

Podía escuchar como esos golpes con su martillo de guerra trituraba a los infectados.

Con golpes desde los lados que los mandaban a volar a uno, o más infectados.

Y golpes con una fuerza brutal, como eran esos de aplastamiento.

Esos golpes eran tan brutales, que los infectados ni se levantaban...

Aunque era más por no estar en tierra fertil, y al haber consumido ya todos los nutrientes de sus huespedes al regenerarse de las heridas sufridas por las balas de los no infectados.

Pero aun así, era impresionante de ver.

Golpe, tras golpe, mandaba a volar a los infectados, que no le llegaban ni a tocar.

Los mandaba a volar, golpeando las paredes o los aviones, causando solo abolladuras en estos, y haciendo, que un asustado Ground, oculto en uno de esos, solo se encogiera del miedo dentro de uno de estos.

El escuchaba todo, y contenía su desayuno que quería salir pero ya...por el asco que le daba.

Oh...y el coronel...era el único que quedaba en pie...

Y el hangar estaba tiñéndose el interior de color verde...

Decidía que era hora de parar...

Espero que aun así me puedan hacer caso...

-"Holy diría que esto es suficiente...detenganse!", grito yo desde la puerta abierta del hangar

Y gracias al cielo...los infectados pararon...una gran cantidad de ellos.

No quiero cuestionar si es realmente porque digo la palabra Holy,, que es lo que les motiva a hacerme caso.

Pero, mientras funcione, no me importa como carajo esto tiene sentido o no.

Lo que tomo por sorpresa al coronel, que aplasto a un último infectado, haciendolo papilla de zombi en el suelo, y vio a Kary entrar...

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Kary**

 **En esos momentos.**

Ok...es hora del dialogo...*pensó Kary como pasaba entre los infectados para llegar al sorprendido y posiblemente enojado coronel*

Estaba teñido de verde.

Y su martillo igual.

Se lo escuchaba jadear.

Pero el efecto que causaba el casco hacia que ese jadeo se escuchara algo mas siniestro.

Debe ser un oficial de algún tipo, y mas si sobrevivió a tanto aquí

-"Escucha, esta carnicería puede acabar, solo rindete, y veremos que los infectados que quedan en pie, vuelvan a ser normales", decía yo con la mayor calma del mundo.

Aunque internamente estaba nerviosa.

-"Hass hecho que matara a mis propios hombres….ustedes….malditos leales a Bloody Mary….", decía el bien enojado, "Preferería morir y llevarme a mis soldados conmigo al darles una muerte rapida para evitar ser parte de tu ejercito de zombis, que rendirme y vivir con vergüenza por esta derrota", decía el con un enorme odio hacia mí como veia a el agarrar su martillo con màs fuerza, como si estuviera a punto de dar un fuerte martillazo.

-"Escucha, lo que hicimos aquí, no tiene perdón…..y no tenia que terminar así, pero; esperábamos que al menos intentaran razonar con nosotros, y que vean que no somos el enemigo", decía yo toda seria, "No es nuestra culpa que todo haya resultado en lo que ve", decía yo seriamente.

-"Hacen un trabajo estupendo demostrando que no lo son", decía el oficial con sarcasmo y odio a la vez.

-"Si luchas contra los remanentes del ejercito de Bloody Mary, aprendes que debes jugar sucio, en especial si esta todo en contra tuya", decía yo toda seria, sin enfadarme por las cosas que dice.

Porque se que es cierto.

-"Como pueden luchar encontra de ella; si la tienen con ustedes?", pregunto el sin siquiera haber bajado su martillo gigante ni por un minuto.

Aunque se nota que al final cayó en nuestra farsa.

Porque algo tan sobrenatural y cruel siempre es obra de Bloody.

-"Porque esa fue una ilusión que le dije que hiciera para hacer que se intimidaran y pensaran 2 veces antes de luchar, por parte de un ser que, es mas poderoso que Bloody y nuestra yegua poderosa como también puede volver zombis de manera involuntaria a tus soldados al contacto con su sangre, puede regresarlos a la normalidad también", decia yo seriamente.

Por lo nos conto Holy cuando ella empezo a recuperar la consciencia sobre si misma.

-"Y quien eres tu, que tienes a alguien como ella como tu secuaz, y no como la jefa?", pregunto el, levemente intrigado, pero sin perder su firmeza al sostener su arma como se escuchaba aun todo agresivo.

-"Soy Kary...antigua líder del mejor escuadrón de los mercenarios del zorro blanco...y yo no soy la líder...solo soy casualmente la que se pone el saco a la hora de mandar cuando la verdadera líder no esta aquí"; decía yo toda seria.

Entonces, por un momento, lo vi aflojar el agarre de su martillo.

-"Escuche de ti...y de tu destino...pero ahora, porque estás aquí?", pregunto el nuevamente.

-"Ya lo dije...venimos a exterminar todo rastro de Bloody Mary y su corrupción, desmantelamos a los piratas del reino grifo, los piratas de Saddle Arabia murieron en una rebelión echa por sus esclavas, en Eastland vencimos al emperador Red Sun y volvío la paz al reino, ahora solo falta el rey tormenta, y rescatar Aztecolt de quien sea lo haya reclamado para si mismo, y solo somos unas 12 haciendo todo esto...así que, no te sorprendas chico de que usamos trucos sucios en esta guerra, y más cuando su primer ministro nos la jugo, y nos hice ver como las villanas ante ustedes al hacernos pensar que el ejercito entero era de los malos, y así deshacerse de nosotras, la rázon...no lo sabemos, ni nos importa, estará muerto cuando regresemos a tierra"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Y como supieron la verdad...y no es una mentira todo esto?", pregunto el.

-"Una mecanica fue dejada atrás, y al interrogarla nos conto como el primer ministro nos traiciono, porque el nos dio todo, no le robamos nada, nos conto que todos eran los malos, menos los de la capital, y solo fuimos a la base que estaba más cerca, está...y es más que seguro que es una treta para ganar más poder el, pero como dije, no nos importa, sus razones de porque lo hizo no nos interesa cuando ya tenemos razones de porque meterle un tiro entre sus cejas"; decía yo toda seria.

Y enojada.

Porque esto es personal.

Nos traicionaron una vez y mi equipo pago el precio.

Porque, no me voy de este país hasta meterle un puto tiro a ese tipo.

Y apuesto que las demás piensan lo mismo.

-"No es obvio...el con solo verlas, sabía en lo que se metía...no nos quería que las mataramos para alegrar al rey tormenta...quería que nos matarán a los mejores, a los únicos que pudieramos oponernos a él, dejar el país sin buenos soldados y tomar el control con los pocos que si les hacen caso"; decía el coronel todo serio, "Viendo que sin su barco son enemigas de cuidado...sin su barco no son vulnerables tampoco"; decía el bien serio como bajaba el martillo ahora.

-"Nos crees ahora?", pregunto yo.

-"Un poco...porque el primer ministro es muy listo...y tiene tanta ambición por el poder como el rey tormenta, pero a diferencia de este, el primer ministro quiere solo poder total sobre el país para gobernarlos a todo...y se ve que hara lo que sea para tomarlo"; decía el todo serio, "Pero no creía que era lo suficiente sanguinario como para sacrificar a tantos buenos soldados..."; decía el enojado, pero ya sin levantar el martillo de vuelta.

-"Como digo siempre...los peores asesinos...no son siempre lo que empuñan un arma..."; decía yo toda seria como recordaba a toda la clase de ricos que nos contrataban para hacer sus trabajos sucios.

-"Pero...ahora, no planeo rendirme ex capitana Kary, sería una deshonra para mi puesto y mi gente"; decía el todo serio, "Podemos tomar esto como un alto al fuego para negociar un acuerdo mutuo de ayuda?", pregunto el.

-"Y que se diferencia eso de rendirse?", pregunnto yo.

-"Que ambos bandos se rinden, dejan caer sus armas al mismo tiempo, y se sientan al dialogo para cooperar si es necesario...haciendo que como no hay ganadores, ni vencedores, no haya derrota, ni verguenza"; decía el todo serio como dejo caer su martillo, que hace un gran estruendo al caer al suelo ya destrozado por los continuos golpes.

-"Ok...acepto"; decía yo al dejar caer mi rifle de la espalda.

Pero lo vi a el querer quitarse el casco.

-"Pero no te quites el casco...recuerda que tienes sangre venenosa rodeandote"; decía yo toda apresurada.

Como el se detuvo.

-"Gracias..."; decía el de mala gana, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a darlas, como dejaba su casco en paz, "Quería quitarmelo para seguir mostrando que era en serio lo de dejar las armas, y a la vez decir mi nombre"; decía el todo serio, "Soy...

-"Coronel Attom, líder de las fuerzas de elite del reino minotauro, heréo nacional de más de 50 batallas, y un idolo para cualquier militar de bajo rango..."; decía Ema...que estaba viniendo, apartando a todos los zombis de su camino, y estos, ni se inmutaban.

Y cuando se puso frente a ella, dejo caer la ametralladora gatling

-"Ex artillera de la armada minotauro, desterrada por oponerme al rey tormenta directamente, señor...mucho gusto señor"; decía Ema, sonando algo nerviosa, pero emocionada a la vez.

Y como cualquier soldado, levanto su mano a la frente en señal de saludo militar, mientras se mantenía firme allí..

-"Oh si...recuerdo escuchar sobre la hembra que desafío al mismisimo general tormenta..."; decía el como se acerco a ella, como le puso su mano en su hombro.

Y comparando las alturas, era muy extraño ver a alguien, aún más grande que Ema.

-"Realmente me alegro de estar cerca de una compatriota tan valiente como tu..."; decía el todo serio.

Lo cual...

Hizo que increiblemente.

Ema, de todas las hembras en el barco...

Se desmayará y cayerá de espaldas, también haciendo poco daño al suelo, como ya estaba agrietado.

-"Sabes de Ema?", pregunto yo confundida.

-"Señorita Kary, Ema fue una chica valiente que pago el precio por oponerse ante las locuras del rey tormenta, de querer incorporar a los mismos criminales que colgabamos en las plazas publicas para una organización tan noble como el ejercito...y por eso, tiene mis respeto, y si ella, esta en su grupo...me confirma de que ustedes...realmente no son nuestro enemigo"; decía el todo serio, "Pero...podría por favor, traer a la normalidad a mis soldados...los que...no haya matado..."; decía el con mucho pesar.

Se notaba que el era un buen oficial que cuidaba a sus hombres.

Un buen oficial...

Era la primera vez...

Que conocía a alguien así...en un ejercito.

Y eso que he viajado por el mundo...

-"Eso dependerá, de que nuestra chica Holy, pueda regresar a la normalidad..."; decía yo toda seria.

-"Espera...ser triturada en pedazos...no la mato?", pregunto el genuinamente sorprendido.

-"Coronel...no tiene ni idea, de lo que esa yegua es capaz de hacer en el terreno adecuado en un mal día..."; decía yo para impresionarlo más.

Porque yo tampoco ver que ese día llegue.

-"Ahora si...el primer ministro es un hijo puta por mandarnos a ustedes, realmente, parece que no tuvimos ni una oportunidad desde el principio..."; decía el seriamente y muy disgustado al respecto.

-"Como no tienes idea..."; decía yo seriamente.

.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

 **Uff...un combate algo enredado, lo sé, pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y nos vemos para el proximo capitulo gente bonita...**

 **Que se viene una alianza inesperada después de una rápida pero cruda batalla...**

 **Para poner en jacke los planes del primer ministro, antes de que siquiera empiecen de verdad.**

 **Hasta el siguiente miercoles gente bonita.**

 **Y no se olviden de comentar.**

Jeje.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Capitulo 33: Los personajes secundarios también pueden hacer cosas**_

 **Kary**

 **24 de julio del año 988 DDNM**

 **Isla de Navid, Base del Grupo Fenix.**

 **2:34 pm**

-"De acuerdo, al menos son 80 soldados sobrevivientes, que por cierto, espero que ya hayan tenido hijos, porque estarán esteriles de por vida", decía Holy toda cansada como venía a estar con nosotros (Ella y el coronel) en medio de la pista.

El coronel que se había quitado el casco después de haber lavado el traje solo podía ver a Holy como viera a un fantasma.

Todo sorprendido y confundido a la vez se notaba en su cara.

A los soldados se miraban confundidos alrededor de la pista sin creérselo lo que acaba de pasar.

Y.

Sin sus armas si quiera con ellos.

Porque por si acaso las chicas movieron sus armas al hangar 1.

-"Gracias Holy, ahora, duerme", decía yo toda calmada.

-"Lo haré solo porque quiero", decía ella toda cansada como simplemente cae al suelo y empieza a dormir sin importar que tiene su trasero levantado.

El coronel solo estaba aun mas confundido.

-"Ella solo es activa unas pocas horas al día, ademas, tarda en recuperar su autonomía después de ser desintegrada", decía yo como veía a Hoy ya en su forma de siempre estar durmiendo como si nada en el suelo.

-"Ok….me ire a revisar a mis tropas para que no hagan nada precipitado, decía el como me dejaba a mi con Holy durmiendo, "Nos reuniremos aquí en 1 hora con tus oficiales de confianza para ver que hacer a continuacion", decía el todo serio

Como yo asentí.

Después de todo no hablamos mucho desde que todo paso.

Mas fue charlar sobre lo dañino que era la sangre de Holy como lo util que era ella.

-"Mig, Zecora y no puedo que diga esto pero...Flower también, reunanse conmigo al lado de la torre de control para pensar que hacer ahora, mientras el resto se queda o se dirige hacia el bosque, y con cuidado...aunque, mejor Ground, Poison, quedense en los aviones...que estarán más seguros allí por el momento"; decía yo por la radio toda seria, lo único extra además de mi armadura que conservaba.

Y dejaba a Holy donde está, que en estos momentos, su nivel de amenaza es 0...mientras nadie le haga nada.

Y las quería a ellas porque son las que tienen más cerebro en todo el grupo...

Cerebro con respecto a que planes de batalla hacer...

Excepto Flower, que es la que mayormente apoya con ideas tontas que luego alguna de nosotras moldea para hacerlas decente.

Sitra no viene porque es nueva en todo esto del arte de la guerra, Afit aunque ha luchado un largo tiempo, no es del tipo de planear las cosas...es solo de seguir ordenes.

Chanti es solo una cocinera que le gusta y sabe defenderse.

Los cientificios y los niños obviamente no.

Y Armory...

Bueno...es Armory, ella esta allí como nuestra niñera...

 _-"Pero yo puedo ser de utilidad, después de todo, yo vivía en este país";_ decía Ema por radio quejandose como se escuchaba el sonido de las olas de fondo.

-"Y que te desmayes por solo pensar en el coronel...olvidalo, por el momento te necesitamos calmada, y que pienses con claridad, así que sigue en el agua metida hasta que se te pase la calentura y ya talvez puedas acompañarnos cuando tengamos que hablar con el de nuevo"; decía yo toda seria.

 _-"Esta bien...";_ decía ella aun quejandose como solo acepto de mala gana.

Si los sementales cuando ven a una linda yegua solo piensan con el pene, las yeguas cuando se le presenta un atractivo semental, las hormonas se les alborota y no piensan con claridad.

Así que el que diga que los sementales son los unicos que a veces no piensan bien las cosas al estar excitados...

Bueno, es un imbecil, o una frigida que nunca fue tocada en su vida...

.-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

 **20 minutos después.**

-"Ok...ahora somos aliados...ahora que?", pregunto Zecora como yo termine de explicar la situación.

-"Esa es la cosa que quiero discutir con ustedes...ahora que hacemos?", pregunto yo toda seria.

-"Además de sacarle información realmente relevante esta vez sobre las fuerzas de su país?", pregunto Mig.

-"Además de eso...porque eso si tomaría solo un día..."; lo decía yo como lo meditaba un momentito, "Lo que quiero saber, es que hacer después?", pregunto yo solo unos segundos después.

-"A ver, hemos perdido 7 aviones caza...todos sus helicópteros han sido derribados, pero muchos parecen ser salvables, y quizas muchos de los pilotos de estos hayan sobrevivido"; decía Zecora toda pensativa como observaba los alrededores, "Si es que nos van a ayudar, podemos usar sus helicópteros para desplegarnos más rápido dentro del continente, y que nos tome días de caminatas en pleno territorio enemigo"; decía Zecora toda seria.

-"Eso es genial, infiltración total, cerca de grupos enemigos, diezmarlos con el mayor sigilo posible y sin involucrar a los honorables, me gusta"; decía yo toda confiada por esa idea para un plan.

-"Si, pero no olvidan que ese hijo de puta del primer ministro nos la jugo..., no deberíamos vengarnos de él antes?", pregunto Flower media enojada, como intentaba hacer crujir sus cascos para hacerse la dura, pero aun tenía su armadura puesta, y solo pudo conseguir hacer con fastidio frotar ambos metales de su armadura de sus patas con un chirrido fastidioso.

-"La cosa es está...ese tipo, con lo que nos contaron de él, no es alguien estupido, seguro que para estos momentos la capital ahora sea impenetrable", decía Mig toda seria como tenía las orejas planas contra su cabeza por el chillido que hizo Flower con su armadura.

Que si fue un fastidio tremendo.

-"Entonces cual sería el plan entonces?"; pregunto yo de nuevo, "Porque ahora tenemos que hacer algo hasta que Sky regrese, y así planear algo más complejo con ella", decía yo

-"Si el plan complejo lo reservamos para cuando llegue Sky...porque quieres un plan ahora mismo?"; pregunto Zecora media confundida.

-"Porque necesitamos al menos los inicios de un plan complejo para que el coronel pueda decirle algo a sus tropas y que nos apoyen", decía yo toda seria.

-"Entonces que sea eso que dijo Zecora, infiltrarnos en los batallones corrompidos, acabar con todos ellos sin que suenen las alarmas, y salir, dejando asi solo batallones de soldados honorables, y así luego solo quedaría planear como entrar a la capital, pero espero que sea para cuando Sky llegue, porque de seguro odiaría perderse la oportunidad de patearle en la cara a ese puto primer ministro hasta que nos cuente donde esta el rey tormenta"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Y acaso este coronel no lo conocerá ya...y atacamos directamente allí antes de atacar al pendejo del primer ministro?", pregunto Mig como se la veía pensativa.

-"Cierto...atacaríamos allí directamente, acabando con cualquier posible contra ataque sorpresa de este cuando estemos haciendo los ataques de infilitración en todo el continente"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Bien...espero que eso sea todo, porque allí viene el coronel...", dijo Zecora como lo señalaba a el que venía hacia nosotras, y con todos sus soldados sobrevivientes siguiendole por detrás..

-"Joder...si no ha pasado si quiera 1 hora"; decía yo algo mal humorada, y nerviosa.

No se nota enfadado, pero sus soldados, si que se notan algo enojados.

Aunque claro, ninguno lleva ningún arma con ellos.

Y si intención fuera hostil...

Bueno, 2 usuarias de magia expertas en combate contra minotauros desarmados y sin armadura...es como solo ponerlos en una diana para ser disparados sin misericordia y ellos no podrían hacer nada al respecto.

Pero, no quiero llegar a eso...

Y aunque las 3 (Mig, ella y Flower) teníamos las armaduras puestas.

Estabamos sin nuestros cascos para demostrar que estabamos en paz.

Y bueno, solo nos encargarnos de verlos llegar, y que nos vieran nuestras caras de asombro y confusión ante su llegado

-"Kary, mis soldados y yo hemos discutido todo lo que ha pasado y aun así, ninguno estara dispuesto a ayudarle a atacar nuestra nación, aun si a los que atacan son a las escorias que lo contaminan", decía el todo serio como el grupo de soldados detrás de el lo afirmaba.

Ok….

Al menos me lo dicen ahora, antes de haber planeado una estrategia.

-"Oye,, no que ahora somos aliados que nos debemos apoyar y esas cosas que hacen los aliados normalmente?", pregunto Flower confundida.

-"No, solo estamos en un alto al fuego estrategico para discutir terminos y condiciones para que haya paz entre nosotros", decía el coronel seriamente.

-"Ehh….no lo entiendo", decía Flower muy confundida.

-"Que son neutrales nada más, ni enemigos, ni aliados", decía Zecora a Flower.

-"Ohh…." Es lo unico que respondió Flower

-"Ok, entonces, ustedes primero, que quieren para dejarlos ir?", pregunto yo seriamente.

Por lo que veo que van a estar haciéndose los difíciles.

Y aunque algunos de sus soldados hicieron muecas de disgusto y apretaron sus puños como parecían enojados

-"En primer lugar, no vamos a quedarnos aquí, si no regresamos pronto con alguna noticia, enviarán a mas de nuestros mejores soldados a morir", decía el coronel manteniendo la compostura.

Y entendiendo que es su única salida con vida de aquí.

-"Acaso tienen mecanicos que puedan reparar sus helicópteros?", pregunto yo seriamente.

-"Nuestros pilotos entienden lo basico sobre como mantener los helicopteros y en muchos de ellos los daños fueron minimos a pesar de todo y con las herramientas y equipos que hay en la isla, podremos reparar algunos de ellos en solo unas horas", decía el seriamente.

Mmmmm….

Eso si nos sería útil.

-"Y eso sería todo lo que quieren?", pregunto yo toda seria.

-"No….queremos a una de ustedes para al menos convencer a todos de regreso al continente, que aunque tuvimos bajas, pudimos tomar a alguien de prisionera, aunque la misión haya sido un fracaso", decía el todo serio.

-"No puedes estar hablando en serio….todavía que perdieron quieren a alguien de nosotros….", decía Flower medio enojada como de elevo para estar cara a cara con el coronel

Lo que hizo que se vieran mas enojados los soldados detrás de el.

-"Calma Flower, no aceptaremos eso…después de todo, esa es su oferta, ahora nos toca a nosotras nuestra contra oferta", decía Mig toda serena como traía al suelo a Flower.

-"Si, no podemos darles todo eso a cambio de nada", decía Zecora.

-"Y porque no ehhh!", grito uno de los soldados entre la multitud, uno bien fuerte y musculoso, tan fuerte, que parecía que podria doblar acero con sus propias manos.

Ok muchacho, hora de enseñarte que no están ni de cerca con el control de la situación.

-"Ohhhh, Holyy, Quieres venir a jugar!", grite yo como vi a donde estaba Holy durmiendo y que apenas escucho su nombre, levanto una de sus orejas.

Y sus soldados notaron eso.

-"Ok, ok…..no dije nada de nada, asi que porfavor, no la llamen de nuevo…..", rogo ese mismo soldado algo asustado como de inmediato se les bajo el enojo a todos.

Menos al coronel que seguía manteniendo la compostura.

-"Ya no Holy, sigue durmiendo!", grito yo de vuelta.

Como la oreja de Holy baja de nuevo y solo sigue durmiendo.

Ahora si que es util esta perra *penso eso Kary y Zecora como sonríe ampliamente y Flower solo suelta una leve risa al ver a los soldados asustados*

-"Ahora escuchen, no todos se iran de aquí, necesito al menos 2 helicópteros con sus respectivos pilotos trabajando para nosotros, ustedes vean quienes son, luego cuando esten en casa, retrasarán como puedan cualquier contra ofensiva a la isla, nos contarán a detalles las ubicaciones exactas de esos soldados indeseables que tienen, la ubicación del Rey Tormenta, y si, como premio aun se podrán llevar a uno de nosotras, y esa será Holy, la única inmortal a nuestro alcance.", decía yo toda seria, "Ahora…..tenemos un trato?", pregunto yo toda seria como subo mi pata para estrechar su mano y cerrar el trato.

Ninguno de los soldados quiso opinar nada al tener a Holy a solo un grito de distancia.

Así que todo quedo quedo solo en lo que quisiera el capitán.

Que se lo veia todo pensativo.

-"Saben…..no esta mal su plan…pero podría agregarle algo más?", pregunto el todo pensativo.

-"No quitas nada o pides algo a cambio verdad?", pregunto Mig seriamente.

El nego con la cabeza y Mig le hizo una seña con su pata para que continuara.

-"Se que querrán matar al primer ministro, y con toda justa razon, nosotros también por habernos enviado a esta misión suicida, pero si lo hacemos nosotros, quedará marcado como un golpe de estado y entonces una guerra civil estallaría, pero si una de ustedes lograra infiltrarse y secuestrarlo, nuestro honor no quedaría manchado, como nosotros negaríamos por completo que fuimos parte del secuestro, no habrá guerra civil, y la nación quedara en manos de sus generales que no descansaran hasta encontrarles, aunque, con nuestras recomendaciones de como hacerlo, digamos que les tomarán desde meses a años intentando planear como atacarles a ustedes que nos superan en todo", decía el todo serio.

Hacerlos estar en un bucle perpetuo de perfeccionismo que hará que nunca esten satisfechos y nunca nos ataquen, mientras unen al país en contra de nosotros para mantenerlo estable?.

Si que es un plan muy ingenioso coronel.

Aunque muy arriesgado.

Es mejor que hacer caer el pais entero en una guerra civil por el poder.

Pero...

-"Supongo que ese odio hacia nosotros no durará mucho verdad...intentarán calmarlos a la larga verdad?", pregunto yo seriamente.

-"Si...intentaremos hacerlo, pero no será nada fácil", dijo el no tan seguro de ello.

Y es razonable, promover el odio es más fácil que perdonar.

-"Bien….y a quien propones?", pregunto yo ya toda convencida por su plan.

Aunque ya creo saber a quien elegirá.

-"Quiero a Ema, después de todo, ella si pasará desapercibida en la capital, más que cualquiera de ustedes"; decía el todo serio.

Lo sabía...

-"Bien, ella de seguro querrá ir...pero esta es la cosa, ella es parte de nuestra tripulación, y si algo le pasa a ella, creeme, que te buscaré, y te metere tu enorme martillo por el trasero", decía yo toda seria ya con menos delicadeza.

Porque no voy a perder a una colega de nuevo.

Y si lo hago, mi venganza será extrema.

-"Entiendo, eres una yegua que se preocupa por sus soldados, igual que yo, pero, yo cumplire mi palabra, de que no le haremos nada a Ema, por lo que me queda de honor, lo cumplire lo máximo que me pueda sin arriesgar mi posición en el reino", decía el todo serio como se inclinaba levemente hacía mí.

-"Ok...ahora que tus chicos vayan a reparar sus helicópteros, mientras mis chicas le echan un ojo, para que así nosotros 2 podamos hablar en privado sobre la información que pedí a cambio de su liberación de ustedes"; decía yo toda seria ahora.

-"Esta bien..."; decía el como asentía, "Muchachos, pueden replegarse"; decía el todo serio como miraba hacia atrás a su gente.

Y todos sus soldados afirmaban o solo asentían, y se esparcían por la pista.

Y mis compañeras asentían igual, pero Mig se acercaba a mí.

-"Yo les avisare a todas por radio", decía ella directamente a mi oreja como yo asentí, y ella solo se fue a vigilar a los minotauros.

-"Ahora, vamos coronel, que tenemos mucho que discutir..."; decía yo como le señalaba a la entrada a la torre de control.

Donde ambos estaremos buen rato charlando...

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **11:23 pm**

Y joder que si cumplieron la verdad.

Los pocos helicópteros que no tenían las hélices principales destrozadas fueran las que repararon.

Apenas unas 10 básicamente, y eso que usaron las partes de los otros helicópteros que derribamos y piezas de repuesto que pertenecían a los aviones Migs.

Pero allí estaban.

8 helicópteros listos y devueltos a la pista para despegar...y aunque tengan sus ametralladores fijas en estás, y sus armas de vuelta.

No les dimos nada de municiones de ninguna clase para sus armas.

Para que crean que fue tan al raz su escapada, que agotaron toda la munición que llevaban.

-"Y estás segura de que es buena idea dejar a Holy ir con ellos, con lo que ella es radioactiva y todo eso?", pregunto Mig como estábamos viéndolos abordar sus helicópteros a todos desde más cerca.

-"Ya le dije al coronel que la tenga cerca de la tierra para que libere su radiación de forma segura"; decía yo toda tranquila como Holy subía emocionada a uno de los helicopteros...

Donde solo están los pilotos, porque nadie, absolutamente ningún soldado quiere estar con ella.

Pero a ella no le importa, como esta como una niña contenta por salir a pasear.

Y más en un aparato tan nuevo.

-"Aunque no se que te preocupa...Holy sabe cuidarse sola, además, es nuestro seguro haya...en caso de que intente traicionarnos el coronel este, Holy solita puede arrasar con batallones enteros si le da la gana"; decía yo toda tranquila como la veía a Holy allí echándose dentro del helicóptero toda tranquila de la vida.

Es que realmente, ella estaba de acuerdo en ir, porque según sus palabras, "Le aburre estar en un solo sitio con tan poco sitio donde jugar..."

Aunque esa excusa infantil, creo que es más su mente ajustandose de nuevo a ser consciente de si misma.

Porque estoy más que segura que su verdadera intención, es engañar a algunos minotauros para tener sexo.

-"Eso es lo que me preocupa...", decía Mig toda seria.

Aunque espero que cumpla con la parte de controlarse la muy puta.

Porque me lo prometió, a cambio de ir allá.

-"Pero ahora...estás segura de mandar a Ema halla...se que es nuestra compañera más fuerte...pero a comparación de esos otros soldados, es como otro pez grande regresando al océano", decía Mig como veíamos a Ema, sin armadura, y solo con sus viejas ropas para pasar como una novata en el ejercito, según el plan del coronel, subiendo al helicoptero donde está Holy...supongo que para vigilarla.

El coronel me dijo que solo con una carta de el, recomendándola a la guarnición que protege la ciudad será suficiente para infiltrarla.

Que a partir de allí, ya es deber de ella como sacarla de allí.

Teniendo un plazo de al menos 1 mes.

Porque iremos primero atacando a las guarniciones de indeseables antes de secuestrar al primer ministro.

En fin, ella no va ir con la armadura que robamos, así que ira como una civil, que son como vendas como hacer calor, una venda de tela de color rojo que envuelve su pecho y tiene un nudo en la espalda para mantener fijo sus senos para que no se muevan mucho cuando hace ejercicio **(Un sostén deportivo improvisado),** pero es delgada para dejar respirar, por ende, se nota bien marcados sus pezones, y una falda igual de tela roja, que es más una cuerda, y un trozo de tela adelante y otro atrás para cubrir sus partes intimas.

Y se acabo.

Según ella, para que no le resulte mucha molestia hacer ejercicio?

O sea, si esa es ropa de civil?

Como demonios será la de lencería?

Aunque...viendo a los varones que tienen el paquete bien marcado...*pensó ella como se sonrojaba un poco al ver a los otros minotauros*

Todos son exhibicionistas a toda regla.

-"Si...pero ella es capaz de cuidarse ella sola, además, ella no estará incomunicada...se llevará una radio con ella, que aunque sea de corto alcance, cuando venga Sky con el barco, podremos atracar el barco cerca de la capital y estar atentas por si le pasa algo"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Si, pero, eso será recién e semanas hasta que vuelva Sky, por mientras, nos quedaremos totalmente incomunicadas", decía Mig toda seria también.

-"Entonces, supongo que nos queda solo confiar en el coronel para que la cuide", dije yo con una sonrisa como veía al coronel venir hacia nosotras 2.

-"Como estás tan seguro de que le cuidara?"; pregunto Mig toda curiosa.

-"El le interesa Ema lo suficiente como para intentar cuidarla, pese a que es muy arriesgado, lo que solo significa una cosa..."; decía yo como le sonreía.

-"Le interesa Ema?", pregunto Mig sorprendido.

Yo solo asentí como el coronel solo llego ante nosotras.

Y hablamos tan tranquilas porque los helicopteros están listos para despegar, haciendo mucho ruido con sus motores, así que estoy más que segura que no nos escucho pese a que estaba acercandose a nosotras.

Aparte, si no le gusta, gusta, por lo menos, le admira por su valentía como el dijo.

-"Entonces este es el adios por ahora ex capitana Kary", decía el con mucho respeto como me tendía la mano para estrecharmela como el aun seguía en su armadura.

-"Si que lo es, pero no un hasta nunca...sin importar lo que pase"; decía yo como le sonreía y le estrechaba su mano con mi pata

-"Esperemos que de las buenas maneras"; decía el con respeto como dejamos de estrecharnos las manos, y el se volvía a los helicopteros.

El único que llevaba su equipo completo.

Incluido armadura.

-"Lo se hombre...porque si es para las malas...ni lo verás venir"; decía yo como sonreía, y Mig igual como nos despedíamos levantando las patas y sacudiendolas en el aire como los de los helicopteros cerraban las puertas de sus aeronaves, y despegaban para irse por donde vinieron.

Al menos Holy dejo la isla llena de arboles y arbustos frutales, como vegetales antes de irse...

-"Y...a quienes dejaron como nuestros pilotos?", pregunto yo.

-"A ellos"; decía Mig como señalaba a los 2 helicópteros estacionados en la pista.

Y en donde están 4 minotauros, 3 machos y una hembra.

Pero no se veían tan fuertes como los otros, y se notaba en los machos, que eran altos si, pero no se veían tan fuertes, llenos de músculos como los otros, solo se notaban que estaban con algo de músculo, pero sin exagerar como todos esos soldados..

Y hasta la hembra, tenía una talla de pecho tan grande como Ema.

Y no como las otras hembras militares que vi, que apenas llegaban a ser del tamaño de naranjas sus pechos.

Y estos en vez de ropas ligeras, estos llevaban ropa más..."decente"

Con eso me refiero a que ellos vestían con ropas de verdad, en vez de solo togas y chalecos y shorts ajustados.

Llevaban poleras colores crema, y shorts, pero menos apretados.

Se los veía a estos 4 desanimados como estaban recostados sobre uno de los helicopteros como veían como se marchaban sin ellos.

-"Bien, bien...se ven competentes para lo que tengo planeado", decía yo con una sonrisa.

-"Y eso que sería?", pregunto Mig toda curiosa.

-"Solo dile a todas que es hora de descansar, enseñaré a esos 4 donde van a dormir, y mañana a primera hora nos prepararemos para nuestra primera misión"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Asi que planeaste todo sin nosotras ehh?", pregunto Mig algo mal humorada por ser dejada fuera.

-"Si...pero, estoy segura que me apoyarían en esta"; decía yo con una sonrisa.

-"Y porque sería?", pregunto ella como se sentaba y se cruzaba las patas.

-"Porque nuestra primera misión es para calentar, atacar uno de los batallones más debiles de los indignos, para de allí robarles sus armas y todo el equipo que tengan sin estar clavado al suelo"; decía yo toda confiada.

-"Ok...eso no suena tan mala idea...", decía Mig más calmada.

-"Para de allí ir a la fábrica principal y secuestrar a Meca Master", decía yo con una sonrisa confiada.

-"Ok...eso si tenemos que discutirlo", decía Mig con urgencia.

-"Será para mañana Mig...en estos momentos estoy realmente cansada...más bien, todos necesitamos un merecido descanso", decía yo como me estiraba y me iba a hablar con esos pilotos.

-"Hey, esto es algo que discutir, no puede que ser estes tan tranquila con respecto a esto?", pregunto Mig entre confundida y enfadada.

-"Creeme Mig...se porque estoy confiada...y se los diré a todos en la reunión"; decía yo toda sonriente como Mig solo se quejaba en voz baja como se retiraba.

Después de todo, si lo que me conto el coronel Attom es cierto...

Nos beneficiaría como no tiene idea.

-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **Al día siguiente.**

 **En el hangar N°1**

 **9:30 am.**

-"Ok chicas, se que no esta Sky para planear esto juntas, pero ella no está, y no es tiempo de hacernos las vagas cuando todo un país quiere nuestras cabezas, así que es el momento en que tenemos la oportunidad de contra atacar sus puntos de interés y hacerles saber que no somos fáciles de vencer", decía yo toda inspirada como todas y todos estaba reunidos al frente mío

Y esos 4 pilotos están atrás hablando de sus cosas sin hacernos casos.

Bueno.

No importa.

De todas formas lo unico que van a estar haciendo es volar sus aparatos a las zonas marcadas.

-"Entiendo, sumir al enemigo en caos para que tarden mucho más tiempo en responder", comentaba Mig, "Pero eso no dejara poco tiempo al coronel Attom para que disemine el rumor por todo el país sobre lo fuerte que somos?", pregunto Mig, "Y en todo caso, como que nos faltaría potencia de fuego para acabar con toda una mega fábrica fuertemente armada", decía ella toda seria y medio preocupada.

-"Yo nunca dije destruir la fabrica, dije secuestrar a Meca Master, el líder cientifico del país, después de andar atacando a los batallones de indeseables", decía yo con una sonrisa.

-"Ok, infiltración, eso suena más facil que destruir la fabrica….pero esta es la cosa, llevar un rehén inconsciente para que no haga ruido, son esas misiones en la que haces bastante bulto, y en caso de ser descubiertos, nos sería una gran carga", decía Mig toda seria.

-"Esa es la cosa, si lo que me contó el coronel es cierto, el tal Meca Master estaría mas que dispuesto a ser un rehén cooperativo, joder, incluso hasta solo lo estaríamos escoltando a el fuera del país", decía yo con una sonrisa.

-"Espera, el no quiere estar allí?", pregunto sorprendido Poison, "Si parecía uno de esos ponys mas dispuestos a trabajar en un lugar así que cualquier otro", decía el.

-"Sip, no quiere estar allí, porque esta irritado de que le faltan piezas vitales desde hace màs de 1 año para muchas de las invenciones que quiere hacer y esta harto de hacer el mismo modelo de tanque y aviones una y otra vez, y esta presionando al primer ministro, que si no le lleva los minerales que pide, estará más que dispuesto a irse apenas pueda", decía yo con una sonrisa.

-"Y cuales son esos materiales?", pregunto Zecora toda curiosa.

-"Petroleo para hacer Plastico y sus derivsdos, y minerales raros solo encontrados en Eastland para hacer el equipo electronico", decía yo haciendo memoria.

-"Mmmm….eso explica la falta de computadoras en todas las naves", decía Poison todo pensativo.

-"Pero espera, ese tipo esta haciendo el solito todas esas invenciones?", pregunto Flower incredula.

-"No del todo, tiene trabajadores y maquinaria construida por el para ayudarle en el ensamblaje de estás, y otros científicos como el bajo su mando", decía yo todo serria.

-"Entonces, porque solo rescatarlo a el y no a todos los cientificos?", pregunto toda curiosa Mig.

-"Porque el de todos los demas, es un genio total, incluso mucho más que ustedes 2 combinados como lo hizo sonar el coronel", decía yo como apuntaba a Ground y Poison.

-"A ver, denme un ejemplo de porque es tan listo, si solo hizo una calca de naves ya echas antes?", pregunto Poison algo ofendido por lo que dije.

-"Dice que tenía modelos para naves más complejas, pero los que conocemos, son a lo que llego por falta de materiales disponibles", decía yo toda seria.

-"Ese no es un ejemplo, porque nosotros también podríamos hacer cosas complejas, pero carecemos de materiales, y solo trabajamos con lo que podemos", decía el todo serio.

-"Dijo que el tenía ya los planos a los 3 días de cuando el leviatan le dio ese conocimiento robado de los aliens, el de un tanque con cañones de rieles electrogggmacneccticos, o algo así, no se como pronunciarlo; pero suena muy complejo, pero lo desecho porque no tenía la electrónica para hacerlo funcionar", decía yo haciendo memoria

Eso solo dejo con la boca abierta a Poison.

-"Eso es algo de un nivel mas alto para ti?", pregunto yo al verle así.

-"Estás bromeando, es como si en estos momentos yo les trajera lo mismo pero puestos en rifles para ustedes y que Ground les proponga celulares inteligentes con videollamadas al día siguiente de obtener estos conocimientos", decía el todo nervioso y aun sorprendido.

Todas nos lo quedamos mirando un buen rato sin saber como responder a eso.

-"Es como si yo les mostrara que mi ultima invención una lanza de piedra afilada, y el de Meca una katana forjada con el acero mas puro en el mismo día", dijo Ground al ver nuestra confusión.

-"Ahhhhhh", todas casi dijimos al unisono.

Pero fue corto como nos dimos cuentas de las repercusiones de estos. *como todas mostraron expresiones de preocupación*

Porque si el tipo hubiera estado en el reino grifo o en Saddle Arabia o en Eastland, es más que seguro que nuestra campaña hubiera terminado mucho mas antes de lo esperado

Gracias al acceso a los materiales que el necesitaba para sus inventos...

Realmente mucho antes...

-"Saben lo que estamos hablando aquí verdad...un genio real en nuestro tiempo...trabajando para el otro bando, que, para empezar, le dan todo el equipo, trabajadores y necesidades que el quiere o desea, o que lo intenta al menos"; decía Poison todo serio y algo nervioso, "Estás segura de que estará dispuesto a trabajar con nosotros, a un grupo que apenas tiene armas, municiones, y equipo en nuestros cascos?", pregunto el sonando todo inseguro.

-"Bueno, según cuenta el coronel, estamos hablando del pony más antisistema de la historia...bueno, ni tanto, no es el primero, porque el nombre de Bloody brilla en luces de néon en el primer puesto...pero dejando eso de lado, el odia los gobiernos de toda clase, opina que son lentos, solo detienen el progreso, y que tiene muchas reglas que tiene que obedecer...y solo se unio a los minotauros, porque en el reino grifo, le obligaban a obedecer y respetar al rey pirata, en Eastland, solo hacerle caso a lo que diga Red Sun y nada más, en Saddle Arabia, trabajar con lo poco que se tiene, y depender de otros para que le traigan recursos, y en Aztecolt de lleno no quiso, porque dijo en sus palabras...

" _ **Volvere a ese nido de ratas mal oliente y corrupto, cuando los ponys tierras tengan los mismos poderes que un alicornio**_ _"_

-"...si...y solo eligio este país, porque solo le dijeron, "Hey, haz lo que quieras, tendrás los recursos que quieras, minotauros trabajando bajo tus ordenes, pero al menos, haz armas que nos beneficien en esta guerra", y eso fue todo para ganarle"; decía yo como sonreía.

-"Y con lo que ya no tiene acceso a materiales..."; comentó Mig.

-"Solo basta un empujoncito para que se salga de allí"; decía yo con una sonrisa al final.

-"Pero de que clase...porque nuestro barco no tiene suficientes equipos y materiales, y dudo que en esta base...", decía el como señalaba el hangar y luego la pista llena de escombros y con muchos agujeros en ella, "...tenga algo de valor para el y aceptarnos, a pesar de que ya no quiera trabajar con los minotauros"; decía Poison todo serio.

-"Oh...si hay una forma de que nos podamos ganar al super genio"; decía yo con una sonrisa, "Con solo 1 oración corta"; decía yo como sonreía.

Y las veía a todas observarme expectantes lo que iba a decir.

-"Quieres venir a Hopetown con nosotras?", dije yo con una sonrisa al final.

-"Pero...porque volveríamos a Hopestown...si es una ciudad solo llena de escombros"; decía confundida Flower.

-"Para nosotros si...pero talvez para su mente de super genio, talvez note piezas y equipo que talvez otros no pudieron ver, y que el le beneficiaría enormemente, y por ente...nos beneficiaría a nosotros"; decía yo como sonreía.

-"Ahora...este trabajo será de una sola de nosotras, y ese alguien, se que es tan agil...y tan sigilosa que podrá meterse en una instalación de alta seguridad...sin levantar sospechas"; decía yo como caminaba hacia ellas.

Pero más directamente hacia...

-"Así que dime Flower...aceptas esta misión?"; le pregunto yo toda tranquila a Flower como le toco su hombro y le sonreía con mucha confianza y seguridad.

-"Una misión super suicida para traernos a otro nerd todo loco abordo?", pregunto ella.

-"Si...", respondí.

-"Un tipo que suena más a uno de nosotros, más que otro nerd tipico?", pregunto ella toda curiosa.

-"Eso es lo que sonaba lo que me contaba el coronel"; dije yo toda tranquila.

-"Sabes...ver como alguien loco como nosotras...es siendo loco, pero de forma nerd"; decía ella toda emocionada y curiosa a la vez como aletea sus alas, "Voy a hacerlo", decía ella toda emocionada.

-"Ok, entonces está decidido, ella va a traer al super genio con nosotras, el resto, avise, quien quiere venir conmigo a atacar batallones enteros de asesinos y violadores?", pregunto yo.

Sitra, fue la primera en levantar su pata, antes de que siquiera lo hiciera Mig.

Afit le siguio, porque bueno, a el le gusta participar en todo lo que tenga que ver conmigo.

Las únicas que no levantaron sus patas, fueron Chanti y Armory.

-"Alguien tiene que darle de comer a las niñas, y está yegua no cocina nada bien, ni aunque le cueste la vida"; decía Chanti como se cruzaba de brazos.

-"Es cierto...siempre se me quema la sopa..., y eso que es cuando intento recalentarla"; decía Armory algo triste, "Pero les deseo que les vaya bien en su viaje"; decía ella con una sonrisa aunque aun se viera ella triste.

-"Yo no soy de disparar armas de fuego, creanme, lo eh intentando...pero simplemente no me da"; decía Zecora algo frustrada, "Pero tengo mis pocimas para lanzar y defenderme, y si alguna es herida...bueno, yo al menos tengo conocimientos básicos de primeros auxilios, y pocimas que pueden detener hemorragias de forma temporal"; decía Zecora toda seria y decidida.

-"Esta bien, entonces esto es lo que vamos a hacer, Mig y yo vamos a ir en sigilo, con las pistolas silenciadoras y acabar así con la mayor cantidad de soldados enemigos posibles, y si nos descubren, ustedes desde lejos, nos cubren la retirada, porque si, si nos descubren, es retirada inmediata, porque quedarse en medio de territorio enemigo es suicida"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Me parece un buen plan"; decía Mig.

-"Mmm...yo quería ser la primera en matar a esos violadores..."; se quejaba Sitra.

-"Yo también puedo ser silencioso...", se quejaba Afit.

-"Pero se aguantan...ese es el plan y lo acatan, además, alguno necesita quedarse atrás con los pilotos para que no se larguen"; decía yo como les apuntaba con un casco.

Y ellos ni caso nos hacían.

Porque puede que el coronel y sus soldados sean honorables.

Pero dudo que unos no militares lo sean igualmente.

Allí ya asintieron, aceptando el plan.

-"Ok, ahora vayan a prepararse, que se nos viene una noche larga"; decía yo toda seria.

-"No vamos a partir dentro de poco?", pregunto Mig confundida.

Yo negue con la cabeza.

-"Y porque nos dices esto tan temprano?"; pregunto Flower medio enojada.

-"Porque una yegua aquí estaba con toda la duda, y no se aguantaba por respuestas", decía yo como apuntaba a Mig.

Lo que hizo que solo Flower le mirara Feo.

-"Mmm...pude haber dormido hasta las 12 joder..."; decía Flower como se iba volando, sonando irritada.

-"Partimos a las 5..."; decía yo casi gritando como solo la veía irse

-"Bueno, dara tiempo de una buena y merecida lavada en el mar..."; decía Sitra como se estiraba y se iba.

-"Y comer, no te olvides de comer"; decía Chanti como se iba también.

-"Espero más datos sobre a donde vamos después eh...", decía Mig como me miraba seriamente a los ojos unos segundos como también se marchaba junto al resto

Si...

Eso también...

Pero después de descansar, porque todos merecemos relajarnos un poco después de un día tedioso...

Antes de volver de nuevo a la acción.

A parte...

Tengo que limpiar esas pistolas con silenciador...

Porque ni las eh tocado desde que las conseguimos...

Solo los rifles.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Se viene misiones de infiltración, toma de rehenes, e incursiones para acabar con hordas de enemigos en modo sigilo.**

 **Como Far Cry sin que te descubran, jeje.**

 **Aunque ya sabemos que pasará si les descubren, jeje.**

 **Y todo antes de que regrese Sky y compañía.**

 **Así se hace chicas, no se pierde ni un minuto de acción, aunque la prota principal no este disponible por el momento jeje.**

 **Ahora, no se olviden de comentar gente bonita, y se que esto se publicara ya el jueves, siendo ya más de la medianoche.**

 **Pero aun es miercoles en Peru, y Mexico, así que aun vale.**

 **Ok...**

 **Y no se olviden de comentar, que yo siempre leo lo que me escriben y les respondo cuando pueda, ahora suerte con todo lo que estan haciendo, y nos vemos para el siguiente capitulo, gente bonita** **.**


	34. Chapter 34

_**Capitulo 34: Sigilo...al menos, un poquito de ello**_

 **Flower**

 **25 de julio del año 988 DDNM**

 **Media noche exacta.**

 **Sobrevolando en Helicoptero el continente, pero a una gran altura para no ser vistos.**

-"Escucha Flower, nosotros vamos a atacar a un batallón entero de indeseables asentados en un pueblo a 15km al norte de la mega fábrica, para que nos lo traigas a nosotros y salir de aquí todos juntos", decía Kary toda seria como estabamos dentro de uno de los helicópteros.

Que la verdad.

Se siente extraño ser llevada en el aire por alguien más.

-"No te preocupes, estaremos allí antes de lo que puedas imaginar", decía yo toda segura y confiada como abría la puerta de este aparato para poder irme como me colocaba el casco de la armadura.

Que es por precaución mas que nada que llevo armadura.

Por si tengo que golpear a alguien tan alto y grande, que es mejor que sea con un casco protegido de metal alienigena.

Jejejeje

Y llevo la escopeta y una bolsa con 16 balas.

Que si me descubren….

Bueno.

Me ganaba la curiosidad de que te hace esta arma si le disparas en el hocico a alguien

Jejej

-"Recuerda, si escuchas explosiones a lo lejos, es que pasamos al plan B, y ya te tendrás que volver tu sola con el tal Master, decía Kary toda seria.

-"Si, si….solo prepara un espacio aca para ese pony, que lo traere antes de que si quieran maten al primer indeseable", decía yo super confiada como solo me deje caer fuera del helicóptero para estar en caída libre total.

El helicóptero se había puesto muy por encima de las nubes.

Y yo las atravesé en mi caída en esta noche semi nublada de luna llena.

Que no es precisamente una buena noche para colarme en algún sitio….

Pero bueno, el riesgo por la luz que va a hacer la Luna en estos momentos no me va a hacer tan sigilosa como quisiera.

Pero no me importa.

Ya esta echo.

Y puedo ver la fábrica haciéndose más grande como mas me acerco a tierra.

Y ver que no es una unica fabrica, son al menos 5 fabricas conectadas por pasillos y una que es la más grande en el medio de las 4, formándose así un gran cuadrado.

2 de ellas tiene varias chimeneas que estan botando humo a pesar de ser tan tarde.

Y mientras mas me voy aproximando a tierra y a estirar mis alas para frenar mi caída.

Ve que en esas fabricas con chimeneas, por los lados que no tienen los pasillos que llevan a las otras fabricas.

Se ven líneas de ferrocarril entrando a estas.

Como veo que hay una pista como en nuestra base al lado de la fabrica.

Y 3 docenas de casas de arcilla simple a 200 metros de la fabrica.

Posiblemente de los que trabajan en las fabricas y donde duermen sus vigilantes militares.

Y cuando llego a los 50mts de altura.

Puedo ver a detalle todo lo que hay en la base

Y pude ver que en las casas, ninguna se ve más grande que las demás.

Joder.

Ninguna se ve diferente entre ellas si quiera.

Oh.

Y no solo eso.

Rodeando las pistas, las casas y las fabricas.

Se ve 2 perímetros.

Uno conformado por torres de vigilancia de madera, y que tiene reflectores que iluminan tanto adentro como fuera de la base y una alambrada.

Y la otra por más de esos llamados tanques que se los ve rodear todo el perimetro.

Al menos 10 dando una vuelta completa a las instalaciones.

Y las fabricas son de ladrillo con techos de metal, y con solo ventanas cerca del techo y grandes puertas de metal para entrar en ellas.

Y no se ve ninguna de ellas prendida sus luces.

En fin, solo me enfocare en las casas.

Debe haber algo que no haya notado …*piensa ella toda decidida como sobrevuela incluso más bajo ahora, a solo 20 metros del suelo sobre las casas*.

Están distribuidas en 3 filas rectas.

Son de 2 pisos cada una y con pocas ventanas.

Y sin ninguna diferencia aún….

Entonces escucho algo curioso.

El de un águila dando du característico chillido.

Muy cerca de mi.

Más bien.

Que digo.

Paso por mi lado y se me puso frente a frente.

Esto si que es raro… *ella penso confundida como miraba al aguila flotando al igual que ella, frente a frente*

Y no hablo de que haya un aguila mirandome, habló del color, que además del normal color marrón y ojos amarillos que una aguila de este tipo tendría, este tiene una linea roja que le recorre el pecho de arriba abajo, y que termina en su cabeza, en su lado derecho una extraña runa hexagonal del mismo color rojo que la línea

Entonces el aguila me chilló a la cara y luego volo hacia abajo, en dirección a las casas.

Casi como si quisiera que la siguiera...

Yo no lo hice claro está.

Solo me quede allí viendo como volaba a las casas, por lo curioso y extraño del asunto.

Como entonces llego a la 5ta casa, de la 3era fila de casas, y se metío por la ventana, que estaba abierta.

…...

Eh...

Debería preocuparme...? *pensaba ella toda confundida como iba volando rápido hacia esa casa*

Por si acaso...creo que debería no más eliminar a quien sea el dueño de esa aguila...y al aguila...

Que pena la verdad, esa aguila se ve bien genial...

Entonces pase por la ventana y frene en medio de la habitación en donde entre.

Estaba aun a oscuras, pero no duro mucho como la luz se encendio...y pude ver quien había sido.

Era otro pony...un Pegaso de pelaje rojo, con crin y cola verdes y lineas amarillas con forma de remolino y ojos azules.

La descripción exacta que me dio Kary de como se supone que lucía Meca Master.

Y estaba mirandome fijamente a la cara, y en vez de estar mostrandose asustado, o nervioso, como aun tenía una pata debajo de su almohada.

Se lo veía feliz, y alegre de verme.

A pesar de que nunca me había visto antes.

Y el aguila estaba tranquilamente parada al lado en su cama donde estaba Meca.

Ok...

Entonces el se levanta y salta de la cama, me hace una seña para que le siga, y entonces el salta por la ventana del segundo piso...

Y como estoy cerca de la ventana, lo veo hacer parkour entre la casa de al lado y la casa en donde estamos hasta llegar al suelo, pese a que el simplemente podría bajarse volando.

Yo simplemente lo sigo como el aguila también lo sigue junto a mí, y que lo veo correr en pleno campo abierto entre la fábrica y las casas, y correr hacia una de las fábricas de las esquinas, que justo no tiene chimeneas.

No se si esta huyendo de mí, o buscando refuerzos, pero joder, no tengo tiempo de esta clase de tonterías, y como yo vuelo más rápido de lo que el corre, yo lo abordo y después de rodar en el suelo, soy yo, echada parcialmente sobre el que estaba boca abajo para que no se moviera, y digo parcialmente, porque estoy usando mis patas para hacer tanto peso sobre el, después de todo, esta armadura pesa mucho para alguien que intente sostenerme.

Y puede que no este en tan buena forma, pero, aun en volar soy decente...

Entonces el aguila solo me empezó a jalar de mi melena que era lo unico que realmente podía agarrar el aguila, intentando a su forma, proteger a su amo.

Pero no hacía nada más que molestarme.

-"O calmas a tu aguila pintada, o yo y mis amigas desayunaremos aguila", decía yo en voz baja, toda agresiva como realmente el maldito hacia todo lo posible para arrancarme pequeños trozos de mi melena.

-"Watcher...calma"; decía el en voz baja también, pero aun manteniéndose todo tranquilo a pesar de que lo acabo de tirar.

Entonces, deje de sentir tirones de mi melena, como el aguila solo se detuvo y volo para estar en el suelo, descansando al lado de su amo.

-"Eres Meca Master no?", pregunto yo para asegurarme pese a que me dolía parte de mi cabeza porque esa aguila me arranco mechones desde la raíz...

-"Y quien pregunta?", pregunto el manteniéndose tranquilo.

-"Una yegua que esta con un grupo de otras hembras que ha liberado cada nación de los piratas, desde el reino Grifo, hasta Eastland, y que se esta dando la oportunidad de que vengas con nosotros a hacer tu parte para acabar con el Rey Tormenta y acabar con los piratas en Aztecolt", decía yo toda seria.

-"Mmmm...muy bonito historial...pero...aun no se si soy el que buscan"; decía el jugueteando a pesar de que esta atrapado conmigo...

Me contuve de querer darle un buen golpe en la cabeza para noquearlo, pero es que no quería carga en mi espalda al despegar.

Entonces recorde la frase que dijo Kary que es la que lo va a unir si o si.

-"Unirse con nosotras es regresar a Hopetown..."; dije yo toda tranquila, a ver si eso si lo conquistaba.

-"Uuuuu...eso si me interesa..."; decía el medianamente emocionado, "Estos minotauros no me han dejado ir haya personalmente, y solo han mandado a cientificos de baja categoría a ver si hay algo de utilidad..."; decía el medio molesto, "Que van a saber distinguir los escombros utiles de los inutiles esos que apenas comprenden lo que nos fue otorgado"; decía el enojado.

-"Eres o no Meca Master?", pregunte nuevamente.

-"Si señorita, si lo soy...y a parte de que tengo un millón de preguntas sobre tu armadura, que se ve más superior, a lo que pude diseñar para los minotauros, quiero saber una cosa muy importante y me unire a ustedes, sin importar que tan puercas sean, que tan violentas sean, me da igual", decía el sonando ansioso.

-"Y que es?", pregunto yo.

-"Tienen computadoras alienigenas funcionales con ustedes?", pregunto el.

-"Eh...creo que si..."; decía yo toda pensativa...

Creo que había una de esas cosas raras en la sala de comunicaciones y en la sala de maquinas.

-"Ufff...perfecto, eso es todo lo que necesitaba oír...no te imaginas el horror, que es intentar construir una computadora desde 0, sin plasticos ni otros minerales para hacer los circuitos para hacer mejores diseños para mis inventos"; decía el sonando emocionado.

Joder...si que tenía razón Kary, si fue fácil de convencer.

Pero había una cosa que quiero saber...

-"Oye...pero porque te ibas a la fábrica?", pregunto yo en voz baja.

-"Porque era el único lugar donde no había nadie para poder hablar contigo...a ver si me interesaba lo que tenías que ofrecerme", decía el todo tranquilo.

…...

-"Sabes que te iba a secuestrar, sin importar tu respuesta verdad?", pregunto yo.

-"Me lo imaginaba..., no por nada podría usar esto..."; decía el como con fuerza saco su pata delantera izquierda de debajo de el, y mostro que tenía un brazalete, que parecía como fusionado al brazo, como esos aliens voladores que tenían sus equipos fusionados a su cuerpo a la carne viva...

Pero este brazalete negro, con runas doradas empezó a brillar de repente.

-"Puedo simplemente lanzar un rayo de energía hacia arriba para alertar que hay un intruso aquí, antes de que de seguro, me rompas el brazo"; decía el todo tranquilo, "Pero al convencerme...no lo tendré que hacer", decía el aun todo tranquilo como su brazalete se apago, y se volvío negro de nuevo.

-"Pero que carajo era eso...tecnología alienigena?", pregunto yo sorprendida, como puse mi pata en su pierna para que ni loco la moviera.

-"Mmm...es un brazalete arcano, del antiguo imperio de Pegasopolis...fue inventado por magos unicornios capturados para que su ejercito tuviera también habilidades de unicornios, pero, obviamente no puedes confiar en los productos que hagan unos prisioneros que alejaste de sus familias y amigos, así que estos brazaletes funcionan con magia si...pero, todas tus habilidades de pegaso se anulan cuando lo usas y estará pegado a tu pata hasta que mueras", me explicaba el tranquilamente, "Pero no me importa, nunca fui un gran volador, y con esta preciosidad soy más habilidoso que cualquier unicornio que conozcas"; decía el todo presumido.

…..

Mierda.

Parece que si o si tendré que cargarlo.

-"Eso significa que ahora no puedes volar?", pregunto yo algo enojada por ese inconveniente.

-"Si, si puedo, después de todo dije, que no puedo usar magia al mismo tiempo que volar...pero no soy un buen volante"; decía el algo frustrado, "Pero como no preguntaste nada más sobre mi brazalete...supongo que eres de la clase actua primero y pregunta después...o me equivoco?", pregunto el sonando curioso

-"En eso no te equivocas...me importa un pepino muy largo y grueso tu historia, así que te la aguantas para mis compañeras, que de seguro a ella les interesa"; decía yo toda seria como solo me bajaba de el, y el se paraba, sin intención de huir o nada.

-"Que poca curiosidad tienes yegua...", decía el sonando algo decepcionado.

-"Te equivocas, me gusta provar cosas nuevas...pero joder, que en estos 2 años, eh visto más cosas de lo que quisiera ver en toda mi puta vida, así que, o nos vamos, o nos vamos, no hay otra cosa que hacer ahora"; decía yo toda seria.

-"En serio...ni si quiera el porque no hay guardias cerca, y estamos hablando en voz alta sin problemas ahora mismo?"; me pregunto el como señalo a nuestro alrededor.

Y de echo, aparte de los soldados apostados en las torres, y los tanques rondando el exterior.

No había nadie aquí.

-"Ya, eso si me da curiosidad genuina, porque no hay nadie más vigilando la que se supone es la instalación más importante de este país?", pregunto yo toda intrigada, pero de verdad.

-"La fábrica, sus puertas y ventanas son como las bovedas de un banco, si la fuerzas, suena una alarma que alerta toda la base, si yo la abro, porque tengo la combinación, no hay problema, pero aparte, se nota que no has venido por tierra, porque alrededor de la base, hay 6 bases militares conformados por miles de soldados bien armados, que correran de inmediato hacia acá para masacrar al pobre ingenuo que haya aterrizado en medio", decía el todo tranquilo.

Joder...

Nunca podré usar mi puta arma...*pensó ella algo desanimada*

-"Pero ya vamonos, que tenemos un largo recorrido hasta un pueblo el norte, donde mis amigas nos estarán esperando", decía yo seriamente.

-"Agg...porque estarían cerca de Albancha, esta lleno de ex criminales hechos soldados...", decía el medio molesto.

-"No será para tomar te con ellos, te lo aseguro...", decía yo con sarcasmo como me ponía a aletear para sobrevolar el suelo, como el hacía lo mismo.

-"Jjeje, supongo que si han matado piratas mal vivientes por todo el mundo, era de esperarse"; decía el como se reía un poco también, "Pero, podemos volver por mi capa...eh viajado con ella todo el tiempo, y no quiero dejarla atrás...", me pedía el permiso.

-"No, ya vamonos", decía yo toda seria.

-"No me ire sin mi capa"; decía el seriamente como hacia su brazalete brillar con esas runas doradas y la levantaba hacia arriba.

Y yo, yo solo desenfunde mi escopeta y le apunte a su pata con el amuleto.

-"Y yo ya quiero irme, ya estás aquí, y no quiero tentar más a la suerte para solo ir a por tu estupida capa"; decía yo enojada como le seguía apuntando.

-"Juro que si no vamos, revelo mi posición..."; decía el como mantenía su pata levantada hacia arriba y su brazalete brillaba cada vez más de dorado.

-"No me conoces semental, puedo dispararte y volartela la pata, y metertelo por el culo si me sigues tentando"; decía yo como le seguía apuntando a su pata brillante.

Su aguila solo esta allí sin saber que hacer.

Como su amo, sigue tan tranquilo como siempre, pero firme en su posición de querer recuperar su estupida capa.

-"Y mi capa no es estupida, estuvo años conmigo en mis peores y mejores momentos, y no voy a dejarla atrás por nada del mundo", decía el seriamente como no mostraba miedo, como seguía sin bajar su pata.

Ni aun cuando le quite el seguro a la escopeta.

Ok...

Entonces probemos otra cosa...

Voy a bajar mi arma.

-"En serio tan putamente importante es tu maldita capa?", pregunto yo con enojo.

El asintío como no bajaba su capa.

-"Pues vamos a por ella..."; decía yo como solo me guardaba mi arma, y el la pata apenas la bajaba apenas yo dije eso como ambos empezamos a regresar a las casas..

Maldito loco...es como mirarme a mi misma a un espejo.

No me sorprende que no me atraían los sementales que actuasen como yo...

.-.-.-….-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

 **En esos momentos**

 **Kary**

Las demás chicas y los pilotos de ambos helicópteros aterrizaron 2km al sur del pueblo, como para que sea lo primero que Flower pudiera ver cuando venga.

En fin, el pueblo estaba detrás de una colina, pero por si acaso, Mig y yo nos hicimos invisibles.

Que con 2 no había problemas en mantenerlo por un período de tiempo más largo.

Y cuando llegamos al perímetro del pueblo en la colina, nos echamos, decise mi invisibilidad y nos pusimos a ver la zona, pudimos ver que en el pueblo aun había cierta actividad...

De borrachos más que nada.

Se veía a minotauros con sus armas en las espaldas andando borrachos por las calles, otros solo sentados, tirados en la calle, o vomitando en plena vía.

Y hasta incluso algunos minotauros más fuertes dandole palizas a los más flacos, que se notan acompañados de hembras minotauros, que al ver su falta de pechos grandes...es que podrían ser menores de edad.

En las pocas ventanas con luces prendidas, había soldados que estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales con las persianas abiertas y sin ninguna vergüenza, como hasta se veía como acosaban a unas hembras minotauras también, y en algunos casos, golpearlas para talvez violarlas...

Como ni había patrullas andando en este pueblo, que era muy grande, como para 500 habitantes, con casas de arcilla de entr pisos, con solo algunas palmeras distribuidas por allí para hacer sombra cuando es de día.

Pero como había cajas de metal, distribuida por todos lados, y que talvez eran las municiones, a la vez que esos llamados Humvees también por allí distribuidos en los bordes del pueblo, y sus armas apuntando para afuera, pero donde había minotauros durmiendo dentro de ellos, incluso en uno se lo ve donde un minotauro esta abusando de una hembra, incluso, al este del pueblo, se veía que estaban como estaban como de fiesta, con solo algunas lamparas en postes, una banda de hembras desnudas tocando, y con grilletes en los pies, y unas hembras bien dotadas, desnudas bailando sobre una tarima improvisada para al menos 3 docenas de otros minotauros, pero al ver a 2 minotauros con Gatlings a cada lado de la tarima, era obvio que no lo hacían por que querían.

Básicamente, una vergüenza para unos soldados que se supone deberían vigilar esta zona.

Les daría un pase si fueran piratas...

Pero no, todos usan cascos con la marca de la nación.

No me extraña porque el coronel les tiene tanto odio a estos...

-"Como quieres hacer esto?", pregunto yo en voz baja, pese a que estabamos a 100 metros de la casa más cercana.

-"Ganas no me falta para hacer volar por los aires a los de la fiesta"; decía ella en voz baja toda seria como apuntaba al este.

-"Eso lo haremos al final...vamos a hacerlo a la de los Humvees...aprovechando que están ocupados en su propia mierda..."; decía yo toda seria igual en voz baja.

-"Esta bien", es lo único que dijo como empezamos a avanzar hacia un Humvee, donde había 2 ocupantes, durmiendo profundamente.

Este pueblo era como uno de los tantos puestos de avanzada que rodean la fábrica.

Alrededor de 5 mil soldados rodeando y estando activamente en la fábrica no es ninguna broma

Y aquí hay al menos 400, por lo que me contó el coronel.

Y no me importaría acabar con 400 de estos mal nacidos la verdad, al ver como esta todo.

Ninguno con una exo armadura.

Estabamos las 2 con nuestras armaduras, y con solo las pistolas con silenciador amarradas a nuestra pata derecha, con el mecanismo de disparo que es para morder un bozal para disparar, más alargado y pegado a la armadura para que no estorbe al caminar o se rompa en caso de que hagamos alguna maniobra, y mejor así, porque así no usamos nuestra magia para hacer luz innecesaria.

Solo teníamos 4 cargadores extras cada una, más los que están en las pistolas, de solo 12 balas.

Y debíamos usarlas correctamente.

Ambas nos acercamos a la Humvee y ella fue a ver al conductor y yo al pasajero.

Un Humvee cerca de la fiesta, el porque cerca, obvio, porque ibamos a acabar con cada grupo dentro de las humvees, donde tienen las radios, para evitar que uno de la alerta antes de tiempo y a la vez desactivarlos.

En fin, estos tipos estaban durmiendo con las ventanas afuera, por el calor que hacía al parecer.

No lo notamos como estas armaduras te mantienen siempre con una temperatura agradable.

Pero eso no importa, yo le quite el seguro al arma, y luego le dispare primero, seguido un segundo después por Mig, a sus cabezas, como ambas estabas prácticamente disparando a quemarropa a incluso menos de un metro de ellos.

Haciendo ambas un *PIN* suave al ser disparadas, pero que fue suficiente para hacer su trabajo, como veíamos a los 2 minotauros caer al frente, muertos, con disparos que les atravesaron el cráneo, y que al parecer no salieron las balas, como no escuchamos que rebotara la bala con el techo metalico de la humvee.

Entonces, un minotauro con su lanzamisiles en sus manos se levanto del asiento trasero, sorprendido por ese ruido extraño.

Y no tuvo ni tiempo de saber que pasaba, como ambas le disparamos en la cabeza.

Entonces el solo cayo ahora si, muerto de vuelta a su asiento, y así, yo, abriendo la puerta, pude ver su radio apoyada sobre el tablero de esta Humvee, y yo solo lo arranque y lo aplaste usando mi magia, y así después de eso llegamos a la parte trasera para ver que no había nadie descansado detrás de este, y así, le hice señas a Mig para que me siguiera.

Con cuidado y avanzando rápido cuando era hora de cruzar las calles, y hacía la siguiente Humvee, avanzando así hacia el oeste, para dar una vuelta completa antes de llegar a la fiesta.

Pero antes de llegar al siguiente Humvee, había un soldado durmiendo placidamente con su casco puesto, usando unas cajas de metal frías como una cama improvisada lejos de la tierra y que si eran las municiones, como tenía los dibujitos de esas armas explosivos en sus costados.

Se le escuchaba roncar como no tienen idea.

Pero, fui yo el que decidí poner fin a su miseria, y con un tiro de lado de su cabeza, fue suficiente para hacerlo callar.

La siguiente humvee era lo mismo, solo que este era más regalado, como nos tenían las puertas abiertas.

Eran 3, y esos 3 matamos como a los anteriores, destruyendo también su radio.

Y cuando estabamos a punto de cruzar una calle para llegar al siguiente Humvee, escuchamos como había gritos viniendo de una casa.

Mig me pidió parar y ella me pidío ver por la ventana con ella al mismo tiempo, y como estas casas son grandes y altas, apenas nuestras cabezas sobresalían, para poder ver dentro del lugar, y que estaba iluminada la luz dentro de la casa, y allí pudimos ver como estaba un malviviente, todo musculoso, amenazando con un cuchillo a una hembra minotauro, con el desnudo, apunto de violarla, como tenía el cuchillo en su garganta.

-"Vamos perra...sabes que este es el precio por su protección, no te hagas de rogar", decía el desgraciado como la tenía con un cuchillo presionando contra su garganta, como le agarraba de la otra de los pelos de su cabello, como la tenía contra la pared.

-"No pensaré en acostarme con un mal nacido que mato a mi esposo frente a mí", decía ella toda agresiva como intentaba luchar, pero sin éxito.

Como a la sola mención de eso, vimos a ver alguna señal del esposo, y vimos a un minotauro, más delgaducho, muerto, con su sangre manchando la alfombra, y sin moverse.

-"El tuvo la culpa...sabe que este es el precio por su protección de ustedes preciosura...", decía el tipo con malicia como le hizo un corte bajo su barbilla, y la hembra gimio de dolor por eso.

Eso fue simplemente suficiente, le silvé para captar su atención, como yo aprovechando que la luz que venía de esta sala, le quite el cuchillo con mi magia como esa distracción alejo el cuchillo del cuello de la minotauro, y el sorprendido por vernos, y antes de siquiera desenfundar su ametralladora de la espalda, el cuchillo largo se lo quite, lo aleje un poco de el, y luego se lo devolví...clavandoselo en su cuello, atravesando hasta la vertebra, matandolo de inmediato.

Haciendo que este cayera muerto al lado de la hembra, sorprendida sin comprender que acaba de pasar.

Y nos miro de regreso aun sin saber que hacer.

-"Usted no vio nada...", dijo Mig en voz baja.

La hembra toda nerviosa y con lagrimas en los ojos asintío.

Como entonces le señale a Mig para seguir adelante, y al llegar a la siguiente casa, antes de cruzar otra calle, vimos por la calle.

Había un soldado meando en plena calle a 22 metros de distancia de nosotras, a una de las paredes de las casas, como las debiles farolas apenas iluminan el lugar, pero la luz de la luna hacía que estuviera iluminado de forma decente como poder ver que si era un soldado, con la ametralladora cargando aun en la espalda, pero con los shorts abajo hasta el suelo, sin importar si los esta meando también.

Al no ver a nadie importante por la calle, más, que algunos otros borrachos tirados durmiendo.

Yo solo ilumine mi cuerno, como le apunte con mi pistola para darle a la cabeza, pese a que se estaba medio tambaleando.

Pero...

Dispare, y le di en la nuca.

Pero antes de que haga un ruido sordo al caer al suelo, lo sujeto con mi magia, y lo arrastro hacia nosotras.

Y mientras eso pasa, de la ventana del segundo piso en donde estabamos, un minotauro con su casco de soldado puesto, pero con el pecho desnudo se asoma, solo para ser matado por Mig por un disparo que le da en el cuello, haciendolo caer casi encima nuestro, prácticamente a nuestro lado, que si ese disparo de milagro no lo mato, romperse el cuello con esa caída definitivamente lo hizo.

Pero cuando por fin traje al minotauro que meaba en la calle hacia nosotras y lo ponía junto al que mato Mig.

De la casa a donde queríamos cruzar, sale un minotauro con su ametralladora en sus manos, todo preparado para disparar como de seguro escucho ese sonido de un hueso romperse al chocar contra el suelo, como no sabía donde mirar exactamente

Mig me salvo de nuevo como le dio un disparo en el pecho y luego otro de forma consecutiva en pleno hocico, haciendo que se cayera hacia atrás muerto antes de gritar algo.

Entonces al ver que no había nadie más, cruzamos la calle y caminamos hasta llegar a la Humvee, donde se estaban violando a una hembra minotauro, que estaba en el suelo en posición fetal llorando, como había 2 de ellos con el rabo fuera, celebrando con un abano, como estaban charlando.

Su felicidad no duro mucho, como les disparamos Mig y yo al mismo tiempo, primero en el pecho a la altura donde debería estar su corazón, luego en la cabeza, al estar tan lejos de ellos y casi de frente a nosotras.

Ambos cayeron muertos al suelo.

La hembra estaba sorprendida al ver a sus 2 abusadores muertos a su lado.

Como nosotras solo pasamos cerca de ella, y Mig solo la miro, levanto su pata a su propia cara y dijo.

-"Shhhhh..."; como seguimos avanzando rodeando el pueblo, como dejamos atrás a la pobre hembra.

Que ya no lloraba ya.

Como nos encontramos así, más violadores aprovechandose de hembras en sus casas, y más soldados perezosos durmiendo en las Humvees de la misma manera, con nuestras pistolas, o con una simple torcedura de cuello con nuestra magia, si es que estaban en un lugar iluminado.

Como algunos borrachitos tirados o paseando en las calles

Fue al menos 2 horas rodeando el pueblo, matando a creo que...

No se, unos 150 hasta ahora, entre Mig y yo.

Dejando varios cadaveres alrededor del cuerpo, y que si los habíamos matado en plena calle, al menos los "ocultamos" en las orillas del pueblo, al lado de los edificios, como si se hubieran quedado dormidos en el suelo.

Salvando a 32 hembras por lo menos.

Y a un grupo de niñas de un grupo de pedofilos.

Joder, cuando dijo que el rey Tormenta que habían sacado de prisión a todos los criminales para que sirvieran en el ejercito, no era broma.

Cada maldito degenerado que había aquí era casi inaudito.

Y cuando nos toco eliminar a otros 3 dentro del último Humvee antes de la fiesta, cuando por fin habíamos dado la vuelta entera al pueblo.

De la misma manera, ambas a cada lado de este.

Nuestras pistolas sonaron con un click que hacía notar que estaba maldito vacío.

Haciendo que estos se medio despertaran cuando escucharon esos clicks.

Pero ambas les partimos al cuello al pasar como unas garras imaginarias a sus cabezas con nuestras magia, y crack, cuello partido de ambos, y el tercero que escucho como sus compañeros golpeaban el frente de su Humvee, muertos.

Y también recibió el mismo destino que sus compañeros.

-"Ahora que?", pregunto Mig.

-"Siguiente paso, en el centro del pueblo hay que desactivar un poste con una alarma tan potente que se escucha a kilometros, y unos faros que alumbran hacia arriba tan potentes que se ven a kilometros en plena noche, aun en una de luna llena"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Como hacerlo sin hacer ruido?"; pregunto ella.

-"Solo son cortar cables, eso no hace ruido"; decía yo.

Como ella asintió, y nos fuimos por una calle lejos de la fiesta para ir directo al centro del pueblo.

El camino era de adoquines, que por desgracia hacía algo de ruido cuando pisabamos con nuestras armaduras, que pese a que fueron echas para el sigilo, las reparaciones bruscas que tuvieron, a pesar de que tuvo cuidado Poison al repararlas, bueno...hace que ya no sean tan sigilosas en terrenos duros.

Pero eso no nos importa a las 2, como ahora manteníamos nuestros cuernos encendidos, como nos habíamos gastado todas las municiones de pistola, con ella vigilando la retaguardia

Y al avanzar por la calle, yo encendí mi cuerno y cree mi lanza echa de magia pura.

E iba a atravesando las cabezas de los soldados tirados borrachos en las calles, o si alguno se despertaba inquieto por el ruido de claramente algo atravesando hueso y carne.

Y se asomaba por la ventana de un segundo piso, Mig simplemente lo tiraba de esta con su magia, y con algo de trampa, con la manos pegados a sus cuerpos, para que no tuvieran forma de evitar una caída simple que pudieran evitar.

Y que cayeran de cabeza al suelo, que si no los mataba, se quedarían paraliticos, y agonizando en el suelo, y eso se que es hacerlos sufrir y que cualquiera les haría acabar con su sufrimiento...

Nosotras no, que sufran por lo que han hecho.

Como solo seguimos avanzando hasta llegar al centro del pueblo, después de dejar a varios minotauros muertos por el camino.

Como a 9 antes de llegar al centro del pueblo, donde había un pequeño lago en un lado de este, y muchas más palmeras en el lugar, con asientos donde descansar, y caminitos para cruzar por ella.

Y donde antes había un monumento en el centro del pueblo, había escombros de ese monumento, al lado de una torre de decenas de metros donde ahora ocupaba su lugar, y varios focos del tamaño de 2 ponys, apuntando al cielo, y al verlos.

Nos dimos cuenta de algo muy serio después de revisarlas.

No funcionan con cables...

Funcionan de forma inalambrica, de seguro con baterías dentro de está, y si o si teníamos que hacer ruido para destruirlas.

-"Mierda...parece que si o si tendremos que hacer ruido", decía yo con gran molestia, "Eso hará que los que haya alrededor se despierten, y sin armas secundarias y con solo con magia no podremos acabar con todos, después de todo, no dejamos de usar magia en toda esta hora"; decía yo toda molesta por ello.

-"Sabes...para nuestra gran final, puedo ir yo, y matar a todos los soldados en la fiesta, mientras que tu destruyes esto..."; decía Mig toda seria, "Y te podría avisar por radio cuando llegara a posición para hacerlo".

-"Mmm...sabes que, si, podemos hacerlo, de todas formas, ya no tienen más equipo para comunicarse fuera", decía yo toda confiada, y ella asiente y se va por el mismo camino de antes, como yo llego a la antena a esperar la llamada de Mig.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **MIg**

Por mientras yo corro por la calle, ahora que toda amenazada fue eliminada en está, hasta llegar a la última casa, donde matamos a un soldado curioso que había allí asomándose desde el segundo piso

Yo entro abriendo suavemente la puerta, y sube las escaleras y entra al cuarto de donde se asomo el minotauro, donde esta una hembra, desnuda, con varios moretones alrededor de su cuerpo, agarrando el arma del soldado que era una ametralladora "ligera", e intentar sostenerlo como ellos, y a pesar de que estaba bien dotada de cuerpo, la fuerza, no era una de ellas.

Pero el susto que tuvo cuando entre, le dio la suficiente adrenalina para levantar su arma para apuntarme cuando me vío.

-"Calma, calma...yo fui el que elimino a tu agresor...", decía yo en voz baja como detuve apenas entre a la habitación.

Ella solo bajo el arma apenas escucho mi voz.

-"Viniste a rescatarnos...?", pregunto inocentemente, pero sonando con esperanza, con la voz rasposa, y al ver su cuello, marcados con cuerdas...señal de que fue estrangulada, quien sabe cuantas veces...

-"En parte...", decía yo, que no era una mentira, pero...no nos podíamos quedar.

-"Puedo ayudar?", pregunto ella como quería levantar el arma, pero sus brazos delgados y con moretones no podían hacerlo ya.

-"No...pero te recomiendo, que salgas de la casa...que si las cosas salen mal, esta casa puede que no quede en pie"; decía yo toda seria en voz baja.

Entonces ella asintío como dejo el arma en el suelo y con las sabanas de una cama manchada de muchas cosas, la uso para envolverse e irse como está.

Yo entonces prendí las luces de las lámparas de aceite para que esta habitación se iluminara y no vieran lo que se venía, como veía desde la ventana, la fiesta en todo su esplendor, a solo 30 metros de esta casa.

Pero...ya no era una fiesta, habían bajado a las que tocaban los instrumentos y las bailarinas para violarlas en una enorme orgía en el centro de está...

Joder...ya no puedo matarlos con bombas poderosas...*pensó ella algo molesta, pero eso no le impidío encender su cuerno y empezar a crear orbes, pero del tamaño de pelotas de golf encima de ella*

Pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda hacerlo en pequeña escala...*pensó ella como sonreía como formaba varias bolas de energía girando encima de ella formando un disco que giraba bien rápido y que con cada bola creada, giraba cada vez más rápido, y como eran pequeñas, las creaba rápidamente.

-"Kary...cuenta hasta 10, desde ahora, que ya voy a hacerlo"; decía yo como me concentraba en contar la cantidad justa de orbes para cada minotauro violador en la fiesta.

 _-"Enterado",_ me contestaba ella por la radio.

Como cuando llegue a contar exactamente 38 orbes para todos esos minotauros machos abusando de las hembras...

Las libere mis orbes, que haciendo que el disco se partiera y que se esparciera como la lluvia hacia donde estoy apuntando, y es hacia ellos, intentando guiar a todas a las partes más faciles de atinar, sus pechos musculosos y marcados, que son enormes objetivos dificiles de no atinar.

Y uno por uno le atine...controlandolos desde el inicio.

Aunque algunos falle y les di o en sus brazos, o en la nuca de alguno.

Pero eso no era problema.

Porque cuando todos llegaron a su objetivo, aplandonse en sus objetivos para que solo causen daño de área en el objetivo y no lo que hay atrás de él...apague mi cuerno, que lo que hace mi hechizo es solo estabilizar esos orbes, que cuando apago mi cuerno, ya se vuelven inestables y explotan.

Y eso hicieron.

Micro explosiones concentradas que explotaron y les agujeraron los pechos, o les deje los brazos colgando por solo trozos de musculo o simplemente los mate al decapitarlos por las explosiones a los que les di a las nucas.

Esas explosiones no eran tan potentes para ser escuchadas por todo el pueblo.

Pero...

Todas las chicas allí gritaron aterradas al ver como los que abusaban de ellas murieron de forma tan gráfica y violenta, bañándoles en sangre a todas.

Yo entonces solo salte fuera de la ventana, a la calle principal, como entonces Kary apareció en un flash al lado mío.

-"Trabajo echo...al parecer...", decía Kary como vimos a las hembras levantarse de donde estaban y correr de vuelta al pueblo asustadas por esas muertes tan rápidas y repentinas.

Pero claro, dieron media vuelta algunas que querían irse por la calle en donde estabamos nosotras y se iban a por otra calle.

Fue entonces cuando recibimos los primeros disparos a nuestros pies y rebotar contra nuestras piernas traseras blindadas.

Y ver detrás de nosotras a varios soldados minotauros armados con sus gatlings disparandonos, esos si que escucharon lo que hice a sus alarmas

-"Hora del plan B"; decía yo como corrí casi hacia adelante, en la dirección de donde veníamos, el sur.

Y ella solo me siguió.

-"No vamos a teletransportarnos fuera de aquí así de fácil no?", pregunto yo como cruzabamos la fiesta.

-"Nop...", decía ella como pisaba ella en la cabeza con fuerza a uno de los soldados que agonizaba mientras se agarraba el brazo, sonando como le rompía la cabeza, como solo seguíamos corriendo, y ella agarraba con su magia una ametralladora ligera, "Quieres acabar con todos al no tener ellos formas de comunicarse?"; pregunto yo como hacia lo mismo.

-"Sip...", dijo ella toda tranquila como le quito el seguro al arma, al igual que yo.

-"Para darle algo de acción a las chicas...?"; pregunto yo como veíamos que por las otras calles, ya empezaban a salir los soldados, que con solo vernos correr a nosotras, ya simplemente empezaron a correr detrás de nosotras, con sus armas en mano claro está.

-"Claro que si"; decía ella toda tranquila como ibamos subiendo la colina y ya activaba la radio para hablar.

-"Aquí Kary, preparense para disparar a enemigo entrante...al menos unos 280...", decía ella toda tranquila y confiada sobre esto.

 _-"Que bien, ya quería matar a más violadores",_ respondía Sitra emocionada y más dispuesta a hacerlo como se escucho como le quitaba el seguro a su arma.

 _-"Oh, y por cierto, no hace mucho que acabo de llegar con el tal Master"_ , decía Flower, _"El tipo no esta para nada en forma para volar_...", decía ella sonando algo molesta.

 _-"Me muevo más por tierra por cierto,...allí si estoy en tan buena forma como un pony tierra",_ decía la voz de un semental, sonando ofendido.

-"Bien...bien, porque se viene muchos indeseables...", decía yo como volteaba a ver atrás, como llegabamos a la cima de la colina.

Donde veíamos a los soldados viendonos y disparandonos, algunos tiros fallando, pero alguno que otro rozando o dandonos, pero rebotando en la armadura, suerte que son de la ametralladora ligera y no de gatling, que se nota que no es muy precisa de lejos.

Nosotros solo empezamos a responder, con más precisión con el uso de nuestra magia.

Abatiendo a algunos que otros, que nos seguían, matando a unos 15 y contando como no dejabamos de disparar nuestras ametralladoras..

Así para que sepan donde estamos ya y nos persiguen, y enojarles aún más.

Y funciono como a nuestro alrededor, explotaban proyectiles explosivos.

De seguro de los lanzamisiles de algunos de ellos que veíamos como disparaban desde más lejos.

 _-"Ufff...yo me anoto!_ , oí gritar a Flower como respuesta.

Como algunas balas destrozaron mi radio al impactar en mi armadura.

Señal para salir de allí pero ya, como cada vez llegaban más soldados al lado sur del pueblo, y precisamente no tenemos balas tan limitadas y la armadura no es invulnerable totalmente.

Como ya empieza a haber pequeños hundimientos en donde están pegando las balas.

-"Vamonos!", le grite a ella como las balas y explosiones nos envolvían ya a nuestro alrededor, como la metralla de las explosiones chocaban con nosotras y quemaban o cortaban mechones de nuestras melenas y colas.

Como tire mi ametralladora al suelo como se le acabo las municiones.

Y ella solo hizo lo mismo como ambas nos retiramos ya, de regreso en dirección al helicóptero, con algunas elevaciones, de por medio, pero no era nada a la gran colina que nos separaba del pueblo y otra que otra palmera por el camino, y mucha hierva alta, pero no lo suficiente para taparnos completamente

Y los 2 helicópteros que se puede ver a lo lejos.

Las 2 empezamos a correr por ese terreno unas buenas decenas de metros, que cuando llegamos a la base de la colina y ya nos metíamos entre la hierva.

Los disparos empezaron a sonar y pasar muy cerca de nosotros, como veíamos que varios soldados ya habían subido la colina y nos disparaban desde lo alto.

 ***BBAANNGG***

Pero sonó un poderoso disparo y pude ver a uno de ellos, que le exploto la cabeza, y no hablo de que le abrío la cabeza solamente.

Le exploto literal la cabeza, ya no existe, se fue.

Eso pasa cuando una bala del calibre 50 te da en el cráneo

Haciendo que el cuerpo cayera inerte por la colina como varios de sus compañeros pararon de dispararnos por eso e intentar ver de donde venía los disparos.

Entonces otro poderoso disparo se escuchó.

Y le dieron en el pecho a otro, haciendolo un gran hueco en el pecho, que para su mala suerte de su compañero que estaba viniendo detrás de él subiendo la colina, la bala le dio justo en la cabeza.

Matando a 2 con una sola bala.

Y fue entonces que sono el 4rto disparo matando a otro con el mismo resultado, directo en el pecho, pero ya sin nadie detrás de él, para hacer la baja doble.

Fue que se dieron cuenta que venía desde estabamos yendo, y ya el resto bajo de la colina para perseguirnos, como el desnivel y las palmeras harían dificil dispararle a cualquiera.

Fue en esos momentos en que cuando llegaron a la base de la colina y ya empezaron a perseguirnos por el pastizal.

Fue que empezaron a disparar, sus gatlings, ametralladoras ligeras y lanzamisiles.

Ya lejos del pueblo, era hora que les demostrar a estos malvivientes, como es de especial la magia explosiva, así que empecé a encender mi cuerno, como aun seguíamos corriendo.

-"Kary...levanta un escudo sobre nosotras!", le grite como los proyectiles llovían sobre nosotras nuevamente.

Como seguía de seguro Sitra abatiendo a los que aparecían en la cima de la colina.

Y cuando estaba empezando a cargar mis orbes explosivos, esta vez más grandes, del tamaño de nuestras cabezas, y a formar al menos 2, como nos quedaba 1,3 km para llegar al helicoptero y los soldados se mantenían a al menos 500 metros de nosotras.

De esas colinas, las humvees haciendo su aparición por las colinas, moviendose a toda velocidad y de bajada, al menos 4 habían aparecido, con sus respectivos artilleros en las ametralladoras, y bajado sin problemas por el terreno medio escarpado de la colina.

Fue entonces que lance 2 hacia 2 de ellos, directo al frente, haciendo explotar sus partes delanteras y parte de la cabina matando a lo que iban al frente y hacer que se eleven en el aire el resto del vehiculo cayendo sobre los pastizales, matando al artillero como este cayo de cabeza.

Mientras otros 2 vehiculos se nos acercaban y rápido.

Como a pesar de que Sitra nos ayudaba reduciendo un poco los números de los atacantes, por cada uno que mataba, 10 más aparecían por la colina y joder...otros 2 Humvees más... *maldecía yo como ambas corrían aun más rápido como cargaba otro orbe de energía para eliminar a al menos uno, como los artilleros de los vehiculos les empezaban a disparar, pero fallan mucho los tiros, como era la primera vez que lo hacían en acción y en un terreno tan accidentando que rebotaba mucho*

.-…-.

 **Flower**

 **Hace unos minutos**

Yo veía impaciente como decenas y decenas de soldados seguían apariendo por la colina, y tenía que esperar hasta que llegar a rango para dispararles con las ametralladoras del helicoptero.

-"Joder, ya me cansé...voy a ayudar", decía yo toda frustrada como desmontaba la ametralladora.

Que si, era desmontable.

Un diseño echo para poder llevarlo a su mantenimiento, jeje.

Pero yo lo llevaría conmigo, y lo ajustaba a mi arnes, que si, era muy grande para este, pero aun así, intentaba ajustarlo a mi árnes para disparar, pero el puto gatillo no estaba echo para ponys.

-"Haber...dejame ayudarte"; decía Meca al verme forcejear con el arnés, y usando su magia, el alargo las correas y modifico un poco el gatillo del arma para que lo pueda usar ya con el arnés.

-"Ve, date tu gusto matando"; decía el todo tranquilo.

-"Genial, gracias nerd"; decía yo toda contenta como me eleve en el aire, lista para apoyar a Kary y Mig desde el aire, pese al peso extra de la ametralladora ligera, aun podía volar...aunque eso si, le restaría mucho a mi agilidad.

(-"Oye chico, quieres ayudar también?", preguntaba Meca de forma educada como con su magia desmontaba las 3 ametralladoras que quedaban de ambos helicóptero y la traía junto a Afit que estaba junto a Sitra, como sostenía su rifle para apoyar en algo)

("Claro que si señor, pero dudo que pueda hacer algo usted tan rápido, no importa lo bueno que sea, aunque sea usted un genio"; decía Afit aun atento a estar al alcance para apoyar a sus amigos)

(-"Mmmm...no te preocupes..."; decía el como en casi un instante todas las piezas de las ametralladoras los desmonta casi al instante, "Me gustan lo retos...", decía el todo confiado como empezó a armar otra arma en ese momento)

.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

 **De regreso con Kary**

Mig por fin lanzaba otro gran orbe explosivo a uno de los vehiculos que estaba peligrosamente cerca, a 200 metros en pocos segundos y que sus disparos estaban ya peligrosamente concentrados sobre nosotras, su orbe impacto directo en la cabina, destruyendo por completo el interior del vehiculo, matando a los ocupantes, y el vehiculo manejara unos cientos de metros antes de detenerse al estrellarse contra un árbol

Y yo, no me quise quedar atrás, así que, lamentablemente para Mig, cambie de hechizo, forme rápidamente una lanza de magia, y la mande volando hacia el otro vehiculo.

Que el tipo intento esquivar, pero yo guialaba lanza, después de todo, era una lanza mágica, y no una normal.

Y le logre llegar a atravesar el vidrio del conductor, empalandolo, y una vez hecho eso, la lanza desaparecío, pero fue tiempo suficiente para que esa Humvee perdiera el control, voltera a la derecha, y por que su copiloto no pudo recobrar el control a tiempo, volcaron, y la Humvee empezó a dar varias vuelta sobre si misma, matando en el proceso al artillero.

Pero aun quedaban otros 2...

Mig tuvo que apagar su cuerno como las constantes explosiones y los disparos ya estaban agrietando de forma peligrosa nuestras armaduras, y ambas solamente colocamos escudos mágicos atrás de nosotras, y como eran disparos de grueso calibre, dolía mantenerlos elevados.

Pero entonces...

Varios soldados en ese pastizal fueron acribillados desde el aire, al menos una docena como siguío los disparos hacia la colina, donde varios más en esta fueron asesinados, matando a al menos unos 10 más.

Yo y Mig miramos arriba y vimos que era Flower que había dado una pasada disparando una ametralladora ligera.

Pero sus movimientos eran lentos, por la pesada arma que llevaba.

Pero aun así, se veía que hacía el intento de voltear rápido y hacer otra pasada sobre la colina.

Que así fue, disparando sobre la colina a al menos 2 docenas de soldados, donde algunos tenían mochilas con las municiones de lanzacohetes, que al ser impactadas, explotaban, matando así a muchos más.

Matando así a al menos a otros 30...

Haciendo que ahora las unidades a pie se enfocarán en derribarla, disparando a Flower.

Pero las otras 2 Humvees que aun había, aún nos perseguían, como por desgracia, las restantes 4 Humvees, de las 10 que había en el pueblo, habían llegado y aparecido por la colina, pisando los cuerpos de sus compañeros caídos, pero eso no les importaba.

Sitra se le oía disparar cada vez más rápido a todos los que podía.

Esas 2 Humvees estaban peligrosamente cerca...

Demasiado cerca...y su artillero disparando y centrando cada vez más el fuego contra nosotras, haciendo que nuestros escudos mágicos estén más debiles.

100...

50 metros...

Estabamos a punto de ser arrolladas como venían detrás de nosotras, y nuestros escudos caer cuando...

Unas ráfagas de balas de alto calibre rompieron los parabrisas de las Humvees que se acercaban, haciendo que se chocaran entre si al haber muerto sus ocupantes y artillero, y al pasar eso y apartarnos del camino de las Humvees que aun andaban, pero sin control por el pastizal.

Podíamos ver como rafagas y rafagas de balas trazaban en el aire líneas amarillas antes de empezar a atravesar las palmeras, y los soldados en el campo, era una ametralladora, no paraba de llover balas sobre todo el pastizal, los soldados indeseables estaban confundidos...y al notar que perdían ya a demasiado de ellos, empezaron a retroceder...pero una combinación de Sitra, Flower que de milagro no había sido derribada, y quien sea que dispara el tipo de arma que sea que este diezmando a los enemigos, termino de arrasar hasta el último de los atacantes...

Como nosotras, nosotras solo llegabamos al helicóptero.

Y vimos que tipo de arma había sido usada contra el enemigo.

Era como uno de los antiaéreos que tenemos en casa, pero de solo 1 cañón, o sea, un aparato circular, y un cañon que sale de este, pero el tubo alargado para mayor alcance, y con diversos anclajes para mantenerlo fijo a tierra, y una caja llena de las balas que acaba de usar y metiendose por un lado, y el suelo a su lado lleno de casquillos de las balas que uso y que al parecer salía de otro hueco.

-"Ufff...esto si es un arma...!"; gritaba emocionado, y talvez sordo Afit como se paraba.

-"Te dije que podía hacer algo en tan poco tiempo muchacho"; decía un pegaso, que debe ser Meca como le tocaba el hombro a Afit, como le sonreía.

-"Así que...Meca Master...supongo"; digo yo como me quito el casco, tan dañado, que tardo un poco porque ya había recibido mucho castigo.

-"El mismo"; decía el todo orgulloso.

Bien...

2 victorias en un día.

-" _Uff...tremenda masacre que veo desde aquí chicas...no veo a nadie vivo abajo..."_ , se comunicaba Flower por radio.

-"Lo se Flower...y gracias por el apoyo por cierto...", decía yo bien agradecida.

-" _No hay problema, siempre me alegra saber que soy yo la que puedo salvarles el culo"_ , decía ella toda presumida, " _Voy regresando",_ decía ella luego.

Yo solo rodaba los ojos hacia un lado.

Lo hicimos para que tuvieran algo que hacer...

Además, de haberlo echo nosotras, en plena cercanía del pueblo, muchas civiles hubieran resultado heridas.

…..eso me recuerda...

-"Oye...Meca...acabamos con todo el regimiento de malvivientes del lugar...tu crees que manden aquí a un regimiento de los honorables, o de más malvivientes?", pregunto yo

-"Yo no se, no me interesaba como movían sus tropas estos tipos...pero...quiero ver, quiero ver si lo que me contó su amiga es cierto, que había violadores y asesinos entre ellos en este inocente pueblo"; decía el todo serio rápidamente.

-"Y porque te interesa eso tan de repente?", pregunto yo.

-"Porque si algo que esperaba al unirme a estos minotauros, que solo sabía que tenía a un jefe loco que quería todo el poder...pero al menos lo usaría para defender a su pueblo, es que al menos este respetaría a sus civiles, y si es cierto que dejaron unirse a tales viles seres como violadores y asesinos para que abusen de los civiles...pues, creanme, que unirme a ustedes sera definitivo"; decía el todo serio.

-"Entonces vamos al pueblo...para que lo veas por tu cuenta"; decía yo toda seria como me volteaba para re dirigirme de regreso al pueblo.

-"Entonces...que haremos con los del pueblo?", pregunto Sitra toda preocupada como se sobaba su oreja para oír mejor, "No los dejaremos para que vuelvan a abusar de ellos si es que vienen más violadores aquí, verdad?", pregunta ella toda enojada, como hizo que me detuviera.

Yo no quería tampoco...

Pero que podemos hacer al respecto?.

-"Sabes que...había una hembra que quería hacer algo, que quería usar un arma y vengarse de lo que le hicieron...y estoy seguro que las que salvamos, nos agradecerán de por vida a nosotras por lo que hicimos hoy, y estarán dispuestas a seguirnos si les dejamos"; sugería Mig como se oía toda pensativa.

Mmmm...

-"Pero eran inocentes llevados al límite, no creo que quieran ser llevados a ayudarnos en una base militar", decía yo toda dudosa.

-"Sitra era una civil, y Sky, eras una civil antes de unirse a la resistencia...así que no digas que nadie tiene lo que nosotros tenemos, que eso es valor y el querer cambiar todo para mejor"; decía Mig toda decidida.

-"Y la venganza, no olvides la venganza", dije yo no muy convencida.

-"Pueden hacer lo que hicieron por mi gente, entrenar a los que quieran para ser combatientes, mientras el resto en tareas de mantenimiento y de cosecha, como tenemos un bosque lleno de alimentos para ser recolectados, y ser solo ustedes la que vayan a la acción y que solo se queden a proteger su nuevo hogar esas minotauros"; decía Sitra toda seria, "Porque después de todo, el hogar no es donde naces, es donde estás y con los que amas", decía ella sonando algo cursi.

Pero esa cursilería...

Es cierta.

Y si, sería una negligencia dejarlos aquí y dejar a la suerte si vienen soldados honorables o más cretinos que seguirán abusando de esta gente.

…...

-"Saben que...después de mostrarle a Meca lo que paso en el pueblo...vamos a llevarnos a los civiles, todas las armas y municiones que podamos antes del amanecer"; decía yo toda decidida.

Y Zecora que estaba en uno de los helicópteros, no estaba muy convencida al respecto.

Como Sitra sonrío.

Mig asintío como estuvo de acuerdo.

Afit solo estaba feliz de seguir ayudando.

Y Meca, ese estaba aun mirando en dirección al pueblo, reflexionado, y talvez.

Esperando que lo que le dijimos que pasaba allí...fueran más que mentiras.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

 **Y...otro capitulo terminado.**

 **Aproveche que era feriado nacional en este país de melda en donde vivo señores, jejeje.**

 **Por eso este capitulo es tan largo a comparación de otros miercoles.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado de la acción de este capitulo y como un nuevo aliado se une a nuestras protagonistas...y posiblemente, un pueblo entero también...**

 **Hasta el proximo capitulo gente bonita en el siguiente miercoles, sigan vivitos y sanos, PAZ**


	35. Chapter 35

_**Capitulo 35: Los nerds también quieren vengarse.**_

 **Kary**

 **25 de julio del 988 DDNM**

 **2:24 am**

 **Pueblo de Albancha, Norte de la fábrica gigantesa**

Habíamos caminado casi todos hacia el pueblo, excepto Afit y Zecora, que decidieron quedarse en los helicopteros para vigilar a los pilotos, que estaban sorprendidos por como abatimos nosotras solas a todo un batallón.

Y aunque eso sería suficiente para que lo piensen 2 veces antes de traicionarnos.

Siempre es bueno estar seguro de ello y no tener ninguna sorpresa a nuestras espaldas para después.

Por mientras nosotros ibamos pasando por los pastizales donde hubo la carnicería.

Subíamos la colina, donde la base estaba un montón de cadáveres de los que murieron colina arriba ,, mientras que en muchas zonas se había teñido de sangre y partes de visceras.

Como los cuerpos en la cima escurrían toda la sangre que tenían de sus heridas mortales para pintar así la colina de sangre.

Y al llegar arriba.

Vimos pocos cuerpos esparcidos por el lugar.

Pero también vimos que muchas de las civiles afuera de sus casas.

Algunas desnudas.

Otras simplemente llevando togas improvisadas.

Y las que andaban desnudas.

Se las veia patear los cuerpos de los soldados que habíamos matado en la entrada al pueblo, se las veía hacerlo con todas las fuerzas que tenían, y no les importaba mancharse de sangre sus piernas.

Y cuando nos vieron a mi, a Mig, a Sitra, a Flower, y a Meca

No se alarmaron.

Hasta se notaron felices al vernos.

Entonces esa fue une buena señal para ir con ellas.

Y algunas cuantas minotauros se juntaron para venir a recibirnos.

Al menos unas 5 de las docenas que se están empezando a reunir y salir de sus casas o venir de más adentro del pueblo.

Flower era la única que no se había quitado el casco o la armadura.

Meca estaba vestido con una túnica/capa blanca, pero dejo atrás la capucha por esta vez para poder ver a su alrededor.

Una capa que según dijo Flower, realmente incisito en traer con él.

Y un aguila que estaba parada en su lomo, como si nada.

No quería ni preguntar que otras excentricidades tenía este pony.

Al menos, no ahorita, ya habrá tiempo de que nos cuente sus razones más tarde.

Pero yo y Mig por lo menos nos quitamos los cascos, que los visores de estos estaban raspados y muy dañados como para seguir usandolos, así que fuimos sin ellos, para que así nos pudieran ver nuestras caras las minotauros del pueblo.

Meca es el que quería respuestas, así que el estaría adelanta de nosotras.

Nosotras ya lo sabíamos.

Después de todo, lo vimos de primera mano.

-"Ponys...no sabemos como agradecerles que nos hayan salvado..."; decía una de las minotauros que vino con el grupo, era alta, muy alta, joder, creo que era más alta que incluso varios soldados, al menos de casi 3 metros de altura, y hablaba casi de forma elegante, y por lo poco caídos que estaban sus enormes pechos, creo que rondaba por los 40 o 50. Pero sin ninguna arruga en su rostro, o se cuida bien, o es que recién esta por cumplir los 40.

Joder, incluso creo que hasta sería más alta que muchos minotauros, y el unico que conocería que llegaría a ser tan alto, es el mismismo coronel Attom.

Pero, esta hembra, a pesar de que se la veía feliz y agradecida, los moretones, y marcas de quemadura de cigarros en algunas partes de su cuerpo, y el echo de que estaba desnuda mostraban que era una hembra más que fue abusada como las demás.

-"Simple, para empezar, le podrían decir a nuestro amigo, sobre quien eres y que es lo que paso exactamente aquí"; decía yo toda serena como señalaba a Meca.

Que estaba algo sonrojado, al ver a tantas hembras desnudas frente a el, y hacía todo lo posible por verles directamente a la cara.

Ella entonces solo asintio como se agacho para estar cara a cara con él..

-"Yo soy Candis...antes de que estos horribles intentos de soldados llegarán, yo era la alcaldesa de este pueblo, un pueblo humilde de artesanos y carpinteros"; decía ella como sonreía, al recordar esos tiempos, "Pero cuando llego el nuevo Rey proclamando que quería todos los minotauros habiles con las manos para ser entrenados para la creación de nuevas armas para defendernos de una amenaza fuera de este mundo...muchos de los nuestros fueron con gusto a hacer su parte, como todos estabamos felices que el antiguo gobierno de incestuosos había caído, un minotauro con nuevas ideas y que talvez podría mejorar las cosas que ya eran buenas de por si en el país, y no teníamos razones para desconfiar de él", dijo ella como paro un momento como se veía algo triste por recordarlo

-"Pero..."; dije yo para que continuará, como Meca y Sitra escuchaban atentamente, más que nosotras al menos, que para Mig y yo era algo por desgracia muy común que hemos escuchado en nuestros viajes y aventuras antes de ser encerradas en Hopetown.

-"Pero..."; dijo ella como suspiro con tristeza, "También instauró una campaña de reclutamiento obligatoria...donde todos los mayores de 16 años, que se veían más como del tipo para luchar, debían alistarse para defender el país, y muchos de nuestros jóvenes, y jovencitas más fuertes fueron a unirse...pero...nunca supimos que al pasar eso, quedaríamos indefensos...como hace solo 2 años, un batallón del ejercito vino con la excusa de que era para vigilar el perimetro de una enorme fábrica, donde construían todas las armas que nuestra nación necesitaría para la lucha"; decía ella como apretaba los puños con todas sus fuerzas antes de continuar.

-"Pero...no eran soldados puros y valientes dispuestos a protegernos, los que vinieron...eran ex prisioneros, liberados de cada maldita prisión del país, y que se les había prometido, comida, dinero y hembras, a cambio de defender sus posiciones asignadas, y más que defender, solo se dedican a beber y violarnos a todas sin parar...y a las que intenten defenderse, o los pocos machos que lo intentaran...terminaban muertos...", decía ella como apretaba los puños como estaba lagrimeando.

-"Y al ser ellos lo que ahora tenían control del pueblo, no podíamos escapar y avisar de lo que pasaba a nadie...eramos ahora sus prisioneras...y por desgracia, muchas tuvimos las hijas e hijos de esos bastardos en el proceso...", decía ella con mucho odio y rencor, como muchas de las hembras a su alrededor afirmaban lo que decía, con el mismo rencor que ella sentía, como escupían a los cuerpos de los pocos soldados muertos que había cerca.

-"Y si un rey, deja que esto pase, no es nuestro rey...solo es otro infeliz que reemplazo un gobierno que ya era mierda de por si"; decía ella con odio en su voz como se ponía de pie, "Ahora entiendes pony...lo que mi gente tuvo que pasar aquí?, pregunto ella toda seria, aunque aun con el odio residual en su voz.

Meca solo bajo la cabeza por un momento...

-"Señorita Flower...les proporcionare a usted y su gente, todas las armas, equipo y municiones que quieran..., no tendrá limite la ayuda que les proporcionaré", decía el en un tono algo sombrío como volteaba a vernos, "Pero a cambio, quiero la cabeza del primer ministro Meyers en bandeja de plata, y que me dejen matar a ese hijo de puta del Rey Tormenta...por mi cuenta..."; decía el aun en tono sombrio, pero sonando a la vez, muy enojado como el brazalete en su costado brillaba de dorado, y formaba en un lado de este, una daga gruesa como su pata, y de varios centimetros de largo.

-"Ya tendrás tu venganza Meca, primero, tenemos que eliminar los 7 batallones de malnacidos estacionados en todo el país, todos en pueblos, o centros mineros de nivel de prioridad bajo, luego, allí vamos a por Meyers...y finalmente, a por Tormenta"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Pero ese es el futuro lejano...ahora mismo, tenemos que decidir que hacer con ellas"; decía Mig señalando al grupo de hembras.

-"Si, porque no podemos dejarlas aquí, y arriesgarnos de que uno de esos batallones de malvivientes vengan aquí y continuen con su reino del terror"; decía Sitra toda seria y decidida a ayudar.

-"Lo se...pero, eso ya es decisión de ellas"; decía yo como ya miraba a la alcaldesa, "Tienen 3 opciones, una es irse y contar lo que paso aquí a los pueblos y ciudades cercanas, otra es quedarse aquí y arriesgarse a que vengan más malvivientes, o que vengan por fin un grupo honesto de soldados, que antes que digan, no, nadie sabía exactamente que pasaba, solo intuían que era algo malo, y ahora, la tercera opción, es venir con nosotras a una isla y trabajar para nosotros en el mantenimiento de nuestra base, y en la defensa de esta, si alguna quiere aprender a manejar armas de fuego"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Algunos aun tienen familiares allá afuera...y como dije, hijos o hermanos que se unieron para ser ingenieros o soldados, y que estarían más que dispuestos a irse de aquí a buscarlos...", decía ella como señalaba a un grupo de hembras, que estaban con su ropa puesta, "Pero a otras, incluyendome...solo nos quedan nuestra mutua compañía...así que...esas estarán más que dispuestos a seguirles"; decía ella como señalaba a muchas que estaban desnudas, "Pero una cosa le puedo asegurar...nadie, absolutamente nadie se quedará aquí, esperando que la suerte le sonría..."; decía ella toda seria.

-"Bien...entonces alcaldesa, reuna a todas las que quieran venir con nosotras a este lugar, mientras que las que se van a ir, tomen todo el dinero de los soldados de seguro tenían, y vayan a esparcir lo que vivieron aquí, quienes les salvarón...y lo que el rey tormenta y el primero ministro dejan que pasen"; decía yo toda seria.

Porque puede que el coronel Attom solo haga que todos los batallones del país se unan en contra nuestra, pero tarden en responder...hasta que sea muy tarde y saquemos ya al rey y al primer ministro de la ecuación.

Pero nosotros haremos algo mejor.

Hacer que los civiles hablen bien de nosotras, y así sean los civiles que hagan ver a los militares, que nosotras no somos el enemigo.

-"Pero...quienes son ustedes, nuestras salvadoras...?", pregunto la alcaldesa toda curiosa.

-"Somos el grupo Fenix acaldesa...y tenemos mucho de que hablar antes de que alguien se vaya de aquí"; decía yo con una sonrisa como nos pusimos a charlar, como ella mando a todas las minotauros a prepararse, y yo a los míos para que trajeran los helicópteros aquí.

Porque nos espera una larga y dura noche en nuestras pezuñas...

Antes de que descubran al amanecer, que su mejor ingeniero...

A desaparecido y empiece un rastrillaje masivo por todo el país...

.-.-.-..-.-….-.-.-.-..-.

 **30 minutos después...**

En el pueblo apenas habían 250 minotauros mayores de edad., y solo había 15 machos entre todos ellos.

Bebes y niños había al menos la misma cantidad.

De los cuales 50 nos iban a acompañar, y esas 50 hembras solamente llevarían consigo a minimo uno o 2 hijos.

El resto se iba a ir del pueblo.

Ahora, despúes de terminar de subir la carga a uno de los helicópteros y subir civiles al otro, en donde en una habíamos subido alrededor de 15 cajas llenas de municiones, y Zecora y Afit se asegurarían que los pilotos volaran con esa carga a nuestra isla.

Mientras que en el otro íbamos Meca, Mig y yo, y a al menos 8 civiles con sus respectivos hijos, y como apenas traían consigo algo de ropa y bienes personales, no supondría tanto peso para esta maquina.

Como esta diseñada para llevar a 8 minotauros musculosos y llenos de equipo sin problema alguno.

Y asi; mientras que Flower y Sitra se quedan a cuidar a las que aun quedan por llevar.

-"Y bien, este es un viaje de unas 2 horas..….así que ahora si nos puedes contar como es que alguien como tu, termino aquí en primer lugar?", pregunto yo como ya cerramos la puerta del helicóptero para no escuchar todo el ruido de las helices

Que se seguía escuchando.

Pero no al punto de que te impida escuchar al pony que tienes al lado.

-"Oh, es una historia interesante, verás, yo era de Canterlot, y era un haz en lo que se refería al diseño, construcción e invención de maquinas a la edad de solo 13 años, que como todo pony críado haya, quería crear cosas que ayudaran a todos por igual, y estuve trabajando en la construcción de la represa hidroelectrica cerca de Ponyville, el diseño de un mejor motor para los dirigibles, e incluso, ayude en la creación de los cascos encantados que disfrazan a los guardias normales sus verdaderos colores", decía el todo tranquilo y orgulloso de eso.

-"Y porque alguien como tu, no se quedo haya si tenías tanto talento?", pregunto yo toda curiosa.

-"La envidia de muchos unicornios, de que fuera tan bueno creando maquinas, así que aunque aporte en un 60 a 70 % en esos proyectos, me ponían como que era el aprendiz...y se acabo...olvidando y hasta negando que yo aporte algo en absoluto"; decía el no tan feliz por recordar eso, "Y como aun era un chico aunque un genio , era un antisocial, y no me gustaba pedir ayuda a nadie, así que decidí que si quería mostrarles a todos que yo valía algo, debía hacerlo desde una ciudad donde los unicornios no tuvieran el poder y donde me podría hacer notar, y esa era Manehattan"

-"Y acaso no tenías padres que me ayudarán?", pregunto yo.

-"Si, ellos me apoyaban siempre que podían, viendo el real potencial que tenía, y me mandaron con una tía que vivía en la ciudad, para que no tenga que preocuparme por pagar renta o algo, y así, solo enfocarme en crear nuevos inventos, pero para saber que hacer, primero debía explorar la ciudad, y al hacerlo, me entero de todo lo mal que pasaba en el mundo, pero en vez de pedir ayuda para ayudar, yo me dediqué a buscar posibles soluciones a sus problemas, pero no crear armas, porque en ese tiempo, aun creía que las cosas se podían resolver del modo pacifico...", decía el con gran pesar.

Aunque más creo que es más extrañando esos viejos tiempos de inocencia.

-"Y una de esas soluciones, fue crear barcos más rápidos y más resistentes para que los piratas no les llegarán a atacar y asi disminuir las bajas en ambos lados,, como los piratas no podrían alcanzar a los nuevos barcos, así que me fui a los muelles y aprendí lo básico sobre barcos, como me complementaba leyendo libros, y después de casi 2 años de investigación y auto aprendizaje, así a la edad de 15 años...invente lo que muchos conocerían como los barcos a vapor"; decía el con orgullo de nuevo.

-"Pero eso no lo inventaron en Aztecolt?", pregunto yo como hacía memoria de eso.

Yo fui encarcelada 2 años después de que salieran los primeros modelos y nunca pude verlos en persona.

Hace casi 15 años atrás...

Pero si me entere de como eran y como servían.

-"si...esa es la cosa, en Equestria nadie me quería aceptar patrocinar mi proyecto, lo veían como innecesario, porque creían que nadie iba a comprar algo tan grande y ruidoso, aunque que esperaba, si los artilleros de Manehattan se especializaban en solo yates y barcos a vela para ricos"; decía el enojándose de nuevo.

-"Pero los del reino grifo y Aztecolt escucharon sobre mi invento, y querían patrocinarme...pero, los grifos me pedían que a mi diseño, lo cambiará para que sean barcos de guerra, con cañones y toda la cosa...y como aun en ese tiempo, seguía siendo pacifista, me negue, además, no sabía ni me interesaba en ese tiempo fabricar armas, pero acepte la propuesta de una buena y hermosa yegua de Aztecolt, llamada Melissa, que era dueña de una empresa de transporte maritimo"; decía el como sonreía

-"Creo que en ese momento fue cuando sentí estar enamorado a pesar de que tenía la edad de mi madre en ese entonces…..pero como no hacerlo", decía el como del interior de su capa, sacaba una foto y me la daba.

En el estaba el, pero mucho mas joven, se veia feliz como estaba con una enorme sonrisa, y a su lado estaba una yegua, que era bonita si, de pelaje crema, una melena larga y lacia sin peinar de color negro, que a pesar de todo, no se nota dañado o maltratado su pelo hasta diría que se ve bien como esta, y aunque estaba de frente ambos posando de frente a la camara, se nota que a yegua sus caderas se ven mas grandes, señal de un trasero mas grande.

Y de fondo, se veia un barco de madera y metal, con chimeneas.

Mientras que en la esquina inferior derecha de la foto dice: _**"El primero de muchos muchacho"**_ y la marca de un beso de tinte rojo debajo de eso.

-"Ella en persona me propuso que le diseñara barcos de pasajeros y de carga mas veloces para mejorar el comercio entre nuestras naciones y que apenas me daría el 2% de las ganancias, y….yo como aun era muy joven…..y hormonal, acepte sin pensar", decía el como se sonrojaba un poco.

La verdad es que la yegua es bonita. *pensaba ella como miraba la foto*

-"Pero eso si, debía ir con ella para ello, y como dije, sin pensarlo mucho acepte, y no se como lo hizo, pero convenció a mis padres de dejarme ir con ella y que ella este como mi tutora legal", decía el como se escuchaba feliz al recordarlo.

Y muchas de las hembras abordo escuchaban la historia también, muy atentas e interesadas por su historia.

-"Y fue alla donde cree el primer barco que se moviera con maquinas a vapor", decía el todo orgulloso, "Y me gusto que alla si reconocieran mi talento, donde también tuve experiencia como capataz y hacer cambios que mejoraran el rendimiento de cada nuevo barco que construiamos, pero lo más importante, cuando cumpli los 18 años y ya había al menos 5 barcos en la flota de ella, y ganaba más dinero que antes….bueno, mi recompensa por ese buen trabajo fue el de una noche de pasión con ella…..", decía el como se sonrojaba mucho mas fuerte.

Todas las minotauros suspiraron sorprendidas y hasta murmuraron cosas sucias al respecto sobre esa yegua.

Yo no dije nada, solo sonreí un poco, Mig como siempre se mantuvo neutra al respecto

El solo ignoro esos comentarios como continuo.

-"Esos buenos tiempos yo tenía todo, dinero, una amante, vivía en una mansión llena de sus hermosas hijas y sirvientes, y un trabajo que me dejaba mejorar mi invento y pensar en otras mas, que aun estaban en planeación…pero lamentablemente….duraría poco como los supuestos rebeldes que querían tumbar al gobierno empezaron a atacar los puertos para tomarlos en nombre de la innombrable", decía el como su buen humor se habia ido al decir eso ultimo.

-"Y todo con la excusa de que era para el bien de todos…", decía el sonando enojado.

-"Ademas los viajes se cancelaban por los constantes ataques, el comercio internacional se extinguió como los piratas tomaron todos los mares, haciendo que lentamente su empresa se fuera a la bancarrota, como ella se negaba a pagar tributo a los piratas que tomaban los puertos mas importantes del país, y como castigo destruían sus barcos y sus fabricas…..y hace solo 8 años…con el país devastado con la guerra, con el poder del gobierno tambaleándose, las mafias tomando los botines que no podían cargar los piratas, ella empezó a perder todo lo que tenía, porque quería al menos pagarle lo que le debía a sus fieles trabajadores, en vez de huir o guardárselo para ella, asi de honorable era", decía el como agarro la foto y la miro por un momento, como le temblaba sus patas.

-"Ella quedo en bancarrota...incapaz de seguir cuidando a sus hijas...y sin nadie con quien dejarlas...en vez de dejar que se murieran de hambre, tomo una decisión que le dolía hasta el alma...las tuvo que vender...una a una...con cada pago que recibía...era una miseria...como las mafias, y la competencia se aprovecharon de ella...como el país estaba fracturandose...la ley era inexistente..."; decía el con odio en su voz, como guardo la foto en su saco.

-"Y a mi, me dijo que me fuera del país, que regresara a casa...pero yo me negue...me negue en dejarla sola, le di todo mi dinero para apoyarla, y me quede con ella, e intentar ayudarla con lo que podia, haciendo trabajos independientes por todo Aztecolt...pero como a ella...el trabajo honesto...era una miseria mal pagada...que apenas me alcanzaba para sobrevivir por mi cuenta...y lo peor...las mafias, se habían vuelto fuertes...como el ejercito de Aztecolt había sido gravemente diezmado durante las cruzadas piratas...no quedaba casi nadie para intentar cumplir la ley...y allí vi...cosas que ningún equestre vio en sus peores pesadillas siquiera...como los asesinatos y los robos, eran cosas diarias"; decía el con gran pesar y dolor.

-"Pero...entonces, en un día de verano...el más caliente del año...cuando fui a verla después de un arduo día de trabajo...a su mansión, sin ventanas, con todo la ceramica fina vendida o robada, las puertas igual...y sin muebles...llevando lo único que comiamos en ese tiempo...algo de pan y frutas...y cuando entre al cuarto donde dormiamos...en solo unas sabanas viejas...encontré un boleto de barco a Equestria y una nota que decía..."Ya está... _ **no me queda más que perder mi propia vida...y si lo voy a hacer...será con la frente en alto frente a los que me quitaron todo...no morire arrodillada, ni de vuelta a la mugre de donde salí", dijo el como le temblaba la voz.**_

-"Ella fue...con solo un cuchillo para cortar pan a intentar recuperar su oficina en el puerto de la Cruz...yo no tome el boleto...solo me fui volando tan rapido como podía al puerto...pero...la nota...había sido escrita en la mañana...porque cuando llegue al puerto...solo vi a los piratas de lejos divirtiéndose en el puerto...bebiendo felices...y no me importo acercame, como fui corriendo al semi colapsado puesto de guardia que había antes de los edificios del puerto...había al lado de este, unas sabanas empapadas en sangre cubriendo algo...y cuando los piratas me vieron acercarme yo me pare...a solo metros del puesto, y ellos ni se molestaron en tomar sus armas...más bien...hasta uno, que era un grifo fue todo tranquilo a esas sabanas ensangrentadas y puso una pata encima de este, como recogío algo del suelo...era el único cuchillo que teníamos en casa...y me lo lanzó a mí...solo para clavarse en el suelo a centimetros de mi"; decía el, sintiendose el odio en su hablar.

-"Y el borracho hasta la medula me dijo..." _ **Si quieres terminar como esta preciosura...más te vale traer algo más grande..."**_ **,** como acto seguido solo quito un poco de sabana, donde pude ver una pata...cubierta de sangre, pero el pelaje...era el mismo que la de ella...la única pony que me ayudo a sobresalir y a hacerme un nombre, había muerto..."; decía el muy enojado.

-"Allí me rompí...ya no podía jugar limpio, pero tampoco podía ir contra ellos...yo no sabía pelear...pero ya no podía ser el mismo pony pacifico de siempre...si estos piratas querían guerra...lo tendrían, así que volví a la mansión, tome el boleto que me dejo Melissa...y regrese a Equestria, pero no a pedir ayuda...si no, a buscar a los grifos, para unirme a ellos e inventar maquinas de guerra para destruir a los piratas...pero no...fueron conquistados...me había dado cuenta demasiado tarde de que los piratas solo se podían vencer con su propio juego...pero eso no me importo viajar en el último barco al gran continente donde estaban los 3 más grandes reinos...e intentar buscar algún país interesado en recibir mi ayuda...y después de buscar y buscar...encontré este lugar...donde les conte lo que podía hacer, y lo decidido que estaba al hacerlo y me prometieron que tendría todo lo que quisiera, pero a cambio...debía diseñar armas para su ejercito, que solo era para defensa, y no me importo preguntar más cosas, yo solo acepte, porque quería encontrar el arma perfecta para acabar con los piratas en el camino, y yo acepte...y no muchos saben esto...pero yo fui el primero en inventar las primeras versiones de armas de fuego para la infantería...antes...antes de la invasión alienigena..."; decía el como se había calmado un poco, pero aun se notaba todo alterado.

-"Pero...un día, me dijeron que querían llevarme a que tuviera más conocimiento para mejorar mis inventos, algo que podía mejorar enormemente a conseguir mi venganza...pero veme mi sorpresa, que era el día en que los piratas asaltaron el mundo, secuestraron a los genios de todo el mundo para que el leviatán nos diera el conocimiento traído por los alienigenas a Hopetown...pero, también fue odio lo que sentí...al ver barcos, con las banderas de los piratas revolucionarios, junto con otros piratas...mi nuevo benefactor...era parte de este circulo de muerte y destrucción que llevo a mi amante y mejor amiga a la muerte...pero, tuve que aguantarme mi odio, cuando ese conocimiento se me fue entregado...tecnologías que me ayudarían a cumplir mi venganza contra los piratas...pero...sabía que debía ser inteligente esta vez, y no dejarme llevar por mis emociones de nuevo...así que tuve que seguir jugando con los minotauros, mientras planeaba como iba a usarlas para vencer a los piratas...en especial, a los que me quitaron todo..."; decía el con gran odio como su aguila que trajo consigo y esta dentro del helicoptero asentía.

Entendiéndole a la perfección

-"No Bloody Mary...ella ya esta muerta...si no, a su titere sin mente que bajo su pata llevo a la ruina a Aztecolt, a Mellisa y sus hijas...que cuando vayamos haya...prometanme que me dejarán matar a Torment Sky...y allí me convertire en su ferviente servidor hasta el fin de los tiempos si hace falta"; decía el con gran determinación en su voz

Como lanzaba una mirada que solo demuestra que su odio solo sera saciado con sangre...

Las demás minotauros aplaudieron a su determinación y deseos de venganza.

Y el sonrío y agradecía el gesto, como Mig y yo nos miramos cuando dijo eso...

Esto...

Si que será un puto problema... *pensé preocupada*

Y creo que Mig pensó igual.

Los pilotos escucharon todo por igual.

Y medio sabían que Sky era nuestra jefa, como mencionamos su nombre algunas veces.

Y cuando uno de ellos volteo su cabeza, y medio que abrío la boca, de seguro para joder, o solo como una especie de venganza por su derrota.

Mig le dio una mirada que mataría hasta una manticora adulta.

Y el piloto volvío a tener su mirada al frente, como eso le bajo la valentía al minimo de nuevo.

Como al parecer ya llegabamos a la isla.

Joder...

Tanto duro la historia?

Si que con su historia se me hizo corta el viaje.

Pero en fin...

Como coño le demostramos que Sky ahora es buena?

Aunque...es solo un nerd...con algo de magia, que no sabemos como la obtuvo por cierto...

Pero yo creo que no será una amenaza tan grande cuando se entere.

Pero...mejor llenarlo de cosas buenas, antes de hablarle la verdad...

Que talvez así no se vuelva loco al instante.

-.-…-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.

 **Un capitulo de transfondo y algo tranquilito después de la batalla de antes.**

 **Aunque claro, su historia es sad la de Meca...y fue un resumen de está...**

 **Pero es que no voy a dar tantos detalles en un solo capitulo..**

 **Así que así quedará, un capitulo corto a comparación del otro.**

 **Como se nota que ya es una semana como cualquier otra no?**

 **En fin.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, no se olviden de comentar.**

 **Y nos vemos con el siguiente miercoles, con como ahora Meca se desenvuelve con todas...**

 **Esperemos que para bien jejej**


	36. Chapter 36

_**Capitulo 36: El reinado de los pegados en el cielo a acabado**_

 **Kary**

 **25 de julio del 988 DDNM**

 **4:30 am**

 **Isla de Navid, Base del Grupo Fenix.**

Apenas llegamos, empezaron a descender sobre la pista, el ruido hizo despertar a los que seguían en la isla y los veía salir del hangar como aterrizaban estas maquinas.

Y cuando estuvimos en tierra, les dije a las chicas que bajaran, mientras empezábamos a sacar las cosas.

Meca salio y vio como estaba la base.

-"Mmmm…me esperaba más destrucción...", decía el en voz baja como protegía a su amigo alado del viento que provocaban las aspas de los helicopteros, mientras caminaba hacia un montón de restos de los demás helicopteros.

Bien

Mejor así, que necesitamos despegar rápidamente para llegar al pueblo, antes de que se den cuenta los de la fabrica que su cientifico estrella no esta.

-"A ver todas, pueden ir hacia ese hangar, es en donde pusimos las camas, allí podran descansar por el momento", decía yo a las minotauros como se iban hacia ese hangar que les señalaba con una pata.

Armory y Chanti estaban sorprendidas por ver a varias minotauros ir hacia el hangar

Pero los que venían hacia nosotros era Ground y Poison, como Mig y yo usabams nuestra magia para sacar las cajas del segundo helicoptero.

Mierda

Creo que solo sera esta carga.

Que asi si no podremos traer a todas antes de que amanezca.

-"Oigan….que no era solo rescatar a Meca y acabar con un batallon de indeseables?", pregunto Poison muy confundido.

-"Si, pero es que en donde estaban ellos, había un pueblo lleno de hembras abusadas, y simplemente no podríamos dejarlas alli", decía Mig toda seria por mi.

-"Pero estas segura de ello?, porque veo que todas llevan bebes en brazos y muchas estan sin ropa puesta", preguntaba Ground todo preocupado.

*preguntaba el como de fondo Meca activaba su brazalete y empezaba a mover piezas a un helicoptero estacionado bien, pero sin aspas de rotor y su cola destrozada*

-"Si, lo estoy, ademas no vamos a traer a todo el pueblo, solo a 50, sin contar a los bebes", decía yo toda seria como ambas seguiamos sacando las cajas de las naves.

-"Por cierto, si queremos llevar a mas civiles, debemos aligerar la carga", decia Mig toda pensativa como habíamos sacado la ultima caja.

-"Cierto", dije yo como empecé a sacarme la armadura y Mig también.

-"Oigan….y ese pegaso esta haciendo magia sin cuerno, o es que aun estoy medio dormido?", preguntaba Poison como apuntaba hacia nuestra izquierda, mientras se frotaba los ojos.

Donde veíamos a Poison levantando aspas soldadas en algunas partes y unirlas a la parte de arriba de un helicóptero destrozado.

-"No…..es real", dije yo igual sorprendida como nos acercábamos a él, los 4.

-"Pero...que rayos estás haciendo?", pregunto yo sorprendida al ver a Meca mover esos escombros usando su pata donde tiene su anillo.

-"Armando otro helicóptero...después de todo, con solo 2 no van a recoger a todas las que quieren venir antes de las 8"; decía el como ni nos miro, como seguía con lo suyo, y hasta manipulando herramientas al mismo tiempo usando su magia.

-"Bien...pero no sabemos si los pilotos que nos dieron pueden volar por separado..."; le contestaba toda intrigada.

-"Si lo hacen, llevar 2 no es necesario, con uno basta, es que el segundo es más un ayudante/aprendiz del más experimentado, aunque en este caso, cuando todos han aprendido casi al mismo tiempo, es entre el que lo domina más o menos, y el que lo intenta lo que lo están piloteando", decía el todo tranquilo como seguía con lo suyo.

Bien...

No necesito los detalles, mientras que pueda hacer lo que promete.

-"Ok...pero, porque dices que a las 8...no es que empiezan a las 6 a trabajar en la fábrica?", pregunto yo toda confundida.

Porque Attom me dijo que empiezan a las 6, y terminan a las 6.

-"Si, los peones, pero a mi me tienen en un alto pedestal, y puedo ir más tarde a trabajar, como a las 8 si es que quiero, así que si, tienen 2 horas más, así que no la desaprovechen hablando conmigo, hablen con los copilotos y hagalos quedarse aquí, que yo ya me encargaré de que vayan si o si con ustedes"; decía el todo serio como seguía con lo suyo, sin mirarnos aun.

-"Estás seguro de ello?", pregunto yo toda preocupada.

-"Si, si, no se preocupen, que a mi los pilotos me respetan, porque, quien crees que le enseño a volar a la mayoría de ellos?", pregunto el todo orgullos aun siguiendo el con lo suyo, como su aguila se paraba en su cabeza, todo tranquilo como se hacía de vigía y nos miraba.

-"Bien...entonces, nosotras haremos lo que pides..."; decía yo algo animada.

Porque si, nos alegra que se ponga a trabajar ya.

Pero...

Dejarlo solo con estos pilotos, y que uno de ellos casi le suelta la verdad...

-"Poison...Ground, siganos por favor, luego pueden seguir mirando boquiabiertos lo que hace Meca..." decía yo toda seria como lo empujaba a Poison lejos de Meca, como estaba mirando con los ojos tan abiertos como plato como lo armaba el helicóptero de una manera tan fácil, como si fuera un simple rompecabezas.

Ground solo asintío, como no dejaba de mirar lo que hacía Meca mientras nos seguía a mi y a Mig.

Hacia los helicopteros, para que el ruido de estos amortiguaran el ruido.

-"Chicos, deben hacernos un favor extra grande aquí"; decía yo lo suficientemente alto como para que me pudieran escuchar, pero no gritando para que Meca me escuchará.

-"Que cosa?", pregunto Ground, el que recobró sus sentidos más antes que Poison.

-"No le digan que Sky es nuestra líder, que el la odia por como era ella en el pasado y lo que hizo, la odia a muerte podría decirse, así que, eviten que lo sepa a toca costa por ahora de acuerdo"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Espera...como evitamos que se entere de ello...cuando Sky regrese a la isla?", pregunto Poison como salío de su trance al escuchar lo que les pedimos.

-"Eso ya lo veremos nosotras, por ahora, eviten que se entere de eso, y si pregunta quien es el líder, dile que soy yo"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Y diganle a Chanti y Armory, que para este punto deben estar muy confundidas al respecto"; decía Mig toda seria.

-"Yo no diría eso", decía yo como señalaba hacia los hangares.

Donde Armory estaba con un par de hembras minotauros a su lado, y Armory estaba abrazando y cargando a sus bebés de esas 2, como sonreía ampliamente.

…...

-"Creo que a Armory le gustará que todas las que van a venir, se quedarán en esta isla, como trabajadoras, y nos ayudarán...en lo que puedan, como esto es totalmente improvisado", decía yo toda pensativa.

-"Pero ya habrá tiempo después de explicarle los detalles, solo vayan con ellas a decirle lo que les acabamos de explicar"; decía Mig toda seria.

-"Bueno...ya ustedes vean con lo suyo...nosotros nos encargaremos de todo entonces"; decía Poison como sonreía todo confiado, "Vamos compañero"; decía el como le pedía a Ground seguirlo, y el lo hacía.

-"Suerte...", es lo último que dijo Ground como se alejo.

-"Entonces tu ve a decirle al otro que no hable, y yo le digo al de aquí"; decía yo señalando al helicoptero que teníamos más cerca.

Ella asintió, como me subí al helicóptero.

-"Hey, el que sea el copiloto que se baje y vaya con Meca...es una orden"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Mmm...ok..."; decía uno de los, un macho, algo confundido por la orden, y como estaba dejando su casco antes de bajarse yo le pongo una pata en el hombro.

-"Cuentale algo sobre nuestra jefa, o te castramos", decía yo toda seria y de la forma más amenazante posible.

El no se mostró muy intimidado.

Pero vio mi cara seria que decía muy claramente que lo iba a cumplir.

Y lo iba a hacer si me desafiaba.

-"Esta bien...no diré nada"; decía el copiloto todo rendido como se bajo del helicóptero.

-"Ahora volvamos al pueblo pero ya piloto, que no hay tiempo que perder"; decía toda seria

-"Esta bien...jefa...", decía el escuchandose raro al decirlo como empezó a apretar botones en la cabina de mando, como vi al helicóptero donde estaba Mig, y vi bajarse a la hembra minotauro que era al parecer la copiloto, y salío corriendo de este para alcanzar al otro que se bajo y caminaba tranquilo hacia Meca..

Joder Mig, que carajo le habrás dicho...?

En fin...

Esperemos que cumplan y no estén de chismosos.

O sus escrotos van a ser rebanados...o en el caso de la hembra...bueno, lo que sea que Mig le haya dicho para amenazarle

.-.-..-..-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-

 **2 horas después...**

Llegamos de nuevo al pueblo, y con las radios del helicóptero nos comunicamos con Flower y Sitra, para confirmar que todo seguía en orden, y así poder aterrizar..

El sol ya estaba saliendo.

Pero al menos, en las afueras del pueblo, todas las chicas restantes que querían venir con nosotras estaban allí esperándonos, con sus bolsas e hijos en manos listas para subir.

Así que aterrizamos y en seguida empezaron a venir todas a querer subirse a los helicópteros.

Pero, después de algunas discusiones sobre quienes irían primero.

Solo pudieron entrar unas 10 en cada helicóptero, aun con sus objetos personales e hijos en sus brazos.

Quedando aun 22 más por llevar, y para cuando estemos regresando, ya serían las 8...

Joder, solo espero que Meca los termine rápido esos helicópteros...

-"Están seguras de que no quieren cambiar de lugares?", pregunto yo a Afit, Flower y Sitra.

-"A mi no me importaría volver; como parece que ya no va a haber nada de accion", þdecía Flower como enseguida bostezaba del aburrimiento

-"Entonces toma mi lugar, ya Mig te explicara cierto asunto cuando estes haya", decía yo seriamente.

-"Bieenn, de todas formas ya quiero dormir", decía ella como bostezaba y se subía al helicoptero como yo me bajaba.

-"Y ustedes de seguro que no quieren ir?", pregunto yo más directamente a Sitra y Afit.

Afit estaba sentado en la tierra mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Se veía todo apenado.

No se porque.

-"Yo no voy a dejar atrás a las que han sufrido lo mismo que yo; somos todas o ninguna", decía Sitra toda seria.

-"Bien, no los obligare", decía yo toda seria como iba al lado del helicoptero y golpeaba el fuselaje.

Dando la señal para que despegaran.

Y asi ambos se fueron.

Muchas de las minotauros que se quedaron preguntaban preocupadas si ya van a venir a recogerlos antes de que venga el ejercito minotauro.

Yo me encargue de calmarlas por un rato.

Que ya mas naves venían de camino.

Con a seriedad y la seguridad con como lo decía.

Fue suficiente para ellas.

Como se calmaron y se fueron a recostar contra las casas a seguir esperando, incluso, hasta solo sentarse y dormir un poco mas, como el sol empezaba salir en el horizonte.

Y asi nosotros 3 nos quedamos en medio del terreno entre las colinas y las casas.

Como Afit no se paro en ningun momento

-"Oye….y a ti que te pasa?", le pregunto a Afit como me acerco a el

-"Nada, nada….", decía el aun sonando todo avergonzado como se paro por fin

-"Ha estado con una ereccion desde que llego aquí", decía Sitra, directamente sin mucha emoción al respecto.

Eso hizo que el pobre de Afit se sonrojara profusamente.

Y como esta sin pelaje gracias a las quemaduras que sufrío en la guerra

Se nota mucho cuando se sonroja.

-"Es que...todas son bonitas y su ropa consta de solo tela delgada y les rebota sus enormes pechos aun así", decía el todo avergonzado como se volvía a sentar el pobre.

-"Oh, no sabía que te atraían tambien las minotauros", decía yo bien sorprendida.

-"No mucho…..me gusta solo….los pechos grandes", decía el todo apenado.

-"Pero aun así tienes a una pony de vuelta en casa", decía yo algo confundida.

Nunca podremos compararnos con las minotauro en ese sentido.

-"La princesa Lena las tiene grandes como me gusta…..", decía el todo apenado como baja la cabeza, sintiéndose aun mas apenado y su cabeza estaba roja, roja.

Ohhh.

Yo no sabía.

Después de todo, yo no le voy mirando la cola a las yeguas.

Aunque si a los sementales si es que son algo guapos.

Pero bueno…. .

Al menos Afit se nota que es un caballero y no lo pavonea para que todos lo vean..

-"Bueno, crees que para cuando tengamos que viajar junto a las que quedan, puedas solo enfocarte en la ventana de afuera, asi no te tientas?", pregunto yo.

-"Puedo hacerlo", decía el sonando decidido, pero aun asi sonrojado..

-"Hey…tan rápido vienen de regreso?", pregunto Sitra como apuntaba a la dirección de donde veníamos.

Y en efecto.

Vi llegar al menos 3 helicópteros….y las civiles restantes vieron esto con alegría como se vinieron hacia donde estabamos nosotras.

Y justo el helicóptero que se detuvo más cerca de nosotras.

Era el que era pilotado por Meca.

Que con lo grande que era el asiento del piloto.

Parecía un niño en una silla grande.

Pero con su pata brillando ya era obvio como lo manejaba de verdad.

-"Su transporte a su nuevo hogar señoritas", decía el fingiendo caballerosidad como nos daba una gran sonrisa.

Yo solo asentí, como el resto se empezó a distribuir entre los helicópteros.

Y yo me subí a donde estaba el, y me senté al lado de el en el asiento del copiloto.

Que me hacía sentir como una potrilla.

Con lo grande que era.

-"Vamos", decía yo como ya las ultimas minotauros en entrar cerraron las puertas.

-"Enseguida capitana", decía el todo tranquilo como elevo esta nave para regresar a casa.

Yo.

Yo solo me relaje en el asiento.

Como vi que no había quedado nadie en el pueblo.

Para así por fin descansar.

Pero cuando apenas cerré los ojos.

-"Oye, eh notado que sin tu armadura te ves muy hermosa, para ser una soldado", decía el todo tranquilo.

-"Gracias…supongo", decía yo sin mucho pensarlo, como ya toda la tensión desaparecía, la adrenalina igual, y ya el peso de estar despierta toda la noche matando malvivientes, y preocupada por los civiles toda la noche

Ya esta cobrando factura.

-"Y también eh notado a la otra unicornio de rasgos orientales, que puede ser demasiado seria para mi gusto, pero también es bonita", decía el como solo me buscaba charla.

-"Te refieres a Mig?", pregunto yo.

-"Mmmm, que te parece, se llama igual que el avión, jejej", decía el como se reía un poco ante la noticia.

A mi me importaba menos que nada conversar.

Solo quería dormir ya.

-"Pero debo de admitir, que mas me gusta esa gran pony tierra, con esa larga melena que ondea con el viento, ese aire exótico me encanta", decía el.

-"Y la razón de porque me dices esto es?", pregunte por fin; algo enojada porque seguia hablando.

-"Bueno, es que si todas son bonitas, eso quiere decir que todo su grupo esta lleno de supermodelos?", pregunto el todo curioso, "Porque la joven cebra que vi era bonita, y la otra cebra que vi en la base era hermosa, y la pony tierra toda maternal que vi abrazando bebes minotauros, tiene un rosto esculpido por los mismísimos angeles…eso quiere decir que solo reclutan grandes bellezas para su grupo?", pregunto el todo intrigado y curioso.

-"No, es solo pura coincidencia"; decía yo como eso que dijo solo me confundía más.

-"Es que...no se, pensaba que era más robustas y con más cicatrices, no grandes bellezas"; comentaba el.

-"Nuestro pelaje oculta las cicatrices...pero si, todas las tenemos, y no es necesario ser tan fuerte como un minotauro para operar armas, con estar en condición física basta"; decía yo toda seria como me cruzaba mis patas delanteras.

-"Entiendo..."; decía el algo serio, "Es lo mismo con mis pilotos, yo elegí a los que sabían tocar instrumentos porque necesitaba a sujetos con una habilidad mano/ojo excepcional, no por su fuerza"; .decía el todo tranquilo.

-"Así que...realmente dominas el manejar estos vehiculos?"; pregunto yo toda curiosa ya que toco el tema.

-"Si, parece que el leviatán logro enviar esos conocimientos también, de como manejar todo tipo de vehiculos, incluso una nave alienigena, pero creo que solo fui yo el que lo comprendío", dijo el todo pensativo y algo orgulloso.

-"Eres realmente un super genio lo sabías?", se lo mencione, no se lo pregunte.

-"Ya, ya, pero lo que el destino te concede, te quita...", decía el con pesar.

-"Porque?", pregunto yo toda intrigada por como lo dijo.

-"Puede que haya desarrollado un cerebro de genio, pero a cambio, nací con las alas tan frágiles, que no duro ni 10 minutos volando, pero eso no me ha detenido para ser ágil y hacer parkour, oh, pero tampoco duro mucho en la cama, como las alas de un pegaso se ponen duras durante el sexo, y más de 10 minutos con las alas duras, me hacen doler como no tienes idea, y acaba con todo el animo...aunque, Melissa siempre hallaba la manera de terminar en menos tiempo para que disfrutara también"; decía el con nostalgia, "Y amaba tanto a Melissa, que me negué a estar con otra yegua, no importa que tantas otras yeguas científicas se me insinuaran cuando vieran que no solo con mi genio estoy dotado"; decía el como se sonrojaba un poco, "Pero, sexo vacío y sin amor, no me vale para nada en esta vida", decía el algo deprimido como bajaba la cabeza.

Debo admitir, que eso es muy tierno...y triste a la vez.

-"Aunque...cuando logre mi venganza, vuelva a Aztecolt y construya un monumento en conmemoración a ella, con los huesos de Torment Sky y absolutamente todo mal nacido que este junto a ella,"; decía el sonando todo agresivo esa última parte, "Ya podría abrir mi corazón de nuevo a alguna de ustedes bellezas, como mi amada por fin podrá descansar en paz, sobre una verdadera tumba, y no en una fosa común, donde de seguro la tiraron"; decía el sonando todo decidido y agresivo como se lo veía apretar el control de la nave con fuerza usando su magia, y hasta se escucho como crujía.

*ella solo tragó saliva*

Ok...

Las cosas se acaban de complicar aún más.

*Suspiro el*

-"Pero...eso será para otro día...me puedes decir quien es su líder, porque Flower no me lo pudo contar antes del tiroteo, y yo estaba ocupado reparando los helicópteros como preguntarle a tus compañeros", decía el como con ese suspiro se le paso algo la rabia..

-"No es acaso obvio que soy yo?", pregunto yo toda seria, como mentía lo suficientemente bien, esperando que no lo notará.

-"Si...ahora que preguntas, tu eres la que has estado mandando a todos...", decía el todo pensativo, "Maldita sea...realmente fui un estupido al no notarlo...", decía el algo apenado, "Me perdonas líder del grupo Fenix?", pregunto el aun sintiéndose algo apenado.

-"Claro, claro, no te preocupes, igual, no estoy acostumbrada a ser llamada así desde hace mucho tiempo...", decía yo con gran pesar...

-"Como así...?"; pregunto el todo curioso ahora.

-"Bueno...conoces a los mercenarios del zorro blanco?", pregunto yo toda pensativa.

-"Estas hablando de esos mal nacidos que masacraron toda una rebelión llena de simples aldeanos con antorchas y pinchos, solo porque el rey se los ordeno para rescatar a un miembro de la corte?", pregunto el sonando enojado nuevamente.

…...

-"Tienes algo en contra de ellos?", pregunto yo.

-"Claro, son el segundo grupo al que ire a cazar, esos desgraciados rechazaron ayudar a mi amada cuando ella buscaba ayuda, para trabajar para Bloody Mary"; decía el todo agresivo.

…...

Si...

El contrato para tomar el puerto grifo ese...en donde nos traicionaron.

Si...

Es que era la primera vez que nos iban a pagar, 1 millón de bits.

Y todavía, pagaron la mitad por adelantado...

Fue el suficientemente motivador para todos para hacer lo que pedía...

Grave error...que pago casi todas las noches en mis sueños.

-"Pero...como sabes eso?", pregunto confundida y curiosa de saber como sabe algo tan confidencial, porque ese tipo de contratos, no son los que se esparcen en los periódicos.

-"Estuve trabajando codo a codo con los pro Bloody, de allí me entere todo, además de una larga lista de ponys con quien vengarme"; decía el como de su capucha sacaba un pergamino enrollado.

Uno grande, repleta de nombres.

Y en esa lista.

En los primeros puestos estabamos Sky, y yo...pero estaba tachado.

El resto, varios nombres que ni conozco, y otros personajes que ya matamos en el camino.

Pero por lo demás, el pergamino se nota con tinta seca de hace tiempo y algo gastado

-"Eh...y hace cuanto no actualizas esta cosa?", pregunto yo rápidamente como lo enrollaba de nuevo para que no viera mi nombre.

-"Hace 1 año...cuando me entere que esa perra líder de ese grupo de mercenarios sufría en el sotano de Blody Mary"; decía el todo tranquilo.

-"Y sabes donde esta ella ahora?"; pregunto yo algo curiosa, como oculto muy bien mis nervios.

Porque, el escucho mi nombre.

Entonces, porque no me dice nada?.

Porque finge no conocerme?

-"Claro, la tengo al lado...crees que soy un estupido que no recuerdo que te llamaban tus compañeras Kary y que justo acabas de mencionar a ese grupo de mercenarios, justo, ahora!", el dijo casi gritando como me miró fijamente.

…...

-"Entonces...que vas a hacer ahora Meca?", pregunto yo manteniendo la calma lo más posible, toda concentrada en hacer cualquier hechizo de contraataque.

-"Nada...después de todo, me entere por lo que pasaste, la traición, como tus hermanos en armas murieron frente a ti, como la avaricia los llevo a su ruina, y como tu coño y ano deben estar tan estirados que ya ni se sentirían ricos de penetrar"; decía el todo serio como volvío a tener su mirada al frente, "Y por años...largos y tortuosos años, donde además te quitaron a tus hijos...para seguir con el ciclo sin fin de sexo despiadado en un sotano donde nunca verías la luz del sol...", decía el todo serio aún.

Como yo no decía nada.

-"Para mí...ya has sufrido suficiente, y supera a todo lo que planeaba hacerte si te encontraba"; decía el todo serio, "Así que...te perdono la vida, por ahora"; decía el todo serio aún.

…..

Mierda.

-"Y dime...tus amigas actuales estaban allí abajo, pudriéndote contigo?", pregunto el todo serio.

Yo solo asiento.

-"Esta bien...si vienen del sotano/prisión de Bloody, entonces son de confiar...por ahora"; decía el todo sereno como siguío volando en silencio.

Como ninguno quiso hablar de nuevo.

Por mi bien...

Y por las que estaban de chismosas escuchando toda la conversación.

Pero me conformo que crea que soy la líder de toda esta operación...

Aunque esto, esto ya me da una idea de que tipo de reacción debo esperar cuando se entere de quien es de verdad nuestra líder.

.-.-..-.-..-..-..-

 **40 minutos en silencio después...**

 **De regreso en la base**

 **8:55 am**

Logramos aterrizar al lado de los otros 2 helicópteros.

-"Ok...todas...vayan a ese hangar, al lado de ese gran edificio parcialmente quemado, allí están todas las camas, duerman por ahora, que a las 3pm, veremos como las dividimos para trabajar, así que digale eso a las que están despiertas", decía yo como solo me quedaba en el helicóptero a descansar, como de seguro ya todas las camas o lugares cómodos ya deben estar ocupados.

Mientras las minotauros que están, me hacen caso.

-"Mmm...yo igual me quedo...no quiero quitarle a una de ellas una merecida cama limpia"; decía el como relajaba en su asiento, como apagaba los motores, y las hélices lentamente dejaban de girar.

Y su aguila que al parecer dejo aquí se meto dentro del helicóptero y se pone a descansar a su lado.

Como su fiel acompañante.

…..

…...

Si, definitivamente nos llenamos de nuevos miembros, cada uno más extraño que el anterior.

Y eso que se que Holy está de nuestro lado.

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-…-.-.-.-

 **5:25 pm**

 **Torre de control de la base.**

Estábamos ahora, todo el grupo del Grupo Fenix, en el único lugar privado de la isla, después de asignar las tareas a las civiles.

Como ya teníamos nuevo personal trabajando.

Tenemos a 20 que están recolectando comida del extraño bosque creado por Holy.

20 están cuidando a un total de 62 bebes...

Si, aunque muchos siguen dormidos.

Muchos, pero muchos bebes...porque las 50 que vinieron, todas son madres.

Mientras que las restantes 10, están recibiendo clases de Meca en el hangar 3, de como usar las herramientas habidas en la base.

Pero en estos momentos habíamos terminado de discutir lo que sabemos de Meca hasta ahora.

-"Ahora, entienden porque nadie debe hablar nada sobre Sky?", pregunto yo.

Como todos asintieron.

-"Sabía que un súper genio no podía ser normal"; comentaba Zecora.

-"Aunque si...confirmo lo que tiene ese entre las patas traseras...porque después de todo, quien cree que lo tuvo que cargar todo el camino al helicoptero"; decía Flower como se sonrojaba un poco.

-"Vamos, al menos esfuerzate en que no te atrae"; decía Poison medio enojado con Flower.

-"Ya, ya...es que...recién lo estoy intentando...no presiones", decía Flower algo enojada.

-"Escuchen, no es momento de discutir eso, y más con todos presentes...", decía Mig toda seria como alzaba la voz.

-"Si...porque tenemos a un pony dispuesto a hacer de todo para vengarse, así que hay que echarle un ojo siempre encima, después de todo, todos sabemos lo que hicimos cuando nos encontramos con Bloody", decía yo toda seria.

Como todas asintieron, al menos, las que estuvieron en la mansión ese día.

Sitra, Afit, Poison y Ground no respondieron.

Pero Sitra se veía toda comprensiva.

Al parecer ella si lo entendió también.

-"Así que por ahora, solo vamos a hacerlo sentir feliz y bienvenido, para así, soltarle la bomba que es que sepa que Sky es nuestra líder", decía yo toda seria.

-"Muy bien...y como hacemos eso?", pregunto Zecora.

-"Simple, Poison, Ground, y yo, vamos a ir a la isla de Hopetown junto con Meca, esta noche, porque el cree que pueda recuperar equipo y materiales que otros no encontraron, y lo apoyamos al 100%"; decía yo toda seria,

-"Mmm...ok, suena bien...pero acaban de olvidar que la única que sabe navegar u orientarse en el mar y la que tiene el mapa...es Sky, verdad?"; dijo Zecora toda seria.

…...

-"Mierda..."; solo maldije en voz alta al darme cuenta de ello.

-"Entonces...solo hay que ayudarle mejor a crear algo nuevo...así para que se distraiga"; sugería Poison.

-"Si...podemos hacer eso..."; decía yo toda pensativa, "Pero que?", pregunto yo.

-"No se...algo grande para traer todo lo que se piensa traer de la isla para empezar", sugería Flower.

….

-"La verdad...es que no es una pesima idea...", decía yo toda sorprendida.

-"Para nada"; decía Zecora.

-"La verdad que si...", decía Mig sorprendida.

-"Voy a sugerírsela ahora mismo...por mientras, descansen, y Poison, repara nuestras armaduras", decía yo toda seria como me salía de allí.

-"Muy bien...cualquier cosa para distraerme servirá", decía Poison todo serio, como se lo ve mirando de reojo a Flower, que aparta la mirada cuando le mira el feo.

.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **10 minutos después...**

Se lo ve a Meca enseñando a como usar un soldador a las civiles que se le asignó enseñarles, el mismo sobre una pieza de acero, y se lo ve soldando

-"Hey...Meca, tengo algo importante que decirte", decía yo toda seria.

-"Como que cuando van a cumplir su promesa de llevarme a Hopetown?", pregunto el como aparto la máscara y apago la flama del soldador para mirarme directamente.

-"Pues ibamos a llevarte hoy, pero luego pensamos, que no teníamos una forma viable de traer las cosas de allá acá...así que...no tienes un invento que sea como una nave grande para transportar una gran cantidad de cosas?", pregunto yo toda seria, para que olvide el tema.

-"Mmm...tienes razón, llevarlas en sacos envueltos con cadena, equipo tan frágil por kilometros sobre el mar con los helicópteros, no es para nada una gran idea...", decía el todo pensativo, "Suerte para ustedes, tengo una maquina que podría hacer el trabajo", decía el como encendió su brazalete y creo una cuadricula en 3D encima de él, donde mostraba una extraña versión de su MIG, pero se veía incluso más grande y sus alas rectas en los costados, con aparente 4 cilindros debajo de estas.

*como un AC-130, una nave de transporte militar*

-"Podemos desmantelar 4 MIGs, y sus motores y las ruedas, y sus sistemas hidráulicos, desmantelar las puertas de los hangares para hacer el fuselaje, tomar los escombros restantes de todos los helicópteros para hacer el esqueleto, y las baterías de otros 10 MIGs para hacer las baterías que alimenten a este gigante...", decía el todo serio.

-"Y como cuanto tiempo te tomara construirlo?", pregunto yo.

-"Esto no se construye en unos días o horas, me tomará semanas, aun con todo el equipo para el mantenimiento de los aviones aquí, además, de necesitar trabajadoras que me apoyen en la construcción, como no podre hacer esto solo", decía el todo serio.

Yo solo sonreía internamente por eso.

-"Y nosotros te vamos a proveer de más personal...si nos haces un pequeño favor más...", preguntaba yo toda seria.

-"Que cosa?", pregunto el.

-"Nos ayudarías a crear nuevas armas con nuestros 2 ingenieros que tenemos con nosotros?"; pregunto yo, "Así para la próxima incursión al reino minotauro, podamos diezmar más rapidamente a los soldados enemigos que veamos, así podemos traer más civiles a que nos ayuden"

-"Mmm...bien, pero eso me hará retrasarme con el avión...así que espero que el retraso valga la pena al final", decía el todo serio.

-"Bien, le daré aviso a Poison y Ground, ellos son los cientificos que te apoyarán", decía yo señalando a ese par, como estaban caminando de regreso al hangar 1.

-"Muy bien...podría intentarlo, no se ven como unos inutiles"; decía el.

Bien...

Bien.

Así lo mantenemos ocupado...

Esperemos que lo suficiente para que se tranquilice un poco con respecto a Sky...

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Muy bien gente bonita, otro capitulo, tranquilo, pero con más equipo y armas locas para nuestras chicas.**

 **Serán ellas capaz de convencerlo de que Sky no es el enemigo?**

 **Podrán crear un avión tan mitico y grande en tan poco tiempo?**

 **Como tomará Sky cuando vea que la isla se convirtío en una isla de refugiados?**

 **Veremos como le va a Holy y Ema en el rieno Minotauro?**

 **Esto y mucho más quedarán respondidas...talvez, en el proximo capitulo gente bonita.**

 **Así que, hasta el proximo miercoles, jejeje.**

 **Y no se olviden de comentar.**


	37. Chapter 37

_**Capitulo 37: Un batallón desaparecido, no será ignorado**_

 **Ema**

 **Capital del reino Minotauro.**

 **Centro de la ciudad**

 **26 de agosto del 988 DDNM**

 **2:23 pm (A solo unas horas de que el último helicoptero de las chicas saliera del país)**

*se la ve a Ema sentada en una banca en el parque central de la capital, llevaba puesta un short color mostaza, y un chaleco del mismo color, pero solo el chaleco, que ni se abotona ni nada, como esta todo suelto, haciendo que cualquier movimiento brusco haga que se le va sus pezones, pero el mismo chaleco lleva varios bolsillos donde van las municiones de su ametralladora pesada que lleva atada a la espalda*

*mientras tenía de frente, cruzando todo el parque, un enorme ayuntamiento, tan blanco como las nubes, y tan alto y majestuoso como el castillo de Canterlot*

 ***una versión más grande de capitolio de Washington DC***

No dejaba de pensar en mi misión actual, pese a la belleza que era este parque, y lo tranquilo que está.

El coronel Attom consiguio que me asignaran para patrullar este parque, cerca de donde vivía de forma temporal el primer ministro.

En el congreso mismo, donde los antiguos concejales del emperador discutían sobre los problemas habidos en el reino.

Eran buenos sujetos...se preocupaban por el pueblo.

Lastima que el emperador tenía la última palabra...y muchas de ellas siempre perjudicaban para peor el reino...

Aunque...al enterarme que el consejo fue asesinado junto con el emperador, con la banal excusa de que "No hicieron nada para cambiar el aborrecible e inutil sistema"

Me llena de tanta rabia. *pensaba ella como apretaba los puños*

Ellos solo seguían años y años de tradiciones, pero las intenciones de querer ayudar estaban allí, consiguiendo pequeñas cosas en sus largas discusiones con el emperador...pero al menos algo... *pensó ella toda molesta*

Ahora...eso esta en el pasado...como el unico que habita ese lugar, es el primer ministro Meyers.

Y al menos 4 docenas de soldados vigilando todo el perimetro y en el interior de este.

Y algunos tanques apostados en cada esquina del capitolio.

Además de que en todas las carreteras principales tienen tanques, y hay ahora torretas antiaéreas en todo el perimetro de la ciudad.

Realmente escuchar que el coronel Attom falló en su intento de asesinarnos.

Lo hizo ponerse en alerta total.

Y por suerte, no le rebajaron de rango, al haber traído a Holy como "rehén".

Así que la mudaron a unas barracas más al sur, en la base de las fuerzas especiales del coronel Attom.

Lo que nos vino de perlas.

Como ella podía estar en contacto con la tierra y no convertirse en un arma de destrucción masiva.

Pero, regresando con el primer ministro, todos los soldados que están con él en el capitolio, el los eligió personalmente, así que no podía ni entrar ni para pedir usar el baño, solo los elegidos por el podían entrar.

Así que necesitaría un puto milagro para poder entrar...

Porque ni con escoltas pueden entrar los de alto rango como Attom.

O si no, yo hubiera podido entrar de primeras...

Así de paranoico lo hemos dejado a Meyers.

Creo que recién cuando venga Sky podremos si quiera hacer una distracción para que pueda hacer algo aquí.

*mientras pensaba en ello como seguía mirando a la entrada al capitolio, y los civiles seguían con sus tranquilas e inocentes vidas...*

 ***chillido de neumáticos al frenar...***

Entonces mi sorpresa fue enorme como 3 Humvees llegaba a toda prisa en la calle, justo delante del capitolio, frenando tan de repente que hizo ese chillido molesto de sus ruedas como hasta se subían a la acera.

Pero no solo eso, vi llegar un helicóptero apache.

Que aterrizaba en plena calle principal que era lo suficientemente ancha para que las humvees y el helicóptero cabiera allí, como la calle principal al frente del capitolio era usada para los desfiles en las fiestas, pero aun así el rotor de cola estuvo cortando con sus aspas algunas ramas de los pocos arboles que había en el parque.

Ese espectaculo atrajo a los civiles a los otros soldados como yo que patrullaban la zona.

Confundidos por lo que pasaba.

Fue entonces que el coronel Attom lo vi salir del capitolio, escoltados por fuertes y muy fornidos soldados con ametralladoras Gatlings, y bajar las escaleras para ir directo al helicóptero.

Que todo sucedió tan rápido como lo ayudaron a subir a este, y su escolta, junto con varios soldados más salieron del capitolio y se montaron a las humvees rápidamente como el helicóptero despegaba una vez Meyers se subió en él como si fuera el copiloto en esa nave.

Y veía a la nave volar hacia el sur

Las humvees rápidamente aceleraron por el camino con intención de seguirle.

Como los soldados restantes en el capitolio salieron, y se subieron encima de los tanques, y estos también comenzaron a seguir a las Humvees.

Dejando totalmente desprotegido el capitolio...

Ok...

Pero que coño acaba de pasar!?. *se pregunto ella preocupada, como todos los civiles y algunos soldados se mostraban igual de preocupados por lo que presenciaron*

Le pregunte a alguno de mis "colegas" que pasó, porque Meyers se fue.

Pero nadie sabía nada.

Y como solo los capitanes para arriba tiene radios, y yo soy una simple soldado raso, no tengo idea de que diablos esta pasando

Pero...

Como el resto de mis "colegas" están ocupados con los civiles, que ya sumaba la decena que se había empezado a reunir cerca del ayuntamiento y se notaba que estaban asustados y muy preocupados preguntando de todo..., yo planeaba entrar al capitolio en busca de alguna pista

Pero cuando empecé a acercarme al capitolio, y llegar a la calle principal...

El edificio exploto con una enorme llamarada...

Pero el resistente y buen trabajo de la mano de obra minotauro, junto con marmol del más fino, pero del más duro que se podía encontrar en este país.

No destruyo el edificio en sí, solo agrieto varias partes de este, pero sus ventanas y puerta principal salieron disparadas, echas añicos como bolas de fuego salián de cada hueco del capitolio.

Haciendo que yo me cubra con mis brazos como los restos salen volando como cual metralla sobre todos...

Como también la gran cupula del capitolio...se derrumba sobre si misma...haciendo que se colapse más el edificio, solo su centro, causando una pequeña nube de polvo que nos envolvío a todos los presentes. Ocurriendo tan rápido, que no me pude ni mover...

Empecé a toser como ese polvo llenaba mis pulmones...como me había quedado en mi lugar,

Por suerte, no había recibido ninguna herida grave, más que rasguños por las esquirlas de vidrio que salieron volando por todos lados, y al estar aun algo lejos del edificio, no tuvieron la suficiente velocidad o tamaño como para causarme algún dañó.

La visibilidad era casi nula, apenas pudiendo ver a un metro delante de mí persona.

Estando con un zumbido potente en mi oído por haber estado tan cerca de una colosal explosión que se llevo el enorme capitolio.

Después de segundos de haber estado aturdida por la explosión...

El ardor al respirar me hizo darme cuenta que debía irme de allí.

Así que voy por donde creo era el camino por donde vine...

Lentamente, para no tropezar con algo.

En el camino había algunos trozos de marmol, apenas del tamaño de un puño o como el de una canica.

Lo se, porque casi me tropiezo con ellas en el camino.

Así que salgo lo más rapido posible de la nube de polvo.

Yendo hacia la luz del sol.

Y una vez salí de esa nube de polvo.

Algunos civiles y uno que otro guardia cercano me preguntaban si estaba bien...o que había pasado.

Yo solo respondí que estaba bien...pero no dije que había pasado.

Solo me dedique a caminar fuera de allí...y encontrar una puta radio, porque alguien me debe unas respuestas aquí, y ahora...

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **Primer ministro Meyers**

 **En esos momentos.**

*Se lo ve en el helicoptero, como esta este sobrevolando en las afueras de la ciudad, como guarda en su traje un control remoto con un botón en este, como la nube de humo y polvo se eleva sobre el destrozado capitolio*.

-"A Alametha y rápido"; decía yo al piloto todo serio, como lo vi asentir, y la nave giro de inmediato.

No esperaba que esas ex-piratas lograran hacer un ataque tan furtivo tan adentro del territorio, y además, secuestrar a nuestro mejor ingeniero...

Pero no solo eso, que las civiles de ese pueblo hayan sobrevivido a la batalla y hayan podido llegar a tener contacto con los soldados más honorables en el reino y contar lo que pasó en ese pueblo, lo que yo pedí que los inspectores ignoraran a proposito por el bien de todos y mantener a esos malvivientes ocupados.

Y los inspectores al tener ellos los que comunican las ordenes en todo el país, y fueron lo suficientemente leales a mí para no informar a todos por igual, solo a los malvivientes para realizar el plan J...en caso de que esas putas piratas me hayan superado...

Y aquí fue el caso...

Y aunque me enoje...

Tenemos que huir...y contarle al rey tormenta lo que paso.

Porque una vez todos se enteren de lo que paso en ese pueblo...cualquier orden de mantener la línea y seguir obedeciendo al rey tormenta y a mí.

Lo ignorarán, y mi cabeza rodará...

Bueno...que bien que soy precavido, ya tenía un plan de respaldo en caso de que todo saliera mal...

Si no, estaría más enojado ahora...

Aunque, de que tan enojado este más tarde, dependerá de que si esos malvivientes recuerdan cual es el plan J...

Porque eso depende sus malditas vidas después de todo.

-..-..-.-..-.-..-

 **5:23 pm**

 **Casa de Attom en la capital.**

Attom me había dejado quedarme en su casa, diciendo que tenía permiso de quedarse en una casa particular, al ser yo "nacida en la capital*, y no quedarme en una barraca

Una buena mentira para evitar preguntas de los otros nuevos...

En fin.

Me vine caminando hacia casa, en vez de buscar un capitán, que luego pensé que talvez ni tenga idea de lo que pasa también.

Así que decidí ir a la casa de Attom, donde, a pesar de que el apenas esta en casa, y cuando estaba...bueno...yo soy una hembra que no ha tenido acción en mis partes en buen tiempo, y estaba con el tipo que más admiraba en todo el mundo.

Así que...me permití ser algo zorra e insinuármele.

Y fue reciproco como nos besamos cuando hice eso.

Y cuando llego la hora del sexo...

Bueno...

Ese martillo gigante que lleva.

No es solo porque se vea genial...

Es una muy, pero muy clara señal de que compensaba algo haya abajo...

La tenía como la de una lápiz...pero al menos, su gran valor no era fingido, y con razón, porque contrastaba muchisimo con el par de melones que colgaban debajo de su lápiz...

Que lo que me lleno y me excito fue cuando lo hicimos fue su carga que me lleno tosa...

Pero recordar eso no es el momento... *pensaba ella como se había sonrojado como abría la puerta de la casa de Attom y entraba en ella*

El me dejo la radio de largo alcance y un papel con la frecuencia exacta para comunicarme con el si es que esta en la ciudad.

Y con lo que paso, como no iba a estarlo?

*Así que fue al cuarto donde estaba también sus cosas, y del armario saco la radio y empezó a encontrar la frecuencia para comunicarse con él.

-"Coronel Attom, aquí Em...cual es la situación?", pregunto yo toda seria por la radio.

No quería que supieran mi verdadero nombre en caso de que el no estuviera solo...por eso no digo mi nombre completo.

Pasaron los segundos, luego los minutos …..y cuanto paso una hora.

Llame otra vez.

…..y lo mismo paso.

Asi cada hora hasta que ya era media noche.

Y no contesto.

Acaba de explotar el edificio más emblemático y antiguo de la capital.

Y tu no vienes?.

Porque? *se pregunto ella algo preocupada*.

Me quede sentada en la cama aun así.

Repitiendo la rutina se llamar y esperar….

Porque esto ya era muy preocupante, ademas, que no sabía que más hacer, si apenas llevo 2 días aquí.

.-.-.-.-.

 **4 días después...**

 **2:42 pm**

 **-"** Oye, Ema; despierta…", decía alguien como me tocaba mi teta izquierda, como me había quedado dormida de nuevo, después de pasar otra noche en vela, esperando respuesta alguna, ya que en el día me la paso preguntando a otros oficiales de menor rango en la ciudad, y ni uno sabe nada...

Pero abrí los ojos al instante al pensar de quien era esa voz.

Y al abrir, vi al coronel Attom al lado mío, estaba el con un chaleco igual que llevo, pero con mas distinciones.

Se veía preocupado por algo.

Como también veía por la ventana del cuarto que era de día.

-"Que ha pasado…..porque recién llegas a esta hora?", pregunto yo toda seria y preocupada, aunque algo somnolienta como me sentaba en la cama.

-"No me sorprenda que no lo sepas...el ministro Meyers tapo todo el tiempo suficiente como para hacer su sucia jugada..."; decía el sonando molesto.

-"Y cual fue?", pregunto yo muy preocupada.

Ahora que hizo ese mal nacido? *pensó ella esperando lo peor*

-"Bueno, la cosa es que tus amigas no se quedaron tan quietas que digamos en la isla, y hace 4 días atrás, en plena madrugada atacaron a un batallón de mala sangre apostados en un pueblo cerca de la fabrica principal, logrando acabar con todos esos, sin matar a ni un civil"; decía yo todo serio.

-"Pero...que tiene que ver eso con el?", pregunto yo algo confundida.

-"Eso de que no hubo bajas no lo supimos hasta unos dos días después...pero si que ese pueblo fue atacado y diezmado, pero que los batallones rodeando la fábrica se encargarían de buscar a los culpables...grave error, fue una excusa para que los batallones de malvivientes se acercarán a los otros batallones, y les robaran sus mejores equipos, matarlos y asaltar la fábrica y saquear todo lo que hubiera y huir al sur, a la ciudad portuaria de Alametha, la ciudad en donde vienen los barcos a recoger los suministros que necesita el rey Tormenta para su proyecto personal"; decía el todo serio.

-"Pero...como lo descubrieron?", pregunto yo sorprendida.

-"Las civiles que sobrevivieron y llegaron hasta los pueblos y ciudades más cercanos a sus pueblos y nos alertaron de lo que paso...y bueno, que fueron tus compañeras la que lo hicieron, y todo lo que paso allí...y cuando me refiero a todo, es todo, violaciones, robos y asesinatos a todas las civiles del pueblo..."; decía el escuchandose muy molesto, "Sabíamos que era una posibilidad de que hicieran eso esos desgraciados...pero nadie, nadie se opuso...solo para mantener la lealtad al que antiguamente fue un buen general"; decía el sonando muy molesto.

-"Y no solo eso, los inspectores que habíamos puesto para que vigilen esos lugares, fueron comprados por Meyers, y a propósito demoraron las comunicaciones de lo que realmente había pasado, como en los pueblos y ciudades donde llegaron esas civiles, no recibían respuesta después de haber avisado sobre eso por radio, y solo ayer hemos recibido la verdad"; decía el todo serio.

-"Pero porque no habías vuelto a la ciudad...si la explosión del capitolio fue algo no relacionado a lo que hacía Meyers?", pregunto yo algo confundida

-"Porque cuando me refiero a que demoraron las noticias, me refiero a todas, eso incluye tanto buenas como malas, así que recién volví hoy cuando me entere todo,para planear con los otros generales y oficiales de alto rango cual va a ser nuestra contra ofensiva, o, y de seguro en estos momentos están colgado a los inspectores que no se hayan suicidado o huido ya"; decía el todo serio y molesto a la vez por eso último

-"Tienes algún plan?", pregunto yo toda seria.

-"Si, por el momento están llegando nuestras fuerzas de otros oficiales junto con sus respectivos batallones al perimetro de la fábrica, y nos dirán con cuantas maquinas de guerra nos estaremos enfrentando, y a cuantos soldados más o menos"; decía el todo serio.

-"Eso demorará...porque no movilizan a todas sus tropas para darles caza?", pregunto yo.

-"Eso estamos haciendo, pero no tenemos tantos vehiculos para movilizar a nuestros soldados, y esos batallones de mala sangre tienen 2 días de ventaja, así que alcanzarlos va a demorar"; decía el sintiendose muy frustrado.

-"Entonces dejame ir a avisar a mis amigas lo que pasó...talvez ellas puedan hacer algo, además, el plan de secuestrarlo fracaso antes de empezar si quiera...así que nada me ata aquí", decía yo toda seria.

-"Lo entiendo", decía el como se paro a pensar unos segundos, "Toma tus cosas entonces y sígueme al puerto para conseguirte un barco", decía el todo serio.

-"Muy bien", decía yo como solo tomaba la radio de larga distancia, ya mis armas ya se encontrarían de regreso haya. "Estoy lista", decía yo toda decidida como el asintió, para ya empezar mi regreso con mis colegas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.

 **Kary**

 **1 de agosto del 988 DDNM**

 **Isla de Navid.**

 **6:32 am**

*se la ve a ella, Mig y Sitra corriendo en la pistan, como se ponía a admirar todo lo que habían logrado hacer en todo este tiempo*.

6 días de buen trabajo duro a echo a esta base verse más decente.

La pista esta libre de escombros y restos de helicópteros y de los Migs destruidos.

Y ahora son solo una gran pila de chatarra al lado del hangar 3.

Mientras que los 3 helicópteros de transporte que teníamos, más otros 2 y un helicóptero apache que reparo Meca, están estacionados en una fila en paralelo a la pista, empezando desde al lado del hangar 7, hasta el final de la pista los helicópteros estacionados.

Los Migs en sus respectivos hangares, del 2 al 7.

Siendo el hangar 1 como unas barracas provisionales para las minotauros y sus hijos, una vez que acomodamos los 30 Migs que quedaban intactos en los otros hangares y las herramientas que había alli.

Mientras que ahora un limpio pero aun calcinado edificio principal, servía como nuestras barracas privadas para los miembros del equipo.

Y como su laboratorio improvisado, la torre de control era perfecta para nuestros 3 ingenieros para así tener más privacidad.

Como también estan construyendo encima de este una torre de comunicaciones para tener mayor alcance

Y como algunas civiles ya saben más o menos soldar.

Están construyendo el esqueleto de lo que sería un radar.

Las 20 que se han quedado a cuidar a los niños de todas han empezado a darles de comer y ser limpiados de manera improvisada con hojas de los arboles extraños que hizo Holy.

Que debo de admitir que ella penso en todo, porque hay arboles que tienen hojas tan suaves como papel higienico…..

Y no raspan, que es lo mas importante de todo.

Las 20 que recolectan en estos momentos están aprovechando el ambiente fresco de la isla para recolectar los frutos y hojas para la alimentacion del día.

Mientras nuestros 3 ingenieros trabajaban incansablemente en los sistemas del radar, reparar nuestras armaduras y quien sabe que sorpresa más, y esperar a que Meca entienda que esta en el mejor grupo de todos, sin importar si Sky es nuestra jefa.

Solo saliendo de la torre para comer o ir al baño, o en el caso de Poison, ser abordado por Flower que aun se quiere divertir con el.

Ya cuando nos digan que las armaduras ya estan listas.

Podremos iniciar nuestro siguiente asalto al siguiente batallón de mal nacidos.

*mira por un momento la torre de control, mientras sonríe, antes de concentrarse de nuevo en seguir corriendo por la pista*

.-.-.-..-.-.-.

 **Poison Arrow.**

 **En esos momentos.**

 ***Sala de control de la torre***

-"Esto si me trae buenos recuerdos….", decía Ground sonando animado como su musica electronica sonaba por sus recién construidos parlantes.

Como estaba empezando a manipular unos componentes para tener la antena operativa.

-"Levantarse temprano es uno de ellos?", preguntaba yo no muy a gusto.

Maldita sea.

No funciono tan bien cuando me levanto junto con el sol. **pensaba el todo fastidiado como se frotaba los ojos*

Se que lo había terminado anoche los parlantes…..

Pero maldita sea, no pudiste haberte aguantado unas horas más antes de prenderlo?

-"Lo siento, es que…..este ambiente, uno con camaradas ingenieros trabajando conjuntamente, y con musica de fondo me hace recordar cuando trabajaba con mis compañeros en Saddle arabia", decía el en un tono muy nostalgico.

-"Suena un buen ambiente Ground", decía Meca como tambien se levantaba.

Y con el brazalete de su pezuña; uso su magia para apagar los parlantes de la computadora alienigena que le pertenece a Ground.

Una de 3 computadoras alienigenas para cada una para cada una para ser exactos.

De las 6 que tenemos como parte de los repuestos del barco.

-"Pero yo también no soy de levantarme temprano", decía Meca como de echaba de nuevo para volver a dormir

-"Esta bien….lo prenderé más tarde", decía Ground algo desanimado como siguió con lo suyo.

Que suertudo era Meca.

Yo ya no podia volver a dormir.

Soy de sueño ligero.

Y con escuchar como usa las herramientas en la caja de circuitos para la antena, me mantendría despierto.

Porque ya me acostumbre a la paz y tranquilidad que hay aquí arriba.

Aun recuerdo cuanto tarde en acostumbrarme en dormir en el barco…..

Con el sonido de las olas molestando mis oídos.

Hasta que poco a poco me empecé a acostumbrar y por fin pude dormir.

Bueno…..*se estira como cual gato*.

A trabajar entonces si el dormir ya no va...…..*pensaba el aceptando la derrota como se acercaba a una mesa de trabajo, donde había unos extraños tambores, algunos mecanismos extraño y balas*

Ya había terminado las armaduras ayer…...

Pero no iba a dejar a las chicas ir con solo armaduras reparadas, y no con las nuevas aplicaciones que tengo para ellas...

Que se que les gustara... *pensaba el todo emocionado como se ponía a trabajar mientras tarareaba una canción*

Pero no paso mucho rato hasta que escuche a Ground hablar de nuevo.

-"Y…..listo", decía el sintiéndose orgulloso y animado al terminar la caja de circuitos que hará funcionar la antena.

-"Celebralo afuera ya….", se quejaba Meca como rodaba donde estaba y usaba su almohada para cubrirse las orejas y seguir durmiendo.

-"Lo siento…es que con estas cosas si me emociono", decía el todo apenado como salió por la ventana.

Yo solo me reí un poco ante esa escena.

Porque es cierto lo que dice Ground, un entorno tranquilo donde trabajar es de agradecer.

Porque no veas que es dificil armar algo con solo cascos en medio del mar y el semi bamboleo del barco.

Asi sí me gustaría tener un brazalete como el de Meca para hacer mis cosas con magia.

Pero por desgracia no son transferibles.

Gracias a esa maldición que lo ata de por vida al usuario.

Y según contó.

Es el ultimo de su tipo.

Una pena la verdad.

Piezas así serían muy utiles para los no unicornios científicos e ingenieros.

Así si nos simplificaría por completo las cosas.

*pero mientras estaba pensando en ello las luces en los tableros de la sala de control se prenden, para gran decepción de Meca que solo cierra los ojos cuando pasa eso y apreta las almohadas aun más alrededor de su cabeza*

-"Y ya esta funcional…", decía Ground todo emocionado como volvia a entrar por la ventana.

-"Te dije que te callarás animal, que quiero dormir", decía Meca enojado como le lanzó su almohada a la cara con fuerza a Ground, como se sentaba allí, mirandole enojado.

-"Auuu...", se lamentaba Ground como se sobaba su hocico.

-"Debímos aceptar dormir haya abajo con las demás si tanto querías silencio...", sugerí yo como solo seguía sonreía ante esta escena.

-"Yo quería dormir lejos de ellas, ustedes no más que me siguieron...pero como el laboratorio esta aquí, no importa si duermen haya, uno de ustedes vendrá temprano a trabajar"; decía Meca mirando enojado a Ground.

Como Ground solo bajaba la mirada todo apenado.

La verdad es que sí...pudimos estar abajo...y hacerlo con Flower todo lo que se me venga en gana...

Pero, Kary nos pidío que estemos cerca de él, para que vea que somos de confianza.

Y Ground no esta haciendo un buen trabajo la verdad...

Aunque le doy un 10 por el esfuerzo, el solo esta intentando hacer lo que a el le gusta hacer después de todo...

-"Es que solo queríamos hacerte sentir bienvenido...después de todo, no todos los días tienes a alguien con quien discutir todo el conocimiento que se nos fue otorgado...", decía Ground todo inocente.

-"Ok...se que solo intentas ser amable...pero por 3era vez te digo que deja de trabajar aquí en las mañanas...que yo quiero dormir...no soy para nada alguien madrugador"; decía el intentando calmarse, "Aparte, si, es bueno charlar con alguien tan bueno que hace las municiones para las maquinas y equipos que yo pueda hacer"; decía Meca más relajado como me miraba.

-"No hay problema...también es un gusto trabajar con alguien que odia las mañanas tanto como yo..."; decía yo como le sonreía.

Ground solo gruñia un poco al ser ignorado ahora.

-"Bien...bien, entonces antes de trabajar me ire a estar con Armory, después de todo, ella se levanta a la misma hora que yo"; decía el como se estaba por ir por la ventana.

 _-"Hola, soy Ema...hay alguien allí...la radio sonó...eso significa que estoy cerca?"_ , preguntaba Ema, como su voz salía de uno de los tableros.

-"Pero como es posible...si mi radio no tiene tanto alcance como para llegar al continente...", dijo Ground confundido como se metío de nuevo

-"Es porque no está en el continente...", dije yo como me dirigí a uno de los tableros y agarre uno de los comunicadores en el tablero.

Al haberla encendido, debío hacer que todas las radios en el radio de la antena pudieran captar la señal.

-"Hola Ema...soy yo Poison, donde estás...?", pregunto yo como por suerte el primer comunicador que agarró, era el correcto.

O eso, o todos funcionan con la misma frecuencia...

No lo se y no me importa por ahora.

 _-"Estoy en medio del mar...y aun no veo la isla...y ya llevo 2 días aquí...joder, que doy asco navegando...";_ decía Ema sonando enojada.

-"Esta bien Ema...voy a mandar a alguien a que te recoja...solo dime en que tipo de barco estás, para saber que buscar", decía yo todo serio.

 _-"Estoy en un velero blanco...con velas blancas...y aunque es pequeño para mi, para ustedes no lo sería tanto...",_ decía ella, " _Y si se dan prisa mejor...no he comido desde que partí, y la poca agua que había quí se acabo ayer..."_ , pedía ella.

-"Esta bien...en unas horas con suerte te podremos recoger...tu aguanta...", decía yo todo serio.

 _-"Enterado..."_ , decía ella como la radio se apagaba.

Tampoco la quería hacer hablar demasiado, y gastar saliva en vano

-"Ve a por Kary y dile lo que pasa, y Meca...puedes ir a recogerla?", pregunto yo como miro a Meca.

-"Podría...si me dijeran a quien estoy buscando y recogiendo..."; decía el.

-"Una minotauro...no sabemos que ropa llevara puesta, pero es de pelaje marrón claro, es musculosa, pero aun tiene pechos tan o más grandes que tu cabeza...y un trasero tonificado que..."; decía yo como Ground tosío para que parara como Meca había levantado una ceja, porque creo que estaba pensando en sus atributos físicos más de la cuenta.

Y creo que babeé un poco... *pensó eso como se limpia la baba de su hocico*

-"Y eso...es una minotauro..."; decía yo como me sonrojaba un poco.

-"Y es nuestra mejor y única buena artillera"; decía Ground.

-"Ok...eso si me interesa..."; decía el sonando ya más interesado como ahora el era su turno para posar en la ventana que iba a usar Ground para salir, "Voy a ir a encender el helicóptero...ustedes ya vean quien me sigue, mientras le avisan a su jefa"; decía el como entonces planeaba suavemente a tierra.

-"Tienes una novia...como es que aun piensas en otras?"; pregunto Ground medio molesto conmigo, "La carne es debil amigo...la carne es debil..."; decía yo como hacía una pose dramatica estando sentado.

-"Aja...", decía Ground todo inexpresivo.

,-...-.-.-.-..-.-…-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

 **Kary.**

 **1 hora después...**

Poison y Ground me avisaron lo que pasó...mientras Meca fue a buscarla, yo llame a las chicas para reunirse, porque si Ema venía, es que había pasado algo grave, y para cuando regresaba Meca ya, ya nos habíamos reunido todas en medio de la pista.

Claro, todas las que no son las civiles, ellas ya hacían lo suyo.

Cuando aterrizó, vimos a Ema salir de este, estando desnuda, pero usando una bandana en la cabeza...

-"Agua...mucha agua por favor..."; pedía Ema como habíamos traido agua en una cantimplora para ella, y yo se la hice flotar hacia ella, ella lo agarró y se lo tomo todo su contenido tan rápido, como una mercenaria con una jarra de cerveza.

En segundos.

-"Ahhhh...", Ema suspiraba aliviada una vez tomo toda esa agua.

-"Ahora...nos puedes decir que ha pasado, y porque estás aquí?", pregunto yo toda seria.

-"Oh...cierto...", decía ella como suspiraba a gusto después de beber el agua, "El ataque que hicieron no pasó desapercibido por mucho tiempo..."; decía ella toda seria.

-"Si...Meca nos dijo que solo teníamos horas para irnos del pueblo para evitar que nos atrapen..."; decía yo toda seria como señalaba a Meca que estaba apagando el helicóptero.

-"Bueno...la cosa es está, Meyers se entero primero de todo, y parece que tiene un plan que ingenio con los malvivientes, y todos huyeron a la ciudad portuaria de Alametha, pero no antes de arrasar otros batallones y la fábrica, robándose los mejores equipos, y destruyendo lo que no podían llevarse, mientras que recién los buenos y honorables oficiales están reaccionando a eso...y recién se van a intentar movilizar, pero, con la mayoría de vehiculos robados o destruidos...van a tardar 1 semana en reunir las suficientes tropas cerca de la ciudad para poder atacar"; decía ella toda serio.

-"Mierda...y para que se dirigen hacia allá?", pregunto yo toda seria.

-"Es el puerto donde todas las mercaderías que enviamos al rey tormenta son enviadas cada 5 de cada mes"; decía Ema toda seria, "Y de seguro planea huir en esos barcos, y que los malvivientes lo protejan, de seguro con mentiras de que podrían huir todos o algo así".

-"Pero cuantos enemigos son...que equipo tienen?", pregunto Mig, haciendo la pregunta más importante.

-"El coronel Attom me contó que posiblemente, a pesar de que han destruido mucho equipo y vehiculos por el camino, es posible que los renegados tengan a su disposición 200 humvees, 300 tanques robadas de los batallones que rodeaban la fábrica y de la fabrica en sí según los ingenieros de las fábricas, que gracias al cielo nadie de ellos murío, 100 armaduras, posiblemente dañadas por si fueron robadas en combate...pero aun funcionales, como se hayo soldados desnudos muertos donde los batallones de soldados honorables estaban, y aun con las batallas que desencadenaron, porque no todos los buenos soldados cayeron sin pelear, quedarían al menos unos 2 mil...", decía ella toda seria...

-"Como que...estamos hablando de un maldito ejercito super equipado...aun si son malvivientes, estan armados hasta los dientes..."; decía Meca todo serio.

-"Y eso no es lo peor..."; decía ella toda seria.

-"Como que eso no es lo peor?", pregunto Flower toda sorprendida.

-"Tienen de rehenes a cientos de hembras minotauros, con sus bebes", decía Ema toda seria.

-"Que!"; gritaron a la vez, indignados y enojados Sitra y Meca.

-"Estás seguro de ello...?", pregunte yo bien preocupada.

-"Si...como también cuentan los de las fabricas que los usaban de escudos...que es así como lograban robar muchas de sus cosas, porque los soldados no les iban a disparar a inocentes...aunque, en donde si hubo batallas, se han encontrado civiles...y niños muertos..."; decía Ema sonando abatida.

El brazalete de Meca brillo, y entonces golpeo el suelo de la pista, agrietandolo un poco.

-"Juro que si no tuvieran rehenes, ahora mismo les construía una bomba nuclear para desintegrarlos"; decía Meca sonando super agresivo.

-"Yo lo apoyo", decía Sitra sonando igual de molesta e indignada.

Todas estabamos igual, pero ellos 2 nos superaban.

-"Es por eso que el coronel nos piden ayuda para al menos intentar detener a Meyers antes de que escape"; decía Ema toda seria.

-"Vamos, estamos hablando de un ejercito fuertemente armado y con rehenes de por medio...como carajos vamos a detenerles!?", pregunto Flower toda incredula ante lo que pedía Ema.

-"Y no podemos soltar a Holy en la ciudad y ya?", pregunto Afit todo intrigado.

-"No...porque la ciudad esta en una zona más desertica del país, y sin nutrientes, ella no puede hacer nada, y con civiles de por medio, me niego a usar a alguien radioactiva entre civiles"; decía Ema toda seria.

Recordando la gran debilidad de Holy, y su gran inconveniente.

Que es que Holy es tan letal como una bomba nuclear.

Algo que destruye y acaba con todo a su paso, lo malo...que sin pensar 2 veces en acabar con un civil o un soldado.

-"Entonces...vamos a ir allá...vamos a intentar hacer algo, no podemos dejar que se escapen con tantos civiles, o los usen de escudos cuando lleguen el coronel Attom y todo el grueso del ejercito minotauro"; decía Sitra toda seria y decidida sin importar el peligro.

-"Ok, esto ya suena cliche...pero es que ir allí sería un suicidio..."; decía Zecora toda seria.

-"Pero no nos podemos quedar aquí sin hacer nada...", decía Meca sonando todo impaciente y enojado.

Mmm...

Esto es malo.

Sin el barco para que de apoyo...

Esta será una batalla muy dura...*se puso toda pensativa como miraba a los hangares, donde estaban los aviones, mientras el resto discutía si estaba bien o no atacar*

…...

Ya se... *pensó ella como sonrío, como le vino una idea*

*silbido fuerte*

-"Oigan, ya creo que tengo un plan..."; decía yo toda seria.

-"Y no van a ser tan vagos como el que tiene Sky y que van sobre la marcha...este va a ir paso por paso...pero primero, necesitamos una vista aerea del terreno...ya que tenemos 3 días antes de que sea 5 de agosto"; decía yo toda seria como miraba a mis ingenieros, "Necesito que creen una camara que nos permita ver a detalle el terreno desde el aire, necesito saber cada punto importante que hay en la ciudad"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Consideralo echo...", decía Meca todo serio, "Como yo también seré el piloto para ir volando en el avión Mig"; decía el todo decidido.

Yo no me opuse para nada a eso.

-"Ground, Poison, pueden crear ustedes herramientas o armas no letales para usar cuando estemos en una situación con rehenes?"; pregunto yo toda seria como les miraba a ambos.

-"Yo si tengo una, y se que les gustará, junto con nuevos accesorios para armas que se que les gustarán"; decía Poison sonando todo serio igual.

-"Yo podría tener un inhibidor de señales que bloquearían todas las frecuencias de radio...menos una...la nuestra, así para que esos malditos no se puedan coordinar cuando ataquen y si quieren hablar, nosotros podremos escucharlas cuando hablen"; decía Ground todo decidido.

Yo asentía ante esas ideas.

-"El resto, preparese fisica, como mentalmente...incluida ustedes 2...que van a ser parte de esto también", decía yo como señalaba a Zecora y Chanti", decía yo toda seria.

-"Con armas yo no haré nada, y lo sabes..."; respondío Zecora.

-"Pero si con tus conocimientos minimos de medicina sí...además, necesitamos que también hagas pocimas en grandes cantidades, y con efectos secundarios inmediatos para usarlas como bombas incapacitantes"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Mmmm...muchas de las plantas que creo Holy son raras...pero creo que podría intentarlo por lo menos..."; decía Zecora no muy segura de ello.

-"Si no hay más remedio...", contesto Chanti sin mucho animo.

-"Ahora dispersensé...que nos espera un día largo..."; decía yo toda seria.

Como Meca asintío y las chicas asintieron y todas se marcharon igual.

En especial Meca, que se fue corriendo hacia la torre.

Todo impaciente por hacer lo que le pedí.

…...

Mierda, porque las cosas empeoran aun si Sky cerca? *se pregunto ella como suspiro media derrotada como también se fue a hacer algo más...*

.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Toda accion tiene consecuencias...igual o inversas...**

 **Lo que significa que...**

 **Se viene una batalla super epica y violenta, tan violenta!:**

 **Llena de explosiones, disparos, hembras con grandes atributos corriendo...**

 **Que parecera una pelicula de Michael Bay... (el director de las peliculas de Transformer) …...y me dira que me copié de el de seguro.**

 **Aunque ya quisiera, al menos mis historias tienen sentido Bay!.**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, que el proximo será de otro mundo!.**

 **Es una promesa, porque lo intentare, o morire en el intento!.**

 **Ok no, talvez no morir, pero al menos lo intentare!.**

 **De hacer algo bueno, no morir, jeje.**


	38. Chapter 38

_**Capitulo 38: La batalla por Alametha, abriendo el camino. (1era parte)**_

 **Kary**

 **3 de agosto del 988 DDNM (Por cierto, es agosto recién, si vieron que al principio del anterior capitulo puse 26 de agosto, fue un error, era julio)**

 **Isla de Navid**

 **4:34 pm.**

Estaba viendo con una gran sonrisa a Meca regresar de fotografiar la ciudad en uno de esos Migs.

El realmente ayer fue toda una maquina.

En solo un día el termino de hacer una camara HD con todos los componentes electronicos de los respuestos del barco...

Y aunque no se que significa "HD"...

Solo dijo que la resolución es extremadamente superior a la media.

Y cuando finalmente aterrizó a solo unos metros de mí el avión MIG.

El me sonrío y me mostró la "camará", que el lo llamaba una camara "digital"

Y en ella tenía una pantallita donde me mostro fotos de la ciudad de desde varios cientos de metros de altura y pasaba lento las fotos para que pudiera verlas a detalle, pero aun así por el tamaño de las calles te podías hacer una buena idea de que tamaño era todo.

La ciudad era enorme.

Más grande de lo que me temía.

Era aún más grande que el puerto de Halax, y tan grande como la capital del reino minotauro.

Con edificios de ladrillo de al menos 9 a 10 pisos de alto repartidos por varios bloques, y que incluso creo que podrían ser de aun más.

Enormes anfiteatros, estadios, bibliotecas y un ayuntamiento enorme, tan grandes como el palacio del sultán en Saddle Arabia, o más grandes cuando hablábamos de los estadios y teatros.

Y un gran puerto como para atracar 10 acorazados.

Y un rompe olas a un lado del puerto, donde al final de este hay un gran faro.

Aunque, estamos hablando de minotauros, que de seguro son normales para ellos.

Esta ciudad no tiene murallas alrededor.

Pero, lo que me temía, había varios tanques ya apostados fuera de la ciudad, apuntando hacia afuera.

Como uno que otro humvee patrullando dentro de la ciudad.

Pero lo que más me hacía levantar una ceja...

Era que en algunos puntos había lugares donde se elevaba humo como si hubiera incendios, en especial en los bordes de la ciudad.

Que la ciudad, estaba rodeada de una gran sabana que se extendía por kilometros.

Aunque, por lo que comentó Ema...es posible que los militares que estuvieran en esa ciudad, y los civiles que hubiera allí, no hubieran ni sido avisados de lo que se les venía, y quien sabe cuantos murieron cuando el ejercito de Meyers invadió.

-"Mierda...habrá mucha verticalidad, y todas las unidades blindadas que ahí nos serán de muchos problemas...", decía yo toda seria al ver las fotos.

-"En cuanto tiempo tienes esas fotos impresas para que todos puedan verlas?", pregunto yo toda seria.

-"Dame 3 horas...", decía el todo serio y decidido como se fue corriendo a la torre de control.

Realmente tenemos mucho que hacer al llegar halla.

Aunque la principal es meterle una bala en la cabeza a Meyers principalmente.

..-.-.-.-.-…-.-..-…-..

 **9:15 pm**

 **Al frente de la torre de control**

Meca me vino llamar hace 20 minutos que tenías las imágenes listas para mostrarse.

Así que llame a todos los que vamos a ir, y que nuestros ingenieros trajeran las cosas nuevas que se supone que iban a inventar.

Y para cuando por fin todos vinieron, pudimos empezar.

Deje que Meca fuera el primero, como el estaba más ansioso por explicar lo que había creado.

Como todas las fotos que imprimió de alguna manera, las pego con pegamento a la puerta de metal de la torre, donde hay un simple foco encima de la entrada para iluminarlas.

-"Esta bien gente, tengo una idea que estaba trabajando, y era una que afectaría a grandes grupos de enemigos", decía el todo ansioso como hacía brillar su brazalete y apuntaba hacia arriba, para formar una imagen holografica de un cristal de elerio

-"Y la llamo...bomba electrocutadora...", decía el como la armaba de manera holografica, metiendo ese cristal dentro de un tubo de cristal, y luego este dentro de algo cilindrico de metal, y que parecía más una flecha rara de metal (Un misil)

-"Que al impactar cerca de un grupo grande de enemigos, los electrocutaría con una brutalidad sanguinaria hasta matarlos lenta y dolorosamente..."; decía el como nada más apagaba su brazalete.

Sin querer mostrar un ejemplo de ello.

-"Pero vamos a atacar a una ciudad donde hay rehenes, no puedes construir eso ahora"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Lo se, y por eso durante el viaje, yo le hice decenas de ajustes, y ahora en vez de ser un misil, sería una bomba de picada, que al impactar contra el suelo, rompe el cristal de elerio cargada con magia pura y sobrecargada, apunto de explotar, liberando una sobrecarga mágica al explotar, sobrecargaría de magia a todo usuario de esta a 400 metros a la redonda, pero no lo mataría, como no son usuarios tan activos de la magia, lo único que le haríamos sería dejarlos inconscientes por la sobrecarga directa mágica que iría directamente al cerebro, aunque, sobre ponys, esta arma sería increiblemente dolorosa, y agonica como podría paralizar a la victima, como sentiría solo dolor por los nervios que estuvieron a punto de reventar por la sobrecarga, hasta que sus cuerpos lograrán recuperarse de ello", decía el.

( **La bomba que uso en el puerto de Halax en el futuro...)**

-"Ok...podemos usar eso...cuantas crees que puedas construir en solo 1 día?", pregunto yo toda seria.

-"Mmm...si son exactamente 24 horas...talvez unas 10, pero si son 12 horas...talvez solo logre crear 4...así que tendrían que ser lanzadas en lugares donde me confirmen que estén un gran grupo de enemigos, pero ojo, en lugares faciles de describir y que sean muy obvios desde arriba", decía Meca.

Eso si sera dificil.

Pero no tan imposible.

Entonces Meca se apartaba del frente para dejar al siguiente hablar

-"Poison, puedes decirnos que cosas nuevas tienes?", pregunto yo como lo veo a el con una gran bolsa a su lado.

-"Si y estoy seguro que les gustara", decía el todo emocionado como se ponía al frente y se ponía a revolver la bolsa, "Aquí tengo mi nueva invasión, el cargador de escopeta en forma de tambor, con capacidad para 40 balas", decía el todo emocionado.

Y Flower al ser la unica que tiene esa arma le gusto la idea.

-"Pero no me olvide de los fusiles, como ahora también tienen silenciadores y un cargador para más balas", decía el todo emocionado cono mostraba 2 cargadores que eran solo un poco más pequeños que las de la ametralladora ligera, ademas de 2 tubos negros y lo volvía luego a meter en la bolsa.

-"Y una granada especial para poder luchar en zonas urbanas", decía el emocionado como revelo un tubo pequeño del largo de un casco y de la circunferencia de una zanahoria, y con una horquilla como de abre lata, de esos que se jalan para abrir la lata, "Le sacas la horquilla, la lanzas donde están varios enemigos y crea una explosión aunque pequeña y que no daña a nadie, hara un ruido ensordecedor y hará un brillo tan fuerte que cegara a los enemigos los segundos suficientes para distraerlos", decía el con orgullo.

-"Una granada cegadora…esa si que es una buena arma para infantería", le alababa Meca escuchándose a la vez sorprendido de que el creara algo así.

-"Gracias",, decía Poison sonando orgulloso de su trabajo.

Y saben.

La verdad si que es una buena arma.

-"Como cuantas puedes hacer?", pregunto yo toda seria.

-"Mmmm….si me presiona toda la noche y me ayudan a mantenerme despierto, creo que podre tener 20 como minimo", decía el todo pensativo.

-"Yo le ayudare a mantenerlo despierto", decía Flower de buen humor.

Sabíamos que te ofrecerías para eso… *pensó ella para nada sosprendida*

-"El siguiente", dije yo como fue el momento e que Poison se retiro y sorprendentemente, fue Zecora la que se presento adelante nuestra.

-"Eh hecho lo que me pidieron, y eh creado al menos 10 barriles enteros de un brebaje que se usa para relajar los músculos, pero, que tiene de efecto secundario dejarte paralizado en la posición en que estes cuando te haga efecto, hasta que salga el brebaje de su sistema, y si, también con el contacto con la piel surte el efecto", decía ella.

-"Mmmmm, me gusta, pero esos solo se podrían lanzar contra los que esten en el exterior y en grupos grandes", decía yo.

-"Si…..ese es el problema, pero es todo lo que pude hacer en tan poco tiempo y con plantas tan extrañas", decía Zecora medio frustrada por ese echo.

-"Pero como los esparciremos?", pregunto yo.

-"No lo se, me pidieron hacerlas, y por el momento no pensé en el como las lanzarían", decía ella toda pensativa por un momento, "Mmmm...saben, podríamos hacerlo desde un helicóptero con un rociador", decía ella.

-"No...estarías demasiado expuesta..."; decía yo toda preocupada.

-"Pero lo del rociador no es mala idea..."; decía Meca todo pensativo, "Se podría hacer un compartimiento especial donde cargar tu brebaje...pero yo no podría hacerlo estaría ocupado haciendo las bombas electrocutadoras..."; decía el todo pensativo, "Alguien que sepa soldar me podría hacer ese favor?", pregunto Meca.

-"Yo podría hacerlo"; decía Ema.

-"Bien...ya tu te encargas, quiero un cilindro con capacidad de 50 litros, pero que sea más largo que ancho, y que no llegue a tocar el suelo"; decía Meca todo serio y sin problemas, como si ya lo tuviera visualizado en su cabeza...lo que en efecto, podría ser verdad, "Podrías hacerlo?", pregunto el.

Ella asintío.

-"Bien...entonces no tienes nada más que decir Zecora?"; pregunto yo como ella seguía adelante.

-"No...solo decirles que si les hieren de gravedad...creanme que hare lo que sea necesario para ayudarles...pero, no prometo nada.."; dijo ella siendo brutalmente honesta.

-"No te preocupes...no será necesario tu ayuda en esa parte"; decía Flower decidida como se miraba la pata que le habían amputado en Eastland.

Entonces Zecora se retiro del frente.

-"Ahora Ground...puedes pasar al frente, que solo faltas tu..."; decía yo como miraba a Ground que estaba algo nervioso de pasar al frente.

Como cual niño asustado de hablar frente a una multitud.

En especial cuando hay un foco iluminándote.

Y todos le miramos algo impacientes.

Pero vi a Armory al lado de el, y como le estaba hablando, de seguro dandole apoyo, y hasta un beso en la mejilla...

Eso a pesar de que fue tierno.

Hizo que Ground por fin se levantará.

-"Yo...yo bueno, lo termine el inhibidor...y es algo grande...pero, además de bloquear las comunicaciones enemigas...podría interceptarlas, escucharlas y decirles cuales son sus movimientos, y hasta mandar mensajes falsos gracias a que también le agregue un sintetizador de voz para que nadie sepa quien soy de verdad", decía el algo nervioso, "Aunque lo malo...es que debo estar en el área, así que tendríamos que instalarlo en un helicóptero y estar sobrevolando, pero muy, muy lejos de tierra..."; decía el aun algo nervioso.

-"Esa si es una buena idea...pero con tu nerviosismo dudo que puedas ser tu el que de los mensajes, y más si estás en la zona de combate"; decía yo.

-"Muy, pero muy por encima de este..."; decía de nuevo Ground.

-"Yo podría ir con él, después de todo siempre tengo comentarios ingeniosos"; decía Poison algo presumido.

-"Cuando estoy contigo, yo te gano..."; decía Flower toda burlona.

-"Ya quisieras...", decía Poison todo burlón.

-"Dame un poco de alcohol, y creeme que me pedirás perdón llorando cuando termine contigo"; decía ella toda juguetona y presumida como le sacaba la lengua.

-"Tu que crees...podemos ganar está?", le pregunte en voz baja a Mig que estaba al lado mío como el resto estaba escuchando como medio discutían Flower y Poison sobre quien tiene la lengua más afilada.

-"Estás de broma, con suerte podremos aguantar hasta que el general Attom llegue con los refuerzos y hagamos que el primer ministro pierda su barco"; decía ella en voz baja.

-"Con eso basta..."; le conteste en voz baja.

*tocé un poco*

-"Ya puedes retirarte Ground...con tu invento ya creo tener un plan"; decía yo toda seria.

Como el enseguida regreso a estar al lado de Armory.

Y yo, como Mig nos paramos para estar al frente.

-"Bien chicas...no les voy a mentir...esta es una de las más duras experiencias por la que vamos a pasar...y no hay tiempo para más repuestos o equipos, porque cuando Meyers salga de ese puerto, y los que le acompañaron se den cuenta que no van a poder ir todos, va a estallar una guerra entre ellos por la rabia de haberse quedado atrás, o intentar ir con él, y es seguro que morirán los cientos o quizás miles de civiles que trajeron con ellos como rehenes o que se quedaron cuando no pudieron escapar de la ciudad"; decía yo toda seria.

-"No tendremos ni apoyo médico...y los refuerzos recién llegarán por fin el día 6...así que, estaremos solas durante todo un día..."; decía Mig después de mí.

-"Por eso entre las 2 planeamos lo siguiente"; decía yo.

-"Ahora planeamos que habría 3 grupos, el de soporte, el artillero y el de rescate"; decía Mig.

-"Y con lo visto aquí ahora sabemos que decidimos bien quienes conformaran estos grupos"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Si, y esos son, en el de soporte conformado por Sitra, Zecora y Chanti, estarán en el faro como la reserva, pero a la vez, como Sitra tiene un rifle de alta distancia, podrá acabar con cualquier enemigo que siquiera se acerque a los muelles y Zecora y Chanti se quedarán con ella como apoyo, hasta que vean que las primeras casas que hay en la costa están despejadas y puedan ir allí como el primer punto de reencuentro"; decía Mig como tomaba la foto de la zona costera y con su magia dibujaba con su aura un circulo por las casas de 3 pisos de ladrillo frente a los muelles, y el faro.

Sitra no se opuso a esto.

Chanti y Zecora se veían algo nerviosas...

Pero tampoco tenían nada que decir.

A parte de que esto era suicida.

-"Luego, Ema, Mig, Afit, ustedes será el equipo de artillera, y como el nombre implica, se encargarán de acabar con toda la infantería blindada y tanques que puedan, y serán dejados al borde norte de la ciudad, para luego avanzar por los techos o las calles hasta el primer punto de encuentro"; decía yo toda seria.

Afit no dijo nada, como el siempre confiará en lo que diga.

-"Será arriesgado, pero mientras hayan hecho la armadura que tenía, echa a mi medida, no habrá mucho problema, además, me servirá para cargar mucha más munición antitanque"; dijo Ema.

-"Será arriesgado, pero creo que podremos apáñanosla"; decía Mig toda seria.

-"No se preocupen, yo hare pasadas con el caza sobre los tanques, que si les logro dar en los puntos correctos, los destruyo", decía Meca todo confiado.

-"Y cuales son precisamente, ya que eso nos falta que nos expliques", decía yo toda seria.

-"De acuerdo"; dijo el como entonces señalo con su pata del brazalete hacia arriba y otra vez hizo un holograma, pero de un tanque.

-"Estos tanques los diseñe a partir de los tanques Panzer IV alemanes, que sus unicos puntos debiles son las orugas...y la parte trasera de estos...pero, con las balas perforantes que tengo en el avión...si les llego a dar justo en los huecos que tienen para poder mirar hacia afuera en el frente...bueno, las balas harán cosas muy bonitas allí dentro"; decía el todo serio y algo siniestro.

-"Bien...pero, que tan fuerte debo hacer estallar esas zonas?", pregunto Mig, siendo la experta en explosiones.

-"Mmm...el suficiente para hacer explotar una casa de madera de un piso en 1000 pedazos"; decía Meca como estaba haciendo los calculos mentalmente.

-"Bien..."; decía Mig como se ponía a pensar por ella misma cuantos orbes podía hacer con ese dato que se le fue dado.

Así que, mientras le dejaba con sus pensamientos.

Yo continúe.

-"Entonces, eso me dejaría a mí, con Armory y Flower para ser del equipo de rescate, donde Armory y yo seríamos las primeras en entrar en los edificios en busca de los rehenes, y dejarlos en zonas seguras como el estadio, que parece vacío...", decía yo como señalaba al estadio, donde no se veía nadie dentro de él, "Claro está, aterrizando cerca de este para despejar esas casas"; decía yo como señalaba el estadio y los edificios circundantes.

-"Y no lo se...no deberíamos estar en búsqueda de Meyers primero...?", pregunto Flower.

-"Lamentablemente...al ser tan pocas, y el al estar en una ciudad tan grande, no nos permite hacer un rastrillaje como se debería hacer para encontrarlo, así que nos centraremos primero en matar a tantos mal nacidos como sea posible, y así talvez el salga del agujero donde se este escondiendo en la ciudad"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Pero no se fue en uno de esos helicopteros...porque se quedaría en la ciudad en primer lugar?", pregunto media confundida Flower.

-"Porque puede que tenga los medios para irse, pero no conoce la ubicación, así que en vez de estar paseando en el enorme mar en busca de una pequeña isla...prefiere de seguro averiguar donde esta exactamente, y ya salir volando de allí..."; decía yo como señalaba una plaza delante del gran ayuntamiento de la ciudad.

Donde estaba el helicóptero estacionado.

-"Y yo lo destruiré al llegar el helicóptero, así que no tendrá forma de huir"; decía Meca todo serio.

-"Si, y la hora del ataque será justo a las 5 de la tarde de mañana, donde el sol de la tarde nos ocultará de la vista inicial de nuestros agresores, mientras que Meca hará el trabajo más importante que será atraer su atención con el Mig, y así, cuando caiga la noche, cuando ellos no tienen ningún implemento para ver de noche", decía yo todo seria.

-"Y no me importaría hacerlo, después de todo, pueda que no sea bueno volando como pegaso, pero con un avión...creo que si podría considerarme un maestro", decía Meca todo presumido, pero a la vez, orgulloso.

-"Pero como veríamos de noche nosotras?", pregunto Sitra.

-"Zecora puede hacer unas pociones que nos ayude con eso cierto?", pregunto yo a Zecora.

Como ella afirmo con la cabeza.

-"Y mejore ya, puedo hacerlo sin efectos secundarios graves...pero, si algunos menores, como que además de agudizar la vista, agudizará tus demás sentidos...pero, como dije, efectos menores"; decía ella.

-"Y, cual era el efecto secundario grave?", pregunto Flower, como más por morbo, que por curiosidad.

-"Que cuando amanezca se quedarían ciegos de manera temporal..."; decía Zecora algo apenada.

Pero, como nadie quiso preguntar nada más...

-"Entonces con eso ya zanjado, una vez que los pilotos de los helicópteros nos dejen...retrocederán, exceptuando claro está al que llevará a Ground y Poison, hacia los refuerzos, les explicarán lo que estamos haciendo y les ayudarán a traerlos más rápido, a ver si logran traer los suficientes para dar un digno contraataque antes que llegue realmente la fuerza principal", decía yo toda seria

-"Bien...entonces les pido a todos que descansen muy bien...nos espera unos días demasiado largos...y complicados", decía Mig toda seria.

Todos asintieron, y aunque algunos se veían nerviosos.

En especial Ground y Zecora.

Esto era lo unico que podíamos hacer para salvar a esos inocentes...

O al menos...

A tantos como sea posibles.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **4 de agosto...**

 **4:47 pm**

 **Acercándonos a la ciudad de Alametha.**

Todos los equipos estaban echos e instalados.

Todas tenemos munición como para aburrir...

Estabamos lo más listas que alguien podría estar cuando nos superan 300 a 1...

Los 4 helicópteros íbamos volando a la misma altura, a 200 metros del suelo, con el sol a nuestras espaldas.

Como Mig estaba en el caza sobrevolando encima de nosotras, como la ciudad aun no está a la vista.

Los únicos que no llevábamos armadura, de los que no iban a combatir, era Sitra, Zecora, Chanti y Afit, luego todas teníamos armadura.

Esto era un ataque total de frente, si o sí.

El sigilo demoraría todo demasiado.

Además, solo Mig y yo somos buenas en eso.

El resto no y nos acabarían pillando rápidamente.

Por eso es que hacemos esto.

Es un todo o nada.

Como siempre.

 _-"Ya me voy adelantando chicas...suerte..."_ , decía Meca por la radio como veíamos el caza adelantarse y volar casi en vertical hacia arriba.

-"Esta bien…..suerte igual….", respondí yo…

Y solo yo.

Como el resto estaban nerviosas.

Como espero que esto funcione….

 _-"Nosotros nos vamos elevando también jefa…",_ me informaba por radio la piloto que iba con Poison y Ground.

-"Entendido…y suerte…..", decía yo por la radio.

-"Iremos bloqueando las señales desde ahora…", informo Ground sonando nervioso, "Suerte…", decía el escuchandose preocupado.

-"No te preocupes…lo intentaremos…..", respondía inocentemente Armory.

Que la trajimos para que escolte a las civiles mas que nada.

Y aunque le dimos un arma.

Bueno.

No esperamos que la use.

Pero si la usa, será realmente de ayuda la verdad.

-"Ya tenemos contacto visual con la ciudad", decía el piloto de nuestro helicóptero.

Como yo mire hacia el frente y vi ya el horizonte lleno de edificios y casas que se hacían cada vez más grande como nos acercábamos.

Y mientras más nos acercábamos.

Ya nuestros helicópteros se empezaban a separar entre si

-"Escuchen…..no importa donde estan en la ciudad, Ground me dijo a ultima hora que con el a tan alta altura con el inhibidor, que también recibe señales, incluso las nuestras, así que si quieren hablar, que sea en la frecuencia N°11",, decía yo por la radio.

 _-"Entendido",_ respondío Mig por la radio.

 _-"Muy bien",_ respondió Sitra.

-"Y recuerden…..si salimos de esta con vida, nos tomaremos 3 meses de vacaciones minimo", decía yo para animar un poco.

En vez de decir que tengan suerte por decima vez.

-"Oh vacaciones eternas si sale mal…", decía Flower con su tipico humor negro por la radio a todas.

Yo le di un codazo.

-"No es el momento", decía yo medio enojada.

-"Hey…esa frase era demasiado buena para dejarla alli", decía ella sin sentirse culpable.

-"Y esas son las clases de respuestas rápidas que tengo en mi arsenal Poison", decía ella de nuevo por radio, toda presumida

 _-"Yo lo iba a decir, pero al menos yo sabía que no era el momento"_ , respondío Poison por radio algo envidioso.

Bueno.

Al menos así se quitan los nervios hasta que lleguemos

.-..-.-..-.

 **En esos momentos**

 **Meca Master**

Eleve el avión hasta estar a 1 km sobre la ciudad, para luego caer en picada hacia ella...

Directamente hacia unos tanques que veo en el norte de la ciudad...

Y para cuando estoy a distancia de tiro, disparo y una andanada de 200 balas llueve en solo 5 segundos sobre 2 tanques enemigos, y solo logro eso antes de elevarme de nuevo y pasar sobrevolando sobre las casas.

Pero antes de perderles la vista, juro que vi humo salir de los costados de esos 2 tanques.

Al pasar volando a más de 1500 km por hora cerca de los techos de los edificios cerca del limite de la ciudad, para así hacerles saber que hemos llegado a matarles antes...

Haciendo volar las tejas o cualquier odorno en ellos.

Así que me eleve nuevamente, pero en vez de hacer otra pasada, sobrevolé la ciudad a solo 600 metros, como giraba el avión en un circulo alrededor de la ciudad para poder ver como estaba actualmente la ciudad.

Y pude ver como los secuaces de Meyers subían a los techos de los edificios más altos con lanzamisiles y antitanques e intentaban atinarme.

Pero sin éxito, porque yo no construí ningún misil antiaéreo jeje.

Que bien por eso... *pensaba el todo contento como sonreía*

Los misiles me pasaban de largo por kilómetros.

No por metros, por kilómetros.

Pero...

Ya basta de juegos...

Pongámonos serios... *pensó el todo decidido como de nuevo giro el avión más bruscamente para regresar a la ciudad*

Baje hasta casi rozar los edificios...

Y hasta creían que estando ya más cerca del suelo podrían atinarme...

Jaja.

Que crédulos... *pensó el todo confiado como giraba el avión de izquierda a derecha como iba hacia sus presas, mientras los misiles le pasaban rozando*

Y cuando estuve al alcance dispare...estando lo más horizontal posible con respecto al primer grupo de minotauros que me atacaban con lanzamisiles desde el techo más alto de la ciudad, que era de 15 pisos.

Solo 3 segundos fueron necesarios para hacerlos papilla como las balas trazadoras de 0.50 mm les atravesaron y hasta partieron en 2, y hasta haciendo explotar sus proyectiles con ellos, pero explosiones que solo dañaron el techo y nada más...

Creo que estaban demasiados confiados de que no les atacaría por temor a dañar el edificio y los potenciales rehenes dentro.

Ja.

Les doy 10 por el esfuerzo... *pensaba el todo sonriente como pasaba por arriba a solo unos metros del techo con el grupo de 10 minotauros que acaba de mutilar*

Pero, había más y más edificios donde salían como ratas para intentar derribarme...

Y yo haciendo giros sobre mi mismo a altas velocidades para evitar los misiles y proyectiles.

Como giraba y hacía lo mismo que antes, volar a baja altura y empezar a disparar a los techos lo más horizontal posible.

Acribillando así a decenas y decenas de minotauros por mi paso, como las fuertes ráfagas de viento a alta velocidades rompían vidrios o hacían perder el equilibrio a los pocos minotauros que de milagro sobrevivían a mis asaltos.

Y cuando estuve aproximándome al lugar donde vi el helicóptero como iba a solo 15 metros sobrevolando la calle principal, sobre la ancha avenida.

No importa si estaba parado.

Y sin nadie custodiándolo.

Yo solo le dispare hasta hacerlo explotar y elevarme de nuevo y a seguir con mis pasadas.

Y para cuando me eleve para dar mi 5ta pasada y ver quienes serían mis proximas victimas.

Pude ver como los helicópteros de las chicas empezaban a llegar

Como el equipo de Mig bajaba cerca de las casas al limite del este de la ciudad, mientras bombardeaban a los tanques que intentaban cubrirse de mi

Y claro, el helicóptero con el grupo de Kary yendo hacia el gran estadio.

Y el de Sitra y compañía yendo hacia el faro.

Como 5 tanques yendo por las afueras de la ciudad...

Así que ya decidido cuales serían mis proximos objetivos.

Descendí rápidamente como me alinee con ellos, y dispare al menos 600 balas en segundos, dejando los tanques humeando...

Pero no los explote, pero cuando me di la vuelta para dar una pasada, pude ver a los operarios de los tanques salir de ellos, así que, creo que por lo menos los daño lo suficiente para incapacitarlos...

Algo es algo...*piensa eso como hace su sexta pasada como aniquila a los operarios de los tanques*

Creo que por ahora lo veo yo todo fácil...

Me pregunto como le irán a las chicas al ya tocar tierra...

-.-..-.-.-.-…-..-.-.-.-.-.-

 **y...listo, por ahora, capitulo corto señores.**

 **Lo siento.**

 **Pero para la proxima, si no surge nada, capitulo extra largo para la batalla más larga de la historia**

 **Pero al menos espero que les haya parecido interesante este capitulo.**

 **Y nos vemos para el siguiente amigos lectores.**

 **No se olviden de comentar, y nos vemos con más locuras el siguiente miercoles**


	39. Chapter 39

_**Capitulo 39: La batalla por Alametha, el único día fácil...fue ayer (2nd Parte)**_

 **Estara todo en tercera persona**

 **(Grupo de demolición)**

 **4 de Agosto del 988 DDNM**

 **5:00 PM**

 **En la punta noreste de la Ciudad portuaria de Alametha**

El helicóptero las dejo justo encima de unos de los techos de uno de los edificios de 7 pisos de la ciudad, al este de la ciudad que ya fueron limpiados por Meca, como se nota las partes de cuerpos destrozados y ceniza, los 3 saltamos al techo y pudimos ver varios techos que le habían pasado lo mismo, solo que hasta algunos se notan destrozados, como si hubieran explotado.

El pequeño cubículo donde están las escaleras para bajar estaba destruida y colapsada sobre si misma, así que no les vendrían tan fácilmente por sorpresa.

Pero no pierden mucho el tiempo ya, como se van a los bordes del edificio preparando sus hechizos explosivos y Ema su RPG, Mig al este, Afit al oeste, y Ema al norte.

Como estan 100% protegidas las 3 con sus armaduras blindadas.

No tienen muchos edificios tan altos a su alrededor, así que tienen la ventaja de la altura.

Y en ese lugar ven 4 Humvees regresando a la ciudad para no estar en tanto terreno abierto, están a la mira de Afit como el ya con sus orbes explosivos cargados, lanza unos 4 a esos Humvees que ni lo logran ven venir, como estos impactan con una gran precisión en los motores de los 4 como cual misil teledirigido se tratasen sus orbes.

Convirtiendo esas Humvees en chatarras humeantes en vueltas en llamas, con todos los que las ocupaban, muertos.

Por mientras Mig ve 6 tanques retorciendo igualmente del campo abierto que son las afueras de la ciudad, y es ella quien los tiene a tiro.

Y con sus orbes más poderoso, envía 6 orbes a los puntos debiles de los tanques.

Haciéndolos explotar con poderosas explosiones, destrozando un poco más las casas o ruinas de casas por la calle donde pasaban, y dañando un poco el edificio en donde estaban como había justamente 2 tanques pasando al lado del edificio cuando ella ataco.

Por mientras Ema ve a 3 tanques retroceder por los caminos del norte, y sabiendo ella que no puede atacar blancos móviles con la misma rapidez que sus compañeras unicornio, ella espera a que estén más cerca, y sus cañones no puedan apuntarle, como los cañones de los tanques no levantan en vertical, porque no son antiaéreos.

Y cuando vio que esos tanques estaban pasando ya al lado del edificio.

Disparo su primer misil RPG al tanque que iba de primeras.

Y aunque le apunto a la parte trasera.

El viento la desvío un poco, pero al menos le logro dar en la cima de la torreta del tanque, haciendo caer el cañon de este, pero el tanque no exploto, como solo daño la torreta nada más.

Ella entonces tomo el segundo tipo de lanzamisiles que le dieron, uno que podía lanzar 4 misiles a la vez, como los otros 2 tanques que le seguían se detuvieron en el acto y empezaban a retroceder.

Y mientras lo hacían en una absurda línea recta por la calle.

Ella apunto bien a que estuvieran los 2 en perfecta diagonal con su lanzamisiles.

Y cuando estuvo a segundos de pasar eso, disparo las 4 a la vez, que siendo ella tan fuerte como es, el retroceso no le afecto mucho, y lanzo un segundo antes, porque mientras el misil tardaba menos de un segundo en llegar a su blanco, ese segundo extra de movimiento de los tanques aun importaban en la mente de Ema.

Y dio sus frutos como 2 misiles terminaron en la base de la torreta del segundo tanque, dejandola completamente inhabilitada, y los otros 2 misiles terminaron en el frente del tanque y en la misma torreta, dañando solo la torreta, y solo dejando quemaduras y una gran abolladura en el resistente blindaje del frente del tanque.

Pero por lo menos, sus armas principales estaban inutilizadas.

-"Ja...todavía lo tengo...", se felicitaba a si misma Ema como dejaba a un lado el lanzamisiles como se ponía a cubierto para cargar el RPG y el lanzamisiles cuádruple.

-"No veo más enemigos por aquí..."; decía Afit como realmente por su lado no se veía a más vehiculos pasar.

O talvez había uno que otro, pero al ver los vehículos humeantes en el camino.

Decidieron buscar otro camino por donde retroceder al centro de la ciudad, donde creerían que podrían estar a salvo.

Como se veía a Meca hacer una pasada sobre unos techos al oeste de la ciudad.

-"Yo no diría eso..."; decía Mig toda seria como aun con su hechizo de orbes cargados ella lanzo los 3 orbes a los tanques que daño Ema, y que intentaban retroceder, pero en su afan por retroceder y buscar un camino alternativo, se encontraron en la mira de Mig.

Como les logro dar en sus puntos débiles haciéndolos explotar y matando así a sus ocupantes.

-"Pero tenemos que seguir avanzando y limpiando todo el borde de la ciudad, para que no vean la avanzada del ejercito del coronel Attom"; decía Mig toda seria.

-"Vamonos entonces...", decía Ema como cargo sus cosas e iban a los restos de la escalera.

Mig y Afit solo hicieron explotar los escombros para convertirlos en polvo y poder pasar, y así bajar y seguir con la misión, y al no haber recibido ninguna represalia de los pisos inferiores, solo bajaron sin problemas hasta la planta baja, donde con mucho cuidado, y pegadas a las paredes caminaban por la calle para ir al siguiente edificio que habia al noroeste, uno de 8 pisos y que se veía ya muy maltratado por las pasadas de Meca.

Pero mientras caminaban con sus hechizos cargados y con su RPG cargado y listo para disparar Ema, pasaron los minutos como escuchaban los disparos y explosiones a lo lejos.

Vieron un tanque atravesar una casa a solo una calle antes de llegar a su destino.

Justo a unos metros de ellos.

Pero el tanque no los vio, solo seguía retrocediendo por la calle en que estaban.

Parecía que estaba solo.

Mig se veía que le iba a destruir con un orbe, como Ema se fijo si venía otro tanque por donde vino el tanque.

Pero no veía nada, y cuando el tanque se alejo lo suficiente para que la onda expansiva al destruir el tanque no les alcanzara, ella lanzo el orbe, haciéndolo explotar.

Lastimosamente, al lado del edificio a donde ibamos a ir.

Y al parecer el edificio estaban lo suficientemente dañado.

Posiblemente de cuando tomaron la ciudad, porque Meca nunca pareció dañar todo el edificio en sí.

Este edificio se empezó a inclinar hacia el sur, como nosotras nos quedamos allí viendo como caía el edificio aplastando las casas del otro lado de la calle, y matando a quien sea que estuviera dentro del edificio.

Como la nube de polvo y escombros las envolvieron.

Pero las armaduras con filtradores para respirar, las mantenían a salvo de la nube.

Y como una vez el suelo dejo de temblar por el derrumbe...

-"Sigamos...", decía Mig en voz alta, como a pesar del derrumbe de un edificio de 8 pisos, ellos siguieron avanzando como si nada a su siguiente objetivo...

..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Aun en tercera persona**

 **(Grupo de Reserva)**

 **5:01 pm**

Se ve a Zecora, Sitra y Chanti ser dejadas en la base del faro por el helicóptero que las trajo.

Zecora con sus bolsas llenas de pocimas medicinales y vendajes.

Chanti con una mochila llena de cargadores para rifle, y un rifle con su respectivo arnes para disparar.

Y Sitra con también un bolsón lleno de municiones de la calibre 50, y la misma calibre 50 en su espalda.

Y las 3 rápidamente se metieron dentro antes de atraer más atención a ellas, como Sitra al ser la más fuerte embiste la puerta de madera del faro, abriendola totalmente.

Adentro de este, además de la escalera en espiral del faro enorme de 7 pisos de altura.

En la entrada dentro del faro había varias cajas de madera, quien sabe de que o para que, pero a las chicas no les importo, al menos a Sitra.

-"Yo voy a ver que son estas cajas...si no les importa"; decía ella.

-"Mientras no te vayas...no hay problema...", decía Sitra como ella y Chanti subían el faro.

Zecora asentía como ella se ponía a abrir las cajas, pensando que habría algo de utilidad en ellas.

Pero no.

Solo encontró comida.

Puras cajas llena de fruta seca para ser transportadas.

-"Bueno...al menos no son explosivos...", decía ella algo aliviada como con lo que se tardo en abrir 5 cajas para llegar a esa afirmación.

Sitra y Chanti llegaron al último piso.

Con Chanti algo cansada como sus patas le temblaban cuando dio el último paso para llegar al último piso.

Mientras que Sitra, no mostraba nada de cansancio, solo se veía determinación en su mirada.

Como abría la puerta de madera para salir a la pasarela circular que rodea la parte superior del faro.

Como entonces ella se posiciono para tener una perfecta vista de la franja de casas y galpones que ahí en la costa.

Las casas y edificios tipo de negocio se encuentran en la pequeña porción de playa y arena blanca que hay por 4km, y que los separa de los muelles.

Que allí se ven grandes almacenes, y por desgracia, una Humvee que esta yendo a toda velocidad por la calle frente a la costa y esos negocios y almacenes, y que si, los han visto descender, y están a punto de llegar, como están a 800 metros de distancia.

Se ven 5 minotauros en la humvee.

Y el que hace de artillero esta esperando la oportunidad de estar en rango para intentar darle a Sitra.

Pero Sitra ya con el rifle montado, les apunta, y antes de que el artillero de la humvee tuviera oportunidad.

Ella dispara, y le da justo en el pecho al artillero, matandolo al instante como prácticamente le ha destrozado el esternón.

Y para cuando estan a 500 metros y llegando a la pasarela artificial para llegar al faro.

Ella tiene un tiro perfecto del conductor, y es allí donde ella le apunta...pero no a la cabeza.

Si no, le dispara al hombro izquierdo del conductor, volándoselo, pero ese acto brutal hizo que perdiera el control y cayeran a la izquierda, directo al agua...

Pero no a una zona profunda del mar, y la caída no fue tan alta como volcarse ni nada.

Como aun estaba la mitad de la humvee visible.

Solo 2 salieron de la humvee

Medio tambaleantes, pero lo hicieron.

Solo para ser recibidos por otro disparo de Sitra que le dio directamente en la cabeza al que salió del lado del pasajero, haciéndola explotar como cual sandía.

Y el otro logro cubrirse detrás de la humvee.

Como se veía al otro pasajero, arrastrarse fuera.

Era el conductor, como no se veía el cuarto por ninguna parte.

Pero en vez de que Sitra le rematara, dejo que se arrastrara fuera del vehiculo como pudiera, como le faltaba todo el brazo que le arranco por el disparo.

Ella sonreía al ver eso, ella quería que todos los minotauros malvivientes y violadores sufrieran, y no solo tengan una muerte rápida que no merecen.

Pero era eso, o morir.

Mientras, el cuerpo del soldado que acaba de volarle la cabeza, flota en el agua, con las pequeñas olas llevandolo de a poco a la costa.

Pero, ella vio un detallito muy bonito.

Vio que ese soldado tenía un RPG en la espalda, con aun el proyectil colocado, listo para disparar.

Y como el otro minotauro se ocultaba como cual cobarde al ver que esta acorralado.

Decidía esperar a que el cuerpo de su compañero flotara hasta estar cerca de él.

Y cuando una pequeña hola lo dejo casi a la par con el...

Ella disparo, haciendo que la explosión matara al cobarde.

Como el que estaba herido estaba caminando como podía por el agua...

Le alcanzo la metralla, matandolo a el también.

Ella sonrío al ver la escena.

Pero la sonrisa le duro poco, como de las casas y negocios frente a la costa empezaron a salir varios minotauros, decenas y decenas de esto, demasiados para que ella pudiera abatirlos a todos antes de que llegaran.

Pero eso si, ninguno tenía una armadura blindada.

-"Meca...si me escuchas, tenemos en la costa varios soldados que salieron de sus escondites y se vienen al faro...ven rápido antes de que nos conviertan en papilla"; dijo Chanti toda alarmada por la radio, como estaba al lado de Sitra.

Como ella hacía lo que podía, disparando a cuantos minotauros viese.

Como los minotauros salián por decenas de esas casas, y varias decenas más de los hangares.

Esos estaban listos para salir de aquí para cuando vinieran a recogerlos.

E iban corriendo en dirección al faro.

Queriendo vengar la muerte de sus compañeros.

Y cuando mato a uno de un disparo en su pecho...

 _-"Voy enseguida"_ , respondía Meca como Sitra hizo un 2 en uno, como la bala le dio a un malviviente en el brazo, volándoselo, y la metralla le llovío en todo el pecho al que tenía al lado, matando al segundo, e hiriendo mortalmente al primero, como se sentaba y gritaba en agonía por haber perdido su brazo.

Los primeros 8 habían llegado a la pasarela para llegar al faro, al menos unos 500 metros de terreno abierto.

Donde ella estaba más que dispuesta a mantenerlos a raya.

Un solo tiro en el pecho a uno...significa atravesarlo por completo y alcanzar al que tiene detrás.

Pero, son tan fornidos y macizos los minotauros, que solo atraviesan 2 a lo mucho cada disparo.

Y cuando estaban ya a 300 metros y estaban empezando a disparar sus ametralladoras ligeras, y Chanti también a responder el fuego y matar a los que se acercarán como su rifle tiene mejor precisión que una ametralladora ligera de soldados en movimiento.

 _-"Por fin, podré ver mi arma en acción!",_ grito Meca emocionado por la radio, pero las chicas estaban demasiado ocupadas para responderle como intentaban mantener la enorme oleada de minotauros a raya, como algunos en su desesperación disparaban sus RPG al faro, pero como lo disparaban a la desesperaba, muchos pasaban de largo, o se quedaban corto en alcanzarles.

Solo algunos disparos de ametralladora llegando a dar al faro...pero no a las chicas.

Entonces como su gran salvador, Meca que iba en picada en total verticalidad deja caer su bomba electrocutadora mágica, y se eleva justo a tiempo, antes de llegar al suelo, haciendo que muchos de los soldados malvivientes se asustaran cuando les paso de largo.

Y no vieron lo que realmente debería asustarles

Justo en la playa, cae la bomba.

Que como si fuera un huevo se parte su cubierta, y lo que hay en el interior, el cristal de elerio se quiebra, liberando una descarga mágica a su alrededor en forma de cupula con rayos morados atravesando el suelo y el aire, que cuando alcanza a sus victimas los hace caer al suelo y retorcerse por completo, en una agonía total hasta dejarlos inconsciente a todos los que estuvieran en un radio de 400 metros alrededor del proyectil.

Logrando incapacitar a los que iban en la pasarela, y a los que estaban en camino, que se cuentan por docenas, hasta podría haber allí unos 100 a 120 soldados malvivientes...

El área que afecta la bomba no les da ni de milagro a las chicas.

Y los que estaban aun en camino desde los hangares.

Se vuelven a ellos, como no quieren terminar como sus compañeros.

Pero Sitra no deja que se vayan muchos tan fácilmente como logra abatir a todos los que puede.

A al menos unos 8 antes de que hasta para ella dejen de estar en rango...

-"Chanti...quieres ir a rematar a todos los que haya...yo te cubrire...", decía Sitra toda seria como no dejaba de disparar a los minotauros que se retorcían, todos indefensos en el área que afecto la bomba.

-"Uf...ok...no me gustaría dejarte a ti todo el trabajo..."; decía Chanti más relajada como esquivaron a la muerte una vez más.

Y mientras bajaba ella, y escuchaba a Sitra disparar.

Vio a Zecora oculta detrás de unas cajas abiertas, como se veía muchos agujeros de bala en toda la pared del faro.

-"Ya termino Zecora...puedes salir de tu escondite"; decía Chanti algo más tranquila, pero sin dejar de estar medio nerviosa por haber escapado a la muerte.

-"Si...escuche que Meca grito algo por la radio, y un segundo después...los disparos al faro cesaron"; decía Zecora algo nerviosa aun como no quería salir de estar cubierta por esas cajas.

-"Escucha...voy a rematar a algunos malnacidos...así que, me harías un gran favor si tu me vigilaras las espaldas...ok"; decía Chanti en voz alta para hacer reaccionar a Zecora para que dejara su escondite...

Como ella ya salía del faro.

-"Oye...espera, no sería más fácil, capturar a uno como el arma que supongo que uso, no los mato, y obligarlo a que nos diga donde esta Meyers?", pregunto Zecora como llego a hablarle desde el marco de la puerta..

-"Mmmm...si, podríamos hacer eso, porque dudo que las demás logren tener a alguien el suficiente tiempo con vida para conseguir algo...", decía Chanti toda pensativa.

-"Exacto...yo te ayudo a traer a uno, como se ve que no son para nada livianos", sugería Zecora.

-"Si...y más si el oficial que nos toque interrogar, es tan pesado como un horno de cocina"; decía Chanti no muy gustosa con el plan.

-"Vamos a ello, sin tiempo que perder, antes de que otra oleada vuelva a suceder", decía Zecora toda seria como tomaba de la pata izquierda a Chanti para ir a donde están todos los cuerpos de los minotauros, tanto cadaveres que los que mataron, como los que en esos momentos agonizaban.

Y al ver la gran cantidad que había...

Ambas sabían que les iba a tomar su tiempo...

.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Aun en tercera persona**

 **Grupo de Rescate**

 **5:03 pm**

Al estar más adentro su objetivo, tardan un poco más en llegar, como también los disparos de ametralladoras enemigas de dentro de los edificios y casas más adentro de la ciudad, de seguro puestos allí, para hacerle la vida imposible a quien avanzara más adentro de la ciudad.

No pueden responder de regreso, como el piloto que las lleva está haciendo maniobras evasivas para evitar que le den a este.

Pero al final llegan a un edificio de 6 pisos, pero para las ponys, parece uno de 14 por lo alto que es, que parece que puede ser de civiles como tiene sabanas colgadas y ondeando con el viento, como hay un cubiculo con una puerta, donde de seguro son las escaleras.

Ellas tienen que saltar al techo como el fuego de ametralladoras y misiles es muy alta como para que el helicóptero se quede quieto un minuto.

Y de echo saltan aun con el helicóptero en movimiento sobre ese techo, por desgracia a 4 metros de altura...

Pero al estar con armaduras blindadas y con varios equipos encima suyo.

No son para nada ligeras, y por desgracia van a suficiente velocidad como para que el techo no aguante su peso de las 3, como tampoco las cuerdas y las sabanas les paran para nada la caida, atravesando el techo de cemento, casi por el borde del edificio.

Cayendo así sin que se hayan dado cuenta, sobre un par de minotauros que miraban afuera por la ventana del apartamento, preparados para cuando pasará el helicóptero.

Pero no iban a hacer mucho como el peso combinado de las 3 que son 270 kg de ponys con armaduras blindadas y equipo caen sobre sus cabezas, rompiéndoles el cuello a esos bastardos, pero sirviendo de amortiguadores ese par de soldados para las chicas como las sabanas caen sobre ellas.

Los soldados que estaban en ese piso de apartamentos, estaban más preocupados de lo que hubiera caído allí fuera una bomba de algún tipo, así que en vez de acercarse y ver si sus compañeros que fueron "aplastados" estan bien.

Retrocedieron rápidamente como los cobardes que son...

Y mientras el polvo y escombro las cubría a las 3...

Kary se sentaba y se saco la sabana que la cubría con una pata, y Flower solo se sacudía el polvo de encima como cual perro, como se lamentaba internamente de no haber planeado y caer como piedra como las demás.

Y Armory...ella solo estaba aturdida y aun tirada sobre los cuerpos de los bastardos y escombros, sin saber como reaccionar ahora.

Entonces Kary enciende su cuerno y despeja el polvo que las envuelve.

Y para gran sorpresa de todos los que estaban allí reunidos.

Se encontraban en una sala comedor muy amplia, con los muebles apilados en los bordes por las ventanas para mejor comodidad de los tiradores, luego había unas 4 hembras civiles, que se encontraban en shock, amordazadas y atadas sus piernas y brazos, y se les podía notar desnudas, y con varios moretones alrededor de sus cuerpos, donde había en el centro de esta sala.

Y viendo de reojo desde las puertas de unos cuartos y el baño, al menos 5 bastardos minotauros viéndoles.

Ellos estaban a punto de desenfundar sus armas como entonces Kary hizo brillar como el sol por un segundo su cuerno, en un segundo.

Encegueciéndolos a todos los presentes...

Incluido a sus 2 compañeras, pero menos ella obviamente.

Y mientras esos minotauros se frotaban las manos en la cara para poder ver de nuevo.

Kary usando su magia desenfunda su rifle, y le dispara sin apuntar y de un lado al otro de la sala, descargando así casi la mitad del cargador a esos 5 que aun luchaban por ver.

Matándolos.

-"Maldita sea...para la proxima vez avisa...", decía Flower toda gruñona...como se había quitado el casco para frotarse los ojos.

Armory solo se quejaba en voz baja sobre que lo dolía el brillo enceguecedor….

-"Era hacer eso o dejar que los civiles murieran hasta que se nos diera la gana disparar..."; decía Kary toda seria como ponía su rifle en el arnés de la armadura para disparar en modo manual, como mantiene su cuerno brillando para hacer cualquier hechizo rápidamente.

-"Ya...ya...", se quejaba Flower como seguía frotándose los ojos.

-"Y cuando termines de quejarte...podemos ir a despejar el resto..."; decía Kary toda seria como pateaba la única puerta por donde no estaban los minotauros muertos, y la pateaba para demostrar que había un pasillo, donde al final de este a su izquierda no había ninguna ventana o puerta, y al lado solo se veía el hueco de la escalera por donde querían bajar.

Y al frente de ellos había otra puerta.

Y al ver una vez a ambos lados, se dio cuenta que solo estaban esta puerta por donde salía, y la del frente.

Mm...solo 2 apartamentos bien grandes aca arriba eh?

Entonces se puso atenta cuando se vio la puerta al frente de ella abrirse, con un minotauro listo para disparar su ametralladora ligera sobre ella, pero su arma lo tenía lista para disparar a otro minotauro, no al pequeño pony armado delante de él.

Pero Kary apreto el gatillo primero, como no tiene que apuntar...

Porque al estar frente a ella.

Ella ya tiene un blanco...sus piernas, no como el minotauro que esos milisegundos preciosos en bajar su arma le costará su vida...

Y le costo como este no pudo disparar su arma, como cayo al suelo como le habían volado la rodilla derecha, y Kary solo le remato de un disparo en la cabeza.

Y fue allí cuando 4 minotauros armados con ametralladoras ligeras, cubriendose con las paredes y algunos muebles de esa casa, como había otros 2 con cuchillos usando a 2 hembras como rehenes.

Empezaron a dispararme.

Y aunque mi instinto me gritaba que solo me cubriera en otro lado.

Al disparar de frente, les darían a las civiles que tenemos detrás.

Así que solo forme un escudo mágico en frente mío justo antes de que cualquier disparo pasará de largo.

Y empece a hacer fuego de supresión sobre ellos al disparar manualmente.

Para así aliviar la presión que hacían los disparos sobre mi escudo mágico, después de todo, estos están disparando balas de calibre más alto que un rifle.

Pero no tan alto como una de calibre 50.

Fue entonces en los segundos que siguieron a eso como era solo yo resistiendo los disparos, y yo haciendo fuego de supresión, incluso, alcanzando a uno a la cabeza, como disparar manualmente es dificil mientras te concentras en mantener un escudo mágico.

Entonces, mi gran alivio llego cuando Flower, encima de mí, aprovechando lo grandes que eran los marcos de la puerta.

Estaba encima de mí, disparando su escopeta, aprovechando que mi escudo mágico le cubría, ella pudo apuntar y disparar fácilmente.

Matando así a uno que estaba cubriendose con la pared, las balas trituraran la pared que no era de cemento, era de simple madera contrachapada.

Matandolo como le había dado en la cabeza.

Matando luego ella al tercero que estaba disparando desde detrás de unos muebles, peligrosamente cerca de las rehenes.

Y el último con la ametralladora al ver a sus compañeros muertos y que no podía hacer nada más, apunto su ametralladora a las civiles, sin importar que sus compañeros estaban así.

Talvez iba a amenazarles que iba a abrir fuego contra las civiles si es que no dejaban de disparar.

Como sea, nunca lo sabrían como un escopetazo al torso le destroza el pecho, matandolo, no tan en el acto, pero si le dará unos segundos horribles de agonía como se desploma al suelo como sangra a mares en una pose drámatica como se agarra el pecho e intenta respirar.

Los otros 2 minotauros que quedaban, altos, musculosos de pelaje café oscuro, y pelaje café claro de la cintura para abajo, y con tatuajes en los brazos, signos de haber estado en una pandilla o mafia antes de todo esto, estaban de pie, como ambos tenían un brazo sujetando de la cintura a sus rehenes, 2 hembras minotauro, como con la otra mano, usando un cuchillo, las tenían prácticamente pegado al cuello de sus victimas, como estas solo suplicaba por su vida.

-"A ver putas ponys...atrevanse a hacernos algo y estas putas lo pagarán"; decía el de la izquierda todo agresivo como presiono tanto el cuchillo del cuello de su rehén, que le hizo sacar algo de sangre.

-"Si...porque después de todo, no vienen a rescatarlas a todas verdad?", pregunto el otro sintiéndose más seguro y confiado como lamía la cara de su rehén, como esta solo seguía suplicando por su vida.

Ambas no parecían tener energías para luchar, como estaban con muchos moretones, y estaban sus manos y patas atadas para evitar huir.

Estaban esos desgraciados usándolas de escudos humanos...

Pero...donde talvez un militar del ejercito real del país, o un Equestria hubiera dudado y bajado las armas para intentar negociar...o solo seguir apuntandoles, pero sin estar cerca del gatillo de sus armas...

Kary no lo hizo, como Flower solo cambio de arma y agarro la pistola que tenía como reserva Kary en su pata trasera, y se la puso en su arnés ahora.

Y ambas les apuntaron sin titubear...Flower a la de la derecha que lamío a su rehén y Kary al de la izquierda

-"No escucharon...vamos a matar a estas perras, si no sueltan sus armas, y se convierten en nuestras nuevas rehenes!"; grito algo nervioso el de la izquierda, al ver que Kary y Flower les importaba un carajo sus amenazas.

Como se movían a la desesperada, intentando hacer todo lo posible para que no tuvieran un tiro seguro.

Y como Flower estaba sin casco, a ella se le veía con la expresión de, "Te mataré y me ire a dormir como un bebe después de esto"

O sea, que le importaba la vida de esos 2 una mierda.

-"Lo vamos a cumplir!", grito el de la derecha más nervioso que el otro como solo Flower le quito el seguro a la pistola.

-"Los escuchamos..."; decía Kary fríamente.

-"Pero la cosa es que nos importa una mierda...", decía Flower como sonreía, y antes de que pudieran decir algo más.

Como si estuvieran sincronizadas.

Ambas dispararon.

Kary, al ya no tener la presión de estar cargando su magia.

Pudo apuntar bien y darle directo en la cabeza al suyo, matandolo definitivamente.

Mientras que Flower, siendo la que menos ha practicado usando un arma, y por eso eligio una escopeta, por su amplia zona de daño que tienen sus disparos.

Por desgracia para la rehén del de la derecha, el disparo que hizo Flower le atraveso la mandibula, pero como estaba ella medio de lado, la bala siguío y le dio directo en la frente del malnacido que la usaba como escudo, matandolo a él.

La que salvo Kary empezó a llorar, pero de alegría por ser salvada, pero la que salvó Flower, solo lloraba de dolor, aunque internamente, agradecía que siguiera con vida.

Ya con esa situación zanjada, Armory se acerco a ellas.

-"Eh...ya eh liberado a las rehenes del cuarto anterior...", dijo ella aun estando algo nerviosa por como se escuchaban explosiones y disparos por toda la ciudad...

-"Ahora te toca ayudar a los de aquí...ve liberandolas, nosotras vamos a revisar los demás pisos, a ver si hay más de estos desgraciados"; decía Kary toda seria.

-"Y por una rázon te dimos un arma...si viene a este piso uno que no sea nosotras, o una rehén...ya sabes que es tirar a matar", decía Flower toda seria como señalaba el rifle en la espalda de Armory.

-"Lo intentare...", decía Armory toda nerviosa, como aun no estaba ni de cerca preparada para tomar la vida de alguien más

Pero, el echo de seguir ayudando a las inocentes victimas de la invasión le daba animos para continuar como iba a la otra habitación como Kary y Flower iban al piso de abajo.

Ellas asintieron y fueron corriendo a las escaleras para seguir con su misión

Kary pensando preocupada en que esto no puede ser demasiado fácil..

Y Flower despreocupándose un poco al notar que esto es demasiado fácil...

Haciendo que mientras ellas 2 bajen, y claro, Flower se ponga su casco nuevamente y se ponen a revisar habitación por habitación, piso por piso.

Mientras que Armory, al traer ella también unos botiquines, se pone atender como puede a la minotauro herida.

-"No se preocupen...todo ira bien...lo prometo..."; decía ella intentando mostrarse segura de si misma, como al estar sin casco por el momento, muestra algo de seguridad como lo único que puede hacer es limpiarle la herida...

Pero con el sonido de disparos y explosiones a distancia, hace que le sea muy dificil mantener esa fachada, como esta internamente aterrada en estar en una zona de guerra de nuevo.

Pero intenta demostrar algo de seguridad, para las pobres civiles que están muy golpeadas.

Pero no ayuda como escucha abajo como se desata otro tiroteo...haciendo que todas las civiles se pongan en posición fetal, esperando a que todo termina, mientras lo único que puede hacer Armory es usar uno de los cuchillos que tenían uno de los minotauros y desatarles a ellas también.

Como sus patas, si no fuera por la armadura que llevará, se vería como temblaban como gelatina.

Pero tenía que ser valiente, después de todo, ella quería ayudar a las inocentes, para eso estaba aquí, y para eso vino.

Así que pese a que el tiroteo abajo termino tan rápido como comenzó...

-"Vamos con las otras quieren...vamos a estar todas juntas en un cuarto...por ahora...así si alguien viene, pueda defenderlas como se debe"; decía Armory intentando estar en control como les daba una sonrisa para darles confianza.

Y de echo si funciona como las que estaban allí, ya liberadas empiezan a levantarse...apenas, y a caminar, que es lo minimo que se puede esperar en sus estados actuales, hacia la primera habitación que limpiaron.

Ayudando a la que estaba herida a caminar, como estaba demasiado adolorida y de seguro cansada por lo que sea que los minotauros les hicieron pasar.

Y todo mientras las chicas estaban limpiando el piso de abajo.

Que al regresar a verlas.

Podemos ver a Flower en una habitación revisando por la ventana del comedor en busca de más enemigos, como tiene a 3 minotauros muertos repartidos en la sala/comedor/cocina y 1 en la entrada al cuarto del apartamento, con varios muebles destrozados al haber sido alcanzado por los proyectiles de su escopeta

Todos con agujeros en sus pechos, o incluso con parte de la cabeza volada, como le falta la mitad superior de la cabeza y esta tirado sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Mientras tiene a 2 niñas minotauro que de seguro estarán traumadas de por vida por lo que vieron aquí, y de seguro vivieron.

Y que en estos momentos solo están ocultas debajo de una colcha, sin querer ver lo que ha pasado...

Mientras que en la habitación de al lado, Kary también los tiene esparcidos a los minotauros que mato repartidos por el lugar.

Solo que los 3 minotauros que mato fueron con disparos únicos directos a la cabeza, o al corazón, haciendo que no este tan desordenado como el de Flower.

Y con 2 civiles adultas sentadas, y asustadas por lo que paso en medio de la sala también..

Fueron entonces así, piso por piso, liberando cada piso de minotauros malvivientes fuertemente armados, que en su mayoría no podían responder adecuadamente porque tenían armas de grueso calibre o explosivos, y simplemente, pueden que sean hijos de puta inmorales y violadores malnacidos, pero no son retrasados y no dispararan un RPG dentro de un pequeño apartamento.

Donde tienen aún más explosivos dentro de estos y que increíblemente, no han matado a ni un civil por el momento

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

 **Poison Arrow**

 **En esos momentos**

 **A 2km por encima de la ciudad en el helicóptero**

 **5:12 pm**

Estabamos escuchando literalmente, decenas y decenas de llamadas de socorro y preguntando que demonios hacer.

Además del primer ministro intentando comunicarse con alguien, y sonando realmente frustrado con cada intento.

Pero por ahora nada de donde se esta escondiendo exactamente.

-"Vamos...me dijiste que podíamos usar un sintetizador de voz para engañarlos y dar ordenes falsas", decía yo todo impaciente como tenía una radio lista para hablar.

-"Si...pero deja primero que la computadora procese la voz del primer ministro entre todo el griterío...y...ya...ya puedes comunicarte...", decía el como estaba aplicando algunos comandos en la computadora alienigena que teníamos aquí dentro, "Ahora puedes comunicarte con todos"; decía el como todo el griterío se silencio por un minuto para que yo pueda hablar.

-"Por fin...", decía yo con una sonrisa.

-"A todos los tanques y humvees, retrocedan al centro de la ciudad, que están muy expuestos en los bordes, mientras que el resto de la infantería también retroceda al centro de la ciudad, pero obviamente lleve a las rehenes que tengan con ustedes para que el avión no los fulmine apenas salgan afuera...", decía yo lo más serio posible.

Luego el ruido volvio, como muchos aceptaban la nueva orden, o sea, todos los que andaban en los vehiculos, los que se rehusaban eran los soldados a pie porque les sonaba estupido estar en el exterior en vez de seguir ocultos en los edificios.

Pero aun así, algunos si estaban dispuestos a retroceder, supongo que eran los que estaban en los bordes de la ciudad.

Y eso mientras el primer ministro gritaba por la radio de que ese no era él...

Pero mientras eso pasaba, todo se silencio, como solo se escuchaba a alguien hablar.

"...solo _3 yeguas ponys en el faro, pero ese avión mato a decenas de los nuestros con una extraña arma...creemos que son las que está informando donde atacar en la ciudad...",_ informaba un soldado malviviente.

-"Como es...?", preguntaba yo algo confundido.

-"Programe que cada vez que dijeran algo sobre una pony o la ubicación de Meyers, ese comunicado sería prioritario", decía Ground, "Pero los detalles no son importantes ahora mismo, dales unas ordenes que ayuden a las chicas", decía el con un tono urgente.

-"Es cierto...", decía yo como asentía como quería alagarlo por lo que hizo aquí.

Realmente se lució con la única cosa que tenía que hacer.

-"Aquí Meyers, pueden retroceder?", pregunto yo por la radio.

 _-"Señor, si nos dijo que no nos movieramos de la costa en ningún momento"_ , respondía ese soldado todo confundido.

Ok, ok, buen dato...

-"Como cuantos de ustedes quedan?", pregunto yo.

-" _No lo se, mataron a muchos en la calle frente a la costa...pero aun quedamos al menos 300..._ "; decía el soldado.

Mierda...son muchos defendiendo la costa...o solo siendo los primeros en primera fila para intentar huir...

-"Escucha chico, cuando se haga de noche, aprovechen que es una noche sin luna y de nuevo vuelven a atacar desde el mismo sitio, de seguro no lo esperarían...", decía yo por la radio todo serio.

 _-"En serio señor, eso ya suena muy arriesgado y no queremos morir en un plan extraño y que suena estupido",_ decía el soldado todo enojado _, "Después de todo queremos seguir viviendo"_ , decía el.

-"Entonces entren a las casas frente a la costa e intenten dispararles desde allí con sus lanzamisiles", decía yo todo serio.

 _-"Eso si...podría funcionar...y lo haremos al anochecer...que es la única parte de su plan inicial que sonaba bien"_ , decía el soldado como colgó.

-"Bien, se lo comunicare a Sitra para que se prepare", decía yo todo serio

Como Ground asentía.

Pero claro, con la voz de Meyers en nuestro poder.

Hora de crear un poco de pánico entre las tropas, diciendo que la fuerza que los ataca es más grande que solo 9 yeguas y un semental en un Mig de combate.

Y claro, tener más información sobre donde están todos para no andar a ciegas en la ciudad.

Pero primero, a hacer que venga el caos, jejeje...

.-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

 **De acuerdo gente bonita, por ahora va la segunda parte y nuestras chicas ya han hecho de las suyas al entrar a la ciudad...**

 **Como responderán las fuerzas del primer ministro Meyers al ataque?**

 **Averiguelo en le proximo capitulo...este domingo.**

 **Si, este domingo, eh decidido dedicarme tiempo completo a este fanfic porque la verdad...es que en el otro voy a dar un spoiler tamaño planetoide del final de este, así que para no arruinarles a ustedes el final de este fanfic, y seguir con relleno que mataría el interes de ese otro para alcanzar a este.**

 **Mejor me dedico a este al 100% a este y mantener el otro con la maxima calidad posible.**

 **Ahora, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo gente bonita.**

 **Que se viene más cosas locas.**

 **(3 bombas electromagneticas, 20 granadas cegadoras por usar, y 4 tanques de 30 litros de pocima por usar)**

 **(3 humvees, 16 tanques destruidos y 288 soldados asesinados hasta el momento)**

 **(200 humvees, 300 tanques, 100 armaduras potenciadas, 2 mil soldados enemigos)**

 **O, y esas estadisticas eran para mí y no olvidarme como van las cosas...y no sacar algo de la nada.**

 **Pero se los dejo para que vean que a pesar de los aparentes daños iniciales...no han raspado ni la superficie de las fuerzas enemigas...así que esta batalla...solo ha comenzando...**


	40. Chapter 40

_**Capitulo 40: La batalla por Alametha, el caos no dura para siempre (Parte 3)**_

 **Meca**

 **Sobrevolando la ciudad aún**

 **5:25 pm**

-"Aja...aja...ok...ok, ya lo veo, en este momento suelto el gas..."; decía yo todo decidido por la radio a Ground.

Que había conseguido hacerles salir de su escondite a los que se escondían en el exterior de la ciudad.

-"A ver...veamos donde están los más concurridos...", decía el todo tranquilo como tenía el avión volando de cabeza para poder ver sin ninguna restricción la ciudad, como le habían dejado de disparar, y estaba volando a menos de 1km sobre la ciudad.

-"Mmmm...ese lugar puede funcionar...", decía yo como sonreía al ver la avenida principal que inicia desde el norte de la ciudad hasta los muelles, y esta repleta de tanques y humvees...como también había muchos, pero muchosss minotauros entre ellos, avanzando lentamente por las calles.

No podía ver a detalle si tenían armas o no...

Pero no podía desaprovechar una oportunidad como esa...

-"Atención, tengo a al menos...1, 3...5...50 vehiculos más soldados a pie avanzando por la avenida principal que conecta con la entrada a la ciudad por el norte, es una avenida bien ancha, así que no tendrán problemas en hallarla...así que equipo de demolición...ya saben a donde ir..."; decía yo por la radio como maniobraba mi avión para pasar por encima de esa avenida tan ancha como para pasar 4 tanques a la vez.

 **-..-.-.-.-.-…-.**

 **Mig (volvemos a primera persona)**

 **Equipo de Demolición**

 **Borde norte de la ciudad.**

 **5:26 pm**

-"Te escuchamos Meca...suerte para ti, que estamos cerca"; decía yo de regreso por la radio, "Vean el cielo, tenemos que saber donde lanzará el gas Meca"; decía yo todas serias a las demás como apuntaba al cielo como seguiamos avanzando por una calle avanzando hacia el oeste, estando a solo una cuadras del borde norte de la ciudad..

Como también escucharon lo que dijo el, no había porque repetirlo.

Además, para estos momentos solo veíamos soldados en huída, y tanques que retrocedían, pero si les podimos abatir a algunos antes de que huyeran.

Solo soldados, como hace rato que no vimos ningún vehiculo .

Pero que se esperaba cuando esas máquinas móviles se mueven más rápido que un pony corriendo.

De seguro ya muchos retrocedieron cuando comenzó el ataque.

-"Pero yo no tengo máscara, de seguro me afectará...", decía Afit algo preocupado.

-"Escucha, veamos para donde sopla el viento, si el viento sopla a nuestro favor, podras seguir con nosotras cuando lleguemos ante ellos, si no...nos tendrás que cubrir desde mucho más atras mientras nosotras 2 les damos el golpe de gracia"; decía yo toda seria como me detenía un momento para hablar con él.

-"Bien...", decía el algo nervioso como asentía.

Fue entonces cuando escuchamos el motor del avión de Mig acercarse, y nos pusimos ver arriba los 3 a ver si podíamos verlo entre tantas casas dañadas y algunas en ruinas, que pese a que estaban en ruinas, eran casi tan altas como una casa de un piso de un pony.

Fue entonces cuando lo vi pasar a al menos 6 calles de distancia de nosotras, hacia el oeste, volando muy bajo y a baja velocidad.

-"Vamos rápido...no sabemos cuanto les durara el efecto", decía yo como corría hacia el oeste.

Y Ema y Afit me siguieron a paso veloz.

No nos topamos con nadie en nuestra carrera hacia esa avenida en especifico.

Pero cuando llegamos por fin a esa avenida.

Pudimos ver una nube de color naranja envolviendo la avenida y las casas circundantes, pero tampoco era muy espesa, y se podía ver a traves de ella, empezando a esta a solo unos edificios de nuestra posición.

También al parecer no había mucho viento, como la nube de gas se mantenía sobre la avenida principal

-"Esta bien Afit...vigila nuestras espaldas...y cuidado ante cualquier sorpresa"; decía yo toda seria a él.

Como el asentía algo nervioso.

Como al frente podíamos ver los vehículos detenidos y a decenas y decenas de minotauros en el suelo sin poder moverse.

Realmente ese relajante muscular es de acción rápida la verdad.

Fuimos corriendo hasta alcanzar a los primeros minotauros tirados en la calle dentro de la nube que ya poco a poco se estaba asentando.

Y no teníamos miedo de los tanques, porque como nos conto Meca, como tienen ranuras para mirar afuera, el tanque no es precisamente hermético.

En fin, al llegar ante los primeros minotauros tirados en la calle.

Podíamos ver que la gran mayoría, eran civiles desarmadas, repartidas por todo el lugar, hembras, niños y ancianos.

Como había muy pocos con armas.

Se los veía a todos conscientes, queriendo hablarnos, pero solo podía escaparse murmullos o aullidos debiles de sus bocas.

Los pocos soldados que había, nos miraban con odio.

-"Ema...no vamos a desperdiciar balas en soldados que no se pueden mover...así que usas las pezuñas", decía yo toda seria como caminaba hacia una humvee, donde había solo el conductor, apoyado sobre el volante y el artillero, que este descansaba sobre la ametralladora encima de este.

 ***thump***

Escuche a Ema dar su primer pisotón.

Como también los sonidos de un hueso y carne rompiendose por el impacto.

No voltee...ese sonido viscoso ya me hacia una idea de el lío que esta haciendo Ema con los soldados

Estaba yo más enfocada en el cuchillo que un soldado tenía cerca de la humvee.

Así que lo tome con mi magia, era un cuchillo de caza, con dientes marcados en el lado más filoso de este...

Era muy bonita la verdad...hice unos cuantos movimientos en el aire con esta...

Realmente se manejaba muy bien...

Pero...y cortar?

 ***thump***

*ella sonrío como paso el cuchillo, bien rápido y profuendo por la garganta del soldado al que le quito el cuchillo*

-"Mmm...corta bien...se pone tensa al raspar el hueso...pero por lo demás esta bien...", decía ella toda seria como veía el cuchillo frente a ella, con la parte filosa manchada con sangre, como el soldado que acaba de degollar se ahoga lentamente en su propia sangre.

 ***thump***

-"No se preocupen gente...hemos venido a liberarlos y evitarles estar en pleno fuego cruzado", decía yo lo más tranquila posible como veía a los civiles, como con mi magia, degollaba a cuanto malnacido minotauro hubiera en mi rango de visión.

 ***thump***

-"Lamentablemente...cualquier trauma que tangan después de esto...eso si, lamentamos no poder ayudarles...y obviamente tampoco podemos suavizar esto..."; decía yo toda tranquila como terminaba de clavar el cuchillo en la parte trasera del cráneo del artillero de la Humvee.

*thump*

-"Después de todo, esto es una guerra...y tenemos que eliminar a tantos como sea posible...", decía yo toda seria como sacaba el cuchillo del cráneo, lo limpie un poco en su pelaje y lo ponía en mis alforjas.

Es que realmente, era un buen cuchillo.

-"Oye...y que hacemos con los vehiculos...con tantos civiles cerca no podremos destruirlos como se debe", menciono Ema como señalaba a la Humvee.

-"No siempre destruyes algo con explosivos...aprendí que con solo un pequeño cambio..."; decía yo como sacaba el cuchillo de nuevo con mi magia, "Puedes volver cualquier objeto en chatarra inservible"; decía yo toda seria como apuñalaba cada llanta de la humvee.

Y para cuando termine, guarde el cuchillo de nuevo por un momento, como usando mi magia, aprete y destruí el volante.

-"Ahora continuemos Ema...después de todo, tenemos una fila completa de vehículos que inhabilitar, y soldados que matar"; decía yo toda seria como dejábamos atrás a al menos 15 malnacidos muertos como continuábamos por la caravana llena de malnacidos indefensos

Esto realmente esta saliendo mejor de lo que pensamos...que saldría

-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.

 **Kary**

 **Grupo de Rescate**

 **En las periferias del estadio de la ciudad, en un barrio oeste en la ciudad**

 **5:36 pm**

-"Tomen una flash hijos de puta!", grito Flower como ambas estabamos en la entrada a la segunda casa donde queríamos penetrar, y ella les lanzaba una de esas granadas aturdidoras de Poison por uno de los agujeros que hicieron en la pared, como estamos tiradas al suelo como las balas pasaban por encima de nosotras.

A solo 3 casas de donde estabamos, ni siquiera pudimos entrar al edificio, como apenas nos escucharon acercarnos a su puerta, dispararon hacia ella como si no hubiera un mañana.

Entonces, escuchamos como si un proyectil explosivo explotara cerca de nosotros.

Y que venía de dentro de la edificación.

Como también varios gemidos de dolor como pararon de disparar.

-"Ahora!"; le grite Flower como nos levantamos las 2, con su rifle en mi arnés, y con su escopeta en el suyo y pasamos por la puerta, que ya era historia para este punto.

Para notar a 4 minotauros en el lobby del apartamento, antes de llegar a las escaleras, a esos malnacidos frotandose los ojos intentando ver, como tienen sus armas abajo.

Fueron asesinados rápidamente, con 2 balas en la cabeza a los 2 que mate.

Y Flower fue con solo un escopetazo a los otros 2 en sus pechos.

Y al entrar, otro soldado quería hacerse el listo y salir y atacarme con un machete por una puerta a mi izquierda, pero yo, como no deje de tener mi cuerno encendido, levante un escudo rápidamente, haciendo que este chocará su machete en el, rebotando el machete, como yo le daba el tiro de gracia en el intestino.

Y todo mientras Flower también le vino otro enemigo por la puerta a su derecha, pero ella respondío rápido antes que este enemigo también armado con una ametralladora ligera le pudiera disparar.

Y lo recibío con un escopetazo en el pecho, matandolo ciertamente, porque nadie sobrevive con un agujero en donde estaba su corazón.

Fue entonces como seguimos caminando y examinando habitación por habitación...

Siempre con alguna unidad listilla intentando emboscarnos, pero sin éxito alguno.

Y a pesar de que era un edificio de 5 pisos, no hubo muchos problemas cuando pudimos despejarlos, y más si usabamos las aturdidoras, que solo tuvimos que usar 2 más, que tenían las posiciones demasiado bien atrincherados en un cuarto.

Y la cantidad de civiles heridas es...bueno, aceptable...después de todo, estamos haciendo esto solas contra un enemigo muy numeroso.

Y al estar en el último piso, vimos afuera como el sol estaba bajando en el horizonte.

-"Hey, Meca, a este paso vamos a tardar 2 días en despejar los alrededores del estadio...danos una ayudita quieres", decía yo por la radio.

 _-"Muy bien, liberare el gas de Zecora por la zona, en 2 pasadas para cubrir ambas calles alrededor del estadio",_ respondía Meca por la radio.

Y como habia edificios de negocios/apartamentos alrededor del estadio, y al parecer, no había nadie en el estadio, porque no recibimos ningún ataque desde allí en todo este rato.

-"Bien...nosotras por el momento vamos a ver el estadio por si hay enemigos..."; decía yo por la radio.

El no respondió.

Pero no me importaba, más lo decía para que escuchará Flower.

-"Flower, tu entra desde arriba, yo desde abajo...", decía yo toda seria.

-"Ok"; decía ella toda tranquila como salía volando por la ventana, y yo saltaba detrás de ella, pero claro, suavizando mi caída con mi magia al levitar suavemente al suelo a los pocos metros de llegar a este.

Aunque justo, al frente de Armory, que se sorprendió al verme caer al frente de ella, como casi brinca del susto al verme.

-"Armory...justo a tiempo, escucha, Meca va a rociar el gas paralizador sobre toda esta zona, así que entra al edificio, calma a las civiles, y que se echen para que no se lastimen para cuando el gas les afecten y caigan al suelo"; decía yo toda seria como ya empezaba a escuchar los motores del avión acercandose a nuestra posición.

-"Puedo hacerlo"; decía ella toda decidida como se metío corriendo al edificio de donde acabamos de salir Flower y yo, como yo entonces me dirigí al estadio, que me separaba la calle y un pequeño parque a las afueras de este.

El parque era bonito, con diversas bancas y sombrillas, y mucho espacio para hacer picnics.

Era como una antesala para esperar lo que sea que hicieran en el estadio.

El estadio de por si era enorme de cerca, como de 10 pisos de alto...*para un pony, porque en realidad son solo 6 pisos de alto*

Y la entrada al estadio son pues eso, varias entradas enrejadas para que nadie entre, que llevan a pasarelas que van subiendo en paralelo a la pared que tienen en frente, que serían las tribunas del estadio, hasta llegar a una puertas en el segundo piso del estadio, que de seguro es para entrar justo a la zona de las tribunas directamente.

No se veía que hubieran forzado si quiera las entradas.

Y más bien, hasta parecía como si nadie hubiera entrado en ella.

Y para cuando llego a la entrada de esta, me están empezando a disparar desde varias direcciones, tanto con sus ametralladoras ligeras, como lanzamisiles.

Pero entre los disparos que no me logran atinar...le dan a la reja que no permite el paso al estadio, y me la destruyen por mi, así que puedo entrar sin detenerme ni un segundo.

Cruzo la entrada y la reja destrozada, y voy subiendo por la pasarela de la izquierda como veo quienes me disparan.

Y veo que desde 5 apartamentos me están disparando como si no hubiera un mañana.

Y como sus armas que tienen no están echas para largas distancias, fallan por mucho sus tiros.

O en el caso de los misiles, solo que son los únicos proyectiles que veo venir, y ya más o menos puedo esquivarlos.

Pero antes de llegar a la entrada, escucho ya el avión de Meca pasar a muy baja altitud, a solo 20 metros de los techos de los apartamentos, como una nube anaranjada empieza a salir de unos grandes barriles en las alas de su avión.

Cuando paso eso, los disparos cesaron.

Más por el echo de que no querían que Meca los viera disparar y ser ellos su proximo blanco.

Pero no importa, yo llegue a la puerta doble de madera al final de la pasarela, la embestí y entre y pude ver el estadio.

Era enorme y eran varios pisos de tribunas donde poder sentarse.

El campo de juego era de casi 120 metros de largo, por 70 de ancho, y había como un tenedor sin el palo del medio y de gran tamaño, uno en cada lado del campo de juego, como también se muestra líneas marcadas con tiza en la hierva.

 **(Una cancha de futbol americano)**

Y para cuando la nube anaranjada empezó a bajar...

 _-"Hey Kary, parece que no hay nadie aquí...creo que hasta podría ser seguro traer a las civiles aquí"_ , me comentaba Flower por la radio.

-"Bien...yo voy a revisar más a detalle el interior del estadio, tu ve a despejar todos los apartamentos alrededor del estadio.

 _-"Ohh...esto será simplemente pan comido..."_ , decía Flower toda confiada como antes de cortar, escuche como bombeaba su escopeta para meter un nuevo cartucho para disparar.

Yo se que si...

Pero, es que este es solo la primera hora.

Una vez que se den cuenta que somos pocos atacando, el pánico cesará y contraatacarán.

La cosa es...cuando, y cuantos de ellos quedarán antes de que se den cuenta de que nos superan en número.

-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Zecora**

 **Equipo de Reserva**

 **En el faro al sur de la ciudad.**

 **6:09 pm**

-"Ahhh...joder, como pesan...", decía yo como me estiraba y me hacía sonar la espalda, como Chanti y yo dejamos recostado en una pared a un oficial minotauro...o al menos eso parecía, como era el único que parecía tener radio.

Porque al no ser militares, es difícil saber si son oficiales o no como todos visten con shorts y chaquetas para llevar las municiones, además que algunos están llenos de tatuajes, y el que tenemos aquí no es ninguna excepción.

Al menos al tener la radio consigo, debe saber por lo menos cosas, aunque no sea un oficial.

-"Ok...entonces por mientras yo voy a poner una bala en cada minotauro..."; decía Chanti como también se estiraba como cual gato, "Así que...diviértete con nuestro rehén...", decía ella intentando sonar tranquila como regresaba afuera.

Yo solo gemí algo fastidiada como tendría que hacer esto sola...y claro, buscar unas cuerdas...

Pero al final tuve que resignarme, después de todo, ellas tenían que acabar con tantos soldados como sea posible y cada minuto cuenta después de todo.

Aunque eso si, debemos quedarnos en el faro de noche, como los minotauros "planearon" entrar a las casas desde atrás, e intentar dispararnos desde el faro.

Obviamente lo sabemos gracias a Poison, pero aun así, somos solo 3...no podemos hacer mucha cosa contra una fuerza de 300 soldados...

O, y mientras buscábamos un oficial, vimos a Meca hacer unas cuantas pasadas por las calles aledañas a los muelles.

Al parecer eran unas Humves y hasta tanques intentando llegar y apoyar la recuperación de los muelles.

Pero claramente...solo intentos fallidos, como era una treta de Poison al convencer a varias unidades mecanizadas en intentar recuperar los muelles, y claro Poison informándole a Meca por donde y en que momento atacarían.

Y según conto Meca, pudo acabar con 20 humvees y 13 tanques, haciendolos explotar, convirtiéndolos así en chatarra humeante, pero pesada para bloquear las calles, haciendo que así sea casi imposible los refuerzos mecanizados a la costa.

Al menos que fuercen los tanques al atravesar los negocios y las casas, pero haciendo eso hara que no quede ningún refugio para la infantería, dejándolos así como una presa fácil justo en la costa, además, que los tanques pueden ser arietes moviles, pero atravesar tantas edificios de ladrillo, a la larga, dañara su blindaje y lo hará más vulnerable a los ataques.

Pero hey, al menos solo queda la infantería por lo menos.

*piensa eso como por fin encuentra unas gruesas cuerdas para amarrar un barco, oculta entre varios restos de las cajas que se destrozaron en la balacera de hace una hora*

Me pongo entonces a ir con las cuerdas a nuestro prisionero, y empiezo a amarrarlo.

Es algo dificil siendo las cuerdas tan gruesas, pero supongo que es más seguro así, como el tipo que tenemos, sus brazos son tan musculosos que llega a ser tan grueso como mi torso, que de seguro unas cuerdas normales las rompe si hace la suficiente fuerza.

.-.-..-..-.

 **Chanti**

 **En esos momentos**

 **En la calle frente a la costa y los edificios comerciales.**

-"No me gusta tener que esperar a que nos ataquen..."; decía en voz baja algo inquieta como terminaba de meterle 2 tiros a la cabeza al último minotauro con vida, y que no estaba sangrando profusamente.

*suspiraba como se sentaba y se ponía a mirar la calle llena de cuerpos ahora sin vida de los minotauros*

Pero... *piensa ella algo curiosa como mira entre los muertos, sobresalir un lanzamisiles...*

-"Puede que si tenemos que esperar...al menos que cuando nos ataquen...solo baste un solo tiro para acabar con ellos..."; se decía ella toda pensativa.

-"Hey Sitra, cubreme, que voy a preparar todo para darle la bienvenida a nuestros invitados"; decía yo por la radio como sonreía.

 _-"No hay problema...yo te cubro",_ decía Sitra en respuesta, como yo solo comencé a preparar por mi cuenta las pequeñas sorpresas para nuestros invitados nocturnos.

Jejeje.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Mig**

 **6:55 pm**

 **En la avenida principal, cerca de la plaza principal de la ciudad.**

-"Listo...vuélalo"; decía Ema como había arrastrado a las últimas civiles aun debilitadas lejos del último tanque en la fila y que se había escapado del gas, como la plaza central, donde se veía el enorme ayuntamiento, que haría ver hasta el palacio de Saddle Arabia como una mansión más, y aparte de haber un helicóptero destrozado al frente de este, no había signos de algún malviviente o tanque a la vista.

Entonces cuando Ema puso a los civiles lo suficientemente lejos como para la explosión del tanque no les alcance.

Yo solo asentí, como con un disparo de un RPG de uno de los soldados que acabamos de matar, directo a la parte trasera del tanque, haciendolo así explotar.

Y así con los 30 tanques que nos topamos en el camino, y solo dañando las 20 humvees en el camino.

Creo que la cantidad de malnacidos que matamos es absurdamente grande, perdí la cuenta cuando ibamos por la victima N° 100.

Y claro, aunque Ema sugirió la idea de poder ir en uno de esos tanques.

Yo dije que no, porque era demasiado arriesgado porque ninguna sabía manejarlo, así que solo los destruimos todos.

Aunque ya para estos momentos, la nube ya había desaparecido y estaba todo despejado.

Aunque ya el sol ya se había puesto ya en el horizonte, trayendo así la oscuridad de la noche sin luna, siendo así, las únicas luces que iluminarían esta noche, los restos de los tanques en llamas.

Y justo un pony se acercaba a donde nosotras.

Era Afit, que se mostraba algo nervioso como caminaba por la avenida.

No porque le diera asco los cuerpos de los soldados muertos.

El ya estaba más que acostumbrado a eso.

Solo es que estaba algo nervioso por si los efectos de la nube aun seguían afectando la zona.

-"Afit...ven rápido, que tengo que comunicarme con Poison a ver donde hay más grupos de enemigos"; decía yo toda seria y apurada.

El asintió como solo corrió hacia mí, las pocas decenas de metros que le faltaba para llegar ante mí.

-"Poison, aquí Mig, algún dato sobre algún grupo grande reunido?", pregunto yo seriamente por la radio.

 _-"Negativo...se han mantenido reservados desde que perdieron al grupo que enviaron a la costa, aparte, están todos bien separados entre si, en especial alrededor del centro de la ciudad según reporta Meca también, que se niega a atacar a grupos tan separados, por temas de ahorros de munición y cosas así"_ , decía Poison todo serio.

-"De seguro ya se dieron cuentan que las comunicaciones fueron intervenidas y se separaron por ordenes de Meyers", decía yo toda seria.

 _-"Es muy posible, Meca dice que se mantienen en un perimetro de 5 cuadras alrededor de la plaza central, y muy pegados a las casas, como para que Meca no pueda atinarles al dar sus pasadas"_ _, decía Poison._

 _De seguro no vienen por aca por el gas._

-"Mierda, realmente han aprendido muy rápido..."; decía yo con enojo.

 _-"Y claro, mucho destrozo, después de todo Meca dice que elimino a al menos 65 tanques más y otros 80 humvees antes de que se dieran cuenta que estar en medio de la calle era una mala idea",_ decía Poison en respuesta.

-"Bueno...eso si nos va alivianar las cosas"; decía yo sonando positiva.

 _-"Aunque, antes de que te muevas, mejor revisas las casas alrededor de la avenida principal, quien sabe si había tiradores ocultos en ella"_ , decía Poison todo serio.

-"Ok, vamos a revisar antes que el efecto del gas les pase...luego seguimos a la siguiente calle"; decía yo toda seria.

 _-"Muy bien, nosotros seguiremos atentos a ver si el coronel Attom esta en rango..."_ , decía Poison de regreso.

Esta será una larga noche...

-"Escuchen, vamos a revisar cada edificio en la avenida, pero rápido, porque no sabemos cuanto tiempo durarán en el estado en que están"; decía yo toda seria a mi grupo.

Como Ema y Afit asintieron, sin ninguna oposición al respecto.

Será sencillo, después de todo, no serán más que blancos fáciles al estar quietos.

-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **Chanti**

 **7:45 pm**

 **Aun en el faro, junto a Sitra**

-"Esto si es siniestro...realmente todo esta oscuro...", decía yo a Sitra como estaba a su lado en el faro.

Como esta noche sin luna realmente hacia todo más oscuro, que apenas podíamos ver las olas llegar a la orilla de la costa, como ni veíamos ya los edificios delante de nosotros.

Joder, solo sabíamos que había algo halla afuera, porque se veía algunas columnas de humo detrás de los edificios.

Lo que serían de seguro los tanques que destruyo más temprano Meca.

-"Como diablos nos van a apuntar es más que de seguro tampoco nos ven", decía yo algo curiosa.

-"No lo se...de seguro estarán pensando lo mismo, y están esperando que nosotras hagamos algo para ver al otro primero..."; comentaba Sitra.

-"Tu crees?"; pregunto yo.

-"Posiblemente...o solo estén posicionándose para tenernos a tiro para el amanecer...", decía ella.

-"Talvez...", decía yo como me echaba en la pasarela, y tenía mi vista puesta al camino para llegar al faro, lleno de cuerpos hasta donde mi vista me fuera posible ver.

 _-"Chicas, chicas, tenemos a varios minotauros caminando por el camino al faro...cambio"_ , decía Zecora algo nerviosa y en voz baja por la radio, como ella estaba con su aun inconsciente rehén.

Yo solo volví a ponerme en posición de tiro al tomar mi arma, como no veía nada más de 200 metros del faro.

-"Como lo sabes?", pregunte yo algo nerviosa, como le conteste en voz baja, como Sitra se colocaba más al lado mío para tener mejor posición de tiro sobre el camino.

-" _Me tome una poción para ver en la oscuridad...lo malo, que si me da una luz fuerte, me cegara temporalmente hasta que la poción salga de mi sistema";_ decía ella con gran pesar, " _La tome pensando que sería una buena idea...lo que lo es por ahora, pero no lo sería si tendría que entrar yo en combate..."_.

-"Maldita sea...y por donde están ahora esos soldados?", pregunte yo toda seria.

 _-"A solo 200 metros del faro...pero no son unos pocos, son unos 20, más unos que veo moviéndose en los segundo y tercer piso de las tiendas y hoteles frente a la costa",_ , decía ella por la radio toda preocupada.

De seguro esperan a que disparemos primero a los que de seguro son los que sacaron los palos más cortos para hacer este avance suicida, y así bombardearnos cuando escuchen los disparos de Sitra y míos.

Aunque...

-"Hey, Sitra, tu crees que aun creas poder atinar a lo que te dije que no perdieras de vista...?", pregunto yo en voz baja.

-"Será muy dificil en la oscuridad...pero si veo donde está la Humvee...creo que me podré guiar un poco...", respondía ella en voz baja.

-"Entonces cuando lo hagas, yo acribillaré a los que se están acercando", decía yo toda seria en voz baja, como ella asintío.

Como se retiraba un poco y volvía a colocar su arma para poder ver a las tiendas.

Como yo me preparaba para disparar a los soldados que se acercarán, apenas ella disparara.

Entonces espere unos segundos, muchos, pero muchos segundos como ya empezaba a escuchar los pasos de esos soldados acercarse, aunque se confundían un poco por las olas chocar contra la barrera de piedra del faro.

Y cuando le vi la cabezota de uno de ellos.

Fue cuando ella por fin disparo.

Haciendo que lo que le atinará.

Explotará.

Haciendo así explotar en cadena la línea de tiendas, restaurantes y hostales frente a la costa.

Haciendo que yo así, gracias a la luz que dieron esas explosiones, pude distinguir por lo menos las siluetas de nuestros atacantes, y poder acribillarlos sin piedad antes de que también respondieran el fuego.

Pero como la otra vez.

Fallando estrepitosamente antes de que los matáramos a todos.

Y así ver con orgullo como todos esos edificios frente a la costa, al menos 12, destruidos como se habían prendido en llamas.

La cosa es que había puesto los proyectiles explosivos de los soldados muertos y los cubrí con simples sabanas, al menos una buena proporción de estos, justo en la pared de cada casa destruida en estos momentos.

Y todas explotaron porque ese era mi plan, que explotaran con tanta fuerza, que así hicieran explotar los que tenían al lado, y así hacerlos olvidar a los minotauros sobre cualquier forma de atacarnos ahora mismo.

-"Eso les enseñara a intentar atacarnos por sorpresa", decía yo toda positiva y alegre.

Como evitamos la muerte una vez más, aunque ver como las vitrinas del faro, todas estaban rotas.

Bueno...supongo que a la larga nos tendríamos que ir de aquí...

Pero por ahora...creo que talvez podríamos descansar un rato.

Porque dudo que vuelvan a atacar de nuevo...

Verdad?

Verdad? *pensaba ella algo nerviosa y asustada al respecto*

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Kary**

 **En las afueras del estadio.**

 **8:00 pm**

-"Esto nos tomará toda la noche...así que mantente super atenta a cualquier movimiento quieres, nada de descansos"; decía yo por la radio como estaba remolcando una carreta con varias civiles encima de está, como me dirigía a la entrada de personal autorizado que era lo suficientemente grande y con acceso directo a la cancha, que estaba al otro lado de la entrada principal, y así no dejar en la entrada principal a las civiles, y llevarlas una por una en la pasarela de las gradas.

 _-"Oye, yo vacié casi 2 cargadores enteros en matar a los pendejos que se escondían en los edificios, más destruir 4 humvees que venían con la intención de recogerlos pero que la nube les alcanzo, así que me merezco un maldito descanso_ "; decía Flower por la radio como pasaba a Armory que también llevaba una carreta, pero vacía como iba a por más civiles.

-"No me importa...debemos llevar cuanto civiles podamos al estadio, y así evitar que los malvivientes las usen como rehenes, como estarán todas en un solo lugar para poder vigilarlas como se debe", decía yo toda seria.

- _"No se porque no solo les dejamos las armas para que las usen como defensa propia y listo_ ", comentaba Flower.

-"Porque por una razón no son soldados, muchas no son lo suficientemente fuertes para usarlas", decía yo toda seria como recordaba ver a simples civiles en el primer pueblo a que atacamos con Mig, donde apenas podían ellas cargar una ametralladora ligera.

Que ya de por si, nosotras que estamos en leve forma apenas podemos cargarlas.

Menos ellas.

O quien sabe, talvez si puedan.

Pero tampoco vamos a dejar que civiles arriesguen la vida cuando el chiste de porque estamos aquí es para protegerlas, diezmar las defensas de Meyers, y así mientras esperamos los refuerzos y que ellos hagan el remate.

No tomar la ciudad.

Porque sabemos que es putas imposible.

 _-"Bueno, hoy es un buen día para que putas aprendan no crees...porque aunque no quieras, voy a recoger armas y municiones de los cadaveres y dejarlas en el estadio para que al menos intenten defenderse si es que nosotras no podemos hacerlo completamente"_ , decía Flower toda gruñona.

-"Joder, hazlo si quieres...nosotras seguiremos con lo nuestro, pero si se cuela un malviviente porque dejaste tu puesto, juro que te corto la otra pata para que la hagan juego la cicatriz que tienes en la otra pata cuando te la cocieron de nuevo"; decía yo toda sera y enojada.

 _-"No te preocupes, no vendrán, después de todo el gas les debe tener todos temerosos...así que de seguro aun hay tiempo hasta que piensen en regresar"_ , decía ella toda tranquila por la radio como lo apagaba.

Joder.

Por tu bien, espero que si maldita sea...

Que Poison cuenta que se han medio organizado ya y se han atrincherado a 5 cuadradas a la redonda del ayuntamiento, además de tener un pequeño batallón aun apostado en los almacenes de la costa.

Que aunque parezca que les causamos grandes bajas.

Aun les quedan sus unidades blindadas.

Que de seguro si que darán pelea.

Pero joder, por mientras espero que al menos nos dejen terminar aquí.

Y descansar al menos un poco.

Aunque si al menos ambos bandos nos mantenemos despiertos toda la noche por la paranoia de que alguna atacara en cualquier momento.

Al menos nos hará estar parejos, y aún así tener alguna oportunidad de salir con vida de aquí aun...

-..-.-..-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-..-.-..-..-

 **Ok...**

 **Eso fue la tercera parte.**

 **Las chicas han hecho ya mucho daño al ejercito de Meyers.**

 **Pero, aun falta el contraataque de Meyers.**

 **Nuestras chicas podrán sobrevivir a ella?**

 **Averiguenlo en el proximo capitulo mis queridos lectores.**

 **Que por temas de que no eh administrado bien mi tiempo, esto ha quedado corto...**

 **Lo siento...**

 **Pero espero verlos en el proximo capitulo, uno mucho más largo.**

 **Y que posiblemente sea por el fin el cierre en la saga del reino minotauro, jejeje.**

 **Así que hasta el miercoles mis queridos lectores.**

 **(3 bombas electromagneticas, 17 granadas cegadoras por usar, y 1 tanque de 30 litros de pocima por usar)**

 **(128 humvees, 114 tanques destruidos y 1097 soldados asesinados hasta el momento)**

 **(200 humvees, 300 tanques, 100 armaduras potenciadas, más de 2 mil soldados enemigos)**


	41. Chapter 41

_**Capitulo 41: La batalla por Alametha, parte 4 (Contraataque)**_

 **Sitra**

 **Equipo de Reserva**

 **Aun en el faro**

 **9:32 pm**

-"En serio tenemos que seguir esperando?", pregunto yo con enojo a Chanti como me siento y dejo de estar mirando por la mira del rifle de francotitador, mientras que ella estaba a mi lado como nos da algo de luz los edificios de negocios varios que están en llamas en estos momentos.

No hemos visto a nadie desde su fallido ataque.

Joder, por lo que sabemos esos bastardos pueden estar en esos almacenes aprovechandose de las pobres civiles que tienen como escudos. *pensó ella enojada*

-"Si...porque sin armaduras y con solo las armas que tenemos en nuestras pezuñas no seremos de mucha utilidad...", decía Chanti como ella hace rato había dejado de ver la playa, y solo estaba de espaldas viendo las estrellas.

Que como el viento aun soplaba desde el oeste.

El humo de las batallas habidas en la ciudad no nos estorbaba la vista.

-"Pero, sabemos que varios soldados están en los almacenes, y que estan separados de los que se han atrincherado del centro, de seguro podremos acabarlos nosotras 3 solas", decía yo con determinación y bien segura de ello.

-"Le dices a la yegua que solo uso esta arma...que...3 veces en este año...y la adolescente que no sabe ni usar un arma, así que...estas media sola en eso...", decía ella con honestidad.

Como siempre, ella es super honesta, aunque la verdad no sea bonita.

No por nada me critica duramente cuando mi sopa sabe a agua con sal...

-"Vamos...las 2 podemos ir, yo pudiendo usar un rifle también, y creo que hasta podría cargar una ametralladora ligera..., y así ser yo la que ataque mientras tu me cubras la espalda...", decía yo casi rogandole.

-"No...no solo podemos agradecer que seguimos con vida, e intentar dormir y esperar a que mañana las demás sigan acabando con el resto?"; se quejaba Chanti como me daba una mirada de estar toda irritada.

-"Chicas, chicas, el minotauro que capture por fin esta despertando!", gritaba emocionada y algo nerviosa Zecora.

-"Te conformarías con solo torturar a este posible violador para sacarle todo lo que sabe hasta que te de sueño?"; pregunto Chanti como se sentaba conmigo.

*suspiro*

-"Un poco...", decía yo como me estiraba, como ella se adelantaba y empezamos a bajar las 2 por las escaleras.

No ha habido ninguna señal del enemigo en todo el rato.

Así que me ausente unos cuantos minutos no hará daño.

Al bajar y llegar a la planta baja del faro, que estaba muy oscuro.

Solo parcialmente iluminado por la debil luz que entraba por la puerta del faro.

Al llegar por fin pude "ver" a nuestro prisionero, era tan alto como cualquier minotauro violador como había en nuestras tierras.

Se veía que intentaba luchar contra sus amarres, pero era en vano, como también estaba amordazado como para que no diga nada.

Y se la "veía" a Zecora con algo en su pezuña, y que acercaba al minotauro, haciendo que este luchara más.

-"Zecora...que rayos acabas de hacer...?", pregunto Chanti como ella había bajado con su rifle para estar seguras.

-"Le acabo de inyectar mi suero de la verdad, así no nos podrá mentir cuando le preguntemos lo que sea"; decía Zecora algo nerviosa, porque después de todo, aun el minotauro estando arrodillado, y de alguna forma atado para que sus manos queden hacia atrás como si estuviera amarrado al suelo.

Aun así, el era más grande que yo.

Entonces Zecora le quita la mordaza.

-"Cebra de mierda, no les dire nada!", grito enojado con una voz grave y de tipo duro el minotauro una vez le quitaron la mordaza.

-"Si, si...nos podemos adelantar y saltar los insultos e ir directo al grano"; decía yo toda seria como me acercaba a el y le miraba directamente a los ojos toda decidida, "Dinos cuantos son exactamente y que equipo tienen en los almacenes?", pregunte yo sin intimidarme frente a su enorme presencia.

-"No te dire que eramos 500, con el equipo estandar que nos dieron, y unos 15 vehiculos de esos dentro de los almacenes, maldita zorra"; decía el con enojo, pese a que el lo dijo todo lo que quería escuchar.

Ese "eramos" debío ser antes de que los diezmáramos, más que seguro.

-"Pero que mierda...porque te dije eso!", grito todo furico.

-"Mi pocima es realmente poderosa, te hace cantar todos tus secretos si es necesario"; decía Zecora más confiada y algo feliz de que funcionara su elixir.

-"Y tienen rehenes, y si es así, cuantos tienen?", pregunto yo como sonrío toda feliz como el estaba soltándolo sin problemas las respuestas.

-"Si tenemos maldita perra...muchas, pero muchas zorras que de seguro mis compañeros están usando para relajarse mientras buscan una manera de matarlas a ustedes"; decía el todo sonriente como aprovecho que no podía dejarse nada.

Decir lo que pensaba.

-"Chanti...tu rifle", decía yo toda seria como inmediatamente mi felicidad fue reemplazada por enojo.

Ella no dijo nada como ella se quito el rifle de su arnés y me lo dio a mí.

-"Aunque me mates no les devolverá la virginidad a todas esas señorit..."; estaba hablando con desdén al darse cuenta que ya no iba a servir de nada, cuando le dispare directo en sus partes.

El grito de dolor, como creo que me salpico algo de sangre en la cara, al estar tan cerca de él.

 ***bang* Bang***

Otros 2 disparos en la misma zona, y listo, oficialmente lo hice hembra.

El solo grito una vez más de dolor como a la vez sentía como mis cascos se manchaban de sangre.

-"Ser dotados y ser heridos allí es su sentencia de muerte"; decía yo con gran satisfacción como me quitaba el rifle y se lo daba a Chanti, como el sin poder hacer nada, solo gruñia de dolor como se desangraría hasta morir.

Una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Lo único que merecen estos desgraciados.

-"Ahora si vamos haya", decía yo toda decidida como salía por la puerta del faro.

Un rifle de larga distancia y de cerrojo no me serviría a corta distancia.

-"Espera, acaso estás loca, no puedes enfrentarte a 500 minotauro tu sola?", pregunto Chanti como me lograba alcanzar.

-"No son 500...dijo que eran 500, ya matamos a varios aquí, así que no serán muchos esta vez"; decía yo todo seria como avanzaba por el camino del faro repleto de cadaveres.

A la vez buscando una ametralladora ligera para usar.

-"Ya, pero no importa, la cantidad sigue siendo enorme porque aquí solo hay 100 cuerpos tirados y quien sabe cuantos más en los apartamentos que acabamos de destruir"; decía Chanti toda desesperada por hacerme cambiar de opinión.

Pero yo solo recogía una ametralladora ligera y lo ajustaba a mi arnés.

Pesaba un poco mas que el rifle de francotirador.

Pero tanto entrenamiento físico dado por Kary y Mig me a echo fuerte, y este peso extra no será problema para mí.

-"Podemos pedirle ayuda a Meca, que dijo que no nos abandonaría aquí por nada del mundo"; decía yo toda seria, después de todo, ambos parecemos compartir el echo de que odiamos a los que hacen daño a las hembras, en especial, a las que son madres.

-"Pero es de noche, como rayos nos verá?", pregunto Chanti como yo tomaba un chaleco con municiones para la ametralladora ligera y me lo ponía en mi espalda.

-"Es un genio, de seguro lo averiguara si le decimos donde queremos atacar"; decía yo más confiada como estaba agarrando la radio para llamarlo.

-"Le estás dando mucho crédito a ese genio loco", decía Chanti aun intentando hacerme ver que lo que hacía era una locura.

Pero no me importaba.

Vine para rescatar también a inocentes, y eso iba a hacer.

-"No me importa"; decía yo toda seria como activaba la radio, "Meca, estas allí?", pregunto yo.

 _-"Si...estoy aquí, en que puedo ayudarles?",_ pregunto Meca todo serio.

-"Necesitamos atacar los almacenes frente a los muelles, escuchábamos que hay rehenes allí, y queremos deshacernos de los malvivientes que los habitan"; decía yo toda seria.

 _-"Solo me queda suficiente pocima para una última rociada, estás segura de que habrá soldados allí?";_ pregunto el todo preocupado.

-"Eso no lo sabemos..."; decía yo algo desanimada.

Porque, quien sabe si no se habrán retirado en todo este tiempo en plena oscuridad, al ver que su contraataque fracaso.

-"Ves, te dije que era una mala idea..."; decía Chanti aun toda insistente.

-"Pero puedo ir y asomarme, solo si me prometes que estarás a segundos de pasar y soltar ese gas"; decía yo aun decidida en intentarlo.

Porque no voy a pedir que lance ese proyectil que electrocuta en un lugar lleno de civiles inocentes.

 _-"Eso es demasiado arriesgado, estás segura de querer hacerlo?",_ pregunto Meca preocupado.

-"Yo por rescatar a hembras inocentes haría de todo Meca"; decía yo toda decidida.

Pasaron unos segundos como el no contesto, y Chanti estaba suspirando de alivio, pensando que Meca se había negado a mi idea.

 _-"Ok, me puedo guiar por esa fila de edificios quemados frente a la playa, así que dime cuando estes cerca de los almacenes para aproximarme"_ , decía Meca todo serio.

-"Puedo hacerlo, y gracias Meca"; decía yo como cortaba la radio.

*suspiro bien largo*

-"Joder...si vas a hacerlo, entonces tendré que acompañarte, después de todo, alguien tiene que vigilarte de que hagas algo mal"; decía Chanti como era la que había suspirado.

-"Entonces vamos, sin tiempo que perder"; decía yo toda animada como iba corriendo entre los cadaveres, y Chanti solo me siguío.

-"Zecora, Meca va a gasear a los malnacidos para poder así rescatar a las rehenes, así que, cuentanos, cuanto dura su efecto?", pregunto yo por la radio a Zecora.

 _-"Depende, mientras más grande, más tiempo le dura, porque más habrá absorbido",_ decía Zecora por la radio

-"Eso no me responde cuanto dura", decía yo no muy contenta por la respuesta.

 _-"Sobre ponys se que dura unas 2 horas, sobre minotauros debe ser el doble, o hasta el triple que eso"_ , decía ella por la radio.

-"Eso era todo lo que quería saber"; decía yo toda seria como estabamos corriendo por la calle llena de negocios que no habíamos explotado.

Hasta que después de unos pocos minutos, llegamos al último edificio antes de los almacenes.

Que eran 4 grandes edificios de ladrillo de 3 pisos de alto, con techos de metal y con ventanas solo en los últimos pisos, justo cerca de los techos, muchos de ellos abiertos por el calor que había esta noche.

Y tenían grandes puertas de metal de al menos 6 metros de alto, por 8 de ancho

Y la cosa es que parecían no tener seguro.

-"Llegamos al borde de los almacenes...vamos a revisar el primero"; decía yo por la radio en voz baja a Meca.

Como las 2 solo continuamos como avanzamos lentamente hacia esas puertas de metal.

Que mientras nos acercábamos, vimos que no tienen seguro al parecer como está un poco entre abierta, lo suficiente como para poder ver a traves de él.

Y para nuestra mala suerte, aunque era algo obvio como recién me doy cuenta.

No podíamos ver nada, por lo oscuro que estaba todo el interior, y aun cuando nos habíamos acostumbrado ya a la oscuridad, no teníamos visión nocturna después de todo.

Solo podemos ver los contornos de las cosas.

Así que entonces, yo metí mi casco por esa abertura de la puerta y así intentar abrirla para poder así ver mejor adentro, aunque sea, más siluetas.

Pero apenas puse fuerza en la puerta, esta hizo un chillido estridente como solo la logre mover unos pocos centimetros pese a lo enorme que era.

Esta tenía ruedas para ser deslizada a un lado.

Lamentablemente, parece que no fue aceitada e hizo ese horrible chillido cuando chocas 2 metales oxidados entre sí.

Entonces deje rápidamente la puerta.

Como entonces escuche como alguien le quitaba el seguro a su arma.

Fue ese momento en que decidí correr, y Chanti hizo lo mismo como al parecer también lo escucho.

Como corríamos de vuelta por donde veníamos como escuchamos un par de balas chocar contra la puerta unos segundos después de abandonar esa posición.

-"Meca, están allí algunos soldados al parecer, puedes atacar", decía yo por la radio a Meca, sin importar si me escucharán los malvivientes de allí dentro.

Como ya empezaba a escuchar también las turbinas del avión de Meca.

-"Hey, al agua, al agua, después de todo el dijo que se guiaría por los edificios destruidos frente a la costa"; decía Chanti como entonces escuche como un chapoteo como de seguro ella se separo de mí y fue directamente al agua.

Yo entonces cambie mi camino como escuchaba el avión de Meca acercarse cada vez más, así que decidí correr en uno de los muelles.

Como escuchaba algunos griteríos venir desde detrás de mí también, intentando encontrarme, sin prender las luces para tampoco delatarse.

Como entonces justo escuche el avión de Meca pasar muy cerca, como la corriente de aire que deja su avión al pasar a tan baja altura, y que me hizo destabilizarme y así caer al agua como recién estoy acostumbrándome al peso extra de la ametralladora ligera.

Y yo...yo solo agitaba mis patas delanteras como haría un perrito en el agua, como no estaba para nada acostumbrada a nadar.

Pero entre chapoteos y chapoteos, sentí a alguien detrás de mí que me tomo con su pata para acercarme a ella.

Era Chanti que me tomaba con una pata para ayudarme a mantenerme a flote.

-"Como...como puedes mantenerte a flote tan tranquila?", pregunto yo toda nerviosa como yo hacía todo lo posible para mantener mi cabeza fuera del agua.

Porque realmente...

Yo nunca había nadado...

Máximo entrar en unas duchas comunales o una bañera.

Pero nunca a una piscina o un lago.

-"Yo nadaba en el lago frente a mi antigua aldea...prácticamente era un pez en ese lago, jeje", decía ella con un tono de nostalgia escuchándose en su voz, "Así que mejor vamos a la costa...que es obvio que tu no podrás aguantar estar a flote tanto tiempo"; decía ella toda tranquila.

-"Ok...ok...", decía yo toda nerviosa como aun me mantenía a flote como podía, como ella solo sujetando mi melena me guiaba por el agua, alejándonos del área donde rocío Meca, antes de por fin acercarnos a la costa.

Dolía que me jalara del pelo, pero mientras me ayudará a no ahogarme, no me importaba.

Pasaron varios minutos así, hasta que después de alejarnos al menos 100 metros de la zona de los almacenes, nos acercamos a la costa.

Y yo agradecida me echaba en la arena.

Como Chanti solo se sacudía como un perrito para quitarse la arena y el agua de su melena y pelaje.

-"Mierda...eso estuvo cerca..."; decía Chanti sonando cansada.

-"Lo se..."; decía yo aun abrazando la dulce, dulce arena.

-"Ahora...solo a esperar a que el gas se asiente..."; decía Chanti.

-"Eso...eso si puedo esperar...", decía yo como aun seguía tirada en la arena, sin importarme como mi melena y mi pelaje se cubría de arena.

Más bien, esto me hacía sentir como en casa un poquito.

.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-

 **2 horas después...**

Volvimos a los almacenes de nuevo.

Claro, después de preguntar cuanto duraba la nube en el ambiente.

Unas simples 2 horas contesto Mig.

Así que, solo aprovechamos y fuimos allí cuando paso ese tiempo, y como nuestras patas no se volvieron como fideos.

Es que si, ya se asentó la nube.

Así que cuando llegamos a las puertas, pudimos ver a 3 minotauros allí tirados en la entrada, que estaba más abierta.

Yo solo sonreí cuando me acerque y vi que eran malvivientes armados y tatuados.

Así que yo solo me prepare, y con una poderosa patada de mi patas traseras, desnuque a uno.

Y se que lo hice bien, como escuche el satisfactorio sonido de huesos rompiendose.

Chanti por mientras se adelanto a mí y se entro, buscando una luz que prender para poder ver aquí por fin.

Mientras que yo, con gran alegría, desnucaba a los soldados minotauros con poderosas patadas.

Después de todo Mig recomendó que así ahorraríamos municiones.

Además, creo que así estoy más satisfecha.

Y cuando termine con los 3, justo un par de focos se prendieron.

Pero no venían del techo, más bien, venían de una Humvee, que por fin hizo la luz aquí.

Como ilumino todo el frente de los almacenes.

Donde pudimos ver a algunos malnacidos minotauros tirados por allí como había también varias hembras tiradas por allí, por suerte, con vida aún también.

Yo sonreí al ver esto.

Además de que se veía que el lugar estaba repleto de cajas de todos los tamaños posibles.

Y yo, yo solo me estire un poco mis patas traseras, como tenía muchas patadas que dar.

Y cuando empecé con mi siguiente victima y le desnuque, pudiendo ver que mi patada realmente le partío el cuello como lo vi como se torcía su cuello de mi victima de una manera totalmente antinatural, y claro, con sus mandibulas rotas por ser el lugar donde le di a este esta vez.

-"Eh...creo que voy buscando más Humvees para iluminar el lugar"; decía Chanti como se bajaba de la Humvee en donde se subío.

Y se fue a explorar el resto del almacén.

Como yo continue con mi frenesí a la hora de matar tantos malnacidos como sea posible.

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **2:12 am**

 **5 de agosto del año 988 DDNM**

 **En los almacenes**

-"Y...123...", decía yo como tiraba de la barandilla que había en el almacén N°5 a un minotauro, al piso de abajo.

Donde lo veía romperse el cuello como cayo de cabeza al duro cemento del almacén.

No me importo estar matando malnacidos toda la noche, y sin usar ni una sola bala.

*bang*

-"Y 100 con este último...", decía Chanti como bostezaba después de matar a un minotauro con su rifle.

Ella si no le importo dispararles.

-"Bueno, es oficial, ese que mate fue el último de los almacenes, así que eso hace un total de 223 minotauros muertos, y 15 humvees en nuestro poder"; decía yo toda animada a pesar de ser tan de madrugada.

-"Aja...", decía Chanti como bostezaba, "Yo...yo me ire a dormir en uno de esos Humvees...porque como se nota que andas tan despierta, creo que podrás vigilar que nadie se acerque aquí entonces", decía ella como bostezaba otra vez como solo caminaba de regreso por las escaleras para acercarse a uno de los humvees.

-"Bien...no hay problema, después de todo, todo esto me dejo con energías de sobras"; decías yo toda animada.

.-…-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Kary**

 **Equipo de Rescate.**

 **Estadio de la ciudad**

 **En esos momentos**

-"Por fin...esos son todos..."; decía yo como cerraba las puertas de servicio y me echaba en el suelo.

Al menos las armaduras por dentro son super cómodas.

-"Si...", decía Armoty toda animada como venía conmigo y se echaba junto a mí

-"Y espero que te pongas a vigilar Flower, como eres la única que no moviste una pezuña para ayudarnos!", grito yo por la radio.

 _-"Aja..."_ , es lo único que contestaba Flower. *Como sin que se dieran cuenta, ella dejaba un saco lleno de armas en una de las tribunas, y se echaba para dormir justo al lado de ellos a dormir también, sin importar lo que dijo Kary*

.-..-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-

 **6:34 am**

*Se ven los primeros rayos del sol salir en el horizonte, nuestras heroínas sobrevivieron con éxito la noche entera sin incidentes*

 _-"Kary...Kary...Kary!",_ escuche que alguien me estaba llamando, haciéndome despertar de mala gana, pero aun así en alerta, y me levante para estar en guardia, pero no vi a nadie que me llamaba.

Pero si muchas de las civiles que trajimos aquí sentadas charlando entre las que estaban despiertas, alertandolas un poco al verme reaccionar.

 _-"Kary por todos los cielos despierta!",_ grito de nuevo la voz...que ya estando más despierta reconozco que es las de Poison llamando por la radio.

-"Aquí Kary", decía yo toda seria por la radio, aunque aun un poco cansada por lo de anoche.

 _-"Es Meyers me llamo, y quiere hablar con la líder de esta operación, o sea, contigo",_ decía Poison todo serio y con tono de urgencia.

-"Y como le hablo, en que frecuencia está?", pregunto yo toda seria.

 _-"Está en la frecuencia N°1..., apague el inhibidor para que hables con el en esa frecuencia, te está esperando",_ decía el todo serio.

Yo no le respondí como el colgó, como yo la puse en la frecuencia.

-"Meyers...que quieres?", pregunto yo toda seria y de forma directa.

 _-"Oh la pequeña pony de Eastlando, directa y al grano, ok...bueno, la cosa es está, parece que estamos en un punto muerto, donde mis tropas no pueden avanzar por culpa de ese avión, y mandar grupos pequeños a acabar con ustedes es una mala idea, porque se que ustedes se desayunan esos grupos pequeños...y que cuando mande uno grande, ustedes solo mandan al quien sea que tenga volando ese avión y acaben con ese grupo de un solo golpe, pero también se...que ustedes no cuentan con recursos ilimitados, y que es más que seguro, que no tengan suficientes municiones o armas para acabar con todos nosotros, porque si así fuera...no estaríamos hablando en estos momentos y de seguro una de ustedes estaría tomando vino de mi cráneo",_ decía por la radio Meyers con su manera elegante de hablar y tranquila.

Y si, es cierto, si hubiéramos tenido una forma de ver en la oscuridad sin usar magia o las pocimas defectuosas de Zecora.

Aun si dice que las ha refinado ya.

Hubieramos terminado con esto muchisimo antes.

A Flower solo le queda un cargador, y aunque apenas ni usamos las granadas cegadoras, bueno, no servirán de mucho contra cientos y cientos de soldados.

Aunque escuche que el equipo de Mig y Sitra no gastaron mucho, aún así...

Nuestra pieza maestra, Meca, fue el que nos ha estado salvando nuestros traseros gracias a las armas que adapto en su avión.

Y el si que ha gastado la gran mayoría de sus armas.

Joder, e incluso dice que apenas le queda 100 balas de su ametralladora, que eso en un avión, es muy poco según conto el.

-"Ok...es un buen resumen de la situación..."; decía yo toda pensativa, "Pero a que quieres llegar?", pregunto yo toda seria.

 _-"Que ya se hizo de día, su factor sorpresa a acabado, y los pocos líderes criminales que aun pueden mandar algo en este ejercito provisional que tengo, ya han organizado a los sobrevivientes, así que...puedo darles la orden para que los ataquen sin ninguna piedad el estadio, la avenida principal y el faro, al menos que, se vayan y nos dejen ir, tienes 5 minutos para decidir"_ , decía el todo serio por la radio.

Maldito hijo de puta...

Seguro hubo algún sobreviviente que se pudo escapar de esos ataques en esas zonas.

-"Deja a todos los civiles que tengas escapar, y lo pensaré"; __decía yo como mi contraoferta.

 _-"Y dejar a mis escudos que evitan que nos bombardeen ustedes...claro que no",_ , decía el todo confiado, " _Pero supongo que al negar eso, significa un no verdad?"_ , pregunto el.

-"Como no tienes idea"; decía yo toda seria y sin miedo.

 _-"Bueno...que no se diga que no les di una oportunidad para ver el nuevo día"_ , decía el todo tranquilo como entonces...

 ***boom***

Una explosión destruyo uno de los grandes iluminarías que alumbrarían el terreno de juego del estadio en un partido, en el lado este del estadio.

Eso si veo que despertó a todos, incluso a Armory, que puede tener el sueño pesado.

Pero una explosión sonando.

Como entonces múltiples explosiones destrozaban ese lado del estadio.

-"Mierda, mierda..."; decía yo con enojo como tomaba mi arma y cambiaba de frecuencia para hablar con Flower.

-"Flower, donde carajo estás, se supone que vigilarías!", grito yo con enojo por la radio en nuestra frecuencia como levanto un escudo sobre el campo para proteger a las civiles de los escombros.

-"Y no quise hacerlo!", grito Flower como aterrizaba cerca de mí.

Como entonces escucho el avión de Meca pasar segundos después de que Flower llego a mi lado.

Que una vez que paso cerca soltando algo.

Segundos después, las explosiones pararon, y justo a tiempo como toda la pared y tribunas del lado este se vino abajo, fue allí cuando deje de hacer el escudo..

 _-"Mig, salgan rápido de allí, veo varios tanques viniendo desde el sur, norte y oeste, estos malditos se han empezado a movilizar temprano joder"_ , decía Meca por la radio.

-"Ya lo escucharon, vámonos de aquí"; decía yo toda seria como les empujaba a las 2 para echar a correr pero ya.

Y ellas me siguieron.

Pero claro, algunas civiles que estaban cerca nos escucharon y hasta estaban empezando a intentar seguirnos.

Pero se veían aún algo débiles por los efectos del gas y los golpes que recibieron por esos malvivientes.

Yo me pare como Armory se paro conmigo cuando vio hacia atrás también.

-"Escuchen, mejor no nos sigan, nos quieren a nosotras, no a ustedes...mejor quedense aquí!", gritaba yo para que me escucharán todas, o al menos la mayoría en el estadio.

-"Deje un montón de armas en las tribunas del sur...así que si acercan, al menos se podrán defender!", gritaba Flower como ya estaba por las ruinas del lado oeste del estadio.

-"Joder Flower!", grito yo con enojo como no vas ya me voy.

No estoy para dar discursos largos en estos momentos, y menos enojarme por Flower porque no me hizo caso de nuevo.

-"Solo cuidense por favor...", decía Armory como se escuchaba ella misma nerviosa como me siguío y aunque escalamos unos pocos escombros.

Pudimos pasarlos y salir al patio del estadio.

Donde había 12 tanques, con al menos 30 soldados con lanzamisiles, en el parque que había al lado, en los terrenos del estadio, pero claramente inconscientes todos como veo el proyectil que diseño Meca, destruido en medio de todos ellos.

Así que solo encendí mi cuerno, cree mi lanza mágica y empecé a clavar en clavar en las partes traseras de los tanques, donde los motores estaban, como Flower y Armory me pasaban corriendo dirigiendose hacia una calle que iba al este.

Haciéndolos así explotar por la misma energía de la lanza.

Y al estar en mi armadura solo sentía la sacudida pese a que me envolvían las llamas de cada explosión.

Hasta terminar así con todos allí.

Y de seguro los 30 soldados incapacitados en el suelo por el arma, más que muertos.

Y así aprovechando las explosiones para llegar a la calle por donde las vi a Flower y Armory ir.

El camino estaba claro extrañamente, con ellas más lejos que yo por varias decenas de metros.

Pero miraba a mis espaldas cada 5 segundos para ver si venía alguien.

Pero ambas al no estar en una condición física excepcional, las pude alcanzar después de haber cruzado 1 intercepción, donde venían tanques de ambos lados, y justo dispararon hacia nosotras, pero les dieron a los edificios en las esquinas.

Así que para evitar que nos dieran por detrás, les di la orden para meternos a un edificio de ladrillos, que estar en plena calle es una pesima idea en estos momentos.

Entramos a lo que era un negocio, pero no nos importo saber de que era, como solo me intereso llegar a unas escaleras, y al alcanzarlas después de derribar una puerta, subimos las 3 por allí, en este edificio no tan alto, de solo 5 pisos de alto, pero se sintió como de 8 pisos, hasta llegar al último piso que era una azotea.

Y ver que eran puros edificios del mismo tamaño hasta ver que...

Hacia donde nos dirigiamos al seguir hacia el este...

Era el ayuntamiento que esta a unas 6 cuadras más de distancia.

…...

Espera...si estaban todos alrededor del ayuntamiento...

Eso significa que aprovecharon en moverse durante la noche?

O solo la madrugada.

Porque nosotras estuvimos despiertas hasta muy tarde, y no vimos o escuchamos a ningún tanque moverse cerca de nosotras.

Y joder, nos están empujando al centro de la ciudad para acorralarnos.

El tipo es listo no más.

*boom* *boom* boom* boom*

Entonces empezaron a haber una serie de explosiones detrás de nosotras, y veíamos escombros volar de los apartamentos del bloque de casas y comercios en donde estabamos.

Y claro, también el que había al otro lado de la calle en donde estamos.

Mierda, quedarnos aquí no es una opción, pero Flower no nos puede llevar a las 2 y ser lo suficientemente maniobrable para salir del rango de tiro de los tanques y lanzacohetes y no creo poder teletransportanos tan lejos las 3 en estos momentos...

Además, no se que tan grande es el perimetro que hizo el desgraciado alrededor de nosotras.

Porque puedo teletransportarnos 5 calles hacia el norte, y aun así habrá enemigos por allí.

-"Joder...ahora que hacemos?", pregunto toda enojada Flower como estaba toda ansiosa por hacer algo, o talvez, solo controla sus instintos de irse volando y dejarnos aquí a morir.

-"No tenemos opción, parece que tenemos que avanzar hacia el ayuntamiento...:", decía yo con enojo como empezamos a correr por el techo y saltar los pequeños espacios que había entre ellos.

-"Mierda, no me gusta esto"; decía toda frustrada Flower como me siguío y Armory, ella no dijo nada, solo nos siguió a las 2 como las explosiones destruían todo el barrio detrás de nosotras.

.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-

 **Mig**

 **Segundos antes del contraataque**

 **En un negocio en el borde de la avenida donde iniciaron con la matanza de soldados.**

*se la ve ella, sin su casco, como estaba tomando algo de agua y comiendo una zanahoria, como Ema y Afit seguían dormidos sobre las prendas de la tienda de moda destrozada por explosiones en donde estaban*

El amanecer, la hora perfecta para desayunar... *pensaba ella toda tranquila y calmada como comía su desayuno*

 _-"Mig, Mig...veo decenas de tanques dirigirse a tu posición desde todas las direcciones, pero me temo que no puedo ayudarte, que se le viene encima también muchos tanques a Kary, y ellos no cuentan con los medios para acabar con ellos"_ , informaba Meca por la radio con urgencia.

Yo entonces deje la cantimplora y la zanahoria tirada en el piso como me colocaba el casco y me asomaba a la calle.

Ya las civiles les dijimos que se fueran y ocultarán por allí, que nosotras no podríamos cuidarlas.

No por nada aparte de que en la avenida está llena de cadáveres de los soldados, solo son esos, cadáveres, porque muchas de las civiles rescatadas se llevaron las armas de los soldados a sabiendas que estarían por su cuenta, al menos 100 soldados había dentro de los edificios en la avenida con más rehenes, y por suerte, no se quedaron en estos.

Pero capto mi atención, que del edificio del frente.

Se escuchará los motores a toda potencia de uno de esos tanques, como entonces, destruyendo la pared de la tienda del edificio del frente.

Salió un tanque, que lo envolvía toda una nube de escombros para solo quedarse allí en medio de la calle...

Pero sabía que se le despejaría en segundos, así que con rapidez forme un orbe explosivo y apenas vi que de la nube sobresalir el cañón del arma, apuntando hacia mí.

Yo dispare mi orbe explosivo y lo metó justo dentro del cañón, haciéndolo explotar en mil pedazos antes de que ellos me vieran a mi primero.

Puede que no me haya dado tiempo de disparar un orbe más grande, pero uno pequeño y bien dado siempre cumple su función.

Esa explosión fue suficiente para hacerlos despertar, y claramente, para empezar a formar orbes explosivos con mi magia y hacerlos girar sobre mi cuerno.

-"Que, como, cuando?", preguntaba Afit levantándose de golpe todo asustado.

-"Pero que rayos ha pasado?", preguntaba Ema como se levanto también, pero preocupada.

-"Empiezan a contra atacar como suponía...", decía yo toda seria como me fijaba por la avenida como mis orbes explosivos crecían más y más.

A ver si venía otro tanque más, porque esa explosión de ese otro tanque, más que seguro que los atrae como abejas a la miel.

Bien que no dejamos ningún civil cerca de aquí.

-"Mierda...", decía Ema toda seria como se levantaba y tomaba con rapidez su RPG, y se colocaba su lanzamisiles cuadruple en la espalda, y claro, su saco lleno de municiones de esas armas.

Afit solo asiente con miedo en su mirada, pero el también se coloca su rifle para disparar en modo manual por si acaso en su arnés, como empieza a hacer lo mismo con yo mis orbes.

Fue entonces que un tanque de un lado, y otro tanque del otro aparecieron por ambas calles del este y el oeste y que interceptaban en esta avenida.

No fue ningún problema para mi como lanzó 2 orbes explosivos a toda velocidad hacia ellos, no importa si no les doy en sus partes traseras.

Les doy en el medio, justo donde se unen las torretas a los tanques, antes de que movieran los cañones hacia nuestra dirección.

No los hice explotar, y pareciera como si no le hubiera echo mucho daño.

Pero en realidad, parece que si, como los cañones de ambos tanques cayeron abajo, sin moverse para nada.

Al menos dañe las torretas, algo es algo.

Aunque eso si, no las tengo tan cargadas para así tener decenas para usar, y lo suficientemente fuertes para explotar paredes de ladrillos.

Fue entonces que veo 2 orbes volaron desde detrás de mí a donde dañe las torretas de ambos tanques.

Y como ya estaban más dañados, esas explosiones en la armadura dañada perforaron y claramente hicieron explotar a ambos tanques.

-"Bien, vamonos rápido por la avenida principal, que salir hacia las dunas es un suicidio...pero por lo menos por aquí nos podemos cubrir con los restos de los tanques y humvees en el camino", decía yo toda seria.

-"Pero porque seguir la avenida que, se dirige hacia el ayuntamiento en vez de buscar una salida?", pregunto confundida Ema.

-"Porque tenemos que alejarlos de las civiles que rescatamos, que más que seguro que están escondidas en edificios cercanos como de seguro no habrían podido llegar muy lejos, así que al menos que quieras involucrar en fuego cruzado a civiles inocentes, creo que mejor alejarlas de ellas, que meterlas a ellas en el conflicto", decía yo toda seria.

-"Pero nos acorralarían si vamos al centro", decía Ema

-"Lo se, pero Meca dijo que Kary está en las mismas que nosotras, bajo ataque, y no tienen equipo antitanque, así que mejor vamos a ver que ruta podemos tomar para ir al estadio y apoyarlas, o podemos huir cual cobardes al teletransportanos yo y Afit las 3 fuera de aquí"; decía yo toda seria.

Como 3 tanques atravesaban 3 edificios al frente de nosotros, al lado del primero que salío, que apenas vi sus cañones..

Yo lance múltiples orbes a esos tanques, al menos 4 por tanque hasta hacerlos explotar a los 3.

-"Bien, no vamos a dejar a nuestras compañeras atrás"; decía Ema toda determinada, como salimos del lugar y empezó nuestra carrera hacia el ayuntamiento, repleto de más atacantes por el camino.

Porque cada vez que queríamos ir por una calle aparte para ir al estadio.

Aparecían varios tanques bloqueando el camino, y con señales de que habría más para reforzarlos, así que si o si, a pesar de haber destruido 20 tanques al solo avanzar 4 cuadras...

Era obvio que si o si...

El ayuntamiento era nuestro maldito destino...-

..-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-

 **Sitra**

 **En los momentos del contraataque de Meyers**

 **Almacenes de la costa (Almacén N°1)**

*boom* *boom* *boom*

-"Ahhh...!"; gritaba yo toda asustada como escuchaba unas explosiones a lo lejos...

Como al abrir los ojos el sol del amanecer me daba en los ojos.

Me había quedado dormida en la entrada del primer almacén a que entramos.

Así que me frote los ojos rápidamente para poder ajustarme a luz de nuevo.

Y entonces cuando había recuperado la vista.

Otra explosión sono a lo lejos.

Y mire de donde venía.

Era del faro, que lo veía colapsar como múltiples explosiones lo destrozaban, de proyectiles venidos de la línea costera.

-"Zecora, Chanti despierten, los malnacidos han destruido el faro, debemos irnos antes de que se den cuenta que matamos a los suyos en estos almacenes!", grito yo por la radio como verifico aun tener la ametralladora ligera en mis cascos, y agarro el rifle de francotirador que Zecora trajo cuando vino acá anoche.

Que como ya habíamos despejado estos almacenes, podíamos venir a esta mejor posición para pasar la noche.

Y que bien que lo hicimos.

-"Que bien que me vine aquí entonces..."; decía Zecora algo nerviosa, pero agradecida de haber estado allí como hablaba desde una de las humvees estacionadas en el almacén.

-"Y que bien que tomamos esta posición eh Chanti", digo por la radio algo presumida como ya al tomar mis cosas voy con Zecora, que a pesar de que estaba despierta.

No se había bajado de la Humvee.

 _-"Si, si...ya, podremos celebrarte un desfile cuando salgamos de este puto lugar"_ decía Chanti toda seria desde donde sea este hablando.

-"Por cierto, donde estás tú?", pregunto yo por la radio.

 _-"En el almacén N°3...cuando desperté sobre un suave cojín de humvee...no se que paso...pero al menos tengo mi rifle conmigo...pero la cosa es está, no hay nadie aquí, ni armas, ni civiles, solo los cadaveres de los hijos de puta y muchas cajas y las humvees...pero sin sus armas",_ dijo Chanti toda nerviosa como ya la vi entrar por las otras puertas dobles en la parte trasera del almacén.

-"Es porque todas se fueron", decía una hembra minotauro como la vi levantarse del lado de unas cajas cerca de la entrada, pero lo curioso de todo, es que levantaba una ametralladora ligera como si nada, y su única pieza de ropa que llevaba era la que le quitaron a los malvivientes, que eran sus chalecos, que apenas le cubría su voluminosos pechos, que pese a que no son tan grandes como la de Ema, si son tan grandes como mi cabeza.

Y no se ve como una malviviente, por si hubiera la rara ocación que tuvieran una hembra entre sus filas.

Pero ella se ve con una mirada seria y determinada, sin tatuajes, y hasta podría decir...disciplinada, como tenía bien ajustado su chaleco, en vez de que este sin amarrar, como lo tenían todos los malvivientes que vimos.

-"Como...cuando se fueron, porque?", pregunto yo sorprendida.

Aunque algo disgustada por no quedarse por no quedarse a ayudar aunque sea un poco.

-"Porque muchas no quieren luchar, y solo se fueron a buscar refugio en las casas aledañas, y se llevaron las armas para así defenderse en caso de que les hayaran"; decía la minotauro toda seria como cargaba la ametralladora, como si ya supiera usarla de serie.

-"Yo no...yo si quiero luchar"; decía ella toda seria, "Después de todo, pertenezco al 3er regimiento de autodefensa del ejercito...y no me enorgullece, pero tuve que fingir ser una civil para sobrevivir al ataque masivo de esos cobardes hijos de puta"; decía ella con odio residual en su voz.

-"Bien...pero, no nos va a ayudar una ametralladora, de seguro vendrán tanques a nuestra posición, sabes usar esos lanzacohetes?", pregunto yo como señalo uno de los pocos cadaveres donde no le quitaron las armas.

-"Si puedo, y no solo eso...puedo manejar una de esas..."; decía ella señalando la Humvee toda tranquila

-"Bien, porque tenemos que irnos de aquí si o si, no podemos luchar contra tanques si es que han traído tanques a nuestra posición"; decía yo toda seria

-"Y creo que la charla se ha acabado..."; decía ella toda seria como retrocedía y se iba corriendo hacia el tanque, después de recoger de pasada el lanzacohetes del soldado muerto, después de ver algo ella haya afuera.

Y voltee para ver que era, y solo vi a un tanque llegar a la esquina.

Así que yo hice lo mismo que ella y la seguimos.

Chanti y Zecora ni se preguntaron nada cuando retrocedimos...

Pero la cosa es está, la soldado minotauro se metío a la Humvee.

-"Suban si quieren vivir otro día", dijo en voz alta y con urgencia como se metío a la humvee y dejo el lanzacohetes en el asiento del pasajero como ella encendía el coche, no sabemos como...pero de seguro ella ya tenía consigo la forma de prenderlo o algo...

No era momento de cuestionarlo.

Chanti y yo nos subimos, chocando con una sorprendida Zecora.

Como ni cerramos las puertas traseras como ella retrocedío la humvee...

Yendo en reversa.

Como el tanque apareció por la entrada del almacén, justo a tiempo como salimos por la puerta trasera.

Como el tanque disparo, destruyendo parte de la pared del almacén.

Entonces la soldado hizo una maniobra extraña derrapando la humvee para poder volver acelerar el vehiculo e ir adelante, en vez de reversa, como ella iba acelerando por las calles de los almacenes para salir del área.

-"Ok...entonces de donde vienen...donde está su campamento para retroceder...o acaso tienen más aliados en la ciudad?", pregunto ella como iba conduciendo por las calles.

Como Chanti y yo cerrábamos las puertas traseras de la Humvee.

-"Tenemos más compañeras en la ciudad...", decía yo como ella volteo la izquierda en una esquina a alta velocidad, y nos hace apegarnos Chanti, Zecora y yo a la derecha.

-"Entonces que pena...porque si dicen que aun tienen muchos tanques en la ciudad...es un suicidio volver", decía ella como acelera la humvee a toda velocidad por la calle.

Como de repente saltamos una duna...

Maldita sea, tan cerca estabamos del borde oeste de la ciudad?

Y lo confirmo al mirar por la ventana, y ver solo ver un campo lleno de hierba seca a nuestro alrededor.

-"No, tienes que volver, nuestras amigas están en la ciudad, y necesitan un aventón"; dije yo enojada.

-"Estás loca, esto no esta tan blindado como crees, un disparo de lleno de uno de los tanques, y seremos historia", decía la soldado como seguía conduciendo a toda velocidad por la sabana, como la humvee brincaba con cada bache.

-"Pero habrá refuerzos a punto de llegar, lo único que queríamos era rescatar a la mayor cantidad de rehenes antes de que los refuerzos llegarán mañana"; decía yo toda seria y muy insistente moviendo su asiento.

-"Y ya lo hicieron, pero si los refuerzos recién llegan mañana, entonces tus amigas están bien muertas", decía ella toda seria.

-"Pero...que hay de las que liberaron las demás...Flower comentó por radio que dejo armas a las sobrevivientes, y Mig reporto que dejo que las civiles tomarán las armas y se marcharán", decía Zecora toda pensativa.

-"Estás sugiriendo en dejar que civiles sin experiencia que manejen armas antitanque?", pregunto toda incredula la soldado.

-"Es eso, o dejar que mis amigas mueran, y por consiguiente, cuando mis amigas sean eliminadas, ellas sean las siguientes, antes de que vengan los refuerzos", decía Chanti ahora toda seria.

-"Aunque podemos ver si ya tenemos refuerzos reales..."; decía Zecora como prendía su radio, "Poison, Poison, aquí Zecora, y antes de que preguntes, nosotras estamos bien, solo dinos, ya se han acercado los refuerzos del general Attom?", pregunto yo.

 _-"Eh...si...hace 20 minutos me informo que ya llego, junto con al menos 200 soldados...que ya están esperando hacer algo ya..._ "; decía Poison por la radio.

-"Ok...esos refuerzos son suficientes para ti?", pregunto Zecora toda seria a la soldado.

-"No son casi nada contra tanques, aun si son de las fuerzas del coronel Attom...pero tendrá que servir como distracción, y si tienen apoyo de las civiles talvez tengan alguna oportunidad...pero no se como podrán hacerlo sin coordinación alguna..."; decía la soldado aun dando peros como nos alejabamos de la ciudad, aunque eso también demuestra lo rápido que es este vehiculo.

-"Por eso te daremos nuestras radios, así podrás buscar por el estadio, la avenida principal del norte que lleva al centro, y la periferia de los almacenes en busqueda de los grupos más grandes de civiles que hemos liberado y ya tu coordinar un contraataque con el coronel Attom y nuestros ingenieros en comunicaciones"; decía Zecora toda seria.

-"Estás segura de confiar en ella...después de todo, recién la conocemos...por lo que sabemos...puede solo ser una malviviente que quiere huir y no ser juzgada por sus acciones...", decía Chanti toda seria.

-"Escuchen, los malvivientes no tienen hembras en sus filas para empezar, y para que sepan...me llamo Jazmín, soy capo en el 3er regimiento de autodefensa, eh vivido en esta ciudad toda mi maldita vida, y por desgracia ya no soy virgen gracias a esos bastardos, y quiero vengarme...pero también quiero vivir otro maldito día...y no ir directo a suicidarme"; decía ella toda seria y casi gritando, aunque, creo que la vi lagrimear cuando decía eso último como entonces frenaba de lleno la humvee.

Y nos chocamos las 3 con los asientos del frente.

Y entre nuestros alaridos de dolor...

-"Pero si tanto insisten en querer suicidarse...esta bien, vamos haya...", decía ella toda decidida como volvió a acelerar como las 3nos sobábamos nuestros hocicos.

-"Y que vamos a hacer las 3 exactamente?", pregunto Chanti como sonaba algo graciosa, pero preocupada como se sobaba el hocico.

-"Agg...eh, Poison, saben hacia donde se dirigen nuestras amigas?", pregunto Zecora de nuevo por la radio.

 _-"Meca me dice que parece que las están guiando hacia el ayuntamiento...ha una obvia y muy posible trampa...como hay varios tanques haciendo todo lo posible para evitar que escapen, cortando todas sus salidas..."_ , decía Poison todo preocupado.

-"No las voy a dejar directamente en el centro con todos los tanques cortando todos los accesos...sería una locura"; decía Jazmín toda seria.

-"Poison...dile a Meca que nos abra un paso aquí por el oeste...que vamos a pasar para estar con nuestras amigas hasta el final", decía yo toda seria por la radio.

-"Eh...en serio tengo que ir...porque saben que yo no podría hacer..."; decía Zecora algo nerviosa.

-"Bien...puedes quedarte con Jazmín...joder...pero si nos hieren y no estás con nosotras para remendarnos, te perseguiremos en vida si morimos", decía yo toda seria.

-"Aun con esas...prefiero no ser una carga que proteger...", decía ella toda nerviosa, pero aun decidida en quedarse.

-"Ok...ya que...", decía yo toda seria como ya me resignaba a dejarla ir..., "Poison escucha...esto es lo que va a pasar, así que atento a todo lo que te diga..."

Y es allí cuando le decía lo que queríamos hacer sobre usar las civiles y los pocos refuerzos que acercaron nuestros pilotos en la batalla que esta por venir.

-..-.-…-.-.-.-.-…-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-

 **Ok señoras y señores...**

 **Las cosas se complican...**

 **Nuestras chicas podrán salir de está?**

 **Los refuerzos podrán llegar a tiempo?**

 **Será el momento en que como tal cual en juego de tronos empiece a matar personajes importantes a diestra y siniestra?**

 **Averiguelo en el proximo capitulo...en este domingo, jeje.**

 **Porque Meyers aprendera a la mala...que acorrarlar a unas fieras salvajes e indomables...será su perdición.**

 **Marcador actual:**

 **(2 bombas electromagneticas, 17 granadas cegadoras por usar)**

 **(143 humvees destruidos o inutilizados, 152 tanques destruidos y 1526 soldados asesinados hasta el momento)**

 **(200 humvees, 300 tanques, 100 armaduras potenciadas, más de 2 mil soldados enemigos)**


	42. Chapter 42

_**Capitulo 42: La batalla de Alametha, Final Stand**_

 **Sitra**

 **6:50 am**

 **En las afueras del estadio**

Habíamos dado una gran vuelta por el exterior de la ciudad buscando una entrada que no tuvieran en la mira los tanques, y cuando por fin hallamos una brecha, fue solo Jazmín dando giros bruscos en cada calle a grandes velocidades, haciendo que casi vomitara por tantos giros y giros...

Pero las explosiones en el interior de la ciudad, solo aumentaban con cada minuto que pasaba, y a pesar de estar algo mareada, aun estaba muy preocupada por mis amigas.

Como le conté por el camino el plan a Poison, para que se lo diga a Meca.

Que aunque estaba algo enojado con poner civiles en peligro...era eso, o dejar que sus nuevas amigas y su actual novia muera.

Y cuando ibamos a llegar a los terrenos del estadio, donde estaría Kary...

Nos encontramos con parte del estadio destruido y un parque repleto de tanques destruidos y cadáveres destrozados.

Obvia señal de que las chicas se defendieron bien...

Pero por suerte, sin señal de fuerzas enemigas, pero eso si, varios tanques avanzando lentamente por las calles que se dirigen al centro de la ciudad, disparando de vez en cuando a los techos de algunos edificios, en definitiva, intentando darle a Sky y su grupo, pero para estar más seguras...

Mejor preguntamos a las civiles...que espero que sigan aquí.

Pero aprovechando que no nos vieron, nos bajamos al lado del la parte derrumbada del estadio.

Subiendo así los escombros para saber si las chicas salieron de está o no.

Y al subir y pasar al interior del estadio, nos sorprendimos al ver más de 100 civiles allí reunidas agarrando, o al menos intentando agarrar las armas y municiones que había en un gran montón de estás.

-"Señoras y señoritas de todas las edades, pueden prestarnos su atención!", grito Jazmín para llamar la atención de todos los presentes.

Y pese a las explosiones resonando a lo lejos, la mayoría nos hizo caso y nos miró.

Viendo algo desconfiadas a Jazmín, pero cuando les vi que hicieron contacto visual conmigo, Chanti o Zecora.

Se relajaron un poco...

Bueno, con lo que se refiere a no asustarse de nosotras, y mantenerse aun con miedo con lo que suena haya afuera.

Pero aun así se acercaron a nosotras.

-"Si, quisiéramos saber si saben para donde se fueron mis amigas que cuidaron de ustedes, ya saben, la unicornio, la pegaso y la pony tierra en armadura completa!"; grito yo para que me escuchen todos lo que puedan.

-"No, solo sabemos que se fueron por donde cayó parte del estadio...y solo nos dejaron con las armas para defendernos...mientras ellas decían que iban a atraer el fuego lejos de nosotras", dijo una civil entre la multitud en voz alta para que pueda escucharla.

-"También escuche que la unicornio no estaba muy de acuerdo con la pegaso en darnos armas"; dijo otra civil.

…..

Esa debió ser Flower.

Pero gracias al cielo que lo hizo la verdad.

-"Bueno...como temiamos...las están dirigiendo hacia el centro de la ciudad"; decía yo con pesar, pero en voz baja para solo las 4 que estábamos en la cima de los escombros y hablar solo entre nosotras.

-"Pero como pasaremos por esos tanques que hay en el camino?"; pregunto Chanti aun algo temerosa.

-"Yo puedo dispar un RPG...pero no puedo disparar y conducir al mismo tiempo..."; decía Jazmín en repuesta.

-"Aunque...cual es la posibilidad de que entre las civiles haya alguien que sepa conducir?", pregunto Zecora con curiosidad.

-"Casi nulas...como hay muy poco vehiculo motorizado que manejar, y la mayoría es para los militares, y los pocos para civiles que había estaban en la capital"; comentaba Jazmín.

-"Tenemos que preguntar para ver si hay suerte, después de todo, uno nunca sabe...", decía Zecora.

-"Señoritas de todas las edades...por casualidad, alguna sabe conducir?", pregunto Jazmín casi gritando, como ya muchas de las civiles se habían acercado a nosotras.

Y para nuestra gran sorpresa...y suerte.

Había alguien.

Era como cualquier civil minotauro.

Pechos grandes...pero curiosamente, no tan enormes como el resto de civiles.

Caderas anchas.

Y una melena larga de color negro que le llega hasta los hombros.

Pero esta toda manchada y grasosa.

Como se nota que también recibió golpes de los malvivientes.

Como muchas civiles que notamos en el camino...

Pero lo más curioso...

Es que solo tiene el brazo derecho, como el izquierdo solo es un muñón que ni llega a donde debía estar el codo.

Aparte, de que tiene varias cicatrices en todo el lado izquierdo, como si hubiera sido herida por apuñaladas, como también cicatrices de quemaduras pasadas.

Y sus brazos y piernas no se notan tan debiles como las otras.

-"Nami Ash, Ex-Artillera del 6to batallón...puede que me hayan dado de baja hace años cuando un cañón defectuoso exploto en plena práctica de tiro y me destruyo mi brazo...pero eso no significo que dejara de estar al día con las nuevas tecnologías...y eso incluye, conducir, aunque no muy bien", decía ella toda seria, con una voz madura, como sujetaba un RPG con su proyectil ya listo para disparar, sin mucha dificultad como las otras.

-"Bien, porque te necesitaremos para ayudar a las ponys que me han rescatado a mí, a ayudar a las ponys que les han rescatado a ustedes, así que ven con nosotros rápido, que el tiempo no es nuestro amigo", decía Jazmín toda seria.

Nami solo asintió como empezó a escalar la montaña de escombros.

-"Las demás, si quieren ayudar, y ven que realmente no pueden cargar un arma cada una, que 2 carguen un arma!", grito Jazmín toda seria, "Porque el día de hoy, un grupo de ponys ha venido a rescatarnos, pero los malvivientes las han puesto en jaque, y las han acorralado, es por eso que si quieren ayudarlas, o solo si quieren vengarse de esos desgraciados que abuso de ustedes...preparense bien, porque el día de hoy, nos desharemos de esa gente de una vez por todas!"; grito Jazmín con todas las ganas del mundo.

Eso parece que animo a muchas como sonreían o solo alzaban las manos como hacían un puño en señal de apoyo.

-"Voy y vuelvo valientes señoras y señoritas para discutir cual es el plan, porque puede que nuestro ejercito se olvido de nosotras...pero hoy demostraremos que podremos defendernos sin ellos!"; grito ella con más fuerza.

Como muchas ya gritaron con palabras de apoyo a eso.

Como ahora 5 bajábamos de los escombros y nos subíamos a la Humvee.

La nueva llamada Nami se subía al asiento del conductor, como Jazmín se subía a la Humvee, y se ponía de pie para salir por el agujero en el centro del techo de está, y funcionar como artillera.

Pero con un RPG en sus brazos.

Como solo las 3 nos subíamos atrás.

Entonces, fiel a su palabra, pese a que Nami solo tiene un brazo, enciende la Humvee, y empieza a acelerar sin muchos problemas el vehiculo.

-"Por allí, y sigue recto por cualquiera de las calles que lleva al centro hasta que te de la señal para que te detengas", decía Jazmín como daba palmadas en el techo de la Humvee

-"Muy bien...", decía Nami toda seria como al voltear justo por una de las 2 calles que van al centro, vimos 2 tanques que iban lado a lado, separados solo por unos metros, como la calle no daba para separarlos más, y estaban a varias cuadras de distancia, como iban con los cañones apuntando hacia los techos en su camino, como avanzaban muy lentamente.

-"Acelera...que también necesitamos pasar las intersecciones a toda velocidad por si hay tanques pasando por allí", decía yo.

-"No se lo que planean hacer...pero parece que es un plan suicida la verdad..."; decía ella sonando algo nerviosa como aceleraba y aceleraba por la calle a gran velocidad.

-"Y no es ni el primero que hacemos...creeme", decía Chanti en tono de broma para relajarse un poco, porque al verle directamente a los ojos, se notaba lo aterrada que estaba.

-"Ok hijos de perra, a ver si les gusta que les den por detrás!"; grito con enojo Jazmín como disparo al tanque de la izquierda.

Dandole de lleno a la parte trasera, haciendo explotar al tanque.

Y entonces, ella sin ningún aprecio por el arma que tenía.

Lo solto y lo dejo caer como si fuera basura.

Y se agacho solo para tomar el RPG que trajo consigo Nami y disparo al tanque de la derecha que estaba retrocediendo para poder voltearse y disparar al que destruyo a su amigo.

Pero no lo hizo a tiempo como Jazmín disparo, y le dio también, pero por poco a la parte trasera de este, haciéndolo explotar también, como estabamos a una cuadra entera detrás de ellos.

Haciendo que Nami parara casi en seco la Humvee y en el proceso haciendo que Jazmín casi se caiga de la Humvee...pero se logro sujetar de la agarradera donde había habido antes una ametralladora ligera.

Y de milagro, no soltar el RPG.

-"Es nuestra parada", dije yo como abro una de las puertas traseras.

Y salto fuera de la Humvee, junto a Chanti.

-"Ya saben...reunan a todas las civiles que puedan, y esperen a que los malvivientes regresen al centro para avanzar", decían yo toda seria como cerraba la puerta, con mi ametralladora ligera aun colocada en mi arnés, y mi rifle de francotirador bien atado a mi espalda.

-"No las dejaremos solas por mucho tiempo"; decía Zecora para darnos algo de animos.

-"Ahora váyanse, que 2 tanques destruidos muy cerca del centro llamara mucho la atención"; decía yo con urgencia.

-"Muy bien, muchas suerte ponys...esperemos volvernos a ver", decía Nami algo nerviosa como acelero la Humvee, dando una vuelta en U para poder regresar al estadio.

-"Ahora vamos...que solo estamos a media cuadra del centro..."; decía yo como empezaba a correr a un lado del tanque destrozado para poder pasar.

-"Joder...si sobrevivo, voy a entrenar un poco con Kary y Mig...o hacer algo de cardio...", se quejaba Chanti intentando bromear de nuevo consigo misma.

Como solo me siguío.

.-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Kary**

 **7:08 am**

 **En camino al ayuntamiento.**

Corríamos como locas por los techos sin parar ni un minuto.

Y para cuando llegábamos al final de un bloque, y teníamos que cruzar toda una calle.

En vez de bajar, o volar, porque apenas nos asomábamos en los bordes de los edificios cuando había que cruzar.

Tanques nos disparaban a diestra y siniestra.

Vamos.

Realmente nos estaban haciendo ir hacia el ayuntamiento a una obvia trampa.

Y no me dejaban otra opción más que teletransportarnos las 3 para cruzar.

Y como el teletransporte siempre termina con un pequeño flash.

A pesar de que no es de noche ya, aun así es un flash, y apenas aparecemos del otro lado empieza el bombardeo.

En el camino pensaba en que talvez todas pudimos haber huído...

Al menos tratar.

Y luego que un helicóptero nos recogiera.

Pero esa es la cosa...

En las afueras de la ciudad es pura llanura.

Y si a alguna de nosotras, nos hubieran seguido.

Todas ibamos a pagar el precio.

Así que no por nada ibamos hacia el ayuntamiento.

Al menos si nosotros caemos en esa trampa...

Que nuestras compañeras al menos puedan aprovechar y escapar.

Y como en estos momentos nadie ha hablado desde que todo esto comenzó...

Bueno.

Es comprensible deben estar huyendo en modo sigilo, o demasiado ocupadas luchando como para contestar...

Pero por desgracia, el ayuntamiento solo esta a una cuadra...

Y los disparos destruyendo los techos de las casas a nuestras espaldas no cesan...

.-.-.-…-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Mig**

 **En esos momentos**

 **Avenida principal del norte, A solo 1 cuadra del ayuntamiento.**

Hemos corrido por los restos de los tanques que destruimos en la avenida, usandolos como coberturas temporales como los tanques venían hacia nosotras.

Viniendo por las calles que llegan a la avenida, o atravesando los edificios o por nuestras espaldas cuando ya habíamos avanzado bastante.

No importa por donde vinieran...

Los destruíamos antes de que siquiera tuvieran oportunidad de disparar.

* **clank***

Un proyectil de un tanque raspa justo por uno de los restos de un tanque que destruimos antes, y explota más delante de nosotros.

Como solo Ema se para en su lugar, apunta rápidamente su lanzamisiles cuadruple, dispara al tanque que justo esta intentando ponerse en mejor posición de tiro...pero los proyectiles de Ema llegaron antes, y le destrozan toda la mitad izquierda del tanque, haciéndolo explotar, matando a sus ocupantes.

Ya para este punto, como que ya destruímos 45 tanques...

Pero...

Afit no ha podido disparar más orbes como ya consumío gran parte de su magia...

Y para este punto, solo esta usando su rifle en su arnés...pero claro, no ha disparado, como no nos hemos topado con malvivientes a pie.

Y yo...yo estoy en las ultimas, y no más eh podido aguantar gracias a la batería extra de magia de mi armadura.

Un invento Equestre que realmente nos sigue salvando la maldita vida para este punto.

Aunque Ema si nos ha sido de gran apoyo, como todas las municiones que trajo, las que gasta, si o si las ha podido hallar por el camino, como las civiles que rescatamos no se pudieron llevar todo, y al ser artillera...estás armas explosivas las domina tanto como Sitra domina el rifle de francotirador.

Realmente nació para disparar proyectiles explosivos.

Porque sucedió lo que me temía, realmente nos están guiando hacia el capitolio...

Y con como no se han comunicado por radio Kary, ni Sitra, me está haciendo pensar que la están pasando tan mal como nosotras.

Que puede que estemos dándoles una paliza nosotras.

Realmente solo estamos manteniéndoles a raya a las fuerzas de Meyers...mientras nosotras estamos a punto de colapsar por desgaste mágico, mientras Ema nos acarrea.

Joooder.

Espero solo que cuando hallemos al grupo de Kary y Sitra, podamos hallar una maldita forma de escapar de esta trampa mortal.

.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Kary**

 **En esos momentos**

Estabamos corriendo por el último bloque de edificios antes de llegar al ayuntamiento desde el oeste.

Y cuando por fin llegamos al borde de un edificio, con el ayuntamiento de color blanco en frente de nosotras.

Uno tan grande como el palacio de Saddle Arabia.

Con una gran cupula blanca en el medio, y con enormes pilares en la entrada para sostener el techo que sobresale un poco del edificio.

Pero cuando ibamos a teletransportarnos al otro lado.

-"Hey Kary, son Mig y su grupo..."; decía Flower como me detiene y me hace mirar un camino al norte, donde en efecto estaba cruzando unos restos en llamas de unos tanques en su camino, estaban Mig y su grupo

-"Y no solo ellos...", decía Armory como señalaba hacia abajo.

Como estaban cruzando la calle casi al lado del edificio de donde estabamos.

Era el grupo de Sitra.

-"Vamos rápido con ellas..."; dijo Flower como bajo al suelo sin mirar a los lados por enemigos.

Que extrañamente, no había la verdad como di un vistazo rápido a ambos lados...

Lo que me parecía extraño.

Pero decidí no cuestionarlo por ahora.

Debe ser parte de la trampa para que entremos al ayuntamiento de todas formas.

-"Vamos...", decía yo como empuje a Armory para saltar del edifico de 5 pisos de altura, pero, claramente usando mi telequinesis para bajar lentamente.

Aunque claro, haciendo que Armory gritara del susto.

Pero al ver que no iba de cara al suelo...y bajaba lentamente, dejo de gritar.

Y así las 3 pudimos reunirnos con Sitra y su grupo.

-"Chicas, que bien que estan bien...pero que mal que están aquí a esta obvia trampa"; decía yo con pesar como me ponía al lado de Sitra como seguíamos avanzando hacia el ayuntamiento, pero caminando a paso veloz, como para que Mig y su grupo nos alcanzará.

-"Si, lo sabemos, pero, hemos podido coordinar con Poison y Meca un plan, y para que funcione, debemos atraer a todos los malvivientes a esta posición...", decía Sitra como me seguía sin ninguna oposición.

Aunque, espera...

-"Hey...y donde está Zecora?", pregunto yo preocupada como no la veía a ella en ninguna parte.

-"Ella va a ayudar con la coordinación de ese plan...", decía Sitra como ya ibamos llegando a los restos de un helicóptero en llamas, como el grupo de Mig nos pudo alcanzar.

-"Por todos los cielos...realmente vamos a seguir con esto de entrar a una obvia trampa?", pregunto Mig toda sorprendida como llego ante nosotras, como no dejábamos de caminar todas hacia el ayuntamiento y a las escaleras para subir a este.

-"En serio no vamos a huir?", pregunto Afit sorprendido.

-"No podemos, estamos rodeadas por decenas de tanques"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Y eso que destruimos a tantos como pudimos y solo pensando en sacarlas de este desastre...", comentaba Mig no muy contenta como subíamos los escalones antes de la entrada doble de madera de 4 metros de alto.

-"Pero no valdría de mucho como al parecer aprovecharon la noche para poder mover sus tanques en las periferías de la ciudad para evitar que escapemos, y todo para traernos aca"; decía yo como me detuve a unos 5 escalones antes de llegar a las puertas.

Y todas lo hicieron.

-"Agachense", decía yo toda seria como hacía un escudo para cubrirnos a todas.

-"Puedes hacer los honores Mig...", decía yo toda seria.

Como ella a regañadientes usando lo que le queda de su magia abre una de las puertas dobles.

Solo para que cuando apenas esta se estaba abriendo unos centimetros.

Una lluvia de balas de grueso calibre empieza a hacer astillas la puerta.

Las balas pasan rozándonos a todas.

Y como la puerta finalmente desapareció por todas las balas que le llovieron.

Ni siquiera nos asomamos.

-"Flower, lánzales unos regalitos", decía yo toda seria.

Ella solo asintió como tomo una de las granadas flash, la activo y la lanzó por el hueco que quedo de la puerta.

Lo más lejos que pudo.

Como apenas su pata con que lanzó fue visible, le dispararon.

Unas cuantas balas le dieron en su pata antes de que la bajara.

Pero la armadura de Flower las aguanto lo mejor que pudo.

Entonces, un segundo después, escuchamos una leve explosión, seguidos por insultos y maldiciones.

Fue en ese momento que me levante para ver el interior.

Y vimos 10 minotauros blindados con ametrelladoras Gatling en este gran pasillo lleno de pilares, como estaban agitando sus cabezas, lamentando no poder frotarse los ojos.

Yo entonces cargue mi cuerno para lanzar un rayo electrico letal.

Y antes de que pudieran ponerse bien para disparar.

Lance el rayo al de la izquierda, y tal cual como en efecto domino, los 10 fueron afectados como sus armaduras eran metalicas y conductoras de la electricidad.

Se les escucho gritar de dolor unos segundos como los electrocutaba sin ninguna piedad, y lo mantuve así para que mis rayos alcanzarán a todos por igual...y les afectara de la misma manera.

Como después de 6 segundos, deje el hechizo,

Haciendo que al final cayeran al suelo.

Muertos.

No había nadie más a la vista.

-"Vamos"; decía yo toda seria como apague mi hechizo y corrimos dentro.

Como yo en el camino levante la pesada ametralladora Gatling con mi magia, junto con sus pesadas cajas llenas de su munición y me los ajustaba en la espalda.

Se que era pesada.

Pero si aquí estarán estas unidades, mejor llevar algo de grueso calibre que unos simples rifles.

Ema también tomaba una, como dejaba su RPG sin proyectil.

Como solo Mig no agarró ni una como empezó a formar mini orbes alrededor de su cuerno usando su magia.

Como el resto se mantuvo usando sus armas.

Las 8 avanzamos lentamente por el amplio pasillo.

Como escuchábamos a lo lejos las orugas de los tanques avanzar por el camino.

Como también pasos metálicos por todo el edificio.

Yo y Ema empezamos a activar la Gattling, haciendo que su tambor giratorio girara, para cuando viéramos a un enemigo, disparar sin ninguna piedad.

Y mientras caminábamos rodeamos a Chanti, Afit y Sitra, las únicas que no tenía armadura.

Formando así un circulo, vigilando todos los flancos.

Y entonces llegamos a lo que era el centro del edificio, debajo de la gran cupula, por donde la luz del amanecer se filtraba por sus ventanas.

Todo era de marmol del más fino y talvez resistente.

Pero no daba tiempo de ver más cosas, como de los múltiples pasillos empezaron a aparecer las unidades más blindadas e incluso hasta de las paredes como las rompían con sus gigantescas y pesadas armaduras.

Como Ema y yo empezamos a dispararles sin ninguna y absoluta piedad a todos los que veíamos.

Pueden que sean sus armaduras blindadas, pero no invulnerables, después de las primeras andanadas de balas de alto calibre, finalmente les atravesarían sus blindajes, llegando y atravesando la carne, el hueso y sus organos como mantequilla, matandolos.

Como Mig lanzaba sus mini orbes a las cabezas de todos los soldados que viese.

Como también las ventanas de los techos empezaron a romperse, revelando también tiradores sin armaduras.

Como Flower y las demás con armas de mediano calibre empezaron a dispararles antes de que pudieran apuntarles debidamente.

Hasta que lo inevitable paso...

Después de varios segundos de fuego continuo.

Evitando que sus unidades blindadas pudieran ponerse en posición para disparar.

Mig, exhausta mágicamente, cayó al suelo, como su cuerno se apago.

Como yo y Ema...las balas de las gatlings se terminaron.

Haciendo que los sobrevivientes...

Que por desgracia, no eran unos pocos.

Nos rodearon y apuntaron con sus gatlings.

Absolutamente todos tenían gatlings.

-"Alto al fuego ahora!", grito uno de ellos, como las otras chicas seguían disparándoles a los de los techos, como uno que otro caía muerto al centro de este gran circulo.

Las chicas a regañadientes hicieron caso...como vieron que nosotras habíamos parado, como ya no teníamos forma de hacerles algún daño.

Como cargar esa ametralladora gatling me dreno mucha magia natural, y aunque tenía aun la batería de reserva.

La estoy reservando para al menos intentar un teletransporte de emergencia.

Más bien, lo estaba a punto de hacer, pero al notar que aunque nos tenían a tiro, no nos empezaron a disparar.

Me esta intrigando.

Finalmente los que estaban en el techo pudieron aparecer con sus armas en sus manos apuntándonos desde arriba.

Pero claro, en ese tiempo habíamos hecho un pequeño desastre.

Como al menos pudimos matar a 27 blindados más...y quien sabe cuantos mataron las chicas allá arriba.

Pero en fin, solo se quedaron allí...a solo unos 6 metros de nosotras los blindados...

Solo apuntándonos.

Fue entonces que por fin apareció el que orquesto esto.

Viniendo de uno de los pasillos que iban a la zona este del ayuntamiento.

El mismo primer ministro Meyers apareció, con su traje aun bien planchado, y caminando con una sonrisa petulante como si el hubiera ganado ya.

Entonces, los minotauros blindados le hacen un pequeño espacio para que pase, y se ponga un poco más adelante con respecto a todos los minotauros que nos rodeaban.

-"Me sorprende que hayan durado tanto y echo tanto daño aún después de sorprenderlas"; decía el sonando algo impresionado, "Lamentablemente...al parecer, estamos en un punto muerto..."; decía el muy seriamente como aun su porte de presumido no se le quitaba.

-"Se nota, como aun seguimos todas nosotras respirando"; decía yo seriamente primero antes de que alguna respondiera.

-"Si, y el porque es muy sencillo...aun tienen amigos haya afuera...amigos que me pueden perseguir con facilidad a mi y a mis socios...y no quiero eso...por eso, ahora que están rodeadas pueden aceptar mi trato inicial, e irse sin más y no perseguirnos nunca más?", pregunto el seriamente.

(Pero sin que nadie se diera cuenta, o más bien, porque le estaban tapando, Sitra prende su radio para que pueda escuchar todo lo que esta pasando)

-"Y que hay de las civiles que tienes, aun te los vas a llevar?", pregunto yo seriamente.

-"Te sere sincero...muchas de las civiles que realmente teníamos bajo nuestro control las han liberado ustedes, porque la mayoría de las tropas que traje están en sus vehiculos, y las pocas que aun tenemos, están en este edificio, pero, se que no le importaría destruir este edificio a su piloto cuando no las vea salir de este edificio con vida"; decía el seriamente.

-"Y dejame adivinar...aun te las llevarás, aunque nos dejes salir de aquí con vida?", pregunto yo toda seria.

-"Mi misma respuesta de antes...necesito civiles para evitar que solo hagan explotar nuestro transporte cuando las dejemos ir"; decía el todo serio y aun con una sonrisa ganadora.

Puto bastardo.

-"Pero no agarraremos a más civiles si eso preguntas...solo las que tenemos con nosotros, ahora...aceptan?", pregunto el todo sereno aún.

-"Cuando los cerdos vuelen sin uso de magia", decía Sitra con enojo antes de que yo respondiera.

-"Bueno...al menos lo intente..."; decía el como se cruzaba de brazos, "Saldrán de aquí gateando entonces..."; decía el como miraba a los suyos.

-"Señores...rómpanle las extremidades a todas...van a salir con vida de aquí, pero no intactas"; decía el todo serio como varios minotauros venían hacia nosotras, con sus armas abajo, pero aun así, había algunos que aun nos apuntaban.

Pero antes de mandarlo a la mierda.

Oí a Meca hablar...

 _-"No en esta vida imbecil!"_ , oí gritar a Meca por la radio.

Como fue casi inmediatamente seguido por un...

 ***BOOOOOOOOM***

.-..-..-.-

 **Meca**

 **Unos segundos antes.**

*Se lo ve volando a gran altura el centro, como escuchaba toda la conversación*

Mierda...apenas hay solo 60 tanques y varias Humvees y soldados a pie en todo el parque...

Aun hay varios en las calles aledañas.

Y los refuerzos del coronel Attom recién empezaron a entrar por el norte de la ciudad.

No llegarán a tiempo...aun si estan viniendo corriendo.

Pero cuando escucho que le partira las patas a esas hermosas chicas.

Sabía que el tiempo se había acabado.

Así que inmediatamente pongo mi avión en picada y directo al centro, como aumento la velocidad, apunto hacia el parque, y como veo que estoy a solo 500 metros de impactar, me eyecto del avión, no sin antes decir.

 _-"No en esta vida imbecil"_ , al desgraciado.

Hoy no se escapa con vida.

Como mi avión se estrella en el centro del parque, combinando ambas bombas que aun me sobraban y la batería del avión en pleno funcionamiento en vez de en reposo, hace que estalle en una poderosa explosión que destruye y electrocuta mágicamente a todos los que estuvieran en el parque y los edificios aledaños.

Y todo mientras planeo hacia el ayuntamiento e intentar ayudar.

Como el hongo resultante de la explosión, cubre mi descenso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Kary**

 **En esos momentos**

La mitad del pasillo de la entrada se derrumbo y una nube de polvo inudo toda la cupula.

Como el edificio se sacudío y varios de los soldados en el techo cayeron de este, apenas esta exploto, por puro instinto hice una burbuja tipo escudo de magia sobre nosotras cuando la explosión sucedío.

Esos soldados caían sobre sus compañeros, o sobre el suelo solido de marmol, partiendose los brazos al tenerlos de frente para intentar amortiguar la caída, o la cabeza si es que ni intentaron frenarla.

Como sea, no me importo.

Teníamos a todos bien cerca de nosotros.

Y como nuestra única salida había desaparecido.

Decidí que lo único que me quedaba por hacer era luchar.

Así que solo expandí mi burbuja escudo, poniendo casi toda mi magia en ella, y así lanzar por los aires a los aturdidos soldados minotauros, aun con sus armaduras.

No por nada puse casi toda mi magia en ella.

-"Retrocedan!", grite yo como señale al pasillo detrás de nosotras como ninguna lo dudo como empezamos a correr todos por el pasillo.

Como yo recogía a Mig del suelo y empezaba a correr.

Ema por mientras en el camino soltando su gatling, y agarrando 2 de los minotauros que hicimos volar.

Y aunque estaban pesadas para levantar 2 al mismo tiempo.

A ella no le importo.

Corrimos por el pasillo lo más rápido que pudimos como el resto se intentaba poner de pie en sus pesadas armaduras.

Había una puerta doble de madera, la puerta era super decorada y bien pulida.

Pero eso no nos importo, como Flower que iba delante de todas atravesó el medio de las puertas, abriéndolas a la fuerza.

Del otro lado era una corte con algunas ventanas al exterior en el mismo estrado, pero con cortinas para que no se viera mucho lo que pasara aquí.

Con sus asientos en medio para el publico expectante, y el estrado al frente.

Pero con las nuevas banderas con esos cuernos azules detrás del estrado.

Todas entraron y se fueron a los costados para evitar que les vieran desde el pasillo, y en busca de una puerta trasera.

Ema entonces al llegar a la puerta.

Se paro, dejo caer una de las gatlings y se preparo para disparar con una.

Como ya varios malvivientes se habían parado.

Ella empezó a dispararles.

Pero cuando Flower llego primero y sin parar, llego a la única puerta trasera, en el lado izquierdo de la sala, justo cerca del estrado.

Esta exploto antes de que ella la embistiera para abrirla.

Ella salío volando hacia atrás, cayendo en donde se sientan los miembros del jurado.

Eso hizo parar en seco al resto, con Ema, sin dejar de disparar o mirar atrás como estaba intentando matar a tantos blindados como sea posible.

Entonces de donde estaba esa puerta empezaron a entrar varios malvivientes disparando sin siquiera apuntar.

Afit y Chanti se cubrieron en los asientos del medio cuando paso eso y Armory se colocaba frente a ellos para hacer de escudo, como, a pesar de su negativa a querer matar, ella empezó a disparar hacia la entrada, pero se notaba que lo hacía sin apuntar como ella solo hería de disparos en los brazos o piernas.

Pero la que empezó a devolver el fuego sin inmutarse, fue Sitra, que empezó a devolver el fuego desde el lado izquierdo de la sala.

Como yo aun con mi rifle en mi arnés empece a ayudar.

Algunos disparos nos daban claro que si.

Y eran de mediano calibre, causando que solo rebotaran las balas en la armadura de Armory como si fueran simples bolas de papel contra una pared,

Como su armadura no habría sufrido tanto castigo antes y era aún de escamas de dragón original...

Pero en el mío...

Era otra historia el mío ya había sido reparado, pero no por los mismos materiales.

Y sentía como se abollaba con cada impacto que recibía en mi armadura.

Y no importaba cuantos abatiéramos.

Seguían llegando.

Como entonces yo usando una granada flash, la lance hacia el pasillo por donde venían los refuerzos enemigos.

Explotando y aturdiendo a los que estaban allí, dándonos segundos valiosos para que Chanti y Afit apoyaran y abatiéramos a los que se quedaron atontados en los pasillos.

Que cuando terminamos con ellos, ya nadie venia por ese pasillo a intentar matarnos.

Como mi armadura había quedado muy abollada.

Y una aun aturdida Flower se levantaba de unas destrozadas tribunas de los jurados que medio destrozo con su caída.

Sus alas se notaban que sangraban y se veían en mal estado.

Pero al menos seguía con vida.

-"Porque siempre me hieren a mí!"; grito enojada Flower como agarro su escopeta, que su arnés aun lo mantiene con ella.

Entonces ella debe tener mucha mala suerte, como destrozan gran parte de la pared en donde estaba ella, lanzándola solo unos metros hacia el estrado, y no al otro lado de la sala como la otra vez.

Y como siempre, la explosión fue seguida de más soldados malvivientes disparando al azar, pero no solo ametralladoras.

Si no

RPGs..

Como los proyectiles iban volando por la sala, rompiendo paredes y las bancas para el público.

Sitra era valiente, pero no estúpida y no disparo de regreso, como solo busco donde ponerse a cubierto.

Como yo y por desgracia Armory éramos las únicas que realmente podía devolver el fuego enemigo.

Como Afit y Chanti solo podían cubrirse como las astillas y trozos de pared y marmol les llovía sin tregua.

Y a pesar de todo, Ema seguía disparando sin parar a los minotauros haya afuera.

Toda una locura.

Como los disparos y explosiones no dejaban de suceder.

Parte de las paredes se caían en el lado derecho.

Astillas y trozos de madera salían volando por todos lados.

Y mi armadura cada vez recibía más y más abolladuras.

Hasta que por fin me entro una bala en mi hombro y se alojo en el puto hueso.

Que si como duelee...

Pero joder, solo tuve que seguir allí de pie disparando hasta abatir a cada maldito malviviente que estuviera tan loco de disparar lanzacohetes en un lugar tan cerrado.

Era una bestialidad maldita sea.

Entonces la vi a Ema deja la gatling, y ponerse en posición para disparar ese lanzacohetes cuádruple.

Al pasillo, pero solo 2 disparos haciendo explotar a quien si quiera siguiese con vida en ese lugar.

Como ella volteo y se arriesgo mucho, pero disparo al hueco que hicieron esos malvivientes.

Como disparo los 2 disparos restantes de ese lanzacohetes.

Escuchándose el grotesco sonido de carne y hueso rompiéndose en cientos de pedazos.

Por un minuto pude asomarme y ver el ovalo en donde estabamos.

Había decenas y decenas de cuerpos de minotauros blindados muertos o solo tirados allí sin poder moverse.

Aunque claro, sin señal del maldito de Meyers.

Como los disparos del lado derecho habían terminado.

Yo solo suspire aliviada de que todo había al parecer terminado.

Pero, solo duro unos cuantos segundos el silencio...

Y antes de que Flower hablará de nuevo.

La pared que daba afuera exploto.

Lanzando otra vez a Flower como una muñeca de trapo, pero a las destrozadas bancas del publico.

Como varios disparos de grueso calibre empezaron a resonar por toda la habitación y más explosiones.

Una dandole casi de lleno a Ema, solo en lospies, haciendola volar por los aires, con las piernas de la armadura destrozada y claro, sus piernas totalmente ensangrentadas, como caía al suelo después de eso..

Y a mi por desgracia una explosión muy cerca de mí me lanza también hacia arriba, destroza parte del techo con mi cuerpo y caigo al suelo de nuevo, con la armadura toda destrozada, y muchas partes de estas clavandose en mi cuerpo.

No se como quedaron las demás...

Pero antes de que más explosiones pasaran...

Sucedieron 5 más antes de parar...

Pero extrañamente...

Esas explosiones...vinieron de afuera...

.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Meca**

 **Hace 2 minutos.**

Había aterrizado en el techo, cerca de la cúpula, donde había decenas y decenas de malvivientes.

La mayoría con solo lanzacohetes y cerca de los bordes del techo del ayuntamiento.

De seguro para alejar a cualquiera que se quiera acercar.

Aunque debo decir que cualquiera que hubiera estado en el borde al frente del ayuntamiento, esta más que muerto.

Como aterrizo cerca de la cupula, donde curiosamente, apenas hay gente.

Pero si muchos cuerpos, y algunos se agarran como pueden de los bordes de las ventanas para no caer adentro.

Y yo solo agarrando 2 ametralladoras en el suelo usando la magia de mi brazalete.

Y empiezo a dispararles a los que estaban en los bordes del ayuntamiento y los que se estaban por caer abajo.

No se lo esperaban como empezaron a caer como moscas, como yo corría hacia ellos, cerrando distancias para evitar que usaran sus lanzamisiles y matarse solitos.

Lo que funcionaba realmente, como no tenían otra forma que defender que con sus lanzacohetes.

Y todo como escuchaba un enorme tiroteo escuchándose allá abajo, e incluso algunas explosiones.

Que para cuando terminaron.

Yo ya había limpiado el techo de enemigos.

Solo unos 30 muy dispersos.

Nada difícil de manejar la verdad.

Como entonces yo me aproxime hacia la zona sur del edificio, de donde se escuchaban los disparos y explosiones.

Y me asome por el borde del edificio para ver que había.

Y pude ver 5 tanques con sus artilleros apuntando al edificio.

Como veía a los artilleros de las ametralladoras, quitando el seguro de sus armas para prepararse a disparar.

Entonces yo fui rápido y tome todos los lanzacohetes que había cerca.

Pero no tan rapido por desgracia como vi que empezaron a disparar al interior del edificio, como el edificio temblaba con sus disparos.

Pero a pesar de que estaba abusando de la magia del brazalete, sujete 5 RPGs con mi magia, les apunte a esos desgraciados, y dispare.

Parando sus disparos de lleno, haciéndolos explotar.

Ese abuso de magia me desgato feo, porque sujetar firmemente unas armas tan pesadas te drena.

Pero aun puedo hacer algo más, como estoy apunto de bajar.

Pero unos disparos...

Más que seguro de tanques dan a mi posición.

Haciendome volar por los aires, lanzadome hacia atrás.

Con varios cortes y contusiones en mi cuerpo...y mis alas...

Pero con vida...

Caigo más cerca del centro del techo de este gran edificio.

Pero demasiado adolorido para continuar...

Y creo que no solo tengo contusiones...como creo que tengo una pata rota...

Y aunque todo el cuerpo me duele por igual.

No hay que ser muy listo para saber que tu pata derecha no se dobla hacia afuera con normalidad...

Al menos...salve a esas chicas...porque no por nada esos desgraciados dispararían al edificio donde esta su gente.

.-..-..-…-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **Kary**

 **En esos momentos**

Me dolía todo mi cuerpo...

Más mi espalda...y mi costado izquierdo...

Estaba sangrando mucho, como también mi casco se había roto, y me había cortado la oreja por la mitad cuando se rompío y se abría como un huevo dejando mi cabeza expuesta.

Veía el tribunal...

Y la verdad.

Ya ni era un tribunal...

Como había grandes trozos de escombros del techo y mesas y sillas que cayeron del segundo piso.

Como cualquier mueble dentro del lugar...

Ya era historia.

Flower estaba en una pila de escombros...

Sin moverse..

Pero se veía su armadura más intacta que la mía...

Aunque sus alas...

Esa es otra historia...están gravemente mutiladas...

Sitra...ella si esta medio enterrada entre varios muebles, como su cabeza y sus patas delanteras están fuera de está.

Chanti y Afit se los ve con graves cortes y trozos de madera clavadas en sus cuerpos.

Pero a diferencia de las demás...al menos se pueden poner de pie.

No como Ema, que esta cerca de la entrada...con las piernas destrozadas, aun con la armadura que tomo gran parte de la explosión.

Mig...que sin darme cuenta...estaba tirada cerca de mí.

Con su armadura dañada...gravemente dañada, con algunas abolladuras y cortes.

Pero ella no estaba sangrando tan profusamente...

Como creo que yo...

Como veo mucha sangre salir de mi costado...yo ni me puse de pie...

Me dolío todo un montón como para poder moverme.

Y saben que...

La única que estaba con vida y de pie sin mucho rasguños.

Era Armory.

Allí de pie, aun lista para cubrir a Afit y Chanti...

Que eso explicaría también porque no estaban tan golpeados.

La armadura de ella...

Solo estaba semi abollada.

Nada más.

A pesar de que antes de que saliera yo volando.

La vi recibir algunos disparos de grueso calibre directamente en su pecho.

Pero a pesar de todo...

No habíamos ganado.

Como el mismismo Meyers, pasando de largo a una gravemente lastimada Ema.

Y acompañado de solo 2 soldados blindados venía a la sala, con sus Gatlings apuntando a las únicas que estaban de pie y nos veía a todas.

Gravemente heridas a solo heridas.

-"Ok...puede que eso haya sido un grave revez..."; decía Meyers aun intentando mantenerse sereno, como su cabello esta cubierto de polvo, y su traje manchado de polvo y sangre.

-"Pero su unico boleto de salida se ha estrellado...claro, matando a cientos de los míos...pero aun así...se termino...ya no más señor amable"; decía el ya finalmente molesto.

Yo aun en el suelo intentaba levantar mi rifle...que aun seguía firme en mi arnés.

Pero algo dañado.

Pero joder, si aun disparaba.

No me importaba...que estuviera doblado y rajado en varias partes.

-"Se acabo su suerte grupo Fenix", decía el enojado como lo vi sacar una pistola de su bolsillo de su traje y me apuntara a la cara.

Hoy no iba a caer...

Sin luchar.

Aunque fuera otra vez el puerto de Halax.

al menos.

Morí luchando.

Morí con honor!.

Pero entonces unos disparos que venían de detrás de los soldados blindados los derribaron, que fue suficiente para distraerlo lo suficiente para que no me apuntara a la cara, pero si disparara justo a mi pecho.

Pero yo.

Yo al menos obtuve la satisfacción de volarle la tapa de los sesos antes de que los disparos de una gatling que destrozo a sus acompañantes le destrozaran los intestinos y me salpicaran con su sangre en toda la cara.

Fue en ese momento.

Que vi por la entrada a la sala.

Era el coronel Attom, junto con varios soldados ya formales del ejercito minotauro entrar corriendo dentro de la sala.

Y rodeándonos, como el entraba todo tranquilo a esta sala con su armadura de batalla y su martillo detrás.

-"Se tardaron su tiempo animales..."; decía toda cansada y malherida entre los escombros esta Sitra.

-"Lo lamento, no fue nada facil atravesar a los rezagados, pero lo logramos, la ciudad es nuestra"; decía el con gran orgullo.

-"Nuestra me parece decir poco..."; decía yo toda malherida como toso sangre.

-"Si...nuestra, después de todo, para que el país vea que no somos un desastre absoluto...necesitamos que nos dejen esto, de que fuimos todos, codo a codo...apoyandonos..."; decía el todo serio.

-"Y si decimos otra versión de tu historia...", decía Chanti enojada y malherida igual.

-"Solo nos tendremos que ir sin darles atención médica adecuada..."; decía el todo serio como no más se iba...

-"Maldito...no ves que todas están mal heridas y necesitan atención médica urgente!", grito Afit con enojo

-"Lo se...lamentablemente, ni tenemos médicos con nosotros...y lo que nosotros ofreciamos era al menos intentarlo..."; decía el como solo se marchaba.

-"Pero nosotras si tenemos algunas enfermeras con nosotras...", decía la voz de Zecora viniendo de los pasillos.

como la vimos caminar junto con varias civiles minotauros armadas...

Y claro que si...

Desnudas.

Algunas llevando entre 2 las armas más grandes, como apuntaban con ella a los soldados.

Y claro, 2 civiles que si parecían cargar sus armas sin problemas.

Y que iban lado a lado de Zecora.

-"Te dije que volvería a por refuerzos"; decía Zecora con una sonrisa.

-"Eh...que significa todo esto?", pregunto el coronel Attom todo confundido.

-"Significa que ahora estamos de su lado de ellas coronel...y creo que...les será dificil mantener la idea de que ustedes ayudaron, cuando todas las civiles sobrevivientes de la ciudad, le escucharon decir lo que acaba de decir"; decía la civil con pechos como las de Ema como alzaba la radio que le daba Zecora.

-"Pero...quien se lo dijo...?"; pregunto Chanti confundida.

-"Nunca...ignoren a un caído..."; decía Mig como medio se intentaba levantar, como señalaba a su radio, que estaba encendida.

-"Los repartimos a tiempo como ibamos en la humvee anunciando a que fueran todas al centro a matar malvivientes, que estaban diezmados...así que, para estos momentos, cientos de civiles con armas robadas se dirigen hacia aquí coronel, así que...puede mentirles a las otras civiles en las otras ciudades, pero no mentirles a las que han sufrido lo que han sufrido"; decía Zecora seriamente.

-"Ahora...creo que mejor ponganse a limpiar lo que hicieron nuestras verdaderas libertadoras...o aparecera en los titulares que el gran coronel ATTOM murío en batalla"; decía una minotauro manca.

-"Solo lo hacía para evitar que quede tan manchada nuestro preciado ejercito...", decía el coronel a regañadientes como solo daba una seña a sus soldados para que se fueran.

-"Olvidelo coronel...ya esta manchado desde que no tuvieron las pelotas para negarse a su obviamente hambriento de poder general Tormenta..."; decía Chanti toda seria.

El no contesto como solo se fue...

Como las civiles soltaron sus armas y vinieron hacia nosotras a intentar hacer ayudarnos.

-"Si que demoraron un rato hablando eh..."; decía yo como me sentía cada vez más debil por la perdida de sangre.

-"Lo siento...era algo que teníamos que hacer antes de poder ayudarlos debidamente"; decía Zecora como me ayudaba a mi directamente.

-"Bueno...al menos no fue otra vez...otro puerto de Halax...", decía yo como sonreía y caía a la inconsciencia...

.-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Y lo hicieron!.**

 **Nuestras chicas lo hicieron!.**

 **Salieron más o menos bien paradas de la ciudad!.**

 **Ahora...que pasara luego?**

 **averiguelo en el proximo capitulo el día miercoles.**

 **y no habrá relleno el día de hoy, porque mi laptop anda medio rara, y es bien tarde ya, que tengo que hacer otras cosas que si o si son de vida o muerte...**

 **O en este caso, estudios :v**

 **Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **No se olviden de comentar.**

 **Gente bonita!.**

 **Jejeje**


	43. Chapter 43

_**Capitulo 43: La sed de venganza aun no ha terminado**_

 **Kary**

 **Lugar, hora y fecha desconocidos.**

*pip* *pip* *pip* *pip*

-"Mmm…..", murmuraba media molesta como ese pitido me despertaba.

…..

Espera…pitido? *se pregunto confundida como abría los ojos*

Espera…..

Estoy viva…..?

*ella sonríe como ve que esta en un cuarto, con algunas partes de las paredes que parecen quemadas, como la puerta del cuarto era de madera, y era la única cosa nueva que había…además de la cama en donde está, que parece una decente, y con sabanas recién lavadas, y un monitor cardiaco a su lado, y un poste con sueros y tubos que se conectan con agujas a sus venas en sus patas delanteras*

*entonces se quita las sabanas para ver como está*

Mmm…..

Aparte de que todo mi vientre y mi pecho están vendados….

Parece que estoy bien.

*pero deja de ver su cuerpo como escucha alguien silbar con un tono alegre fuera de la puerta, como enseguida alguien entra, una minotauro hembra con un gorro de enfermera, y solo un delantal blanco que le cubría bien todo el frente de su cuerpo hasta las rodillas, como estaba trayendo con ella un balde con una esponja claramente flotando sobre el lleno balde*

-"Hola…"; decía yo como estaba aun animada de estar viva, y claramente, no estar encadenada.

Lo que significa que estoy libre y sin ser acusada de algo.

-"Oh…parece que alguien se ha despertado por fin….", decía la minotauro enfermera como me sonreía y me hablaba dulcemente y se acercaba a mí.

-"Si…..", decía yo como me dolío un poco la garganta cuando alce un poco la voz.

Mi garganta la sentía super seca la verdad.

-"Oh…quieres algo de beber…?", pregunto ella toda amable como se acerco a mí.

-"Si….puede traerme algo de agua por favor…."; decía yo con la voz ronca, como ella me ponía su mano en mi frente, para ver si tenía fiebre o algo así.

-"Oh, tengo algo mejor….", decía ella con una sonrisa como apartaba un poco su delantal en el área del pecho para exponer una de sus enormes tetas.

-"Bebe….la leche minotauro no solo es para bebes….."; decía ella como me sonreía y prácticamente su pezón de su teta izquierda estaba a unos centímetros de mi cara.

Yo solo la mire confundida y algo sonrojada por la vergüenza.

-"Eh…..lo siento….pero yo no hago eso….….…"; decía yo intentando excusarme a pesar de que mi garganta me dolía.

-"Oh….ok, entiendo…", decía ella sin molestarse ni nada, como se apartaba, pero sin cubrirse de nuevo, como iba a la mesita al lado del monitor, y sacaba un vaso vació….

Oh no…

-"No todos están dispuesto a beber directo de donde proviene, jeje…"; decía ella toda risueña como apretaba su teta y sacaba leche de ella, cayendo directo al vaso.

Llenándolo rápido el vaso y dándomelo tranquilamente.

Fue allí cuando recién se acomodo su delantal para taparse de nuevo.

-"Eh….si no hay de otra…."; decía yo algo confundida, y apenada…..

Como yo agarraba el vaso con mi pata libre de agujas.

Y tomaba la leche recién….exprimida podría decirse.

Y la verdad….sabe como una leche de vaca con un toque de azúcar para darle más sabor.

No esta nada mal la verdad…

Pero esto más lo hago porque quiero algo de liquido en mi garganta…porque repetirlo no creo hacerlo nuevamente.

-"Ahhhhh….", suspiraba aliviada después de tomar todo el vaso, y ella lo agarraba de vuelta, "Así que….cuanto tiempo estuve fuera?", pregunto yo ya con mi voz normal, más tranquila.

-"Hoy es 23 de agosto, has estado casi 3 semanas en coma…."; decía ella como se daba la vuelta y se agachaba un poco para recoger un portapapeles con mis datos.

Y me sonroje cuando vi que no llevaba nada atrás…

Y como son altas las minotauros y la cama la habían hecho lo suficientemente pequeña para que yo pueda bajar sin problemas…...

Le podría ver hasta la conciencia si hacía falta…

-"Eh….porque no llevas nada atrás?", pregunto yo toda apenada y roja como un tomate como ella empezaba a leer el portapapeles con mis datos.

-"Oh…..disculpa, como aquí en la isla la gran mayoría de todas las adultas son hembras…y como hace calor, podemos aprovechar de estar con poca ropa"; decía ella toda tranquila, como no le importaba mucho estar desnuda atrás.

-"Espera…..estamos en la isla de Navid?", pregunto yo como sonreía al escuchar esa noticia.

-"En efecto, la trajeron después de que la pudieron estabilizar"; decía ella como empezaba leer el portapapeles con mis notas, "Porque usted estaba muy grave, al tener unas graves contusiones en su espalda, 4 costillas rotas, un esternón y clavicula izquierda rota, el pulmón izquierdo perforado y destrozado por una herida de bala, haciendo que actualmente, usted solo tenga un pulmón, una contusión leve en su cabeza, un pedazo de madera clavada en su costado que perforó su intestino, además de varios cortes en todo su cuerpo", decía ella como ya su tono risueño cambió a algo más serio como llegaba al final de lo que había escrito.

-"Y la verdad….si que mejoro bastante…además de que tuvo suerte de que el disparo no le diera en el corazón…pero estuvo a milímetros de hacerlo….y talvez en estos momentos no estuviéramos teniendo esta conversación"; decía ella más seria.

*Kary suspira*

-"Sabía que estaba mal…..pero al menos, eso no me detuvo de arriesgarme y matar a Meyers…."; decía yo con gran satisfacción.

-"Pero….no me importa como quede yo…..alguna de las que vinieron conmigo han muerto?"; pregunto yo preocupada.

-"No, sus amigas están bien…..algunas estaban tan graves como usted…..pero hicimos lo que pudimos con el poco material que teníamos a la mano, aunque nos hubiera gustado haber echo más….."; decía ella con pesar.

Debe ser de parte del grupo de civiles de la ciudad que nos ayudaron…

-"No se preocupe…hicieron más que suficiente….."; decía yo como le sonreía.

Porque la verdad.

Me alegra que nadie de nosotras haya muerto.

Eso….

Eso realmente me libera un gran peso de encima.

Como siento que mi fracaso en el puerto de Halax…..ya se cerró por fin.

-"Puedo salir a ver como están las cosas?", pregunto yo.

-"Si, si…para este punto, la mayoría de los puntos en su cuerpo ya han sanado y puede hacer algo de fuerza…pero por si acaso…..le daremos una silla de ruedas", decía ella con seriedad, pero con el tono amable de antes de nuevo.

-"Gracias….", decía yo toda agradecida, como ella se retiraba.

Y claro.

Yo apartaba mi vista para no mirarle el trasero.

Como no me importo esperar.

Porque la verdad, estaba ansiosa de salir afuera.

Como por fin, otra nación fue liberada.

Pero esta es la cosa.

Aun falta hallar al general Tormenta.

Pero…..detalles.

Por ahora…solo quiero disfrutar unas cortas vacaciones antes de volver a la acción.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **10 minutos después….**

Al salir por mi cuenta.

Porque si, no quería que me empujarán, yo podría mover mi silla de ruedas con mi magia.

Que si, aun funciona, pero me dijeron que no la use tanto, que debo practicar hechizos menores por un tiempo hasta que recupere la costumbre a la hora de usarla.

Pero bueno, vi el edificio en donde estaba cuando salí, y era el edificio principal, que ya tenía ventanas nuevas y cortinas, además de unas puertas dobles recién instaladas.

Pero claro, aun no habían pintado las partes quemadas.

Y se veía raro ver las partes nuevas, con las partes quemadas.

Oh.

Y afuera se veía….

Diferente, en este nuevo día, que por la posición del sol, recién deben ser las 9 o las 10 de la mañana.

Pero ha cambiado en el buen sentido, ahora no es una base solitaria.

Como estaba todo ahora lleno de actividad.

Como había muchas hembras minotauros, y unos muy pero muy pocos niños jugando por los alrededores de los hangares.

Pero las hembras, vestidas con ropas tan delgadas o que solo eran pedazos de telas que cubrían apenas sus pechos y sus entrepiernas.

Iban por allí cargando grandes canastas llenas de comida.

Oh, y una especie de plataforma de metal en medio de las 2 pistas, donde hay 2 grandes cilindros de metal.

Y algo parecido en los costados de este, como alas, con 2 grandes cilindros debajo de ellos.

Debe ser el avión de carga que Meca había querido hacer.

Pero a la vez, no se le ve a nadie trabajando en él.

Pero algo curioso fue ver a un grupo de al menos 10 minotauros hembras, con 2 minotauros hembras delante de ellas, corriendo con ametralladoras en mano y en formación militar.

Y uno diría que tendrían más ropa que las demás.

Pero la cosa es está.

Lo único que tenían de ropa a comparación de las demás, es que la tela que rodeaba sus pechos, se las veía más apretadas para que no les rebotaran tanto mientras corrían.

Oh, y unos shorts, que ya las tapaba de manera decente haya abajo.

Pero nada más.

Y claro que si….

Mig corriendo más al frente de ese grupo.

-"Hey, Mig!", grite yo para que me hiciera caso como estaba por pasar cerca de mí.

Ella me sonrío cuando me vio, y se separó del grupo cuando pasaron a lado mío.

-"Kary"; decía ella como me sonreía y me daba un leve abrazo cuando llego hacia mí, "Me alegra que por fin salieras de ese coma….nos tenías bastante preocupadas"; decía ella medio seria de nuevo, como quería volver a su fachada de yegua seria.

Pero.

Me alegra que no sea una maquina todo el tiempo, y tenga aun sentimientos.

Jeje.

-"Si…pero, al menos veo que tu te escapaste de la muerte mejor que yo…."; decía yo como le sonreía, como la veía en un buen estado físico.

Sin cicatrices extras de por medio.

-"Si….solo algunos cortes menores y contusiones…..pero, las que se llevaron la peor parte fueron Flower, Ema y Sitra", decía ella más seria que antes, o sea, a su manera normal.

-"Que tanto?", pregunte preocupada.

-"Uff….Flower….ella no volverá a volar…..sus alas resultaron muy dañadas durante el ataque….después de todo, la sacudieron como muñeca de trapo entre todas las explosiones que hubo"; decía ella sintiendo algo de pena por ella.

Y yo igual.

-"Y como lo esta tomando?", pregunto yo aun preocupada.

-"Bien la verdad…..aunque, más gracias a Poison, que, el realmente no se ha apartado de ella para hacerla sentir mejor cuando se pone algo depresiva, y eso sucede mucho más seguido de lo que crees, como ella esta embarazada, y sus hormonas están todas por las nubes"; decía ella toda seria.

-"Y Ema?", pregunto yo preocupada.

Porque ella si que nos ayudo bastante en esta campaña.

-"Ella a pesar de lo que haya parecido cuando fue herida…..realmente la armadura aguanto la mayoría del impacto, pero aun así ambas piernas estaban con fracturas multiples y quemaduras de tercer grado….…pero aun así esta bien, y tardara unas semanas más en volver a caminar"; decía ella toda seria.

Bien

Bien…..

Realmente me alegro que no haya pasado a mayores….

-"Y Sitra estuvo con bastantes huesos y cortes por haber sido aplastada por varios muebles y las astillas de madera y vidrio que salieron disparadas por todas partes, y esta bien, la chica es fuerte, ahora mismo esta volviendo a hacer cosas, y de seguro ahora esta con Chanti y varias otras civiles minotauros ayudando a hacer el almuerzo"; decía ella con una sonrisa como me lo dijo antes de que le preguntara.

-"Y veo que realmente están ocupados aquí eh….."; decía yo como apuntaba a toda la actividad que había en la isla.

-"Como no tienes idea…y más cuando nos hemos convertido en nuestra propia ciudad-estado", decía Mig toda seria.

-"Espera…es en serio?", pregunto yo toda incrédula.

-"Si, y más porque desde que lo que paso en Alametha, muchas civiles nos quisieron seguir, y pues después de mucha conversación, y sobre mucho chantaje la verdad contra Attom para que al final se dijera que el rescate de la ciudad fue una colaboración tanto del ejercito como con nosotras, a cambio de dejarle decir eso, le pedimos esta isla para ser nuestra de manera oficial, y no del reino minotauro, y claramente suministros y equipo constante para los habitantes de está, que llegan a 400, sin nosotras incluidas", decía ella toda seria.

-"Maldita sea…..y quien…..quien las liderara a tantas civiles cuando nos vayamos a terminar la campaña de limpieza de los vestigios de Bloody Mary?", pregunto yo toda seria.

-"Candis, la alcaldesa del pueblo que rescatamos, ella se ofreció para ser la líder política de nuestro territorio, que abarca tanto esta isla, y Hopetown"; decía ella toda seria.

-"Espera…..pero si Hopetown no le pertenecía a las cebras?", pregunto yo confundida.

-"Chanti nos contó que la emperatriz dijo que no reconocería a esa isla pecaminosa como suya, así que no es parte de su territorio, más bien, no es parte de nadie, así que aprovechamos y ahora tenemos 2 islas como nuestro territorio, donde ahora Hopetown funcionaría como unas granjas para recolectar más comida y no depender tanto del reino minotauro, y algo parecido a la minería, pero de las naves alienígenas caídas en la zona y así obtener recursos valiosos para los inventos de nuestros ingenieros", decía ella toda seria.

-"Guao…eso….es…..pues…..mucha información…."; decía yo sorprendida, "Si que han estado muy ocupadas todas estas semanas"; decía yo como le sonreía.

-"Si, y ese equipo que te hablo también son municiones y armas de la mega fábrica, así que, no tenemos que preocuparnos por las municiones de ahora en adelante…."; decía ella toda optimista.

-"Es increíble que tanto ha logrado nuestro grupo…..y eso que iniciamos con un simple barco de madera…"; decía yo con una sonrisa también algo sorprendida por esto.

-"Si…y nuestro estado se llama pues solo FENIX, porque el estado grupo Fenix sonaría raro"; decía ella algo seria, pero con un tono comico cuando dijo eso.

-"Jejee…..si…"; decía yo como me reía un poco más que ella.

-"Así que si, ahora tenemos a civiles que mantienen la limpieza dentro de la base, las que construyen unas plataformas en el mar para hacer sus casas y que no solo vivan en los hangares, y claro, casas y defensas en Hopetown….las que recolectan la comida y los artilugios y piezas que Meca les pide buscar a las civiles", decía ella.

-"Oh….espera….y hablando de comida….donde está Holy?", pregunto yo.

-"Si, nos la devolvieron también, pero ahora esta en Hopetown ayudando a hacer que toda la flora tenga plantas con frutas y verduras"; decía ella toda seria.

-"Super….", decía yo toda alegre, como aun estaba lejos de nosotras.

Jeje.

-"Oh, y también, quienes eran las yeguas que iban detrás de ti?", pregunto yo como señalo al grupo que aun seguía corriendo en los contornos de la pista.

-"Oh, son Nami Ash, y Jazmín Hox, son ex soldados del ejercito verdadero del reino minotauro y que se ofrecieron a venir como ya no querían pertenecer a un país que dejo que abusaran de inocentes solo por no desobedecer ordenes directas de un superior, aunque sonarán absurdas"; decía ella toda seria.

-"Ahora se han quedado para formar parte de nuestras fuerzas de defensa y entrenar a las pocas que han querido formar parte de ahora, nuestra milicia, para defender las islas", decía ella toda seria.

-"Que bien…..", decía yo con una sonrisa como iba a preguntar algo más pero….

* **HOOONKK***

El claxon de un barco sonó muy cerca….

Demasiado cerca…

-"A ustedes les traen por barcos sus suministros?", pregunte yo media confundida.

Al verla a ella, que se veía preocupada cuando escucho eso.

-"No…..", decía ella preocupada como salió corriendo a los muelles, y lo único que pude hacer es mover la silla con mi magia, lo más rápido que pudiera para mantener el ritmo.

-"Entonces quien podría ser?", pregunto yo confundida como le seguía como estábamos a punto de voltear por la esquina del gran edificio y tener un vistazo de los humildes muelles.

-"Ya es casi final de mes…quien crees que podría ser?", pregunto con algo de sarcasmo como también de preocupación como al voltear por la esquina lo vi.

Era nuestro barco…

Sky había vuelto…

-"Espera…..como que no lo sabías…si ella dijo que avisaría por radio antes de acercarse, solo por precaución?", pregunto yo toda sorprendida como seguía siguiéndole como era mágicamente posible.

-"Si…pero…..Ground esta ahora más tiempo ayudando a Armory para cuidar a los niños de las civiles, y claro está, pasar más tiempo con ella y estar más intimo con ella, y Poison esta con Flower en sus tiempos libres, haciendo que el único que este atento a la radio sea…."; decía ella toda seria como pasamos unos arbustos y llegamos al rustico muelle, que era lo único que no había cambiado, aunque si a unas cuantas decenas de metros más al norte de la isla estaban construyendo las plataformas, que solo se veía que recién iban por los cimientos y las plataformas.

Y claro, en los muelles ya el barco había atracado.

Y adivinar quien estaba al frente como el barco se detenía al lado de los muelles, y una rampa era bajada, y una tranquila Sky se teletransportaba para estar en los muelles y saludar a Meca…..

-"Meca…..", dijimos las 2 todas serias como ella se teletransporto…

Dejándome a mí para ver….

Que cuando Sky le estaba dando una pata a Meca para saludarlo…

El brazalete de Meca estaba brillando.

Y cuando Mig apareció al lado de Meca.

Ya era muy tarde…

Meca le disparo un rayo de energía en su pecho….

Y antes de que hiciera algo más, Mig le da un buen golpe en la cabeza con su pata izquierda y lo deja noqueado.

Como Sky solo cae al suelo…..como se la ve sangrar profundamente.

Como Hack, Gimmy y Geminis bajaban a ver que paso….

-"Mierda…", es lo único que pude decir yo.

Como otra mierda volvío a pasar.

Joder….

Porque nunca se puede quedar todo tranquilo por al menos un puto día?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Hack**

 **2 horas después.**

 **En la enfermería del edificio principal de la isla**

-"Ok chicas….ella se recuperara…casi le rebanan su pata delantera izquierda….pero se recuperara", decía yo como me controlaba un poco el enojo como me apretaba un poco las sienes con mis garras…., como las chicas que estaban esperando afuera de la enfermería, en un pasillo.

A las chicas originales.

No había ni una de las decenas y decenas de minotauros que vi en el camino al edificio principal.

Pero también allí estaba el pony que casi mata a Sky.

Meca.

Envuelto con cadenas, como tiene un gran moretón formándose en su ojo, donde lo golpeo Mig.

Y esta sujeto por Geminis y Gimmy, como Gimmy es la que lo sostiene por detrás, como Geminis esta con una pistola apuntándole directo a los genitales, si es que intenta hacer algo, al menos al disparar, no lo matará, pero si deseara que lo este.

-"Ahora…me pueden porque tienen consigo a alguien que quería matar a mi esposa!"; grito yo con enojo al final como ya no aguanto, y reviento de ira.

Casi matan a mi esposa…

Tengo todo el derecho en estar enojado!.

-"El es Meca, Hack, el es el ingeniero genio que pudimos rescatar en el tiempo que estuvieron fuera…..y….bueno, el tenía algunos asuntos que zanjar con Sky", decía Kary pensando muy bien que iba a decir.

-"Si…..unos que aun planeo terminar por lo que ha hecho a la yegua que creyo en mis sueños", decía Meca sin ningún remordimiento a Hack.

Solo para ser recibido por una bofetada por Geminis con su otra garra, haciendo que sonara fuerte, y dejara una marca en su cara.

-"No tientes al destino chico, no nos importa si eras el genio que teníamos que rescatar…..te mataremos apenas le intentes matar a nuestra jefa", decía Geminis toda agresiva.

-"Ella mato directamente a tu…pony especial?"; pregunto yo recordando como le dicen los ponys a sus grandes amores, pero claro, aun sin sentir pena por él.

-"No…..fueron sus antiguos camaradas…"; decía el aun enojado como estaba con su cachete donde le dieron la cachetada, hinchándose un poco.

-"Y acaso no le han dicho que Sky era nuestra capitana…e intentar calmarlo desde entonces?"; pregunto yo enojado y muy decepcionado de todos los presentes.

Bueno, menos, Cruice, Geminis y Gimmy, que ellas vinieron con nosotros.

-"El medio que apenas quiso trabajar con nosotros en primer lugar, y decidimos tomarlo lento con él para que pudiera trabajar con nosotros"; decía Kary toda avergonzada.

-"Pero luego surgió lo del contra ataque minotauro, lo de negociar con el oficial que comando el asalto, rescatar a Meca…..algunas civiles las tuvimos que traer, y matar a Meyers antes que escapara y que había tomado rehenes para no ser bombardeado, cuando destapamos sus mentiras….", decía Mig también avergonzada como estaba de rodillas y mirando al suelo.

-"Pero no salimos tan intactas después de eso, y muchas cosas se acumularon y al final…bueno….paso lo que paso", decía Kary toda avergonzada como la veía en una silla de ruedas aun con vendajes alrededor de todo su torso.

-"Y todo porque nadie le dijo que Sky pudo ayudar a Mirash, una de las hijas del pony especial de este tipo….", dijo Flower, más seria que con su tono burlón habitual.

Entonces, de inmediato su rostro de Meca cambió de uno de odio…a sorpresa.

-"Esa Mirash es una pony tierra de melena rubia tan larga y sedosa como la de una princesa y de pelaje café claro?", pregunto Meca.

-"Si, y ahora mismo está en Equestria, ya esta bajo el cuidado de ellos, y tiene ya una familia y un esposo quien ama", decía yo todo serio, pero claro, el enojo en segundo plano, como esto me sorprende.

Cuales son las probabilidades de que uno de los genios que tenemos haya sufrido por las acciones pasadas de Sky?.

….

Aunque, cuando lo pienso mejor.

Si es posible, y muy altas las probabilidades.

Como ella realmente estuvo haciendo muchas cosas malas en su tiempo de piratería en su tierra natal.

Más bien….

Cuantos enemigos no tendría ella esperándola de regreso en su hogar…..

Pero en fin, el entonces baja su mirada.

-"Y….ella sigue siendo la misma yegua lenta de siempre?", pregunto el todo esperanzado ahora.

-"El destino le dio más culo que cerebro….con eso te digo todo…", comentaba Flower haciendo memoria como se sonrojaba un poco.

Yo, Zecora y ella fuimos los únicos que le vimos en persona.

Y si….

Debo de admitir que era algo lentita…..

Pero se la veía feliz.

-"Bueno…Mellisa decía que ella tendría su cuerpo…más que su cerebro…..", decía el como solo sonreía como parecía más calmado.

-"Mellisa?", pregunto yo confundido.

-"La madre de Mirash", decía Kary toda seria.

Ah…..

…..

-"Pero tener esa excusa, no perdona lo que hiciste", decía yo todo serio.

-"Lo se….y cuando estaba en Hopetown, me había enterado que Sky ya había perdido a toda su tripulación, que había sucumbido al alcoholismo y eso me había aliviado un poco mis ganas de matarla…..pero cuando me entere que lo había superado…..bueno, solo quise hacerle pagar para que no olvidará lo que hizo en Aztecolt en ese tiempo…..pero….al saber ahora mismo que ella ayudo a salvar a al menos una hija de mi amada…..….y bueno, ser la capitana de todas ustedes, que…..si es cierto y han salvado varias naciones además de esta hasta ahora…bueno, supongo que ya ha cambiado…", decía el no sintiéndose apenado, solo algo reflexivo.

-"No creo que la estes perdonando tan fácil…..", decía yo muy desconfiado de lo que decía…..

-"No…..nunca dije eso…..aun la culpo por tener a compañeros tan sanguinarios…y haber destruido todo lo que mi amada había tardado en construir…pero…estoy dispuesta a darle una oportunidad ahora, al escuchar que al menos una de las hijas de mi amada…..esta a salvo", decía el.

-"Y crear este grupo para salvar el mundo", decía Kary.

-"Si….supongo que eso también…..", decía el todo pensativo.

Notándose que cosa le preocupaba más.

-"Aun así…lo quiero lejos de mi esposa en todo momento…..además de que tendrá que estar bajo vigilancia las 24 horas por todo un mes…..."; decía yo todo serio.

-"Es comprensible…..", decía Meca sin inmutarse.

-"Ahora por favor retirsense y coordinen con los muy pocos ponys que pudieron venir a ayudar….….ya vean ustedes quien vigila Meca también..….yo volveré adentro a controlar sus signos vitales…..", decía yo todo serio como volvía a entrar al cuarto con mi esposa.

Como mi enojo aun estaba allí.

Pero ahora no solo estaba contra el.

Si no, contra todas por no haber echo algo tan importante….e intentar convencer al tipo que la quería muerta a mi Sky y decirle que ella ha cambiado.

Solo mi enojo se ha distribuido en todas, nada más por eso parecía calmado….

-..-..-..-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-

 **Torment Sky**

 **Al día siguiente**

 **24 de agosto del año 988 DDNM**

 **10:23 am**

 **En la enfermería**

*se la ve a ella despertando, como Hack y sus hijos están allí con él también*

-"Ahh….puedo estar un maldito mes…sin ser herida de gravedad…"; decía yo como me despertaba con un tremendo dolor en mi hombro e intentaba sentarme en la cama.

Pero una garra me mantuvo echada.

-"No ahora querida…..no ahora", el decía con la mayor calma posible.

-"Argg….quien coño casi me mata esta vez….un infiltrado o algo así?", pregunto yo como sentía mucho dolor en el hombro donde me disparo….

Pero no se con que….

Si no tenía una maldita arma con él…

Y penosamente intente moverlo…

Pero solo recibí mucho dolor y un leve temblor de este…..

-"Calma….calma, es la anestesia que ya se ha ido…..dejame aplicarte unos analgésicos….."; decía el con la mayor serenidad que se le veía posible.

Como el ya tenía listo una aguja, y me inyectaba en mi otro hombro.

-"Ahhh…..analgesicos…...si no fuera porque el alcohol tiene mejor sabor…..lo tomaría en su lugar…."; decía yo como ya me ayudaba a calmar todo el dolor, "Pero al final tu si sabes lo que me gusta de todas formas…..", decía yo más relajada como le acariciaba un lado de su cara.

Esos calmantes de acción rápida me gustan bastante….

Y al no estar embarazada me da los que realmente son de acción rápida…

Es como tomar un pase directo a la embriaguez…pero sin la resaca posterior…*pensaba ella como sonreía*

-"Ya….ya, descansa…..después de todo, casi pierdes tu brazo…", decía el más calmado.

-"Ohh…si…...ese…..que hay con ese….ya lo mataron por hacerme lo que me hizo?", pregunto yo como sentía todo super suave….

Me pusieron en una nube o que…..?

Jejeje.

-"No…..era el científico que queríamos, Meca….."; decía el sonando algo molesto al pronunciar ese nombre, "Y que planeaba una venganza contra ti…..pero, se calmo cuando mencionamos a Mirash"; decía el todo serio.

-"Acaso Mirash tenía un amante….lo que sería lógico sabiendo con quien lo pusieron….porque ese culo que tenía atraería a cualquiera…..jejeje?", pregunto yo con leve curiosidad…

-"No, no…la madre de Mirash era algo así como su amante, y quería vengarse porque al parecer, tu tripulación mato a su madre y arruino a su compañía y su vida…"; decía el todo serio.

…

-"Oh….", decía yo algo deprimida, "No me extraña que quisiera matarme…..realmente hicimos muchas cosas malas haya…", decía yo con pesar…..

-"Pero te intento matar, sabiendo que tu eras la líder…aunque también culpa a las chicas, que dejaron ese tema de calmar su deseo de venganza para después…"; decía el sonando enojado de nuevo.

-"No puedes calmar la venganza tan fácil…...después de todo, esto lo hacemos para vengarnos de Bloody Mary…seríamos hipócritas por condenar a los que se quieren vengar de nosotros…porque tu sabes muy bien…que al menos 3 de nosotras…fuimos unas mierdas en nuestro pasado…..yo incluida…..", decía yo con pesar…."Yo era una alcohólica….ninfomana y adicta a las peleas…..y me pusieron en el puesto de líder de la resistencia demasiado pronto…...pero sabía yo que no podía hacerlo…..así que nada más cuando alguien aparte quería ayudarme a supuestamente liberar a mi pueblo….yo obedecí….", decía yo con pesar.

-"Lamentablemente ese alguien…era Bloody Mary…mándame a misiones para asentar su dominio sobre mi país, haciéndome creer que mis acciones sobre mi gente eran por el bien mayor….", decía yo como lagrimeaba un poco…

Malditos calmantes raros….

Me hacen ponerme como la ebria sentimental…

-"Así que sí…Mig y Kary tienen muchos ponys que las desean muertas…no te sorprendas que también haya ponys que me quieran muerta a mí…no importa que haya cambiado…mi pasado sigue allí…..y las personas que las recuerdan…no lo hacen con cariño precisamente….."; decía yo con pesar.

-"No solo gente mala verdad?", pregunto el preocupado.

-"No….creo que mucha gente buena la verdad…y si Meca me odia por lo que hice….lo entiendo...pero por favor, díganle que ya eh sido golpeada por la vida y por mis acciones lo suficiente para que baje de deseos de matarme, a solo odiarme….porque no quiero que me maten mientras estoy dormida, o en el baño….."; decía yo como le miraba directamente a los ojos a Hack, y volvía acariciar su cachete de la cara.

-"No te preocupes…me encargare que las chicas le dejen muy en claro eso….."; decía el todo decidido como me acariciaba mi cara igual.

.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

 **5:23 pm**

 **En el remodelado salón de reuniones del edificio principal.**

*se las ve a todo el grupo original del grupo Fenix reunido en una sala lo suficientemente grande para que quepan todos, incluido Holy, como Sky es la única que esta en una cama, con almohadas en su espalda para que se vea sentada*

-"Ok…...Hack me contó un resumen de las cosas que hicieron mientras estábamos fuera…..y primeras….felicidades chicas por haber pasado por todo eso y haber limpiado nuestros nombres y matar al cabrón de Meyers…..", decía yo con una sonrisa.

Como ya estaba libre de la anestesia esa rara.

Ya estaba más consciente de lo que decía.

Pero lo que les dije parecía alegrarles un poco.

-"En segunda…en serio…ahora formamos una Ciudad-Estado?"; pregunto yo toda incrédula.

-"En mi defensa, muchas aquí ya no tienen nación a que volver por diversas razones…..bueno, excepto Sitra, Afit y Holy…pero las demás no"; decía Mig toda seria como señalaba a esos 3, "Yo solo pensé que sería una forma legitima de decir que pertenecemos a algún lugar, de manera tangible"; decía ella.

…

-"Ok…bueno….ya me explicarán los detalles después….todo la verdad…..pero esta es la cosa…..han averiguado algo más sobre el paradero de el pedazo de mierda que provoco toda la mierda en este país en primer lugar?", pregunto yo.

Allí si, todas no sabían que responder.

-"No….de seguro vieron el humo de la destruida ciudad y por eso ni siquiera se acercaron a puerto"; sugería Poison como estaba al lado de Flower.

Que sus alas están…

Bueno….no están bien.

No tiene su plumaje, y sus muñones donde estarían sus alas están vendadas.

Eso explica porque hasta ahora no recibo ningún comentario sarcástico de ella hasta ahora.

-"Bien…", decía yo menos animada que antes.

-"Al menos tienen una idea de donde podrá estar?", preguntaba yo.

Ninguna decía nada al respecto.

-"Bueno…..al menos tenemos a pilotos por lo que escuche…que ellos sobrevuelen todas las islas que hay en el océano…como no existe al parecer no parece haber otra forma de hallarlo"; decía yo toda seria.

Así al menos les tomará unos pocos días.

En veces de meses o incluso años en barco.

-"Para bombardearlo?", pregunto Mig.

-"Pues si…..después de todo, puede que supuestamente el se esta escondiendo con un ejercito personal o algo….o solo esta escondido porque sabe que todo su plan fracaso…..y solo pide provisiones para poder estar oculto hasta el día de su muerte", decía yo.

-"No…no concuerda con lo que pude averiguar los pocos días que estuve halla en el reino minotauro…..porque realmente los suministros que se envían, no solo es comida….si no, materiales de construcción y armas….así que el si debe tener un ejercito con él….."; decía Ema toda seria, como la veía a ella en una silla de ruedas, con sus piernas todas vendadas.

En serio, que tan mal la han pasado ellas?

Pero aun así, en todo este tiempo no pudieron hablar con Meca sobre mí?

-"Y también, quien sabe si tiene algún científico allí con el…después de todo, todo es posible últimamente"; decía yo.

-"Es posible….después de todo el se guardaba algunos secretos consigo"; comentaba Ema.

-"Y el tal Meca sabe si es posible que halla algún científico de alto valor con Tormenta?", pregunto yo toda seria.

Como Meca no esta aquí, por obvias y claras razones.

-"No, el estaba más enfocado en crear armas…..y su venganza"; decía Kary toda seria aunque algo decaída, al decir eso último.

A ella si no le culpo mucho.

Después de todo, me entere que ha estado en coma desde lo que hicieron en esa ciudad de Alametha y recién despertó ayer

-"Ok…..entonces solo quedará revisar todas las islas en el océano…y cuando lo encontremos, por fin ir a asaltar su base"; decía yo como los inicios de un buen plan de los míos.

-"Si….pero la cosa es está…tienen un barco que podrían usar para huir apenas nos vieran, y para cuando fuéramos todas…..ya habrían huido, y empezaría de nuevo el juego de intentar rastrearle y sería muy fastidioso eso y una perdida de tiempo, si es que no es el lugar donde están intentando revivir a Bloody Mary"; decía Kary.

-"Cierto….."; decía yo seriamente.

Ya se acaban los continentes que ver.

Y si me dicen que el laboratorio donde están reviviendo a esa perra es mi propio hogar.

Y para rematar, en mi pueblo natal….

Juro que….

Que….

No se…

No beber durante todo 1 año…..talvez.

-"Así que tendríamos que rastrearlo…..y estar cerca para asaltarlo cuando pase eso…..lo que sinceramente, me parece algo difícil de hacer", decía yo toda pensativa.

-"En realidad….el avión que estamos construyendo con la ayuda de Meca, el de carga, puede ir tan rápido como un avión caza en su velocidad media, y ser lo suficientemente grande para ponerle un equipo de vigilancia, y estar allí durante días con suficiente comida y agua para pasar el rato sin problemas, y claro, municiones para reabastecerles"; comentaba Poison.

-"Agg…ok…terminen ese avión grande…a ver si para cuando pase ya me puedo poner el pie, ya esta listo, porque eh estado 1 mes sin acción de verdad y quiero algo de emoción joder", decía yo toda seria.

Como extrañamente.

A pesar de que se la deje regalada para que Flower dijera un comentario sobre mi vida sexual

Ella no dijo nada.

Guao….

Debe en serio estar deprimida…..

Aunque perder tus alas siendo un pegaso.

Me imagino que no es nada bonito la verdad.

-"Y eso sería todo…..esperar a que el avión este listo?", pregunto Kary.

-"Si….y…..pues, que los genios me tengan listo para cuando llegue ese día sus nuevos inventos, y si ya todas pueden contar con armaduras, además de ver que nuevas armas podemos tener todas"; decía yo con una sonrisa.

-"No hay problema….ya tengo muchas cosas echas en el taller de echo….", decía Poison.

-"Yo igual", decía Ground.

-"Yo más bien me muero de ganas de revisar las cosas que tienen ya montadas aquí"; decía Cruice.

Que debe sentirse en casa al tener ya con quien charlar de temas científicos.

-"Bueno…..entonces váyanse…..espero que hayan acomodado bien a los 10 voluntarios que vinieron a apoyarnos…..que solo son civiles….que solo nos pudieron prestar obreros de construcción, y claro, varias toneladas de materiales de construcción y solo 20 proyectiles para el barco"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Bueno…hay 8 sementales en ese grupo…y como tener a la vista cientos de hembras pechugonas, que aunque no sean de la misma especie, son bonitas…bueno…creo que estarán más que a gusto", comentaba Poison como sonreía todo alegre.

Pero le dura poco como era seguido de un golpe en la nuca por parte de Flower.

Bueno.

Me alegro que en algunas cosas no haya cambiado Flower *pensaba eso como sonreía, como el resto se marchaba*

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-..

 **Y, que les pareció gente bonita?**

 **Dejar cosas para ultima hora siempre trae consecuencias, jeje.**

 **Aún falta el rey Tormenta.**

 **Lo lograran encontrar?**

 **Como el grupo recién llegado de Sky aceptará los nuevos cambios?**

 **Que nuevos inventos nuestras chicas podrán usar?**

 **Averiguelo en el próximo capitulo y mucho más.**

 **Jejeje.**

 **Y no se olviden de comentar :3**


	44. Chapter 44

_**Capitulo 44: La encontramos?**_

 **Meca**

 **25 de agosto del año 988 DDNM**

 **11:23 pm**

 **Cafetería del edificio principal, Isla de Navid**

*se lo ve al en la cafetería comer a gusto su comida, como su águila le hace compañía al lado, como al otro lado de la cafetería esta Gimmy vigilándolo, mientras come una manzana*

No me importa tener a alguien que me vigile las espaldas….

Después de todo, Watcher es el que lo hace por mí. *pensaba eso como miraba a su fiel águila comer en la mesa una pierna de pollo al horno*

Y ya se que es por casi matar a su jefa…

Pero la verdad, pudo haber salido peor.

Eh tenido tiempo para reflexionar, y la verdad, es que no lo pensé muy bien.

Todas estaban ocupadas o recuperándose de las heridas por casualidad.

Y yo estaba trabajando en mis cosas en la torre cuando sono la radio y yo conteste.

Para gran sorpresa mía que la que hablaba era Torment Sky.

Básicamente no lo pensé mucho.

Solo le conteste quien era yo, y que la isla estaba a salvo, que aquí pasaron muchas cosas buenas que es mejor discutir de ellas en persona, y todo controlando mi enojo lo mejor que pude para que no sospechara nada.

Y yo solo me fui al muelle a matarla.

Así….

Ciegamente.

Sin planear mi escape si quiera.

Me pudieron haber matado allí….

Y todos mis planes para salvar a este planeta se hubieran ido al caño…..

Aunque si…..me ayudo a liberar en parte presión no solo saber que la hija menor de todas las hijas que tuvo mi amada, esta viva y bien.

Me ayudo primero a mitigar mi ira en haberle disparado con un rayo mágico a Sky y casi matarla.

Que ya.

No lo volveré a hacer.

Pero no voy a negar…

Que fue satisfactorio.

Y ser vigilado las 24 horas, hasta para ir al baño…

Es el menor de mis problemas.

Y eso de ir al baño es súper literal….

Porque no es la grifo actual la que me vigila cuando voy halla para que realmente no este sin vigilancia…..

Es la cebra llamada Holy, la ninfómana, la que esta al lado mío en el baño todas las veces que voy a uno, incluso, hasta se ofrece en limpiarme…..

Y no más porque se que no quiere limpiarme, solo quiere agarrar mis testículos…

…

Y obviamente le dije que no.

Para no averiguar si esa posibilidad es real.

O solo esta siendo extremadamente amable.

Como sea.

Cuando le dije que le inventaría un vibrador para mantener algo saciados sus ganas de acostarse con alguien, y claro, explicarle que era exactamente un vibrador…..

Ella prometió que dejaría de preguntarme cosas muy personales y sobre mi miembro….y mi primera vez.

Y cuando un pony es tan fastidioso…..yo suelo gritarle y o golpearle.

Pero gritarle es en vano, porque cualquier cosa que le diga sale por su otro oído.

Y pegarle…

Bueno, me entere que ella es como de goma…y cualquier golpe es inútil contra ella.

Y si sangra y su sangre me cae encima….….

Puedo despedirme de mi libre albedrío por unos instantes….y cuando lo vuelva a tener, también me podría despedir de cualquier posibilidad de tener hijos…

Básicamente una esterilización gratuita…..y por lo que eh escuchado.

Dolorosa como el mismísimo tártaro.

Aunque en la noche es más tranquilo….

Como la que me vigila son los otros ingenieros que trabajan conmigo en la torre.

Y cuando se van a dormir.

La que se queda viéndome…..es la novia de Poison.

Flower.

Que puede no volver a volar ya.

Pero eso no la hace menos amenazadora.

Porque cuando me levante en plena noche para ir al baño anoche…...

Verla allí con la luz de la luna apenas iluminando la mitad de su cuerpo como esta sentada, mirándome de un modo muy siniestro….….

Mientras esta con su escopeta allí lista para usar como la estaba limpiando con un paño….

Bueno…..

Digamos que no tuve que salir a orinar…..pero si salir a dejar que mis sabanas se secaran afuera…

Y si lo que escuche bien, que ella es una acosadora profesional super peligrosa…

Bueno….

Ya se lo que me va a esperar por todo un puto mes…..

Que ya, no me afectan mientras trabajo.

Pero aun así….es fastidioso cuando intento relajarme…...

*pienso eso último como termina de comer y su águila esta terminando de roer hasta el último trozo de carne del hueso de la pata de pollo*

-"Hola…..usted es Meca Master?", pregunto una minotauro algo nerviosa, que a diferencia de la gran mayoría aquí.

Es la única que esta realmente vestida.

Y con un overol de mecánica como los empleados en la mega fábrica donde trabajaba.

Excepto que su pierna derecha, parte de su overol no está, y se le ve su pierna, con una cicatriz en un lado de ella.

Pero nada más.

Por lo demás, es la única que realmente lleva ropa que le realmente cubra todo, en este lugar.

-"Si, soy yo", decía yo como me limpiaba la boca con una servilleta después de terminar mis hotcakes.

Que no me importa lo que digan.

Yo como a la hora que me da la gana, y si me levanto a las 11….quiero desayunar….

No almorzar….

Ya almorzare a eso de las 3 o 4.

-"Bueno, mi nombre es Titiana, yo trabajaba aquí como mecánica auxiliar….pero realmente mi sueño es aprender a volar…y como parece que me quedare aquí para siempre con lo que me han contado las locales…..y la propia Sky…..me gustaría que usted me enseñara a volar….."; pedía ella algo nerviosa como tenía sus manos juntas .

Que es su forma de decir que están rogando de los minotauros.

-"Bueno…me hace falta más pilotos…..."; decía yo mayormente para mismo como lo estaba pensando muy bien.

Porque solo tengo 3….

-"Eso quiere decir que me enseñara?", pregunto ella viéndose toda emocionada como se la veía sonreír a esta linda minotauro.

-"Si…..y como ya te sabes lo básico de como funciona uno al ser mecánica, ya nos ahorramos la parte tediosa de explicar lo complejo del funcionamiento de un avión, así que, ya que tanto deseas aprender, busca un avión, modifica la posición del asiento todo lo necesario para que no te moleste estar allí sentada y que tus grandes atributos no te estorben en el proceso….."; decía señalándole sus grandes pechos.

Lo más representativos de las hembras minotauro.

Que si un macho es técnicamente un toro, una hembra es una vaca, y todos sabemos que las vacas tienen grandes ubres.

Y bueno, en las minotauros, ellas tienen 2 grandes mamarias que representan esas ubres con su leche altamente nutritiva.

Que si, la eh probado.

Y es deliciosa.

-"Entiendo, muchas gracias por la oportunidad"; decía ella como tomaba una de mis patas delanteras y la sacudía, en señal de total y puro agradecimiento.

Casi sacudiéndome a mí también como un juguete de trapo por la emoción que tenía la hembra por volar.

-"Oh….disculpa…", decía ella como se dio cuenta después de algunos segundos de lo que estaba haciendo, como me solto, "Ahora voy a hacer lo que me dijo"; dijo ella apenada como se fue corriendo.

*resoplido*

-"Otro trabajo más que hacer…."; decía con pocas ganas, como solo agarraba mi bandeja del desayuno y la llevaba a donde se deja toda las bandejas sucias para ser lavadas.

-"Por como la vi salir toda alegre…..supongo que aceptaste enseñarle a volar"; decía la grifo llamado Gimmy como se ponía a mi lado, como Watcher se posaba en mi espalda como siempre lo hacía.

-"Si, después de todo, necesito más pilotos", decía yo todo serio como iba a la salida y ella me seguía.

-"Y crees que ella podría aprender a volar?", pregunto algo curiosa.

-"Pues ya sabe como funciona un avión, al ser ella una mecánica en este lugar, por lo que ya tiene la mitad del recorrido echo para ser una piloto"; decía yo todo pensativo.

-"Pero en serio eso es todo lo necesario para ser un piloto?", pregunto ella toda curiosa.

-"Si…y no tener problemas de la vista, por lo demás, a ella se le dará un casco para que pueda respirar a altas alturas como cualquier pegaso y un traje de…"; decía yo todo tranquilo como veía todo como algo de rutina, y si lo fue cuando entrene a los primeros pilotos.

Pero me acabo de dar cuenta de algo…

-"Eh…..una pregunta….han encontrado trajes especiales para los pilotos de los cazas entre las cenizas?", pregunto yo.

-"Mmm…no, si no era de metal o parte de la pared, solo encontramos cenizas", decía ella.

-"Mierda….es que se había diseñado trajes especiales que se ajustaban a ciertas partes del cuerpo de los pilotos para que las enormes fuerzas G que suceden al hacer maniobras tan cerradas a altas velocidades no les afectarán tanto y no pierdan el conocimiento mientras las realizan", decía yo todo serio.

-"Y son difíciles de hacer?", pregunto ella algo curiosa.

-"En parte, y más en una cultura no tan acostumbrada a las prendas de alta costura y complejidad…."; decía yo todo pensativo.

Un traje así en Equestria se haría en solo uno días aproximadamente…..…

Pero aquí se tardaron 1 semana cada traje….1 mes entero cuando tuvimos inventando los primeros modelos.

Porque la verdad.

Soy un inventor, no un maldito diseñador de modas.

-"Mira pues….y pensaba que la ropa antes no tenía mayor utilidad que para lucir sexy con la lencería, jeje"; decía ella toda burlona.

Pues claro…..*pensó el emocionado como le dio una idea*

-"Sabes…y talvez la lencería sea la solución….."; decía yo todo pensativo.

-"Con este calor no…prefiero estar al natural….porque con ropa extra ya estaría sudando como un pavo en el horno, jeje"; decía ella aun bromeando como se olía una axila y se alejaba rápidamente cuando la olfateo.

-"Uff…realmente tener un pelaje naturalmente para invierno en zona tropical no es para mí"; comentaba ella.

-"No me refiero a que la uses tu ahorita…..me refiero que talvez pueda reemplazar la ropa especial para piloto para que pueda usarlo Tatina"; decía yo todo pensativo como caminábamos por los pasillos antes de salir afuera.

-"Es Titiana…..y no veo como usar solo medias ajustadas y encaje la ayude a que no le afecte volar", decía ella toda pensativa, "Aunque si que atraería a muchos sementales y algunas lesbianas cuando la vean usarla…..", decía ella toda sonriente como tenía esos pensamientos lujuriosos como ya estábamos afuera

-"No, esos no…..me refiero a esas cosas de latex de cuerpo completo…por lo que escuche, esas cosas se ajustan al cuerpo…..algo que hace esa tela especial del traje para piloto, pero de una manera más sutil…..y más respirable", decía yo todo pensativo.

-"Oh…vestirla como dominatriz para pilotear…eso si que quiero verlo….."; decía ella sonando toda pervertida.

-"Entonces porque no vas con ella y le dices que tipo de traje tiene que conseguirse…..si pareces tan experto en ese tipo de trajes", le sugerí.

Como ya soporto a una pervertida cuando voy al baño, no necesito a una que hable de cosas lujuriosas mientras camino a mis destinos.

Que en estos momentos es la zona del montaje del avión.

-"Yo no soy muy fanatica de esas cosas…..pero que conozco, conozco, jeje"; decía ella sonando toda pervertida como miraba hacia todas partes en la pista, "Oh, y allí viene Mig…mi perfecto relevo para contarle eso a Titiana"; decía ella sonando emocionada como veía a mi izquierda.

Que en efecto veía a Mig venir junto a Kary en silla de ruedas como ya estábamos llegando al lugar de montaje.

Y justo cuando ellas llegaban ante mí, ella se fue volando.

-"Buenos días Meca…..que tal esta todo con tus guardias personales?", pregunto Mig toda seria.

-"En el día bien….más o menos….pero…..porque demonios tengo que ser vigilado hasta en el baño?", pregunto yo medio frustrado.

Porque también esta es la cosa…..

Quien sabe si Holy realmente me dejará en paz, aun después de haberle dado lo que le prometí…..

-"Oye, eres un genio, por lo que sabemos, puedes planear cualquier cosa en el baño"; decía Kary toda seria.

-"Es justo…pero…que tal esto, si me dejan ir al baño solo…no me importa que me vigilen 2 meses completos", decía yo todo serio intentando negociar mi castigo.

-"Oye, sería genial….pero también nosotras queremos no estar de guardias….., así que, que tal esto, te quitaremos a Holy de encima…..pero solo si duermes encadenado", decía Kary toda serio.

-"Oh vamos….será todo incomodo hacerlo….."; decía yo todo fastidiado.

-"Es eso, o que se quede Holy…tu decides"; decía Kary toda seria como se cruzaba de patas delanteras.

-"Mmm…bien…..lo haré…."; decía yo todo fastidiado aun como me cruzaba de brazos.

-"Pero ya basta de hablar de tu castigo…cuando crees que este listo el avión?", pregunto Kary como señalaba al avión.

Que será como un C-130.

Un avión de carga humano.

Pero con motores a reacción, en vez de con Helice.

Todas las partes se están construyendo en la fábrica.

Pero por el momento se han traído parte por parte.

Y ahora solo están echos las alas, los 4 motores a reacción de cada uno mucho más grande que un pony de saddle Arabia y solo la cola del avión por el momento.

-"Me dicen que en 2 semanas más el resto del fuselaje estará completo y ya luego de eso solo será ensamblarlo aquí"; decía yo todo tranquilo.

-"Y….será más rápido que tus aviones actuales?"; pregunto Kary por curiosidad.

-"Bueno, estarán a la par, como tendrán los mismos motores que…."; estaba hablando pero entonces fui interrumpido como alguien tosió a mis espaldas.

Como veía a alguien venir de un lado de los motores.

Manchado de grasa y mugre del aceite para el motor.

Era un unicornio de pelaje blanco y cabello azul marino con la cutie mark de un barco a vapor de caricatura, que se lo veía limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

Como también se veía algo viejo.

Como de la mediana edad.

Y claro, era el quien tosía

-"En realidad, con unos cuantos ajustes que le puedo hacer, la aceleración será incluso más rápida que la de los Migs, y respetando aun así la velocidad máxima que le estableciste", decía el sonando todo orgulloso por su obra.

Y la verdad, estaba impresionado.

Cualquiera le hubiera echo más rápido sin tomar el cuenta la resistencia del avión a velocidades tan altas.

Pero la aceleración….….

Eso si que es importante.

Y hasta nos ahorrara el tamaño de las pistas de aterrizaje y despegue.

-"Gracias la verdad, usted…..…..", decía yo sonando realmente feliz por su contribución como le tendía una pata

Y el limpiándose un poco en su pelaje, en un intento de ser caballeroso y no saludarme con la pata sucia.

El finalmente me tendió su pata en un apretón.

-"Cruice, me llamo Cruice, y soy experto en motores de todo tipo, desde los de a vapor, hasta los de elerio, y un diseñador de barcos profesional", decía el con orgullo"; decía el sonando todo animado.

-"Bien…...entonces, señor Cruice…cree que pueda hacerme el favor de verificar los motores para que estén en pleno rendimiento y eficacia como el que acaba de modificar?", pregunto yo como le sonrío como a mis demás compañeros ingenieros.

-"Claro, después de todo, ya hice todo lo que pude en mi acorazado…..así que, esto sería una forma de mantenerme útil"; decía el todo animado.

-"Bien, entonces no lo molesto, que venía a ver si no había nada fuera de lugar…"; decía yo todo tranquilo.

Porque prefiero más dejárselo a un hermano ingeniero, que a una civil que apenas esta aprendiendo a soldar…..

Y cuando me iba.

Solo me percate al darme la vuelta para irme, que Mig y Kary aun estaban detrás de mí.

-"Eh…y que cosas más podrá hacer este avión, además de llevar carga?", pregunto curiosa Kary.

-"Oh, un radar de alta potencia, un inhibidor, y una radio a larga distancia"; decía yo todo orgulloso.

-"Y nada más que eso?", pregunto no muy impresionada Mig.

-"Hey, es solo un avión de carga, si quieren un avión grande de asalto, requerirá más equipo y materiales, y eso se traduce en mucho tiempo…tiempo que no tenemos si es verdad que quieren descubrir el laboratorio donde clonan a Bloody Mary"; decía yo todo serio.

-"Bueno, ya, uno de carga…ya, pero, que vas a hacer hasta que traigan las piezas para unir el avión?", pregunto Kary.

-"Mmm….puedo trabajar en un cañon electromagnético para el barco…un cañon de alta potencia y poder destructivo más grande que el de un cañon tradicional, y también más preciso"; decía yo todo pensativo.

-"Mmm…..bien, puedes hacerlo, después de todo, el barco no se moverá a ninguna parte hasta nuevo aviso", decía Kary como lo pensó solo por un momento, y no se tardo mucho en aceptar.

Supongo que les atrae el echo de la precisión.

Porque más precisión, significa menos municiones gastadas.

Y eso significa menos tiempo esperando por muchas municiones antes de partir.

-"Ok…..entonces si me disculpan…"; decía yo como caminaba hacia el barco, pasándolas de largo, pero claro, ellas me dejan pasar.

Como entonces otra grifo aterriza al lado de mí.

Por lo que se, la hermana de Gimmy.

Ella si que no me mira con buenos ojos desde que casi mate a Kary.

A diferencia de su hermana.

Pero bueno, ella no me habla, y eso no me molestará la verdad…

.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-…-.-…-..

 **5 min después**

 **En la torre de control.**

Al subir me encuentro que están allí trabajando Ground y Poison.

-"A ver Poison…como va el nuevo proyectil de tungsteno que te pedi que hicieras?", pregunto yo.

El estaba allí dando unos toques finales a un proyectil tan grande como la cabeza de un pony.

-"Si….fue difícil….pero no imposible…", decía el como se secaba el sudor de la cabeza.

Un proyectil entero de tungsteno puro, no hueco.

Perfecto para el arma que quiero crear para el barco.

-"Espera…si han traído ese material para hacer balas más fuertes y de alta penetración….porque las malgastan así?", pregunto por fin Geminis notándose levemente enfadada.

-"Porque necesito una bala de prueba para cuando termine de construir el arma más poderosa, no nuclear que alguna vez hayan visto", decía yo todo confiado.

-"Pero…..ese material es rarísimo, y más como nos cuenta la princesa Lena que recién están abriendo de nuevo las minas….que este material que nos trajimos era de las reservas que tenían de vuelta en los almacenes de los puertos que jamás partieron con destino al reino Minotauro", decía ella toda seria.

-"En realidad si…..es rarísimo en este planeta…..pero cuando terminemos el avión y podamos usar el sonar y el radar de este…"; decía yo todo serio como la miraba a ella, "Que por cierto…como van los sistemas para un sonar de alta precisión?", pregunto yo mirando de reojo a Ground que estaba ocupado armando unos circuitos.

-"Aun falta mucho…..pero no te preocupes….se podrá completar antes de que armen la nave…"; decía Ground como se notaba muy concentrado en lo que hacía.

-"Bien…..", decía yo como sonreía por como las cosas iban tan bien como quería, como voltee a ver de nuevo a Geminis, "Bueno…..y como decía, una vez que tengamos esos equipos, podemos rastrear en que zonas del mar cayeron las naves, y rescatar todos los materiales de alto valor que haya, que por lo que pude revisar de los materiales rescatados de las naves…..que además de tener un fuselaje de alta resistencia….también muchos de sus circuitos y computadoras destrozadas tienen tungsteno dentro de ellos, y claro, sus armas principales tienen proyectiles para sus propios cañones electromagnéticos, que si las podemos rescatar, tendremos que….docenas o quizás centenares de proyectiles para el cañon de riel electromagnético que planeo construir, tan fuertes y resistentes como el tungsteno y claro está…..más potentes y precisos"; decía yo con una sonrisa.

-"Ok…..los reemplazarás….pero como reemplazarás el material que era para tener balas de alta penetración?", pregunto ella toda seria como no se la veía confundida.

Como se noto que ella entendió lo que dije.

Parece que no todas las guerreras de su grupo son de bajo nivel académico…..

Y es una grifo de todas las que representan al grupo…..

-"Con el fuselaje de esas naves…..que no solo sirven para hacer blindajes…"; decía yo todo animado.

-"Bueno…al menos pareces tener todo cubierto…."; decía ella toda pensativa.

-"Cuando se trata de la ciencia, yo siempre estoy 10 pasos por delante"; decía yo con una sonrisa presumida.

-"Excepto cuando es hora de ir al baño", decía Poison en tono burlón como señalaba mis sabanas afuera, ya de seguro secas del incidente de anoche….

-"No es mi culpa….si tienes a tu novia en un tono siniestro vigilándome de noche"; decía yo algo enojado.

-"Alguien me llamo….", decía Flower susurrándome directo a mi oreja como no se como, se acerco de forma tan sigilosa a mi costado que ni la sentí.

Pero cuando hizo eso brinco como cual gato asustado, pero sin caer precisamente de pie de regreso al suelo.

-"Joder…..", decía yo aun enojado, pero aun algo nervioso por su presencia.

Que pueda no tener sus alas…..pero eso no significa que haya perdido su habilidad de pasar sigilosamente por los sitios cuando le conviene.

Entonces como me levantaba, la vi saludando, dándose un apretón de garra/casco con Geminis.

-"Veo que tus ganas de molestar han vuelto…."; decía Geminis con una sonrisa.

-"Cuando no me da el subidón hormonal…vuelvo a ser la de antes…..", decía ella como sonreía por un momento, pero su sonrisa cambió rápido a la de tristeza al agitar las 2 protuberancias donde estaban sus alas…..., "Pero solo la mitad….", decía ella ya menos animada.

Entonces las deje charlar a ambas, como me acerque directamente a Poison para hablarle medio en privado.

-"Oye….en serio, como la soportas?", pregunto yo en voz baja.

-"No es fácil…..pero al final del día, nunca es aburrido estar con ella", decía el en voz baja pero con grandes animos.

-"Bueno al menos tu le ves lo positivo…..porque yo no….", decía yo en voz baja como me apartaba de él como solo me acercaba a mi puesto de trabajo.

Y empezaba a dibujar los planos en 3D para el cañón nuevo para el barco.

*suspiro*

Bueno…..

Quien soy yo para juzgar…..

Me enamore de una yegua que tenía la edad como para ser mi madre, y tenía una decena de hijas, e incluso, una de mi edad…

Como sería hipócrita de mi parte juzgar a las otras parejas la verdad siendo mi relación tan extraña…..

Aunque pobre Mirash…..no la conocí por mucho tiempo…de seguro pensó que era solo un pony más con que su madre se acostaba…

Bueno, creo que todas lo pensarían…

Después de todo, muchas eran tan ingeniosas como su madre…

Bueno, excepto Mirash…que recién a los 4 años aprendío a hablar…

Así que, de todas las demás…me alegro de que ella este en un mejor lugar…

Ahora….solo me gustaría saber, que les paso a las demás…

Aunque, como ahora mi venganza contra el grupo que destruyo el imperio de mi amada ha acabado.

Supongo que solo queda poder ir a rescatarlas…

En donde quiera que estén…

O siquiera….

Continúen con vida.

..-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

 **Más de 2 semanas después….**

 **15 de septiembre del año 988 DDNM**

 **En la cabina de su ya completado avión**

 **9:23am**

*se lo veía a el manejando unas palancas, como tenía de copiloto a Titiana, que estaba con su traje de mecánica, pero ya restaurada y limpia*

Todas las partes unidas ya estaban.

Motores diseñados por mí, pero modificados y mejorados por Cruice.

Sistemas de comunicaciones, radares y el sonar, por parte de Ground y apoyado por Poison a armarlo dentro de este.

Y claro, el diseño del avión 100% mío y modificado para el uso de cualquier especie.

Y pintado de color verde, y con el logo del grupo en la cola del avión.

Por lo demás, es todo un C-130, pero con motores a reacción, en lugar de que con aspas.

Por lo demás, la cola con su rampa trasera para entrar y el frente del avión es tal cual como la de un C-130.

Lo habíamos terminado…..pero aun no lo habíamos volado…

Hasta ahora… *pensaba el como sonreía todo alegre por un trabajo bien echo, al escuchar los motores encendiéndose sin problemas al activar unos botones*

-"Ok….todos los sistemas están en orden…", decía yo con toda mi alegría apenas contenida como revisaba todos los controles y pantallas.

Se le veía levemente nerviosa, pero mi gran alegría y optimismo por el momento parecía calmarle un poco.

Como las pocas lecciones que recibió de mí era para aprender a volar esta nave…

Ya que aprenda a volar un caza, ya será para otro día.

Aparte.

Los trajes de dominatriz que conseguía Gimmy eran…..

Bueno, no eran tan ajustados como querría.

O dejaban los pechos al descubierto, o parte de sus muslos o su gran trasero.

Y el chiste era que fuera de cuerpo completo.

Que solo había para machos….y no quiero saber el porque…..

Así que bueno, otra vez fue llamar a los de la fábrica y que le hicieran un traje especial para ella.

Y como volar en este tipo de naves no requiere un traje especial….

Puede venir al menos con algo de ropa…

En fin.

-"Prueba de despegue iniciando….."; decía yo por la radio.

 _-"Enterado Meca…_ ", decía Cruice desde la torre de control.

-"Bien Cruice…..veamos tu trabajo en acción…..", decía yo como estaba en mi asiento auto ajustable para que yo pueda ver por la ventana sin problemas y aun así, alcanzar los controles más lejanos con mi magia, como tenía el timón del avión aun sujeto con mis patas delanteras y mantenía flotando cerca de mí la radio con mi magia del brazalete.

 _-"Verás que fue más que perfecto…"_ , decía Cruice con orgullo por la radio.

-"Ya veremos….."; decía yo en respuesta de nuevo como deje la radio en su lugar en el panel de control

-"Y…todas están seguras atrás?!", pregunto yo casi gritando, como la puerta de la cabina estaba abierta.

-"Siiii, despega de una vez, que estás correas pican!"; grito Flower desde la zona de carga.

Si…

Puede que sea la primera prueba para ver si despega en primer lugar…

Pero confían tanto en que haga esto bien a la primera, bueno, todas menos Sky y Hack, que no les importo ya subir todo lo necesario para la misión, y eso incluye comida y agua para varias semanas, y claro, sus armas y armaduras.

Pero claro, todas están con sus armaduras.

Por si falla, ninguna de ellas mueren…

Pero posiblemente yo y Titiana talvez lo hagamos….

No por nada Titiana esta nerviosa después de todo, a pesar de que realmente le explique y enseñe todo lo que se en como volar esta nave.

*suspiro*

-"Bueno…aquí vamos…."; decía yo como agarraba con mi magia la palanca de mi lado para acelerar los motores 1 y 2, como Titiana agarraba la palanca para acelerar los motore al mismo tiempo que yo.

De manera sincronizada a toda potencia.

Y el avión avanzaba por la pista toda despejada para la ocasión.

El avión aceleró con una rapidez asombrosa que nos empujo con fuerza a mi y a Titiana contra los asientos.

La pista era solo de 2km de largo.

Pero el avión alcanzo la velocidad de despegue, de 300km por hora con el peso actual.

En solo 200 metros…

Que para muchos no suena la gran cosa….o sabrán que esto es algo bueno, pero yo se de estas naves.

Y yo se que, reducir de 1000 metros a 200 metros, que es todo lo que necesita para despegar…..

Es algo asombroso.

Y yo al ser un pegaso soporte las fuerzas G y pude reducir la aceleración de la nave, y estabilizarla.

Y al no escuchar nada extraño como explosiones o el metal crujiendo….

Creo que podemos considera este despegue…..

Todo un éxito…..

-"Por cierto Cruice…..quería aumentar la potencia solo un poco, no una nave con el mismo empuje que una nave espacial"; decía yo por la radio aun todo feliz de que haya funcionado.

*suspiraba todo alegre, por esa prueba exitoso y a la vez, por la tensión que tenía en el momento del despegue*

 _-"Lo siento, pero es que debiste ser más especifico, jeje",_ decía Cruice algo apenado.

-"Creí que era algo lógico y que no tenía que explicarlo", decía yo todo serio.

-..-..-.-.-.

 **Sky**

 **En esos momentos**

 **En la zona de carga del avión**

-"Ok….parece que esta cosa no se estrello….así que hicieron bien en confiar en él…."; decía yo como suspiraba y me quitaba el casco, y las correas de mi asiento, de estos asientos en los lados del avión.

-"Si vieras las cosas que puede hacer en solo unas horas, también confiarías en el, al menos en el tema de inventos"; decía Kary toda seria como también se quitaba lo mismo que yo.

-"Ya, ya…..disculpa que no le tenga aun mucha fe al que casi me mata, muchas gracias"; decía yo como me paraba fuera del asiento.

Mi pata delantera ya esta bien.

Hack tuvo que hacer algunos injertos de musculos de otras partes de mi cuerpo para que recuperara la minima movilidad.

Y por ahora, a pesar de que el resto se esta quitando las armaduras después de bajarse de los asientos.

Yo no quiero.

Porque la armadura me ayuda a mantenerme de pie, y es lo único que evita que siga en cama aburriéndome mientras miro el techo, porque aun no me eh recuperado del todo.

Pero joooder, quiero hacer algo ya.

Después de todo, las chicas ya mataron a Meyers, yo quiero matar al desgraciado del Rey Tormenta.

-"Que bebe…"; decía Flower para molestarme como se estiraba un poco.

-"Ya dejala, casi morir no es ninguna broma"; decía Geminis toda seria.

Como estaba ayudando a su hermana a salir de su armadura echa ya para ellas.

Que lo único más nuevo que trajo a la luz Poison, fueron ya por fin unas armaduras para todas.

Incluidas Hack, Holy y Zecora.

Hack por ser nuestro médico y que necesita estar allí, si o sí en medio de la batalla para rescatarnos en caso de que nos hieran.

Holy, aunque no lo necesita.

La razón de Poison fue…..

" _Ella es un reactor nuclear…es obvio que necesite su propio tipo de contenedor"_

Y Zecora para que no tenga excusa alguna para no seguirnos a nuestras aventuras.

E incluso, un arma especial llamada lanzagranadas, con sus pócimas incapacitantes convertidas en proyectiles.

Pero aun así no vino…porque como ya por fin estoy yo y las hermanas grifo.

Más Mig, Kary, Flower, Ema, Afit y Sitra

Creo que somos más que suficientes aquí para la misión.

Y Armory se quedo en la isla…más que nada porque ya no quiere estar en una batalla tan cruda otra vez.

Que ya lo que paso en Alametha fue suficiente para ella.

Y Ground más que nada porque el es un ingeniero, no un combatiente.

Y Holy se quedo en la isla, porque no sabemos cuanto se va a tardar esto, y ella necesita liberar su radiación al suelo de forma regular.

Y no más se viene Poison para que cuando aseguraremos la base del rey Tormenta.

Nos ayude a identificar, junto a Meca que cosas de valor hay en ella.

Por lo demás, además de las armaduras nuevas para Sitra y Afit, y claro, Geminis y Gimmy.

No hizo más cosas.

Más perdió el tiempo haciendo el arma nueva para Zecora que cualquier otra nueva adición para nuestras armas.

Que en su defensa.

Dice que no necesita ya muchas adiciones nuestros rifles.

Pero eso si, aun conservamos varias granadas flash.

Pero aparte de esas, al menos creo otro tipo de granadas, como las explosivas e incendiarias.

Que ahora si nos será útil si tenemos enemigos numerosos en la zona.

Después de todo Flower es la única que lleva escopeta y varias granadas explosivas con ella para ser full demolición.

Ema es la de armas pesadas, con una Gatling y un lanzacohetes con varias cargas.

Sitra tiene su rifle de francotirador, que ojo, si fue modificado, pero levemente, en que tiene miras intercambiables, y ahora podrá cambiar miras para luchar ya no solo a largas distancias, si no que para medias y cortas distancias.

Luego ya el resto seguimos teniendo los mismos rifles de antes y ya nos distribuimos las granadas.

Así que si, vamos blindadas, armadas y con suficientes armas y municiones como para acabar con todo un maldito ejercito si hace falta.

Y más con la victoria que tuvieron en Alametha, la moral esta por las nubes.

En fin.

Todas están positivas.

Con muchos animos y no hay nada que nos pueda detener ahora.

-"Oye Meca…..donde esta el baño…..que bebí mucha leche antes de salir", comentaba Flower como ya sin su armadura puesta estaba cruzando las patas traseras.

-"Oh….mierda, sabía que algo se me olvidaba…"; respondió el enojado.

Espero que consigo mismo.

-"Vamos a estar aquí durante horas e incluso días….y no le pusiste un maldito baño a esta cosa!", grito enojada Flower.

-"Eh…eso explicaba porque hay un cuarto vació atrás de la cabina…..", comentaba Poison como se lo veía todo pensativo.

-"En serio lo viste, pero no comentaste nada al respecto?!"; grito Meca enojado.

-"Hey, eres el que diseño el avión, se supone que ya lo tenías todo visto"; le respondía Poison casi gritando.

-"Joooder, tenemos que volver entonces para conseguir una maldita cubeta como minimo…..", decía enojado el como se sentía como volteaba el avión.

-"Bueno…..me alegra saber que no es nada perfecto…"; decía yo en voz baja como sonreía al respecto.

-..-….-.-.-..-.-…-.-.-.-.-..

 **2 días después….**

 **400km al sur del Reino Minotauro**

 **6:21 am**

-"Uff…y este frío que hizo de repente…", decía Ema como se levantaba.

Y como siempre, estando sin nada puesto.

Yo estaba ya despierta, pero aun echada en el piso, ya por costumbre tan temprano gracias a tener a 2 hiperactivos mellizos.

-"Pero acaso no tenía calefacción este avión?", pregunto yo como me levanto y me voy caminando a la escalera como para escape de incendios para subir a la cabina.

-"Si….eso dijo…..pero no se porque hace tanto frío….."; decía ella como se abrazaba y se frotaba los brazos ella misma como se la veía exhalar vapor.

Entonces yo solo inhale y exhale.

Y en efecto.

Era aire frío…..

Pero como literalmente vivo en esta armadura.

No me di cuenta.

Entonces al llegar alla arriba, la puerta que separa a la cabina esta cerrada.

Y como no hay ventanas, no veo que esta pasando allí.

-"Oye Meca….soy Kary…..sabes porque aquí no hay calefacción?", pregunto yo como toco la puerta varias veces haciendo un claro sonido metalico.

Que de seguro despertara a las demás.

-"Que extraño…", lo escuche hablar como escuche pasos detrás de la puerta.

Entonces me aparte un poco para que abriera la puerta.

Y había un frio helado también viniendo de está.

-"No lo eh notado"; decía el todo tranquilo como no se lo veía con frío.

-"Claro, eres un pegaso nacido en Equestria, seguro ya estas aclimatado a este tipo de clima"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Bueno, en un segundo voy a encender la calefacción entonces", decía el como volvía adentro.

-"Pero espera, acaso tu no lo sentistes?", pregunto yo a Titiana que estaba allí en su asiento.

-"Mmmm…recién lo hago…..", decía ella como se estiraba.

Parece que recién estaba despertando también, como se estiraba y se abrazaba al igual que Ema.

-"Pero porque hace tanto frío?", pregunto yo bien confundida.

-"Porque estamos a solo 200 km del polo sur, sobre un archipiélago de islas para revisar…"; decía el como fue interrumpido por la radio, que empezó a sonar.

 _-"Hola…..hola…..por favor, díganme que han vuelto a por mí…."_ , decía una voz femenina por la radio.

Se escuchaba con acento equestre de la alta sociedad.

Y eso inmediatamente me causa un rechazo tremendo…

Pero la cosa es esta…

Que hace un Equestre en un lugar tan lejano?

Y una mejor pregunta es….

Como demonios se puede comunicar con nosotros ahora?

-"No precisamente….", decía Meca como agarraba la radio y dejaba su asiento.

Haciendo que Ema agarra en su lado el timón para mantener estable el avión.

 _-"Espera…..no suenas como un minotauro…quien eres tu?"_ , pregunto la yegua extraña.

-"Me llamo Meca, y no responderé nada más hasta que me digas donde estás…..y quien eres tu"; decía Meca como se subía a un asiento que había atrás de ellos, donde al frente de este había un extraño monitor circular y con una manecilla verde de luz que giraba y hacía un ruido extraño cuando había algo más que la manecilla en pantalla.

Además, la radio es inalámbrica, así que puede estar tranquilamente paseándose con la radio si quiere.

 _-"¿Si te lo digo…..me podrían recoger?…como que tampoco quiero quedarme en este maldito lugar por mucho tiempo…"_ , decía la voz sonando algo ansiosa para ser de mañana.

-"Si lo haré, así que sin perder más tiempo, ese maldito lugar donde es…..?"; pregunto el como en esa pantalla rara había 5 puntos de luz en este, y estaba rodeando el centro del radar.

Pero yo veía esos puntos.

El estaba viendo una pantalla más normal donde aparecían diversos datos de todo tipo tan rápido que me sorprende que alguien los pudiera leer al ritmo en que van pasando.

 _-"Es la isla más grande…..no tiene pierde, después de todo, es la única con un gran edificio en ella tan lejos de una maldita civilización"_ , decía ella sonando enojada, _"Y me llamo Meddy Corp"_

Ese nombre me suena extrañamente familiar…

Pero no se de donde…

-"Y estás sola Meddy?", pregunto Meca todo serio.

Como el solo regresaba a su asiento.

 _-"Si lo estoy, por eso es que me estoy volviendo loca estando aquí….."_ , decía ella.

-"Bien, entonces vamos haya…..llegaremos en unos 5 a 10 minutos a lo mucho", decía Meca.

 _-"Ok….me pondré algo presentable entonces….._ "; decía ella como si fuera de mala gana como apago su radio, como la señal de su radio ya no respondía.

Pero eso me extraño…..

Presentable?

Acaso en serio es una millonaria excéntrica que por casualidad estaba con los minotauros?

-"Sabes…..ese nombre me suena de algo", decía yo como estaba pensando en donde lo había escuchado antes.

-"A mi igual…..pero al menos el apellido", decía Meca.

-"En serio…?"; pregunto yo toda curiosa.

Como también puede ganar la extraña teoría de que sea una millonaria excéntrica si es que conoce el apellido pero no al pony.

-"Si, está el apellido como marca en todo el equipo médico que usan los no unicornios en los hospitales, pero solo lo eh visto…..puedes preguntarle a tu esposo si ha escuchado de los Corp, después de todo, el es un médico no unicornio"; decía el como empezaba a descender.

-"Eso haré….", dije yo como volvía a la parte trasera.

Donde estaban despiertas y ya se estaban poniendo las armaduras la mayoría, como la calefacción no había sido encendida aún…..

Excepto Gimmy y Geminis, que estaban como si nada.

-"Y….ya prenderá la calefacción?", pregunto Ema, siendo la primera en preguntar, como llego tan lejos como para ponerse el casco también.

-"No…..bueno….ibamos a eso, hasta que recibimos un llamado por la radio"; decía yo.

-"Espera….eso es posible estando tan lejos de base?", pregunto Kary toda confundida.

-"No, no fueron ellos, fue alguien más, alguien por unas islas que estamos sobrevolando…y que en estos momentos se esta preparando para dejarnos cerca", decía yo toda seria.

Que eso si se pasaron en no pensarla.

O sea, como vamos a bajar?

No se le ocurrío eso de verdad?

Que solo esta nave puede aterrizar sobre una pista….

Ahora como única opción es tirarnos al agua cuando pasemos cerca de la isla, e ir a nado a esta….

Espero que por su bien….sea muy….pero muy cerca de está.

Porque no quiero nadar 2km hasta la costa de esta. *pensó ella como se enojo por un momento*

-"Y quien es y porque vamos a bajar?", pregunto confundida Kary

-"Solo porque al parecer es una yegua que con lo que nos dijo cuando se comunico con nosotras, pensando que eran los minotauros, suponemos que trabaja para ellos, porque por lo demás….solo sabemos eso, y que se llama Meddy Corp"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Espera un segundo….estas diciendo que se llama Meddy Corp?", pregunto sorprendido Hack.

-"No me diría yo mismo un doctor, si no la conociera, después de todo, la familia Corp ha diseñado y construido todas los equipos médicos que los no unicornios usamos, como la maquina de rayos X, el monitor cardiaco y otros aparatos más, además de ser los primeros en recolectar todos los escritos de medicina de otras naciones y ser los primeros en publicarlos a nivel mundial para que cualquiera pueda estudiar y aprender como sanar a un grifo, hipogrifo, cebras, minotauros, Diamond Dogs, hasta dragones si es necesario, y hasta mejor los tratamientos y medio para descubrir enfermedades propias de esas razas"; decía Hack.

-"Más bien, el 90% de todos mis libros de medicina fueron escritos por ellos", decía el todo serio.

-"Ok….eso explica porque Meca no se lo cuestino mucho y estamos ya bajando y poniéndose en posición para dejarnos salir", decía yo toda seria.

-"Si….porque alguien que pertenece a esa familia debe tener enormes conocimientos de medicina y/o biología", decía Kary ahora entiendolo.

-"Sería necesaria para el proyecto de revivir a Bloody", decía Mig en un tono sombrío completando lo que Kary dijo, estando casi en perfecta sincronía las 2.

-"Entonces ya saben chicas….preparense, tomen sus armas y equipo….puede que haya dicho que este sola….pero quien sabe si eso no fue una mentira"; decía yo toda seria como iba a por mis cosas.

Todas no se cuestionaron más cosas como se fueron a preparar.

Dentro de mí estaba emocionada ahora.

Por fin podremos acabar con Bloody Mary de una vez por todas….

Y mejor aún….

No esta ese laboratorio en mi hogar.

Lo que personalmente, me alegra un montón.

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-…-….-.-..-.

 **Oki doki gente…..**

 **Parece que encontraron el laboratorio de Bloody…..**

 **O quizás un troleo enorme del destino…**

 **Como sea, no será aun el final del trayecto como aun queda Aztecolt por liberar.**

 **Así que, que se encontraran nuestras protagonistas allá?**

 **Averiguelo esto y mucho más en el próximo capitulo gente bonita!.**

 **-"Hey, hey, y yo que…..me tuviste en espera todas estas semanas?", pregunto Seras.**

 **Mi sexy y muy candente OC Seras, una changeling antropomórfica de 2 metros de alto, de pechos del tamaño de enormes sandías, y un trasero tan grande que a una supermodelo brasilera le daría envidia.**

 **Y que tiene algo así como el papel de Deadpool en mis rellenos de mis fanfics.**

 **Que se pone a criticar el capitulo y comentar cualquier cosa interesante en la semana solo los días domingo para que no se me agote tan rápido el material para su personaje.**

 **-"Y gracias por la introducción, pese a que sabes que el 80% a 90% de los que leen esto vienen del que se basa este, y ya me conocen"; decía Seras como aun estaba enojada como se cruzaba sus brazos arriba de sus pechos, que cuando hace, es que esta muy enojada, porque si se los cruza por debajo sus brazos, es que quiere hacérselos notar más grandes y calentar más al lector.**

 **-"Si, si…..soy super hot…y toda la cosa…pero joder, si que no te administraste bien tu tiempo joder, que casi me dejas abandonada"; decía ella sonando enfadada conmigo.**

 **-"Lo se…..soy una mierda la verdad….es que recién estoy volviendo a tener más tiempo libre, y me estoy poniendo al día con varias cosas que me perdí….."; decía yo con gran pesar.**

 **-"Si, tanto así porque nos perdimos de comentar la raid sobre el área 51"; decía ella enojada, pero se la veía relajarse poco a poco.**

 **-"Que aunque hubo casi 5 millones de pussys que al final no fueron, pero hubo al menos 200 que se atrevieron a genuinamente ir hasta haya, y a esos, esos les daría mamadas gratuitas por tener las bolas tan grandes al hacer eso"; decía ella como sonreía y ya bajaba los brazos.**

 **Que también ella es una ninfómana…..**

 **-"Que ya, no causo la 3era guerra mundial…pero eso si, paso, y paso de verdad, que eso no hay que olvidarlo, ahora, díganme que superara eso…que cosa puede superar la meme magia echa realidad en un evento super bizarro?"; pregunto ella toda intrigada.**

 **-"No lo se…..realmente yo nunca me lo esperaba esto"; decía yo el autor.**

 **-"Exacto, al igual que la Bowsette, son bombas memeaticas tan grandes y llevadas a niveles tan altos que es como si viviéramos en un anime"; decía ella sorprendida.**

 **-"Bueno tu…..yo estoy aquí toda tranquilita en este espacio entre universos, mientras puedo ver si tu mundo se convierte en un anime o no"; decía ella como sonreía ya más animada.**

 **Porque eso es lo que más quería.**

 **Volver a charlar con alguien de nuevo.**

 **O sea, conmigo.**

 **-"Que como esta la cosa, pasará más pronto de lo que crees"; decía yo como sonreía.**

 **-"Si…..si, pero ya, ya me desahogue….ya estoy más tranquila…..aunque aun enfadada, porque prometiste no dejarme de lado al volver este fanfic tu prioridad…y que haces, me pones de lado cuando haces este fanfic tu prioridad"; decía ella sonando de nuevo algo enojada.**

 **-"Pero ya no volverá a ocurrir, lo prometo, ya las cosas están mejor, mi laptop esta mejor por fin…así que las cosas por fin pueden estar mejor por fin", decía yo todo animado.**

 **-"Más te vale autor…..más te vale…", decía ella como me miraba toda seria.**

 **Jejeje.**

 **Vale.**

 **Así que bueno, ya basta de más relleno rellenastico…..**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo mis queridos lectores.**

 **:3**


	45. Chapter 45

**(Aviso: capitulo no tan largo, pero con temas algo darks entre medias)**

 _ **Capitulo 45: Que suerte la nuestra…**_

 **Torment Sky**

 **17 de septiembre del 988 DDNM**

 **Cerca del complejo desconocido…..**

 **6:40 am**

-"Por la gran mierda….!", es lo que oigo gritar a Flower como yo salgo de la superficie, después de haber saltado del avión al mar helado, como la armadura esta haciendo todo lo posible para regular la temperatura, además, que lo siento en mi cola, y si esta super helado el agua.

Entonces veo el avión elevarse a la distancia.

-"Alguna ayuda maldita sea…..!", gritaba ella como alzaba una pata hacia arriba y pedir ayuda a las únicas que podían volar y salieron tranquilamente del avión cuando bajo la rampa y saltamos todos.

Ella fue de inmediato ayudada por Gimmy y Geminis, como yo solo me enfoque en ver mi objetivo.

Una playa con una plataforma que servía como muelle, a solo 40 metros de donde nos dejo caer Meca.

Al menos en eso si fue certero.

En fin, escuche a las demás salir a la superficie.

-"Vamos, que tenemos un lugar que asaltar"; decía yo toda seria como señalaba ese muelle.

Así que me teletransporte encima de este.

Donde podía ver ya nuestro objetivo en la isla desierta de cualquier tipo de planta por el frío polar de esta isla.

Un edificio de 5 pisos de alto de ladrillo para un minotauro.

Para mí parecía de 8 a 9.

Era un cuadrado sin ventanas prácticamente.

Y lo únicos puntos donde se podían entrar era una chimenea y un par de puertas de acero al frente del edificio.

Por lo demás, no se veía ninguna defensa.

Absolutamente nada más que un enorme cuadrado rojo en medio de una isla desierta.

-"Joooder…se me metio toda el agua adentro….", oí quejarse a Flower como Gimmy y Geminis la dejaron al lado de mí, como el resto ya llegaba aquí teletransportarse con ayuda de Kary, Mig y Afit.

-"Esto no me gusta Sky", decía Kary toda seria.

-"Si…..esto me suena a una trampa de seguro", comentaba Mig.

-"Bueno, por eso o vamos a tocar la puerta nada más….", decía yo toda seria como miraba a Ema.

-"Ema, ya sabes que hacer"; decía yo toda seria.

Ella asintió.

Como entonces cargo su lanzamisiles.

Y todo mientras Flower se sacaba las patas de la armadura para dejar salir toda el agua que se le metió.

Eso le pasa por rechazar ser llevada por Gimmy y Geminis.

Pero es bien terca…..y no le gusta aceptar la ayuda de otros que no sea de Poison.

Ema entonces disparo.

Y la puerta de acero, como parte del marco de esta estallo en decenas de pedazos.

Avanzamos lentamente hacia la entrada como el humo de la explosión se iba desvaneciendo.

Entonces les di señas para que se esparcieran pero siguieran avanzando a la entrada.

Después de todo, no tenemos que dejárselo fácil a los defensores de este lugar y volarnos a todas con un solo proyectil explosivo.

Fue entonces que Kary lanzó un par de granadas flash al interior del edificio antes de que el humo se despejara.

Y cuando el humo se despejo y las granadas explotaron, pudimos entrar.

Con armas en alto primero yo, Kary y Mig.

Pudimos ver algo muy increíble….

Que realmente no nos esperábamos.

-"No me jodas que nos decían la puta verdad!", grito yo de enojo al ver la sala a donde entramos del edificio.

Era amplia.

Y vacía.

Con excepción de una extraña cama de metal, una computadora alienígena al frente de este, además de otro tubo con un contenido verde viscoso y brillante de 2 metros de alto al otro lado de la cama y que se conecta a este.

En medio de esta gran sala, donde fácilmente cabrían 24 de esas cosas que tenemos al frente, pero nada más que eso, además, doy ese numero tan especifico, porque en el suelo se notan las marcas de donde estaban colocadas estas cosas.

Que también.

Todo esta iluminado, bueno, con excepción de la porción que fue dañada en la entrada.

Notándose que en serio esta sala esta vacía de otra cosa más que las cosas que describí antes, y 2 puertas dobles que llevan a otros lados dentro del edificio.

-"Ahhh…..cielos…si dije que solo estaba yo….."; decía casi gritando alguien.

Alguien desde la cama extraña.

Como las 3 que entramos primero le apuntamos.

Aunque, nos relajamos un poco al ver que se asomaba de la cama la cabeza de una pony por el borde de está.

Una simple pony tierra como no se le veía el cuerno o la cola.

La Dra. Meddy Corp supongo….

-"Es en serio…..solo estás tu?", pregunto yo en voz alta para que me escuchará, mientras estoy toda desanimada, pero sin bajar aun mi rifle.

Como Kary y Mig tampoco lo compraban.

-"Si….para que mentiría!", gritaba ella como se la veía inclinarse, de seguro para sobarse la oreja e intentar recuperar algo de la audición.

-"No se…..talvez porque estás en una instalación secreta en medio de la maldita nada"; decía yo casi gritando como me volteaba y le hacía una seña a las demás para que entraran.

-"Pues no tengo la culpa de eso…..realmente me han dejado sola aquí, desde que descubrieron que Alametha estaba bajo ataque, pasaron al plan B"; decía ella casi gritando, como las otras entraban ya.

-"Pero como diablos se dieron cuenta de ello?"; pregunto Kary enojada.

-"Dijeron que vieron a la distancia grandes nubes de humo, y por eso ni se acercaron, y en vez de arriesgarse y atracar en el puerto para preguntar que pasaba, decidió el capitán del barco ser más precavido y regresar"; decía ella ya más con una voz normal.

-"Y cual es el plan B?", pregunto Mig esta vez toda seria ganándome a mi esa pregunta que yo iba a hacer, como ya bajamos las armas un poco…..

-"Era huir y seguir con sus experimentos en otra isla desconocida…..aunque, suerte con ello sin su mejor y única científica la verdad"; decía ella algo presumida ya con una voz normal.

Como el resto de las chicas entro ya.

-"Como que única científica?", pregunto yo bien confundida como baje mi arma completamente.

-"Es que antes de que muriera Bloody, el rey tormenta estaba buscando cientificos para ayudarle en su carrera armamentística y conseguir poder….y estaba dispuesto a darle libertad en sus investigaciones y una carta en blanco para hacer esos trabajos, y bueno, aunque también Bloody ofrecía eso, preferiría estar con un imbécil que se cree el ser más perfecto del mundo, que con una maldita marioneta de un dios antiguo destructora de mundos"; decía ella toda seria, "Y creo que fui la única de mi especialización que se unío a él, aunque más porque le salió super caro la movida, aunque es una pena que no me apoyara nadie de mi nivel, yo aun me las podía arreglar"; decía ella toda orgullosa.

-"Pero...si eras la única científica aquí…..porque no te llevaron contigo?", pregunto yo aun más confundida que antes.

-"No se…creo que me tenían miedo por los experimentos que hacían con su personal…y en mi misma como ven", decía ella toda tranquila como se puso de pie sobre la cama extraña.

Y al verla…si que nos sorprendió.

Era una pony…..con el cuerpo de un minotauro…..

Sip….

Una pony con su pelaje colorida….en este caso amarillo color oro….y una melena larga y lacia de color azul claro, pero atada en una cola de caballo y claro, sin cuernos pequeños como una hembra minotauro.

Y otra diferencia de los minotauros.

Ella tenía la cola de un pony normal.

Ya sin arreglar ni nada, igual de lacia que su melena.

Pero eso si, parece que su cola es tan de un pony normal.

Que no se adapto a su nuevo tamaño, y apenas la cola le llega hasta la altura de sus rodillas.

Luego ella aun posee sus cascos en las patas traseras.

Y allí acababa lo que le corresponde a un pony…

Luego ella se para sobre sus patas traseras y erguidas sin problemas sobre ellas.

O sea, es bípeda como una minotauro

Y claro, ahora sus glándulas mamarias están en la misma zona que las hembras minotauros.

En su pecho.

Y son casi tan grandes como los de Ema.

Pero eso si, no es tan alta como ella.

Apenas llega a 1.75 mt de altura aproximadamente.

Y no los 2 metros que mide Ema.

Pero no se ve fuerte…pero si aun conserva la fuerza innata de los ponys tierras.

Ella aun puede ser muy fuerte.

 **(O sea, una pony antropomórfica a toda regla)**

Todas estaban boquiabiertas por lo que veían.

A parte, que bueno que no vinieron Poison o Hack aquí.

Y que están esperando nuestra llamada para que bajen cuando sea seguro.

Porque babearean por ella.

No…mejor dicho, Poison es el que lo va a hacer, conociéndolo lo que le gusta los pechos de las hembras minotauros.

Pero hay algo que cualquiera se esta preguntando aquí es…..

-"Porque…..porque se hizo a si mismo?"; pregunto yo siendo la primera en salir del trance.

Que no es tan grave que digamos.

Después de todo, es casi como ver a una hembra minotauro normal.

Solo que con cola….

Ya si tiene alas, o cuernos, ya me cuestionaría más cosas….

-"Bueno, no les voy a aburrir con la explicación de como me expulsaron de Equestria por mis controvertidas y poco éticas investigaciones que provocaron que hiciera lo que ven….así que ire al punto con la respuesta a su pregunta y es que yo me había hartado de usar o mi boca o mi pata para hacer las cosas que requieren precisión…..pero no lo haces, porque después de todo, estás usando tu boca y una pata sin cascos para intentar usar una computadora alienígena, que son escasas…"; decía ella toda seria y sonando algo enojada con eso, "Así que para facilitarme las cosas, decidí entremezclar mi ADN con ADN minotauro en un proceso tan complejo que apenas yo entiendo, y eso que estudie años medicina para ponys y de todas las razas conocidas, pero claro, que se espera de tecnología alienígena"; decía ella como tranquilamente daba unas palmadas suaves sobre el tubo verde.

-"Espera…..me estás diciendo que ese frasco verde es…..?", pregunto Kary toda asqueada.

Que es que? *pregunto ella confundida mentalmente antes de preguntar realmente*

-"Si…..son 70 galones de condenados a muerte y disidentes convertidos en papilla hasta hacer este compuesto genético en bruto"; decía ella como sonreía al tocar el tubo.

Joooooder….

-"No me extraña que ya no te quisieran…"; decía Mig como me sacaba las palabras de la boca.

-"Bueno, el progreso científico requiere un montón de sacrificios…..pero al menos lo valió como pude hacer un montón de pruebas y proyectos personales….…..además, no se quejo el rey Tormenta cuando cumplí en hacer un ejercito de minotauros modificados dispuestos a seguirlo ciegamente….", decía ella tranquila , "Aunque también….eso debe ser la razón de porque me abandono…..como termine con su proyecto, me deja para pudrirme aquí como ya no le soy útil y le perturba lo que hago lo suficiente para dejarme a morir aquí…..", decía ella toda pensativa.

-"Yo conocí al Rey Tormenta y yo se que el no se asusta fácilmente, así que lo que sea que hiciste, realmente debió ser muy perturbador", decía Ema de fondo como escuchaba la conversación.

-"Señorita…si las paredes hablarán…créame….que estarían llorando mientras explicaban lo sucedido aquí"; decía ella toda serena, como daba una sonrisa leve al final, como si no fuera la gran cosa

Ok…..

Me perturba demasiado…

Pero…..es una científica…

Y aunque nos de miedo…

No podemos dejarla morir aquí y lo que sea con que trabajo aquí…

-"Pero….en resumen…tu no tienes lealtad con nadie y con ningún país?", pregunto yo toda tranquila.

Porque su inquietante forma de hablar perturba, pero cuando estás frente a Bloody Mary cuando se enoja me dejo insensibilizada ante muchas cosas que asustarían a cualquiera.

-"Nop, ninguno, estoy del lado que me deje seguir con mis investigaciones", decía ella toda tranquila.

-"Y esos son…?", pregunto yo aun manteniendo la calma.

-"Bueno, la cosa es está, antes tenía mi plan por cual me expulsaron de Equestria por estar en contra de todo lo moralmente ético para esos cobardes, pero con la amenaza alienígena al caer, me doy cuenta que este mundo además de nuevas armas y tecnologías, necesita soldados capaces de portar las grandes armas que los alienígenas usan, así que empecé a pensar en como modificar el ADN de los ponys para que sean lo que ven…..parte minotauro, para así poder sujetar esas nuevas armas que traen, sin problemas y como ven….funciono la verdad, y sin ningún efecto secundario grave", decía ella con gran orgullo eso último.

-"Pero el ADN de pegasos y unicornios es en extremo complicado, pero con unos meses de más investigación y pruebas….creo que podre crear a ponys bípedos para el combate, con la misma fortaleza característica de los minotauros, y la magia y habilidades de los ponys, además, como bono, también poder regenerar las partes perdidas de los heridos"; decía ella con determinación y con una sonrisa al final.

-"Oye…y con tu ciencia me puedes regenerar las alas?", pregunto Flower toda esperanzada cuando escucho lo de la regeneración, como nos aparto a las 3 para ponerse delante de todas.

-"Si puedo….pero me queda muy poco extracto de pegaso para hacerlo"; decía ella como se iba y sacaba detrás de esa cama extraña un maletín bien grande, como del tamaño de un pony, pero que puede alzar sin problemas.

Lo abre, y lo que podemos ver dentro de este, acomodados con cuidado entre si y separados por unas sabanas y esas cosas rosadas esponjosas que usan para las cajas los mensajeros.

6 frascos con líquido verde brillante como el tubo más grande.

Pero en versiones pequeñas, como jarras de jalea de medio litro cada una.

Pero todas están marcadas con una imagen diferente en cada una.

Una es la de un pony tierra en blanco.

Otro de un pegaso

Otro de un unicornio

Otro de un grifo

Otro de una cebra

Y otro de un diamond dog.

-"Y cuantos muertos hay en cada frasco?", pregunto yo toda seria y ya muy preocupada por lo que veía.

-"Bueno, estos son extractos del tanque principal donde estaba cada uno, en tubos tan grandes como estos"; decía ella señalando el tubo verde.

-"Pero muchos ni estaban llenos, así que bueno, si un tanque lleno equivale a 30 minotauros…..y eso que son grandes, con las otras razas requerirían hasta 40 o 60 para llenarse…así que…..el que menos tenía era de diamonds Dogs…..que ni a la mitad llegaba…y el que más tenía, además del de los minotauros, era de grifos, que realmente gracias a que Bloody controlaba el país técnicamente, podía conseguir cuantos rebeldes y prisioneros que terminaron en esos tanques"; decía ella toda pensativa como hacía memoria.

…..

Yo estaba impactada.

No le importaba que tuvieron que masacrar a cientos de seres vivos para sus experimentos.

Y todavía para ella…

Es para el bien común y ni siento ninguna pena por ello.

Me parece abominable.

Y yo creo que las otras chicas sienten lo mismo, porque no han dicho nada en respuesta a ello.

Si, es genial que tenga esa tecnología para regenerar las partes de cuerpos de otros…..

Pero….no me gusta la idea que para ello se tenga que sacrificar a otros….

-"Y tu sabes de donde provenían esas victimas para tus experimentos…."; decía Sitra toda asqueada, después de varios segundos de silencio incomodo.

-"Yo solo se que eran capturados por ser disidentes en los territorios ocupados por el ejercito de Bloody Mary, y que eran condenados a muerte, pero en vez de dejar que sus cuerpos se desperdiciarán al pudrirse en la tierra, pedí que me los trajeran"; decía ella toda tranquila.

-"Y tu los matabas, o ordenabas que los matarán?"; preguntaba toda disgustada y asqueada por su falta de empatía de Meddy.

-"La respuesta simple….yo los mataba…pero al menos de una manera indolora haciéndolos dormir en tubos especiales que descomponían todo su ser en el liquido verde que ven….."; decía ella toda tranquila.

Parece que ni se inmuta de como le esta hablando Sitra.

Más bien, es como si simplemente respondiera como si le estuvieran preguntando que tal esta el clima.

Como si esto no fuera cosa seria para ella.

Pero esta es la cosa….

Aun no es útil….al menos eso de la regeneración.

-"Pero, realmente tu método de regeneración es tan bueno, que haga valer tantas muertes de inocentes?", preguntaba Sitra aun disgustada por todo esto.

Antes de que hiciera otra pregunta yo.

Esa pregunta si capto el interés nuevamente de Flower.

-"Yo soy la prueba viviente…..porque, cuando hablo de regenerar, me refiero a que también puedo regenerar células viejas, que para no alargarlo…rejuvenecer"; decía ella toda orgullosa como buscaba en ese maletín otra cosa.

Una foto que en seguida nos la lanza a nosotras.

Y yo la agarro con mi magia.

En esa vemos a una yegua de al menos unos 40 o 50 años, con un bebe en sus patas delanteras, pero esta yegua tenía el mismo color de la melena y su pelaje.

No sonreía, se la veía más bien toda seria.

-"Soy yo a la edad de 46 años….hace 10 años, y gracias a toda las pruebas en sujetos de ensayo, eh podido hacer el perfecto método de rejuvenecimiento, y ahora vuelvo a sentirme tan viva como una yegua de 20 años, un cerebro aun bien lejos de sentirse los desgaste por la edad, y con ovarios vueltos a la vida para volver a tener hijos si quiero, alargando mi vida otros 70 a 80 años más"; decía ella toda orgullosa como daba un giro lento sobre si misma para que la viéramos bien.

Que si, tiene el cuerpo de una joven minotauro y sus pechos se les nota bien firmes.

-"Al demonio la moralidad, yo quiero volver a tener mis alas"; decía Flower toda emocionada ahora.

-"Ese es el espíritu"; decía Meddy toda sonriente, "Se nota que no eres Equestre"; decía ella aun sonando animada, "Ven acércate sin miedo, a ver que tan grande son los daños y a ver si lo que tengo me sobra para curarte"; decía ella toda animada como Flower iba toda tranquila y animada.

Como el resto solo miraba sin poder creérselo como aceptaba a esta nueva yegua con tanta falta de empatía que da miedo.

Pero es Flower, ella ya esta medio demente.

Pero lo que sea que le estaba haciendo a ella me daba igual.

Yo estaba más atenta a la foto

Y la imagen tenía algo peculiar.

Mayormente cuando una yegua se toma la foto con un bebe en brazos.

Es porque es su hijo y esta feliz de tenerlo.

Pero ella…no…

Más bien, se nota en serio desanimada.

Y el potrillo no se le ve muy sano tampoco.

Como si su cabeza fuera más pequeña que la media y sus ojos aun del tamaño normal, fueran más 2 grandes protuberancias intentando salirse de su craneo.

Todo grita que ella hizo algo con su bebe.

Y eso me perturba bastante.

Y cualquiera diría que podría ser de otra.

Pero tiene su mismo pelaje pero una melena de otro calor, talvez del padre

Además, si fuera el hijo de otro no tendría sentido.

Al menos fingiría felicidad al sostener el bebe de otro…..

Además, tampoco se le ve llorar ni nada el bebe, se le nota….tranquilo, como si durmiera.

…..

…..

Mierda…..podría ser que…..

Ufff…

Con cada detalle que observo en esta foto.

Más me llega a perturbar.

Y hacer que tenga más preguntas en mi cabeza…..

-"Bueno…..parece que nada más las terminaciones nerviosas y la piel están dañadas y eso evita que salgan plumas….. pero lo principal, que son los músculos y el hueso aun están intactos…así que…..esto será pan comido"; decía en voz alta Meddy, haciendo que ponga atención de nuevo a lo que pasa.

Y veo a Flower sin su armadura toda tranquila frente a ella, como Meddy esta arrodillada, examinando sus 2 protuberancias donde antes estaban sus alas.

-"Y cuando crees que lo puedas arreglar?", pregunto yo.

-"Ahora si quieres, además de poder desaparecer tu cicatriz en tu pata izquierda si quieres"; decía ella toda tranquila y a gusta, "Pero antes de proseguir, una pregunta….."; decía ella como de repente se volvío a un tono muy serio, "Estás embarazada?", pregunto ella.

-"Si lo estoy"; decía Flower toda tranquila, "Acaso eso es algún problema?", pregunto ella confundida.

Entonces Meddy se paro y dijo…."Lo siento, pero hasta que des a luz, no puedo hacer nada, el tratamiento reparara todo las heridas de tu cuerpo, y el tratamiento no ignorara a tu potrilla o potrilla…..va más bien a acelerar su crecimiento pero de una forma tan rápida que tu cría no lo soportara, y morirá….", decía ella en un tono muy serio y sombrío.

…..

Ok…

Al menos algo de ética tiene….

Pero yo creo que más es por su pasado que otra cosa….. *pensaba ella toda intrigada como veía la foto, pero ya para si misma*

*mientras Flower baja la cabeza algo deprimida*

-"Hey, Sky…que vamos a hacer con ella entonces?", pregunto Kary toda seria como me empezó a tocar el casco para hacerme reaccionar.

-"Oh…..eh….si, nos las vamos a llevar, por 3 razones, es una científica con demasiado conocimiento en su haber y sería un desperdicio que muriese aquí, segundo, sus tratamientos radicales nos curarán de cualquier herida grave en el futuro, y tercero y creo más importante de todo…..recuerden a Holy…."; decía yo toda seria al final.

Como todas me miraron directamente.

Incluida la Dra. Meddy que me miraba toda intrigada.

-"Ya saben, la bomba nuclear viviente que tenemos viviendo en una isla…la que tiene todos los canceres conocidos por los ponys, pero no muere…..la que no muere aun cuando le hacen heridas fatales….."; decía yo toda tranquila, como veía a la doctora mirándome toda intrigada, "La que su sangre es radiactiva y que si te cae encima te convierte en zombi y….", estaba hablando de todas las cosas por lo que es reconocida Holy hasta que…..

-"Alto, alto, alto...en serio alguien así existe en este mundo?"; pregunto Meddy como se le veía toda incrédula.

Yo solo asentí….bueno, todas asintieron.

-"Y si vienes con nosotras, y no haces ningún experimento en otras que no sea con Holy….puedes venir y examinarla, y curarla"; decía yo toda seria como ella bajo la cabeza, como la empezó a pensar.

Y no se…..se supone que es una decisión fácil…..

No se porque carajo la esta dudando.

-"O matarnos a todos en uno de sus experimentos….", me susurro Kary.

-"Es eso, o que lo haga Holy cuando finalmente se vuelva inestable y nos mate a todos"; le susurre de vuelta a Kary.

-"Es un buen punto…."; me susurro de vuelta ella.

Porque ya tenemos a una cebra en celo perpetuo que nos matará algún día, sea por accidente o porque quería porque su cachondeo le gano.

También perdonamos a un ingeniero que ayudo a hacer una maldita bomba nuclear, pero que supo que estuvo mal y que fue engañado, y se nos unió.

Y tenemos a un genio que casi me mata, pero aun así le perdonamos y sigue trabajando para nosotras…..

Como que nuestro grupo no está compuesto por ponys normales precisamente.

-"Pues…..lo eh pensado bien…..y aunque su trato me parece que le pone algo de freno a mis investigaciones…..puedo llegar a aceptarla….a cambio de recuperar los extractos de las especies que recolecte a lo largo del tiempo, tanto si es de donde sea que se escondió el rey Tormenta, o de la base donde están reviviendo a Bloody Mary", decía ella.

-"Espera, sabes donde está ese laboratorio?", pregunto yo sorprendida y toda alegre.

Porque podemos ir ahora mismo, sin dudarlo.

-"No, solo se que había 2 laboratorios, este, donde hacia mis experimentos, que, para que sepan, puede que el rey Tormenta me quería, pero Bloody Mary vio potencial en mí, y tampoco me quería dejar ir, así que hicieron un trato, yo extraía los extractos de ADN de todas las especies sapientes posibles que ninguno de los otros científicos que compartían mis especialidades médicas querían hacer, así que yo hacía eso, y me quedaba con el 20% de lo que extraía para mis investigaciones propias, y el restante se lo mandaban a sus otros científicos en una base en uno de los territorios conquistados por Bloody….el donde exactamente, ni idea….."; decía ella como alzaba los brazos en señal de que en serio no sabía.

-"Joooder!", grito yo con enojo como empecé a rechinar los dientes.

-"Hey, no es mi culpa que no me interesará…"; decía Meddy como se cruzaba de brazos.

-"No es eso…..", dijo Kary por mí.

-"Es que ya hemos liberado varios territorios conquistados por Bloody Mary y sus generales, y el único territorio que aun queda por ver es…", decía Mig, siguiendo lo de Kary.

-"Es Aztecolt….", decía yo bien seria, y con enojo, "Mi hogar…..".

-"Entonces….como quedamos con nuestro trato?", pregunto Meddy, algo confundida

-"Si, si, aceptamos….solo prepara tus cosas como vamos a intentar mover lo que tienes aquí, al avión del que llegamos, mientras que las demás, revisen el lugar, a ver si en serio dice que no tiene nada más"; decía yo con enojo como daba la vuelta para salir.

Como el grupo me dejo pasar y me veía pasar…..

-"Hey….no escucharon a Sky…vayan a revisar todos los pisos ahora"; dijo Kary en la mejor voz de mando que pudo.

E hizo que ya las demás reaccionarán y se fueran corriendo a las otras puertas para empezar a revisar el resto del edificio.

-"Nosotras nos quedaremos a vigilarla hasta que las otras terminen de revisar", decía Mig toda seria.

Yo solo levante la pata en el aire para que sepan que estaba bien lo que hicieran.

Que me daba igual.

Yo solo salí y me senté en medio de los muelles, y me quite el casco para sentir bien la brisa marina.

No importa si fuera helada.

Respirar la brisa marina me ayudaba a relajarme…

Aunque…..

No hoy, esto ya no lo aguanto…..como mi magia empezaba a acumularse en mi cuerno.

Mucha…pero mucha magia.

Como mis venas en mi cabeza sobresalían por el enorme enfado que tenía en estos momentos.

-"BLOOOOOOOOOOODYYYY!", grito de absoluta rabia como lanzo una tormenta de rayos hacia arriba, tal cual desde mi cuerno se extienda como si fueran las ramas de un árbol en el cielo, decenas y decenas de metros en el aire.

Aun muerta la hija de puta…..literal.

Aun con sus mejores generales muertos….

Aun con todas sus mejores fábricas destruidas o bajo el dominio de buenos seres y aliados.

Aun la desgraciada sigue jodiendo mi puta existencia.

Que juro, que si ha sido revivida y esta tomando mi país en estos momentos, juro que mandaré a Holy sola para que la mate a Bloody, y que le haga su zombi, para que yo luego pueda matarla tantas veces como sea posible, mientras que Holy la revive con sus poderes una y otra vez…hasta que me harte… *pensó ella con gran enfado como solo se desahogaba y confundía a Meca que veía todo eso desde el cielo*

-..-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **Ok, científica loca agregada a la banda.**

 **Haciéndolo oficial…..**

 **Campaña de los minotauros terminada….**

 **Se viene la campaña final, en Aztecolt.**

 **Como parece ser que ahora salvar su hogar de Bloody se ha vuelto la prioridad de Sky.**

 **Al demonio un dictador que ni hablaron con él directamente, nadie se mete con su país de nuevo. :v**

 **Que cosas locas les espera en el país de origen de Sky?**

 **Sky usará a Holy como la super arma que es ella antes de ser curada si quiera?**

 **Pues averígüelo en los próximos capítulos que se vienen, que estarán alucinantes, jejej.**

 **Y no se olviden de comentar que tal les pareció.**


	46. Chapter 46

_**Capitulo 46: Preparativos para la campaña final…..**_

 **Torment Sky**

 **En esos momentos**

 **17 de septiembre del 988 DDNM**

 **7:40 am**

 **De nuevo en el avión y en camino a su base**

-"Cuanto tiempo hasta poder volver a casa Meca?", pregunto yo toda seria.

-"Unas 5 horas a lo mucho si volamos a toda velocidad", me respondía Meca desde detrás de la puerta de la cabina como ya me quitaba la armadura y lo dejaba al lado de está.

Entrar fue fácil…..teletransportarnos dentro de esta y se acabó.

No lo hicimos para bajar, porque la verdad es que teníamos que tener nuestras reservas mágicas intactas por si de verdad era una maldita trampa esa puta isla.

Que al final no fue la verdad…..

Por desgracia.

Además, no encontraron nada importante, solo una cama y una caja con mucho equipo científico personal, o sea, puro equipo médico.

Y muchas notas de trabajos pasados.

Además de una refrigeradora con pescado fresco, y agua.

Y claro, el generador de elerio que alimenta el lugar lo desconecto Poison, para poder llevarnos con nosotros.

Bueno, la batería de elerio que la alimentaba si, el generador era algo del tamaño de una humvee.

Y muy pesada para el avión.

Por lo demás, no había nada, hablaba en serio Meddy con el echo de que habían llevado todo lo de valor fuera de allí.

-"Atenlo bien mis cosas….después de todo valen más que esta maquina aérea"; decía en voz alta Meddy como las chicas ataban con cuerdas a algunos anclajes en el suelo del avión, que es donde, según dijo Meca, se podían anclar las humvees para ser transportadas en este aparato.

Para evitar que el tubo verde, la cama extraña y la computadora alienígena se moviera durante el viaje.

-"Oye, no dudo que sean valiosos, pero en estos momentos, lo que criticas es el único medio que hay para llevar tus cosas, así que mejor no critiques"; decía Kary toda seria.

-"Lo se….pero es que realmente creen que fue sencillo recolectar tanto extracto, realmente quieren tenerlo esparcido por todo el lugar?", pregunto ella toda seria.

Bueno….

Ese es un buen punto…..

Nadie quiere eso…

-"Y ahora que haremos Sky…..vamos a seguir buscando al rey Tormenta después de dejarla a ella en la isla?", pregunto Kary toda seria.

-"No….no vamos a matar a un idiota que ni vimos en todo este tiempo, más bien, el es más enemigo de los minotauros, que de nosotras, así que vamos a por nuestra verdadera enemiga…Bloody Mary, y destruirla de nuevo si es necesario si es que la han revivido ya en todo este tiempo"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Y vamos en avión…..o en barco?"; pregunto Kary con algo de curiosidad.

-"No, tenemos que ir con toda la potencia de fuego posible por si acaso, así que iremos en el acorazado, además que con mejores armas, casi como la de los alienígenas, esas que disparan rayos verdes, y para cuando lleguemos por fin lleguemos haya con el barco, ya usaremos el avión para rastrear donde exactamente se oculta las instalaciones donde la ocultan y destruirla", decía yo toda seria.

-"Guao, guao….guao…esas armas son de plasma y son difíciles de hacer, no tenemos la maquinaria o el equipo para crearlas…máximo podemos trabajar con rifles electromagnéticos, porque se puede poner algo de magia en ellos, pero….uff….es complicado y más si lo quieres antes de que termine el año"; decía algo nervioso y serio Poison como se sobaba su cuello.

-"Bien, entonces nos quedaremos con las armas convencionales…..", dije yo algo enojada, "Pero quiero que crees balas de altísimas calidad, o de efectos más dañinos, como si fueran flechas envenenadas o encendidas en llamas"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Bueno…..eso si puedo hacerlo…"; decía el todo pensativo.

-"Ok, entonces te pondrás a trabajar en ello, como vemos con Meca y Cruice en como mejorar el barco aún más, porque cuando digo que vamos a ir con todo, vamos a ir con todo lo mejor, porque estamos hablando de la maldita Bloody Mary, quien sabe que cosas tengan los científicos para protegerla"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Vamos, no son ingenieros, que cosas podrán hacer unos biólogos, pincharnos con sus jeringas?", pregunto Flower toda sonriente como siempre lo había sido en estos momentos.

Como ya tiene esperanzas de tener alas de nuevo, solo que, después de que tenga a su bebe.

Le ha vuelto su buen humor de siempre.

-"Armas químicas, mutar virus para que sean extremadamente letales, crear un virus zombi, crear abominaciones de la naturaleza para sus propios males…..y no solo una de ellas, quizás tengan una bomba de agentes químicos que destruya el tejido vivo, y que tenía en él un virus modificado que infecte a sus victimas, con la carne expuesta y así las haga zombis y no solo eso, los mute en horribles abominaciones"; comentaba Meddy como se sentaba toda tranquila en uno de los asientos al costado del avión, "Ahora dime…..aun sigue siendo más peligroso un ingeniero que un biólogo?"; preguntaba Meddy como sonreía con soberbia como miraba a Flower

Flower ni respondió.

-"Supongo que si sabes que un biólogo puede hacer eso…significa que tu también lo puedes hacer?", pregunto Mig toda precavida.

-"Claro, excepto el virus zombi, eso si sería tan difícil como revelar los secretos del ADN alicornio, pero no imposible, pero como dije, yo no busco aniquilar la vida sobre el planeta, intento ayudarla, aunque no lo parezca"; le respondía Meddy toda seria.

Ya…

Mejor no le preguntamos más cosas…..

-"Guao…..", decía Meca que salía de la cabina, y pudo ver lo que habíamos subido a bordo, "Estás son maquinaria alienígena autentica?", pregunto el todo fascinado como bajaba planeando para bajar y llegar a estar cerca de nosotras.

Bueno, cerca de las maquinas de Meddy.

-"Si, excepto lo que ustedes llaman cama, que es reconstruida, pero aun así, es de calidad"; decía Meddy toda seria aun sentada en su lugar.

-"Se nota, como se ve algunas partes soldadas en ella…..y la maquinaria alienígena, no tiene esas cosas"; decía Meca como examinaba la cama extraña

-"Cierto…realmente tu tienes buen ojo en estas cosas…y pareces ser más…..competente que otros científicos que recibieron el don del conocimiento alienígena"; decía Meddy sonando impresionada como se levanto de su lugar para estar frente a él.

-"Ya sabes quien soy y que hago…pero la cosa es…..quien eres tu?", pregunto ella toda cordial.

-"Mi nombre es Meca Master, y soy uno de sus mejores ingenieros que tienen estás lindas yeguas, y eso que tiene varios trabajando con ellas, más bien, este avión es de mi propia invención"; decía el, sonando algo orgulloso.

-"Mmmm…entonces no me molestara trabajar contigo en algunas cositas que tengo planeadas, si eres capaz de fabricar algo tan grande capaz de volar tan rápido, y ese tipo de ponys me puede ser muy útil, porque requeriría el conocimiento de un buen ingeniero para reconstruir todo el equipo que los minotauros se llevaron", decía Meddy con una sonrisa.

-"Lo siento, pero estoy más ocupado con mis propias cosas, más las nuevas cosas que Sky quiere asignarme a hacer"; decía Meca todo serio.

-"Que cosas son más importantes son esas, si te puedo preguntar?", preguntaba ella de forma cortez.

Me iba a quejar de porque no nos hablo de forma cortez cuando fuimos a verla.

Pero es que tampoco le dimos oportunidad de hacerlo….

Así que mejor no digo nada al respecto….

-"Además de crear un cañón de riel para su acorazado, recolectar materiales alienigenas para fabricar nuevas tecnologías, y enseñar a las voluntarias como encontrarlas, y luego planeaba modificar uno de los aviones, que al ya poseer ya una computadora alienígena funcional y mejores materiales de construcción, pueda actualizar mi Mig-21, a un Raptor, que en términos simples para los que están aquí, hacerlo más rápido, más agil, y aumentar la carga de municiones que puede llevar, hasta incluso, también ponerle un cañon de riel menos complejo, pero que igual cause mucho daño", decía el todo serio.

-"Y de donde sacarás esos materiales alienígenas?", pregunto ella toda curiosa.

-"En Hopetown, a sus alrededores hay hundidos varias naves alienígenas, con partes que aun nos pueden ser de utilidad, incluido las placas del fuselaje de estos, para fabricar armaduras y municiones de calidad alta", decía el todo serio.

-"Mmm….realmente también me vendría bien algo de equipo alienígena para mis experimentos…"; decía ella toda pensativa por un segundo, "No te importaría que los ayude a recuperar esos materiales, porque después de todo, yo también los necesito para mis experimentos"; decía ella toda respetuosa.

-"Realmente yo no soy el que decide, es ella", decía Meca todo serio como me apuntaba a mí.

-"En serio necesitas materiales alienígenas para investigar que demonios le pasa a Holy?", pregunto yo.

Entonces ella me mira con algo de disgusto.

-"Una investigación profesional de un sujeto que ustedes afirman ser alguien que es una bomba nuclear andante, y que puede crear zombis radiactivos con su sangre, no se puede investigar con solo un poquito de magia y un estetoscopio, se debe hacer con todos los cuidados y equipos de avanzada disponibles para no salir perjudicados"; decía ella sonando ofendida por lo que dije.

…..

-"Ya, ya….puedes ir con Meca, si es en serio necesario", decía yo sin muchas ganas de discutir la verdad.

Ya estaba demasiado enojada con saber que Bloody pueda estar en mi país.

Haciendo quien sabe que.

Como sea, ya Meddy y Meca se pusieron a charlar de tecnología y equipo que ni entendía, como el resto ya volvió a esparcirse por el avión y buscar donde descansar como tampoco les entendían.

Bueno, Poison si podría entenderlo, pero Flower le mordío su oreja y lo arrastro lejos de Meddy y Meca como notaba como Poison no dejaba de verle los pechos a Meddy.

Flower realmente que es posesiva, aun cuando ya tiene a alguien que la ama….. *se pone a pensar toda intrigada como mira la escena*

-"Oye, Sky, en serio crees que es buena idea dejar de lado al Rey Tormenta en estos momento…..después de todo, según Meddy, tiene un ejercito consigo", decía Sitra toda pensativa y preocupada cuando la conversación principal había terminado.

Es la que más quiere ponerle una bala entre ceja y ceja al hijo de puta después de todo, no me sorprende que no quiera dejar de lado al Rey Tormenta tan pronto.

Pero el idiota no nos hizo nada directamente, solo sufrimos sus acciones que dejo a sus subordinados en el país.

-"Yo diría que si, después de todo, hacer su ejercicito obediente, también los hizo muy estúpidos, y el mismo rey quería ser más fuerte, más agil y rápido que antes, y para que me dejara en paz lo hice, pero reduciendo su inteligencia notablemente para que ya no me pidiera más cosas...….así que tardará un tiempo en planear un contraataque o algo parecido, así que por ahora, pueden quedarse tranquilas, que ese idiota no volverá en buen rato", decía Meddy como escucho la pregunta de Sitra.

-"Pero aun así…ese infeliz no merece seguir vivo un segundo más", comentaba Sitra algo fría.

-"No te preocupes Sitra, cuando todo esto acabe, lo haremos, tienes mi palabra"; decía yo como le sonreía.

-"Eso espero Sky, después de todo, esos monstruos que dejan que sus mujeres serán violadas, no merece vivir", decía ella toda seria.

-"Lo se…"; decía yo como le ponía una pata en su hombro, "Por ahora, ve que hacer, que nos espera un largo camino de regreso", decía yo lo más tranquila y comprensible posible.

Pese a que aun estaba con una gran ira en mi interior.

Pero, que ya ha bajado, aunque sea un poco, al saber que en serio no tenemos que preocuparnos por ataques que vengan de otros lados.

Que oficialmente, solo queda Aztecolt…..

Y el Reino Cebra.

Que aun tenemos que averiguar como matar a la puta abuela de Holy, que es la que inicio toda la cadena de eventos que condeno al mundo.

Además.

Alguien que es capaz de hacer que nazca alguien como Holy…..

No tiene nada bueno entre sus pezuñas.

Haciendo que lo turbio venga de familia.

..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Ese mismo día**

 **4:14 pm**

 **De vuelta la isla/base, en la sala de conferencias del edificio principal**

-"De acuerdo chicas…lo hemos planeado al detalle Kary, Mig y yo, y con el conocimiento en ciertas zonas del país en el que no eh estado yo, gracias a Meca y Ground, así que esto es lo que haremos"; decía yo como sacaba un mapa de Aztecolt, que el coronel Attom me pudo enviar de su biblioteca principal en su capital, y lo colocaba en la pared detrás del podio donde estoy yo ahora, junto con Kary y Mig.

Como las chicas están sentadas, atentas a lo que decimos.

Y claro, no solo ellas, si no, también nuestros ingenieros particulares también.

 **(Aztecolt es como si solo fuera solo Brazil, sin cadenas montañosas ni nada, un continente 100% selvático)**

-"El primer paso es ir en el acorazado aquí", decía Kary como señalaba el noroeste del país, "Allí se encuentra una pequeña comunidad pesquera donde recolectar información, donde es más que esperable que cualquiera que controle el país, haya ignorado, y allí es donde soltaremos a Holy, donde por fin podrá ser de utilidad, al ser un país enteramente selvático, ella podrá controlar cientos de kilómetros alrededor de ese pueblo pesquero, y evitar que alguna fuerza hostil ataque el barco"; decía ella toda seria.

-"Ok….me siento ofendida con ese comentario sobre mí…porque recuerden que si no fuera por mí, el ejercito de Red Sun no se hubiera rendido tan fácilmente"; decía Holy sonando, en efecto algo ofendida.

-"Sin saberlo, y dejando contaminantes radioactivos que tardaran décadas den desaparecer", decía Poison todo serio.

-"Eso ya no es mi culpa…..yo no sabía que lo hacía en primer lugar…..", decía Holy como hacía un puchero y se cruzaba sus patas delanteras.

Y Meddy, que, como ya es miembro ya de nuestro circulo oficial.

Esta aquí también en la reunión.

Pero esta más enfocada en ver cada movimiento de Holy, que en lo que tengo que decir.

-"Bueno…como decía"; decía Kary como suspiro un momento, antes de continuar, "Estando allí con toda esa zona asegurada, podemos pasar a enviar a Meca en el avión que modificará, y según lo que nos explico y pudimos entender de el, podrá despegar desde la zona más abierta del acorazado sin problemas, y allí volver a esta isla, hacer que Titiana vuele aquí con el avión de carga, y hagamos lo que hicimos cuando recogimos a Meddy, que ella pase con la rampa para entrar abierta, y todas las que puedan luchar, nos teletransportanos allí, con dirección a la capital", decía Kary como señalaba en el mapa la capital.

Que era un punto en el mapa en el interior del país, en la zona más grande de este, en el norte.

Fuera del alcance del barco totalmente.

Y los ríos son pequeños y pocos profundos como no tiene la misma cantidad de agua fluyendo por el, porque los ríos que vienen de los lagos en el interior del país.

Que no erosionan tanto el suelo, como para hacer ríos tan profundos.

Así que hacer lo mismo que hicimos en Eastland, no se va a poder.

-"Pero porque a la capital…?", pregunto Sitra toda confundida, "No es que íbamos a destruir los laboratorios donde estarían reviviendo a Bloody?", pregunto ella.

-"Si, pero es que no sabemos si para este punto, donde nos hemos tardado ya más de un año desde que empezamos a hacer esto de salvar el mundo, ya han podido revivido a Bloody y tomar el país"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Por lo que sabemos, hasta podría estar en el trono del rey en la capital, mandando en el país mientras hablábamos"; decía Kary toda seria.

-"Y si no está, al menos el pobre infeliz que este de gobernante en ese país sin ley, si sabe algo de algún laboratorio, le sacaremos toda la información que haga falta y así quitaremos a cualquier infeliz que se haya aprovechado y se haya convertido en el nuevo tirano en el país", decía yo toda seria.

-"Pero si esta Bloody…..es por eso que iremos con todos nuestras mejores armas y equipo, y Meca volará su avión modificado y nos apoyara desde el aire, siendo el nuestros ojos antes de llegar a la ciudad todas nosotras, y el se encargara de barrer cualquier intento de defensa en está", decía Kary toda seria.

-"Pero para eso necesitamos también muchos tipos de explosivos…..así que Poison, haya te encargas de hacer explosivos de alto impacto, tanto como de precisión para su avión…ya verás con el como los meten dentro del nuevo modelo avión que se piensa fabricar"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Además de las municiones?", pregunto Poison.

-"Si"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Mmm….parece que voy a estar lleno de trabajo los siguientes días"; decía el algo desanimado.

-"No se preocupen, tendrás 3 semanas antes de que zarpemos, como vamos a recoger todas las municiones que hayan producido para el acorazado en Eastland, y Meca termina con las modificaciones y todo lo que tienen que hacer antes de partir, porque, antes de que sea la noche de la Fogata, vamos a acabar con los últimos rastros de Bloody de una vez por todas", decía yo toda seria.

-"Preguntas?"; pregunto Kary.

-"Estamos realmente seguros que sea una buena idea ir directamente a por Bloody….ya saben, la de poderes demoniacos que le ha dado pesadillas a los niños y adultos con solo mencionar su nombre?"; pregunto Flower.

-"Si…porque no solo usar una poderosa bomba sobre ella y se acabo?", pregunto Ema.

-"Porque el que le daba esos poderes era el leviatán….si solo reviven a Bloody, que sin el leviatán, es solo una cebra común y corriente más, sirve solo para que los que aun son leales a ella tengan aun motivos para seguir en esta guerra, sigan luchando"; decía Mig toda seria ahora.

-"Pero si ella cae, los pocos que queden que aun adoren a Bloody, se rendirán, y por fin podremos descansar", decía Mig toda seria.

-"Y allí recién podemos relajarnos en la isla de Navid, y ya que los ingenieros puedan seguir construyendo mejores armas, sin presiones, como por fin podrá haber paz en el planeta", decía yo toda seria.

-"Y si no hay más preguntas, ya pueden irse a hacer cualquier cosa, menos estar aquí"; decía yo.

Como todas empezaron a dispersarse.

-"Pero Meddy, Poison, pueden venir aquí un momento?"; pregunto yo, como el resto ya se iba.

Y ellos nos hicieron caso y vinieron hacia nosotras, a Kary, Mig y yo.

-"Ahora, esto no lo quería decir en frente de Holy…..pero, queremos aniquilar el jardín del paraíso de la abuela y madre de Holy, aun si su madre es buena….tampoco queremos dejar rastro alguno de ese jardín, porque en ese lugar, surgió Holy de alguna forma, y todos sabemos que alguien con un poder así como las de ella, y en malas manos, nos condenaría a todos..…..y aunque Holy este de acuerdo con matar a su abuela, yo dudo que quiera que su madre muera también"; decía yo toda seria.

Además, pueda que sea un jardín de paz y todo.

Pero joder, es que es tan anti natural…..

No puedes defenderte si es que la abuela o su madre te quieren matar.

Solo puedes estar sin moverte, mientras te matan lentamente.

Y eso no es nada justo.

-"Pero como quieres hacerlo…porque me niego a construir una nueva arma nuclear…..", decía Poison todo serio.

-"Quiero que trabajes junto a Meddy para que hagan un dispositivo capaz de soltar un gas venenoso capaz de destruir toda esa región del mapa, pero a distancia, mucha, pero mucha distancia, como 10 km de distancia", decía yo toda seria.

Es que, debemos acabar con esa maldita abuela, antes de que haga otra Holy…

Porque ya hace tiempo que nos dejo de importar ir haya y reportarles.

Que se joda, ya tenemos suministros dados por varios países a la vez.

Pero, eso a la vez provocara a la abuela a que haga algo.

Y ese algo…es lo que temo.

Porque no sabemos que es lo que hará.

Pero al menos, queremos matarla, antes de que lo intente si quiera.

-"Podría construir un misil balístico…..pero ya el gas, que se encargue ella", decía Poison todo pensativo.

A el ya le contaron todo sobre Holy.

Por eso es que tampoco se oponen a ello.

-"Realmente es tan mala como merecer una muerte tan horrible?", pregunto Meddy con algo de curiosidad.

Si dice eso, es que el arma que tiene en mente para la ocasión, no es nada misericordiosa.

-"Ella inicio todos los eventos que crearon a Bloody Mary, por una estúpida tradición que su hija no cumplió, y no movió ni un dedo, aun cuando empezó ella a ganar poder y ella estaba enterada de ello", decía yo toda seria.

-"Mmm…..ok…..eso explica porque le tenía odio a ese país…."; decía ella toda pensativa.

-"Lo harás?", pregunto yo toda seria.

-"Si, si, después de todo, el jugar a ser un dios con la creación de seres vivos, mejor dejárselo a un cientificio, y no a una sacerdotisa, cegada por costumbres y tradiciones y que no entiende como hacerlo correctamente"; decía Meddy toda seria.

-"Ya….", es lo único que le respondí…, "Solo ve y descansa primero, que ya quiere irse Meca a las 5:30 de la mañana a recolectar las piezas que busca en Hopetown", decía yo toda seria.

-"Oh…..gracias por el recuerdo….", decía ella, algo agradecida, como se marchaba.

-"Esperemos que sea la última pony perturbada que se nos une la verdad…"; comento Kary cuando ella se marcho.

-"Aja….."; dijimos Mig y yo al mismo tiempo.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-

 **Meca Master**

 **Al día siguiente**

 **Nueva Colonia en Hopetown.**

 **6:55 am**

*El está, junto con otras voluntarias y Meddy en las orillas de la playa cerca del puente destruido que conecta con el continente, como tiene varios equipos y materiales en la playa*

-"A ver todas, la misión es simple, ya les mostré como lucen varios equipos alienígenas de vuelta en la isla principal, así que, lo único que tienen que hacer, es dejar esos bastones luminosos en donde crean que hay esas maquinarias en los restos de las naves alienígenas, si los ven intactos, a pesar de que paso el tiempo, saquen los bastones que brillan de color verde y los dejan allí"; decía yo como mostraba un bastón luminoso de color verde que tenía al lado mío, "Si ven uno semi destruido, aun sirve, así que solo dejen un bastón rojo en su lugar"; decía yo como mostraba con otra pata un bastón luminoso de color rojo.

A las 15 voluntarias que van a sumergirse en estas aguas poca profundas.

Que de este lado de la isla es de apenas 10 a 30 metros, gracias a su proximidad al continente.

No, como del lado principal de la isla donde estaba la ciudad, donde la profundidad es de 400 a 500 metros

-"Los tanques de aire tiene una capacidad para estar sumergidas unos 40 minutos, así que atentas a sus relojes"; decía yo como le señalaba a una de las voluntarias un reloj simple de bolsillo.

Como ellas verificaban sus relojes.

Se las veía algo nerviosas, como nunca habían hecho esto.

Y solo elegí a las que decían saber nadar.

Todas llevan bikinis semi ajustados en sus esculturales cuerpos, como también llevan sus tanques de aire, o bombonas, atados con correas a sus espaldas, como tienen unos bolsos donde lleván las barras luminosas.

Hice al menos 20 pares de bombonas y con esa misma capacidad para este momento en especifico.

Más porque no tenía muchos materiales con que trabajar.

Si tuviera titanio, aluminio y plástico sería todo más fácil, pero me tuve que ingeniar con lo que tenía y hacerlo todo con metal y ramas huecas de esos árboles raros de la isla para los tubos.

Y traje los dispositivos para cargarlos a esta playa por una razón.

-"Una vez se les haya acabado el aire, obviamente volver, rellenen sus tanques de oxigeno, y para cuando nosotros 2 hayamos verificado sus hallazgos, irán con sus sopletes que funcionan bajo el agua para separarlos de las naves, y atar unas cadenas a estas, subirlas a la superficie y que el helicóptero lo recoja y lo lleve a la colonia en la isla"; decía yo todo serio.

Repitiendo otra vez lo que ya les conte 5 veces ya.

Para que esto no salga mal.

No por nada irán en varios grupos de 3.

Por si una tiene problemas, las otras 2 sean capaces de llevarla a la superficie.

-"Ahora vayan, nosotros les esperamos"; decía yo todo serio como ya todas iban a la orilla y se metían al agua a mi orden.

A esas chicas se les ordeno seguirme y es lo que van a hacer.

Aunque confían en mi plenamente, como soy parte del grupo que las rescato en primer lugar.

Porque es curioso, piensan que tuve razones para hacer lo que hice con Sky, y no me juzgan por eso.

A ese nivel me admiran las minotauros.

-"Mmm…..realmente tenemos que bucear?"; pregunto Meddy no muy segura al respecto como se cruzaba de brazos.

-"Que, acaso con ese cuerpo nuevo no sabes nadar?", pregunto yo con curiosidad.

-"No es eso…la cosa es que yo nunca supe como….y yo vine a este viaje pensando que no tendría que hacerlo y solo tendría que ver que piezas sacarían del agua"; decía ella algo nerviosa.

-"Bueno, es que con tu ayuda terminaremos de seleccionar las cosas más rápido, además, si hay equipo médico alienígena haya abajo, yo no sabría como identificarlo, tu sí", decía yo todo serio.

-"Eso si tiene lógica…lo malo, es que aun sigo sin realmente poder nadar….."; decía ella algo molesta.

-"Bueno, si quieres puedes sujetarte a mi torso mientras nos sumergimos, porque luego haya abajo y con el peso extra de las bombonas, no regresaras flotando a la superficie tan fácilmente"; decía yo más tranquilo.

-"Y como alguien tan pequeño…..puede llevarme a mí, que bueno, no soy tan alta como una minotauro normal, pero aun si debo pesar más que un pony normal", decía ella toda curiosa.

-"Mi brazalete mágico me puede ayudar, y así impulsarnos a los 2 con facilidad debajo del agua"; decía yo como le mostraba mi brazalete como lo hacía brillar y hacía un hechizo básico de telequinesis sobre una bombona en la playa.

Entonces ella se agacha para verlo de cerca.

-"Realmente es un objeto fascinante"; decía ella como tocaba mi pata y mi brazalete.

-"Pero…..parece estar fusionado a tu pata…"; decía ella toda extrañada como veía mi pata más detenidamente.

-"Si, la encontré en una expedición donde trabaje como su ayudante en el viaje, para así ganarme algo de dinero durante la guerra en Aztecolt, era de una pareja de arqueólogos que aunque se arriesgaba al venir, querían recuperar ciertos artefactos antiguos de la civilización antigua que existio en el país, y que se perdio con el tiempo"; decía yo como acariciaba el brazalete, sintiendo las runas en estas con mi casco.

-"Una civilización de pegasos belicosos por lo que recuerdo, secuestrando unicornios para que les hagan artefactos para hacer hechizos por su cuenta, el lado negativo, es que si funcionan y te permite hacer hechizos…pero no te permite usar tus poderes como pegaso, además, que tiene la maldición de que se quedara pegado al usuario hasta su muerte, o hasta que pierda la pata en donde se lo puso"; decía yo como hacia memoria de esto como ella solo lo examinaba y no decía nada, como lo miraba con fascinación.

No me importaba decirlo a alguien tan inteligente y apegada a su trabajo como yo.

Poison y Ground son buenos ponys…..

Pero es que…están tan tranquilos y serenos con la situación en que estamos…y no se toman tan en serio las cosas como deberían.

Algo que me molestaba de los Equestres.

Y de los doble cara Equestres que se robaban mis invenciones…..

Poison están con la mitad de su sangre en su miembro y la otra en su cabeza.

Y Ground vive nervioso y enamorado todo el rato.

Que eso último ya no puedo juzgarlo tan severamente.

Porque yo eh estado allí….

Pero.

Estos momentos no son tiempos para pensar en el romance.

Estamos hablando de salvar el mundo después de todo.

Aunque Cruice es diferente, el si se toma en serio su trabajo, y por eso me agrada un poco más que el resto.

Pero…..

Su forma de hablar tan tranquila y serena y de tio amable, me hace recordar a los doble cara de profesores que se robaban mis patentes en Equestria.

Y aunque podría llevarme bien con las demás chicas guerreras….porque muchas toman en serio este trabajo de salvar al mundo…..

Tratar con cientificios e ingenieros y aprendices de estos todos estos años, me ha hecho perder las ganas de conversar cosas triviales con otros que no comparten mis intereses.

Pero aun esta mis ganas de ayudar a los inocentes, y eso no me quitara nadie.

Puede que ya no me agrade tanto estar entre la gente normal.

Pero eso no significa que no quiera ayudarlos.

-"Mmmm….es casi como una simbiosis a medias con el brazalete…y parece no causar daño alguno a la piel o al músculo….", decía ella toda fascinada como termino de ver mi pata con el brazalete, "Pero si tu dices que con tu magia nos podrás llevar a ambos….entonces confiaré en ti"

Es agradable estar con alguien que se toma tan en serio su trabajo, como yo.

Aunque tiene ese tono de yegua noble de Canterlot, aunque no tan pronunciado, al haber vivido talvez tan lejos de Equestria por tantos años.

-"Oye, quiero saber esto….realmente eres tan lista gracias a los conocimientos alienígenas, o ya lo eres de serie?", pregunto yo todo curioso.

Porque si es Equestria y de Canterlot, es que tuvo acceso a buenos estudios.

Y como en Equestria, lo único que pueden presumir en el tema científico es la medicina…..

-"Ya lo era de serie, después de todo, le hablas a alguien que tiene 5 doctorados en distintas ramas de investigación médica y experiencia en el uso de maquinas de rayos X y ecografías, antes de salir de Equestria", decía ella con orgullo

-"Guao…..realmente nos ganas a todos…que ni pude graduarme de ingeniero"; decía yo todo fascinado.

Porque ni graduarme de ingeniero pude, porque no me contaron que ayude en mis propias obras, y no me dieron los créditos suficientes para graduarme.

-"Le gano a cualquiera chico…..aunque también pase mucho tiempo estudiando…apenas veía la luz del sol…..y bueno, también explica el porque nunca aprendía a nadar"; dijo ella como me sonrío, sin sonar nada arrepentida de eso.

-"Chico, las maquinas que diseñas y construyen son dignos de un genio autodidacta, que al decir verdad, cualquier rama de la ciencia que no sea medicina en Equestria, son patéticas…..así que no me sorprende que un genio como tu, no haya querido continuar en ese aburrido sistema", decía ella toda orgullosa de mí.

-"Gracias la verdad…..me alegra que alguien lo note…y no lo insulte porque si…."; decía yo como le sonreía de vuelta.

-"No quisieras llenar este horno con tu material genético….?", pregunto ella así de repente.

-"Que?", pregunte confundido como tan rápido había cambiado la conversación.

-"Es que no por nada me hice este cuerpo y me lo rejuvenecí, además de lo útil que son los manos, me lo hice para aprovechar en poder tener cualquier cría de toda especie sapiente que no sean dragones, un cuerpo atractivo para cualquier especie, y así preservar el material genético de los genios, como tu"; decía ella como me recogía y me abrazaba, teniendo mi cabeza entre sus pechos grandes.

Como era la única que vino desnuda aquí.

-"No quiero nada contigo por ahora, a pesar de lo hermosa que seas…además, tener un hijo ahora, no te dejara concentrarte para hacer el trabajo que te ordenaron hacer….."; decía yo intentando seguir lo más sereno posible.

Pero su olor corporal que era delicioso a pesar de que estaba sudad y el echo de que estaba en su amplio escote no ayudaba mucho.

Ese olor corporal…..

Es el de una yegua en celo…..pero muy amplificada….

Como si fuera 3 yeguas en celo, en una sola yegua.

Que de seguro se lo hizo a si misma para poder embarazarse.

-"Si…lo se, por eso te estoy preguntando, no es necesario que lo hagamos ahora mismo…solo te estoy testeando…..", decía ella aun sonando toda serena.

Que esto es lo curioso.

Ella se está manteniendo lo más serena y tranquila.

Pero su olor corporal solo grita que quiere sexo ahora mismo.

-"Yo…..podría pensarlo…la verdad…mi cruzada personal ha terminado y ya puedo pensar en mi futuro…", decía yo intentando mantener la calma.

Como mi amiga águila que sobrevolaba el lugar..

No hacía nada, estaba tranquilamente sobre la cabeza de Meddy y ella no le importa tampoco su presencia.

El no hacía nada, porque el sentía que no estaba en peligro.

-"Y sintiendo lo dotado que estás haya abajo…nuestra descendencia no solo compartiría inteligencia, sino, unas características físicas excepcionalmente atrayentes para el sexo opuesto", decía ella como sonrío, y por fin se sonrojo un poco.

Pero fue eso suficiente para dejarme en el suelo.

-"Estaré esperando a que ese momento suceda"; decía ella intentando mantener la serenidad.

Pero creo que cuando sintió que yo ya estaba dispuesto, ya se puso algo nerviosa.

-"Pensaba en hacerlo una vez para que disfrutaramos ambos un poco, y se acabo, y luego que usted llenará un frasco con su semén para futuros embarazos in-vitro, pero si quiere hacerlo por mera entretención y relajación al hacer el acto sexual en el futuro, yo con gusto aceptaré, como al mismo tiempo tomare un coctel de medicamentos para que no ovule y así esperar cuando este usted listo", decía ella algo sonrojada.

Creo que sintío el tamaño y ya no lo quiere hacer por simples ganas de querer preservar a los genios

Aunque.

Creo que no importa que tan listos seamos.

Todos somos seres vivos con necesidades biológicas.

Que no importa cuanto uno lo intenta suprimir.

Siempre sale a la luz.

Y nadie va a cambiar eso…..

Bueno, talvez Meddy lo haga en el futuro….…..

Pero creo que esa no sea unas de sus prioridades en el futuro….

Y…

Bueno, creo que yo también me merezco un regalo…..

Algo con que bajar todo el estrés que voy a tener durante estas semanas.

Que la verdad…

Es que si se van a poner muy pesadas.

Que suerte que solo es enseñarle a estas chicas durante 2 días seguidos las piezas que necesito.

Para que luego ellas la hagan por su cuenta.

Y ya yo me encargo de construir mis cosas.

.-..-.-.-…-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Ok chicos…..espero que les haya gustado este capitulo tranquilito, donde aprendemos un poquito de la Dra. Meddy.**

 **Porque lo que se vendrá…..les explotará sus mentes por completo.**

 **Porque a partir del siguiente capitulo, no van a ser más que revelaciones y más revelaciones sorprendentes con cada capitulo de la recta final.**

 **Y no, no habrá relleno.**

 **Porque esto si lo estoy subiendo muy tarde…..**

 **Lo siento por la hora.**

 **Realmente no es mi intención…..**

 **Pero al menos aun es domingo…..**

 **En Peru y Mexico, jeje.**

 **Así que, no se olviden de comentar gente bonita.**


	47. Chapter 47

_**Capitulo 47: Lo más importante de todo, es la familia.**_

 **Meca Master**

 **En el acorazado, aún anclado en la Base del grupo Fenix, Isla de Navid**

 **2 de octubre del 988 DDNM (Falta 1 semana para partir)**

 **12:00 pm**

 _-"Esta bien Meca…todas las civiles se alejaron del blanco...ya puedes disparar cuando quieras"_ , decía Sky por radio, como encendíamos nuestro cañon de riel recién construido.

Haciendo que se escuchará un zumbido por toda la nave por unos segundos….

Pero se detuvo poco después.

Y cuando no pasa nada después, yo y Poison, que estábamos en la sala de comunicaciones, estábamos frente a una computadora alienígena, viendo en su pantalla holográfica el blanco, haciendo los últimos ajustes en los sistemas y verificar que todo siga en orden.

Había sido 2 semanas de trabajo duro y a la carrera para terminar algo tan complejo.

Y aunque los cañones de riel de las naves alienígenas derribadas en la costa, muchas los tenían intactas.

La verdad es que estaban echas para disparos continuos y eran bestias titánicas esos cañones, con capacidad de disparar sin problemas en el vació del espacio y básicamente tan largos como mi avión de carga.

Poner una de esas, en un acorazado sería imposible.

Así que lo único que hice fue rehacerla desde 0 a menor escala para que pudiera caber en uno de los cañones mediano alcance del acorazado.

Y jodeeeer que fue complicado, aún con la ayuda de Poison, que el se especializa en armas y municiones.

Y de Cruice, que ve ese acorazado como su mayor creación y que me ayudo a calcular con mayor eficiencia la escala correcta para el cañon, y que este, no dañara su barco con cada disparo.

Que serán disparos potentes.

Pero ese barco debo de admitir que si lo hicieron para que resistiera, una combinación de acero de calidad y laminas alienígenas.

Una buena combinación la verdad.

-"Ok…..sistemas eléctricos estables…batería auxiliar estable….y la carga no se ha movido ni un milímetro de su lugar…"; decía yo como miraba todos los datos que aparecían en pantalla.

-"Eso es bueno verdad?"; pregunto Poison todo preocupado, siendo su primera vez que hace algo así.

-"Lo hemos encendido…y no ha explotado…..eso yo llamo un buen inicio", decía yo intentando ser positivo.

Como veíamos al blanco a donde íbamos a hacer nuestro único disparo de prueba.

Sky, antes de la prueba alineo el barco para que pudiera estar en el extremo poblado lleno de edificios de la base.

Y el blanco, en el extremo más lejano de la isla.

Un bloque de concreto de 6 metros de alto y ancho.

Donde no solo era concreto…

En su interior, había 10 grandes laminas de fuselajes alienígenas, separadas solo por unos pocos centímetros por el cemento.

Pero que no se ve, porque están sumergidos en el concreto.

-"Atención Sky, todos nuestros sistemas están en orden…listos para disparar a la cuenta de 10", decía yo por la radio.

 _-"Comienza ya"_ , dijo ella toda seria y algo impaciente.

-"Vale…..", decía yo como apuntaba correctamente al blanco.

La computadora alienígena me ayudaba a calcular el tiro exacto.

Solo tuve que apuntar la mira que le programe que tuviera en la pantalla.

Y que esta este directamente sobre el blanco.

-"Disparo en 9…..", comencé yo como el icono que decía la palabra "disparar" en la pantalla holográfica parpadeaba en color verde.

Señal de que esta todo en orden y el blanco fijado.

-"7….."; decía yo como me fijaba a que todo siguiera en orden…..

-"5….", aun no ha explotado nada…..

-"3…", decía yo como mi pata estaba ya lista para presionar el botón.

-"1…y por favor no explotes"; dije yo como presione el botón….

Y el cañón disparo….

El retroceso que se sintió en el barco fue minimo.

Pero el resultado…

Ohhhhh.

El resultado…*pensaba el como sonreía enormemente*

Le dio como una bala a su blanco.

Rápido, y mortal.

Hizo añicos gran parte del cubo.

Como se ve que solo una placa quedaba intacta, y la base también.

 _-"Jooooder, que es potente"_ , decía Sky toda impresionada como veía desde su posición el blanco.

-"Si…." Decía yo con gran alegría y orgullo, como otro gran invento resultaba exitoso, como alzaba una pata al aire en señal de victoria.

-"*silbido*…..eso si que es un arma"; decía Poison más animado ya, e impresionado.

-"Y es el futuro de estás colega", decía yo con una sonrisa al final como iba saliendo de la habitación.

Y el me seguía.

Ya lo veía yo.

Aviones con cañones de riel

Soldados con armaduras potenciadas que pudieran cargar rifles con esa potencia de disparo en sus patas…. *pensaba el, atrapado en su propio mundo fantaseando, como salía al hueco de las escaleras, y se salía por una de las puertas al exterior*

-"Amigo mío…aquí tienes el arma que traerá la corta, pero útil era de la polvora en la guerra, su fin, y esos son los cañones electromagnéticos", decía yo todo feliz.

Como miraba nuestra creación.

El cañon mediano al frente de la nave, justo entre las 2 enormes torretas.

Allí estaba.

La base aun era la misma que la torreta de un solo cañon que había en su lugar.

Pero el cañon…

Eso era otra historia.

Era como si fuera una pistola gigante, pero el área del cañón fuera cortada por la mitad para que se viera como la bala sale disparada.

Cualquiera que no supiera de armas diría que esa cosa no haría daño a nadie…

Pero yo veo a lo lejos, unas 9 de 10 placas de blindaje alienígena que dicen lo contrario.

Los proyectiles que disparan pueden que no terminen con un gran Boom.

Pero no lo necesita, cuando disparas el material más duros conocidos en este planeta y fáciles de conseguir a velocidades que hace 5 años, se creerían impensables.

Podríamos dispararle al lord dragón actual con este….

Directo a su corazón, y atravesar sus duras escamas como mantequilla.

Y que salga por la espalda.

 _-"Y ya que terminaste con tu proyecto….puedes ayudarme?",_ pregunto por la radio Meddy.

-"Esta bien….ya tienes todos los materiales de todas formas, así que no me tomará mucho tiempo", decía yo por la radio.

 _-"Bien….."_ , decía Meddy toda complacida con mi respuesta.

 _-"Ok a todas…..vuelvan con sus quehaceres diarios….la función a terminado…"_ , decía Sky ya creo que a todos en general.

-"Bueno…..el descanso solo es para ellas…..…..nosotros aun seguiremos con el trabajo duro verdad?"; decía Poison todo reflexivo como se ponía a mi lado y sacudía sus alas.

-"Si….pero mientras sea por la defensa de los inocentes…no me importará hacerlo", decía yo todo serio.

-"Lo se…pero también funciona tener buena comida, una cama y a alguien en ella con quien acurrucarse", decía el como solo se iba volando de vuelta a la torre de control.

*suspiro*

-"No todos tienen esa suerte compañero…"; decía yo algo decaído como volvía adentro a terminar de revisar los datos del cañón, para ver si todo seguía aun en orden.

.-..-..-..-..-.-..-.-..-.-.

 **Torment Sky**

 **9 de octubre**

 **En el muelle de la base.**

*se lo ve al grupo de Torment ya en el barco, viendo desde cubierta los muelles y la playa, donde está la multitud de civiles*

 _-"Señoras de todas las edades….se que no he hablado y conocido con muchas de ustedes….más bien, aun me deben ver como alguien nuevo entre ustedes….pero eso no significa que no aprecie lo que han hecho por nosotros en estos últimos meses";_ decía yo como usaba los parlantes recién instalados del barco para que todas las presentes me escucharan.

Tanto como la líder del pueblo, que se convirtió en representante de las civiles.

Y las 2 militares que son más amigas de Kary y Zecora nos miran todas serias, en posiciones firmes como buenas soldados.

Aun cuando solo usan unos chalecos y shorts…..quitandole algo de seriedad a como se ven….

Pero la intención es lo que cuenta….

Los pilotos de helicóptero, que al menos 2 de ellos estaban más que a gusto de quedarse…..

Y Titiana, que ella no vendría, se quedaría a seguir practicando por su cuenta como volar el avión.

Y si quiere, también enseñar a algunas curiosas.

Pero lo dudo.

Ella no muy timida cuando la llegas a conocer.

Bueno, por lo que me cuenta Hack.

Que aun ella no quiere acercarse a mí….

 _-"Ahora, vamos a ir a terminar de una vez por todas lo que inició Bloody hace tantos años….el último continente….el último bastión contaminado por lo que hizo ella…va a caer, y allí de una vez por todas podremos celebrar, todos en el mundo unidos, porque la paz….por fin regreso a nuestras tierras"_ , decía yo toda inspirada como todas vitoreaban alegres por eso.

Ocultando así también mi nerviosismo por esto.

Mi equipo ya se encontró con un ejercito bien preparado en contra suya….

Ahora con que cosas nos encontraremos en casa….es lo que temo….

Pero…..también, este es el último lugar que limpiar.

Y por fin….a descansar.

Pero de putas verdad.

Sexo, alcohol sin control

Y si me embarazo de nuevo…..aun cuando ya no quería….

Bueno….no me importaría…..porque es jodidamente cierto…

Cuando eres madre, al menos una buena, solo quieres a tus hijos más que nada…

Y los amo tanto como yo amo estar en el mar…..

Y ya, duele tenerlos….

Pero, ahora que todo acabará…..y ya podre retirarme joven…..

No me importaría seguir teniendo más.

 _-"Así que…cuando regresemos aquí…..será para montar la fiesta más grande que hayan visto en sus vidas…porque celebraremos el día en que por fin todos podemos disfrutar de la paz que tanto hemos añorado durante todas nuestras vidas!",_ grito yo como levanto una pata al aire.

La pata buena.

Todas aplaudieron cuando dije eso.

 _-"Ahora vuelvan a lo suyo señoras…..que puede que nos vayamos, pero ustedes aun tiene que trabajar, que este es un hasta luego, no un adios, jeje",_ decía yo con una pequeña broma al final

Ya todas se veían más animadas como ya solo se empezaron a retirar lentamente, como mis chicas empezaban a quitar todos los amarres a los muelles.

-"Vayan acomodándose de nuevo chicas….que será un largo viaje….", decía yo como me adentraba a la nave.

-.-..-.-.-…-.-.-.

 **16 de octubre**

 **Area medica/laboratorios del barco**

 **4:30 am**

-"Espero que lo que hayan descubierto haya sido tan importante, que no hayan querido esperar hasta mañana….", decía yo como me frotaba los ojos como yo iba con los ojos aun medio entrecerrados por el sueño como seguía a Meddy.

Como Hack venía también conmigo, pero aunque durmió tan poco como yo, el se nota más despierto que yo.

Por el echo de ser un médico de guardia en la mansión, y que lo podían llamar a toda hora….

Eso lo hace ha acostumbrado a que lo despierten así de improviso en la madrugada….

Aunque solo lo desperté para que me tradujera la jerga científica médica que no entendiera.

Porque si sufro yo…..

Que el lo haga también….

-"Se los juro, esto si o si es digno de informarse de inmediato"; decía Meddy sonando muy emocionada, aun siendo tan temprano.

Como íbamos caminando hacia la enfermería que ahora también es laboratorio.

Siendo el único entorno desinfectado e higiénico donde trabajar en toda la isla…

Y no nos importa que se comparta espacio.

El sitio es tan grande o más como una clínica de pueblo.

*entonces los 3 entran al lugar*

-"Hice enormes descubrimientos sobre Holy….tantos, que necesitaba hablar sobre esto con usted"; decía Meddy toda emocionada como de una cama vacía, donde había una taza, ella lo agarraba y se lo tomaba sin pensar.

El liquido era de color marrón.

Así que era de seguro café.

Pero entonces ella señalo hacia el frente…

Y era uno de esos tubos con liquido verde….pero en vez de liquido verde, en esta estaba Holy, durmiendo tranquilamente, como un perrito, todo enrollado.

Mientras que había varios cables conectados a ese tubo, y que se dirigían a una computadora alienígena.

-"Bueno, puedo confirmar que su teoría de que talvez tiene cáncer sea cierta…pero los niveles de mutación que tiene en el interior de su cuerpo son tan altas, que no hay ni un animal conocido que haga eso…ni siquiera los virus se reproducen tan rápidos, joder, más bien, hasta debería estar muerta, en vez de solo dormir tranquilamente en el piso"; decía ella toda sorprendida, rayando hasta la incredulidad como la señalaba.

Y Holy, bien gracias, durmiendo toda tranquila allí adentro.

-"Si me levantaste en vano por algo que ya sabemos, te juro que….."; decía yo como estaba empezando a enojarme.

-"No, también que cuando quería investigar, que tipo de células exactamente están cambiando….me encontré con esto", decía ella señalando el orbe holográfico de la computador alienígena.

Y solo me encontré con muchas cadenas raras.

Decenas de cadenas raras en pantalla.

-"Yo no entiendo que significa genio…."; decía cada vez más enfadada y despierta.

-"Son cadenas de ADN, o sea, lo que están hechos cada ser vivo en el planeta, y Holy no tiene un largo ADN que represente a la totalidad de su cuerpo y sus habilidades, tiene cientos de ADN fragmentados o semi incompletos de cientos de individuos y seres vivos intentando pelearse por el dominio de su cuerpo…por eso está la constante destrucción gracias a la radiación interior y generación de células por segundo en su cuerpo gracias a sus habilidades previas que no fueron dañadas, su código genético original se ha perdido o dañado cuando casi muere en esa explosión nuclear, pero intenta arreglarse, tratando de unir las piezas que faltan, con las otras muestras de ADN dentro de su cuerpo, pero la radiación no deja que se unan y se completen"; decía ella toda emocionada por ese hallazgo.

-"Eh…..traduce…..", decía yo como le daba un codazo a Hack.

-"Esta diciendo que…..Holy no está sola en su cuerpo….Holy esta compartiendo su cuerpo con todas los seres vivos con quien se acostó y le robo sus ovulos y espermatozoides", decía Hack como estaba procesándolo el también.

-"Y eso explica porque su memoria viene en flashes…y es más comprensiva y tiene tanta empatía…..comparte decenas de recuerdos a la vez y entiende el sufrimiento ajeno, y eso explica porque tanto en volver a la normalidad cuando vagaba en Eastland, su cerebro aun intenta procesar esas decenas de recuerdos en uno, y eso sobrecarga su cerebro y por eso solo puede estar consciente unas pocas horas….."; decía ella toda emocionada por su descubrimiento.

-"Mierda…y que se puede hacer?", pregunto el preocupado.

-"Esto de verdad va más allá de mis conocimientos…no tiene cura alguna…tomaría creo varias décadas en intentar comprender como si quiera sucede su regeneración celular a toda velocidad…..y mucho menos como su cuerpo absorbe radiación…..es…ella es…no se…..no puedo ni llamarlo milagro de la naturaleza por ese factor regenerativo…ni abominación por su sangre creadora de zombis….ella…ella solamente esta entre ambos lados…..", decía ella casi sin palabras, al estar tan abrumada por lo que averiguo.

-"Eso…..es triste pero…..esto no es una razón valida para no contarnos esto en la mañana", decía yo más tranquila, "Porque, si no tiene cura…..porque no guardarlo para después esta mala noticia?", pregunto yo.

-"Porque….puedo liberar a Holy de su prisión que es su cuerpo…."; decía ella seria.

Ese fue el momento en que ambos le miramos a Meddy totalmente incrédulos.

-"Como?"; pregunto Hack antes que yo todo sorprendido.

-"Es….el mismo método que usa para crear sus plantas…..voy a extraer el ADN de Holy, en el momento en que su ADN este entero antes de reiniciarse, en un tubo esteril como en donde se encuentra ella ahora mismo, y voy a hacer que ella….la haga crecer hasta que sea adulta, una sana y normal Holy antes de Eastland, luego, la Holy original será sedada…en un coma perpetuo…para solo ser objeto de investigación científica…..y para crear ponys y obtener órganos para los necesitados", decía ella toda seria ahora.

Yo no sabía que decir…..

Aparte que apenas le entendí.

Pero….el echo de que…la Holy que creé…va a estar libre y estará sana….

Mientras que su versión anterior….

Este solo como un objeto aquí…..

Eso….no es nada bueno…..

Se que es Holy pero…hasta ella merece no ser tratada así…nadie lo merece…

Al menos no la que tenemos aquí. *pensaba ella con tristeza como miraba a Holy dormir*

Pero mientras yo estaba pensando si era o no una buena idea.

Hack por otro lado….

El se acerco al tubo donde estaba Holy durmiendo toda apacible y tranquila allí adentro.

No me imagino lo que alguien como él debe estar pensando en estos momentos…..

-"Yo…..creía que Holy era una maldita abominación que merecía morir….", decía Hack sonando….avergonzado….."Pero….como todas aquí…..solo no tuvo la suerte de tener una buena familia o amigos para evitar que sea…pues ella…"; decía Hack con pesar como apoyaba su pata en el cristal del tubo.

-"No quiero que alguien sea usado como un simple objeto", decía el todo serio como miraba a Meddy, "Porque, como yo lo veo, es vivir siendo uno libre…..o morir antes de ser un esclavo o objeto"; decía el todo serio.

-"No tienes otra manera de ayudarla?"; pregunto el como la miraba todo serio a Meddy.

-"Lo que propongo…sería ayudarla a que pueda vivir como era antes….porque la otra opción, sería hacer lo que propongo, pero con cada uno de los seres vivos que tiene ella atrapada en su ser….hasta que solo quede ella misma, pero sin ninguna forma de acabar con la radiación interior de su cuerpo….…y su ADN roto…..eso…sería su muerte", decía ella toda seria, "Y aunque suene mal…..la primera opción, es la más…amable y misericordiosa que hay….", decía ella toda seria.

-"Porque, ya…..será un objeto….pero estará inconsciente en un sueño indefinido y estará feliz..…"; decía Meddy toda seria como ella miraba el tubo, "Pero…no crees que eso es mejor, que vivir con miedo de sangrar y dañar a tus amigos, estar siempre cansada…y que todos te tengan miedo…y no quieran ni acercarte a ti, crees que eso es vida, crees que eso es libertad?", pregunto ella toda seria como miraba a Hack.

Que no respondió.

Solo bajo la cabeza.

Es cierto.

Pero…es que no había otra opción.

Y aunque ahora hay una…

No es bonita…..

Para nada.

-"Puedes hacerlo antes de desembarcar?", pregunto yo toda seria a Meddy.

Hack, ni responde, ni me mira, solo se queda mirando el tubo.

-"Si….será algo complejo…pero posible, no por nada te lo estoy diciendo que puedo a estas horas, para iniciar pero ya", decía ella toda seria.

-"Bien…..puedes hacerlo…pero…..no se lo digas a los demás….solo di que…regresamos a Holy como era antes…y se acabo….", decía yo toda seria.

-"Por lo que me dijeron…ella era ciega de nacimiento y con paralisis en las extremidades….yo creo que al menos ella volverá con una vista normal, y caminar como alguien normal"; decía Meddy toda seria.

-"Si, si….pero, que aun siga con su empatía…...", decía yo como me retiraba.

Hack.

Solo se quedo allí en silencio reflexionando lo que dijo Meddy como miraba a holy dormir.

Puede que ella no haya echo mucha cosa durante las semanas donde los ingenieros hacían sus cosas.

Pero si que recopilo toda la información posible sobre Holy.

Incluso, hasta charlar con ella…

Sin importar lo que era ella….

Creo que la verdad, nosotros si que dejamos de lado a Holy…..demasiado.

Pero…..

Pueden culparnos?

…..

Bueno.

Al menos ahora…..ella estará mejor.

Y saludable.

Por lo menos.

Y lista talvez para la batalla.

Eso ya lo veremos después….

-..-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-..

 **Meddy Corp**

 **23 de octubre (Día del desembarco)**

 **5:30 am**

-"Vamos maldita sea…...esto no es nada….hiciste un maldito ejercito de mutantes en 1 semana…esto no es nada!", decía yo en voz alta como en la computadora manipulaba en un modelo 3D el complejo ADN de Holy.

Como la Holy A, está dormida aún en su cámara aislante modificada para el experimento.

*se ve 2 tubos juntos, uno con Holy durmiendo en el suelo, pero con diversos tubos que le suministran de manera constante nutrientes a Holy, mientras que debajo se filtra sus desechos, y una gruesa liana que sale de Holy, que atraviesan el tubo, y que conectan al otro tubo, donde se una potrilla sin pelaje o melena, flotando en un liquido verde espeso, esa liana gruesa esta conectada a la potrilla, como si fuera su cordón umbilical*

Vamos...

Esto es solo una práctica para cuando tengas que manipular ADN alicornio…..

Esto no es nada a comparación…..

No es nada!.

*piensa eso toda estresada como también en el suelo se ven varias termos de café, y varias bacinicas llenas*

Tu misma te diste este reto…..

Y tu misma lo terminas….

Aquí, y ahora!.

*piensa eso aun con los nervios y el estrés, como termina de unir la última hélice de ADN a la secuencia*

…..

*se ve en la pantalla, en grandes palabras: **"Sujeto compatible con la vida, desea iniciarla?,** con 2 botones debajo de está, donde en una dice " **SI",** y la otra **"No""**

Yo solo sonrío cuando vi esto.

Yo presiono el SI

Con mucha fuerza.

Como ya dejo a la maquina modificada hacer lo suyo.

Veo como las maquinas que bombean los nutrientes a Holy empieza a fluir rápidamente, y ella los absorbe….y la liana se retuerce mientras lo hace a la potrilla, que es una pony sin ADN exacto empieza a desarrollarse frente a mis ojos.

Tuve que hacer muchas pruebas antes, y esas pruebas con otros seres vivos llenaron el tanque con sus extractos para que el nuevo cuerpo verdadero los absorbiera.

Pero se que valdrá la pena…..

El milagro de la vida….

Desarrollarse ante mis propios ojos….

Y es hermoso…. *piensa ello como llora de la felicidad*

.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.

 **Torment Sky**

 **1 hora después…..**

 **En el puente de la nave.**

-"Mierda, sin Holy no se si dejar a algunas chicas a vigilar el barco, mientras que solo las principales vamos al combate….…", decía yo toda estresada y enojada como veía con unos prismáticos la costa.

Veía el pequeño pueblo, como estábamos muy cerca.

A solo 2 minutos más antes de llegar y atracar.

Por desgracia, parece abandonado, como la naturaleza empezó a reclamar las casas pequeñas de madera simple.

Estaba con la armadura ya puesta.

Y mis armas y municiones en un rincón, listo para ser tomadas.

-"Sky…lo eh hecho…..eh terminado!", gritaba Meddy, escuchándose animada y cansada a la vez.

Como entraba al puente de la nave.

-"Holy, de una sola pieza…..y recién salida del tubo…"; decía Meddy como entraba y se recostaba en una pared.

Y Holy entraba después de ella.

Su pelaje estaba brillante.

Y su melena era como siempre la había tenido, larga y lisa.

Y por fin vería el iris de sus ojos.

Eran de color verdes.

Además caminaba por su cuenta, y aun tenía un amplio trasero…..aunque creo que esta solo un poco más grande ahora.

Básicamente…..como se veía hace 2 semanas…..

-"Como estoy segura de que realmente funciono lo que hiciste?", pregunto yo.

-"Eso yo no lo se…..tu sabe…..", estaba hablando Holy toda pensativa como Meddy vino desde atrás, y con una jeringa vacía, le inyecto en su hombro, y saco sangre…..

Sangre roja….

-"Ahí….eso duele…."; decía ella quejándose un poco como se sobaba donde le acaban de sacar sangre.

-"Y no es creadora de zombis…."; decía Meddy tranquilamente, como apuntándome con la jeringa, lanzo un chorrito hacia mí, y me cae en mi pezuña.

Como no había sacado tanto.

Yo no respire cuando paso eso…

Y esperaba que me llenara esa horrible agonía que decían las victimas que les pasaba.

Pero…..

Nada…

Estoy bien…..

-"Estoy curada!", gritaba Holy toda feliz como me abrazaba a pesar de que tenía puesta mi armadura, "Por fin puedo vivir como alguien normal de nuevo!", gritaba ella toda alegre.

-"Y…que tanto recuerda?", pregunto yo ya a Meddy.

-"Que te lo responda ella"; decía Meddy como volvía a recostarse contra la pared.

Aunque mejor dicho, se sentó en el piso, como aun seguía recostando su espalda contra la pared.

-"Recuerdo todo lo que hicimos en Hopetown, Eastland…mi amada madre y mi abuela…"; decía ella toda contenta, "Y luego…..solo tengo recuerdos esporádicos de algunas cosas después de eso…", decía ella algo decaída.

-"Son la veces que la combinación genética actual, estaba activa en su cuerpo, ahora, que es Holy un 54%, de una cebra común, un 23%, pegaso un 5%, grifo en un 12%..."; decía Meddy como estaba ya con los ojos cerrados.

Como ya parecía que estaba apunto de quedarse dormida.

-"Como que grifo…en que sentido?", pregunto yo confundida.

-"Mira…tengo dientes más picudos, como para comer pescado como un pegaso, y el sistema digestivo me dejara comer carne"; decía Holy toda tranquila.

-"Y minotauro un 6%..."; decía Meddy ya con los ojos cerrados como ya cae al suelo finalmente.

Dormida.

 _-"Sky….no se que haces….pero debes frenar ya!"_ , gritaba Poison por la radio, que estaba en control del cañon de rieles..

Como antes de que pidiera una explicación a eso.

Me voltee para ver donde estoy.

Y estábamos a punto de encallar en la costa del pueblo, a solo segundos…

Yo rápidamente puse los motores para que anden en reversa.

-"Mierda…no voy a lograrlo…..todas sujétense a algo!", grito yo con enojo como el barco empieza a encallar en la arena de la playa frente a la costa, unas 2 docenas de metros y destrozar una casa que había en el camino…

Y estar el barco subido en la tierra/arena…..al menos ¼ de está….

Como este solo se inclino unos pocos grados hacia la derecha…

Nada demasiado grave.

Aunque….si hubiéramos ido más rápido, hasta volcábamos.

Suerte que como estábamos ya cerca, es que había disminuido la velocidad.

Yo voltee como solo el barco se sacudió un poco cuando impacto.

Y vi que Meddy había sido tirada un metro hacia adelante.

Pero sin despertarse si quiera.

Holy si había rodado hacia mí, y estaba de espaldas.

Para ver que…..

Justo donde van sus glándulas mamarias.

Son tan grandes como si estuviera preñada….

….

-"Dejame adivinar….glandulas mamarias repletas de leche como una minotauro normal y madura?", pregunto yo no muy a gusto con lo que acaba de pasar.

-"Jejeje…..si….."; decía ella algo apenada.

Ya por la radio se empezaron a quejar de porque paso lo que acaba de pasar…..

Suerte que Meca había partido anoche a avisar a Titiana de que empezara a volar hacia acá.

Porque si no, su avión ahora estaría volcado en tierra….

Y por lo que veo, en un pueblo totalmente abandonado como me asomo un poco por la ventana.

Entonces el barco empezó a moverse por fin hacia atrás.

Como los motores por fin habían cambiado de dirección.

 _-"Y porque coño no te diste cuenta de que estábamos a punto de chocar!"_ , dijo Flower por la radio enojada, al ser ya la última en quejarse.

-"Porque me distraje, cuando Meddy trajo a una Holy recién curada aquí adentro…..que eso me recuerda….Hack, fíjate en la enfermería si no hay nada fuera de lugar…", decía yo toda seria por la radio, "Y bueno….como que está lista para hacer su trabajo….o no querida?", pregunto yo toda seria a Holy directamente.

-"Eso creo…", decía ella no tan segura….

-"Sal y averígualo pues…."; decía yo toda seria e impaciente, como este error por suerte no fue muy dañino.

Y que el pueblo estaba abandonado.

Que eso de primeras ya es una mala señal…..

Ella asintió algo nerviosa como se puso de pie y empezó a correr como pudo para salir fuera.

-"El resto, si ha terminado de quejarse, registren los alrededores, que Meca y Titiana están a menos de una de llegar", decía yo toda seria por la radio.

Ya todas me empezaron a responder a su manera.

Como yo suspiraba para aliviar un poco mi tensión…..

-"Haz valer tu nueva oportunidad Holy…...que hoy no fue una buena primera forma de empezar el día…."; decía yo toda reflexiva como tomaba mis cosas y las acomodaba en mi armadura.

Que bien que mis hijos están en la base.

Porque con este accidente de seguro les hubiera pasado algo…

Y eso si no me lo perdonaría.

-..-..-..-.-.-.-…-.-.-..-.-

 **1 hora después….**

 **En el avión de carga en camino a la capital de Aztecolt**

Holy si tenía sus poderes originales y si pudo ver a 10km a la redonda…...

Y nos confirmo lo peor.

No hay nadie a al menos 10km a la redonda con el barco como base temporal.

Hay animales si….

Pero nada más.

Y las chicas registraron las pocas casas que habían…..

No había cosas….

Nada de nada.

Parece que los que vivían aquí, se pudieron llevar todas sus cosas….

O robarle todas sus cosas….

Depende si fueron de esos cientos de migrantes pegasos que fueron a Equestria cuando todo se fue a la mierda.

En fin, parece que solo queda la capital….

Holy y Cruice se quedaron en el acorazado.

El resto ya estamos de ida allá.

Con armas y municiones explosivas listas.

Explotan como si fueran un cartucho de escopeta cuando impactan las balas.

Haciendo daños brutales en sus objetivos.

Eso si es un buen trabajo por parte de Poison.

*entonces ella mira por una de las pequeñas ventanas que hay para ver afuera, y ve volar a Poison en el avión modificado*

Pero eso si….todos los ingenieros trabajaron en ese nuevo avión para Meca.

Con alas plegables para estacionar en lugares angostos.

También lleva municiones explosivas, como se pudieron mandar a hacer en masa en la fábrica del reino Minotauro.

Y un sistema de radio y comunicaciones tan de avanzada, que el que tiene este avión es basura obsoleta a comparación.

Joder, mientras más alto vuele Meca, más alcance tiene su radio, y como ahora su avión puede llegar casi al raz de la atmosfera.

Al volar a miles de metros en el cielo, entre aquí y la base, el puede crear un enlace para que nosotras podamos hablar con base.

Sus motores son incluso 3 veces más potentes que los anteriores que tenía su avión, y eso se traduce en alta velocidad.

Y un fuselaje no de aluminio y metal.

Si no, del fuselaje de las naves alienígenas, haciéndolo muy resistente altas temperaturas y a proyectiles de mediano y alto calibre.

Además que ahora es de color negro su avión, haciendo que sea vea todo intimidante.

 _-"Señoritas…veo la ciudad capital…..ahora voy a dar un sobrevuelo y les aviso que tal todo…"_ , decía Meca por la radio como vi su avión acelerar y bajar a toda velocidad hacia el suelo…

Como nosotras estábamos volando a 5 mil metros de altura….para que sea difícil vernos desde el suelo.

Y chocar con algún pobre pegaso civil que tuviera el infortunio de chocarse con nosotros.

-"Ok chicas…ya lo escucharon…..preparanse para saltar!"; grite yo toda seria.

Como nos empezamos a levantar de nuestros asientos.

Nos ajustamos nuestros arneses….

Revisamos nuestras armas y municiones por última vez…

Nuestras granadas…..

Nuestras armaduras que estuvieran bien ajustadas….

Estaba nerviosa?

Si…..

Estaba asustada?

No….

Estaba aun enojada por pensar que Bloody pueda estar en la capital de mi país?

Si….

Y eso es suficiente para mantener aun con la mente algo en paz ahora….

 _-"Veo algunos grifos armados por el palacio y uno que otro pony tierra armado…pero solo llevan rifles…..no veo ninguna defensa antiaérea…..o mágica…las defensas son inexistentes prácticamente, esta vez, parece que por primera vez tendremos una gran ventaja…."_ , informaba Meca por la radio.

-"Gracias Meca por la información…"; decía yo toda seria por la radio.

-"Zona de salto en 1 minuto!", grito Titiana como unas luces rojas empezaron a brillar dentro de la nave.

Como la compuerta del avión empezaba a abrirse.

-"Chicas…lo único que queda que decir ahora…es suerte…y que nuestra creadora nos acompañe….."; decía yo toda seria como la puerta se había abierto del todo.

-"Solo esperemos verles la cara al rato….."; decía Poison algo nervioso.

-"No te preocupes querido…..si salimos con vida de Bloody Mary…..beberemos gaseosa en su cráneo"; decía Flower toda confiada de nuevo como fue corriendo hacia la rampa y salto.

Como escucho también por la radio la casi inexistente defensa en la capital.

Yo solo sacudí la cabeza, como las luces brillaron en verde.

Señal que es para que saltemos como habíamos llegado al objetivo, según nos explico Titiana en el vuelo.

-"Ahora!"; grite yo como entre todas empezamos a correr hacia la salida y saltar en caída libre nuevamente a nuestra más importante misión….

Tal cual como cuando asaltamos el barco….

Pero desde más altura…pero mejor preparados…..

Empezamos a atravesar la delgada capa de nubes que había sobre la ciudad.

Como Flower haciendo algunos trucos en el aire, pudo desacelerar su descenso aun sin alas y ponerse con el grupo…

-"Ni creas que me olvide que no tengo alas!"; grito Flower para que se le pueda escuchar por el fuerte viento que había a esta altura.

El descenso fue sin ninguna complicación….

Como verifique que en efecto eramos todas.

Incluso Armory….

Porque de está no se salva…..al menos nos ayudara a parecer numerosas frente a los defensores.

Que por cierto, al descender sobre la capital….una enorme llena de enormes mansiones y casas de artesanos todas hermosas…..se notaba que aquí era donde se acumulo todo el dinero del pueblo…

Aun con todo lo que ha pasado.

Pero eso si….

No se quita los grandes agujeros en las paredes donde atravesé para llegar ante la familia real y masacrarla cuando estaba bajo control del maldito leviatán…

En fin…

Estábamos apuntando a donde sería el principal palacio real.

Era como una gran mansión….con mármol blanco y de varios pisos de alto y decorado con oro.

Era la más grande de todas.

Como para albergar tranquilamente a un pueblo entero dentro de este…

Con más de 140 habitaciones, e incluso, una sala para el senado corrupto que había, conformado por la familia endogámica de la familia real solamente…

Que senado del pueblo era puro nombre nada más…..

Y cuando estábamos a punto de aterrizar en el camino de mármol fino que lleva a la mansión.

Todas las usuarias mágicas paramos la caída de todas las no voladoras.

Como eramos más no voladoras que voladoras….

Y así aterrizar con suavidad en tierra.

Todas al tocar tierra, apuntamos hacia todos lados en busca de cualquier enemigo….

Nada.

No había absolutamente nada a la vista….

Pero si note muy bien donde estábamos…

Puede que la sangre se haya ido…..

Pero las pisadas que deje estando poseída en el camino, mientras degollaba tanto a embarazadas y potrillas de la familia real…..

Aun estaban marcadas en el mármol.

Como los arboles que adornaban el camino….

Y que incendie cuando estaba poseída…

Aun estaban muertos, tal cual la hierba a su alrededor.

Puede que la mansión este en pie….

Pero se nota que no han reparado o reconstruido nada….

Realmente el daño que hice aquí…..fue enorme la verdad….

Pero ya basta de pensar en el pasado…..

El hoy me llama…y la mansión al frente de nosotras lo hace.

Así que fui la primera de avanzar corriendo hacia la entrada de la enorme mansión.

Abierta…..

Ni siquiera parecía que lo intentarán joder…..…..

-"Meca…..y las defensas?", pregunto yo enojada como llego a la entrada principal…

Donde el lobby estaba completamente vació…

 _-"Debieron retroceder cuando me vieron….creo que sabían que no tenían nada para enfrentarme….."_ ; comentaba Meca por la radio algo confiado.

-"O para no salir heridos cuando desplieguen su arma maestra….."; decía yo toda seria como después de ojear el lobby, vi una puerta abierta

La principal, en medio de 2 grandes escaleras que llevan al siguiente piso.

También estaba abierta….

A propósito totalmente a estas alturas.

A una posible y obvia trampa…

-"Vamos a la trampa chicas….."; decía yo toda seria como usando mi magia quitaba el seguro de mi arma e iba siguiendo las puertas abiertas que había en mi camino y los pasillos libres.

Pero sin ningún alma a la vista.

Todas estaban con mi misma actitud.

Con armas en alto y hacia adelante…..

Incluso Zecora que nos acompañaba…

Y aunque sabía que ni de milagro podía disparar….

Igual vino…..

Porque después de todo….era a su madre que técnicamente íbamos a eliminar por segunda vez…

Pero ya, después de seguir corriendo como borreguitas al matadero por los pasillos semi descuidados de este enorme lugar.

Por fin llegamos a las únicas par de puertas que no estaban abiertas para nosotras.

Eran unan puertas dobles de oro solido…..

….

O era la cámara real….

O la sala del trono…..

Así que, Kary y yo destruimos las juntas que sostenían la puerta en su lugar, y las empujamos con nuestra magia para que cayeran hacia adelante.

Revelando así la sala del trono.

Que era solo un pasillo más amplio glorificado…

Con una alfombra roja, pero algo desgastada y sucia que lleva hacia el trono, que es tan grande y echa de oro…que son 4 asientos de oro, con enormes decoraciones inútiles que las unen…

Y con muchas marcas, donde debieron haber joyas….

De seguro lo único que pudieron robar cuando sucedieron los disturbios por el país cuando la familia real murió.

Había también grandes vitrales del lado derecho de este lugar.

Todos rotos…..donde la historia de nuestro pueblo grabada en ella, ahora solo está en los libros de historia de donde salieron….

Pero…...no había nadie más que 2 seres vivos en el trono….

Así que solo nos empezamos a acercar lentamente a ellos, como mirábamos a todas las esquinas por si había alguna clase de trampa.

Pero al ya acercarnos, al yo estar defrente, pude ver a uno de ellos bien.

Uno era un grifo anciano, con una cicatriz echa por un corte de garras en su lado izquierdo, que le dejo ese ojo de ese lado completamente blanco, y que solo lleva una espada en su espalda.

Mientras que la siguiente figura en este lugar….

Era una pony.

Si….

Una pony.

No Bloody Mary.

Una maldita pony…..

Era una pony tierra de palaje marrón claro, y melena naranja.

Que nos miraba sorprendida, en vez del terror que esperaba ver de alguien que esta apunto de sufrir horribles penurias si no nos dice donde esta Bloody Mary.

Por mientras, el viejo grifo, el solo esta firme, esperando como buen soldado que parece ser, una orden.

Pero se le nota como corre el sudor por su cara.

Por los nervios, o por el calor que de seguro hace aquí en esta época del año, que llega a los 34 °C….y este es un grifo de climas fríos, al ver su frondoso plumaje.

Y al llegar a solo 7 metros delante de ellas.

Todas apuntamos nuestras armas a ese duo…

Como el grifo nos mira, ahora si notablemente más nervioso.

Como la yegua nos mira tranquilamente….

Eso si que no me gusta…

Me recuerda a Meyers…..comportándose tranquilo frente a yeguas fuertemente armadas.

-"Eres tu la que está a cargo?", pregunto yo toda seria.

-"Si…podría decirse que yo y mis hermanas pudimos traer algo de orden a este mugriento país…"; decía ella sin notarse asustada, más bien, hasta se nota confiada.

-"Bien, entonces tienes 1 minuto para decirnos donde está el laboratorio de Bloody Mary, o de esta capital, ninguno de los que están bajo tu cargo, sale con vida"; decía yo toda seria.

Como ninguna baja su arma.

-"No está en el continente…"; decía ella toda apenada.

 **BANG**

Doy un disparo de advertencia al piso, a solo centímetros de ella, haciendo un gran hueco en este.

-"No estoy jugando…donde está!?"!", pregunto yo toda seria, dispuesta a matar si hace falta.

-"Y yo te digo…", decía ella con la voz algo temblorosa, pero aun intentando estar en control, como se levanto de su trono….como se escucha como gotea…su trono, y se le ve gotear orina de su entrepierna…..

Como ella entonces se va acercando.

Yo disparo otro a sus pies para que pare.

Estando ella a solo 2 metros de mí.

Ella se para…

Se le ve sus patas temblar, pero aun ella me mira con una mirada decidida.

-"Yo te digo que no se nada…esa perra no esta aquí….y nunca lo estará…y es la verdad…..no importa cuanto me torturen…esa será mi respuesta, porque es la pura y absoluta verdad"; decía ella sonando toda seria, e intentando sonar dura.

Pero con ella con sus patas temblorosas, y al haberse meado encima del miedo…..

Me dice que esta completamente aterrada.

Aunque me mire duramente….

Yo veo profundamente dentro de sus ojos ese mirad…..

Es de miedo….

Es del mismo miedo al que infundimos a Titiana cuando la sometimos a nuestra forma de interrogatorio.

-"La dama dijo que en serio no sabe nada…y nosotros tampoco…..antes de que pregunten algo"; decía el viejo con un tono tan sabio y conocedor como Cruice, pero este, algo ronco, de seguro por viejas heridas de guerra.

O solo por la vejez.

Pero la cosa es esta…..el se ponía delante de ella, como su fiel soldado.

…

Para este punto….

No se que hacer…..

Talvez…..

Hablar sea mejor que amenaz….

-"Espera…..yo te conozco…eres uno de los capitanes de la Garra Negra….Lion Sea…...uno de los capitanes más sanguinarios que había"; decía Geminis, entre la multitud.

Al demonio la paz!:

-"Oh…..puede que tu no lo sepas…..pero el si…"; decía yo de nuevo en un tono agresivo como ahora mi blanco es el viejo grifo, como pongo la boca del cañon, directamente en la cien del tipo.

-"Cantas como canario….o te mueres…."; decía yo de nuevo toda agresiva.

Como el no dijo nada….todo inmóvil y firme en su lugar por varios segundos hasta que…..

 _-"Chicos….chicos…..que paso….están bien….pasamos al plan B?"_ , pregunto Meca por la radio, siendo por fin la única voz después de tanto silencio.

El plan B era acribillar toda la mansión hasta hacerla piedritas…por si fallábamos.

Pero al escuchar esa voz.

El rostro serio, pero aterrado de la yegua cambió enormemente.

-"Espera…Meca Master…..eres tu?", pregunto ella sorprendida como señalaba mi radio.

Eso si nos sorprendio a todos los presentes.

 _-"Vamos chicos…respondan…..no quiero iniciar al menos que tenga señales suyas….no quiero darles por error"_ , decía el todo preocupado por la radio…

-"De donde conoces a Meca Master…..?", pregunto yo toda seria como aliviano un poco el control mágico sobre mi arma.

-"El fue el mejor empleado y amante que tuvo nuestra madre, Melisa…..lo creíamos muerto después de todo lo que paso"; decía la yegua como estaba sorprendida.

No me jodas…

En ese momento inconscientemente dejo de presionar el cañón de mi arma en la frente del grifo.

-"Y….tienes una hermana llamada Mirash?", pregunto yo, ya sin poder creer lo que estoy escuchando.

-"Si….una pony tierra de melena extra larga y rubia, y de pelaje café claro, su cutie mark es un corazón rosado…y es algo tontita, acaso la has visto?"; pregunto ella toda esperanzada.

-"Es ella…..y si….la hemos visto…"; decía yo como bajaba mi arma, Flower y Zecora bajaron sus armas en seguida cuando escucharon la descripción.

Ya no podía seguir con esto.

-"La saque del país cuando todo se fue al demonio", decía yo como guardaba mi arma atrás..

El resto, no podía creer que estaba dejando de lado mis armas a un lado.

-"Es una pena…porque fue el momento exacto en que todas sus hermanas…recuperábamos el país a nuestra manera, y hacer realidad el sueño de mama…..tener una patria en paz y segura otra vez"; decía ella con una sonrisa al final…

Si….bonita historia pero…

Solo fue suficiente para bajar mi arma….

Ahora la prueba de verdad…..

-"Solo una ultima prueba para ver si dices la verdad….", decía yo como tomaba mi radio y se la pasaba.

-"Hablale…", decía yo toda seria.

-"Meca…..soy yo, Kalifa Cone…..me recuerdas!?", pregunta ella como no deja de sonreír.

 _-"Kalifa…..estás viva…..como…donde….estas bien?"_ , pregunto Meca todo preocupado.

Eso fue todo.

-"Chicas…..bajen sus armas….al parecer, llegamos a otro Saddle Arabia…el trabajo aquí parece que ya se cumplió…..", decía yo como me sentaba allí.

Las demás, bajaron sus armas, aun sin poder creérselo.

-"Si estoy bien, al igual que las demás, es una larga historia para más tarde, pero tu estás bien….donde estás…..?"; preguntaba ahora la conocida como Kalifa, entre lagrimas de alegría.

Fue entonces que el grifo dio un largo y sonoro suspiro de alivio.

 _-"Es una larga historia también…..pero me alegra que estes bien….."_ , decía Meca sonando feliz…

-"Bueno…..Meca puedes bajar….y ustedes 2…..nos deben una larga explicación de como consiguieron la paz en este basurero…..", decía yo toda seria por la radio y luego mirándola a ella.

-"No fue fácil…..te lo aseguro, pero se lo contare si quieres…eh…..quien eres tu…ahora que se que no vas a matarme?", pregunto ella aun algo nerviosa y con mil emociones aun en su mente.

-"Mi nombre es Torment Sky….y mi grupo y yo estuvimos liberando todos los países durante el último año…..pero creo que es una historia para después, porque más me interesa saber como tiene a un ex capitán de la vieja garra negra contigo"; decía yo toda seria como señalaba al grifo.

-"No teníamos nada….perdimos a más de la mitad de los nuestros por el camino…..así que era esto, o luchar inútilmente contra ustedes….cuando una amenaza más obvia esta en el futuro cercano"; decía el viejo seriamente.

-"El era el más sensato de los 3 capitanes que llegaron…el no requirió mucho convencimiento"; decía Kalifa.

-"Los otros 2 eran otra historia…..pero es mejor que este Meca presente…..porque realmente….es una historia digna de contar"; decía Kalifa con una sonrisa.

-"Me imagino no más…..", es lo único que pude decir….

Mi mente estaba en blanco ya….

Mi misión en la vida estaba echo…

Sin Aztecolt en caos, no había posibilidad de que hubiera un laboratorio para revivir a Bloody en el territorio.

…

Acaso…..

Hemos terminado ya?

…..

Por dios….espero que si…aunque sea tan anticlimático…

-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-..-.—

 **Spoiler….no…aun no ha terminado….**

 **Pero espero que los pocos lectores que aun siguen conmigo les haya gustado.**

 **No se olviden de comentar…..**

 **Y ver el próximo capitulo donde empieza la locura total jejeje.**

 **Nos vemos el domingo, gente bonita…..**


	48. Chapter 48

_**Capitulo 48: Ayudar…pero sin violencia….que extraño no?**_

 **Torment Sky**

 **23 de octubre del 988 DDNM**

 **8:05 am**

 **Mansión de la antigua familia real en Aztecolt**

-"Mecaaa!"; gritaba toda alegre Kalifa, como Meca entraba por una de las vitrinas rotas, y apenas llego el al suelo, ella salto y lo abrazo, "Me alegra que estes bien…"; decía ella toda feliz como se acurrucaba en su hombro.

-"A mi igual…creeme, que a mi igual….", decía el todo feliz como devolvía el abrazo.

Y estuvieron así varios segundos.

Todas allí reunidas.

Aun con las armaduras puestas.

Pero con las armas en nuestras fundas o en nuestras espaldas.

Hasta que yo tosi falsamente para que ya terminarán.

-"Eh…se que esto es un momento muy conmovedor, y tierno para ambos…pero me pueden decir como demonios estabilizaron este país, cuando la última vez que estuve aquí…estaba cayéndose a pedazos"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Si…es…..justo que les cuente esto….y más, a una compatriota…por como noto tu acento"; decía ella como me miraba.

-"Si lo soy….pero, no quiero hablar mucho de mis acciones cuando estaba aquí…solo cuenta como diablos se estabilizo este lugar"; decía yo toda seria.

Pero también apenada.

No por nada ni me había quitado el casco.

Tampoco quería que me identificaran.

-"Muy bien…..en resumen….es fácil estabilizar un país…..cuando apenas quedan 400 mil habitantes…..", decía ella con pesar.

-"Nunca fui la más lista en mi clase…..o ponía atención en la escuela pero…..eso es poco, o mucho?", pregunto yo toda apenado por eso.

-"Es muy poco, considerando que este país rebosaba con 2 millones de habitantes hace 10 años…", decía ella con pesar.

Me quede helada…..

-"Acaso…..murieron tantos?"; pregunto yo con la voz casi entrecortada…

Cuantos habrán muerto por nuestras pezuñas?

Cuantos habrán muerto cuando estaba bajo dominio del leviatán?

…

Cuantos habrán muerto por el pánico posterior a eso?

…..

-"Me temo que si murieron muchos, pero muchos ponys…aunque…..no hay datos oficiales o si quiera creíbles…porque solo tenemos rumores, pero…..creemos que al menos 100 mil se han salvado al emigrar a Equestria durante la guerra y el ultimátum de Bloody al mundo", decía ella con pesar.

-"Hay…..muchos huérfanos?", pregunto muy preocupada Armory.

-"Con decirte que…los huérfanos es la mitad de la población actual…..posiblemente….."; decía Kalifa con pesar.

Armory bajo la cabeza, y creo que hasta estaba llorando un poco.

-"Quienes hicieron tanta matanza aquí?"; pregunto Sitra con enojo.

-"Quien no hizo algo….….tanto mafiosos, criminales, las propias familias desesperadas por escapar y militares corruptos después del caos que provocaron los piratas de Torment Sky…y la misma Torment Sky en el país", decía ella con algo de odio en su voz.

Sitra no me mira.

Solo baja la mirada.

Ya le contamos que mi pasado yo era una simple y puta marioneta de Bloody…

Así que…ya sabe lo que hice…..

-"Pero la mayoría de muertos fueron cuando el fin del país paso…..miles de muertos al intentar escapar, al intentar siquiera mantener el orden a su manera…..o solo…..seguir con su modo de vida, como los mafiosos….."; decía ella con gran odio en su ser.

-"Que fue de esos malnacidos mafiosos?", pregunto Sitra, con un claro deseo de venganza, por su tono de voz.

-"Muertos…cada uno de ellos muertos….."; decía ella como se pasaba una pata por su melena, "Bajo el cuchillo de las 12 hermanas de la gran Mellisa Tequi", decía ella como de su melena saco un cuchillo de esos de cocina, limpio por supuesto.

-"Todas mis hermanas fuimos vendidas a empresarios corruptos pro piratas, o jefes de la mafia de distintas zonas del país, cuando el negocio de nuestra madre fue a la bancarrota total, gracias a los piratas de Torment Sky, todas aunque incomunicadas, todas teníamos la misma perseverancia y astucia que nuestra madre…..y no íbamos a dejarnos ser domadas por un hijo de puta que se aprovecha como cual rata a su victima moribunda para alimentarse de el como agoniza, sin forma de defenderse"; decía ella toda seria como se la veía sostener el cuchillo con fuerza.

-"Todas recibimos la mejor educación posible, educación que unos pocos podían obtener, siendo esa nuestra mejor ventaja a la hora de sobrevivir en este país caído en desgracia….poco a poco haciéndose de amigos de los círculos cercanos de sus dueños….otras, solo con chantajearlas con secretos que obtuvieron usando sus propios cuerpos como herramientas…..otras con algo de fuerza bruta, como nuestra madre gasto dinero en ponys que nos enseñarán algo de defensa personal…solo 2 de nuestras hermanas quisieron seguir esos cursos…y gracias a eso, no se dejaron intimidar en ningún momento por nadie…mientras el resto de nosotras, usábamos nuestros encantos, o nuestra labia para seguir con vida, mientras aprendíamos las debilidades de nuestros captores, de sus organizaciones…..esperando el momento en que nuestros dueños conocerían su final bajo nuestras pezuñas"; decía ella toda seria como miraba el cuchillo, y se lo lanzó a Sitra.

Que lo agarro en el aire y lo miro y como estaba ella cerca de mí, pude ver a más detalle ese cuchillo.

Esta lleno de marcas, y esta muy desgastado…

Casi como si se hubiera usado decenas de veces sobre esos ponys que dicen que eran sus captores.

-"Cuando el país se fue a la mierda…esperamos pacientemente como nuestros dueños fallaban en intentar traer el orden, o controlar la situación a sus perversas maneras….y cuando fracasarán de forma inmediata….solo requirió 35 apuñaladas en su jodido abdomen, mientras me rogaba por misericordia…."; decía ella como lo decía con gusto, como sonreía.

-"De allí en adelante solo fue intentar reconstruir el país….pero, apenas quedaban adultos sanos…muchas de las granjas estaban desatendidas, decenas de pueblos estaban abandonados porque ya no había ponys viviendo en ellos, por desgracia, esperamos demasiado para recuperar el control como se debe…y muchos inocentes pagaron el precio", decía ella con gran pesar de nuevo.

-"Y es allí, hace solo 6 meses que los pocos que quedábamos de nosotros llegamos"; decía el anciano, con su voz de sabio conocedor de la vida, pero de la vida militar, por la voz grave que tiene.

-"Y nuestros mejores aliados….el ejercito de Red Sun…no nos quería con el…..y hasta mato a uno de nuestros generales para demostrar que no eramos nada para el…..y amenazo con matarnos a todos…si no nos íbamos de su país, el reino minotauro ya no era una opción como sabíamos que el general Tormenta solo estaba aliado con nosotros por las armas nuevas que podía conseguir para su revolución, y como sabíamos que Saddle Arabia era el próximo destino para ustedes…..bueno…..decidimos viajar aquí….a Aztecolt, en un viaje que duro meses…con el agua solo obteniéndose de las nubes, y la comida de los pocos peces que se acercaban a la superficie del océano, miles de los nuestros murieron en el camino…quedando así solo 5 mil desmotivados, desarmados, sedientes, y hambrientos grifos cuando llegamos aquí", decía el todo serio.

-"Saben que se los tienen bien merecido"; decía Geminis toda seria.

-"Muchos de los chicos que nos acompañaban…..talvez…pero, merecían una muerte más rápida, que una lenta y horrible en medio del mar"; decía el todo serio.

-"Han masacrado a tantos buenos soldados..."; decía Geminis toda asqueada, "No importa si el gobierno era corrupto, muchos de esos soldados solo protegían a sus familias, sin importar las ordenes del rey…..y ustedes solo dejaron al final, un país tan destrozado como este a su paso…..ustedes merecían muertes peores si me lo preguntan"; decía Geminis toda enojada.

-"Y quien dice que esos 5 mil…..perduraron hasta hoy en día"; dijo Kalifa toda seria.

-"Si….porque….en nuestro momento de total debilidad…en la que eramos presas fáciles….fuimos masacrados…pero no por soldados…sino por yeguas y adolescentes sedientos de venganza por la muerte de sus familias, con solo herramientas de granja, con horcas, y hoces…no permitirían un asentamiento más de piratas…apenas quedamos unos 100 en una sangrienta matanza al final del día..…..los que mejor resistimos a todo lo que nos lanzó el destino"; decía el grifo todo serio.

-"100 que decidieron cambiar de bando por fin…y ser leales a la nueva republica de Aztecolt", decía ella toda seria.

-"Republica?"; pregunto yo toda curiosa.

-"Si….ya no queremos reyes que se corrompan por el paso del tiempo…..y queremos verdaderos representantes para cada pueblo…no primos del rey que dicen ser representante de los territorios que representan, sin haber pisado siquiera una pezuña fuera de la capital"; decía ella toda seria.

-"Pero como reconstruyes un pueblo tan destrozado…?"; pregunto Geminis con curiosidad.

Talvez para poder aplicarlo a su pueblo.

-"No puedes hacerlo de la noche a la mañana…es imposible…..solo por el momento, nos conformamos en tener suficiente alimento y agua potable para el final del año, porque, con una economía echa trizas, con pueblos y ciudades en ruinas….con carreteras descuidadas, minas abandonadas, y la mayoría de las granjas sin atender…..y con una población donde el 70% tiene menos de 15 años….bueno…se empieza poco a poco, y más al estar sin ayuda externa", decía ella con pesar.

-"No han intentado contactar con alguien?", pregunto yo con pesar, como la culpa me consume demasiado….

-"Por el momento, necesitamos a todos los adultos disponibles para poder mantener alimentados a todos….no tenemos a nadie libre para que pueda hacer eso"; decía ella con pesar.

-"Hasta los pocos de nosotros ya no quieren ni pensar en volar fuera de una masa terrestre de nuevo…además, son los pocos que están atendiendo las granjas en estos momentos"; decía el viejo todo serio.

….

-"Y todas las demás naciones están…a su manera….destruidas, algunas más que otras, haciendo que….."; decía Kary con gran pesar.

-"Estemos solos…", decía Kalifa algo deprimida, "Pero….ustedes pueden hacerlo verdad…..después de todo, tienen esa tecnología avanzada…además de que dicen que han ido a ayudar a todas las naciones", decía ella toda pensativa, "Pueden realmente ayudarnos?"; pregunto ella toda esperanzada como miraba a Kary, como fue la última que hablo.

Yo baje la mirada, sintiéndome como una real mierda ahora mismo.

-"Lamentablemente….recién nosotras nos estamos estableciendo como un grupo organizado…y apenas tenemos para alimentar a los nuestros", decía yo con pesar.

Esta Holy…..

Pero aun no sabemos si esta bien de verdad.

Y no voy a darles una posible ayuda, que talvez a las finales no sea posible darles.

Lo que menos necesita mi gente son falsas promesas.

-"Ohh….entiendo…"; decía Kalifa toda desanimada.

-"Además…..nosotras solo queríamos librar al mundo del mal de Bloody Mary…...si hay que rescatar a alguien, lo hacemos, si hay que curar enfermos, tenemos buenos doctores con nosotros que pueden hacerlo, pero…tenemos recursos limitados, como ni un país nos respaldaba…..solo los Equestres que nos dieron el equipo inicial y un puto barco de madera…pero de allí en adelante fue solo nosotras intentando sobrevivir con lo que teníamos, luchando contra ejércitos siendo unas pocas…..", decía yo con pesar.

-"Porque mineras, o leñadoras no somos, o profesores para el caso…como ni una aquí….creo que paso de la escuela primaria….."; decía yo como señalaba al grupo.

Donde Mig medio quería levantar la mano para protestar.

Pero al ver que nadie lo hacía, dejo de hacerlo.

-"No somos lideres políticos, no sabemos como vivir entre civiles y evitar que tengan miedo de lo que pase…ni una aquí lo hace….más bien, si estamos aquí ahora…..es porque en nuestros pasados, tener vida de civil no nos llenaban, o en mi caso…solo quería luchar por las injusticias de mi pueblo, o solo vivir según las reglas de las calles", decía yo como me señalaba a mi misma, a Chanti y a Geminis y Gimmy, que asentían no más con lo que dije.

-"O solo no tuvo una infancia, y fue criada para ser una guerrera desde que era una potra….."; decía como señalaba a Mig y a Kary como bajaban la mirada.

-"O simplemente…..vivieron en pozos infernales toda su vida que harían ver este país como Equestria a comparación…..y el vivir normal…..les es un sueño bizarro"; decía yo como señalaba a Flower, Zecora y Armory.

Ninguna dijo nada

-"O solo….recibieron un golpe de realidad….cuando el destino les quito todo lo que querían y apreciaban…"; decía yo como señalaba a Afit y a Sitra.

-"Solo somos un grupo de inadaptadas que…..apenas tienen algo que perder, y solo queremos hacer que otros no sufran lo que nosotras", decía yo toda seria y con gran pesar.

Estaba tentada a quitarme el casco para que vea quien soy….

Pero…

No quiero que pierdan la confianza en nosotras de inmediato…

Al menos antes quiero demostrar que puedo hacer algo.

-"Agradezco su sinceridad señora…."; decía Kalifa algo decaída como se sentaba en el piso.

Sin importar si aun estuviera empapada por lo de hace rato.

-"Pero eso solo confirma que de verdad….estamos solas….."; decía ella con pesar como parecía deprimirse más.

-"Espera….acabas de decir que los Equestres les dieron sus cosas para iniciar su campaña para erradicar a los míos?", pregunto el viejo grifo todo curioso como lo había pensado un rato lo que dije.

-"Si….ellos lo hicieron, aparte…..de que después que limpiaran los restos de la invasión alienígena….y reconstruir su nación….ellos empezarían a ayudar al resto del mundo…pero…..dentro de unos….4 años más…..", decía yo sin dudarlo.

Esperando que sea al menos un minimo consuelo para ellos, de que al menos la ayuda vendría.

Algún día.

Pero toda la tristeza que estaba experimentando Kalifa…

Se fue al instante.

-"Así que esos desgraciados…por fin se bajaran de sus pedestales, y se animaran a "ayudarnos"….pero no hoy….no mañana…si no…..cuando reparen lo que sea que les paso…..daños talvez fáciles de arreglar, o donde no murieron muchos civiles…mientras que el resto de naciones sufre….peores calvarios…..jejeje…jejeje…."; decía ella con rabia contenida como empezaba a reír

-"Una invasión alienígena no es poca cosa la verdad….."; decía Zecora, siendo la única.

Que quería ser la neutra aquí….al respecto de toda cosa que se refiera a Equestria

-"Ya…ya…admito que si puede ser algo grave…pero…..dime…cuantas ciudades fueron barridas del mapa…o cuantos muertos hubo…..cuantos cientos de potros y potras…..no van a celebrar La víspera de los corazones Calidos….con sus padres…..?", preguntaba ella como se contenía el enojo.

Zecora bajo la cabeza…

Y ella no lo hace cuando sabe que va a ganar una discusión…

Así que eso ya de por si….es un mal presagio.

-"Las cifras de muertos…..fueron….menos de….5mil….y fueron solo soldados de la guardia real"; decía Zecora sin muchas ganas la verdad.

Sabiendo de antemano que esa respuesta, era la peor de todas.

-"Pues…..que cosas no….esa cifra…que….era lo que se perdía…cada día aquí…..o quizás…..cada hora…..o quizás…..si contaramos a la vez las victimas que había a nivel mundial…sería talvez una cifra que sucedía cada minuto….5 mil…muertes por minuto…..durante la hora más oscura de nuestro mundo…y me dices que los Equestres….no moverán una sola pezuña…..…hasta haber barrido los cuerpos…..o hasta haber limpiando sus hogares…o incluso…..darles digna sepultura a sus muertos", decía ella como tenía la voz entre cortada ya, "Cuando ni eso último podemos hacer…", decía ella con toda la rabia acumulada.

-"Mi madre…murió porque los Equestres nos ignoraron desde antes de que Bloody lanzara su ultimátum, y el mundo estuviera sumido en el caos…..y ahora…cuando les entro las ganas de ayudar…me dices que van a hacerlo….cuando todo…..ha pasado, cuando ya los heridos de bala que no fueron tratados…..murieron en los hospitales…..cuando tuvimos que quemar los miles de cuerpos de todos los muertos, porque ya no se podía soportar el olor, porque no había suficientes ponys para sepultarlos a todos?", pregunto ella ya explotando de rabia.

Nadie dijo nada….

Tenía todo el derecho de estar enojada…..

Y yo también lo estuvo cuando me dijeron que no iban a actuar hasta después de tanto tiempo…

Y esos ejemplos ya los vimos…

En Saddle Arabia…..

Que si no hubiéramos ido allí….como uno de los primeros lugares

Quien sabe cuantos inocentes habrían muerto…

….

Y solo porque?

No había dinero para pagarle a los ponys para ir a ayudar?

….

Faltaba comida?

Si….puede ser…

Pero…..a quien vas a alimentar, si el que quieres ayudar, se esta muriendo de gangrena…o esta siendo asesinado por los secuaces de Bloody…..

Y más esta el echo de que…..

Nadie lo sabe en Equestria.

Y todo por ese puto secretismo de estado….

Porque….si todos los ponys de Equestria hubieran sabido lo que pasaba en el mundo…..

Estoy bien segura que…..nadie en Equestria….hubiera comido durante un años, si eso significa donar sus raciones a todas las naciones necesitadas, y hasta trabajar de a gratis en intentar ayudar a los necesitados.

Así de amable y buena es su gente….

Los verdaderos villanos….son los que los gobiernan desde las sombras….

-"Oye…", decía todo serio el viejo como me toco el hombro para sacarme de mis pensamientos.

-"Si?", pregunto yo.

-"Superas en tecnología a los Equestres?", pregunto él.

Yo solo asiento.

-"Puedes entonces ir y obligarlos a traer ayuda…..porque, si ustedes solo pueden hacer cosas con fuerza bruta….obligenlos a ayudarnos, porque es el único método que queda….si solo las palabras van a oídos sordos, que sus acciones los despierten"; decía el viejo grifo.

-"Y será un placer hacerlo, de veras"; decía yo toda seria.

Porque, si, al demonio su estúpido sistema de secretismo.

Esta gente…..mi gente necesita ayuda…..

Todos en el mundo lo necesitan….

Pero no damos abasto…

-"Pero, aun tenemos que acabar con la antigua sacerdotisa del reino cebra….la que inicio todo…..la que creo al monstruo que nos destruyo a todos…recién allí…..podremos hacer lo que pides", decía yo yoda seria.

-"Que sufra lentamente esa perra…..porque tanto los Equestres, como las cebras….nos ignoraron…no merecen piedad alguna"; decía Kalifa aun con odio.

-"No…es demasiado peligrosa…necesita ser eliminada de la faz de la tierra…rápidamente, pero eso no significa que sea indoloro"; decía yo toda segura de ello.

Ella lo sintió.

-"Entendiendo…si alguien creo a Bloody….supongo que es un monstruo peor que ella…..y alguien así…..no debe ser fácil de matar"; decía Kalifa.

-"Como no tienes ni idea…."; decía yo toda seria, como ya iba a despedirme de ella y continuar.

Ya no tenía nada más que preguntarle después de todo.

Además, realmente nos falta esa sacerdotisa de mierda.

Una vez eso…..y haber ido a Equestria a reclamarles porque no salen a ayudar antes, ahora que tenemos todos los medios para obligarles si es necesario.

Recién allí…podremos descansar.

Y ya, no importa si luego los Equestres no nos recompensan…

Me vale una mierda lo que sea que nos quieran dar.

Porque ya tenemos una maldita base donde llamar hogar.

Y es en una isla en medio del mar donde somos las absolutas dueñas.

Y con eso….estoy bien servida.

-"Pero….no vamos a irnos hasta saber realmente…que los laboratorios de Bloody están o no en este país, porque una fuente de confianza escucho que la traían a este país…..pero….quiero verificar, si realmente llegaron a hacerlo"; dijo Meca después de buen rato como noto que la conversación había terminado.

-"Te dijimos que realmente no hemos encontrado nada….ni siquiera una construcción nueva o sospechosa…..realmente, la costa fue la más destruida durante la guerra, y no queda nada en esas zonas….y creeme, lo hemos revisado desde que sus colegas llegaron a nuestras tierras….siempre mandamos por si acaso equipos de búsqueda para que reporten si nos invaden o no en esas zonas muertas del país"; decía Kalifa toda seria.

-"Y este país no tiene otros territorios…..como islas….o zonas no reclamadas de manera oficial?"; pregunto Meca todo serio.

-"Tiene 15 islas en forma de archipiélago al oeste…..son muy bonitas y eran las únicas zonas que la guerra no había tocado, por ser más un lugar de relajación, que realmente vitales…..y eran muy protegidas, como algunos de los putos familiares de la realeza lo visitaban con frecuencia"; decía yo como hacía memoria.

Aunque todas las playas del país son bonitas.

La de ese archipiélago era mágico…

La marea bajaba tanto que podías caminar en el mar si querías, y era el lugar donde se encontraba el mayor arrecife de coral del mundo, un lugar donde podías ver nadar peces de todo tipo tanto de lejos, como entre tus pezuñas cuando caminabas entre las islas…..

Donde el coral, a la vez funcionaba como un disuasorio para que los barcos no puedan pasar, como el coral estaba muy cerca de la superficie.

Y ningún barco iba allí o encallaría.

Y solo podías llegar allí siendo pegaso o llevado por uno.

-"Oh si…..el archipiélago de Tunica…ese lugar…no lo eh visitado desde que mi madre y mis hermanas lo visitamos hace tantos años atrás…."; decía ella con tristeza de nuevo, "Realmente era hermoso….", decía ella con mucha nostalgia

-"Y antes que pregunten, si, los hemos revisado, no están abandonados, solo ocupados por ex trabajadores de los spas y del hotel que había en la zona y que se habían quedado atrapados, porque nadie les aviso que el país colapso,….nunca supieron nada de porque nadie les visitaba o recogían, o les daban suministros….y aunque no esta las islas muy lejos de la costa….son varias horas si uno decide nadar hacia el continente…, y dicen que algunos lo intentaron….pero como creo que nadie de ellos, talvez murieron en el trayecto….."; decía el grifo todo serio, "Esos empleados que eran ponys tierra que sobrevivieron en un terreno con apenas agua limpia y casi nada de comida, tuvieron que si o si aprender a comer pescado, o morir de hambre, y aunque se les ofreció regresarlos al continente….cuando se enteraron de que pues…..el país estaba colapsado….solo se decidieron quedar allí a vivir"; decía el grifo todo serio.

-"Oye…acaso tu fuiste a ese archipiélago?", pregunto curiosa Kalifa, "Porque describiste muy bien ese lugar"

-"No…..pero, debo de admitir que antes de pues…que mi vida cambiará radicalmente…..", o sea, antes de unirme a los rebeldes, *pensó ella antes de seguir hablando*, "Quería ir allí…pero, eso será después de que términos con lo que dije que haríamos"; decía yo toda seria.

Esos sueños de la niñez…..que se te olvidan al crecer….pero…..aun están allí.

Esperando a que los recuerdes…..

Jooder…..

Acaso en serio soy tan vieja ya…que empiezo a recordar eso como si hubiera sido hace 1000 años? *pensaba eso como sonreía, como reía levemente*

-"Ya, ya….es un lindo lugar si…..pero, en serio no hay nada más….?", pregunto Meca todo extrañado.

-"No….pero, podríamos revisar documentos que no hayan sido dañados…..y preguntar a los civiles si han escuchado algo…o saben algo que no sabemos o no se haya registrado porque de seguro fue por debajo de la ley", dijo Kalifa como estaba algo pensativa.

-"Eso si nos ayudaría a estar sin ninguna duda la verdad, y nos quitara un gran peso de encima si resulta que de verdad no hay nada, y la instalación pudo nunca haberse concretado por los disturbios"; decía Meca agradecido mientras sonaba positivo.

Y la verdad…..es que también necesito ese positivismo…..

Y saben que…..

Vamos a intentarlo…..

Quiero creer que….Holy esta bien…

-"Oye, tenemos una yegua que tienen unos poderes que los ayudará enormemente a su crisis de alimentos, y que no los creerías posibles…..pero, joder, el año pasado vivimos una época oscura traída por alienígenas y un dios antiguo de las profundidades…así que…..creo que a estas alturas…todo es posible", decía yo como me sentía más animada.

-"Mientras pueda realmente ayudar…no lo cuestionare"; decía Kalifa.

-"Bueno, voy a llamarla y ver si puede ayudar a hacer unas cosas que…serán raras, pero realmente ayudarán a que este país este un poquito mejor", decía yo toda animada.

-"Bien, bien, eso hasta sería un justo intercambio por la información que le daremos, en vez de que solo sea un favor para que nos deban más tarde"; decía ella toda animada igual, "Pero...su grupo tiene un nombre…..o un líder?", pregunto ella toda curiosa ahora, que ya las cosas se habían relajado un poco.

-"Si, nuestro grupo es llamado el Grupo Fenix, y yo soy la líder"; decía yo como me bajo de golpe los animos…..pero si no lo digo ahora…..y se enteran por otros medios….

Ufff…se van enojar feo.

-"Y me llamo…."; decía yo como suspiraba algo nerviosa como me quitaba el casco, "Torment Sky….capitana Torment Sky", decía yo.

Pero, cuando esperaba que me mirara con enojo…..

Solo se me quedo viendo por un momento con algo de sorpresa.

-"Guao…..esto es extraño….."; decía ella algo confundida como se reía levemente.

-"Porque?", pregunto yo toda confundida por su reacción.

-"Porque….puede que haya dicho con odio tu nombre…pero, todo el mundo aquí escucho de que perdiste a todos tus compañeros y que nadie absolutamente lloraría su perdida porque fueron los que mataron a muchos buenos ponys, caíste en la bebida, no tenías a nadie, y que moriste en la invasión…..y bueno, joder, hasta ya habíamos puesto un día en el calendario donde festejamos el día de la invasión, como el día de la muerte de Bloody y tuya…..y pues…odio hacia ti aun ahí…pero….para este punto, si le dijeras a los civiles que hay por la calle que eres tu…..solo te insultarían unas cuantas frases, o te lanzarían algo…..pero allí quedo, porque ya celebramos tu muerte, y si has usado tu nueva oportunidad en la vida para cambiar…y hacer el bien…te juzgaremos por ello….porque ya tu, yo anterior…ha muerto para nosotros…..y tus familiares y primos en venganza echa por los civiles….…..pero…..eso es tema aparte"; decía ella toda tranquila como dijo eso último toda aprisa.

Puede que no haya estado tan atada a mi familia….

Pero aun así…

Otra cosa porque culparme…..

Nadie merece morir por mi culpa…

Aunque….también estaba lista porque me odiarán por todo lo que hice…

Pero se que cuando muera…..y me encuentre con ellos…..ya me dirán todo lo que me han guardado en vida…..

-"Chicas…..regresemos al barco….vamos a esperar si es que todo está en orden….luego ya partiremos al reino cebra si es que todo lo está"; decía yo como ya solo quería irme…

Este día ha sido una montaña rusa de emociones….

-"Nos vemos…..y…..solo avisenos cuando sepa algo…."; decía yo toda seria como le daba mi radio.

-"No te preocupes…..cualquier cosa para acabar con Bloody lo haríamos hasta gratis"; decía Kalifa toda tranquila.

-"Bien…."; decía yo como me daba la vuelta para irme…

-"Yo me quedare un tiempo aquí, si no les importa….", comentaba Meca.

-"Claro….solo no te olvides que aun hay mucho que hacer"; decía yo como ahora estoy decaída.

Como ya el resto solo nos marchamos….

.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Ese mismo día**

 **De regreso en donde está anclado el barco**

 **11:32 am**

-"Bueno…al parecer tus poderes son normales de nuevo…", decía yo como veía a Holy descansar en las afueras del pueblo, sobre una hamaca…..

Una hamaca creada con lianas entre 2 palmeras, como de una de las palmeras, una liana esta sosteniendo un coco cerca de ella.

Y al parecer, altero el coco lo suficiente como para que tenga una rama, y esta sea como su *bombilla/sorbete/pajilla* **(O como le digan en su país)**

Y esta bebiendo tranquilamente de ella, como la hamaca se mece sola…...

-"Mmmm…realmente había olvidado lo que era realmente poder tomar el sol saben…"; decía ella toda nostálgica como ni se movío, pero estábamos lo suficientemente cerca de ella.

Pero supongo que nos pudo sentir a mí y a Kary, cuando apenas tocamos tierra…..

Significando que realmente sus poderes están intactos.

El resto están en la playa pasando el rato.

Como ahora solo tenemos que estar esperando la confirmación sobre Bloody Mary, antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa.

-"Lo sabemos….."; decía yo toda comprensiva.

-"Porque es cierto lo que dicen…nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes"; decía ella como aun estaba toda relajada echada en esa hamaca improvisada.

-"Si….lo sabemos…."; decía yo aun comprensiva.

-"Y que paso entonces…..ya destruyeron a mi…hermana?"; pregunto ella como la pensó demasiado, pero no lo dijo en un tono agresivo ni nada, lo pregunto tal cual alguien te preguntaría como esta tu día.

-"No…resulta que el país esta en paz…pero que no saben si realmente Bloody vino aquí, o quizás no…pero la líder del país lo verá por nosotros"; decía yo.

-"Ohhh….bueno….entonces por fin podremos descansar verdad si es que no hay nada verdad"; decía ella toda tranquila.

-"Algo así….pero…primero queremos preguntarte si nos puedes hacer un favor", decía yo algo nerviosa.

-"Ohh…..que cosa?", pregunto ella toda curiosa como por fin se sentó en la hamaca y nos miro toda atenta.

-"Es que…..este país quedo muy devastado, y necesitan comida para los jóvenes huérfanos, pero no hay suficientes ponys para recolectar la comida necesaria, y pensamos que tu podrías ya sabes….hacer lo que hiciste en Hopetown a nosotras, cuando te dejamos haya…..sobre crear ponys artificiales que los puedan ayudar"; decía yo algo nerviosa.

Porque realmente no quiero volver a estar en un capullo de nuevo…..

-"Podría hacerlo…pero sinceramente…siento que no tengo las semillas de todos ustedes conmigo….más bien, recién estoy recuperando todas las semillas de todas las plantas de zona tropical que conocía alguna vez ahora mismo"; decía ella como tomaba el coco con sus propias pezuñas.

-"Oh, y también a como caminar como alguien normal…...a pesar de que tengo recuerdos de hacerlo antes…."; decía ella toda pensativa como tomaba su agüita de coco.

Claro…es un reinicio total, donde solo Holy fue de vuelta, no todas las semillas que tomo…..

-"Pero…..si te diéramos nuestras semillas….tu crees poder hacer cientos de versiones diferentes de nosotras?"; pregunto yo toda curiosa.

Porque tampoco quiero que se sientan incomodos por cientos de ponys parecidos entre apareciendo en sus comunidades a la vez…..

-"Mmmm…si…..pero, soy yo la que les doy vida….porque si me desvinculo….los ponys planta que cree, se volverán eso….solo plantas que no se mueven….además, no se cuanto rango tengan alrededor mío"; decía ella un poquito seria y algo pensativa.

Si….

Eso es cierto….

Es su única falla.

Aunque, podríamos dejarla a Holy aquí todo el tiempo que haga falta…pero…

Ya no la quiero tratar como un objeto.

Después de todo, parece que se volvió una pony tranquila.

Como no ha mencionado nada de sexo desde que nos dirigió la palabra.

Más bien, nosotros iniciamos el tema.

Talvez hasta sea tolerable estar con ella…..

-"Mmm…..sabes que…..tu no más hazlo, talvez Meddy tenga la respuesta y les pueda dar autonomía a tus creaciones"; decía yo toda tranquila.

Después de todo, ella técnicamente ha clonado a Holy.

Creo que descubrir como darle autonomía a sus ponys planta sea pan comido para ella.

-"Pero…..si se vuelven autónomos….debemos hacer que sean de ponys buenos las semillas de los ponys que estén dispuesto a donarlos"; decía Holy toda pensativa.

-"Y sabes que…también que no sean solo ponys buenos…..podríamos crear ponys planta con conocimientos médicos como Hack tiene, y sobre pócimas como Zecora, además de conocimiento de cocina como de Chanti para alimentar como se debe a la gente necesitada, y para ayudar a reconstruir las ciudades, conocimientos sobre mantenimiento e uso de herramientas de todos nuestros ingenieros", sugería Kary toda pensativa.

-"Oh, y bueno con los bebes…..como lo es Armory"; decía yo con animos.

-"Porque no solo Ema para los que quieran que sepan de mantenimiento, porque dudo que quieran tener a un ejercito de ingenieros militares para construir casas", decía Holy toda pensativa.

-"Eso si sería lo mejor…"; decía yo sorprendida.

-"Es una buena sugerencia…."; dijo Kary sorprendida.

-"Ya mi mente ya no la siento tan abrumada como antes y ya puedo pensar con más claridad…..haciendo que la verdad esto sea extrañamente…agradable….", decía ella sin saber como describirlo.

Nosotras tampoco queríamos tentar al destino y preguntarle sobre si aun tiene "deseo sexual".

-"Y como exactamente los combinarás…solo piensas con quien quieres emparejar esas semillas…..y ya está?"; pregunto yo algo curiosa.

-"Algo así hice la otra vez…...pero como no vivieron toda una vida, combine los recuerdos de esas parejas, y resultaron con personalidades diferentes", decía ella toda pensativa.

-"Nos puedes dar un ejemplo?", pregunto Kary.

-"Muy bien….", decía Holy como sonreía como se quedo callada un segundo.

Pero antes de que pudiéramos preguntarnos porque no nos decía su ejemplo.

*Entonces suspiraron ambas sorprendidas*

-"iiiiiiiiiiiii….!", gritaba yo como sentí algo entrar por mi vagina, así de gratis….y por sorpresa.

Sentir como algo se movía en mi interior un momento…

Y luego salir haciendo un sonoro *pop*

Kary al parecer también le paso lo mismo como estaba sonrojada…

Creo que yo igual.

-"Hablaba de que nos cuentes un ejemplo…..no que hagas uno de nosotras ahora mismo!", grito yo enojada como estoy bien roja como un tomate de la vergüenza.

-"Lo siento…..es que creí que sería más fácil mostrarles que solo contarles"; decía ella apenada como bajaba la cabeza, toda avergonzada.

Y eso…..

Eso no hacía antes…..

…

Solo lo hacía y ya…

Parece que de verdad esta madurando…..o quizás el ADN que uso para estabilizarla, la hizo madurar de golpe…

-"Pero…..ya les extraje sus ovulos…no quieren un ejemplo en vivo?", pregunto ella aún apenada, pero aun dispuesta a hacerlo.

-"Ya que…"; decía yo sin muchas ganas….aunque también, queríamos ver que tal resultaba.

Porque cuando vimos a nuestros "hijos" que creo ella en Hopetown, solo los vimos.

Nunca interactuamos con ellos ni nada.

Pero ahora que van a ser usados para un bien mayor.

Creo que es necesario ver si realmente serán útiles.

O como es la combinación que hace Holy, a ver si realmente son útiles.

Bueno, entonces ella al lado un capullo empezó a crecer y crecer.

Le tomo alrededor de un minuto detenerse de crecer hasta ser solo un poco más grande que un pony estando de pie, y se parece más a una flor antes de florecer.

Era un capullo de color rojo como la carne.

Y hasta tenía algo parecido a venas palpitando a su alrededor.

Era asqueroso y fascinante a la vez.

Aunque eso si, su tallo de donde crecía, era verde.

-"Ehhh…así que así lo creabas?", pregunto yo algo asqueada.

-"Cuando se trata de una combinación, es más complejo, una clonación es más rápida"; decía ella toda feliz de explicar.

-"Porque es plantar, hacer crecer y listo", decía ella toda tranquila.

Como si el echo de crear una vida fuera sencillo…y lo más normal del mundo…..

Bueno, lo es, si eres una hembra y te embarazas…..pero ella…técnicamente crea vida si el terreno se lo permite.

Ella es una diosa la verdad.

Y en estos momentos, a pesar de que no pidío permiso para violar nuestras intimidades…al menos no nos dejo inconscientes ni nada…así que…

Podría decirse que esta aprendiendo?

-"Pero cuanto tarda?"; pregunto Kary.

-"Bueno, recuerdo que cuando era entre un ovulo y un espermatozoide, tardaba entre 5 y 10…..dependiendo si era entre especies o no….pero entre ovulos tardaba unos 10 a 30 minutos"; decía ella toda pensativa.

-"Realmente si que tienes todo bien monitoreado…"; dijo Kary algo impresionada.

Y la verdad yo también….

Y pensaba que lo dejaba ella más o menos al azar.

-"La verdad es que yo también recién me doy cuenta….porque….me doy cuenta….como solo aprendí a medir la hora midiendo el sol y la luna en el cielo…..no tenía aun claro el concepto de minutos….pero creo que todos esos recuerdos que circulaban en mi cabeza me hicieron captarlo…", decía ella como se ponía a filosofar y estar mirando al vació, o sea, a la nada.

Eso….eso si es extraño.

-"Que cosas crees que te resultan nuevas ahora con tu comportamiento?", pregunto yo.

-"Bueno…..por ejemplo…quiero comer carne como no tienen idea…además, tengo algunos colmillos como si fuera un carnívoro…..", decía ella como mostraba sus dientes.

Y de echo….si los tenía.

Pero no tan prominentes como un carnívoro y eran del mismo tamaño que todos sus dientes.

Pero si eran puntiagudos.

-"Y aunque todas me parecen super atractivas y aun conservo mi bisexualidad…yo no voy a hacerles nada sexual, si no quieren", decía ella algo sonrojada, "Y lo que les hice con las lianas hace un rato fue con intención científica, nada sexual, lo juro"; decía ella toda sonrojada….

Ok….

Ahora si, lo que sea que le hizo esta Meddy…..le bajo unas rayitas a su ninfomanía.

Haciéndola tolerable como Flower.

Y creo que con eso estoy bien la verdad.

-"Esta bien….mientras que sientas que estes bien…..no hay problema"; decía yo con una sonrisa sincera al final.

Para que se sienta más comoda con su nuevo sentir.

Porque la verdad, antes era insoportable.

Ahora está…más soportable.

-"Ohhhh…..ya va a nacer…", decía Holy toda emocionada como se bajo de su Hamaca, como al parecer su cola estaba con una liana saliéndole de esta y que esta conectada aun al árbol.

-"Y va a salpicar?", pregunto yo como veíamos ese capullo hacer sonidos como si fuera un animal gruñendo.

-"Un poquito…", decía Holy toda tranquila como se alejaba un poco, "No demoro mucho…..al parecer el echo de que ambas sean de la misma especie y raza, ayudo mucho", decía ella toda feliz.

Como nosotras solo retrocedíamos lentamente como el capullo ya se medio agitaba, y esas venas se les veía latiendo…

Y cuando nos alejamos 10 metros de esa cosa.

El capullo se abrío como una flor al florecer, liberando baba transparente por todos lados.

Aunque nos alejamos lo suficiente por suerte, como para que no nos salpicara.

En el centro del capullo, ahora expuesto estaba una yegua de pelaje roja como la de Kary, y de mi misma melena, gris, con una raya amarilla en forma de rayo que yo.

Tenía la punta final de su cola, como Holy, unida con una liana a la flor.

-"Argg…porque coño estoy tan vizcosa…."; decía la pony hibrida sonando irritada como empezaba a despertarse y levantarse, y a sacudirse como un perro.

-"Ok….tiene mi personalidad…..", decía yo sin emociones

Porque esto aun era algo totalmente sorprendente para mí.

Y sonaba más como a Kary…

Entonces, ella nos miro.

-"Saben que día es hoy señoras?", pregunto ella más o menos seria como venía caminando hacia nosotras, mientras se limpiaba los restos de baba de su pelaje.

Pareciendo no importarle que tiene una liana saliéndole de la cola y que sigue conectada a la flor…

Pero espera…

Me acaba de decir señora!? *pensó ella algo enojada, como fue un duro golpe a su ego*

-"Es 23 de octubre, y ya tus compañeras han iniciado una misión sin ti"; decía Holy con una sonrisa.

-"Ohhh joooder…sabe a donde se fueron?", pregunto ella con mucha urgencia.

-"Se fueron hacia el norte…si corres ahora mismo, puedes alcanzarlos"; decía Holy toda tranquila

-"Gracias señora", decía ella como hacía un saludo del tipo militar, y se iba corriendo por el bosque….sin saber exactamente donde era el norte…

Pero esta es la cosa, su correr era como un trote lento, como la liana le tomaba el tiempo de crecer en el suelo y seguirla.

-"Es la última vez que salgo con los chicos de la colonia a beber…"; se la escuchaba maldecir como estaba en su extraño trote…..

-"Ok….que es lo que sabe exactamente?", pregunto confundida primero Kary.

-"Bueno…al parecer decidió salir como una yegua…una muy bonita si me lo preguntan…."; decía ella como se sonrojaba y se le quedaba viendo su trasero de la yegua tipo planta.

Que creo que lo hizo a propósito.

Pero mientras trotaba, la yegua, por ninguna razón, levanto la cola para que se le viera todo…..

-"Podrías concentrarte y seguir explicándolo bien?", pregunto enojada Kary.

-"Bueno, en parte porque salío tan rápido, es porque la hice de 18 años….eligió más la vida de Kary….que sobre la de Torment como sus recuerdos son en su mayoría de entrenamiento en una base llena de mercenarios", decía Holy como cerraba los ojos.

Creo que para más concentración.

Pero…

Ok, se que no tuve una infancia tan bonita….pero aun así duele que haya dicho eso.

-"Pero…la adolescencia es más como la de Kary, como eligió salirse de los mercenarios por ser tan estrictos según ella…..porque puede ser que eligió la vida de Kary…pero la personalidad es de Torment"; decía Holy toda concetrada.

Tenía la intención de presumir.

Pero me contuve.

-"Y parece que piensa que estaba con sus amigos celebrando su primer viaje en barco de la marina real…y piensa que llega tarde a puerto para su viaje de regreso a casa"; decía Holy.

-"Ok…sigue teniendo algo de disciplina….como aun quiere seguir en un lugar estructurado", decía Kary toda pensativa.

-"Y le gusta el mar tanto como yo…eso si es interesante….."; decía yo toda pensativa.

-"Pues es obvio que si…ella es técnicamente su hija"; decía Holy con una sonrisa, "Pero con sus recuerdos mezclados obviamente, por lo demás, es un ser vivo sano y complejo con sus propios recuerdos y metas", decía ella sonando toda tranquila.

-"Prefiero solo saber que es un pony planta….que mi hija….muchas gracias…", decía yo prefiriendo seguir en la negación….

Porque al hacer lo que hicimos, le sellamos el destino a la pobre.

Y prefiero pensar que es solo una planta imitándonos, que nuestra hija.

Mejor para mi consciencia…

-"Lo mismo digo…..", decía Kary, apoyándome, sintiéndose tan incomoda con la situación como yo.

-"Pero…mantenla cerca de la zona…..no es necesario que…muera tan rápido….", decía yo como ya la consciencia me pesaba….

Es que joder….debí decir que no…

Pero…..esto se lo vamos a hacer a las otras…

Lo menos que podemos hacer es ser nosotras las conejillas de prueba….

-"Bien…..podré darle mucho sueño de nuevo, o asentarla en una cabaña cercana, haciéndola sentir cansada así de repente….."; decía Holy toda tranquila.

-"Gracias…"; decía yo bien agradecida.

-"Bueno…entonces llamaré a Chanti, a Ema, a Armory a Hack, a Zecora y Sitra…que ella es una buena pony dispuesta a ayudar a los necesitados también"; decía yo ya para irme de aquí, y dejar de jugar a ser la madre naturaleza.

Como me di cuenta que necesariamente no nos quiere a todas….

Ahora….convencer a Hack será lo complicado.

-"Esta bien…yo seguiré por aquí un rato, si gustan venir a hablar…..", decía ella como sonreía toda animada.

-"No te preocupes…se lo haremos saber a las demás eso"; decía yo aun algo angustiada por lo que acabamos de hacer.

-"Talvez Meddy se despierte antes y podamos ponernos a trabajar antes…..y estar todos juntos"; decía Kary cuando noto mi tono de voz.

-"Eso sería genial…ella me agrada mucho"; decía Holy como nos sonreía, como nosotras ya nos estábamos yendo.

-"Hasta más tarde entonces….", decía Kary como tomaba mi pata y me llevaba de regreso al barco.

-"Si, hasta más tarde….", decía yo algo menos angustiada.

Este puto día solo mejora verdad?

..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

 **Ok…**

 **Se que no es la locura que esperaban…**

 **Pero es que el final de la serie me hizo ponerme muy sad…**

 **Porque después de todo, no todos los días tu serie que seguiste desde los inicios acaba….**

 **-"Si autor….yo veo que estás dolido…..y solo por eso no te voy a joder por hacer el capitulo tarde la anterior semana…..", decía Seras toda comprensiva.**

 **-"Si….es que…..esta serie representa tanto para mí…."; decía yo el autor con gran pesar, "Pero, no les contare esa historia ahora….se los contare…..al final del otro fanfic, porque aun el final me esta afectando, y estoy demasiado sentimental ahora mismo"**

 **-"Tanto así autor?", pregunto preocupada Seras.**

 **-"Si Seras…además, deberías agradecer a la serie…..si no fuera por ella…..tu no existirías….."; decía yo todo serio.**

 **-"Si…..al final…fue una bonita serie…con mucho lord por explotar, y eso es si que es una mina de oro para los que hacen fanfics…."; decía ella toda sonriente.**

 **-"Si….pero para que sepan, puede que no haya podido terminar estos 2 fanfics antes del final para que se viera más dramático…, eso no significa que dejare de escribir, joder, el final de la serie no significa que deje de ser brony, más bien, yo soy de los que seguirán siendo bronys de corazón toda su vida…..porque a ese nivel me pego la serie…", decía yo el autor todo serio.**

 **-"Pero no vengo a hacerles llorar…...vengo a entretenerlos y fascinarlos con las cosas locas que pasan en mis fanfics, así que…..ya para dejar de alargar este relleno ya….."**

 **Nos vemos para el próximo capitulo, que ese si será loco, gente bonita.**

 **Sigan siendo bronys o pegasistes…..**

 **Que si algo me enseño la serie.**

 **Es que el futuro aun es brillante a pesar de todo…**

 **Sigan vivos mis super pocos, pero leales lectores :3**

 **Que esto no acaba, hasta que el mundo explote, o yo muera :3**

 **Así que comenten que tal les pareció este tranquilito capitulo.**

 **Y disfrutar de lo que queda de año gente bonita.**


	49. Chapter 49

_**Capitulo 49: Meddy, la diosa de la vida**_

 **Torment Sky**

 **23 de octubre del 988 DDNM**

 **4:34 pm**

 **De vuelta en donde estaba Holy**

Estabamos de vuelta ya con casi todos los que serían necesarios para el experimento….

Y claro está.

A Meddy, que la trajimos entre yo y Kary teletransportandonos, porque aun esta bien dormida.

Fue difícil convencerlas….

Algunas más que a otras….

Incluso…..hasta imposible de hacerse….

-"Oh, veo que no conseguiste a todas…", decía Holy como estaba comiendo un mango…

Siendo que por esta zona no vi ni un árbol cercano que diera esa fruta….

Pero es Holy…..de seguro encontró a varios kilómetros de distancia y la trajo hasta aquí con sus poderes.

-"Bueno, que esperabas, después de lo que les hiciste en Hopetown, nadie quería volver a sentir tus lianas dentro de ellas…..…"; decía yo sin muchas ganas.

Como solo venía Armory, porque ella siempre esta dispuesta a ayudar, no importa la forma que sea…..

Y Sitra, que ella no experimento lo que nosotras en Hopetown, y no le tiene por tanto ningún resentimiento a Holy.

Además, que ella esta dispuesta a ayudar como sea a los inocentes que estén en la isla como sea.

-"Ya….pero creo que Armory no puede participar…."; decía Holy como se terminaba el mango de un bocado.

Armory estaba nerviosa por lo que iba a hacer Holy, pero como ella esta dispuesta a ayudar como sea a inocentes también, se esta aguantando su miedo.

-"Oh…y porque?", pregunto Armory algo nerviosa más porque pasaron varios segundos y nadie decía nada.

Más porque esperaba que Armory le preguntara eso.

Y creo que hablo al darse cuenta de ello.

-"Porque te has olvidado, que aunque era de noche en la isla, y nadie trabajaba en el bosque, aun yo podía ver lo que pasaba en el bosque gracias a mis poderes cuando despertaba solo para ir a cenar, y no veas lo golosa que eras con Ground…..que por poco superas a Flower con lo pervertida que eres con el a "solas""; decía Holy algo sonrojada como decía eso último muy entre comillas.

Armory la veía sonrojarse como un tomate maduro.

-"Pero vamos, se que no es por satisfacción sexual, lo hiciste más para ya tener un bebe en el horno, conociéndote que tanto te gustaría ya tener tus propios hijos…...y creo que después de 1 mes haciéndolo en el bosque, debes estar más que preñada"; decía Holy toda tranquila como del suelo, al lado de Armory hacía brotar una pequeña raíz, y que formaba una pequeña planta, donde empezó de este a crecer un solo fruto.

Un durazno.

-"Así que felicidades por si te has quedado embarazada…pero si aun no te has embarazado ya a pesar de toda esa acción, ese durazno está tan cargado de hormonas para que aumente las posibilidades de embarazo y que haya más ovulos para más hijos por embarazo"; decía ella toda sonriente.

Armory no respondió, solo se quedo viendo el durazno en silencio.

-"Pero…..y eso que tiene que ver con no participar en la prueba?", pregunto yo confundida.

-"Porque aunque mis lianas son delicadas cuando se introducen dentro de ustedes, el posible ovulo fecundado de Armory, puede pegarse a la liana, en vez de al útero, y adiós embarazo….y yo no quiero arruinar lo que la madre naturaleza planea para el próximo ser vivo que traerá al mundo Armory"; decía Holy como sonreía.

Ok…clases de moralidad de la yegua que hace unas horas creo a una pobre yegua, aunque sea una planta….pero que no tiene ni idea que si Holy se va de la isla, ella se muere.

Es una enorme hipocresía…

Pero joder, no quiero volver a tener esos pensamientos moralistas después de lo que hicimos con esa pony planta…..

Así que se la dejo pasar.

-"Yo…realmente quiero tener muchos hijos….no se cuantos…pero quiero muchos…", decía Armory toda reflexiva como tomaba el durazno de la planta.

-"Tener hijos es una gran responsabilidad señorita Armory…."; decía Sitra toda seria.

-"Pero es algo que te llena por dentro no, sientes mucho orgullos y gozo al verlos crecer y convertirse en ponys de bien?", pregunto Armory toda reflexiva.

-"Mucho…..pero aun así es difícil…pero creo que esa dificultad…que cuando la logras superar….te llena de satisfacción", decía Sitra como le sonreía a ella.

-"Pero…sabes cuando parar de tenerlos?", pregunto Armory algo curiosa.

-"Nunca lo pensé…..porque más vivía el día a día, sin pensar mucho en el futuro…..pero, mientras veas que aun les puedes dar amor y cariño a todos….tu puedes tener cuantos quieras", decía Sitra como le animaba a Armory.

-"Yo tengo mucho amor que dar entonces"; decía Armory como sonreía y se comía el durazno entero.

Sin mucho pensarlo.

Masticarlo un poco, para luego escupir la semilla, y ya tragar el resto.

-"Ahora ve niña…..ve y exprime a tu media naranja y ten tantos hijos como quieras"; decía Holy con una sonrisa.

-"Eso haré", decía Armory con una sonrisa como se iba corriendo de regreso al barco.

-"Ok…..eso queda solo a Sitra para hacer esto"; decía Kary no con muchos animos.

-"No se preocupen, puedo hacerlo con Sitra sola, después de todo ella es una buena yegua que es inteligente y aprende cosas muy rápido, así que, si no les importa que combine mis ovulos con los de ella…podremos probar que tal salen"; decía Holy con una sonrisa.

…

-"Eh…..pero mejor podría ser que se parezcan más a Sitra….ya sabes, porque en este país no creo que sean tan amables en recibir la ayuda de una cebra, ya sabes, por Bloody Mary y todo eso"; decía yo toda seria.

Aunque mi razón era más porque no quería puras Holy 2.0.

Aun cuando ella ya parece una yegua más centrada.

Quien dice si sus hijas saldrán igual de centradas….

-"Oh…..esta bien…creo que puedo hacer eso", decía ella toda pensativa como entonces vi salir una liana del suelo cerca de Sitra.

Más bien, atrás de Sitra.

-"Empezamos ahora?", pregunto Holy.

-"Eh…porque no esperamos a que Meddy se despierte y nos ayude a averiguar como darle autonomía a tus creaciones, y así no malgastar tan limitados ovulos….."; decía Kary rápidamente.

Como Sitra se tensó un poco, aun cuando sabía como sería el procedimiento.

Supongo que tampoco quería volver a hacer a otra pony planta, que talvez, no tendría salvación….si es que Meddy no podría hacer nada por la pony planta de prueba.

-"Ok…..tiene sentido", decía Holy toda tranquila como se sentó.

Como teníamos aún, a una dormida Meddy echada en la tierra, sin señal de despertarse pronto.

Y Holy no lo sabe, pero le hicimos de todo para despertar y nada.

Le lanzamos agua fría, como caliente y nada.

Además de cosquillas y hasta sacudirla.

Y nada…

Realmente cuando alguien tiene el sueño pesado, lo tiene pesado.

Aunque cuando revisamos su laboratorio, y ver cuantos termos de café había allá….

Creo que Meddy no despertaría hasta año nuevo…

-"Y…puedes esperar?", pregunto yo como Holy la veía sentada, mirando a Meddy dormir.

-"Claro"; decía ella toda tranquila.

-"Pero así, solo quedándote viéndola dormir?", pregunto Kary.

-"Sip", decía ella toda tranquila.

-"Eh…no quieres hacer algo más?", pregunto yo confundida.

-"No, aproveche en tocarme por primera vez, hace una hora, y si que se siente delicioso…..nunca creí que sería tan genial poder tocarme por mi cuenta"; decía ella con una sonrisa.

-"Eh…..bueno…y si mejor hacemos algo más normal…..y te enseñamos a jugar…..a las cartas?", pregunto yo, como pensaba un juego que no la requiera alejarse de aquí.

-"Ohhh…..cierto, ahora puedo tocar las cosas sin que las tengan que quemar luego"; decía ella sonando contenta.

-"Bueno, yo voy a traer las cartas y algunos bocadillos"; decía yo como encendía mi cuerno para teletransportarme.

-"Y yo algunas luces, porque parece que hasta estaremos aquí hasta muy tarde"; decía Kary con rapidez como también su cuerno se iluminaba.

-"Tu quédate aquí Sitra hasta que volvamos"; decía yo tranquilamente.

Y aliviada de hacer otra cosa.

Es que necesito mantener mi mente ocupada y no pensar en estos temas morales de nuevo.

-"Ok…"; es lo único que respondío ella, como Kary y yo nos teletransportanos, para prepararnos para una larga espera….

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **10:34 pm**

*estaban las 4 reunidas alrededor de un pequeño arbusto, con hojas suficientemente fuertes, como para hacer de mesa para su juego de cartas, como 2 lamparas con luces potentes iluminan los alrededores *

-"Y un par de reinas…..como la ven"; decía yo con una gran sonrisa como ponía mis cartas sobre esta mesa provisional.

-"Has tenido suerte esta vez….."; decía Kary como lanzaba con algo de disgusto sus cartas al mismo lugar que yo.

-"Yo realmente sigo sin entender este juego"; decía Holy como bebía agüita de coco, como miraba seriamente las cartas.

-"Ni yo…pero al menos es divertido participar"; decía Sitra siendo positiva.

-"Eso dices ahora, pero cuando se trata de jugar para ver quien puede decidir sobre el menú del día, allí si todos se ponen serios"; decía yo con una sonrisa como tomaba una papa frita de una olla llena de estás que había a mi lado.

Realmente a Chanti no le importo cocinarnos estas papas fritas a parte de la cena.

Porque era eso, o venir con nosotras a con Holy.

Y como aun ninguna confía mucho en Holy.

Y más con como Armory hablo de más y conto que Holy talvez sepa las cosas vergonzosas que hicieron en el bosque en la isla todas.

Nadie quiere volver a poner un pie en tierra.

Si el echo de que quería voluntarias para donar sus ovulos para Holy también ayudo a que aceptaran quedarse en el barco de manera indefinida posiblemente.

-"Lo dices como algo bueno, sabiendo que Flower gano las últimas 2 semanas seguidas"; decía Kary como sonreía mientras se cruzaba sus patas delanteras, como con su magia agarraba un puñado de papas fritas y se las comía.

-"Oye, ella esta usando sus cambios hormonales por el embarazo a su favor…..porque si antes era impredecible, ahora lo es más"; decía yo algo irritada como me cruzaba de brazos y hacía un puchero, "Esos cambios no me ayudaban en el póker cuando yo estaba embarazada", murmuraba yo algo envidiosa.

-"Pero en serio tenemos que aguantar comer puro pescado con puré de manzana como relleno, anguila rellena de zanahorias, y pure de pescado frito con cebollas?", pregunto Sitra no muy feliz por ello, como con gusto se sacaba un buen puñado de papas y se lo empezaba a comer en pequeñas porciones.

-"Saben las reglas…el que gana las partidas de póker nocturnas, pueden decidir que hay de almorzar…...así hace divertidas las partidas de póker, como realmente nadie tiene dinero que gastar…."; decía yo toda tranquila como comía más papas.

-"Si, porque jugar sin perder o ganar algo, no tiene chiste en el póker", decía Kary con una sonrisa como comía también papas.

-"Me gustaría haber estado consciente para jugar con ustedes….aun cuando no entienda mucho el juego, sería entretenido estar con alguien, en vez de estar sola durmiendo como siempre"; decía Holy como apoyaba su cabeza en el arbusto, "En vez de solo ser una aspiradora y devorarme la comida sin pensar…"

Se escuchaba algo triste.

Bueno….la hemos tratado como la peste todos estos meses…

Pero….teníamos nuestros motivos…..no queríamos morir.

Pero aun así, no hay peor castigo que la soledad….….así que creo que ahora esta lo suficientemente tolerable para que se pueda unir a nuestro grupo como se debe.

Además, ya no es una carga…..ahora se puede mover y hacer las cosas por su cuenta ahora que puede mover sus extremidades.

-"Pero como estás bien….creo que es justo que te incluyamos en esos juegos"; decía yo como le ponía una pata en su hombro.

Y ella me miro y me sonrío.

-"Si…porque hay bebidas alcoholicas, comida, risas y muchas charlas divertidas mientras jugamos"; decía Kary como lo decía con una sonrisa al final.

Para animarla.

-"Eso si no lo niego…..si es entretenido estar en esos juegos nocturnos….aunque…me gustaría volver a comer comida normal…en vez de solo sacar las verduras o las frutas de la carne de los platillos para poder comer algo decente…..", decía Sitra como seguía comiendo con gusto sus papas.

-"Si…..pero al menos es solo en la cena…y ya pueden tener un buen desayuno y almuerzo", decía yo toda tranquila.

-"Gracias al cielo por eso…..no por nada me atasco de comida en el almuerzo para no tener que cenar"; decía Kary toda contenta como iba a agarrar unas papas…

-"Hey….."; decía confundida y algo enojada Kary como hacía levitar la gran olla de 20 litros, "Quien se acabo las papas tan rápido?", pregunto ella como volteaba la olla, para mostrarnos que no había nada allí.

-"No se porque se quejan….."; decía Meddy como se levantaba, estando cerca de donde estaba la olla con papas, "….a pesar de que son los antojos de una yegua embarazada, su cocinera los sabe hacer lo suficientemente bien, como para que la combinación de sabores no sea tan…..nauseabundos"; decía ella toda seria como estaba comiéndose un puñado de papas.

-"Bien, ya era que despertarás la verdad, porque tenemos mucho que hacer", decía yo como me ponía en 4 patas.

*gruñido*

-"Pero sea lo que sea, será para después…"; decía Meddy como se ponía sus brazos en su estomago, como resonaba con fuerza, "quien sabe cuantas horas sin ir al baño, y haberme alimentado de extrañas comidas y café durante una semana va a salir ahora!", decía ella como se le veía en su expresión que sufría.

Y se fue corriendo como tenía sus piernas semi cruzadas como aguantaba las ganas de ir.

Pero se iba corriendo hacia el bosque.

-"Ok…esta despierta…ahora solo hay que esperar a que termine con su asunto…..", decía Kary con algo de pena por Meddy.

-"Cuanto crees que tarde….?", pregunta Kary.

-"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", grito Meddy como no se había ido muy lejos como se escuchaba unos ruidos que…..mejor no pienso ni imaginarme que son…..

-"Dale 1 hora", decía yo rápidamente, para no pensar en el pobre árbol donde este botando las tripas Meddy, como agarraba las cartas, "Otra ronda?", pregunto yo como empiezo a barajarlas con mi magia.

-"Yo le entro"; decía Kary rápidamente.

-"Y yo…", dijeron Holy y Sitra casi al mismo tiempo como empezamos a jugar de nuevo.

Como Meddy….

Bueno, esta solo obedeciendo el llamado de la naturaleza.

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **1 hora después…**

-"Ok…es la última vez que accedo a comer cosas bizarras mientras bebía 2 litros de café diario…..", decía Meddy como sonaba algo como se sobaba con una mano el estomago, mientras se acercaba a nosotras.

-"Ahora…..me pueden decir porque estaba tirada en la tierra, en las afueras de un pueblo, en plena selva?", pregunto ella no muy feliz como ahora ponía sus manos en sus caderas.

-"Es que necesitamos que hagas una cosa muy importante para nosotras"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Que puede ser tan importante como para no esperar a que este consciente?"; pregunto ella aun sonando enojada.

-"Necesitamos hacer que los pony planta que hace Holy puedan ser independientes, para que cuando sea hora de irnos, estos puedan seguir haciendo sus trabajos en este territorio, que sería ayudar a sus ciudadanos con trabajos de granja y cualquier actividad con la que requieran ayuda, después de que la guerra que sufrieron aquí diezmara a la población"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Ya…..y acaso en serio eso no pudo esperar hasta que despertara?", pregunto ella como le bajo un poco el enojo, pero aun lo estaba.

-"Creí que estarías más sorprendida por esa petición"; comentó Kary toda intrigada.

-"Bueno, es una de las cosas que tenía planeada para ella, como ya tengo registrados todos los poderes que me contó que tenía la señorita Holy"; decía ella como señalaba a Holy, ya menos enojada y más con su voz seria, "Oh, y por cierto Holy, te has sentido bien…..no has sentido nada extraño o malo contigo?", pregunto algo preocupada como se agacho un poco como empezó a ver a Holy más de cerca.

-"Me siento bien…..la verdad, mejor que bien, porque eh podido estar despierta ya por más de 12 horas…y mis ganas de tener sexo se mantienen en fantasías, en vez de ganas inmediatas de hacerlo"; decía Holy sonando toda contenta.

-"Bien…así me gusta Holy…..me alegro que te sientas bien contigo mismo"; decía Meddy toda contenta como le sonreía, "Y gracias por las hojas blancas tipo papel higienico", decía ella totalmente agradecida.

-"No hay problema, sabía que lo podría necesitar"; decía Holy toda contenta, "Y como son hojas, se degradarán tan rápido como una, y servirán de perfecto fertilizante".

-"No lo dudo Holy…..no lo dudo", decía Meddy sonando toda feliz.

-"Y…crees poder hacer eso…hacer los ponys planta de Holy…autónomos?", pregunto yo para terminar ya con esto.

Entonces ella se inclino hacía mi para susurrarme

-"Como crees que Holy existe eh…", me susurraba ella sonando toda ególatra.

-"Pero que hay de la que ya fue creada?", pregunto yo algo preocupada, "Porque creamos uno cuando estabas fuera".

Entonces ella se toco la frente con 2 dedos.

-"En serio me tienen que complicar tanto las cosas"; decía ella sonando irritada, "No que la única que jugaría a ser una diosa, sería yo?", preguntaba ella enojada.

-"Bueno…..queríamos saber si la pony que saliera sería una buena pony…aun si viene de una combinación de nosotras 2", decía yo algo apenada.

Como ya admito que es una pony esa planta.

-"Y pensamos que tu ya sabrías como hacerla autónoma", decía Kary algo apenada también.

Es que tiene razón, solo queríamos terminar con esto lo más rápido posible, pensando que ella lo podría solucionar lo que hicieramos.

Haciendo que mi culpa por condenar a muerte a esa yegua/planta sea aun mayor.

-"Pero…..puedes salvarla?", pregunto Holy toda preocupada.

-"Si…será difícil…..pero si podre hacerlo", decía ella aun sonando enojada, pero un poco menos como le tuvo que responder a Holy, "Hagan que las otras lleven mi equipo afuera, pongan un generador portátil y listo…vamos a crear vida aquí afuera", decía ella toda seria como me miraba a mí, "Yo…..yo ire a bañarme…..comer un poco más, y dormir mucho más", decía ella como veía las luces del barco, y se iba caminando hacia allá.

-"Bueno….entonces esto se aplaza hasta mañana Holy….", decía yo con pesar.

-"Y ya sabes…..no puedes venir porque si no la otra yegua morirá….así que si o si te debes quedar aquí"; decía Kary toda seria.

-"Entiendo…", decía ella algo triste, "Pero al menos podre ver las estrellas…eso es algo que ni con las plantas pude hacer alguna vez….."; decía ella con algunos ánimos.

-"Ese es el espíritu"; decía yo como tomaba la olla con mi magia.

-"Recuerda traer de vuelta a esa otra pony para poder ayudarla en la mañana", decía yo.

-"Eso haré", decía ella toda animada.

Como nos despedimos y nos fuimos a dormir….

.-.-.-…-.-..-

 **Al día siguiente.**

 **En el pueblo pesquero abandonado.**

 **9:50 am**

-"Ok….todo esta conectado y funcionando Meddy", decía Meca que había vuelto anoche de la capital.

Y se ofreció a ayudar con esta tarea en cuestión.

Que solo fue traer 2 tubos esos que contiene ese liquido verde extraño, y uno vació.

Y una computadora alienígena conectada a ambos tubos, como a la vez los 3 están conectados a una batería auxiliar.

Que era nada más que una caja del tamaño de una cabeza de pony, con un gran botón rojo encima.

-"Bien…solo traigan a Holy y a la pony planta…..que sinceramente, a pesar de la metida de pata que hicieron, yo tengo curiosidad por ver como es", decía Meddy toda seria.

-"Bien…yo voy por ella"; dijo Kary, como fue la que se ofreció y fue a por Holy.

Como yo iba con Meca.

Que estaba de buen humor, como tampoco se enfado cuando le pedimos que se levantara temprano para hacer estos arreglos.

-"Y Meca…alguna cosa más que Kalifa te platico?", pregunto yo toda curiosa.

-"Fui yo mayormente contando mis aventuras, como ella más estaba dispuesta a escucharme que hablar, como también me contaba algunas cosas"; decía el todo contento.

-"Y nada de información sobre lo que buscamos?"; pregunto yo algo curiosa.

-"Sky…..no hay radios aquí, ellos irán a la antigua, preguntando de pueblo en pueblo y ciudad en ciudad, haciendo que tarde unos días en que toda la nación lo sepa", decía el algo serio.

-"Bueno…bueno, me alegro que al menos si hayan iniciado con la búsqueda…."; decía yo como sonreía toda aliviada.

Porque esto no es un reino minotauro 2.0.

Talvez realmente sea este un mejor día que ayer, con esa buena noticia.

-"Aquí está…el sujeto de prueba", decía Kary como llegaba ante nosotras, como pasaba unas casas.

Era ella llevando a rastras a la pony planta, que parece estar inconsciente.

-"Eh….esta solo dormida?", pregunto Meddy algo curiosa como la señalo.

-"No…..es que Holy la trajo de vuelta, y le hablo sobre quien era realmente, y porque esta aquí…..y no lo tomo muy bien que digamos", decía Kary como la dejo suavemente al lado de los tubos.

-"Yo la tuve que dejar inconsciente después de que me empezó a insultar feo…..", decía Holy algo triste.

-"Bueno…..me hubiera gustado poder hablar con un ser que recién obtuvo consciencia de si misma recién el día de ayer….pero, no hay tiempo que perder", decía Meddy como ella tomaba a la pony planta y abría el tubo vació con cuidado, le conecto algunos cables en varias parte de su cuerpo, que sus puntas eran de goma, y a la vez, le paso una máscara para poder respirar y había un pequeño agujero en el panel por donde la metío a la pony, y era perfecto para esa liana que aun estaba pegada a su cola.

-"Puedes hacer la liana un poco más gruesa…..como para tapar el agujero para que no salga ningún liquido?", pregunto Meddy a Holy, como ella se iba a la computadora alienigena.

Holy asintió como la liana se hizo bien gruesa, y pudo tapar ese agujero.

-"Ok….es hora de jugar con la madre naturaleza de nuevo"; decía Meddy con una sonrisa como empezó a escribir algunos comandos en la computadora alienigena

Y entonces, por medio de unos tubos más pequeños se pasaba el liquido verde de uno de los tanques a donde estaba la pony planta.

Y empezó a llenarlo.

Pasaron los minutos hasta que el tanque estaba lleno, y allí estaba esa pony planta.

Flotando en el tubo, con los cables pegados en varias partes de su cuerpo, y el respirador dándole precioso aire a su cuerpo.

-"Bueno…..ya veo el problema…."; decía yo como aparecía en la pantalla holográfica la silueta de un pony, la de la pony planta exactamente.

-"Parece que ella solo es un 5% pony, y es un 95% planta si lo pongo en palabras sencillas para que lo entiendan"; decía Meddy toda pensativa, como nos acercamos a ella y a su computadora, "Parece que solo su consciencia es ese 5%, el resto de su cuerpo es tal cual una planta, e incompatible con el ADN pony, matándola posiblemente cuando pierde la conexión con Holy, que su magia es la que hace que sean compatibles ADN de pony y de diferentes tipos de planta en una"; decía ella.

Como se veía el 5% y el 95% flotando arriba de la figura

-"Y como planeas ayudar a que se vuelva una pony de verdad?", pregunto yo toda curiosa.

-"Bueno…", decía ella toda pensativa un rato…, "Holy, puedes hacer que mantenga su consciencia, pero hacerla ver más joven?"; pregunto Meddy.

-"Eso creo…."; decía Holy algo confundida por esa pregunta.

-"Hazlo…hazla ver como una simple potrilla de 6 años"; decía Meddy toda seria.

-"Ok…..lo intentaré…."; decía Holy no muy segura como vimos como la pony planta empezaba a rejuvenecer.

Lentamente haciéndose una simple potrilla, después de 15 minutos.

-"Ella aun conserva su consciencia?", pregunto Meddy.

-"Si, aun lo hace"; respondía Holy como cerraba los ojos, de seguro intentando mantener la conexión con la mente de la pony planta.

-"Ok…."; decía ella como empezaba a ingresar unos códigos en la computadora.

Decenas y decenas de estos.

-"Ahora…hazla crecer...pero, no le des los nutrientes para hacerlo…solo ordena a las células que crezcan"; decía Meddy toda seria.

-"Eh…..eso se puede hacer?"; pregunta super confundida Holy como inclina la cabeza levemente hacia un lado.

-"Solo inténtalo quieres….se que puedes hacerlo, después de todo, tu tienes el control, eres prácticamente una semi diosa, puedes manipular a tu gusto"; decía con muchos animos Meddy a Holy.

-"Bueno…si…pero…..hacer eso me parece cruel….porque, de donde sacará los nutrientes ella?", pregunta Holy como señalaba a la pony planta en el tubo, como la mascara para respirar apenas le cubría su hocico.

-"Ese tubo esta lleno de nutrientes especiales…..solo que…yo me encargare de mandar las ordenes para que absorban esas, en vez de las tuyas"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Ohh…ok….."; decía ella aun estando muy confundida.

Como nosotras estábamos más perdidas que un ciego en campo abierto.

-"A ver…aquí vamos….."; decía Holy algo preocupada y nerviosa como cerraba los ojos para concentrarse.

Entonces Meddy empezó a presionar botones y muchas cosas en la computadora.

Y vimos como lentamente empezó a crecer.

A una tasa más lenta que cuando se encogió, pasaron los minutos como iba creciendo de apoco.

Pero también vimos como el tubo, se vaciaba lentamente en el proceso….

Pero no era porque tuviera fugas.

Era posible que era porque la pony planta la estuviera absorbiendo.

Así que mire la computadora, donde Meddy seguía haciendo cosas en ella lo más rápido posible.

La figura del pony seguía allí en el holograma.

Pero el número que decía: **ADN Pony unicornio :20%, ADN plantas varias: 80%**

Estaba realmente cumpliendo lo que dijo!

Estaba volviéndola una pony de verdad.

Así que en vez de ver a la pony planta.

Me dedique a ver las estadísticas como subían del lado de pony.

30%

55%

67%

79%

83%

88%

93%

96%

Pero…allí quedo.

-"Bueno….ya no puede crecer más….."; decía Meddy algo cansada como se la veía sudar por haber echo tanto trabajo en la computadora, y bueno, estábamos bajo el sol de la mañana después de todo.

Y hace calor.

Cuando dijo eso, yo me fije en el tubo, y el liquido verde estaba por la mitad.

La pony p….

Digo…..nuestra hija…..

Creo que así deberíamos decirle.

Porque bueno…..es mitad mía, y mitad de Kary…..y eso es un hijo, la mitad de un padre y una madre…

En fin, ella esta con la cabeza flotando por encima de donde llega el nivel del liquido verde.

Como el resto de su cuerpo sigue flotando.

Y se la ve igual de grande que cuando la vimos nacer.

-"Pero….porque solo se quedo en 96%?"; pregunto todo curioso Meca.

Siendo el único que veía ahora la computadora, además de Meddy.

-"Bueno, porque parece que hasta allí soporta los cambios este nuevo ser, además, de que no tengo mucho extracto de ADN de unicornio y tengo que racionar…se tiene que quedar aun siendo parte planta…pero al menos, la computadora dice que esta a niveles compatibles con la vida, y que no tendrá ningún efecto secundario perjudicial en el futuro"; decía Meddy como veía todas las estadísticas que se veía en la pantalla holográfica.

-"Siendo parte planta…que tiene de especial?"; pregunto yo toda curiosa.

-"Bueno…..al parecer, como planta, había emulado a la perfección tener hojas que simulaban ser el pelaje y su melena….así que no había mucho que modificar…los órganos, músculos y huesos fueron bien complicados, pero el sistema reproductivo, que era demasiado complejo cuando era una planta, y al no ser una prioridad se empezó a modificar de último, así que ahora en lo que respecta a sistema reproductivo…ella si tendrá periodos de fertilidad siendo una pony…pero, sus ovulos tienen la finalidad de un planta de tener tantas semillas polinizadas, así que el número de ovulos que soltará durante esos periodos de celo ella, bueno….son enormes, aun para un mamífero, al menos 4º hasta 6 por celo, así que si se embaraza, ella como minimo tendr hijos por embarazo…o 8 o 12, si tiene la mala suerte de que de los 4 ovulos se dividan en 2 para formar 4 pares de gemelos, o se divida en 3 el ovulo como para formar 4 trios de trillizos"; decía ella como leía más de cerca los datos.

-"Y por lo visto…...tiene en su código genético marcado, que tiene un 75% de probabilidades de tener gemelos….un rasgo genético sacado de una de las madres…más en especifico…de Torment Sky", decía Meddy, "Así que si o si tiene que cuidarse un montón cuando quiera tener descendencia.

-"Espera…..tantas posibilidades tengo de tener gemelos con cada embarazo?", pregunto yo preocupada.

-"Si….pero si aisló solo tu ADN…en realidad tu tienes un 55%, la nueva raza que hemos creado aquí, como dije, por el echo de querer tener más ovulos para ser fecundados, aumento las posibilidades de tener gemelos en un 20%", decía ella como leía los datos.

-"Hey…se está empezando a mover…", decía Holy algo alarmada como su liana se movía, porque esa yegua recién creada estaba moviéndose.

-"Mierda…comenzando el reciclado de los extractos"; decía Meddy con urgencia como usaba la computadora alienígena, como la yegua se empezaba a despertar, como los tubos más pequeños succionaban de regreso el liquido verde a los otros tubos más grandes.

Entonces cuando solo quedaba ¼ del tubo lleno, lo suficiente para que ella pudiera pararse con las patas traseras, la yegua despertó, se quito la mascara de aire, y hablo.

-"De esto es lo que estaba hablando…no es justo que me hagan esto…yo no pedí ser creada para ser usada como objeto de experimentación!"; gritaba esa yegua sonando enojada…..y asustada como ella alzo su cola, donde aun tenía la liana unida a su cuerpo.

Hasta parece que estaba empezando a llorar.

-"Así que consiganse a otra, porque prefiero morir a seguir siendo su esclava sin voluntad!", grito enojada y asustada esa yegua, y entre lágrimas, aun con el miedo que talvez sentía.

Porque es más que seguro que ella no desea morir…..

Pero por desgracia no ve otra salida en su cabeza.

Nadie pareció hacer nada….ni siquiera yo…

Como la vi cargar su cuerno con magia.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza

Y corto la liana usando un rayo de energía, dañando a la vez el tubo en donde estaba.

Pero ya estaba casi vacio el tanque, así que no mucho extracto se vertió fuera del tubo.

Ella se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados un buen rato, hasta que cuando se vació el tubo ya, ella se sentó de forma inconsciente.

Entonces ella abrió los ojos….

-"Espera…..porque estoy viva?", pregunto la pony nueva con los ojos aún llorosos, sonando totalmente confundida.

-"Porque yo te salve tonta…te di autonomía para que puedas ser la pony que quieras ser…..", decía Meddy como sonreía como caminaba hacia el tubo.

Esa pony solo la mirada con los ojos bien abiertos pero llorosos mientras Meddy se acercaba.

Como abría la puerta del tubo.

-"Ahora, tu puedes ir a donde quieras, puedes crear tu propio destino y esas cosas…..pero haciendo el bien, que ahora mismo se esta castigando a cualquiera que haga el mal con pena de muerte"; decía Meddy con la voz calmada como la alzaba a esa pony, como si fuera una muñeca.

Y esta se dejaba como no dejaba de lagrimear.

-"No se quien eres…", decía la unicornio entre lagrimas…."O si dices la verdad…", decía ella aun entre lagrimas…."Pero…eres la única que dijo lo que quería escuchar…", decía ella como cargaba su cuerno con magia.

Y se teletransporto a unos 15 metros al norte de nosotros.

-"Y por eso te estare agradecida a ti nada más…"; decía ella entre lagrimas como señalaba a Meddy, "Y como estoy desarmada y con muchos sentimientos encontrados, por eso no las mato a ustedes 3…."; decía ella casi gritando como nos señalaba, "Así que si nos volvemos a ver, las mato….!", gritaba ella como se iba corriendo, adentrándose hacia el bosque.

Bueno….la verdad cruda le debió decir…..

Así que no la culpo la verdad, que sienta eso de nosotras.

-"Procura tomar muchas precauciones cuando sea tu periodo de celo, porque si te embarazas, darás a luz a más de 5 hijos por embarazo!"; grito Meddy de vuelta.

-"GRACIAS POR EL DATO YEGUA MINOTAURO!", grito de vuelta esa pony.

-"Ok….eso fue….algo…"; decía sin saber como reaccionar Meca.

-"Yo solo se que necesito que regreses todos mis instrumentos a bordo, donde está más fresco, y no me estoy cocinando bajo este sol, para así comenzar a crear ese ejercito de trabajadores para que ayuden en este país", decía Meddy toda seria de nuevo

-"Eh…sabes que técnicamente dejaste suelta a nuestra…..hija"; decía yo sin saber como reaccionar ante esto, como señalaba a Kary, "…a la selva, y que nos odia, y que no sabemos si no hará alguna locura o algo"; decía yo toda preocupada a Meddy.

-"Ella esta saludable, y no representa ningún peligro para nadie, además, ella sabe defenderse como me contaron que tiene los recuerdos de ambas, además, tan malas infancias tienen ustedes, como para no creer que su hija no se meterá en problemas?"; pregunto ella toda tranquila.

-"Perdí mi virginidad a los 15!", grite yo, "No por nada lo digo", decía yo algo enojada.

-"Mmmm…..bueno, al menos ella ayudara con la repoblación del territorio", decía ella como sonreía y lo decía como si fuera una broma.

Y estaba apunto de responderle pero…

-"Oye…..nuestra hija no es un maldito conejo….."; decía Kary enojada…..pero conmigo.

-"Si…lo se, pero recuerda que ella tiene gran parte de mi personalidad y….."; decía yo algo confundida por su arrebato de Kary hacia mi.

-"Espera….también te importa?", pregunto yo confundida como la interrumpo.

-"Bueno…si…después de todo, técnicamente…..ahora es nuestra hija…"; decía Kary sin saber como sentirse también.

-"Bueno….ustedes tienen muchas cosas morales y paternales que discutir…así que yo sola me ire a bañar…."; decía Meddy como nos dejaba a las 2 allí, a Meca desarmar todo.

Y a Holy que miraba triste a esa pony alejarse.

-"Holy, recuerda que puedes ya subir al barco", decía Meddy como se regresaba al barco.

-"Oh…..es cierto….", decía Holy toda animada como la siguió a ella como su buen perrita fiel.

-"Argg…porque siempre nos pasa estas cosas….", decía yo toda frustrada.

-"No lo se amiga…no lo se….."; decía Kary toda decaída también como ambas nos poníamos a ver como nuestra "hija" se iba corriendo por la selva.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-…-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-

 **Otro capitulo loco….pero no a niveles de locura de guerra.**

 **Solo locura filosóficas.**

 **Y morales.**

 **Pero bueno.**

 **Espero que ya por fin pueda tocar el tipo de locura que vengo planeando desde hace meses…**

 **Pero es que uno tiene esos pensamientos que cree que son cortos…..que tomaran 2 capitulos a lo mucho, y terminan siendo 10.**

 **Porque así yo veía el arco del reino minotauro, que lo terminaría e capitulos largos.**

 **No en 12.**

 **Pero esa es la cosa, en la cabeza parece poco, pero en escrito es mucho….**

 **En fin, espero que les haya entretenido este capitulo simple.**

 **Y espero verlos en el próximo capitulo gente bonita.**

 **Donde si o si nos espera la confirmación del posible paradero del laboratorio de Bloody Mary :3**

 **Así que….no se olviden de comentar, y seguir disfrutando de la vida y de la magia de la amistad :3**

 **Mis queridos y leales lectores.**


	50. Chapter 50

_**(Advertencia: acción brutal y sangrienta más adelante, se requiere discreción, y un buen soundtrack de enfrentamiento épico para acompañarlo)**_

 _ **Capitulo 50: No es un crossover si aparece solo una vez…..**_

 **Meca Master**

 **1 de noviembre del 988 DDNM**

 **En el acorazado, frente a la playa donde anclaron.**

 **8:10 am**

 _-"Hola…..hola, me pueden prestar su atención por favor?"_ , preguntaba Sky por los megáfonos del barco, como estaba aun en el puente de su barco con vista a la playa, como yo estaba viendo todo esto desde el frente del barco, junto a Meddy.

Y allí en la playa se podía ver que ahí al menos 100 ponys tierra…..

Unos de estatura normal, y otros de la misma estatura que Sitra.

-"Realmente es increíble que hicieras tantas ponys con solo media tonelada de nutrientes puros, y ese extracto que no veas como te ha durado….."; decía yo como Sky estaba hablando por el megáfono, para que le pongan atención esas ponys recién nacidas.

Que bueno, tienen todas 18 años por lo que me contó Meddy.

Con casi la misma mentalidad que Sitra, como era la única donante.

-"El extracto original de pony tierra se me acabo con la primera pony trabajadora que cree", decía ella toda seria.

-"Espera…..entonces, de donde conseguiste más extractos?", pregunto yo con curiosidad como ya Sky les empezaba a explicar a todas estas ponys su trabajo por hacer en este país.

Que como tienen todas la mentalidad de Sitra cuando era una jovencita de solo 18 años, es tan manipulable como lo es Armory.

-"De la fuente que puede crear cuantos ponys quiera con solo esos nutrientes puros…."; decía Meddy toda tranquila, "De la Holy original".

-"Espera…..has estado…..creando ponys con esa Holy original, y luego…les extraías los nutrientes?", pregunto yo sorprendido.

Y asqueado….

Pero….

Esta es la cosa…..

-"Si tanto te importo la vida de esa "hija" de Kary y Sky…como no te importo matar a decenas…y decenas de ponys que sacabas de la Holy original?", pregunto yo muy confundido, e intrigado la verdad.

-"Es simple…son ponys que la Holy original obtuvo su ADN, y técnicamente los estoy liberando de su prisión en el cuerpo de ella, y por lo que me contó….muchos de esos ponys que contamino y atrapo para su ejercito personal eran soldados fieles a un régimen tirano, así que técnicamente solo los estoy rematando…así que no siento mucha empatía por esa clase de ponys"; decía ella toda tranquila.

-"Pero aun así…revivirlos para luego matarlos…..me parece algo cruel", decía yo todo pensativo.

-"No lo es, si no están conscientes, así que al menos la muerte que tenían era en paz"; decía Meddy toda tranquila como miraba a todas esas ponys escuchar atentamente cada palabra que decía Sky, como buenas ponys obedientes gracias a sus costumbres que aprendieron de casa.

De una cultura que condeno a su país en primer lugar.

Pero…

No juzgar a otra nación que no es la mía sería hipócrita….

Sabiendo como Equestria vive feliz con sus trivialidades, mientras el mundo esta como está….

Y ahora que recuerdo….

-"Sabes…..Kalifa quiere ir a hacer sufrir a los ponys de Equestria por lo que paso aquí"; decía yo todo serio.

-"Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo….siendo que hace un minuto estabas hablando sobre lo que hacía estaba mal?"; pregunto Meddy confundida.

-"Que hemos visto tanta muerte en nuestro paso…que nos hemos acostumbrado a ella y ya hablamos de masacrar y matar a otros como si fuera nada…cuando no lo es…"; decía yo todo reflexivo como me apoyaba en la barandilla, "Cuando empezamos a ver tan fríamente la muerte, que hasta yo, siendo de Equestria, no te juzgo…solo estaba curioso, y solo temeroso de que hubieras matado en secreto a alguna de las chicas del barco?", pregunto yo con gran pesar.

Entonces ella puso una mano en mi hombro.

-"Cuando la vida nos escupio a la cara y nosotros le escupimos de vuelta, donde tenemos que hacer lo que sea para sobrevivir, y ayudar a otros, aunque sea rompiendo las mismas reglas que tiene la vida….pero al menos cuando todo se calme….talvez podamos ver la vida con los mismos ojos que un equestre….", decía ella con sabiduría como solo me miro con gran pesar, mientras volvíamos a ver a la multitud de ponys alegres en la multitud.

-"Que será pronto….y así podremos ver con más respeto a la vida…", decía ella toda reflexiva.

-"Pero sin olvidar lo que hicimos…"; dije yo con pesar.

-"Si…..", es lo único que dijo ella como vimos a ese grupo de jóvenes ponys.

Ignorantes de lo que paso en el mundo.

Pero sonrientes y dispuestas de ayudar, aun a base de mentiras.

Que bonito sería ser ellas la verdad….

.-.-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-

 **2 días después…**

 **Torment Sky**

 **11:20 am**

 **Sala de mando del acorazado**

*se los ve a todo el grupo reunido en la sala y Sky, la única de pie lista para anunciar algo*

-"Se preguntaran porque los reuní a todos el día de hoy verdad?"; pregunto yo toda seria.

-"Solo da la mala noticia que tengas ya, y basta del drama, que solo para eso tenemos reuniones aquí cuando no es noche de póker", decía Flower toda irritada antes de que alguien dijera algo.

Yo solo rode los ojos….

-"Si….son por desgracia malas noticias…..", decía yo aun toda seria, ignorando lo que dijo Flower.

-"El laboratorio de Bloody Mary…podría estar operativo mientras hablamos"; decía yo toda seria.

Nadie se sorprendió por lo que dije…..

Creo que nadie creía que esto hubiera terminado así de fácil la verdad….

-"Y en donde diablos está, que ya basta de puros momentos silenciosos, que esto si es importante joder"; decía toda irritada Flower de nuevo.

-"Bueno, esta es la cosa…."; decía yo como tomaba un mapa que traje para la reunión y que marque con la ubicación que me informaron en donde estaba.

Así que lo desenrollaba para que todos los vieran.

Y allí si, todos suspiraron sorprendidos.

-"En todo este puto rato estuvo en Equestria!", grito Flower enojada.

-"En su continente si…pero en su país no exactamente"; decía Zecora toda seria.

-"Como es que todo ese continente no les pertenece…si esta marcado como que le pertenece a Equestria?", pregunto Sitra toda confundida.

-"Es que esta zona…."; decía yo como señalaba el sureste de Equestria, donde lo marque. "Esta zona esta al sur de las Badlands, donde es todo un desierto inhóspito, más caluroso que el desierto de Saddle Arabia, y repleta de monstruos del desierto, además, que comparte territorio con el territorio que comparten con los dragones al oeste, y al norte, las Badlands, donde hay más monstruos, una selva maldita, y donde se rumorea que está la base de los changelings, así que, no esta en un lugar tan bonito que digamos", decía yo toda seria como señalaba como estaba casi en la esquina sur del continente.

El laboratorio ese tiene 40 km al norte las selvas malditas y las Badlands, y a 80km al oeste las tierras volcánicas de los dragones.

Básicamente, solo unos dementes se asentarían en un lugar así.

-"Pero que clase de subnormal pensó hacer un laboratorio en ese lugar que suena tan peligroso?", pregunto Flower aun sonando toda irritada.

-"Porque no era pensando para hacer un laboratorio en primer lugar"; respondío Meca antes que yo.

-"Si, por lo que me contó Meca….después de que Kalifa se lo contara a el, y después que el informante que le conto a ella sobre la existencia de ese lugar", decía yo intentando no trabarme, "Ese era un asentamiento donde iniciar la invasión a Equestria por tierra, y fue construido por empresarios corruptos/cobardes de Aztecolt que trabajaron con Bloody Mary en las sombras, en mis tiempos de piratería", decía yo con pesar.

-"Porque recuerden, Bloody Mary era una gran estratega, o quizás lo era el leviatán, pero no importa cual de los 2 haya sido, quien sea que haya sido, siempre estaba adelantada a sus enemigos, así que construyera un puerto de avanzada para el desembarco de tropas en el continente de Equestria, suena a algo que ella haría"; decía Zecora toda seria.

-"Y cuenta el informante, que era un trabajador que movieron a ese asentamiento a construir los primeros meses, que el plan era que ese asentamiento estaba marcado como uno de Aztecolt, así que si era descubierto por Equestres, los problemas se los llevaría los de Aztecolt, causando así una crisis internacional por tomar territorio de forma ilegal, y así nadie sabría que Bloody Mary estuviera involucrada, porque ese asentamiento, tendría que verse como uno civil hasta nuevo aviso, así que tiene todo lo que tiene un pueblo recién construido tiene, casas, colegios, un ayuntamiento, y una infraestructura sanitaria minima como para que no haya enfermedades, civiles reubicados de forma obligatoria, y claro está, unos muelles, que eso si, eran tan grandes y bien hechos como el de una ciudad costera grande, como para acomodar a 20 galeones si era necesario", contaba Meca todo serio.

-"Si…suena como una idea de mi madre….."; decía Zecora sin mucha emoción.

-"Si, y puede haber civiles en la zona de impacto, así que si o si tendremos que ir a pata, y no bombardearla como si no hubiera un mañana, aunque, si confirmamos que no hay civiles alrededor del laboratorio…nosotros ni entramos, todos los cañones del acorazado disparando todo lo que tengan a ese bastardo, y se acabo, no habría porque arriesgarse", decía yo toda seria.

-"Hey, pero que pasa con mis cosas?", pregunto Meddy toda seria, "Recuerda que comparti con ellos el equipo que tanto me costo construir, y son objetos de alto valor científico, así que si lo destruyes, también destruyes parte de mi trabajo también"; decía ella toda seria.

-"Además, necesitamos confirmar que no tienen un laboratorio subterráneo, aún más oculto que todo lo demás", decía Kary toda seria.

-"Joder…..ok, será a pata", decía yo algo irritada por sus quejas, "Pero si no podemos acabar con Bloody Mary si esta despierta, bombardeo total, no importa si hay civiles cerca, o equipo de laboratorio importante, si o si Bloody no puede salir con vida de ese lugar, queda claro?"; pregunto yo toda seria.

Porque estamos hablando de Bloody.

No hay que andarse a la ligera con ella después de todo.

Porque apenas desvíes la mirada….y zas.

Degollado te quedas.

-"Y cuando salimos?", pregunto Kary toda seria.

-"Salimos ahora, sin falta, y yendo a toda velocidad, sin parar por ningún momento, podremos llegar en una semana o menos al lugar"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Así que, ingenieros, terminen todos sus proyectos que les falte, y chicas….las que no hacen ejercicio…..hagan algo de ejercicio, que otra vez vamos todas o nada a ese lugar, y no necesitamos que estén cansadas después de correr 1km"; decía Kary toda seria.

-"Si….lo que ella dijo"; decía yo toda seria como me retiraba para conducir el barco al nuevo destino, porque era eso o quejarme un poco.

Porque yo era una de esas que no hacía ejercicio.

…

Pero es que tiene razón.

Nada de estar perezosa para esto.

Esto es un todo o nada después de todo.

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-….—

 **Flower**

 **Esa misma noche.**

 **11:23 pm**

 **En la enfermería / laboratorios.**

-"Oiga Doctora Meddy..…..esta despierta?"; preguntaba yo como entraba sin avisar, y sin tocar la puerta primero de la enfermería.

Como la tal Meddy estaba sentada en un pequeño banquillo raro, como estaba viendo la pantalla de esa computadora alienígena, como estaba moviéndose algo raro en el banquillo.

Sin siquiera al parecer notado mi presencia.

-"Oiga doctora, esta consciente?!"?", pregunto en voz alta como me voy acercando a ella.

Y ella nada.

-"Meddy al planeta Equs, me copias!?", pregunto yo gritando como ya estoy cerca de ella, a solo unos 5 metros de ella.

-"Ya…te escucho joder….."; decía ella toda irritada como se metía sus dedos a sus oídos como para destapárselos, "Que diablos quieres?", pregunto ella enojada, "Que estoy ocupada aquí"; decía ella aun sonando enojada como se daba la vuelta, con el banquillo, sin soltarlo.

-"Yo también estaría enojada, si me interrumpieran cuando estuviera ocupada masturbándome", decía yo toda sonriente, señalando a su banquillo, donde en efecto, tenía un palo pegado a este, y ella lo tenía introducido en su vagina.

-"Una yegua tiene sus necesidades…."; decía ella aun intentando sonar enojada, pero solo sonaba con esa voz de yegua de clase alta como nos hablo cuando la conocimos, ella juntaba las piernas para que no le viera….pero muy tarde, ya lo había visto, jejeje, "Y ayuda a estimular mi cerebro…..", decía ella intentando justificarse

-"No se para que me das excusas, sabiendo lo sexualmente activos que esta la mayoría", decía yo toda tranquila.

-"Si….eso si me agrada un poco de andar con ustedes…."; decía ella más tranquila, "No son nada reservadas, con respecto a estas cosas"; decía ella toda tranquila como estaba yendo de arriba y abajo en el banquillo, con sus piernas aun juntas.

-"Ya….ya….pero no eh venido a molestarte…ni a verte como te masturbas…", decía yo algo más seria, "Vine a preguntarte si podías ayudarme…a poder terminar más rápido con mi embarazo?", preguntaba yo algo nerviosa

Ella se detuvo en el acto.

-"Con que te refieres a terminarlo?"; pregunto ella super seria como me tomo de las axilas de las patas delanteras y me alzo para que nos viéramos a los ojos directamente.

-"Me refiero a que quiero que ya nazca mi bebe, o bebes, para que no tenga que estar super preocupada y enfocada en cuidar que no me lastimen mi barriga, como estaba Sky cuando estaba embarazada"; decía yo algo nerviosa por su tono de voz.

-"Ohh…..eso….", decía ella como relajo la voz, como me dejo suavemente en el suelo de nuevo, "Eso…eso si puedo hacerlo"; decía ella más confiada ahora.

-"Pero….no quiero que tenga mis memorias ni nada de eso…..solo quiero que nazca como una o un bebe normal…nada más…no me quiero saltar de nuevo el críar a mi hijo o hija….."; decía yo más seria.

Mi hijo no me tuvo sus primeros años de vida….

Pero con la o el que salga…..al menos lo haré…

Y no estaré solo…..que es lo mejor….. *pensaba ella como lagrimeaba un poco, pero sin llorar como cierra los ojos con fuerza un momento, para no llorar*

-"Ok….entonces, te lo desarrollo de forma controlada para que lo tengas ahora o…?", pregunto ella.

-"No…quiero que tarde lo que tenga que tardar…además, esto lo estoy haciendo a las espaldas de Poison…..porque el es aun tiene moral y esas cosas que nosotras no tenemos…..", decía yo toda seria.

-"Mmm…si…..estas cosas no los pueden aceptar cualquiera…..y supongo que solo te ahorras la discusión ahora…..para solo pedir perdón más tarde?", pregunto ella algo seria.

-"Si, es así de fácil que me perdone las cosas….", decía yo como sonreía al recordar eso.

Es que con él….creo que si me puedo permitir ser algo suave…

Y a los sementales les gusta eso…

Y a mi me está empezando a gustar la verdad…

-"Bien…..entonces ve y báñate pero bien, bien, yo prepare las cosas para comenzar el procedimiento, que es sencillo y dura menos de 2 horas"; decía Meddy toda seria.

-"Genial…..eres la mejor nerd además de mi Poison"; decía yo toda contenta como me iba corriendo a los baños de la enfermería.

Bien, una precaución menos cuando llegue la hora de la acción.

*suspiro*

(-"Realmente la ignorancia es la felicidad de los tontos…", decía Meddy, con un toque de envidia, una vez que Flower se alejo lo suficiente.)

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-

 **Torment Sky**

 **5 días después**

 **2:21 pm**

 **A 10km del asentamiento y posible laboratorio.**

-"Dime que ves Meca…..", digo yo por la radio, como miro por unos prismáticos el asentamiento donde está el laboratorio.

Cruice si que le metió un buen motor a esta nave, haciendo que llegaremos en menos de una semana.

 _-"Es tal cual dijeron, veo varias casas grandes….algunos edificios pequeños que deben ser colegios pequeños o anfiteatros para pasar el rato, pero el único edificio que no concuerda, es uno de 4 pisos con una gran antena parabólica en la azotea y una gran antena de comunicaciones"_ , decía el por la radio.

A el lo mande a volar para que nos haga un reconocimiento.

Mientras el resto nos poníamos las armaduras para estar listas para desembarcar.

Yo ya lo tengo puesto por cierto.

-"Ves soldados o algunas defensas?", pregunto yo toda seria.

- _"Ve algunos barcos anclados en la orilla…..pero, no veo a nadie en ellos, y se que me estaba arriesgando, pese a que pase a baja velocidad y a baja altura por el pueblo para ver si alguien salía…..y nada, parece que el pueblo esta desierto";_ comentaba Meca por la radio.

-"En serio?", pregunto yo toda preocupada.

 _-"Si….incluso hasta los barcos…..parece que no los han tocado en meses…._ "; decía el por la radio, sonando igual de preocupado que yo.

-"Eso si me da una mala espina…", decía yo toda preocupada como aun con ese mal presagio, aun mantenía el barco a toda maquina hacia el pueblo ilegal.

Como estábamos a menos de 5 minutos para llegar a él

 _-"Lo mismo digo….."_ , dijo igual de preocupado Meca.

 _ **-"MIREN A QUIEN TENEMOS AQUÍ…..UNOS CORDEROS VINIENDO DIRECTO AL MATADERO….."**_ **,** una voz grave, tan siniestra que me hizo congelar hasta la sangre.

Y más porque sabía quien era…..

-"Bloody…Mary…..?", pregunto yo asustada como el miedo me gano….

 _ **-"ELLA ESTA MUERTA….MURIO UNA VEZ SE PUSO EL COLLAR PARA CONTROLARME…SU ALMA LA DESTRUÍ CON EL TIEMPO, Y CUANDO MURIÓ….YA ERA NADA MÁS QUE UN CASCARÓN VACIÓ….Y AHORA ESTA ATRAPADA EN EL LIMBO…..UN DESTINO PEOR QUE LA MUERTE…."**_ **,** decía eso voz con un placer total ante ese mórbido y horrible destino de Bloody Mary.

Era…el leviatán Kurutu…

Esta vivo!.

-"Como….como…..estás vivo….se supone que no dejaron rastros de ti…..leviatán Kurutu…..", decía yo toda nerviosa como el miedo me inundaba.

 _ **-"USTEDES MORTALES NO SE IMAGEN LO PODEROSO QUE SOY…..YO NUNCA MORIRE….PORQUE MI EXISTENCIA TRASCIENDE A ESTE PLANO FÍSICO….MI ALMA SIGUE INTACTA, Y COMO POSEÍA EL CUERPO DE LA QUE LLAMABAS BLOODY MARY….PUDE REGRESAR….PERO SOLO MI ALMA…NO MI CUERPO…AHORA ESTOY ATRAPADO EN ESTE CUERPO DE CEBRA…..PERO ESO NO SIGNIFICA QUE ESTE INDEFENSO….AUN SI MIS PODERES NO HAN REGRESADO DEL TODO….."**_ **,** decía ese horrible ser lo más tranquilo del mundo…..para él.

Para mí, cada palabra que decía me ponía de los nervios…..

-"Y porque me cuentas esto?", pregunto yo aun muy asustada.

 _ **-"SOLO GANABA TIEMPO…..PARA PREPARAR EL ESCENARIO PARA TRAER A MI HERMANO MENOR A ESTE PLANO DE LA REALIDAD…..UN HERMANO QUE ANCIA LAS GANAS DE DOMINAR LOS CIELOS NUEVAMENTE Y RECLAMAR SU DOMINIO SOBRE ELLOS**_ ", decía el con pura soberbia.

 _-"Sky…..esa antena parabólica esta brillando….!_ , entonces escuche a Meca gritar por la radio, _"No se con que propósito lo hace…..pero de seguro no es nada bueno, lo destruiré ahora mismo!"_ , decía el todo serio como yo veía con mis binoculares la base.

Que estaba ya muy cerca…..

Estábamos solo a 4 km de la costa…..

Así que baje la velocidad a 0, y baje las anclas con el accionar de los botones del tablero para detenernos ya de golpe…..

Y todo mientras veía la luz que causaba la antena.

Un gran brillo que no me dejaba ver el edificio en sí…

Entonces veo el avión de Meca pasar a baja altura por encima de nosotros y disparar con sus ametralladoras a la luz…

Pero una burbuja escudo que posiblemente rodea el edificio evita que cualquier bala dañe la antena, haciendo que Meca gritara enojado, y el avión pasara de largo, evitando la burbuja.

 _-"Sea lo que haga ese bastardo, no lo terminara en mi guardia!",_ grito Poison como vi el cañon de riel ser cargado.

Joder…..la radio la estaban escuchando todas, para así evitar repetirlo en caso de que Meca encontrara algo…..

Así que todas debieron haber escuchado a ese desgraciado…

Entonces las anclas llegaron al suelo marino y detuvieron el barco muy cerca de la costa, a solo 2km de esta, pero en seco.

Haciendo que casi saliera despedida hacia adelante cuando paso eso.

 _-"Arggg…..avisa para la próxima que quieras hacer eso….nosotros no llevamos armaduras!"_ , grito Poison por la radio, sonando adolorido.

Pero aun así.

Pudo disparar el arma…..lastimosamente al mismo tiempo que lo que sea que estaba haciendo esa luz tuviera que hacer.

Como el proyectil impacto con enorme fuerza la barrera y la atravesó.

Pero no vimos que le hizo, porque ese orbe de luz, brillo de repente con tal intensidad que me dejo ciega….aun si el vidrio de los cascos te proteja del brillo del sol….

Y era un brillo continuo…

Pero que lentamente se fue apagando…..pero no porque se estuviera bajando la intensidad…

Si no….

Porque algo lo empezaba a tapar….

Aunque…cuando la luz bajo de intensidad…..

No era porque algo la tapara….

Era porque de esa luz salía algo….

Algo grande….

Algo gigantesco…

 _-"Esa mierda era un portal…..como demonios han construido un puto porta unos biólogosl!"_ ¸gritaba Meca sorprendido y enojado a la vez, _"Pero joder….que les pasa…dispárenle sin piedad a la cosa que esta saliendo de ese portal joooder, porque si es compañero de Bloody, es que es alguien tan cruel y maligno como él!"_

Cuando dijo eso…..y la luz bajo su intensidad lo vi…

El cuerpo gigantesco de un gran dragón salía de este…veía una cabeza salir del supuesto portal.

Luego una segunda…y una tercera.

Pero la cosa es está…

Las 3 cabezas con largos cuellos estaban unidos al robusto y único cuerpo que salía de este.

Espera…

Es una puta Hydra?

Esta invocando una puta Hydra?!

….

Pero entonces el brillo bajo mucho más y lo vi….

Detrás de las cabezas pude verlas…

Unas gigantescas alas que duplicaban o hasta triplicaban el tamaño de su cuerpo, desplegadas en toda su gloria….tapando así todo el portal.

Entonces el portal de repente dejo de brillar.

Así de repente.

Haciendo que esta cayera en donde estaba apareciendo…..

Justo en el puerto.

Como estaba siendo convocada a unos 20 metros sobre el nivel del mar.

La criatura rugió enojada y adolorida cuando el portal se apago y cayó a los muelles.

Haciendo añicos los barcos que había por debajo.

Como bañaba en una extraña sangre azul el pueblo por la zona trasera….

Como también podíamos ver que era de un color dorado sus escamas…

 _-"Siiiii, el cañón de riel si pudo atravesar y dañar la antena!",_ grito animado Meca por la radio.

Tendre que creer lo que dice, como no veo nada como este enorme gigante mitad Hydra y mitad dragón, interponiéndose entre nosotras, y Bloody Mary…alias Leviatán Kurutu.

 _ **-"SOLO RETRASARON LO INEVITABLE…..EL REINADO DE LOS TITANES REGRESARA A ESTE PLANO UNIVERSAL, LO QUIERAN O NO…ADEMÁS, NO CANTEN VICTORIA…..SOLO HAN HECHO ENOJAR A MI HERMANO TITÁN"**_ **,** decía Kurutu por la radio, sonando muy enojado.

Un tipo de tono que si te hacía orinarse encima uno…..

Entonces vi lo que estaba hablando…..

Vi como se estaba regenerando sus patas traseras y su enorme cola…

De la nada…

Fue en ese momento, que los cañones frontales de mi barco, y el cañón de riel abrieron fuego a la colosal criatura que era tan grande como nuestro acorazado.

 _-"Ya era hora que dispararan joooder!"_ , gritaba Meca por la radio.

No tenía respuesta.

Porque Ema y las voluntarias que hayan decidido ir con ella al frente deben estar operando la torreta principal, y los 4 cañones pequeños en los costados del acorazado y que tienen campo para disparar sin problemas.

Le disparaban a su torso, como estaba peligrosamente cerca de nosotros.

A solo 1km de nosotros, que eso en algunos casos es poco….pero cuando hablamos de un monstruo gigante…..eso es muy poco….

Vi como los proyectiles le hacían graves daños en donde le impactaban, la mayoría iba a su torso.

Como era un blanco que no se movía tan constantemente como sus cabezas.

Y no estamos para malgastar munición.

Entonces este monstruo uso sus enormes alas para cubrirse.

Pero eso no detuvo a las chicas en seguir disparando.

 _-"Que haces estúpida, mueve el barco para que podamos usarlas todas!"_ ¸grito Flower por la radio, escuchándose super nerviosa a pesar de que lo dijo en un tono agresivo.

-"Si…..si…."; decía yo aun algo nerviosa por ver este gigantesco ser….como regreso las anclas al barco, y empiezo a retroceder y mover el timón para que podamos estar en forma horizontal hacia el monstruo, y disparar todos los cañones importantes sin ninguna clase de piedad.

Pero eso iba a demorar un poco, pero por mientras las alas soportaban los impactos, preocupantemente bien….

Como se regeneraban más rápido que el daño que le infligían…..

 **Busquen en youtube esta canción antes de continuar, solo si quieren: "King Ghidorah's Theme (Monster Zero Suite)** "

Y cuando Poison le disparo el cañón de riel otra vez.

Atravesando sus alas por completo.

El monstruo las replegó de nuevo…..

Como entonces con sus 3 cabezas en alto, y sus cuellos brillando de color dorado…...

Nos disparo….en vez de fuego saliendo de sus bocas.

Era energía en su estado más puro, rayos de energía dorada que impactaron en el acorazado, uno en la torreta principal, que la desgarro como si fuera simple papel, abriéndolo como si fuera un huevo la torreta central, y los 3 cañones de está cayendo inertes al suelo de la nave.

Y las otras 2 en el resto de la estructura del barco.

En los pisos 2 y 3…causando enormes agujeros en estos…..

Por suerte no le dio a los cañones pequeños que le disparaban al parecer….

Haciendo que la estructura temblará.

 _-"No le hacen nada a esa bestia…..retirsense ahora antes de que reciban más daños…yo lo intentare distraer!",_ grito Meca por la radio como yo ponía la reversa a toda potencia.

Y el monstruo estaba a punto de atacar otra vez…pero meca le disparo a la cabeza del medio para distraerlo.

Pasando peligrosamente cerca de la criatura, y siendo casi cachado por la cabeza de la derecha.

Pero como lo veo pasar entre las cabezas…..veo como el cielo estaba empezando a nublarse….

 **Otro video que si quieren buscar para que sepan lo que escuchan ellas: "Ghidorah Alpha's roar calls other titans** "

Entonces este suelta un poderoso rugido que hace hasta temblar el vidrio de la cabina de mando.

(Un rugido tan fuerte que se escucha a varios cientos de kilomentros a la redonda…)

Yo solo me enfoque en seguir retrocediendo…pero mientras retrocedía, podía ver como el mar se estaba empezando a agitar, justo como si una tormenta se empezará a desatar justo ahora….

Lo que nos puto faltaba ahora mismo!. *pensó con una mezcla de miedo y enojo*

Y como habíamos cesado los disparos, la enorme bestia empezó a agitar las enormes alas como miraba hacia arriba…de seguro mirando irritada a Meca, y despego….

Causando un gran oleaje en la costa, y destruir varias casas con la fuerza del empuje de sus alas en la costa.

 _-"Mierda…..mierda, mierda, funciono demasiado bien….…yo me largo chicas…..voy a intentar traer refuerzos o inventar una puta arma nuclear improvisada….."_ , decía en total pánico Meca como lo veía elevarse con su avión, y acelerar cada vez más entre las nubes que se estaba formando.

Como el enorme monstruo empezaba a perseguirlo….pasando de nosotras causando un fuerte viento, que casi hace volcar el barco dañado…..

Como más y más nubes de tormenta se están formando, y el mar se esta volviendo más turbulento.

En ese momento podría haber suspirado de alivio…..

Pero ver la destruida torreta principal al frente del barco…..

Me hice enfocarme en lo importante, como el barco andaba en reversa a toda velocidad.

-"Ema…..Ema…..estas bien?", pregunto yo por la radio como estaba en pánico total.

A esa criatura nuestras armas más potentes ni le hicieron cosquillas.

Sabía que debimos haber pasado a destruir el lugar sin más!:

Lo putas sabía!:

 _-"Si…estoy bien….la armadura aguanto todo el golpe…..";_ respondía Ema…..que es todo un alivio…..pero lo decía como si estuviera en estado de shock.

 _-"Y ahora que carajo hacemos….a esa cosa ni le hicimos cosquillas!"_ , grito Flower por la radio, no enojada….estaba también asustada.

-"Retroceder…., y avisar a todo el mundo, es lo único que podemos hacer", decía yo toda seria…..a pesar de que aun estaba asustada como mi pata estaba sin separarse de la palanca de velocidades, que lo mantenía en reversa total…...como entonces empece a girar el barco….y poner la palanca para que acelere hacia adelante el barco, y así poder volver a Aztecolt.

 _-"Y que esta nueva era oscura que estamos viviendo…..solo ha hecho más que comenzar…."_ , decía Zecora de un modo algo sombrío….

Nadie le respondío nada…

Como aun había muchas nubes encima de nosotras, cada vez más oscuras, haciendo que el día lentamente se haga de noche…y las olas en el mar cada vez haciéndose más grandes.

Esto es malo…muy malo….

Con estas nubes no podremos ver si el desgraciado se nos viene encima…..

A menos que….

-"Ground…Ground, Poison, siguen con vida?", pregunte preocupada por la radio.

 _-"Si, si…..sentimos el piso calentarse por debajo de nosotros…por suerte no nos dieron_ ", decía Poison todo nervioso y asustado igualmente, _"Ground se ha escondido debajo de un escritorio…..y no piensa salir de allí…."_ , decía el todo preocupado.

-"Lo comprendo…..yo estaría igual, pero en estos momentos necesitamos que vean en su invento que llaman radar, si ese monstruo aun sigue cerca de nosotros", decía yo por la radio como me enfocaba en controlar el barco como las olas empezaban a azotar el barco.

Y la tarde se volvío noche en un minuto….siendo iluminado de vez en cuando por los rayos amarillos en el cielo….

Espera…

Ese monstruo….controla hasta el puto clima también?

No solo el puto lanza rayos por la boca, se regenera más rápido de lo que podemos dañarlo….y vuela…y también controla el puto clima?!

Como carajos lograron vencer algo así en primer lugar?! *pensó ella irritada y aun más nerviosa que nunca*

- _"Se esta alejando…"_ , decía Poison como de seguro Ground estaba demasiado asustado como para hacer algo.

-"Bien….."; decía yo toda aliviada como seguía controlando la nave y acelerando por las turbulentas aguas.

Que no hacía nada más que seguir empeorando…..

-"Acaso no nos hemos alejado ya de la maldita criatura?", pregunto yo toda frustrada como las olas hasta llegan a romper en cubierta.

Una fuerte tormenta con lluvia incluida ha comenzado también.

Y los vientos que debe haber afuera deben ser tremendos…

Como ha pasado un minuto y solo sigue empeorando el clima.

 _-"No…porque has estado detrás de él….joder….tienes que ir a otro lado…"_ , decía Poison por la radio.

Mierda….

-"Joooder….tomaremos el camino largo a la base entonces", decía yo toda frustrada como giraba el timón a la derecha todo lo que da para dar la vuelta.

Pero mientras giraba con dificultad gracias al fuerte oleaje y la fuerte lluvia que caía….

 _-"Mierda…esta regresando…el hijo de puta esta regresando!"_ , gritaba Poison por la radio todo asustado.

Debió alcanzar a Meca…..o solo se cansó de el…..como sea…..el hijo de puta esta regresando….

-"Joooder…..todos prepárense…...vayan a los cañones que no han sido dañados….al menos luchar con todo lo que tenemos si es necesario para intentar sobrevivir!", gritaba yo por la radio.

Como todas las chicas me lo confirmaron.

Hasta Ema, que estuvo más que de acuerdo de ir a otra torreta a ayudar.

Pero esta es la cosa, la visibilidad había empeorado enormemente, haciendo que apenas pudiera ver más allá de la proa del barco.

E imagino que las demás deben estar igual….

 _-"Se está acercando por la derecha…..!"_ , grito Poison todo asustado.

-"Ya lo escucharon…..todas los cañones a la derecha!", grito yo por la radio.

como yo iba aun a toda velocidad por donde iba, sin cambiar absolutamente de posición.

Así todas las torretas le alcanzarán de lleno cuando venga por la derecha.

Estaba tensa sobre los controles, el timón apenas estaba aguantando el castigo que le estaba dando, por solo intentar mantener el control en estos oleajes que alcanzan los 5 a 10 metros de altura y aumentando…..

El barco iba subiendo y bajando sobre las aguas, imposible para cualquiera para poder apuntar a algo correctamente….

Podía ver como el único punto luminoso en nuestro barco era el cañón de riel que estaba apuntando a la derecha, podía ver los rayos azules que cargaban el arma, lista para disparar a la bestia que se acercaba.

Como entonces paso…..

La criatura mordió el barco en las zonas más planas del barco, haciendo que este se moviera y volcara por la velocidad de embestida con que venía el desgraciado.

Y con la tormenta que caía, pude escuchar que los cañones dispararon….

Pero sin escuchar el sonido de explosiones encontrando su destino.

Supongo que nadie le dio cuando nos atrapo la maldita bestia.

Ese empuje me hizo caer hacia un lado de la pared, rompiendo la ventana en el proceso, pero no salí disparada porque solo mi cabeza impacto contra esta, mientras el resto de mi cuerpo abollaba la pared de acero del puente de mando.

El agua entro por un momento por el agujero que hice…como el barco en si se había volcado.

Pero solo duro unos segundos como oí como el barco entero crujía.

Esos sonidos de metal apunto de quebrarse…..pero a todo volumen….

Entonces, la nave en si se empezó a mover en contra de su voluntad….

Y el agua salía de la cabina, conmigo casi saliendo por la abertura, como si la ventana fuera un drenaje.

Pero me sostuve como pude usando un lazo mágico con uno de los paneles de control.

Y cuando el agua salió.

Pude ver porque….veía por la ventana rota que estábamos elevándonos…

El metal del barco crujía con fuerza.

Aun seguíamos de lado, pero con un leve bamboleo como el barco se iba extrañamente elevando.

Entonces como sea voy caminando hacia el frente de la cabina y veo que diablos esta pasando.

Y puedo ver 2 de las cabezas, mordiendo las partes más planas del barco, entre los cañones con todas sus fuerzas, sus mandíbulas tan grandes que podrían comerse de un bocado todo el cañon principal de un bocado.

Y con la suficiente fuerza como para elevar este barco de cientos de toneladas en el aire…..

Como veo sus enormes alas aleteando para ganar altura cada vez más y más…..

Veo incrédula como vamos atravesando las nubes de tormenta, ya yendo a cientos y cientos de metros en el cielo…

Yo….no sabía que hacer…que pensar…porque ya esta altura, no importa que hiciera…..el destino sería el mismo…

Caeríamos a una muerte espectacular en medio de un mar agitado….

En estos momentos yo sabía que esto lo hacía por placer este monstruo, porque fácilmente sus rayos de energía hacían añicos nuestro barco.

O quien sabe, talvez esta bajo las ordenes del leviatán Kurutu….y el ordeno que nos mate así….

Como sea…..cada vez íbamos elevándonos cada vez más...nadie en la radio decía nada…..

La radio estaba más que muerta.

Y solo se escuchaba los relámpagos de la enorme tormenta que este horrible monstruo causo.

Y el acero del barco crujir por el tremendo esfuerzo que esta haciendo en estos momentos…

Realmente Cruice diseño una nave en extremo resistente…..

Pero eso…..eso nos esta jugando en nuestra contra ahora….

Entonces…las nubes por fin terminaron y vimos aun más nubes de tormenta rodeándonos…tan enormes como enormes montañas sobre la capa de nubes principal que cubría el mar.

Y en ese pequeño espacio de luz….donde pudimos ver donde estábamos.

Pude ver a la cabeza del medio…..mirarme por un minuto.

Y juro que pude ver como intentaba sonreír…

Pero no lo hizo…..

Solo lanzó otro rayo de energía que perforo el barco por completo…haciendo que el barco se partiera en 3 partes…y por fin este cayera a su inevitable fin…..

En ese momento solo podía hacer una cosa…..como íbamos cayendo a nuestro inevitable fin….

-"Todos los que puedan volar…tienen que salir de este barco ya…y regresar por su cuenta al continente, Kary, Mig…..vayan con los demás no voladores…y preparen una burbuja protectora!", grito yo por la radio como en plena caída…empiezo a flotar dentro de la cabina…y como puedo me empiezo a dirigir hacia la salida de la cabina…

 _-"No podemos aún…..no se a que altura nos llevo…..pero apenas hay aire para que podamos volar!"_ ; grito Flower toda alarmada por la radio.

- _"Todos a la sala de maquinas…lo diseñe para ser un maldito bunker, y hay un 60% de probabilidades de que nos proteja de la caída!"_ , grito Cruice por la radio. __

-"Joder…solo salven a los que puedan si están muy lejos de la sala de maquinas!", grito yo por la radio con pura desesperación como me muevo por el hueco de las escaleras….que tiene un gran hueco en él…donde veo salir a Poison y Ground volando como pueden de allí…aunque era más Poison llevando a rastras a Ground.

-"Que haces aquí parado…sal de aquí ahora!"; grito yo como entonces veo como el exterior del barco se empieza a poner rojo.

-"Ese maldito monstruo casi nos llevo al espacio…..."; decía el como si apenas pudiese respirar…, "Esta nave esta reentrando a la maldita atmosfera…y si salimos nos quemaremos vivos", decía el intentando estar asustado, pero se nota que le falta mucho el aire.

-"Y que le pasa a él….?", pregunto yo preocupada como veo a Ground, que no se movía, y estaba siendo llevado por Poison.

-"No pudo aguantar,…..hay muy poco oxigeno a esta altura…y se ha desmayado…"; decía el como ni agitaba las alas, estaba flotando como yo.

-"Bueno…solo sal cuando puedas respirar…", decía yo como solo bajaba las escaleras, y veía por el hueco como llamas de color rojo iluminaban en los costados del barco…..y el mismo metal crujía por ello…..

Y hasta doblaba por ello.

Como veía la mitad delantera que corto, flotar a unas decenas de metros más lejos de nosotros…..y la mitad trasera igual…

Pero no había tiempo ya para quedarse viendo eso como una imbécil.

Así que me enfoque en llegar hasta la sala de maquinas…como una caída libre, no importa que tan arriba estuviéramos, llegaríamos al suelo en cuestión de segundos…

Entonces cuando llegue a las puertas para bajar a los niveles bajo del acorazado escuche por la radio…

 _-"Suban sus escudos ahora!"_ , grito Poison por la radio…..

Entonces hice lo que hizo….

Y cuando forme mi burbuja…

 **PPPPUUUUUUMMMMMMM**

La estructura dañada colapso sobre su propio peso, cubriéndome de acero retorcido y doblado por el calor de antes.

Pero mi burbuja aguanto….

Apenas.

Como se notaba que estaba quebrada en muchas partes por soportar tremendo impacto.

La puerta delante de mí que abrí ya no existía, ahora solo era metal doblado.

Así que para salir de allí, tuve que apagar mi burbuja un momento, pero no siguió colapsando sobre mí el resto de la estructura.

Entonces me teletransporte pensando en salir en la cubierta del barco.

Y lo hice, haciendo que en un segundo este parada sobre una doblada y maltratada pared lateral de la estructura principal del barco.

Todos los cañones estaban doblados o destrozados por la caída, incluido el cañón de riel….

Que joder, no nos sirvió de mucho…..

Pero lo que realmente me sorprende…es que estamos en tierra….

No en el mar…..

En tierra.

Como veo la arena del desierto ser mojada por la lluvia, formando así un barro pastoso que hasta…..irónicamente, como si hubiéramos caído en el agua, hundiendo la nave lentamente como si fueran arenas movedizas.

Porque si sigue lloviendo como la lluvia cae como cual diluvio.

Entonces….veo acercarse a mí a Poison, que esta llevando a Ground aun en sus brazos con dificultad, como esta todo mojado ahora por la lluvia, cayendo cansando al lado de mí.

-"Sobrevivimos jefa….."; decía Poison todo cansado como solo se había tirado al suelo.

Como estaba todo empapado.

Y Ground…..por fin empezaba a despertar…

Entonces unos flashes suceden a mi alrededor.

Y veo a las demás chicas…..por suerte sin rasguños algunos.

-"Esta nave si que es de una buena calidad, y el que diga lo contrario es un idiota"; decía Flower en el grupo de chicas sobrevivientes.

-"Fue echo con aleaciones de naves alienígenas derribadas, escamas de dragón para el motor principal, y acero para las partes menos importantes…así que si…diseñe una nave realmente resistente…."; decía orgulloso Cruice, aunque se lo veía triste, al ver el acorazado volteado y destrozado en varias partes.

Y con la estructura principal, colapsada por dentro.

Pero lo que es la cubierta para abajo, aun conserva su forma original.

A pesar de que de seguro esta abollado del lado donde golpeamos tierra.

-"Y ahora que hacemos?", pregunto Armory toda asustada como la lluvia no dejaba de caer.

-"Correr por nuestras putas vidas, no se que diablos estamos haciendo aquí paradas como subnormales, con esa tremenda bestia capaz de levantar barcos como si nada!", grito Meddy toda alterada.

Y nerviosa.

-"Concuerdo…."; decía Flower igual de nerviosa como estaba tomando por las axilas a Meddy para bajarla del barco…..

Cuando entonces la tierra tembló como si fuera un terremoto por un segundo.

Haciendo que casi nos cayéremos todas.

Entonces escuchamos a la poderosa bestia rugir….

Y vimos que allí estaba.

A solo 200 metros de nosotros, paradas sobre la tierra toda imponente.

Y antes que dijera algo…..

La radio sono de nuevo….

 _-"Creen una burbuja protectora ahora!"_ , grito con urgencia Meca por la radio.

Como nadie lo cuestiono.

Mig, Kary y yo formamos un escudo alrededor de todas.

Justo a tiempo como vimos el avión de Meca estrellarse en la espalda del titán…..

Pero en vez de hacer una explosión colosal…

Fue una más reducida…..que le exploto todo el pecho, salpicándonos a todos sangre azul por todos lados.

Haciendo que el poderoso monstruo rugiera de dolor….pero no cayera muerto por desgracia.

Como entonces Meca se teletransporto al lado de nosotros…..

-"Mierda…sabía que no debí haber echo el motor más pequeño pero más eficiente esta vez…"; decía el todo frustrado.

-"Joooder….no importa, nos compro tiempo valioso, todos corran ahora mismo!"; grito yo toda seria como entre todas nos ayudamos para bajar de los restos del acorazado y solo ir corriendo lejos de este monstruo.

Pero la arena del desierto, con el agua de lluvia que de seguro no recibió en cientos o miles de años había echo este maldito lugar una arena movediza gigante.

Que cuando las no voladoras pisamos en ella…..nos condenaron prácticamente a muerte.

Como caminábamos con dificultad, intentando correr.

Y no eramos suficientes voladores para llevarse a todos, y Ground aun estaba atontado por haber quedado inconsciente a tanta altura como para poder ayudar.

…..

Pero la desgraciada se recupero demasiado rápido, apenas nos habíamos alejado unos 20 metros del acorazado cuando rugió del coraje y pude ver de reojo como empezaba a llenarse de energía sus cuellos como para lanzar otro ataque…..

-"Viene otro ataque!"; grite yo como Kary, Mig y yo nos detuvimos y creamos una pared mágica para detener el ataque y proteger a todos que seguían intentando moverse en la arena.

Entonces dispararon sus rayos de energía doradas hacia nosotras y nuestros escudos…

Duraron que…2 segundos antes de que los rompieran como si no fuera nada, pese a que usamos toda nuestra magia.

E impactaran cerca de nuestras amigas.

Al menos esos 2 segundos evito que murieran…

Pero estábamos allí….quietas, con la magia casi drenada por haber usado tanta.

Pero aun podía estar de pie y ver a ese monstruo mirándonos fijamente a nosotras 3.

Como vimos de nuevo cargar para otra tanda…

Nosotras nos miramos entonces….

Nuestro fin estaba cerca…..

-"Sky…!"; grito con impotencia Hack al vernos….

-"Solo corran joder…..no miren atrás!"; grite yo sin querer mirar como estaba empezando a llorar…

Si con mi muerte sobreviven…con eso me basta….

-"Ustedes lo harán!", grito Flower..

Entonces sentí como alguien me empujaba lejos….

Por su melena que sobresalía de su casco era Flower sin su casco..….

Todo paso en cámara lenta…

Se la veía que estaba decidida…..como me lanzó lejos, y mientras era lanzada lejos en el aire…pude ver a Ema tomando de la cola a Mig y la lanzaba lejos, mientras que Geminis hacía lo mismo que Flower, pero con Kary…..

Pero fue en ese instante…..

Como Mig, Kary y yo eramos alejadas de donde estábamos…..

Los rayos de energía tan anchos como un túnel de alcantarilla les impactaron…y en camará lenta….las vi ser desintegradas a Flower, Ema y Geminis…

Sin dejar ningún rastro.

Habían hasta vaporizado sus armaduras…..

-"Geminis!"; grito toda destrozada Gimmy.

Como el gran monstruo nos miró de nuevo a las 3…

Estaba listo para cargar de nuevo…..

Como entonces decenas de llamaras impactaron en su espalda del monstruo.

En especial una gran llamarada azul.

Haciendo que sus cabezas voltearán para ver quienes eran los que se atrevieron a atacarles.

Y los rayos que alumbraban el cielo, pudimos ver quienes eran.

Eran varias decenas de dragones.

Incluido el conocido Lord de los dragones Torch, que a pesar de que era el ser vivo más grande que se conoce sobre tierra….este apenas llega a ser tan alto como este gran monstruo que lanza rayos de energía.

 _ **-"NO SABEMOS COMO REGRESASTE FALSO LORD GHIDORA, PERO NO VOLVERAS A REINAR SOBRE NOSOTROS DE NUEVO!"**_ , gritaba el Lord de los dragones con su voz toda imponente como entonces vimos como los dragones que le acompañaban, que siguen siendo grandes….pero para este ahora llamado Falso Lord Ghidora, eran como simples perros que venían a intentar atacarle.

Lanzándoles llamaradas por todos lados, incluido el mismo Lord con sus poderosas llamas azules.

Así que abrumado por tanto fuego viniendo de todos lados, se elevo en el cielo, seguido inmediatamente por todos los dragones que trajo el Lord de los dragones Torch, y hasta el mismo le empezó a seguir.

-"Pero que carajo fue eso!", grito Zecora toda sorprendida.

-"No lo se…..pero nos acaban de comprar tiempo precioso para escapar"; decía Meddy con urgencia….

Entonces en lo alto en el cielo, rugiendo con fuerza Ghidora, todo se iluminaba como las nubes brillaban de color amarillo, viéndose el contorno mismo de Ghidora en ellos.

Como entonces vimos caer del cielo un dragón que acompañaba a Torch…pero sin cabeza.

-"No van a putas durar lo suficiente como para que podamos huir…", decía Meca todo frustrado como ese dragón sin cabeza caía al suelo.

Como de nuevo el cielo se ilumino otra vez.

Y otro dragón caía…..pero gritando impotente, como no tenía alas, como en donde antes podrían haber estado, eran muñones sangrantes.….y así caía a una muerte segura al suelo.

-"Pero no podemos luchar, no tenemos nada que le haga realmente daño a esa maldita bestia!", gritaba yo con impotencia, como seguía en el suelo….

Viendo impotente el sitio quemado donde segundos antes estaba Flower….

Poison estaba sin palabras….mirando impotente desde donde está.

-"Podría haber una manera…pero el que lo haga debe ser un unicornio si o si, sin importar si tiene magia aun con el o no…..pero podría morir en el intento….", decía Meca todo nervioso como otra vez el cielo brillaba con llamaradas y rayos de energía, como 2 dragones más caían muertos a tierra.

-"Solo dinos que hacer y lo haremos…."; decía Kary toda decidida.

-"Se los dire después….como veo que pueden hacerlo…solo tengo que trabajar en hacer mi parte…..", decía Meca como iba flotando hacia el barco usando su magia del brazalete, como sus alas no serían lo suficientemente fuertes como para impulsarlo en esta tormenta, "Cruice…Poison, vengan a ayudarme…..!", grito el como volteaba a verlos.

Pero Poison estaban aun en Shock….

Y Cruice igual…..pero mirando en donde antes estaría Geminis…

-"Mierda…..lo haré solo entonces…."; decía el todo frustrado como entonces hizo brillar su brazalete y se teletransporto.

Entonces Kary con dificultad se levanto y empezó a caminar de vuelta al barco.

Al igual que Mig.

-"Solo dijo un unicornio…..", decía Kary toda seria.

-"Lo se…"; decía Mig igual de decidida.

Como entonces Hack había venido ante a mí a preguntarme mil veces si estaba bien.

-"Por eso lo haré yo….."; dije al ignorar sus preguntas de Hack, toda seria como me levantaba y empezaba a caminar.

-"No escuchaste a Meca…dijo que podría morir el que lo haga lo que sea que tenga en mente!", me grito Hack como me detuvo.

-"No me importa…..me prometí a mi misma que nadie moriría bajo mi mando…y si alguien tiene que morir…que sea su capitana…"; decía yo toda seria.

Flower no lo merecía.

Ya estaba feliz, y estaba cambiando para serlo con alguien más.

Geminis también…..estaba muy apegada con Cruice, y quería realmente hacer algo más con su vida que solo robar y disparar…

-"No te dejare hacerlo…"; decía Hack todo serio como me sostuvo con fuerza de mi pata.

-"Lo se…por eso lamento tener que hacer esto…."; decía yo como le daba un cabezazo en su frente.

Dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

-"Diganle que cuide muy bien a nuestros hijos….que vivan una buena vida…", decía yo entre lagrimas…..

Como veía a Meddy ir con Hack y ver si no le había dado un cabezazo demasiado fuerte.

-"Estas seguro de eso Sky…?", pregunto preocupada Kary como yo solo avanzaba de regreso a la nave, "Sabes muy bien que nosotros….."; decía Kary.

Como yo la interrumpí.

-"Ustedes vivieron como prisioneras años y años, sin disfrutar de verdad de la vida…yo no….ustedes merecen más que nada seguir viviendo…"; decía yo toda seria como avanzaba yo, y cuando llegue ante ellas.

Mig me detuvo.

-"Pero al menos dejanos ayudar…..haber si podemos ayudarte y evitar tu muerte….que es lo menos que podemos hacer en estos momentos"; decía Mig.

-"Si…..es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti…."; decía Kary igual.

-"Bien…..hagámoslo juntas…"; decía yo toda seria y más decidida que nunca como fuimos caminando hacia el barco.

Fue entonces que el joven unicornio, Afit que también nos alcanzo…

-"Yo…..yo voy a ayudar también,….", decía el escuchándose todo nervioso.

Nosotras asentimos.

Como avanzamos hacia el barco.

Exactamente a la parte trasera que estaba separada del barco, donde se veía la puerta blindada de la sala de maquinas a plena vista.

Y en donde se lo veía a Meca salir de está, mientras manipula con su magia varios metales y construía una especie de antena en la arena.

Por mientras del cielo caían más dragones como si fueran moscas…

No eran rivales para este monstruo…..

-"Yo voy a ser tu unicornio Meca…."; decía yo toda seria como llegábamos ante el, que estaba más ocupado anclando la antena de 3 metros de altura para que se mantuviera firme en su lugar, como se veía un orbe de energía flotando en su punta más alta.

-"Bien…..bien…..como sea….escucha, no tenemos la potencia o arma para matar a esa bestia ahora mismo…..así que lo único que se me ocurre es usar su misma energía en su contra, absorberla y pues…..usarla en su contra…..y eh echo un montón de ajustes y cambios allí adentro que no veas…..pero….como sea….en resumen….tu intenta preparar un ataque mágico…..el más fuerte que tengas en tu repertorio….y deja que te ataque…..solo…..deja que te ataque"; decía el como estaba todo nervioso, asustado, y angustiado como seguía ajustando algunas piezas.

-"Y como esta cosa nos ayudara precisamente para lograr eso?", pregunto yo toda seria.

-"Esta maquina capturara el rayo que nos lance, y tu la usaras para transformar esa enorme cantidad de energía de sus ataques en magia…..y atacarle de vuelta, con el hechizo ofensivo más fuerte que tengas", decía el todo nervioso.

-"Pero eso sería una sobrecarga mágica extrema….nadie podría sobrevivir a eso", decía Kary toda seria.

-"Por eso dije que era suicida….."; decía Meca todo serio.

Como un dragón todo rostizado caía cerca de nosotros.

Como también caía la cabeza cercenada de un dragón grande…..que su cabeza era tan grande como la de un pony…

Caía como si nada del cielo, casi chocando contra la antena.

-"Además, no nos queda más opciones", decía Meca con toda urgencia y con miedo visible en su voz.

-"Podemos apoyar de alguna forma…..como para que la sobrecarga no sea tanta con ella?", pregunto Mig toda seria.

-"Si…..podemos servir de canalizadores extra…pero aun así Sky se llevara la peor parte, como es ella la que controlaría ese hechizo para lanzarla"; decía Meca todo preocupado, "Y viendo como es capaz de partir un barco con un rayo de energía como si no fuera absolutamente nada…..el poder que tiene Ghidora debe ser enorme", decía el todo nervioso.

-"Miren eso…..!"; gritaba con urgencia Afit detrás de nosotros, como señalaba hacia el frente, lejos del barco.

Pero más precisamente, en el cielo.

Como veíamos al gran lord dragón Torch…

Caer del cielo de espaldas…..

Causando un fuerte terremoto cuando impacto contra este.

Segundos después, llegaba Ghidora.

Aterrizando triunfante al lado de el, como quedaba a medio kilometro de nosotras.

Como este no se lo veía herido ni nada….

-"Mierda…es hora…Sky…..usa todas las reservas que tengas para activar un hechizo ahora!", grito Meca como fue adentro a preparar de seguro algunos detalles.

-"Esta bien….."; decía yo como me ponía en frente de la antena…

Como Afit, Kary y Mig se pusieron detrás de mí, pero aun estando al frente de la antena.

Así que rascando de mis reservas preparo para lanzar un rayo de energía con rayos….

Mi especialidad…

Mi cuerno empieza a brillar de manera tenue como en serio intento mantenerlo con lo poco que tengo el hechizo.

Pero Ghidora no nos hace caso….se lo ve cargar su rayo de energía en sus multiples cabezas, preparado para rematar a Torch, que a pesar de haber caído desde quien sabe tan alto.

Aun se retuerce en la tierra.

-"Maldita mierda transdimensional….aquí estamos!"; grito Meca detrás de nosotros como vi como levanto su pata con el brazalete hacia Ghidora.

Como entonces preparo un hechizo rápido, un orbe blanca que lanzó hacia el, y exploto con una luz blanca segadora muy cerca de este.

El monstruo, bien enojado por esto, voltea hacia nosotros.

Y entonces se empieza a acercar hacia nosotros.

Aun con sus cuellos brillando, apunto de lanzar su ataque de rayos dorados.

Estabas todas nerviosas y asustadas….

Pero era esto o nada….

Sabía que estaba en juego aquí…

Sabía que el mundo estaría condenado si no lo detenemos aquí y ahora…

Sabía que mis hijos…sufriría como no se tiene idea si este monstruo gana aquí y ahora…..

Es todo…

O nada….

Luchar o morir…..

Y yo elijo ahora…luchar.

-"Atacada con todo lo que tengas bestia….aquí estamos!"; grite yo con todas mis fuerzas.

Como el monstruo estaba a solo 200 metros de nosotros.

La criatura con mucho gusto obedeció y lanzó sus rayos de energía concentrando los 3 rayos en una sola….hacia nosotras.

Pero en vez de morir desintegrados….incline un poco mi cabeza para ver como el orbe pequeñito de la antena se agrandaba rápidamente y brillaba como si fuera un sol en miniatura….

-"Absorbelo todo Sky…..ahora!"; grito Meca con urgencia como asentí y me concentre para agarrar ese poder latente en el aire…..y cuando apenas lo hice…..sentí como mi cabeza me ardía…..y mi cuerno ahora brillaba como un sol….

No escuchaba nada…..solo podía ver el rayo de la criatura seguir dándonos de lleno con toda su potencia.

Con todas sus fuerzas.

Fueron dolorosos segundos que sentí como una eternidad…mi cabeza la sentía como si fuera a explotar…..(Sin que ella se de cuenta….pero sus amigas están sufriendo como ella, pero a menos medida)

Pero después de varios segundos de dolor abrumador…

Ghidora dejo de lanzarlos sus rayos.

Me hubiera gustado verle su expresión cuando nos vio aquí aun con vida….

Pero mi vista se nublaba….mi boca me sabia a cobre…..

Sabía que era ahora o nunca…

-"Muere….."; es lo único que pude decir como lance el hechizo hacia el…

(Un rayo de energía mágica de color violeta y con rayos, tan grande y amplio como para destruir su cuerpo por completo y el 80% de sus alas…y que fue tan potente que lo atravesó…y el rayo recorrio 100 kilometros más antes de apagarse, por suerte para ella, Ghidora estaba parado cerca de la costa, así que el rayo se perdió en mar abierto, y todo mientras Torch miraba)

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

 **Meca Master**

 **En esos momentos**

-"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!", grite yo de absoluto y completo dolor como el brazalete exploto…cuando todo termino.

Apuntándome mi pata…..haciendo que esta sangrara a borbotones….

El resto de las chicas y Afir no estaban nada bien…todas habían caído al suelo inconscientes, con sus orejas y narices saliéndole sangre

Pero Sky…..ella….ella…. *pensaba el todo asustado y adolorido como se arrastraba hacia ella*

Ella estaba bien muerta….

Como tenía en toda su cabeza, todas sus arterias sobresaliendo en su piel como si fueran raíces en la tierra, y su cuerno había explotado…..junto con sus cuencas de los ojos…..

Era algo grotesco….

La muerte por sobrecarga mágica más extrema que haya sabido y presenciado alguna vez…

Entonces empece a escuchar unos alaridos…

Y con horror pude ver las 3 cabezas retorciéndose como anguilas sacadas fuera del agua en la tierra.

Dimos todo…..y aun así no funciono….

Iba a maldecir a la diosa creadora con todas las blasfemias conocidas por todas las especies…..

Cuando vi al Lord dragon Thor de vuelta en sus pies pisando con fuerza los cráneos de 2 de las cabezas, y agarrando a una con sus propias patas, se lo acerca a la boca, y le lanza una llamarada de fuego azul hasta desintegrarlo…..

Y hace lo mismo con las 2 cabezas aplastadas, solo por si acaso…..

Y todo como se lo ve con varios cortes en su pecho, y un gran hueco en su pecho, por donde se ve la carne viva expuesta, además de que en todo su cuerpo se nota grandes y graves quemaduras….

Y sus alas están dobladas de manera antinatural….

Parece que no fue el único que lucho hasta el final….

Entonces…cuando vio que no quedaba nada de Ghidora…..y la tormenta que había sobre nuestras cabezas se detenía…

El suspiro agotado…..y cayó rendido a solo 300 metros de nosotros…..

Fue cuando se calmo la tormenta cuando los escuche….

Era Meddy y los demás viniendo hacia nosotras a toda velocidad para ver si estábamos bien…

Veía la escena que permitía ver los rayos del sol de la tarde nuevamente en este lugar…..

Y podía ver decenas de dragones muertos tirados por el desierto…..

Nuestra nave totalmente destruida a pesar de lo que diga Cruice…

Y nuestras más valientes y mejores guerreras muertas o incapacitadas…

-"Como mierda…..no morimos todos aquí…", es lo único que pude decir como la perdida de sangre cobraba factura….y me caía al suelo, todo cansado, al lado de Sky….

Como la adrenalina ya bajaba en mi sistema…...y antes de que llegarán a mí….todo se fue a negro para mí…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **-"Uff…eso si que fue brutal, valió la pena la espera!", grito Seras toda sorprendida.**

 **-"Lo se….esto lo tenía planeado hace meses", decía yo todo serio.**

 **-"Joooder que eres cruel…..", decía Seras, no muy sorprendida, "Aunque lo esperaba de ti…ya tardabas con una batalla super epica", decía Seras toda sonriente como se cruzaba los brazos debajo de sus enormes tetas.**

 **-"Se los dije que cada enfrentamiento importante era cada vez más hardcore que el anterior en este fanfic"; decía yo.**

 **-"Si…se nota…..como pasaron las chicas de robar un acorazado, pasas de literalmente a hacerlos matar a un puto monstruo gigante de regeneración nivel dios que lanza rayos desintegradores"; decía Seras toda sorprendida, "Y eso es lo que nos gusta de ti…siempre llevas todo a niveles cada vez más alto de brutalidad", decía ella toda seria.**

 **-"Lo se….es parte de mis encantos"; decía yo con orgullo.**

 **-"Pero ya basta de mamarte la verga con halagos…voy a decir lo que de seguro más de un lector de seguro te lo va a decir en los comentarios…"; decía Seras media seria, "Mataste a la protagonista principal….eso…..eso no lo hacías desde…..hace 2 fanfics….ya decía yo que algo faltaba aquí"; decía Seras media burlona.**

 **-"Oye, tu mismo lo dijiste…estaban peleando con un dragón traído de otra dimensión…..con solo un acorazado….más bien, es un milagro que hayan sobrevivido al menos la mayoría….."; decía yo.**

 **-"Eso si…creo que hubiera sido forzado si hubieran sobrevivido todos la verdad…", decía ella algo pensativa.**

 **-"Pero ambos sabemos que esto aun no ha acabado….."; decía yo todo sonriente.**

 **-"Si…falta las consecuencias y lo que van a hacer ahora…..sin barco, sin sus lideres o guerreras más capaces…..o siquiera medios para huir….y eso…..eso quiero verlo"; decía Seras toda impaciente.**

 **-"Pues lo verás el miércoles mi hermosa y pechugona Seras"; decía yo con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Mmmm….bueno, ya, no insistiré porque lo sabremos el miércoles…..pero aun así….si que dejarás con las ganas de saber más sobre como demonios los dragones sabían de Ghidora"; decía ella toda intrigada.**

 **Sip, pero bueno, eso ya será para el miércoles gente bonita.**

 **No se olviden de comentar que tal les pareció este capitulo.**

 **Que ya es digno de comentarse…**

 **Ahora…..sin más relleno…nos vemos.**

 **Y cuídense bien gente bonita :3**


	51. Chapter 51

_**Capitulo 51: Aun heridos y desmotivados, se tiene que terminar el trabajo**_

 **Meca Master**

 **8 de noviembre del 988 DDNM**

 **3:51 pm**

 **Lugar: ¿?**

*THUMP*

Algo cae cerca de mí haciéndome despertar de golpe.

Era una caja de alimentos que se rompió por la caída, lanzando astillas de madera y latas en conserva por todos lados, por haber sido lanzado desde la parte central del barco, desde uno de los pasillos del barco, que ahora se ve que esta al aire libre y de lado, como una vena en una pata cercenada.

Estaba de espaldas y me siento en donde estoy, veo mi brazo amputado, y la falta de conexión mágica en él…al parecer estaba tan mal, que solo sobresale un pequeño muñón de mi hombro.

Siento que esta entumecido, señal de que me habían puesto una anestesia general para tratar de rescatarme lo mejor posible la pata.

Pero sin éxito al parecer.

Pero siento lentamente como ese entumecimiento se va yendo, como es más que seguro, que empezare a sentir un punzante dolor en breve, porque no estoy ni conectado a ninguna fuente de anestesia ni nada.

Solo yo, y mi brazo vendado y al parecer ni seco estaba, como siento como mi pelaje y mi melena aun se encuentran húmedos…

Descubro que estoy sobre unas sabanas, aun afuera del barco, entre la parte trasera separada de este, y la parte principal de este.

Y se ve lo dañado que está, se puede ver que la parte que choca con el suelo se ha aplanado completamente, y la estructura principal que se alzaba sobre la cubierta, esta doblado en un arco hacia el suelo, como muchas partes de esta se notan vigas, y trozos de acero sobresalir de este como si fuera un hueso atravesando la piel de una pata rota.

Los cañones doblados en algunos antinaturales en el calor del reingreso a la atmosfera, porque si…lo vi, esa maldita criatura pudo llevar este barco a miles de metros de altura, por el puro placer de hacerlo, porque fácilmente pudo destrozarlos con sus rayos de energía, pero no lo hizo.

Demostrando que la criatura era un ser sádico pero consciente de si mismo.

Dispuesto a torturar a cualquiera que se le enfrentará.

Incluso a los dragones que ahora cubren el desierto.

Muchos de ellos solo están mutilados, pero no con heridas mortales aparentemente.

Muchos están sin alas.

Dando pie a que con el mayor sadismo del mundo les arranco o pulverizo sus alas, con el mero placer de oírlos caer a una muerte horrible.

El cielo se ha despejado casi por completo en estos momentos, revelando mejor que estamos rodeados de al menos 2 docenas de cuerpos de dragones muertos, degollados o mutilados a cientos de metros a la redonda alrededor del barco.

Pero también, se puede escuchar los sonidos de las olas chocar contra la costa.

Y puedo ver, que a al menos 100 metros al sur de nuestra posición, se encuentra la costa.

Y al este se puede ver el pueblo que intentamos ir.

A quizás a un kilometro o dos de distancia.

Pero alrededor de mí, la torre que construí de improviso con partes sueltas de la sala de maquinas, el orbe acumulador de energía se había extinguido.

Aun el Lord dragón Torch, del cual se narran leyendas sobre su brutalidad a la hora de batallar y que es un enemigo de cuidado y que todas las naciones preferirían pagarle tributos para evitar que sus dragones les invadan.

Se encuentra ahora respirando lentamente en medio del desierto, como litros y litros de su sangre cubren parte del desierto, sus alas están dobladas en angulos antinaturales, como tiene agujeros en varias partes de ellos, mientras lucha entre la vida y la muerte.

Y cerca de mí se encuentran Kary, Afit y Mig, con sus cabezas vendadas

Estando inconscientes, y al igual que el lord dragón.

Apenas respirando….

Pero noto al este…más cerca del barco.

Por donde se nota negro el suelo del desierto, que tiene algunos charcos de agua de la tormenta que azoto el lugar.

Se ve en 3 de esas marcas, cruces echas con varas de metal de las barandillas destrozadas del barco.

Y que está siendo levantadas por Gimmy…que se la ve con los ojos rojos y llorosos, como lo construye en silencio, y en memoria de las 3 valientes yeguas que se arriesgaron en salvar la vida de las 3 unicornios que nos salvaron a todos al final…

Pero a parte de ella.

No veo a nadie más aquí afuera.

Y la caja que fue lanzada hace unos momentos antes.

Nadie vino a ver que fue de ella.

Pero al ver al lado de la caja, veo un charco de agua donde puedo ver mi reflejo.

Y puedo ver que mi cabeza tiene varios parches con marcas rojas de mi propia sangre que las impregna.

Creo que el brazalete pareció una granada, como posiblemente envió fragmentos que me alcanzaron en la cara.

*Thump*

Algo cae cerca de mí de nuevo, justo en el charco, mojándome toda la cara en el proceso.

Como veo que era Holy, con la armadura puesta, pero sin su casco era ese algo que había aterrizado allí.

-"Oh…..estás despierto….."; dijo Holy toda alegre como me abrazo por un momento antes de soltarme.

-"Quieres comer algo…?", pregunto ella toda preocupada, "Hack me dijo que con la perdida de sangre pierdes muchos nutrientes esenciales, así que traje comida", decía ella intentando sonar positiva.

-"Y no tienen sueros que hagan ese trabajo más rápido y de manera eficiente?"; pregunto yo.

-"La verdad es que….la sala médica estaba en la zona delantera destrozada del barco y quedo en gran parte destrozada, así que varios de los suministros médicos se han perdido", dijo ella con gran pesar.

-"Jooder…", dije yo todo frustrado.

Lo que nos faltaba….

-"Pero Meddy y Hack hicieron todo lo posible con lo que encontraron, pero ellas 3 necesitan con urgencia ver si el daño en sus cerebros por la sobrecarga mágica no hizo más daños y no saben cuanto tiempo estarán en coma"; decía toda triste Holy.

-"Y donde están los demás?", pregunto yo.

-"Buscando todo lo que se pueda rescatar para irnos de aquí de alguna forma"; decía Holy.

-"Irnos de aca?"; pregunto incrédulo.

-"Si, Poison está tomando todos los suministros posibles para irse volando de vuelta al continente de Aztecolt como para técnica, para ir de vuelta a nuestra base para que vengan a recogernos", decía Holy.

-"Si vamos a tener que huir con nuestras colas entre las patas….porque no pedirle ayuda a los Equestres para tal caso"; decía yo seriamente.

-"Porque no confían nadie en ellos, prefieren tardarse varios días volando para ir a base, que medio día volando para ir a por los Equestres", decía Holy.

Comprendiendo lo reacios que son de ayudar a otros países…..

Lo comprendo muy bien.

-"No te pedí la explicación de porque no vamos con los Equestres…..yo se muy bien porque no quiere nadie ir con los Equestres, la cosa es que, porque nos vamos antes de terminar con lo que vinimos a hacer?"; pregunto yo todo serio.

-"Estás bromeando verdad?", pregunto Gimmy toda incrédula como terminaba de clavar una cruz echa de varillas de metal al suelo como nos había escuchado.

Estaba sin su casco, pero si con el resto de la armadura.

Se notaba sus ojos rojos y aun sus mejillas todas empapadas de lágrimas.

Ella entonces se empezó a acercar a nosotros.

-"4 de nuestras amigas han muerto…..pero una puede regresar de la muerte, y 3 de los nuestros están gravemente heridos, y lo que quedamos no somos luchadores por todos los cielos….."; decía ella sonando por primera vez desde que la conozco…..

Enojada y devastada a la vez.

-"Yo solo soy una prostituta que sabe usar a lo mucho un arma por todos los cielos"; decía ella como estaba ya a unos pocos metros de mí se sentó, pero se la veía que empezaba a llorar de nuevo.

Yo no dije nada…

La verdad es que si.

Nuestras mejores guerreras están muertas o heridas…

Y solo quedamos que…..un grupo de ingenieros, 2 doctores, 2 guerreras novatas, una cocinera, y 2 cebras que nunca han empuñado una puta arma en sus vidas…

-"Gimmy…ya tengo todo lo necesario para salir!", gritaba Poison como lo vi llegar planeando desde arriba de los escombros de la parte central del barco.

Entonces el me vio cuando aterrizó cerca de Gimmy.

-"No esperaba que despertaras tan pronto Meca", decía Poison todo sorprendido, como lo vi como el tenía solo 2 pares de alforjas bien gordas en su espalda.

-"Mi cabeza no fue afectada…solo mi pata, así que el que haya quedado inconsciente era más por el shock de perder mi pata y la perdida de sangre", explique yo.

-"Ok….."; decía el sin cuestionárselo mucho, como entonces miro a Gimmy, "Hey, aquí te traigo tu parte", decía el como le daba unas alforjas bien gordas de lo que de seguro eran comida y agua para el viaje.

Gimmy las recogía en silencio aunque aun estaba toda llorosa.

-"Mierda…..así que es verdad….en serio el resto nos vamos a quedar aquí sin hacer nada, mientras esperamos que ustedes vayan a por ayuda?", pregunte sorprendido.

-"Acaso puedes en estos momentos construir una maquina voladora en solo unas horas sin tu brazalete mágico?", pregunto Poison todo serio como señalo mi muñon.

*suspiro*

-"Me tomaría días…..incluso semanas hacer algo remotamente decente….meses incluso que sea funcional…como ya he perdido el truco de como usar mis herramientas sin magia", decía yo con pesar.

-"Y es por eso que nos vamos pero ya…..no sabemos cuanto tiempo podrán soportar ellas"; decía Poison todo serio como señalo a Kary, Mig y Afit como se preparaba para volar.

-"Pero….", quería decir algo, pero fui recibido por un golpe en la cara por parte de Poison como el golpe me hizo caer de espaldas, pero antes de tocar el suelo, Holy me agarro a tiempo.

-"Sin discusión", decía el todo serio como solo despego junto con Gimmy, que ni se ofreció a ayudarme ni nada.

-"Lo siento…el esta muy dolido por la muerte de Flower…y no quiere ver a nadie más morir"; decía Holy con gran pesar.

-"Argg…..eso no le da derecho de romperme el hocico…", decía yo como me sobaba mi podre hocico.

Como ya empecé a sentir más dolor aún….

Como la anestesia cada vez se disipa más y más en mi cuerpo.

-"Cierto…"; decía Hack que llegaba también pero descendía para estar al lado mío.

Como se lo ve sin una armadura que le crearon para el, pero si solo con su bata de doctor toda manchada de mugre y sangre seca.

-"Que bien, porque pensé por un momento que…."; decía yo como no me dejo terminar la frase como el me dio un golpe aun más fuerte en mi hocico.

Que ese si me hizo sangrar, pero de nuevo estaba Holy para evitar que cayera al suelo.

-"Eso es por dejar a mi esposa morir", decía el todo enojado.

-"No era momento de pensárselo, era sacrificarse o morir…además, si Meddy puede revivirla…porque me pegas?", pregunto yo como ya me sangraba mi nariz…

-"Porque aun asi duele ver a tu esposa muerta..."; decía el todo enojado como se lo veía apretar sus garras en forma de puño.

-"Ya se…todos están sensibles….pero joder, no es momento de estar culpándose o golpearnos entre sí, cuando el verdadero enemigo sigue allí afuera…..más precisamente, en ese pueblo"; decía yo como apuntaba al pueblo con mi única pata buena.

-"Lo se…pero, nosotros no somos guerreros…..solo somos…", decía Hack sonando frustrado como nos miraba a todos, "Tipos con mucha mala suerte…..", decía el sonando muy frustrado.

-"Si, pero no nos podemos quedar aquí sin hacer nada?", pregunto yo con enfado.

-"Se que es frustrante….pero en estos momentos…..necesitamos refuerzos, después de todo, estamos hablando del mismo leviatán Kuturu que regreso en el cuerpo de Bloody Mary, alguien que aniquilo ejércitos completos…..con avatares….ni siquiera el en persona….solo usando avatares", decía Hack todo serio.

-"Entonces quieres esperar a refuerzos mientras el se queda acumulando poder o reconstruir su maquina para traer a otro monstruo de otra dimensión y que mueran todas esas civiles minotauros que confían en nosotros, a atacar ahora, aprovechando el factor sorpresa?", pregunto yo todo serio.

-"Y terminar muriendo todos aquí….y que Sky cuando sea revivida…se entere que toda su tripulación ha muerto?"; pregunto el todo serio y enojado a la vez.

-"No va a ser revivida, si todos morimos cuando ese leviatán traiga a otro monstruo…porque si no fuera porque esos dragones vinieron a ayudarnos, hubiéramos muerto de seguro"; decía yo todo serio mientras señalaba al lord dragón.

En ese momento vi al lord dragón que aún seguía con vida…...

-"Espera un minuto….el conocía al puto monstruo que nos lanzó Kurutu…..talvez si escuchamos de él que otras criaturas tiene Kurutu en su repertorio para convocarlos, talvez te des cuenta que tan jodido estamos si no actuamos"; decía yo todo serio como lo señalaba, antes de que siquiera me respondiera.

-"O talvez nos diga como vencer al próximo…..y así no muramos todos, y si lo ayudamos a recuperarse, talvez nos ayude a atacar a Kuturu", decía todo pensativo Hack como veía al dragón.

Como parecía por lo menos considerar hacer algo más que solo sentarse aquí y esperar.

-"Espera…..van a hablar con el lord dragón Torch?"; preguntaba Meddy sorprendida como bajaba como podía por su cuenta por el pasillo que estaba al aire libre, de la parte central de la nave.

También llevaba una bata de doctor que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, pero también estaba sucia con barro y sangre seca.

-"Ese es nuestro plan ahora….", decía yo todo serio.

-"Escuche que querían ayudarlo….ahhh…."; decía ella como se solto de unos tubos antes de caer sobre su trasero a solo medio metro del suelo, "Y el requiere ayuda de una doctora experta en todas las razas, incluida la draconiana"; decía ella emocionada como se paraba mientras se sobaba su trasero.

-"Pareces que quieres ir para algo más que ayudar…"; decía Holy toda intrigada.

Hack y yo sabíamos para que quería ir….

Su proyecto de soldado perfecto requiere ADN de dragón después de todo….

-"Bueno….vamos a ir…Holy, tu quédate con ellas…y explicale a donde fuimos a Zecora, Armory, Cruice y Chanti cuando salgan o siquiera salen"; decía Hack todo serio como miraba a Holy.

-"Ok", decía ella toda confiada.

Entonces Hack fue el primero en volar, como yo iba a empezar a correr…pero caí de bruces al suelo…

Golpeándome mi muñon en el proceso.

Haciendo gritar de dolor…como ya lo sentí….

Entonces Meddy fue hacía mí y me alzó.

-"Ya….ya…yo te voy a llevar…..después de todo, no estás en condiciones de ir por tu cuenta"; decía ella como si fuera una enfermera hablándole a un bebe, así toda dulce y…..bueno, algo humillante para mí….

-"Solo por esta vez…", decía yo como apretaba los dientes y me dejaba alzar…..como lloraba por el intenso dolor.

Y me cargo haciendo que mi cabeza descansara sobre su hombro izquierdo, como me cargaba como si fuera un recién nacido.

Como ella solo siguió a Hack mientras nos adelantaba, como ella solo estaba caminando con calma muy detrás.

-"Estás muy calmada, viendo todo lo que ha pasado…"; decía yo como el dolor estaba disminuyendo…..y aunque no quiera admitirlo….ser cargado se siente muy bien…...

Humillante…..

Pero se siente bien…

-"Eh sobrevivido….con eso estoy bien servida…..y aunque mi computadora alienígena se ha destruido en la batalla….los contenedores que me ayudaste a blindar, sobrevivieron, así que no fue un desastre total"; decía ella sonando positiva.

Si, ella me lo pidió por seguridad.

-"Pero y toda su información de esas computadoras?", pregunto yo.

-"Se perdieron…pero al menos ya se como lograrlos obtener…como el proceso de ensayo y error ya los puedo omitir…..además….si todo realmente termino…."; decía ella como sentí su mano moverse hacia mis partes nobles.

-"Podemos iniciar a poner un bebe en mi horno…..y ya hacer mi trabajo lento y sin presión…..y con este buen par…"; decía ella como me los masajeaba…

Haciéndome sentir muy incomodo…

-"Cuando sea hora de los descansos, si que lo pasaré bien…."; decía ella sonando algo más traviesa.

-"No creo que sea solo eso…"; decía yo algo confundido, y súper incomodo….intentando no hacerlo más incomodo de lo que ya es.

-"Además Zecora me dio una droga que me ayuda a ver solo lo bueno en estos momentos…porque si no, ahora estaría tan enojada por lo que perdí….que estaría hablando a gritos nada más…..y está bebida es realmente excelente, porque solo puedo sentirme muy bien….."; decía ella toda tranquila y muy juguetona como frotaba su hocico con el mío de una manera muy tierna como seguía jugueteando allá abajo…

Eso lo explica…..

-"Pero puedes parar con el jugueteo…..que vamos a reunirnos con un dragón tan grande o más que nuestro acorazado…"; decía yo como estaba sonrojado

-"Porque…si siento que tu gran amigo está listo y firme para más jugueteo…..", decía ella sonando toda traviesa como seguía y seguía….

-"Dije que no es el momento…"; decía yo de forma brusca como le mordí el hombro.

Haciéndola parar de verdad…

-"Ahí…..", decía ella sonando tranquila, como si hubiera sido un golpe suave, en vez de una mordida bien fuerte.

Que aunque no tenga colmillos como el de un carnívoro.

Aun debe de doler.

Pero fue suficiente para dejar de manosearme….

-"Oye…eso no fue bonito…..."; se quejo ella como solo seguimos caminando.

-"Te lo tienes merecido…"; decía yo todo serio.

-"Eres un cascarrabias…como Poison…..que no veas como discutimos cuando descubrió que Flower me hizo ponerle su bebe en uno de esos contenedores para que se desarrollara sin problemas, a sus espaldas de Poison"; decía ella aun sonando tranquila.

-"Ya sabía que por algo más me pedías blindar los contenedores…"; decía yo todo pensativo.

Y yo solo quedándome con la excusa de que era solo por seguridad…

-"Sip…pero regresando con Poison….el esta como una yegua en sus días, en un mar de emociones…porque por un lado, esta feliz, de que al menos el hijo o hija que iban a tener ambos…..sigue vivo, pero a la vez esta enojado porque se lo ocultamos….."; decía ella aun toda tranquila.

-"Y no lo culparía por estarlo…", decía yo todo reflexivo.

-"Y hablando de culpar…Hack me estaba culpando por según él…..meterle en la cabeza a todas de que podía revivirlas a cualquiera cuando sea….cuando yo nunca dije que podía hacer algo así…"; decía ella toda pensativa, "De que por eso las que murieron talvez se arriesgaron, porque confiaban de que podía revivirlas luego…."

-"Y porque no puedes hacerlo?", pregunto yo todo curioso.

-"Porque no hay cuerpo que revivir…..mis procesos para revivir a soldados sería si al menos hubiera un cuerpo, con una parte del cerebro intacto, donde aun conservaría ciertos impulsos nerviosos que esos serían sus recuerdos, y al revivirlo, al menos conservaría una parte de estos, pero sin un cuerpo…no hay forma de revivir a alguien"; decía ella

-"Pero como va a ser con Sky…que parece que no tiene….cerebro"; decía yo como recordaba el cuerpo sin vida de Sky.

-"Pero si tiene los recuerdos guardados en el cuerpo de Holy, así que, de allí podremos sacarle todos lo recuerdos que tenga….hasta hace 3 semanas atrás…", decía ella como hacía memoria en un estado total de positivismo.

-"Pero…..y la Holy original…ella no los tenía acaso?", pregunto yo todo confundido.

-"Si…..pero, sus recuerdos estarían tan fragmentados por el constante recambio de células en ese cuerpo, que al revivirlas…no serían nada más que meras zombis que apenas sabrían hablar…..y yo se que los que las aman, no quieren eso de ellas", comentaba ella.

…..

Cierto….

-"Pero ya pregunta eso luego…que ya llegamos….."; decía ella toda feliz como me cargaba como si fuera un perro, como me agarro de las axilas y me cargo para que mirara al frente.

Y podía ver que estábamos a solo 20 metros de la cabeza del gran dragón Thor.

Tan grande era que podría comernos como si fuéramos un simple aperitivo si quisiera.

Hack por mientras estaba flotando cerca de su ojo, intentando captar su atención.

Y le abre con todas sus fuerzas su parpado.

-"Disculpe…se que está herido…pero en serio necesitamos hacerle algunas preguntas"; dijo Hack en voz alta como con ambas garras intentaba mantener abierto el ojo.

Por un momento sus pupilas miraron directamente a Hack, y el dragón cerro los parpados, haciendo que Hack lo soltará porque no era rival contra los musculos que cierran el parpado de ese dragón.

Y así quedo, no dijo nada, solo cerro los ojos, y siguió allí tirado.

Con un molesto Hack flotando cerca de allí.

-"Nosotros somos los que le ayudamos a matar al que llama Ghidora con ese rayo de energía que lo logro desintegrar…..y sería de mucha utilidad que nos dijera lo que sabe…..porque eso dependerá si aparecerá más como él o no!", grito yo con todas mis fuerzas.

Eso si hizo que abriera los ojos, y me viera directamente.

-"ERES UNO DE LOS UNICORNIOS QUE HICIERON ESE RAYO?", pregunto con su voz toda potente, aunque si sonaba muy cansado.

Yo y Meddy bajamos nuestras orejas porque su voz casi nos deja sordos.

-"Si…..lo somos…pero aléjate un poco antes de hablar, que si conversamos, nos quedaremos nosotros sordos en el proceso!"; grito yo como apenas me escuche eso.

-"MMMMMMMMMMM….", murmuro el gran dragón Torch todo adolorido entonces como lentamente se pudo sentar.

Se le veía las heridas en su pecho cubierta con tierra, pero aun sangrantes, pero no de manera profusa, más bien la misma cantidad de sangre que obtienes al cortarte con un papel…

Pero claro, a escala dragoniana, y decenas y decenas de cortes por todo su cuerpo.

-"Solo hago esto de responder a sus preguntas en mi estado actual, como un favor a ustedes…que me ayudaron a derrotar a uno de los 3 grandes Titanes que asolaban el planeta en la era oscura", decía el con su misma voz de antes.

Pero claro, ya no nos deja sordos.

Pero esta es la cosa…..

Estamos a 150 de su cara…

Aun estando el sentado.

-"Bien…será preguntas cortas…porque ni loco voy a gritar para conversar con él", le comente a Meddy, como Hack aterrizaba cerca de nosotros.

Entonces inhale todo el aire que pude para hacer mi pregunta…..

-"DANOS UN RESUMEN SOBRE QUIENES ERAN LOS 3 TITANES!?", grite yo con todas mis fuerzas.

-"Eran 3 seres titánicos que asolaron el mundo en la era oscura…..Kurutu, el líder de los leviatanes y todo monstruo marino existente…era su creación, Ghidora, el rey de los cielos, líder de nosotros los dragones y todo monstruo alado existente…..y luego está la peor de todas….y la que solo se cuenta leyendas sobre ella, porque nadie pudo verle su verdadero nombre….Gaia….la creadora de vida…..que aunque suene tener una función muy noble….ella jugaba con la vida de todos en el planeta….sus hermanos causaban caos y destrucción, y ella los ayudaba…porque tanto Kurutu y Ghidora no tenían ese poder de crear criaturas…era su hermana que los ayudaba…creando monstruos a medida para su diversión, que era jugar con la vida de todos los seres en el planeta", decía el.

Eso es preocupante…si son solo leyendas, es que aun puede estar li….

*Es soltado de repente por Meddy y este cae sobre su trasero*

-"Vamos jooder…..que esto no es momento para juegos!", digo en voz alta con enfado cuando volteo a ver porque me soltaron.

Cuando veo a Hack y Meddy mirándose.

-"No crees que….", decía Hack todo nervioso.

-"Eso explicaría mucho de que….", decía Meddy sorprendida.

-"Holy es una puta creación de Gaia!", gritaron ambos al unisono.

-"Que?", pregunto sorprendido, como Lord Torch estaba esperándonos….

-"Es que Holy dice que fue creada por medio de un rezo a su diosa de la creación de su jardín del Eden, y que fertilizo a su madre de alguna manera…"; decía Meddy toda tranquila aún.

-"Y que a través del tiempo, el reino cebra fue controlado desde la sombra por cebras que controlaban las plantas, o sea, las sacerdotisas, cambiando sus hormonas de las cebras según su conveniencia de ellas….", decía Hack todo serio.

-"Haciendo que Holy en teoría sea un avatar del Titán Gaia", decía Meddy sorprendida, "Eso si es un descubrimiento tremendo…..eso….y el echo de que los dragones son creaciones de Gaia y Ghidora…."; decía ella toda sonriente.

-"Bueno, eso lo discutiremos después…..primero está lo de Kurutu", decía yo todo serio.

-"Bien….sigue no más"; decía Hack todo serio.

-"Ok….."; decía toda tranquila Meddy.

-"KURUTU HA REGRESADO, Y FUE EL QUIEN TRAJO DE VUELTA A GHIDORA!", grito yo de nuevo para que me escuche.

-"No me sorprende…..porque aunque eramos los hijos de Ghidora, el no le importaba que los leviatanes de Kuturu nos matarán sin piedad en guerras cruentas y crueles"; decía el seriamente.

-"NOS PUEDES AYUDAR A MATARLO…EL ESTÁ EN EL ASENTAMIENTO DE HAYA, PERO CON EL CUERPO DE UNA CEBRA!", grito yo como señalo hacia el este, donde esta el asentamiento.

-"Con mis heridas…..apenas si pude ponerme de pie….creo que aunque quiera matar con mis propias garras a ese horrible ser…..aun si esta en una forma vulnerable…..no es un oponente fácil de vencer…..y no estoy en las condiciones para luchar…..", decía el sonando cansando.

-"QUE TAL SI TE CURAMOS TUS HERIDAS…SI HACEMOS ESO, NOS PODRÍAS AYUDAR?" _,_ pregunto yo como mi garganta ya la siento rasposa.

-"Son ponys…que pueden hacer ustedes para curar mis enormes heridas?", pregunto el confundido.

-"MUCHO SEÑOR…..EN ESPECIAL YO!", grito toda orgullosa Meddy.

El aun nos miraba no muy seguro de ello.

-"Pero no tenemos material médico….."; comentaba Hack.

Joooder…..es cierto.

-"PERO ME DICEN QUE NO TENEMOS MATERIAL MÉDICO AHORA MISMO…..ASÍ QUE, NOS DEBERÍA UN FAVOR CUANDO LE CUREMOS SUS HERIDAS?", pregunto Meddy toda curiosa.

-"Si….porque así como estoy, no podría regresar a territorio dragón ni aunque quisiera…", comentaba él.

-"Ok…tenemos un favor libre de reglas de un dragón…algo es algo", digo yo.

-"Solo eso…porque si el aun le teme a Kurutu, siendo que el es un dragón tan grande como como un edificio, eso si nos debe dar un mal presagio si lo enfrentamos solo nosotros"; decía Hack todo serio.

-"Pero también demuestra que si tardamos, se hará tan poderoso que talvez ni un recuperado Lord Torch pueda hacerle frente", decía yo todo serio.

-"Cierto…."; decía Hack preocupado.

Por fin dándose cuenta de lo obvio.

-"Además…..el lugar donde está es un laboratorio de investigaciones biológicas, de seguro allí hay suministros médicos y equipo para poder ayudar a las demás"; decía yo todo serio.

-"Si….y mis contenedores con extracto…..no olviden esos", comentaba Meddy.

-"Mierda…..", es lo único que dijo Hack al respecto, "No me va a gustar esto…..pero creo que tendremos que ir…pero si resulta muy peligroso, lo destruiremos todo, sin falta, como quiso Sky hacer desde un principio"; decía el todo serio.

-"Es justo", decía yo todo serio.

-"Ahora vamos…vamos a ver si hay más voluntarios"; decía Hack todo serio.

-"Bien….", dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"GRACIAS LORD TORCH….YA SI QUIERES VUELVE A DESCANSAR….NOSOTROS VAMOS A IR A POR KURUTU!", grite yo como Meddy me hizo el favor de cargarme de nuevo.

-"Tengan cuidado entonces….aunque si han logrado casi matar a Ghidora ustedes solos…supongo que podrán con un debilitado Kurutu"; decía Torch como se volvía a echar en el suelo.

Si….

Pero será complicado que no veas…..

Y más con como estamos….

Pero….medidas desesperadas…exigen acciones desesperadas.

-..-..-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-.

 **Uff….se viene otra batalla en una instalación de investigación biológica en un asentamiento secreto…**

 ***snif* *snif***

 **Huelen eso.**

 **Huele a referencias de Resident Evil 4 pero super concentrado en el aire jeje.**

 **En fin, lamento que este capitulo haya sido corto.**

 **Por temas que escapan a mi control, como nuestro presidente aun aferrándose en el poder cuando perdió.**

 **Y el país entero entrando en paro.**

 **Y justo el maldito profesor en donde estudio adelanto los exámenes finales para ayer a última hora, y no estudie ni una melda.**

 **Y me fue creo que mal, y nos dijo que si queríamos más nota deberíamos hacer un práctico para hoy miércoles, que es una melda que no se entiende nada, y todos en mi curso están enojados y en pánico y vamos a reprobar porque nadie lo hizo porque nadie lo entiende….y eso….**

 **Vale verga la vida 2.0**

 **No por nada este capitulo es corto, me la pase intentando un buen rato hacer esa basura de tarea.**

 **Así que consejo para la vida gente bonita, nada de universidad, vayan a un instituto, de allí salen más rápido, gastan menos dinero, y consiguen más rápido un trabajo para tener dinerillo.**

 **:3**

 **Ahora ya no quiero aburrirlos con más relleno….**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente cápitulo gente bonita…..y no se olviden de comentar, que esta cosa se puso re seria, jeje.**


	52. Chapter 52

_**Capitulo 52: El dilema del doctor.**_

 **Hack Sparrow**

 **8 de noviembre del 988 DDNM**

 **5:13 pm**

 **En los restos del acorazado**

-"Están locos…..no hay discusión, se han vuelto locos"; decía Zecora cuando terminamos de contarle lo que queríamos hacer.

-"Si no lo intentamos, miles morirán….además, ya, no quieren ir a matarlo directamente, lo entendemos, es todo poderoso y toda la cosa….…pero por lo menos pueden llevarse todo el equipo médico que puedan del lugar antes de llenarlo de explosivos"; decía Meca todo serio.

-"No…..aunque sea hacer eso….es realmente muy arriesgado", decía Zecora aun negándose a querer hacerlo.

-"Oye, nos viniste a acompañar para detener el legado de Bloody Mary no?", pregunto yo todo serio a Zecora.

-"Si, pero esa no es Bloody Mary, solo es el leviatán Kurutu en el cuerpo de ella, y eso ya me supera"; decía ella toda seria igual.

-"Si, nos supera a todos, como robar un acorazado, como atender a miles de inocentes en un país desértico, enfrentarse a todo un ejercito…..2 veces…pero aun lo hemos hecho porque si no lo hacíamos nosotros, nadie lo haría"; decía yo todo serio.

-"Pero esto es una escala totalmente diferente…"; decía Zecora aun sonando seria, pero a la vez frustrada.

-"Si…..lo se…pero realmente si no hacemos esto…..como minimo, hallar el material médico necesario para las chicas….talvez tengamos que cavar otras 3 tumbas…porque si lo que tienen es algo más grave de lo que creo que tienen…..posiblemente no aguanten más de 1 semana….o en el peor de los casos…..que pasen la noche"; decía yo todo negativo.

Pero es que si o si tenía que decirlo.

Porque Meca si tenía razón, allí hay equipo médico de vanguardia que nos puede servir para ayudar a las chicas.

Lo tomamos todo lo que podamos, dejamos los explosivos en todo el primer piso, lo hacemos explotar, y listo, luego que ya con refuerzos nos encargamos de verificar si Kurutu sobrevivió.

Así no nos arriesgamos tanto.

Zecora en fin, no dijo nada cuando dije eso.

-"Entonces…..es solo entrar allí….tomar todo el material médico posible….y salir?"; pregunto Satri aun sonando algo preocupada por esta misión.

-"Si…no les pido luchar directamente contra el ahora como estamos…..aun con lo insistente que es Meca sobre eso…."; dije yo como miraba de reojo a Meca.

-"Solo digo…no por nada les dimos tantos accesorios y explosivos a sus armas…..que sirvan de algo después de todo!", decía Meca casi gritando sonando todo frustrado.

-"No me importa….es muy arriesgado y lo sabes, además, tu no iras…..en tu condiciones no puedes hacerlo, así que no puedes opinar nada sobre esta operación ya, solo tienes suerte que tengamos que ir únicamente para conseguir equipo médico", decía yo todo serio.

-"Bien…"; decía Meca sonando enojado y frustrado.

-"A mi no me importaría luchar contra Kurutu….", comentaba Armory toda seria….estaba con su armadura, pero sin su casco, y se la veía con los ojos llorosos, "Mi segunda mejor amiga murió por su culpa….y muchas más amigas también….y si hay que luchar para salvarlas…está vez….no dudare cuando tenga que disparar", decía ella intentando ser seria, a pesar de que se notaba que aun estaba devastada por lo que paso.

-"Y yo…..aunque no sepa como luchar…si ese lugar tiene un generador de elerio que suministre la energía al lugar, con gusto voy allí, y lo modifico para que explote con la misma potencia como para destruir todo el laboratorio…..", decía Cruice todo serio igual.

-"Bien…eso hace que te quedes aquí solo con las chicas…."; decía yo todo serio como parecía que nadie iba a decir nada más, como miraba a Meca.

Que me miraba todo irritado.

"Sin mí insistencia….se hubieran quedado a espantar moscas en el desierto…", murmuraba enojado el como se sentaba allí en la tierra.

-"Yo me quedare con Meca...así que no cuenten conmigo…."; decía todo nervioso por fin Ground después de buen rato.

-"Urgg…..bien….", decía yo con gran pesar, "Vamos entonces el resto…..busquen armas y varios explosivos solo para estar seguros"; decía yo todo serio como miraba a Cruice como el asentía, al igual que el resto, que Holy no se oponía, como tampoco Sitra.

Y Chanti…..

*suspiro*

*beso directo en el pico, pero uno con lengua…..al menos ella a él*

-"Jejej…..al menos no morire sin darte un beso antes", decía ella toda sonriente como seguía a los demás a la nave, "Si sobrevivimos, quiero que me des duro por atrás…que todas las demás te hayan medio superado….significa que yo también, yo aun quiero que me rellenes como un pavo", decía ella como seguía yéndose, como balanceaba las caderas, "Que por cierto, esa será la cena si ganamos, pavo relleno, jeje"

Ok…

No esperaba eso.

Pero mientras no se oponga a ir….

Se lo dejare ir el que me robara un beso…..

.-.-.-..-.-…-…-.-.-.-.-..-.-

 **1 hora después….**

 **Al este, en las afueras del asentamiento**

*se los ve caminar a Zecora, Sitra, Hack, Chanti, Holy y Armory con sus armaduras completas, llevando grandes alforjas, como se los ve a unos preocupados Meddy y Cruice que están sin una armadura si quiera*

El sol de la tarde estaba bajando por el horizonte….

Como el sol se posa por uno de los edificios más altos del lugar.

El laboratorio.

Como todas las edificaciones son casas y edificios de ladrillo y madera d pisos de alto…..pero para ponys.

Como el laboratorio, a pesar de que se nota que tiene solo 4 pisos, es como para que lo habitara un minotauro sin problemas.

Que por la calle donde estamos avanzando se lo ve completamente.

Y se nota como un gran trozo del edificio, en su lado derecho en los piso la estructura fue destruida.

Debió ser el lugar donde le dio el tiro con esa arma de riel del acorazado.

Además, se nota las antenas y la antena parabólica que trajo al mundo este monstruo, allí tirado en el suelo, todo destrozado.

Parece que aunque no le diera de lleno a la antena, el daño en la estructura fue suficiente para que no soportara el peso de la gran antena, que es de al menos 1 piso y medio de alto, o sea 6 metros.

-"Esto no me gusta nada…", escuche decir a Chanti toda preocupada como estaba viendo las casas a nuestro alrededor.

-"Si….aun con todo lo que paso…..y los vidrios rotos que causaron las explosiones, y los pasos de Ghidora y la tormenta que causo, no parece haber nadie afuera….."; comentaba preocupada Zecora como también miraba las casas.

Y la verdad es que si….

Todas las casas a nuestro alrededor parecen abandonadas, como no se escuchaba ningún tipo de ruido en el aire.

Además que cuando entramos al pueblo, las casas cercanas al desierto estaban medio tragadas por la arena del desierto.

Aparte, de no ver ningún tipo de huellas en la tierra en todo el rato que veníamos caminando por el pueblo.

Y una cosa más…

Todas las puertas, de todas las casas estaban dañadas como estaban medio salidas de sus juntas, o solo no había puerta, como veías la puerta dentro de las casas, medio cubierta por la arena que se metio a ellas.

Y que por cierto.

Se veía arena dentro de las casas en las que no tenían puerta.

Señal de que este lugar llevaba abandonado su tiempo.

-"Esto en serio pinta realmente mal…..", dijo Sitra toda preocupada igual.

-"Lo se….y es muy posible que el asentamiento abandonado tenga que ver con Kurutu…pero no es momento de pensar en como…solo sigan caminando"; decía yo todo decidido como seguíamos avanzando por estas solitarias calles de tierra.

Llegando a este justo cuando el sol empezó a ocultarse en el horizonte.

De cerca, realmente era enorme…..

Como el tamaño de un anfiteatro, por lo cuadrado que es también.

Con pequeñas ventanas al final de cada piso, pero que parecen ser lo suficientemente grandes como para que quepa un pony por allí, como muchas estaban destruidas también.

Como para que nadie pueda ver que pase adentro….

Al menos nadie que no pueda volar.

Y unas puertas dobles de acero en la entrada principal…

Que son bloqueadas por los restos de la antena…..

Y que al dar la vuelta al edificio….no vimos ni siquiera una puerta trasera…..

Solo las ventanas….

Que cuando el sol finalmente se oculto para que se haga de noche.

De todas las ventanas empezó a brillar luces como si alguien las prendiera todas de forma automática….

Espero que de forma automática….. *pensó preocupado*

-"Mierda…que hacemos ahora Hack?"; pregunto preocupada Chanti.

-"Por las ventanas tenemos que meternos…"; decía yo señalando a las ventanas destrozadas de la planta baja en la que solo quedaba el marco, "Vere que hay del otro lado, y si esta despejado, los pasare", decía yo todo serio como volé unos 2 metros para poder ver que hay adentro

Era un piso con varios pilares para sostener el peso del edificio además de estar lleno de tubos verdes como el que quería Meddy, pero ninguna computadora alienígena, solo decenas y decenas de tubos…..

Pero…muchos de estos no están vacios….

En muchos de ellos se muestra criaturas extrañas tipo peces con patas y brazos creciendo en ellos, y otros seres más, que son la minoría, como un gato de color naranja oscuro y varios de los que parecen grifos…..que parece que son como Meddy…..asi antropomórficos.

Pero más parecen loros que grifos como no se les ve ningún pelo creciendo en ellos.

Por lo demás, la sala parece estar vacía….

-"Esta libre chicas…..", decía yo como empecé a llevar una por una para que pasara por la ventana.

-"Este lugar si que realmente me da una mala vibra….."; decía Chanti como fue la primera en pasar.

Primero los que tenían armaduras, para que vieran si había alguien por allí.

Y a pesar de ser más alta que un pony promedio, Sitra aun era delgada, y si pudo pasar por la ventana.

Y cuando pase a Cruice…..siendo Meddy la última, ella puso una mano al frente con la palma en alto.

-"En serio crees que pueda pasar yo….", decía ella toda extrañamente tranquila como se apretaba con sus manos sus grandes pechos que ni llegaban a agarrar sus pechos de forma completa, "Con estos 2 monumentos a la feminidad al frente….?", pregunto ella como se los seguía apretando.

-"Puedes al menos intentarlo?", pregunto yo intentando ser positivo.

-"Bueno…pero limpia todos los vidrios de los marcos….que si paso apenas, tampoco quiero estar con múltiples cortadas en mi piel", pedía ella.

-"Esta bien…"; decía yo como hacía lo que me pedía, como el resto de los chicos revisaban la habitación.

Entonces cuando ya lo limpie, me fui hacia ella y la alce por las axilas.

Pero no era mucho, como ella ya era alta….

Entonces ella con mucho esfuerzo empezó a meterse por ese marco de la ventana.

-"Ayúdenme chicos…que no quiero desnucar…."; pedía ella toda tranquila como había pasado de milagro la mitad de su cuerpo.

Y así desde el otro lado la ayudaron a pasar, mientras yo por fin pasaba adentro.

-"Algo de interés aquí?"; pregunto yo al resto.

-"Solo tubos, tubos y más tubos….."; decía Sitra.

-"Mis tubos….", decía Meddy toda alegre como con ayuda de Holy y Armory que eran las que la ayudaron a pasar desde este lado, la ayudaron a pararse, haciendo que ella en seguida fuera a abrazar uno de los tubos vacíos, "Ohhh si…..esto lo cambia todo ahora…..", decía ella sonando toda contenta…..

-"Lo lamento…..pero sin forma de sacarlo de forma segura y sin hacer ruido…..me temo que solo tendrán que ser destruidos cuando hagamos volar este lugar", decía yo con pesar.

-"Eso si que es una real mierda….."; decía ella con una sonrisa…..que rápidamente cambio a una cara de enojo, "Es una real mierda de verdad…."; dijo ella muy enojada la verdad como se cruzaba de brazos.

-"Ok….el calmante ya le paso efecto…"; comentaba Zecora.

-"Como sea…..solo dejen algunos explosivos en el lugar para irnos a la siguiente habitación", decía yo todo serio como iba hacia la puerta que había para salir de este lugar.

Bueno, una de las 3 puertas.

Era la puerta que iba a la zona trasera del edificio, y la otra, eran las puertas dobles bloqueadas.

Al llegar a las puertas que eran las intactas, note que era un ascensor con puertas de barras de hierro que me dejan ver el interior.

Y a su lado, había unas puertas con el letrero universal que dice que allí había unas escaleras del otro lado.

-"Chanti, Sitra…..vengan conmigo primero, el resto siga dejando los explosivos aquí, luego nos alcanzan en el siguiente piso"; decía yo todo serio.

El resto afirmo.

Eran solo granadas, decenas y decenas de granadas de todo tipo, además de las cargas explosivas de los proyectiles del barco.

Meddy no contesto como se la veía toda enojada.

Entonces abrimos la puerta y pudimos ver que era el hueco de una escalera que iba rodeando el ascensor….que al parecer, estaba detenido en el último…..

Subimos las escaleras para ir al segundo piso.

-"Ustedes primero….."; dije yo en voz baja, todo nervioso a las 2.

Como me las traje como son las únicas con un minimo de entrenamiento en el uso de armas de fuego aquí.

Ellas….con sus armas en alto, listo para disparar entraron.

Abriendo la puerta lentamente Chanti.

Ellas al no ver nada entraron.

Seguido por mí.

Aquí el escenario era algo más preocupante…..era una gran habitación con los mismos pilares para sostener el edificio, la mitad de las luces estaban apagadas, incluso, titilaban

Pero también había 4 grandes tubos….lo suficientemente grandes como para sostener un minotauro en ellos, repartidos uno por uno entre 4 zonas rodeadas por maquinas y computadoras que no conozco, con solo cortinas blancas apenas cubriendo lo que pasa del otro lado de estas, pero claro…ninguna estaba desplegada para tapar sus zonas de trabajo, y podíamos ver lo que había en ellos.

2 de ellos están llenos de liquido verde…..justo en la zona con luz.

Pero uno en que las luces a su alrededor parpadeaban como algunas cuelgan del techo…y las maquinas a su alrededor, algunas aun lanzan pequeñas chispas aquí y haya.

Mientras el tubo no existe…..parece como si hubiera explotado como solo se lo ve por la cortina destrozada en su lado…..y a la vez, que el suelo y las cortinas están cubiertas de mucha…..pero mucha sangre…

Pero luego, está otra…..

Una que no esperaba ver en mi vida….

Era un changeling flotando en uno de esos tubos más cercanos a nosotros casualmente.

Se la ve conectada a diversos tubos entrando por todos sus orificios….que no sean los que tienen de forma natural, como la mantienen flotando en un liquido verde.

Este changeling era peculiar….

Por lo que leí….los changelings mayormente son solo del tamaño de ponys….

Y que se mantenían cerca de países pacíficos para alimentarse del amor de sus ciudadanos y dejarlos vacíos y sin vida después…..

Pero este….este es muy grande…incluso hasta puede ser solo un poco más grande que Sitra…y por lo que leí…..muchos de estos eran calvos…pero este…..o en realidad está….como veo que no tiene un miembro masculino….

Aunque no se sabe si tienen sexo, como se pueden transformar fácilmente en cualquier especie…..sin importar si es macho o hembra…

Tiene una melena verde azulado larga y lisa que flota a su alrededor.

Como parece estar durmiendo…o quizás…..solo muerto, por haber sido abandonado quien sabe cuanto tiempo aquí.

-"Que es eso?"; pregunto toda fascinada Sitra como se empezó a acerca al tubo donde estaba la changeling.

-"Es un changeling….pero…..uno muy diferente al que leí en mis libros", decía yo como me acercaba al lugar donde estaba la changeling, no al tubo que la contenía, porque mi interés era una computadora alienígena muy cerca del tubo.

-"Escuche solo rumores de ellos…pero nunca creí que existieran la verdad…"; decía Chanti como también se acercaba, pero lentamente, como era más precavida que Sitra y yo.

Al llegar a la computadora pude ver que había unos datos flotando en la pantalla holográfica, siendo al parecer, lo último que escribieron al respecto de ella algo realmente corto la verdad.

" _3 de marzo del 988 DDNM"_

" _Extracción de huevos sin fecundar N°22 para experimentación"_

" _Sujeto de prueba actual: alias "Reina Chrysalis""_

Sentí que mis ojos casi se salen de sus orbitas….

Como una de las criaturas con el historial de conquistas más altas de la historia…y buscada por todos los reinos…..

Esta aquí sola…

La reina de los changelings….la tenían aquí, como si nada…flotando en este tubo desde hace meses….

*Entonces ve las demás máquinas, como nota que hay un monitor cardiaco entre ellos*

Parece que aun esta viva…

Pero…..como es que nadie de su raza la ha liberado aún?...

*Tap* *Tap*

-"Oye, oye…no hagas eso", dije yo todo nervioso como le aparto su pata del cristal del tuvo a Sitra.

-"Lo siento…...solo quería ver si seguía viva esta criatura…"; decía Sitra apenada, "Talvez ella hasta podría saber que tan fuerte es Kurutu", sugirió ella.

-"Chicos….parece que ella si está viva…..", decía toda asustada Chanti como la vi levantar su arma, directo al tubo.

Donde la reina Chrysalis abría los ojos y nos miraba a todos…

Puede que tuviera una expresión de enojo en su mirada cuando nos observaba.

Pero…..

Yo veía otro….

Veía….sufrimiento en su mirada…..parecía que estaba en las últimas…

Y solo intentaba parecer fuerte.

Aunque su cuerpo muy delgado y su cuerno lleno de huecos todo pálido diga lo contrario.

-"Escucha…..Reina Chrysalis…no sabemos como acabaste aquí…o porque estás aquí…pero simplemente se que no parece que estes aquí por tu propia voluntad", decía yo seriamente como ahora yo tocaba el tubo.

Ella parecía escucharme.

Como su mirada se aliviano un poco. Más se veía confundida que enojada ahora.

-"Pero reconozco la mirada de alguien que está sufriendo….así que….si te libero….prometes al menos contarnos como acabaste aquí….y no hacernos nada a mí y a mis compañeras?", pregunto yo.

Ella se la vio apretar los dientes…..

Parece enojada por que haya dicho que la veía como alguien débil.

-"Es eso….o quedarse aquí abandonada para siempre…tu eliges", decía yo seriamente.

Ella cerro los ojos, y parecía intentar gruñir o maldecir….pero un tubo metido hasta quien sabe donde en su garganta, no la dejaba hacerlo.

Entonces después de unos segundos en que la pensaba.

Ella finalmente asintió.

-"Vean la forma de liberarla sin romper el cristal…..yo voy a ver si en la computadora hay algo sobre como hacerlo", decía yo como apuntaba a la computadora.

-"Estás seguro de eso Hack…..después de todo…..todos escuchamos las historias de la primera tirana que intento dominar el mundo….", decía Chanti.

-"Yo no…..", decía Sitra ahora preocupada.

-"No importa….yo se lo que vi cuando la vi directo a sus ojos…solo hagan lo que digo, confíen en mi por favor", decía yo todo serio.

Ellas aceptaron de mala gana como empece a leer los archivos que tenían en la computadora.

Que en su mayoría eran protocolos de como sacarle sus ovulos…

Sus signos vitales…..y hasta las dosis de tranquilizantes para mantenerla dormida y los nutrientes necesarios para mantenerla con vida de forma automatica.

Bueno…..eso explica que aun siga con vida a pesar de que esta parte del lugar se encuentre abandonada.

*CRASH!*

-"Chanti!"; grito enojado como veo que ella rompió la mitad del lado derecho del tubo.

-"No había forma ok….parece que la han sellado para que este allí para siempre", decía ella como con una pata metida en el tubo evitaba que Chysalis saliera por la parte que había roto, y que se cortara de gravedad por los lados filosos que había dejado el tubo.

En ese momento, fue que escuchamos varios pasos venir a toda prisa hacia nosotros por el lado de las escaleras.

Que antes de que Sitra o alguien hiciera algo más estúpido.

Pudimos ver que eran los otros que entraban al lugar.

-"Escuchamos un vidrio quebrándose…", decía con urgencia Armory.

-"Se encuentran bien?"; pregunto preocupada Zecora.

Como todas entraron al enorme cuarto.

-"Espera…eso es un changeling?", pregunto Meddy toda fascinada como estaba hasta atrás del grupo y señalo a lo que tenía cerca de mí.

Que era Chrysalis, que se la veía quitarse el tubo que le impedía hablar, como los demás cables que estaban conectados en todo su cuerpo.

*jadea muy fuerte en busca de aire*

-"Si lo es….y por el momento es neutral…..así que nadie haga estúpido quieren"; decía yo todo serio.

Como entonces paso….

*ping*

El ascensor empezó a moverse….

-"Mierda,Kurutu lo escucho", digo Zecora toda asustada como yo corro enseguida hacía la pared más cercana que tengo, que no sea la del hueco del ascensor y de las escaleras.

Haciendo una gran abolladura en la pared, haciendo así un hueco en la pared como los ladrillos se caían a pedazos del otro lado.

Y si, parece que era una pared de ladrillo, pero cubierto con cerámica blanca para que todo tenga el tono de blanco tipo hospital.

-"Joooder, vayan abajo Cruice, Meddy…...ustedes son demasiado valiosos para morir aquí…..el resto vamos a hacer tiempo para que puedan escapar", decía yo todo serio.

-"No me lo tienes que decir 2 veces….."; decía toda asustada Meddy como fue corriendo al hueco y empezó a salir por este…..aun cuando no eran tan grande para que pase por ella….

Pero era ella primero, o el que saliera, se rompería las patas al estar a 3 metros del suelo.

Al menos Meddy puede aprovechar que es bien alta para no hacerse así daño.

-"El resto distribúyanse por el lugar….vamos a por lo menos darle una justa bienvenida a esa desgraciada"; decía yo todo nervioso, pero decidido como veía el ascensor, las manecillas llegar al 4to piso ya….

En ese instante todas corrieron por todos lados en esa gran habitación.

De al menos 200 metros cuadrados.

Pero al menos aun poder estar en rango de tiro para poder disparar sin problemas al ascensor.

Mientras que Cruice se quedaba cerca del hueco para ayudar a Meddy a bajar.

Todas apuntaron con sus rifles, incluso Zecora que agarro uno de la armería del barco.

Y Holy también tenía un rifle agarrado también de la armería, ella no tenía conocimiento alguno de como disparar…..pero aun así apunto al hueco del ascensor.

Yo tenía uno, y lo había hasta desenfundado, mientras me colocaba yo detrás de la computadora alienígena que tenía los datos relevantes sobre Chrysalis.

Estaba nervioso…..

Nunca había empuñado un arma…

Pero aquí estaba…..listo para usarla si era necesario.

Con las municiones explosivas e incendiarias recién diseñadas por Poison, listas para estrenarse.

Meddy por fin habría pasado el hueco cuando vimos como el ascensor empezaba a bajar.

Escuchamos a Meddy maldecir como momentos después Cruice estaba pasando por el hueco.

Cruice paso sin problemas por el hueco, como escuche a Meddy maldecir de nuevo….algo sobre que sus tetas no son colchones de aire donde aterrizar.

Pero…..lo que sea que hiciera ellos no importaría.

Porque fue en ese momento que el ascensor llego a destino.

Pudiendo ver a Kurutu…en el cuerpo de Bloody Mary, como le rodeaba un aura azul oscuro.

Toda tranquila mirando fuera del ascensor.

Que cuando apenas las rejas de la puerta se abrieron.

Todos abrieron fuego…..

Se veía las balas incendiarias trazando grandes líneas en el aire antes de impactar contra Bloody, y cuando impactan, empezaron a prender en llamas la zona en donde lo hacían, como las explosivas al penetrar su piel explotaban en explosiones reducidas…pero en donde lo hacían, se supone que sería mortal para cualquiera.

Pero esta es la cosa…..

Se veía como el suelo del ascensor se llenaba de sangre, se veía las balas como atravesaban su cuerpo, su cráneo y sus extremidades…

Pero…..se regeneraba casi al instante después que las balas le impactarán….

*Y mientras eso pasaba, una débil Chrysalis se arrastraba hacia el agujero para escapar también*

Hasta que pasó….

*click*

*click*

*click*

*click*

Todas las armas se quedaron sin municiones….

El ascensor, que era de color gris por dentro, ahora estaba pintando de sangre por todos lados.

Y Bloody…allí, sin ningún razguño, como se le veía como se le sanaba los últimos impactos de bala que le dieron en su cuerpo.

 _ **-"Mi turno…"**_ **,** decía con esa voz sombría que lo caracterizaba…una voz que te llenaba de puro y absoluto terror, como usando esa misma aura que lo rodeaba creo 4 tentaculos de energía etérea, con puntas afiladas que antes de que pudiera terminar uno de parpadear…

Apuñalo con esos 4 tentaculos a Sitra, Armory, Zecora y Chanti…..directo en sus cuellos….

Haciendo que las 4 cayeran al suelo…...muertas….*justo a tiempo como Chrysalis pudo escapar por la ventana*

Entonces ella empezó a caminar hacia mí…que no había podido disparar…a pesar del odio que siento hacía ella….al ver como las balas no le hacían nada…..

Ni siquiera lo intente…..

Holy también sobrevivio como no había disparado también…..como no sabía como quitarle el seguro siquiera.

De los 2…ella no demostraba terror…solo se estaba concentrado en intentar quitarle el seguro al arma…..

 _ **-"Me sorprende de los que han matado a Ghidora….no puedan vencerme a mí….."**_ **, decía** el notando algo de fingida decepción como se seguía acercando a mí.

 _ **-"Pero que esperaba de los hijos de está yegua…..tan inútiles como ella lo fue en vida…."**_ **,** decía el en su tono siniestro como me insultaba al acercarse a mí.

Yo….yo no podía moverme…..

Yo sabía que no importaba que hiciera…moriría.

Solo de mi dependía que no fuera tan pronto.

Pero si eh de morir…

Quiero saber algo….

-"Porque…..porque haces esto?", pregunto yo como el miedo se apodero de mí…..mis patas eran de gelatina…como había dejado caer el rifle.

 _ **-"Bueno…..yo creo que te mereces saberlo...consideralo como tu último deseo antes de morir después de demostrar que mi hermano sigue siendo un verdadero inutíl"**_ **,** decía el en un tono muy siniestro y ególatra como al ya estar frente a mí, usando la pata de mi madre…me tocaba mi mejilla izquierda de la cara con suavidad…..

Jugando conmigo de una manera cruel…

 _ **-"La historia es corta y sencilla….nosotros somos 4 hermanos que buscamos dimensiones que dominar….y aunque no lo puedas creer….yo no soy el más poderoso….."**_ **,** decía el todo serio en su voz siniestra.

Aunque captando solo un poco….pero un poco de envidia.

 _ **-"No…yo solo soy el 3ero más poderoso…..el mayor y el más poderoso de todos haría ver a mi hermana, que ustedes han llamado Gaia, la creadora y manipuladora de la vida….como una bebe jugando en un arenero"**_ , decía el sonando orgulloso a pesar de todo.

Aunque más porque insulta en el proceso a Gaia.

 _ **-"El es capaz de manipular el mismo tejido del espacio y el tiempo…..y ayudarnos así a viajar mundo por mundo para conquistarlo y hacerlo así nuestro patio de juego"**_ , decía el sonando todo sombríamente feliz para él

 _ **-"Pero…aún el, no es tan poderoso como para atravesar la línea que separa nuestras dimensiones…..por eso el usando todo el poder que tiene….debilita la línea entre estás, y nos envía a nosotros 3 a las dimensiones a conquistar, a mundos supuestamente frágiles infundir el planeta con nuestros poderes, para que el pueda por fin cruzarlo, e iniciar nuestra cruzada por el cosmos, y esas zonas son lo suficientemente cerca de agujeros negros, donde la línea que separa dimensiones es más delgada que otras zonas en el espacio, pero claro está, habitables para poder divertirnos así",**_ decía el como sonreía….

 _ **-"Pero el cosmos tiene su forma de auto regularse por desgracia…dándole a los habitantes de las tierras en donde queremos conquistarlas, formas o poderes para intentar detenernos…."**_ **,** decía el con gran odio, _**"En nuestra historia…solo 2 razas nos pusieron en jacke…la especie conocida para ustedes como "Los Ancianos", y ustedes ponys…."**_ **,** decía el con mucho enojo.

 _ **-"Pero claro, a esos primeros les costo su propio mundo, su cultura…..y su vida vencernos…..….casi extintos diría yo….cambiando tanto a través de los siglos que ni los reconocí cuando llegaron…pero el resentimiento y el odio hacia mi y mis hermanos aun está latente para ellos….lo sentí en los ancianos que vinieron ante Bloody para intentar….."negociar""**_ , decía el haciendo entre comillas a eso último.

 _ **-"Una vez los asimile…..me di cuenta de algo interesante…."**_ **,** decía el como lo veía sonreír de manera siniestra una vez más, " _ **Esos tontos…..de alguna manera lograron estar en sincronía con lo que ustedes llaman "magia negra"…..nuestro tipo de "magia"….y sin saberlo, cada vez que usan sus poderes, debilitan más y más la línea entre nuestras dimensiones…y como están expandidos en tantos planetas ya….la línea próximamente estará tan delgada…que nuestro hermano mayor podrá pasar y desatar un mal indescriptible sobre toda esta galaxia…..y no habrá nadie que pueda hacer algo para detenerlo"**_ , decía el con orgullo como formaba con sus tentáculos…..que en ningún momento los habría echo desaparecer.

Y los hizo formar los 4 forma de hoces.

 _ **-"Pero como lo vas a saber…..si estarás muerto para…"**_ , estaba hablando con enorme malicia cuando entonces…..

-"Ten un regalo de bienvenida entonces", decía Chrysalis desde el hueco de la ventana, sonando cansada como entonces vi una esfera de color azul llegar cerca de Bloody, básicamente entre sus piernas traseras.

Y está nos rodeo a los 2 como estábamos tan cerca, en un aura electrica extraña..

Sentí como se me quemaba el interior de mi piel y mis alas…..…..

Me ardía….pero no fue suficiente para desmayarme.

 _ **-"AAAHHHHHHH"**_ , Kurutu…..por el otro lado, el grito de agonía como veía como rayos de energía azul cruzaban por su cuerpo, el cabello se le erizaba, sus ojos brillaban de color azul, y sus venas se hinchaban por todo su cuerpo como sobresalían en su piel.

Como sus tentáculos mágicos desaparecieron.

Haciendo que este cayera al piso….paralizado…pero aun con los ojos abiertos.

-"Que rayos fue eso?"; pregunto yo con enojo…..pero a la vez agradecido por eso.

-"Una bomba miniatura que según el pony que le quite allí abajo, lo iba a usar para algo llamado reactor….para supuestamente sobrecargarlo rápidamente, que decía que funcionaba para anular toda magia en la zona…..pero no pensaba que funcionaría en él…", decía Chrysalis como entraba desde el agujero con facilidad, gracias a su delgado cuerpo.

 _ **-"No caere de nuevo…."**_ , decía Kurutu en voz baja, sonando en agonía….aun con su voz imponente y de mal augurio, como intentaba moverse de nuevo, pero sin exito.

Entonces fue recibido por una rafaga de balas incendiarias de parte de Holy, que por fin habría podido quitarle el seguro a su arma y poder disparar.

-"Siiii!", celebro Holy por un segundo

Como esas balas le atravesó el cuello de Kurutu en el cuerpo de Bloody, pero este se regenero prácticamente de inmediato.

 _ **-"Lo ves…..solo…..este cuerpo…no es uno imponente…pero aun sigo teniendo parte de mis poderes…"**_ **,** decía Kurutu todo confiado.

-"Mierda…."; dije yo frustrado.

-"Metanlo en una de esa maquinas, y extráiganle todo su extracto de ADN de su cuerpo…..de seguro eso si lo mata"; sugería Chrysalis como apuntaba a una de las maquinas no destruidas que había en este lugar.

-"Como estás segura de ello?", pregunto confundido.

-"Ni idea…..pero por alguna razón los que la crearon intentaron hacerlo…pero ya tenía sus poderes de vuelta, así que ni siquiera lo lograron hacer de verdad", decía Chrysalis toda seria como apuntaba el área toda destrozada de este laboratorio.

-"Gracias por el dato…."; decía yo como a pesar de los nervios, agarraba a Kurutu de la cola y la arrastraba hacia uno de esos tubos, donde estaba levantado medio metro para permitir el ingreso del nuevo sujeto de estudio,.

-"Estoy haciendo esto como un favor por rescatarme para así quedar a mano…nada más por eso", decía Chrysalis seriamente como también estaba cansada mientras me seguía.

Holy me seguía igualmente, pero ella estando a mi lado, lista para asistirme.

-"Estás bien?", pregunto yo, sin importar quien, como la veía de reojo caminar….porque es el deber del doctor intentar ayudar al necesitado después de todo.

Pero claro, sin dejar de arrastrar a Kurutu hacia esa maquina…y arrojarlo dentro de este….

Sin el aun sin poder moverse.

Entonces me enfoque en ver como demonios operaba esta maquinaria.

-"Estuve meses encerrada en un tubo mientras extraían todos mis huevos sin fertilizar de mi interior para sus experimentos…solo era alimentada por un tubo que apenas servía…..como mi principal sustento, los sentimientos positivos…ni una sola oportunidad para succionarlo, e intente succionar algo de sentimientos positivos de los tuyos…pero apenas tenían algo….."; decía ella sonando frustrada y cansada como llegaba ante mí, como tocaba unos comandos en la pantalla de la computadora alienígena, y el tubo se cerraba con Kurutu dentro.

Como se empezó a llenar parcialmente por un liquido verde

-"Pero como puedes operar una de estas cosas?", pregunte yo todo intrigado.

-"Era ver como operaban estás maquinas para ver como intentar escapar, o volverme loca, no había punto medio", decía ella toda seria como entonces cambiaba su vista a Kurutu, "Como me alegra no ser tu"; decía ella como sonreía hacia Kurutu como el tubo se lleno hasta la mitad de ese liquido, y se le veía la cabeza flotar a este Kurutu nada más

. _ **-"Piensan ustedes que ganaron eh…"**_ ¸decía Kurutu como el liquido verde empezaba a desintegrarlo más rápido de como lo descomponía, haciendo que el tubo se vaya llenando….de su ser descompuesto.

 _ **-"Pero su guerra contra los ancianos nos traerá de vuelta…..y créanme cuando les digo que…"**_ , decía el como estaba como si hubiera pasado por una hambruna de meses, como estaba en los huesos después de más de 2 minutos….

 _ **-"Regresaremos con más fuerza que nunca…!**_ , decía este como por fin su piel se desintegro, dejando los huesos…solo por unos pocos segundos antes de ser desintegrados y el tubo estar completamente lleno de nuevo, pero en vez de liquido verde…..ahora era negro…...

 _ **-"SUJETO, PERRA DE MIERDA…EXTRACTO COMPLETO EXTRAÍDO"**_ , escuche decir la computadora de manera automática.

-"Gracias la verdad por esto…"; decía yo como volteaba para ver a Chrysalis que la veía intentar tomar el arma del cuerpo sin vida de Chanti que estaba cerca.

-"Es en serio?", pregunto yo enojado.

-"No confío en nadie más que en mi misma…"; decía ella como torpemente sostenía el arma de Chanti, un rifle estándar, "Y solo te ayude porque teníamos un enemigo poderoso en común", decía ella como intentaba apuntarme.

*bang* *Bang* *bang*

-"Mierda….no otra vez!"; grito ella de dolor como solto el rifle, una vez que una sola bala de las incendiarias le atravesaron la pata trasera izquierda…..prendiendo en llamas donde impacto, justo en la rodilla.

Como ella se sento y empezó a intentar apagar el fuego en este mientras gemía y maldecía de dolor.

-"Te hemos ayudado…..lo menos que puedes hacer es no matarnos", pedía Holy como era la que había disparado.

-"Bien….", decía Chrysalis gruñendo de enojo y dolor como se apago por fin la herida, pero le salía mucha sangre de está.

-"Voy a ver que les hizo a Meddy y a Cruice…tu mantenerla vigilada"; decía yo seriamente a Holy como iba hacia el agujero.

Pasando los cuerpos de mis amigas….

Que…...si, sus cuerpos no están dañados y pueden ser revividas…..

Pero…..

Ver como litros y litros de sangre las cubren…

No es un escenario nada agradable….

Y cuando llego al agujero, puedo ver a unos palidos Cruice y Meddy tirados en el suelo.

Yo bajo enseguida, y planeo con cuidado hacia ellos.

-"Están bien?"; pregunto preocupado a cualquiera de los 2.

-"Si…solo…muy cansados…..", decía Cruice sonando en efecto, muy cansado, como parecía querer dormirse en cualquier momento.

Yo empecé a revisarlo y ver si le absorbió energía de más esta changeling.

-"No te molestes…es solo desgaste mágico por la fuerza….no vamos a morir…creeme, ya verifique eso 3 veces…"; decía Meddy toda cansada como se sentaba.

Viéndose con moretones en su pecho y estomago.

-"Que les hizo exactamente la changeling?", pregunto yo seriamente.

-"Solo nos pregunto si teníamos algún arma o algo…para no irse tanto con la cola entre las patas…y no verse como una cobarde…y yo tenía una granada paralizante en miniatura que creo Poison….y que iba a modificar para afectar maquinas en vez de seres vivos…para destruir el reactor sin mucho esfuerzo"; decía Cruice todo cansado, como seguía echado en la tierra.

-"Pues…..le salio de milagro bien…..porque esa granada fue suficiente para incapacitar temporalmente a Kurutu…y poder matarlo", decía yo seriamente.

-"Espera…..eso significa que no destruiremos el laboratorio?", pregunto Meddy cansada, pero sonando esperanzada.

-"Si…pero después de sacar todo el equipo de este, luego lo destruiremos"; decía yo seriamente.

-"Si…"; decía Meddy sonando alegre, pero cansada.

-"Pero…..vamos a tener que revivir a nuestras amigas…..todas menos yo y Holy murieron…"; decía yo con pesar.

-"Mmm….ok….puedo hacer esto…"; decía ella como apenas se podía poner de pie…..pero yo me puse a su lado para serle de apoyo, como ella poso sus manos sobre mi cabeza y se pudo poner de pie.

-"Vamos al laboratorio….."; decía ella seriamente como yo asentía.

Esta iba a ser una larga noche…..

Aunque…hemos ganado…

No ganamos la guerra….

Solo una gran batalla antes de una guerra más grande…

Pero al menos…

Por fin…

Por fin podremos vivir en paz…..

.-…-.-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-…-.-.

 **1 hora después….**

 **8:12 pm**

 **Afuera de los laboratorios.**

Ya le ayude a Meddy a entrar y meter a Chanti en el último tubo libre para empezar a revivirlas, luego ella ya con su ayuda empezara a revivir al resto y Holy que puso al menos algo de atención a lo que paso, se encargara de que Meddy ni se acerque al tubo que tiene el extracto de Bloody/Kurutu..

Yo por mientras…..estoy con la reina de los changelings y Cruice aquí afuera, en una casa abandonada, en una sala de estar, sentados en el sofá todo cubierto de arena.

Como yo usando una lámpara de aceite que había en la cocina ilumino el lugar.

-"Ahora que piensan hacer conmigo?", pregunto Chrysalis sonando cansada, y muy irritada, después de que se mantuvo en silencio mientras la llevaba afuera.

Yo solo le estaba vendando su pata herida.

-"Preguntarte cosas y no se….talvez hacer un trato", decía yo todo serio como estaba ajustando las vendas.

-"Shhhh…un trato…..con ustedes grifos con armaduras y armas de fuego?", pregunto ella como se quejo por como ajustaba su vendaje, e indignada por la pregunta en si.

-"Preferiría morir en el desierto intentando llegar a mi colmena que hacer un trato con ustedes"; decía ella sonando toda seria como deje su pata ya y me acomodaba en mi lugar.

-"Yo no me opondría a eso….."; decía Cruice como estaba desde el marco de la puerta, sin querer estar cerca de Chrysalis.

-"Entonces…..hagámoslo más rápido….", decía yo como desenfundaba mi rifle y se lo apuntaba a su cabeza, "Como doctor, no puedo tenerte en mi consciencia de que te rescate en vano porque te moriste a los pocos días, pero si puedo hacerlo, si es que quieres una eutanasia rápida y misericordiosa?", pregunto yo todo serio como no me importo quitarle el seguro al arma.

-"A mi me han catalogado como un monstruo…pero ustedes son peores…"; decía ella con enojo, como se mantenía recta a pesar de que le apuntaba con mi arma.

-"Haz estado mucho tiempo en este continente…..esto es común en otras naciones…..o al menos, queremos cambiar eso"; decía yo todo serio como seguía apuntándole.

-"Claro genio, nosotros nos alimentamos de energía positiva, porque íbamos a ir a países que estaban en crisis….cuando Equestria es el paraíso perfecto para nuestra raza?", pregunto ella.

-"Eso…tiene sentido la verdad…", decía yo algo pensativo como casi me hace bajar mi arma. "Pero al menos, aunque no lo creas, yo soy un buen tipo afuera de Equestria…..y si tengo que matarte lo haré…..porque después de todo, porque dejaríamos con vida a un monstruo que ha aniquilado civilizaciones enteras en el pasado"; decía yo todo serio como dispare al lado de ella…..como las balas pasaban al lado de ella…sus orejas se pegaron a su cabeza por el ruido y cerro sus ojos esperando lo peor, pero solo dispare unas pocas rondas, rompiendo la pared que estaba al frente mío.

Y puse el cañon del arma en su frente para quemarla un poco.

Haciéndola enojar en el proceso.

Sky me dijo cuando estaba en vida que con los que se creen duros…hay que ser aun más duros para que no se aprovechen de ti…

Y eso estoy haciendo….

Además, Chrysalis facilita que este de mal humor en estos momentos para mantener el teatrito.

-"Así que te pido…..que me cuentes como acabaste aquí…y si mereces seguir con vida", decía yo todo serio como solo aleje un poco el arma, pero le seguí apuntando con esta.

-"Yaaaa…..te contaré lo que quieres saber…."; dijo ella sonando frustrada.

*suspiro por un momento toda frustrada antes de comenzar*

Como yo ya baje mi arma.

-"Los que habitaban estos laboratorios mandaron a sus soldados a mi colmena cuando unos exploradores la encontraron el año pasado, vino un pelotón de solo 30 ponys armados con sus rifles y ametralladoras para invadirnos…yo fui una confiada, pensando que solo mi presencia los asustaría para que se marcharán….pero me dispararon en mis patas delanteras…rompiéndolas, y fue allí cuando ordene a mis zánganos para que se enfrenten a esos desgraciados…..pero fue una masacre…más de la mitad de mi colmena fue aniquilada…y a mí…me secuestraron, solo con las intenciones de sacarme los huevos sin fertilizar de mi interior para sus estudios científicos…..y traer a la vida a su ex líder…..Bloody Mary"; decía ella con gran odio y rencor al recordar eso.

-"Estuviste presente cuando ella nació de nuevo?", pregunto yo todo serio.

-"Si…..por desgracia….apenas se termino de formar…Kurutu tomo posesión de ella…formo sus tentáculos de energía…listo para usarlos contra los científicos que vieron con horror, el mal que iban a desatar en el mundo si seguían con ello, pero antes de que pudieran revertirlo, el salió del tubo, y los mato a todos los presentes, incluso algunos soldados que vinieron a ver el renacimiento de su jefa..….y al parecer ellos eran los únicos que quedaban, porque no vi luego a nadie más venir, o escuchar si quiera gritos de dolor o de miedo a la distancia…..parece que ya los que estaban en el laboratorio se encargaron de diezmar el asentamiento"; decía ella toda seria.

Se merecen haber muerto entonces esos científicos…..

-"Tu sabías que eran rifles o ametralladoras desde antes?", pregunto con curiosidad como pienso cada vez más en lo que dijo.

-"Si….hemos estado vigilando Equestria durante siglos…..esperando tener un hueco para infiltrarnos en Canterlot, pero esta demasiado protegido todo….y más con la invasión alienígena que tuvieron"; decía ella toda frustrada.

-"Así que sabes sobre los alienígenas?"; pregunto yo.

-"Si…", decía ella sin mucho pensarlo.

-"Sabes…ellos regresaran, lo que paso, se va a repetir a escala mundial posiblemente…y todos necesitamos estar unidos…incluso con ustedes….que si lo que se dice es cierto, que eres capaz de sobrevivir a los ataques de la mismismas princesas, es que eres una luchadora capaz…..y eso necesitamos para la defensa de este mundo", decía yo todo serio.

-"Si hablas de unirme a su grupo…..te recomiendo que me mates ahora mismo…porque el día en que este bajo el mando de alguien que no sea yo mismo…será el día de mi muerte", decía ella toda seria.

-"No…..tampoco nadie quisiera trabajar contigo…..", decía yo seriamente.

-"Exacto"; decía Cruice para secundarme.

-"Pero…..tenemos por el momento….un enemigo en común…..bueno, el mundo entero lo tiene…..y no son los aliens…..es Equestria"; decía yo todo serio.

Entonces ella en vez de seguir viendo con enojo, o toda seria.

Me miro confundida.

-"El mundo entero quiere ver a Equestria arder y que sientan lo que todas sus naciones sufrieron…pero yo no quiero eso…yo solo quiero que los ponys que se encargaron de silenciar lo que pasaba haya afuera sean castigados, y que en Equestria se pongan a ayudar de verdad a las otras naciones, porque no todos los ponys son culpables del sentido de superioridad de la elite Equestre y la negligencia de Celestia sobre esos temas….así que…que te parece hacer un trato…..te ayudamos a tomar la capital…y que te conviertas en la nueva gobernante de Equestria…pero claramente, tu nos das a todos esos ponys de la elite en bandeja de plata para que reciban su justo castigo y claro, te unes como nación en el proyecto de defensa planetaria", decía yo todo serio.

Porque en estos momentos, no tenemos los recursos para invadir…..

Necesitamos usar métodos más…discretos para hacer el trabajo.

Ella se lo vio pensativa un rato.

Y Cruice ni opino negativamente al respecto, pese a que estábamos hablando de su gente.

-"Cual es la trampa…?", pregunto ella.

-"No queremos que haya ningún civil muerto cuando tomes la capital, y solo te ofrecemos ayuda logística…nada de armas y nada de armaduras, para que no se nota la conexión que tenemos con ustedes, que esto sea…..totalmente en las sombras, nadie tiene que enterarse de esto y que las negociaciones con ustedes cuando seas la líder en Equestria, sean porque conquistaste Equestria y nada más…..si tocamos el tema del proyecto de Defensa Planetaria, que se va a hacer", decía yo todo serio.

-"No me gusta admitirlo….pero lo tienes bien pensado", decía ella algo asombrada.

-"Vas a aceptarlo o no?", pregunto yo.

-"Han masacrado a casi toda mi colonia, y solo se que la que estaba afuera recolectando comida se ha salvado…..…..tardare años en repoblar…", decía ella no muy contenta que digamos.

-"Podemos ver esos detalles más adelante…..pero….vas a aceptar, o no?", pregunto yo como guardo mi arma y levanto una garra.

-"Si…solo por el echo de que podré ver a Celestia derrotada…estaré dispuesta a aceptar…..ayuda…."; decía ella toda seria, como también se le hacía difícil decir esa última palabra, y nos dábamos un saludo de garra y pezuña.

-"Bien…más adelante podremos entrar a detalles sobre como hacer eso…..y obviamente no te vamos a dejar chuparnos todo nuestro amor aquí y ahora…te dejaremos en tu colonia así como estás, y ya, porque después de todo, no vamos a confiar tan ciegamente en ti"; decía yo todo serio.

-"Sabes….si fueras un changeling…estaría orgulloso de ti en estos momentos…porque es lo yo que yo haría en tu lugar", decía ella como a pesar de todo, sonreía, como yo sacaba algo de mis alforjas con mi otra garra….

Algo que me dio Meddy cuando la estaba ayudando.

-"Y sabes….nosotros queremos dormir…..así que….."; decía yo como le inyecte una jeringa en su cuello, "Ten esta anestecia…y duerme tus buenas horas quieres….."

-"Me agradas…"; decía ella toda adormecida como cayó dormida enseguida a mi lado.

*suspiro*

-"Estás seguro de que podemos trabajar con ella?", pregunto Cruice todo preocupado.

-"No….pero ella es posiblemente la única que conozca tanto Equestria, como para poder hacer el trabajo, limpio y sin victimas, por eso la mantendremos vigilada como podamos…seguro Meca tendrá algún invento para eso"; decía yo todo serio.

-"Me alegra que lo tengas bien pensando eso"; decía Cruice como sonreía.

-"Eh vivido en la misma casa que con Bloody Mary…ser precavido, es algo que me ha ayudado a sobrevivir todo este tiempo", decía yo como sonreía igualmente.

*suspiro*

Yo solo….quería que esto acabara ya…..pero el destino siempre tiene otros planes…. *pensaba con gran pesar como se echaba igualmente en el sofá*

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **-"Mierda…...si que estuvo loco este capitulo", decía Seras toda sorprendida.**

 **-"Yeap, el tiempo libre ayuda mucho a pensarlo bien, jeje", decía yo con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Si, porque al menos allí le diste una variante al discurso del villano…..matando a la mayoría de los héroes antes de que empezara a monologar…y eso si fue….lógico la verdad", decía Seras toda pensativa.**

 **-"Yeap"**

 **-"El pobre Hack aguantando tanto por el grupo…..realmente me da pena él….", decía Seras.**

 **-"Lo se….", decía yo.**

 **-"Pero ya…..fue un capitulo interesante, y eso no te lo negaré", decía Seras toda feliz, "Pero ahora…que vamos a discutir como relleno hoy…..que parece que tienes tiempo ahora?", pregunto Seras.**

 **-"No lo se…..", decía yo todo pensativo.**

 **-"Porque no has visto aún la película del payaso SOCIEDAD, para hacer una buena parodia, jeje"; decía ella como a un lado hacía aparece la mismas escaleras del meme del Joker bailando cerca de ella en ese plano dimensional.**

 **-"No, jejej…..pero cuando en buena calidad lo veré", decía yo con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Y el final de MLP?", pregunto Seras.**

 **-"Mmm….eso será cuando termine el otro fanfic…..porque allí si me desahogare….porque lo que tengo que decir….es mucho la verdad", decía yo todo serio.**

 **-"Vale, vale….."; decía ella más comprensiva, "Y lo único más interesante que paso…..fueron cosas políticas…..y que Blizzard ahora es tan mala como EA", decía ella toda pensativa.**

 **-"Si….que recuerden chicos, ya no compren nada de Blizzard….ellos ahora son tan ratas como EA y Bethesda, que te quiere hacer que pagues 100 dolares por unos servidores privados que en realidad son públicos, y cosas rotas que no sirven en su juego roto llamado Fallout 76, y el que lo compra, es que le sobra el dinero, y merece que le roben y le quiten todo su dinero por su mal gusto", decía yo todo serio y algo enojado.**

 **-"Si….esa gente no merece ese poder…."; decía Seras toda pensativa.**

 **-"Y no me hagas hablar de lo que pasa en latinoamerica, que yo vivo en Bolivia, uno de los países que están a punto de colapsar y toda la cosa….así que, bueno, no quiero enojarme, así que no voy a contar nada de estas cosas…pero están allí…", decía yo todo pensativo.**

 **-"Si…es una pena autor…espero que todo salga bien al final en donde vives"; decía toda preocupada Seras.**

 **-"Yo también….", decía yo el autor todo serio, "Pero, también, fuerzas a mis lectores chilenos que también están con sus cosas….."**

 **Pero ya….basta de cosas malas….**

 **Acabo el relleno aquí, porque se que le voy a seguir si continuo.**

 **Así que, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo gente bonita.**

 **No se olviden de comentar, y nos vemos para el siguiente capitulo que puede o no serrrrr**

 **El penúltimo o último capitulo.**

 **Jejeje.**

 **Ya vere el martes cuanto es….**

 **Así que sigan vivos y felices mis queridos lectores :3**

 **Que puede que MLP haya terminado…pero siempre existen las repeticiones :3**


	53. Chapter 53

_**Capitulo 53: El mismo truco puede funcionar 2 veces, jeje**_

 **Hack Sparrow**

 **9 de noviembre del 988 DDNM**

 **En el segundo piso de los laboratorios del asentamiento**

 **6:33 am**

-"Veo que ya todas revivieron….."; decía yo todo animado, pero cansado como entre al lugar.

Las armaduras y las armas estaban todas apiladas en una esquina donde no estorbarían.

Mientras las demás estaban viendo salir a Kary del único tubo intacto que había aquí, aunque cuando hable, ya la mitad de ellas me hicieron caso.

Y parece que Kary es la única que faltaba, como el resto parece estar vivo o consciente de nuevo.

Bueno, con excepción de Flower, Ema y Geminis. *pensó el con gran pesar*

-"Y veo que no necesariamente la reina de los changelings está en tan buenas reglas con nosotros", comentaba Zecora como señalaba a la reina que llevo cargando en mi espalda, toda amordazada con cuerdas, mientras yo aun sigo llevando la armadura que hicieron para mí.

-"No necesariamente…."; decía yo todo cansado.

Porque no dormí bien anoche….

Aunque, quien me podría culpar?

Y más con lo que presencia ayer…

Y el estrés.

Apenas me dejo pegar un ojo anoche.

-"Pero estas cuerdas son más por seguridad, que otra cosa", decía yo como la dejaba a mi lado con cuidado a Chrysalis.

-"Y veo que fueron a por los demás", decía Cruice que también vino conmigo.

El si había podido dormir un poco…..

Pero era más porque ya el miedo se le había pasado un poco, y ya se pudo relajar.

-"Si, pero era más porque no podíamos descansar la verdad…"; dijo Zecora toda seria.

-"Si….más porque estoy tan perturbada por lo que paso y por la horrible forma en que morimos, que siento que eso quedara grabado en mi cabeza el resto de mi vida….", decía Sitra toda seria y con un poco de tono sombrío.

-"Si….y si me pides hacer algo referido a calamar o pulpo para cenar….yo ni loca lo hago…..porque me recordara mucho a Kurutu"; decía Chanti algo perturbada como se la veía temblar un poco cuando dijo ese nombre.

-"Yo creo que nunca podre dormir tranquila en toda mi vida…", decía Armory toda temerosa y nerviosa.

-"Pero a parte de eso…..no tienen ningún efecto secundario?", pregunto Meddy, que se le veía con todas las ojeras en los ojos, como estaba manejando la computadora alienígena.

Todas negaron con la cabeza.

-"Bien…..existen los psicólogos, o alcohol para suprimir eso…..después de todo, uno no puede hacer milagros en una noche….", decía Meddy cuando hacía lo suyo.

Y Kary terminaba de salir del tubo como este se vació ya y el tubo se elevo para que pueda salir.

-"Y estaban en peligro de morir ellas?", pregunto yo preocupado cuando me acerco al tubo, como el resto me deja pasar.

Como Kary estaba volviendo al mundo de los seres conscientes.

-"Como te lo digo esto….ellos 3 estaban muertos desde las 2am…..y recién los trajeron aquí a las 3am", decía ella toda seria y realmente sonando muy cansada como señalaba a Mig, Afit y Kary.

Como Kary estaba allí en el tubo mirándonos.

…..

-"Si….ellos hubieran muerto de una hemorragia cerebral masiva, y quedado así de muertos, si no hubiéramos venido aquí como hicimos, en vez de esperar como querías", decía ella como por fin parecía querer irse a descansar.

Pero Meca le miro, y le apunto al muñón donde antes estaba su brazalete sin decir ni una palabra.

-"Mmmm…..bien….te daré tu pata de vuelta…", decía ella toda cansada como Poison asintió.

-"Poison…..", decía yo todo serio como el estaba yendo al tubo.

Como Kary estaba allí sorprendida, como las primeras palabras que escucho al levantarse fue que estuvo muerta por varias horas.

-"Que?", pregunto el todo tranquilo como se detuvo y volteo a verme.

-"Gracias por ser tan testarudo y convencernos de venir a atacar este lugar"; decía yo con gran honestidad.

-"A veces ser frío…..ayuda a salvar más vidas de lo que crees Hack….no olvides eso"; decía el todo tranquilo.

-"Si…pero no es lo mío….."; decía yo aun serio.

-"Lo se…..por eso hace falta ponys como nosotros que te hagamos ver desde nuestro punto de vista para tomar la decisión correcta", decía el todo serio como volteó a ver a Kary.

Cierto…

Porque gracias a él…es que no tenemos que hacer 3 cruces más en el desierto…

-"Podrías retirarte por favor….es mi turno de usar esta maquina", pedía con algo de cortesía a Kary que aun estaba procesando lo que escucho.

-"Ook….ok….."; decía ella como volvió en si por un segundo como salió del tubo.

Como yo me aparte un poco del camino cuando Kary vino hacia mí.

Pero cuando hice eso, vi que cerca del tubo, al otro lado.

Había unas sabanas blancas envolviendo un cuerpo, por como se ve la silueta bien delineada de un pony.

-"Esa es Sky….no es cierto?"; pregunto yo como apunto a esas sabanas.

Meddy solo asintió como siguió con lo suyo.

-"Cuando crees que….podrá ser revivida?"; pregunto yo todo serio.

-"Una semana o 2 si no me apuras….", decía ella.

-"Tomate 2…lo menos que quiero es que con las prisas cometas algún error…..", decía yo como no dejaba de ver el cuerpo.

-"Bien…..porque termino aquí, y ya quiero irme a dormir"; decía ella toda seria como seguía trabajando en lo suyo.

-"Y…..que hay del lord dragón…ya sabes, al que le prometimos algo de ayuda médica?", pregunto Holy con curiosidad.

-"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm….no presiones…"; decía Meddy conteniéndose el enojo, "Además, este equipo esta echo para seres que midan menos de 3 metros de alto…..así que a curarlo a la antigua no más", decía ella.

*suspiro*

-"De eso me encargaría de yo no te preocupes", decía yo con una voz amable para que no se preocupe, "Aunque…..eso si…..donde conseguiremos todo el material médico para atender a ese dragón?", pregunto yo todo serio.

-"El tercer piso es un almacén donde había comida y medicamentos, podemos llevarlos e intentar curar así al dragón….", decía Holy.

-"Bueno….podría funcionar", decía yo todo pensativo, "Así que…que me dicen chicas, quieren ayudarme a curar a un dragón?", pregunto yo como volteo ver al resto.

-"Por ahora yo prefiero hacer cualquier cosa que no me haga pensar en ese tentáculo atravesando mi cuello….."; decía Sitra aun media traumada.

Las demás sus respuestas fueron parecidas, como nos pusimos en marcha para curar a un dragón.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.

 **Torment Sky**

 **3 semanas después…**

 **Lugar y tiempo desconocido para ella…..**

-"Mmm…maldita sea Holy…..porque esa liana que nos metiste hasta adentro nos ha…", decía yo como estaba sentada y con la cabeza echa un lío tremendo, como por fin abría los ojos, y veía que no estaba en una playa…

Estaba en una especie de laboratorio, donde todos me están mirando…

En especial Hack, que estaba hasta al frente de todos, y con los ojos llorosos.

-"Pero que cara…"; estaba a punto de preguntar que carajos estaba pasando, cuando solo Hack me acerco hacia el y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

-"Eh…..alguien me puede explicar donde estamos…..o que ha pasado?", pregunto yo muy confundida como los veía a todos…..bueno a casi todos…..no veía a Flower, Geminis, Gimmy, Poison o Ema por ninguna parte.

-"Te lo explicare todo dentro de un rato…solo déjame tener esto un ratito más…"; decía Hack como se lo escuchaba todo emocional, y hasta creo que llorando.

-"Ok…", decía yo muy confundida como solo podía devolver el abrazo solo para apaciguarlo….talvez…..

Porque no se que esta pasando la verdad.

Aunque algo me dice que Holy metiéndome esa liana por el coño fue algo más severo de lo esperado….

.-.-..-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-.

 **Ese mismo día**

 **2 horas después**

 **4:23 pm**

 **De vuelta en el barco**

El me hizo que fuéramos caminando de regreso al barco, que realmente fue dañado durante un combate que tuvimos contra la última abominación antes de llegar ante Bloody Mary, y claro, un gran y potencial aliado en potencia.

Durante la caminata de regreso al barco.

Todas se quedaron en el asentamiento, donde se mudaron temporalmente por lo que le paso al barco.

El me empezó a explicar todo….

Lo que paso a partir de nuestro experimento, que fue un éxito por cierto.

Luego enterarnos de la ubicación de Bloody Mary, los planes para que haríamos cuando llegáramos aquí.

Luego las cosas mundanas que paso durante la travesía hacia aquí, que llegamos aquí.

La batalla que tuvimos con ese horrible monstruo que trajo Kurutu….

La destrucción de mi barco….

Y luego…mi muerte….

Y la de Kurutu en el cuerpo de Bloody y que tenemos a Chrysalis bajo custodia…..

Pero joder….

No es fácil aceptar que yo eh muerto…y resucitado…

Es que…..no se siente real…..

Porque me siento bien….aunque…..cuando me dijo eso, me empecé a tocar las viejas cicatrices que obtuve en toda mi vida.

Que solo se notan si solo se retira algo de pelaje….

Pero…..nada.

Absolutamente nada.

Mi piel estaba intacta…..

*en ese momento se detiene de verdad*

-"Este…este es realmente mi cuerpo?", pregunto yo muy preocupada y confundida a la vez como le miro directamente a los ojos.

-"Si…..es tu cuerpo original…", dijo el todo serio "Acaso, no lo sientes como tal?", pregunto preocupado como volteo a verme directo a los ojos.

-"Es que….no tengo cicatrices, me vuelvo a mover como cuando tenía 20…no siento la cojera al caminar que me causo Meca…..es esto..….muy extraño, demasiado bizarro…..", decía yo algo asustada como bajaba la cabeza.

-"Mmmm….en eso no pudimos ayudar….sabes como es Meddy, es total recuperación o nada"; decía el como se acerco y me tomo mi pata delantera con preocupación, "Pero…..eres tu…..y estas viva…..eso acaso no cuenta?", pregunto el como el volvía a tener los ojos llorosos como me miraba directo a los ojos.

-"Yo…yo creo que si pero….esto muy que procesar…", decía yo como estaba algo asustada…..y nerviosa.

Si….

Es genial estar viva pero…

A la vez se siente ajeno…como si todo mi cuerpo fuera extraño…

Como si ya no perteneciera a este lugar….

-"Y esto lamentablemente no termina…."; decía el como se aparto un poco para señalarme algo que tenía al frente de mí…..

A solo 50 metros….

Estaba mi precioso y hermoso barco.

Echo trizas…

Aparte del echo que no lo note porque estaba enfocada en la conversación…

Pero entonces, noto algo más, algo más adelante del barco…..

3 cruces echas con barras de hierro….donde había 3 grandes círculos de ceniza negra en ellas.

-"Esas son…?", pregunto yo como los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas…..

-"Si…son Flower…Ema….y Geminis…..", decía el sonando todo triste, como solo sus ojos lagrimeaban…mientras señalaba una por una de las tumbas improvisadas, "Murieron al intentar protegerlas de un disparo directo de Ghidora…totalmente desintegradas….así que….queremos creer….que no sufrieron", dijo el con gran y enorme pesar.

Pero yo ya lloraba a mares como me arrodille…..

No me importo hacerlo…

Después de todo…...

El único que no me importaba que me viera hacerlo….

Estaba conmigo….

Yo me prometí…..

Me prometí que nadie más que estuviera conmigo…..

Moriría…

Ningún amigo más…

Y les falle…

Les falle a lo grande…

-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **1 hora más tarde…**

-"Ya lo sacaste todo de tu sistema?"; pregunto Hack como el sol estaba en el horizonte ya.

-"No…...pero al menos se…", decía yo como aun estaba algo llorosa *sniff*, "Que sus muertes no fueron en vano, y salvaron muchas vidas…pero…no podre dejar de pensar que pude haber echo algo para salvarlas….", decía yo con pesar de nuevo como me abrazaba el

-"Hiciste lo que pudiste Sky….más bien, sabiendo a lo que nos hemos enfrentado….debemos agradecer que todos seguimos con vida", decía Hack todo serio como me seguía abrazando.

Y yo agradecía ese abrazo…

-"Tu crees que…estás lista para hablar con el lord de los dragones hoy?", pregunto el.

-"No…no estoy del humor para hablar para nadie hoy Hack…..", decía yo con pesar.

-"Bueno….vamos al pueblo entonces…..y luego venimos aquí….solo cuanto te sientas comoda…ok?", pregunto el.

Yo solo asentí….como solo seguí abrazadandolo.

.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

 **4 días después….**

 **10:39 am**

 **Cerca del barco**

-"Solo ha pasado unos días…de seguro que estás bien como para poder hablar con él?", pregunto Hack todo el tiempo preocupado como me acompañaba a ver al lord Torch.

-"No estoy tan bien…..pero…..quiero sacarme esto de encima de una vez…."; decía yo toda seria como nos acercábamos hacia el, como me habían dado un megáfono.

Al estar cerca de él, con el simplemente tomando agua de unas nubes que creaba Meca en el cielo, como Meca creaba las nubes con un extraño vapor verde, que en segundos, formaba una nube gris cargada al parecer de agua.

Que era agarrada por el Lord Torch, como estas nubes eran creadas a baja altura.

Y lo exprimía en su boca toda el agua que había en ellas.

Pero también podía ver lo que le hicieron mis amigas y amigos.

Sus alas estaban fijas con barras fijas de acero del barco, y atada con cadenas para poder enderezar sus alas y que se curen correctamente.

Mientras que varios cortes y heridas en su piel estaban levemente curadas.

Incluida la del pecho, que parece que fue cocida con algo gris y metalico…

Ni idea del que.

Pero le hicieron unos puntos para cerrar una herida grande allí.

-"Uff…si….volar por uno mismo si que es mucho mejor que volar con maquinas….", decía Meca como aterrizaba cerca de mí.

Hack me contó lo heridas y heridos que estaban algunos después de mi muerte.

Y Meca era uno de ellos.

Como también lo era el Lord Torch.

-"Bien por ti Meca….", decía yo con una leve sonrisa como me ponía el megáfono al frente mío.

 _-"Lord Torch….me llamo Torment Sky, la pony principal que lanzó el rayo que casi elimina a Ghidora y vengo a pedirlo algo!",_ digo por el megáfono.

Captando la atención inmediata de Torch.

-"Es un placer Torment Sky, que es lo que quieren ahora?", dijo Lord Torch.

 _-"Quiero saber que si surge algún peligro de escala global…usted podrá ayudarnos?",_ pregunto yo toda seria.

-"Si es para pelear, junto a tan valientes seres, será un honor hacerlo, y más, los que me han ayudado a recuperarme", decía el Lord Torch todo agradecido.

Como entonces se las veía aletear sus alas, rompiendo los tubos y cadenas que improvisaron como tablilla para inmovilizarlas.

Y mientras estás caían al suelo, sus alas se movían con normalidad…..pero eso si, provocando un ventarrón de aire hacia nosotros monumental, que casi nos hace volar…..

-"Y justo a tiempo…..porque ya con mis alas de nuevo mejor, por fin puedo volver a mis tierras…antes de que algún iluso crea que puede tomar el puesto del líder de los dragones sin mi permiso", decía él como extendía las alas ya.

-"Así que nos vemos ponys….y pony con pico…...tienen mi palabra, que si necesitan mi ayuda, yo y todos los dragones estaremos de su parte, no importa que pase", decía el como entonces empezó a aletear para elevarse y volver por donde vino…

Claro, causando un gran ventarrón de arena mientras se marchaba.

*escupitajo* *tos* *tos*

-"Me alegro que ya tengamos otro aliado más…", decía yo como tosía por la arena que me entro a la boca, como me froto los ojos y me sacudo por toda la arena que cubre mi cuerpo.

-"Si….*tos*…", es lo único que decía Hack.

Aunque aun falta uno más…

Chrysalis…..

.-.-.-.-..-.-

 **1 hora después…**

 **Laboratorios del asentamiento.**

-"Miren quien por fin viene a verme…..la líder del grupito que elimino a 2 dioses en un día…", decía Chrysalis fingiendo estar impresionada, como estaba en una jaula improvisada de barras de acero.

Aunque creo que en el interior si lo está…..y solo quiere seguir haciéndose la mala, porque esa es su imagen después de todo.

Aquí en el primer piso de los laboratorios, rodeados de decenas de criaturas de varios tipos y tamaños.

-"Si….es que no todos los días tienes que recuperar 6 semanas perdidas porque estar muerta en ese tiempo", decía yo intentando ser sarcástica, pero aun era el tema demasiado nuevo, y aun me provocada ñañaras recordar eso.

-"Es justo…", decía ella como se sentaba tranquilamente en la jaula, que era lo justo para que pueda estar de pie y caminar en círculos pequeño si quiere, "Pero…..ya por fin me dirán como me ayudarán en conquistar Equestria de una vez por todas?", pregunto ella toda seria.

Si….

Me habló Hack de que le propuso eso, porque tenemos que atacar Equestria de alguna forma, como ya perdimos el barco, y quien sabe cuanto tiempo tardara en ser reparado.

Y Chryrsalis tiene la forma de hacerlo de lo más sigiloso posible.

Algo que ni de chiste….

Tenemos nosotras.

Kary y Mig si, pero es más de infiltración y eliminación a todo el que vean….

En vez de a un solo objetivo.

Aquí creo que necesitaremos a profesionales de verdad…

Así que si…voy a aceptar tener que trabajar con la conquistadora de naciones en persona.

Pero al menos, yo la tendré vigilada a ella…porque el día en que me la jugaban….quedo en el pasado.

-"Como dijo mi esposo….te ayudaremos con la logística, eso incluye transporte e inhibidores de comunicaciones cuando llegue el día en que tengas que moverte dentro de Equestria"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Antes de que me capturaran…mis hijos e hijas decían lo extremadamente vigilados que tenían todo después de la invasión, incluso aire y tierra….en grupos de 6, fuertemente armados y blindados, incluso hasta escucharon rumores que hasta planeaban construir detectores de ADN extranjero…..que eso si será un problema si lo han implementado ya….así que….ustedes creen que puedan ayudarme a pasar todo eso?", pregunto ella toda seria.

-"Tenemos un ingeniero que diseño y construyo un arma de avanzada en semanas, y el arma que destruyo al leviatán Ghidora en minutos…de seguro tiene inventos que puedan ayudarles a pasar por todos los detectores y las patrullas, estando el dormido"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Bien…..", decía ella toda sonriente….

-"Pero a cambio, no queremos que mates a nadie…..guardias incluidos, porque lo menos que queremos es menos ponys para combatir a la amenaza alienígena que viene", decía Hack todo serio.

-"Mmmmm….le quitas lo divertido a la vida", decía Chrysalis algo disgustada por ello.

-"Lo cumplirás, o no?", pregunto yo toda seria.

-"*suspiro*….si….", decía ella toda rendida, "Si es para acabar con Celestia, no me importa tener que hacer este trato", decía ella con enojo.

-"Porque recuerda Chrysalis…..si piensas en traicionarnos…..recuerda una cosa…sabemos donde vives…..y gracias al ADN guardado en las computadoras alienígenas….podremos rastrearte, y hacerte la vida tan imposible…que desearías rogarle por ayuda a Celestia para intentar salvarte", decía Hack todo serio.

-"Preferiría morir a pedirle ayuda a Celestia"; decía Chrysalis con enojo.

-"Por eso lo digo", dijo Hack todo serio.

Chrysalis solo sonrío como luego me miro.

-"Tienes un gran trofeo chica….es mejor que te lo cuides….porque si te descuidas…es posible que yo te lo pueda quitar", decía Chrysalis como sacaba la lengua como cual serpiente mientras me miraba.

-"Nuestro transporte llegara en unos días si todo salió bien, te llevaremos a tu colmena, junto con una radio de largo alcance para que nos contactes al final del siguiente mes, cuando crees poder lanzar tu asalto sobre Canterlot", decía yo toda seria como ignoraba su comentario.

-"Esperare con ancías por fin ver caras familiares otra vez…..y no volver otra vez a ver este ambiente tan esteril mientras me quede aire en mis pulmones", decía ella.

.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-..-…-..-

 **5 días después…..**

 **1 mes entero desde que llegaron al asentamiento**

 **En los laboratorios**

 **9 de diciembre**

 **3:23 pm**

Ese día llegaron 4 helicópteros al asentamiento hace unas horas, listos para recogernos.

Al parecer Gimmy y Poison lo lograron…

Y mientras estaban llevando sus cosas mis amigas y amigos a ellos.

A Chrysalis en su jaula también…

Y llevando al menos la computadora alienígena y algunos pilares más para que al menos vayan colgados de los helicópteros.

Como Meca aprovecho el tiempo para blindarlos por seguridad.

Como también había trabajado en un proyecto secreto…pero solo los planos, que ya de vuelta en la base, con las herramientas correctas, podrá construirlo y decirnos que es.

Y ya está, podríamos destruir este laboratorio.

Pero había una cosa más…

Que me irritaba.

-"Pero….que ahí de ellos…..", decía yo como veía a todos los seres aun en su sueño eterno….al único que seguía siempre fiel conmigo a mi lado….

Hack.

-"Son creaciones de los enfermos que construyeron este lugar…con intenciones de hacer soldados sin mente para Bloody Mary"; decía Hack todo serio, "Yo creo que destruirlos junto con este edificio sería algo más misericordioso…..", decía Hack con pesar, como no le gustaba mucho la idea.

-"Realmente…no crees que merecen tener una oportunidad de vivir?", pregunto yo como veía a un gato antropomórfico de pelaje naranja, durmiendo en uno de los tubos, como ponía mi pata en el tubo.

-"Yo…creo que nadie merece morir sin antes haber vivido algo antes…"; decía yo como solo los miraba, "Que ellos ya escojan su propio destino, porque seríamos hipócritas si lo hiciéramos por ellos", decía yo toda seria.

-"Espera…..quieres liberarlos, pero no quedarte para ver si son buenos o no?", pregunto Hack todo sorprendido, "No crees que eso es algo irresponsable?", pregunto el.

-"Si….pero, si los ha hecho medianamente inteligente…podrán sobrevivir aquí, después de todo Meca pudo hacer una bomba de agua que convierte el agua salada del mar en agua dulce mientras estábamos aquí, en vez del pozo de agua que se seco por descuido en este lugar, así podrán sobrevivir un poco más", decía yo toda seria.

-"Pero que comerán?"; pregunto Hack.

-"Peces…y más peces…..pero si sienten alguna curiosidad por el mundo exterior…podrán irse a buscar otro tipo de comida haya afuera….y hacer por su cuenta una ciudad prospera en el desierto"; decía yo intentando ser positiva.

-"Estas siendo muy positiva al respecto…..y lo sabes", decía Hack como se cruzaba sus patas delanteras.

-"Si…lo se…..pero, puedes culparme…..tecnicamente…hemos terminado, pronto podremos quedarnos en un solo lugar…."; decía yo con una sonrisa como iba hacia él y le tomaba su garra izquierda con mis patas delanteras, "…y como siempre has querido…...sentar cabeza y vivir una vida medianamente normal"; decía yo como no dejaba de sonreír, "Acaso no es lo que siempre habías querido?", pregunto yo.

-"Con toda mi alma y lo sabes muy bien Sky…..", decía el como me apretaba mis cascos de vuelta, "Solo que no se si estoy seguro de dejar libre a estos seres", decía ella como miraba los tubos y los señalaba.

-"Vamos…..de verdad, vas a dejar morir a posibles inocentes aquí?", pregunto yo.

El suspiro derrotado.

-"No….", dijo el.

-"Entonces…..vamos, liberemos a las criaturas, y dejar que forjen por su cuenta el destino"; decía yo toda positiva.

-"Ok…solo porque me agrada que por fin ya vamos a terminar con esto…"; decía el como ambos fuimos a buscar una manera de liberar a todos los seres aquí en los laboratorios.

-..-…-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-..-

 **5 horas más tarde..….**

 **Un viaje en helicóptero después…..**

-"Como carajo es que los Equestres no te encontraron hasta ahora?", pregunto yo sorprendida como habíamos llegado a su colmena de Chrysalis.

Que es en efecto, como varias piedras largas unidas como si fueran torres, en medio de un desierto negro….a lo lejos…..

-"Están demasiado a gustos con sus vidas y acondicionados para no sentir curiosidad como para salir allá afuera de sus fronteras"; decía ella como tocaba la jaula, "Ya me podrían liberar?", pregunto ella toda impaciente.

-"Dale…..ya nos avisas si hay más de los tuyos con vida….."; decía yo como abría su jaula.

-"Yo igual…."; decía ella toda seria como solo se tiro de la jaula hacia afuera, y planeo hacia abajo hasta estar fuera del rango del helicóptero, y empezó a volar hacia su colmena.

-"Ahora si nos vamos de regreso a base capitana?", preguntaba Titiana, que estaba volando el helicóptero.

-"Si…..vamos, que solo nos falta una cosa más por hacer…"; decía yo toda sonriente como empezó a dirigir el helicóptero de regreso a casa.

Para luego planear nuestra última parada que tocaba hacer…..

El reino cebra….

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.

 **(Vista en 3era persona)**

 **24 de diciembre del 988 DDNM**

 **Reino Cebra**

 **Jardín del Edén.**

 **9:23 am**

Se la ve a la sacerdotisa maestra actual.

Terraria, junto con algunos acólitos, adorando a la diosa Gaia alrededor de un monolito de piedra en el jardín del Edén, como están sentadas mientras tienen sus patas traseras cruzadas.

Como el viento ondea su larga melena y las flores que la adornan su melena, están aun fijas en su cabello.

Pero abre los ojos sorprendida….al igual que algunos de sus acólitos.

Como inmediatamente su madre, viene ante ella, siendo traída para una gruesa liana.

-"Lo has sentido hija?", pregunto ella toda seria.

-"Si…"; decía la sacerdotisa Terraria toda preocupada como a ambas les brillan los ojos, a Terraria de blanco y a su madre de verde, y son llevadas mediante lianas gigantes a través del jardín, mientras sus acólitos las van siguiendo.

Las van llevando hasta la gran colina que separa el jardín principal del exterior.

Y ven algo que no esperaban ver sin algún aviso previo a solo unos cuantos metros delante de ellas.

-"Ustedes….", decía la madre de Terraria con enojo como vio a Sky y sus amigas combatientes en armadura, pero sin casco.

Kary, Mig, Afit, Gimmy, Sitra y Chanti, armadas con sus rifles

Y Chanti y Hack estan allí también, sin casco y sin armas, pero si con armadura.

Pero además de ellos.

Delante de ellos, está Holy con armadura, pero sin armas, ni casco.

-"Oh hija….eres tu…..", decía Terraria con los ojos llorosos como estaba corriendo con intención de ir a abrazarla.

*Con esa armadura que tiene, seguro evitó que la detectaramos*, pensó Terraria

Holy estaba sonriendo con intención de abrazarla igualmente

Pero…..una gruesa liana salió del suelo en el camino de Terraria, haciendo que se estrellera contra ella…

Parándola bruscamente.

Casi rompiéndole el hocico, como le sangraba los orificios nasales.

-"Hija, de nuevo tenemos que discutir el echo de que…no recibimos a los traidores con las patas abiertas?", preguntaba ella a su hija, pero mirando a Holy con enfado.

Haciendo que Holy hiciera una mueca de disgusto.

-"No soy una traidora….."; decía Holy toda seria y decidida.

-"Claro que si lo eres…una verdadera y leal cebra no viste con objetos extranjeros con orgullo…..y cumple con su palabra de darnos aviso de sus logros una vez al mes como pactamos"; decía su abuela de Holy con gran enojo hacia ella.

-"Bueno, una parte de eso es cierto…..no soy una cebra después de todo", decía Holy toda seria como miraba a su abuela.

Que la miraba con sorpresa.

-"Si abuela….como puedo ser una cebra…..si mi padre…es la mismísima Diosa Gaia!", gritaba Holy al final ese titulo.

Entonces su abuela sonríe de una manera siniestra…como unas enredaderas pequeñitas empezaron a subir por sus patas y enredarse en ellas mientras subían.

Y sus ojos empiezan a brillar en verde.

 _ **-"Oh…..parece que mi más adorada creación…..se dio cuenta por fin"**_ , decía su abuela, ahora en una voz extrañamente dulce y tierna como la miraba con orgullo.

-"Los cascos ahora!", grito Sky como todas se empezaron a colocar sus cascos.

Incluido Holy.

 _ **-"Oh…..que inocentes…..creen que unos cascos podrán protegerlos de la misma naturaleza?"**_ , pregunto con su dulce voz como cientos de lianas empezaron a salir del suelo a su alrededor y moverse cual gusanos saliendo de la tierra en el aire.

-"No…pero eso sí", decía Holy toda confiada como señalaba hacia arriba.

Nadie más que la misma Gaia y los acólitos que recién llegaron a la cima de la colina empezaron a ver solo que pasaba.

Como Terraria seguía sobándose el hocico.

Gaia hizo caso como vio el avión de Meca pasar a gran altura, pero aun se escuchaba…..y dejar caer algo en forma de una bomba.

 _ **-"Jajaja….creen que una bomba podrá matarme….a mi…..a la naturaleza misma….la que tiene las raíces tan distribuidas por el planeta que cubro el globo entero….la que a echo monstruos a medida para cada región del mundo…..a la que si quiere puedo hacer que todos en el mundo sean esteriles como hice con las cebras por un tiempo…o hacer ahora que solo el 98% de los nacimientos sean hembras como con los ponys por un tiempo….o que solo vivan hasta los 20 como los changelings….o la que puede hacer que todos los penes de los machos apenas sean tan grandes como un pezón erecto como los machos de Saddle Arabia..….. o que los niños se salten la pubertad, y sean adultos desde los 10 años…..solo por diversión?",**_ _dijo Gaia en el cuerpo de la abuela de Holy sonriendo de forma maniaca como miraba la bomba caer._

Como entonces ella usando sus lianas atrapo a todos…

Y eso incluye a sus propios acólitos y a una asustada Terraria que escucho todo eso.

Y no importa que tanto lucharán, no podían zafarse.

Ella los trajo a todos a su alrededor como la bomba caía y estaba apunto de impactar.

 _ **-"Vamos a recibirlos todos!"**_ , decía ella toda alegre.

Como la bomba…caía prácticamente encima de ella _._

Pero la bomba, cuando estaba a unos 200 metros de altura ya….

Toda la parte exterior de esta se desacoplo…dejando a la vista un gran tubo de vidrio que brillaba de color azul, como en la punta se desplego hago parecido a una parabólica, con una antena en ella.

Y de la punta de la antena, salió disparado un rayo azul directo hacia Gaia.

Y solo a ella.

Y para gran sorpresa de Gaia…

Sintió por primera vez en mucho tiempo…dolor.

Mucho….mucho dolor…

 _ **-"AHHHHHHH!"**_ , grito Gaia de dolor como su cuerpo era envuelto en una esfera azul, como las lianas a su alrededor se quedaban quietas.

La bomba transformada estaba levitando encima de ella como estaba lanzándole ese rayo azul….

Que no la desintegraba….

Más bien….solo formaba una esfera azul a su alrededor, haciéndola flotar ahora.

Y esa maquina curiosa empezó a flotar a solo unos 20 metros encima de ella como bombeaba ese rayo azul de energía hacia ella.

 _ **-"Queeee…..que es esto…..porqueeeee…..porqueeee me dueleeeee!"**_ , grito Gaia con esa voz dulce, con un tono de ira y a la vez de sorpresa.

Entonces Holy se zafo un poco del control de las lianas, y desacoplo la radio de su pechera, que de milagro no se había roto y lo activo y levanto para que lo escucharan todos.

 _-"Porque como le hice a tu puto hermano…estoy usando tu misma energía en tu contra…pero en vez de lanzarte un rayo desintegrador, mi invento solo esta drenando tu energía vital que puede ser ilimitada como eres una diosa y la usa para crear un escudo para mantenerte atrapada en una burbuja por el resto de la eternidad"_ , decía con orgullo por la radio Meca.

El invento que tanto trabajaba para poder vencer a otra diosa.

Sin que nadie más tenga que morir.

-"Sabemos que aunque halláramos la forma de matarte….."; decía Sky como usando un rayo de energía incinero las lianas que envolvía a ella y los suyos, cayendo al piso toda tranquilas, "Volverías regenerada como Kurutu o Ghidora…..como nos conto Kurutu", decía Sky como sonreía toda triunfante como se quitaba el casco.

 _ **-"Maldito sea ese bocón…que juro que si muero de alguna forma…y volvemos…..juro que cuando vuelva el a la vida junto conmigo…haré que sea la criatura más adorable y poco amenazante que jamas haya pisado este planeta"**_ , decía Gaia toda enojada como se notaba que estaba sufriendo.

-"Ja….si mueres…pero hasta que esa ilusión se cumpla, por el momento vamos a llevarte a un lugar donde no le harás daño a nadie, y no verás la luz del sol nunca", decía Sky toda sonriente como tomaba su radio que tampoco se había dañado.

-"Traigan el helicóptero…la llevaremos a un lugar donde nadie la encontrará", decía Kary toda seria por la radio

 _-"Enterado jefa"_ , le contestaban por este.

 _ **-"Tontos…crees que hable por hablar…..yo lo que digo lo cumplo, así que todas las plantas alrededor del mundo están empezando a cumplir mis ordenes antes de que cortarán la conexión con ellas…así que prepárate a que durante milenios solo nazcan en su mayoría hembras entre los ponys, que si los de Saddle Arabia de sangre pura tenían micro penes, ahora la tendrán peor, y cebras….a ustedes las hice estériles de nuevo y sin razón…y los minotauros…que se preparen a ver a sus descendencias…tener niños de 10 años peludos y con sus grandes paquetes haciéndolos caminar gracioso, y a niñas de 10 años con pechos y caderas tan grandes como una adulta, pero aun teniendo la estatura de alguien de 10 años….se quedarán toda su vida";**_ decía Gaia toda sonriente, _**"Yo me confié…pero al menos deje mi ultimátum por si acaso me lograban hacer algo de verdad….…ahora, libérenme y olvídenme que yo existo, como yo podré regresar todo a la normalidad como la conocen"**_ , decía Gaia toda confiada

-"Bueno….si no tuviéramos a una loca bióloga que juega con la vida como le plazca…y tiene el ADN original de todos las razas en su poder, bajo contenedores sellados, talvez hubiéramos aceptado….pero hoy no", decía Sky toda sonriente como el helicóptero llego y con una cadena gruesa atada al helicóptero con unas pinzas al final de este, sostienen con cuidado el tubo brillante y empieza a llevarse a Gaia lejos.

 _ **-"No importa cuanto tarde en liberarme….si estás muerta para ese entonces no me importará ir a por tu descendencia!"**_ , es lo último que gritaba enojada como el helicóptero se la alejaba.

Y todo ante una sorprendida Terraria, que tenía la boca abierta por todo lo que presencio y vio.

-.-..-..-.-.-.

 **Torment Sky….(De vuelta a primera persona)**

 **En esos momentos**

-"Que diablos acaba de pasar?", pregunto sorprendida la sacerdotisa Líder Terraria.

-"Te quitamos a tu madre de encima…..librando en el proceso al mundo de los leviatanes…y terminando de eliminar todo rastro de la horrible secta de Bloody Mary en el mundo, trayendo paz de nuevo a estas tierras"; decía yo con una sonrisa.

-"Y yo ya no soy una perra frígida….que le interesa el bien de los demás mamá"; decía Holy con una sonrisa como ahora se empezó a quitar su armadura.

Su madre estaba entre lágrimas.

Como los acólitos no sabían ni que pensar, ni que decir ahora, como todas sus creencias fueron manipuladas desde un inicio por un leviatán.

Pobres…

-"Ohhh hija…como me alegra que tu si hayas podido lograrlo….."; decía su madre de Holy con orgullo como la abrazaba mientras lloraba de alegría.

-"Yo también mama…..yo también…", decía Holy como le devolvía el abrazo y lloraba junto con ella como le deje un minuto para que se abracen.

-"Y ahora que va a pasar ahora que todo lo que creían resulto ser una mentira?", pregunto yo con curiosidad.

-"Primero….voy a intentar que todos respeten que ahora nos abriremos al mundo…e intentaremos ayudar a las otras razas que mi madre ignoro…..", decía la sacerdotisa Terraria toda seria.

-"Muchos no estarán de acuerdo…como Bloody Mary hizo que la imagen de las cebras no se viera muy bien que digamos alrededor del mundo"; decía yo

-"Buscaremos la manera…..", decía Terraria como dejo por un momento de abrazar a su hija como me miro directamente, "Pero antes…tu, como buena pirata…..tienes cerveza contigo?", pregunto ella.

-"Una sacerdotisa líder se le permite beber?", pregunto yo sorprendida.

-"No…más bien, en todo el país no hay bebidas alcohólicas…..pero yo lo bebí junto con el que fue el padre de mi primogénita….el único momento en que me divertí…..y la pase bien sin sentir el ojo vigilante de mi madre sobre mi espalda…..", dijo Terraria con pesar y mucha nostalgia.

-"Así que…como líder de este país…te pido ahora que me traigas una maldita jarra de cerveza ahora mismo", decía ella como sonreía ahora.

Yo sonreí igual.

-"Bien….pero tendremos que charlar que pasará realmente después luego"; decía yo toda alegre igualmente.

Creo que su madre realmente me caerá muy bien.

-"No hay problema…con gusto hare lo que sea por mis liberadoras", decía ella toda alegre.

Bueno, a parte de que ser poseído por leviatanes fue de familia…..

También parece que ser buena gente y divertidos también es parte de su ser.

Y si….

Ahora solo falta que deparará el mañana la verdad…..

.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-

 **Ufff…..**

 **Ufff**

 **Y recontra ufffff!**

 **Este es el penúltimo capitulo.**

 **Este domingo será el último…**

 **120% seguro.**

 **Donde veremos como formarán este nuevo mundo que han salvado.**

 **Y traer paz a este mundo cansado.**

 **Y ver que será de nuestras ex piratas y del grupo Fenix, en este nuevo mundo de paz.**

 **Ahora, no se olviden de comentar que les pareció este capitulo.**

 **Y los espero el domingo con el último capitulo.**

 **Para por fin regresar con el fanfic del cual se origino este.**

 **Jeje.**

 **(hablan más, la reconforta más, luego hablan con Torch, luego con Chrysalis, y en el viaje en Helicoptero planean ya ir al reino cebra)**


	54. Chapter 54

_**Epilogo: Tiempos de Paz**_

 **Torment Sky**

 **28 de diciembre del 988 DDNM**

 **9:00 am**

 **Isla de Navid**

 **Sala de conferencias del edificio principal**

Llego el día.

Varios líderes de las naciones que rescatamos están aquí.

Con una mesa pequeña para el líder y su consejero/general/ministro de confianza.

Mientras forman un circulo alrededor mío, como yo estoy en el medio, junto a Hack, que es mi apoyo moral y mi cerebrito de confianza.

Como algunas de las chicas están aquí presentes en las esquinas, solo como espectadoras, como Kary y Mig.

Holy está aquí también, pero más como para acompañar a su madre.

El resto sigue con su día a día en la base, como no le interesa el tema político.

Y sinceramente, a mi tampoco.

Pero….aunque no me guste, está es la tarea de un capitán…ser el representante de tu tripulación.

Y más con lo que tenemos que discutir con todos los delegados.

En esta zona neutral que todos aceptaron reunirse.

-"Disculpen por llegar tarde…", decía una voz nerviosa, pero con acento de Saddle Arabia detrás de la puerta principal.

Y en efecto, la que faltaba por llegar era la líder de Saddle Arabia.

Que entro junto a Sitra.

Era una yegua pony tierra de pelaje dorado, tan alta como Sitra, que la acompañaba justo a su lado para comparar tamaños.

Pero esta yegua tenía su melena algo corta de color marrón, y con un corte tipo de honguito, que le tapaba los ojos.

Y lo único que llevaba con ella era un báculo dorado, donde las incrustaciones que había en la punta, estaban vacías, una señal clara que le faltaban las joyas que al parecer podrían adornar ese báculo.

Pero cuando apenas entro, esta tropezó, y cayó de bruces al suelo.

-"Disculpen…disculpen…es que estoy muy nerviosa por estar aquí….."; decía ella toda apenada y nerviosa como Sitra la ayudaba a ponerse de pie y la guiaba a su mesa.

-"No hay problema….es entendible estar nerviosa cuando estás rodeado de otros líderes….", decía yo con calma.

-"No que los de Saddle Arabia no tenían gobernante?"; pregunto la princesa Lena confundida en su traje de ninja, como la acompañante del padre de Kary, que se veía todo sereno cuando llego, pero hasta él, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al ver caer a la nerviosa yegua de Saddle Arabia.

-"No tenemos…solo me eligieron por ser la única sobreviviente del palacio del sultán"; decía la recién llegada toda nerviosa como se sento en el cojín frente a su mesa, donde tenía un pequeño letrero con el nombre de su país en él.

-"Eres algún familiar de la familia del sultán?"; pregunto Kalifa…no muy a gusto de saber eso, como su acompañante, el grifo anciano, pero intimidante.

Como ella no es muy fan de los familiares de los gobernantes.

-"No, solo soy una de las sirvientas….que cuando paso eso, es que estaba enferma de gravedad después de haber dado a luz a mi 5to hijo, y recién cuando ustedes llegaron a nuestro país…..es cuando pude recibir atención médica de verdad, claro, después de semanas de espera….y cuando me recupere pude volver a la capital….y querer intentar trabajar de sirvienta en el palacio de nuevo…..porque es lo único que sabía hacer…...pero, en el momento, me preguntaron si sabía algunas cosas más que limpiar en el palacio….y yo solo se todos los chismes cuando hacían sus cosas de sultán el sultán y como más o menos lo hacía...mientras yo limpiaba…..pero eso les basto…y antes que me dieran cuenta….me hicieron la nueva gobernadora del reino", decía ella algo nerviosa.

-"En serio eso es lo minimo que necesita uno para ser el nuevo líder de su nación?"; pregunto toda confundida la sacerdotisa Terraria.

Que a pesar de que se les explico a todos los demás antes de venir aquí, quien era la verdadera líder que movía los hilos desde hace décadas….

Pero eso no les impide a los demás aun verla con recelo cuando habla.

-"Es que...muchas de las yeguas listas…como minimo saben escribir….pero no saben mucho de su cultura, yo al menos puedo recitar de memoria todos los estados de mi nación, y los problemas que tenía que no era la invasión de los piratas, como problemas de impuestos…..falta de agua o comida, o caminos claros", decía ella algo nerviosa.

Eso haya, la verdad, es todo un milagro.

-"Oh, y cuando estornudo, sueno como un gatito…..y eso es lo que todas aman de mí…..", decía ella algo sonrojada.

-"Y sabes como minimo resolverlos esos problemas?", pregunto toda curiosa Kalifa.

-"Un poquito…..pero no se como resolver el echo de que…aun necesitamos ayuda en reconstruir las cosas…como casi nadie sabe hacer algo más que ser madres o trabajos del hogar", decía ella sonando apenada.

-"Yo podría intentar ayudarles"; decía Lena algo conmovida por los problemas de las yeguas de Saddle Arabia, "Señorita…?", pregunto ella como se dio cuenta antes que todos que no sabíamos su nombre.

-"Sería genial la ayuda…", decía ella como sonrío, "Oh…..y me llamo Kamita Kastri, la menor de 8 hermanas", decía ella.

-"Bien…señorita Kamita, podremos ayudarla al proveerle de algunos maestros que les ayude a enseñar las cosas más básicas, para luego las más complicadas", decía Lena.

-"Oh…eso suena bien…pero puede solo mandar maestras…aun muchas yeguas no querrán ver a un macho en mucho tiempo…y más a extranjeros"; pedía Kamita.

-"Y así de buena fe…le vamos a regalar a maestras que también necesitamos en casa….así nada más?", pregunto todo serio él a Lena.

-"En estos momentos, necesitamos ayudarnos…de a gratis si se puede para las naciones más afectadas….más que nada por la situación por la que han pasado, después de todo, no todos tienen la suerte de haber sufrido daños minimos en todas sus ciudades y que su población no haya sido casi diezmada por el enemigo"; decía Hack todo serio antes de que respondiera Lena.

*el padre de Kary suspiro*

-"Lo siento….años trabajando como mercenario me han hecho cobrar por todo….."; decía el pidiendo disculpas, "Pero…..al menos si vamos a donar…"; decía con dificultad esa última palabra, "…a algunos maestros, que ellas ya se encarguen de darles una casa, comida y agua a esos maestros", decía el todo serio.

-"Eso si podemos hacerlo y con mucho gusto"; decía Kamita como sonreía agradecida.

-"Y ya que hablamos de ayudas…..de vuelta en casa, a pesar de su ayuda Sky, la recolección de alimentos y agua no es suficiente…aun necesitamos más personal capaz de hacer esa labores….y si no es eso posible, necesitamos comida para que nuestra gente no se muera de hambre"; decía Kalifa.

-"Yo puedo darles comida…"; decía Terraria toda dispuesta a ayudar.

-"En serio…..nadie puede?", pregunto Kalifa como ni quería mirar a la cara a Terraria, como empezó a ver a los demás.

El padre de Mig negó con la cabeza, al igual que Kamita y Attom, el ahora primer ministro, también negó con la cabeza.

Ese llego a convertirse en primer ministro, en una versión más complicada del caso de los de Saddle Arabia con Kamita.

Que no había nadie más para el puesto.

Pero de echo, que realmente, era porque el fue el primero en darse cuenta que era un imbécil por seguir al rey Tormenta en primer lugar.

-"Agg….ok…aceptare tu comida…pero alguien más lo debe llevar…...porque estoy bien seguro que nadie verá con buenos ojos ver a cebras en nuestras costas, o tener a cebras rodeándole en su nación de origen"; decía Kalifa toda seria.

-"Y eso es donde nosotros podemos intervenir…y por fin comenzar con la razón principal de porque están aquí todos"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Pero espera…..no vendrá algún representante de los grifos?", pregunto el grifo viejo todo preocupado.

-"No….fuimos a una de sus ciudades, que respondieron de manera muy positiva al ver la bandera de nuestro grupo en el helicóptero que nos llevo allá, que aunque ya han terminado de eliminar toda la plaga que llenaba su nación, no quieren tener un líder….y más van a funcionar como varios pueblos y ciudades comerciando entre sí, se ayudarán nada más si hay un enemigo extranjero, pero tampoco quieren formar parte de lo que pase en el nuevo mundo, sienten que eso solo les trajo problemas, y prefieren aislarse"; decía yo con gran pesar.

El viejo grifo solo asintió.

-"Bien, está es la cosa, puede que la amenaza que representaba el legado de Bloody Mary haya terminado….pero eso no significa que estemos a salvo, porque después de todo…todos estos equipos y armas que tenemos no salieron de la nada…..fue porque apareció un enemigo aún mayor…que es más que seguro que nos aniquile si no estamos preparados y todos ya saben que es…por rumores que seguro escucharon de sus antiguos enemigos"; decía yo toda seria.

Muchos empezaron a asentir.

-"Pues, les aseguro que son reales….y lo que estoy proponiendo ahora es que todas las naciones nos unamos en una defensa mutua asegurada…..eso significa que debemos reconstruir nuestros ejércitos, mejorar las armas actuales, mejoras las defensas…y tener búnkeres para los civiles en caso de que…no hayamos podido tener nuestras verdaderas defensas a tiempo….", decía yo toda seria.

-"Eso costara mucho dinero, además de que primero hay que reconstruir nuestros pueblos antes de pensar en hacer defensas", decía Kalifa toda seria.

-"Si….por eso primero es que nosotros nos encargaremos de eso", decía yo como usaba mi magia para sacar de unas alforjas que puse cerca de mí.

Unas imágenes.

-"Esto, es un avión de carga…actualmente solo tenemos 1…..pero se planean construir un total de 9, para que sean nuestros medios de distribución de carga y descarga a nivel mundial, de manera rápida, y constante, más bien, hasta les tomará más meter la carga y sacarla de está, que el viaje en si mismo en algunos casos"; decía yo toda seria como mostraba las imágenes del avión.

Que no esta afuera, esta en estos momentos recogiendo el material alienígena de los alrededores de Hopetown.

-"Con ellos planeamos acelerar un poco las cosas como el envío de materiales y suministros a nivel mundial, volando a velocidades que nunca antes pensaron posibles, además del personal necesario si hace falta"; decía Hack todo serio.

-"Y esas grandes bestias metálicas…pueden aterrizar en cualquier parte…como un pegaso?", pregunto con curiosidad el padre de Kary.

-"No…..solo pueden aterrizar por ahora en pistas asfaltadas, como las que hay aquí afuera….pero claro, sabemos que no van a desperdiciar recursos en construir en todas parte pistas especiales para los aviones"; decía yo.

-"Por eso solo les pedimos que construyan una o 2 pistas en las zonas donde se pueda cargar los suministros, luego el avión puede soltar las cargas o los pasajeros desde grandes o bajas alturas sin ningún problema, y la carga llega sin problemas al destino"; decía Hack como yo pasaba imágenes de unos prototipos de paracaídas para las cajas..

-"Así que….con estos aviones…..nuestra gente no tiene que saber que la comida viene de las cebras?", pregunto Kalifa como veía las imágenes.

-"En efecto", decía Hack.

-"Y en cuanto tiempo los tendrán listas para que comiencen a circular?", pregunto el padre de Mig todo serio.

-"Son piezas difíciles de construir…..y más como nuestros ingenieros son algo quisquillosos con sus diseños…..y que todo debe ser perfecto"; decía yo como daba una sonrisa nerviosa.

-"Al menos un avión por mes…..", decía Hack para que no se quedara esto en un tenso silencio.

-"Esos aviones no tendrán costes para ustedes, así que solo se enfocarán en sus cosas"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Bueno….si tienen costes…después de todo, toda la tecnología se esta produciendo en nuestra mega fábrica", comentaba Attom que vestía con un traje, aun para su musculoso cuerpo, y como se movía a cada rato con él, se notaba que le fastidiaba mucho andar tan formal

-"Si…pero son pagados como les damos el 70% de las piezas para la construcción de estás, además del servicio de nuestros ingenieros para la construcción y diseño de nueva maquinaria"; decía yo.

-"Si…..pero aun así son gastos fuertes….."; comentaba Attom como tampoco quería hablar mucho mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Como Kamita estaba con una cara seria, mirándome atentamente, pero al notar su mirada…veo que está más perdida que ciego en campo abierto.

Y Terraria esta casi igual, excepto que ella es más sutil, mirándome con su cara seria, pero está con su cabeza levemente inclinada, como cual perrita que no entiende que esta pasando.

-"Pero para resumir, nosotros nos encargaremos del comercio a nivel mundial, y de la distribución de suministros", decía yo toda seria

-"Pero la economía y la falta de comida, no son los únicos problemas actualmente, también hay un problema de salud pública…que bueno, surgió después de nuestro enfrentamiento con la leviatán Gaia", decía Hack con pesar

Les dimos un resumen de ese problema cuando los traíamos.

-"Por fin vamos a hablar de esa cosa que mantienen flotando a lo lejos, al oeste de la base?"; pregunto todo serio el padre de Mig.

Que el si lo pudo ver cuando el helicóptero que lo traía paso cerca de allí.

-"Que por cierto…..que van a hacer con esa cosa?", pregunto Kalifa toda preocupada.

-"Eso estamos viendo…como es demasiado peligrosa como para enterrarla en algún país, y si la matamos, solo volverá más fuerte y más enojada que antes….", decía yo.

-"Por eso es que planeamos ponerla en el archipiélago artico al sur del reino Minotauro, como hay un bunker/laboratorios ya establecido allí, solo tendríamos que blindarlo más, hacerlo más indetectable para que ningún alienígena lo detecte y lo libere, o peor aun….lo secuestre", decía Hack.

-"Bien…porque apreciamos mucho lo que hicieron por nuestras naciones chicas…..pero en seguida nos hubiéramos negado si nos hubieran pedido tener esa maldita cosa dentro de nuestras naciones", decía el padre de Mig todo serio.

-"Es comprensible"; respondía yo.

-"Pero podemos regresar a la crisis de salud pública….como la de nuestros pobres hijos varones no puedan reproducirse a futuro…."; decía Kamita con un poco de urgencia, como por fin tocábamos un tema que le interesaba.

-"Si…ya tenemos algunos niños que se están desarrollando como adultos a tan temprana edad"; decía con urgencia ahora Attom.

*suspiro Hack*

-"Nuestra mejor bióloga está en como solucionar eso", decía Hack, "Pero el tema es que las plantas son el problema, y ella no es especialista en ello"; decía el con pesar.

-"Pero que hay de su creadora de plantas de la nada?", pregunto Lena en voz alta como señalo a Holy, "Yo vi con mis propios ojos como en segundos convirtió una ciudad en un jardín botánico", decía ella.

-"Si….tenemos a una renovada Holy…que solo conoce de plantas tropicales y locales del reino Minotauro…...así que solo podrá regresar a la normalidad esas plantas"; decía Hack con pesar.

-"Pero al menos tendremos sueros listos para normalizar el ADN de la población de sus respectivas naciones, y que vuelva a como era antes….lo malo, es que no pueden usarlo las embarazadas", decía yo toda seria como miraba a Kalifa y a Attom.

-"Lo malo es que con sus otras naciones, su gente tendría que tomar sueros de manera diaria…..y el suero…no es nada fácil de fabricar…..y menos a una escala mundial, y aun así, lo que haríamos sería solo tratar el problema, no darle fin"; decía Hack con pesar al final.

-"Mierda…..lo que faltaba…..", comentaba el padre de Mig con enojo.

-"Pero…como van a tratar a ya saben….nuestros hijos varones?"; pregunto Kamita.

-"Bueno, será con terapia genética para agrandarlos de vuelta a como eran antes si ya se han encogido, o incluso el triple de grandes, para que cuando estén bajo el efecto del encogimiento, tarde mucho como para ser una preocupación", decía yo haciendo memoria de lo que me contó Meddy.

-"Y lo del aumento en nacimiento de solo potrillas…eso también se podrá resolver con terapia genética, pero es más complicado…..como será la comida que este siempre cambiando el desarrollo de las crías en crecimiento dentro de la madre"; decía Hack todo serio

-"Espera…...pueden agrandárselos?", pregunto sorprendida y sonrojada Kamita.

Como vi de reojo a Attom prestar más atención.

Y el padre de Mig capto eso, como el solo esbozo una sonrisa.

-"Si….pero, como es ella la única que conoce el tratamiento…por ahora, solo se enfocará primero en la preparación de esos sueros….luego ya, aunque a regañadientes, se encargará de entrenar a especialistas para que vayan a los países afectados y les ayuden con esos problemas de salud pública"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Ok…", decía algo desanimada Kamita.

Como parecía que nadie quería hacer una pregunta más, por fin pude terminar.

-"Pero en eso estaríamos, primero vamos a transportar suministros, tratar ese problema de salud causado por Gaia, y luego….por fin, nos enfocaremos en la creación de armas para defensa y ataque a nivel mundial", decía yo toda seria.

-"Donde si crean una nueva estrategia que pueda ser útil en una lucha….que lo sepan todos, si alguien ha desarrollado una nueva arma…que lo sepan todos, si alguien ha desarrollado un material nuevo paras las armaduras…que lo sepan todo…porque en estos momentos donde el futuro es algo incierto, no podemos guardarnos secretos", decía Hack todo serio.

-"Yo extraño hacerlo con un semental todos los días que pasa….y no espero el día en que uno de los potrillos de sangre pura sea legal, para poder hacerlo nuevamente…"; decía en voz alta, toda apenada y sonrojada Kamita.

Todos nos quedamos mirando a ella.

-"Se refiere a no más secretismo con nuestros asuntos gubernamentales…..no personales"; decía el padre de Kary algo molesto por esa falta de profesionalismo que según me conto Kary, espera de los que le rodean.

-"Ok…ok…lo siento"; decía ella toda apenada.

Ok….

Esto si que será difícil de coordinar…..….

Aunque si…..nos quedaremos la ayuda a Chrysalis para nosotros solos….

Que por ahora al notar que pese a que Terraria no tuvo la culpa de nada, aun la ven con odio y resentimiento.

Así que es mejor que no sepan que la reina que les estuvo instigando en sus ciudades hace siglos….es nuestra "aliada"

Por ahora….

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

 **31 de enero**

 **En la base**

 **Más precisamente, en su cuarto provisional en las plataformas con casas en la costa**

 **11:20 pm**

-"En serio tengo que llevarlo puesto…."; decía yo algo enojada como Hack me estaba poniendo un moño amarillo en mi melena.

-"Me prometiste que veríamos los fuegos artificiales en familia…..y medio decentes, como una familia normal"; decía Hack como me lo acomodaba ese moño en mi melena.

Como el solo tenía un collar, con una corbatita.

-"Si…..pero no podría haber elegido algo menos cursi?", pregunto yo no muy feliz por ese moño, "Como no se….unas medias, al menos con esas me veo más sexy que tierna", decía yo.

-"Es un moño, o una toga…tu eliges"; decía Hack todo serio como cargaba a una de mis dos hijos como se ponía a flotar unos pocos centímetros del suelo.

Estaban usando solo pañales.

Nada de accesorios cursis…

Que suertudos.

-"Mmmmm….elijo el moño…"; decía yo toda rendida, "Pero a cambio quiero beber hasta el punto que no sepa ni donde estoy parada, y como tengo un hígado sano, y nada acostumbrado al alcohol, por desgracia no va a tomar mucho tiempo"; decía ella sonando algo decaída por eso.

-"Bien…."; decía Hack todo permisivo, "Solo porque este año nuevo es super especial"; decía el como me daba un beso en la mejilla.

-"Jeje….y sabes…..mi hígado no es lo único que ha vuelto a como si fuera nuevo"; decía yo como le hacía ojitos, haciendo que se sonroje el y mis hijos se rían, "Porque solo da la orden, y en vez de chupar chupitos de tequila traída de Aztecolt, chupe…..otra cosa"; decía yo en un tono burlón como me fui balanceando las caderas toda juguetona a la salida.

-"Lo tendre en cuenta….."; decía el sonando algo intrigado como me seguía

.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-..-

 **Ground Wise**

 **En esos momentos**

 **Torre de Control / Laboratorios**

*el suspira todo abatido y con los ojos rojos y llorosos como se intenta arreglar un mini esmoquin que solo le cubre el pecho, como esta mirando una carta que esta tirada en el suelo al frente de él, y unos lentes, pero sin cristales, todo chamuscados*

-"Que paso Ground?", pregunto Armory toda preocupada como se acercaba a mí.

-"Sabes que….cuando todo termino, le pedí a Sky que le preguntara a Kalifa sobre si mis padres siguen en el país?", pregunto yo con gran pesar aun en mi corazón.

-"Si…"; decía ella como se ponía a mi lado.

-"Recibí una carta hace una hora de ella diciéndome que…están muertos"; decía yo con gran tristeza y dolor de nuevo.

-"Que…..como?", pregunto preocupada e igual de triste que yo…

-"Dicen los testigos del pueblo donde me secuestraron, que cuando mis padres bajaron porque no había aparecido para cenar…..intentaron ir a por mí….mientras llevaban una bolsa de bits para intentar comprar mi libertad…..pero, no les importo….o que se yo…solo saben que cuando todo esto de los secuestros de científicos termino…los encontraron muertos en una pila de cadáveres que los piratas prendieron fuego…y esas gafas…es el único recuerdo que queda de mi padre…."; decía yo como me sente….estaba ya llorando a mares de nuevo como se me cortaba la voz.

-"Oh no…."; decía ella con tristeza como me daba un abrazo…..

-"Y no solo esta eso en la carta….también dice que el alcalde del pueblo…..el que me vendió…..sigue vivo…..pero bajo custodia una vez los pocos habitantes que quedaban del pueblo lo delataron cuando empezaron a averiguar sobre el paradero de mis padres…y que puedo elegir su destino…el que sea….como favor por ayudar a encontrar a los traidores restantes a la patria, es el favor que me concedieron también…..", decía yo aun con gran tristeza.

-"Como si hacer eso trajera a mis padres de vuelta….."; decía yo como seguía llorando y cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

Ella no dijo nada por buen rato.

Claro, ella no sabía como responder a ello.

Quien lo sabría en primer lugar.

Pero entonces ella dejo de abrazarme, se puso casi al frente mía, tomo mi pata derecha…y la puso en su barriga.

-"Podemos ir a Aztecolt…y despedir a tus padres como se debe…dejar que Kalifa haga lo suyo con ese pony….y así no te ensucias tus pezuñas….que es algo que de seguro tus padres no quisieran de ti…", decía ella con ternura.

-"Mis padres solo querían que fuera como ellos….y talvez…si hubiera sido un investigador del clima como ellos…..talvez….talvez no me hubieran secuestrado, y ellos no hubieran muerto…..", decía yo como empezaba a llorar aun más fuerte.

-"Pero…no serías feliz...", decía ella.

-"No me importaría ser miserable, si eso significaría que no estén muertos!"; grite yo todo emocionalmente devastado.

Haciendo que ella se asustara un poco.

-"Daría todo…por volver a estar con ellos en nuestra casita en las nubes….."; decía yo con la voz más calmada.

-"Incluso…..el regalo que me distes en mi vientre…..?", pregunto ella.

-"Sabes que no…"; decía yo algo nervioso.

-"Aunque suene frío….es cierto, nada de lo que hagamos le traerá de vuelta…y pensar en que hubiera pasado si hubiéramos echo tal cosa…..solo nos traerá más dolor…te lo dice una simple pony que deseo con todas sus fuerzas….haber tenido una familia…."; decía ella con los ojos llorosos.

Cierto…..ella si sabe como se siento eso y mucho más…..…y desde muy joven….

-"Me podrías ayudar…..a darle un último adiós a mis padres…?", pregunto yo como le tocaba ahora el pecho, como tenía yo los ojos llorosos.

Porque se que no puedo hacerlo solo…

-"Soy tu novia...es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti….."; decía Armory como me abrazaba de nuevo, como tenía los ojos llorosos

Que bien que estábamos allí solos…porque esto…esto es lo que necesito ahora mismo….

.-..-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Gimmy**

 **En esos momentos**

 **Extremo este de la base, final de la pista de aterrizaje.**

-"Gracias otra vez por ayudarme con esto…"; decía Poison como se lo veía decaído, como preparaba los lanzadores para los fuegos artificiales traídos de Eastland.

-"Es lo menos que puedo hacer…..después de todo, ambos estamos igual….", decía yo como ayudaba a conectar algunos cables a la consola que estaba preparando para lanzar esos fuegos artificiales.

-"Si…..igual…"; decía el no con muchos animos.

Decidí dejarlo allí al notar su habla, así que solo me dedique a terminar lo mío, como en solo unos pocos minutos.

Ya habíamos terminado.

-"Y ya está…y con solo 30 minutos de sobra…"; decía el como miraba su reloj.

-"Así es….", decía yo como me acercaba a él, "Así que…..quieres ir al bar del asentamiento, escuche que han traído para esta ocasión especial, alcohol de todos los continentes"; decía yo para intentar animarlo.

-"No….yo…..tengo que estar sobrio para hacer esto…."; decía el todo serio aunque titubeo al principio.

-"Puede ser para después…si quieres?", pregunto yo.

-"No...no lo se…..", decía el todo indeciso.

-"Vamos…estaremos en compañía con los demás….nos divertiremos y celebraremos que por fin podemos vivir en paz"; decía yo toda tranquila para animarlo.

El solo se me quedo viendo por un momento….casi como si estuviera loca.

-"Como es que lo haces…como es que estas feliz…..a pesar de que haz perdido a tu hermana?", pregunto sorprendido.

*suspiro*

-"Eso fue hace casi un mes…y si…..dolió…..y seguirá doliéndome su perdida pero…por desgracia la vida sigue…y no puedo vivirla llorando…yo nunca hice eso….yo siempre vivi la vida con una sonrisa a pesar de que apenas teníamos para comer…..y eso es lo que creo que les animaba…..que al menos yo…podía hacerlas ver el lado positivo de nuestra situación…y en estos momentos, nadie necesita otra cara larga…..necesitan a alguien que les haga recordar que…lo peor ha pasado, y que en estos momentos, nos esperan cosas buenas…"; decía yo toda seria por primera vez, "Realmente buenas…porque…..yo…yo nunca creí que estaría aquí siendo parte de un grupo tan importante, con yeguas que me caen bien…chicos atractivos…..comida 3 veces al día….una cama donde dormir…..y…ya…puede que mi hija está en Equestria…..pero al menos se que esta con los mismos lujos que yo por lo menos, y eso me alegra el corazón", decía yo como solo sonreía.

-"Realmente admiro tu simpleza Gimmy….", decía Poison como sonreía.

-"Soy una grifo simple, con necesidades simples…..nunca quise nada más en la vida después de todo", decía yo como encogía de hombros.

-"Sabes….Flower era casi como tu…ella también quería cosas simples…", decía Poison con algo de nostalgia.

-"Si….pero ella…..ella si sufrió más…..y estaba más necesitada que nadie….pero al menos eligió al pony correcto que cuidará a su hijo y su hija pronta a nacer", decía yo como aun seguía intentando animarlo.

-"Espera, hablando de él….….donde está Risk?", pregunto el en total pánico.

Realmente Flower eligió al mismo pony que comparte su sentido de responsabilidad…..

Pero hey…..si ella eligió enamorarse de alguien así….yo ya no voy a juzgar….

-"Suerte para ti….que está con Kary y sus hijos, que ella si se ofreció a cuidarlos el día de hoy, como Armory se tomo el día libre para poder dormir, después de todo, ella es niñera de varias decenas de niños….alguien como ella merece un descanso de vez en cuando", decía yo.

El solo suspiraba aliviado.

-"Ahora quieres caminar un rato para relajarte?", pregunto yo.

Porque aun es muy pronto para ofrecerle una mamada, jeje.

-"Si…..y luego…..luego a beber hasta que no hubiera un mañana…..y hasta el doble que eso…por Flower", decía el un poco más animado.

-"Ese es el espíritu….", decía yo como le daba un abrazo.

-"Gracias….realmente lo necesitaba….."; decía el totalmente agradecida.

-"Descuida...para que son los amigos después de todo?"; pregunto yo toda animada como estoy contenta al haber echo mi buena acción del día.

-"Eh…..y eres la suficientemente buena amiga….como para ser mi vientre de alquiler….para que mi hijo o hija nazca de manera natural?", pregunto el algo nervioso como dejo un poco el abrazo.

-"Jejeje…..somos amigos Poison….pero desde que di a luz…me dije que ya no más y el destino me hizo caso cuando hizo que Hack me esterilizara…así que, lo único grande que saldrá de mi coño, serán los falos que un macho vigoroso decida darme", decía yo media seria.

Duele después de todo.

Y aunque las otras ya se la están pensando sobre tener más hijos…..

Yo en serio no quiero…..

Nada de nada.

Jamás…..

-"Bueno…valía la pena intentarlo….."; decía el algo decaído de nuevo.

-"Vamos no más…", decía yo como sonreía en forma de burla como le acariciaba su melena y me ponía a caminar de regreso a los hangares principales.

-"Si…"; decía el como se reía un poco mientras me seguía.

.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

 **Kary**

 **En la playa, en las afueras de las plataformas con casas.**

 **En esos momentos**

-"En serio vas a seguir evitándolo el tema verdad?"; pregunto Mig como se acerco a mí con un tarro de espero que sea cerveza.

Como estaba yo sentada viendo jugar a mis trillizos…..con el hijo de Flower que es un pegaso como su madre, como ellos tienen más o menos la misma edad que el.

Bueno, Risk tiene 3 años ya…y mis trillizos pegasos que ya tienen 4…..

Y juegan algo rudo en la arena como esta iluminada la playa con faroles para la fiesta que se hará aquí.

Pero Risk no es ningún debilucho…se nota como no importa cuantas veces cae al suelo, se vuelve a levantar para seguir jugando.

-"Puedes culparme….", decía yo como tomaba con mi magia el tarro y me bebía un poco, que si era una rica y fría cerveza….

-"Hey….en primera…ese tarro era mío…..y en segunda…..estás amamantando a tu hija…."; decía Mig no muy feliz por ello…

-"Disculpa por ello…..", decía yo algo apenada como le devolvía su tarro, y recogía a mi hija que ya estaba satisfecha y ya estando medio dormida.

Ya tiene un año…..pero como aun produzco leche…prefiero dársela antes de leche embotellada…y de minotauro.

Que no tengo nada en contra de ellas…..pero…creo que me siento más a apegada a mi hija cuando le doy lo mío.

-"No te preocupes…después de todo…ahora eres una madre soltera y lo serás casi a tiempo completo como ahora hay paz"; decía Mig como se sentaba al lado mío y bebía su tarro.

-"Oye, aun está el tema de entrenar a las civiles aquí después de todo…", decía yo.

-"Si…..pero…..aun estarás en la base…..y con tus hijos en todo momento, así que siempre los tendrás cerca"; decía Mig.

-"Lo se…y eso me hace muy feliz, además de que esta vez ellos tendrán opciones….si quieren seguir mis pasos….les dejaré….si no….bueno, no importa lo que elijan…estaré feliz por ellos, además…..aquí tienen muchos amigos y de sus edades…y eso me agrada aun más", decía yo como sonreía al verlos.

-"Y es por eso que rechazaste volver a Eastland con tu familia….pese a que técnicamente…..ahora eres la hija del líder de un país?", preguntaba Mig algo seria.

*suspiro*

-"Si….como Attom le contó como yo dirigí el asalto al puerto tomado por los rebeldes, me querían para ser la nueva general de las nuevas fuerzas armadas…..al verme más que preparada para dirigir un ejercito en estas guerras modernas", decía yo toda pensativa, "Y si….me siento halagada…..pero la verdad, yo ya vi demasiada sangre derramada en toda mi vida….estoy cansada de regresar herida….y casi morir, así que, si yo muero de vieja, y no vienen los alienígenas hasta que eso pase….estaré más que contenta…porque al menos se que me fui en paz", decía yo toda seria, casi rayando a ser filosófica

-"Es una pena….porque tu padre me ofreció ser la entrenadora para la nueva generación de artilleros mágicos", decía Mig como suspiro con gran pesar.

-"Que mi padre hizo que?"; pregunto yo sorprendida, "En serio?", pregunte de nuevo como no respondió lo primero.

Ella solo asintió ahora.

-"A pesar de ya sabes….tu historia con el reino de Eastland?", pregunto yo algo confundida.

-"Dice que mis habilidades se desperdician aquí, que debería usarlas para al menos enseñar a las nuevas generaciones para usarlas contra los alienígenas invasores que vienen"; decía Mig toda seria.

-"Pero…..sabes que la princesa Lena te tiene aún un gran odio no?", pregunto yo.

-"Si…pero cuando escucho sobre la terapia genética…..espero al final de la reunión de ese día para poder hacer una cita para poder curar todas sus heridas, y dejar de estar calva, y de seguro después de eso, esta de mejor humor"; decía Mig

-"Aparte que se fue con Afit de regreso a casa….que como diría Gimmy…..le esta quitando lo fría con el sexo"; decía yo con una pequeña sonrisa al final.

Como ambas reímos un poco.

-"Si….pero aun con esas, si aun me tiene rencor con ella, tu padre puede obligarla a que no me toque ni un pelo mientras este con ellos, que así de importante soy para ellos", decía Mig toda seria.

-"Bueno…..mi padre siempre fue más lógico que sentimental….así que tiene sentido que te quiera más a ti en sus filas, que a una buena ninja princesa", decía yo toda pensativa.

-"Pero…..aun con esa información…no piensas venir?", pregunto Mig.

-"Lo siento amiga…pero yo ya me voy a quedar aquí….después de todo, soy la segunda al mando aquí….y la líder según varias de las hembras minotauro…así que no puedo irme ni aunque quisiera"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Entonces habrá sido un gusto haber estado luchando con una gran guerrera y sub líder como tu", decía ella como me sonreía y me tendía la pata para estrechármela como se ponía al frente mía.

-"Lo mismo digo amiga…"; decía yo como le estrechaba la pata con fuerza.

-"Pero aun no me voy…..recién el 3 de enero me voy…..", decía ella.

-"Entonces celebraremos tu partida en la fiesta mi amiga"; decía yo con una sonrisa.

-"No esperaba otra cosa de ustedes", decía ella como sonreía a pesar de ser siempre tan seria.

-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

 **Meca Master**

 **En esos momentos**

 **En la enfermería del edificio principal.**

-"Ya creo que deberíamos irnos…"; decía yo todo cansado y sudado como sacaba mi cabeza de entre las sabanas de la cama en que estaba, justo en la zona de la cabecera, como miraba un reloj que estaba en la pared, "Son las 11:40….y todos ya deberíamos reunirnos a las 11:55 en la pista para pasar el año nuevo juntos"; decía yo

-"Esta bien…de todas formas creo que otra ronda más me haría desmayarme de la deshidratación…", decía Meddy sonando agotada, como estaba toda sudada, mientras sacaba su cabeza de entre las sabanas igual que yo, pero en la parte donde reposa los pies el paciente.

-"Hey….tu tienes la culpa…"; decía yo como me bajaba de la cama…., "Tu me tenías atado las primeras 3 rondas….", decía yo como señalaba las cuerdas en los extremos de la cama.

-"Puedes culparme…realmente eh reprimido durante años mis ancias carnales…que quería por fin saciarlas….."; decía ella sin rasgo alguno de culpa…..como intentaba moverse…..

Pero solo parecía mover los brazos, como solo se pudo voltear usándolos.

-"Y aunque no pueda caminar…..y me sienta más rellenada que un pavo…no me arrepiento de nada"; decía ella sonando toda cansada pero a gusta consigo mismo

Yo solo rodaba los ojos.

Desde que estamos en paz. Si que me insistió para ya tener hijos….

Y cuando por fin sedí…..paso lo que tuvo que pasar….

Y no me arrepiento igual….

Fue enormemente satisfactorio.

.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Zecora**

 **En esos momentos**

 **En la cafetería del asentamiento**

-"No lo entiendo Chanti…..puedes ver el mundo ahora como querías….pero….aun así te piensas quedar aquí no más?", pregunto yo sorprendida como estamos las 2 charlando en una mesa.

Como acababa de terminar la cena de año nuevo.

-"Ya vi el mundo gracias a estar en este grupo…..y aprendí que el mundo es una mierda…y que matar no es lo mío así que estaba o en volver a casa….o quedarme aquí…y prefiero estar aquí la verdad, porque aquí se van a quedar la mayoría de las que considero mis amigas y en especial, no volver a arriesgar mi vida nunca más"; decía ella como bebía una copa de vino.

Muy merecida por su arduo trabajo en la cocina.

Aunque no la culpo…..

-"Pero…...porque tu no vuelves a casa…después de todo, eres la nieta de la sacerdotisa Terraria…puedes volver y que se yo…convertirte en maestra hechicera o algo realmente importante haya…."; decía ella confundida como hablo antes que yo pensara en algo más.

*suspiro*

-"Yo no lo se…..porque a la vez quiero seguir haciendo mis cosas a mi modo…..y no con reglas a seguir..….porque, aunque no me guste, eso aprendí por mi cuenta…y olvidar esos viejos trucos para aprender unos nuevos y más restrictivos…no van conmigo"; decía yo.

-"Si…..las tradiciones de nuestro pueblo son bonitas…para ver….porque seguirlas se hace una mierda a la larga…..es por eso que no quiero volver…..aquí al menos puedo cocinar sin ningún tipo de control…..y ponerle lo que quiera a la comida…..experimentar con sabores y toda la cosa"; decía Chanti con una sonrisa.

-"Si..."; es lo único que respondí.

-"Pero…..bueno, ahora que lo pienso, Afit se regreso a su casa a darle duro a la princesita Lena, Satri se fue de regreso a su hogar a con sus hijos y para poder ayudar a planificar las defensas con su líder Kamita, Mig se ira para ser una maestra artillera de regreso en su hogar, haciendo que nos quedemos solo con los científicos….Hack, nuestro médico, Sky la capitana, Armory la niñera/soldado, yo la cocinera/soldado, Gimmy nuestra prostituta/soldado, Kary, nuestra entrenadora de reclutas, con Holy de regreso con su madre para pasarla con ella las fiestas, antes de irse a Aztecolt a empezar a mutar las plantas para volverlas a la normalidad.….pero…..para que estás tu Zecora…que vas a hacer aquí ahora en estos tiempos de paz?", pregunto Chanti toda pensativa.

-"Eso si no lo se…..creo que primero voy a perfeccionar aún más mis pociones para que no tengan efectos secundarios tan severos….como proyecto personal…..y medicamentos milagrosos a futuro si todo me funciona"; decía yo toda pensativa.

-"Bueno…..buena suerte con ello entonces…yo tengo que darme una maldita ducha antes de los fuegos artificiales…"; decía ella como se ponía de pie, "Porque estoy seguro que nadie quisiera sentarse con alguien que huele a una mezcla extraña a regalís con pescado", decía ella como bromeaba un poco como se retiraba.

-"Ok…..", es lo único que le conteste como estaba más enfocada en mis pensamientos ahora..

Si…..realmente si lo pienso….tristemente apenas hice algo aquí….

*suspiro*

Bueno…..espero al menos ser de mayor utilidad a futuro….

Y que mejor que un año nuevo para iniciar con esa nueva meta en la vida….

-.-…-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

 **11:55 pm**

 **Centro de la pista de aterrizaje de la base**

-"Buenas noches a todas…..y todos los que están reunidos aquí…", decía yo con la ayuda de un megáfono a todas las presentes, como esta detrás mío y a lo lejos los lanzadores de los fuegos artificiales.

Espere un poco para cuando ya todos se callaron para ponerme atención

-"Sabemos que ha sido un año muy duro para todos", decía yo como miraba a todas las civiles que nos rodeaban, que estaban junto a sus niños.

Y como mis amigas y amigos estaban hasta el frente de todas las civiles.

-"Perdimos muchas cosas…..entre ellas un hogar….."; decía yo como varias de las civiles se pusieron algo tristes, "Amigos….", decía yo como veía a lo lejos, cerca del edificio principal unas estatuas de nuestras fallecidas amigas que levantamos en su honor, "…..familia…"; decía yo como Gimmy y Poison como muchas civiles bajaron la cabeza algo tristes.

-"Pero….ahora mismo, este año nuevo que viene, por fin podremos reconstruir nuestras vidas….vivirla con los que nos rodean y queremos más que nada, porque por fin la paz ha llegado a nuestro mundo….por fin, por fin todos en el mundo podrá levantarse en el amanecer de un nuevo día…..de un nuevo año, sin temor a nada más que si el clima va a estar agradable o no…si va a alcanzar a tener pan fresco para el desayuno o no…..por fin…..el mundo entero va a disfrutar el estilo de vida Equestre…y vivir en paz!", decía yo toda animada.

Como muchas ya se pusieron de buen humor ya.

-"Como nos hemos merecido desde un inicio!", grito con todos los animos.

Como todas empezaron a estar muy animadas ya de nuevo

-"Así que este año nuevo es un borrón y cuenta nueva…así que preparaos todos…..para la buena vida!", decía yo con animos como voltee para ver a Poison y levante mi pata como señal para que inicie los fuegos artificiales.

El asintió.

Como empezaron los fuegos artificiales.

Y empezaron a elevarse en el aire todos los fuegos artificiales.

Uno a uno deslumbrando el cielo con hermosos colores.

Y en grandes explosiones y diseños increíbles.

Después de todo, Eastland invento los fuegos artificiales, ellos más que nadie sabrían como hacer unos de calidad.

Y así por varios minutos.

Hasta que lanzó uno en el cielo que formo en el cielo nocturno una hermosa ave fénix, junto con otro que decía el nombre de nuestro grupo, el Grupo Fenix

Luego otro que fue más debajo de este, formando mi rostro como si estuviera guiñando el ojo….

Y luego otro cerca de este formando algo así como una burbuja de texto que decía.

" _ **El modo pacifico no esta garantizado"**_

Jajajaj…

Es tan cierto…

Jejejeje….

Pero…hey…..que cumplimos al final…

Y eso es lo que cuenta… *pensó ella como sonreía*

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Musica de créditos finales más perfecta que hallé: ( QHWAzBZ2hDA ) y si no da ese, busquen solo: "World's Most Epic Pirate Music Mix | 1-Hour Mix"**

(Se ve una pared de una oficina, como poco a poco algunos cuadros son colgados por las patas de Sky como no se la ve…porque más se enfoca una cámara imaginaria en los cuadros)

(El primero que se ve que cuelga es la primera plana de un periódico con letras arábicas….con fecha del 30 de enero del 989 DDNM, que dice: " **Sitra, la primera yegua guerrera de la historia del país regresa para formar el ejercito de yeguas más grande del mundo, bajo el lema de "No nos doblegarán de nuevo!"")**

(Como se ve la imagen de Sitra toda imponente en una tarima frente a un público en la capital de Saddle Arabia con Kamita a su lado y las patas de las yeguas alzando sus patas en total apoyo y animos a la idea)

(Luego se la ve colgando un cuadro con otra primera plana…..pero con letras de tipografía orientales…..con fecha del 4 de marzo del 989 DDNM que dice: **"Una nueva de generación de artilleros renacerá…y será para el cuidado del pueblo"** , es lo que dice el titular, como dice el articulo que son las palabras mencionadas por Mig, como se ve una imagen de ella en un campo de tiro, con un uniforme de color verde con franjas blancas, y una gorra de capitán, con la insignia de la cabeza de un zorro de color blanco en ella, mientras se la ve junto con unicornios jóvenes adiestrándoles en el uso de su magia)

(Otro cuadro luego es colgado con otra primera plana…..pero con letras normales, con fecha del 6 de junio del mismo año que las anteriores: " **Los problemas de la falta de alimentos acabaron, ahora solo queda reconstruir"** , dice el titular, como se ve una imagen donde se va a ponys recibiendo cajas de alimentos que caen en paracaídas desde un avión de carga)

(Otro cuadro también es colgado, con un titular en tipografía parecida al arabico, pero un ojo experto diría que es más parecido al griego, con fecha del 30 de agosto: " **Comienza por fin la terapia genética..."** , decía el titular, como se ve en una imagen a Meddy, junto con otros minotauros con bata de doctor frente a un edificio, como en este se ve el letrero de **Terapia Genetica,** como el articulo dice que esa clínica es la primera de muchas que se abrirán a nivel mundial…como solución al problema de salud pública mundial)

(Luego aparece otro cuadro, con un titular del periódico de Saddle Arabia, con fecha del 9 de noviembre: " **El comercio mundial nunca antes fue tan rápido"** , dice el titular, "Todos los aviones necesarios fueron terminados….y el comercio vuelve a nacer entre las naciones nuevamente…la era de los barcos de carga parece haber terminado", decía el articulo, como se muestra una imagen de un avión en una pista en pleno desierto de Saddle Arabia como se la ve como la están llenado de cajas)

(Luego otro articulo, pero del reino Minotauro con fecha del 12 de mayo del año 990 DDNM que dice: " **Nueva música es inventada por los genios y disfrutada por todos a nivel mundial",** como en el articulo dice que: "La música "electrónica" como la llama el ingeniero jefe de comunicaciones Ground Wise…..es del disfrute de muchos a nivel mundial, pero su colega el ingeniero jefe en desarrollo de inventos varios, Meca Master, inventa un nuevo instrumento llamado, "Guitarra Electrica", para que combine con los nuevos sistemas recién implementados a nivel mundial, como la electricidad, y la radio misma….ha dado lugar también a otro nuevo estilo de música…..llamado "Rock", por el mismo inventor de la guitarra, como se lo ve a un minotauro tocando una guitarra eléctrica en un escenario, con varios parlantes detrás de él)

(Luego aparece otro articulo, pero de Eastland con fecha del 3 de septiembre del año 991 DDNM que dice: **"La radio y la telefonía ya no son solo para el uso militar"** , dice el titular, como en el articulo esta escrito: "Ahora la radio con música puede ser escuchada por cualquier civil gracias al nuevo invento del ingeniero de comunicaciones, Ground Wise, y los teléfonos, ahora sirven para poder comunicarse con familiares a nivel nacional o internacional en el caso de Eastland y Saddle Arabia", como se ve la foto de a una unicornio hablando con un teléfono de esos antiguos con esa rueda que gira)

(Se ve ahora otro articulo, pero del reino Minotauro con fecha del 2 de enero del 992 DDNM, **"El acorazado del Grupo Fenix, finalmente reconstruido"** , dice el titular, como el articulo dice toda la odisea que fue llevar el barco destrozado a un astillero decente para su reconstrucción, además que fueron varios años en su reconstrucción, y que fue pagado por los ciudadanos de la ciudad portuaria que el grupo Fenix libero en el país, como un regalo de agradecimiento por ello, y la foto que tiene es la de una toda feliz Sky como esta dándole un apretón de manos al alcalde de la ciudad, como su acorazado esta de nuevo a flote en el puerto)

(Luego se ve otro articulo, pero de Saddle Arabia, con fecha del 20 de junio del año 992 DDNM, **"Países reconstruidos sin ayuda Equestre"** , dice el titular, como en el articulo remarca como todos los países menos dañados, sus economías van brillando, su reconstrucción de sus ciudades y pueblos fue completada, la actualización a la era moderna también, sus ejércitos reconstruidos ya, como de los países más dañados, están igual, pero a una escala menor, estando ya a nada de que los Equestres vengan a "ayudarles", como se ve la imagen desde los muros de la capital de Saddle Arabia sobre la ciudad, como las casas están reconstruidas, además de multiples antenas que marcan la llegada a la era de comunicaciones, y varias yeguas soldados patrullando las calles)

Entonces…de la nada, ya no se cuelgan más artículos en la pared.

Como ahora van cayendo en el escritorio los periódicos enteros.

El primero que cae y que es del periódico principal de Eastland del 12 de julio que dice: **"Equestria no viene a ayudar, viene a conquistar!"**

(Se ve el articulo que dice sobre la invasión al reino grifo, y la ciudad sitiada de Halax, con una imagen algo movida del ejercito Equestre avanzando por las calles de la ciudad.)

Como de fondo ahora se escucha las conversaciones acaloradas que tiene Sky con los líderes de todas las naciones sobre que hacer.

Como los aviones también ayudan a que se transmitan las noticias de otros países….

Luego pasa el tiempo, ese primer períodico es arrojado a un lado, como ahora otro se posiciona en el.

Otro periódico, pero de Saddle Arabia, con fecha del 8 de septiembre del mismo año.

" **Empieza las movilizaciones, una nueva guerra comienza!""** , dice el titular

(Como el articulo dice que Eastland y Saddle Arabia se alían para movilizar tropas a la frontera con el reino grifo, como dice que Eastland, al ser un productor de armas, empieza a suministrar de manera ilegal armamento al reino grifo, como se la imagen de Sitra cerca de la cámara, como lleva una camisa del color mismo del desierto, con una boina roja, como de fondo se ve en las dunas cientos de yeguas armadas marchar)

Otra vez Sky intenta hacer que se alejen de allí, de que intentará que no se derrame sangre con otra llamada, pero nada….el resentimiento hacia Equestria se ha reiniciado.

Así que se escucha como la puerta de la oficina se abre, y cerrada con fuerza detrás de ella.

Sky se moviliza ahora.

(Pero entonces…sucede…bajo un articulo compartido con todas las naciones…y por todas las emisoras de radio a nivel mundial un titular que pasara a la historia el 15 de septiembre de ese año, compartido solo horas después de lo sucedido….… **"Equestria mostro su verdadero rostro….nosotros ahora haremos lo mismo!"** , mientras a nivel mundial se van pasando imágenes del campamento militar de Eastland que destruyeron los Equestres, convertido en un cráter, y en donde las cifras de muertos son incontables según los de Eastland, para aumentar así la indignación pública…..…ahora el mundo entero se está preparando para alzarse en armas para atacar Equestria….)

(Pero ahora los periódicos el día 20 de septiembre muestran otra noticia, **"Sky humilla al ejercito Equestre y los obliga a retirarse"** , como los artículos de los periódicos y las radio noticias alaban a Sky por ese echo, pero la misma Sky dice; "Solo me conformo con haber evitado una gran cantidad de muertes innecesarias", como también dice bajar el estado de alerta en todas las naciones y volver a la normalidad, como pasan imágenes de las rebeldes grifos sobre los cuerpos de los soldados Equestres lastimados o sufriendo bajo los efectos de una arma eléctrica, como las grifos posan triunfantes a las cámaras, como sostienen las armas equestres con total orgullo)

(Ahora se vuelve la perspectiva a la oficina, como se ve un cuadro nuevo, con otro titular del periódico de Eastland con fechas del 9 de diciembre de ese año, " **Grifos aceptan ayuda internacional"** , dice el titular, como el articulo dice que los grifos vieron que estar aislados fue un error, y ahora estarán dispuestos de ser parte de la defensa por el planeta…., como se ve una imagen donde ella esta dándole su pata en un saludo a la líder de la rebelión, Genova, en el destruido puerto de Halax)

(Otra vez ahora desde la perspectiva del escritorio cae un periódico de fechas del 5 de febrero de 993 DDNM, " **Celestia misma esta yendo de país en país queriendo saber la verdad…."** , decía el titular, como entonces una sorprendida Sky escupe lo que estaba bebiendo al leer el articulo, como se pone a hacer unas llamadas a sus aliados y a irse otra vez de su oficina.)

(Otro periódico llega, pero de Aztecolt, con fecha del 10 de julio de 993 DDNM, **"En Equestria existe la justicia después de todo"** , dice el titular, como explica como inmigrantes de Aztecolt que se fueron a Equestria están regresando, y avisan lo que ha pasado, y como lo que aprendío Celestia en el mundo, por fin hizo que se diera cuenta que la tenían engañada, y todos esos ponys que la engañaron, han muerto, como en un articulo más pequeñito al lado se muestra la imagen de Comet Shimmer, líder de la invasión Equestre, marcado con un cartel de se busca, "Vivo o muerto" por si lo ven en sus naciones)

-"Creo que es hora de que por fin hablemos Comet….", decía una feliz Sky como se escucho el sorbó de una bebida, mientras ella se iba de la oficina.

(Como ahora se empieza a haber periódicos de todas las naciones flotando en la nada, como se muestra el titular que dice, " **Es hora de visitar Equestria"** , en todo el mundo, como Sky hace un llamado a los líderes de todas las naciones, e incluso al mismo Lord de los dragones Torch, a una reunión el día 20 de Noviembre del año 997 DDNM, en el desierto al sur de Las Pegasus, en el desierto de Palomino, como se ve imágenes de los líderes de todas las naciones tomando helicópteros para llevarlos a un punto desconocido para la prensa)

-"Oh Comet…ya verás la sorpresita que te traigo, jejeje", decía Sky con una risa traviesa de fondo….

.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-…-.-.-

 **FIN**

 **Ufff….que final no gente?**

 **Algo tierno y esperanzador, como conecta con la historia original :3**

 **Y si quieren saber que sigue…**

 **Bueno, lo verán en el nuevo capitulo…..de regreso al fanfic original :3**

 **Jeje.**

 **Como la odisea de nuestras valientes chicas han terminado, y ahora solo han continuado con sus vidas en paz como lo merecen.**

 **Ahora sin más relleno…..**

 **Y sin Seras….que como es un relleno final de un capitulo que es en su parte relleno.**

 **No quiero saturar ya.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado esta historia.**

 **Y nos vemos el miércoles…..pero ya en el fanfic original.**

 **:3**

 **Disfruten de su día y semana mis queridos y leales lectores.**


End file.
